The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol III Mastering Balance
by Azza1608
Summary: His business in the Elemental Nations concluded Natsu and his allies set their sights toward the next world, a world full of Pirates, Marines and Servants. Given two tasks by Shanks as well as having the second half of the Realis Holy Grail War to contend with how will Natsu contend with the challenges before him and will he overcome the hidden threat lying in wait for him?
1. The Next Great Adventure

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So finally we've reached Volume III so before I even get into anything story related here is the usual pre story stuff.**

**If you haven't read Volume I and Volume II you need to go do that otherwise you will have no idea what's going on. Both are massive full of original lore and content with concepts and scenarios that will be appearing from the get go in this story.**

**Now obviously this is a Fairy Tail x One Piece story predominantly with the Fateverse stuff mixed in. Other series characters will appear in the story at times however they are not the focus.**

**Now everything else will pretty much work the same, leave a review with a question and I'll answer it if it appears in the review section on my phone app. If it doesn't appear by the time the chapter is out it will be in the next chapter's review section so don't worry.**

**In regards to PM's I've found that using the phone PM doesn't really work when trying to speak with someone using the PC version of the site which is the version I predominantly use when not reading myself since I don't check PM's via phone so if I say I've sent you a PM check the PC version of the site.**

**I think that covers everything but if there's anything I've missed let me know and I hope you enjoy Volume III!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Next Great Adventure**

_Wealth, fame, power. _

_These three things govern the life of a pirate however very few ever attain all three of these luxuries, save for one man._

_Gol D Roger, better known to most as Gold Roger, attained all three and anything else a human being could ever want in life, his lust for freedom thrusting them into the hands of himself and his crew through a series of trials and battles against the world itself._

_Roger was a simple man, he sought freedom, he sought to explore the unknown and he sought to forge unbreakable friendships both within his crew and beyond and achieve his desires he did indeed becoming known the world over as both a protector of freedom and a menace to society._

_Twenty three years ago Roger conquered the Grand Line, a harsh nigh on inhospitable sea that still remains largely unmapped and uncharted save for those held under lock and key by the Roger Pirates Cartographer._

_Twenty three years ago the Roger Pirates discovered a secret on the second half of the Grand Line, a secret that shook fear into the World Government enough to proclaim Roger the King of the Pirates in the hopes that it would inspire the world to come crashing down upon him like a tsunami._

_They couldn't have been more wrong._

_King of the Pirates became a title far more coveted than any title of nobility, it became a symbol, a testament to what the ideal pirate truly was and it only further inspired more to take up arms and raise the black flag in an effort to attain the title for themselves._

_And then one day Roger simply surrendered to the Marines._

_The world was shocked as the most powerful man simply handed himself in without a fight, grinning all the way to the execution block where he uttered the phrase that inspired the next generation of pirates._

"What are we doing here Shanks," Natsu asked as he and the Red Haired Devil waded through the crowd. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is my world Natsu and if you are planning on experiencing it to the fullest then you need to see this," Shanks replied as he motioned up to the execution platform.

"Who's that?"

"Well he was my former Captain," Shanks replied sadly. "And I suppose you could say he was my predecessor."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he studied the man and found himself frozen stiff as the man made eye contact with him, his grin only widening further as his eyes momentarily became Blood Red.

"He's a-!"

"Elder Devil, yeah," Shanks replied. "Youngest one in five centuries to boot."

"What's he doing up there then?"

"He's doing his job," Shanks replied softly. "Just watch and you'll understand."

Natsu watched as the man was lead up onto the execution platform but was utterly baffled by his behaviour. The man walked like a King, his grin never once fading as the guards forced him to kneel as they readied their spears.

"Do you have any last words," one of the guards asked as Roger turned his grin toward the man before holding up his shackled arms.

"Could you perhaps take these off for a bit, I'm beginning to chafe up over here?"

"I-I'm sorry sir but I can't do that …"

"Ah what's the harm it's not like I have anywhere to run, GAHAHAHA!"

The man's behaviour defied all logic and reason yet Natsu found himself compelled to know more about him, how could he face his own death as if it were nothing more than merely another amusement to him.

"No don't worry about it I'll be fine," Roger sighed as he turned his attention back toward the crowd. "Guess I'm on my own for this one so let's just get this over with already."

There was a tense silence as the guards adjusted their spears in preparation for Roger's execution, Natsu could feel the tension building as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves until a cry from somewhere behind him immediately silenced the entire crowd.

"OI, PIRATE KING," a young man cried out. "TELL US WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE HIDDEN YOUR TREASURE! DID YOU HIDE IT IN THE GRAND LINE OR SOMEPLACE ELSE!"

The crowd was stunned but the man continued to scream.

"YOU FOUND IT DIDN'T YOU!?"

"You there," one of the guards cried out. "Be silent at once!"

"YOU FOUND IT OUT THERE DIDN'T YOU PIRATE KING, THE LEGENDARY TREASURE! THE ONE PIECE!"

"Heheheheh, GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roger's laugh seemed to echo across the whole plaza silencing everyone as an almost paralytic tension returned to the crowd.

"You want my treasure?"

"Shut up prisoner," one of the guards snapped though it was completely ignored by Roger who continued to speak.

"You can have it," Roger shouted as the guards quickly raised their spears in an effort to execute him before he could finish speaking. "I left it all in one place!"

"Execute him, now!"

"YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND IT!"

Roger's words died off as the two spears impaled him, killing him instantly despite his power as an Elder Devil which again baffled Natsu but it was the cheering that followed that really threw him for a loop as the crowd exploded.

Shanks quickly took the pair to a deserted alley and pulled out two bottles of rum, tossing one to Natsu and swiftly opening the other taking a long swig.

"Captain Roger had everything a human could ever ask for in life and yet he knew that things needed to change, that his death would bring about a change in human history in this world."

"Is that why he let himself die," Natsu asked taking a swig from the bottle. "To become a martyr of sorts? To inspire these people to find his treasure?"

"The era that follows this moment is known as the Great Pirate Era as tens of thousands of men take up the black flag in the hopes that even just one of them might one day stumble upon Captain Roger's treasure."

"So when you said he was doing his job he let himself be killed to inspire great change across the world," Natsu said barely above a whisper. "What an interesting man."

"Many of the people in this square went on to become big name pirates or marines you know, myself included. It wasn't until a few years later that the Vice Captain for my former crew, Silvers Rayleigh, came along and informed me of my new position that I even knew about the Captain's involvement with Tartaros."

"So you wanted me to see this because you want me to become a pirate in this world too?"

"You have to understand Natsu that in this world there are secrets I can't divulge but I'll try to do my best to explain this. Basically I don't care if you become a pirate or not but whatever you do don't join the World Government."

"Why not?"

"That is for you to learn Natsu as you journey through this world, speaking of which I have two favours I want to ask of you."

"Sure what are they?"

"The first favour is for your help in a little research project the Council has me working on here I could use an extra hand with it."

"Research project?"

"This world has a history with the Devil's Natsu, a history that has been somehow lost to time in a period none of us seem to be able to access almost like its stuck in a-."

"Time lock?"

"Yeah, a time lock," Shanks sighed. "The Council wants to know what was so important about the eight hundred years we are unable to access nor find any records for. Many on the Council think Captain Roger knew what that secret was but chose to allow himself to die and inspire others to search for the One Piece in the hopes that humanity will discover the secret themselves, why else would an Elder Devil allow himself to die?"

"From what I could tell Roger looked like a pretty out there kind of guy so are you sure that he didn't do it just to inspire people?"

"I've brought this up with the Council before and they agree that there's something incredibly wrong about this world."

"How so?"

"Well for starters you've no doubt felt the air saturated with Devil's Aura in a similar fashion to the Elemental Nations and how it was saturated with the God's Aura right?"

"I figured it was a natural thing though I don't have much to compare it to."

"World's aren't usually saturated in Aura like this unless it is, or once was, home to the Gods and Devils of old who used these worlds as staging areas during the war against the Titans. This world had Roger as its Devil before me but before him there are no records Natsu, none!"

"Which means someone or something has deliberately hidden the identities of those who came before from us," Natsu said as his eyes narrowed contemplatively. "I agree that there is something strange going on but what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"As you journey along you'll likely come across clues surrounding what happened, if you could record them for me I'd be most grateful."

"That doesn't seem too hard; do these clues look like anything in particular?"

"Well first off there are these big stones known as Poneglyphs, massive cubes with an ancient language on them that has to be translated by an expert. If you find any could you write down the symbols on them for me?"

"Yeah I can easily do that."

"Great, next is the Devil Fruits-."

"Devil Fruits!?"

"Yeah here's where things get fun," Shanks said rolling his eyes. "So it's kind of hard to explain this but basically there are these fruits that are comprised of Devil's Aura right and if a human eats one they gain special powers."

"But that's-!"

"As good as gifting Aura to someone yeah I know," Shanks sighed. "I'm not asking for you to try tracking down any Devil Fruits because those damn things are elusive and even then they don't really do anything aside from look like a fruit and give off a faint Devil's Aura signature."

"So what do you want me to do then?"

"If you find one obviously take it and bring it to me but otherwise keep a note on what fruits you encounter out there and a brief summary of the user's powers so we can get a better idea as to how Aura relates to the fruits. So far my research in that field has been pretty slow going since no one lines up to fight me these days."

"I'll do my best Shanks," Natsu replied as the man grinned.

"That's great but now for my second actual request …"

"Alright let's hear it?"

"I want you to tag along with this kid who I know, goes by the name of Luffy," Shanks said as Natsu groaned.

"You want me to play babysitter to some kid!?"

"Nononono, nothing like that! Luffy recently formed his own crew called the Straw Hat Pirates and is quickly getting attention from the World Government and to be honest I can't help but be worried about the little bastard."

"So this kid is travelling around with his crew?"

"He's got his sights set on being the King of the Pirates you know."

"Hmm … well he's going around the world so it would allow me to get that info you wanted faster but there's no guarantee he'll let me join his crew so easily you know?"

"Take this letter and tell him it was from me and it'll most likely get you in," Shanks said handing over a letter he pulled out of his pocket. "Plus it keeps you from being tricked into working for the World Government so that's a win win if I've ever heard of one."

"So you want me to join this Luffy kid on his journey, make sure he doesn't get killed and find you some info?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I know you have the Realis Holy Grail War going on and all but I figured being around some decent people would be good for you when you aren't fighting."

"Well you aren't wrong," Natsu sighed. "Fine I'll do it but this is a big ask Shanks I mean I can't guarantee you I'll find any of this information."

"I know but it's worth a shot after all you seem to get the ball rolling whenever you are thrown into something," Shanks replied with a smirk.

"Alright where is this Luffy kid at now?"

"Well first we need to return to the present time then I can find him," Shanks said as he opened a portal and the pair appeared on the deck of a ship, the crew not even phased that the pair had just walked out onto the deck.

"He's in … Alabasta, interesting."

"Alabasta," Natsu hummed as he closed his eyes. "Ah I see, desert looking area?"

"That's the one," Shanks replied with a grin. "Oh by the way take this," Shanks said running toward the nearby cabin and grabbing a snail like creature.

"A snail?"

"Transponder snail!"

"…"

"It's our world's equivalent of a phone," Shanks explained as Natsu took the snail which was as big as his hand. "It'll go belebelebele when its ringing, oh and they often take the appearance of the person whose talking so don't be surprised if it changes shape."

"So who in this world has a moustache that long?"

"Heh, you'll find out," Shanks replied mysteriously. "Now go on and get that letter to Natsu!"

"Sure thing boss," Natsu snorted in response as he vanished and appeared inside his recently built home in Equilibrius. "Seilah, Mordred, we're leaving!"

"Master," Seilah cried flying through the window in an attempt to hug him only for Natsu to duck as she sailed past and crashed into the wall. "Why!"

"Because he doesn't need to be babied Seilah," Mordred replied with a grin as she punched him in the arm. "Hugs are cool but clinging onto him is just dumb."

"Enough you two we've got work to do," Natsu sighed before turning toward Mordred. "By the way I've been thinking a lot the last few days and I've realized that if anyone should hold onto the Holy Grail I won off of Kaguya then it should be you."

"Wh-what!"

"I gave Nobu one because she was statistically weaker than you however with Alice's passing on to the Throne along with Jeanne you are the only one left who would benefit from it."

"A-are you really sure you want me to hold onto something this important Natsu?"

"Are you or are you not my knight Mordred?"

"Of course I am," Mordred responded with a huff.

"Then it is your duty to protect this Grail," Natsu said as he summoned it from his Requip Space. "You saw what a Grail Buff did to Nobu so imagine what it'd do for you Mordred?"

"It could help me better help you in combat …"

"Exactly," Natsu replied as he pressed the Grail to her chest. "I trust you Mordred, don't let your Father's views mix with mine."

The Grail sank into Mordred's chest as she felt a surge of power course through her, power flooding her very being in a way that felt almost familiar …"

"Well you didn't change class or anything," Natsu said after several moments. "The change will show itself in time I'm sure."

"I think I might know what it is but I'll tell you later if I'm right," Mordred replied as she donned her armor minus her helmet with Clarent hoisted lazily over her shoulder.

"Right then I'm gonna change since we're going to a desert," Natsu said as his coat shifted its position.

His coat that once belonged to Nobu now hung loosely from his shoulders though he would never need to worry about it falling off since it was basically an extension of his skin. He didn't bother even creating a shirt instead leaving his entire upper body exposed much to the delight of the two girls in the room.

His pants remained the same, black military pants with combat boots to match Nobu's coat, he swore he'd wear her coat whenever it was viable and he'd be damned if he broke his promise.

Seilah likewise changed her outfit to somewhat match Natsu's donning her own coat however she wore this one properly and had a basic shirt on underneath unlike Natsu. Her outfit was completely black though Natsu knew this was a deliberate choice since it actually seemed to aid her newfound power to use Darkness, a power they would explore together as they continued their journey.

"Right then I think it's time we got going," Natsu said cheerfully as the two Servants grabbed onto the empty sleeves of Natsu's coat as they appeared in the desert just before a massive city which seemed to have been built several stories above the sand's surface.

"Where are we Master," Seilah asked curiously as the trio looked around curiously.

"This here is Alabasta and we're here doing a favour for Shanks and possibly gaining new allies in the process."

"Would you like me to begin reconnaissance Master?"

"Of course Seilah, stay hidden and report anything strange to either myself or Mordred."

"Of course Master," Seilah replied as she sunk into a black spot in the sand which shot over toward the wall, quickly scaling it before going out of sight.

"I still don't understand how she can do that," Natsu muttered to himself. "I've checked and rechecked her book and I couldn't find a single edit in there that would possibly …"

"Uh Master," Mordred said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Looks like there's a fight going down over there," Mordred said as she pointed toward a man holding a large black bat, a strange … reindeer?

Natsu blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, there was a reindeer fighting a large man holding a four tonne bat and another skinny man fighting using a slingshot of all things!

"What am I even looking at right now?"

"Should we do something I mean the skinny guy looks pretty beat up?"

"Hold on a minute," Natsu said sniffing the air. "There's a fourth one underground."

As if on cue a woman who looked like a mole emerged and began to spout of some nonsense Natsu didn't know about before diving back into the sand. Several seconds later the skinny man began to move again though it appeared he was heading right for the man with the bat.

"Ah I see what's going on here," Natsu said as he began to walk toward the fight with Mordred following close behind. "The mole woman grabs hold of the victim's legs and drags them toward the big guy and WHAM, four tonnes to the face."

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed especially for a scrawny human like him, save the kid Mordred but don't kill anyone just yet."

"You got it Master," Mordred replied with a grin as she donned her helmet before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"I don't know what trick you used to survive a four tonne bat to the face but it won't matter a second time," the mole woman shouted as the scrawny man was dragged closer and closer toward the large man. "Here it comes-!"

The large man went to swing his bat at the face of the scrawny man only to find it caught as Mordred appeared in front of him, catching the attack with ease much to the shock of all four present.

"What the hell," the mole woman shouted. "Who the hell are you!"

"Servant, Saber and I'm here to put an end to this fight," Mordred replied as she yanked the bat out of the man's hand before kicking him in the gut sending him flying into a nearby pillar.

"Mr Four!"

"What a crappy name," Mordred scoffed as she vanished and appeared on top of the mole woman's head. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Grr, I'm Miss Merry Christmas one of the top officers in Baroque Works and you'll be sorry for messing with us!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Mordred sighed as she kicked the mole woman in the face knocking some of her teeth out and forcing her to release the scrawny kid she'd been holding who stumbled backward in shock.

"J-j-just who the hell are you, stay back or I'll, uh … I'll summon my one billion strong horde of bloodthirsty pirates!"

"Huh?"

"Usopp," the strange reindeer shouted as he skidded to a stop next to the bloodied teen. "Usopp are you ok?"

"I'm doing alright Chopper though I wouldn't mind some of your expert doctoring right about now …"

"Hang on how can you be a doctor," Mordred asked confused when the reindeer morphed into a furry kid thing she couldn't really describe.

"And what makes you think I can't be a good doctor!"

"Uh …"

"Oi," Natsu said as he arrived on the scene having lazily strolled his way over. "Who the hell were those clowns?"

"Some Baroque Works officers or something and they had really dumb names too. Didn't really matter though since they sucked at fighting which is a shame since I thought the big guy would've put up more of a fight."

"Just who the hell are you guys," Usopp blurted out. "How can you guys act like those two were weak!"

"Because they were," was the reply both Natsu and Mordred gave him.

"Chopper if it's ok with you I think I'm gonna pass out ok," Usopp said before promptly fainting.

"Um … thank you for saving my friend," Chopper said after several moments. "I was a few seconds slow on moving so if you hadn't caught Mr Four's attack …"

"Ah don't mention it kid but do you mind telling us what's going on around here," Mordred asked as the young reindeer responded.

"Well its kind of a long story but basically our Captain and my crewmates agreed to fight this guy named Crocodile to save our friend Vivi's country. Crocodile is using these Baroque Works guys to do his dirty work and we're trying to stop them."

"So to clarify this Crocodile and these Baroque Works guys are the ones looking to oppress this place?"

"Yes they are," Chopper replied as Natsu and Mordred turned and began walking toward the city. "Hey wait where are you going!"

"Well clearly there's work to be done here if that smoke is any indication," Natsu replied. "I'm sure you guys are strong but what's two more hands helping out eh?"

"But …"

"Hey you just focus on healing your friend and leave the tough guys to us alright," Natsu said with a grin that made Chopper nod his head instantly. "See you round kid," Natsu said as he and Mordred began making their way toward the battlefield.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

'_Well now this is interesting,' _Seilah mused as she darted across the battlefield virtually unseen. _'All of these humans are pitifully weak but it appears that there are at least a few mildly skilled humans around.'_

Slithering her way up onto a rooftop she allowed herself to manifest as she surveyed the area with a critical eye. Did this massive battle count as something worthy to report to Natsu or should she search for something more concrete?

Without even turning around Seilah caught a sword with her right arm and yanked it and its wielder in front of her as they dangled off of the rooftop screaming in terror.

"Who are you?"

"What-!"

"Who are you?"

"Seaman First Class Jacob Mobley now please put me down!"

"Why did you try and stab me from behind?"

"I'm just doing my job lady," the man screamed only for Seilah to begin shaking the sword forcing the man's grip to lessen. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MEMBER OF BAROQUE WORKS OK!"

"What is this Baroque Works?"

"The hell do you mean what is-ALRIGHT I'LL TALK JUST STOP!"

"I won't ask again, what is Baroque Works?"

"It's an organization that works for the Warlord Crocodile alright!"

"Warlord?"

"You know, Warlord of the Sea, one of the Seven Warlords that maintains the balance of power in the world!"

"I see, thank you for the information," Seilah said as she began to lift the sword up much to the man's relief.

Only to kick him in the chest as he went flying through the building on the opposite side of the street shocking the other Marines who had steadily moved behind her.

"None of you could possibly sneak up on me; you are all … too weak."

"Kill her!"

Seilah melted into the ground and darted over to the nearest Marine avoiding gunfire as she stabbed him through the throat with a darkness tendril before throwing his body at his friend knocking him off of the roof.

"Watch out she's a Devil Fruit User!"

'_Devil Fruit User?'_

Partially emerging with a Darkness Claw she cleaved off another man's leg before fading back into the ground to avoid several more gunshots. Moving to the centre of the group a large amount of dark threads shot out and pierced all the men's skulls killing them instantly as Seilah darted down to where the one soldier fell off of the roof.

Partially emerging she placed a clawed hand at his throat and looked him right in the eye, her own glowing Crimson Red as the man nearly fainted on the spot.

"You are one of these Marines?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Then you have information I need," Seilah said as the man began to scream though it was drowned out by the cries of battle all around them.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So let me get this straight we're looking for some kid named Luffy in all this mess?"

"Yep," Natsu replied as he lazily dodged a sword strike from a Marine and threw him across the courtyard they were in.

"Everything you do seems to make life hard you know that Master," Mordred sighed as she stabbed a Baroque Works soldier in the chest killing him instantly.

"Hey I resent that, I do try my best not to do that!"

"Yeah well do better," Mordred replied with a huff. "You expect to find one kid in the middle of all this!"

"If Shanks finds this kid interesting then he's bound to be where the main fight is and my money is on that fancy palace up there."

"So it's us versus every trash tier soldier in between us and that palace then?"

"Is it a bit much for you?"

"Hah, I'll easily take out more than you Master my Noble Phantasm was built for these kinds of situations!"

The pair paused in their walk as they found themselves surrounded by a large group of Baroque Works soldiers numbering at least in the thirties.

"Well Saber it seems I'll have to remind you who your competing against now won't I," Natsu chuckled as he raised his right hand coating all the Baroque Works soldiers in a purple aura that sent thing floating into the air, many screaming in fear.

"He's a Devil Fruit User!"

"We're sorry, please don't kill us!"

"Mercy!"

"Do the sound sincere enough Saber?"

"No I don't think they do Master."

"A shame, such a waste of human life but seeing as I saw some of the pillaging earlier I think that proves this Baroque Works group are just full of scum anyway, the dregs of society who band together to try and appear tough but can't do shit once a real foe shows up."

"Fou!"

Natsu chuckled as the fluffy little animal popped his head out of his coat pocket where he'd been sleeping until he heard his name called.

"I wasn't referring to you Fou I was talking about this trash here."

"Fou!"

"Yeah they do look like the scum of the earth don't they …"

"Fofou!"

"That's not a bad idea Fou nice job," Natsu grinned as he reached back and received a mini hi five before returning his attention to the Baroque Works soldiers. "Well it's like Fou said if you were dumb enough to join Baroque Works then no one will miss you anyway, see ya!"

With a flick of the wrist Natsu sent all the soldiers crashing into the nearby buildings or flying off into the distance.

"Hah, one of them hit the flagpole on the clock tower Master!"

"Should've yelled fore before I threw them, damn it!"

"That's him Sir, that's the one with the Devil Fruit!"

Natsu turned his attention toward a large gathering of Marines as a man smoking two cigars stepped forward holding a jutte in his right hand however Natsu could tell right away something was different about this man.

"So you're the one who tossed that trash across the city eh?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"You and that knight there have been killing my men too, had you stuck to just killing Baroque Works I could've turned a blind eye but now I'm gonna have to take you two in."

"Not gonna happen buddy," Natsu replied not fazed in the slightest at the scowl being sent his way. "Go on ahead Saber I'll handle this one."

"Sure Master," Mordred replied as she vanished from the plaza in a burst of speed.

"So you've got a Servant too, this makes things much more complicated," the man sighed as smoke began to fill the courtyard. "I'll get answers from you on that Servant once I've done my interrogation but I'll give you one chance to surrender."

"Hmm let me think … NAH!"

"Well don't say you didn't have a choice," the man sighed as the smoke moved in to attack, piquing Natsu's interest of the fight to come.


	2. The Desert City Alabasta

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So since I kind of can't answer the questions from people's reviews from the last chapter of Volume II I'll put them here since Chapter 1 has the typical start of fic intro stuff. And if you did leave a review before I published this and it wasn't answered feel free to ask again in the review section for this fic and I'll answer it because for some reason certain reviews pop up and vanish for me on the app and my email alerts for them would've already made them go right down the list since I get flooded with them daily.**

**Reviews**

**Shadow465 – No Naruto will not be Hokage but I'd argue his new role embodies what a Kage truly is. The title of Hokage if memory serves me right translates to Fire Shadow, Ho meaning Fire and Kage meaning Shadow. Basically you could argue Naruto is the greatest Kage of them all since he is the Shadow that watches over the Elemental Nations at large.**

**Bio RL – That is a fair question but I'm pretty sure I've stated several times that it is up to the one who currently resides in the position who actually gets it when the time comes for them to step down. Eliza was chosen during a time where the Gods still weren't allowed contact with the mortal world like they had when she met Elise as a little girl so naturally the God of War before her was forced to choose from them.**

**If Eliza were to be killed before picking Elise however then the successor would've been chosen from the students an example being When the Time Goddess was killed during Volume II and Natsu appointed one of her students as the next Time Goddess.**

**ChaosofTime – Time got away from you, nice pun there haha! And yeah in the beginning obviously it'll be a bit interesting to get used to since I usually insert Natsu right in the middle of something rather than at the usually expected point of the start of the canon series but I'll be doing my best to smooth things out as the chapters go on.**

**Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Desert City Alabasta**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Jumping backward Natsu avoided being struck by the wave of white smoke that the man had sent toward him and landed on top of a nearby table barely making a sound upon landing as he grinned at the man.

"So you smoke multiple cigars at the same time and your powers revolve around smoke, don't try too hard to hide your skills geez."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you kid."

"I'm actually older than you thank you very much, er whatever your name is!"

_Officer Of The Marines_

_The White Hunter _

_Captain Smoker_

"Even your name's Smoker," Natsu said whilst trying not to burst out laughing. "So hold on your parents actually named you Smoker, for real?"

"Yes," Smoker replied as he clenched his teeth crushing the cigars in his mouth in the process as he sent several more waves of smoke at Natsu who effortlessly dodged them.

"You aren't very good at this are you?"

"Just who the hell are you," Smoker growled as he charged toward Natsu who easily dodged a smoke based series of punches before delivering a kick to the man's chest. To Natsu's surprise however the man's chest was blown apart revealing it to be nothing more than smoke.

"Gotcha!"

Smoker's chest closed up around Natsu's foot, severing it in the process as Natsu hopped backward no longer toying around.

"I knew there was something off about you," Natsu said with a frown as he stood on his one remaining foot as Smoker ignited two more cigars to replace the two he'd chewed through earlier.

"Its obvious you don't have a clue what happened so I'll be the bigger man and tell you, I'm a Smoke Human who ate the Plume Plume Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit User," Natsu hummed in response. "Now your strange abilities make more sense."

You don't stand a chance against me boy, not against a Logia Fruit User so you might as well stand down now and save yourself further humiliation."

"Humiliation? Since when was I humiliated?"

Smoker gestured to his missing foot prompting Natsu to laugh in the man's face as he regenerated it on the spot, complete with a new boot much to the shock of those present.

"I'll admit the idea of a human being made entirely out of an element surprises me but trust me when I say that there are ways to win even against a power like that, Smoker," Natsu said with a grin as sparks began to emanate from his body alongside a dark purple aura.

"I came here looking for Straw Hat Luffy yet this country seems to be full to the brim of all sorts of pirates and other shady characters," Smoker sighed as the bottom half of his body faded to smoke. "First I get stalled by Portgas D Ace then I find out Crocodile is out to take over this entire country and now you've gone and shown off abilities that I simply can't leave unchecked."

"Well then Mr Marine let's see what you can do to stop me eh," Natsu grinned as he vanished to avoid a jet of smoke that crashed into his former location. "Too slow!"

Smoker's head was blown into smoke before reforming as Natsu delivered a swift kick to the back of his head before vanishing.

"I told you that nothing you do will harm me, I'm a Logia Fruit User!"

"Trial and error Smokey boy, trial and error," Natsu replied as he jumped high into the air to avoid a sea of smoke that was being expelled by Smoker below.

"I've got you now boy, **Plume Plume: White Blow!**"

Natsu shifted slightly in place to avoid a cloud of dense smoke fired from both of Smoker's arms however the man simply grinned as Natsu sensed the smoke suddenly freeze in place and begin to move to entrap him.

"**Plume Plume: White Out!**"

'_So that's his game …'_

Waiting until the last moment Natsu vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in the air behind Smoker who seemed to believe he'd successfully trapped him within his last attack. Lowering his guard Natsu managed to land a kick to the man's neck that sent him flying through several buildings much to the shock of the Marines who pointed their weapons at him.

"How dare you hurt the Captain!"

"Filthy Pirate scum!"

The Marines opened fire but Natsu simply raised his hands and caught the bullets and pushed them back into their chambers using his Gravity Magic as the Marines' guns exploded in their hands wounding many of them just as Smoker returned, charging toward him in the air.

"Leave my men out of this!"

"Hey they shot at me buddy not the other way around," Natsu replied avoiding several punches before trying to land another hit to the man only for his attack to phase right through him. "So it seems if a Logia User isn't fully paying attention their perfect defence falters when another element strikes them, interesting."

"_But it seems that regular attacks do absolutely nothing though._"

"_So you've been paying attention Ahnkseram?_"

"_Yeah I wasn't expecting anyone in this place to put up much of a fight but then again you are suppressing your Aura so …_"

"_Well none of my elemental attacks seem to work when this guy is on guard so I may have to use a little bit of Aura, just a tiny bit, not enough to make anyone suspect it for what it truly is._"

"_You might want to hurry this up because I found that kid Shanks sent us here to find._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah he's fighting someone that feels similar to this guy and if he's not one of these Logia Users then he might need our help._"

"_Hmm guess I could test my Aura theory before booking it, don't really want to hurt anyone too bad since I just got here._"

"_Do whatever you want just make sure to keep my entertained, my verbal sparring partner is STILL asleep!_"

"_You remember how long Aava was asleep for last time Ahnkseram she's a kid still, draining all her power has to have consequences._"

"_I know,_" Ahnkseram sighed. "_Just get a move on so we can explore some more alright?_"

Natsu nodded as he channelled some Aura into two of his fingers and darted forward tapping Smoker on the neck as the man's eyes widened in shock.

"How-!"

"I'm just that good," Natsu replied as he summoned several Aura laced bolts of lightning that were coated in the same purple aura as his body. "Now I've got business elsewhere so I'll leave you with a little parting gift alright?"

Smoker was shocked as a kick to the shoulder sent him crashing into the ground as five small bolts of lightning impacted the ground around him forming a circle.

"**Lightning Gravity Dragon Monarch's Suppression Spikes.**"

Smoker found himself unable to move as a crushing force smashed into him turning his whole body into smoke as it tried to escape, hitting a barrier in the circle preventing his escape.

"Nice to know that works, anyway see ya round Smoker," Natsu said as he vanished leaving the Marines and Smoker completely stunned at the retreating man's actions.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

"Oh dear," Seilah sighed as the loud screams of a Marine echoed across the deck of the ship they were on. "It appears that your left arm was rather feeble, I do hope that you answer my questions soon otherwise the other one might come into an unfortunate accident …"

"ALRIGHT LADY I'LL TALK JUST STOP RIPPING LIMBS OFF!"

"See now that wasn't so hard was it," Seilah replied with a devilish smile. "Now I was told by some of your compatriots that you Marines had a database of sorts on this ship concerning the Straw Hat Pirates, where is it?"

"I-it's in the Captain's Office," the man cried. "Locked inside of a secure safe!"

"Security measures?"

"Only needs a key now please for the love of god let me go!"

"Of course," Seilah replied as she tore the other arm off and kicked him off of the deck, his arms following shortly after.

"There she is, open fire men!"

Seilah raised an eyebrow as a group of Marines began shooting at her from the dock platform, not daring to come onto the ship and meet the same fate as their comrades had. Shaking her head Seilah faded into the ground and took off for the Captain's quarters, sliding under the door and rematerializing in front of the safe.

"Combination lock," Seilah said cocking her head to the side before grabbing the top of the safe and ripping the door clean off with her Demonic strength and walking inside to examine the small room.

Looking around Seilah was glad whoever this Captain Smoker was he was clearly a man who valued keeping his documents orderly. Using her link to Natsu Seilah held her hand out and blasted all the walls with black flames before melting into the ground and shooting out of the room and back onto the deck where the Marines were calling for fire crews.

'_If Master is serious about following these Straw Hats around this should keep these Marines off of us for a little while at least.'_

Darting back onto the dock without her shadow being seen Seilah made her way back into town intending on doing a little more intel gathering before returning to Natsu.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"So this is the big shiny palace," Mordred mused as she stood before the front gates which looked like a bomb had gone off. "If this was Father's castle those responsible would've been subjected to … the dungeons."

Mordred shivered as she remembered the sadistic eyes of her Father whenever she spoke of the dungeons. Sure her Father was a kind and benevolent King but much like the King of Kings Gilgamesh she had little patience for those who would disturb the peace and order of her realm.

"We're almost at the palace boys," Mordred heard from behind her as a large crowd of Baroque Works soldiers charged toward her position.

"Look they still have a knight left, let's kill em and get to the treasury!"

"Hold on a sec I'm not-!"

Several gunshots later Mordred began to hear bullets bouncing off of her armor, a sound that prompted her to sigh as she readied Clarent for a fight. Killing these fools wouldn't be an issue for her but she really would've rather done it where Natsu could see.

A Servant liked to be praised for their combat prowess after all and although they were trash it would've been an opportunity for her Master to see what difference the Grail made to her power and combat ability.

Standing stock still Mordred could barely stifle a laugh as a sword broke against her armor signalling just how screwed the soldiers before her were. Once the first sword broke the Baroque Works soldiers seemed to understand they'd made a grave error in judgement however Mordred's blade was already releasing red sparks as she fired out a vertical slash attack comprised of electricity that cleaved most of them in half as the rest ran back down the stairs begging for their lives.

"Oi at least finish the job you started, bastards!"

"E-excuse me!"

Mordred turned around to see several servants from the castle coming out to greet her prompting her to lower her weapon and hear them out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for driving back the Baroque Works forces, the guards up here are few so we would've been quickly overrun!"

"Why would you leave your palace so undefended I mean isn't your King in there or something?"

"King Cobra has been taken to the Alabasta Poneglyph though we have no idea why," one of the servants squeaked under the iron gaze of Mordred.

"Do any of you guys know where I can find a brat named Luffy?"

"Luffy … wait you mean Straw Hat Luffy," one of the guards asked as Mordred nodded. "He fought Crocodile here but lost though he went off in pursuit of him to the Alabasta Poneglyph a short while ago!"

"Guess that's where I'm heading then," Mordred sighed as she walked over toward the edge of the grassy surface that overlooked the city. "Barricade the palace just in case those idiots come back!"

"Wait hang on you aren't gonna jump-!"

Mordred ignored them and jumped off of the platform, a platform that was almost forty foot in height as she landed one knee in the centre of a road below.

"Who has time to take the long way round," Mordred scoffed as she ran off in search of this Luffy kid or perhaps even Natsu.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_So this is it?_"

"_Yeah he's down in that tomb or whatever it is,_" Ahnkseram replied as Natsu made his way inside wondering just what he'd find down there.

After some walking down a long hallway he heard the sound of battle and knew he was on the right track. Picking up the pace he walked in on a kid wearing a beaten up old straw hat laying into a well dressed man who seemed to be missing a hand.

"_Oi Natsu, ten Jewel says the guy missing the hand is Crocodile._"

"_I won't take that bet but I'll bet the same that he had a hook for a hand at some point._"

The pair sniggered as the kid unleashed a barrage of punches that broke through the ceiling exposing the tomb to the outside world sending Crocodile flying in a trail of blood out of sight.

The kid who Natsu assumed was Luffy hit the ground face first but was still somehow conscious enough to begin crawling toward another man who was also somewhat injured, clutching his stomach as Luffy dragged himself closer.

"What are you doing Straw Hat!"

"Made a promise … to Vivi … not gonna back out now!"

The entire area began to shake as the hallway he came through collapsed in on itself forcing Natsu out into the open where he was noticed by both Luffy and the other man as well as a young woman dressed in a cowboy getup.

"Who are you," the man asked as Luffy rose to his knees in an attempt to fight him.

"I'm not an enemy," Natsu said raising his hands in a peaceful manner. "I came here looking for a Straw Hat Luffy."

"That's me," Luffy growled as he spat some blood onto the floor before looking up at him with an impressively fierce expression.

"Got a letter for you from Shanks kid," Natsu grinned as he watched the kid's expression do a complete one eighty as a goofy grin made its way onto his face.

"You know Shanks!?"

"Yeah I do, has red hair and is missing an arm, walks around acting like a badass but is really a deviant."

"That's him," Luffy replied with a grin. "Hey if you're a friend of Shanks could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you get us out of here, I'm beat," Luffy asked with a grin before collapsing unconscious as the other man staggered toward him to ensure he hadn't just died.

"We need to move quickly, Luffy was no doubt poisoned by Crocodile's hook so we need to get him treated immediately!"

"_Fuck …_"

"_Told you Ahnk, had him pegged for a hook the moment I saw the stub!_"

"Where should I take you two?"

"Take us to the palace at once!"

"Easily done," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal beneath the pair as they fell through leaving Natsu alone with the girl who didn't seem inclined to join them. "And what about you?"

"Leave me here …"

"Why?"

"I no longer have a reason to live, not that I ever deserved to anyway …"

"And why's that," Natsu asked ignoring the collapsing ruins around them.

"My dream, my very dream is a sin to the world and yet I'd hoped that if I helped Crocodile I might finally achieve it only for my dreams to come crashing down around me."

"And what is your dream exactly?"

"To find and read the Poneglyph detailing what happened during the Void Century," the woman said as Natsu's eyes widened by a fraction. "I'd hoped this Poneglyph was the one I was looking for … but it isn't."

"So you plan on giving up just like that?"

"Just like that," the woman replied in a monotonous tone as the collapse of the ruins began to inch closer and closer to them.

Narrowing his eyes at the nearly dead look in the woman's own, the sheer lack of life left in her Natsu had to make a decision though he knew somewhere deep down that it would be for the better.

Picking the woman up she looked up at him in shock though surprisingly put up no resistance as he walked to where the hole in the roof was and began to float upward.

"What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't want to be saved!"

"Yeah well that's too bad for you because I'm doing it," Natsu replied as he tossed her onto the soft grass next to the hole in the ground. "If you really dream of finding a certain Poneglyph then harden up and realize that every journey isn't gonna be easy and the road is forever paved with obstacles and setbacks that we all must overcome."

"…"

"I saved you, what you do from here on out is your own business but if you really want to make good use of the second chance you've been given then I would advise getting back out there and searching for your dream with twice as much vigour as before."

Natsu landed next to the woman and was about to walk away when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, one that was curiously protruding from the ground and not her own hand.

"Wait a minute, who are you!?"

"My name's Natsu Dragneel," Natsu replied with a grin. "And I'm just a guy passing on through to deliver a letter and perhaps a bit more."

"…"

"Did you say something?"

"I told you my name," the woman said barely above a whisper as Natsu turned around and crouched next to her.

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Nico Robin."

"Well Nico Robin," Natsu said with a warm smile. "It seems you have some soul searching to do if you want to succeed in your quest to find this mystery Poneglyph now don't you?"

Robin said nothing as Natsu rose and walked away leaving the girl to her thoughts as she pondered just what had driven the man to save her and show her such kindness when no one had ever dared to do such a thing before, at least not without a price.

"_You and your saving people thing …_"

"_You think I should've just left her down there to die?_"

"_Of course not,_" Ahnkseram snapped. "_I was going to remind you that we need a copy of that Poneglyph down there for Shanks, idiot!_"

"_Ah, that's actually a fair point._"

"Oi Master!"

Natsu snapped out of his mental conversation to see Mordred running toward him, her sword and armor coated in blood though he was confident none of it was hers.

"Run into a little trouble did you?"

"Yeah a whole bunch of these Baroque Works bastards attacked me at the palace and on the way here, killed them to be sure they couldn't go get backup but it was still annoying. But that aside did you beat that Captain?"

"Nah he was stronger than Kaguya was," Natsu snorted in amusement as Mordred went to punch him in the shoulder. "Ok I didn't really beat him I kind of toyed with him for a bit before leaving him trapped since Ahnkseram figured out where Luffy was."

"And where was he?"

"He was down there beating the shit out of that Crocodile guy, the guy I assume was leading Baroque Works."

"So he's not a weakling then, nice."

"He's not particularly strong yet but I can see the kid has potential like Naruto did, only thing is I had to send him along with this other guy up to the palace."

"That was probably King Cobra," Mordred said as Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Some of the servants and guards up at the palace thanked me for pulling their asses out of the fire and told me Cobra was taken by Crocodile down here to something called the Alabasta Poneglyph and Luffy followed shortly after."

"Yeah the Poneglyph is down there, I have to go get a copy of it so would you hold down the fort here for a moment and give me a shout if any of those Marines or Baroque Works soldiers show up?"

"Got it Master," Mordred replied just as the shouts of Marines barking orders caught their ears. "Go on Master I can handle them."

Natsu nodded as he vanished, reappearing in the one clear spot inside the collapsed tomb housing the Poneglyph. Using his Crash Magic he forged a path to the Poneglyph and upon finding it realized he didn't know how to read whatever it was on them.

"Well I suppose Shanks has a way," Natsu mused as he summoned a small notebook and pen as he began writing down the symbols on all four faces of the Poneglyph.

"_I wonder what language that is?_"

"_Nothing I've ever encountered though I'd bet the Council would know, Lucifer and Michael too probably._"

"_If I don't know it then it must be either an older language or an obscure one I was never taught growing up._"

"_You know I've kind of missed just doing something like this you know, delving into a ruin or tomb to find lost artefacts or information. Reminds me of that brief period back home where I got to be a normal person amongst my fellow guild mates, definitely a far cry from what I'm doing these days that's for sure!_"

"_If only we didn't have to fight our way here things could've been much more peaceful._"

"_Why Ahnkseram if I didn't know you any better I'd assume you were getting soft._"

"_Shut up I'm just old and want a bit of peace and quiet, a request that'll never happen since I've been bound to you!_"

"_Ah, none of the sass Ahnk or I'll stop working on my little project!_"

"_No you won't because you'd eventually feel bad and cave anyway._"

"_Bastard …_"

Writing down the final few runes on the Poneglyph Natsu snapped the book shut and sent it back into his Requip Space before pulling out one of the chocolates he'd been given as a 'get well soon' present and popped it into his mouth.

"_You know these things aren't half bad, get stuck in my teeth a bit but nothing a good brushing won't get out. What do they call these again?_"

"_A toffee?_"

"_Yeah that's the one, toffee!_"

"_You are actually so dumb sometimes …_"

"_I legit didn't know what it was so shut it,_" Natsu snapped as he warped back up to the surface to see Mordred and Seilah who had returned cut down the last two Marines in the area.

"Oh Master you just missed it Seilah and I wiped out like a hundred scrubs in under a minute!"

"I'm assuming Smoker still hasn't escaped from that trap I set, guess he's stuck there till it wears off then," Natsu chuckled in amusement as he walked toward the pair. "Find anything good Seilah?"

"Yes Master I did," Seilah replied as she summoned a pair of glasses and a notepad and began to read. "Firstly I have learnt of a Warlord of the Sea system that operates alongside the World Government and their Marines which is comprised of Seven notable Pirates of varying calibre."

"That Crocodile guy was one wasn't he?"

"Indeed he was Master which is why the Marines attacked us despite us attacking the invaders of this country because in the eyes of the World Government and the Marines they must support the Warlords to maintain a delicate balance of power."

"Balance of power," Mordred asked as Seilah shrugged.

"I wasn't able to get any information regarding this balance of power though most of the Marines I interrogated were of low rank so that may be a plausible explanation."

"Keeping the low ranks from knowing too much, pretty standard stuff," Natsu replied as the trio nodded in agreement. "Continue Seilah."

"I eventually found the Marine Captain's ship after some more thorough interrogation. Since you were busy and I knew we were planning on trying to at least ally with these Straw Hat Pirates you briefly mentioned I took the liberty of raiding the Marines centre of intelligence in the Captain's quarters and destroyed all information within, I hope you do not mind?"

"No that was actually a good idea," Natsu said nodding in approval. "I just watched that Luffy kid take out Crocodile which means he's likely gonna draw the ire of these Marines even more if they are in league with these Warlords of the Sea."

"Well we've cut down a significant number of their troops too so by destroying their intel, subduing their commanding officer and thinning the ranks we've made it easier for the Straw Hats to make an escape," Mordred added knowingly having been ordered by her Father numerous times to do the exact same thing when she was alive.

"Well I've made a few discoveries of my own; the Captain I fought was what is known as a Devil Fruit User."

"Yes I had heard the same from one of the Marines I was interrogating, Captain Smoker apparently has been chasing the Straw Hats from Loguetown, the place where Shanks took you Master," Seilah said as Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

"That's a long way," Natsu muttered as he felt the distance from where they currently stood to Loguetown. "Anyway Smoker falls under a specific category of Devil Fruit Users known as the Logia Type. It seems that their entire body is made out of a specific element and without Aura I wasn't able to damage him aside from one lucky shot with an elementally charged kick to the neck when he was off guard."

"So these Logia Users are foes that Mordred should probably avoid then," Seilah replied earning a glare from Mordred though it went unnoticed since she had her helmet on.

"At least until we have more information on how they work yes, for the time being Mordred leave them to Seilah or myself since we have a method of fighting them."

"Fine," Mordred grumbled in response. "But you'd better figure out some way for me to fight them!"

"We'll do our best to figure one out," Natsu replied with a slightly nervous grin since an unhappy Mordred often led to many sore spots on his body.

"So was there anything else you learnt Master?"

"I managed to record the Alabasta Poneglyph into an empty journal I'm planning on using for recording all the ones we come across. It seems though that if Shanks doesn't have a viable method of translating them that we'll have to find one ourselves since not even Ahnkseram recognizes the language on them."

"Well that's interesting," Seilah mused. "Ahnkseram has a vast array of knowledge that spans centuries so for him to not even know …?"

"At first Ahnkseram said that the Council might know and I threw Michael and Lucifer in there but thinking back on something Shanks told me in Loguetown I'm actually wondering if that could be true or not since the Council tasked Shanks on discovering what happened during the Void Century which tells me at least that they have no idea."

"We should be careful with whatever information we do find," Mordred said after several minutes of silence. "If the Council don't even know then that could only mean that someone has gone to great lengths to hide the secret."

"I agree, to manage to hide something from the Gods of Creation and Destruction would take the work of at least an Elder God or Devil, perhaps even an Arch God or Arch Devil considering we're dealing with entire centuries simply vanishing from record."

"Eight hundred years Shanks said, all under an impenetrable Time Lock that not even they or any God or Goddess of Time can get through," Natsu added with a frown. "It's why I want to keep Aura use to a minimum unless we can help it, something is seriously wrong with this world and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

"Proceeding with caution is our safest bet I think and laying low with a relatively new pirate crew like the Straw Hats is truly our best bet, at least that's what I believe Master."

"So we're definitely in agreement on joining the Straw Hats should we receive the offer?"

"Of course we are Master," Mordred replied in a much more cheerful tone. "The fact that you even asked is all the more proof that you are the best Master I've ever had!"

"Of course I agree with our next course of action Master, you haven't led us astray yet and even then I am your humble assistant and will follow you to the gates of hell and back but thank you for considering my input."

"You two always know just how to embarrass me, but I still love you both all the same!"

"Sh-shut up idiot," Mordred stuttered as she punched him in the shoulder again.

"Now then I think it's time we went and saw the Straw Hats for ourselves don't you think," Natsu asked with a grin as he fended off a plated fist with his left arm.

"Indeed Master it should be interesting to meet the child that has drawn the attention of Lord Shanks," Seilah replied in agreement as Natsu grabbed a hold of Mordred's fist and took Seilah's hand.

"To the palace we go," Natsu cried in a childish manner as they vanished into thin air.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. The Straw Hat Pirates

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Thomas MCF – So the most basic rundown of the series I can give you is this.**

**Gol D Roger basically ignited the Golden Age of Pirates by declaring that he left behind a legendary treasure known as the One Piece but never specified where it was. The entire series centres around Monkey D Luffy who aspires to be the next Pirate King after Gol D Roger as he goes through all sorts of crazy adventures across a massive world full of diverse characters and monsters as he journeys toward Raftel, the island the One Piece is said to be on.**

**If I say anything more than that it starts to go into spoiler territory but I'll say that the Marines are technically the good guys but they also technically aren't and the same could be said about the Pirates so the series definitely has a number of conflicting themes going for it.**

**I've already slowly begun addressing some of these themes early like Shanks saying don't join the Marines for example but also saying he doesn't have to be a Pirate either if he doesn't want to even though he will naturally get a bounty for his actions which in the eyes of the world either makes him a Pirate or a member of the Revolutionary Army who are another whole can of worms, worms being spoilers I can't talk about haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Straw Hat Pirates**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is the entrance to the palace," Natsu asked prompting Mordred to shrug in response.

"Not sure, this is where the staff came out to greet me after I saved their asses so I assume it is."

"Lucky for you Mordred this is the front entrance," Seilah responded with a quick shake of the head. "I happened to learn that from a Marine."

"Yeah well some of us were busy wiping out the local Baroque Works infestation," Mordred snapped back as the gates opened and a rather tall man with strange curls in his blonde hair ran out to greet them.

"You must be the ones King Cobra said would likely stop by, Ma Ma Maaaaa!"

All three looked at the man with varying expressions on his face at the outburst toward the end of his sentence but made no comment.

"Uh … yeah I'm the guy that saved him from those ruins and this is the one who took out the Baroque Works troops that were attempting to attack the palace," Natsu replied trying not to laugh at the man's obvious verbal quirk.

"Ma Ma Maaaa! Excellent, his majesty will be pleased that you have decided to join his fellow saviours in the palace so if you would kindly follow me to the dining hall you can get acquainted with the others who fought so hard for us!"

"Thank you sir …"

"My apologies my name is Igaram," the man replied quickly with a short bow. "I am in direct service to his Majesty King Nefertari Cobra and his wonderful Daughter Princess Vivi!"

"Nice to meet you Igaram my name is Natsu Dragneel and this here is Seilah Dragneel my … well she's kind of just adopted my name for the moment so we'll leave it at that, and this is Saber."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Igaram replied as he motioned for the group to follow him as he led them through the veritable rabbit warren of corridors until they finally reached a dining room where several people sat at a long dining table with Cobra at its head.

"Ma Ma Maaaa! Your Majesty I am pleased to present Natsu and Seilah Dragneel as well as Saber who have come to speak with you as you had foreseen!"

"_That verbal tick is already annoying, do you think he's actually using it to clear his throat or something,_" Ahnkseram mused prompting Natsu to snicker internally.

"So your name is Natsu," Cobra said as he rose from his place at the table and walked over to greet them. "I simply must thank you for saving both myself and Luffy, I fear that we may have both perished had you not been there to get us to the palace using that extraordinary method of travel."

"That's quite alright King Cobra," Natsu replied as his eyes briefly glanced over the curious ones seated at the table until they met with two sets of familiar ones.

"Hang on its you guys!"

Cobra spun around as Usopp rose from the table and pointed at them in an overly dramatic way. "You're the guys who destroyed Mr Four and Miss Merry Christmas like they were nothing!"

"Well Saber did that but yes that's us," Natsu replied with a grin. "Usopp was your name right?"

"That's Captain Usopp of the Ten Million Strong Usoppian Armada!"

"Ignore him he's a compulsive liar," an orange haired girl said punching him in the back of the head slamming it straight onto the table.

"Yeah I kind of figured that," Natsu chuckled when he sensed a presence shift right next to him as a man wearing a black pin striped suit with a light blue undershirt and black tie extended a rose to Seilah.

"Never before have I seen such a specimen of absolute perfection before, might I know the name of such a ravishing young woman such as yourself?"

"Oh great," the orange haired girl sighed again.

"My name is Seilah," was the reply as she hesitantly took the rose from the man's outstretched hand.

"Seilah, what a beautiful and utterly unique name! Truly it is a testament to a gem such as yourself!"

"Master I feel rather uncomfortable," Seilah said inching closer to his side as the orange haired girl marched over and delivered a similar punch to the back of the blonde man's head.

"Stupid womanizing bastard," the girl snapped as she kicked him sending him back over toward his place at the table though it appeared to have done no damage as he lazily flipped in the air landing perfectly in his seat with all the grace of a gentleman.

"I truly am sorry Nami my precious flower but the beauty of Miss Seilah was simply too much to behold and I couldn't go another minute without speaking to her!"

"Can you both shut up I'm trying to drink over here," a green haired man wielding three swords groaned as he shuffled around in the corner of the room.

"You've been drinking since we got here Zoro, you didn't even bother going to get all of those wounds treated instead choosing to hit the bottle so shut up," Nami snapped as she turned to face the trio looking like a frazzled Mother hen.

"Sorry about them you guys they're just kind of …"

"Odd," Natsu supplied as the girl grinned nodding profusely.

"Yes that's exactly right! You probably already figured it out from our banter but my name is Nami, nice to meet the people who helped out Luffy and Vivi's Father."

"Likewise," Natsu replied with a grin. "That Igaram guy announced us but just for the record my name is Natsu, this here is Seilah and that's Saber."

"It's nice to meet you all," Nami replied cheerfully. "The perverted one in the suit over there is Sanji, the useless drunk in the corner is Zoro, the idiot face down at the table is Usopp and that there is Chopper."

"Thanks again for your help earlier today by the way," Chopper said running toward them in his small form which even Natsu could admit was adorable.

"Hey no problem though I do wonder how things would've turned out had Saber not interfered since you weren't too far behind Usopp, perhaps you could've won without our help?"

"I don't know …"

"Hey come on now you can transform into that crazy reindeer form so you must be pretty strong," Natsu said encouragingly almost immediately noticing the almost timid nature of the little guy. "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure I guess," Chopper replied with a slight nod.

"Did you by any chance end up eating a Devil Fruit because, and I mean no offence when I say this, I can't tell if you are a human or something else and I don't want to offend you?"

"Oh, well you see I'm a reindeer who ate a Devil Fruit you see," Chopper replied. "I ate the Human Human Fruit, a Zoan Class Devil Fruit that turned me into a reindeer/human hybrid."

"A Devil Fruit that turned you into a human you say," Natsu mused finding such an ability fascinating to consider. "So you were just a regular old reindeer until you ate it?"

"More or less yes," Chopper replied slightly uncomfortable.

"That's really interesting, I wonder what would happen if a regular human ate that fruit?"

"Perhaps we should all have a seat," Igaram suggested once the room fell into silence as Natsu, Seilah and Mordred took their seats several places down from a blue haired girl who Natsu assumed was this Princess Vivi he'd heard mentioned several times.

"So where's the kid, Luffy I mean," Natsu asked as the others seemed to tense slightly.

"Luffy is recovering from his fight with Crocodile," Vivi sniffed. "He fought so hard against that monster he resorted to using his own blood just to be able to land blows against him!"

"I'm guessing Crocodile was also a Devil Fruit User," Seilah asked as servants began to line the table with food and drink with Seilah quickly accepting tea along with Natsu.

"We're not sure what his fruit was called specifically but he could manipulate sand, though the domain of sand being his Devil Fruit is questionable," Vivi said as Natsu raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The first time Luffy fought him Crocodile grabbed hold of his arm and drained the water out of it causing it to shrivel up as if he'd been lost in the desert for months," Sanji explained noticing his look.

"It would be more accurate to say Crocodile represents the Desert rather than the element of Sand but then again he was a Logia and Logia Class Devil Fruits can only be natural elements so maybe he's just that skilled with it," Nami added as Natsu pondered the information.

"Saber, feel free to eat and drink," Natsu sighed noticing she hadn't removed her helmet yet. "I'm sure that no one here is going to try anything so you can relax."

Mordred nodded and removed her helmet shocking everyone present with her being a woman since her armor makes her appear more masculine both in design and the fact that her helmet alters her voice slightly.

"Before you leap across that table Sanji I would ask do you value what makes you a man," Natsu asked as he saw the man move to try the same thing he did to Seilah earlier.

"Mordred isn't as tolerant as I am when it comes to advances of the … flirtatious kind," Seilah added as she took a sip from her tea gracefully.

"I like the sound of that, maybe you can beat some sense into him," Nami said with a savage grin that prompted Sanji to pale slightly.

"My blade is good for cutting things down to size Nami so if lover boy over there wants to give me his best shot he's more than welcome but he'd best be prepared for the consequences."

"Ahem!"

"What is it Igaram," Cobra asked slightly annoyed that he was putting an end to the amusing show.

"Sorry to bother you your Majesty but I have just received word that the Marines are on their way here to arrest the Straw Hats and demand the location of our three guests here."

"What did you three do," Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow interested that the three had drawn the attention of the Marines as much as they had.

"Well I went around interrogating the Marines for the location of the ship used by their commanding officer and destroyed their files on you lot," Seilah replied as the entire table, Cobra and Vivi included openly gaped at her.

"THAT WAS YOU," Igaram shouted after several moments. "We could see that fire from the palace; the Marines still haven't put the flames out yet since they refuse to cease burning!"

"Did you use my black flames Seilah," Natsu asked prompting Seilah to nod. "Guess I should put them out then."

With a snap of his fingers Natsu released the flames and although no one actually saw the effects of what he'd done they found themselves believing that he had indeed stopped the flames.

"So what did you do," Nami asked Mordred who simply grinned and gestured to her bloodstained armor.

"When Master came down to save the King and Luffy I stayed back and killed off most of the Marines under that Smoker guy's command alongside Seilah who showed up mid way through the fight."

"Hold on did you say Smoker," Zoro said as his eyes narrowed remembering the silver haired Marine Captain. "The guy who can turn himself into smoke right?"

"Yeah that's the one," Mordred replied with a grin. "And out of the three of us Master will likely be the most wanted since he put him in his place before going to save Cobra."

"You actually managed to fight him," Zoro said impressed. "How did you manage to touch him when he's made of smoke?"

"It actually isn't too hard to hit a Logia since you can either figure out their weakness, catch them off guard whilst using an element or … well you get the idea. Point being I managed to mess around with him for a bit before trapping him in a trap in one of the courtyards in the city."

"You must be crazy strong to pull off something like that," Usopp said still shocked. "Of course I could have easily done something like that too had I been there but-!"

"It's likely that the three of you will receive bounties for what you've done," Cobra said sadly. Though I am not opposed to the Marines being put in their place every once and awhile anyone who attacks them is automatically made an enemy of the World Government."

"That doesn't really bother me," Natsu replied dismissively. "If they try to attack me or anyone I care about I'll just crush them."

"You know I think I'm starting to like you," Zoro said with a grin which Natsu quickly reciprocated. "Too many people bow down and lick the boots of the World Government these days but you're like Luffy and seem to not give a shit about what they think, an attitude worthy of a strong warrior."

"You can tell?"

"Well the scars kind of gave it away," Zoro replied indicated to the scars littering his exposed chest and the smaller ones on his face.

"Fair enough but yes I have power which allows me to make such a claim but make no mistake I've got no intention of abusing my gifts against the innocent. Should I be branded a Pirate in this world I'll take it in stride but I won't ever harm an innocent."

Everyone seemed to smile at his words with some even nodding in approval, not that he needed their approval of course but it was nice to see they were obviously on the same page despite also being Pirates.

"So we heard from King Cobra that you were looking for Luffy to deliver a letter or something," Nami said changing the subject as all eyes returned to him once more.

"Yeah I've got a message for him from the guy who gave him his straw hat, Red Hair Shanks," Natsu replied as several people at the table began to choke on whatever they were eating or drinking.

"You mean one of the Four Emperors Red Hair Shanks," Cobra gasped after recovering from his initial shock.

"Yeah that's the guy, not sure about all this Emperor business though."

Cobra's eyes narrowed for a moment and he decided not to elaborate instead simply digesting the information as he watched the Straw Hats return to their line of questioning as to Natsu's business with their Captain.

"So you came all this way and got tangled up in our mess just to deliver a letter," Nami asked in disbelief. "Are you perhaps related to Luffy like a third Brother he's failed to mention?"

"Would make sense I mean Ace is the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates so Natsu being tied to the Red Hair Pirates seems plausible," Zoro added prompting Natsu to snort in amusement.

"Shanks and I are friends and I'm doing this as a favour for him," Natsu replied waving off their wild conspiracy theories. "Speaking of obligations I just realized I should probably check to see if Smoker got out of my trap, Saber and Seilah will stay here I'll only be a few minutes."

Vanishing Natsu appeared on a rooftop overlooking the courtyard and was amused to see Smoker still confined within his trap.

"_I honestly expected him to have broken out of that by now._"

"_I'm not surprised, even if he can become the element of his Devil Fruit your Gravitational Barrier that lines the edges of the trap won't let even the tiniest bit of smoke leave that spot. I'll admit that as far as abilities go his isn't all that bad since he doesn't really have a weakness save for his smoke being completely dissipated so this is a really nice counter should we face any enemy like him again in the future._"

"_Guess I should go free the poor guy, give him a little warning too,_" Natsu sighed as he jumped off of the rooftop right into the centre of the courtyard shocking all the Marines present who hadn't expected him to come back.

So naturally the first thing that happened was that they all pointed their guns and swords at him.

"Ah ah, if you want your Captain free then I would suggest lowering your weapons and lining the edges of the courtyard like the good little government dogs that you are."

"We don't take orders from Pirate scum!"

"Well that's a shame because if you don't do as I say I'll kill him and the rest of you right now and there won't be a thing anyone can do about it," Natsu replied with a cold smile that sent the message across well enough.

It took less than thirty seconds for the Marines to comply with his demands as Natsu walked in front of the trap, watching as the purely smoke form of the Logia User struggled to reform due to the intense pressure being channelled through the confined space.

Snapping his fingers he lessened the level of Gravity within the trap to allow the man to reform with Smoker appearing on one knee panting heavily, his cigars having been chewed to the breaking point.

"Not looking too good there Smoker, you know in some places they say smoking is bad for your health but for people like you and I that isn't exactly the case," Natsu said in amusement as he reached through the trap and took one of the many cigars lining Smoker's Marine coat and placed it in his own mouth, lighting it with a small flame in the end if his right index finger.

"Who the hell are you," Smoker growled between breaths as Natsu inhaled the first bit of smoke before beginning to chew.

"Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Captain Smoker."

"What did you do to me?"

"Imprisoned you within a chamber of Gravity that is five hundred times the standard of this world," Natsu replied as he spat a solidified piece of smoke at Smoker which actually pierced his shoulder. "Interesting."

"I don't know what your game is but I'm not gonna tell you jack shit so you either kill me or let me go."

"Interesting choice of words Captain Smoker especially considering your current circumstances," Natsu replied gesturing to the trap he was stuck in. "Now I'm not a bad person and I'm willing to let you go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When the Straw Hats go to leave this island you do not pursue them."

Smoker's eyes narrowed as Natsu inhaled more smoke and began chewing again to form another one of those strange grey pellets that hit him in the shoulder. Looking at his shoulder he was able to exorcise the pellet from his body so that he could regenerate but it was strange being wounded by the element that he was supposed to embody.

"You expect me to just go along with your plan of letting the Straw Hats go?"

"On the contrary Captain Smoker you'll find you'll have no choice in the matter," Natsu replied with the same cold smile. "You see my assistant informed me that someone set fire to your vessel, a real shame but it seems that it confines you to dry land for the foreseeable future."

"Then why bother offering to let me go on the condition that I leave the Straw Hats?"

"Because I've got a pretty good idea about you based on what the Straw Hats told me but I'll ask to clarify this information. Did you in fact pursue them all the way from Loguetown in the East Blue Sea just to try and arrest Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Yeah," Smoker replied not seeing the harm in sharing such information.

"Why?"

"That's my business kid."

"I could argue that it is also my business but I suppose I'll let you keep a few secrets, at least for the moment."

"You're a real angel …"

"Aren't I just," Natsu replied with a beaming smile that was anything but nice. "Now then Captain Smoker I'm extending you a lifeline here, the alternative is I leave you in my trap until it shuts itself off or someone happens to come by with the level of power necessary to disable it. Seeing how both those scenarios are next to impossible for a place like this I'm going to assume you want out, no?"

"If I agree to this … you will make sure no more of my Marines get hurt by either the Straw Hats or your little gang?"

"I swear it, on the condition that should your Marines strike first I am not liable for any retaliation by the Straw Hats."

"Done," Smoker sighed as Natsu reached in and swiped three more cigars and placed them in one of his pockets as the Marine Captain caught sight of Fou whose head was poking out of one of his pockets.

"Just a few more for the road, experiments and all that," Natsu replied with a grin as he turned around only to see the sword of a Marine inches from his neck.

"I'll overlook this one Smoker since I can tell she's currently a bit on the emotional side," Natsu chuckled as he voluntarily walked into the blade as it drew blood.

"Stand down Tashigi," Smoker said quickly as the blue haired girl tensed but didn't remove the blade.

"But Captain I can end his life here and now!"

"Could you really," Natsu asked as his hand snaked around her neck with her eyes catching up to register he was no longer in front of her but behind her as fingers gently traced their way across her jugular.

"What-!"

"Neither of you are strong enough to face someone like me, no offense intended but you really aren't. The world is full of monsters ready and waiting to chew you up and spit you out so when one offers you and out you accept it with a smile."

"Tashigi will stand down Dragneel now let her go!"

"I never had her in the first place Natsu replied now back on top of the building where he first arrived. "Nice doing business with you Smoker, see you out on the high seas eh?"

Natsu spat another pellet at the barrier causing it to shatter freeing the Marine who stood stock still for several moments in case it was a trap of some kind.

"Since you lot are most likely gonna brand me as a Pirate I won't bother saying I'll pay you back for these cigars but perhaps we'll share another one somewhere down the line. Now if you'll excuse me I've got places to be and people to speak with."

Vanishing again Natsu appeared back in the hall where the members of Luffy's crew, Cobra and Vivi were gathered shocking everyone as he appeared in his chair like nothing had happened.

"So where were we?"

"Don't do that," Usopp snapped looking like he'd just had a heart attack.

"Is that a variation of the portal ability you used earlier Natsu," Cobra asked after getting over his brief shock.

"Yeah it is," Natsu replied not elaborating any further since it would require him to explain at least a little bit about how Aura worked and he wasn't ready to go that far with these people, not yet.

"So have you eaten a Devil Fruit too," Chopper asked as Natsu shook his head. "Then how can you do the teleporting thing?"

"It is a natural ability I can use, Seilah can use it too."

"How can you use such abilities if you aren't a Devil Fruit User," Nami asked as Natsu sent a smirk in her direction.

"You'll find as you journey further into the Grand Line that there will be people who can do all sorts of things, my friend Shanks hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit and yet he's arguably one of the strongest in this world so who is to say my abilities are abnormal?"

"He's got a point Nami," Sanji conceded. "Remember how in the East Blue even Devil Fruits were the stuff of mere myth and legend until Luffy came along since most users head toward the Grand Line in search of fame or fortune."

"That's a fair point but I still don't really get how he can just teleport around, where did you even go?"

"I went and freed our good friend Smoker," Natsu replied as the Straw Hats as well as Cobra and Vivi looked at him like he was insane.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE," Usopp screeched as he and Chopper began running back and forth crying.

"Why the hell would you free Smoker he's gonna be coming right for us," Nami snapped seemingly growing angrier as Natsu waved off her concerns.

"I freed him only on the condition that he let all of us leave in peace."

"And you really think he'll just honour that, he's a Marine Captain," Sanji replied more interested in Natsu's reasoning than angry.

"He doesn't have a choice because I gave him an ultimatum. Either he could be released and let us go or I could leave him sealed and wipe out the Marines to the last man before killing him."

"And what'd he say to that," Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow not even phased at the brutality of the threat.

"He complied of course, might be a bit addicted to his job but he cares about the men under him so he wouldn't dare back out especially since he knows I'll follow through on my threat."

"I know some of the others might not agree but as far as I'm concerned you did the right thing."

"What the hell Zoro," Nami growled. "Did you not hear what he said-!"

"Nami," Sanji said drawing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it before taking a quick drag. "The Marines are charged with capturing or killing us all since we're Pirates, Natsu simply responded in kind. Remember he gave them a mercy option most Pirates wouldn't do that instead they'd just kill the Marines and be done with it."

"Yeah but …"

"I've never killed because I enjoy it Nami," Natsu said firmly looking her in the eyes. "Yes I've killed before and I've killed a LOT of people but all were committed in order to protect or to circumvent a situation from spiralling out of control."

"Remember Nami Sanji and I killed people today," Zoro added as the orange haired girl's neck snapped toward the pair. "You didn't think me slicing someone with my three swords was always going to merely wound did you?"

"I often try to avoid it but sometimes when I get surrounded by Marines I have to start aiming for vitals," Sanji said as he took another drag. "None of us enjoy killing Nami but it's the way of the world, the way of the Pirate."

"They're right Nami …"

"You too Chopper!"

"Today because I hesitated Usopp was almost killed, if Natsu and Saber hadn't show up Usopp might have died. That situation for us was a kill or be killed scenario and although killing is wrong … I'd rather they be dead than my friends."

"I-you're right," Nami sighed. "You'd think I'd be more accepting of such a thing what with my time with Arlong's Crew and all …"

"Arlong was scum Nami and his pathetic band of Pirates were supremacist filth," Sanji growled. "The fact you are as sane as you are despite being stuck with that bastard for so long is a testament to your resolve and kind heartedness and-!"

"I think she gets the point Sanji," Natsu said softly as the table fell into a comfortable silence. "Back to the matter of the Marines although I was able to get Smoker off of our backs we should really move as soon as Luffy is ready otherwise we could draw unwanted attention onto King Cobra and Vivi here who have obviously been through enough with Baroque Works and Crocodile trying their little hostile takeover and all."

"Luffy probably won't wake up for at least three days," Chopper sighed. "Can we wait that long?"

"I don't think so," Natsu replied shaking his head. "Though I got Smoker to back off there really isn't anything stopping him from calling in backup from the Marine Headquarters."

"Perhaps you could open one of those portals and get us back to the Merry," Usopp suggested as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Merry?"

"Oh right you don't know," Usopp said slightly embarrassed. "The Merry is our ship."

"Ah …"

"Could you do it without disturbing Luffy too much," Chopper asked as Natsu directed his full attention toward the little reindeer human.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh …"

"Are you by any chance a Doctor?"

"W-well yes I'm the ship Doctor," Chopper spluttered prompting Natsu to grin.

"Sorry it's just when you asked me that you had the whole 'serious medical discussion face' on and I was genuinely caught off guard. You must be pretty skilled to be a Doctor at your age?"

"Oh geez I'm not that skilled and I definitely don't think your compliments are great you bastard," Chopper replied doing a strange dance as Natsu looked to the others a little lost.

"He does that whenever someone compliments him, a character quirk of his," Usopp replied amused at the weird dance.

"Well to answer your question if I can take the entire bed then yes I can move him without disturbing him," Natsu said as Cobra nodded.

"You lot saved my Kingdom so if you take a single bed who am I to complain."

"Well then yes I can have all of us on the Merry in the next few minutes, assuming we're allowed to come of course?"

"Since Luffy is out for the next three days that technically makes Zoro acting Captain so it's up to him," Nami said as Zoro looked at Natsu for several moments before shrugging.

"They helped us out so I see no reason not to let em on, no doubt Luffy will want words with Natsu at the very least about Shanks once he wakes up."

"Then it's decided," Natsu said as he rose to his feet with Mordred and Seilah silently following his lead. "Thank you for the food and drink King Cobra but if you could show me where Luffy is I'll send him over first?"

"Of course," Cobra replied quickly as he rose to his feet. "On behalf of the people of Alabasta I thank you all for what you have done and will consider you all friends!"

Everyone bowed slightly at the King's statement, Natsu saw Vivi had something to discuss with the Straw Hats and decided to take his leave with Cobra as the duo walked toward the infirmary.

The Straw Hats seemed nice enough perhaps Shanks' idea of travelling with them wouldn't be so bad?

_**/Elsewhere In Alabasta/**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GETTING THE CREDIT!"

"_Due to your outstanding actions in the field Captain Smoker High Command has decided to offer you an official promotion to Commodore for successfully defeating the former Warlord Crocodile and saving Alabasta-._"

"I TOLD YOU ALL IT WAS THE STRAW HATS," Smoker snapped. "STRAW HAT LUFFY BEAT CROCODILE WHILST THE NAVY SAT AROUND WITH ITS THUMB UP ITS ASS!"

"_In light of your recent promotion you will be required to return to Marineford for debriefing and to assign you a new vessel; Captain Hina will be escorting both yourself and Lieutenant Tashigi-._"

"ARE YOU BASTARDS EVEN LISTENING TO ME-!"

"Enough Smoker!"

Gritting his teeth Smoker looked up to see a pink haired woman standing over him shaking her head though there was clear understanding in her eyes.

"_Do you understand Commodore Smoker?_"

"Yes," Smoker replied through grit teeth.

"_Congratulations on your promotion,_" was the last thing heard through the Transponder Snail before it fell silent as Smoker resisted the urge to hurl the poor thing at a wall.

"You know there isn't any use arguing this point with them Smoker so why bother?"

"Because it isn't right, damn it they're covering the whole incident up to save face Hina!"

_Officer Of The Marines_

_The Black Iron Cage_

_Captain Hina_

"Hina knows but there isn't anything that can be done about it Smoker, the World Government would never acknowledge that a Pirate crew did the Navy's job for it."

"It's not right," Smoker growled. "We're taking credit for an incident that could have been prevented if the whole damn Warlord system didn't bloody exist!"

"You know why the Warlord system is in place Smoker Hina can't stress enough how important of a role it plays in our world, the balance of power is too delicate to remove it."

"I know … and I hate it."

"Hina thinks that if you work hard enough one day you'll have the clout to really change things, to stand up and declare to the world the truth without fear but right now there is nothing you can do but keep your mouth shut and bear it."

"This promotion feels hollow Hina," Smoker sighed. "Tashigi and I were played by Crocodile and this country suffered as a result. Let's just get the hell out of here already so we can get this farce of a promotion over with!"

"As you wish," Hina sighed unable to argue against Smoker's points since she too believed in them.

The World Government was covering up Crocodile's defeat and spinning it to suit their own purposes Sure Pirates shouldn't get the credit but to actually try to say that they saved these people … definitely not a good idea, not in Hina's mind.

Sighing she ordered for her crew to prepare to set sail as they prepared for the long journey back to Marineford, she only hoped Smoker would snap out of his funk otherwise it would be a very depressing trip indeed.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Joining The Crew

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Shadow465 – Brook is actually one of my favourite members of the crew especially after the Whole Cake Island Arc stuff so I'm just as keen!**

**Baranx – Unfortunately I haven't had heaps of time to play many games lately so unfortunately I haven't tried Blazblue but my friend does have a copy of the first game so I plan on borrowing it once I do get some spare time, you know how life is haha!**

**As for your other question I've considered it several times ever since I got into the SCP Foundation material last year and on one hand I really do want to include it but on the other hand certain SCP's like SCP 2935 O Death, SCP 1730 What Happened To Site 13 or yes even The Scarlet King just seem impossibly overpowered to write in a way that would satisfy people who know the upper limits of these SCP's. O Death for example is just instantaneous death in an entire universe you can't really fight that, the being from Site 13 was strong enough to fight one of the SCP 001 candidates the Gate Guardian and SCP 2845 THE DEER a Primal Godlike entity at the same time and was able to kill other entities that were said to be unkillable so if I ever did write them in I'd have to pick and choose which ones I put in carefully.**

**Plus technically if Natsu were to get involved in the SCP universe he'd end up being classified as an SCP himself haha!**

**Ouroborousdragon – Yeah trust me there will be character changes, bounty changes, power changes as well as a whole slew of other changes like there were in the Naruto Crossover.**

**I completely agree with you on the Usopp point but I will say all signs of cowardice should have been removed the moment he unlocked Observation Haki since that automatically makes him better than like 90% of the people who use long ranges weapons in the series since he was already broken in that field pre time skip.**

**As for Sanji he will still flirt but it won't be every single sentence like Oda does it but it does define his character so I can't remove it entirely.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Joining The Crew**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

The last two days had been rather sombre on the ship Natsu, Mordred and Seilah found themselves travelling on, the Straw Hat Pirates ship known as the Going Merry. Supposedly they had made an offer to Princess Vivi to join the crew however she was forced to decline due to her position, a reasonable excuse everyone knew but still it had brought a downer to the crew from the moment they left.

They had escaped Alabasta without running into any trouble easily enough, Luffy and the newly acquired bed from the palace sat in the infirmary with Chopper keeping an eye on their Captain as he slept.

Mordred and Seilah were sleeping in the quarters Nami had reserved for herself which was now dubbed the 'women's quarters' by the rest of the crew. Natsu was given an offer to sleep in the men's quarters however he declined and chose to sleep underneath a small tangerine tree that had been planted near the helm, why it was there he didn't know but he enjoyed the shade it provided so he didn't question it.

Opening one eye he shook his head at his newest companion who sat leant up against the tree with him reading a book about Archaeology, a supposedly forbidden field in this world. He saw the content smile on the woman's face and thought back to when he first encountered her on the ship.

_**/Flashback/**_

"So this is the Merry," Natsu said as the group arrived on the deck of the ship with Chopper carrying the bed with Luffy on it after having transformed into a gorilla looking form.

"Isn't she great, my best friend Kaya made it for us," Usopp said trying and failing to hide a blush.

"It definitely feels much more pleasant to be on that one of those Marine vessels," Seilah commented as she began to look around the deck. "What do you think Saber?"

It's a bit small for a Pirate ship but that actually isn't such a bad thing, provided the helmsman plays that to their advantage."

"So what do we do now," Natsu asked as the crew began to disperse.

"Well like you said we set sail for the next island before Smoker has a chance to call in Marine backup," Zoro said as he turned toward Nami. "Well you're the Navigator so navigate already."

"You know you are extremely lucky that the log pose has adjusted otherwise I'd beat you for saying that," Nami snapped before calming herself down upon seeing Natsu's confused look. "What?"

"What's a log pose?"

"You seriously don't know what a log pose is?"

"Hey I can teleport around the place remember I don't really need to use one to get from island to island like you guys."

"Oh right," Nami replied slightly embarrassed at having forgotten that little detail. "Well basically this here is a log pose."

Nami held out her right wrist to show Natsu a compass held within a glass ball that was stuck pointing in a singular direction.

"The log pose adjusts to the electromagnetic waves released by each island which somehow allows the log pose to point us to the next island, crazy concept but apparently it works so who am I to argue?"

"So let me get this straight everyone uses a form of navigation that may not even be all that reliable?"

"Well it's been proven that so long as you allow the log pose to adjust to the new coordinates you'll reach another island but I can see why you find it rather strange since you can just pop wherever you want."

Natsu was about to continue his conversation on the log pose when he sensed a familiar presence on the ship. Deciding not to alarm anyone he simply took his leave and made his way up toward the top deck where the helm and surprisingly a tangerine tree were located.

Walking up to the tangerine tree he saw a familiar face sitting there reading a book titled, Pirating For Dummies, and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You know when I said you should find something better to do when it comes to your life I wasn't expecting it to board other ships for the free ride, Nico Robin."

Robin lowered her book to look at him with a teasing smile before returning to her book giving Natsu the time to look at her properly now that she wasn't bleeding out. She had discarded her cowboy getup in favour of a simple blue button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and basic white shoes.

"You know I heard that you were Miss All Sunday for Baroque Works from Cobra, given the fact that you were likely on the job then why do you dress better now when your being a freeloader?"

"I wasn't aware my clothing habits were any of your business Natsu Dragneel," Robin replied without even looking up from her book. "And for your information I'm not actually freeloading rather I've made my decision on where to go next with my life."

"Is that right," Natsu replied taking a seat under the tangerine tree next to her as he summoned a tea set from his Requip Space and began to prepare it for the pair of them, smirking as Robin's eyes widened momentarily in shock.

"Y-yes."

"Then by all means do tell," Natsu said with a grin as he poured her a cup of tea, boiled to perfection using his own body heat.

"I thought about what you said that day about doing some soul searching and I've decided on my course of action."

Natsu's eyes narrowed at her twinkling eyes, something about them told him that this wouldn't benefit him in any way, shape or form.

"I have decided that you shall take responsibility for your actions."

"…"

Robin simply smiled in his direction before returning to her reading like she hadn't said anything but he wasn't allowing that this time as he snatched the book from her grasp.

"Excuse me but I think I may have just misheard you?"

"Oh no you heard correct Natsu, you will take responsibility for your actions," Robin said as she sat up from her relaxed position up against the tangerine tree. "You saved my life when I had no desire to live any further, you told me to search within myself to find my new beginning and I have found it."

"Now just hold on a minute-!"

"I have decided that you will show me the way to achieve my new beginning," Robin said with a smirk. "Without Baroque Works and Crocodile I have nothing so you might as well throw that on there as part of the debt."

"But I wasn't even the one who beat him!"

"Ah but you would have seeing as you went down there for the Poneglyph, oh yes you forgot that you left little old me lying on the grass near the hole to the ruins and I overheard everything you spoke about."

"E-everything …"

"Everything … Mr High Arbiter."

"Shit …"

"Don't worry I won't tell," Robin replied gently plucking her book from his hands. "Believe it or not but I can actually understand why you wouldn't want such information getting out and reaching the World Government, the results would be disastrous for both sides involved."

"I'm guessing you want to know more about me don't you?"

"I'll admit I'm curious especially since you have more of a plausible theory regarding the Void Century than anyone has in the last half a century but I'm willing to take things slow after all the sea can be a very dull place so perhaps you can regale me with stories of your travels?"

Natsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose prompting Robin to lightly giggle in response.

"Looking at you now I question why you wanted to die but I'll refrain from asking until we've gotten to know each other better so here's what I'll do in the meantime. The deal is I'll tell you some stuff in exchange for a bit about you and it MUST be the truth and trust me I'll know if you are lying to me."

"I would never dream of lying to one as ascended as you-."

"That was a lie Nico Robin," Natsu replied looking her in the eyes clearly amused now more than anything. "You lie to everyone you meet don't you?"

"You are reading my thoughts aren't you?"

"Actually I'm paying close attention to your mannerisms," Natsu replied as Robin looked away contemplatively. "I'm pretty good at picking up on the obscure mannerisms most often avoid; you are pretty good at concealing them for the most part though."

"But you didn't deny that you could in fact read my mind if you so chose to?"

"No I didn't," Natsu sighed. "I can assure you that I never read the minds of others unless I absolutely have to, our mind is our last sanctuary and I find myself loathe to defile them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Well I suppose that is as close to a promise as I'll get to stay out of my mind so thank you for appreciating my personal space," Robin replied. "Though you still won't be getting out of your duty to me Natsu, a mere glimpse of what you are has me intrigued and I simply wish to know more …"

_**/Flashback End/**_

And so over the next two days the pair had shared a companionable relationship with Robin occasionally asking questions such as how he ended up in their world, why he didn't abuse his powers and how he came into them.

All in all things weren't all that bad and Natsu found her company to be nice with even Seilah and Mordred not finding an issue with her upon an initial interrogation. Unfortunately that meant all three quickly took to teasing him prompting him to try and nap as much as possible to avoid the ensuing embarrassment.

Looking back at Robin again he blinked several times upon realizing that she was reading the book upside down. Slowly he moved a hand to turn the book the right way up but was shocked as a hand sprouted from the spine and smacked his hand away lightly.

"I'm practicing reading this book upside down Natsu."

"Why?"

"Improving my literacy skills," Robin replied with a shrug. "You never know when being able to read something upside down might come in handy."

"You know most people would say that's a silly thing to say right?"

"But you wouldn't," Robin replied as she snuck a glance over to view his expression. "You don't appear to see it as foolish in fact do I sense a hint of pride in that look of yours?"

"I wouldn't say pride more like … respect, respect for someone who clearly isn't stupid enough to believe such a skill is worthless."

"Saber would believe it useless," Seilah giggled from behind the tangerine tree only to block a playful punch from Mordred who had since reverted to her casual outfit.

"I'm a knight I've got no time for that crap, as long as I can read my orders who cares about reading upside down!"

"Sorry Robin she was dropped on her head as a child," Natsu chuckled blocking a kick to the shin with a playful grin.

"Keep laughing Master but one day you'll thank me for being the battle genius that I am!"

"But Saber I've done that every day since we met," Natsu said dramatically as he held his hand over his heart in an overly exaggerated manner.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Do any of you find it funny that none of the Straw Hats have even realized Robin is here yet," Seilah asked eliciting a snicker from Mordred.

"She's been right under their noses and they haven't even realized!"

"I planned on introducing myself formally to Luffy but he still hasn't woken from his sleep yet, not that I'm surprised of course since the poison in Crocodile's hook is meant to be lethal to humans."

"You know I never did ask you exactly what you were doing there Robin," Natsu said as Robin tensed ever so slightly. "Care to share?"

"I wanted to read the Alabasta Poneglyph and discover if it was the Rio Poneglyph, it wasn't the one."

"Hold on a minute you can read the Poneglyphs," Natsu gasped rounding on her with an excited look.

"Y-yes!"

"That's amazing," Natsu said with a wide grin. "I was stressing out about how I was supposed to translate the ones I found yet here you are able to read them Robin!"

"What is the Rio Poneglyph," Seilah asked saving Robin from being bombarded with praise any further as Robin sighed in relief.

"The Rio Poneglyph is said to contain the true history of the world on it and I intend on discovering the truth since much of the true history was lost within the Void Century."

"Then it appears that our goals align after all Nico Robin, you seek the mysteries of the Void Century along with any others contained within the Poneglyphs, I too seek them however it is a favour for my friend Shanks."

"I had heard the others speaking about your friendship with Red Hair Shanks though given your position and the way you carry yourself I cannot say I'm surprised."

"Yeah Shanks and I actually have a bit of history see-."

A loud crashing sound met the ears of the group followed by a door being roughly slammed as Chopper's voice became more audible to the group.

"Luffy you can't be running around like that so soon after waking up, you'll reopen your injuries!"

"I'm not doing anything crazy Chopper I'm just looking for Sanji, OI SANJI!"

"Finally awake are you Luffy," Sanji said as Natsu, Mordred, Seilah and Robin leant up against the top deck railing watching the scene in amusement.

"Yeah and I'm starving!"

"Figures you'd get straight out of bed and make a runner for the kitchen," Sanji sighed with a shake of his head. "Everyone may as well come on over I'm making toasted sandwiches for lunch."

"I'll take twenty," Luffy said cheerfully as Sanji turned to leave but froze in place.

"Hold on I sense something, a presence I've not felt since …"

Looking around almost erratically his gaze soon turned to the four up on the top deck as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the beautifully helpful Miss All Sunday standing on the top deck!"

"WHAT," were the collective shouts from the crew minus Luffy who was instead looking at Natsu with a grin of his own as his arm extended toward the railing as he pulled himself up to stand mere inches from Natsu's face.

"You're the guy who got me and Cobra out of those ruins, Shanks' friend!"

"Yeah that's me," Natsu replied with a grin. "We haven't been introduced yet but Zoro was kind enough to let us freeload on your ship until you woke up."

"Those three basically wiped out the Marines in Alabasta and Natsu there personally took out Smoker," Zoro said as Luffy's eyes began to twinkle to an almost comical degree.

"You beat Smokey!"

"Heh, you know I'm pretty sure I called him that at one point," Natsu snickered in response as he pulled out the cigars he swiped. "Took these off of him before I left in case you needed some proof I actually beat him."

"Holy crap you must be super strong, join my crew!"

Almost everyone on the ship with the exception of Natsu, Seilah, Robin and Zoro collectively face planted at his almost immediate request.

"Sure," Natsu replied as the face plants were reapplied. "Only on the condition that these three join with me?"

"Wait a minute before we talk about adding Natsu and the others into the crew can we just take a second to talk about the fact that the right hand of Crocodile has been here for days and no one noticed," Nami snapped prompting Natsu to snicker.

"To be fair I've known she was here since the day we left Alabasta, we've been sleeping under that tangerine tree near the helm."

"We were planning on speaking up but Natsu thought it would be funny to see how long it would take you all to realize that I was here and if you didn't catch on I'd announce my presence when Luffy woke up."

"As long as you four aren't bad people then I see no reason you can't join," Luffy said as the other members of the crew looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What part of me saying she was the right hand of Crocodile don't you understand," Nami snapped prompting Luffy to shrug.

"If he thinks she's alright then I won't complain."

"But Luffy you barely know Natsu either!"

"True but I know Shanks wouldn't be friends with someone that wasn't a good person," Luffy replied with a slight edge to his voice that prompted Nami to fall silent. "Now you said Shanks had a letter for me right?"

"Yeah and he also gave me this Transponder Snail thing too though I've got no idea how they work," Natsu said as he pulled the letter and the snail out of one of his pockets and passed them to Luffy.

"Can you even read Luffy," Usopp asked as Luffy nodded.

"Makino made sure I knew how to read when I was little, anything I didn't pick up my Grandpa made sure I knew when he showed up to see me," Luffy replied as he hungrily tore the letter open and began to read.

"So just for the record we're fine with joining the crew though I'm not really sure what you want us to do, seems like you guys already have manning the ship down to a T and all."

"Well it'll just make things easier with more hands around," Zoro replied not really surprised by the question since he too felt like he barely did anything around the place. "Though considering that teleporting thing you can do perhaps you can jump to the nearest store and buy us supplies if Luffy consumes them all again."

"Mosshead I'm shocked," Sanji gasped as his cigarette fell to the ground only half used. "You actually came up with a good idea for once in your life, perhaps there really is a God!"

"What'd you say you damn perverted cook!"

"I just complimented you idiot!"

"You wanna go!"

"Natsu," Luffy said as he looked directly into his eyes once again with a serious expression only the four on the top deck could see. "We'll talk about what Shanks said later tonight, he said I should talk to you about something in here."

"Another favour I'm guessing," Natsu sighed. "Bastard already got two now he sneaks a third in when I'm not there to slap his stupid smug face …"

"Damn Shanks is smart he literally wrote everything you just said down in here," Luffy said bursting into fits of laughter.

"Like I said, slap him in his stupid smug face …"

"So are we part of the crew now or what," Mordred asked confused as Luffy sent a beaming smile their way.

"Sure you guys can join I mean the three of you came highly recommended from Shanks and you helped me out when you didn't have to," Luffy replied as he nodded toward Robin who simply smiled back.

"Well then I suppose proper introductions are in order now that we're officially part of the crew," Natsu said as he extended a hand to Luffy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"My name is Seilah."

"My name is Nico Robin."

"And I'm Sab-."

"We can tell them your actual name," Natsu said cutting Mordred off who was surprised but ended up shrugging not too concerned since Natsu was usually good at picking the trustworthy sort from the trash.

"I figured Saber wasn't your real name," Nami said as the rest of the crew came up to the top deck to get better acquainted.

"Yeah sorry about that but you see she's what you call a Servant-."

"What she's a Servant," Robin gasped as Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know of Servants Robin?"

"I know a little, Crocodile said he desperately wanted a few under his command but none were willing to submit to him."

"Heh, well that isn't all that surprising."

"So hold on a sec what's a Servant," Usopp asked as everyone waited for an explanation.

"Basically a Servant is a being summoned using the ambient power of the world for an event known as a Holy Grail War and the Servants summoned fall into a number of different classes."

"I'm guessing she's a Saber Class Servant then," Nami said prompting Natsu to nod.

"Yes she is a Saber, the class that is known for producing some statistically powerful Servants who are skilled with the sword," Natsu replied as Zoro gained a look in the eye that made him smirk.

"So what are the other classes," Chopper asked as Natsu recalled Scathach telling him this and secretly wished he had that book again.

"Well the next class and the one that is most effective against Sabers is the Archer Class who specialize in mid to long range combat using anything from bows, firearms or even simply throwing weapons at their opponent."

The crew noticed Natsu and his friends had a solemn look on their face as Natsu clutched his jacket closer to him as if it had suddenly gotten colder.

"I also had an Archer Class Servant at my side but she was struck down several weeks ago but she gave me this coat and I swore I would always wear this coat and never another."

"The next class is the Lancer Class who specialize in longer weaponry such as the lance, the spear or the polearm," Seilah said quickly shifting the conversation back on track seeing Natsu's mood begin to dampen. "The Lancer Class are strong against Archers but weaker against Sabers."

"Think of it as a triangle where one is both good against something and bad against another," Natsu said after several moments. Sabers beat Lancers, Lancers beat Archers, Archers beat Sabers."

"Well that's not too hard to remember," Sanji said only for Natsu to smirk in response.

"Well Sanji remembering that I want you to now picture another triangle separate from that one."

"Wait there's more!"

"A whole lot more," Mordred replied with a grin, inwardly thankful that the Summoning System simply implanted all this into her mind upon being called from the Throne.

"First up on the next triangle we have the Assassin Class-."

"You mean like ninjas," Luffy asked with his eyes again twinkling like crazy.

"There are many notable ninja who have fallen into the Assassin Class but it isn't exclusive to them alone. The Assassins are basically the stealth Servants who can hide where other Servants cannot and for the most part are average in direct combat but at their best when they hold the element of surprise."

"If an Assassin Class Servant went after a human they wouldn't even know they were dead until they saw their throat slit, that's how good an Assassin is," Seilah added as Chopper and Usopp unconsciously moved a hand toward their necks.

"Next is the Rider Class Servants who, as the name implies, possess some form of transportation be it a horse or a ship. Rider Class Servants are weak to Assassins but strong against the final class in this triangle."

"The Caster Class Servants," Seilah sighed remembering Alice's inevitable death after being sent back to Equilibrius by Natsu.

"Caster Class Servants are Wizards, Magicians, Warlocks, Priests, Necromancers and all other form of Arcane title you can think of. I also had a Caster Class Servant who also died several weeks ago; they are strong against Assassins but weak against Riders."

"So there are six different classes of these Servants," Nami said as she seemingly wrote down all the information specifically how Natsu had described it, complete with the triangles.

"Well now here's where the proverbial spanner in the works because this next class is effective against every class but also weak to every class, they are known as the Berserkers and I trust that I don't need to explain why they are known as such?"

The crew collectively shook their heads already aware of exactly why one would be classified as a Berskerker, it's in the name after all.

"Now this next class is an interesting one, the Ruler Class. Those who fall under this category are often seen as either Saints, Divine or some other kind of Holy being. The Ruler Class do not deal any extra damage to the previously mentioned classes however they do less damage to the Ruler in turn."

"Well I mean that's fair since they don't get any kind of advantage over the others," Chopper said as Natsu shook his head.

"There is one class that is effective against the Ruler Class that I know of known as the Avenger Class which is comprised of Servants who desired vengeance in their lives at one point or another. Avengers are neutral to the other classes but are strong against Rulers."

"That's a lot of stuff to remember," Sanji said shaking his head. "Are there any more classes?"

"Well there is the Shielder Class and I've only met one person bearing that class and from what I've heard she's a special case and the other I've also met only once and they were known as the Foreigner Class."

"Shielder I can understand but what would Foreigner be, someone who moved somewhere far away in their life or something," Usopp asked prompting Natsu to chuckle in response.

"No Usopp the Foreigner Class Servants are actually beings who have survived or overcome the influence of malicious entities or spiteful Gods," Natsu replied as the entire crew gaped at him. "The Foreigner Class apparently utilize the powers of the being they survived or conquered."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah well the world is a big place full of all sorts of crazy things Usopp," Natsu replied shaking his head. "Anyway now that you all know about Servants I'll give you all a fair warning it'd likely take all of you to defeat one as you are now."

"So these Servants are monsters then," Zoro asked as he eyed Mordred with interest. "That means your skill with the blade must surpass most others then since you are a Saber?"

"Yeah I was once a famous knight who ended up in the history books," Mordred replied. "And now that Master has finished regurgitating Classes for dummies I can properly introduce myself. I'm Mordred Pendragon, nice to meet you all again!"

Everyone began shaking hands with Sanji ducking downstairs to grab a few trays, loading them up with sandwiches before making his way back upstairs where the entire crew seemed to have taken up relaxed positions content to chat amongst themselves and get to know each other.

As the various members of the crew spoke Natsu was wondering what it was that Shanks had written in that letter for Luffy and why he wouldn't have asked him in person? He could only hope that it wasn't something bad.

_**/Sacred Holy Land Of Mariejois – Room Of Authority/**_

"Are we sure this came directly from him?"

"You saw the message appear, it had his work written all over it."

"But how can we be certain!"

"If you do not believe in his words then perhaps you could go upstairs and disturb him?"

"I think we'd all pass on that one."

Five elderly men sat around a table looking between several pieces of paper with pictures of certain notable figures on display. The men all had frowns marring their features as their eyes all lingered on a familiar pinkette, an armoured knight and a beautiful black haired Demon.

_Highest Authorities Of The World Government_

_The Five Great Elders_

_The Gorosei_

"Do we have any idea why they showed up in Alabasta?"

"None."

"Too many Marines were killed before much information could get back to us; we only have their real names because of him."

"That one is a Servant without a doubt," one of the Elders said as he pointed toward the picture of the knight. "They look similar to that other knight we had to put a bounty on several months ago, the one with the lance that destroyed that island near Sabaody."

"Not another one …"

"These Servants are both a blessing and a curse."

"What about the black haired one?"

"He said she is an actual Demon believe it or not!"

"Oh I could believe it after seeing some of these photos; she butchered any who stood in her way."

"And then there is Dragneel himself who apparently toyed with Commodore Smoker as if he were a recruit, defeated him with a kick, a tap to the neck and a strange ability we've never seen before."

"What's worse is that according to the report from Commodore Smoker Dragneel has joined up with that upstart Straw Hat Luffy," one of the Elders growled as he tossed two posters onto the table amongst the others.

"That is concerning, Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are quickly proving themselves to be part of the next generation of notorious Pirates, for Natsu Dragneel and his allies to align themselves under one flag …"

"Do we know where they are headed?"

"Based on their last known location the group appears to be heading toward Jaya," one of the Elders sighed.

"Then that gives us time to circulate the new bounties," another Elder said as he withdrew another poster and placed it on top of all the others. "But first we must focus on dealing with the aftermath of the Alabasta incident."

_Wanted _

_Dead Or Alive_

_Sir Crocodile_

_Bounty – 81 000 000 Berries_

"We need to begin the necessary preparations to replace Crocodile, his defeat and subsequent arrest already has tipped the balance of power that hung upon a knife's edge!"

"Do we have any candidates?"

"Crocodile was only defeated two days ago so there hasn't been enough time to scout for any potential recruits."

"We need to replace him with someone stronger than Crocodile; his defeat against a rookie Pirate like Straw Hat is unacceptable!"

"Agreed."

"The pool of suitable candidates is slim however we do know that there are suitable candidates in place, we must simply act quickly to ensure Crocodile's presence among the Seven is not noticed by the Four Emperors."

"I believe we should also address this," one of the Elders said as he placed a picture of Natsu placing Robin on the ground onto the desk as the other Elders sharply drew breath.

"That girl still lives!"

"Of course she does," another Elder growled as he tossed her bounty poster onto the table.

_Wanted _

_Dead Or Alive_

_Nico Robin_

_Bounty – 79 000 000 Berries_

"She has allied herself with Dragneel?"

"So it seems, likely in order to gain protection similar to what Crocodile provided her in the past."

"If she is allied with Dragneel and the Straw Hats her bounty must increase, he said that Dragneel might be investigating the true history and with Nico Robin at his side …"

"It is clear what must be done, a statement must be made that Dragneel and his allies are not welcome in our world!"

"You would be wise to hold your tongue speaking of such things as other worlds," another Elder said shaking his head. "He doesn't want word getting out about that, not after the discovery of beings living on one of the moons."

"Of course but still we must make a statement that Dragneel will not go unchallenged and that Nico Robin is not safe with him, perhaps it will spook her enough to try and flee leading to our agents gaining an opportunity to capture her."

"He doesn't want to draw major attention to Dragneel's presence," one of the Elders said massaging his temples. "Apparently doing so would derail a number of important plans for the world's future."

"Then what do we do?"

"I know exactly what we do; here are the new bounty numbers I propose …"

"Gentlemen," an amused voice drawled as a man emerged from a Blood Red portal. "Since it appears you are all grossly incompetent in dealing with Dragneel I shall do it for you. Here are the new bounty numbers, hand these to Sengoku and if he questions you simply say that the higher number is a precautionary measure."

"O-of course," the Five Elders said in unison as they bowed before the man who barely managed to hide the twinge of disgust in his features.

"I trust that this matter will be resolved in due time," the man said as his eyes slowly moved over each and every one of them before he opened a portal and left.

The Gorosei sighed and made the necessary preparations to deal with Sengoku hoping that they would perform the job up to his standards.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	5. Discussions And A Ship From The Sky

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**DarkFireCat - So far I haven't planned anything with Rising of the Shield Hero and to answer your other question that is partially true a God can interfere if given permission by the Council.**

**Shadow465 - Shenanigans will come my friend do not fear! As for the new bounties I think the way these ones were revealed in canon was well done so they will be revealed at that time.**

**Baranx - Being contained in the SCP Universe doesn't really mean anything especially for some of the stronger SCP's and even then there are some who simply cannot be contained and choose to voluntarily like that teenage Cuthulu SCP. But yeah those are basically my reasons for being hesitant to put SCP's in simply because many of them are written in such a way that they are designed to be unbeatable through almost all means (though the Endless IKEA one I would love to put in because its my favorite haha!)**

**As for Natsu being classified as an SCP I do wonder how he would be classified because I feel that the Anti would give him Keter Class since he could destroy and corrupt everything with it but without it he could technically fall under the Euclid Class since he's not actually hostile to humanity and his powers whilst dangerous aren't being misused like many of the SCP's do with their own as they mercilessly attack humanity trying to destroy it.**

**Actually now that I think about it what Anti could potentially do if Natsu just went full psycho with it is actually similar to the SCP from Site 13 where it just corrupts and destroys everything, warping reality and just all around being quite unpleasant.**

**Guest - Some people do know but they are the people in higher positions of power, the ones you are probably referring to use the phrases "This World" or "Our World" in a more general sense. For example let's say you were talking about space you would say "Our World" instead of saying "Planet Earth" though in the One Piece Verse there are like seven moons or something orbiting the planet with at least one of them confirmed to hold life so the world is no stranger to beings beyond their sky.**

**But anyway that aside I use "This world" or "Our World" in a general sense also because I don't believe that the One Piece world actually has had its name revealed yet though I could be wrong on that but I'm positive that only the various seas are spoken of.**

**Anyway all that aside on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Discussions And A Ship From The Sky**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Night had fallen on the ship and Natsu sat comfortably on the main deck waiting for Luffy to show up remembering the conversation earlier that day and Shanks' letter.

"_Not stressing out about all this I hope?_"

"_As if I'd need to stress out about something like this Ahnk,_" Natsu scoffed as he heard the door to the kitchen area open as Luffy and Zoro emerged and began making their way over toward him.

"_Scared of rejection perhaps?_"

"_We were already given a place on the crew and the kid doesn't seem like he's capable of lying._"

"_Don't let his outward appearance deceive you he was able to defeat that Warlord despite the mountain load of evidence that says he should have been destroyed._"

Humming in response Natsu watched as Zoro took a seat across from him, a bottle of rum in his hand as Luffy sat down next to him with a slab of meat in his hand.

"So why discuss this with me away from your crew?"

"The letter said that both you and Shanks wanted this kept private, Shanks doesn't say that without a good reason."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in response at the serious tone of the kid, well teen, before him. He still ate in a goofy fashion and yet he maintained a serious tone and demeanour the entire time, an admirable trait for someone so young.

"I assume you're here because you're the Vice Captain and need to be in the know about whatever this is?"

"More or less," Zoro replied as Natsu nodded.

"So what is it Shanks said to you?"

"His letter said quite a lot really but the gist of it was he told me about what you really are," Luffy said as he waved a hand at him to emphasise his point.

"About my status as a higher being?"

"And his as well," Luffy replied taking another bite of the meat as Natsu nodded.

"And what do you two think about that?"

"Honestly I think it's awesome," Luffy replied with a grin. "From the moment I saw you I knew you were strong but to think you're as strong as Shanks is really something else!"

"But that brings up a bit of a problem," Zoro added as he looked Natsu in the eye. "Normally the Captain of the ship is supposed to be the strongest person here yet you could supposedly beat us all without breaking a sweat."

"It's true that I could do that however I've got no interest in trying to take any sort of real leadership role," Natsu replied as he leant back against the railing behind him. "I decided to join you because you guys seem like fun to be around and you just so happen to be travelling the world which will allow me to complete my tasks Shanks assigned me."

"Yeah he mentioned those," Luffy said nodding in understanding at his reasoning for not wanting to challenge him for the Captain's position. "He also asked for another favour in the letter though it says you can say no if you want."

"What was it?"

"He wants you to train us to what he describes is a 'reasonable level' before we get too far into the Grand Line," Zoro explained as Natsu raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A reasonable level he said?"

"That's just what the letter said yeah," Luffy replied with a shrug.

"I'm gonna have to ask him to define what a 'reasonable level' actually is because I've got no clue how strong some of the people on the Grand Line even are."

"You don't have to train us if you don't want to," Luffy said surprising Natsu and even Zoro as the pair looked at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Sure you just joined the crew and we're all about sharing and working together and stuff but you shouldn't have to feel like it's a job to train us."

"So you would accept not being trained by me knowing a little bit about what I am?"

"Well yeah," Luffy replied instantly as Natsu openly gaped at him like a fish. "Before we hit the Grand Line we ran into this guy who was the strongest swordsman in the world and he beat Zoro with a shitty penknife yet Zoro didn't immediately go begging him for training and instead swore that he'd never lose again."

"I see where you're going with this now Luffy," Zoro said as a knowing smirk etched its way onto his face. "Sure we've encountered some tough opponents but none of them have been so overwhelming that we couldn't beat them so until that day we continue along as we always have done, learning alongside one another and fine tuning our skills as we normally would."

"Yeah," Luffy grinned as the trio heard the kitchen door open as Sanji walked over toward them and sat down.

"Just at a glance I can tell that you three are the strongest in the crew, well you were until Seilah, Mordred and myself joined. Compared to the rest of the trash I encountered back in Alabasta and even the others you three are so far ahead so I'm curious to see where you three go in terms of power."

"Hold on what are we talking about," Sanji asked confused as Natsu decided to fill him in on the letter Shanks gave to Luffy and what he truly was. "Well shit …"

"Now I'm gonna be brutally honest compared to me you three are ants," Natsu said as all three sent scowls his way prompting Natsu to raise a hand to calm them. "Yes you three are ants now but that being said if you were to direct your training in a certain direction I'm almost positive you three would surpass quite a large number of the fools calling themselves Pirates and Marines."

"What do you mean by 'direct our training in a certain direction,' do you mean like a specific discipline," Zoro asked as Natsu pondered the question for a moment.

"Zoro you are a sword user correct," Natsu asked as the man nodded swiftly. "And you specialize in the Three Sword Style right?"

"Yeah that's the style I've used since I was a kid, taught it to myself so I could surpass someone."

"And I'm guessing that if you drop down to two swords your combat effectiveness decreases does it not, with it further degrading should you be forced to use only one?"

"W-well yeah …"

"Then already you understand what I mean," Natsu said with a smile. "Its fine to specialize in one kind of style however there will be foes who can get around certain styles and if that happens to you what will you do then?"

"So what you're saying is to basically train ourselves up in something that's within our field of expertise but something our opponents wouldn't be expecting," Sanji asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah that's the gist of it. You are all wanted by the Marines and likely by other Pirates looking to screw you over for a quick profit and it's alright to say 'well I'll just beat them up and that'll be that' but in reality as you get closer and closer to your dreams your enemies will become smarter, more versatile and easily adapt to combat on the fly so it helps to have an ace or two up your sleeve."

"So you think if I master the One and Two Sword Styles as well as the Three Sword Style that I'll be harder to take down?"

"Perhaps you will but remember mastering techniques is but one aspect of combat the others lie in your own attributes. Zoro, if I pulled out a pistol and shot you right now and you had a sword in your hand could you block the bullet? Could you cut the bullet clean in two? Could you feel the bullet coming and dodge in time to avoid its flight path?"

"I'm guessing you can do that," Zoro asked as Natsu nodded in response.

"It's kind of hard to demonstrate but Luffy you remember that attack you hit Crocodile with?"

"Yeah that was my Gum Gum Gatling," Luffy replied as the two stood up.

"Do you think you could attack me with that as fast as you can without damaging the ship?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem," Luffy replied with a grin. "Oh yeah by the way I'm a rubber man in case you didn't know why I can stretch."

"I kind of figured that out," Natsu chuckled in response as the pair stood at the centre of the deck with Natsu maintaining a casual stance. "All right now all three of you pay attention to what I'm about to do because one day you three should be able to do this too."

"So do you want me to attack?"

"Yeah fire away Luffy."

"All right here goes, **Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches which left several visual afterimages however Zoro and Sanji couldn't help but gape in shock as Natsu stood there stock still with all the punches going around him.

"H-how!"

"This isn't some kind of trick I mean he's standing right there!"

"Actually if you want to be technical I've been moving from the start but you three were simply too slow to see me do it," Natsu replied as he began walking forward until he tapped Luffy on the nose. "Hit."

"How the hell did you do that!"

"It was like the attacks were simply phasing through you!"

"Heightened awareness will allow you to perform feats that might seem impossible for regular humans," Natsu said as he appeared behind Zoro and Sanji to tap them on the shoulder only to vanish and reappear next to Luffy the moment they turned around. "Believe it or not but people can swing swords as fast as I moved just then to tap you guys on the shoulder or possibly cripple you with a barrage of punches in a matter of seconds."

"So we train our awareness then," Sanji asked slightly confused as Natsu nodded yet again.

"It is arguably one of the most important areas you need to be fully committed to mastering alongside your stamina. Your foe can have all the strength in the world but it doesn't mean anything if they cannot even see you as you move as I just demonstrated with Luffy's Gatling attack."

"So how does one train to increase their awareness?"

"Well the way I did it involved meditation," Natsu explained as the three gained curious looks. "Basically you first need to hold the confidence within yourself to actually avoid the attacks, even should you get hit by some."

"So you need to be confident and believe that the enemy won't be able to scratch you before the first blow is even on the mind of a combatant," Zoro asked for clarification prompting Natsu to nod furiously.

"That's exactly right however you must ensure that you do not allow that confidence to trick you into thinking you are beyond your opponent! To believe too much in your ability to naturally avoid attacks you will succumb to overconfidence and set yourself up for a fall."

"So technically this is a controlling your emotions thing," Sanji asked.

"Emotions play a large role yes for you see when Luffy threw those punches I walked in believing that there was an even chance of me dodging the attacks as well as being hit by them."

"With that level of speed yeah right," Zoro scoffed as the four began to chuckle quietly.

"I know that I'm on a whole other level but I'm being genuine when I say that, I truly went in believing there was a fifty fifty chance of Luffy hitting me."

"So that's how you balance it out is it?"

"It's part of it but you all should keep in mind that you are your own people and what works for one person doesn't necessarily work for another. For Zoro he might instead think that his opponent won't be able to block his swords but has a fair chance of disarming him after a combo which means he will subconsciously refrain from performing them in battle."

"Man this is a lot to remember," Luffy groaned scratching his head though Natsu could tell he understood the gist of what he was saying.

"Don't feel bad I'm cramming years worth of training into you guys over the course of ten minutes, skill like that doesn't come to you overnight."

"Figures," Sanji snorted as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I'm guessing you've barely scratched the surface on being able to dodge like that?"

"Oh yeah you guys have so much to learn," Natsu chuckled as the four fell into a comfortable silence.

"So does anyone have any idea where we're heading next," Zoro asked after several minutes as the group collectively shook their heads.

"I think Robin might know because she's been going along the Grand Line for a long time," Natsu replied as his eyes moved toward the kitchen where the rest of the crew were.

"Ask her later about it would ya, we're running out of booze on the ship!"

"Stupid mosshead you don't demand answers from a lady!"

"Shut up you perverted cook at least I could ask her a question without turning into a bumbling mess!"

"So since we're out here having this little group bonding session and you guys know a bit about me how about telling me a little bit about yourselves?"

That seemed to be enough to defuse the situation between the Vice Captain and the Cook as the two scowled at one another before looking away as Luffy happily went first.

"Well I was born in the East Blue and was raised by Makino, she's kind of like an older Sister to me I guess … OH and I was raised by a hag of a mountain bandit by the name of Dadan!"

"Well I'm Zoro and I was also born in the East Blue and from an early age I always liked swords so when I came across a dojo I beat everyone there except for one person then kind of just freeloaded off of them for a few years before becoming a bounty hunter."

"And then a Pirate?"

"Yeah well there was this little shit named Helmeppo who used his Dad's position as the commanding officer of the Marines in that area to have me tied up to a cross for like a week until Luffy came along and showed me he was full of shit."

"As for me I'm from the North Blue, got orphaned at a young age and ended up being picked up by an old geezer named Zeff who is one of the best chefs around and he taught me his trade."

Natsu could tell Sanji was avoiding his gaze but let the man be, everyone had their secrets after all.

"Well you guys know my name but I'll give you the formal introduction. Right so I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm not from this world as you already know I'm from a place called Earthland where if I was still there I'd be the strongest person on the planet and … yeah that's about it."

"Not gonna give us any kind of idea about your life?"

"I would but I've done quite a lot and I'm a lot older than I look."

"Well how old are you," Sanji asked prompting Natsu to smirk.

"Well since I'm not a lady I can't worm my way out of answering so I guess I'll tell you, I'm eighty fiveish, I often forget my age until someone else who has been keeping track tells me."

Three jaws simultaneously dropped as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji openly gaped at him unable to believe just how old he was despite looking slightly older than them.

"Y-you're an old geezer," Luffy blurted out after several moments prompting the four to burst into fits of laughter once again as Natsu found himself finding the fact that he could laugh at his age amusing … well amusing!

"I suppose we should be getting back inside before the others think we've gone and killed each other," Zoro said as he rose to his feet and lazily began to stroll back toward the kitchen with Luffy following shortly after.

"Oi Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up Sanji?"

"You can use that teleporting ability to go just about anywhere right?"

"Yeah I can."

"If I was ever in need of supplies would you be up for taking me to a market somewhere to buy stuff?"

"Sure I've got no problem with that, for a minute there with that serious demeanour I thought we were about to have some kind of problem!"

"Nah I just felt like I should ask since I don't want you to think I'm trying to abuse your unique power or anything it's just that with the way Luffy eats …"

"Look its fine Sanji don't worry about it I'm not an asshole or anything so feel free to ask for my help if you need it, we're crewmates and friends now after all aren't we?"

"True," Sanji replied with a grin. "Thanks Natsu."

"No problem, besides its always the smartest option to get brownie points with the master chef who is supposed to cook all of your meals," Natsu joked as the two began walking back to the kitchen. "Perhaps my portion could be the same size as the girls' ones though, for my troubles …"

"I think that can be arranged," Sanji smirked in response as the pair walked inside fully prepared to stuff themselves before heading to bed.

Later on that night after the others had gone to sleep Natsu had slipped out from underneath the tangerine tree and moved to stand on the main deck as he looked out across the endless expanse of ocean in every direction.

"You wished to speak with me Master," Seilah asked quietly prompting Natsu to nod as she moved to stand next to him.

"I have a mission for you Seilah, well several actually, and I trust you to carry them out in whichever you believe is the most important at the time."

"Of course Master what do you need me to do?"

"Firstly I want you to hunt down any and all information you can find out about Robin, something just doesn't add up about her and the way she's trying to worm her way into my good graces right after being ditched by Crocodile."

"You believe she may have some kind of alternate agenda?"

"It's just a theory but it is entirely possible yes, no human becomes trusting toward another so soon after being betrayed so there is definitely something going on. What her motives are specifically I cannot say but I would rather know just in case."

"Fair enough Master," Seilah replied recording Natsu's request in a small notebook. "Your next task?"

"I need information on this world, anything and everything of relevance from current political climate, social and economic structure and hierarchies, notable leaders and figureheads, you know the drill."

"Of course Master that shouldn't take me too long to compile."

"I also want you to seek out our allied Servants; King Hassan should be in this realm somewhere as should Arthuria, Gilgamesh, Altera, Ozymandias and all the others. If they have some kind of alliance going then it stands to reason that they all are located near each other."

"I think I shall focus on that task whilst researching this world for you Master and move it to my top priority should I find any useful information."

"Thank you Seilah, you may access forty percent of my power should you need it but if you require any more than that expect me to make a personal appearance."

"Understood Master," Seilah replied with a slight bow. "By the way I have made a little progress with my newfound powers but I have yet to converse with the entity that lies within them."

"That's alright Seilah I didn't expect the entity to come forward so soon, give yourself some time and I'm sure you will establish contact."

"I hope so Master because that power if I could harness it properly it would give me numerous advantages that would better aid you in the long run."

"You are beginning to ramble Seilah," Natsu replied with a smile prompting Seilah to blush slightly in embarrassment. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Master," Seilah sighed as she opened a portal and vanished leaving Natsu to once more stare out at the ocean, watching as the sun slowly rose upon the sea bringing forth the first signs of light.

He stood stock still for quite some time content in simply watching the sun rise as the night was replaced with the day though there was still no signs of the crew rousing from their sleep, even Mordred had opted to rest in order to be better prepared for the day to come leaving him now utterly alone.

"_If you plan on brooding please just find a way to off me!_"

"_Consider it part of your punishment Ahnkseram, dealing with me contemplating my life on a biweekly basis._"

"_You should really get a hobby I think it would do you some good._"

"_As if …_"

"_I'm actually being serious Natsu,_" Ahnkseram snapped back with surprising force. "_You need an outlet for your emotions that isn't fighting or planning future fights, find something calm and relaxing to do instead of that and I promise you'll brood less than before._"

"_And just what would you suggest I do Ahnkseram?_"

"_Well you could write stories, paint or sketch things, build miniature models of things, go fishing …_"

"_Quite a large number of options,_" Natsu sighed prompting Ahnkseram to snicker in response.

"_Oh yes but that is all the more brilliant since it means there is definitely something out there for you and all we must do is find it!_"

Natsu hummed in agreement and was about to respond when he noticed a dark shadow quickly cover the sea and the deck of the ship. Narrowing his eyes he looked upward and couldn't help but gasp.

"_Is it normal for stuff like this to happen around here?_"

"_Who knows but you'd better stop it before it crushes the ship and kills our new friends,_" Ahnkseram replied as Natsu raised his right arm becoming coated in a dark purple Aura as he pushed his Gravity Magic out toward the rapidly approaching object.

"WHAT THE HELL," Natsu heard Usopp screech which was quickly followed by the rest of the crew bursting from their quarters only to freeze in place.

"Calm down I'll handle it," Natsu sighed as his Gravity Magic halted the object and the surrounded debris leaving it hovering several metres above the ship's mast.

"What the hell happened out here," Nami cried as she ran over to where Natsu was standing. "Where did that galleon ship come from!"

"Would you believe me if I said it literally fell out of the sky?"

"Don't be ridiculous there's no way that a ship that big came from the sky!"

Natsu sighed as he moved the ship out of the path of the Merry and let it land safely in the water next to them dumping buckets of water onto the already cross Navigator who smacked him in the back of the head.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe …"

"Did the ship really fall from above us Natsu," Robin asked as Natsu nodded in response.

"I was standing right here watching the sunrise and then all of a sudden the whole area was covered by a massive shadow so I looked up and bam its literally right there."

"That ship looks pretty old," Zoro commented as bits of it finally settled in the water giving everyone a chance to look at it properly.

"We should explore it," Luffy said suddenly as all eyes snapped toward him though Natsu was surprised to see Nami's had changed into the symbol for Berries, the currency of this world as she clasped her hands together grinning.

"Who knows how much money you might be able to find me!"

"It wouldn't all be for you," Zoro sighed. "Doubt you'll even be the one to go down there."

"Shut up mosshead no one asked for your opinion!"

"What'd you say perverted cook-!"

"Shut up for a minute," Natsu snapped as he smacked the pair over the back of their heads. "Do any of you geniuses even have a way to go down and explore that thing; it's probably flooded by now!"

"I might be able to find a way just give me a minute," Usopp said as he ran inside leaving the rest of the crew to look at the destroyed ship.

"You know Natsu I think I may have an idea as to how this ship fell from the sky," Robin said as she looked upward with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Well please do enlighten me Robin," Natsu replied with a grin prompting Robin to giggle softly into her hand.

"I believe that the ship fell from what is known as a Sky Island, looking at Nami's Log Pose I can only deduce that there is one above us right now."

"What what's this about my Log Pose," Nami asked in confusion only to gasp upon seeing it pointing directly upward. "What the …"

"What's a Sky Island, aside from the obvious of course," Natsu asked as Robin adopted a look Natsu had decided to dub as her 'lecturer mode' from now on.

"As the name suggests a Sky Island is an island said to exist on top of a large gathering of clouds, rumour even has it that there are entire civilizations living up there who have little to no knowledge of what goes on down here."

"An island that is being held up by the clouds there's no way that's real," Nami said though it was obvious that she did believe at least some of it.

"Everything that humans can imagine is a possibility in reality Nami," Natsu replied in response. "You live in a world where people can eat a magical fruit and gain strange powers yet you refuse to believe an island exists on a cloud?"

"W-well I mean it just doesn't sound physically possible!"

"Your Log Pose says otherwise."

"It could be broken," Nami replied weakly as Natsu shook his head.

"The idea of a Sky Island is believable Nami and in time you'll come to believe it too."

"Natsu's right Nami," Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette. "It is said that in the Grand Line there are all sorts of strange islands that defy logic and reason, a Sky Island isn't really that hard to believe especially when Devil Fruits exist like Natsu said."

"So Natsu," Nami said only to blink when she found he was no longer standing on the deck of the ship prompting her to begin looking around until she spotted him standing on the wreckage of the ship with a dumb grin on his face holding a rolled up piece of parchment in his right hand.

"Aww I wanna explore the ship too," Luffy groaned just as Usopp re-emerged with several barrels that had been hastily stuck together with rubber extensions for the arms.

"Then explore you shall Luffy with my latest invention the Usopp Barrel Suit Mark I!"

"YES!"

"You people are all insane," Nami sighed as Natsu appeared back on the deck of the ship.

"So guess what I found up near the helm," Natsu said with a grin as he unfurled the big piece of parchment to reveal an aged looking map.

"Skypeia," Robin murmured. "I don't think I've ever read of such a place before."

"Probably because it's a Sky Island," Natsu responded rolling his eyes earning him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Oi Usopp and I are gonna go explore the ship," Luffy said cheerfully as the pair jumped overboard leaving the rest of the crew behind.

"I think that we need more information before we try and find this Sky Island," Robin said after several moments looking over the map. "It could be a moving Sky Island in which case it wouldn't be possible to reach it anyway but if it isn't then I see no reason not to try and go find it."

"Oi Master what's going on?"

"Where the hell have you been and … Mordred, why is your face covered in peanut butter?"

"Wh-what are you talking about I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't raid the storeroom did you?"

"No …"

"Really?"

"Swear it on my honour as a knight!"

"Then why is there an empty jar stuck to your shoulder," Natsu asked in an unimpressed tone as Mordred looked at her shoulder paling considerably.

"Wow … who put that there hehe …"

"You realize that there is a difference between raiding my food stores and those meant for the crew right?"

"Look I'm sorry alright I've never eaten this peanut butter stuff before and after Sanji gave us some yesterday I wanted more, especially if its mixed with that red stuff!"

"Jelly?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu sighed tiredly as Robin giggled at his predicament whilst Mordred stood before him acting like a scolded five year old, an amusing sight to everyone save for Natsu himself.

"Go get yourself cleaned up Mordred and we'll talk about this later, I'm very disappointed."

To Natsu's shock instead of Mordred feeling bad there was a glint in her eye he recognized all too well, the look of gratitude. Mordred bounded off toward the showers leaving him stock still as he tried to process such a reaction until he decided that there were more important things going on and it could wait until later.

"Also Natsu you owe me nine hundred berries for the peanut butter, jelly and all the bread we lost," Sanji said as Natsu grumbled whilst walking over to the starboard side of the ship.

Walking right over the railing he hovered down toward the water's surface and stuck his head in before screaming as the miniscule amount of cash he'd managed to acquire was now gone thanks to Mordred.

"Is he gonna be alright," Sanji asked to no one in particular as Zoro put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I know how he feels; Nami takes basically all of my money for dumb reasons."

"But Mordred ate a whole bunch of our food you stupid mosshead!"

Natsu emerged from the water a full minute later with a grin on his face as he landed back onto the deck though it faded somewhat as he saw a ship fast approaching their own.

"Oi Mordred, Zoro, Sanji, we've got incoming."

"Are they … singing," Sanji asked confused as the others strained their ears to hear what the cook was speaking of.

"Sounds like they're singing about salvage," Mordred said as she began to hear the singing too.

"Well this ought to be good at any rate," Natsu said as the ship approached and to the shock of everyone an ape looking human appeared screaming something about salvage as he glared down at the Straw Hats gathered on the deck.

"Is that … is that guy an ape," Mordred asked confused as Natsu shook his head.

"Actually judging by his smell that's a human, somehow …"

"That's a human!"

"Yeah," Natsu replied wondering if his nose was broken or not as the strange ape like man began yelling at them about encroaching on their territory. "Well let's join the conversation and see what this guy wants from us eh?"

Mordred chuckled in response as the pair walked over to join the rest of the crew in discovering what this man wanted but most importantly if he was even a man at all, yes that was the real question Natsu was certain. Should he not discover the answer he would find himself having sleepless nights and he wouldn't rest until he knew the answer!

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Welcome To Mock Town

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**JballinR12 - Yeah it does change since each world naturally has its own form of currency. Earthland had Jewel, the Elemental Nations had Ryo and the One Piece Verse has Berries. Natsu having just arrived has basically nothing aside from what he scavenged through either those Seilah robbed when she interrogated them or money he ended up getting on his own though naturally that'll change.**

**Baranx – Yeah I've received quite a bit of inspiration from the SCP stories especially ones that explore distorted realities, towns or pocket dimensions I quite enjoy those. The Daleport one I once watched a video on youtube about was amazing and upon reading it myself I loved the mystery behind it even after all the evidence is presented. Then there is again the Eternal IKEA one which I really wish was explored more because it could be fascinating to see what would lie in the management office of such a place for example and how it can take beings from across multiple universes and contain them within, could it be used to trap other SCP's perhaps?**

**But yes definitely a fun read all round haha!**

**Shadow465 – I have Natsu refer to his age as those that his body has physically lived and experienced. Going through the Eclipse Gate brought him into the future sure but his body wasn't aged so much as a day wheras every other experience has physically aged him his body just doesn't show it since he is effectively immortal.**

**I made this choice more as a statement for Natsu to make saying I'm old by mortal standards and yet I am still young in the eyes of the immortal crowd having not even experienced a century of life yet myself, there is still much for me to learn.**

**I hope that explains it well enough because that's how I look at it, why boast about being almost a thousand years old if you don't have the power or knowledge to back it up.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Welcome To Mock Town**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Brigands, thieves, plunderers of my territory," the monkey looking human screamed prompting Natsu to wince slightly due to his enhanced hearing as Nami stepped forward.

"Your territory? You do realize that we're out in the open sea right, no one owns any part of the Grand Line, not even the World Government so who are you to call us thieves," Nami asked with her arms crossed as the monkey man grinned.

"Ah but you see this here is the territory of the Masira Pirates and I'm Captain Masira, a fearsome warrior with a bounty of 23,000,000 berries so you would do well to explain your presence in my territory!"

"Did Seilah tell you anything about these bounties before she left," Natsu whispered to Mordred who shook her head whilst shrugging in response.

"Probably a similar system to how Bingo Books worked back in the Elemental Nations I'm guessing though we'll have to find out more later."

"Boss Masira one of our guys just got hurt down in the ship," a random member of Masira's crew shouted as Natsu's eyes wandered over to some gear that they had set up whilst their Captain had been distracting them.

"_Probably got knocked out by Luffy,_" Ahnkseram mused. "_Up to you how you want to handle this but I'd advise not outright destroying them, something tells me they might be useful later on._"

Natsu inwardly nodded and vanished appearing underwater to see a strange device had smashed into the side of the ship which probably allowed Masira's men to get into the ship much easier than simply swimming down.

"_Follow that air tube Usopp attached to the Barrel Suit._"

"_Yes Dad,_" Natsu snorted in response only to wince as he was struck by a brief headache before lowering himself to the hole on the ship and peering inside.

The first thing he saw was Luffy punch one of Masira's men knocking him into one of the fragile walls which collapsed, crushing the man whilst simultaneously allowing him entry to the ship.

Natsu lazily swam over to Luffy and Usopp who had returned to scavenging and tapped both of them on their suits prompting the pair to turn around to face him in shock since he didn't have any kind of suit on.

Allowing his mind to travel out to them Natsu sent them images of Masira and his crew having arrived prompting the pair to share a look between one another before nodding as they quickly took off their suits, Luffy almost immediately dropping to the floor like a stone due to his weakness to the ocean.

Leaning down Natsu picked up Luffy and placed a hand on Usopp as the two warped back up inside the shower area of the Merry where Luffy began to cough up some water before grinning and moving to dry himself off.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporting thing you can do," Usopp said shaking his head.

"You aren't the first to say that and I doubt you'll be the last Usopp so don't worry about it," Natsu chuckled in response before frowning. "I'll be back in a moment …"

Vanishing again Natsu appeared on the deck of Masira's ship and walked into a small room that looked like it had been turned upside down. He didn't even show the slightest sign of surprise as Robin emerged from a nearby room and to her credit she didn't seem surprised either.

"Did you get the same idea I did Natsu?"

"Depends on what your idea was?"

"The Masira Pirates wouldn't be able to survive out here scavenging if they didn't have a stationary base to return to which means that they'd have to have an Eternal Log Pose somewhere."

"I'm guessing that an Eternal Log Pose is permanently fixed to one location instead of changing like the regular one?"

"Precisely," Robin replied as she pulled out a Log Pose held within an hourglass with the word JAYA written on it in bold uppercase letters.

"Just so you know my idea was to get Luffy and Usopp back up here before anything could happen, before Masira could figure out we were scavenging down there."

"That's also a pretty good idea," Robin replied as the pair began walking toward the door only to hear both parties begin to scream outside.

"Put the Eternal Pose in your pocket Robin," Natsu said quickly as she complied and the two warped back onto the Merry to find out what prompting the screaming.

"_Ahnkseram what is this,_" Natsu said almost instantly as the entire area had darkened with human shaped figures dominating the entire horizon around them flaring into existence.

"_I'm not sure but I'm not sensing any power from them so this could simply be a trick of the light or an impressive illusion of some sort. Either way I would advise getting everyone clear of this area just in case._"

Natsu nodded as he marched over to where Luffy and the monkey man Masira were having some kind of stare off and grabbed Masira roughly by the neck and threw him back onto his own ship smashing part of it off in the process.

"We need to leave, right now!"

"Not gonna hear any kind of argument from me," Nami replied still shocked at the figures in the sky as the crew began scrambling around preparing to take off when Masira shakily rose to his feet.

"Hey you can't just come into my territory and damage my ship!"

"Oh really," Natsu scoffed as the Merry began to sail past Masira's own ship. "Then how do you explain me getting away with doing this?"

Raising his artificial leg a black tendril shot out and pierced the port side of the hull and began to tear a rather sizeable hole into it as the ship sailed past until Natsu was no longer alongside it, an action that angered Masira who began jumping up and down slamming his fists on the deck of his ship.

"_Maybe he is an ape of some sort?_"

"_This world is really strange but also rather amusing,_" Natsu chuckled in response as he retracted his leg and went to rejoin the others who despite sending him questioning glances didn't actively ask why he did what he did.

"All right everyone whilst we may not have been able to steal anything of value from that ruined ship Robin did manage to acquire something rather useful from Masira's," Natsu said as all eyes snapped to Robin who blushed slightly under all the attention.

"I managed to acquire their Eternal Log Pose for a place called Jaya so I believe that should be our next destination."

"You know if I squint hard enough I think that island over there might be Jaya," Natsu said as he pointed out to the horizon which was becoming less dark the further away from the strange shadows they got.

"Then that's where we're going," Luffy said cheerfully as if the last hour had never happened. "Onward!"

"And onward they went for the next two hours as an island did indeed come into view just like Natsu said it would. The others occupied their time preparing themselves to disembark onto the island however Natsu simply stared straight ahead at the island, refusing to blink even once as if he was locked into some sort of staring contest which didn't go unnoticed by Robin or Mordred.

"Oi Master what are you doing?"

"The birds above," Natsu muttered prompting the pair to look up at three birds that were circling overhead in a playful manner.

"What about them Natsu," Robin asked only for her eyes to widen as two of them dropped to the ground dead with bullet holes clean through their skulls.

Both Robin and Mordred's attention snapped back to Natsu who still had not moved so much as an inch, not even moving as the last of the birds hit his shoulder before hitting the deck with an audible thump.

"That one is clearly trying to show off …"

"What are you talking about Natsu," Robin asked in concern only for Natsu to finally blink and shake his head.

"You'll understand when we get closer to Jaya because even from here I can tell that the place is … rough."

_**/Island Of Jaya/**_

Outside a dingy looking pub two men were currently engaged in a drunken brawl with neither capable of outright beating the other since they would always stumble backward before being able to land a solid blow.

A third man ran up to the fight and stabbed both of them in the necks, quickly emptying their pockets before vanishing into the crowd before too many could take notice of what had just occurred, however once people did take notice roars of laughter were heard as a man was pushed out of the bar before being glassed over the head and kicked repeatedly in the ribs.

Inside the bar there was further chaos as people drank, fought and gambled all somehow acting oblivious to the chaos around their own immediate incarnation of it, the most notable being a small group playing a game of cards in the centre of the bar.

"HA, looks like I've cleaned you boys out! See they don't just call me the Executioner for show you know, didn't get a 42,000,000 berry bounty by being as dumb as a rock!"

The man went to take all of his winnings however a knife pierced through the top of his hand which pinned him to the table as another blonde haired man began to laugh.

"Yeah I don't think I'm gonna let you do that Roshio, see I reckon you cheated!"

"What!"

"Oi Sarquiss, you reckon this guy cheated?"

"Oh yeah he definitely did Captain, little shit actually thought he could get away with it too!"

"WHAT! Do you bastards even know who I am-!"

A gunshot rang out through the bar as Roshio's head was covered in whiskey and shards of glass, the man in front of him grinning as he blew the smoke from his pistol before placing it against Roshio's forehead.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are small fry, the bigger question is do you know who I am!?"

"Wh-who are you!"

"This here is Captain Bellamy," Sarquiss snapped as he stabbed Roshio in the eye with a lit match prompting the man to cry out in pain as other crew members held him down. "Show the man his due respect; he's worth 55,000,000 you know!"

"What-!"

"You've plain gone and fucked up my friend," Bellamy said with a sinister grin as he shot Roshio in the head killing him instantly as his head hit the table with an audible thud. "Shouldn't have gone fucking with your betters!"

Bellamy began roaring with laughter which quickly engulfed the rest of the bar as they all returned to their former activities, Roshio's body being tossed into a bin beside the bar to be forgotten about as they continued on with their day.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Well you certainly weren't exaggerating were you Master," Mordred replied as the Merry pulled into port. "This place looks like sin in island form!"

"That's because Jaya is a Pirate Island," Robin said knowingly as she was the first to disembark from the ship. "I've got a few things I need to do so I shall be back in awhile."

Natsu nodded without saying a word as both he and Mordred moved to disembark only to pause when they heard Nami's screeching.

"You two better promise me you won't start any fights while were here!"

"We won't Nami we already promised," Luffy groaned as Zoro shook his head in annoyance.

"Yeah well I'm coming with you two just to make sure you guys don't start any trouble!"

"Do what you want, damn harpy," Zoro grumbled as the trio disembarked with Natsu and Mordred following silently behind.

"So what are we gonna do Master," Mordred asked as Natsu shrugged.

"Not sure yet, we're Pirates and I've got no cash so I suppose we should just swipe some from the trash around here."

"Yeah doesn't look like they deserve it anyway," Mordred replied only for Nami to round on them.

"Oh no you don't I just finished getting up those two just to make sure they didn't start anything I won't let you two go off and do anything either!"

"Ug, yes Mom," Natsu groaned in response earning a snicker from Mordred and a growl from Nami.

"This isn't funny!"

"I dunno I thought it was," Natsu replied with eyes twinkling in amusement. "A whole island full of some of the scum of humanity, the fun I could have here …"

Nami went to hit Natsu only for Natsu to vanish from her sight as her eyes began to dart around frantically looking for him only to find him standing next to Luffy and Zoro helping a sickly looking man onto his horse.

"Oh my … thank you three young men kindly, I've been lying there all day," the sickly man groaned as they placed him in the back of his horse which was currently doing a four legged imitation of the splits which Natsu found funny.

"There ya go," Luffy said cheerfully. "Have a good one mister!"

"Wait a moment before you go could you help my horse get up, he's just as sick as I am you see …"

Nami, Mordred and Zoro face palmed, Luffy grinned and Natsu burst out into fits of laughter as he picked the horse up with one hand and helped it right itself much to the appreciation of the sickly man.

"Thank you both kindly so here please take an apple each in appreciation," the sickly man said as Luffy and Natsu each took one.

Natsu pocketed his and Luffy went to take a bite just as several explosions went off around them putting Nami on edge.

"Damn it looks like that sick guy got some more people with those apples," one Pirate said as another chuckled.

"Every poor bastard that's gotten one has exploded what a funny prank!"

Nami was shocked and watched in horror as Luffy took a bite of the apple however nothing came prompting the sickly man to let out a raspy laugh.

"You have good luck kid; you picked out the dud out of all those apples. Just one bite and you could've been killed but your luck shined through today, nice job."

"_I like how he had the nerve to say that in your presence._"

"_What do you want me to do, attack him? The guy and his horse look like they'll keel over at any moment._"

Natsu watched as the sick man was carried away on the back of his sickly horse before the group moved on only to pause again as they saw yet another crowd gathering around a nearby rooftop.

"Looks like that guy claimed another victim," one Pirate said as the other nodded.

"Didn't that guy say he was a former fighting champion," another said as both Luffy and Zoro tensed slightly.

"Oh no you two don't we're not fighting anyone now get your butts moving, there's got to be a bar around here somewhere!"

"Aww," Luffy whined as the group moved past the man who was laughing and taunting the crowd below in an attempt to find his next victim.

Eventually the group found themselves at a dingy looking bar, Natsu stopped as Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Mordred entered and turned his attention to the side alley and noticed the body of a man sticking out of the pub's rubbish bin.

"_Looks like he was just half heartedly tossed in there,_" Natsu commented as he walked over and peeked into the bin to see the man and almost immediately noticed his missing eye and the bullet hole in his forehead.

"_Keep an eye on our new friends, Luffy might be bulletproof but the rest aren't as durable._"

"All right I'm going," Natsu heard from out the front as a rather large man who in his honest opinion looked more like a hobo than anything shuffled past holding a bottle of rum in one hand and over a dozen pies in the other.

Ignoring the man Natsu walked inside to see a blonde haired man taunting Luffy and Zoro however to his surprise neither one seemed to react. Natsu was about to intervene when Luffy turned to him with a serious gaze and shook his head.

"What's that Straw Hat, don't want to get your little friend involved," the man sneered as he walked over to a nearby table and picked up a half full bottle of rum and took a swig as he strolled over to him. "You don't look like much, what's a chump like you gonna do?"

Nami's eyes widened seemingly expecting Natsu to retaliate however Natsu's eyes were locked onto Luffy's and he almost immediately understood what Luffy was trying to convey and remained silent.

"Oi if Captain Bellamy asks you something you answer it," one of the other Pirates snapped prompting Bellamy to grin.

"Well we all know that those who refuse me," Bellamy said as she smashed the half full bottle across Natsu's head not even eliciting so much as a slight flinch, an act that momentarily caught the Pirate off guard. "Get punished!"

That seemed to be some sort of verbal cue as the Pirates in the bar began assaulting them with whatever was nearest to them throwing anything from bottles, knives even bits of food.

"You lot have some nerve coming round here talking about fairy tale nonsense like Sky Islands and dreams," Bellamy hissed as he stabbed Natsu in the arm with a kitchen knife handed to him by a man Natsu assumed was his Vice Captain. "The Age of Pirates and Dreams is dead and gone just like Gold Roger, trash like you clinging to a bygone era sicken me!"

"What the hell are you three doing," Nami sniffed as Bellamy stabbed Natsu several more times in the gut before punching him in the face which knocked him over the table behind him as Nami rushed to his side. "Why aren't you fighting back!"

"The small fry aren't fighting back because they know that Bellamy is their better," the Vice Captain said mockingly as Luffy and Zoro soon found themselves knocked down by some of the other crew members. "Hanging around trash like them will eventually ruin you girl, why don't you join us eh?"

"As if I'd ever join a bunch of losers like you," Nami sniffed as she grabbed Zoro and Luffy by the collars and dragged them to the door before returning for Natsu who remained stock still and dragged him over before lugging all three out of the door with Mordred taking Natsu and following behind silently.

"You come back if you change your mind alright," they heard the Vice Captain shout which was followed by a wave of laughter.

"I can't believe you three," Nami sniffed as she fought back tears. "Why would you three let them do this to you!"

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA, the Sky Island does exist!"

Nami froze in place and looked right at the man who had been kicked out of the bar earlier who sat in the centre of the dock eating his pies and drinking is rum without a care in the word.

"That place really does make a killer cherry pie, best in all the seas!"

"Got something you wanna say then say it!"

"ZEHAHAHA! Dunno what you've got to be so angry about," the man said with a grin. "Your three friends won that fight without even having to throw so much as a single punch!"

"What …"

"I respected the way you treated those kids back there, you've definitely got nerves of steel lady!"

Natsu was the first to sit up followed quickly by Luffy and then Zoro as the trio began cleaning themselves off as best they could.

"This 'New Era' all these upstart brats keep talking about is all a load of shit," the man shouted as many people stopped to look at him like he was stupid. "An era where the dreams of Pirates will come to an end, yeah right!"

The man took a long swig from his bottle of rum before slamming it onto the ground in front of him and met the eyes of Luffy, Zoro and Natsu with a toothy grin.

"The dreams of Pirates will never end; the dreams of people are infinite, you can't just put an end to them am I right!?"

What followed was the gathered crowd seemingly laughing at the man as they mocked him for shouting about dreams calling it utter nonsense among other things but the man simply laughed away all their insults.

"One upping your peers isn't ever easy, ZEHAHAHAHA!"

Another wave of laughter directed at the man followed however the man's next words surprised Natsu.

"They can laugh at us all they want because when you aim high you often come across fights that just aren't worth fighting, right? ZEHAHAHAHA!"

The man's words struck a chord with Natsu as he remembered back to his time with Gildarts and how he said something eerily similar to him when he wanted to pick a fight after someone had insulted him because of his own dream to find Igneel.

_Let em laugh Natsu because when you dream big there's always gonna be one guy who just doesn't buy into the hype, you understand?_

Natsu found himself smirking and slipped away without the others noticing and walked off toward the edge of town quickly becoming lost in his thoughts.

"_What's on your mind?_"

"_Just thinking back on what that guy said about dreams not dying, Gildarts said something similar to me once. Back when I was a kid if someone said Dragons weren't real I'd punch them until Gildarts sat me down and explained to me that some things just aren't worth fighting others over, dreams more so than anything else._"

"_Finding Igneel was more than a dream for you though wasn't it?_"

"_For most of my young life once I woke up in the future it was my dream to be reunited with him, he was my Dad and I dearly missed him and it pissed me off when people denied his very existence despite the fact that my very own powers defied their arguments._"

"_Well I suppose that in the end you showed them all eh,_" Ahnkseram replied with a sad smile. "_A shame that it took so long though._"

Natsu hummed in agreement as they arrived at the edge of the town where Natsu simply stood stock still not really sure why he'd decided to walk off in the first place.

"Hello again King of Balance."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly as a Servant astralized before him in a kneeling position though he noted that she moved to hug his leg instead.

"Uh …"

"My apologies it's just … it has been so long since I could touch another and I couldn't resist."

"Do you want to talk somewhere more private where I can use your actual name?"

"That would be nice, yes," the Servant replied as she rather eagerly took Natsu's hand and led him deep into the forest until they were standing by a small lake. "I figured you would like to clean yourself up a little …"

"Thank you … Serenity Hassan, it has been quite some time since I've seen any of the Hassan around so it is good to know you survived that whole mess back in the Elemental Nations."

"King Hassan had us all return to this dimension after he saw the signs of the Fourth Great Ninja War looming and ordered us to aid the Servant Alliance in this dimension as best we could."

"So there is one as I suspected," Natsu hummed in response. "I sent Seilah out to establish contact with them."

"King Hassan is aware alas Seilah will not find him, precautionary measures after the Solomon incident," Serenity explained as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"So what brings you to this wretched hive of scum and villainy then Serenity," Natsu asked clapping his hands together in a much more cheerful manner. "Hardly the place for a respectable lady such as yourself is it now?"

"I-I felt your entrance into this world, many of the Kings also did," Serenity said blushing at Natsu's earlier compliment on her looks. "We still share the Master/Servant connection we partially formed before I departed, King Hassan was … actually pleased that I formed one with you."

"Well that's interesting," Natsu hummed in response. "But that doesn't entirely explain why you are here personally now does it?"

"I do not like how you can read me so well King Natsu, yes I am here for another reason. Due to your victory in the Elemental Nations the number of Servants being summoned into this world has effectively doubled in an attempt to create chaos of the Realis Holy Grail War, King Hassan has devised a … method that allows him to pinpoint the summoning location of a Servant and dispatches us to either recruit or dispose of them."

"And a Servant is set to appear here," Natsu asked as Serenity shook her head.

"Not here but up there," Serenity replied as Natsu's eyes widened in understanding.

"The Sky Island."

"King Hassan has said that there are already at least three Servant signatures up there in addition to another that reeks of power, power that I alone could not even hope to compete against."

"So you want my help?"

"I would most appreciate it King Natsu if you could lend me your aid as well as Mordred's if that isn't so much to ask?"

"Well I am heading to the Sky Island anyway so you are in luck Serenity," Natsu replied with a grin patting the Assassin on the head knowing that it was the best way to calm her nerves as she leant into his touch.

"I thank you …"

"Does this method King Hassan has pick up the Servant Class?"

"Unfortunately no it does not in fact the only reason we even have this method is because King Hassan is the Grand Assassin and has taken liberties with the complex Magic binding this world to the Realis Grail War."

"Ah then it's probably for the best that he doesn't poke it anymore with the metaphorical stick eh!"

"Indeed," Serenity replied as the two stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments before a thought hit Natsu.

"Do you happen to know if Chaldea has established a link with this world yet?"

"I-I don't believe so, not yet anyway," Serenity replied with a pondering look. "Why?"

"Well you see in the Elemental Nations they had to Emergency Rayshift back to Chaldea to avoid losing their only Master but in their haste left Fou behind," Natsu said as he opened his coat slightly to reveal the fluffball who was currently curled up into a round ball inside one of his coat pockets fast asleep.

"I see, that is most unfortunate since you cannot risk entering Chaldea since there is another version of you there."

"Do you think that you could ask King Hassan to keep an eye out and if he encounters them to let them know I have Fou?"

"Of course I can do that I'm sure King Hassan would be fine to relay such a message for you!"

"Thanks Serenity," Natsu replied with a grin. "Now then we need to find a way to get up to that Sky Island, tried asking the locals but they weren't exactly friendly as you no doubt saw."

"I may have a lead for you, a man by the name of Mont Blanc Cricket," Serenity said as she motioned for him to follow her further into the jungle like terrain. "From what I've managed to find out this man is a descendant of a man named Mont Blanc Noland."

"I haven't been here long Serenity so I've got no idea who that is," Natsu said as Serenity blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah my apologies I forgot! Well you see Mont Blanc Noland was a man who lived around four hundred years ago who was executed after supposedly lying about gold that he found here."

"Let me guess some King got greedy and wanted the gold so when they all showed up with money signs for eyes it was nothing but dirt?"

"Yes that is the gist of it," Serenity replied. "The tale of Noland has been novelised into a book known as Noland the Liar and is often read to children in order to discourage them from lying lest they too be executed like Mont Blanc Noland."

"Well that's pretty messed up."

"Noland's descendant still lives on this island searching for this treasure and after observing him for two days I have come to the realization that he may in fact know how to get us onto the Sky Island, for a price."

"The gold …"

"The gold," Serenity mimicked as they arrived at a small looking home on the opposite end of the island. "This is where he lives, how should we handle this?"

"I'm not gonna force him to do anything, not if he's still copping it for what happened to his ancestor," Natsu sighed. "If I really have to I'll find the damn gold myself and rip it from wherever its hidden."

"I shall leave it in your capable hands, you are the King of Balance after all," Serenity said softly as she rendered herself invisible so as to not put the man on edge.

Natsu sighed and made his way over to the small home and knocked on the door and waited several moments until a man whose head honestly looked like a chestnut opened it and eyed him warily.

"The hell do you want!"

"Hello sir I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Whatever you're selling I ain't buying!"

"I'm not here to sell you anything I'm here for information on how to get to the Sky Island that sits above Jaya," Natsu said as the man's eyes widened before narrowing as he eyed Natsu critically.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you I'm being a hundred percent genuine with you."

"Well if that's the case then you'd best be coming in," the man grumbled as he allowed Natsu to enter his home and offered him a chair at a rather small table. "You drink tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

It took a minute before the tea was ready as the man placed a cup before him and the two sat in silence until he finally spoke.

"So tell me kid why should I tell you anything about the Sky Island?"

"A fair question," Natsu conceded as he took a sip of his tea. "I believe you should because if you do then I can almost guarantee you I will find at least some of the gold your ancestor claimed existed here four hundred years ago."

"That's a bold claim, got any evidence to back it up?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out really," Natsu replied shaking his head. "You've been here for years digging away in an attempt to try and find the gold just like your ancestors before you did and yet not one of you have found anything but there is conveniently a Sky Island right above Jaya-."

"-right above where my house sits onward a bit out toward the ocean," Cricket finished for Natsu with a slight grin. "Well at least you clearly did your homework."

"When it comes to finding something like a Sky Island one would hope I did considering how reclusive it is."

"You did your homework but I have to wonder why should I help you, what if you find the gold and run off with it all?"

"I can assure you that won't happen," Natsu replied as Ahnkseram's voice entered his mind.

"_Not all of it anyway …_"

"I can assure you sir I've got no personal interest in the gold, at most I'd probably take a piece as a souvenir but aside from that I don't really need it."

"Is that right?"

"I understand you might find it hard to believe especially since I showed up out of the blue but I cannot stress to you enough how important it is that I reach the Sky Island."

"I'm guessing you've got your own reasons for getting up there not related to the gold?"

"Yeah my crew and I are the adventurous sort but I have my own reasons even beyond that, I can't really explain much more than that I'm afraid."

"Fair enough we all have our secrets, so what's your name anyway kid seeing as you seem to know who I am and all?"

"Oh right my names Natsu my bad for not telling you earlier."

"Eh don't worry about it you've already been nicer to me than half of this God forsaken rock," Cricket grumbled. "So you'll bring me back the gold from the Sky Island if its up there?"

"I'll promise it on whatever you want me to."

"Look you don't have to go doing that," Cricket sighed. "Getting up there by itself is a struggle so if you manage to survive that as long as you try your best I can't fault ya."

"Um …"

"Listen kid I may look like one but I'm not an asshole so don't worry about it," Cricket sighed. "Now look I've got to get back to work kid since there isn't a whole lot I can do until my friends Masira and Shoujou get back."

Natsu nearly choked on his tea when he heard the name Masira which didn't go unnoticed by Cricket.

"Let me guess he tried attacking ya over some salvage?"

"Yeah and I kind of threw him at his own ship and tore a hole in it before making an escape."

"The amount of times I tell those idiots not to go round attacking people over salvage I swear …"

"Yeah I got the impression that they do it often."

"Please excuse them kid they do mean well but they're just kind of eccentric when it comes to salvaging stuff."

"You know now that I think about it that ship he fought us over fell from the sky, do you think it might have fallen from the Sky Island?"

"That's where a lot of the salvage round these parts comes from; wrecks that fall down from the Sky Island usually crash in the ocean round these parts so Masira and Shoujou go round and pick em up for me to sort through."

"So they're working for you then?"

"Not so much working as we are in an alliance with each other, the Saruyama Alliance, though really I only agreed because they insisted they wanted to help me with my dream."

"To find the gold?"

"Yeah …"

"Well it sounds like they're more friends than business partners doesn't it?"

"Maybe, you know how it is we never really bring it up though I'll admit this place would be shit without those two big lugs running around."

"I can go find Masira and his crew and bring them back here if they still haven't returned if you want; no doubt the rest of my crew will come knocking later."

"Are you the Captain?"

"Not me no," Natsu replied shaking his head.

"You sure because you sure act like one?"

"Trust me I have no desire to be a Captain I'd rather let someone else take the reins of the journey, only reason I'm taking the initiative with getting to the Sky Island is because it affects something personal to me."

"Fair enough," Cricket said as the pair walked outside. "So you said you'd go find Masira for me and bring him back safe? If you do that I'll gladly help you out kid."

"You've got yourself a deal Cricket," Natsu said as the two shook hands. "I'm gonna go and get Masira now but remember to keep an eye out in case my friends show up alright."

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Cricket snapped though there was no malice behind his words. "Now get going before I start to regret out deal!"

"See ya later," Natsu said with a grin, vanishing on the spot as Cricket blinked rapidly trying to discern if he had just envisioned what he saw or if it was a mere hallucination.

"Maybe those two are right, maybe diving down so deep into the water constantly is messing with my head …"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	7. Preparing For The Sky Island Journey

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Ouroborousdragon – The only reason Bellamy could do any of that was because Natsu let him do it. Like I've said in the story several times Natsu was willing to follow Luffy's lead and Luffy didn't want any of them to fight back so he didn't and let Bellamy do what he did. He's not being nerfed or anything he's just not really bothering to fight back in that one instance though I actually address it in the chapter anyway plus if you've seen or read One Piece then you know what's coming for Bellamy anyway.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Preparing For The Sky Island Journey**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_You know when I damaged their ship I didn't think they wouldn't have been able to repair it, they're scavengers for fucks sake!_"

"_Normally I'd tell you to calm down but if I'm being quite honest this is a rather pathetic sight,_" Ahnkseram agreed shaking his head as the pair hovered above Masira's ship which was slowly sinking into the water not having moved so much as an inch from where Natsu had sliced it.

Masira stood atop the ship alone seemingly resigned to his fate as he gazed out toward the horizon with a blank look. Natsu couldn't help but snort in disgust at the sight which prompted the man to look up at him in surprise.

"Wha-it's YOU!"

"I thought you were a scavenger Masira so surely you could've fixed your ship?"

"I could've if my Brother were here," Masira snapped back as he shot Natsu a nasty glare. "Now leave me alone!"

"You mean Shoujou right?"

"You know my Brother, wait no you didn't hurt him did you!?"

"Haven't met him personally but Cricket told me he was your Brother," Natsu replied as Masira's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"C-Cricket told you …"

"I promised him I'd come and bring you back in exchange for his help and it seems I couldn't have arrived at a better time."

"Well if Cricket is willing to help you then I'll gladly accept your help but don't expect me to forgive you for sinking my ship!"

"If I could save your ship would that at least somewhat help in making amends?"

"W-well yeah I suppose it would," Masira replied only to begin shaking as the ship began slowly rising out of the water lifting him higher and higher as Natsu pulled it out of the water letting it hover several metres above its surface.

"There."

"H-how …"

"I'm a veritable genius," Natsu replied with a grin as he lowered himself onto the deck of the ship. "Now then let us return to Jaya, you can show me a good spot to put the ship down when we get there."

"Sure," Masira replied still stunned at how casual Natsu was acting as he began shifting the entire ship in the air as if they were in the water.

"Again I do apologize I didn't really want to do what I did but you were being an asshole by acting as if the open sea was your turf. So what happened to the rest of your crew anyway?"

"Oh well I sent them all off in the rowboats of course, wasn't about to let them go down with the ship!"

"That's rather admirable," Natsu replied with a stiff nod when he noticed Masira was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"C-can't you feel that," Masira gasped through chattering teeth. "I-it's so d-damn cold all of a s-sudden!"

Looking around the deck he noticed it was beginning to freeze over which put Natsu on edge, the weather up until this point had been humid yet now ice was beginning to form all around the pair.

"Oi Masira hold out your hands and take this," Natsu said as he summoned a ball of blue flames and placed them within the confines of the man's cupped hands as he heard him sigh in content relief.

"Oh man … thanks for that buddy, thought I was gonna freeze to death just now!"

"You still might," Natsu said as he turned around to face several heavily clad figures spawning in through scattered snowflakes in the air.

The figures were dressed in winterized gear but covered their faces in black helmet like masks with the lead one wearing a white Plague Doctor's mask. Natsu took a step forward and began gently lowering the ship until it crashed against something with an audible thud.

"So you lot froze the lake too?"

"You are the King of Balance," the Plague Doctor asked as Natsu nodded. "You will come with us."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will come with us, by force if necessary."

"Masira, find cover somewhere and don't try to fight these things," Natsu whispered to the man who nodded frantically. "I'll try to make this quick but something feels off …"

"You will come with us King of Balance."

"On whose order?"

"Orders from the Imperial Princess," the Plague Doctor said as he began to walk forward extending an arm out toward him. "You will come with us King of Balance."

"Just who is this Imperial Princess," Natsu asked taking a step back as the arm of the Plague Doctor began to convert to snow.

"Irrelevant, you will come with us King of Balance."

"No … no I don't think I will, not until I know who this Imperial Princess truly is and what she wants with me," Natsu said firmly as the Plague Doctor halted in his tracks.

"You will come with us King of Balance; your state of consciousness was deemed irrelevant."

"Yeah well irrelevant this," Natsu snapped as he swiftly waved his arm out in front of him releasing a wall of flame that incinerated all the masked men and the Plague Doctor as he felt the cold begin to recede.

"_That was strange,_" Ahnkseram said as the ice around the ship began to rapidly melt forcing Natsu to pick it up again and levitate it into the air.

"_So do you know any Imperial Princesses or what that title even is for?_"

"_No idea though it's obvious that she's a ruler of some kind who has taken an interest in us._"

"_Aren't you just so funny,_" Natsu snapped in response. "_See I'm not really a fan of catching the attention of others so quickly but it seems Serenity was right and I did it just by showing up in this world._"

"_We can focus on figuring out what those things were later but for now keep working on that other thing whilst we return to Cricket and the island of Jaya._"

Natsu simply huffed in response as he and Masira silently made their way back toward the island, neither one willing to speak about the strange encounter they'd just had.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

'_Alright Seilah you can do this …'_

Standing on the outskirts of a Marine base Seilah allowed herself to slowly sink into the earth becoming one with the shadows as she set out toward the base.

'_Security here is pretty lax, probably a direct result of them being inferior humans no doubt.'_

With practiced ease Seilah moved past the two Marines guarding the entrance to the base and quickly darted to the darkest corner in the courtyard before slinking her shadowy form underneath a door to gain entrance to the facility.

The moment she entered Seilah found herself wondering where she should go first since there appeared to be multiple paths she could take. Deciding on taking the right path Seilah found herself quickly coming across a stairwell and was about to ascend it when the sound of footsteps gave her pause.

"And I'm telling ya the Vice Admiral isn't a pushover, sure he's old but he could beat any one of us with a single punch!"

"But didn't you see he took on those two scrubs as apprentices, the two cleaning kids that looked as pathetic as Barton after he beat his ass in that card game last Friday! A man who thinks the future of the Navy belongs to trash like them is not someone mentally sane!"

The two Marines passed allowing Seilah to zip up the stairs as she quickly found herself in a meeting room that appeared to have only just been recently abandoned. Rising from the shadows she began to look around as she began scanning any document she could get her hands on.

Eventually her eyes fell to a filing cabinet and began sifting through the files coming across a shelf full of bounties, through her sifting she found several of note and took the three out however she froze as one all too familiar smirk stared back at her from the face of a specific poster.

"No … it cannot be!"

Gently withdrawing the bounty with shaking hands Seilah looked out of the window with pained expression marring her features.

"Oh Master, why can you never catch a break," Seilah sighed as she pocketed the bounty with the rest. "I can only hope you do not find yourself losing control over this …"

Shaking her head knowing that she still had work to do Seilah moved toward the next set of filing cabinets and began to rummage through them, pausing only to withdraw several official looking documents which quickly found their way onto the floor as she deemed them unimportant.

Moving toward the large table Seilah noticed a stack of papers at the head and decided to take a look, eyes widening at the title of a small set of documents around fifty pages thick.

_Recent Servant Influx Report_

_Detailed Report On The Servant State Of Eden_

Seilah ran the idea of a Servant State, how was such a thing possible? Was this perhaps where King Hassan was located or perhaps this was just a rogue group of Servants banding together to form some semblance of a society within the mess that was the Realis Holy Grail War?

Either way Seilah knew this report was key to finding the location of their allies and quickly pocketed it before quickly sinking into the floor as an official looking group entered the room.

"Have the invites been sent?"

"Of course they have Sengoku you know I'm not like Garp, it simply would not do to be tardy on such a critical matter!"

_Head Of The World Government's Navy_

_Fleet Admiral Of The Marines_

_Sengoku The Budda_

"Settle down Tsuru I didn't mean anything by it," the man named Sengoku sighed raising his hands slightly in a calming matter. "I doubt many of them, if any at all, will even bother to show up."

_Advisor To The Marines_

_Vice Admiral Of The Marines_

_Tsuru The Great Advisor_

"The Warlord system is nothing short of a joke however it is critical to maintaining the balance of power in the world Sengoku, any strategist worth his salt could see that much."

"Speaking of strategy …"

Seilah narrowed her eyes at the newcomer feeling the familiar signature of a Servant however this one felt exceedingly powerful, much more powerful than Mordred, Nobu and even Jeanne were though it also felt twisted, perhaps even distorted.

The man appeared to be bordering on middle age and wore a militaristic suit similar to the Marines however his was a grey colour rather than the Navy's traditional white. She noted that the man appeared to hold a similar rank to the other man in the room, Sengoku since the two stood as equals rather than treating each other in a Superior/Subordinate fashion.

"I was wondering where you'd been, how goes things on the main front?"

"Slow going at the moment Sengoku," the man replied casually. "The Navy still has yet to adjust to the changes I have implemented into the forces however I am well aware that there will be growing pains more so when dealing with a military of such a size as ours."

"Indeed," Sengoku replied with a smile as Seilah noticed the Command Seals on Sengoku's hand realizing he'd been chosen as a Master by this Servant, surprising considering most Servants they had encountered outright refused if given the choice.

"I must say your restructuring of our forces has been nothing short of impressive," Tsuru added quietly. "I believe even the Five Elders have been impressed by your efforts."

"I am merely doing what is necessary to ensure that the grip of the World Government tightens upon this world and that these … Pirates and rebels no longer run rampant terrorizing this world."

"And what of your newly appointed Generals," Sengoku asked curiously. "How are they adjusting to their new positions?"

"Quite well actually, General Degurechaff in particular has relished her recent promotion to the position of General."

"Wasn't she formerly a Lieutenant Colonel though," Tsuru asked as the man nodded. "I thought that one had several ranks to go before achieving the rank of a Four Star General?"

"I did indeed state that however as you both no doubt know she is a Servant like me and although she is not as physically powerful as even the three Admirals she is a veritable genius on the battlefield much like myself and has passed all the necessary exams for the promotion with flying colours."

"Yes I am aware which is why I never said I was opposed, just merely curious," Sengoku replied. "What of the other two Generals?"

"Settling in," the man replied with a shrug. "Like everyone else they too must endure the growth period so that the military of the World Government can operate as an effective fighting force."

"You really are quite knowledgeable about how to restructure a military; did you have to do something similar during your life?"

"I personally didn't have to however the leader of my nation at the time did; I was merely close enough to where I could watch which clearly was a boon for us."

"Indeed," Sengoku said as the trio fell silent for several moments before Tsuru spoke up.

"Well then enough sitting around I'm sure Rider didn't come here to partake in idle chatter, no doubt you wished to go over the most recent reports regarding the Revolutionary Army no?"

"As sharp as ever I see Vice Admiral Tsuru," Rider replied with a small smile. "Indeed I was hoping for input from the both of you since my newly created Army of the World Government will need to coordinate with the Navy extensively."

"Of course we can go over the details in my office," Sengoku replied as he picked up the stack of papers Seilah had been going over earlier. "Let's get this over with; I'm not looking forward to this afternoon."

"Like you said Sengoku how many will actually show up," Tsuru replied with a shake of her head. "Honestly you need to stop worrying so much and just take things as they come!"

"She's right you know, the stress will kill you in the end if you let it get bad enough."

"How did this turn into a conversation about my health," was the last thing Seilah heard as they left the room and vanished off into another part of the building.

'_I think Master needs to hear about some of this,' _Seilah though to herself as she rose from the ground before opening a portal and vanishing.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

After having arrived back at Cricket's house he found the man unconscious in bed with the Straw Hats and Shoujou gathered around the place taking care of him. Upon his arrival he received the customary punch to the head from Mordred for running off and another from Nami for running off whilst being injured prompting him to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny," Nami snapped. "Bellamy stabbed you multiple times!"

"Do you honestly think a brat like him could do anything to me," Natsu said between giggles. "I doubt that brat could even beat Luffy or Zoro let alone me!"

"B-but he stabbed you, I saw it!"

"Yeah and it felt about as bad as getting a needle for a shot, if I wanted to I could've shattered his knife before it even had a chance to touch me."

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because Luffy didn't want me to fight back."

"He never said that-!"

"He didn't have to say it Nami," Natsu replied softly. "Some requests don't require words and can be exchanged with nothing more than a mere glance."

"That makes no sense!"

"Probably because you have yet to experience such an exchange," Natsu replied casually. "But that aside trust me if I wanted to I could've killed him in like two seconds flat but Luffy decided that the fight wasn't worth the effort."

"But you guys got hurt, how can you just dismiss what that bastard did!"

"Because he's less than an ant to me, most humans are Nami," Natsu replied as she recoiled back in shock. "Yeah he stabbed me, big deal I can regenerate. Sure he punched me a few times, probably nearly broke his hand too. Sure he glassed me but he missed out on the sweet contents inside."

"That's-!"

"Nami I'm going to break down how much I care about what Bellamy did and I want you to pay very close attention to my next sentence alright," Natsu said as he placed both hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her. "I. Don't. Care. One. Fucking. Bit."

"Just leave him be Nami," Sanji sighed. "No one died so who cares about it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!"

"Look I'll put it to you like this Nami," Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Luffy and the moss head knew Natsu could regenerate already but if they didn't and Natsu had been stabbed its highly likely that the port of Jaya would be trashed beyond repair and its occupants slain to the last."

"Huh …?"

"Luffy didn't want to fight back and although personally I would've he is the Captain and I am the crew member so I follow his orders, not blindly mind you but follow them nonetheless," Natsu sighed. "If Luffy had of asked me to just kill Bellamy back there I would've done it without a second thought but the fact is he didn't, he saw no reason to needlessly spill blood."

"So he let yours get spilt instead?"

"Better mine than someone who can't regenerate," Natsu shot back before shaking his head and walking over toward Sanji. "So what's going on here anyway, what happened to Cricket?"

"Well I was outside at the time but Chopper said he's got some kind of illness from diving underwater too much and he collapsed unconscious, though he did mention a bunch of stuff on how to get to the Sky Island before he did and said you and him had some kind of deal going."

"Oh yeah I came here earlier and met him, we talked for a bit and agreed that I'd bring him back the gold from up there in exchange for his help. Oh and I had to save the monkey guy over there since they're friends."

"Well at least you managed to secure us a path up there, as suicidal as it sounds."

"Suicidal?"

"You mean he didn't tell you, oh man Usopp almost lost it when he heard about how we're supposed to get up there," Sanji snickered in amusement. "So get this apparently in order to reach the Sky Island we have to take this thing called the Knock Up Stream, basically it's just a strong water spout that will propel us up into the clouds."

"I can already see why it sounds suicidal," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Don't worry I'll make sure no one dies alright."

"Yeah I kind of figured you would," Sanji grinned in response. "Anyway Cricket said we've got to find this bird called a South Bird so we were about to go look for it when Cricket collapsed and all and then you showed up."

"So that's the full story eh, well guess we'd better get everyone except Chopper ready to find this bird," Natsu said as he looked toward the house. "Did Cricket say when the next spout was due?"

"Dawn."

"Then I suppose we'd better get going and try to find this damn bird but what does it even look like?"

"Apparently they kind of look like toucans but are a purple and green colour with a bit of yellow on their head," Sanji replied as he began to walk over toward the house to gather up the rest of the crew. "Oh and apparently they let out a distinct cry, sounds like its saying jyooooooh or something."

"Guess I'll get a head start on finding this thing then and you can tell me what it's for when we find it."

"You got it," Sanji replied with a wave as he vanished inside the house leaving Natsu to begin walking toward the forest.

"Oi Master wait up!"

"As if you couldn't catch up Mordred," Natsu scoffed as she leapt up onto his back making him stumble slightly before regaining his footing.

"You went and ran off after letting that piece of shit lay into you Natsu," Mordred whined as the grip around his neck tightened. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to slay every last piece of scum in that place Natsu, the level of disrespect they showed toward you …"

"Like I explained to Nami ordinarily the scrub wouldn't have even touched me but Luffy wanted to prove a point."

"Does it really matter if the brat wants to prove a point though?"

"Considering we joined his crew he's the one in charge, we're just along for the ride."

"Yeah well don't make a habit of letting trash like that get away with acting like that alright Natsu, you're far greater than they are and deserve better."

"You know it's crazy how sometimes you say such heart-warming things yet other times you curse the very ground I tread," Natsu said as he hopped over a fallen log. "But I know at heart you really are just a big kid Mordred, a person who never got the chance to act like one yet found herself slain before her life could gain any real meaning."

"My life had meaning though it wasn't clear until my last few dying moments," Mordred said quietly as the silence of the forest created a tense atmosphere around the pair. "I have to ask if this knock up stream thing fails are you just gonna lift the ship up to this Skypeia place?"

"Most likely yes," Natsu replied not commenting on Mordred's sudden change in conversation topic. "But I believe that we'll make the knock up stream and reach the island."

"You believe it or you can 'feel' it?"

"Bit of both really, it isn't one of those events that are set in stone so it's hard to tell sometimes. To put it simply I don't feel any consequences for forcibly lifting the ship myself."

"But you'd rather let things play out as they were intended to?"

"My reasoning is the same as it was in the Elemental Nations Mordred, this is not my world so I'd rather not interfere with its events unless I can help it."

"Yeah yeah I remember so don't go giving me the whole history lesson," Mordred groaned. "I was just curious is all."

"I understand so don't worry about it, now have you spotted that bird by any chance?"

"Oh yeah because your description gave me a really good idea as to what it looked like," Mordred snorted in response. "So no I haven't seen it!"

"The other Straw Hats have moved to find the bird as well so that should cover more ground."

"GAH-SERENTIY WHAT THE FUCK," Mordred snapped as she launched herself off of Natsu's back right into a tree.

"Hello again Mordred."

"Don't 'hello' me Serenity," Mordred sneered from the tree branch she was wrapped around. "Ever heard of declaring yourself before joining a fucking conversation!"

"No."

"Give it a rest you two," Natsu sighed as he used a sliver of his Gravity Magic to snap the base of the branch Mordred was hanging onto. "Serenity do you happen to know where we'll find one of these South Bird things?"

"I think I might have an idea where a small flock of them reside, follow me."

"Thanks Serenity," Natsu said with a smile before turning to Mordred. "Well come on then don't lie on your butt all day, future Kings don't have time to do that you know?"

"How about you shut up you jerk I know you did that on purpose!"

"Perhaps but I thought it was funny."

"So you admit it," Mordred shouted as she summoned Clarent to her side. "Oh you are so going to get it!"

"Hold on a second," Natsu said backing away slightly. "It was just a joke!"

"Yeah well wait till you're on the receiving end of this punch line!"

Serenity sighed as Natsu was chased around the forest by an annoyed Servant knowing full well that neither of them would be getting anything productive done for the next hour or so.

As Natsu and his friends prepared for their journey into the clouds word began to spread of his arrival into the world as eyes began to shift, minds began to turn and alliances began to come together in an effort to either recruit or eliminate them.

_**/Elsewhere In The Grand Line – Floating Island Of Eden/**_

"And so after you have spoken with the citizens on the Kingdom's next location you are required to go over the biyearly budget for the Knights my King."

"How are the citizens, are they settling in to their new lives well?"

"As well as could be expected given their … former occupation."

"I see."

"The ones that were willing to become Knights of our new Kingdom are undergoing training at a rate that will not cause them relapse within their recovery schedules, the ones that chose not to have found work tending to our agricultural or industrial sectors."

"Excellent, and what of the Round, what do you all believe about all of this?"

"My King I believe that after the attack on that hovel those brutish Celestial Dragons kept their slave stock we should expect a modest retaliation against us by the World Government and their forces."

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Kay (Saber)_

_Bounty – 194,000,000 Berries_

"I agree with the assessment from Sir Kay my King; the World Government does not tolerate slights against the Celestial Dragons and usually responds with force. With that in mind given the current state of Eden I believe it would be prudent to shore up our defences and prepare for a potential assault."

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Palamedes (Saber)_

_Bounty – 272,000,000 Berries_

"So you both believe that the World Government will attempt to strike back at us in an effort to retrieve their lost slaves Sir Kay, Sir Palamedes?"

"We do my King," Sir Kay replied as the King tilted her head to her right.

"What say you Sir Agravain?"

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Agravain (Assassin)_

_Bounty – 94,000,000 Berries_

"I must agree with their assessment my King, the Celestial Dragons believe themselves to be the Gods of this world and would sooner see us all put into chains or killed rather than oppose them. It is likely that they have thrown a tantrum of some sort and forced the World Government to send at least several Vice Admirals against us."

"How sad, to think that all we have done is show these people humanity and yet they deem us the villains in this ballad. If there were an open window I would hurl myself to the depths of the abyss just to save these poor souls from a fate with those Celestial Dragons."

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Tristan (Archer)_

_Bounty – 440,000,000 Berries_

"What is with you and throwing yourself out of windows Tristan, because of you our King wouldn't let us have any in the higher parts of the castle!"

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Gawain (Saber)_

_Bounty – 652,000,000 Berries_

"I must apologize Sir Gawain, if you would like I shall ascend to the roof and-!"

"Enough Sir Tristan," the King said sharply. "There will be no roof hurling for you this day for we all still have need of you!"

"Would it really be such a bad thing if he hurled himself off of the castle ramparts though?"

"That is quite enough out of you Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan is merely a bit eccentric and does not deserve such a fate."

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Lancelot (Saber)_

_Bounty – 340,000,000 Berries_

"In any event my King returning to the topic at hand if you would permit it I would lead the effort to bolster the defences of Eden, I could not bear to see those monsters get their hands on these people once more so soon after they were freed."

"I can feel the passion within your words Sir Galahad; very well I shall permit it. I want you and Sir Lancelot to oversee the preparations."

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Galahad (Shielder)_

_Bounty – 150,000,000 Berries_

"Thank you my King, Sir Tristan and I will not fail in our task!"

"I know you won't," the King replied with a small smile. "The rest of the Round are currently out on their own missions however I expect you to fill them in on all the necessary information from our current meeting-."

"My King!"

The doors to the throne room slammed open as a thin looking Knight burst in practically sprinting toward the Round Table and tossing several papers into its centre.

"Sir Bedivere," the King said with a raised eyebrow. "I was not expecting you back so soon? Has there been an incident?"

"The News Coos brought in the latest Bounties issued by the World Government my King and there are three on here I knew you would wish to see immediately!"

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Sir Bedivere (Saber)_

_Bounty – 120,000,000 Berries_

"Is that so," the King said as she rose from her throne and walked over toward the Round Table and picked up the three bounty posters.

The room was silent as the Knights watched their King's face for any sign of a reaction and were shocked as a bright smile lit up her beautiful face.

"So you've come at last …"

"According to the news these were issued because of crimes they committed in the Desert Kingdom of Alabasta."

"Is that so," the King replied as she returned to her throne and sat down, still holding the Bounties in her hand. "And pray tell what these supposed crimes were?"

"Lady Seilah's crimes included the destruction of military property, murder of over three hundred Marines and mercenaries under a Warlord of the Sea as well as destruction of military intel regarding all the Pirates in the Grand Line held on their ship."

"Considering that we are at war with this World Government those are not crimes here so she is innocent. What of … Mordred?"

"Sir Mordred's crimes include the murder of over three hundred mercenaries under a Warlord of the Sea, murder of over eighty Marines and serving as Natsu Dragneel's accomplice."

"Again those are not crimes within our Kingdom so she too is innocent. Now what of Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragneel is charged with assault and torture of Marine Captain Smoker, murder of countless Marine and mercenaries as well as aiding in the defeat of Sir Crocodile one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"Again none of those are crimes so they shall be welcome here with open arms once they reach our portion of the Grand Line."

"I also did some digging and found out that the reason why King Natsu's bounty is so high is because this Captain Smoker is a Logia Devil Fruit User as is Sir Crocodile and it is their belief that he is one of these Haki Users who has remained under the radar."

"So they believe him to be from the latter half of the Grand Line bordering on the New World do they?"

"That is my belief yes my King."

"I can see why the World Government is panicking, Logia Users are virtually unbeatable in the first half of the Grand Line since none have the ability to so much as touch them yet Natsu came in and supposedly defeated two with no effort, one being a respected member of the Marines."

"Actually my King I don't believe King Natsu actually had anything to do with the defeat of the Warlord Crocodile for you see King Natsu seems to be travelling with the Straw Hat Pirates."

"The ones that Yonkou Shanks spoke of the last time he was here?"

"The very same."

"This has that red haired bastard's work written all over it," the King replied in amusement. "As usual he can't help but rile up the World Government, this may prove to work in our favour."

"How so?"

"What our King means is that King Natsu's arrival and almost instantaneous assault on them will draw some of the Government's attention off of us and onto him. Under normal circumstances as Knights of Camelot we would not stand for such a thing but we are speaking about King Natsu so he likely finds their efforts to capture or subdue him laughable at best," Agravain replied with a small smile.

"It is as Sir Agravain says," the King's voice boomed as the Knight snapped to full attention. "Sir Bedivere, I shall have a letter for you to send very soon that will be addressed to King Natsu so remain outside this hall once this meeting is over and wait for me."

"Understood my King."

"Sir Galahad, Sir Lancelot, the two of you are to bolster Eden's wards to the best of your ability. Confer with the Egyptian Caster or even the King of Kings if you must but ensure the wards are bolstered within a week!"

"We shall not fail you my King," both Lancelot and Galahad said as the bowed before her.

"Sir Tristan, Sir Gawain, Sir Palamedes, Sir Kay! You are all aware that our forces need work, petition the Egyptian King for beasts suitable for training and get these new recruits up to scratch and show them how a true Knight acts!"

"Of course my King," Sir Gawain said with a bow.

"Sir Agravain I want you to dig into what the World Government has on Natsu and his allies."

"Do you want me to sabotage it as usual?"

"If possible."

"It shall be done my King."

"All of you are dismissed, go now and perform your duties to the level I have come to expect from you all!"

A series of quick bows or nods of the head later and the King was left alone in the throne room where she turned her attention back toward the posters in her hand.

"Aren't you proud of Mordred yet, sticking the finger to the World Government and all?"

"Sir Mordred is simply doing her duty as King Natsu's Knight, nothing more."

"Come on I know you don't believe that!"

Rising from her throne the King moved toward the edge of the room where a young boy no older than ten stood grinning from ear to ear completely unaffected by the glare he was receiving from the King.

"Hold your tongue boy; do not dare to presume the thoughts that run through my own mind!"

"Now you and I both know I'm no boy so let us not delude ourselves into using such petty insults."

"Very well then," the King sighed. "How about shut your mouth before I strike you with Rhongomyniad … Merlin."

_Fledgling Mage Of Flowers_

_Court Wizard Of The King_

_Merlin Lily (Caster)_

_Bounty – 812,000,000 Berries_

"Come now we both know you won't do that, you can't afford to lose me at your side."

"I could if I could permanently use the adult version of yourself," the King growled only prompting Merlin's grin to widen.

"Be grateful that I can even assume my adult form at all otherwise none of this would have even been possible."

"I will concede that point, as annoying as it is. How were you even summoned as a child anyway?"

"How should I know I'm just a kid?"

"…"

"Ok fine I have an idea but it probably isn't the actual truth but you see I think the Realis Grail War did try to summon me as an adult but it couldn't handle the strain of my power so it summoned the me from my childhood to fulfil its desire."

"So you being able to revert to your adult form for a limited amount of time is basically slivers of your power leaking through then?"

"Hypothetically speaking yes that is my theory. Anyway talking about me aside where is the other you at?"

"Off leading the assault against a Marine base alongside Sir Percival I believe."

"And why are you not taking to the battlefield then?"

"You know why I'm not," the King snapped as she stomped back to her throne and sat down. "It's the same reason you aren't out there doing your part!"

"Hey we make a pretty killer team on the battlefield, not my fault the World Government got scared of us!"

The King smiled in fond remembrance as she thought back to the battle where she fought alongside Merlin again after what seemed like an eternity. The way that they fought was reminiscent of the old days back when they were alive and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories.

"Are you planning on inviting him here?"

"Natsu?"

"Yes."

"Of course I will, he is someone who I have no doubt will be a staunch supporter of our efforts."

"Is that your head talking or your heart?"

"Both I think."

"I cannot say he will join us or not however I can say he will at the very least sympathize with our cause. As for you though I would suggest watching your emotions a little more closely Arthuria, the signs are becoming more and more prevalent with each passing month."

_Former King Of Arthurian Britain_

_Wielder Of The Sacred Holy Lance Rhongomyniad_

_King Of Knights_

_Arthuria Pendragon (Lancer)_

_Bounty – 920,000,000 Berries_

"I am still well in control Merlin you have nothing to fear," Arthuria replied with a frown. "Whilst I am grateful for your concern I shall not succumb to Rhongomyniad's influence, I shall not!"

"It isn't simply a matter of choice Arthuria you and I both know that. You have been using the Holy Lance in battle often and the more you use it the more chances there are of you finally succumbing to its influence."

"I will not falter Merlin not when so much is at stake with the Realis Holy Grail War and the Incineration of Humanity!"

"I am simply giving you a friendly warning to be more careful, a Lancer you may be but you really should find something other than the Holy Lance to use. During battle you bring naught but destruction, the Round might not be willing to address it but I will."

"So you believe me to be falling to its influence?"

"Not yet," Merlin replied shaking his head. "Your will is strong Arthuria however it is not infallible. If your usage of the lance is managed properly then you indeed shall not lose yourself and subconsciously you know this too."

Arthuria sighed as she leant back in her throne tiredly, the stress of the day beginning to get to her as Merlin placed a hand onto hers.

"We are all here for you Arthuria, even your other self is aware of the burden you bear and is more than willing to step up to ensure you do not lose yourself however you must allow yourself these quiet moments of rest."

"I understand Merlin," Arthuria sighed. "I shall do my best as always."

"That is all anyone can ask of you Arthuria," Merlin said with a small smile. "Perhaps Natsu and Mordred coming here will do you some good, give you something to be cheerful about for once."

"This world is full of sin and I find it repulsive Merlin, these Celestial Dragons treating their fellow man as if they were common dogs, the Government that is meant to serve the people aiding such filth and many of these Pirates rampaging across the seas terrorizing the world. All of these things and more irk me Merlin, I cannot sit idly by as the innocent suffer."

"And this is why I knew you were best suited to be King Arthuria, you care for all rather than the select few. Indeed we shall fix things but as you know baby steps must be taken lest we get a repeat of Camlann."

"I understand," Arthuria sighed as she looked at the picture of Natsu and smiled once more. "Perhaps change will come sooner than we think?"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Bellamy's Fall

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**DarkFireCat – Well the best way I can answer your question is posing the question where are all the other characters from all the other series that have been shown to exist within this fanfic. Simply put she is in her own world doing her own thing just like they are haha!**

**Baranx – Another good one I like is the Red Sea Object where it connects to alternate worlds and those strange lumbering creatures that seem to inhabit them. Honestly a really interesting read that lets your imagination run wild.**

**ChaosofTime – That's been my plan from the beginning to have the story, for the most part, come from Natsu's POV as he experiences these worlds and how they differ from his own and the impact he and his allies have on the overall fate of them.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Bellamy's Fall**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

After spending several hours chasing each other through the jungle Natsu and Mordred emerged giggling amongst themselves like a pair of little kids looking filthy with their clothes dirtier than the docks back in Jaya though neither could say they really cared.

Natsu found himself laughing in a manner he hadn't since he was a kid, what had started as Mordred's attempts at taking a few revenge swings at him quickly evolved into a game of tag once Natsu threw the first handful of mud.

Not one to be outdone Mordred delivered just as good as she got and the pair quickly made a game of it using their superior speed and strength to practically trash the area in the process as the mudslinging war kicked off.

Natsu could feel through their bond that Mordred was equally as grateful the moment of relaxation since tensions had been high pretty much since they'd bonded as Master and Servant. Combine that with the fact that Mordred had no childhood thanks to the way she was raised and it didn't take much to get the Knight of Rebellion into playing around for at least a little bit.

Unfortunately the duos fun was brought to an abrupt halt as they saw the Straw Hats as well as Masira and Shoujou gathered around Cricket who lay bloodied and beaten by his front door. With a flick of his fingers the pair were cleaned off as Natsu's Gravity Magic pushed the mud from their forms as they rushed toward the group.

"Oi guys what happened!"

"We don't know," Chopper replied as he tended to a stab wound in the man's shoulder. "We all went to look for the South Bird, Masira and Shoujou were fixing up our ship so we could make it up the Knock Up Stream and when we came back he was like this."

"Was he conscious when you found him?"

"No," Zoro replied as he knelt down to examine some of the wounds. "These are recent though."

"_Check his memories Natsu, a hundred Jewel says it was that bastard Bellamy._"

Natsu said nothing as he closed his eyes and activated his Aura as subtly as he could though the entire crew could feel the shift in his power and assumed he was angry so they all unconsciously took a step back except for the Monster Trio who were more curious and Chopper whose animal senses felt oddly at peace around the Aura.

Delving into the man's mind Natsu saw glimpses of memories of their conversation however the memories weren't what he was looking for. Walking along he eventually found Cricket walking around and called out to him which initially startled the man before he sighed and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised you can get into my head kid," Cricket said as he looked around the mindscape. "Well I assume this is what my head is like, my memories floating around better mean its mine."

"My friends as well as Shoujou and Masira found you outside of your home badly wounded and since you are unconscious I wanted to check to see who did this to you."

"So why are ya talking to me then?"

"Despite possessing this particular skill I'm not an advocate for 'Mind Rape' as it is referred to in some places. The mind is our most sacred refuge and I wouldn't dare enter it and poke around without permission."

"Well if I didn't believe you were a decent kid before I guess I do now," Cricket replied shaking his head. "I suppose I should thank ya for not poking around in my memories, some of them are pretty personal."

"That's quite alright, so could you show me the memory of the attack?"

"I'd do it in a heartbeat if I knew how," Cricket replied in amusement that prompted Natsu to chuckle in response.

"Ah I forgot you don't know how to do that, just think of the memory and it will come before us."

"Alrighty kid you've got it," Cricket said as he gained a momentary look of concentration which willed the memory into existence before them.

"_So you're the descendant of that pathetic fraud Noland huh!?_"

"_If you've come to just insult me then piss off!_"

"_Oh I don't think so old man because you see I heard from a little birdie that you actually managed to find some gold round here and I've decided to take it off of your hands._"

"_Who the hell do you think you are ya little punk-!_"

Seeing the person clearly for the first time Natsu's eyes narrowed as he saw the brat Vice Captain stab Cricket in the shoulder as Bellamy laughed from the doorway.

"_See that's not how its gonna work old man because you may not have realized it but we're Pirates and we take whatever the fuck we want! Alright boys I want this dump searched for that gold!_"

"_Like hell I'll-!_"

Bellamy lunged forward with surprising speed and landed a blow to Cricket's midsection as the memory faded to black, Bellamy's laughter being the last audible thing as the memory faded.

"So you did find some gold?"

"Yeah I did," Cricket replied quietly. "Despite knowing you weren't a bad person I still didn't know if I could trust ya enough to share that with ya though I was gonna when you guys departed for the Knock Up Stream so you'd know what to look for."

"Hey look I'm not judging you Cricket it's like you said you didn't know me that well and this is something tied to your family legacy so I can't blame you for hiding it. Don't worry I'll make sure you get your gold back."

"Really … but why?"

"Well for one I don't believe in attacking the sick, elderly or children and you fall under two of those categories but also because that prick Bellamy was already asking for a firm beating from me anyway."

"Well gee I don't really know what to say to ya kid …"

"How about you just promise to rest up?"

"Heh, have it your way kid," Cricket replied with a shrug. "If you can get me that gold back I'll be in your debt."

Natsu nodded as he left the man's mind and returned to his own, fully suppressing his Aura before opening his eyes once more as the group released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"That piece of shit Bellamy and his crew took the gold."

"Wait so it was actually him," Nami gasped as Natsu cocked his head to the side confused.

"Yeah but how did you figure it out?"

"Luffy stood there for a few minutes and then he just started walking off toward Jaya saying that he had a gut feeling it was that bastard who attacked you guys in the bar."

"That kid …"

"So what do we do now, Cricket said we only had until dawn to get to the Knock Up Stream and that's like thirty minutes from now," Usopp said as Natsu tapped a finger to his chin in thought.

"Alright here's what we'll do, I'll go meet up with Luffy and help get the gold back and you guys set sail for the Knock Up Stream. Once we're done here I'll warp us back to the ship."

"Like I said I don't think I'll ever get over the fact you can do that," Nami sighed as Natsu chuckled in amusement.

"See that you don't Nami because I for one find that hilarious," Natsu said as he vanished before their eyes.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

Arriving in Mock Town Luffy's Straw Hat cast a shadow over his eyes, his entire posture and demeanour alone being enough to deter any from approaching him as he walked right over toward the bar they had been kicked out of earlier that day.

When Natsu did whatever it was to Cricket something ticked within Luffy, he wasn't sure what exactly it was but it was like everything became clearer in a way and he heard that bastard Bellamy and his crew on the outskirts of Mock Town laughing about what they'd done, boasting about how they were going to celebrate using the newfound gold.

It was then Luffy made a decision, a rash decision it may have been but something told him that it was the correct one to make in that moment and he took off toward Mock Town intending on giving Bellamy and his thugs a firm beating.

Cricket was rough around the edges but he didn't deserve what happened to him, not being stabbed and beaten and having part of his dream stolen. No, Monkey D Luffy wouldn't let such trash get away with what they were doing to others, not once one of his friends got hurt!

Standing out the front of the bar he could hear the laughter of Bellamy and his crew, the mocking tones they used when referring to Cricket and he grit his teeth. Clenching his fists he sighed before taking a deep breath.

"BELLAMY!"

His shout silenced the entire area, the bar falling silent almost instantly at his shout though Luffy noted that there wasn't even the sound of movement and decided to rectify such a problem.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BELLAMY!"

The doors to the pub slammed open and Bellamy swaggered out with his usual smirk followed by his Vice Captain Sarquiss and the rest of his crew and a man holding five wanted posters who seemed almost deathly pale.

"What the fuck do you want Straw Hat, come back for another beating!?"

"You took old man Cricket's gold didn't you, his most treasured possession?"

"Of course I stole it," Bellamy replied laughing as he swaggered down the steps to stand before Luffy. "What do you care?"

"You'll be handing the old man his gold back Bellamy," Luffy replied in a much deeper voice that threw the Captain off for a moment before his usual grin returned.

"Well would you look at that, Straw Hat actually grew a pair! You think talking in a deeper voice is gonna have me quivering in my boots Straw Hat, I bet you can't even fight!"

"Oh I can fight alright, if you don't give back the gold you'll find out just how well I can fight."

Luffy didn't even raise an eyebrow as Bellamy's legs turned into springs and he jumped up onto the roof of the bar, a sneer now marring his face as he looked down on Luffy in disgust.

"And just why should I? I stole the old bastard's gold so it's mine!"

"Then I'm stealing it back."

"You're stealing it back," Bellamy snorted in disgust. "How about you just fucking try to take it, I've already got my boys taking it back to my ship as we speak!"

An explosion from inside the bar sent everyone on its deck flying as one man came flying through the window landing out on the dock much to Bellamy's shock. Luffy didn't even bat an eye as Natsu walked out dragging another man by the neck as he tossed him on top of his friend, a sack held freely in his other hand which was quickly slung over his shoulder.

"You were saying Bellamy," Luffy said looking up at the Pirate Captain who was beginning to get red in the face.

"That's it you little shit I'm not gonna take it easy on you," Bellamy snarled as he shot off from where he was standing and began to bounce around the area off of all the buildings and masts of nearby ships.

Natsu simply walked over to the sidelines and sat down much to the shock of everyone who couldn't believe he was dismissing Bellamy like that however none of them noticed the slight tense in Luffy as the man soon vanished from sight.

"You think you can fuck with me Straw Hat, I'm the man who ate the Spring Spring Fruit and a subordinate of a Warlord Of The Sea! Yeah I robbed that old fool of his gold and do you wanna know why, because he is stupid enough to believe in a dream as pathetic as a city of gold just like his retarded ancestor!"

"Straw Hat's finished now," Sarquiss said with a sadistic smirk. "No one can survive Bellamy's ultimate move!"

"Dreamers like you and that old man make me sick; dreams are nothing more than nonsense spurred on by a dead generation and all that matters is the here and now! I'm gonna show you firsthand how the real world works Straw Hat! **Spring Spring: Spring Hopper!**"

Bellamy appeared in front of Luffy and everyone waited to see Straw Hat be sent flying however only Natsu saw as Luffy's clenched fist moved and punched Bellamy in the face knocking him into the ground right in front of him.

The crowd was stunned to say the least as Luffy towered over Bellamy whose face now sported an imprint of Luffy's fist. The first person to recover from their shock was Sarquiss who nervously began to speak trying to coax Bellamy to fight however Natsu was already annoyed enough and rose to his feet.

"Shut up."

"What-!"

Before Sarquiss could speak Natsu kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying through the railing and the wall of the next building before turning his glare on the rest of the gathered Bellamy Pirates.

"Get the hell out of my sight, all of you!"

The Pirates didn't need any further motivation as they quickly fled like the scum they were until only Luffy, Natsu and the unconscious Bellamy remained.

"You got the gold Natsu?"

"Yep."

"Let's get out of her," Luffy replied as he shook some blood off of his fist. "This place sucks."

"Agreed."

Walking over to Luffy Natsu paused as he felt Bellamy begin to stir with his senses and so he turned around to see the man clutching his head with an enraged expression.

"Oi Luffy do you mind holding this for me for a sec?"

"Sure," Luffy replied taking the bag as Natsu walked back over to Bellamy who seemed to get into a fighting stance.

"Oh no you don't," Natsu growled as he caught the man's fist and crushed all the bones in his hand using his superior strength as the man screamed in pain. "Not so fun when your victims decide to fight back is it?"

"What the fuck-!"

"Hey you remember back in the bar when you walked all over me," Natsu asked as he reached over and drew Bellamy's knife from its sheath and stabbed him in the gut several times in rapid succession. "Call yourself a Super Rookie or whatever else you want but it doesn't change the fact that you are a spineless coward who wouldn't last a day against a real monster."

Kicking Bellamy in the gut he was sent flying and crashed into the stairs of the pub where the man from earlier had dropped the wanted posters and froze in shock at what he saw.

_Captain Of The Straw Hat Pirates_

_Monkey D Luffy_

_Bounty – 120,000,000 Berries_

Bellamy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw how much Luffy was worth, the drunk from earlier wasn't kidding when he said Luffy was worth way more than he was however when his eyes moved from Luffy to Zoro he was even more shocked.

_Pirate Hunter_

_Roronoa Zoro_

_Bounty – 75,000,000 Berries_

Bellamy couldn't believe how both of those losers were worth more than he was yet when his eyes caught the third poster he nearly fainted on the spot.

_King Of Balance_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Bounty – 242,000,000 Berries_

In the moment Bellamy blinked Natsu had moved from where he had been kicked to suddenly tower above him with his boot practically crushing his neck as Bellamy tried to pry it off with his remaining hand.

"Let this be a lesson to you Bellamy not to treat others like dirt because one day you'll mess with the wrong person and then …"

Natsu leant down and picked up the wanted posters without even examining them and turned on his heel to return to Luffy's side when Bellamy managed to finally find the breath to speak.

"J-just who the hell are you guys!"

"We're no one Bellamy," was Natsu's reply as he placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "You said so yourself remember."

And like that they vanished leaving their mark on the man as he passed into unconsciousness.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Arriving back in front of Cricket's house Natsu could see the Going Merry sailing off into the distance and knew the time for messing around was coming to an end. Knocking on the door to Cricket's house the door was opened by Masira who grinned upon seeing them with the gold.

"Oh man you guys have no idea how much this will mean to Cricket!"

"Trust me I think we both have a fairly good idea," Natsu replied as he handed the pair the bag full of gold. "I hope the old man gets better soon and tell him I'll bring back a nice slab of gold for him real soon!"

"Yeah what Natsu said," Luffy said with a grin as Masira burst into laughter.

"You guys are alright by me, I'm glad I got to meet you and your crew Straw Hat!"

"Same here!"

Masira shook both their hands before walking back inside and closing the door which killed the good mood almost instantly as both Natsu and Luffy returned to their serious demeanours from earlier.

"So are those our bounties or something?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied handing Luffy the five wanted posters and watching his grin which quickly morphed into shock.

"How come you guys get such high bounties!"

"Someone higher up knows us I think," Natsu replied with a scowl. "Someone like me to be exact since no one in this world should know that one of my monikers is the King Of Balance aside from other Servants."

Taking back his own wanted poster he couldn't help but grin at the picture the Navy had taken of him. The picture was taken as he had raised his right hand to trap Smoker within his little trap, his coat blowing in the wind toward the left and his eyes holding a fierce look to them as several Marines in the background watched on in fear.

"I do strike an intimidating figure don't I?"

"Yeah I'll give you that yours is pretty cool but honestly I think Mordred's is the best," Luffy said handing back both hers and Seilah's as Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Mordred Pendragon (Saber)_

_Bounty – 140,000,000 Berries_

The picture had Mordred donning her full armor with it covered in blood, Clarent buried in the chest of a Marine as red lightning coursed through the bodies of several others who surrounded her as she stood atop the bodies of over a dozen more. Her helmet covered face was looking right at whoever was taking the picture too and Natsu had to admit this picture was a keeper at least in his eyes.

"See what I mean that looks badass!"

"That it does," Natsu grinned as he sent the poster into his Requip Space. "I'm sure Mordred will love it too."

Looking at the final poster he had to admit he was genuinely surprised not just at her picture but how much she was worth. Whoever issued these bounties was most definitely in the know about them and Natsu knew he needed to get to the bottom of how they knew so much about them and soon.

_Goddess Of The Gentle Darkness_

_Seilah Dragneel_

_Bounty – 177,000,000 Berries_

The picture had Seilah surrounded by dark tendrils which had shot out and impaled over a dozen Marines as she charged a sphere of darkness in her right hand. The cold, almost indifferent gaze in her eyes as she slaughtered the Marines was also rather noteworthy since it gave off the impression that she was no stranger to such an act.

"Do you have any idea how they take these photos?"

"No idea," Luffy replied with a shrug as he handed Natsu back the other two bounties. "From what I can tell there must be a photographer within any group of Marines otherwise there's no way they'd be able to get so many good shots."

"You're probably right," Natsu replied as he shook his head. "Well guess we'd better get back to the crew eh?"

"Yeah I kinda don't wanna miss out on the Sky Island adventure," Luffy chuckled as Natsu's eyes looked past Luffy and into the treeline where Serenity stood watching the pair.

The two shared a stiff nod before Serenity vanished as Natsu placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and the pair warped back to the deck of the Going Merry in preparation for the trip to Sky Island, assuming they survived the Knock Up Stream.

_**/Sacred Holy Land Of Mariejois – Seat Of Justice/**_

A lone ship pulled into port as the Marines scrambled to their assigned positions. Just as they managed to get into position two men disembarked as a voice rang out over the area.

"_Arriving in Mariejois from Marine Headquarters the Warlord Lord Don Quixote Dolflamingo followed by Lord Bartholomew Kuma._"

The first man was dressed in a rather outlandish outfit which included a pink overcoat covered in feathers, perhaps in reference to his name?

_Ally Of The World Government_

_Warlord Of The Sea_

_Don Quixote Dolflamingo_

_Bounty – 340,000,000 Berries_

The second man could only be described as a titan amongst men with his height exceeding that of at least five or more regular humans. He was dressed rather plainly however his clothing style did give off the impression that he was into paws judging by the paw print patterns on his shirt and hat.

_Ally Of The World Government_

_Warlord Of The Sea_

_Bartholomew Kuma_

_Bounty – 296,000,000 Berries_

The two men were lead to a meeting room by a Marine Captain where Tsuru sat quietly seemingly not even bothering to register their presence. Because Kuma was too big to sit in any of the chairs provided he simply stood off to the side as Dolflamingo moved to sit on a nearby balcony appearing almost bored.

Several minutes passed until the strangest thing happened. The Marine Captain who had led the two Warlords to the meeting room suddenly burst from his chair and began choking another Captain as several other Marines tried to break up the pair to no avail.

"Oi what the hell are you doing!"

"I-I'm not doing anything, it's like my body is moving all on its own!"

"Bullshit, cut the crap!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Oi what are you two doing," a third Captain cried out as he rushed over to try and break the pair up. "Cut it out right now!"

"D-damn it, this has to be your doing Dolflamingo! Cut it out right now!"

"Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn! If I do, say what you want to say, and let's get this meeting over with," Dolflamingo said with a grin as he twitched the fingers in his left hand slightly prompting the man to draw his sword and point it at the Marine Captain he was strangling earlier.

"H-hey, what are you doing!"

"Make them stop Dolflamingo," one of the Captains shouted as the two Marines moved to attack each other only to halt when the blades were millimetres from each other's necks.

"Stop this, cease these childish games or are you here to start a war!?"

"Oh well would you look at that," Dolflamingo said as he lowered his left hand releasing his hold over the two Marines. "Now the big fish has finally arrived."

"Yes, my apologies for being late," Sengoku said with a false smile he wasn't even attempting to hide. "I'm so very glad you could make it O scum of the sea."

"Hnhnhnhn! Well well, what a thing to say to your staunchest allies," Dolflamingo said in amusement as he got up from his perch on the balcony and began walking toward the meeting table as Kuma slammed his book shut.

"Let us get this meeting underway already I doubt anyone else will be coming, two out of six of the Warlords was more than I had expected," Sengoku sighed as Dolflamingo stepped up onto the table and sat down much to the annoyance of everyone present.

"Indeed, I wasn't going to come either," Dolflamingo said with a cheeky grin. "But you see business on the island is going so well that I was getting so very bored so here I am as requested."

"I see, well that is most troublesome to hear," Sengoku replied with a frown. "Nothing is more unsettling for us to hear than the pirating business doing well."

"Hnhnhnhnhnhn! You're pretty eager to pick a fight today Sengoku, you're making the name of the Buddha cry-!"

The room fell silent at the sound of approaching footsteps as a newcomer entered the room, a newcomer everyone knew all too well.

"My ear has caught a rather boring conversation; it seems I have come to the wrong place!"

"Hawk Eye!"

"The Marine Headquarters and the Seven Warlords, having two conflicting groups of equal power sitting at a round table seems to be entirely meaningless."

"Well well," Dolflamingo said with his grin widening. "The last man any of us could have expected has shown his face, perhaps coming here truly was worth it."

"I never thought … that you …"

"Hn, save it Sengoku because I've merely come to observe these proceedings since I have a passing interest in the Pirates on the meeting's agenda. Nothing more."

_The World's Greatest Swordsman_

_Warlord Of The Sea_

_Dracule Mihawk_

"Well then, perhaps you might indulge my intrusion as well?"

Everyone present began looking around until someone spotted a thin pale man standing over by the balcony Dolflamingo had been sitting on not even two minutes ago and to everyone's shock he began to tap dance for no reason.

"Who are you," Sengoku asked as the man mock bowed before them.

"Who I am is of little importance however the offer I bring may provide you with the solution you all seek in regards to your little Warlord problem."

"So you believe you can just waltz in here and put forward a nomination," Sengoku asked with a deep frown. "I will indulge you only because you actually managed to get past the agents assigned to guard the exterior of this building."

"Thank you Fleet Admiral Sengoku," the man said with a creepy smile. "Now the man I propose for the position of Warlord is none other than my Captain, Blackbeard."

"Who," Dolflamingo asked unimpressed prompting Sengoku to sigh.

"You do realize I cannot appoint some no name Pirate to the position of Warlord, the position must be taken by a Pirate of notoriety."

"Yes we are well aware of that fact which is why we're moving to capture several big name Pirates as we speak so rest assured that you shall soon possess a new and formidable Warlord amongst your ranks."

"If you can indeed provide us with a considerable bounty then I shall consider this Blackbeard for the position however I cannot wait long for the balance of power is ever shifting."

"You shall not regret this decision Fleet Admiral Sengoku," the man said with a grin as he walked over to the railing and jumped off leaving the room to stare at the empty space the man once occupied.

_**/Mock Town – Later That Day/**_

"Please I don't know anything-!"

The cries of the man were silenced by a gunshot as his body fell over the side of the dock to be forgotten as a group of four began walking away from the scene, two bearing sinister smirks, one appearing entirely indifferent and the other man either too sick or too drunk to care.

"Surely one of these pathetic wastes of space knows where the Straw Hats went!"

"I'm sure we'll figure out where they are soon enough Captain."

"Not if you keep gunning down every bastard we try to interrogate, Van Augur!"

_Gunner Of The Blackbeard Pirates_

_Supersonic Sharpshooter_

_Van Auger_

"It matters little Captain after all the trash in this town just got a rude wakeup call by the Straw Hats, if they knew anything they would've told us by now."

"WEEHAHA! I don't mind if they keep hiding information Captain, my kill count is going through the roof!"

"Your kill count was already through the roof after all those fights you got into today, Burgess."

_Helmsman Of The Blackbeard Pirates_

_The Champion_

_Jesus Burgess_

"Ah what does it matter, if we were fated to find out where the Straw Hats are then we'd be given a sign. Perhaps if we keep looking we'll find something and if not … well we can always go steal one of these ships and meet up with Laffite."

"You know why we're looking for them Doc, if we're gonna hit the big time then we need to capture ourselves a big fish not any of this low bounty trash that's drifting around here!"

_Doctor Of The Blackbeard Pirates_

_The Grim Reaper_

_Doc Q_

"I am aware of that Captain I was merely pointing out that there's no use complaining about what we're doing, all will come together if it was fated otherwise it was simply not meant to be."

The group stopped for a moment as the Vice Captain of the Bellamy Pirates, Sarquiss bumped into the Captain with a scowl on his face.

"Oi get out of the way you useless sack of shit, I'm already in a bad enough mood as it is and-!"

The Captain grabbed Sarquiss by the head and smashed his face through the wooden boards of the dock knocking him out, a temporary scowl marring his features.

"Shut up, I don't have time to deal with such low quality trash!"

"Captain," Van Auger said as he picked up five wanted posters out of a massive pile that had gathered all along the dock.

"Monkey D Luffy … I thought 30,000,000 Berries was too little for a guy like him, but 100,000,000, now I definitely didn't expect that."

"Look at the other ones Captain."

"King of Balance Natsu Dragneel … 242,000,000!"

"WEEHAHA! That looks like a pretty big fish to me Captain!"

"All of these bounties combined would assuredly see your rise to fame if you handed them over to the World Government Captain," Van Auger said as the man grinned.

"Zehahah … ZEHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Q was right after all," the Captain said with a grin as he purposely stepped on Sarquiss' head as they walked off. "Looks like we've just found our ticket to the big time, or should I say tickets!"

"With these bounties combined the name of the Blackbeard Pirates will rise into high notoriety Captain."

_Captain Of The Blackbeard Pirates_

_Blackbeard_

_Marshall D Teach_

"WEEHAHAHAHA! Let's get going, this lot look like they'll put up a good fight!"

"First we need a ship Burgess, Straw Hats said he was looking to head to the Sky Island so we'll have to move quick if we want to get them before the Knock Up Stream," Blackbeard replied as the crew left Mock Town.

"Well what are we waiting for Captain," Burgess replied with a sinister smirk. "Let's just steal any old ship and get em!"

"There were quite a few docked not too far from here Captain," Van Auger said as Blackbeard nodded.

"Good, then that's where we're headed," Blackbeard cried before bursting out into laughter again as the crew vanished into the dense jungle of the island.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. Ascend To The Sky Island

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Baranx – Yeah I think they eat you but you don't actually die and get absorbed into them instead but either way its creepy as haha!**

**Shadow465 – Well we're still a ways off for Natsu to face Blackbeard properly but yeah it would be interesting though keep in mind like I've said previously Devil Fruits are a little different in this story as well as other things you'll come to see so it won't be as one sided as you might think …**

**Thomas MCF – So to answer your first question to put it simply its like this, Shiro is an original being not born but created which is why he was unstable. Basically think of it like a God and a Devil pumping raw Aura into a tube and it mixes together to create Hybrid's Aura and Shiro came from that.**

**Ahnkseram as stated in Volume I was the first True Hybrid because his parents were a God and Devil though upon realizing what he was he was exiled basically as both sides hoped he'd die.**

**Natsu was technically an accident through circumstance and only really survived because he had Ahnkseram's influence through the E.N.D process combined with his use of Devil's Aura and the approval of Life and Death who didn't want to kill him over a mistake which granted him the power.**

**Technically they could be related via the state of relations based on that but as I said Natsu's was pure circumstance so it kind of throws off the whole theory but I can see where you got the impression from that would make sense.**

**To answer your second question I have considered it in fact I was going to do a short story for Christmas last year but I didn't have the time to finish it and releasing it now wouldn't really fit haha!**

**For your third question the highest known canon bounty is over 2.2 Billion and I haven't exactly thought of plans to have anyone exceed that yet though Natsu will go over a Billion post time skip and there are several Servants who are also over a Billion.**

**And to answer your last question first off take any specifications I give on story length with a grain of salt since my mind often finds excuses to increase arc sizes or add entirely new arcs in out of nowhere.**

**As for what I think it'll be now since we're only up to Skypeia now and that'll likely go for quite a few chapters alone roughly estimating it I think saying 100 chapters is a good start but that could fluxuate depending on how things go.**

**Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Ascend To The Sky Island**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

As it happened Natsu and Luffy arrived just in time to join the crew as the ship was hit by the Knock Up Stream which seemed to be the result of a powerful water spout that extended high into the sky beyond the clouds.

Almost as soon as he arrived he found himself applying extra Gravity to himself as the ship was hit by the spout whilst the rest of the crew held on for dear life. Any sane person would believe that this would be their end but Natsu and Luffy were grinning away as the ship broke through the clouds.

Upon breaking through the clouds Natsu released the Gravity and found that everything felt heavier, not enough to burden him in any way but some of the others appeared to have been affected by it.

"Is everyone alright," Nami asked panting as she fell to her knees still holding the railing of the nearby stairs as the crew sounded off in response.

"Is it just me or do any of you feel short of breath," Usopp asked also panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"Everything feels heavier too," Chopper added as the crew began to look around and their eyes landed onto Natsu and Luffy who had returned.

"And just where the hell did you two come from!"

"Natsu used his warp thingy to get us here!"

"If it makes you feel any better Nami both of us endured the whole ride up the Knock Up Stream like the rest of you," Natsu added with a grin as he turned his attention toward the surroundings. "Hey did any of you guys notice that we're sailing on the clouds right now?"

"WHAT," Nami screeched as she ran over to the side with her eyes wide not believing Natsu's words. "But how can that be possible, surely the clouds aren't dense enough to support the weight of an entire ship!"

"So it's a mystery cloud," Luffy said to the surprise of absolutely no one as Natsu hopped over the railing and jumped into the clouds much to the shock of everyone present.

"Is he insane," Nami snapped as she rounded on Mordred who simply shrugged.

"Don't worry about Natsu even if the cloud can't support him for some reason he'll be fine-."

An explosion rocked the ship as Natsu emerged from the cloud followed closely by a massive carnivorous looking fish, its mouth open wide in an attempt to eat him whole.

"Is that a Sea King," Usopp cried hugging Chopper for dear life. "How the hell can a Sea King be inside a cloud!"

The crew watched in shock as Natsu avoided its bite and grabbed its closed mouth, dragging it back into the clouds for a moment before emerging with it wrapped up into a bow.

"Hey guys I caught us lunch," Natsu said with a cheerful grin as he began bringing the Sea King closer to the ship.

"Oh nice I'll get ready to cook it up," Sanji said as he began walking toward the kitchen only for Nami to again screech at them.

"ARE YOU ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

"Huh," Zoro asked cocking his head to the side. "What are you yelling about now?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm a little bit angry at the fact that NONE OF YOU ARE EVEN PROTESTING AGAINST THE FACT NATSU IS ABOUT TO PUT A GIANT FUCKING SEA KING THAT'S TEN TIMES BIGGER THAN OUR SHIP ONTO THE DECK, A DECK THAT IS ATTACHED TO A SHIP WE STILL DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT IS REMAINING AFLOAT!"

"Why've you always gotta yell," Zoro sighed not even phased by the outburst. "Oi Natsu hold still for a moment so I can cut the Sea King up!"

"Got it! Mordred you help too!"

"Fine but I've got dibs on first portion," Mordred replied summoning Clarent to her side with Zoro immediately turning his eyes to her blade. "So you taking the left side?"

"Yeah, cut it into portions half the size of the deck."

"Hah, piece of cake," Mordred grinned as the two turned toward the Sea King which was looking at them in fear as they began firing off aerial slash attacks, killing it as they cleaved off small portions that Natsu sent over using his Gravity Magic.

After several minutes Sanji told them to stop as Natsu tossed the rest back into the cloud and floated on over, landing back onto the deck to examine the haul.

"This is enough food for at least a week and a half if we ration it right," Sanji said in approval. "All right moss head, Miss Mordred, could you please slice these up until their about the size of regular steaks?"

The two nodded and got to work leaving the rest of the crew to watch, their hunger steadily rising as Sanji carted off the steak sized portions to the kitchen as a smell began to waft over the deck.

"Oh man he's cooking some up already," Usopp sighed with a silly grin on his face. "After all that excitement from earlier I could use some food from the Gods of cooking!"

"So is the whole topic of a Sea King emerging from the clouds just suddenly off the table," Chopper asked as Robin shook her head.

"Actually I don't believe that was a Sea King at all."

"What are you talking about Robin that looked exactly like a Sea King, actually it looked bigger than any Sea King I've ever seen," Usopp replied in confusion.

"I believe perhaps at one point the species up here were Sea Kings however they evolved to better adapt to living in such a strange environment. In Noland's diary he spoke of something called a Sky Fish so I would guess that this is a Sky King."

"That would make sense for the Sea King to survive within the clouds," Nami added as the gathered crew looked out at the clouds once more. "Since there isn't a bottom to the clouds the Sea Kings as well as the many other species of fish would've adapted to living within the clouds."

"I'll admit that the scales on that thing looked and felt more like feathers than anything else so maybe you're right," Natsu said thoughtfully. "This place is already interesting and we only just got here, I wonder what the rest of it is like!"

"Uh guys," Chopper said poking Usopp in the leg. "There's another ship ahead of us and its being attacked by some random guy!"

Unfortunately Chopper didn't get the attention of the rest of the crew in time and the man began charging toward their ship seemingly running along the clouds and moving to attack the ship.

The man landed on the deck and moved to attack however both Sanji and Luffy had already moved to fight the man however to their shock neither of them moved more than an inch before being smashed into the floor with the man spinning around and moving toward Natsu only to freeze in place.

Natsu glared at the man as he adjusted his posture ever so slightly, he could feel traces of something within the man that shouldn't have been possible yet he was certain they were in fact there.

Unfortunately he was too distracted to realize that he had begun to leak his Killing Intent which quickly hit the rest of the crew as they all either dropped to their knees or fell down entirely under its pressure with only Mordred managing to stay standing.

Before Natsu could make a move toward the man he was hit by a lance and sent flying off of the ship and into the clouds effectively snapping Natsu out of his gaze as the intent vanished allowing everyone a moment to breathe.

"Good thing I showed up when I did otherwise you all might have been killed!"

Natsu turned his attention toward the man and frowned, again there were the strange traces and he didn't like it one bit however he wouldn't freeze this one in place, not yet."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Knight of the Sky and this is my faithful mount Pierre, and you all must be dwellers from the Blue Sea!"

"Yeah we are," Nami said cautiously with her eyes darting between the man and Natsu. "Why?"

"I noticed before I arrived that two of you tried to fight that man but were soundly defeated," the man said motioning toward Luffy and Sanji who were again panting. "Those who come from the Blue Sea are unable to stand up here in the White Sea you see and there are countless dangers across its milky depths."

"Thanks for the warning but I'm sure we'll be fine," Natsu said as the man frowned.

"I don't think you understand Blue Sea dweller just how treacherous the White Sea is-!"

The man barely had time to blink as Natsu appeared in front of him frightening his mount which pushed itself backward in an attempt to get away from him.

"What-!"

"Trust me when I say that we'll be fine old man not all of us are so easily affected by a shift in oxygen."

"Yes … I can see that," the man said with narrowed eyes. "I must admit I'm surprised to see a Blue Sea dweller doing what you are doing before my very eyes, even to the denizens of Skypeia natural flight is virtually an impossibility yet you appear to be simply standing on the air."

"We all have our secrets old timer."

"That we do …"

"So why are you running around out here anyway?"

"Ah yes I suppose you would be curious about but I have nothing to hide," the man replied in a slightly calmer tone. "You see I offer my aide to wandering travellers such as yourself and pledge to protect them from the horrors of the White Sea."

"Like that strange man from earlier?"

"That man is … well let's just say he isn't exactly a rare occurrence amidst the White Sea."

"So there are more of them then?"

"Oh yes numbering in the low hundreds to be precise," the man replied as Natsu looked back to where the man had been sent packing thoughtfully. "Anyway I've spent long enough here so I shall take my leave however before I do I want you all to take this."

Reaching into one of his pockets the man pulled out a whistle and passed it to Natsu who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"If you should ever find yourself in need of my help simply blow this whistle and for a mere fifty million of your Blue Sea Berries I shall be yours to command!"

"Fifty million," most of the crew snapped none more so than Nami however who looked like she just suffered from a severe stroke.

"We'll be fine old man, if anything comes along my friend and I will take care of it," Natsu said as the man simply nodded in response.

"I see, well I wish you good luck upon the White Sea however should any of your friends find themselves in need of aid simply blow into this and it will alert me to your plight and I shall rush forth to aid you."

The man handed Natsu a small whistle before flying off into the distance leaving the crew stunned at what just occurred.

"So am I gonna have to be the first guy to say this place is crazy," Usopp shouted snapping everyone back to reality. "And how the hell can you two act as if you aren't even affected by all this!"

"Didn't you three tell them yet," Natsu asked as the Monster Trio shook their heads in the negative. "Well to put it simply I'm a being far above human, Mordred there is a Servant so a little change like this won't affect her too much either."

"Wait what do you mean you're above human," Chopper asked only for Natsu to wave him off.

"I'm honestly tired of telling the story so ask one of those three if you want to know or Robin for that matter," Natsu added on with a grin as Robin sent a glare in his direction. "Now better pay attention guys because we're being pulled into some sort of gate."

"Oh no what are we heading into this time," Nami wailed as they began to ascend into the gate.

"Heaven's Gate," Robin said aloud as several members of the crew looked at her in confusion. "There is a sign up there on the gate that has a name attached."

"Then its official, WE'RE DEAD," Usopp cried as he and Chopper began crying comically only for Natsu to lightly smack them on the head.

"Don't be stupid we're not dead!"

"Oh yeah well you tell me why we're heading into the gate that leads to Heaven!"

"Well it fits the stereotypical setting for the entrance to Heaven doesn't it, land atop the clouds complete with someone waiting for us to check in."

"Huh," was all Usopp could get out before he and the rest of the crew noticed an old lady staring at them disinterestedly.

"AHH, A WITCH!"

"I am not a witch young raccoon dog," the old lady snapped. "I am the Watcher of the Gate."

"So you watch to see who comes through this gate then," Natsu asked as the old lady nodded.

"Well that and I also ask for the customary entrance fee to get into Angel Island."

"Entrance fee," Nami asked sceptically. "What entrance fee?"

"Well let's see here, you lot are Blue Sea dwellers aren't ya?"

"Yeah …"

"Well then you lot use Berries as your currency instead of our Extol so adjusting that based on the exchange rate, adjusting it for inflation and the special limited time offer for first time visitors … that'll be five billion Berries."

The moment the words left the old lady's lips Nami fainted as the rest of the crew, Natsu and Mordred included openly gaped at the ridiculous number.

"Are you kidding, there are Kings who don't even have that much," Sanji snapped as the old lady shrugged.

"Well if you don't have it then don't pay it."

Natsu's eyes immediately narrowed at the old lady's words alongside Mordred's however it appeared that the rest of the crew viewed it as her permission to simply pass.

"So we can just go on through," Zoro asked as the old lady shrugged.

"Yeah sure why not, I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

"Well then we aren't paying," Nami said rising from the ground like a zombie with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Ok then have a nice time on Angel Island," the old lady said as she vanished behind a nearby doorway leaving the crew to proceed through the gate.

"Imagine if someone actually paid that ridiculous fee," Nami said shaking her head. "Its extortion I tell you!"

"Because you don't extort the rest of us," Zoro grumbled to himself as everyone returned their eyes back toward the sights as the ship emerged from the small tunnel.

After travelling up a line of clouds shaped like a river they passed through another gate however the title had Natsu frowning with concern that went virtually unnoticed by everyone else.

_Godland Skypeia_

"_Do you think its legit Ahnkseram?_"

"_You felt the traces of Gods Aura in these people Natsu so you tell me,_" Ahnkseram replied with a frown. "_They obviously aren't Gods themselves but perhaps descendants who still retain the genes of their God ancestors?_"

"_If even one of them managed to tap into the God's Aura then this place could be trouble._"

"_Agreed, stay on guard but don't draw attention to the fact that we might know about the presence of the Gods here._"

"Land ho!"

Natsu couldn't help but snort in amusement at the stereotypical Pirate lingo as the ship came up on a beach, a beach being held up by the clouds themselves.

"Should we drop the anchor," Zoro asked as Sanji shrugged.

"Who knows, the clouds are bottomless anyway but I mean it couldn't hurt to do it."

Zoro shrugged and dropped the anchor as the crew began to disembark with Natsu immediately noticing that unlike the clouds from earlier these ones were actually solid and felt rather wet.

"Something on your mind Natsu," Mordred asked as she hopped off of the ship landing next to him. "Eugh, it's all wet!"

"Bout time you had a bath eh Mordred," Natsu teased only to be pushed into the cloud by his Servant with a smug grin.

"Last I checked you were just as dirty as I was."

"True but unlike you I take regular baths, you have to be coerced into taking them."

"Picking me up, stripping me bare and throwing me in is your idea of coercion?"

"Yes."

Mordred sighed and shook her head only to receive a face full of cloud for her trouble. Wiping the cloud away she saw Natsu looking away from her as a grin began to form on her face.

"Well then if you're that desperate to get wet again Natsu then don't expect me to hold back!"

Natsu grinned as the two began lobbing chunks of cloud at each other whilst the rest of the crew explored the beach. After getting hit by a particularly large piece of cloud Fou bolted from Natsu's coat completely soaked prompting the pair to begin laughing even harder.

"FOU!"

"Aww come on its funny, hey you look just like these clouds you know!"

"FOFOU!"

But you do," Natsu whined as he dashed forward and picked up the annoyed fluffball. "You know I can dry you in like a second anyway so why are you even mad?"

Fou's response was to spray Natsu's face with water from a cloud he had bitten into before being scooped up prompting Mordred to clutch her sides laughing.

"Come on man that's not cool …"

"Fou."

"I think you've forgotten who supplies your red jelly buddy, don't make me cut you off."

"FOUUU!"

"That's what I thought," Natsu replied with a smug grin as he used his Gravity Magic to silently levitate a small cloud above Fou and wringed out all the water he could soaking the poor fluffball again. "Now we're even."

"Fou …"

"AN ANGEL!"

Natsu turned his attention toward the beach where he heard Sanji's exclamation and noticed there was indeed a beautiful young girl who appeared to be around eighteen playing a harp. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the small angel like wings on her back and thought back to all the others he'd encountered since they arrived.

"_You don't think …_"

"_We're not dead Natsu._"

"_No you idiot I was gonna say you don't think these people gained the appearance of Angels because of their heritage do you?_"

"_It is within the realm of possibility,_" Ahnkseram replied. "_It could be a case similar to how the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan manifested within the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans back in the Elemental Nations from the resulting split between the Hybrid's Aura._"

"_That was a result of Hagoromo and Hamura going on to Father children with mortals but they themselves were descendants of Kaguya whilst she bore them alongside having Shiro sealed within herself. This however is a much more refined instance where either the Gods appear to have forgotten who they were or they bred with mortals enough to where only the gene remains._"

"_Such a fascinating idea, hopefully we'll discover more about the history as we explore this place._"

Natsu hummed in agreement as he released some heat to dry himself, Mordred and Fou as they began walking toward the beach where the girl was now being crowded by the crew.

"Heso," the girl said cheerfully upon seeing the arrival of the trio however the strange fox like creature in her arms began to squirm around eventually breaking free as it ran over to Natsu, quickly climbing up his coat and coming to wrap itself around his neck like a scarf.

"Fou."

"Suu!"

"Oh my," the girl gasped in surprise. "I don't think I've seen Su shine to anyone quite like that before, and that pet of yours appears to like her too!"

"This is Fou and I look at him more as a friend than a pet, I'm Natsu by the way."

"Heso there Natsu I'm Conis, sorry if I offended you."

"Nah you didn't," Natsu replied casually waving off her concerned look.

"Well if there is anything I can do don't hesitate to ask!"

"Actually there are quite a few things we'd like to know about this place," Nami said prompting Conis to giggle in response.

"Yes I'm sure there are, it's not every day a Blue Sea dweller actually makes it here."

Natsu was about to speak when a buzzing sound hit his ears and he turned to face the direction it was coming from, noticing almost immediately another man who bore some resemblance to Conis was gripping on for dear life.

"LOOK OUT," the man screamed as he crashed into the beach being sent flying across it and into a nearby tree. "Is everyone hurt!"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question," Zoro remarked as the man scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah of course my apologies I was just a bit disoriented from losing control over my Waver."

"Waver," Nami asked as she walked over and began examining the craft.

"A boat that can sail without the use of wind," Robin noted as all eyes turned toward her curiously. "It said as much in Noland's diary."

"Conis my dear are these your friends?"

"Father these are some people from the Blue Seas I just met," Conis said with a beaming smile as the man's eyes widened.

"Really! Well then I suppose I should explain some things to you all then since the White-White Sea is an entirely different experience to the Blue Seas you are no doubt accustomed to!"

"Thanks we'll take any info you can give us," Nami replied as the man nodded.

"Firstly I should introduce myself, my name is Pagaya and Conis is my Daughter. I happened to come across you all after a day out in the White-White Sea fishing, see I caught a veritable haul of Sky Lobsters!"

"Oh my Father that has to be your biggest haul yet, surely we must celebrate!"

"Indeed Conis indeed we shall, perhaps our new friends would like to join us?"

"Sure," Luffy replied with his mouth currently drooling over the thought of tasting the Sky Lobsters.

"Hey Conis how can this Waver sail without the use of wind," Nami asked whilst everyone else was distracted with the thought of food.

"Well that's easy it's through the use of Dials."

"Dials?"

"Do you not know what a Dial is?"

"I've never heard of them before, what are they?"

"Well basically Dials are used for all sorts of things from powering things like the Waver and they come in different elements. You see the Waver is powered by a Wind Dial which is what propels it along as if there were a strong breeze pushing it forward."

"Well I think Mordred and I are gonna go explore a bit," Natsu said as he began walking away from the group. "Thanks for the invitation to eat Pagaya but we're not all that hungry at the moment."

"Oh … well are you certain I'm sure you could still enjoy tasting some Skypeian cuisine?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Natsu replied in a tone that made Pagaya nervous.

"W-well alright then sir but please stick to this island please," Pagaya said prompting Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure I can do that but why may I ask is that important?"

"W-well you see Mister Natsu there is an area that none of us are allowed to go near the main island, we call it the Holy Island," Conis said as Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Holy Island?"

"Yes, it is a holy land that none of us may tread upon punishment of death."

"Death? Who decided that any who tread there are to be executed?"

"The rule was put in place by the occupant of the Holy Island," Pagaya said almost fearfully. "For you see the God of Skypeia lives on the Holy Island and has ordered us all to stay away."

"So there is a God living there huh?"

"Yes and he will execute you with his Divine Judgement if you dare set foot upon his land as he has done for years," Pagaya said as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Fine then we'll stay away from this 'Holy Island' since it does sound pretty dangerous," Natsu said as he and Mordred left, Su hopping off of his shoulder and running back into Conis' waiting arms.

Pagaya and Conis sighed in relief as the pair left as they headed toward the small town in the distance.

"So are we really staying away from this 'Holy Island' that Pagaya and Conis were talking about," Mordred asked once they were out of earshot.

"Pfft, fuck no," Natsu replied trying not to laugh as the two quickly devolved into giggles. "Some wannabe God isn't going to be enough to stop me from going somewhere, you and I both know that."

"Yeah I know I was just curious is all, you were pretty convincing back there."

"So what do you think about exploring this place for a bit before going to pay this so called God a visit?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Natsu," Mordred said cheerfully as the pair made their way toward the town.

_**/Elsewhere – The Holy Island/**_

"So someone actually has the guts to stand up to me do they … how amusing."

"I-I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

"I heard it, someone down there on Angel Island believes that I am nothing more than a mere pretender and that their power is more than sufficient to deal with me."

"Wh-what do you plan to do, will you cast judgement upon them?"

"I think a different punishment is fitting for such defiance," the God said as he lazily munched on an apple. "The fool came here with friends, see to it that they are captured and taken to the Upper Yard."

"O-of course, but what of this heathen!?"

"I believe that this fool will find himself lost within the trials of my Four Priests, send them their orders."

"Of course!"

"And another thing," the God said freezing the Angel in place. "Send the Skypeian Police after these … Straw Hats; I require something amusing to watch as I wait for this fool to show up."

"Of course I shall endeavour to complete these tasks post-haste!"

"See to it that you do lest it be you on the end of judgement next," the God said as the Servant scarpered from the room.

The God sighed as he gazed upon the empty courtyard wondering what he should do to bide the time before the entertainment began when a voice in his head began to speak.

"_**I would be careful with this one if I were you …**_"

"_And why is that?_"

"_**The one who defies you is no mere mortal; he has the scent of death all over him and not just of mortals. God, Devil, Titan, Hybrid …**_"

"_So his words were no mere boast then?_"

"_**Most certainly not, this Natsu holds the power of the Hybrid within him.**_"

"_Hybrid?_"

"_**A power I have not encountered since the wars so long ago, a power that gave even the Titans pause at its height. Heed my warning to not get caught up in your usual games lest you find yourself consumed by his strange power.**_"

"_The Ark is almost complete and our journey to the moon will soon be underway so until then we must simply stall for time._"

"_**See to it that you do for if you fail …**_"

"_I'm aware,_" the God replied as he finished off his apple and rose from his seat. "_You are not lenient toward failures._"

"_**See to it that you remember such a thing, even against a Hybrid failure is unacceptable!**_"

"_Understood,_" the God replied as he walked over toward a stone tablet that was humming with power. "_Soon you shall be free once more._"

"_**And your dreams shall become reality as was the pact we made, God.**_"

"_Decades of work finally coming to fruition, I suppose a few more days wouldn't be too much for you?_"

"_**It may be even less if those foolish Servants of yours have some incentive to finish the construction of the arc faster!**_"

"_I shall set about speeding them up immediately._"

"_**See that you do, another few days in this hell knowing true freedom is within my grasp is nothing short of agony!**_"

"_It will all be over soon enough …_"

"_**See to it that it is,**_" the voice replied as the tablet began to release sparks of electricity in various colours which captivated the God. "_**Bound to this tablet I may be but I refuse to believe that one whom I have personally invested in is set to fall!**_"

"_How many times in the last few minutes have I assured you that I will not fail?_"

"_**Mere words, only action will satisfy me! Until I am free I shall be watching you and if it looks like you are about to fail then I will have no choice but to assume direct control.**_"

"_I assure you that won't be necessary-!_"

"_**Go and complete your assigned tasks and we shall speak again soon,**_" the voice said as the God began to walk away from the tablet only for a tendril of lightning to wrap around his ankle. "_**Do not fail me, God Enel!**_"

_Rumble Rumble Fruit User_

_Descendant Of The Gods_

_God Enel_

"_I will not fail you, not when you have personally seen to my training,_" Enel replied as the tendril unwrapped itself.

"_**I'll be watching Enel …**_"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	10. Skypeia The Land Of The Gods

**JballinR12 – I can confirm she doesn't have actual Devil's Aura but nothing more.**

**DarkFireCat – True they could but that breaks rules put into place about messing with the dead. People who mess with the dead often suffer serious consequences from Lady Death since keeping the dead where they belong is one of the ironclad rules, Roger is dead so they can't talk to him unless someone above Lady Death overrides her rule.**

**Ouroborousdragon – Yeah quite a few of the One Piece villains are going to be much more powerful in Canon with their powers expanded and explored in greater detail, Enel being the first of these more so since he also will have the God's Aura.**

**And yes this is that universe, I'd planned to come here for Volume III ever since that scene in the first Volume and I have something in place for it when the time comes.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Skypeia The Land Of The Gods**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"This place certainly doesn't disappoint does it," Mordred said as she took a bite of a cloud candy they had managed to steal. "When I become King I'm gonna build like a hundred islands like this."

"I don't think you can just build Sky Islands Mordred …"

"Not without the tech to do it I know but think about it for a second we have the chance to steal the schematics that made all this possible!"

"Again I don't think that's how the Sky Island came to be Mordred," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Besides you are a land based King, a palace in the sky is a bit much don't you think?"

"Hmm I guess …"

"That being said it would be cool to have a sky palace."

"Damn right it would," Mordred replied with a grin as she fed Fou another candy. "Have you noticed that the people around here are looking at us funny?"

"Yeah I've been keeping an eye on them," Natsu replied quietly not even shifting his gaze as he subtly pointed out all the Angels that had been following them. "We've had company for quite some time now."

"Since the first marketplace right?"

"Yep."

"Tell me Mordred have you adjusted to that Grail yet?"

"I-I'm not sure," Mordred replied slightly embarrassed. "I don't really know what's wrong I mean you gave it to me in the same manner that you did Nobunaga yet nothing has changed."

"I'm sure the results of the Grail will reveal themselves in due time, already I can feel it quite literally fusing with your Spirit Origin which means soon it will cease to exist as its power is fully transferred to you."

"Kinda wish Nobu had the same opportunity to see all of this with us, just speaking about the blasted Grail pisses me off knowing it wasn't enough to save her."

"Nobu fought with all she had Mordred and we shouldn't disgrace her noble defeat by blaming the power of the Holy Grail," Natsu sighed as he gripped his coat closer to himself. "She was a perfect Servant and yet her memories showed such pain, such sorrow."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know the shared dreams where we learn of each other's lives," Natsy asked as Mordred nodded. "I also got to see all the times you guys were called into service through the Grail Wars."

"Wait really!"

"Nobu suffered greatly each time she was summoned you know, her Masters believing her to be far too weak and childish to accomplish anything."

"How the hell could they believe that a King Servant was weak!"

"I doubt they knew that but even then I don't think it would have mattered," Natsu sighed as the pair sat down by a fountain. "I watched as each time she was demeaned and degraded for her past, insulted for her lower stats compared to many higher tier Servants and mocked upon her defeat."

"No way …"

"Imagine her surprise when she gained me as a Master Mordred, someone who cherished her for who she was and remembered that beneath her Servant exterior she was at the end of it all a human being with her own wants and desires, feelings that could be torn to shreds with ease."

"Is that why you gave her the Grail over me then?"

"I gave her the Grail for two reasons the primary being I genuinely believed in her and trusted her ability to defend it with all her strength, a belief that I'm glad to have been proven correct in. Yes she may have lost to Madara but in doing so she showed that she was more than capable both as a Servant and as a King, something she never had received before."

"So that's why she was always so close to you," Mordred mused. "You were the only one to treat her with respect and she gave you everything, even her coat."

"Heh, a gift in thanks and it was well received. I promised it would be the only coat I'd wear and I plan on sticking by that promise unless there is a specific reason not to."

"Of course you would, knowing you I wouldn't expect anything less!"

Natsu grinned in response though his eyes quickly turned toward an approaching Angel who bore a stern expression on his face. Nudging his head in the Angel's direction Mordred turned her attention toward the man and frowned as she noticed a veritable posse of Angels had begun to form up behind him.

"Well this should be good," Natsu muttered with a brief scowl before slowly rising from his place at the fountain, his smile quickly returning with some force clearly evident. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Don't even try and act innocent criminal!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me criminal," the lead Angel growled. "I'm Captain McKinley the leader of the White Berets and you're to be taken in for your crimes!"

"Crimes," asked Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that we'd committed any crimes so would you care to refresh my memory?"

"Don't act like you don't know," McKinley spat as he held up a photo of the entire crew passing through the Gate of Heaven earlier. "None of you paid the toll which made you Class Eleven criminals however your friends attacked my men which propelled you lot up to Class Two criminals!"

"Yeah that's great and all but can I ask you something?"

"You may but only because you have not yet tried to resist arrest!"

"Where exactly are my friends now?"

"Four of them have been taken to the Holy Island with the rest soon to follow, sacrifices to God!"

"I see," Natsu said as his smile dropped. "Then I suppose I should give you an ultimatum Captain McKinley."

"An ultimatum," McKinley replied slowly as several members of the White Berets began drawing their weapons.

"It's quite simple really," Natsu replied as he took several steps forward to stand mere inches from McKinley's face. "Either release my friends immediately …"

"C-Captain," one of the guards shouted prompting McKinley to snap around to address his subordinate only to freeze in shock as every last Angel in the area had been lifted into the air.

"Wh-what are you doing, release these people at once!"

"Release my friends immediately or I'll begin killing these people to the last, I am a Pirate after all and we aren't exactly known for our mercy."

"We don't make deals with criminals!"

"Well I guess you'd better make an exception then because if I don't get an answer in the next ten seconds you'll begin to hear some very unpleasant sounds."

McKinley frowned and noticed the look of terror in the eyes of everyone present and found himself returning a glare to Natsu's cold gaze.

"I cannot release them however I can tell you to go to the Upper Yard, your friends will be there no doubt hunted by the Priests of God."

"So they are already gone?"

"Yes."

"I see," Natsu replied as he dropped the Angels as Mckinley let out a sigh of relief. "For your sake none of them better be dead yet because if I get there and even one has died I'll show you what the wrath of a God truly looks like."

"Come on Natsu let's get out of here," Mordred growled glaring at the White Berets who cowered behind their leader.

"Agreed, we've got work to do cleaning up the mess these fools have created," Natsu sneered as he placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder and the two vanished reappearing at a crossroad of sorts.

"Oi why would you bring us here?"

"I didn't choose to," Natsu replied with a frown. "Something stopped me from warping any further into the Upper Yard …"

"Wait what, how can that be possible," Mordred asked in shock. "I thought you had the right to go pretty much anywhere?"

"I do, but apparently this area is off limits to me for some reason."

"Oi Natsu look at these signs, some kind of trial crossroad or something," Mordred said pointing at four pieces of wood bolted onto a tree with rusty nails.

"The Trial of Swamp-."

"-The Trial of Iron-."

"-The Trial of String-."

"-and The Trial of Orb."

"What do you think they mean?"

"Well aside from the obvious that they are trials of some sort I would guess that these are the four options given to those who are sentenced to this place, a trial that could earn you your freedom."

"So how do you wanna handle this I mean who knows which one the crew went down assuming they were even given the choice to stick together that is?"

"Well we have the option of splitting up if that tickles your fancy?"

"It would allow us to cover more ground so it's not a bad idea, only bad side is whilst I'm strong I'm not quite on the level of a God just yet."

"I know …"

"But what's life without a little risk eh?"

"Are you certain you want to risk it, remember what Serenity said about there are supposedly being Servants up here too."

"Oh well that just takes all the fun out of the trials now doesn't it!"

Natsu and Mordred tensed as four signatures emerged around them with four Servants manifesting themselves in front of their respective gates.

"Servants," Mordred growled as her armor manifested around her with Clarent emerging in her right hand setting off a flurry of red sparks.

"Settle down a minute the fight hasn't begun just yet," one of the Servants said as he hung lazily from near invisible strings. "First off we've got to explain to you lot what the trials are."

"And what an honour it is to have the chance to meet the King of Balance in battle," another Servant clad in thick armor said with a clearly altered voice making him sound more like a robot than a human being.

"King of Balance," a man with light blue hair with a slightly darker shade of blue eyes snorted in amusement. "King, God, Shinigami, none of that shit matters to me because I'll crush anyone who gets in the way of my desires!"

"Settle down there Berserker," the fourth Servant said in a warning tone as he hopped off of the tree branch holding a simple ball under his left arm.

"Shut your mouth old man, just because you aren't bound like the rest of us-!"

"I knew a man like you in life, rather unpleasant fellow-."

"SHUT UP!"

"Stop riling up Berserker and let's get on with this before the Priests start to get on our cases," the man sitting on the strings said prompting the blue haired man to scowl and look away from the old man who simply made a peace sign in response.

"All right then you two this is how things will work," the old man said with his face not changing from one of amusement in the slightest. "You will each pick a path and face one of us in one on one combat, defeat us and you may pass to where your friends have ended up."

"Not that it'll happen but what if we fail?"

"If you fail then Berserker will go after your friends," the old man replied as Berserker flashed them a bloodthirsty grin.

"We won't lose."

"Oho I like that confidence but I wonder how long you'll all last," the old man grinned. "By the way the two Servants you don't face will begin hunting your friends the moment two of us are defeated, good luck!"

And with that the four Servants vanished leaving the pair alone at the crossroads once more.

"So what do you think Natsu?"

"We're in a really shit situation," Natsu sighed. "But we need to forge on ahead for the moment."

"Yeah that's pretty much what I was thinking too," Mordred sighed as she looked at the four paths again. "Have you decided which trial you wanna take?"

"Trial of the Orb, that old man seems off to me."

"Not bound to any of this yet he sticks around and takes part in it anyway, definitely suspicious."

"I'm gonna fight him and feel out his intentions, who do you plan on fighting?"

"That knight," Mordred replied instantly prompting Natsu to nod his head in understanding.

"Of course you'd pick the knight; honestly I'm glad you did since the Berserker had the scent of Death about him and the other one … definitely an Assassin Servant if I've ever seen one."

"Well I guess we'll meet up at the end of these trials then eh?"

"Mordred," Natsu said grabbing onto her armor clad shoulder to keep her in place for a moment. "Do your best but don't end up on death's door trying to win, there will undoubtedly be many more battles to come yet."

"I understand," Mordred replied with a nod as she began walking down the Trial of Iron path until she was no longer in view.

"Well I guess that's that then," Natsu sighed as he set his sights on the Trial of the Orb path and began walking into its inviting depths.

"_Oh I can feel that barrier Natsu, quite the piece of warding I can tell you that much!_"

"_Any idea as to the origin?_"

"_Without a doubt it is of Elder God make but the question is how can a descendant of a God possess such power?_"

"_You saw Roger so I don't doubt that such a thing is possible but I will admit the likelihood is slim at best leading me to one of two conclusions. The first is that whoever this God is he or she has help and the second is that they are indeed an Elder God from long ago much like Kaguya was._"

"_I really hope they aren't …_"

"_So do I Natsu,_" Ahnkseram sighed as the pair felt a presence several metres in front of them. "_So do I._"

Returning his attention to what lay before him Natsu's eyes homed in on the old man from earlier who seemed pleased that Natsu had come down his trial path.

"I knew you'd pick me Natsu, was never in your nature to not prod at something when you were curious."

"You know me then?"

"Oh yes indeed I do," the old man replied causally as he began spinning the ball he'd held under his arm on the tip of his finger. "I like to think we're pretty good friends, a couple of old timers sure do have a lot we can converse about."

"I'll admit you look old but something tells me that isn't entirely correct," Natsu replied with a frown prompting the old man to raise an eyebrow.

"Hn, and here I thought I'd done a good job concealing my true age!"

"To anyone else your disguise would've succeeded but not to me I'm afraid. I do not doubt that you did appear like that at some point in your life but the signature around your body suggests to me that you are disguising yourself."

The old man grinned as his body shimmered to reveal a slightly younger version of himself with longer hair and also surprisingly lacking a shirt for some reason as he showed off his ripped figure.

"So now that you see the true me what do you think?"

"Well you're still an old man," Natsu replied prompting the man to laugh heartily.

"Yes I suppose that much is true Natsu but I meant beyond that, what does my form tell you about me from but a glance?"

"I can feel power, a well of power surging beneath your skin ready and waiting to be unleashed at a moment's notice. How you managed to avoid being bound to this God makes sense the longer I continue to feel your presence."

"So even at such a young age you possessed the ability to read an opponent in such a way, granted it isn't as refined as what it will one day become but even still you are not wrong in your assessment you merely lack all the information."

"Oh really?"

"Don't get cocky now Natsu," the man chided prompting Natsu to frown as he began to see countless afterimages begin to form around the man's arms. "When one becomes overconfident due to their power they lose sight of what granted it to them in the first place, their skill in its use."

Raising his hand robotically Natsu blocked a punch from the man who had yet to move beyond his offensive stance, the shockwave travelling through his body and smashing through several trees behind him.

"_That was impressive speed, he left over a dozen afterimages just by moving his arms alone,_" Ahnkseram noted as Natsu lowered his hand to his side. "_Be on your guard._"

"Not a bad catch Natsu but I wonder how you'll go once the real fun begins eh?"

"The Trial of the Orb?"

"Oh yes it is a rather fun game I've crafted here in this section of the Upper Yard, one that involves these volleyballs here."

"A … volleyball," Natsu said with raised eyebrows prompting the old man to chuckle yet again.

"Think that they are harmless do you," the old man replied snapping his fingers summoning over a dozen into existence all throughout the area. "Well then let us see how skilled you truly are at dodging eh?"

With another snap of the man's fingers the balls began to bounce around off of anything they touched and initially it seemed harmless. As time went by with Natsu lazily dodging the balls something began to change.

Cracks began to form in the trunks of the trees, holes began to be torn up in the dirt and the speed of the balls began to increase as they seemed to power up with each successful bounce leaving Natsu shocked but not yet straining to dodge them.

"Welcome to the Trial of the Orb," the man said as he hopped up onto one of the balls which froze in midair. "The aim of the game is rather simple, tag me once within the sea of orbs and you are allowed to pass on to the ruins beyond the path."

"But what's the catch?"

"The catch is that simply touching me does not count as a tag," the man replied as Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion. "In order to successfully tag me you must land a hit that I did not foresee."

"What do you mean by a hit you couldn't foresee," Natsu asked in confusion. "So you can see into the future or something?"

"Hoho, something like that," the old man said as he entered a defensive stance. "Now come Natsu and show me a hint of the power that you are revered for!"

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

As Natsu began his fight with the mysterious old man Mordred walked down the path toward the Trial of Iron preparing herself mentally for the battle to come. This would be her first proper battle in this world and she wouldn't let her Master down nor would she fall and leave him alone, not after how he took Nobu's departure.

"How interesting, I'd hoped you would come and face me Saber."

"So you know my class huh," Mordred asked as the armor clad knight stepped out of thin air with heavy sounding footsteps. "I'm guessing you're a Saber too eh?"

"Yes I am indeed a Saber, your opponent for the Trial of Iron."

"Isn't your armor made from steel though?"

"Indeed however the one who holds my command seal, one of the Four Priests of God, was the original opponent for this trial however out of the four Servants summoned to aid them I fit best with this trial."

"Makes sense I guess."

"For what its worth I actually despise my role in all this however as you know we are bound to obey our Masters, win or lose I apologise for causing you and your friends any inconvenience."

"Hey look I get it," Mordred replied waving him off as she readied Clarent in her right hand. "Besides I've been itching to fight another knight so this should be fun!"

"It is good that you can see the positives from this rather unfortunate situation, I wish my Brother had more people like you in his life."

The knight summoned his own sword to his side and held up his left hand as a runic circle appeared in the air a few centimetres in front of it.

"Welcome to the Trial of Iron Saber, though my armor is not made from Iron I have crafted the rest of my trial from it using my skill in Transmutation to bend this forest like environment to my will and convert it into the trial zone."

The entire area began to shake as the trees seemed to melt away in a bluish light and were replaced with Iron walls that seemed to lock her into a courtyard of sorts.

"Transmutation is a Caster skill …"

"Yes it is indeed, another Class I can be summoned in as is the Caster Class and my power in the field of Alchemy would be virtually unmatched however even as a Saber Class Servant I can use it proficiently, I was always considered prodigious in its use ever since I was a child so it only makes sense I can wield it in whichever Class I am using."

"Great …"

Mordred took note of her surroundings and quickly began to realize that it had been converted into an Iron Fortress complete with a brick courtyard which they were currently boxed into.

"Welcome to one of my latest creations, the Philosopher's Fortress. Within this space is the Trial of Iron's boundaries and our combat arena. The rules of the Trial of Iron are thus, you must not stray from the boundaries otherwise your friends will die. You can destroy as much of this area as necessary in order to defeat me."

"So what if I knock you outside of this area?"

"Then I lose and you may continue on ahead to save your friends."

"So that's how it is huh, tournament style rules?"

"More or less though we are allowed to kill each other within this space," Saber replied prompting Mordred to grin underneath her helmet.

"Fine by me," was her only reply as the two shot off toward each other and clashed, cracking the ground beneath them as they met each other with equal strength.

_**/Elsewhere – Zoro's POV/**_

"Do you always have to complain," Zoro yawned as he slowly walked toward the edge of the ship. "Where are we anyway?"

"It appears that we have been taken to some sort of sacrificial altar," Robin replied as she ran a hand across some of the ancient stonework next to the ship. "I believe we are to be sacrificed to this God that the Angels keep referring to."

"Heh, God huh? I wonder how strong this so called God really is?"

"ZORO," Nami screeched as she sprinted over and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't go antagonizing the God!"

"Don't believe in God," Zoro replied as he pried Nami's hand away from his mouth. "Now quite whining and help Chopper fix the bottom of the ship since it's all cracked."

"And just what will you be doing?"

"I'm gonna go find us a way out of here, you lot stay here and fix the ship since Luffy and the others will probably end up coming here anyway."

"Do you mind if I tag along Zoro," Robin asked prompting the swordsman to shrug.

"Do what you want just make sure you stay out of the way and let me handle any tough customers that show up."

"Thank you, this altar looks to be thousands of years old so I'm excited to see what else there is to learn about this place not to mention the treasure that could be discovered."

"Treasure," Nami gasped as her eyes turned into Berry signs. "I want to learn about the history of this place too!"

"Well then that just leaves you to repair the ship Chopper, think you can handle that," Zoro asked as the Reindeer human nodded slowly.

"Y-you can count on me!"

"Well good because you're the only one whose gonna be able to do it till Usopp gets back here so do your best."

Turning around Zoro grabbed onto a nearby vine with Robin doing the same moments after as the pair swung across the gap between the ship and the land nearby. Nami, after some reluctance, also tried to swing across however she failed to put enough power behind her swing and was aided by Robin who got her across safely.

"Right then let's go find out just what we're dealing with," Zoro said with a slight grin as he began walking off into the distance with Nami and Robin trailing behind.

_**/Elsewhere – The Upper Yard/**_

"So they have decided to leave the sacrificial altar?"

"Yes they have Lord Enel I believe they are planning on exploring the area."

"Well then why don't you four give them an adventure they'll never forget, my Priests," Enel said with a grin as he lazily tossed a grape into his mouth.

"B-but Lord Enel the rules of the Trials-!"

"Are you questioning me Shura," Enel asked sharply as a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to him.

_One Of The Four Great Priests_

_Master Of The Trial Of String_

_Sky Rider Shura_

"O-of course not my Lord Enel I was merely pointing out that you yourself specified that the Straw Hats were to remain unharmed so long as Natsu Dragneel and his Servant stuck to the rules of the Trials!"

"I did specify that didn't I," Enel said slowly as a grin began to form on his face. "YAHAHAHAHA! But you forget your place Shura!"

"M-my Lord!?"

"I am God and a God can do whatever he or she chooses, likewise they can also revoke statements without consequence! I am the final authority here Shura, none can come close to challenging God's power therefore my word is law, my authority absolute!"

"Lord Enel you are correct as always, Shura merely wanted to clarify that you were indeed changing your mind on the subject."

"He wanted to clarify my words you say? Tell me Satori is it necessary to clarify the word of God?"

_One Of The Four Great Priests_

_Master Of The Trial Of The Orb_

_Satori Of The Forest_

"Of course not Lord Enel however you know better than anyone how Shura can be quite slow in the brain department on even his better days," Satori replied with his usual grin which didn't falter in the slightest as Shura shot him a scowl.

"YAHAHAHAHA! You are indeed correct Satori, Shura was always the slowest on the uptake!"

"With respect Lord Enel if you would like the Straw Hats and their allies killed then we must return to the matter at hand."

"Of course," Enel replied as he returned to his rather lazy demeanour. "As usual you are correct Ohm, we wouldn't want the trash to wander too far after all now would we?"

_One Of The Four Great Priests_

_Master Of The Trial Of Iron_

_Skybreeder Ohm_

"You look like you have something to say Gedatsu," Enel said as all eyes turned toward the final figure who had a stern look on his face as he faced directly forward. "Do you have something to report?"

"…"

"I think he has forgotten to breathe Lord Enel," Ohm sighed as he stood up and kicked him in the back of the head prompting the man to smack his head into the concrete floor only to suddenly jerk fully upright.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

"Idiot …"

"Gedatsu turn around," Satori sighed as his grin sagged a little.

_One Of The Four Great Priests_

_Master Of The Trial Of The Swamp_

_Sky Boss Gedatsu_

"Enough of this nonsense," Enel growled as all four were enveloped in blue lightning causing them to drop to the ground screaming in pain.

After ten seconds Enel released the lightning as all four scrambled into prostrating positions before him, an action that simply disgusted him further tempting him to send another series of shocks into the fools before him.

"You all have heard what I desire from you and I have little patience for your foolish mortal games! I want the Straw Hats scurrying around the Upper Yard killed on sight at once, is that understood!?"

"Yes Lord Enel," all four chanted at the same time as Enel slowly took his seat once more. "I believe there are still two Servants not currently engaged in combat are there not?"

"Berserker and Assassin Lord Enel," Shura replied as Enel hummed in thought.

"I want Berserker on standby in case Dragneel manages to defeat Caster; something tells me that he will overcome the Trial of Orb. Meanwhile I want Assassin to go after the Straw Hats, also have Head Priest Yama send his forces after them as well."

"It shall be done at once Lord Enel," the four chanted in unison yet again as Enel stifled a snort of disgust.

"To think you four were the most worthy to serve under me … get out of my sight!"

The four Priests rose swiftly, bowed, and bolted from the courtyard leaving Enel to seethe in his rapidly rising anger toward the incompetent fools serving below him.

"Soon I will no longer have any need for these fools, once he is free we shall eliminate all the trash up here before setting our sights on conquering the lower world. To be content with such a tiny portion of the whole world is nothing short of disgraceful and Dragneel or no I will succeed, I MUST succeed!"

Enel turned his eyes toward the stone tablet sitting in the courtyard at his final words as he felt a shiver run down his spine merely thinking about the consequences should he fail.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	11. Trials Of The Upper Yard

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first off I just want to bring to your attention something you all might enjoy reading when it comes out. Over the last week I've spoken with a user by the name of NineTailedAnnihilator who asked to create their own sort of story based within my Power Of The Dragon Universe.**

**Basically from what I've been told its going to start around the Grand Magic Games Arc and feature an OC who uses Light and Earth Magic with a twist I found genuinely intriguing.**

**So if any of you are interested the story is called Tale Of The Blind Magus, so far only the character profile for the OC is up however I've been told that a chapter should be up fairly soon so if any of you are interested go check it out I'm interested to see what NineTailed Annihilator comes up with!**

**Also I just want to let you all know I've been working on a smaller story set during the massive time skip between Volume III and IV that will come out at some point soon. It's set in the Witcher Universe and is basically just Natsu being summoned in, talking about a few things and getting into a minor scuffle with Gaunter O'Dimm as Geralt, Yennefer and Triss ask him to go find Ciri who is still running around dimension hopping from the Wild Hunt. It won't be a massive epic like my other stories hell it may not even be more than two chapters but I was replying The Witcher 3 last week and thought it would be funny so I did it and it's a thing now haha!**

**If that piques your interest it'll be out in a few weeks!**

**Anyway onto the reviews**

**DarkFireCat – Its kind of hard to say yes or no because it spoils later stuff but its not exactly Devil's Aura is all I can say, same goes with most other Devil Fruit users too.**

**And to answer your other question basically reviving the dead falls under Lady Death's Authority and by Authority I mean that in the sense that Death is literally her Authority kind of like how other Gods and Goddesses have their own Authority.**

**Summoning a mortal being whilst being a crime isn't really significant compared to summoning back a higher being since it surpasses her own Authority. Several beings can surpass her Authority however such as a Primordial being, The One Above All and his Attendant.**

**But to go back to why they can't simply summon Roger back basically I have set the rule in place not just for him but for the entire verse in general. Summoning back Gods and Devils just to ask them things is all well and good but being able to do such a thing would inevitably be abused by being such as Chaos and Discord so my in universe reasoning is simply that Death's Authority automatically prevents it from being possible.**

**Shadow465 – Actually Natsu is the only one who can fight Berserker so they'll have their fight for obvious reasons as you no doubt have come to realize. Also Caster is a powerful foe as you'll come to find out in this chapter so you'll see why I had Natsu fight him first.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Trials Of The Upper Yard**

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

Gritting her teeth as she blocked strike after strike Mordred found herself quickly on the backfoot as the fellow Saber assaulted her with a relentless barrage of strikes with serious weight behind them.

'_This guy's gotta be bordering on nearly EX levels of strength and for a Saber that's ridiculous!'_

Blocking a vertical strike the flat of her blade Mordred shoulder charged Saber, pushing him back slightly before spinning around in an attempt to slice through the side of his armor. To her surprise however Saber somehow managed to swiftly skid backward and barely avoided the attack as a screeching sound tore through the area from the steel of her blade scratching the surface of his armor.

"You'll need to do much better than that Saber!"

'_To think he was able to recover so quickly from my parry and narrowly avoid my strike …'_

"Don't get distracted now Saber unless you want to end up defeated like all the others who came down into my trial before you!"

Jumping out of the way of a punch Mordred was surprised to see a rune etch itself into the spot Saber struck followed by a massive explosion that rocked the area kicking up dust and debris in all directions.

'_That settles it this guy is a Saber on par with myself or Father, no way could any ordinary Saber do that without using their Noble Phantasm!'_

Skidding backward from the force of the blast Mordred jumped at the last moment to avoid a similar punch which set off another explosion however this time the ground around the crater morphed into concrete lances that shot toward her.

"Shit," Mordred hissed as she spun herself around in midair to avoid the first attack as she sliced apart the second and third.

"Not bad, that one killed most of those who managed to survive my initial assault," Saber praised. "But …"

Mordred let out a gasp of breath as a fourth concrete tendril slammed into her side sending her flying toward Saber who was stanced up and ready to strike.

"Transmutation allows me to attack from almost any conceivable position, if it can be manipulated in some way, shape or form then I still retain the upper hand!"

Bringing his sword forward in an attempt to strike Mordred he was shocked when she performed a mid air roll, dodging the attack at the last possible moment as Clarent began to emit a series of red sparks.

"This is for thinking you can get so cocky early in the fight," Mordred snapped back as she landed a solid strike on Saber's sword arm which cleaved it right off.

Landing on the ground behind Saber Mordred rolled and jumped to her feet in preparation to strike only to find Saber completely unmoving.

"Oi are you done already?"

"Honestly … I wasn't expecting you to even land a hit against me," Saber replied as Mordred quickly came to realize no blood was pouring from his wound like it should have been. "I should have realized you'd perform such an evasive action after your first change in direction in the air. I shall not make that mistake a second time."

Mordred's eyes widened as Saber simply knelt down and picked up his severed arm and turned it into a second sword as another arm sprouted from where the severed one once had been.

"What …"

"Haven't you figured it out yet from the lack of blood and my strange voice," Saber asked as he stabbed both blades into the dirt before reaching for his helmet and banged on the side of it to reveal that it was completely hollow.

"You're-!"

"A Homunculi; of a sort," Saber replied as he drew the two blades from the dirt. "My soul is bound to this suit of armor through the power of Alchemy however in life I was freed from its curse. Somehow Fate decided to have me return to my cold, metallic form once more in Servant form, how or why that is the case I cannot say."

'_So he is, or was, like me …'_

"I know that you can understand the pain of being one afflicted with an unnatural body considering your own origins, Mordred Pendragon," Saber continued surprising Mordred to the Saber's knowledge of her True Name. "However fairs fair which means that I should properly introduce myself."

_Armored Alchemist_

_Failed Specimen Of Human Transmutation_

_Alphonse Elric (Saber)_

"No way, you're the one who even rivals Paracelsus von Hohenheim in terms of overall legacy in the field of Alchemy and Magic itself!"

"It has been quite some time since Paracelsus and I have spoken about Alchemy, life in Chaldea is a busy one after all and people like us have much work to do so there isn't much time to converse about passion projects and past exploits."

"So that's how you knew who I was," Mordred replied prompting Alphonse to nod in response. "At least you didn't decide to go rubbing it in my face or anything."

"I'm not the kind of person to do that, maybe my Brother would as a joke but not me. In all honesty I hope that you do manage to get past me and return to Natsu's side however we both know history is not set in stone, time is breakable and events can be forever rewritten thanks to outside interference."

"You know something?"

"I do indeed however I can only tell you if you win against me that will be when my Master's hold over me is at its weakest."

"I see," Mordred sighed as she clutched Clarent even tighter than before. "Then I guess I've got no choice!"

"That's the spirit Mordred," Alphonse said as he entered a defensive stance with his two swords. "Now come and show me why the Pendragon name is so rightly feared throughout history!"

Mordred shot off toward Alphonse as the pair clashed, cracking the ground beneath them as their fight entered its next stage.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Oh my you are quite swift aren't you Natsu even despite your young age, perhaps I should up the ante on this challenge just for you?"

"_Who the hell is this old guy and how can he make damn volleyballs hit with that much force!_"

"_They're beginning to reach speeds that could actually damage you should one of them land; you should really stop messing around with him and end things quickly._"

"_I really should shouldn't I,_" Natsu replied just as one of the balls stopped mere inches from his face before exploding into tiny cubes.

"Finally," the old man said with a grin as he stroked his beard. "About time you stopped acting like a fool."

"You've seen how strong most mortals around here are so why would I have taken anything seriously save for this God asshole?"

"Fair point," the old man said as Natsu began to walk forward shattering everything in his path.

"It's been quite some time since I've needed to let my Crash Magic act on instinct rather than to concentrate it into a shield, you've impressed me Servant."

"Caster," the old man replied. "I'm a Caster Class Servant."

"Very well then Caster you've impressed me however I do have one question for you, if you truly are a Caster then how do your punches have weight behind them?"

"Oho, underestimating the Caster Class are we? Not all Caster Class Servants are physically inept you know, you can even become a Caster if I recall correctly so would you consider yourself physically incapable?"

"No."

"Of course not," Natsu replied as he shattered the last ball and reined in his Crash Magic once more. "I'm assuming you use your power in direct combat like I do?"

"Heh," was the old man's response as he entered a strange pose as his entire body became coated in a Golden Aura. "My power is something of an oddity I suppose in the Caster Class however I most definitely qualify for it nonetheless."

It was then in that moment Natsu froze as malicious intent the likes of which he'd rarely felt struck him full force, all of it generating from the seemingly calm old man before him. Such vicious, concentrated hatred not necessarily for him but … something Natsu couldn't comprehend was being channelled as the man began moving to the point he left at least three afterimages behind merely shifting his arms.

"I don't know if you've yet come to understand this lesson yet Natsu but if you haven't then it falls to me to teach it to you for without it you will never defeat Enel."

"_What is this presence …_"

"_The power of the Divine and yet it is still centred in the mortal plane,_" Ahnkseram said in awe. "_Whoever this old man is he's someone we could learn much from, to have actually managed to achieve Divinity as a mortal is simply unheard of!_"

"_What do you mean by 'achieving Divinity' and how has this old man done that?_"

"_You know how Elise was able to get the power of the Gods by being trained by Eliza and how Hagoromo's line were able to inherit the power of the Gods through their bloodlines?_"

"_Yeah._"

"_This man without any Divine interference has somehow managed to achieve the power of the Gods, a feat that I've never heard being possible throughout my lifetime. To achieve such a feat this man would have had to have not only achieved peace with himself but also surpassed his mortal limits without any outside influence._"

"_Is that even possible for a mortal to achieve, doesn't everyone have their peak as a mortal?_"

"_Yes they do however all beings are born with latent potential left over from their creation at higher hands and this man … this man has successfully tapped into that power. He is not a God nor did he gain any kind of immortality however he would surely have become long lived and extraordinarily powerful as a result._"

"_So if he's at peace then what's this unfiltered bloodlust being directed our way?_"

"_That would be what lies beyond his mortal limit,_" Ahnkseram replied still awed at what they were witnessing. "_This rage is likely the manifestation of the decades spent trying to achieve this power Natsu, his every waking moment laid bare before us before he unleashes what lies beyond._"

"_Like a gate of sorts opening and letting loose a flood of emotion that laid trapped behind it?_"

"_Precisely! Though as a Servant it should be interesting to see if he can access one hundred percent of that latent power, either way I wouldn't advise messing around in the slightest with this man and to pay attention to any advice given._"

A surge in Caster's power informed the pair that he was getting ready to unleash the power Ahnkseram referred to as he entered a new stance.

"In order to truly surpass all that there is to surpass Natsu and become the man you were born to be you must understand that the notion of Gods and Devils being superior to mortals is utter nonsense, mortal potential is infinite!"

"I never subscribed to the idea that some mortals couldn't achieve feats on par with the Gods and Devils however not all mortals could do it," Natsu replied as Caster narrowed his eyes.

"Observe Natsu Dragneel the power of mortal potential, perhaps seeing it firsthand will make you understand what I'm talking about."

Behind Caster a construct began to form with the power Caster had been outputting becoming condensed into its form. Taking a step back to eye it as it formed Natsu couldn't help but gape in awe at the Divine Aura surrounding the construct and Caster himself.

"_It's so pure …_"

"_And yet so polluted with that rage we felt earlier, quite the contradiction isn't it?_"

The construct finished forming giving Natsu a good idea as to its size with it easily towering over the forest they were in with it being at least a good thirty feet tall and its countless arms each spanning almost half a kilometre wide.

"**Enhancement: 100 – Type Guanyin Bodhisattva!**"

"Such power," was all Natsu had to say before finding himself blocking a strike from one of the hands of the construct which sent him skidding through the forest, a shockwave ripping through his body forcing him to regenerate several muscles that were torn as a result.

"_That attack wasn't as powerful as one from someone like you or Kaguya at her maximum but damn that's some insane power for a Servant!_"

"_Look out!_"

Sensing something approaching at astonishing speed Natsu barely reacted in time to block another strike that still slammed him into the earth via a palm thrust attack. After several moments the hand retracted revealing Natsu who was lying in the crater with his guard up, a shocked look on his face.

"I expected a faster reaction from someone of your calibre than that Natsu, such a shame."

Pulling himself out of the crater Natsu leapt out of the hole and landed on the opposite side of the crater as Netero summoned his construct again entering yet another meditative stance.

"_So this is why he's a Caster Class Servant, such power behind a construct such as this even exceeds Nobu's when she was using the power of the Holy Grail!_"

"_Theoretically speaking Nobu probably could also become a Caster Class Servant that would utilize not only her construct but her natural affinity for fire and weapon manifestation to fight with them all possessing serious power._"

Natsu prepared himself for the next attack to hit him however this time he looked right at Netero and activated his Hybrid's Aura, holding out his right arm and halting the hand in place with a well timed tap.

"So that's how it is going to be eh," Caster sighed. "Very well then I suppose I should up the ante yet again."

"_More hands incoming!_"

"**Enhancement: 100 Type Ninth Hand!**"

Blocking a hand from his other side Natsu began to feel a crushing force begin to weight down upon him as he looked up at another hand performing a chopping motion.

"Shit …"

The hand struck his head with a resounding gong sound chiming through the area as Natsu was smashed into the earth under the substantial weight behind Caster's attack.

"Is that all you've got Caster," Natsu growled as he began to push back against the hand with his head as it began to slowly raise itself from the crater. "I've taken punches from the Earth Titan that could crack a continent, this is nothing!"

"Don't go getting overconfident just yet Natsu for this battle has yet to begin," Caster replied as he made several sweeping motions. "**Enhancement: 100 Type Eight Through Thirty Five Hands!**"

In the blink of an eye dozens of hands were upon Natsu as he charged his fists with Aura coated flames as he began fending off a barrage of powerful blows and although he was successful in fending them off the force behind them was still forcing him deeper and deeper into the crater.

"_Behind you!_"

"**Enhancement: 100 Type Fifty Fourth Hand!**"

"_How did he get one behind me when the construct is so far away,_" Natsu growled inwardly as he received a blow to the back that sent him flying into the side of the crater where the rest of the hands began to pummel him with full force.

"_That had seemed unusually long compared to the others so perhaps it is meant for surprise attacks from behind?_"

"_Most likely,_" Natsu sighed through grit teeth as he slowly began to counter the fists once more, still astonished at the speed at which they were coming. "_What I want to know is who the hell this old guy actually is!_"

Seeing an opening Natsu vanished from the ever expanding crater and appeared in front of Caster who didn't even appear phased in the slightest as he brought his hands together in a prayer like motion. His fist being mere inches from Caster's face he suddenly found himself trapped by two hands that came together in a clapping motion effectively trapping him.

"Oho, now this takes me back!"

"_He reacted to that in a centisecond, what the hell is this old man!_"

"_You honestly should've expected that based on the amount of afterimages he's been leaving behind simply through basic movement._"

"_A speedy Caster,_" Natsu sighed as he began to push back against the hands. "_How am I supposed to out speed him?_"

"_You're missing the most crucial point of all this Natsu,_" Ahnkseram chided as he sent a visual replay of Caster's arm movements. "_Whenever he has performed a new attack his first movement always involves this exact same stance which means that his fighting style has an inherit weakness!_"

"_Remove his ability to perform the praying motion and I'll succeed in cutting him off from summoning the 100 Type, all well and good to say that but actually catching him off guard is going to be a challenge._"

"_That it will be which is why you must enhance your senses to their absolute limit, break through the hands that stand in your way and forcibly sever them!_"

"_Don't know if you noticed but each one of these hands is packing serious power behind them Ahnkseram, simply forcing my way through won't be as easy as you think._"

"_Ah but we have the advantage of surprise Natsu and now would be the perfect time to try out our new technique wouldn't it?_"

"_Perhaps …_"

"_You know it's the perfect time so stop acting like it isn't!_"

"_Fine I'll do the damn technique but so help me if you've been tricking me about what it can do I swear I'll let Aava use you as her chew toy once she wakes up!_"

"_Like I've said a million times we're in this mess together so I have no reason to screw with you anymore, not get to preparing it!_"

Sighing Natsu closed his eyes and began leaking raw Hybrid's Aura from his form which quickly began to escape from the hand prison Caster had been holding him in prompting Caster to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What are you up to now Natsu?"

The Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue Aura began to mix into itself becoming Pitch Black and Pure White before shooting up into the air above the pair and began forming a large cloud with a Magic Circle at its centre of similar colour just on the opposing side in terms of colouration.

"What are you planning this time," Caster frowned as he began to sense the power building within the eye of the cloud formation behind the Magic Circle which began to glow ominously.

"_Almost there …_"

"_Now remember concentrate on the point you wish for it to strike!_"

"_I know,_" Natsu replied with a frown of concentration as a black and white light began to emerge from the Magic Circle putting Caster on the defence.

"An attack even though you have been rendered immobile!"

"I'm never immobile Caster," Natsu replied as a loud rumbling sound began to echo throughout the forest. "And as a being who finds himself tossed into a life of endless battle I must always find new ways to combat my foes!"

"_I'd say that judging by the old man's reaction he had no idea you were capable of this._"

"_Perhaps I'm not in the future?_"

"_Who knows,_" Ahnkseram replied as Caster moved various hands to shield himself from the attack.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Knha Yarthgil!**"

A thin beam of corrupted light was fired from the centre of the massing energy and to Caster's surprise it did not strike him directly but instead struck the wrists of the hands holding Natsu in place, severing them allowing him to escape much to his shock.

"I-impossible," Caster gasped as Natsu emerged from the severed hands dusting himself off without so much as a scratch present on his body. "You've physically wounded my 100 Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, that shouldn't be possible!"

"And why is that," Natsu asked curiously as he snapped his fingers directing the beam to slice apart several more hands before it faded away.

"My 100 Type is a construct made from my own Nen, a power source that has been proven to be untouchable on a conceptual level. A construct made through its power could be destroyed but it would regenerate at the will of the user however even focusing on the severed hands I cannot regenerate them!"

"Nen? Well I suppose that despite your amazing feat of surpassing your own limits you aren't privy to the true nature of all things so allow me to enlighten you as to what I've done and how it's possible."

"What was that dark technique you used and how did it sever the Nen connections for the hands of my 100 Type?"

"The technique I used was one I recently created with some help, one that was born by delving deep into the Black Arts. The technique is called the Lightray Ahnk and is designed to sever the connection between whatever it slices and the power that flows through us all."

"You mean Nen?"

"Ah yes that's right you don't know about the bigger picture so I'll explain that then maybe the rest of this will make more sense. You see what you call Nen is but one name of the true source of power."

"What?"

"Magic, Chakra, Nen, Ki, Reishi are but a few of the names derived from the true source of all power," Natsu explained as Caster listened with rapt attention. "The true source of power has no true name however I refer to it now simply as The Source, a fitting name for something that generates all abnormal abilities throughout all reality isn't it?"

"So this 'Source' is really Nen?"

"Nen is Nen don't get me wrong," Natsu said quickly confusing Caster slightly as he shook his head. "In each world The Source adapts to suit the specific environment that it has found itself in so for your world it became Nen and in my world it became Magic."

"That makes sense but how does that relate to you being able to sever the Nen connection of specific parts of my construct?"

"Your construct is made up entirely of Nen yes?"

"It is."

"So let me ask you this then Caster if I was to cut your arm off right now would you be able to grow another one?"

"Well of course not!"

"And why is that?"

"Because human beings cannot regrow their limbs through some kind of regenerative process," Caster replied prompting Natsu to nod.

"And do you know why that is?"

"Because we lack the genetic properties within ourselves to do such a thing?"

"Correct again which basically brings us to the answer as to what my technique has done," Natsu said with a grin as he picked up one of the severed hands and pointed to the point it had been sliced off. "Look at the area I have sliced the hand here and compare it to the area on the arms and tell me what you see?"

"Impossible," Caster gasped as he brought the arm closer to his face. "H-how have you managed such a feat!"

"The Black Arts combined with my Hybrid's Aura and a sliver of another power granted me the ability to sever the connection to The Source at the point of incision with my Lightray Ahnk," Natsu replied as he dropped the severed hand. "Unfortunately such a technique is still in its early stages of testing and it was only because you gave me ample time to prepare that I was able to pull it off."

"You wish to further develop such a dangerous ability," Caster asked in disbelief. "Why in the world would you want to do that!?"

"To ensure that I can handle almost any scenario I come across in my duties in future," Natsu replied in a slightly darker tone. "Recently I lost quite a few people I considered friends and all their deaths could have been avoided if I had the power to act immediately, unfortunately it could be centuries before I make any more progress with this technique if at all due to the volatile forces I'm dealing with."

"I see …"

"For now I'll settle for the fact that I have gained an advantage over you Caster since you have lost over a dozen hands from your construct," Natsu said with a his grin returning full force. "Soon I shall defeat you and move to save my new friends."

"We'll see about that Natsu," Caster replied as he began to release more of his own powerful Aura now identified as Nen. "I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve to stop you here!"

"By all means try Caster, many before you have tried and failed so let's see what makes you any different!"

_**/Meanwhile On The Going Merry/**_

"I can't believe they left me here alone to repair the ship," Chopper sighed as he hammered away at a wooden board trying to seal a crack in the hull. "I barely even know how to fix a ship that's Usopp's thing!"

With one final strike the reindeer human sighed and stood up to inspect his handiwork before shaking his head knowing in his mind that the ship wasn't going to last much longer in its current state.

With one last sight he climbed back onto the deck of the ship and began making his way toward the kitchen for some water when a kunai struck the deck in front of him, slicing off a tiny bit of his fur in the process as he froze in place.

"Oi raccoon dog where are the rest of the Straw Hats?"

"I'm not a raccoon dog," Chopper snapped spinning around to face a rather frightening looking man who looked down on him as if he were nothing more than trash under his boot.

"I don't really care what you are I only want to know where the rest of the rats scurried off to, it is rare that prey ever escape my web after all so I'm intrigued to see just how they have managed to escape my sight for the moment."

"A-are you with this God," Chopper asked feeling the fear begin to rise up in him once more as the man smiled.

"Servant Assassin, current opponent for the Trial of String though it seems God Enel has grown tired of you lot," Assassin said as he began walking on thin air. "Or he's just trying to piss off the King of Balance, either way it is of no real concern to me."

"Y-you're a Servant!"

"How very observant of you but I'm not interested in hearing your pointless observations, where are the rest of the Straw Hats?"

"I-I'm not telling you!"

"Is that right," Assassin replied with a grin as he closed the distance between the pair, kicking Chopper in the head sending him flying through the nearby wall into the back of the ship. "Well I wasn't simply asking for the information it's more of a demand."

Chopper gasped as he struggled to his feet, the attack packing more power than anything he'd ever received before as he felt two of his ribs break upon contact with the man.

"Natsu wasn't kidding … these Servants are crazy strong," Chopper gasped. "What am I gonna do … how am I supposed to protect the ship from someone like this!?"

"How about you just do the sensible thing and give me the information I want," Assassin answered as he kicked down a piece of the broken wall to gain entry to what was left of the kitchen. "Where are they, next attack will shatter your legs?"

"I … I won't say anything!"

"Such a defiant look for one so young, a few years and you'd become someone worth fighting," Assassin said coldly. "Unfortunately I have little time to play with you so I'll simply end you now and hunt the rest myself."

Assassin summoned a series of kunai from his kimono sleeves and sent them directly at Chopper who closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain however it never came. After several moments Chopper slowly opened his eyes until they suddenly shot open at the person who had fended off the attacks.

"Well now this was unexpected," Assassin sighed.

"Seilah," Chopper cried as Seilah closed the portal she had emerged from with a snap of her fingers.

"I had returned to report a few things to Master however I find the ship on top of a strange land of clouds and Servants running rampant across it, no one aside from you in sight. Are you alright Chopper?"

"You guys were definitely right about these Servants Seilah they really hit harder than regular people, he broke two of my ribs just by kicking me!"

"I see, do not fear I shall eliminate this one so for now try to tend to your injury as best you can. This will not take long."

"So the King of Balance's attack dog has arrived, they called you the Goddess of the Chill Moon once did they not?"

"That was quite some time ago but since then I have grown and with such growth I have gained control over a newfound power."

"Good because there is only one woman fitting to represent the moon and it is most certainly not you," Assassin said as he summoned two kunai in each hand and launched himself through the roof tearing a hole in it as he began jumping into the sky.

"Be careful Chopper," Seilah said as she jumped out of the hole after him leaving Chopper alone to try and manage his wounds as best he could.

"Sure I'll be careful just got to hope no more Servants show up and render me incapable of fighting before I even get a chance!"

_**/Elsewhere In The Upper Yard/**_

"It seems Assassin has been engaged however some of the Straw Hats have managed to escape his carefully crafted web. No matter Berserker will finish off the ones that managed to slip through."

"See to it that they do or else it'll be your head if God Enel finds out especially since Dragneel is pushing Caster back!"

"Everything is still under control and God Enel will be pleased with the end results and what happens during it all is of little importance."

"Whatever you say Head Priest …"

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Man this place is crazy, that boat barely held together for us to make it this far," Sanji said as he watched the boat sink into the cloudy sea.

"I hope the others are ok, there's so much crazy stuff going on around here," Usopp said fearfully as he pointed to the giant construct in the distance before pointing to the massive castle that had appeared earlier on in the boat ride over.

"Ah it'll be fine guys," Luffy replied casually. "I'm sure everyone will be able to take care of themselves until we meet up again."

"You do realize that they're supposed to be sacrifices to some God right," Usopp asked as Luffy nodded.

"So what?"

"Aren't you worried that this God will bring down some sort of Divine Judgement on them or even us?"

"I'm sure Natsu already went after this God guy to find out if he's legit anyway so let's just take things as they come eh?"

"How are you the Captain again!"

"Oi guys looks like we've got to choose a path," Sanji said as he pointed toward four signposts.

"Trial of the Swamp sounds easy enough compared to the other ones, what's a few swamps creatures gonna do to you guys," Usopp asked prompting Sanji to shrug.

"It's up to Luffy which way we go."

"We can go swamp if you want Usopp, something tells me that we'll find some adventure down there!"

"Alright then guess we're going down the Swamp route," Sanji said as the three began walking down the path completely unaware of the horrors that would await them.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	12. Servants Of God

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Before the reviews I just want to ask those of you who know the One Piece story your opinion on something because as you all know stuff is about to start going down on the Upper Yard and there is a certain group who I just hate.**

**So I ask what do you guys think about the Shandians because honestly with Wyper as their leader I think they suck, like really really suck to the point that in my first draft I had Berserker kill him without so much as batting an eye.**

**Probably an extreme haha but I'm curious to know what you guys think because obviously they will have to be included in the events to come so if you all kind of hate them or just Wyper then I will GLADLY kill them off.**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**Shadow465 – Yeah I'm taking things a bit easier since I wanted to finish up Vol II and firmly establish Vol III before returning to an upload schedule that didn't have me staying up until 4am. **

**As for your question surrounding Berserker the best example I can give you of his power in Servant form is a comparison feat. Remember that one part in the story where a certain someone who if they fully released their power it would incinerate the planet, yeah not quite at that level but maybe at least a continent at full power. **

**Sorry for being vague but its spoilery for those who don't know yet!**

**Guest – Sometimes it is easy to do that which I had been doing up until recently but I like to make sure my work has a certain level of quality too. Since I don't have a beta or anything it's up to me to ensure that my work doesn't devolve into an incoherent mess you guys can't understand so that is why I only release one chapter at a time unless its for a specific reason like a milestone or something. **

**I will admit though I do have certain chapters already written for certain parts of the Volumes and simply edit them later but that's more to keep me on track with where I'm writing than anything else.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Servants Of God **

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

'_Damn this bastard,' _Mordred hissed as she ran a finger over a cracked piece of her armor. _'No matter how many hits I land he just regenerates! I wonder if this is how Natsu's enemies feel when they fight him?'_

Blocking a slash from her left Mordred and Alphonse head butted each other as they pushed against each other's blades with equal strength. As she fought for dominance countless strategies were running through her mind on how to defeat her opponent in a way that would at the very least render him incapable of moving.

'_Ok so I can't chop off his limbs nor can I stab the bastard to death which means I'll have to get creative, but how can I hold this guy back with strength matching my own?'_

"You are beginning to tire Mordred," Alphonse said bluntly as he began to push her back. "My stamina is infinite in this form, I will not fatigue no matter how long I fight."

'_Well there goes that idea …'_

Alphonse pushed Mordred backward with enough force to send her skidding along the ground as he waved his right hand manipulating the ground around him to rise up, firing large rocks at her forcing Mordred to begin slashing away at them in an attempt to avoid being hit any more than she already had.

The rock barrage sped up as she found herself hacking and slashing with astonishing speed until suddenly Alphonse himself was in front of her landing a powerful punch to her gut, denting the armor and sending her flying in the process.

"It was rather foolish of you to try and deflect all those rocks, you left yourself wide open for a surprise attack!"

Hitting the ground face first Mordred quickly got to her feet noticing that her helmet had been cracked right down the middle obscuring her vision. With a scowl she reached up and smashed a hole in the front of it to see better deciding that some protection for her head was better than none at this point.

"If you keep this up Mordred you will lose, I would hate to defeat you here when you are on the good side."

"Shut up will ya," Mordred snapped back in annoyance. "I'm not about to lose to someone who isn't even an actual knight! If I want to become King then I've gotta keep fighting and overcome everything thrown at me just like Father did otherwise my claim won't seem as legitimate!"

"What?"

"My Father fought all sorts of crazy enemies when she was alive from fearsome Dragons, Demonic beings from the darkest pits of hell, evil mages like Morgana Le Fay herself and yet none of them could do more than make her budge slightly!"

Mordred grinned as her blade began to emit red sparks which began coursing throughout not just the blade but her whole body as she took a step forward, cracking the ground beneath her as she spun the blade around experimentally.

"But despite all the countless evils she fought in life only I was able to kill her, only I was able to match such frightening power! If I can match Father when she wields the lance that holds the power of the world within its confines then what the hell are you to me Alchemist?"

"You might have been able to match the power of King Arthur in life Mordred but as a Servant her power far exceeds yours," Alphonse replied truthfully as Mordred's grin returned to a deep scowl.

"What …"

"As a Servant King Arthur wielding both the Holy Blade Excalibur and the Sacred Lance Rhongomyniad could bring about your end Mordred, this is no mere jest but simple fact."

"You bastard," Mordred hissed as her rage began to take over with her vision becoming red. "How dare you say something like that to me … ME! I'm the one who actually SLEW King Arthur at Camlann NO ONE ELSE!"

"Is that so? From where I'm standing if someone like you could actually defeat King Arthur then she must have been rather … weak."

Mordred had vanished in a flash of red reappearing in front of Alphonse who barely had enough time to raise his blade to block the brutal swing from Mordred as she began to hammer away at his blade, shattering it repeatedly forcing him to create a new one before being struck by the powerful blows.

Eventually it seemed Mordred grew tired of simply hammering away at him and decided to change things up the next time she shattered his blade. Once it broke she lunged out and grabbed a hold of Alphonse's arm and threw him over her head toward the castle, knocking down an entire wall as a section of it collapsed from the sheer force behind the throw as she charged toward his location.

"That's it … use that rage Mordred, unleash it all and show me the true foe King Arthur fought!"

Mordred didn't hear him as she leapt through the hole in the wall and kicked Alphonse in the chest as he tried to rise to his feet sending him flying into the nearby grand staircase with enough force to shatter what was left of the windows.

Stalking forward Mordred didn't even look up as the massive golden chandelier snapped from its suspension wires and came hurling toward her instead simply spinning around and kicking it at Alphonse just before it hit the ground

Before it could hit him however the entire room began to glow as the walls began to shoot out toward her like lances with some stopping the chandelier mid flight allowing Alphonse enough time to rise to his feet.

"Not bad … but I don't plan on letting you rampage without bothering to mount some sort of defence," Alphonse said as Mordred jumped out of the way of the wall lances before slicing them apart and charging forward.

The carpet that led to the stairwell suddenly reared up to attack as it morphed into a stone golem and raised its massive sword to strike with Mordred blocking it with her right arm before batting it aside and jumping up to kick the lumbering golem in the face knocking it into a nearby wall before slicing its arms and legs off and continuing forward.

More runes began to appear as the glass began to fly into the air and formed a large bird like creature that shot toward Mordred who pointed her blade at it and fired a bolt of red lightning at it which caused it to shatter, raining down shards of glass over the room which was completely ignored by the pair who didn't even feel it thanks to their armor.

Reaching the stairwell Alphonse formed a much thicker blade and clashed with Mordred's however he soon found himself being pushed back as he began backpedalling up the staircase before moving to the right side corridor.

With his free arm Alphonse snapped his fingers as two steel gargoyle statures burst to life and charged toward Mordred, one flying and the other running on all fours with an axe clutched firmly with its tail allowing Alphonse a moment to fall back and catch his breath.

Truth be told the cold and calculating look in Mordred's eyes in that moment reminded him of the King Arthur he'd met on the Throne of Heroes when he'd seen her fighting against another fellow Saber. Though Mordred's eyes were an emerald green colour and King Arthur's were more an icy blue in this moment he couldn't honestly distinguish the pair.

Yes now Alphonse could see why Mordred was considered Arthur's child as she marched toward him demolishing everything in her path. This was the determination that brought about the golden age of Arthurian Legend which Mordred had inherited, a determination that would drive her forward to achieve her goals no matter what stood in her way.

"So this is the legacy of King Arthur," Alphonse said in awe as he watched Mordred dodge a strike from one of the gargoyles and punched it in the face sending it flying through a nearby wall before turning toward the other one and blocking its axe attack with no effort from her free hand and moved to slice it apart with her blade before setting her sights solely back on him.

Retreating back through several rooms Alphonse knew fighting her in a close quarters environment wouldn't work well so he made a hasty retreat toward the stairwell however he was surprised by her charging through the wall nearest to him noticing she had smashed through over four walls to reach him.

Jumping out of the way he narrowly avoided a slash attack as his feet landed on the bottom of the steps belonging to the stairwell Alphonse began to ascend the stairs whilst transmuting the railing and steps into various beasts such as snakes and attack dogs.

Unfortunately Mordred simply began to release sparks from her body that struck the constructs down as soon as they were created before leaping up over two flights of stairs to catch up with him, narrowly missing him with her blade as she sliced apart the wall behind him.

Blocking another strike he was punched in the helmet knocking him into a wall, forcefully bouncing himself off of it in time to avoid another slash attack as he shoulder charged her into the wall opposite his own before moving toward the next set of stairs.

Hearing the sound of Mordred dislodging herself from the stairs he was already two stories up when he was struck by an aerial slash attack that sliced apart not only his left arm but part of the stairwell and the wall next to him.

Beginning to regenerate his arm he was about to proceed when two armor clad hands tore through the stone stairs at his feet and forcefully yanked him through as he was slammed violently on the ground before being swung into a wall and thrown onto an outside rooftop.

Rolling to a stop Alphonse pushed himself up off of the ground and summoned another sword as Mordred stomped out of the hole in the wall, removing her helmet in the process as it vanished into the ether.

"Now this is what I expected from the start Mordred Pendragon, this is the real power of the Knight of Treachery!"

"Don't act like you know who I really am Alphonse Elric," Mordred replied coldly. "You wanted me to fight seriously well now you're getting it. You can insult me all you want, you can insult all I ever was but the moment you dare suggest that my Father was weak …"

Gripping Clarent tighter Mordred began to emit even more sparks as Alphonse took a cautious step back trying to inch his way toward a certain part of the roof.

"Anyone who dares speak about my King that way will die, there's no two ways about it."

"I'll admit that you certainly are giving it your all now Mordred," Alphonse replied as he jumped up onto the tallest part of the castle roof. "However you have allowed me to reach the peak of this castle, the point where not even you will prevail!"

"I beg to differ," Mordred replied with narrowed eyes as Alphonse held out his hand as part of the roof opened up spitting out an obsidian bastard sword which he caught with one hand as if it weighed next to nothing.

"This blade is one of my own design Mordred and has become one of my Noble Phantasms thanks to this," Alphonse said as he pointed toward the hilt of the sword with her eyes widening slightly as she saw what had been fused into it.

"That can't be …"

"This is a Philosopher's Stone Mordred, a powerful magical artefact and proof of one's mastery in the field of Alchemy," Alphonse said as Mordred felt the power of the blade begin to flood the area. "I created this stone when I was in my early forties and fused it with this blade several years afterward creating a blade that went unrivalled even beyond my death!"

'_I can feel the power flowing from that sword, though it isn't on par with Father's sword it definitely could equal mine or any of the other swords used by the Round Table! To think this bastard actually made a weapon that strong!'_

Jumping back off of the tallest section of the roof Alphonse landed on one knee before her, the blade in his hand extended outward to his right as the two looked at each other for several moments.

"Does that blade of yours have a name?"

"Lapis," Alphonse replied rising to his feet. "Its short for Lapis Philosophorum, that basically means Philosopher's Stone in Latin but I liked the sound of Lapis since it was fitting to the artefact that granted the blade its true power."

"You really think that'll be enough to stop me from tearing you apart?"

"There's only one way to find out isn't there Mordred," Alphonse replied as the two entered their respective ready stances. "Let us see who holds the stronger blade, my Lapis or your Clarent?"

With grit teeth Mordred vanished at the same moment Alphonse did as the pair clashed once again, shattering the already weakened stone panes on the roof rendering it unstable. Unfortunately for the pair they didn't care as they began to slash away at one another as their battle began to enter its final stage.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"I'll admit this has been an interesting fight Caster," Natsu said as he continued to counter the palm thrust attacks from Caster's construct. "But I wonder how long you can keep this up?"

"As long as is necessary Natsu, as long as is necessary," Caster replied as he tried to grab Natsu with one of the hands only for Natsu to vanish and appear in front of him.

"Bold words," Natsu said as he landed his first blow on Caster sending him flying through several trees with a well timed kick. "But we've been fighting for awhile now and all that power you've been putting out has been taking its toll on you."

Natsu watched as Caster slowly rose to his feet, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at his words.

"You know the consequences a Servant suffers when they don't have a Master Caster; they sustain themselves through their own Spirit Origin or from specific fonts of power. Now tell me Caster," Natsu asked as he leant up against a tree crossing his arms. "Do you feel any fonts of power around here because I only feel one and it's far from this forest?"

"Why bother asking a question you already know the answer to," Caster sighed. "You know I've been using my own Spirit Origin to sustain myself since my summoning, it's preferable over being bound to the ones I'm testing you for."

"Do you really need to continue Caster; have I not proven I can hold my own?"

"I don't find myself convinced that you can handle what awaits you ahead of this trial Natsu, you are strong but it would take someone far stronger than even I to win against God Enel and that thing."

"So if I prove to you my power you'll let me pass," Natsu asked as the old man raised an eyebrow.

"And just how would you prove it?"

"I'll release my power for you and if you think it's enough to defeat this Enel you'll let me pass without any more fighting. I don't feel right fighting someone who isn't a bad guy and is slowly killing himself doing it."

"I see," the old man said as he leant back against the tree he'd landed up against. "So you wish for me to deem you worthy to pass through this test rather than combat?"

"Is that acceptable?"

Caster smiled slightly and nodded in approval motioning for Natsu to show him his power and in response Natsu took a deep breath, exhaled and gave him a serious look.

"I have to warn you that I don't do this very often anymore because of how dangerous it truly is. In addition my power has increased significantly since I recently fought in a war; even I'm not entirely sure what my new maximum is."

"Thank you for your concern Natsu but I'll be fine," Caster said waving off his concerns. "Now show me your power!"

"All right then Caster," Natsu sighed as he clenched his fists as his body began to float upward slightly. "You asked for it!"

A powerful gust of wind immediately began generating from Natsu's position as Natsu's Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue Aura exploded from his body.

"One …"

Caster raised an eyebrow as Natsu began counting down, unsure as to why he would employ such a method.

"Two …"

He was about to voice his confusion when he suddenly felt something within Natsu appear from seemingly nowhere, a floodgate of sorts that was full to the brim of monstrous power.

"Three!"

The wind gusts that already had the trees swaying from their force increased drastically as Natsu hunched over slightly as he began to growl slightly. The wind gusts alone were nothing new to Caster however what followed would be a memory he would be sure to remember for the rest of his existence.

As Natsu began to yell the entire landscape began to shake as pillars of flame and strange tendril like pillars began to erupt from the ground below with the trees and bits of earth that were beings sent flying freezing in place before moving toward Natsu's position as they began orbiting him like the moon would to a planet.

Lightning began to rain down from above in mixtures of blue, yellow and black along with rays of light that almost became too blinding to look at so he redirected his full attention on Natsu.

Not believing he could be shocked further he watched as the Aura shifted into a Blood Red and Midnight Blue colour before momentarily turning Pitch Black and Pure White before yet again shifting into its final state of Aqua Blue as Natsu's hair changed to match with it becoming much sharper, sticking upward more with one black strand and another Blood Red and Midnight Blue one sticking out at the front.

"Wha-what is this power!

_**/Enel's POV/**_

Enel had just finished giving out his latest set of orders when he found himself kneeling on the ground in shock at the power suddenly smashing into his senses.

"What is this!"

"_**Fool, Dragneel has decided to unleash his power!**_"

"_Dragneel is doing this,_" Enel asked in shock receiving no response as his closed his eyes only to gasp at the display he was witnessing.

"_**Now you understand why I want things rushed!**_"

"_Yes,_" Enel said slowly. "_Yes I do indeed …_"

_**/Grand Line – Servant State Of Eden/**_

Arthuria was enjoying her third lunch, a modest serving of thirty burgers made from scratch by the finest chef she had alongside her advisor Merlin and several other nuisances. Moving onto her thirteenth burger her eyes sparkled in pure bliss, her tongue practically tasting the edges of the stacked burger when suddenly she was hit by a wave of power prompting her to gasp and drop her lunch in the process.

"What in the world," Arthuria gasped as she swiftly rose from her seat summoning Rhongomyniad to her side. "Merlin, are we under attack!?"

"No we aren't," the child like mage replied as he continued to eat like nothing was wrong.

"Then what do you call this disturbance Merlin, do you perhaps not sense it as strongly as I?"

"Sit down fool," a rather smug voice said prompting Arthuria to narrow her eyes in its direction.

"Are you too losing your touch O great King of Kings, do you not sense this disturbance that rivals even your power?"

"Oh I feel it alright and recognize it for what it is," the smug King replied as he continued to eat like Merlin was. "I think it is rather amusing you have failed to notice just who is putting out this power."

"What-!"

"Calm down and allow yourself to feel the power surrounding us," Merlin said with his mouth half full of ice cream.

Doing as instructed Arthuria took a deep breath and closed her eyes only for them to widen moments afterward.

"It's him!"

"Indeed, he's putting some mongrel in their place I'll bet. I only wish I was there to see it."

"Well whatever he's doing he's going to draw a lot of attention onto himself for this little stunt," Merlin said with a grin, one that would have been adorable since he was a kid with a face covered in ice cream until you realize this is actually a fully grown man.

"And he will relish every battle that comes his way, crushing his foes underfoot as they come to try and take him in!"

"Settle down King of Conquerors you oaf," the smug King snarled as a large golden bottle of wine was knocked off of the table only to be smashed on the floor.

"Today is a cause for much celebration; another King has announced his presence to the world! I must prepare my men at once; we march for another island owned by the Celestials on the morrow!"

"I do hope Natsu knows what he's doing," Arthuria sighed as she looked out of the window, her meal astonishingly forgotten as she slowly left the room.

_**/Sacred Holyland Of Mariejois – Room Of ?/**_

As the world continued to tick on to the tempo he had created over the last eight hundred years he found himself suddenly grinning like a madman as a large power washed over him. The power was not unexpected in the slightest rather it had been foreseen well in advance.

Opening one Blood Red coloured eye he looked down at the three bounty posters that had been given to him by those mortal fools, his grin widening even further as he picked up Natsu's poster and slowly rose from his throne.

"It's been a long eight hundred years Solomon," the figure said to himself as he began to descend from the throne. "But it appears that he appeared just like you said he would. Your little game is beginning yet again Solomon, do you still believe you control all of the pieces or will he upset your plans yet again?"

Stopping before the door he took one last look at Natsu's poster and began to laugh as it caught fire, dropping it on the floor as the flames closed in on Natsu's face.

"The pieces are set; time to see who will be eliminated first!"

_**/Grand Line – Neutral Sea/**_

As those with power began to feel Natsu's presence the local Devil was currently emerging from his cabin after a long night of drinking.

"You look like shit Shanks."

"I think you meant to say that you were seriously concerned for my wellbeing, Benn."

_Assistant Of The Devil_

_Vice Captain Of The Red Haired Pirates_

_Benn Beckman_

"What's the difference," Benn asked with an amused grin as the two moved over toward a couple of crates with Shanks sitting down whilst massaging his temples.

"So how are things going," Shanks asked as Benn lit up a cigarette.

"We hit neutral waters last night, the crew were getting a bit restless about coming but I talked em down."

"Any sign of Rockstar?"

"He's only been gone a day Shanks give him time to get there."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Shanks sighed. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"If anyone did anything to get themselves killed on the ship of the strongest man in the world then they deserved death, you and I both know that."

"Doesn't mean I want to see the kid dead Benn."

"Hey I know," Benn replied waving him off. "You must want me dead though, gave me immortality yet I'm still getting grey hairs."

"Benn not even immortality is saving that mess," Shanks laughed earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Fuck you!"

Both Shanks and Benn froze, their eyes turning Crimson Red as they felt a massive surge of power smash into them.

"What the hell," Shanks murmured to himself.

"You know who this is Shanks?"

"Yeah I do," Shanks sighed massaging his temples. "That's the guy I was telling you I was gonna introduce you to."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing flaring his power like that?"

"I've got no idea but if he's doing it then it's for a reason though I find it strange that he's doing this after telling me he was gonna try and lie low."

"Lie low," Benn scoffed. "After this the other Emperors are gonna be trying to find out who he is, hell even the stronger guys in the Navy are gonna be looking for him assuming they figure out it was him who did this."

"I know Benn but what do you expect me to do about it, he's old enough to make his own decisions."

"Did you even explain how strong some of the people here are?"

"It might have slipped my mind …"

"Honestly," Benn sighed shaking his head. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now, he's made his bed so now he'll have to lie in it I suppose."

"Hopefully he at least reigns in his power before someone gets a lock on wherever he is," Shanks sighed as he rose from his seat. "If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Drinking?"

"Yep."

"But it's only just gone midday?"

"Duly noted," Shanks replied as he stumbled over toward his room leaving Benn to sigh and shake his head.

_**/Elsewhere/**_

"This familiar power … oh my."

"Someone you are familiar with Empress?"

"Indeed it is, that is the one who promised his servitude to me."

"You mean that's Natsu Dragneel putting out all that power!"

"Indeed."

"Should we send emissaries to collect him?"

"Don't bother," the Empress replied. "The frigid bitch Princess already tried and they got their asses handed to them."

"So what should we do?"

"We play the waiting game," the Empress replied as she slowly rose from her seat picking up her massive dai katana as she went. "If Natsu is tasked with exploring this world then he will come to me in due time."

"So we're playing the waiting game then?"

"Tell me again why I'm putting up with you?"

"Because I'm the one that keeps Emperor Kaido from invading our country perhaps?"

"You speak as if it isn't my strength that pushed back that thing; your politics means nothing to a man like Kaido."

"Perhaps not to Kaido but to the rest of his forces-!"

"It means even less," the Empress snarled as her Crimson Red eyes glowed in the darkness. "It is thanks to me and my Shoguns that our slice of territory exists at all, do not forget that!"

"Of course not my Empress."

"I want Natsu back," the Empress sighed. "Times were fun when I was with him yet now all I get is trash like you for company."

"I have no words for that Empress."

"You aren't meant to," the Empress snarled back as she walked back toward her black iron throne. "For a Servant you really are quite pathetic you know, leave me!"

"Of course Empress," the Servant replied bowing before scurrying from the dimly lit room as the Empress resumed her seat.

"This power of yours is as intoxicating as ever," the Empress said barely above a whisper. "I can feel all your raw emotions flooding my very senses, your primal, bestial desires laid bare once more before me …"

The Empress licked her lips as she lifted up one of Natsu's wanted posters eying it with a fond look.

"Our reunion may be far off Natsu but I know you will love all that I have built for us, then you will fulfil your promise to me and life will be perfect …"

Folding up the wanted poster the Empress stowed it away between her breasts before rising from the throne once more along with her dai katana and made her way toward the exit to the throne room.

Her country wouldn't run itself after all.

_**/Yet Another Elsewhere – But Hidden Better/**_

"And that is thy report?"

"Indeed."

"Dost thou understand the consequences for thy actions Serenity? Thou hast brought attention unto Natsu, needless attention!"

"My apologies my King I did not believe he would find himself needing to use that much of his power," Serenity said as calmly as she could as King Hassan tapped his remaining skeletal hand on his throne contemplatively.

_First Of The Hassan-i-Sabbah_

_Founder Of The Hashashin_

_King Hassan (Grand Assassin)_

_Bounty – 2, 210,000,000 Berries_

"Actions by King Natsu defy all expectations Serenity, thou art forgiven this day however learn from thy mistakes and grow stronger lest I be forced to finally claim thy head."

"Do you think Natsu even realizes the consequences of what he is doing?"

"Doubtful but not an impossibility," King Hassan replied. "However it matters not, the world shall indeed come to fear the name Dragneel in due course. You are dismissed Serenity, resume thy assigned tasks as instructed."

"Of course King Hassan," Serenity replied fading away leaving King Hassan alone to his thoughts as he moved a skeletal hand over toward the stump that was all that remained after his fight with the Grand Caster.

"Thou hast grown in strength Natsu but art thou capable of standing against Solomon and his forces, only time shall tell."

_**/Luffy, Sanji And Usopp's POV/**_

"Man we've been walking for ages," Usopp sighed. "Is this supposed to be the trial, walking through bogs all day?"

"I'd rather be doing this than have to deal with whatever those tremors are," Sanji replied when suddenly all three were blown violently off of their feet.

"AAAAH, WE'RE GONNA DIE," Usopp screamed as Luffy extended his arms and caught the pair before they were blown away.

"What the hell is this pressure," Sanji growled.

"Whatever it is it clearly wants us dead!"

"I think it's coming from the same direction that massive golden thing was in," Luffy said as the wind gusts began to die down only to be replaced by the earth shaking violently.

"Now I'm really glad we went this way, another five thousand miles of bog please so long as I don't have to fight whatever monster that is!"

"You know guys I don't know why but I've got a hunch that the pressure we're feeling is coming straight from Natsu," Luffy said as the pair looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"He is a God like being so it could be possible …"

"Hey do you think he's fighting that God Enel guy to try and save us," Usopp asked with tears in his eyes. "I always knew he was a good friend!"

"You've barely known him a week Usopp," Sanji shot back as the trio steadied themselves on the shaky ground. "Now come on we've got to get moving before this ground gives way or else we'll fall back down to the Blue Sea and to our deaths!"

"Death is bad, let's move," Usopp said as he charged forward only to find himself bumping right into someone.

Looking upward Usopp froze at the maniacal glint in the man's eyes however it wasn't directed at Usopp but at the direction of the strange pressure.

"Damn that retarded old man for getting to fight him first, fuck this I'm going in," the man growled only for a strange symbol to begin glowing on his right hand. "Fuck you … I'm going!"

Usopp used this moment to scurry back behind his two friends who both eyed the man suspiciously as he seemed to struggle to take a step forward whilst talking to himself.

"I must fight him; Natsu Dragneel is the only foe I wanna face!"

The man began growling as a strange aura of death settled over the area which seemed to allow the man to take several steps forward in defiance of whatever it was that was keeping him back.

"No one tells me what to do … NO ONE!"

And with a loud cry the man flew up into the sky before charging toward the area where the pressure had been coming from leaving the trio stunned in disbelief.

"Can we leave this forest now," Usopp asked shakily as Sanji slowly nodded.

"Yeah Usopp I think we can definitely leave."

As the pair began walking forward trying to forget the monster they'd just seen Luffy stared off into the distance where he knew Natsu was fighting and frowned. He wasn't the brightest guy around but the person before him felt like death there simply wasn't any other way to describe it.

"Oi Luffy," Sanji called out. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Luffy cried back as the pair resumed walking.

Nodding his head he knew what he had to do once this whole situation was behind them. The training Natsu had promised Zoro, Sanji and himself would be necessary to survive against beings like the one he'd just seen and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He was the Captain and it was his job to protect his crew, his friends, even if they all didn't really need it.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu hovered before Caster no longer growling under the strain of forcing much of his power out so quickly, instead he simply looked down upon the gaping old man with a look of indifference.

And then just like that the power vanished, disappeared in a single moment as Natsu reverted to his base form and landed in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"So was that good enough?"

"I-I think so," Caster said finally taking a deep breath. "So that was your full power?"

"No."

"WHAT," Caster shouted as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What do you mean no!"

"That wasn't my full power, it was my full power before I fought against an Elder God but I've grown stronger from that engagement."

"So how much of your power was that exactly?"

"Around sixty five to seventy percent," Natsu replied almost prompting the old man to faint on the spot.

"You grew that much stronger after one fight!"

"You have to understand the level of the fight I was in to understand why the increase was so drastic. During that war I used every last drop of my power then forced open my Second Origin to tap into further power draining basically all of that too."

"So you pushed yourself beyond even the limits of your extra power just to narrowly win?"

"Yes and believe me my body suffered for a few days after that mess as it began to recover," Natsu sighed. "Anyway my point is don't be surprised about that not being the full extent of my power, I'm a higher being so expect my power to grow even more as I continue on my journey. Oh and don't even get me started on the fact that I'm actually missing some shards of my power still!"

"I think I've heard enough," the old man sighed with a tired smile as he extended a hand toward Natsu. "You most certainly pass this trial Natsu, Enel will be hard pressed to defeat someone as powerful as you."

"Thanks Caster," Natsu replied with a grin.

"I suppose before I let you go I should give you my real name," Caster said as the two shook hands.

_Former Chairman Of The Hunter Association_

_The Man Who Surpassed The Human Peak_

_Isaac Netero (Caster)_

"I swear I've heard of you somewhere before," Natsu said with a frown as he tried to remember where he'd heard the name Netero before. "Ah well I'm sure I'll figure it out later!"

"Oho I'm surprised you actually have some inkling as to who I am," Netero replied. "But yes like you said I'm sure you'll remember later but for now simply follow this path and you should reach the end of this forest."

"Cool," Natsu said as he began walking down the path until a call from Netero stopped him.

"Be careful Natsu upon your arrival at the edge of the forest, Servant Berserker seems overly eager to fight you for some reason."

"Probably knows me I'm assuming."

"A lot of Servants know you Natsu," Netero chuckled in response. "Consider my words a warning from one friend to another."

"Thanks Netero," Natsu replied with a grin. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out!"

And with that Natsu continued his walk toward the edge of the forest wondering just who this Berserker Servant was. Known for their strength Natsu knew he would have a rather brutal fight on his hands if the Berserker decided to truly run wild.

"Ah well I suppose it can't be helped!"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	13. Mordred Versus Alphonse

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Etherious X – Well I'm glad I'm changing your opinion even if only a little haha my job is officially done here!**

**Shadow465 – Ah yes but first we have this fight to deal with which after some consideration I decided to give an entire chapter due to this being important for Mordred's character going forward.**

**But don't worry next chapter the slaughter time fun time will begin!**

**Whosaidiwascool – You know when you left that review the other day you basically forced me to go back and read Dragon of the COG just to refresh my memory on it and I ended up binging it over two days haha!**

**But I believe that they would find a mutual respect for each other since both aren't afraid of killing or doing what needs to be done however the Natsu from the COG story would likely berate Natsu for even daring to toy with his opponents at all and for not using his power to clean up the mess they are dealing with since realistically he could.**

**Naturally he couldn't do anything about it since my Natsu is eventually going to surpass the Gods and Devils themselves but I don't doubt he would try to force Natsu to help them with mine agreeing so long as it doesn't affect anything major where he'd get in trouble.**

**It would be interesting to write about for sure though.**

**Monsterguipies – Ah yeah I see what you mean now I thought you meant immediately begin on another chapter the moment one is finished and pump out multiple within such a short amount of time haha!**

**And I actually used to do that believe it or not but eventually once I finished Vol I and got a bit into Vol II life stuff started happening and since then I've been basically just putting out what I have on hand at the time. This chapter for example will go up within ten minutes of me writing this since I finished it half an hour ago and looked over it for any errors I could spot.**

**One day I will get back up there and have chapters prepared in advance again but right now I barely get five hours sleep a day so it's a wonder I haven't collapsed yet from being tired, can certainly feel it in my body that's for sure.**

**But anyway that's besides the point I'll do my best to try and get back on top of things when I'm able to, can't really promise more than that.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Mordred Versus Alphonse  
**

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"It appears Natsu has finally overcome that old man," Mordred said only to narrowly avoid being cleaved in two as an aerial slash attack sailed past her.

"If you have time to think about the King of Balance then you have time to fight," Alphonse snapped as he charged forward forcing her to swing her blade outward to meet his own as the two clashed sending out shockwaves in all directions from their power.

'_That damn blade,' _Mordred growled inwardly as she felt herself be pushed back before being sent flying into one of the castle walls by Alphonse. _'To think someone was able to create such a legendary weapon … Father would've been impressed, but this is MY fight to overcome!'_

Arching her head to the right she avoided a thrust attack that blew apart the entire wall behind her along with the one behind that knocking the whole tower down as it fell off of the side of the roof making a loud crashing sound as it hit the ground below.

Swinging his sword outward Mordred was forced to duck as Alphonse sliced apart whatever remained at that level of the roof sending out an aerial slash attack that cleaved a nice clean cut through anything it came across.

Swinging her blade upward Alphonse took a step back to avoid it before readjusting his blade's position and attempted to slash her across the chest only for Mordred to bat the attack away with the flat surface of Clarent sending out sparks in all directions.

"Persistence will get you nowhere," Alphonse said as he began to hammer away at Mordred's defence until the floor beneath her gave way sending her flying down into the ground on the first floor.

"Oww …"

Mordred was dazed but managed to roll out of the way as Alphonse brought his blade down for what would have been a killing blow, shattering the earth with cracks that began to travel up the castle walls rendering the structure unstable as the pair began to exchange a series of swift blows.

Unfortunately due to her dazed state Mordred was eventually caught off guard as Alphonse managed to parry her latest attack before charging at her, tackling her through a wall only to send her flying out into the courtyard with a kick to the face as she rolled along the dirt not coming to a stop until she hit the outer wall.

"Servants we may be Mordred however I do not need stamina, food, drink or any other necessary thing most Servants use to sustain themselves. As long as even a scrap of my form remains then I am in peak physical condition and prepared for absolute combat."

Panting Mordred rose to one knee, stabbing Clarent into the earth using it for support as she looked up at Alphonse with a stern glare. Blood flowed from a wound to her head with a large amount having gotten mixed up with the front of her hair dying it in the same blood red both her armor and blade though she made no attempt to stem the bleeding.

"Fucking arrogant bastard aren't you, gain a slight advantage and suddenly you're declaring this an absolute victory!"

"You possess a mortal body whilst I am nothing more than the armor you see before you with a spirit bound to it. Every successful blow you land does nothing to me, every futile effort to bring me down only weakens you as you use what precious stamina and strength you possess."

Mordred panting seemed to coincide with the timing of Alphonse's footsteps as the Saber Class Servant marched toward her with his blade poised to strike.

"Tell me Mordred Pendragon, what was the name of the place King Arthur was said to pass on to after you killed him?"

"Avalon …"

"I see, then prepare yourself Sir Mordred for I shall send you to Avalon after giving you a warrior's death," Alphonse said as he raised his blade high into the air. "This is the end, for what its worth I'm sorry for this."

"No."

"No," Alphonse asked in confusion pausing in his attack. "What do you mean no?"

Alphonse barely had the time to avoid Mordred as she suddenly swung Clarent at him with enough force to rip apart the ground in the path of her attack all the way out of the limits of the battlefield.

"No I won't go to Avalon," Mordred growled as she rose to her feet defiantly. "My place is here alongside my Master Natsu, I'll kill you before you separate me from him!"

"You only delay the inevitable; Lapis has already proven itself superior to the fabled blade Clarent in every aspect aside from its destructibility."

"You really think so huh," Mordred replied with a frown as she looked at the blade in her hand, the blade that had never been meant for her that she stole from her Father so long ago.

'_I know I've been abusing you for so long Clarent but think of all that we've achieved so far alongside Natsu, all the good we've done, we can't afford to be separated from him now! Please work with me for once and help me defeat this guy and his bullshit Philosopher's Sword!'_

Looking at her blade nothing happened prompting Mordred to sigh as she looked back up at Alphonse who appeared to be content to eye her no doubt having an inkling as to what she was trying to do anyway.

"Lapis is one of the ultimate swords Mordred, it cannot be defeated by one that isn't even suited to its wielder. Then again from what I've heard Clarent couldn't even hold a candle to any of the other sacred blades in King Arthur's armory anyway."

"Oi that's a load of shit and you know it, Clarent is one of the best blades in King Arthur's collection which is why I took it in the first place," Mordred snapped back as she levelled the blade at Alphonse who only shifted into a defensive stance in response. "It was the only blade that I believed had a chance to stand up to Excalibur itself, do not sully its name with your bullshit words!"

"Those blows to your head must have made you delusional Mordred, Clarent couldn't hold a candle to Excalibur let alone Lapis. Blades of this calibre are far beyond that one's reach."

"I believe in this sword, I've always believed in it even after my death," Mordred snapped back furious as she wiped some of the blood from her brow that threatened to obscure her vision. "Even if Clarent doesn't want me to wield its true power I'll show you that even without it your crappy blade ain't got anything on her!"

Charging forward Mordred clashed with Alphonse and to the Saber's shock he was send skidding backward from the force behind the blow. Dodging to the right to avoid another blow an aerial slash attack made of pure red energy tore up the earth behind him as the entire area glowed the same colour for a few moments before it vanished off into the distance.

"What is this," Alphonse gasped as Mordred kept pushing back the Homunculi Saber.

"This is me showing you what me and Clarent are truly capable of," Mordred roared as she brought down Clarent in a vertical slashing motion with Alphonse barely blocking it in time.

To his shock however he was still cleaved in half as the sheer force behind the blow travelled through his own blade to meet him forcing him to fuse himself back together as he charged toward Mordred intending on finishing her off quickly.

"Scared yet," Mordred growled as she blocked several swift strikes before delivering several of her own knocking Alphonse back which was immediately followed by several powerful blasts of red lightning. "You insult my King, you try to take me away from my Master and you insult my blade, I may be a fourth rate Knight but you've just messed with just about every last thing a true Knight cares for and you're gonna pay!"

Staggering backward Alphonse wasn't ready for the shoulder charge from Mordred which knocked him onto the ground as he swung his blade upward in an attempt to block the new barrage that was raining down upon him.

"Enough," Alphonse roared as he kicked the flat of Mordred's blade sending her high into the sky giving him a moment to attempt to stagger to his feet, his body reeling from the aftershocks from Mordred's blows as it fought to repair itself.

Alphonse looked up and was shocked to see Mordred holding her blade out to her far right, red sparks rippling off of its surface as her power spiked drastically.

"I'm gonna make sure every last fucking scrap of you is burnt to nothing, this is for insulting my very Knighthood! **Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent – Blood Arthur!**"

Spinning around in midair Mordred was propelled further upward as she fired a massive blast of pure red energy at Alphonse who had no time to dodge thus forcing him to endure the full brunt of the attack which smashed into the earth moments later engulfing him whole.

Mordred held her Noble Phantasm for a full minute before finally releasing it as she began to fall to the ground, crashing near the now gaping hole in the sky island with a grin on her face.

"That'll teach that bastard to mock you," Mordred said kissing Clarent on the flat of its blade. "No one insults the few things I care about and gets away with it!"

The sound of metal froze Mordred in place for a moment before she jerked her head in the direction of the massive hold in the earth only to see a rapidly reassembling Alphonse emerging from the side of it.

"Did you really forget so quickly Mordred," Alphonse asked as his sword reformed in his hand. "So long as even a small scrap of me remains I cannot be defeated."

'_I put a fair amount of power into my Noble Phantasm, if he truly has survived no worse for wear then …'_

Mordred didn't have the chance to blink as Alphonse kneed her in the head knocking her flat on her back before raising Lapis and trying to stab her in the chest only for Mordred to block the attack using the flat surface of Clarent.

"Enough of these games," Alphonse said kicking Mordred's hand knocking Clarent away as it spun around several times in the air before impaling itself in the dirt nearby. "The blade is not truly yours Mordred, without its support you will forever be weaker than King Arthur, weaker than even I!"

Mordred grit her teeth as Alphonse stabbed her in the chest missing her heart by mere millimetres since she tried to dodge at the last moment. Unfortunately the sword still ran her through effectively pinning her to the ground as Alphonse crouched down to meet her still defiant gaze.

"A powerful warrior you may be Mordred Pendragon however you lack one vital part of what made King Arthur a legend."

"And what is that," Mordred said through grit teeth as she tried to rip the blade out of her.

"King Arthur was a powerful warrior however they also possessed one of the sharpest minds of those times, a mind centuries ahead of its time in almost all aspects. Where you blindly charge in a rage King Arthur channels it and lays a steady trap to crush all opposition as quickly as possible. There is no glory if you yourself are dead and gone, unable to witness the fruits firsthand."

"So you think I can't be a King because I'm stupid," Mordred asked with a distinct lack of rage present in her voice.

"To be quite blunt yes. You were easily deceived by Morgana, you never bother with strategy choosing instead to blindly charge forward and wave your stolen sword around like an overgrown toy. You are reckless Mordred, no country desires a hot headed and reckless King."

"What do you know …"

"I lived a much longer life than you Mordred Pendragon, I watched my Brother ascend to greatness despite knowing that I too was capable of equal if not greater feats. I know of Kings both good and bad and I have fought powerful beings wielding strange and unique powers. As your senior it is my job to tell you that your dream as the King of Britain is foolish, a pipe dream that would ultimately lead the world to ruin."

"So now you even mock my dream," Mordred laughed bitterly. "I don't understand you, one minute you keep saying how you don't mean to do any of this and that you'd rather I win but the next you push me this far and walk all over the only thing that has kept me going all these years."

"Give up on your dream Mordred, the Throne will give you time to decide on a new one that will ultimately save an untold number from your reign."

"I think I'll pass," Mordred said through grit teeth as she grabbed onto the handle of Lapis and pulled herself upward holding back a scream as she punched the hand of Alphonse severing it from the rest of his body.

Stumbling back in surprise Mordred shakily rose to her feet doing her best to ignore the bloodloss as Alphonse regenerated his arm, holding out his new hand as the blade was ripped from her causing Mordred to gasp and drop back onto one knee.

"It seems your death will not be quick, brutal it is."

Crawling over to where Clarent lay embedded into the earth she placed both hands upon the hilt of the blade with the blood from her wound pouring over the blade's surface.

'_I've gotta win this, I've gotta do this for … for …'_

A powerful surge of power began to erupt from the blade as Mordred's blood was absorbed directly into it as the blade was enveloped into a bright white light that blew Mordred back slightly.

"No way …"

"Impossible," Alphonse said with genuine shock. "You can't have-!"

As the light died down Clarent now lay sheathed within a rock that stuck just above the ground, power humming from its now Crimson Red surface as Mordred staggered toward it fighting off tears.

Wrapping a hand around the handle of the blade Mordred felt the power shoot up her arm and flood her system, the power that had always been there but lay dormant now surged through her like a veritable flood as she pulled the sword from the stone.

"I hereby claim thee, Clarent, Sword of Sacred Fire!"

Mordred this time was engulfed in a bright white light however it didn't last anywhere near as long as it did for Clarent itself with Mordred emerging several moments later wearing an entirely new outfit.

Gone was her bulky armor and in its place were Crimson Red combat robes that whilst somewhat revealing also held their own form of sacred protections as the runes etched into them hummed with lost power.

Somewhere in the process Mordred's hair tie had been forced off letting her hair hang freely behind her with the ends mixed with her own blood, combine that with the stab wound to her chest and her calm and collected gaze which held a silently burning fury and you had one Mordred who gave off a most intimidating presence.

"What have you done … how did you gain the loyalty of Clarent," Alphonse snapped panicking as Mordred glued him in place with but her gaze alone.

"In Arthurian Legend there is a tale of the Four Swords of Power," Mordred said with a tone similar to that of King Arthur's own. "Durendal, Sword of the Air, Joyeuse the Sword of the Earth, Clarent the sword of Fire and finally the most famous of the four Excalibur, Sword of Water."

"No … it cannot be!"

"I chose Clarent not simply because it was simply one of the four Sacred Swords Alphonse but because it is the true twin blade to Excalibur, the very blade that King Arthur wielded. Being a Sacred Sword Clarent refused to heed the call to bloodlust and thus in my foolishness I forced the power through using nothing more than sheer force of will."

"But you can't have mastered Clarent, you are never supposed to master Clarent!"

"I may never have mastered this blade had it not been for the man who has helped me begin to look beyond my hatred for my Father, Natsu. With his love and guidance I began to see the foolishness in seeking to slay my Father for eternity and it wasn't until the possibility of being torn from him was set before me that I finally came to realize my true feelings …"

"Are you saying that feelings are what allowed you to gain control over Clarent, that's preposterous!"

"Not gain control," Mordred corrected him as she raised Clarent so that he could see the blade which now appeared almost identical to Excalibur only it was Crimson Red and Silver instead of Galaxy Blue and Gold. "In order to possess the power of one of the Sacred Swords one must be in tune with what the element the blade represents."

"But if Clarent is Fire then how can your rage have vanished?"

"There are many kinds of flames Alphonse however there is one that stands above them all, one that my Master wields even to this very day."

"And what is that?"

"The flames of passion," Mordred replied with a light hearted smile that had Alphonse stagger backward as he saw the various incarnations of King Arthur beside her.

"This … this cannot be," Alphonse said shaking his head. "This has to be some kind of fluke, a barbarian like you couldn't possibly have moved beyond your hatred!"

"I will concede that in my former state I was nothing more than a wild barbarian during battle however outside of it I was as laid back as I am now, content in the knowledge that I was walking alongside someone whom I knew I could count on."

"So you've managed to tame the Sacred Sword, so what, you'll still likely die here," Alphonse said pointing at the stab wound to her chest. "Plus you no longer have any armor to speak of and those clothes of yours reveal far too much skin for them to be practical in any combat scenario!"

"Currently I do not have enough knowledge on my newfound powers what with Clarent literally melding with my very mind as we speak however I do know that there is an armor similar to that of my Father's that I must train toward using. For now however I shall show you why you were a fool to denounce the power of Clarent Alphonse, prepare yourself!"

Little did Mordred know however that although her change did affect the process of finally unlocking the true power and knowledge held within Clarent that there was another forgotten force that had a hand in granting her the power she sought with all her heart in that desperate moment.

The Holy Grail had seen her wish and had deemed it not only necessary for her own survival but a just one as well, allowing it to remove most of the restrictions around Clarent save for the ones put in place by Merlin himself to prevent a certain disaster from occurring.

However that was for another day.

Right now Mordred was experiencing something that her Father had gone through in order to become King as the sentient mind of Clarent bestowed sacred knowledge upon its new Master, bonding with her in a way it had never done before.

Mordred found a sense of almost constant calm flowing through her as if the sword itself was soothing her fears surrounding her opponent telling her that everything was going to be alright now. Though she could still feel her normal personality that too lacked the usual grouchiness or biting undertone it once held with it now becoming more playful in nature as it had steadily become since she met Natsu.

Should Mordred fear what the sword's influence would do to who she was? Was this why her Father was so apathetic toward her every action no matter how serious or detrimental to the Kingdom they may have been?

Perhaps it was time for a talk with her Father to discover just what laid in store for her now that Clarent had truly bonded with her?

But before that however Mordred needed to overcome Alphonse and his own powerful blade Lapis, a blade of monstrous power fuelled by the infinite well that was a Philosopher's Stone granting him nearly infinite levels of power.

Where her mind before saw an arrogant old man wielding a blade that was powerful but not anything to be worried about she now saw the situation for what it really was. Before her was Alphonse Elric, Master Alchemist and a master of many forms of combat.

The being before her was most likely not the true Alphonse Elric but a darker version bound to the Homunculus it called a body for far too long having grown bitter at the world as a result or possibly inciting madness within his very mind.

Couple that with the fact that his Master was a supposed God like being granting him access to an enormous font of power in addition to his own he was not a foe that the old Mordred could have ever possibly beaten.

The new Mordred however could see everything in a much clearer light, the corruption on her mind from abusing Clarent's power now lifted like a shadowy haze granting her a greater awareness of things that she had never even considered possible as she eyed the entire battlefield assigned for the Trial of Iron.

There was a way to win; she just had to play her cards right.

"I'll prove to you that you've still achieved nothing, the power of an Alchemist Knight reigns supreme over your order of Knights Mordred," Alphonse said as he charged forward with Mordred easily slipping into a defensive stance.

Bringing his sword down for a vertical strike Mordred simply moved the right whilst using the flat of her blade to bump Lapis mid strike sending it crashing into the ground. Alphonse was still for a moment before ripping his blade out of the ground and spinning around for a horizontal slash attack only to find Mordred had already parried his attack again sending it into the ground.

"What is this!"

Mordred didn't respond which seemed to anger Alphonse as he tried to land a thrust attack only for Mordred to jump in the air and land on the flat of his blade pinning it to the ground with her heels.

"I can see your movements Alphonse, designed for brute force assaults over finesse."

Swinging Clarent upward she sliced Alphonse in two from the waist up before jumping off of the blade and taking several steps back in preparation for his reformation. It was only a matter of seconds before Alphonse was charging toward her again prompting Mordred to yet again begin redirecting his slow yet powerful strikes.

"You won't manage to land a strike with attacks that slow, now I see how Father was so easily able to best me in all our mock battles. Power means nothing if your strikes cannot land against your foe, a simple notion yet one also seemingly lost to the majority."

"Damn you," Alphonse growled as he sent a vertical slash attack Mordred's way prompting her to raise a horizontal guard in response.

The attack slammed into her blade as Mordred was sent skidding backward from the force however the attack failed to leave so much as a scratch, a fact that began to anger Alphonse even more.

"No I refuse to accept you grew this much stronger just because of that sword, I will strike you down!"

'_So now he begins to tap into the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Let us see just what that famous stone is good for?'_

Mordred stood unfazed as Alphonse gained a massive boost in power from the stone that began to roll off of him in waves. Simply raising her guard Mordred waited unflinchingly for the first attack and soon enough it came and went with Lapis being redirected albeit with some difficulty into the ground yet again.

Mordred flinched as blood spurted out of her wound forcing her to clutch her chest in pain, an opening Alphonse took full advantage of.

Charging forward Mordred frowned as Alphonse moved to strike however Mordred simply made a slashing motion with Clarent using her free hand sending an aerial slash attack his way to force him back for but a moment.

'_Damn … this thing hurts worse than I thought, I wonder if that'll do the trick though?'_

Sacred Fire roared to life around Mordred with much of it superheating her blade to unfathomable degrees of heat, perfect for what she was about to do as she placed the flat of her blade up against her chest cauterizing her wound as best she could.

Bringing the sword around to her back Mordred sealed the wound on her back wincing all the while before dismissing the flames and looking at her now glowing blade with a small smile reaching her lips.

"I hope you understand Alphonse that I have things I have to fight for here, people who are counting on me to be the best that I can. In order to ensure I keep all the promises I've made I have to take you down!"

"Try all you want Mordred Pendragon but it will all be for naught now that Lapis is almost fully charged and ready!"

"You will come to regret your actions Alphonse," Mordred sighed as her blade began to glow in a silvery light as Alphonse's glowed a sickly green.

"Prepare to feel the power of an Alchemist Knight Mordred! **Noble Phantasm Release: Lapis Philosophorum Mea!**"

A massive blast of energy was unleashed from Alphonse's blade and was fired directly at Mordred who simply stood her ground as the silvery light encompassed both her and her blade as Mordred felt the connection between them reach its highest point yet.

_I call upon the Sacred Blade_

_Grant thy most humble Servant your aid_

_Grant thy most humble Servant the power to protect_

_Grant thy most noble Servant the power to resolve_

_Grant thy most powerful Servant the power to unite_

_Grant thy most gracious Servant the power to overcome_

Raising the blade above her head a massive Silver Pillair of light appeared which connected to the blade as Mordred's eyes locked onto what remained of Alphonse's own which gazed back into her own in utter shock.

"**Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent!**"

A sizeable blast was fired at Alphonse's own with the two attacks clashing quickly causing the whole area to begin shaking as both Servants put everything they had into what would be their final attacks.

For a full minute it was back and forth between the two attacks until Mordred's suddenly smashed through hitting Alphonse who was blown off of his feet as the attack sent him flying off into the distance well beyond the set boundaries for the Trial of Iron.

After travelling for some time Alphonse found himself smashing into a particularly sturdy tree managed to hold him in place as Mordred's Noble Phantasm began to strip away the very metal of his Homunculi body.

"So this is the power the successor of King Arthur possesses … truly those of Arthurian Legend are fearsome foes indeed," Alphonse said before being completely erased by Mordred who deactivated her Noble Phantasm and dropped to her knees panting heavily as her clothes reverted to her basic civilian ones.

"Damn," Mordred panted before flopping onto her back with a wide grin. "I did it I actually won!"

Holding up Clarent she watched as the blade slowly dematerialized, silently thanking it for everything as it went with a content hum responding in kind.

"I wish Natsu could've seen me fight," Mordred sighed as she cocked her head toward the location he was headed toward. "Here's hoping he beats the crap out of this God and if he does that he praises me extra hard for achieving what everyone assumed was the impossible."

Mordred grinned again before feeling her eyelids growing heavier and heavier until they could no longer support themselves and she fell into blissful unconsciousness, the memory of her most recent victory plastered at the forefront of her mind.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	14. Un Baile Con El Parca Loco

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Le Phoque Blanc – He's like that because of his current form as a Servant since he remained a Homunculi rather than getting his body back. I was meant to put a character profile for him at the end of the chapter he was defeated but I forgot so I put it at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Un Baile Con El Parca Loco**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_I wonder how the others are doing?_"

"_Well from what I can tell none of the other Straw Hats are in any deep trouble right now, a few of them are up ahead though so at least that's something._"

"_Did you sense that strange shift in Mordred earlier Ahnkseram?_"

"_The strange shift in her Spirit Origin,_" Ahnkseram asked as Natsu sent him a mental nod in response. "_Yeah it hasn't shifted back yet, something tells me she's evolved but I can't be sure unless I see her in person._"

"_Well whatever she did she's used up quite a lot of power but at least it looks like she beat that armoured Knight, not that I expected anything less from her._"

"_You trust her that much?_"

"_I know Mordred can get the job done, probably went above and beyond just so she didn't let me down. Honestly that's one of the things I like about her that she's willing to go so far for those closest to her, an admirable trait that reminds me of myself._"

Natsu's grin widened slightly as he began to hear the sound of familiar arguments nearby between Zoro and Nami, picking up the pace slightly he arrived at the entrance to some ruins where Zoro and Nami stood arguing with Robin too busy examining the ruins to care.

"Well it's good to see you three weren't made into sacrifices yet," Natsu called out with a grin prompting Nami to burst into tears and throw herself at him.

"Oh thank god now we have someone strong and competent in walking in a straight direction to get us out of here!"

"Oi I can walk in a straight line," Zoro scowled. "I'm just too busy looking out for any threats that's all!"

"How long have they been like this," Natsu asked Robin who giggled lightly as Natsu walked over to her, Nami clung firmly to his left leg soaking it with her comical tears.

"About half an hour or so, how did your fight go?"

"You could tell that was me?"

"Who else could shake the entire island like that," Robin asked with a deadpan look as Nami snapped out of her funk to look up at him in shock.

"You mean that all that shaking and the massive golden thing was YOU!"

"The construct was my opponent," Natsu replied gently prying the girl off of him. "And all I did was power up to prove that I had what it took to beat Enel."

"You plan on fighting this God guy," Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised prompting Natsu to nod in response. "Gonna have to get in line then."

"First person to find him has dibs, deal?"

"Fine but that puts the perv cook and Luffy in the running too, wait where's Mordred?"

"She just took out one of the enemy Servants," Natsu said as all three of their eyes widened in surprise.

"They have Servants of their own," Zoro asked surprised.

"They have four from what I've seen, I fought one but he isn't a threat to us and Mordred must have killed another because I can't sense his presence anymore. The third one seems to be fighting … Seilah! Well I guess she came back and got straight into things, she's honestly a workaholic I swear."

"And what about the fourth one?"

"His presence I can't seem to pick it up, it's like he's just gone and masked it but for a Berserker that shouldn't be possible?"

"If there's a Servant Natsu can't even detect then shouldn't we get the hell out of here," Nami asked now panicking once more only for Natsu to silence her.

"Actually I've got to take them out, made a promise that I would to a friend down on Jaya who works for another friend I have in this world so unfortunately running isn't an option. Not that you'd ever catch me running though since I doubt he is anything I couldn't handle."

"I would really like to explore these ruins some more before we leave, this place is full of ancient history that I doubt I'll ever get to see again," Robin said as Zoro began to walk off.

"And where are you going Zoro," Nami asked prompting the swordsman to shrug.

"Gonna keep looking for this God and try to fight him."

"Honestly you're gonna get us all killed," Nami sighed as she began walking over toward his direction. "Natsu you stick with Robin until she's finished exploring these ruins and I'll make sure this idiot doesn't lose his way again."

"Such a poor sense of direction he needs a navigator to walk around," Natsu chuckled earning him the finger in response. "Well then my lady shall we get to exploring these ruins, perhaps we might find something from the ancient times up here like a Poneglyph or something?"

"That would be a treat," Robin replied with a small smile as she slipped an arm around Natsu's as the pair walked off into the ruins. "And with you by my side I know that I'll be free to explore these ruins without fearing for my safety, thank you Natsu."

"Eh it's no problem, done more than my fair share of escort missions in my time plus I'm also curious as to the history of this place so it's a win win for the both of us."

"Well then let's not waste any time," Robin said with a smile as she dragged Natsu further into the ruins with him chuckling at her childlike eagerness.

After being dragged for around five minutes the pair stopped before a wall that seemed to possess some sort of ancient hieroglyphs that Natsu couldn't make out the meaning of however Robin appeared to have come prepared with a book containing rough translations of them.

"Tell me did you actually just steal Noland's diary from Cricket or did you somehow manage to copy down the entire thing in the span of a few hours?"

"What would you say if I said I stole it?"

"Well firstly I would say you are a bad girl for doing so," Natsu said with a mock glare. "But then I would say you are a Pirate so really who gives a shit."

"Such a generous God you are to little old me, sparing me after committing the mortal sin of theft," Robin teased prompting Natsu to snort in amusement.

"Well to be fair I'll probably end up giving it back to him when I bring him some of the gold from up here so really you just borrowed it without asking."

"Borrowed it without asking, you are a rather amusing person Natsu."

"I like to think so, haven't had a chance to relax in quite awhile so I'm hoping for the most part that this world gives me the opportunity to do so."

"So do I, from what you've told us so far you haven't had much luck in avoiding disaster and tragedy."

"Should be my middle name at this point," Natsu replied with a light chuckle. "Anyway what do these hieroglyphs say anyway?"

"Well let's have a look shall we," Robin said with a small smile as she began to flip through the pages of the book. "Hmm … well now isn't this interesting."

"What's it say?"

"These walls are part of a story, a familiar one actually."

"Is that a familiar story that I'd actually know or …?"

"Oh right," Robin replied with a slight blush. "Yes its one you have heard alongside most of the rest of us, The Tale of Noland the Liar."

"Wait really!"

"Oh yes and this story matches almost word for word the claims of Noland himself from his discovery of the kingdom of gold, his friendship with Calgara the Chief of the natives known as the Shandians and even a promise between them for an everlasting friendship. However it appears that the story differs from this point but the glyphs become almost unreadable by that stage."

"Well I'm sure that the rest of it is around here somewhere, perhaps they wrote other copies of it elsewhere?"

"It is possible," Robin replied frowning slightly as she traced a finger over the glyphs. "But there's something about these that doesn't seem to make sense, if they were carved into the rock then they would be deeply engraved and yet-."

"-they look more like impressions rather than the actual carving," Natsu finished for her as Robin nodded in agreement.

"Another thing that bothers me is that this is clearly meant to be the lost city of gold yet not one trace of said gold is present anywhere around here."

"Something tells me our good friend God Enel is responsible for it too," Natsu sighed. "This definitely warrants further investigation-."

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Robin and held her close prompting her to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Something is coming and fast, its appearances within my senses are momentary but I can feel its power and its most definitely that Berserker Servant!"

"Is that why you grabbed me?"

Vanishing from where they had been standing Robin was shocked to see the entire area suddenly explode destroying the ruin in its entirety. Looking up at Natsu she watched as he breathed in deeply through his nose, his lip curling into a scowl as he gently let her go.

"This one is strong …"

"I knew you wouldn't be done in by an attack of that scale, yeah you aren't some low tier fodder like the rest of the trash around here!"

"Berserker …"

Appearing from thin air hovering above the now smoldering ruin was Berserker who held a similar looking blade to Zoro's own however Natsu could feel the scent of death coming from it as well as a font of power that seemed to connect to Berserker himself.

"Robin you need to go."

"But Natsu are you sure that-!"

"Robin I'll be fine but you need to warn the other that I'm going to be engaging another Servant and unlike the last one this one won't simply let me pass after showing a bit of my power."

Opening a portal Natsu motioned for Robin to go through. Looking between him and Berserker Robin nodded stiffly and ran through leaving Natsu alone to face Berserker.

"Now that the runt is out of the way we can kick things up a notch eh Natsu," Berserker grinned as Natsu felt power erupt from Berserker cloaking him in a dense Aura of death.

"Before we begin I have one question to ask you," Natsu said as he began to release his own power only widening the grin on Berserker's face. "Are you from the same place Aizen is from?"

"That mind of yours is as sharp as ever Natsu, took you all of thirty fucking seconds to pick it didn't it, yeah I'm from the same place as that immortal bastard! And for the record my name ain't Berserker and I'm not one of these pathetic Servants too scared to tell someone their name either!"

_Advenimiento De La Destruccion Apocaliptica_

_La Gran Pantera Calamitosa_

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez (Berserker)_

"Grimmjow," Natsu said with a frown as he remembered hearing Aizen mention him once before. "The one who always fought with Aizen's rival Ichigo right?"

"So Aizen does still mention me eh, can't wait to have a crack at him once he kicks the bucket but you'll do for now," Grimmjow replied with a grin. "But yeah that's me but let me give you a word of warning I'm far more dangerous now than I ever was alive, nothing anyone told you about me would be worth a damn now!"

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing no one has told me anything about you aside from your name," Natsu replied whilst cracking his neck to relieve some pressure. "Let's see how tough someone from Aizen's world truly can be."

Natsu watched as bones began to form around the left side of Grimmjow's face, a hole also forming where his stomach would have been that went right through his body however no blood was present to indicate it to be some kind of wound.

"Man its been a long time since I've seen that look, you've got no idea do you?"

"Aside from it being related to whatever you and Aizen are I haven't got the slightest clue."

"Well then that just makes things that much more fun now doesn't it," Grimmjow grinned as the bones finished forming around half of his face. "Now enough of all this talking crap I've waited years for this!"

Natsu was surprised as Grimmjow vanished from view as if he simply slipped away into the thin air around them however this shock was only momentary as his instincts had him narrowly dodge a punch that sent shockwaves hurdling past his face.

"What the-!"

A blow to the face sent Natsu crashing into the side of the ruins leaving Natsu utterly confused as to how Grimmjow was out speeding him. Bursting from the crater he narrowly avoided yet another powerful blow that levelled the second set of ruins for the day which no doubt made Robin cry on the inside as the knowledge was lost forever.

"_Activate your Hybrid's Sight Natsu!_"

Obeying Ahnkseram's command Natsu activated his Hybrid's Sight with Grimmjow appearing mere metres in front of him, a sadistic smirk on his face as he reached out and grabbed Natsu by the throat.

"Figured it out huh? A real shame you were a little too late!"

A bright blue light began to flow into Grimmjow's arm, a light with enough energy behind it to deal some serious damage.

"Oh shi-!"

"Enjoy the show Natsu," Grimmjow smirked as he flew down toward the ground at high speed slamming Natsu into the earth whilst simultaneously releasing the energy in his arm. "**Cero!**"

A massive explosion rocked the upper yard as Grimmjow unleashed the explosive energy stored within his arm, blowing himself back into the air as a massive dome of pure blue energy engulfed Natsu and the surrounding area.

"Oh yeah it feels good to be back!"

"I wouldn't start saying that just yet."

Spinning around Grimmjow was met with a blow to the face that sent him flying into his own expanding attack as Natsu hovered above panting slightly, most of the skin on his body having been burnt off with his neck half hanging open as it rapidly reattached itself.

As Natsu's body repaired itself Grimmjow emerged looking no worse for wear, his grin still plastered on his face as the explosion below hit its peak.

"I knew it would take more than that to finish someone like you off no matter how old you are, you've always been a tough son of a bitch to take out!"

"Yeah well I've found that when you want to kill someone you tend to stick around to make sure they bit the proverbial bullet not fly off and act like you won."

Grimmjow didn't respond as the duo vanished and appeared in front of one another with fists coated in raw power, the resulting clash setting off a large explosion between them as a vertical shockwave ripped apart the already destroyed area below.

Dashing to the side Natsu avoided the attack from Grimmjow's blade that fired another aerial slash attack that tore a fissure into the landscape behind them seemingly riling up the locals as projectiles were fired not just at Natsu but Grimmjow as well.

"Looks like the local filth hasn't learnt their lesson yet," Grimmjow smirked as Natsu halted the bullets and missiles in midair before sending them flying back at the attackers resulting in a series of scattered explosions as countless tribal looking Angels began emerging from the ruined forests.

"Who the hell are these guys," Natsu asked aloud as more weapons fire rained down in their direction.

"Those are the Shandians," Grimmjow said in disgust. "Pathetically weak bunch of tribals who pissed themselves and ran from this place when Enel showed up the bunch of cowardly little bastards!"

"How dare you insult the Shandian people, eat this," one of the Shandians cried as he pulled out a missile launcher and prepared to fire it. "What-!"

Before he had a chance to fire Grimmjow appeared in front of it and with one hand crushed the barrel of it rendering it useless forcing the Shandian to toss it aside and pull out two pistols.

"DIE!"

The Shandian unloaded onto Grimmjow who simply began walking forward unfazed, a sinister smirk on his face as he grabbed the Angel by the face and began to squeeze.

"Oh sorry what was that, can't hear you over the sound of your brain being turned to soup!?"

A squelching sound followed by blood splatter revealed that Grimmjow compacted the man's head, the bones being turned to dust with the brain and eyes leaking out of every orifice before the body was tossed aside.

"I thought I warned you and that pathetic excuse of a leader Wyper not to come around here, this is MY territory and in it only the strong survive!"

Grimmjow began advancing toward the Shandians however Natsu appeared and delivered a head butt to Grimmjow sending him flying back into the forest.

"What the hell are you all doing, get the hell out of here!"

"We won't take orders from an outsider like you," one of the Shandians cried. "DIE!"

Natsu growled as he began walking toward the attacking Shandians, bobbing and weaving around the bullets as they began backing up in shock.

"Perhaps we should listen," one of the Shandians said as Natsu inched closer to them. "I don't think we can take this guy!"

"You lot definitely can't take me if you can't even fight off the grunts of Enel," Natsu said as he delivered a powerful kick to the Shandian who opened fire on him first sending him flying through several trees.

"See what I mean Natsu, pathetically weak cowards who can only fight in groups," Grimmjow shouted as he landed on top of one Shandian, his blade piercing the top of his skull cleaving him in two.

"Screw what Wyper says we can't take these guys!"

"Pathetic scum, who said you lot got to leave scot free after interrupting my fight!"

Before Grimmjow could deliver another blow to the fleeing Shandians Natsu cut him off forcing the Berserker to focus all of his attention on him as he rained down a barrage of powerful punches and kicks onto him.

"Get the hell out of here or you'll be slain to the last!"

The Shandians didn't need to be told twice promptly fleeing just as Grimmjow began to counterattack against Natsu's barrage by beginning to deliver his own which was a mixture between punches, kicks and slashes from his blade.

"Still protecting the weak Natsu? Not sure why you'd bother when they'd sooner see you dead but then again you always were a bleeding heart!"

Blocking a punch from Grimmjow the pair butt heads as Natsu caught his blade in between two fingers, the grin on the Berserker's face never once faltering as he pushed against him with all his power.

"They were just fighting for their home, the home that we're currently trashing with our battle! On top of that they don't trust outsiders clearly because of what Enel did so really I don't blame them for attacking us!"

"HA, screw what those fools want! If they weren't able to defend this place then they never deserved it in the first place! As far as I can see this is my turf until someone throws me out of it and since that's next to impossible they can go fuck off and cry in that pathetic cloud hovel they live in!

Natsu was surprised when Grimmjow lifted him up and delivered a brutal kick to his gut knocking him high into the air as he spun around, his blade becoming coated in that same blue aura as power began to burst from the blade itself.

"Those Shandians aren't taking this land back from me, not from its new King! **Cero!**"

"_So he can fire that attack using both his hands and his blade, interesting._"

"_The one through Grimmjow's blade has more control behind it though,_" Ahnkseram pointed out. "_The one that utilizes his fists is more chaotic in nature, this one speaks of refinement and focused edge which means it will likely hurt a lot more should you get hit._"

"_Yeah I've got other plans,_" Natsu replied as he waited for the attack to be fired and sure enough he launched it much in the same manner as a regular aerial slash attack at the powerful blast soared toward him.

At the last second Grimmjow found that the pair had swapped places with Natsu warping behind him, placing a hand on his back and placing him in front of the blast before returning to Grimmjow's original position. The result was Grimmjow channelling more power into his blade and slicing his original attack apart before charging toward Natsu poised to strike.

"So you were pulling these tricks even at this age, cunning little bastard!"

Blocking a punch Natsu dashed to the right to avoid a strike from Grimmjow's blade whilst spinning around to deliver a kick to his neck. Ducking under the attack Grimmjow swung his blade upward only for Natsu to knock it away with his knee striking the flat of the blade, staggering him as Natsu landed a punch to the face.

"That's what I like to see," Grimmjow grinned as he wiped away a sliver of blood that had emerged from the half of his face not covered in bone. "Your punches have weight, proves you aren't some inexperienced whelp with too much power to play around with. Now show me more!"

"_He's getting faster,_" Natsu noted as he found himself focusing more on blocking than he had been before. "_And although slight the power behind the blows are steadily rising in conjunction with the speed._"

Eventually Natsu found himself fully focusing on blocking as Grimmjow's blows began sending shockwaves through his body that steadily pushed him further and further into the ground. Deciding to see just how far he could push Grimmjow Natsu began to release even more power which disrupted the barrage of attacks as Natsu's hair went from its usual Salmon Pink to Pitch Black.

"So you think yourself capable of fighting me do you Grimmjow, like seriously capable? Fine then let's see if you can handle this form!"

Grimmjow didn't even have time to respond as Natsu vanished, delivering a blow to the left side of his face followed by an uppercut in the blink of an eye sending the Berserker skyward as Natsu began to emit a purple aura accompanied by lightning.

In each hand a swirling mass of purple energy charged with blue lightning began to form with Natsu raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"_My lightning has changed colour?_"

"_Most likely your base lightning manipulation grew stronger after you absorbed Kaguya's lightning and made it your own, that lightning was far superior than that of Laxus' Lightning Dragon Slayer variant after all._"

"_Yeah I can feel it,_" Natsu said as the swirling mass formed into spikes in his hands prompting him to fly up to meet the recovering Grimmjow.

Appearing above him Grimmjow raised his free arm to block Natsu's kick and although successful he was still sent crashing to the earth followed by several spikes that struck the ground around him.

"**Lightning Gravity Dragon Monarch's Tesla Spikes!**"

Grimmjow grunted as the weight from Natsu's attack slammed into him forcing the Berserker to his knees however to Natsu's surprise that was as far as he would go even as the lightning began to course through his body.

"_That's almost five hundred times the Gravity of this world …_"

"_He's a Berserker remember they don't care much for bodily punishment and won't stop fighting until they're dead._"

"Is this all Natsu, is this all the power you can throw at me," Grimmjow roared as he steadily began rising to his feet even when Natsu increased the Gravity within the Tesla Spikes. "Stop fucking with me and FIGHT!"

Natsu was shocked when Grimmjow charged at the Tesla Barrier around his attack and simply smashed through it, setting off a sizeable explosion which he'd designed as the final failsafe only to then emerge unharmed from that as well, and charged toward him.

"_I get the feeling he's still holding back as much as I am, if he wasn't he would've definitely taken damage from that attack._"

"_Perhaps try some of your stronger attacks then?_"

Deciding to test out some of his stronger attacks Natsu coated himself in crimson flames and charged toward Grimmjow who began laughing whilst pumping power into his fist in preparation for the coming clash.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Lightning Dragon Monarch's Rupturing Fist!**"

Dragging his fist behind him the crimson flames began to meld with the blue lightning with the lighting firing out thunderbolts that struck the ground below attracting the attention of Enel himself who watched the attack in genuine surprise.

"That's right Natsu show me what you can do," Grimmjow shouted over the crackling sound of their two attacks. "**Cero!**"

The two attacks met and almost immediately shockwaves and sparks were sent out in all directions as the pair pushed against one another. After several moments the pair began getting pushed apart as the two attacks began to hit their final stages.

An explosion went off clouding the area in smoke however it was quickly blown aside by the wind revealing both Natsu and Grimmjow hovering in the air unharmed, a smirk on Grimmjow's face as he put out a small flame on his shirt.

"Well it's about time …"

"For what exactly," Natsu asked dusting himself off as Grimmjow brought two of his fingers to his blade making Natsu's eyes narrow slightly.

"Heh, time for the kiddie gloves to come off," was the reply as he sliced both his fingers drawing blood as Natsu felt a sudden surge of power.

"_This is the largest surge of power I've seen yet but what is it that I'm forgetting …_"

"_I think I know what it is Natsu,_" Ahnkseram said as a memory was pushed to the forefront of his mind.

_**/Flashback/**_

"So you call this a Zankupato," Natsu asked curiously. "And they all have unique names?"

"They aren't merely names Natsu, within these blades I suppose you could say lies another being though I won't bore you with the specifics. What matters is that with this a Shinigami can do great things, terrible but great."

"So all Shinigami have great sword skills then?"

"Oh you misunderstand me Natsu it isn't the blade itself that grants the power but what lies within, the blade is merely a conduit for which to channel the power. This is a fact that a large number in my world have yet to fully comprehend as they gasp and gawk at my abilities without using mine, never once considering what the reason behind that truly is."

"So what is your reason?"

Aizen stared intently at Natsu for several moments before bursting into laughter almost knocking half the things on his desk over as he banged a fist on it.

"That isn't something I can just explain Natsu it's something you'll have to experience for yourself when you fight a skilled fighter from my world. Some can use the power of the Bankai, some use the dreaded power of the Hollow, some like the fearsome Arrancar seal the core of their abilities within their blades in what many have since dubbed the 'Arrancar Form' which unleashes the users true power turning them into fearsome beasts of nigh unstoppable power. And then there was-."

"Hold up how many transformations do you people have!"

"Hurts your head just thinking about it doesn't it," Aizen replied with a smug grin. "But to give you an idea it's not so much that there are a lot of transformations but more … stages of growth with the idea being to come closer and closer to the fabled Vasto Lorde, a form said to be the closest thing to Lady Death herself."

"And can you do that, become this Vasto Lorde thing," Natsu asked only receiving the same smile in reply. "Fine then don't tell me but if you can't tell me that then tell me more about these Arrancar things?"

"Ah yes the Arrancar, different than the Shinigami yet also something all too similar. I suppose the translation for Arrancar itself would be 'Ripped Mask' or 'The Hollow Removed' depending on how you looked at it."

"The Hollow Removed?"

"Arrancar are full Hollows who have managed to remove the mask that forms on their face when they transform allowing them to gain powers overly similar to a Shinigami. I myself am responsible for a number of them when I formed a group known as the Espada. Among them there was always one I had feared becoming too strong though I was fortunate that Ichigo continued to strike him down."

"And who was that?"

"A man by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjacuez," Aizen replied with a faraway look. "That one always was different than the others, his will to grow ever stronger and his constant drive to surpass myself and Ichigo took him far beyond what most would ever dream of attaining."

"How strong did he become before he was put down for good?"

"When an Arrancar is created they often have this hole located somewhere on their body whilst in their humanoid form, Grimmjow's was located around his stomach area," Aizen said prompting Natsu to nod. "Now it may have just been a trick of the light but I could have sworn that right before Ichigo cut him down that he no longer bore that hole."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If he had not been killed then yes it would have," Aizen replied grimly. "For you see the only Arrancar that will gain a fully humanoid looking form are those who were formerly Vasto Lorde Class Menos."

"What's a Menos?"

"Look that isn't important but what is important is the significance of the lack of a hole in him, something that puts a man like him on par with a Vasto Lorde is something no one wanted to think about. One of my Espada had a form that went beyond even my own expectations and I believe that in his final moments Grimmjow discovered this."

"Well it's a good thing he's dead then, a shame you Shinigami can't simplify everything though I mean you have so many forms and variants it'll take a lifetime to remember them all!"

"Not if you've lived the life Natsu," Aizen replied as he turned to stare out the window. "Not if you've lived the life …"

_**/Flashback End/**_

"_I remember now, THIS is Grimmjow, the man Aizen believed had achieved some crazy power before he died!_"

"_It would seem so,_" Ahnkseram replied with a sigh. "_And it would also seem that Aizen's belief that he transcended beyond a regular Arrancar was no mere trick of the light, he didn't have any hole in his stomach nor the bones on his face until he went to engage us in combat._"

"_So if the fight drags out long enough we'll end up facing one of these Vasto Lorde level foes, assuming that it was even Vasto Lorde he was talking about in relation to that other guy?_"

"_I think that the primary concern shouldn't be that but rather the fact that he has yet to even release that Arrancar form of his yet he's generating so much power. Sure we aren't exactly trying either but the level of power that man could potentially unleash …_"

Looking down at Grimmjow Natsu was surprised to see an attack forming in his hand, one that possessed almost ten times the amount his Cero did, perhaps even more. A blue sphere began to form which began to set loose a series of sparks in a spiral like pattern.

"Let's see if you can stop this Natsu, show me that awesome power you always go on about! **Gran Rey Cero!**"

Firing a massive blast from his hand Natsu found himself throwing up his Crash Barrier at maximum strength whilst channelling his Hybrid's Aura into it to further enhance it. Several seconds later the attack made impact.

The attack tapped Natsu's outer shield before suddenly exploding engulfing the entire area in a dark blue dome of chaotic raw power, the entirety of the Upper Yard shaking violently with even the nearby areas receiving the full brunt of the earthquake like power.

Grimmjow laughed as he too was engulfed by his own blast finding nothing but enjoyment at the thrill of cutting loose against an enemy as the battle between the pair truly began in earnest.

**Translation For The Title Is:**

_Un Baile Con El Parca Loco – A Dance With The Mad Grim Reaper_

**Translations For Grimmjow's Title Card Are:**

_Advenimiento De La Destruccion Apocaliptica – Advent Of Apocalyptic Destruction_

_La Gran Pantera Calamitosa – The Great Calamitous Panther_

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one but here is a Servant Profile for Alphonse because I forgot to do it in the last chapter.**

_**Chaldea Servant Profile**_

**Servant Name – **_Professor Alphonse Elric_

**Known Aliases – **_Al, Armoured Alchemist, The Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Summonable Classes – **_Saber, Caster, Lancer, Berserker_

**Origin – **_Unstable Singularity – Amestris_

**Region – **_Resembool, East State Of Amestris_

**Alignment – **_Lawful Neutral_

**Gender – **_Male_

**Servant Biography:**

_Professor Alphonse Elric better known by his friends and peers as 'Al' was born in the rural town of Resembool in the south-eastern region of Amestris and is the younger Brother of Edward Elric the only recorded Fullmetal Alchemist in Chaldea's records. _

_History dictates that Alphonse should have regained his humanity at some point during his teenage years however it appears that this version of Alphonse remained a Homunculi for the remainder of his life due to an incident that left his real body to perish at the hands of a former enemy._

_As a result of his permanent status as a Homunculi this version of Alphonse differs compared to his human counterpart not just in combat ability but also in his overall worldview believing that he lost his body because he lacked the strength to get it back himself._

_This view is what ultimately led Alphonse to create his most powerful weapon, Lapis Philosophorum, better known to most as The Philosopher's Blade. _

_After extensive study this blade has been found to be on par with many of the Divine Blades in our archives such as Clarent, Excalibur and Durendal to name a few. However this blade if pitted against one that is at full power is almost always fated to lose due to its fatal drawback, the power source._

_Lapis draws power from a legendary artefact of Alchemy known as a Philosopher's Stone which whilst indeed powerful is nothing compared to that of the Divines themselves that power blades such as Clarent or Excalibur. _

_Either way this blade is a feat of Alchemy that has yet to be exceeded by anyone else in Chaldea's records and until such a time does occur crowns Alphonse as the most powerful Alchemy based user in the Servant Ranks even exceeding the supposed Fullmetal Alchemist Edward in terms of overall power._

_Alphonse was killed in the year 2013 during a nationwide purge of Homunculi within Amestris after a series of terrorist attacks tricked the public into believing all Homunculi were ticking time bombs ready to be unleashed upon them by the organization._

_Despite having fought for Amestris in the past Alphonse in his final battle before being destroyed is said to have killed over four hundred of the Amestris military in what would later be known as The Battle For Resembool Ruins._

_**Servant Parameters (Saber)**_

**Strength – **A+

**Agility – **B

**Luck – **C-

**Endurance – **EX

**Mana – **EX

**Noble Phantasm – **A++

_**Personal Skills:**_

**Madness Enhancement – **C-

_A skill normally reserved for Berserkers however this version of Alphonse posseses it due to his past and how he came to become a permanent Homunculus._

_The holder of this skill gets a permanent increase to their strength and endurance at the cost of their higher brain functions. This may be why Alphonse often seems rational one moment then completely insane the next however this has yet to be proven._

**Alchemy Creation – **EX

_A skill similar to Territory Creation however it is reserved for Alchemists who are able to transmute the environment around them during combat._

_The skill holds the same values as Territory Creation however it is not as diverse leading many to debate the differences between the pair to find which one is stronger._

**Homunculi Body – **EX

_The form that this version of Alphonse has manifested in that grants him much higher stats than his other human forms._

_With this skill one no longer has a mana cap and can regenerate lost limbs by simply attaching them back onto the body. Servant can still be killed should the entire body be completely obliterated however further testing has not proven this to be a viable means of true destruction._

_**Noble Phantasm:**_

**Lapis Philosophorum Mea – **_Anti Fortress – _A++

_Named after his blade the attack funnels the Servant's nearly infinite Mana store through the Philosopher's Stone and converts it into an energy wave. _

_The attack is said to be capable of cleaving a castle in two with but one momentary direct hit however there is only one record of its use recorded throughout history at The Battle For Resembool Ruins where the entire deserted town was destroyed along with most of the Amestrian Army._

_Theoretically the attack could be sustained indefinitely however this has never been attempted by the Servant and likely never will after repeated attempts at a test have been rebuffed._


	15. Rugir Gran Pantera Y Trascender

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Just a quick shout out to a story written by NineTailedAnnihilator called Tale of the Blind Magus for you all to check out. I know I mentioned it a few chapters ago well the story has officially begun now and they seem pretty serious about seeing this one through.**

**The story itself has a rather interesting premise and from what I've read of the first two chapters it actually does a pretty damn good job at emulating my writing style including chapter size. Also NineTailedAnnihilator and I have been in talks about the finer aspects of the story and I can tell you all its definitely more of what you have come to enjoy here with its own special twist.**

**Hopefully you'll all go and check it out and leave a review to help them grow their story like you all have for me I know they would appreciate it!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Rugir Gran Pantera Y Trascender**

_**/Robin's POV/**_

"Oh crap here comes another one," Zoro growled as the small group took cover behind an ancient stone structure in order to avoid the powerful wind blasts being generated from Natsu's battle.

"What the hell is he doing!"

"Isn't it obvious Nami," Robin said with a deep frown. "He's fighting that so we don't have to."

"We can't hang around here otherwise we'll end up being killed," Zoro said before Nami could retort.

"Perhaps you kids could use some help?"

"Old man are you crazy, why the hell are you standing out in the middle of that madness," Nami screeched only for the old man to sigh and shake his head.

"I'm rather used to seeing these kinds of displays young lady especially from Natsu, a pity he's still holding back so much otherwise this would be over by now."

"Why would he be holding back," Zoro asked sceptically as the group found themselves jumping out of the way of another wind barrage. "And just how could an old man like you help us navigate something like that?"

"I might look old but I assure you that I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

"CASTER," a voice boomed as the sky above them began to rumble loudly.

"Oh great here we go …"

"Hold on a second YOU are a Servant," Zoro asked as he began to draw his blades with Nami practically diving behind him.

"Yeah I kind of hoped I wouldn't have to mention that," Caster sighed as a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind them with a man appearing from the point of impact. "But enough about that you kids should probably look at running now."

"So you've finally decided to show your true colours have you Caster?"

"Enel."

"Th-that's the God," Nami squeaked prompting Enel to smirk as he twirled a golden staff in between his fingers.

"At least someone knows their place unlike you Netero."

"Come on Enel you know you've lost this bid for power now that Natsu is here, you might be a God but he sits above the common ones like you."

"I've been waiting eagerly for the moment you slip up and give me a reason to destroy you," Enel said as blue sparks began to shoot out from his body. "I gave you a chance when I allowed you to not bind yourself to me and you've gone and blown it, now you will receive naught but judgement!"

Right as Enel was about to attack an explosion went off that quickly began to engulf the area prompting Enel to vanish with another thunderbolt as Netero turned toward Zoro, Nami and Robin with a stern gaze.

"Quickly, Enel won't be kept at bay for long so we must hurry and get you three to safety!"

"Why do you wanna help us," Zoro asked whilst sliding his blades back into their sheaths.

"Natsu is a good friend of mine in his future, what kind of friend would I be if I let you all die here knowing I could've done something about it?"

"But that God Enel guy said you'll be destroyed for defying him, why take that risk?"

"I take the risk because it's simply the right thing to do," Netero replied as he began to form his 100 Type Guanyin Bodhisattva behind him. "I shall ensure you all make it back to the rest of your friends safely, do not fear what I am about to do!"

Before any of the trio could react the hands of the 100 Type had enveloped them seemingly shielding them from the outside elements as they lifted them off of the ground.

"Head back to your ship and stay there until the rest of your friends arrive," Netero said as the arms extended all the way into the forest before placing them down near where they had departed the ship.

"I don't know why that guy helped us but I'm not about to complain," Nami said noticing the Going Merry nearby and its state of disrepair.

"Seems like Chopper had company," Zoro said as the trio began walking toward the ship only for shadows to grab hold of them and pin them in place.

"You almost fell for his trap, stay perfectly still!"

"Seilah," Robin asked aloud as Seilah emerged from the shadows sporting several cuts across her form but otherwise she was no worse for wear.

"Yes I returned to find Chopper under attack by an Assassin Class Servant, unfortunately he is crafty and has managed to evade me for the moment but rest assured I will get him!"

"But before that you'll get us out of this trap you said we walked into right," Nami asked weakly prompting Seilah to nod as shadow like tendrils shot up out of the ground as they began to wrap around thin strings invisible to the naked eye as a series of audible explosions went off within them.

"How were you able to spot those," Zoro asked impressed as the tendrils receded as Seilah gave them the ok to move.

"I believe Natsu will be teaching Luffy, Sanji and yourself that lesson once this whole mess is dealt with. But to summarize it has to do with your perception and precognition in conjunction with naturally honed instinct."

"I see …"

Spinning around Seilah threw up a wall of shadows that blocked a barrage of kunai from the fair side of the forest aimed directly at the group setting off a series of small explosions as they crashed against it.

"He has returned," Seilah sighed. "This is most unfortunate especially since Luffy, Sanji and Usopp are heading this way and will likely fall into their trap."

"Which direction," Zoro asked as Seilah narrowed her eyes.

"You want to go out there?"

"What other choice do we have, we're no match for these Servants which means you'll have to hold this Assassin off until I can find those three and let them know what's going on."

"A fair point," Seilah sighed. "Very well they are coming from behind the ship so if you plan on getting to them whilst avoiding Assassin's traps then I would advise crossing over the cloud lake before us rather than trying to walk around."

"Got it," Zoro said as the area began to shake yet again. "Damn Natsu must really be going in on that Berserker."

"Truthfully that fight is only just beginning, Berserker is the strongest Servant I've seen yet," Seilah replied in a somewhat awed tone. "Caster was strong from what I was able to sense and some of the other Servants in the world we were fighting in before this one wielded frightening power but this one ranks easily among the top three strongest we've come across."

"So hang on a second is this Berserker stronger than that God Enel guy," Nami asked prompting Seilah to shrug.

"The power increase between regular power and power amplified by aura is far too drastic to comment on unless you've felt it. God Enel has yet to use his Aura, assuming he has any, so I have no idea how strong he truly could be. Couple that with the fact that the place he's been residing up until moments ago is plagued with some kind of energy interference any kind of attempt to figure it out would be woefully inaccurate."

"Look I'm gonna head out, you two try not to die or whatever."

"Hey at least show us some kind of concern you asshole," Nami snapped prompting Zoro to simply wave in response eliciting a giggle from Robin. "You find this funny!"

"He may have come from the East Blue but acts like he was born on the Grand Line, an attitude like that one is good to have."

"You people are insane!"

"I would recommend retreating to the ship for the moment, Assassin doesn't seem capable of getting back there now after the Aura Barrier I erected around the area so you should be safe," Seilah said opening up a Crimson Red portal for them. "Chopper may also need some help since Assassin injured him in a brief scuffle."

"We'll stay on the ship you just focus on taking care of that Assassin," Nami sighed tiredly. "The whole Grand Line is chaos incarnate I swear …"

Nami and Robin walked through the portal with Zoro taking off on a vine using it to swing across the small lake nearby just as Assassin entered the area, appearing from thin air as Seilah was ripped to shreds.

"You are rather talented at escaping my little traps aren't you," Assassin said monotonously as the shredded body parts faded into wisps of shadow. "But rest assured I have only failed once to eliminate a target with it resulting in my death, you will be executed shortly."

Assassin vanished just as Seilah emerged from the ground firing a series of shadow lances at his location, growling in annoyance at his speed before vanishing back into the earth once more as the pair continued their game of cat and mouse.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was panting after having weathered the blast sent his way, the smoke clearing to reveal Grimmjow grinning away seemingly oblivious to the destruction he'd caused. Thankfully he'd overcharged his Crash Barrier as a precautionary measure, a lesson learned from his fight with Kaguya, which ended up saving him another painful regeneration process.

"So you survived after all eh, figures," Grimmjow said whilst running his finger up and down his Zankupato. "You know Aizen forbid me from using my Grand Rey Cero within the confines of Las Noches, Aizen's pretty little fortress within Hueco Mundo. He knew of its destructive power but I wasn't willing to bow down to anyone, let alone him and I fired that sucker right in there the consequences be damned!"

"I can see that it's destructive but what's your point," Natsu growled in response as Grimmjow ceased tracing his blade before stabbing it into the earth and taking one knee.

"The point is that if I was banned from letting loose one attack as I am now what do you think Aizen thought about this?"

His hand shot up toward the handle of his blade as he ripped it from the earth firing off an aerial slash attack that tore through the already irreparably scarred landscape as he brought the blade to a low sweeping position.

The entire blade began to glow blue as he moved his left hand to the blade's surface pausing once to touched the Zankupato's edge as the power fluxuations froze momentarily.

"**Resurreccion: Grind Pantera!**"

With a swift motion Grimmjow raked his hand along the length of the blade seemingly unleashing a torrent of power sending out powerful gusts of wind equal to that of the explosion he'd caused moments prior.

"_Here we go,_" Ahnkseram sighed as Grimmjow's appearance began to change drastically.

His teeth became much more sharp and jagged, his hands began to morph into black clawed paws eerily similar to that of a cat and accompanying them was a slender whip like tail which exceeded the length of his body.

His hair lengthened considerably becoming much more free flowing in nature, his eyes gained markings that extended all the way to the tips of his ears which had also been altered now appearing much more cat like in nature.

The half skull like mask vanished and was replaced by a headgear made from bone that sat upon his forehead though what purpose it served Natsu knew not. This however was not the case as his clothing became form fitting white segmented armor with blades protruding from both his forearms and his calves.

Natsu was caught off guard when Grimmjow suddenly let loose a powerful roar which sent out sonic waves, stunning him due to his overly sensitive hearing which wasn't prepared for such a sudden burst of sound as he clutched the sides of his head in a daze.

Because of this Natsu was again caught off guard as Grimmjow vanished and with over a dozen blows delivered within seconds was sent flying across the ruins of the Upper Yard, crashing into a tree only for Grimmjow to clothesline him knocking him through the ancient tree and causing it to topple to the ground.

Hitting the ground Natsu finally gained his bearings and rolled until his head was touching the ground and used his hands to propel him back into the air just as Grimmjow struck the area he'd been setting off a large explosion as a burst of energy from his foot was expelled propelling him into the air mere moments after touching down.

"_Damn that bastard, my head's gonna be killing me for ages!_"

"_I'm working on sorting that out but in the meantime just kick his ass!_"

Darting to the right Natsu avoided a clawed slash only to receive a slash to his gut that tore at his undershirt as Grimmjow spun around to continue his assault.

This time however when he spun around to slash Natsu he was met with a talon like hand as the pair clashed creating a loud screeching sound as the two blade like claws ran along then other's length.

"Only you would be able to match me even after I've used my Resurreccion, show me more Natsu!"

Breaking off from their clash Grimmjow immediately reengaged Natsu performing a series of lightning fast slash attacks with both his claws and the blade like protrusions from his arms and legs putting him on the defensive.

Eventually Natsu found an opening and with a well timed uppercut to Grimmjow's right arm he staggered the Arrancar allowing him to land a vicious punch to the face that sent him flying back across the Upper Yard well past the tree he'd knocked Natsu through earlier.

Before he could recover however Natsu was already above him and landed a powerful kick to the chest that knocked him into the ground sending up a massive dust cloud along with bits of earth as two Crimson Red Magic Circles appeared in each of Natsu's hands.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Crimson Volley!**"

With repeated motions Natsu began to throw a series of fireballs down at Grimmjow's location setting fire to what remained of the nearby section of the forest. He did notice that many of the fireballs were being sent flying and quickly came to the conclusion that Grimmjow was still alive and kicking so as he continued his barrage he took a deep breath.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!**"

Unleashing a molten pillar of flame down upon Grimmjow he was shocked to see the same familiar blue glow as the one he'd used to fire the Gran Rey Cero earlier however this one was much more focused as he fired an almost blade shaped attack at the centre of Natsu's attack, slicing it in half as it veered off to either side of the Arrancar who began charging toward Natsu straight down the middle.

"**Cuchillo De Talla De La Pantera!**"

"**Fire Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!**"

Both Grimmjow and Natsu's claw like hands clashed setting off a massive explosion of flame and energy however neither one was blown back rather they seemed to be stuck pushing against one another all the while charging attacks in their free hands.

"**Garra De La Pantera!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Crimson Volley!**"

As Natsu fired the same flame like attacks as before Grimmjow began to fire barb shaped bombs from his elbow with the two attacks clashing setting off explosions right in their faces blowing the pair backward effectively ending their clash in a draw.

Grimmjow smirked as he simply wiped the flames off of his face, the slight burns to it not even bothering him in the slightest as he cracked his neck to relieve the built up pressure.

"Now that's definitely a good enough warm-up don't you think?"

"Look I don't want to sound rude or anything but you'd better come at me seriously because after I take you out I've gotta go after this God Enel guy so my time is running a little short."

The moment Natsu's words left his lips Grimmjow's smirk faded and was replaced with one of anger and disgust.

"So even at this age you look down on me, act as if my power can be overcome at any time you desire …"

"You have no idea what your messing with Grimmjow, I get that you might be powerful but there is a reason why Aizen led your merry band of misfits. Like Aizen I have power that far surpasses yours Grimmjow so unless you go all out and prove to me you have what it takes to stand on that same level then I'm going to end things before we destroy any more of the Shandian's home."

Grimmjow wanted to retort however a sudden shift in Natsu's posture and a stern gaze told him that this was no mere bluff, years of experience telling him that Natsu had decided to get serious which meant that the fun was about to end.

"Fine then, be that way if you want, but for the record Aizen once feared what my power could do so don't go twisting things to suit your own ends!"

"If I were you I wouldn't put much stock into anything Aizen said," Natsu replied as he placed his left arm behind his back whilst raising his right in a defensive position. "Now come and show me the full power of your Resurreccion!"

"You bet I'll give you my full power," Grimmjow growled as a blue aura similar to the one that coated his Zankupato exploded from him as he began to power up. "If you want it all then YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Natsu spun around and blocked a punch from Grimmjow who's speed had increased exponentially as the pair began to vanish and reappear all across the area exchanging a series of fierce blows however it was clear Natsu still wasn't going all out since he had yet to begin using his left arm.

"NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU," Grimmjow roared as the two blades protruding from his forearms began to glow. "THEN HOW ABOUT THIS! **Colmillo Agil De La Pantera!**"

Swinging his arms as he charged forward he fired off a series of aerial slash attacks all the while charging even more power within his hands as they began to release the same bluish aura.

"**Cero!**"

It was a small victory but Natsu began to use both arms again as he was forced to block not just the constant Cero barrage from Grimmjow but the Colmillo barrage that seemed to be just as endless.

"I've fought Titans, Elder Gods and even a being from the Anti Grimmjow so tell me," Natsu said as he vanished and landed a blow to his back sending the Arrancar flying into the earth below. "What are you compared to them aside from overly arrogant and prideful?"

Flipping in midair he landed a kick to Grimmjow who had appeared slightly above him in the air sending him flying yet again however this time Grimmjow managed to block Natsu's follow up attack though he still wasn't able to land a blow.

"Just how strong are you," Grimmjow growled as Natsu appeared several metres before him no worse for wear. "I've got to get the secrets to that power-!"

Grimmjow suddenly felt a crushing force hit him as he was suddenly smashed into the earth in less than a second despite being so high in the sky with the impact crater doubling in size the moment he bounced off of it only to be slammed back into it again.

Natsu slowly levitated downward holding his left hand outward which was covered in a purplish aura whilst forming a miniature ball of flame in his right. This ball of flame however was generating so much heat however he was immediately reminded of a certain annoying old man's Bankai as it was aimed in his direction.

"You don't want to go down the path I did for this power Grimmjow because I can assure you it wasn't worth it, I'd trade it away if it meant all of these world ending threats were gone forever."

Grimmjow rose to his knees, fighting against the crushing force that was trying to keep him pinned down as he glared up at Natsu.

"Even at a hundred percent … my Resurreccion meant nothing to you, why hold back before then?"

"You can learn much more from crossing fists than through mere words," Natsu replied as the ball of flame began to rapidly expand in size. "There is no light or dark, good or evil Grimmjow only power and those who wield it. I wield mine not to prove myself but to protect, you seek greater power than you already possess and desire to control using yours."

"What a … load of shit," Grimmjow replied through grit teeth as the weight upon him increased. "Just because you wanna protect shit doesn't mean that you're stronger than me!"

"Perhaps it's not entirely the reason why," Natsu replied with a quick shake of his head. "However had I not been willing to do so I can say with certainty that the power I have at my command would not be at this level, perhaps I wouldn't even exist and would instead be long forgotten as Achnologia consumed my world."

The now massive sphere of flame almost filled the entirety of the crater as Grimmjow managed to raise one knee off of the ground in defiance.

"I owe my power not just to my own hard work and sacrifices but to many others who either fought and died to allow me to have their own or even to those who were never given a choice, forced to trust that I would make the right decisions with it."

"So you're a bleeding heart just like that bastard Ichigo then," Grimmjow replied with a smirk. "Pathetic!"

"Goodbye Grimmjow," Natsu said as he fired the attack at Grimmjow who was quickly enveloped by the attack.

As Natsu's attack enveloped him he expected some kind of reaction. Screaming, denial of what he had said? These were but a few of the reactions he'd come to expect however what Grimmjow did instead gave him serious pause.

"Hehehehe … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughter, pure maniacal laughter as the attack supposedly seared flesh from bone and eliminated the Arrancar. How he could laugh inside an attack of that magnitude Natsu didn't know but he was about to find out just why Aizen did in fact find concern in Grimmjow's growing abilities.

"_Hey Natsu is it just me or does it look like your attack is shrinking?_"

Looking much more closely at his attack he was shocked to find that Ahnkseram was right; his attack was rapidly beginning to shrink in size though he couldn't even begin to fathom how?

"If I'm gonna go down then I'm gonna go down fighting," Natsu heard Grimmjow say from within his attack which exploded momentarily blinding Natsu with smoke until it suddenly blew away to reveal Grimmjow now sporting an even more feral look than before.

Gone was any sign of the bone like Hollow Mask he sported earlier and in the place of the headgear from earlier was a patterned blue and black gradient which was not only worked seamlessly into the rest of his hair which had become vibrantly white but ablaze as well.

His eyebrows were alight with black flame with a blue outline with his torso now covered in white fur that was both striped black with the occasional black splotch in odd places. The white fur slowly becomes black as it reaches his feet which had now become feline like paws with razor sharp claws with sickle like appendages on both his ankles.

Both his arms were now covered in the same fur as his legs with the same claws as his feet. His tail had split into two with both now being ablaze the same way as his eyebrows and forehead were however it was where the Hollow Hole was that Natsu focused all his attention.

Floating within the hole was something Natsu had never seen before, glowing the same blue colour as most of Grimmjow's attacks did whilst letting off a constant stream of power which seemed to be dispelled before returning into Grimmjow's body.

"Did you really think that was the extent of my power," Grimmjow asked whilst dropping to all fours for a moment. "That bastard Ulquiorra wasn't the only one who learnt how to transcend Resurreccion!"

"_Ok now he's a credible threat,_" Natsu said as Ahnkseram hummed in agreement.

"_A shame you didn't obliterate him before things got this far._"

"_How the hell was I supposed to know he actually knew how to achieve whatever this is!_"

"_Aizen told you he did._"

"_He said he THOUGHT he did,_" Natsu shot back as he returned his full focus toward Grimmjow who began putting out even more power. "_Well either way it's too late to argue about it now._"

"So what do you think of me now Natsu, still too weak to garner your precious time and attention!?"

"Yes," Natsu replied with a slight shake of his head. "You most certainly have Grimmjow but I think the real question you should be asking yourself would be do I WANT this attention?"

"Oh I most definitely want it," Grimmjow snapped as he charged toward Natsu on all fours, jumping and spinning in midair as his lower legs suddenly set themselves ablaze with the same fire as his hair and tail.

Ducking under the attack Natsu spun around matched a punch from Grimmjow and was surprised to see several gashes pop up across his fist before being sent skidding backward, tearing up the ground as he fought to slow himself down.

"_He easily broke through my skin after I hardened it, interesting._"

"_This higher form Aizen spoke of is rather fascinating isn't it, makes you wonder what that Vasto Lorde form would be like doesn't it?_"

"_After all this is over I'm gonna ask Aizen about it I think, his world is definitely unique,_" Natsu replied as he jumped backward to avoid being struck by Grimmjow's claws which flew off into the distance cleaving through all the nearby debris like butter.

"Alright then Grimmjow you wanted a real fight well now you'll get it," Natsu said as his eyes shifted from Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue to Blood Red and Midnight Blue. "You'll be the second to face me using these eyes, here's hoping you actually do warrant their use!"

Grimmjow simply grinned away as he charged toward Natsu with his right claw coated in the same bluish aura he'd used earlier. This time Natsu's fist became coated in Crash Magic mixed with his Aura as he raised his right hand upward in a stopping motion.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Crash Repulse!**"

The tip of Grimmjow's longest claw tapped against Natsu's palm releasing the stored Cero within it however the Crash Magic in the area ground it into cubes which began exploding all around them prompting Grimmjow to charge a long range Cero within his other hand and fire it point blank.

Thinking fast Natsu slammed a foot into the ground kicking up a stone slab right into Grimmjow's gut sending him skyward giving Natsu the opportunity to warp away from the attack which obliterated all the land in that area leaving nothing but the clouds themselves behind.

Appearing behind Grimmjow Natsu went to kick him but found Grimmjow's tail already snaked around his leg as it dragged him toward him allowing Grimmjow to land a fierce head butt followed by a slash to Natsu's chest.

"Not so cocky now are ya-!"

Both Grimmjow and Natsu were hit by a sudden force that slammed them into the earth below as Natsu used his Gravity Magic to propel them downward, an action that forced Grimmjow to release Natsu from his tail grip.

Quickly rising to his feet Grimmjow went to move but found himself unable to move as a weight pressed down on his tail.

"Oi wha-!"

A blow to his face sent Grimmjow reeling back however he was unable to fall with Natsu standing on his tail throwing a mad flurry of swift blows to his face before grabbing him by the face.

"Don't get so cocky just because you landed a few lucky shots, not when I'm starting to get over the warm up!"

In response Grimmjow tried to punch Natsu only to find the same crushing force back on him slowing his movements as his head was slammed into the ground with considerable force, enough to create a small crater.

Jumping backward Natsu avoided being sliced by the blades on Grimmjow's legs and ankles as he spun around into a four legged defensive stance whilst eyeing him cautiously.

"See now that is a far better attitude to have than one of cockiness don't you think?"

"Could call you a hypocrite for thinking that you've got such an advantage over me though couldn't I?"

"That would imply that I didn't though and I can assure you that you haven't proven that you've closed the gap just yet."

"Oh really," Grimmjow snarled as he rose back onto two feet, both his hands beginning to output an astonishing amount of power. "Then if you're still far above me then let's see you try and take this."

Natsu watched as the bluish aura began to take shape in the form of blades attached to the edges of each finger. It was obvious that this was Grimmjow's power manifested into a weapon, an impressive feat considering it was comprised of raw power and extremely deadly.

"Let's see you try and stop me now Natsu," Grimmjow snarled as he raised his right arm with the massive claw like extensions moving with it. "This is the strongest attack I had in my former form, within this one it still sits among my top three but let's see how you handle it first! **Desgarron!**"

Raising his Crash Barrier the attack smashed against it and to Natsu's surprise did not break instead simply left a crack, bouncing off allowing him to move in with another attack using his left set of blades.

"_You do realize he's going to start chipping away at your barrier right?_"

"_I'm aware._"

"_So what's the plan?_"

Grimmjow began to rapidly slash at Natsu's barrier with strikes that began leaving afterimages, his efforts beginning to break through it as large chunks of it began to fall away from the onslaught.

"Alright then Grimmjow I'll acknowledge the strength behind that attack," Natsu said as one swing broke through with the other now closing in on Natsu's form. "But …"

Raising his right arm Natsu seemingly cracked the air mere inches from where the blades were halting them in place as orange bits of chaotic power began to seep into them, an attack that had Grimmjow immediately on edge.

"What have you done," Grimmjow growled as one of the blades shattered into cubes. "Oh of course, that!"

"Focused into one singular point Crash Magic becomes one of the strongest forces in reality Grimmjow, you'll need a lot more than that attack to best it!"

Grimmjow didn't reply instead simply chose to swing his other arm seemingly firing the blade like protrusions at him prompting Natsu to vanish and reappear behind Grimmjow who had already spun around to meet him.

The two crossed fists once again however this time it truly was dead even with neither overpowering the other nor could they deal damage to each other through the force of their respective blows.

"I've only ever seen one other man capable of stopping Desgarron," Grimmjow said as the pair ceased their clash with Grimmjow immediately going on the offensive. "He was an annoying bastard too!"

"Well thank you for the compliment," Natsu snorted in response as he narrowly avoided a slash from the blades on Grimmjow's legs before landing a solid one to the side of his head knocking him backward slightly. "But I can sense Enel is moving which means I need to end things soon."

"You think you can dismiss me so casually even after all this," Grimmjow snarled as his eyes began to glaze over with a reddish hue. "I'm not so easily dismissed!"

"_Well I think he's calling upon the extra power granted by his Madness Enhancement now,_" Natsu mused sadly. "_From now on he'll be a beast both in body and in mind._"

"_Can you feel this spike of energy; I think I know what's coming next._"

"_Yeah,_" Natsu sighed as Grimmjow's claws began to extend. "_Yeah I know._"

Watching as Grimmjow let himself fully succumb to the Madness Enhancement his already feral looking form only got worse as the claws that were once his hands lengthened to several times the size of his body with the same fire and bluish hue enveloping them.

"I'll destroy you, KILL, SlA**U**_**GHT**_E_R_!"

"_That could actually do some serious damage if he landed enough hits on me with it, all the more reason to end things here and now!_"

"_**GRAGH! **_**Noble Phantasm Release: Pantera Destruccion!**"

Preparing himself for Grimmjow's attack Natsu was surprised when he simply vanished into thin air, an action that put him on edge for only a moment before he suddenly found himself being torn into by invisible attacks.

Blood began to fly everywhere as Natsu's body was torn apart by a series of slashes he couldn't even see save for the bits of his blood caught on his attacker. Natsu felt nothing but agonizing pain as he watched his innards be torn away until Grimmjow eventually reached the other side of his body letting his torso fall to the ground below.

With an upward strike the claws of his right hand went up through what remained of Natsu's body and came out of his neck, mouth, cheeks, right eye and the top of his head essentially impaling him before a sudden explosion blew apart not only Grimmjow's arm but what remained of the upper body sending chunks of flesh and bone flying in all directions.

Panting heavily the claws on Grimmjow's remaining arm began to retract however instead of reacting to the pain of his suddenly missing limb he began to laugh.

"You kept going on about me underestimating you Natsu yet look what happened, I WON! ALL THAT REMAINS OF YOU IS THESE TINY PIECES OF FLESH NOW, HOW DOES IT FEEL I WONDER TO HAVE FAILED SO-!"

A squelching sound caught his attention as he looked down to see his own heart being held out in front of him, impaled on a familiar set of fingers.

"Impossible …"

Slowly turning his head around Grimmjow saw Natsu's behind him panting heavily with a crazed look in his eyes as if he'd been reliving some old war flashbacks.

"But how …"

Ripping his arm free Natsu let Grimmjow fall to the ground and landed next to his impact crater allowing Grimmjow to realize just how he had survived. Natsu's body from the waist up was still all muscle, tissue and bone that was reforming at an alarming rate.

"Regeneration!?"

"So long as part of me exists somewhere and I have enough power built up I can reform myself from even the smallest chunk of flesh," Natsu said as his lips fully reformed. "As you tore into my upper body you let my lower body fall down to the ground and so once you obliterated my upper body the consciousness was transferred there."

"So … you cheated?"

"Your fault for not doing your homework," Natsu replied shakily. "And you're lucky I decided to end you in such a merciful manner rather than something equally as brutal, I had to actually experience having myself blown apart!"

"Hehehe, serves you right for being cocky," Grimmjow chuckled weakly as a golden light began to surround his form. "Still I may not have won but …"

"But what?"

"At least I proved I'm better than that bastard Ulquiorra, he couldn't deal more than scratches to you back in Chaldea."

"Hold on YOU are a Servant from Chaldea!?"

"Yeah and now I'm goin back, fight the good fight for humanity and all that bullshit," Grimmjow sighed. "Ritsuka doesn't let me cut loose but it's not all bad, least there I can do pretty much anything else I want."

"Well then I suppose I'll see you back there then?"

"Tch, first thing I'm doing when I get back is lodging that fat head into the nearest wall," Grimmjow replied as his body began to vanish. "A big thanks for cutting my fun vacation short, asshole!"

Giving Natsu the finger Grimmjow vanished leaving him to stand amidst the smouldering ruins of what once was the Upper Yard forest contemplating the man that was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

_**/Elsewhere In The Upper Yard/**_

Mordred awoke to the sound of footsteps and realized she was being carried somewhere, a fact that definitely didn't sit right with her. As if sensing her thoughts the one carrying her spoke.

"I am not your enemy Saber, though we have yet to actually meet I have met Natsu before and aided him."

"You know Natsu," Mordred asked only to be unceremoniously tossed onto the ground. "OUCH!"

"The worst of the danger has passed; Berserker has been defeated so you shouldn't be at risk of dying anymore."

"Hold on a second, Avenger!"

"Your allies are assembled on a ship not too far from here, I must continue my search."

"W-wait a sec how the hell did you get into this world from the Elemental Nations!?"

Avenger paused mid step and turned around to face Mordred, his stern gaze boring into her own.

"I was fighting strange white creatures in my search for White Cloud then the moon was covered in a strange symbol which seemed to have some kind of hypnotic effect though I was able to shake its effects easily enough. The roots that consumed me however were a different matter."

"The strange things that tried to consume our power," Mordred mused prompting Avenger to shrug. "So you got caught by them?"

"Yes and when I awoke I was in this place and was informed by the locals that White Cloud could be found here, it seems they believed I was speaking of the Sky Island and not White Cloud the person."

"So you plan on trying to get out of here do you?"

"Yes however there is a man who seems to believe himself a God ruling over this place, the fool has no idea the horrors he will unleash should he conclude his plan."

"Wait you know what Enel is up to!?"

"No, all I know is what I can feel and the soil does not like it," Avenger replied before spinning on his heel and walking away. "Watch out for traps, Assassin likes to lay them all over the place and his current foe seems to be pushing him to make more than ever before so there are many around the ship."

Mordred said nothing as she watched Avenger vanish back into the still ablaze section of the Upper Yard.

'_I thought there were only meant to be four Servants up here but Avenger would make it five unless King Hassan already knew Avenger wasn't a direct threat?'_

Shaking her head Mordred slowly dragged herself to her feet noting that she kept the strange red robe like attire from earlier, a small smile etching its way onto her face as she thought about how she was going to tell Natsu about her newfound abilities and sense of self.

'_Assuming he doesn't already know about it,' _Mordred thought to herself before slowly walking off in the direction Avenger had mentioned earlier ensuring she kept her eye out for any traps along the way.

**Translation For The Title:**

_Rugir Gran Pantera Y Trascender – Roar Great Panther And Transcend_

**Translations For Grimmjow's Attacks Are:**

_Cuchillo De Talla De La Pantera – Carving Knife Of The Panther_

_Garra De La Pantera – Claw Of The Panther_

_Colmillo Agil De La Pantera – Agile Fang Of The Panther_

_Desgarron – Laceration/Great Tear_

_Pantera Destruccion – Panther Destruction_

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one but for now here is Grimmjow's Servant Profile.**

_**Chaldea Servant Profile**_

**Servant Name – **_Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez_

**Summonable Classes – **_Berserker, Saber_

**Region – **_Unknown (Possibly Hueco Mundo)_

**Alignment – **_Chaotic Evil_

**Gender – **_Male_

**Race – **_Arrancar_

**Servant Biography:**

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was a man fairly easy to understand in life, a life that consisted of either fighting, being a homicidal maniac, disrespecting any authority figures or just being a generally unpleasant individual._

_It is unknown what Grimmjow was before he was an Arrancar aside from the fact that he was an Adjuchas Class Menos resembling that of a Panther however it is known that once he became an Arrancar Grimmjow caused no end of trouble in his world._

_In history it is said that he had frequent clashes with Ichigo Kurosaki with their final showdown culminating in his own death sometime after the death of Yhwach though it is also noted he had an engagement with Sosuke Aizen sometime before this as well._

_Due to his overwhelming strength, stubborn attitude and surprising resilience it wasn't all that surprising to see this man earn a place in the Throne of Heroes though Aizen once asked how he hadn't been thrown out yet, a question many of Chaldea's staff wholeheartedly agree with._

**Servant Parameters **_**(Berserker)**_

**Strength – **A++

**Agility – **A-

**Luck – **D+

**Endurance – **EX

**Mana – **A+

**Noble Phantasm – **A++

_**Class Skills:**_

**Madness Enhancement – **EX

_A skill possessed by all Berserkers that grants them a significant boost to their overall strength and endurance at the cost of higher brain functions. It appears that Grimmjow has control over this skill however and can activate and deactivate it at will._

_**Personal Skills:**_

**Presence Concealment – **EX

_Due to the laws governing his home world the user is naturally able to conceal their presence during battle making them next to impossible to counter unless they are fighting a foe who is able to see through the presence concealment._

**Resurreccion – **EX

_The true power of the Servant is sealed within their Zankupato until it is unleashed, a further ascension is possible for only two Servants allowing them to transcend Resurreccion and unleash their true forms._

**Arrancar Body – **A

_The Servant's body is much more durable than that of a human's due to their Arrancar state granting them a significant boos to their overall defence. This does not make them immune to blades or projectiles but allows them to better defend against them than one normally would be able to._

_**Noble Phantasm:**_

**Pantera Destruccion – **_Anti Unit – A++_

_The ultimate strike of the panther this attack channels the Servant's most primal instincts into their claws causing them to elongate whilst funnelling them with raw power._

_The attack is a merciless barrage of hacking and slashing designed to tear the opponent limb from limb however if that is not seen as enough the Servant can overflow the power within either one or both claws causing them to detonate._

_Though never used in life it is said that this attack could have allowed the Servant to compete with the fabled Vasto Lorde however there doesn't seem to be any evidence either supporting nor denying such a claim leading one to leave it up to their own imagination._

_Theoretically if the Servant didn't detonate one of their hands sustained use of this Noble Phantasm could be indefinite so long as the user didn't run out of energy during its use however testing of this theory is ill advised due to the Servant's Berserker traits._


	16. The Monster Trio Versus God's Enforcers

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Ouroborousdragon – Nah basically just scrap like 90% of that and look at it like this. Grimmjow is an Arrancar right so it starts there, releasing his Resurreccion basically bumps him right up to about Ichigo full Bankai with the Hollow Mask which he got rekt by in Bleach itself.**

**That is meant to show how strong he's become right since his Resurreccion is now on par with something that railed him before but the next bit is a bit more complex. Basically in Bleach Brave Souls Grimmjow was given a new form that transcends Resurreccion, the very same form Ulquiorra has I believe its pronounced Segunda Etapa, don't quote me on the name that off the top of my head but basically this is a Post End Of Story Grimmjow using that form so he's leagues stronger that Ulquiorra was with it.**

**That form is what puts him on the level of a Vasto Lorde Form however what I was referring to regarding the Vasto Lorde Class Menos was something else. Basically in the lore of Bleach the Arrancar are all meant to have a hole in them right to basically signal whats missing from them well the lore says that a Vasto Lorde Class Menos has the potential to appear completely human, no hole at all and that is what Grimmjow did both right before his death and when he initially met Natsu.**

**Trust me this stuff hurts my head too, this is why I won't touch the Bleach Verse further than introducing characters on occasion as Servants or just Aizen who shows up to troll because if I go in there I'm gonna give myself an aneurism trying to power scale properly, get the forms and transformations in the right order and it'd probably kill me.**

**But hey screw Fullbringer though right!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Monster Trio Versus God's Enforcers**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_We really did a number on this place didn't we,_" Natsu sighed prompting Ahnkseram to snort in amusement.

"_Well what did you expect goading Grimmjow to reach his strongest form; naturally the area was going to be decimated._"

Feeling squirming in his coat pocket Fou popped out and jumped onto his shoulder, licking up some stray blood from a long since healed wound.

"Oi don't lick that I don't want you going all feral on me!"

"Fou!"

"Yeah I know," Natsu sighed as Fou began nuzzling the side of his face earning a gentle pat in response. "You know it was rather lucky you stayed in my pocket when Grimmjow started laying into me otherwise you could've been killed."

"Fou!"

"You think you're an immortal too, I'll believe that when I see it," Natsu replied with a grin only for it to falter as the Shandians began to quickly emerged from the smouldering ruins, surrounding him in a circle formation. "Well now this should be good …"

"You are the one I saw out on the White Sea!"

"And you are the one who tried attacking us on our way in," Natsu replied as the Shandian removed his mask. "Care to explain that?"

"To an outsider like you, why should I?"

"Enough Wyper, we all agreed not to continue hostilities against this man!"

"You all agreed Raki, I did not!"

"You were overruled Wyper, the survival of our people is more important that your pride!"

"You go too far Raki-!"

"Raki is right Wyper, antagonizing this man will do us no good in our fight to reclaim our home."

"Kamakiri, you too decide to side against me in this foolishness?"

"It is clear that this man can help us take back our home Wyper, can you not put your hatred aside for five seconds and see that," the woman known as Raki snapped prompting Wyper to turn his weapon on her.

"You dare question me Raki, as always put other things before your own people-!"

Wyper was shocked when his rocket launcher was suddenly snapped in half as Natsu appeared before him, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air.

"You would point a weapon at her just because she opposes what you say, tyrant?"

"I am not the tyrant, Enel is!"

"If you treat your own people like this then you are no better than Enel with the only difference being that you are far weaker."

"P-please put him down," Raki said wrapping her arms around Natsu's own which held the struggling Wyper. "We wanted to speak with you and ask for your aid, Wyper may not have agreed but he was the only one but even still we do not wish harm upon him!"

"Fine," Natsu said as he released Wyper only for the Shandian to try and punch him with an audible crack signalling the shattering of the bones in his hand moments later. "I still haven't calmed down from my previous fight yet so my hardened scales are still moving beneath my skin, the punch of a weakling like you against my body is similar to you punching a brick wall."

"Thank you for letting Wyper go," Raki sighed as Wyper was escorted away to get treatment for his hand. "We all want to fight for our home however Wyper has grown to distrust outsiders ever since the previous God failed in his promise to return our land to us."

"Hold on a second, previous God?"

"Fou?"

"Of course you wouldn't know about him since you arrived only recently however there was another who once ruled over Skypeia as its God."

"Compared to Enel that guy was actually a decent guy," Kamakiri sighed. "Wyper's mistrust of outsiders combined with his rather unique attitude makes him look more like a mad beast rather than a leader but we all know he's doing his best for us so don't judge him too harshly please?"

"Even if he sometimes goes too far," Raki concluded as Natsu eyed Wyper who was having his hand looked at by some Shandian shaman, at least that's what he assumed. "But back onto the topic of the former God you've probably already met him."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes though he isn't anywhere near powerful enough to stand up to Enel which is why he lost his position as God."

"I see," Natsu said as he took a deep breath before sighing. "So you want my help beating Enel do you?"

"You are strong; you defeated one of the Trial Masters and despite being torn apart appear to be relatively unscathed afterward. Enel commands frightening power that we don't really have a hope of combating yet you might just stand a chance."

"You know you lot are lucky because I planned on looking into Enel anyway," Natsu replied as many of the Shandians breathed a sigh of relief. "But I will warn you if he is anything like me then the devastation that just occurred here will only be the beginning, you all realize this right?"

"We understand," Kamakiri said in a sombre tone. "This is our home however Enel continues to keep us out. The forest and the land can eventually be restored however Enel and the lives he continues to take from our people cannot."

"Do whatever you must to ensure Enel's defeat outsider," Raki said with a slightly shaky voice. "Without our home we have no future anyway so do what you must."

"I understand," Natsu sighed before looking to Fou who licked the tip of his nose in response. "Well are you ready for this?"

"Fou!"

"Yeah I figured as much, you and I versus the wannabe God," Natsu replied with a grin. "I'll send you after him to soften him up first how's that sound?"

"FOU!"

"Do you … do you understand that strange creature?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied as Fou jumped onto his head and curled up like a furry hat seemingly glaring at the Shandians. "Not sure exactly what kind of animal he is but honestly I don't think it really matters considering how adorable he is."

"I see …"

"Fou?"

"Yeah I'm fully regenerated Fou don't worry about it."

"Fofou?"

"Yeah you'll have to hide out in there a little longer; I think I can send some food your way if you go back in quietly though how's that sound?"

"Fou!"

Opening his coat Fou leapt back into his pocket baffling the Shandians who didn't understand where he had vanished to in such a small space however they decided not to comment in case it offended Natsu in some way.

"Well then I suppose I'm off, hopefully you guys survive this."

"So do we," Raki replied as Natsu began to lazily walk off in the general direction he felt Enel's signature.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"The crazy tremors and lightshow died down a little while ago, do you think Natsu won," Usopp asked as the trio crossed a small stone bridge.

"Natsu won, no way he'd go down without a fight," Luffy replied confidently.

"That was still rather crazy to see though not to mention whatever that thing was he was fighting, that thing wasn't human," Sanji added whilst taking a drag from his cigarette. "Not gonna lie I'm interested to see what he's gonna teach us when we get some time."

"Do ya think he'll teach us how to fly," Luffy asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's quite possible for us Luffy, Natsu is a God remember."

"But if he's a God then couldn't he just like bestow the ability of flight on you guys," Usopp pointed out prompting Luffy and Sanji to share a look.

"You know that actually is a fair question but something tells me it still isn't possible," Sanji sighed as they came upon a clearing that had been set ablaze. "Damn looks like Natsu and that thing really went to town on this place."

"Indeed they did Pirate and Lord Enel will deal with Natsu Dragneel in due time, you lot however are our job!"

"Hey who's the ball looking guy," Luffy asked bluntly prompting said ball looking guy to face plant into the ground.

"You disrespectful brat, I am one of the four servants of God! Not to be confused with the actual Servants assuming a primitive like you even knows about them!"

"Calm down Satori you know they are just trying to rile you up."

"I know Shura but you are well aware about how I feel about my body shape, I can't help it damn it!"

The sound of screams followed by a stray aerial slash attack drew the attention of both parties as an amused Zoro emerged from the flame coated ruins, blood dripping from the two blades in his hands.

"You," Shura growled. "I thought Ohm was dealing with you!"

"Never send underlings to do any important jobs," Zoro replied licking his lips as a massive dog smashed through a nearby building charging right toward him. "Case in point-!"

Spinning around Zoro fired another aerial slash attack this time aimed at the dog which slammed into it leaving a large gash across its face and causing it to fall over howling in pain.

"-exterminating enemies that can actually fight back!"

"HOLY!"

"Ah crap another one showed up," Usopp cried as Ohm ran to the large dog's side. "You'll pay for that outsider!"

"And just what are you gonna do, send more underlings after me? Pretty sure I cut through a good forty or fifty of them on the way here so a few more won't mean much," Zoro replied as he moved to Luffy's side.

"Is everyone else alright Zoro?"

"Chopper got a little injured by one of the Servants but someone is taking care of him now from what I've been told."

"What about the ship?"

"Beat up bad but it can be patched up," Zoro replied with his eyes moving toward Usopp who seemed rather angry all of a sudden. "Robin and Nami are with Chopper at the ship for now so we're better off taking these idiots down and regrouping with them to plan our next move."

"You think we're just going to let you leave here," Shura growled as Zoro drew his third sword and placed it in his mouth before undoing a piece of cloth on his arm and wrapping it on top of his head revealing it to be a bandana.

"You think you can stop us," Sanji asked as he slowly raised his right leg whilst simultaneously lighting a new cigarette.

"If you wanna try then by all means stand in our way or don't, either way we're gonna come after you guys for messing with our friends," Luffy said as his straw hat cast a shade over his eyes barring them from view.

"Trying to act all intimidating isn't going to work on us," Satori snapped.

"Brats like you don't even have Mantra, you don't stand a chance," Ohm added as he entered a defensive stance with the massive blade in his right hand.

"Zoro, Sanji," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "Make it quick."

"Right," the duo said in unison as Zoro began walking toward Ohm whilst Sanji walked toward Satori leaving Luffy to face Shura who was still standing atop a giant bird.

"Do you know who you're messing with brat, they call me Sky Rider Shura, you don't stand a chance against me from down there!"

"Oh really," Luffy said cocking his arms back behind his body prompting Shura to smirk.

"You think you can just 'brawl' me, what a joke-!"

Shura's eyes widened seconds before Luffy began his attack however it was too late for him to avoid what was to come.

"**Gum Gum: Bazooka!**"

Stretching both arms backward before flinging them forward Luffy's fists smashed into the chest of the bird prompting it to cough up blood and fall to the ground with Shura jumping off of it at the last moment.

Bringing his arms back Luffy sniffed at the downed bird clearly unimpressed before looking back at Shura who was now seething with rage.

"You … how dare you harm one of my pets!"

Looking down at the ground Luffy noticed something had fallen out of the bird's mouth and picked it up before turning to face the stunned Usopp.

"Oi Usopp here's one of those dial things, think you can figure it out?"

"Uh, sure Luffy," Usopp said cringing in disgust as Luffy tossed the dial at him which was covered in bird blood and saliva. "Excuse me as I go wash the thing and my hands first though."

Grunting in response Luffy turned around to see Shura entering a ready stance with his javelin which began to glow a faint red colour along the metallic portion of its length.

"You might have been able to hit my pet outsider but I'm another story, my Mantra combined with my Heat Javelin will ensure that this place becomes your graveyard!"

"Talk all you want, doesn't change the fact that you'll be searching the place for your teeth after I'm done with you," Luffy shot back as he clenched his fists.

"Futile," Shura said several seconds before Luffy attacked.

"**Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Luffy began to throw a rapid fire barrage of long range punches however Shura simply dodged them all as if he were a reed in the wind, lazily moving left and right with what appeared to be minimal effort.

To anyone else this would appear like he was fast however Luffy wasn't stupid when it came to fighting techniques, he'd seen this before.

_**/Flashback/**_

"Luffy you remember that attack you hit Crocodile with?"

"Yeah that was my Gum Gum Gatling," Luffy replied prompting Natsu to nod as the pair stood up.

"Do you think you could attack me with that as fast as you can without damaging the ship?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem," Luffy replied with a grin. "Oh yeah by the way I'm a rubber man in case you didn't know why I can stretch."

"I kind of figured that out," Natsu chuckled in response as the pair stood at the centre of the deck with Natsu maintaining a casual stance. "All right now all three of you pay attention to what I'm about to do because one day you three should be able to do this too."

"So do you want me to attack?"

"Yeah fire away Luffy."

"All right here goes, **Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches which left several visual afterimages however Zoro and Sanji couldn't help but gape in shock as Natsu stood there stock still with all the punches going around him.

"H-how!"

"This isn't some kind of trick I mean he's standing right there!"

"Actually if you want to be technical I've been moving from the start but you three were simply too slow to see me do it," Natsu replied as he began walking forward until he tapped Luffy on the nose. "Hit."

"How the hell did you do that!"

"It was like the attacks were simply phasing through you!"

"Heightened awareness will allow you to perform feats that might seem impossible for regular humans," Natsu said as he appeared behind Zoro and Sanji to tap them on the shoulder only to vanish and reappear next to Luffy the moment they turned around. Believe it or not but people can swing swords as fast as I moved just then to tap you guys on the shoulder or possible cripple you with a barrage of punches in a matter of seconds."

_**/Flashback End/**_

'_This guy has that same awareness ability Natsu does, but it looks like he's nowhere near as good at it as he is,' _Luffy thought with his eyes widening slightly remembering the look Shura had moments before he struck the bird out of the sky. _'He saw it was gonna happen only a few seconds before it actually occurred which means that's how he's dodging all my attacks! He's able to see what I'm gonna do several seconds before I do it and dodge it before it comes his way!'_

Ceasing his attack moments before Shura began charging forward to strike with his lance Luffy now began to think about how to work around what he'd figured out. Shura could predict his attacks several seconds before they happened so the question was how do you hit someone who can read you like a book?

'_Natsu's definitely teaching us this shit after we're done with this place,' _Luffy growled inwardly as he narrowly dodged the spear strike from Shura which cracked the ground leaving a scorch mark in its place.

"Do you like my Heat Lance outsider? I put a Heat Dial inside of it which grants it incendiary properties, this means that anything my lance touches get burnt almost instantly!"

"Yeah that's great," Luffy replied jumping out of the way of several more lance strikes before finding himself with his back to a hot wall.

"Nowhere left for you to run outsider," Shura cried as he came in for a thrust attack prompting Luffy to try and jump out of the way.

To his shock however Shura's lance managed to graze the side of his torso leaving a light burn prompting him to trip over a rock, shocked by the sudden pain he was feeling and inadvertently kick Shura in the ribs sending him flying off into a ruined building.

"Holy crap … I actually hit him, not that I meant to though!"

It took Luffy a few seconds to realize what he'd done which then led to him figuring out the weakness in Shura's 'Mantra' as he called it.

'_I managed to land a hit because it wasn't intentional, he couldn't react because it wasn't something he could predict! How do I keep pulling off stuff like that over and over again though, ARGH I wish Natsu had explained this crap more!'_

And then he realized that in a small way Natsu kind of did explain some of it albeit in an obscure way.

_**/Flashback/**_

"So how does one train to increase their awareness?"

"Well the way I did it involved meditation," Natsu explained as the three gained curious looks. "Basically you first need to hold the confidence within yourself to actually avoid the attacks, even should you get hit by some."

"So you need to be confident and believe that the enemy won't be able to scratch you before the first blow is even on the mind of a combatant," Zoro asked for clarification prompting Natsu to nod furiously.

"That's exactly right however you must ensure that you do not allow that confidence to trick you into thinking that you are beyond your opponent! To believe too much in your ability to naturally avoid attacks you will succumb to overconfidence and set yourself up for a fall."

"So technically this is a controlling your emotions thing," Sanji asked.

"Emotions play a large role yes for you see when Luffy threw those punches I walked in believing that there was an even chance of me dodging the attacks as well as being hit by them."

"With that level of speed yeah right," Zoro scoffed as the four began to chuckle quietly.

"I know that I'm on a whole other level but I'm being genuine when I say that, I truly went in believing that there was a fifty fifty chance of Luffy hitting me."

"So that's how you balance it out is it?"

"Its part of it but you should all keep in mind that you are your own people and what works for one person doesn't necessarily work for another. For Zoro he might instead thing that his opponent won't be able to block his swords but has a fair chance of disarming him after a combo which means he will subconsciously refrain from performing them in battle."

_**/Flashback End/**_

'_Could it really be that simple,' _Luffy wondered as Shura emerged from the destroyed section of the ruins clearly angry and shocked at being struck. _'If I can figure out how to disrupt his concentration, getting him to trip up, could that really put me on an even playing field?'_

"I don't know how you managed to hit me outsider but it won't happen a second time," Shura spat as he twirled his lance around himself before entering an offensive stance and charging forward. "This time I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Instead of responding Luffy attacked with another quick burst of Gum Gum Gatling, watching Shura closely as he weaved through the attacks already noticing the ever so slight change in his movements.

Ceasing his attack Luffy jumped out of the way to avoid Shura's lance and did a flip in midair whilst tucking his legs into his chest.

"**Gum Gum: Stamp!**"

Swiftly extending his legs downward Luffy narrowly missed Shura who jumped out of the way at the last moment with the area hit caving in leaving a large hole in the ground as Luffy's legs retracted back to their regular size.

"You damn brat!"

Landing on the ground Luffy ducked and avoided a swing from Shura's lance before spinning around whilst extending his left leg forcing Shura to jump in midair.

"**Gum Gum: Whip!**"

Before he finished his own attack Luffy already began another keeping up the pressure now that Shura was in the air as he unleashed another Gatling prompting him to begin spinning his lance in a circular motion using it as a shield as the fists rained down upon him.

'_Just a bit more!'_

Ceasing his attack as Shura began to fall back down to the ground, his lance now a darker shade of red than before Luffy began to run toward him with his right arm extended over ten metres behind him, twisting into a screw like motion before he threw the punch.

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

Shura grit his teeth as Luffy's attack smashed into his lance, his fist being burnt a small price to pay as his lance was shattered from the force with the fist hitting him right in the chest as Shura spat out a large amount of blood.

The attack sent Shura flying across the flame coated area as he smashed through several ruins before coming to a stop imprinted in one of the last ruins before what remained of the forest. Luffy brought his arm back to him and winced at the dark red burn on his fist but shook his head knowing that it was better to take the damage and destroy the lance rather than let Shura keep a deadly weapon like that in play.

But the question was did he knock Shura out for good or would he get back up?

Luffy's question was answered when Shura pulled himself from the wall coughing up several more globs of blood before wiping his mouth as he dropped to one knee.

"How! How did you actually manage to hit me even though I was using my Mantra!"

Luffy didn't respond instead he was already charging toward the injured Shura who was quickly rising to his feet, his arm cocked back once again with the intent to end Shura before he could regain his bearings.

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

Throwing his punch Luffy was certain it would hit however Shura stumbled at the last moment as his punch missed his face by mere inches with it striking the ruined wall behind him blowing it apart as he quickly retracted his arm, Shura once more on his feet.

"I don't know how you've done it," Shura growled. "But I won't let it stand!"

"I'm taking you out here and now, once you're down Enel is next!"

"You think you can beat Enel," Shura scoffed. "You're an idiot! Enel has power beyond anything this world has ever seen, the power of a God! What is a man to a God!?"

Luffy who was still running toward him jumped in the air whilst tucking his knees into his chest sneered at Shura before unleashing his attack.

"What's a God to a nonbeliever, **Gum Gum: Stamp Gatling!**"

Shura wasn't able to avoid every strike from the barrage of kicks being sent his way quickly found himself beaten into unconsciousness as Luffy's barrage smashed his body deep into the ground breaking many bones in his body ensuring he was out of commission permanently.

Landing on the ground next to Shura Luffy looked down at him and shook his head at the man knowing full well that had Shura been as good as someone like Natsu using the awareness trick he wouldn't have even been able to land one single blow.

"I just hope Zoro and Sanji are doing alright, who am I kidding of course they are. Those two probably figured it out just as fast as I did!"

_**/Zoro's POV/**_

Like Luffy had done, Zoro had quickly come to the conclusion that Ohm was a user of the same ability Natsu had shown them however unlike Luffy Zoro was forced to contend with a swordsman with a rather unique blade.

"Do you like my blade outsider," Ohm asked as he twirled it around in his fingers making it appear as if it were weightless. "My blade is known as Eisen Whip, I installed an Eisen Dial into it which supplies it with a constant stream of Iron Cloud allowing me to do all sorts of unique techniques like this one!"

Zoro tensed as he raised his blade, watching as it morphed into a giant fork before it was sent hurdling toward his location prompting him to dive out of the way.

"**Eisen Fork!**"

Retracting the blade it reassumed the look of a standard katana as Ohm casually walked forward, spinning it around in his hand once as the end of it morphed into a giant spear which he thrust toward the location Zoro was set to end his roll.

"**Eisen Fleuret!**"

"Shit," Zoro growled as the edge of the spear slashed his side leaving a deep cut behind which quickly began to bleed.

"You'll pay for hurting Holy outsider but you'll pay for defying God Enel even more!"

"Oh yeah," Zoro growled in response. "Well here's what I think of your precious God! **Santoryu: 108 Pound Cannon!**"

Spinning around Zoro fired a powerful aerial slash attack at Ohm who's simply flicked his blade forming a solid wall to defend himself with.

"**Eisen Back!**"

Zoro's attack slammed against the wall causing it along with Ohm to skid back a considerable distance however it didn't not break with the attack dissipating moments later. Frowing Zoro watched as Ohm's blade reformed before morphing into a fan like blade which he swung across the area in front of him.

"**Eisen Fan!**"

Zoro grit his teeth as slashing winds tore into him from the fan leaving a series of cuts across his body however he was prepared for Ohm's follow up attack as his blade reformed before quickly turning into a literal whip which came down from above.

"**Eisen Whip!**"

Raising two of his blades Zoro blocked the attack but found himself cracking the ground beneath him as the weight of the attack came bearing down on him full force. Looking at Ohm he grit his teeth around his third blade knowing full well Ohm was still calm and collected about the whole situation.

'_If I could just find a way to mess with his concentration all I'd need is one good shot …'_

Then an idea struck him, it wasn't a particularly nice one however he was a Pirate so playing by the rules wasn't exactly something he was obligated to do. Zoro's eyes wandered off to the side where Ohm's dog that he seemed to care so much for lay wounded from his earlier attack seemingly recovering.

'_Well I suppose I'm doing this,' _Zoro sighed inwardly as he began to run toward Ohm making it look like he was going to attack him directly.

In response Ohm attacked him with another Eisen Fork which Zoro managed to avoid much easier since he knew what to expect from it this time. Jumping out of the way in the direction of Holy Zoro continued to feign approaching Ohm until he was almost next to the dog.

"NO," Ohm cried as he saw what Zoro did mere seconds before it occurred with his blade already moving to strike however it was too late.

"**Santoryu: 108 Pound Cannon!**"

Zoro's attack hit Holy quicker than Ohm's blade could get there to stop it, striking the dog's neck slicing its head clean off as Ohm froze in shock and horror.

"Holy …"

Not even hesitating for a moment Zoro sprinted toward Ohm who was still processing what Zoro had just done already poised to strike.

"**Santoryu: Oni Giri!**"

Ohm was slashed across the chest by all three blades as blood splatter flew everywhere however he did not fall instead stumbling back, using the attack to bring him back to reality as he spun around swinging his blade in anger.

"You bastard … I'LL KILL YOU! **Eisen Fleuret!**"

Zoro rolled and narrowly avoided the spear like attack, using the roll to turn around to face Ohm who retracted his blade and charged toward Zoro with his blade already morphing into the whip like attack he'd managed to block earlier.

Blocking the whip like attack Zoro still found himself thrown violently into the nearby ruins as Ohm continued to assault the general area with the whip like attack in a maniacal fashion. Due to this a large amount of smoke and dust was coating the area from the flames and the dirt being kicked up obscuring Zoro's actual position from view giving him an opportunity to vanish from sight.

"You can't hide from me outsider scum; you'll pay for what you've done!"

Raising his blade above his head it retracted back into its regular form before suddenly expanding to a size larger than some of the ruined temples as he brought it down with a pained cry.

"**Eisen Cleaver!**"

The attack cleaved apart the ruined temple along with everything behind it as Ohm began to retract his sword however he was shocked when at the last moment, as he began to regain some sense of calm, his Mantra warned him of an attack from behind.

"**Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!**"

Ohm barely managed to turn around to see Zoro mere metres before him spinning the blades in his hands against one another in a windmill like fashion. Moments later Ohm felt excruciating pain as Zoro landed his attack before everything went black as his body was severed from the stomach down.

Halting in place Zoro spun two of his blades around and placed them back in their respective sheathes before taking the third out of his mouth and placing it back in its sheath and turned to face Ohm's corpse just as it hit the ground.

"When we kill your precious God I'll be sure to tell him to send you my regards," Zoro said as he walked off into the smoke whilst taking off his bandana, wrapping it back around his arm once again.

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

"Hoho, you'll need to do much better than that if you want to hurt me outsider," Satori said cheerfully as he pranced out of the way of another of Sanji's kicks.

"Just stand still you ball looking bastard," Sanji snapped back prompting Satori to giggle in amusement.

"It truly is a shame I didn't have the time to set up my own Trial of the Orb here, seeing you struggle against it would have made for a most amusing spectacle!"

"You think this whole thing is funny," Sanji growled. "First you kidnap Nami and Robin then you have the nerve to joke around in a serious fight, you're gonna pay!"

"Ho ho hooo! How will I pay when you are too pathetic to even break through my Mantra outsider, defeating me I don't think you're quite capable of!"

Sanji's eyes narrowed as the sphere shaped man before him, like Zoro and Luffy he knew Satori was doing a much more pathetic version of what Natsu showed them however he didn't have experience fighting a foe like that yet much less the know how to take one out quickly.

Breaking Satori's concentration was key and yet the area they were in provided few distractions to use to his advantage. Creating one from scratch was most likely out of the question since Satori would see it coming, no he had to be creative yet unpredictable which was a rather tricky combo to pull off.

"Big Brother we've brought some of the spheres in for you!"

"Now you can show this pathetic outsider whose boss!"

"Ho ho hooo! You two have done well taking such initiative, what a proud big Brother I am Hotori and Kotori!"

'_Eugh, those two are mini ball bastards,' _Sanji thought in disgust as they guided in a cluster of strange spheres. _'So these must be those spheres that idiot was talking about earlier for his Trial of the Orb, I should be careful around them._"

"Ho ho hooo! Now that my spheres are here the real game can begin," Satori cheered as he hopped up onto one of them and sat down with a sadistic grin. "Let's start things off with a simple one shall we? **Bikkuritama Tsuki!**"

Jumping up off of the ball Satori kicked one of the ones above him at Sanji with surprising speed.

"You wanna try matching me with kicks huh, fine then," Sanji replied jumping upward and kicking the ball only for it to explode sending him flying backward as Satori, Hotori and Kotori burst into laughter.

"You foolish outsider, these are no ordinary spheres for you see each and every last one is full of a deadly surprise! Some hold explosive gunpowder, others are filled with raw flame and some are ready to spew forth hundreds of deadly blades ho ho hooo!"

Sanji landed on his feet and skidded to a stop only to jump out of the way as Satori kicked another sphere at him which also seemed to be an explosive one.

'_So I can't kick the damn things, can't defend against them either so what do I do!?'_

"Ho ho hooo! How long will your luck hold up outsider," Satori jeered as he kicked another ball in his direction.

"Not long!"

"Not long at all," Hotori and Kotori teased as they jumped around playfully which only served to annoy Sanji even further.

'_If I ever get my hands on those little shits-! Wait a minute, those two idiots might just be my ticket to get this guy! If they are his younger Brothers then what'll happen if they get hurt by his own attack!?'_

Sanji began to run prompting Satori to laugh even more as he fired a barrage of balls at him which began exploding, firing off deadly flames and bladed weapons however Sanji managed to avoid them all as he closed in on Satori.

"Take this you stupid ball bastard, **Black Leg Style: Collirt Shoot!**"

Jumping high into the air Sanji aimed a kick at Satori's neck however using his Mantra he easily avoided it whilst also kicking a ball in his direction. Before he hit the ground Sanji landed on his right hand and extended his legs outward and spun around striking the sphere at the last moment in the exact same spot Satori had kicked it sending it flying off in Hotori and Kotori's direction.

"Impossible, how did you figure it out!"

"Just because you say it'll explode on contact doesn't mean it will," Sanji replied getting back onto his feet. "Why would you be able to kick it but I'm not, you couldn't have made it any more obvious if you tried!"

Hotori and Kotori jumped to either side as the ball sailed past and slammed into a wall before exploding prompting Satori to lose his up until now ever present grin.

"You've already started ruining the game yet it's only just begun, attacking my younger Brothers like that have you no shame!"

"Pirate," Sanji replied lighting up another cigarette. "That's code for go fuck yourself."

"Grr, you'll get it now outsider! Hotori, Kotori, we're doing it now!"

"So soon?"

"But the trial just started!?"

"I said now, this one has to die right this second!"

"Fine!"

"Let's do this Bro!"

The spheres in the area began to all form up into a single file line, quickly connecting together as a larger ball with a dragon like mask placed over it appeared at the front which Satori jumped onto and sat down.

"You'll regret targeting my Brothers now outsider trash, this is usually my last resort technique but you get it for being an extra large pain in the ass! **Tama Dragon!**"

"Shit," Sanji growled as he began to run with the massive spherical Dragon chasing after him firing all sorts of attacks centred around what was inside of the balls.

As he ran Sanji found himself reaching a more intact section of the ruins and quickly began jumping up to the top with Satori hot on his heels. Once he reached the top Sanji did a back flip in an attempt to try and land on the Tama Dragon however it was then that Satori spun around and leapt at him directly.

"**Impact Dial!**"

Sanji grit his teeth as a sonic blast ripped through him sending him flying away back down toward the burning ground below.

"Did you really think it would be that easy!?"

Regaining his bearings Sanji used the momentary height advantage to quickly scout out the area and almost immediately noticed Hotori and Kotori who were trying and failing to hide themselves from view.

'_Bingo!'_

Adjusting his downward momentum Sanji spun around in midair with his right leg raised high above his head before beginning to spin around in a circular motion.

"**Black Leg Style …**"

"DON'T YOU DARE! HOTORI, KOTORI, ABOVE YOU," Satori screeched as the two younger Brothers of the resident ball bastard looked up only for one of them to receive Sanji's foot to the top of their skull.

"**Concasse!**"

Hotori dropped like a sack of potatoes as a loud cracking sound froze Kotori and Satori in place. Kotori screamed in horror as blood began to pour out of Hotori's eyes, ears, nose and mouth as Sanji concluded his attack which shattered his neck as his head met his shoulder blades.

Before either of the Brothers could react Sanji used Hotori's corpse as momentum and jumped back into the air whilst extending his right leg outward as he spun around in a full circle.

"**Black Leg Style …**"

Landing a powerful blow to Kotori's right side the sound of his ribs shattering upon impact seemed to snap Satori out of his shock as the other younger Brother was launched into the side of a flame infested building.

"**Veau Shot!**"

Screams could be heard moments later as Sanji landed back down next to Hotori's corpse as Kotori felt not only the pain from having all of the ribs on his right hand side shattered but being burnt alive as the building collapsed on top of him.

"A bit of tomato and onion and he'd probably make a good mince patty," Sanji said with a devilish grin as he took a drag from his cigarette whilst meeting Satori's horrified eyes.

"Y-you … what have you … my Brothers!"

"Don't worry you spherical freak because you're about to receive a full course that'll make those appetizers a distant memory."

"You bastard … HOW DARE YOU!"

Satori charged toward Sanji blinded by rage as he began firing out countless amounts of the spheres which quickly began to cover the area in craters, blades and even more flames however to his annoyance Sanji wouldn't stand still long enough for him to get a good shot on him.

"JUST STAND STILL AND DIE!"

"Yeah right," Sanji scoffed as he leapt up and used a half destroyed wall to propel himself up to the same height as Satori who was already stanced up with his Impact Dial ready. "This is it for you!"

"DIE OUTSIDER! **Impact Dial!**"

Making a palm thrust like motion Satori blasted Sanji right in the chest with the Impact Dial causing him to cough up blood however this time he was ready and didn't find himself blown back.

As Satori moved to use the same palm thrust like motion with his left hand Sanji's foot slammed his arm down prompting it to hit the Tama Dragon instead as the massive spherical beast began to shake violently.

With his left foot pinning down Satori's hand he used the split second he had to quickly strike Satori in the neck, his foot easily penetrating it before blasting the circular man backward into one of the regular balls which exploded impaling his back with over a dozen bladed weapons as he fell down into the fire below.

"**Poitrine Shoot,**" Sanji panted as he landed back on the shaking Tama Dragon which was quickly falling down to meet Satori.

Jumping off of the Tama Dragon Sanji braced himself and rolled at the last moment upon touching the ground before turning around to watch as the Tama Dragon detonated setting off a large explosion.

The flames from the explosion stopped merely a metre from where he was standing prompting Sanji to relight his cigarette using the flames before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Zeff always taught me to never waste food but you three, you three are worse than the off cut."

_**/Elsewhere In The Upper Yard/**_

As the fights raged on around the Upper Yard one man stood in his yard looking down upon the chaos below with a saddened expression. He knew such chaos would come one day yet there was no way he could prevent it, Enel was simply far too strong for him to handle.

"Quite lively these Pirates are aren't they?"

Turning around the old man sighed as he met the eyes of another old man, one far older then he was based on the look of understanding in his eyes.

"Did Enel send you to kill me Caster?"

"Call me Netero," Netero replied waving his right hand. "And from what I can tell I'm far from being on Enel's list of favourite people."

"But you are one of his Servants are you not?"

"Oho, is that what he would have you believe? No I refused to be bound to the man and we came to an agreement, one which was most recently voided when I aided some of those Pirates."

"So if you are not working for Enel then why did you come?"

"I can see the look in your eyes, it's the look that says you wish to do something to put an end to the madness yet you lack the strength necessary. I came to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"I will form a contract with you, use you to fuel my power as I challenge Enel," Netero said shocking the old man. "As I am now without a Master I cannot sustain my powers against a foe like him however you might just be able to give me what I need."

"Y-you would fight Enel in my place!?"

"Of course," Netero replied with a beaming smile. "Helping others is one of the many tenets we as human beings must live by otherwise we are no better than the beasts we claim to be apart from! Of course you wouldn't know much about being human though would you, God Gan Fall hmm?"

Gan Fall sighed as he turned his gaze back toward the trashed Upper Yard watching as explosions went off all around it, feeling the lives being cut short down there as he suppressed a shudder before turning back to face Netero.

"How do we do this, form a Master/Servant Contract I mean?"

"Simply take my hand as if you were giving me a handshake and state that you would like to form a contract with me," Netero said as he held out his hand which Gan Fall clasped firmly.

"I, Gan Fall, former God of Skypeia do hereby seek to form a contract with Caster …"

"Isaac Netero," Netero supplied with a smile prompting Gan Fall to nod.

"To form a contract with Caster Isaac Netero!"

"I, Caster Isaac Netero do hereby accept the contract knowingly and willingly binding myself to former God Gan Fall as his loyal Servant, instant death should I ever willingly turn my hand against him and a stain upon my Spirit Origin should I betray or kill him for my own personal gain!"

Gan Fall winced as he felt a burning sensation on his hand as the Command Seals flared into existence, blood pouring from them like an open wound until they ceased glowing.

"The contract has been forged," Netero said as his age seemed to recede to that of a man in his late forties rather than that of a man in his late sixties. "How may I serve you Master Gan Fall?"

"Enel," Gan Fall said weakly as he felt the power brimming from Netero. "Kill God Enel!"

"By your command Master," Netero said as he faded away leaving a shocked Gan Fall to turn and face his ever constant companion.

"Oh what have we done Pierre? I feel like I've just made things worse rather than better …"

"Pierre," the disgustingly pink Pegasus whinnied in response as the old God turned his eyes back toward the Upper Yard with a gut wrenching feeling that the worst of things had yet to begin.

**Hope you all enjoyed that and I'll see you in the next one!**


	17. God's Divine Judgement

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**100k Version 3.0 is now installed for your reading pleasure.**

**But for real though 100K! Again! And do you know what's crazy is that this is only the third Arc of the story so far we've got so much to go yet its not even funny and that didn't even occur to me until I was at the end of writing this.**

**So again thanks for all the support of you guys be it PM's or reviews you guys always have good feedback or suggestions for me and even just reading a lot of what you guys have to say is always a treat so in return for getting this far from this chapter onward I'm doing something to add a little extra to each chapter beyond the main story.**

**So basically this is an idea I'm actually taking from Oda, the creator of One Piece himself, and incorporating into my story. Basically Oda tells side stories for his world through the manga covers right now obviously this isn't a manga but what I can do is tell little side stories in written form.**

**Now how it will work is that at the end of each chapter instead of the usual hope you guys all enjoyed etc the side stuff will begin. This is so that if you don't care about it you don't have to read it because it's not gonna be centric to the plot but it does occur within my verse so to speak.**

**Now many people have kept asking me for more Aizen and Salem with the Newspaper so I've decided to make that the first set of shorts. Now keep in mind these aren't going to be massive they might be around 1k words or so but that's kind of the point of them.**

**Now even if the main chapter is only 5k, 8k or even 10k it doesn't matter I'll still put one of these at the end until I finish the miniseries so to speak then I'll either begin another I have in mind or not include one if I haven't got any ideas for them yet so if any of you have a God or Devil we've seen before that you want in a miniseries thing once you get the idea of how they work then feel free to suggest it!**

**Anyway that's basically all the news I have hope you guys keep reading and enjoying the story!**

**On with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**God's Divine Judgement**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Zoro, Sanji, you guys alright?"

"Just a few scratches," Zoro replied dismissively as the trio met up across the small cloud river near the ship. "Guess we all won eh?"

"Yeah unfortunately I'm stuck with the burden of seeing your stupid moss covered head around the ship for a little while longer it seems," Sanji replied prompting Zoro to scowl as he took several steps forward.

"You think that I don't have enough energy left to put you in the ground you perverted cook!?"

"Go ahead and try moss infested bastard, go get lost again and fall off the damn cloud!"

"Both of you shut it," Luffy snapped back. "Something's wrong here …"

"What do you mean," Zoro asked sending one last glare in Sanji's direction.

"Hate to agree with the moss head but what are you talking about Luffy I mean sure the ship is pretty beat up but-?"

"Just shut up and think for a second Sanji, where is everyone if this is supposed to be the meeting point," Luffy said with a frown prompting both Zoro and Sanji to pale slightly.

"You don't think that God Enel …"

"Would you put it past him," Zoro said prompting Sanji to look away with a furious expression before kicking the tree next to him in frustration.

"We were too slow, even rushing our fights we didn't make it back fast enough to help everyone," Sanji snapped before the pair turned to see Luffy's reaction.

"What's the plan Luffy?"

"Luffy?"

Both Zoro and Sanji saw the look in Luffy's eyes as he looked upward to the highest cloud, not even flinching as an explosion rocked the area opposite them with a man landing right in front of them missing half of his face.

"Heh, a right feral one that girl is," the man grinned as his fully exposed right eye moved around to observe the trio. "Well now isn't this amusing-!"

The man was silenced as two shadows emerged from the ground around him, pinning him to the ground like a thick blanket as Seilah emerged from Luffy's shadow.

"Your game has gone far enough Assassin, you know what I want to know so you might as well spill it!"

"Demand it all you want but I'll never speak girl, Enel has your friends and will use them to draw Dragneel right into his clutches!"

"You are a fool if you think Enel can beat Natsu," Seilah shot back as she kicked him in the face. "Now this is your last chance to tell me what I need to know or else I'll tear it from your mind!"

Assassin simply chuckled darkly before bursting into laughter prompting Seilah to kneel down and grab the Servant by the face with her eyes flaring from their usual colour to Crimson Red.

"What do you think she's doing," Zoro asked after several minutes of intense staring.

"What do you think she's doing moss for brains she said she'd tear what she needed to find out from his mind, question is what is it?"

"Probably where Enel took the others I'd say," Luffy said surprising the pair as Seilah began to rapidly blink.

"Hehehehe, so now you've seen the true me," Assassin said with an almost animalistic smirk. "Now you understand why I couldn't ever tell you hmm?"

_Former Leader Of The Oniwabanshu_

_The Forged Blade_

_Jiraiya (Assassin)_

"You've already seen it haven't you, Enel's endgame," Jiraiya said with a sadistic smirk. "I played my part in distracting you and now Enel is ready to commence the final phase of his plan."

"And what plan would that be?"

"Natsu," Seilah gasped just as the deafening sound of thunder and lightning forced everyone to look up into the darkening sky.

"This is it," Jiraiya crowed bursting into laughter. "You'll all be dead soon enough!"

"Oi what's going on," Sanji snapped. "What the hell is this bastard on about!?"

"H-he's-!"

A bright light drew everyone's attention back toward the sky however Seilah quickly turned back to speak to Natsu only to find him gone.

"Damn it," Seilah hissed as the shadows rolled up to Jiraiya's neck and with one swift motion decapitated him only for his form to fade away revealing it to be a fake. "We need to move, now!"

_**/Enel's POV/**_

"Ya hahaha! You mortals were fools to come here, look at what your coming as brought to the poor residents of Angel Island," Enel jeered mockingly as he flew up into the sky whilst raising a golden staff above his head.

"You can't do this," Nami screeched whilst struggling against her bindings. "Those people didn't even do anything to you!"

"Foolish girl, Life and Earth belong to me for I am God! Now, I shall show you all Divine Judgement!"

"You're insane-!"

"Be quiet Nami."

"B-but Mordred-!"

"He's doing this to bait Natsu away from that things he's got built over there, let him do it."

"And kill all those people!?"

Mordred looked up at Enel whose gaze now rested solely on her. Though she was still worn out from her fight with Alphonse she had enough strength left to break her binding as she shakily rose to her feet.

"Go ahead Enel, go ahead and try your little scheme! You might think that just because you wield such power you can't be stopped but Natsu will show you different, you'll learn soon enough that you are far from the strongest thing out there!"

"As expected from the Servant of Natsu," Enel said as he slowly descended to Mordred's level before hitting her across the face with his golden battle staff. "Such devotion though to one's Master is rather interesting however you shall soon understand why I am God whilst he is naught but an abomination."

Mordred began to chuckle as she looked up at Enel, spitting on his foot which brought a sneer to the Aura user's face.

"Many have called him an abomination yet none of them lived to tell the tale; you'll be the next in a rapidly expanding list of people who fell to their own hubris by his hand. By all means though please continue with this farce you call judgement, Natsu will have you broken soon enough."

"_**Enel,**_" a voice roared across the area prompting the God to freeze in place. "_**Stop toying with this trash and execute the Angels!**_"

"Wh-what was that," Chopper asked shakily prompting Nami to cling to the young reindeer in fright.

Mordred however almost immediately recognized the being that spoke, how could she not after living Natsu's memories through the Master/Servant bond. Rapidly paling she watched as Enel wordlessly rose high into the sky and made a forward motion with his staff.

"This is the Advent Of Thunder, the judgement of God," Enel's voice boomed all across Angel Island as the sky began to darken. "God has decreed you unfit for existence, rapture has come!"

The clouds above Angel Island parted revealing a monstrous attack easily larger than several islands put together. A black sphere full to the brim of Lightning was slowly descending toward the Angel Island as everyone in the Sky Island region watched on in shock and horror.

"This is the power of God, this is true Divine Judgement made manifest! **Rumble Rumble: Raigo!**"

_**/Angel Island/**_

Panic reigned supreme as the Angels fled for their lives from the slowly descending sphere that promised their obliteration. The resident police force, the White Berets were able to do nothing to try and keep the citizens calm with their Captain himself even coming to accept the end.

The sky continued to darken as many of the fleeing Angels found themselves slowly ceasing their mindless charge to escape as the reality of the situation set in. Even if they managed to get onto the Waver Ships the attack Enel had launched would likely engulf not just Angel Island but the majority of the White White Sea as well.

"So this is the power of God," McKinley sighed bitterly. "Curse you God Enel, you are nothing more than a false God if you could dare condemn so many innocents in such a manner."

"Captain … Captain what should we do," one of the White Berets asked only for McKinley to shake his head.

"You can see the sphere bearing down upon our home, Enel has decided to end us and there isn't a thing any single one of us can do about it."

"So you just plan on giving up, letting Enel walk all over us!?"

"And what would you have me do, Enel is far beyond anything we could even fathom," McKinley sighed as he turned around to face a very pissed off Conis.

"Well we can't simply sit around and wait to die; we've got to do something, anything to show that he will never break us!"

"Conis …"

"How disgraceful that you and the White Berets, protectors of the Angel Islanders and the peace are being upstaged by mere Blue Sea Dwellers who even now fight against God's Army! How can you call yourself a man of justice, a man of farcical truths more is a far more fitting name I should think!"

McKinley simply gave Conis a sad look knowing that this was the poor girl's way of venting her frustrations at the current situation, her laboured breathing and glistening tears cutting him far deeper than any of the words ever could.

"C-Captain!"

"What is it Beret?"

"Th-the sphere, Enel's sphere is being held back!"

"You know I don't know what it is about these young ladies and their tears but I find myself compelled to act to fix whatever brought them about in the first place."

Spinning around Conis was mere inches from Natsu who stood tall with both hands held upward, a thick purple aura surrounding his form as he projected a Gravity Field around the entirety of Angel Island.

"Y-you," Conis gasped as Natsu flashed her his usual grin.

"You sure told off Captain Stickler For Rules over there Conis but even I have to admit that it was a tad harsh," Natsu said as Conis blushed slightly in a mixture of embarrassment and awe.

"Y-you're one of the Blue Sea Dwellers," McKinley gasped in shock. "How are you holding back Enel's attack!?"

"Listen up Captain Stickler because I don't really have the time for the Q and A right now, despite how easy I'm making this look it's actually quite draining for me. This is your chance to get as many people out of here as you can before this thing hits the surface."

"Y-you're going to help us!"

"I don't stand by and let innocents come to harm if I can help it even if they are sheep, just isn't my style."

"B-but you'll surely be killed if you stay here," Conis said as Natsu lowered his right hand and gently gave her a pat on the head.

"Then the sooner you all get out of here the sooner I can escape myself."

There was utter silence in the area which quickly began grating on Natsu's nerves as a scowl began to form on his face.

"Well what are you all standing around for, RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

"You heard the man people let's go," one of the Beret's shouted whilst performing their signature salute reigniting the previous rush with renewed vigour as thousands scrambled to the boats to try and escape the near certain death that had previously awaited them all.

To his annoyance however both McKinley and Conis stayed behind with him in what he assumed was moral support.

"Before you yell at us for staying I just want to say save your breath for holding back Enel's sphere attack."

"It's a Lightning based bomb-wait a minute don't try and distract me with that you two literally don't need to be here!"

"Perhaps not," McKinley sighed. "But at this very moment you are doing more for the people of Angel Island than Enel has done in the last century. Also I'll admit that I was rather harsh on you when you and your friends arrived here, Enel's policies have forced us to show hostility toward outsiders and as you can no doubt tell keeping Enel happy kept away … that."

"Looks like Enel has screwed this place up pretty good hasn't he, guess you lot wouldn't mind having your old God back huh?"

"If only it were that simple," Conis said only to gasp as bolts of lightning began to rain down from the sphere onto the city below.

"Still feel like hanging around," Natsu asked as Conis tried and failed to hide her fear of the lightning all around them.

"Y-yes!"

"And what about you then Captain Sticker?"

"It's McKinley and yes I too shall stay behind."

"_You know the older I get the more I tend to find myself wanting to sigh and say something along the lines of 'you mortals' but at the same time I know I'd do the same thing in their place._"

"_Trust me by the third or fourth century it'll be second nature, just wait for the whole non ageing thing to really hit home around the one fifty mark and you'll no longer classify yourself as a mortal for any reason._"

Sighing to himself Natsu looked up at the slowly descending orb and frowned before looking at Conis, her shaking form betraying the stern face she was putting up before him.

"Both of you get over here now," Natsu snapped with Conis practically diving into his side whilst McKinley looked at him confused. "If you stick close to me you won't get fried by a stray bolt of lightning from that thing. Of course you don't have to cling to me like Conis is just stand next to me and move whenever I tell you to."

"Oh, I see …"

"No you don't but get over here anyway," Natsu said shaking his head as McKinley moved closer to him with Natsu's Crash Barrier flaring up around them in a small dome moments later.

"Just how many abilities do you possess!?"

"Quite a few," Natsu replied with a smirk. "Now let me focus on keeping this sphere up there for as long as I can alright!"

_**/Enel's POV/**_

"Ya hahahaha! It is exactly as I predicted, Dragneel has taken the bait," Enel boasted gleefully as he descended back down to the ground where the Straw Hats and Mordred were being held. "What say you now Servant, still hold confidence in your Master in dealing with that!?"

"Yes," Mordred replied instantly wiping the smirk off of Enel's face as he moved to strike her again with his staff.

"Good grief things have gotten out of hand haven't they, what a sorry sight this Angelic paradise has become!"

Mordred was surprised as Caster appeared before her simply catching the blow from Enel's staff in his right hand, cracking it moments later with a bit of applied pressure prompting Enel to jerk it away in response.

"So you've finally come crawling back have you Netero," Enel sneered prompting Netero to shake his head in response.

"I did not come 'crawling back' as you so imply it rather I have been given a direct order to eliminate you."

"He has the Servant Marking on his hand," Robin noted as she motioned toward Netero's right hand. "Someone has formed a contract with him it seems."

"You refused to form a contract with a God yet you went and formed one with one of those lesser beings, I find myself quite offended," Enel snarled prompting Netero to chuckle in amusement.

"Oh Enel, foolish fledgling Enel. You shall soon learn why one never underestimates the mortals of this world. Natsu started out mortal, all Heroic Spirits and even the being sealed within the tablet over there was once mortal flesh and blood. There is a power within all mortal beings that simply lays dormant until it is truly necessary."

"And who is going to teach me this lesson Netero, you? Last I checked you were a mere Servant whilst I am God! You might be stronger than the average Servant however the title says it all, SERVANT!"

"I know you are rather drained from what your Spirit Origin just went through Saber however do you believe that you can get the others out of here safely," Netero asked prompting Mordred to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"My Spirit Origin, that can't have changed? I'm tired because I fought Saber Alphonse earlier, I'd know if my Spirit Origin had shifted in some way."

"Hmm, perhaps it is not yet time for you to know," Netero hummed to himself. "Never mind what I said, get yourselves out of here as quickly as you can."

"You better not die Caster I've got questions for you after all this shit is done," Mordred said as she used Clarent to slice the others free.

"I'm sure you will," Netero replied before turning around to face Enel who seemed wholly unimpressed.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you all leave this place?"

"You won't have a choice Enel," Netero said as he became coated in a Galaxy Blue Aura shocking the supposed God.

"Impossible, how could you possibly-!"

"_**The weakling God Gan Fall,**_" the voice roared shaking the entire area. "_**You should have killed him the moment you deposed him Enel you fool!**_"

"So he's managed to gain control over his power because his Master is a God as well," Enel mused as his own God's Aura flared to life around him along with a shower of Galaxy Blue sparks. "So what, I am the supreme God, you are a mere pretender!"

"Today you shall learn a harsh lesson Enel," Netero said as he brought his palms together as a solid figure wearing a golden crown with clothing reminiscent of a monk. "**God's Aura: 21 Type Tara Bosatsu!**"

"What the hell is that," Nami screeched as the massive construct began to exude an enormous pressure that felt like Natsu's manipulation over Gravity.

"Doesn't matter what it is," Mordred replied as she hoisted Chopper onto her shoulder. "We've gotta get the hell out of here!"

"Mordred is right, we're all in the way here," Robin said as she hoisted Nami to her feet as the group took off toward the exit.

"I did not give you mortals' permission to leave my presence," Enel snapped as he vanished and appeared in front of them in an instant. "**Goro Goro: 10 Million Volt Bari!**"

Enel fired a massive blast of lightning at the group however Netero appeared in front of them seemingly glowing with the golden light the strange deity from earlier had been exerting and redirected the attack off into a cloud nearby.

"You will not harm them Enel, you will not harm anyone else ever again!"

"Is that right old man," Enel sneered as the Straw Hats used the opportunity to flee. "Then let us see just how far your power as a mere Servant can stretch hmm?"

Dashing forward as his lower body turned into a bolt of lightning Enel's right fist became coated in lightning as he moved to strike Netero. The moment his fist was about to connect however the same construct from earlier appeared behind him however this one matched Netero's height perfectly and used the back of its hand to block the attack as Netero moved to deliver a punch of his own.

"Fool, I am a Lightning God," Enel jeered as Netero's punch went right through him leaving a fist sized hole in Enel's body. "I am immortal, invincible for I am God!"

Enel wasn't prepared for the construct to deliver a punch to his gut which sent him flying backward, flipping through the air before skidding to a stop whilst murderously glaring at the Caster Class Servant.

"You dare strike God!?"

"You aren't any more a God than I am Enel," Netero replied shaking his head. "You are simply a being who has let his power corrupt him, one who no longer understands the basic principles of life that govern all living things."

"You will pay for this Netero," Enel snarled. "The Raigo has almost hit Angel Island and soon Dragneel shall understand his foolishness in challenging a real God, soon the trap shall be sprung in its entirety!"

"And what makes you think that I would allow that to happen?"

"Well probably the fact that you are here right now being the key factor in preventing you from doing anything," Enel replied only for Netero to smirk.

"Oh there is one other Servant left in the game remember, one you dismissed as inconsequential."

"The Avenger? The weakling who couldn't even use his own Noble Phantasm? You think he can stop my Raigo!?"

"The thing you have yet to figure out is that quite a large number of Servants like myself and Assassin are situational Servants. Our power is great but only in select situations; mine has now revealed itself to be when paired with one of Divine influence it seems."

"And you think Avenger's will now reveal itself in this same way?"

"Oh I know it, in fact it's about to happen at any moment," Netero said as he motioned toward Angel Island as Enel closed his eyes and stretched his eyes out over it to find Avenger approaching Natsu and two pathetic mortals.

_**/Angel Island/**_

"It seems like the people are getting far enough away," Natsu said grimly to McKinley and Conis. "However now it is time for the both of you to leave, what comes next you'll only get yourselves killed if you stay behind."

"You plan on detonating that thing before it hits Angel Island itself don't you," McKinley said prompting Natsu to nod.

"By doing that it will save much of the White White Sea and the surrounding islands, my advice for all of you people is to head to the Upper Yard since that will be the only real safe place for the foreseeable future."

"How do you plan on making that attack detonate before it reaches the ground though?"

"Not sure yet, Enel thinks he's clever but I can sense the God's Aura coating the attack which would prevent me from directly penetrating the attack with anything less than one of my stronger attacks."

So nothing can be done?"

"I never said that but you two do need to leave now," Natsu said as he opened up a portal next to them. "Whatever I do decide to do it'll definitely cause some serious damage to this place and the two of you stand no chance of survival."

"Will you?"

"Probably," Natsu replied with a shrug. "We'll just have to see what happens won't we?"

Before either of the pair could protest Natsu forcefully shoved them through the portals and closed them, sighing as he shook his head.

"Natsu."

"I thought it strange when I first sensed your presence here, I'd ask how you got here but I doubt we'll have much time for that."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you can … make it move?"

"What are you talking about," Natsu asked as Avenger walked through his Crash Barrier to join him. "You mean that gun of yours?"

"Yes."

"Who told you I could do that?"

"Caster."

"Hmm. Well if he thinks I can do it then I most likely have done it in what would be our future so did he say how I could do it?"

"Focus your unique power into the core of it and apparently it would give it the spark to begin moving," Avenger said bluntly prompting Natsu to nod.

"I'm guessing since you came you're offering to help deal with that massive attack above us so I'll jumpstart it for you, assuming Caster wasn't lying of course."

Avenger lifted the golden cylinder up slightly as Natsu placed a hand on its surface, feeling a heartbeat from within as he began pushing Hybrid's Aura into it. A sudden glow began to emit from the top half of the cylinder prompting the man's eye to widen slightly.

"It has moved …"

Natsu stepped back, dropping his Crash Barrier so that it didn't interfere with Avenger's attack as he raised the cylinder out in front of him. A shuriken like object shot out from its front and began spinning wildly.

"Soil is my power!"

"_Oh man I never got to see this in person last time,_" Ahnkseram said in awe as the cylinder began to break down into small cubes.

The cubes quickly began recombining into a large triple barrelled gun with a black beating heart behind the chambers which was sealed inside a glass case. Natsu had of course seen this weapon before back in the Elemental Nations when it was used to stop Nightmare, a Berserker Class Servant who was minutes away from destroying the Hidden Sand Village.

"The Magun … has thawed," the man said as the wind died down.

Looking downward toward his belt for a moment the man seemed to be contemplating what to do before suddenly looking up at Enel's massive attack and pointing at it.

"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Opening up his pouch the man pulled out one of the many strange looking bullets used as a type of ammunition for the massive gun.

"**The Light That Dictates The Time Of Eternity – Luminous Silver!**"

Flicking the bullet it popped straight into the first chamber as the same pressure Natsu had felt last time began to build.

"**The Darkness That Dictates The Time Of Destruction – Demolition Black!**"

As he flicked the bullet and it popped into the second chamber the pressure in the area effectively doubled however there was still one more to go making Natsu wonder just what Avenger had planned.

"And finally, **The Moment That Dictates The Time Of Extinction – Steel Grey!**"

The moment the third bullet was sealed into the final chamber Natsu felt that familiar power from last time however this one was practically bursting with God's Aura, probably sapped from the power he had injected into the weapon to get it to start. Watching closely as Avenger raised the Magun Natsu eagerly awaited to see what would be the end result the various elements plus the Aura.

"**Penetrate! I Summon You – Odin!**"

Pulling the trigger all three rounds were fired at once quickly spiralling around one another as the lightning bolts raining down upon them began to gradually get sucked into it. What followed was a final bolt of lightning which seemed to create an armoured being riding a large horse holding a massive lance.

The figure radiated God's Aura as he charged toward the attack, his whole being sending out sparks of lightning as he entered what Natsu assumed was a ready stance before crashing right into the attack.

"Go."

Looking at Avenger in confusion the sudden pressure in the air was all the hint he needed as Enel's sphere doubled in size.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go."

"Are you sure?"

"I must stay and make sure the summon runs its course, I cannot leave."

"I see, thanks Avenger," Natsu said as he vanished from the area leaving Avenger to watch the results of his attack.

The sphere itself which had doubled as a direct result of whatever Odin had done suddenly began to distort rapidly with its size and shape stretching around before suddenly growing smaller to the size of a small rock.

What followed was an explosion that started off being the size of the rock but quickly expanded to the size of Angel Island, obliterating not only it but the clouds around it leaving a massive hole as if a pillar of lightning had struck the area.

Natsu, who had reappeared not far from the blast, was shocked at how contained the blast was. Sure he could have detonated it himself but quite a large section of Skypeia would have been blown away so this was an outcome for the better.

He was also surprised to feel Avenger's signature simply vanish at the exact moment the blast went off. He didn't warp away or dodge at the last moment rather he simply ceased to be at that exact moment which left several questions running through his mind.

"_Perhaps it's a failsafe for situations such as this Natsu? What if his power prevents him from killing himself so he is whisked away to a safe location?_"

"_Its plausible but how would that even work?_"

"_Who knows,_" Ahnkseram replied with a shrug. "_But now that we aren't under that do you feel those two powers clashing against one another?_"

Narrowing his eyes he was surprised to feel Enel's power clashing with Caster's own, the two seemingly butting heads. However there was a third power somewhere nearby their location which was slowly rising upward, what it was however Natsu couldn't make out due to how scrambled it felt.

"_What do you think that weird signature is up there?_"

"_Something Enel has on ice no doubt to unleash should we run in there trying to slap him around like the fool he is._"

"_So do you think we should investigate it?_"

"_Nah let's just leave it be,_" Ahnkseram replied mockingly. "_Of course we should look at that first!_"

"_No need to be an ass about it,_" Natsu sighed before suddenly snapping his neck toward the bottom of the cloud base Enel and Netero were fighting on. "_Oh you've got to be kidding me …_"

"_He's your friend I didn't invite him._"

"_Shut up Ahnkseram,_" Natsu snapped back. "_What the hell is he doing!_"

"_Something reckless like you usually do. He's just going to try and rescue his friends, nothing different from what you always do._"

Rapidly scaling the cloud platform Luffy was clearly gunning for Enel and it was a fight Natsu was almost certain he couldn't win.

"_Maybe you should give the kid a chance?_"

"_Are you fucking retarded, Enel would obliterate that kid in an instant!_"

"_Would he really though,_" Ahnkseram replied calmly which gave Natsu pause.

"_What are you getting at?_"

"_Just watch and you'll see what I mean Natsu, just watch._"

Natsu sighed knowing full well that at some point he was going to end up regretting listening to Ahnkseram however something in his gut also said he was right. His gut instincts were often on point so he would take the risk as he sat down to observe the fight between Netero and Enel.

'_It is their world first and foremost so I suppose I may as well see how things go.'_

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion I**

**Aizen's Naturally Exquisite Idea**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

The Equilibrius Newspaper Of News was an idea born out of boredom, a spot of flirting between two Devils who hated each other's guts and a rather enjoyable afternoon throwing rocks at passing cars in a drunken stupor.

Had anyone ever dared to suggest that said Devils, who by the way hate each other very very much no they didn't start acting like they didn't stop asking, agreed to start up the newspaper after waking up from a rather sizeable hangover in the same bed stark naked well … naturally there would be consequences.

And it was these very issues one Sosuke Aizen currently faced as a little brat sat before him daring to make such outrageous suggestions. Aizen was above everyone especially that pig faced Co Owner of the paper Salem, how dare such a scandalous accusation be made against him.

Yet here was an aspiring Devil, Rory Mercury, not even an Arch Demon Class to boot trying to blackmail him into getting a cushy job with the paper. Such a notion was simply inconceivable; the great and powerful Aizen himself being blackmailed by a nasty little brat was something he would forever find great shame in.

"So you want a job in exchange for silence?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Well the Council decreed that all Gods and Devils must have some kind of job here so that we are all putting in our fair share to keep the peace, you guys don't have any employees or anything which means I'd be the only other person here!"

"You do realize no one works here because we don't need anyone to work here right? Salem and I are able to get all the information we need for the paper ourselves."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that so that's why I came here with an idea to give me a job," Rory said cheerfully as she used her massive axe to casually push everything off of Aizen's desk knocking it into an untidy pile on the floor.

Slamming a piece of paper onto the table Aizen couldn't help but smirk at the child like drawing etched onto it.

"Don't laugh, not all of us are artists!"

"I legitimately cannot read this Rory, what does it even say?"

"You idiot it says Equilibrius Entertainment Enterprises," Rory snapped prompting Aizen to raise an eyebrow. "Newspapers are so last century; didn't they have things like tv, radio or the damn internet from whatever place you came from?"

"Yes they did, why?"

"Then why the hell would you just stick to a damn paper, you've got every last God and Devil in this place under your thumb being the only news source around here yet you don't even try to tighten it even further!"

"So your proposal is that we expand beyond a simple paper?"

"Yeah!"

"But why?"

"Why else would you do it but to get the hearts and minds of the weak, feeble and gullible under your thumb!"

"I don't know about this, I kind of enjoy not having to do much of anything but sit here and read all day. It's a lot better than actually having to put in effort."

"Don't tell me you aren't jealous of all the attention Salem gets though?"

"What do you mean," Aizen asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well since we've already established that the two of you are like this behind closed doors," Rory said whilst making certain motions that made Aizen want to Hado 90 the whole building. "She gets a lot of attention from everyone leaving you in the dark, alone and unwanted like the kicked and whipped puppy."

"Excuse me!"

"You might not actually be like that but the public sees things differently, seeing Salem as the face of the business with you being the cowed Co Owner who does whatever Salem wants."

"I most certainly do not bow to her!"

"Then prove it, create this and become the head broadcaster and you'll show everyone that you two are on even footing."

"You know what," Aizen said practically launching himself out of his chair. "I'm going to do it! I don't know what it'll be called yet, what it'll even have for content or even if I'll care about it tomorrow but I'll do it!"

"Great," Rory cheered. "Now you just have to hire me!"

Aizen's joy was brought to a screeching halt as he turned to look at Rory, the gears in his head beginning to turn as the cunning Aizen returned full force. He'd been getting soft over the last few centuries thanks to Salem but there were times where he could still be a real bastard, the time was now!

"Yes I think I have the perfect thing for you," Aizen said as a contract appeared in his hand which he placed on the desk. "Just sign there and you'll never have to worry about the Council getting on your back again."

"Done and done," Rory chirped signing the paper without even looking at it only for Aizen to begin chuckling darkly. "Aizen …?"

"Let it never be said that one could ever get one over on me Rory Mercury, Sosuke Aizen isn't one to take being blackmailed lying down."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You didn't even read what I just made you sign did you," Aizen laughed as Rory picked up the paper and began to read it, paling with each and every line.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Welcome to your new job my little Intern, now go and fetch me my lunch from the cafeteria."

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"You got what you wanted though didn't you Rory, you wanted to work for me and now you are my personal Intern. Now run along and fetch me my lunch whilst I go over plans for my new Media Empire that I came up with.

"You're a real asshole you know that!"

"You were several centuries too young to try and blackmail me Rory, be grateful I didn't ruin you by forcing you to sign your very being over to me."

Rory huffed as she stormed out of Aizen's office at the same time Salem walked in with both her lunch and Aizen's hovering beside her.

"Angering little brats again I see, am I not enough for you anymore!?"

"Shut up," Aizen scoffed as he handed Salem the contract whilst she placed Aizen's food down in front of him.

"Is this legitimate?"

"Indestructible and all," Aizen replied with a smirk as Salem tried to stifle her giggles.

"Sometimes I forget how much of a piece of scum you used to be Aizen, this has your handiwork in every last line. But what's this about some Media Empire thing?"

"The girl had a good idea and I've decided to run with it, the newspaper is one thing but creating something that gives us a twenty four seven window to drill whatever we want into the fools around here is nothing short of pure genius!"

"So we're going to expand to what, news broadcasts?"

"Yes and I've got just the idea on how to go about setting up these broadcasts," Aizen said rubbing his hands together in glee before digging in to the food Salem had brought.

Had he cared to remember he sent Rory out to get the exact same food he might have avoided the later tantrum however right now Aizen's mind was again beginning to move as the old Sosuke Aizen's greedier side began planning his new rise to greatness!

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	18. Defying God

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So before I get to the reviews just letting you guys know translations for the new attacks both Enel and Netero use are after the Tales From The Tale Verse stuff if you guys are interested to know what they are.**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**DarkFireCat – I can do that but it's going to be massively altered from the one in RWBY to fit with the verse I've built. It'll also be after the current side story I'm doing now but I can do that.**

**Baranx – I won't deny my story has flaws but I'll agree it probably is still way better than OG Fairy Tail haha thanks for the support!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Defying God**

_**/Netero's POV/**_

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 40 Million Volt Bari!**"

"**God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Bachupamu!**"

Enel's attack smashed against the extended right palm of Netero's that was backed by the construct behind him that clung to his form like a second skin. Flicking his wrist Enel's attack was redirected toward Enel's temple, destroying it in the process.

"You are starting to really annoy me Netero," Enel growled as his form continued to release a sea of sparks across the area. "You've already made it so that I must hunt down the mortal rats that escaped, make my job a little easier and die where you stand!"

Vanishing from where he stood Enel was above Netero with his hand morphed into pure lightning as he unleashed a veritable flood of it onto him, a loud thunder crack sounding as it struck the ground.

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – Sango!**"

As the sea of lightning flooded the area Enel found himself spinning around and blocking a punch from Netero which sent him flying down into his own attack.

"YA HAHAHA," was Enel's only response as he merged with his own attack which began to rise up like a sea. "**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 40 Million Volt Hibana!**"

Bringing both of his hands together with the construct imitating his motion a golden light began to surround Netero as the tidal wave of lightning smashed against his form only to be redirected around him as it flooded off of the cloud platform.

"**God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Enraitendosenta!**"

Enel emerged from the ground no worse for wear as the golden bubble around Netero faded away, neither combatant yet injured despite the powerful attacks thrown about.

"I'll give credit where it's due I honestly didn't expect you to counter that last attack," Enel said before suddenly letting his power skyrocket. "However from this point I shall no longer hold back knowing you can deflect an attack as strong and widespread as my Hibana."

Bringing both of his hands together Enel began to levitate in the air as sparks began to materialize and vanish all across the cloud platform putting Netero immediately on guard, even more so as the wind began to pick up signalling the beginning of a new attack.

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 50 Million Volt Raiu!**"

From behind Enel the entire sky seemed to be full of hundreds of small birds made of pure lightning that all seemed intent on dive-bombing Netero. Taking an offensive stance Netero's arms moved so fast they began creating several afterimages with the deities own moving in sync creating quite the impressive display.

"**God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Tawami Pamu!**"

Enel was stunned beyond belief as he watched Netero bat away his attacks without sustaining even the slightest bit of damage from his lightning no doubt owed to the construct aiding in his attacks.

"Is this all you can do Enel," Netero asked as he batted away the last bird sending it hurling into the ground before landing gracefully at his starting position.

"Smart comments won't get you anywhere Netero," Enel replied with a frown. "If you want to keep refusing God's will then I have no choice but to thrust upon you my Divine judgement."

Netero waited to see what Enel would do and was shocked when his Aura enhanced senses picked up Enel being behind him already holding a fully charged attack in his left hand.

"The games end here Servant, **God's Aura: Goro Goro – El Thor!**"

Netero didn't even have the time to raise his guard as he found himself engulfed by a blast so large it easily eclipsed the size of the cloud platform they were fighting on in width. Enel began to laugh as Netero felt millions of volts course through his body until finally the God let up on the attack.

"YA HAHAHAHA! Yes I think that look suits you much more Caster Netero," Enel taunted as Netero collapsed to his knees, his form charred black from the attack as paralysis began to set in. "Did you honestly think a Servant could compete with a God Netero, you who are bound to the power of a Master? Even if you were stronger than me in life you never could have hoped to gain such power by taking that old fool Gan Fall as your Master!"

Enel's smirk began to slowly morph into a frown as the sound of chuckling met his ears. Looking at Netero he could see the amusement in the Caster's eyes and couldn't help but be confused by it.

"Why do you laugh, you've all but lost now that you cannot even move more than an inch!"

"Many years ago at the time of my death I fought a foe who was strikingly similar to you however he saw himself as the King of all rather than God of all. Like you Enel he too made the same speech to me about having lost once I was rendered immobile."

"And what is your point?"

"Like you he never expected me to continue to fight down to my last breath in order to ensure the survival of humanity. Gan Fall has entrusted me with the future of his people, a burden I once bore in my time and so I shall fight using all I have to ensure that his wish be fulfilled."

Enel barely had the time to register it as the construct behind Netero which had clung to his form for so long began to peel itself off like a second skin, its form now hovering above him as it looked right at him.

It was then Enel felt the power spike from the construct and realized what was about to happen, what he couldn't hope to stop in time as the construct suddenly appeared before him.

"I may not be able to move more than a few fingers right now Enel but for this technique I don't need to."

The construct placed both its hands on either side of Enel's face as its face began to open up revealing a veritable void like space brimming with power, his body refusing to move so much as an inch to try and avoid what he already saw coming.

"**God's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – 21 Type Tara Bosatsu – Tara Dh No Joka No Nami!**"

The construct fired a massive blast of pure energy from its mouth eclipsing both Enel and everything behind him. Once Netero ran out of power his body fell over, his construct fading away leaving him virtually powerless as the smoke began to clear.

Nothing was left from beyond the point the construct had sat, the cloud platform having been obliterated along with each subsequent one leaving Skypeia looking rather battered. Unfortunately for Netero history would repeat itself yet again however this time in a much more sinister form as lightning began to rain down from above.

"_**FOOL! YOU CANNOT PERFORM EVEN THE MOST BASIC OF TASKS CORRECTLY CAN YOU,**_" the same voice from earlier boomed as Enel's body reappeared looking battered but otherwise alive. "_**If you cannot even complete this basic task then it seems I must see to dealing with the trash myself.**_"

"N-no that isn't necessary! The Ark is almost in position and your freedom is but moments away!"

"_**All the more reason to ensure things go according to plan personally …**_"

Enel's body suddenly went rigid and the moment it did Netero sensed something far more powerful, something far greater and much more sinister than the self proclaimed God ever was.

"_**Assuming dire**_ct control," the voice said beginning all around him before suddenly finishing out of Enel's mouth as he slowly rose to his feet. "Now to ensure that things go according to plan …"

Netero didn't even have the time to blink before finding a solid piece of lightning piercing his heart originating from one of Enel's fingers. The blade vanished as whatever had possessed his body walked over and knelt down beside him.

"You have failed in your duty little slave, return to your gilded Throne of Heroes and reflect on it just like your last one."

"I don't know what you are," Netero said as his body began to fade into golden particles. "But I know Natsu Dragneel will stop you, I leave the rest up to him."

"Such faith in one who doesn't even yet know you, how pathetic," the being sniffed as Netero faded away. "However it appears he wasn't incorrect about you coming to try and stop me though, was he?"

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Do you really think I'm going to let you just complete whatever plan it is that you've got cooked up?"

"Oh you will," the being replied with a smirk. "I've ensured that all of Skypeia is covered in slightly smaller versions of Enel's Raigo and should my form be destroyed that they will detonate, killing every last being here including your friends. Oh I know you yourself would survive the blast but you aren't the primary target, merely bringing you to a stalemate is all I needed."

"Who are you," Natsu asked as he activated his Hybrid's Aura with a sneer.

"Oh you'll find out in about five minutes Natsu however before that I believe the two of us shall have a little bit of entertainment first won't we? This fool Enel, the descendant of an actual God versus that boy who is the leader of those mortals you came here with, an amusing yet momentary distraction that will soon herald my return."

"Luffy won't stand a chance against Enel, momentary is correct," Natsu hissed in response as the being began to laugh.

"Clearly there is still much you have yet to understand about this world Natsu but you'll learn soon enough," the being said as Enel's body began to shake before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"_**Enel, destroy Straw Hat Luffy or you'll be the first to go once I have been reborn!**_"

Enel shakily rose to his feet whilst clutching his head clearly in pain nodded before vanishing in a bolt of lightning no doubt moving further down the cloud platforms to where Luffy was as Natsu moved to follow.

"_**Ah ah ah, not another step from you Natsu! One wrong move and all of Skypeia will be no more!**_"

"How do I know you aren't simply bluffing," Natsu shot back as the voice laughed darkly.

"_**You don't of course but are you willing to take the risk to find out?**_"

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths to calm himself down as he felt his anger steadily rising.

"_Don't go acting rashly now Natsu, the situation was already delicate enough with a God running around but now we have whatever this thing is to contend with. A level head is what will allow us to prevail here._"

"_I'm well aware of that Ahnkseram but this isn't a situation I like being in, forced to concede to the will of another upon the threat of execution for thousands of innocent beings. The fact that I can't prove if it's a legitimate threat or not irks me in of itself but to actually be forced to concede … it's unacceptable!_"

"_Then save that anger for whatever this thing is when it emerges, I too don't exactly find myself pleased we're being forcibly held here by nothing more than mere words. For beings as powerful us we are this is rather disgraceful._"

Natsu hummed in agreement as he turned his gaze toward Luffy and prayed that he was born under some kind of lucky star otherwise the kid he'd already come to find amusement from would be obliterated before he even had a chance to get anywhere in his life.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Damn it, where the hell is this Enel guy," Luffy groaned as he pulled himself up onto another cloud platform. "I've been jumping up these damn things for ages!"

"_**You want to fight Enel do you boy?**_"

"What the-!"

"_**Don't bother looking for me boy because you won't find me but I can certainly send Enel to you if you want to fight him that badly, the fool has annoyed me quite a bit as of late.**_"

"And just who the hell are you," Luffy snapped only for the voice to chuckle in response.

"_**I am one of your betters' boy and that tone of yours would have led to your execution back in my time however considering the current situation I suppose I can let it slide for the moment. For now however you can provide me both a source of entertainment and a useful distraction …**_"

"How about you come out and fight me yourself instead of hiding!"

"_**Foolish boy, a mere mortal like you would be erased from existence with the flick of my wrist! No, Dragneel is my quarry which means you get to deal with my underling.**_"

The sound of lightning striking the ground behind him drew Luffy's attention to Enel who had appeared just as the voice said it would. Before he could speak to the voice again however Enel already moved to attack prompting Luffy to dodge a blast of lightning directed at him.

"So you are the fool I'm supposed to fight, not much to look at are you?"

"Are you Enel?"

"That's GOD Enel to you mortal!"

"Who cares," Luffy snapped back as he clenched his fists entering an offensive stance. "I'm gonna kick your ass for taking my friends!"

"A pathetic mortal barbarian like you stands no chance against me; you'll fall just like the rest of the Skypeian trash!"

"Oh yeah well we'll just see about that now won't we," Luffy snapped as he rushed toward Enel. "**Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Foolish mortal," Enel said shaking his head. "A human like you stands no chance of even landing the slightest-!"

Enel didn't get to finish his statement as Luffy's attacks actually managed to land on his form with Enel himself being assaulted by a barrage of fists that sent him flying off of the sky platform where he vanished and reappeared on a nearby one gasping in shock.

"Y-you actually hit me!"

"Yeah and there's plenty more where that came from!"

"It was just a fluke," Enel said more to himself than to Luffy as he shook his head. "Yes that's all it was, a mere fluke brought about by my overconfidence."

Vanishing and reappearing behind Luffy Enel's right hand morphed into pure lightning which was promptly fired directly at the Straw Hat Captain who naturally couldn't react fast enough to its approach.

"**Goro Goro: 30 Million Volt Bari!**"

The attack was fatal to mortals; Enel had used it on countless Skypeians in the past and knew of its potency. Of course thirty million was way above what was necessary however this mortal filth actually managed to draw blood on him and as such this was his Divine punishment.

Or so Enel thought.

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

A fierce blow to the gut snapped Enel out of his musings as Luffy emerged from the lightning blast unfazed aside from his clothing being torn in places. As Enel keeled over he could see Luffy pulling himself high into the air using his free arm before tucking his legs back into his chest.

"**Gum Gum: Stamp!**"

Rolling out of the way Enel avoided the attack that blew a hole into the cloud platform before flipping to his feet with a furious expression.

"How are you unscathed, that attack has killed greater foes than you!"

"Maybe you're just weaker than you thought," Luffy shot back as he landed on the ground in front of Enel. "Now you're gonna pay for taking my friends, **Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

"**Mantra!**"

Luffy's eyes widened as his attacks simply began phasing through Enel and realized that he was using the same technique Shura and Natsu had and unfortunately for him unlike when he fought Shura Enel was actually skilled in its use.

Vanishing from sight Enel appeared above him and released a flood of lightning on top of Luffy before vanishing again as the barrage of punches changed direction, narrowly avoiding being struck yet again as he reappeared several metres away.

"How is this possible," Enel growled. "No one can hit me, NO ONE, my body is intangible!"

"So you're like Crocodile huh," Luffy said as he ceased his attack. "So I'm guessing that your body is made entirely out of lightning then?"

"Of course it is!"

"Then that's all the proof I need to know you aren't any kind of God Enel," Luffy said as Enel's grip on his staff tightened. "All you've done is eat a Logia Devil Fruit, sure you get stronger and an intangible body but if someone finds your weakness then you're just as vulnerable as anyone else."

"What is this nonsense, I am God! No mortal could ever hope to wield the power I command at my fingertips, the ability to destroy entire islands with but the wave of my hand!"

"You've probably never had to go up against someone who can actually fight back before so this might come as a bit of a surprise but you aren't gonna be the strongest out there," Luffy said bluntly as he cracked his knuckles. "You might be able to push around these weak Skypeians but I'm not like them, neither are the rest of my crew."

"You're nothing more than Blue Sea Dwellers," Enel spat as he began to release his God's Aura. "Compared to me you are nothing more than an ant, **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 60 Million Volt Bari!**"

Enel's attack quickly engulfed Luffy however this time it actually did damage as Luffy cried out more in surprise than pain as he was blown back into one of the cloud platforms nearby.

"So it seems I can harm you when I use my Aura," Enel mused as Luffy quickly jumped back onto his feet. "This shouldn't take too long then …"

Vanishing in a bolt of lightning Enel appeared behind Luffy and landed a powerful punch to the back of his head, knocking his head back several metres as Enel watched in shock and confusion.

"Wait … oh now I see, you've eaten one of the fruits as well! So it seems your ability to stand against me has some logical explanation behind it after all!"

Spinning his staff around he blocked a powerful head butt attack which still sent him flying backward as Luffy charged forward already preparing another Gum Gum Rifle attack.

"Ya hahaha! Now that I know what you are things won't be so easy mortal trash," Enel jeered as he vanished from sight and appeared behind Luffy once again, kicking him on the top of his head knocking him through the cloud platform and onto a lower one.

"Damn," Luffy grunted as he rolled out of the way of a small burst of lightning before flipping onto his feet. "This guy's getting damn annoying!"

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 70 Million Volt Sandaransu!**"

Looking up above Luffy just barely managed to sidestep a focused lightning bolt in the shape of a lance that pierced right through the spot he had been standing just moments ago with it then firing out a secondary blast of lightning that blew holes through several subsequent cloud platforms.

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge that one, perhaps you aren't as inept at combat as I thought?"

"You bastard," Luffy growled as Enel appeared before him with a cheeky grin.

"I've never come across a being who is completely immune to the power of lightning before, an element said to be one of the strongest in all worlds due to its speed and lethality, however you do still have a weakness."

The Galaxy Blue glow in Enel's eyes flashed brighter momentarily as he held up his right hand summoning a sphere of pure God's Aura into his palm.

"The raw power of the Gods, a power mortal trash like you couldn't even begin to possibly fathom can bypass the natural immunity your Devil Fruit grants you, even if only slightly when combined with my lightning! It may take a lot more effort but my lightning will eventually strike you down brat as it does all other living things!"

'_He's not wrong,' _Luffy thought as Enel dismissed the sphere in his hand. _'I've never been hurt by lightning before, in Loguetown when the lightning struck the execution platform I didn't even feel it and even before when he hit me with his attack I felt nothing. But when he started using that blue stuff, the God's Aura, I felt a sharp pain run through my body …'_

"So you see now mortal just how outclassed you are? Sure you can hit me but my Mantra can see your attacks coming before you even throw them, my God's Aura surpasses what would have been your only advantage against me so how do you possibly stand before me with even a shred of hope for victory!?"

Luffy reached up and placed a hand atop his straw hat, taking it off momentarily and brought it down in front of him, looking at it with a fierce look of determination.

_Once you've become a great Pirate I'll be waiting in the New World, this hat is our promise to meet again so look after it for me …_

"You wanna know how I can still stand here thinking I can win huh," Luffy asked as he put the hat back on his head before giving Enel a stern glare that made his eyes widen slightly in surprise as the determination behind them. "I made a promise to someone important to me to return this hat; being taken out by you here would break that promise."

"You would stand up to a God over a mere promise?"

"Shanks entrusted this to me, put his faith in me and my dream when everyone else laughed and called me a fool. This hat symbolizes more than just a promise; it's the benchmark that will one day prove I've surpassed him so until I give it back I can't die against you or anyone else!"

"Tch, such stubbornness will only get you killed brat," Enel scoffed. "This world is full of monsters greater than you, ones that would even make me think twice. Do you honestly think you have what it takes to stand against the raging tide of this world?"

"It's not about if I can," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "I have to, no two ways about it I have to overcome everything if I want to achieve my dream."

"Of returning a shitty hat?"

"Returning that hat is the symbol but not the dream itself," Luffy said as he charged toward Enel who adjusted his stance whilst spinning his golden staff around in preparation to block Luffy's attack. "I'm gonna be the next King of the Pirates!"

Blocking Luffy's punch Enel was surprised to find his fist left an indent in the gold itself as Luffy drew it back and threw another punch. This punch however when it hit the staff bounced off and smacked Enel in the jaw knocking him upward in shock.

"Impossible," Enel gasped as he found himself dodging a series of punches from another Gum Gum Gatling. "How did you bypass my Mantra!"

Luffy didn't respond as Enel vanished and reappeared only to be hit from behind by Luffy's fists which had rebounded off of the nearby trees and the ground itself. Eventually after receiving several blows Enel vanished and appeared several metres away to clear some distance clearly feeling the damage from the attacks.

"I don't understand … my Mantra should be able to see all of your attacks, you cannot hide your intent no matter who you are!"

'_So he can track my attacks based on my intent can he? Guess that means I was right, unlike that dumb guy I beat up earlier this guy's weakness is attacks he can't predict so as long as my attacks are rebounding off of stuff he's got no clue! Even still he's not gonna be easy to beat and he'll probably catch on pretty quick to what I'm doing so I've gotta try and finish things fast!'_

"I don't know how you've done this brat, hiding your intent shouldn't be possible and yet you've somehow managed it. No matter, from here I shall show you the full power of God! **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Sandakurappu!**"

Bringing both hands together Enel send out a wave of lightning in all directions. Its speed wasn't that impressive however Luffy was stunned because at the moment of the clap itself a loud bang went off loud enough to stun him momentarily which allowed the attack to reach him as the Aura enhanced lightning tore through his body.

"My head," Luffy groaned as his vision began to return. "I feel like gramps hit me again …"

"Ya hahahaha! Feeling a little bit shell shocked are we? That attack makes use of the thunder that accompanies lightning as it strikes, enhanced to the point that it disorients its target leaving them vulnerable for the impending wave!"

"Damn," Luffy said through grit teeth as he rolled onto his back. "That really hurt, can't let him do that again!"

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Sandafisuto No Danmaku!**"

Without even any time to react Luffy found himself being struck repeatedly with blows to the body that each sent shocks throughout his body. Unfortunately however each punch had the same stunning effect as Enel's Sandakurappu attack as he found himself repeatedly disoriented with each blow until he scarcely had any clue where he was.

Landing the final punch to the side of his face Enel sent Luffy crashing into another cloud platform before laughing once more.

"You certainly do like dishing out barrage based attacks however it seems you cannot take them in turn, not that I expected anything less from a mortal though. Though you were certainly able to land some they didn't feel like much at all-."

Enel suddenly lurched forward as a fist impacted his gut forcing him to cough up a large amount of blood before being send flying off into the distance as a still heavily disoriented Luffy appeared stumbling forward from the smoke on the other cloud platform.

Panting heavily he wiped some blood from his face before dropping to one knee as he tried to pull himself together, all the attacks he'd received before prompting his body to shake violently due to the sheer force of the shockwaves behind Enel's earlier blows.

"Did you feel that … bastard …"

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_This isn't even a fair fight,_" Natsu growled inwardly. "_If Luffy wasn't made of rubber he'd have died ages ago! Sure even with his God's Aura Enel's lightning still does minimal damage but he's just a fucking kid up against a God!_"

"_If we move we risk all of Skypeia Natsu,_" Ahnkseram sighed. "_All we can do is have faith._"

It was then that Natsu felt it, a shift in the energy of the surrounding area as the being from earlier began to laugh.

"_**And that was five minutes, thank you so much for waiting Dragneel!**_"

"Not like I had a choice," Natsu snapped back prompting the voice to laugh.

"_**Either way the time has come, all the steps have been put into place and we can now truly begin the final phase of my ultimate goal!**_"

"_Natsu up above!_"

Looking upward Natsu noticed there was an ark of sorts completely made out of gold surrounded by lightning, the gold serving as some sort of conductor. It was then he realized that was the gold Cricket had spoken about, the gold his ancestor had claimed existed on the mythical island of Skypeia.

Unfortunately for Cricket it had been repurposed for whatever nefarious task this being and Enel had in mind as lightning flooded the ark, a sinister power growing exponentially by the second.

"_**Sealed away for countless millennia like my fellow brethren I can finally free myself from endless torture,**_" the voice boomed as the clouds above the ark began to part revealing a sphere larger than Enel's Raigo floating above.

"_I think I just figured out what this thing is Ahnkseram …_"

"_So did I._"

The sphere exploded as a pillar of pure lightning engulfed the ark, a loud cracking noise signifying the freedom of whatever creature had been trapped within the tablet on board the ark as the lightning began to swirl around like a tornado.

Two bright red eyes were the first thing Natsu noticed followed by hands, each as large as an island that quickly began to extend upward. A deep booming laugh shook all of Skypeia as the massive entity suddenly vanished in a deafening crack with a singular bolt of lightning striking the ground ten metres away from Natsu's own position.

In that spot stood a man, his long wild looking hair made of pure white lightning that was surprisingly flexible despite it being the raw element itself. All too familiar marking lined his humanoid form as parts of his body morphed from being solid to pure lightning like a glitch in his very being.

"How long has it been since I last stood on solid ground …"

"So this is what you were," Natsu said as the being looked at him barring his teeth in an almost madness induced grin displaying sharp, jagged teeth made of pure lightning that sent small sparks from his mouth.

"Oh yes Hybrid I naturally desired freedom from that prison your kind put me in so long ago just like all of my Brothers and Sisters have," the being replied smirking at Natsu's raised eyebrow. "Oh yes I can smell their blood on you Hybrid but it seems you have only killed one …"

As if on cue the blade in question appeared at Natsu's hip, its shape having changed to appear like a katana now rather than a standard looking straight sword for reasons he wasn't quite sure of.

"Yes there it is, right on cue. How goes the struggle of death for you little Brother," the being cooed before bursting into laughter once more. "Do not worry little Brother for I shall slay this upstart abomination before setting about tackling the Gods and Devils as you desired so very long ago …"

"So you are one of them," Natsu sighed as the skies darkened to the point that one couldn't see more than over a dozen metres in front of them. "So it seems that I am destined to fight yet another of your kind, Titan."

_**Fatal Battle**_

_Thunder Titan_

_Rai-Jin_

"It took so very long for the right circumstances to present themselves but thanks to the foolish fledgling God I was finally able to gain my freedom!"

"So you used Enel, how did you convince him to work for you?"

"The fledgling God was easy to convince, I simply granted him power," Rai-Jin replied with a grin. "I simply granted upon him the power of the Rumble Rumble Fruit; the Devil Fruit created after my element and taught him how to harness his God's Aura in exchange for freeing me."

"A short lived freedom," Natsu said as he began to release his Hybrid's Aura in full. "I can't have you running around this world causing trouble; the time of the Titans has passed!"

"You won't have an easy time subduing me abomination," Rai-Jin snarled as he entered a combat stance. "After all the work I put in to get free I plan on enjoying it!"

"You can enjoy your newfound freedom where I sent the rest of your siblings," Natsu shot back as he charged toward Rai-Jin, fist ignited in flame.

"Let us see if you truly are strong enough to back up your claim abomination," Rai-Jin," shouted back as his fist burst into white lightning as he charged toward Natsu.

The two clashed sending crimson flames and white lightning out in all directions, the cloud platform they were on being blown apart from the force behind the blows as Hybrid and Titan began their fateful clash.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion II**

**You What?**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

After a long day one often pines for what grants them the most comfort. For some it is food, others like to nap however for some lucky individuals they find comfort in the presence of another.

Unfortunately for Sosuke Aizen the one he secretly found comfort in wasn't having a bar of his crap today.

"Look what else was I supposed to do," Aizen groaned as he downed another glass of aged whiskey.

"Oh I don't know Mr Shinigami what else could you have done, killed her perhaps!"

"Salem you know we can't kill other Devils," Aizen sighed. "It's against the rules-."

"Screw the rules," Salem snapped as she resisted the urge to throw her own glass at the tired Shinigami. "Why didn't you just kill her when she tried to blackmail you!"

"Things aren't like that anymore Salem, those days are long gone."

"For the worse," Salem muttered as she downed what was left in her glass. "At least we have ourselves a little servant now, one thing you've done right today."

"So what do you think of my idea?"

"I still don't understand why you want to go so far when we already hold the only news source in our hands?"

"Well it honestly is just natural progression; visual broadcasting overtakes the older form of print just like in every main world we've come across. Besides don't you think it would be interesting to cover events live rather than writing about them?"

"Can't you just once support me in what I feel like doing Salem, I convinced the Council to let you do what you wanted so why can't you back me up?"

"But you don't need my backing the Council will let you do basically whatever you want short of killing off that annoyance!"

"That's not the point …"

"Then please enlighten me to it Aizen because I fail to see why you need me at all, you never have before?"

"Salem are you really going to make me come out and say it?"

"Say what?"

"Why I want you behind me on this?"

"Well I just don't understand why," Salem snapped back. "You've always been a lone wolf Aizen, never once have you needed me or my aid yet now you seem to desire it for reasons I cannot even begin to comprehend!"

"I want your backing because you're-!"

"Because I'm what," Salem asked clearly confused at Aizen's reluctance to speak. "Why can't you just tell me instead of going through all these theatrics?"

Sighing Aizen massaged his temples and took a deep breath. He never in a million years thought he'd find himself saying anything like what he was about to say let alone to Salem and yet here he was.

"Salem, I need your backing on this because I've come to find you as an important part of my life," Aizen said as Salem dropped the glass she was holding in her hand as it shattered on the floor.

"Wh-what did you just say …"

"I don't just want to do this by myself Salem nor do I want to do this to propel myself to new heights. I want us to do this together Salem because I feel that the two of us together make for an unstoppable team."

"Y-you're joking aren't you Aizen," Salem stuttered with a fierce blush emerging on her pale skin. "Why would you say such embarrassing things!"

"I'm not very good at being so … open and honest, neither of us are for that matter," Aizen sighed as he rose from his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of the flustered Salem. "I want the two of us to do this together Salem; will you help me create this Media Empire Salem?"

"Honestly," Salem sighed as she slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the nearby window. "I never expected you to show such passion or emotion for something, let alone for me …"

"I'm about to sound like a kid with what I'm about to say so hear me out alright Salem," Aizen sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "When we first started dating why was it?"

"You expect me to say such a reason so causally!"

"We hated each other yet we couldn't keep our hands off of each other-."

"Sh-shut up Aizen-!"

"So we gave in to our baser desires, fucking each other out of our need to dominate the other."

"AIZEN SHUT UP!"

"Yet neither of us could outdo the other and from that we found common ground," Aizen said ignoring the furiously blushing Salem who was covering her face with her hands in sheer embarrassment. "From there we actually realized we had quite a lot of chemistry and over time we became good friends with benefits."

"This is actually so embarrassing," Salem groaned. "How can you say all this so casually!?"

"With great embarrassment," Aizen laughed back as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're secretly dating now Salem but really we never truly acknowledged what was growing between us even then, using the term 'dating' as an excuse to hide the truth."

"D-don't say it you idiot," Salem said as she hit Aizen in the chest though there was no force whatsoever behind the punch.

"Salem we've known each other for a long time, over three centuries in fact, so I think it's high time one of us grew up and just admitted the obvious."

"I swear if you plan on saying what I think you are going to say so help me Sosuke Aizen I will slap you silly!"

"I love you Salem, somehow despite how annoying you are I find myself loving you and I'm tired of acting like I don't."

"Why did you have to go and say that …"

"Because look at us, look at this whole scenario," Aizen sighed. "We sound like a bunch of pre teens yet we're each thousands of years old so I'm just gonna get it out there so we can move forward."

"I still can't believe you actually said that we fucked out of hate for each other out loud," Salem said stifling a giggle as she pressed her head to his chest. "We're stupid aren't we?"

"Considering the way this conversation went I'd say so," Aizen replied with a slight chuckle. "Ichigo wouldn't ever let me live it down if he ever heard this conversation, the whole thing sounds so cringe worthy and yet-."

"Yet it suits us perfectly," Salem finished for him as the pair looked into each other's eyes. "For the record I love you to Sosuke Aizen even if you are a stuck up bastard."

"So does this mean you've got my back now?"

"After what just happened and you can swing this conversation back to that … obviously I'll be there at your side the whole way you idiot!"

"So you'll be my co host?"

"Well we do make quite the pair don't we and the viewers would eat it up if they knew we were together."

A clicking sound alerted the pair to the fact that they were not alone, two sets of Devil's Aura bursting to life quickly finding the one who had overseen such a delicate and embarrassing moment between the pair.

"Oh shit-!"

"Perhaps the Council will forgive one murder," Aizen said as he summoned his Zankupato to his side.

"Indeed," Salem said as she pointed at the door to Aizen's office, shattering it to reveal a terrified Rory Mercury.

"Do you think we would get away with reducing her brain to a vegetative state but leaving her alive," Aizen asked as they began to slowly advance toward her.

"What a wonderful idea Aizen, such a wonderful activity to mark the day we confessed our true feelings to one another. A celebratory game one might say."

"M-mercy," Rory squeaked as Equilibrius heard the sound of horrified screeching for the next several hours, screeches that went largely ignored once their source was discovered.

**So I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one but for now here are the translations for the new attacks for both Enel and Netero so here are the English translations for those curious.**

_**Enel:**_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 40 Million Volt Hibana – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 40 Million Volt Sparking Wave_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 50 Million Volt Raiu – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 50 Million Volt Thunderswarm_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 70 Million Volt Sandaransu – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 70 Million Volt Thunder Lance_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Sandakurappu – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Thunderclap_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Sandafisuto No Danmaku – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Thunderfist Barrage_

_**Netero:**_

_God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Bachupamu – God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Virtue Palm_

_God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Enraitendosenta – God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Enlightened Centre _

_God's Aura: 21 Type – Bosatsu Tawami Pamu – God's Aura: 21 Type Deflection Palm_

_God's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – 21 Type Tara Bosatsu – Tara Dh No Joka No Nami – God's Aura: 21 Type Tara Bosatsu – Bohdhisattva Tara's Purification Wave_


	19. Natsu Versus The Thunder Titan

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Sorry for this one being a bit late I've been really busy this past week both doing life stuff and a certain thing I've slowly been working on that fans of the SCP Universe will likely know about once I start talking about it.**

**So basically I've decided to give writing an SCP a go and have almost finished my first draft of it on the SCP sandbox wiki since I want to make sure it's at a decent level of quality, surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I thought to do formatting and stuff but that aside what I'm calling my first draft will soon be complete. Not really sure if I'm allowed to plug that stuff here so I'm just letting anyone who is interested in SCP stuff know that I'm doing that and if any of you have any suggestions on how I can link you guys to it so I can get some feedback for once I'm done writing up the first draft I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Now then onto the reviews!**

**Hiccup-ALG – Aura at its core is basically the same with the Titans being older than the Gods. Yes it's not exactly the same thing and it's not compatible however the Thunder Titan didn't exactly 'Teach' Enel how to use it but more just explained to him how Aura itself worked based on how he had seen the Gods of old do it and Enel experimented from there through trial and error like Natsu did.**

**And as for the Devil Fruit and God's Aura within Enel that is one of the mysteries I've set for this world, what is the exact purpose of the Devil Fruits, why do they function they way that they do and why is it that even a God can eat one without becoming a Hybrid or die? To give you a hint however eating a Devil Fruit does not grant the eater of the fruit Devil's Aura itself which is what kills those who ended up with both before. If someone wields both they are supposed to die however Enel isn't wielding the Aura itself but a fruit that has trace amounts of it used to create it. I can't really say much more without spoiling what my ideas for the fruits are though.**

**Now the reason why Natsu didn't eat Enel's attack when he ate Kaguya's in the last volume was because Raigo was a much larger attack and as everyone knows Natsu isn't actually a Lightning Dragon Slayer and can still get sick from eating it. He ate Kaguya's lightning because hers was more Elder God's Aura than lightning, yes it was a lightning based attack but compared to Enel's attack which was an island sized sphere made mostly of lighting Kaguya's paled in comparison. That's not to say Kaguya is weaker than Enel, far from it but in this instance Enel's lightning attack is more powerful.**

**And to answer your final question yeah Natsu can use his weaker forms against people however as everyone will begin to discover in this Volume there are beings within the One Piece world who can actually take Monarch tier attacks, you'll find that against regular people he will use weaker variants he just hasn't come across many yet.**

**Erasenpai946 – I can confirm he will, it's pretty much a given though to what capacity I haven't decided but keep an eye on how Wano goes because the manga right now is giving me a good idea of how I'm going to scale them. As for romance it's not going to be quick like the Naruto verse was with Yugao however I have something planned so you'll have to wait and see on that front.**

**Anyway that was a LOT but on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Natsu Versus The Thunder Titan**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Bari!**"

"Not again," Luffy growled as he charged headfirst into the blast taking damage from the Aura enhanced attack as he prepared his own attack. "**Gum Gum: Bazooka!**"

Enel was hit straight in the gut by both of Luffy's palms making him cough up blood as he was sent flying away by the force of the attack with Luffy skidding to a stop before dropping to one knee in pain.

'_His attacks actually hurt now … I don't think I can take many more of those head on.'_

"You foolish brat, **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 100 Million Volt Sandaransu!**"

Appearing high above Luffy Enel raised his right arm above him with it morphing into a massive lance which he quickly spun around in an attempt to strike Luffy. Slamming his palms on the ground at the last moment Luffy propelled himself over it before shakily landing on his feet.

"The sky's gotten so much darker since that thing appeared …"

"Of course it has you brat," Enel said as he landed before him. "A being from the old times has been freed from its prison, the all powerful Thunder Titan!"

"Thunder Titan?"

"You mortals have fallen far if you do not even remember the raw strength of the Titans, beings who were the manifestations of the elements themselves! The Thunder Titan is the being responsible for Lightning and Thunder and was sealed away by the Gods and Devils of old."

"So then why the hell would you unseal it then!?"

"Power, unlimited power! Even bound within its prison it was able to show me the way, guiding me into unlocking my Divine heritage and gifted upon me the power of Thunder itself!"

"So you freed that thing that your ancestors sealed away just because it gave you a bit of power?"

"Foolish mortal scum you wouldn't even begin to understand the power it opened my eyes to, the power of the Gods themselves! The Titans were around back when my kind were beginning to emerge into creation so it knew exactly what buttons to press in order to awaken my latent power and now look at me, UNLIMITED POWER!"

Luffy grit his teeth as he threw himself out of the way of a powerful shockwave that tore apart the ground before him, landing on another nearby cloud platform as Enel began to laugh.

"The Thunder Titan told me all about them, these new age Gods and Devils, about how weak and feeble they are compared to the past! It told me of the power I could possess should I join it on its crusade to return its kind to the top, the glorious tale of 'God Enel' it said!"

"Man you must be pretty stupid then huh," Luffy said bluntly causing Enel to nearly choke mid sentence before glaring at him.

"What did you say brat!"

"Do you honestly believe that thing would help you now that it got its freedom? I mean really you just said that the Gods and Devils locked it away so why would it help you now that its free, it's more likely just gonna stab you in the back just for being a God?"

"It may kill off the other Gods but I have the Thunder Titan's word that I shall stand alongside it!"

"Yep that thing would totally betray you," Luffy sighed shaking his head. "You're just lucky that it's gonna get its ass handed to it before it gets that chance."

"You believe Dragneel actually stands a chance against the manifestation of Thunder and Lightning itself!?"

"I'll admit I don't know a whole lot about him yet but I can tell just by looking at him that Natsu is way stronger than you, probably stronger than my Grandpa even. Not only that but he can do that Mantra thing you can do only way better to the point that he doesn't even have to say it for it to work, it's just second nature to him."

"Even so he still stands no chance against a being that ancient, the Titans tower above all Gods and Devils of the new age!"

"Well it's a good thing Natsu isn't either of them then isn't it," Luffy replied with a grin as he entered an offensive stance. "Last I heard he was a Hybrid, the best of both God and Devil so that means he's the perfect one to take on that Titan you kiss the ass of."

"You little shit," Enel growled as lightning began to flood from his form. "You know next to nothing about the Gods, Devils or Titans yet you dare to comment on our affairs!? Now you've really gone and done it brat …"

A bolt of lightning struck Enel's form as his body began to morph and expand becoming a much larger, dare one say fatter, form of what it once was made entirely from blue lightning. Looking at it Luffy had to admit that this was what he assumed a God of lightning would look like as Enel held his staff behind him whilst holding his left palm outward in an offensive stance.

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Amaru!**"

"So this is the power of God," Luffy said as Enel jumped off of his cloud platform, landing on Luffy's with enough force to cause it to shake as he spun his staff around until it appeared in a throwing position.

"With this you die mortal filth, **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Kami No Uranaishi!**"

Throwing the lightning enhanced staff with all his strength at Luffy Enel was surprised when it missed, sailing past him and striking the earth behind him setting off a massive explosion that shook the surrounding area as if an earthquake had gone off in the sky.

Luffy stumbled as the platform he was on began to collapse and propelled himself onto another one only for Enel to kick him off of it through several more before appearing high in the sky above him.

"All those who defy God are little more than heretics, pretenders to the gift of life and must be cleansed from the world! **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Tengoku No Mezame!**"

Clapping his hands together Luffy almost felt his eardrums burst as a loud cracking sound signalled the strike of a thin bolt of lightning in front of him which quickly began to expand, engulfing the entire platform he was on forcing him to retreat to another in the nick of time.

"You only delay the inevitable mortal; the power of God is far beyond you even if you bear a Devil Fruit within you!"

Luffy panted heavily as he looked up at Enel who was currently floating high above his current location looking down upon him as if he were little more than trash that needed to be swept up. As it stood he didn't have much of a plan but he'd be damned if he pushed Enel this far only to lose.

Wiping some blood from his face Luffy stood up to his full height and met Enel's gaze determined not to back down, an act that served to anger Enel further as the lightning around him began to release a rain of sparks down below.

"Prepare yourself mortal for your time of judgement has come," Enel's voice boomed as Luffy prepared himself for the next onslaught.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Raijin Zudzuki!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Sword Horn!**"

Both Natsu and Rai-Jin smashed into each other with fierce head butts that shook the area around them sending sparks flying out in all directions until Rai-Jin was sent flying backward thanks to the Gravity Magic behind Natsu's attack.

"_Are you not going to use Anti against this guy, you've already used quite a bit of power after fighting Grimmjow?_"

"_It's like Tim said, Anti should be the absolute last resort,_" Natsu replied as Rai-Jin emerged from the side of the cloud platform he'd been knocked into. "_Besides I want to beat this guy without having to use my Demiurge Form._"

"_Why?_"

"_Even at my level of strength it isn't enough Ahnkseram, Kaguya was able to slap me around and without Aava and the Anti I would've died. If I want to get anywhere I've got to try and do things without relying on the power of others, there won't always be other people around to pull my ass out of the fire y'know?_"

"_A fair point but I mean are you really going to limit yourself like that?_"

"_If it means growing stronger to face greater threats then yes, yes I am._"

"_Stubborn as always,_" Ahnkseram sighed as Rai-Jin vanished and appeared before Natsu.

"Yes I can see now you aren't like these weak and feeble Gods and Devils of the current millennium, you've got power behind your title!"

"I wouldn't exactly call them weak you know, some of them I'd argue are stronger than I am right now," Natsu shot back as Rai-Jin's right hand began to emit pure white sparks.

"You have no idea what the Gods and Devils of old were capable of, beings who could bend the very fabric of the worlds to suit their whims as we fought across the realities now reduced to little more than cowards hiding behind their precious Rule Of Realms for protection from a virtually nonexistent threat!"

"Well I don't see you bending this world to your will so that implies you too are also weak doesn't it?"

"Compared to my former power yes I'm vastly inferior as would all my siblings be upon their re-emergence!"

"Then it's probably for the best to make sure you lot are dealt with quickly before you get a chance to do any significant damage," Natsu said as his fist began to glow crimson red with a purplish tinge.

"**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Uchiwake Ken!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!**"

The pair clashed again shattering the last floating platform in their immediate area forcing the pair to begin to slowly descend to the debris coated floor of the Upper Yard exchanging a swift barrage of punches and kicks which sent powerful shockwaves flying out in random directions.

"You may have killed Pallas but I will take much more than a few fancy tricks to kill," Rai-Jin roared as he threw several swift punches toward Natsu's midsection only for Natsu to block them with his final attack being caught directly.

"Hard to believe that you are the older one, Pallas didn't boast anywhere near as much as you do," Natsu replied as he dragged Rai-Jin forward landing a solid right hook to the Titan's face sending him flying off into the distance on an angle.

Rai-Jin hit the earth moments later creating a large skid like crater along the area he'd crashed with Natsu already creating a large flame attack above his head and tossing it at what he assumed would be Rai-Jin's stopping point.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Lightning Dragon Monarch's Electromagnetic Nova!**"

Throwing the blue sparking sphere of lightning and flame down upon Rai-Jin the last thing Natsu was expecting was for the Titan to throw himself directly at it and kick it off to the side, watching as his attack slid along the ground until it hit the White White Sea and exploded destroying a large section of it leaving a sizeable gap in it.

"_You really shouldn't use lightning based attacks in this fight Natsu he is the embodiment of it after all._"

"_Yeah that kind of slipped my mind hehe, my bad._"

Slowly lowering himself to the ground Natsu crossed his arms and waited for Rai-Jin to come to him, deciding to take a moment to catch his breath and ponder the brief exchange he'd had with the Thunder Titan.

"_I'd say he's stronger than Hydros and Prometheus but weaker than Pallas and Terra,_" he noted as Rai-Jin re-emerged from the smoke clearly not happy.

"_So what does that tell you?_"

"_He's either holding back, which is highly likely, or I'm free to crush him._"

"_Don't get cocky again …_"

"_Of course my overbearing conscience I won't get carried away,_" Natsu snorted in response as he began to release more of his Aura with his hair shifting from its usual pink to black.

"How can you be so relaxed in my presence abomination," Rai-Jin snarled at Natsu's rather aloof expression. "You dare lower your guard around one of the Titans of old!?"

"I mean look at it from my point of view right," Natsu sighed slipping one hand into his pocket whilst using the other to gesture rather dramatically. "You'd be the fifth Titan I've had to face right so I mean the whole 'I will end this world and overthrow the Gods and Devils' shtick doesn't really faze me. Plus it doesn't help that I basically tied with Terra who is supposedly one of the strongest of the Elemental Titans whilst you are just kind of on the lower end."

"You filthy abomination," Rai-Jin growled as he began to release even more lightning which began stirring up the clouds above them. "The only thing you've managed to do so far is throw an island level attack at me and change your hair colour, on what grounds do you make such a baseless claim!?"

"On what ground you ask," Natsu replied as he placed his hand onto the hilt of the War Titan's blade. "How about the road paved with your defeated Brothers and Sisters? How about the body of the Elder Goddess I killed before coming here or perhaps Achnologia, lost to Time itself!?"

"Mere words," Rai-Jin hissed in response. "Sure you hold Pallas' sword and have the scent of several other Titans on you but the rest are just names to me! An Elder God, in my prime I slaughtered them by the thousands as my kind swept across all creation in a war that makes everything we've done so far seem like nothing!"

"But you aren't in your prime anymore are you Rai-Jin," Natsu replied bluntly promptly shutting the Titan up. "I think I've got a fairly good idea as to how strong you currently are and I can already tell you I can sense beings stronger than you in this world."

"I am still regaining my strength," Rai-Jin roared as the clouds above began to rain down lightning strikes upon Natsu's location prompting him to vanish and reappear across the area. "Once I regain my strength you will know true terror-!"

A kick to the chest sent Rai-Jin flying off into the distance which was followed up by another kick to the chest knocking the Thunder Titan into the clouds sending him flying down into the ocean below in a matter of seconds.

Shaking his head Natsu appeared several metres above the water where Rai-Jin had touched down to find the entire thing electrified with thousands of dead fish including several Sea Kings.

"_Nice one idiot …_"

"_How was I supposed to know that would happen!_"

The electrified sea began to rise upward with Rai-Jin at its centre as the now furious Titan sent a lightning charged tsunami at him prompting Natsu to begin flying backwards whilst summoning two purple Magic Circles in front of him.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Monarch's Great Displacement!**"

The tsunami froze and was moulded into a large sphere the size of a small island as both it and Natsu flew higher and higher, the ocean and nearby islands growing further out of sight until they were once more in the Skypeia region.

Rai-Jin's form began to shimmer before he seemed to dissolve into the water itself which in turn set off a sizeable explosion sending electrified water droplets raining down upon the Sky Island.

"**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Shogekiha!**"

Bringing his hands together in a clap a powerful blast of white lightning was fired directly at Natsu who countered by holding up both hands causing it to slow to a halt, pushing him backward slightly until the air around him began to shimmer with golden sparks.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Crash Palm!**"

The attack was suddenly shattered into small cubes which fell down into the White Sea however Rai-Jin was already on the move as the White Sea itself began to rise up, its White texture morphing into a black one as the clouds began to swirl around his form.

"**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Taifu!**"

The clouds whipped up into a powerful typhoon which began firing sparks out in all directions tearing apart any solid land mass in its path as it charged toward Natsu with surprising speed for something of its size.

"So that's how he wants to play it huh, fine then! **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Monarch's Gravitational Distortion!**"

Clenching both hands out in front of him all Gravity in front of him began to shift chaotically as the typhoon was quite literally torn apart as purple cracks tore through the skies dividing the typhoon into small clouds which quickly faded into nothing.

"_We might have a bit of a problem,_" Ahnkseram said just as Natsu avoided a lightning speed punch to the face. "_This place wasn't really designed for this kind of fight and you two have kind of screwed the forces holding up the Sky Island …_"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked around for the Upper Yard and saw it slowly beginning to veer off into the distance, thankfully slowly due to what little Gravity had been left intact.

"Don't you dare look away from me Dragneel," Rai-Jin snarled as he struck Natsu across the face drawing blood only for Natsu to land a kick to the side of the Titan's head knocking him backward as Natsu's mind began running through ways to salvage the situation.

As he looked at the island he saw Luffy and Enel battling each other across the Upper Yard and to Natsu's surprise Luffy was actually managing to land solid blows despite the God entering some kind of transformed state.

"_I can save the island and everyone on it but I can't do it whilst fighting this prick,_" Natsu said as Rai-Jin tried again to strike him only for Natsu to duck and attempt a mid-air leg sweep which the Titan jumped over with ease.

"_Still going to hold back?_"

"…"

"_Come on Natsu you know what you need to do to this guy so just do it,_" Ahnkseram snapped in annoyance. "_You either beat this guy up right now or the Sky Island and everyone on it are basically screwed!_"

"_Fine._"

Spinning around Natsu landed a brutal blow to Rai-Jin's throat that he hadn't anticipated due to the way Natsu had been fighting so far as the Titan clutched it in shock.

"As per usual I don't think about the consequences it seems so I'm gonna have to cut this fight short, sorry for not dragging it out any longer but I'm afraid I've got more pressing matters to attend to as you can no doubt tell."

"This fight isn't over," Rai-Jin roared as his throat regenerated. "I am a Titan, a being beyond the Age of Gods! You will fear me abomination ju_**st AS YOUR ANCESTORS ONCE DID!**_"

Natsu found himself gritting his teeth as Rai-Jin entered his Titan Form, his size growing until it encompassed the massive hole left behind from Enel's Raigo upon the Angel Island.

"I'm actually so done with your shit, you and all of your brethren I'M SICK OF IT!"

Gritting his teeth Natsu's form began to shift as black wings sprouted from his back, the markings on his chest gaining their Aqua Blue glow as his form rapidly expanded with him entering his Dragon Form.

"_**So you can become one of those annoying Dragons can you,**_" Rai-Jin's voice boomed as Natsu began flapping his wings in order to gain some altitude. "_**Know despair as my lightning peels back those blasted scales of yours exposing the pathetic flesh underneath, so ripe and tender!**_"

Emerging from the hole Rai-Jin's form was well over sixty feet in height as he rose his right arm high into the clouds and seemed to pull out a solid white bolt of lightning measuring at least a kilometre in length before aiming it directly at Natsu.

"_**With this you die abomination, **_**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Lichtenberg Discharge!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamitous Roar!**"

Rai-Jin had confidence that his attack could match Natsu's however he was shocked when the roar simply smashed through the bolt as if it were nothing more than a mere inconvenience in its path prompting Rai-Jin to try and block the attack knowing he couldn't dodge it in time.

The attack slammed into the Titan's guard sending him flying backward beyond what remained of the cloudy sea as Natsu charged forward, roaring loudly as his wings began to glow the same Aqua Blue colour.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamitous Wing Attack!**"

The attack slammed into the staggered Titan, knocking it even further away from Skypeia however it was in that moment Natsu felt something pierce the centre of his back between his wings.

"**Titan's Aura: Thunder Titan's Ionsuka!**"

The attack escaped through Natsu's chest as he felt himself lose momentary control over his bodily functions before suddenly feeling a flood of energy restart them, courtesy of Ahnkseram.

"_You do realize I'm not suited for this job right, I'm no Dragon remember!_"

"_Aava is still dormant so what else am I supposed to do? Besides there's no time like the present to learn now is there?_"

"_Ass._"

Grinning inwardly Natsu inhaled deeply before responding to Rai-Jin's attack with a deafening roar that prompted the Titan to float backward slightly.

"_**Just die already Dragneel!**_"

"_**Not happening,**_" Natsu replied as he charged toward the Thunder Titan whose hands had morphed into two sparking voids as he moved to punch Natsu directly.

Placing his wings in front of him protectively he blocked the first punch, propelled backward by the subsequent explosion as Rai-Jin moved in for the second strike. Like the first it crashed against Natsu's wings setting off a large explosion however this time Natsu emerged from the smoke, razor sharp teeth exposed as his jaw clamped down on Rai-Jin's arm drawing copious amounts of blood from the Titan.

"_**RELEASE ME AT ONCE YOU ABOMINATION!**_"

A deafening crack followed by blinding light was all that was heard as the Thunder Titan raised its free arm into the clouds and seemingly slapped the top of Natsu's head with an unfathomable amount of lightning. As the light died down it revealed the Titan to be free of Natsu's grip with the Dragon nowhere in sight.

"_**Don't play games abomination I KNOW YOU STILL DRAW BREATH!**_"

"_**Of course I do,**_" was all the Thunder Titan heard before Natsu appeared before him coated in a golden light. "_**This hurts quite a bit but we've got it working for the moment, an unprecedented advancement in this form!**_"

A sudden surge of power high above the clouds forced the Thunder Titan to disperse them only to discover seven golden Magic Circles connected in a constellation formation.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamitous Grand Chariot!**"

"_**Impossible!**_"

The Thunder Titan raised its arms in front of it defensively as it was assaulted with thousands of photon rays varying from the usual golden colour to the Aqua Blue one of the Apocalypse. Rai-Jin was clearly hurting from the attack as chunks of his body were blasted away forcing him to draw upon more power to restore himself however Natsu was already moving through the barrage, both front claws coated in an Aqua Blue Aura.

"_**Damn you Dragneel … I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF, NOT BY AN ABOMINATION, NOT AFTER THE THOUSANDS OF YEARS IT TOOK FOR ME TO EARN MY FREEDOM!**_"

"_**If you were a being who would have just left well enough alone I wouldn't have to do this Rai-Jin, I've got no problem sparing those who are willing to change. You however desire to conquer a realm that has well since passed your age of chaos that I will not allow.**_"

Suddenly Natsu vanished and appeared on the other side of Rai-Jin, Aqua Blue Aura no longer present as the Thunder Titan leant backward and let loose a powerful cry of pain as an X shaped gouge appeared across his chest.

**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamitous Incisor Claws.**"

Clutching his chest Rai-Jin turned around to face Natsu who hovered before him, minor injuries at best littering his form as the pair seemed to stare into each other's eyes for several moments.

"_**The Hybrid … monster that struck fear into the hearts of all Titans. You are not the one of legend and yet now I see you for what you really are; the end of our line …**_"

Rai-Jin's form began to shimmer before he reverted back into his humanoid form, Natsu reverting moments later as he moved to end the threat of the Thunder Titan permanently.

"_I'll send him to his siblings I think, might do him some good being with some of his own kind,_" Natsu said inwardly as he opened up a miniature version of his Black Hole technique underneath the falling Rai-Jin who was immediately swallowed up by it with the Black Hole closing soon after.

"_You know you've got quite a collection of Titans in there now, never took you for the collector type?_"

"_I'm thinking of doing something with them soon, what Rai-Jin said before he passed out … I need to think on that for a bit._"

"_But first we save the currently falling Skypeia right?_"

"_Yeah,_" Natsu replied as he vanished and reappeared underneath the falling island in order to inspect what kind of gravitational force had been keeping it afloat.

"_This is Ancient Aura Natsu, old power weaved from the efforts of countless Gods,_" Ahnkseram said in awe. "_To not only allow this island to float among the clouds but to alter the structure of the environment around it to mirror that of the lower world … it may not appear like much but this kind of feat for the Gods of old who knew only how to fight, to destroy, to kill …_"

"_How do I fix it?_"

"_You don't, Ancient God's Aura isn't something one being alone can fix. It is the combination of countless Gods all pouring their Arch, Elder and regular God's Aura into a singular purpose._"

"_I'm not really sure I understand what you're trying to tell me but from what I can tell this isn't something that happens often is it?_"

"_The God Realm Terminus was built using these same methods Natsu, a realm with beauty unparalleled. The amount of Gods here would have been but a fraction but they tried to recreate their home using this island as its base it seems._"

"_So that's why everything here kind of represents what heaven would look like then?_"

"_Precisely, unfortunately thanks to Enel and Rai-Jin the Ancient yet delicate Aura holding all this together had been broken and the Sky Island shall return to the lower world once more. Remember when you were fighting myself and Zeref Natsu and you threw Galuna Island at us?_"

"_Galuna was nowhere this big though and I'm not as strong as I was back then!_"

"_Do not doubt yourself now Natsu, you have grown much stronger since our clash! You have the strength to stop this island from crashing into the ocean Natsu, use it and save the Skypeians and your friends!_"

"_A damn pep talk huh, fine. It's not like I wasn't gonna give it my best shot anyway …_"

Frowning as he sent a flood of Gravity Magic to his palms Natsu began tapping multiple sections underneath the island itself, large Purple Magic Circles appearing as he attempted to slow the massive island down.

"Now for the heavy part," Natsu said with grit teeth as he appeared on the water's surface below where one could begin to see the Upper Yard slowly drift down from the clouds. "Don't say I never tried Ahnk!"

A purple aura coated the entirety of the Upper Yard as it began to slow down even more, its descent almost halting however even then it wasn't enough to completely stop it in its tracks. The ocean beneath him began to bubble as Natsu began unleashing most of his power finally halting the island allowing him to gently lower it to the ocean's surface with it kicking up tsunami level waves in all directions before finally settling down.

"_That … good enough for you,_" Natsu panted inwardly as Ahnkseram laughed in response.

"_Well as far as I can tell no one died so yes I'd say so!_"

"_I can blow up a continent easy but lifting an island is hard work, life makes no sense sometimes …_"

"_Good thinking on placing those seals underneath the island by the way since they are what is keeping it afloat for the moment it seems._"

"_Remind me to strengthen them later then,_" Natsu sighed as he saw a flash of blue lightning strike the island. "_Guess Luffy must still be fighting Enel then, I'm sure he'll be fine._"

"_You don't plan on helping him?_"

"_School of hard knocks?_"

"_That's not really the best way to train someone you know?_"

"_Well it worked for me didn't it?_"

"_You aren't human so it doesn't count._"

"_Yeah whatever,_" Natsu grumbled as he warped to the island's edge and fell onto his back with a sigh. "_I think I'll just take a break here, wake me up if someone shows up ok …_"

And with that Natsu promptly fell asleep much to the amusement of Ahnkseram who knew full well Natsu didn't need to sleep and was merely doing it to avoid having to do any more work. Shaking his head he decided to view Luffy's fight for himself hoping that it would provide at least some form of amusement.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion III**

**Sniffing Out A Good First Story**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

The hosts were selected, their assistant had been … thoroughly educated in her new duties and the pair had prepared a space in the offices from which to broadcast their new show. What now remained in the way of Aizen and Salem's dominance of all things news was one simple thing, they needed a story.

Unfortunately for one world and its path which the previous Lady Fate had so painstakingly crafted the two News Hosts were about to trample all over that fate, unintentionally of course.

"I feel like this is a bad idea, are we even supposed to be in this reality," Rory whined only for Salem to smack the side of a dog carrier attached to her hip.

"Be silent or its back to the room with you!"

"How come you get to yell but not me though?"

"Because … because I'm the most beautiful one and you are the pathetic, never aging flat chested buffoon who thought it would be funny to try and prank me and was shown the error of her ways! Again!"

"Salem go easy on her," Aizen said finally deciding to join the conversation. "She's still new to her position, she'll learn in time."

"Fine but she doesn't get to leave this cage!"

"Can you guys at least tell me where we are!?"

"We're in a place called England Rory, one that has two different sections it seems. We're about to head into the Magical one because my News Anchor senses smell a story here."

"Is that even a real thing?"

"Of course it is," Aizen snapped back as Aizen grabbed the cage from Salem's side and opened the door. "Now I'm only going to say this once so listen good, you've got to pretend to be our Daughter so we can get into this place alright?"

"But Aizen you said I could keep her in there!"

"Salem use your senses you can tell how this place works, one look at us the way we were and we'll have mortals swarming all over the place and the Council will have our heads!"

"Hmm … yes it seems you are correct, strange kind of ward they have up at the door though but I'm sure there is a reason for it."

"Reason or no there's a story in this place I can smell it!"

"Probably smell your own ego more like," Rory grumbled only for Aizen to smack her over the back of her head.

"Not another word out of you my precious 'Assistant' unless one of the locals speaks to you! Now let's get our stories straight, Salem is my Wife and you Rory are our Daughter and we've only recently moved to England from somewhere else and have no idea about the local Magical population."

"Is that honestly the best thing you can come up with, that's so cliché," Rory sighed. "Just acting like we know nothing is probably the most suspicious thing we can do, don't you ever read!?"

"I hate to admit it Aizen but the brat is right we'll need much more thorough back stories than that."

"You two are putting way too much thought into this; we can just blast anyone who suspects us with our Aura and get them to leave us alone."

"Come on even the hag agrees with me Aizen," Rory said only to freeze as a gentle hand was placed on her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rory but I must have misheard you because I believe I just heard someone begging for a dog's death?"

"Enough! Look it doesn't even matter if we get caught out alright we'll just kill whoever figures us out and leave," Aizen snapped no longer in the mood for the banter between the pair.

"Now that is an outing I can get behind," Salem said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around Aizen's own. "Come darling let us investigate this establishment with our mistake."

"I hate both of you," Rory grumbled as they walked into the run down looking building coated with Magic not really noticing any kind of improvement.

"Disgusting," Salem murmured as she looked around the dingy room. "People actually eat here?"

"If you think that's disgusting Salem then brace yourself," Aizen muttered back as a hunchbacked man hobbled over to them.

"You two new round here?"

The disgust couldn't be more obvious on Salem's face however she thankfully remained silent; Rory too even looked at the man with distaste as both girls left the talking to Aizen.

"Yes we are new here you see from Magical … Sweden, there is an access to the Magical world here yes?"

"New blood in Magical Britain eh, yeah follow me and I'll take you to the alley," the hunchback said as he shuffled along toward the back exit of the pub leading them to a dead end. "Just tap your wand on these three bricks here and you'll get into the alley."

Aizen quickly realized they didn't possess wands when suddenly Salem stepped forward summoning a wand made from some kind of bone and tapped the indicated bricks in the order the hunchback showed them.

The bricks began to shift rapidly revealing an alley full of oddities and wonder prompting the hunchback to laugh in an almost repulsive manner.

"Alright then I'll leave you lot to it, names Tom by the way so if you lot find yourselves needing anything just come back here to the Cauldron!"

"Y-yes," Aizen said cringing at the laugh from the hunchback. "We'll be sure to do so."

The trio walked away at a brisk pace in order to leave the creature behind, after walking for some time Aizen decided to stop and speak.

"I didn't know you had a wand Salem?"

"You never asked. It's made from the bone of Wyvern, a unique variant of the Grimm from my home world. Before it was turned to stone the Wyvern gifted it to me as proof of its loyalty."

"Are we not going to discuss the fact that Magic here is used in wand form," Rory piped up prompting Aizen to nod.

"A fair point but we have Salem who can counter anyone who might be suspicious of who we are. Now let's find a place where we might be able to get some information shall we, a good reporter never sits still for long!"

"Shut up Aizen you aren't even a real reporter!"

"Rory …"

"Well now isn't that interesting," Salem said cutting the pair off as she motioned toward two cloaked figures appearing in the corner of the alley before slinking off down a dingy side street. "Perhaps there might be a story we can find after all?"

Following the two cloaked figures down the dark alley the pair felt a shift in the atmosphere with all manner of seedy looking individuals lurking within its confines eyeing them with less than savoury thoughts.

"Stop," Aizen hissed as the trio came across a store which the two cloaked figures had entered and began to listen in to whatever was being said inside.

" … should allow me to bypass the ward then?"

"O-of course my Lord no Fidelus has ever been able to withstand this!"

"Good Borgin, very good indeed. You shall be greatly rewarded for this should all go well tonight …"

"Of course my Lord, very good indeed my Lord!"

The trio quickly moved away and allowed the figure to exit the shop, walking past their new location before vanishing as they digested what they just heard.

"So this guy is planning on doing something tonight eh?"

"I picked up his power signature so we should be able to track him," Salem said as she twirled her finger summoning a sickly green image of the man. "Repulsive for a human isn't he?"

"There was also something else I sensed within him," Aizen added with a frown. "It was like his soul had been torn multiple times and when I tried to follow them they led off into several different directions."

"Perhaps you were right Aizen, smells like a story to me."

"We need to get the recording equipment ready, tonight we could get live footage of whatever this strange man is planning on doing. Rory that's your job."

"And what are you two gonna be doing while I do that!?"

"I noticed there was an ice cream shop back up in the main alley area so I was thinking Salem and I could wait there until things are ready."

"That's not fair!"

"Are you questioning me Rory, according to the contract you WILLINGLY SIGNED-!"

"Ugh, fine! Can I at least have some ice cream after we're done?"

"I'll think about it."

"You'd better," Rory grumbled as she opened up a portal and vanished leaving Aizen and Salem alone in the dingy alley.

"All right then Salem would you like to go on a date to the Magical ice cream parlour with me?"

"Of course I would Aizen but we have no currency for this world do we," Salem asked only for Aizen to hold up several sacks full of strange bronze, silver and gold looking coins.

"You didn't think I would be idle as we walked through this place did you Salem?"

"You work quite fast Aizen even I didn't notice you leave my side, how did you pull that off?"

Nodding his head behind her Salem saw a second Aizen walking right up to one of the cloaked figures in the alley and stealthily take something from their pocket and placing it in its own, the very same item appearing in the real Aizen's pocket moments later.

"A handy skill no? I found a way to have both my actual body and my Shinigami Soul running about at once, with some limitations of course. My real body can be seen by all however as you know in my world if the soul leaves the body it can only be seen by other Shinigami or those with Aura however they can still seemingly interact with the real world."

"So you use your Shinigami Soul to swipe things with anything it takes appearing on your real person?"

"Precisely, only took around eight hundred years or so to perfect that but I think it paid off don't you?"

"Indeed," Salem said as the second Aizen nodded before vanishing with the real Aizen motioning for Salem to follow him.

"Now then Salem let us enjoy ourselves for a bit in this strange place, I wonder if even the ice cream has Magic in it?"

"Imagine if the ice cream was alive?"

"We could share one and kill it together if you'd like?"

"I think I'd like that very much," Salem replied with a genuine smile as the pair walked back up into the main alley oblivious to the fate and destiny they were about to interfere with.

**Ok guy's so here's some more translation stuff for Enel.**

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Kami No Uranaishi – God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt God's Diviner_

_God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Tengoku No Mezame – God's Aura: Goro Goro – Heaven's Awakening_


	20. Fall And Discoveries

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So just letting you guys know I'm starting a new job this week so my upload schedule might go out of wack for a little bit, might also not but we'll see what happens just letting you guys know just in case.**

**Anyway onto the reviews.**

**Baranx – Yeah I'll give that a shot I just figured there might be some sort of rule against it.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Fall And Discoveries**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

Panting heavily as he wiped a large trail of blood that had been obscuring his vision Luffy looked over at Enel who seemed to be frozen in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"So now what are you gonna do now that the being you worked so hard to bring back just got its ass handed to it," Luffy asked mockingly. "Looks to me like Natsu handled it pretty easily so what's that say for your chances of getting your way?"

"It can't be … Rai-Jin was a Titan, the element of Lightning itself! How can someone like him defeat a Titan!?"

"It'll be your head next," Luffy said snapping Enel out of his shock as he spun around to face him. "You've messed with a lot of lives here, led to the Skypeian's home being brought back down to the Blue Seas not to mention the amount you've killed while playing God."

"Don't you dare talk down to me, you are nothing but a boy," Enel snapped back enraged at Luffy's statement. "Even if the Thunder Titan has been defeated I am still God!"

"Seems like your head is still up in the clouds then," Luffy sighed as he clenched his fists. "Seems like I'll have to bring it back down to reality!"

"You don't honestly think you can beat me do you brat," Enel growled as Luffy began charging toward him. "As injured as you are you are no match for me and my Mantra!"

"Who cares about any of that," Luffy shouted back as his right arm fell back behind him extending a fair distance. "All that matters is our fight here and now and who comes out on top!"

"You fool, **Mantra!**"

"**Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

Enel went to lean back however he was cleanly struck in the centre of the face sending him flying backward as Luffy's arm retracted back to normal.

'_It's just like I thought, the shock from seeing Natsu beat that massive lightning bastard has messed up his concentration! This is my chance to beat him!'_

"How," Enel growled whilst holding his nose which was bleeding profusely. "I have crushed beings you couldn't even begin to comprehend to get to where I am, how are YOU able to push me this far!?"

"**Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

"**God's Aura: Goro Goro – 200 Million Volt Bari!**"

Enel blasted Luffy with a wave of pure lightning only for multiple fists to emerge from the blast as Enel was struck by a barrage of attacks sending him flying even further back into nearby trees as Luffy ceased his attack.

"This is it for you Enel, just give up!"

"Do you honestly think I'll give up just because a mortal tells me to," Enel grunted as he rose to his feet shakily. "I'll admit you are an oddity among all the mortals I have dealt with, none before you have posed any kind of threat yet you have managed to push me this far however I AM STILL GOD!"

Enel began to rise into the air as the clouds above darkened considerably, an immense power beginning to form. Luffy who was not yet able to sense power could still feel an immense pressure above as a massive beast made of lightning began to poke its head out from the clouds.

"He still has that much power left …"

"YA HAHAHAHA! Despair mortal as God unleashes final judgement upon you! **God's Aura: Goro Goro – 300 Million Max Volt Divine Dragon Spear!**"

The attack itself seemed to roar as it surged toward Luffy who instead chose to look directly into Enel's eyes sending a cold chill down his spine. As the attack crashed into the earth Enel thought he'd won as his form reverted to normal due to the amount of power he'd exerted to perform the attack.

Lightning surged out in all directions, a deafening crackle seemingly signalling the end of the fight as Enel allowed himself a moment to breathe thus lowering his guard.

"ENEL!"

God Enel didn't even have a chance to put his guard up as a badly wounded Luffy emerged from the smoke with his right arms twisted up like a spring extending well back into the smoke.

"**GUM GUM: RIFLE!**"

Luffy's attack hit Enel right in the face shattering his skull as what little power he had left worked on repairing it, knocking the God out cold as he was sent flying away from the Upper Yard and off into the distance. As he flew and slowly fell into unconsciousness he burned the image of Luffy into his mind.

'_Impossible … I, God, defeated by a lowly Paramecia …'_

Skidding to a stop Luffy's eyes had a look of almost maddened determination in them as he watched Enel fly away; refusing to blink for even a moment until he was certain that he'd finally defeated the upstart wannabe God.

"Luffy!"

His near fatal wounds finally caught up to him at the sound of a friendly voice as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious, caught by the sturdy arms of Zoro who had been mere metres away from being caught up in the deadly blast fired by Enel.

"You really gave it your all didn't you Luffy and beat a supposed God, not that I expected any less from my Captain. Honestly you're lucky I happened to be in the area or you'd probably have died from some of these wounds," Zoro sighed as he tore some of his own clothing up and began covering some of the worst wounds, stemming the bleeding as best he could until he could find Chopper who would be able to hopefully fix Luffy right up.

After doing what he could Zoro hoisted Luffy over his shoulder just in time for his rival to appear in the clearing, eyes wide in shock once he saw Luffy's condition.

"Oi what the hell are you doing you stupid moss, get Luffy back to Chopper!"

"What do you think I was about to do you stupid perv cook," Zoro snapped back before gritting his teeth and looking away. "Forget it I don't have time to argue with you I've gotta get Luffy some help."

"Tch, for once you're right."

"Where's Chopper?"

"He's with the others helping out the Shandians who got hurt when the island began to fall down."

"All right lets go," Zoro said as the pair began running off into what remained of the Upper Yard forest.

_**/Elsewhere – Robin's POV/**_

It had been some time since the island had touched down in the sea yet Robin still couldn't believe what she had seen. The battle felt more like a story from one of the books she so often read as a child as a being from the ancient times, a Titan, fought against a Dragon.

What shocked her more however was that Natsu was the Dragon, sure she knew he could turn into one but hearing it and seeing it were two entirely separate things in her mind. Indeed today she had witnessed something truly otherworldly in nature and it wasn't a sight she'd ever forget.

Shaking her head Robin sighed tiredly as she looked up at the massive stone tablet before her, the usual excitement they always presented her with no longer present with it having been overshadowed by Natsu's earlier performance however she would not relent in the pursuit of her dream and so she began to read.

"Perhaps I should record this for Natsu, he seemed interested in having both the original recording and the translation …"

"_You wish to decipher what lies within this stone Nico Robin?_"

Robin recoiled in shock at the voice that seemingly spoke to her using some form of telepathy, her eyes finding no one in the immediate area.

"_We are no longer among the land of the living Nico Robin, we merely exist as the last evidence of a foolish pantheon._"

"Who are you-no what are you?"

"_We are all that remains of those who founded Skypeia Nico Robin, the voices of Gods long past bound to the Poneglyph before you._"

"Why are you bound to the Poneglyph?"

"_When a mortal dies Lady Death tends to their souls through the aid of the Shinigami or Grim Reapers depending on how you wish to name them, we higher beings however are different and although the flesh may die it is possible for our beings to live on through a number of means._"

"So you bound yourselves to the Poneglyph?"

"_To maintain the Aura holding Skypeia together we did what was necessary and bound ourselves here. When Rai-Jin was released from his prison he cut us off from the rest of Skypeia allowing it to fall, try as we might we were unable to do more than slow its descent until the Hybrid came along._"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_You are an Archeologist are you not? You seek to learn the true nature of this strange world full of Devil Fruits, powerful beings capable of fighting even the Gods themselves as well as the strange figure pulling the strings of it all?_"

"You know," Robin gasped as the voice hummed in agreement.

"_Indeed we do however we also wish for you to discover the full story as you journey through this world as we once did, discovering the truth for yourself. There was another who came before you who left his mark here, he was of Devil kind yet we refused to turn him away for he showed genuine interest in the true history._"

It was then that Robin noticed the Poneglyph beginning to shimmer, the text rearranging itself to form the true Poneglyph with a signature at the bottom left hand corner shocking her and prompting the voice to laugh.

_Gol D Roger Was Here!_

"The Pirate King!"

"_So he achieved his ultimate goal did he? That man was a free spirit, unconcerned with the intricate workings of the Gods and Devils instead showing more concern over learning and exploring. A true oddity even among the Devil kind._"

"Is this the true text of the Poneglyph?"

"_Indeed young Archeologist, take a copy for yourself but be warned only one with the power of Aura will be able to understand its true meaning._"

"So Natsu can read it but I can't?"

"_Incorrect. The Hybrid will see the arrangement you see before you, you will only see what we showed before. This Poneglyph holds secrets meant only for those of the higher realm however we put our faith in you Nico Robin that you will aid the Hybrid on his quest to learn more._"

"I-I'll do my best but-!"

"_That is all we ask Nico Robin,_" the voice said as Robin felt the pressure leave her mind.

An instinct told her to look at her notebook and she was shocked to see that the entire thing had been written out in the time it took her to blink, no doubt the work of the Gods who had inhabited the Poneglyph.

"I should show Natsu this place," Robin said quickly as she ran off to go find him.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_Oi wake up!_"

"_Ngh …_"

"_No seriously Natsu get up,_" Ahnkseram snapped as Natsu slowly opened his eyes revealing it to be night time.

"_What do you want?_"

"_You've lazed off long enough now get back to work!_"

"_Come on just five more minutes …_"

"_NO!_"

"_You're a god damn bastard sometimes,_" Natsu groaned as he forced himself up into a sitting position. "_Now what am I supposed to do!?_"

"_For a start you could go and get the ship from up in what remains of those weird clouds, then you can actually go and see your Servant and Assistant who don't seem to have any clue as to where you are. You can also strengthen those seals underneath the island before it SINKS INTO THE DAMN SEA! That is some of the stuff you can do!_"

"_Like I said,_" Natsu grumbled as he rose to his feet and stretched. "_God. Damn. Bastard._"

Vanishing from his location Natsu appeared back up in the clouds of what remained of Skypeia noticing that there were still life signs up there. Shaking his head he vanished and reappeared near a small house startling Conis who was hugging Suu for dear life.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Why are you here and not with the rest of the Skypeians?"

"W-well Mr Gan Fall saved me you see and …"

"I was wondering if you would come back up here."

Looking over at the small house he saw Gan Fall standing at the doorway, a tired expression marring his features as he slowly walked outside.

"Look I did my best to keep the island afloat but-."

"Oh I know there was no saving the island, Ancient Aura was all that kept it afloat all these years and the emergence of that infernal Titan destroyed the carefully crafted balance that had been established up here."

"You know that thing was a Titan?"

"Of course I know," Gan Fall sighed. "The title of God was not one given for the sake of it you know, I held the task of maintaining this land my ancestors crafted as well as another more dangerous one."

"You were tasked with guarding the stone tablet holding the Thunder Titan weren't you?"

"The story that is passed from God to God says that when the Gods of old first created Skypeia they were attacked by Rai-Jin, Titan of Thunder, who sought to slay them to the last as so many of our kind had been during the war. Rai-Jin was one of the few who had escaped the initial sealing's done by the Gods and Devils of old meaning that my ancestors had to fight with everything they had in order to seal him away."

"And clearly they succeeded."

"Indeed they did however the ritual to do so held a terrible price as my ancestors were stripped of their Aura with every last drop going into containing the Thunder Titan within the stone tablet."

"It took that much power?"

"We're talking about a fully powered Thunder Titan, the one you fought was impressive yes however Rai-Jin in his prime had the power to throw bolts that could split apart the continents themselves and compared to the individual power my ancestors held they had little choice."

"So all of them lost their Aura to bind Rai-Jin in that tablet? What about you and Enel, why can you two use God's Aura?"

"I can use it because it was gifted to me by the previous God who received it from his mentor and so on; Enel on the other hand had his dormant power reawakened by the Thunder Titan itself through means I cannot entirely fathom."

"So now that the Sky Island has been basically destroyed you two do realize you'll have to live back in the lower world again right?"

"Yes young Conis and I have discussed this at length before you arrived; it is saddening to leave this place however what choice do we have?"

"We don't blame you either Mr Natsu," Conis said quickly. "You clearly fought hard to defeat the Thunder Titan; it was Enel and Rai-Jin who are at fault!"

"I took the liberty of saving your vessel during all the chaos Natsu," Gan Fall said as he motioned toward the Going Merry which was tied to the back of his house. "I must say it clearly has seen better days that ship though I could have sworn that mast was broken earlier …"

"Thank you Gan Fall," Natsu replied with a curt nod. "Are you able to use the portal ability or do you need me to take the pair of you down to the island?"

"I'm afraid I know not of any portal ability so if you would be so kind as to take us down we would appreciate it."

"Go stand on the deck of the Merry then and I'll get us all down there in one go," Natsu said as the group slowly made their way over with Natsu carrying most of Gan Fall's belongings behind him using his Gravity Magic.

Opening up a large portal Natsu coated the Merry with his Gravity Magic and pushed it forward with it appearing down on the blue seas below near the Upper Yard, pulling up alongside the island's edge with Natsu dropping the anchor moments later.

"There we go."

"You are most certainly a powerful individual Natsu," Gan Fall noted having watched Natsu perform such feats seemingly effortlessly.

"So I keep being told," was his only reply as the group got off the ship and began walking toward a nearby group of Skypeians.

"This is where I leave you two," Natsu said suddenly as he began walking away from the pair. "There are others who need to see me."

"I understand Natsu, one of your friends went through quite the experience herself and most likely wishes to discuss it with you. Thank you for all you have done for my people Natsu," Gan Fall said as he bowed before him.

"Stand up straight Gan Fall, a God bows to no one!"

"I must humbly refuse such an order Natsu, you are a being beyond even a God it would seem therefore such logic does not apply."

"Cheeky bastard," Natsu replied with a slight smirk tugging at his lips with Conis giggling in amusement. "Fine then I'll talk with you later!"

Shaking his head Natsu vanished and reappeared near where he could sense Seilah and Mordred who seemed to be alone, why that was the case he didn't know but honestly it didn't currently matter since he wanted to speak with the pair anyway.

His sudden appearance hit Seilah's senses like a freight train as she spun around in shock practically destroying a wall in the process before charging into him for a hug.

"I wasn't gone that long Seilah …"

"But I couldn't sense you Master, it was like you had died I almost gave in to despair!"

"What she means to say is she initially tried to interrogate everyone on the island but couldn't stop crying so she sat down and waited for your return instead."

Natsu began to chuckle until he actually met Mordred's eyes and froze, instantly seeing the changes she'd made since they last spoke directly. Letting Seilah go he slowly walked over to Mordred who suddenly averted her gaze from Natsu's scrutinizing one.

"Wh-what?"

Natsu's hand reached out to her and brushed past her face as he began to run his fingers through her hair which still hadn't been done up since she lost her hair tie, an act that embarrassed Mordred greatly but she made no move to stop him.

"You know you should consider keeping your hair down when not in combat Mordred, makes you have more of a unique look."

"Y-you think so? I've never really been one for caring about my appearance before so …"

"Master is right Mordred," Seilah added as she appeared at Mordred's other side. "Honestly it makes you look much better, more unique I suppose you could say."

Mordred's eyes widened slightly when she realized what they were inadvertently telling her prompting her to begin laughing.

"You guys don't have to worry about mentioning my Father anymore around me; I've come to accept him and all his decisions."

"So I saw," Natsu said as he moved his hand away from Mordred's hand and placed it on her shoulder gently. "We've been working hard for quite some time now, working hard together to get through this whole mess yet I have to admit I don't think I've ever been more proud of you Mordred than I was when I saw what you did against that Saber Servant."

"It was pretty cool what I did wasn't it."

"I think what makes me more proud than anything else though is that you finally shed the hatred you had for King Arthur Mordred," Natsu continued as Mordred hung on his every word. "I think now that you've moved beyond such a grudge you are well on your path to becoming a King all your own."

"Natsu …"

"I'm looking forward to seeing just how far you'll progress from here Mordred, I'm so glad that you are my Servant."

"God damn it," Mordred sighed as her head hit Natsu's chest lightly. "You really do keep on proving you're the best Master I could ask for."

Natsu chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mordred before looking at Seilah and motioning her over as the three shared a group hug. Seilah was the first to break away as her expression faded to a sadder one, one that both Natsu and Mordred picked up on."

"What's wrong Seilah?"

"I came back because I found a few things you need to see Natsu, more specifically one person in particular."

"Who is it Seilah," Natsu asked as Seilah summoned the wanted poster to her side and passed it to Natsu who unfurled it.

" …"

"That isn't-!"

"It is Mordred," Seilah replied sadly as Mordred's gaze snapped to Natsu's own, his expression completely devoid of emotion.

"Are you alright Natsu?"

"Is this accurate Seilah?"

"I took this from the Marine Headquarters along with several others Master; I believe it to be genuine."

"I see …"

"Do you actually think it's her though?"

"It has to be Mordred look at her class, she may look a little different but it's definitely her."

"What could she have done to earn such a high bounty in such a short amount of time," Mordred asked confused as they looked at the almost maniacal face glaring back at them.

"Not even Lancer Arthuria has has a bounty that high though she isn't too far behind, many Servants seem to possess high bounties in this world despite the relatively small time that has passed since the war started. Perhaps from the moment she was summoned into this world she went on a rampage?"

"It's possible Seilah but … I think I need time to process this."

"We understand Master," Seilah replied sadly. "I returned as soon as I could to inform you of this without completing the other half of the task given to me, I shall remain here until you wish for me to return to my duties."

"Thank you Seilah, once I order you to depart I want you to speak with Shanks and give him a message. Tell him he has a LOT to answer for hiding this from me."

"I will ensure it is done the moment you deign to dismiss me Master," Seilah replied as Natsu sat down still staring at the wanted poster.

"Thank you Seilah … thank you both."

_**/Elsewhere In The New World – A Distant Port Town/**_

"CHO BABABA! These slaves will serve the Celestial Dragons fine, chobya! Load them up onto the ships boys!"

"Captain Kabucho, Captain Kabucho!"

"What is it," the portly Captain Kabucho snapped as a low ranking deck hand sprinted over to him panting heavily. "Problems with the damn slaves again!?"

"N-no Captain it's actually-!"

"INCOMING CANNON FIRE!"

Kabucho was knocked off of his feet as the sound of cannons followed by several explosions rocked the assembled ships at the port.

"What the hell is this!"

"Captain I was looking out from the top of the mast and I saw their symbol!"

"What darn symbol, chobya!?"

"Here Captain look over that way with my spyglass," the deck hand cried handing it over to his Captain who looked over in the direction indicated nearly having a heart attack when his eyes locked with the symbol on the mast of the lead ship.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

The symbol on the mast was of a red and gold cross with two lions on either side standing proudly before the cross in what appeared to be a defensive stance. At the centre of the circular portion of the cross there was a triangular shape with a gold and black eye that had two golden wreath like shapes intertwined with the iris.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE NAVY," Kabucho screeched as the spyglass moved to the figure at the helm. "F-FUCK!"

"What do we do Captain!?"

"What the bloody hell do you think we do, we fight or we get killed when the Celestial Dragons don't get their slaves!"

_**/Meanwhile On The Lead Ship/**_

"My King we've reached the outskirts of Port Getsalf," an armor clad Knight said with a salute as the figure at the helm nodded stiffly.

"The Navy?"

"Closing in fast my liege!"

"Highest ranking officers?"

"Three Vice Admirals my King, two Rear Admirals and four Captains!"

"Have Sir Gareth, Sir Baudwin and Sir Brastius' ships move to defend our rear," the King said before moving away from the helm with a Knight immediately taking over. "Today we strike yet another blow against the Celestial Dragons, today Port Getsalf, a known slave trading post will be captured and cleansed in Eden's name!"

Many of the Knights cheered as the sound of cannon fire signalled the arrival of the Navy.

"ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR BATTLE, INFORM SIR CARADOC I HAVE NEED OF HIS AID AT ONCE!"

"It will be done at once my King," the nearest Knight saluted before rushing away as the King turned their eyes toward the now fleeing ships as the echoing voice from the Navy contingent hit their ears.

"REBELS OF EDEN THIS IS VICE ADMIRAL WILDER OF THE MARINES, SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN FAIR JUSTICE!"

"My King what is your response," one of the Knights asked who stood holding the speaker end of a large transponder snail which the King promptly took.

"THIS IS KING ARTORIA PENDRAGON, EDEN WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO SLAVERS NOR WILL IT EVER SURRENDER TO THE TYRANNICAL WORLD GOVERNMENT! WE SHALL STAND AND FIGHT WITH ALL OUR STRENGTH!"

_Former King Of Arthurian Britain_

_Wielder Of The Sacred Sword Excalibur_

_Artoria Pendragon (Saber)_

_Bounty – 890,000,000 Berries_

The Knights across all the ships began to cheer at Artoria's speech which was quickly drowned out by cannon fire as several of the rear ships from the Eden contingent turned around to combat the Marines.

"My King I have Sir Caradoc on the Transponder Snail," one Knight shouted over the noise as Artoria took the speaker.

"Sir Caradoc?"

"_With respect my King I have asked you several times now to call me Sir Carados …_"

"You can debate the subject of names at a latter time Sir Caradoc but for the moment I have need of your ship."

"_For what purpose my King?_"

"Your ship is the swiftest in the fleet Sir Caradoc therefore I need you to bypass the fleeing slave ships and cut off their escape allowing us to strike them from behind."

"_As you command my King it shall be done,_" Caradoc replied. "_Do I have permission to fire upon the enemy vessels?_"

"Warning shots only Sir Caradoc, we don't want any harm to come the slaves on board."

"_Only warning shots then,_" Caradoc replied as the connection his Transponder Snail ceased.

"My King we need to act fast," one of the Knights shouted as he pointed to the fleeing slaver ships. "Some of the slavers will make it out before Sir Caradoc can get t them!"

"Get us alongside the nearest slaver ship, we'll overrun their pathetic resistance and save those slaves!"

Artoria's flagship moved in on the largest slaver vessel as Sir Caradoc's ship flew past and cut off the only escape route.

"STEADY ON THE GUNS, FULL CANVAS," Artoria shouted as Knights began rushing around on deck. "PREPARE TO BRACE FOR WE SHALL BE GOING IN AT RAMMING SPEED!"

The remaining ships all began to follow Artoria's orders with Caradoc's ship breaking rank, pushing past the rest with an unnatural speed as it moved to cut off the escaping slavers. This was a routine manoeuvre the Knights had performed many a time with slavers often choosing to flee once they realized the strength of Eden's naval forces.

The sound of cannon fire signalled that the slavers had begun to fire upon the rapidly approaching force as Artoria reassumed her position at the helm, spinning the wheel to line up the ram with the back end of the largest ship in the slaver fleet.

With a loud crash Artoria's flagship rammed right into the slaver flagship knocking many on the deck over as several Knights fired a series of hooks from deck mounted turrets into the ship, preventing escape.

"BOARD," Artoria roared as she brandished Excalibur high above her heard with the Knights drawing their swords and charging on over to the deck of the slaver ship. Artoria's eyes locked with the enemy Captain's own, a look of disgust making its way onto her face as the helm was again manned by another Knight.

Walking over to the railing Artoria jumped over to the deck of the slaver ship and began to beeline for the Captain, cutting down anyone foolish enough to try and attack her. It took less than twenty seconds for Artoria to reach her target as the portly man shakily drew a cutlass and assumed a combat stance.

"Y-you guys are crazy, the Celestial Dragons won't keep letting you guys do this!"

"I care little for those sub human wastes of garbage; the Celestial Dragons are of no import compared to the lives of human beings! You who would dare operate in the trade of human trafficking; by the laws of Eden handed down by King Artoria Pendragon I sentence thee to death by beheading!"

"N-no please, I beg of you-!"

Artoria's cold gaze would not be deterred as she swung Excalibur to the man's right with him putting up a guard. Unfortunately for him Excalibur sliced clean through his blade like butter with his head following the same fate moments after, Eden's justice being served upon him swiftly.

"I take no delight in ending life however the punishment must always fit the crime, yours were condemning thousands to a life of torture and death therefore justice responded in kind this day."

"My King we've slaughtered the slaver forces," one of the Knights said whose armor was caked with blood. "Your orders?"

"Have the medical ship come in to assess those being held captive here, Sir Caradoc and his forces are to aid in moving them back onto the mainland once we have finished clearing it out."

"Understood my King, are we to destroy the slaver ships?"

"Destroy any that cannot be repurposed for our use, the shipwright should be able to provide you with the important details."

"As you say my King," the Knight said saluting before running back over to the main forces as Artoria hopped back onto the deck of her own ship.

"ALL HANDS AT ATTENTION," Artoria's voice boomed as the Knights on her ship froze in place. "We have done well however we must secure the mainland in order to begin processing those who have been enslaved. How fares the battle with the Marines?"

"Sir Gareth has defeated the lead Vice Admiral in direct combat my King, two of the Captain led ships have been sunk. Sir Baudwin is still engaged with a Vice Admiral and two of the Rear Admirals however he is expected to pull through."

"Inform Sir Gareth that his aid is required on the mainland," Artoria said as she looked over at the port which now appeared to be attempting to mount a defence. "It appears we must lay siege to this port if we are to use it as a processing centre."

"It will be done at once my King," one of the Knights said with a salute before running below deck as Artoria walked back up to stand at the helm.

"My King I bring urgent news," one of the Knights shouted as emerged from below deck. "According to Sir Gareth another ship has appeared bearing the flag of the Celestial!"

Artoria's eyes widened slightly in genuine surprise as she was handed a spyglass by one of the Knights near her. Looking out beyond where Sir Gareth's ship was she spotted the massive ship in the distance, her full attention drawn to the figure standing at its head.

"It appears that the slaver's final words were not without some form of merit," Artoria sighed. "We must assist Sir Gareth immediately; the forces on that ship are far more than she will be capable of handling in her current form."

"These slaves must be high priority for the Celestial Dragons if they are willing to send them after us my King, perhaps we should leave our other ships with Sir Caradoc just in case?"

"A rather sound idea," Artoria replied as her gaze drifted to the Knight who spoke. "Your name?"

"Paladin Vinley my King."

"Paladin Vinley, do well this battle and there may indeed be a commission for you. Indeed we are always on the lookout for more keen minds; Sir Agravain could certainly make use of one willing to think amidst the heat of battle."

"Thank you my King I most certainly will give this battle my all!"

Artoria nodded as she moved to take the helm again, the Knights of the ship already moving to their assigned stations.

"ALL HANDS AT ATTENTION! TODAY WE HAVE ATTRACTED THE IRE OF THE CELESTIALS THEMSELVES YET WE WILL NOT YIELD!"

"DOWN WITH THE SLAVERS!"

"CURSE THE FALSE GODS!"

"AND CURSE THEM WE SHALL FOR THEY HAVE SENT ONE OF THEIR OWN AGENTS TO ATTEMPT OUR DOWNFALL," Artoria roared as she pointed Excalibur at the approaching ship. "TODAY SHALL BE A TRUE TEST FOR YOU ALL FOR OUR ENEMY IS NOT SIMPLY THE NAVY OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT, TODAY WE FACE THE DARKEST OF WHAT THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS HAVE TO OFFER!"

Artoria's eyes moved over each and every last Knight assembled on the deck of the ship knowing that even those below deck were listening to her speech, all of them former slaves to the Celestial Dragons like the ones they were trying to save willing to die so that no one had to suffer like they did.

"THE ENEMY BEFORE US ARE CIPHER POL'S STRONGEST BRANCH AND IT WILL TAKE ALL THAT YOU HAVE TO ENSURE WE STRIKE THEM DOWN, WILL YOU ALL FACE OUR ENEMY KNOWING THE PROBABILITY OF DEATH IS HIGH!?"

The Knights roared as many began banging the hilts of their blades against their shields, cries of approval reigning supreme as Artoria swung the ship around to face their new foe.

"Then to all of you I have only one command … TO ARMS!"

The roar was deafening as the ship picked up speed thanks to the strong wind giving them a boost, the figure of the Cipher Pol Agent standing tall eyeing them through its rather disturbing mask doing nothing to force them to cower.

Indeed this was a naught but a daily occurrence for the forces of Eden who fought to free those destined to a life of slavery under the Celestial Dragons, those who were picked to serve in Eden's military. This was but one of many battles being waged across the Grand Line and the New World with many contingents being led by great Kings of history, another tale in their long list of accomplishments and display of both their otherworldly charisma and unwavering strength.

It would be this battle combined with an event not too far in the future that would propel Natsu into the forefront of the world's eyes as they came to understand just who he truly was and why these powerful figures saw him as their equal.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion IV**

**This Probably Wasn't Such A Good Idea But Can We Do It Again?**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

"Are the cameras in place Rory," Aizen whispered prompting the girl to nod quickly.

"All in the spots you asked me to but are you sure this is the place that weird robed dude is gonna attack?"

"I'm almost positive," Aizen replied as he looked around the street for any sign of the man's arrival. "I found out this place is called Godric's Hollow, named after some great Wizard these people revere."

"Can we at least get some pizza if we're gonna be staking out a house all night?"

"No," Salem hissed in response. "He could show up at any moment and it would ruin everything!"

A loud crack prompted the trio to pause as the robed man from earlier appeared at the centre of the street with Aizen, Salem and Rory all activating their cameras ready to record the events.

"Right then we stick close but whatever you do don't flare your power at all, no running and most importantly no speaking from here on out," Aizen whispered furiously as the three charged out of the bush and quickly moved to record the man who had taken off his hood completely unaware that there were three Devil's standing right next to him.

"Tonight is the night I alter destiny," the man said silkily as he seemingly glided across the street and opened a gate with but a wave of his hand before pulling out he object he'd acquired earlier. "And with this," the man said as the sound of shattering glass echoed across the area. "No more Fidelus!"

The man then blasted the front door of the newly revealed residence away and glided inside with the trio following close behind recording every last second of the action as they went.

"… and run!"

"Well now if it isn't James, killing a Pure-blooded Lord such as yourself pains me but you have left me with no other choice."

"I won't let you have him Voldemort," the man named James shouted as he lunged toward the robed figure who simply lifted up his wand.

"**Avada Kedavra!**"

The man was hit in the chest and dropped dead where he stood, the robed figure moving on up the stairs with the others following behind stealthily. The man now known as Voldemort entered the room with the trio slipping in afterwards however due to the cramped nature of the room Rory was forced to stand next to the woman and her infant son.

"Stand aside woman; your life need not be extinguished tonight."

"Take me instead Voldemort, just not Harry!"

"This isn't negotiable woman," Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand. "Stand aside!"

"NO!"

"Fool, **Avada Kedavra!**"

The flash of a green light signalled the end of the woman's life as the robed figure moved to inspect the infant in the crib, a sinister sneer on his face as he prepared to cast the same spell yet again.

"Farewell Harry Potter, the power I sense within you would have proven useful had you not been prophesised to be my downfall. **Avada Kedavra!**"

The moment Voldemort fired the attack Rory, who had been moving to get a better shot on what was going to happen, tripped on the man's robe losing her grip on the camera which fell into the crib.

The spell hit the camera lens and bounced back at Voldemort who looked stunned beyond belief as it hit him square in the chest, an explosion rocking the room as a magical backlash occurred.

Aizen and Salem coughed as they worked to clear the smoke finding Rory removing the camera from the crib and inspecting it.

"You absolute idiot Rory, do you have any idea what you just did," Aizen hissed. "You have just altered fate!"

"I-I tripped!"

"We need to get out of here Aizen," Salem said quickly as the sound of cracks alerted them to the arrival of more Wizards.

"The only sign we were here is the mark on the boy's forehead from where the camera hit him, purge the rest with your Aura Salem and do it quickly!"

"You do it!"

"Fine," Aizen growled as he blasted the room with his Aura to make things look much worse than they had been to signify signs of a real struggle before the three promptly fled.

Unbeknownst to the trio the extensive use of Devil's Aura in the room had left behind a potent enough amount of it which all entered the open wound of the infant child through the scar, a counter to the horrific darkness that had tried to take hold of the boy amidst the chaos.

Indeed it would be quite some time before this discovery was made, the High Arbiter himself deigning the world with his own presence in order to restore the balance. But for now the boy would endure his destiny alone, his ties to Death not becoming evident to any in the higher realms until he would come into contact with one of Lady Death's own creations.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	21. Departure From The Upper Yard

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Le Phoque Blanc – No I have no plans on revealing who it is that Natsu, Seilah and Mordred are talking about for some time yet because they involve the endgame of the entire Realis Grail War Arc and won't physically appear until Wano however in One Piece the Bounty system means you will easily be able to find out about certain characters. The person they are referring to is someone Natsu, Mordred and Seilah all know and were close to and Shanks isn't necessarily screwed the trio are just pissed because it would have been nice to know about 'Her' before they discovered it for themselves making them feel like it was deliberately hidden.**

**The bit on the end is something I'm probably going to be doing quite a bit of where I show the perspective of those involved with Eden, the place where the Servant Alliance are based from and performing world building by establishing future plot points through them, a key example is being Cipher Pol for those who know what that is. I'm also giving everyone an idea as to what stance Eden takes in world events and how their actions will tie back into what Natsu will soon begin to come across.**

**Also some people wondered where Artoria Saber was when I didn't show her alongside Lancer, I did hint she was out leading the forces of Eden alongside several other King Servants but I figured I'd show a glimpse of it now to give you all a better idea.**

**Eventually the exploits of Eden and the Servants will reach Natsu through general news sources but he was up in Skypeia and before that he only just arrived so he doesn't really know any of this firsthand yet.**

**Hope that clears everything up for you guys who didn't quite get it.**

**Now on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Departure From The Upper Yard**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So you're telling me that they spoke to you, directly," Natsu asked Robin who nodded in response. "And that they placed the translated version of the Poneglyph into your journal but only someone with Aura can see the real symbols?"

"Yes that's the gist of it."

"I want to see this Poneglyph," Natsu said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder as the pair appeared before it, Natsu having already activated his Hybrid's eyes as he began scanning it for any sign of Divine Aura.

"I can see Aura but its old, far too old to be anything recent."

"You don't believe me?"

"Actually I do, the Aura coating your journal is proof enough," Natsu replied as Robin's glare faded into a thoughtful look. "I think I may have an idea as to what happened though I believe Gan Fall would be better suited to explain it, wouldn't you agree?"

"So you figured it out at but a glance," Gan Fall asked emerging from the ruins nearby. "Indeed there is one final secret I did not speak of. More specifically one ability that those who gave their Aura bestowed upon the island."

"They already created the closest thing to Terminus in the mortal realm so what else could they have done?"

"I do not know what the Poneglyph speaks of, its knowledge not given to me, however I do know that those who came before me wanted it remembered by those who would seek to restore the balance of this world."

"Restore the balance," Natsu gasped as he felt Ahnkseram begin to stir within his mind now also interested in hearing what Gan Fall had to say first hand.

"Indeed. Supposedly there is knowledge on the Poneglyph that to the ordinary traveller would make no sense however to the intended recipient it would give them aid, what kind of aid however I am not entirely sure."

"So … those Gods of the past knew of my coming here?"

"I cannot answer many of your questions I'm afraid as I was merely the keeper of Rai-Jin's prison and the watcher of our descendants. It will be up to you and Nico Robin it seems to uncover just what the Gods of the past wished to tell you through that Poneglyph."

"And what the others meant," Robin added. "They wrote what was on this one but they said there were others that also correlated to it, they said it would write the 'True History' of this world and why things are the way they are in it."

"Shanks will want to know about this," Natsu muttered more to himself than the others before shaking his head. "I think Robin we'd best work on translating that text as soon as we can, whatever secrets it holds could affect everything going forward. To think Roger would hide something on such a monumental scale from the Archons before he died …"

"I may not be fully versed in the customs of the higher realms having only ever lived here however I believe that Roger must have seen the information as too sensitive to share," Gan Fall said prompting Natsu to hum in response. "When I met him he was a man who struck me as the sort to do what was right above all else, rules included. I think that if whatever lies within that text was sensitive or not meant for the eyes of his superiors he hid it to ensure it went to whoever needed it most."

"This has been a most interesting journey so far," Natsu mused as he walked up to the Poneglyph and placed a hand on its surface. "The mystery of this world is large, far larger than any world I have come across so far and it will no doubt prove to be a challenge to crack it."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out Natsu, this is the second Poneglyph we've stumbled across so far and there are many more out there no doubt waiting for us," Robin said moving to stand next to him. "I must admit I always wanted to learn what the Poneglyphs spoke of, finding the mystery to be something I could call my life's work yet now … now I find myself even more enthralled than before knowing that the tale of this world is part of one much larger."

"We'll crack the mystery together Robin," Natsu replied with a grin as Natsu moved and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure you can achieve your dream, I'm told that I'm quite good at achieving a favourable outcome for people though not in the way they expect so don't be surprised if we do it in a rather odd manner!"

"After seeing what I saw earlier today I kind of expected you to say that," Robin giggled prompting Natsu to chuckle slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah look I kind of wanted to ease you guys into my abilities but the Thunder Titan kind of threw all that out the window."

"Thank you for removing him by the way Natsu," Gan Fall cut in prompting Natsu to wave his hand in response.

"Don't worry about it, the Titans all seem to be greedy for their former prestige and status not realizing that reality has moved on without them. It wasn't really fair that your people had to suffer for so long. Oh and by the way I know this is going to be a pain in this ass but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't register you as an official God so are you willing to submit to that?"

"Of course, what does that entail?"

"Well see this is where things get kind of murky, technically you are an illegal God because you exist outside of the higher realms and should be theoretically tried and sentenced but because of your circumstances of holding back one of the Titans you are eligible for multiple awards among other things."

"So what does that mean for me then?"

"Well basically I can either waste everybody's time, call up Council session and discuss you and the whole situation at large or I can see if I'm allowed to just bypass all that crap and just mete out what I think you should get here and now."

"How would the second option work?"

"Well basically I would call my gavel to my hand and try to issue an official declaration, if it works then its binding but if it doesn't then one of the Council would probably show up and beat my ass."

Sighing Natsu summoned his gavel to his right hand and pointed it at Gan Fall who took a step back in surprise at the power behind the unassuming object.

"Yeah, a shame I can't use this as a weapon isn't it? This thing has the power of twelve Gods of Creation and Twelve Devils of Destruction flowing through it."

"Truly!"

"Oh yeah but in combat it would be about as useful as me throwing an ordinary rock at someone. Anyway I guess we should make this official …"

"What are you-?"

"God Gan Fall, for the crimes of failing to inform the Gods of Creation and or Terminus of your existence I as High Arbiter of the Council of Twenty Four find you not guilty by reason of aiding to suppress the Thunder Titan's emergence!"

A Midnight Blue Aura coated Gan Fall for a moment which then briefly went gold before vanishing entirely signalling that the sentence had worked.

"For aiding in the defence of the higher realms by suppressing the Thunder Titan as High Arbiter of the Council of Twenty Four do hereby grant God Gan Fall permission to remain within his current realm for so long as he chooses to do so. I also bestow upon him the title of Elder God due to his age and experience in the use of God's Aura in the hopes that it shall aid him in defending the descendants of the Gods residing upon the Upper Yard for generations to come."

Gan Fall's God's Aura flared up as it changed from Galaxy Blue to Midnight Blue signalling his ascension to the Elder God class.

"God Gan Fall, let it be known that the Council laws dictate you are not to interfere with the direct affairs of this mortal realm aside from those concerning the island of Upper Yard when wielding the Elder God's Aura. Failure to comply with the Rule Of Realms section concerning the use of Aura will result in a hearing before the Council and possible revoking of your Elder God's Aura, is this understood?"

"Y-yes!"

"Do you also understand the Rule of Realms and all its sections including all necessary by-laws one must follow?"

"I don't really know much about any of that I'm afraid …"

Pointing his gavel at the ground a large stack of books appeared next to him that almost reached his own height in height.

"Please read through all the laws contained within these texts, a representative from the Gods shall be with you anywhere from up to three days to a fortnight to formally induct you within the formal ranks of the Gods."

"…"

"Let it be known from this moment forward you are to be Lord Gan Fall, Elder God of Upper Yard until further notice or upon request of either the Gods of Creation or any fellow Elder God/Goddess or by ruling of the Council."

There was a bright flash as the gavel vanished from Natsu's hand as he shook his head seemingly annoyed.

"Damn bastards …"

"What was all that Natsu," Robin asked confused as Natsu shook his head.

"Bloody Council got cheeky and decided to, and I quote, 'personally oversee this ruling' themselves so all twenty four of them hopped into my bloody skull!"

"Natsu is all this reading really necessary," Gan Fall asked weakly as he almost knocked the stack of books over.

"Unfortunately yes, even I had to read them at some point. You'd probably be better off reading one every few days but don't sweat it if you haven't read them all before the representative arrives."

"Oh …"

"By the way can I ask you a favour?"

"Well I suppose so," Gan Fall replied with narrowed eyes wary of any more strenuous tasks being lumped upon him.

"There is a man who was on Jaya, the other half of the island that comprises the Upper Yard and he wanted me to bring him some of the gold from this place as proof it exists so can I take some?"

"Well Enel turned most of it into that ark he used to free Rai-Jin so if you want to tear some of that down then by all means feel free to take as much as you can carry."

"As much as I can carry eh …"

_**/Jaya – Cricket's House/**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS!"

"Hey old timer I got that gold I promised you," Natsu replied cheerfully as both Masira and Shoujou laughed in the background.

"YEAH YOU SURE DID, THIS CRAP IS BIGGER THAN HALF THE FOREST! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THIS MUCH BACK!?"

"I wanted to make sure you and your family not only had enough to live off of for the rest of your days but for you guys to have undeniable proof that the city of gold did indeed once exist."

"G-god damn it kid," Cricket sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at ya I'm just shocked …"

"I keep my promises Cricket, the city of gold did indeed once exist and here's a nice chunk of it for you. Noland wasn't a liar Cricket and I'll make sure to tell everyone who says he was otherwise from here on out."

"God damn it kid," Cricket sniffed as he turned away. "Get the hell out of here!"

"You two look after the old timer alright," Natsu said turning toward Masira and Shoujou who saluted mockingly in response. "And sorry for what I did to you guys again by the way."

"Water under the bridge," Masira replied cheerfully.

"Yeah you've fulfilled Cricket's dream so there's no way we could stay mad at you!"

"Thanks guys," Natsu said as he went to leave. "Have a good life Cricket," Natsu said before vanishing.

"You have a good one too kid …"

_**/Skypeia – Several Hours Later/**_

"GOLD!"

"Yes Nami that is gold," Natsu sighed shaking his head as they loaded some onto the ship. "Lots of nice gold we can sell off somewhere and make a nice fortune for ourselves."

"I don't think she can hear you Master," Seilah said as she waved a hand in front of Nami who was almost unresponsive. "Perhaps she is some sort of gold Demon?"

"Gold digger more like," Zoro snorted in response only to receive a foot to the back of the head by Sanji who had heard the comment.

"How dare you insult Nami like that you stupid moss head!"

"What'd you say perv cook!?"

"Guys shut up we're leaving," Luffy shouted as he emerged onto the front deck wrapped in bandages but in clearly high spirits.

"You lot heard the man shut up," Mordred snapped as she landed a chop to the back of both their necks knocking them out cold with practiced ease. "That'll keep em quite for at least ten minutes."

"Was that really necessary," Usopp asked shaking his head.

"Not really but I wanna leave already," Mordred replied. "There's still heaps more to do and see in this world yet these two idiots want to hang around and bicker."

"She's right Usopp Chopper sighed. "It was only a light tap so they'll be up in five minutes or so."

"I still can't believe that they just let us take all the gold," Mordred said in disbelief. "You could found a kingdom with all of this."

"Oi Seilah," Natsu said deciding to change the topic. "You are free to go back to your original task but send this letter to Shanks while you are gone please."

"Of course Master," Seilah replied as she took the letter from his hand. "I shall deliver this immediately."

"Feel free to drop in or borrow more power as you need."

"Of course Master," Seilah bowed before opening a portal and leaving the crew behind.

"Right then, back to work," Natsu said as he kicked Zoro and Sanji seemingly rousing them from unconsciousness. "This ship isn't going to sail without everyone doing their part!"

"Where are we even going," Usopp asked. "Our Navigator is too busy fawning over the gold to bother looking at the log pose."

"I'll take the helm for the moment then," Natsu sighed. "I can sense an island off in that direction so it's probably our best bet."

"I'll drink to that," Zoro groaned still only semi conscious as the crew began to scramble to their assigned posts.

"So have you ever manned a ship before Natsu," Usopp asked prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"Best I've done is a rowboat back when I was still a young brat like you lot but I mean it can't be that hard can it?"

"As long as everyone does their best I'm sure we'll be fine," Usopp replied as Natsu placed his hands upon the wheel itself.

"_You know with Nobunaga's coat, the lack of undershirt and the overall roughish look you actually look like a genuine Pirate,_" Ahnkseram noted in amusement. "_You just need the Pirate hat._"

Placing a hand upon the War Titan's sword which he had yet to dismiss he couldn't help but agree with Ahnkseram's statement. Captain Dragneel, there mere title made him snort with amusement.

"_Realis Grail War and a bunch of powerful deities running around and I'm out here playing Pirate, life truly is wonderful isn't it!_"

"_It will be some time until we reach land, perhaps we should review what we have learnt?_"

"_Yes I suppose we should, guess I'll go on autopilot for the moment,_" Natsu sighed as his consciousness receded into his mind so he could better converse with Ahnkseram as the Straw Hats departed the Upper Yard for the unknown.

_**/Port Getsalf – Artoria's POV/**_

Standing atop a hill overlooking Port Getsalf Artoria surveyed her Knights progress as they processed the freed slaves and interrogated the prisoners they had managed to capture. After a lengthy naval battle against the Cipher Pol agents dispatched to stop them they had managed to capture one before they fled, one that was currently being held for interrogation by Sir Agravain himself.

"My King!"

Artoria's eyes moved toward a Knight who was holding a Transponder Snail which appeared to have already been answered, its features having morphed to assume those of the person at the other end.

"This is King Artoria speaking," Artoria said as she picked up the snail.

"_I have need of your report my King._"

"Sir Agravain, just the man I needed to speak to."

"_My King?_"

"My most recent mission to free the slaves and lay siege to Port Getsalf was successful but not without major complication. A ship holding five Cipher Pol Agents bearing the mark of the Celestial arrived in the middle of the naval battle."

"_Cipher Pol? That far out in the New World?_"

"Indeed. We have managed to capture one of the Cipher Pol Agents alive Sir Agravain, Sir Gareth personally subdued the fleeing Agent at great cost to her own health."

"_You will be returning to Eden then I take it?_"

"We must both for Sir Gareth's sake and so that you may extract the necessary information we seek from the Cipher Pol Agent."

"_I see, very well your Lancer counterpart shall be informed._"

"Thank you Sir Agravain however I would ask you another question if you have the time?"

"_Is this regarding the recent power surge felt across the New World my King?_"

"Yes."

"_It was indeed King Natsu, it appears he has indeed arrived in this world and is a great deal more powerful than anticipated._"

"Has my Lancer counterpart attempted contact?"

"_Correspondence via letter has been sent since we hold no other viable means of contact short of sending people out to find him._"

"Why does Merlin not use his method of teleportation to speak with him?"

"_My King Merlin is … with respect my King Merlin is being his usual unruly self, flat out refusing to do more than aid in the fortification of Eden for the moment._"

"I see. Very well then we shall see to it that we are back in Eden's waters within the fortnight."

"_There is one other bit of information you should know that may prove useful my King._"

"Go ahead."

"_It appears that the Devil for this world, Red Hair Shanks, is on the move._"

"Explain!"

"_He has dispatched a messenger to the world's strongest asking for a meeting between two Emperors._"

"Is conflict to be expected?"

"_Given the unpredictable nature of how Red Hair works we cannot yet say, it most likely will depend on what the topic being discussed is._"

"I trust you already know what to do in regards to this?"

"_My men are in place._"

"Good."

"_My King before I depart you should know that due to this meeting the Navy will be switching resources to dealing with their impending meeting therefore it stands to reason you could use this to your advantage._"

"My thanks for your advice Sir Agravain."

"_I live to serve,_" Agravain replied before hanging up as Artoria stared at the now animate Transponder Snail with a calculating look.

"Yes perhaps I will speak with him when I return …"

_**/Elsewhere In The New World – Seilah's POV/**_

Emerging from her portal Seilah was met with the end of a gun barrel, courtesy of Benn Beckman who lowered it upon noticing who it was.

"Sorry, you know how it is I'm sure?"

"Yes I am aware of rogue Aura users, it's one of the reasons why I'm here actually."

"And the other reason?"

Pulling out the wanted poster and unfurling it not even a shred of emotion crossed Benn's face as his eye darted between the person in it and Seilah's furious expression.

"Master is not happy and that is putting it mildly."

"I see. For what it's worth I voted to tell him off the bat but Shanks said it would be best for him to figure it out on his own. I'll go get him for you."

Walking off Benn soon returned with Shanks who for once wasn't grinning from ear to ear as if he had some sort of joke planned. For once he appeared genuinely remorseful and it made Seilah's anger falter for only a moment.

"You … have much explaining to do, hiding such a secret from us," Seilah hissed.

"Before you get any angrier I need to ask you what good would me telling you have done, what could you have changed?"

"We could have gone and gotten her!"

"She's not the same as you remember; one look at the sadistic smirk on there is all you need to see to understand that!"

"How long have there been Servants in this world Shanks, truly?"

"They began appearing shortly after Roger's death so around twenty two years ago I think …"

"And how long has it been since SHE appeared?"

"Two years however keep in mind the difference in time between the worlds themselves before doubting me."

"Master is not happy with you Shanks and gave me this letter to deliver since he could not trust himself to speak with you in person."

"I understand."

"I shall try to explain the Servant situation to him however if he chooses to forgive you … that is his own decision."

"Wait before you leave I have a request," Shanks said quickly as Seilah opened up a portal. "I'm going to meet with someone who was Roger's rival in this world; I want Natsu to meet him. Could you please tell him to expect a call from me?"

"Again if he accepts that is up to him but I shall relay your message," Seilah replied before turning around to face him. "How many more Sky Islands exist in this world?"

"So you know about the God settlements then?"

"Natsu took out the Thunder Titan several hours ago after it was freed by one of the natives who has their Gods Aura unlocked with its aid."

"I see, tell Natsu he has my thanks."

"Again," Seilah said as she turned around and began walking through the portal. "If he accepts it or not that is entirely up to him."

_**/Grand Line – Natsu's POV/**_

"Come on Natsu teach us some of those cool moves," Luffy whined as Natsu handed the helm over to Nami who finally stopped ogling the pile of gold below deck after several hours of staring.

"Fine I'll do it," Natsu snapped as Luffy began to cheer. "But you aren't going to enjoy how I plan on teaching you but I don't want to hear any complaints!"

"You got it!"

"You two in on this too," Natsu asked Zoro and Sanji who were coincidentally nearby every time Luffy harassed him.

"Yeah might as well," Zoro replied as the group moved to stand on the open deck of the Merry.

"Alright then, you guys remember what I told you before we hit Jaya?"

"About dodging right, like Enel and those Priests?"

"Bingo," Natsu said as he sat down on the deck. "Now what did you learn after facing them?"

"That they sucked," Luffy replied immediately prompting Natsu to shake his head in response.

"The priests were bad at it but Enel wasn't, in fact had events not played out the way they did and Enel himself possessed a different personality you would be dead right now."

"He was powerful," Luffy admitted as Natsu nodded approvingly.

"Indeed he was but do you know why he was so powerful?"

"Because of his Devil Fruit?"

"No."

"Because of his God's Aura?"

"Wrong again."

"Because of his Mantra," Zoro answered finally with Natsu nodding his approval.

"Yes his 'Mantra' as he calls it is just one of countless names the skill I'm going to be teaching you is called. Enel was a master in the field of Perception, the skill to sense everything going on around oneself at any given moment allowing them to react accordingly."

"What about the ones that could predict our attacks before we could even use them," Sanji asked confused.

"That falls under the Precognition field, the skill of seeing into the future," Natsu replied as the group nodded.

"So which one do you use?"

"I can use both however I am vastly superior at Perception, so much so to the point that I can react to attacks coming at Light Speed if necessary."

"WHAT," the trio shouted in shock at the revelation prompting Natsu to raise a calming hand.

"Before you start seeing me as a being that can move at Light Speed or faster and before we go any further into this conversation I want all three of you to remember this vital detail! Just because I can react to a Light Speed attack that does not mean that I can move at the Speed of Light, Light Speed Reaction and Movement are two totally separate things and you must NEVER confuse them!"

"But how does that make any sense though, if you can react at Light Speed then aren't you technically moving at Light Speed?"

"That's not exactly true in this case for you see with the skill I'm going to teach you what you are essentially doing is perceiving the attack in such a way that you will instinctively dodge as if you always knew it was going to happen."

"So it's a sixth sense kind of thing then," Zoro asked as Natsu nodded before summoning a small cloth and a wooden bat from his Requip Space.

"Alright Zoro you are the best with weapons so I want you to take this and try to hit me over the head with it while I'm wearing this blindfold."

"Ok," Zoro said as Natsu handed him the bat before tying the cloth around his head, covering his eyes to ensure his vision was no longer useful.

"The three of you pay attention because there isn't any better way to show you what I mean than this," Natsu said as Zoro went to swing at Natsu's head from the far right only to lazily duck out of its path.

"He dodged it!"

Zoro swung again with Natsu easily evading the attack, performing the same lazy movements as the swings became much faster and heavier to the point that Zoro was visibly sweating from the exertion.

"Always heed the fundamentals. Believe that dodging is but a certainty, never falter in your natural instincts and use them to your advantage."

Zoro began swinging wildly with no effect, Natsu still easily dodging every strike with minimal effort on his part as almost everyone on the deck minus Mordred watched in utter bewilderment.

"Never trust logic over instinct, if your body tells you to duck then you duck and if it tells you to flip you flip. Your ability of perception falls well beyond the five senses they simply must be trained until …"

With a loud cry Zoro tried to wack Natsu only for the bat to be caught in his right hand effortlessly.

"Everything and everyone around you sits within your peripheral vision, nothing ever escapes your notice."

"I can't believe you are that good," Zoro panted. "When I saw Luffy miss earlier I figured that was because of the style of his attack but …"

"Your intent was true Zoro, readable like an open book. I was certain that you would strike me in certain spots and ensured that I had reacted accordingly; with time you too will be able to perform the same feat. Now who wants to go first?"

"So we just sit there as you wack us with that bat over the head," Sanji asked prompting Natsu to nod.

"Pain is the best means of promoting accelerated growth. The natural survival instinct of all beings is to avoid pain thus pain is the primary motivator to push your growth in the field of Perception."

"You have a sword," Zoro noted as Natsu slowly rose to his feet.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"I want to spar with you, to see just how far I am from your level."

"Just do it Natsu, show those three how instinct is applied in a battle scenario where weapons are involved," Mordred said prompting Natsu to nod.

"Alright then," he said as he slowly drew his War Titan's sword which still retained a similar shape to Zoro's blades. "Show me what you can do Zoro but remember this is only a spar."

Zoro nodded as he put his bandanna on and drew all three swords, placing one in his mouth and assumed a combat stance. Natsu however stood in a passive position, blade at his side providing no obvious guard in a move that reminded Zoro of the way Dracule Mihawk had once fought him.

Charging forward Zoro went to try and land a blow however he found the flat of Natsu's blade tap against the flat of his own knocking it into the deck almost prompting him to trip over.

"Wha-!?"

"These are ordinary human speeds Zoro, try again!"

Spinning around Zoro tried to land an upwards strike only for his blade to again meet the flat of Natsu's own blade knocking it back into the deck.

"Grr-!"

"Your attack will be coming from the right," Natsu said as the flat of his blade knocked Zoro's into the deck for a third time. "You will attempt to spin around and slash me."

Lazily leaning backward as he said it Natsu avoided the spin and subsequent slash attack whilst lazily twirling his blade in his hand.

"You are skilled however I can already see issues with your style and surprisingly it's not because you wield three blades rather it appears you need to diversify in your general attack patterns, you strike with the same few motions like most sword users however a good one will always pull out something new to throw off their opponent."

"A new sword strike pattern …"

"You use three swords in your style yet only attack with the same few slashing motions when not using signature moves, anyone with half a brain could read that and move to counter you like I did. Had we been fighting for real the moment I knocked your sword into the deck I would have flicked it upward and landed a possible death blow to your neck."

"I wonder if you could fight that guy Zoro lost to," Luffy wondered aloud prompting Zoro to look at Natsu closely as if seriously considering it.

"Who?"

"The World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, who the moss head lost to," Sanji replied.

"If he's the greatest one in this world then there's a high chance I probably wouldn't win against him in a swordfight then."

"B-but you can do that crazy dodging thing and toy with Zoro like he did even though Mihawk used a penknife!"

"This Mihawk guy sounds strong; yeah definitely sounds like I wouldn't beat him in a swordfight I mean I can't even beat Mordred yet!"

"That's because the blade wasn't your first choice Natsu and you haven't been using it as long as I have," Mordred replied neutrally. "You are right though about Zoro, first thing he needs to do is get some variety for close quarters engagements where performing extravagant sword attacks aren't possible."

"Well maybe you guys will have a chance to practice some of these crazy techniques because we're coming up on an island," Nami cut in as everyone turned to look past the figurehead of the ship.

"Well at least the place looks like it's got some grassy plains, perfect for a spot of training," Natsu said with a nod.

"Let's explore the island," Luffy cheered prompting several members of the crew to shake their heads with knowing sighs.

"Well I'm still up for training if you are," Zoro said with Sanji agreeing not too long after as the crew prepared to disembark on the new island.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion V**

**If At First We Don't Succeed …**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

"So we're in agreement, anyone comes asking it was one hundred percent Rory's fault?"

"I STRONGLY DISAGREE!"

"You don't get a say brat," Salem snapped as the trio sat in Aizen's office having just returned from the world they had just meddled with.

"I'm more annoyed that we can't use any of that footage," Aizen grumbled. "Just think of how we could've presented it, 'Future Dark Lord or Future Devil Candidate!? An Exclusive Inside Look Into A Natural Candidate Selection In Action!' At least it would have been until Rory screwed it up!"

"Well you know the old saying Aizen, if at first one does not succeed then they must simply try again. I'm sure we will find another suitable story somewhere."

"It took me ages to find that though!"

"Then we ask around Equilibrius, sift through the usual troublemakers until we find someone with a good lead on a story," Salem snapped as she forcibly pulled Aizen out of his chair and marched toward the door. "And this time the brat keeps her distance!"

"IT WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT!"

"It kind of was though," Aizen replied prompting Rory to growl in annoyance before stomping after the pair as they entered the bustling streets of Equilibrius.

"Right then the first and most obvious candidate to find would be Alucard, the fool creates more problems than he fixes so I'm sure he would have some idea where a story could be found."

"You rang?"

Salem spun around and punched Alucard in the face receiving only an amused grin in response.

"Ouch, I almost felt that one."

"That was just a warning shot," Salem growled. "Now shut up and tell us what you know!"

"What I know? Oh you mean about how a little birdie told me about three Devils who messed with a certain timeline?"

"Not that you idiot I mean something that isn't related to us!"

"Oh I see, any news is good news so long as it doesn't involve yourselves right?"

"Look do you know anything or not?"

"I may know something however I might require a little bit of persuasion …"

"What do you want," Aizen sighed prompting Alucard to grin sadistically.

"I'm feeling rather lazy today and don't really feel like doing any work so I want you three to do what the Council asked me to do instead."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Well you see it's a rather dull job, a lot of cataloguing and-."

"Rory can do it," both Aizen and Salem said in unison prompting Alucard to roar with laughter and Rory to whine in annoyance.

"Why me!"

"Contract," Aizen said with an amused smirk.

"Oh, wrapped this one up in one of your little contracts did you Aizen? Haven't seen anyone fall for one of those in centuries, I believe Meliodas was the last one because he couldn't be bothered to read it to see if what Aizen wrote was even correct."

"Yeah Rory did the same thing," Aizen snickered in amusement as Alucard placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes and it seems that favours the two of you this day because that isn't a fun job by any means. Have fun little Devil, don't work too hard now!"

"I hate all of you!"

Alucard simply laughed at her expense as Rory vanished through a portal leaving the trio standing on the street. After several moments he calmed down before motioning for them to follow him down a side street.

"All right now here's the 'scoop' you two are looking for and believe me I think you'll like this one. Word has it that there is a world not currently connected to ours yet through any means however from what I've heard an event is about to occur there that will possibly open up such an opportunity."

"So if we were there to witness this moment in action," Aizen said slowly prompting Alucard to smirk.

"Oh yes it would be an unprecedented event to witness, it isn't often that a world that has never possessed a Devil gains one so recording such an event would surely propel the both of you to the stardom you desire …"

"So where is the place we're going to?"

"Hold still," Alucard said as he mentally sent an image of the place to both Aizen and Salem who both seemed surprised at not knowing the place in question.

"How old is this reality?"

"Not very old, the Council wasn't even informed about it until recently."

"The Kingdom of Deltora … yes I can already see the broadcast now," Aizen said as he snapped his fingers, opening up a portal. "Thank you for this Alucard!"

"Indeed, for once you actually did some good," Salem added as the pair practically bolted through the portal leaving Alucard alone.

"Hehehe … HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes, thank you indeed," Alucard smirked before slowly sinking into the ground out of view.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	22. Encounter At Long Ring Long Land Island

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So I'm currently half dead writing this, new job is driving me insane but otherwise I'm out here getting this bread! **

**Reviews**

**Baranx – I plan on revealing who 'Her' is probably either just before or just after the timeskip. **

**And as for your thoughts all I will say is this and I suppose for anyone reading this could be either spoilery or a teaser for the future but basically you are correct in assuming that the 'Higher Beings' as I often refer to them as are for the most part not the good guys.**

**Obviously there are exceptions but you just have to look at what has come from their influence, almost none of it is actually positive and they only bring mass destruction, death and despair with them. Natsu's home world got screwed by them throughout Volume I and as we saw in Volume II Kaguya, the Titans and basically anyone else who gained the ability of higher powers and their descendants caused nothing but generations of trouble and now in Volume III we have Enel and Rai-Jin causing trouble, Roger promoting a new age of Pirates which has spawned countless horrors in all four corners of the world.**

**Even consider the stuff Aizen and Salem are doing in the Tales From The Tale Verse they don't care if they mess up lives so long as they get what they want, willing to film a kid being murdered just because it might get them a tiny bit more popular than they already were.**

**And Solomon's plan to essentially end things is justifiable from the point you put it and there will one day be a reckoning as the Gods, Devils and Titans pay for all the trouble they've caused however who will ultimately bring this about … well that's for you all to discover!**

**Le Phoque Blanc – Nah there will definitely be others I just chose Aizen and Salem to begin with because I know people wanted more of them so expect more to come as their little arc wraps up soon.**

**Thomas MCF – Haven't seen you in what feels like years! Great to see you again and hello to you too!**

**Erasenpai946 – Naturally his presence will change events drastically but there are other factors that have already changed the game a bit so it won't just be Natsu stomping people like some might think.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Encounter At Long Ring Long Land Island  
**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"This island is … strange," Natsu said whilst finding himself surrounded by a plethora of strange animals. "Is that a six metre long dog?"

"It appears that almost all the plants and animals on this island possess either elongated height or length, I wonder how that is possible," Robin mused as she gave the dog a gentle pat.

"OH LOOK NATSU," Mordred cried as Natsu turned to see her sitting atop the back of a male lion which was over seven metres tall. "Can we keep it!?"

"And where would we keep something that big Mordred," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "And where would we get enough food to feed it every day?"

"Well … hey we could-!"

"No."

"Aww …"

"You can play with it while we're here though if you want just don't go causing any trouble with it," Natsu said as the lion bounded away with Mordred atop its back. "Why am I not surprised she'd be drawn to that thing?"

"Does Mordred really like lions that much," Robin asked prompting Natsu to nod.

"It's a trait she shares with her Father though up until recently she'd sooner kill anyone than admit it; her Father is a King you see."

"Ah, lions are considered Kings in their own right so I can understand that. So that must be why Mordred was able to manifest as a Servant then, because her Father was a King-?"

"Mordred more than earned her place on the Throne of Heroes Robin along with all the other Knights of the King's court. Mordred however even among them has a unique reason for being there that goes beyond simply being the son of a King."

"Let's go exploring," Luffy shouted off in the distance with the sound of Usopp and Chopper chanting in agreement catching Natsu's ears moments later.

"Well it sounds like Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are going to start some trouble somewhere, better go see if Zoro and Sanji still want that training."

"Before you go do that I figured I should let you know I've begun translating the Poneglyph writings you gave me, still strange that the Gods didn't want me seeing the real ones though so I'm interested to see just what's so important about them."

"Ah that's good to know, thanks Robin," Natsu said with a smile before walking over to where Zoro and Sanji stood arguing. "Oi! If you two have the energy to argue then you have the energy to train!"

"Fine," Zoro sighed whilst giving Sanji a glare. "Not like the perv cook had anything useful to say anyway."

"Tch, you started it moss head-!"

"Both of you shut up," Natsu snapped drawing their attention back to him. "Now then, first thing I want you both to do is put on these blindfolds."

Zoro and Sanji nodded knowing that they would likely be receiving blows to the head soon and winced slightly as they wrapped them around their heads, covering their eyes.

"Now both of you can't see anything correct?"

"What are these made out of," Zoro asked confused. "It's like my eyes are closed."

"I've laced the cloth with a Darkness Spell so that you can't cheat with what we're about to do," Natsu replied as both went to sit down. "Did I say for you to sit!"

Both suddenly found themselves off their feet after being hit across the back of the legs by something blunt.

"You can no longer see me; your hearing will no longer be of use now that I am suppressing my movement using Aura. Scent tracking while useful can be easily exploited and even touch will do you no good so long as I remain out of reach."

"So what do we do?"

Throw everything you thought you knew about general combat and dodging away, leave only your instinct behind because that is what we will be focusing on today. The feeling we all get in our gut when we believe something will be your best friend during this training, trust in its every word and try to dodge any possible attack I may hit you with!"

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

As Sanji and Zoro received a firm beating Luffy, Usopp and Chopper began exploring the strange island, marvelling at all the strange looking animals and plants inhabiting it until they came across a small house.

"Someone actually lives in this weird place," Usopp wonders aloud as Luffy walked over toward two large moving pieces of bamboo curious as to why it was moving only to get hit in the head by it knocking him over in surprise.

"What the- damn mystery bamboo, **Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

Hitting the bamboo it easily snaps in two from the force as an old man seemingly falls from the sky, groaning in pain as his back hits the ground.

"It's an old man," Usopp said before turning to face Luffy with an annoyed look. "Why'd you attack a harmless old man!?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know there was an old man up there!"

"Guys what's going on," Chopper asked having been animatedly conversing with a nearby horse earlier. "Who is this?"

"Some old man Luffy attacked."

"I said I didn't know there was an old man up there!"

"Oh my back," the old man groaned as he slowly rose into a sitting position. "Oh hello there you three, doing well today I take it?"

"Um, sorry but we don't know you," Usopp replied prompting the old man to nod in understanding.

"Ah I see, well my name is Tonjit and I'm part of a Nomadic tribe who live round these parts, thanks for getting me off of those stilts by the way."

"Why were you on those stilts in the first place," Usopp asked confused. "They were so tall we couldn't even see you if we looked up?"

"Oh yes I figured you would be curious about that, well you see I wanted to make the world's tallest set of stilts but something most unfortunate happened."

"What was that," Chopper asked.

"Well you see," Tonjit said before pausing for almost thirty seconds as the trio leant in curious to hear what happened. "I got stuck on them for ten years."

Chopper and Usopp face planted at the stupidity of the statement however Luffy shook his head and sighed.

"Gee you must be a pretty stupid guy huh?"

"It was the strangest thing, the bamboo I made into stilts never stopped growing you see so eventually I was too high up to take off the stilts. I managed to survive by eating the fruit off of the trees around here which are perfectly suited for those cursed with the never ending growth like my bamboo stilts gave me."

"What do you mean by a curse of never ending growth," Chopper asked confused as Tonjit motioned toward the area around them.

"Look around you, from the animals to the plants everything grows to abnormal sizes! The whole island is like that you see so when I got stuck on those stilts for so long I wasn't too worried."

Standing up Tonjit walked over to the small house and went inside seemingly looking for something only to suddenly cry out in shock prompting the trio to rush after him.

"Oi old man what's wrong," Luffy shouted as Tonjit turned around tearfully.

"I-I just realized that my village is gone along with all our cattle!"

"How did you not notice that before, sure you were on stilts but there's no way you wouldn't have noticed your entire village pack up and leave," Usopp pointed out though it seemed to go entirely ignored by Tonjit who walked over to some sort of container.

"Let's see fresh milk … aha!"

Pulling out a jug the trio winced upon seeing it had spoiled into 'cheese' if one could even refer to it as such. Tonjit looked at it for a moment before shaking his head and pulled the cheese out of the small jug and placed it on a plate.

"Would any of you like some?"

"W-we'll pass Chopper said knowing full well what would happen should any of them eat such ancient looking cheese.

"Well then more for me," Tonjit said as he ate the entire thing in one bite, shocking the trio who couldn't believe he'd just so casually eat something that old. "I don't feel so good …"

"He just gave himself food poisoning, just like that," Usopp cried in disbelief as Chopper pulled out a vial and shoved its contents down Tonjit's throat.

"Good thing I keep at least ten of these on me at all times," Chopper sighed in relief as Tonjit seemed to return to normal. "I always kind of expected Luffy to do that so I keep some just in case."

"Oi!"

"He's right Luffy you are a glutton so it's fair."

"I hate you guys," Luffy grumbled as Tonjit began to speak like nothing happened.

"My tribe are Nomadic you see, we travel between a group of islands every time the water currents shift which allow for us to cross safely. This island is called Long Ring Long land because everything is really long. Since its been around ten years since I last saw my tribe it will take me twenty years to catch up with them since they will likely have done most of the circle around the islands by now."

"Why not wait then until they come back?"

"Well that's because with my horse Shelly it'll only take me five years!"

"You mean that horse named Shelly that's waiting outside," Chopper asked as Tonjit blinked for a moment before bolting from his seat as he ran out to meet the horse.

"Oh Shelly," the old man cried as he wrapped his arms around the horse giving it a loving hug. "I'm so happy you stayed behind just for me!"

The horse seemed just as happy to see its master as it nuzzled him affectionately whilst letting out elated whines that only Chopper could understand.

"She says she's so glad to see you again and that she knew it was the right thing to do to stay behind and wait for you than leave with the others."

"Oh Shelly I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for me but I'm here now and we can go and reunite with the others!"

Shelly seemed delighted at the news as she grabbed Tonjit and tossed him onto her back prompting Tonjit to begin laughing in joy.

"Oh it's good to see you are still as spirited as ever Shelly!"

Shelly nodded before jumping into the air unable to contain her happiness any longer however a gunshot put an end to the joyous reunion as the poor horse was struck by the unseen bullet, Tonjit toppling off of her as she fell to the ground wounded.

Tonjit and the trio rushed over to see if Shelly was alright with Chopper quickly working to deal with the wound whilst Luffy and Usopp looked around for the one responsible.

"Oi who the hell are you," Luffy snapped as three figures emerged from the tree line.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Surely you gest, I am of course the famous Captain Foxy and these are my two subordinates Porche and Hamburg!"

"Never heard of you," Luffy growled prompting Foxy to gasp in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean you haven't heard of me!"

"Doesn't even matter who you are anyway I'm gonna kick your asses for hurting the old man's horse!"

"BOSS!"

Luffy paused as he noticed another person, presumably one of Foxy's crew members rushing toward them.

"What do you want; I'm busy trying to educate these fools as to who I am!"

"B-but Boss we've got a BIG problem!"

"Can't it wait until I get back to the ship?"

"But that's just it Boss, there's this guy who stepped in when we tried to block that ship from being able to escape! The guy tore our chains apart just by touching them and then he picked up the whole ship and says if you don't come out in five minutes he's gonna smash it into the island!"

"WHAT!"

"You've gotta do something Boss!"

"Grr, I'll be seeing you three later since something more important has come up," Foxy snarled as he began running back in the direction of their ship.

"Chopper are you gonna be ok treating the old man's horse," Luffy asked quickly prompting Chopper to nod. "Usopp and I are gonna go after Foxy and beat him up!"

"You make sure you beat that man extra good kid," Tonjit said whilst gently patting Shelly's head. "He hurt my Shelly … I won't stand for him going unpunished!"

"Don't worry old man we'll get him," Luffy said as he and Usopp sprinted off after the fleeing Foxy.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Damn it, we can't even scratch these guys," one of the Pirates growled before getting kicked in the head by Sanji being knocked out cold.

Zoro and Sanji, who both supported some slight bruises from Natsu's earlier training, both stood behind Natsu holding back over one hundred people who had disembarked the ship that was currently floating over twenty metres above the water.

"This is your own fault," Zoro replied slashing one man across the chest.

"You guys are the ones who started this fight."

"You lot have three minutes left," Natsu shouted as the crew members on the ship cried out in terror.

"Isn't this going a little too far," Robin asked prompting Natsu to shrug.

"These idiots tried to threaten us and take the gold on the ship, you want to play Pirate then you'd better be prepared for the consequences."

"I suppose that's fair but you already freed our ship so is threatening to destroy theirs really necessary?"

"Probably not but I'm bored," Natsu replied with a slight grin prompting Robin to giggle in amusement.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!"

Looking over to where the voice came from Natsu saw a stout man with a rather annoying looking face sprinting over.

"Are you the Captain of this lot?"

"Well of course I am, I'm the great Captain Foxy!"

"Never heard of you."

"Wha-never mind that for now PUT MY SHIP DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah see I'm gonna have to go with a big no on that one …"

"Why not!?"

"Well why should I? What reason do I have to put your ship down?"

"W-well it's because … I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DAVY BACK FIGHT!"

"A what?"

"The Davy back fight is a three round event where both crews fight against one another in a series of competitions," Porche explained seemingly pulling a whiteboard from out of nowhere which already had three events written on it. "The first event is the Donut's Race-!"

"Stopstopstopstop, I'm not wasting anyone's time doing that crap," Natsu said prompting Nami to cheer knowing the whole thing is foolish. "How about instead you give us all your valuables and we let you leave with your bodies intact?"

"Wh-what kind of deal is that!"

"It is a deal that allows you to live," Robin informed Foxy who sent a glare in her direction. "Plus you didn't mention the other part of what the Davy Back Fight consists of did you?"

"Y-you know!"

"I had heard about you lot running around acquiring various Pirate crews through the Davy Back Fight during my time under Crocodile, Natsu is correct in saying this is a waste of time."

"Th-then how about a fight, one on one," Foxy said whilst glaring at Natsu. "Captain versus Captain!"

"Is that all?"

"It'll be the final round of the Davy Back Fight, winner takes all! If you win you get all our treasure but if we win we get all of you to join our crew!"

"Well I should probably tell you that I'm not the Captain then," Natsu said as he lowered Foxy's ship back to the ocean as the entire crew let loose an audible sigh of relief. "But I'll fight you no problem."

Foxy smirked and looked around at the assembled Straw Hats expecting them to be somewhat worried or concerned however that was not the case. Zoro and Sanji held Demonic smirks on their faces; Nami had Berry signs for eyes and was drooling quite a bit whilst Robin simply giggled in amusement.

"Do you fools not realize what you've gotten yourselves into!"

"I think the better question is do YOU realize what you've gotten yourself into," Robin replied just as Luffy and Usopp emerged from the shrubs nearby.

"Oi Luffy," Zoro called out. "That Foxy idiot just challenged Natsu to a fight, wanna watch him get his ass kicked!?"

Usopp's jaw dropped to the floor as Luffy began pointing and laughing at the stunned Foxy, unable to remain upright as he fell onto his back.

"So what kind of fight is this," Natsu asked cracking his knuckles prompting Foxy to snap to attention.

"I-it's a boxing match on my ship," Foxy declared as his confidence seemed to return. "Yes that's it, a boxing match!"

"Boxing huh," Natsu mused as Usopp appeared at his side.

"Obviously if this is an official boxing match he'll need a coach so I, Coach Usopp shall graciously take the role!"

"You get five minutes to prepare," Foxy said before rushing back to his ship leaving the Straw Hats alone on the island.

"Come on Natsu we've gotta get you set up," Usopp said prompting Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Set up?"

"Yeah you know, gloves, shorts and no self respecting boxer can go without a killer afro!"

"So you mean I need to look like this?"

Natsu's coat faded away as his long pants shortened into those of a traditional boxer, black gloves emerging onto his hands one with the Straw Hat insignia on one glove and the Fairy Tail insignia on the other. What shocked everyone though was when Natsu's hair morphed into a large afro prompting Luffy, Chopper and Usopp to gawk wildly at it.

"You can just feel the power coming off of it!"

"Well Chopper you see the afro unlocks one's deepest latent powers," Usopp explained sagely. The others who weren't entranced by the afro however were gawking at the amount of scars riddling his form with Zoro's hand reaching immediately for his chest, unconsciously tracing an old scar of his own which suddenly felt insignificant.

"So I just have to kick his ass looking like this do I?"

"Foxy doesn't stand a chance now," Usopp cheered before dragging Natsu along to the ship where it sounded like they were announcing the fight for those who had begun to take seats.

Several minutes later Natsu stood in a dark hallway waiting for his name to be called, his eyes closed as he meditated on how he ended up in such a ridiculous situation.

"_Come on Natsu lighten up a little and just have fun with it!_"

"_Ahnk … I have an afro, do you honestly think I don't look ridiculous?_"

"_You are appropriately dressed for the sport!_"

"_Don't tell me you actually believe Usopp's crap about the afro having latent powers?_"

"_OF COURSE NOT! Not at all …_"

Hearing his name called Natsu began walking out into the boxing ring that Foxy for some reason had constructed on his ship, the cheers from the crowd mostly ringing hollow since most of them were probably scared he'd drop the whole ship on them should they dare boo him.

Entering the ring he saw Foxy performing warm up punches and snorted in amusement wondering just how some feeble human was supposed to beat him in a fight. Looking around he saw the Straw Hats sitting in their own section of the stands now with Mordred who was still sitting atop the lion from earlier though it was holding a banner that said FIGHT on it in its mouth.

"_Even Mordred thinks this is funny I see, well I suppose I'd better give them all a good show._"

"Fuehfehfehfeh! You might have been able to lift up my ship but in here it's nothing but simple boxing!"

"Whatever you say," Natsu replied with a shrug has he raised his fists in preparation for the fight.

"FOXY PIRATES AND GUESTS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE CLASH BETWEEN FOXY THE SILVER FOX, A MAN WITH A BOUNTY OF TWENTY FOUR MILLION BERRIES AND NATSU DRAGNEEL WHO HOLDS A MODEST BOUNTY OF …"

Natsu snorted in amusement as the crowd seemed confused as to why the announcer was now seemingly frozen in place until a much more reserved voice began to speak.

"N-Natsu Dragneel who holds a bounty of two hundred and forty two million berries …"

Foxy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the feral grin Natsu sent his way, his feet shifting faster than Foxy could track as he threw several warm up punches.

"HAHA! HE LOOKS LIKE HE JUST SHIT HIMSELF," Natsu heard Mordred shout out over the uproar the crowd had begun making which only served to widen his grin as the bell sounded.

"Just remember Foxy that you asked for this."

"N-no way I'm going down to someone like you, **Noro Noro: Beam!**"

As Natsu went to throw a punch he found his entire body had been slowed down to an almost comical degree, his eyes literally watching his fist move in slow motion as Foxy began to gain his confidence back.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! So it looks like even someone worth as much as you isn't infallible," Foxy cried as the crowd began to cheer in support of Foxy.

"You're a Devil Fruit User," Natsu asked calmly as Foxy prepared several warm up punches of his own.

"I ate the Slow Slow Fruit which gives me the ability to slow down time for anything I desire for thirty seconds!"

Spinning around Foxy began to hit Natsu with a blindingly fast barrage of punches before backing away to admire his handiwork.

"You'll feel all of those punches at once in about three … two … one … now!"

Foxy's grin shattered as he felt all the bones in his hands shatter, the gloves falling away to reveal the bruised hands that he'd used to strike Natsu with previously. Natsu simply peeled off the skin Foxy had focused his punches on before throwing it at the Devil Fruit user with enough force to cut his cheek as it embedded itself into a nearby mast.

"Did you honestly think a weakling like you could actually harm me if I didn't want you to? I'll admit I was surprised when you actually slowed down time around me but it appears that the fruit does not take into account internal body functions when it does its thing."

"My hands … what the hell are you, it's like I just rubbed them up against a cheese grater!"

"Scales. Sharp and nigh on impenetrable for ordinary human beings. Admittedly someone like Luffy probably would be fine so long as he wasn't striking at an angle. A weakling like you hurting me is about as likely as … well I won't say that comparison aloud but suffice to say it's never gonna happen."

"Oi if he can't box does that mean we win," Sanji called out as the crowd burst into an uproar whilst one of the judges seemed to rush over to check Foxy's hands.

"Oi Natsu beat him up a bit more," Luffy called out over the din prompting Natsu to cock his head to the side in confusion. "He shot this nice old man's horse and I promised he'd get a firm beating for it!"

"Did he now," Natsu said slowly turning around to face Foxy who was about to be declared unfit to continue. "It seems I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson then …"

Raising his right glove Foxy paled as it ignited in flames with the left one becoming coated in blue lightning. Tapping them together several times before assuming an offensive stance Natsu pushed the judge out of the way and began pummelling Foxy's face with a series of swift jabs none of the crowd could see.

"And now for the finisher! **Fire Lightning Dragon's Toll Hammer!**"

Hitting Foxy in the centre of the face he was sent flying across the platform, tearing through the ropes as his head hit the bell which let out a resounding ding, silencing the entire ship before the Straw Hats started cheering wildly.

"And that's the bell!"

"F-Foxy has been defeated," the announcer said slowly. "The Straw Hat Pirates win …"

"As if he even stood a chance," Mordred scoffed as the lion rose from its seat with Mordred still atop its back. "I'm going back out to play with Leonard for a bit Natsu so come find me when we're leaving!"

"You named that thing Leonard?"

"Yeah of course I did," Mordred replied proudly as the hugged the back of the lion's neck tightly.

"You know it'll be harder to leave him behind now that you've named him don't you?"

"You're just jealous I made a new friend and you didn't," Mordred huffed as Leonard the lion leapt off of the ship and ran off into the nearby woods prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"Still a kid at heart."

"Natsu great job beating that guy up," Luffy said as the crew arrived down at the ring. "Can you teach me how to throw fire punches like that!"

Natsu was about to say no when he realized something he hadn't considered before, this world didn't have any kind of power source like the others did aside from the Devil and God's Aura in the air. Could it be possible to teach someone like Luffy how to harness that power?

"_Its theoretically possible,_" Ahnkseram chimed in at my stunned stupor. "_Unlike the Elemental Nations no one around here has any kind of restriction aside from if they've eaten a Devil Fruit or not. For someone like Luffy there might be restrictions but for an ordinary human who knows if they can perform such a feat?_"

"Maybe in time Luffy who knows," Natsu replied weakly as he began to shift his appearance back to his usual form. "Now let's go see this old man you were talking about."

Explaining the story about how the trio met Tonjit on the way to the old man's house the crew soon came upon Chopper who was standing next to a patched up Shelly. Tonjit appeared to be thanking Chopper profusely.

"Oi Chopper," Luffy called out drawing attention to their approach.

"Guys!"

"Oh it's you again Straw Hat," Tonjit said with a happy expression on his face. "Thank you so much for letting young Chopper here help my Shelly, did you pay back that awful man for what he did?"

"My friend Natsu here kicked his ass real good," Luffy replied proudly as he tapped Natsu's side. "I doubt that idiot will be even holding a pistol for weeks after that fight!"

"Oh my thank you so much young man, it's nice to see so many helpful young people like yourselves in this world."

"Uh …"

"Anyway I think it's high time Shelly and I hit the road! Chopper here assured me that Shelly is fine to travel so long as she doesn't overexert herself."

"Well how do you plan on catching up to them if Shelly can't do anything strenuous," Usopp asked confused. "Aren't all these islands split apart by the ocean and you have to wait for the tide to change?"

"Oh … Well I suppose waiting a little while longer isn't going to be too hard, not while I have Shelly here for company!"

"This guy seems to have a few screws loose," Natsu muttered to himself which Zoro seemed to agree with having caught the end of what he'd said.

"Well I don't want to keep you lot for much longer so before you all set sail allow me to cook you all up something nice to eat," Tonjit said as he walked off into the woods only to bounce back out in surprise. "OUCH!"

"Are you all right old man," Luffy asked only for a light snoring sound to reach the groups ears.

Moving toward where Tonjit was the crew noticed there was a rather tall man seemingly sleeping whilst standing upright, his eyes slowly fluttering open having been awoken by Tonjit seemingly running into him.

"Mhmm … who are you lot?"

Everyone seemed confused at the man's strange behaviour however Natsu's ears caught on to Robin dropping to her knees and spun around to see what was wrong. He was shocked to see a look of complete terror in her eyes, a look that the rest of the crew noticed moments later as they turned around to face him.

"Oi who the hell are you to scare Robin like that," Sanji growled as Zoro began drawing his swords.

"You'd better not go messing around with my crew you tall bastard," Luffy added as many in the crew began assuming defensive stances aside from Natsu who's eyes were narrowed at the man.

"_There's something off about this one, to hide his presence from us to such a degree,_" Ahnkseram said cautiously as the man let out another yawn before blinking in Robin's direction.

"Well well, Nico Robin," the man said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It seems you've grown into a beautiful young woman, the second hand accounts don't do it justice it seems."

"You know this weirdo Robin," Nami asked prompting Robin to nod shakily.

"Y-yes, that man is one of the strongest people in the Marines," Robin stuttered out as the man shot them a sly grin. "H-his name is Kuzan but people know him more by his name that was granted to him by the Marines and the World Government!"

_One Of The Greatest Military Powers_

_The Blue Pheasant_

_Admiral Aokiji_

Usopp and Nami were frozen in terror, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy seemed even more on edge than before as the man raised two fingers up to the side of his head.

"Yo!"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion VI**

**Top Tier Reporting**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

"So this is Deltora," Aizen said as the duo arrived in the world. "A rather interesting world don't you think Salem?"

"It looks rather dull to be quite honest, not a single sign of sadness in sight," Salem replied with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't do happy stories."

"Ah but remember my dear Salem that sometimes the most vile things lurk beneath the happiest exteriors," Aizen said cheerfully prompting him to point at a castle in the distance. "Just look at that overwhelming power coming from that castle, radiance of light I've not felt in centuries being concentrated on one spot!"

"And you think whatever that is its masking the true nature of this world?"

"We won't know unless we find out now will we," Aizen answered with a sly grin as the pair began walking off toward the castle. Due to the large amount of villagers present they couldn't risk using any Devil's Aura what with the Rule of Realms and all however even still some stopped to gawk at them due to their appearance being far beyond that of the common folk.

"Do you think they call them peasants in this world Aizen?"

"Serfs perhaps?"

"Look at their smiles whilst living in such … such squalor!"

"Hey now it's not all that bad I mean it looks like a few of the houses have running water …"

Walking past the exit to the small village the pair followed a road that took them up toward the castle gates and upon arrival a guard almost immediately drew his sword and pointed it at them.

"HALT! Come no closer strangers and state your business, the King has not announced any guests for today!"

"Oh is that so," Aizen replied cheerfully as his eyes glowed Crimson Red for a moment putting the guard into a daze. "Alright Salem work your magic."

"With pleasure," Salem said as she tore into the guard's mind taking any important information before abruptly leaving with the guard falling to the ground comatose in a matter of moments.

"A bit rough today aren't we?"

"With good reason it seems, turns out this one here was a turncoat anyway."

"Turncoat?"

"Works for someone called the Shadow Lord, some powerful mage who runs a kingdom bordering this one."

"So it is as I first said," Aizen sighed. "In all worlds no matter how perfect they may seem those with evil intent must always exist, perfect for us."

"This place is called Del, a rather droll name but it appears to have been a necessary choice given the strange political climate. This Shadow Lord appears to have been around for almost a millennium, a candidate for a Devil perhaps?"

"Perhaps however it bears investigation as to why this Shadow Lord hasn't conquered this place yet."

"Yes it appears there is a somewhat valid reason for that, the strange glow in that castle to be precise."

"Interesting," Aizen said as the pair looked down at the guard. "How do you want to handle this?"

"We need a distraction to get in perhaps this oaf may be of some use," Salem said as she knelt down and with a swift motion she stabbed the man in the neck with her nails forcing a strange black substance into his bloodstream, his veins turning pitch black.

"Are you really going to set one of these loose here?"

"We need a distraction," Salem said as the guard's body began to shake before rapidly morphing into a strange elephant looking creature.

The elephant rose to almost twenty feet tall and almost immediately turned and smashed down the castle wall forcing Salem and Aizen to vanish as guards appeared on the scene to combat it.

Appearing on the castle ramparts nearby Aizen and Salem watched as the elephant began slaughtering the guards with Aizen openly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Really? You turned that fool into a Grimm Goliath?"

"Like I said," Salem sighed as she walked over to a nearby door. "We needed a distraction, I provided one."

"Honestly," Aizen sighed shaking his head as the pair walked into the castle making their way toward the powerful light source they'd been feeling since they'd arrived. "This had better be worth it …"

Ten minutes of walking demonstrated that Salem's distraction was working its magic since there wasn't a soul in the halls to disturb them as they proceeded to the strange light which brought them to a tower in the highest point of the castle.

"So whatever it is its behind these doors eh," Aizen said as Salem wasted no time in opening them as the pair were met with a belt containing seven gems each brimming with a certain power.

"Well now isn't this interesting Aizen, a magical belt."

"There is ancient power within this and yet … it seems far weaker than it really should be?"

"Of course it is weaker," a new voice said as a robed figure entered the room. "My Lord's work has finally paid off, centuries of waiting for this very moment!"

"Your Lord?"

"I think he means the Shadow Lord Aizen."

"Indeed," the man hissed as he walked past the pair and placed a hand on the glass case. "I can sense the two of you hold no love toward this kingdom or anyone for that matter, will you impede the Shadow Lord's rise?"

"We couldn't care less what this Shadow Lord wants to do, by all means go ahead and do whatever it was you came to do," Aizen replied calmly.

"We only came to see what it was that was projecting such a disgusting light."

"Disgusting light you say … of course you two must be responsible for the creature in the courtyard, no?"

"That was my doing yes."

"A most interesting skill, the Shadow Lord also likes to partake in a little bit of human experimentation from time to time. Should you ever find yourselves in the Shadow Lands I can assure you he would be most interested in learning more about your unique craft."

The sound of guards prompted the three to turn and face the doorway, the shouts signalling their impending arrival as the man began cackling with laughter.

"I'm afraid I must return to my task, long live the Shadow Lord!"

The man drew a sword and struck the glass casing, shattering it which granted him access to the belt stored within. The man swiftly broke the belt, tearing the gemstones out of it as the powerful light faded to virtually nothing as guards began to flood the room.

"What have you done!"

"THE SHADOW LORD'S REIGN BEGINS ANEW," the man cried just as Salem and Aizen snuck out through the door the guards had burst through, both currently invisible thanks to Aizen's skills.

"Did you capture all that Salem?"

"Every last word," she replied with glee as the both gave each other a high five before opening a portal and leaving, condemning this world to years of suffering from which it may never truly recover.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	23. Brief Skirmish With An Admiral

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first off little warning for this chapter I decided to do something many people have been asking me to do for awhile now this was my first attempt at writing something like that so if its bad at least take that into consideration before you roast me please haha!**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**Erasenpai946 – The Yonkou and Yonkou Commanders as well as the Admirals will be much more powerful in my version than in Canon so you don't have to worry about Natsu not being challenged.**

**Ouroborousdragon – Yeah the more major canon deviations begin around this point since anyone who watches or reads One Piece knows what two beastly arcs are coming next and I've got quite a good idea as to how that is all gonna go down. **

**As for Robin leaving the crew I'm going to be playing the mental game on that one, spending most of her life running isn't going to change in five minutes just because someone strong shows up but you'll see what I mean as the story goes on.**

**And yeah I actually hate this arc too but Foxy is necessary because I plan on doing the later One Piece films and I can't remember which one it ties to but Adventures in Nebulandia or whatever it's called has Foxy in it so it was kind of necessary to establish him now.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Brief Skirmish With An Admiral**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu watched Aokiji's movements carefully as he lazily strolled toward the water's edge before turning back to face everyone revealing an all too familiar mark on his right hand however it seemed that I was the only one to notice it for the moment.

"I couldn't help but hear that you and your horse were looking to cross to the next island," Aokiji said motioning toward Tonjit who nodded seemingly unaware of the tension. "Here this should help you out a bit."

Turning back around Aokiji placed the tip of his finger on the water's surface and to the surprise of everyone the ocean froze. The Straw Hats were stunned at the display however Natsu was stunned for an entirely different reason.

"_Such mastery over ice! To freeze the ocean as far as the eye can see in this climate takes considerable power yet he did it effortlessly!_"

"Oh my goodness," Tonjit cried as he ran over to the frozen ocean and jumped onto its surface. "Thank you so much good sir!"

"No problem," Aokiji yawned as Tonjit quickly ran back toward Shelly and the Straw Hats.

"Well it looks like we get to depart today eh Shelly," Tonjit cheered as he hopped onto the back of his horse. "Thank you all for helping me out!"

Tonjit and Shelly departed across the frozen ocean with no one saying so much as a word until he faded from view. With another yawn Aokiji turned around and eyed each of the Straw Hats with a calculative gaze before removing his hand from his pocket.

"Yup I've decided, was gonna let you guys go but looking at you," Aokiji said pointing at Robin. "You I can't simply let walk."

"Then why," Robin snapped surprising everyone with her snap in composure. "Why even bother letting me go in the first place!"

"Wanted to see what would happen, how you'd turn out," Aokiji replied with a wave of his hand. "At first you were promising but then the reports started coming in as crew after crew you wound up with were consumed by your curse, even Crocodile a Warlord was eventually brought down by it."

"No … it's not like that anymore," Robin cried as she crossed her arms in front of her in what appeared to be a defensive stance. "I'm not that kind of person anymore, I've changed!"

"Facts don't lie," Aokiji said as he moved to raise his right arm only for a dozen to begin materializing from it all aimed toward his neck. "Really? I thought you were smarter than that Nico Robin?"

The hands seemed to fall into Aokiji's body as ice began to cover the left side of his body as well as the ground below him before a sudden pulse froze the entire area. None of the Straw Hats escaped as they all found themselves frozen in place not even having the chance to react.

"I'm ending this little crew here Nico Robin, perhaps your curse was what brought this fate on them?"

Aokiji went to take a step forward only to find himself slipping as the ice began to melt, a searing heat drawing his attention toward Natsu who had thawed out of his icy prison with the rest of the Straw Hats following suit moments later.

"Wh-wh-what the hell," Usopp said shakily. "W-we got frozen!"

"Doesn't matter," Aokiji said as he knelt down and plucked an exposed piece of grass and using his power turned it into an ice spear that seemed to resist the extreme heat. "You still die here Nico Robin.

Throwing the lance no one even saw it leave the Admiral's hand however a shattering sound followed by a choked sob drew their attention to Robin's location. Standing in front of her with his arm held out to the far right Natsu frowned at Aokiji who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Natsu," Robin choked out only for Natsu to place a hand on her still half frozen head.

"All of you, this one is far beyond you."

"You aren't seriously going to fight an Admiral alone are you," Nami shouted only for a fierce glare to silence her.

"All of you are still half frozen and need to get yourselves warm quickly; my flames can only do so much before they begin to burn you! Get the hell out of here!"

"But surely there's something we can-!"

"Nami," Luffy roared as he shakily rose to his feet. "Do what he says."

"WHAT!"

"As much as I hate doing this Natsu's right," Zoro said with a frustrated look. "We all got frozen in an instant; we didn't even see it coming. Natsu so far is the only one who has a chance against this guy; I don't even think Mordred could beat him."

"As much as I hate to agree with the moss head he's right, this guy is a Navy Admiral and we're simply not strong enough to fight them yet. As Natsu smacked us around he showed us that there is still a lot we've got to learn so we're better off retreating now so we can fight again another day."

"You all think I'll just let you go huh," Aokiji cut in as he sent out another pulse which began to freeze everything over again however Natsu erected a Crash Barrier behind him, shielding the group from its effects.

"Natsu," Luffy said as he turned around to meet the Captain's eyes. "Don't you dare die against this bastard, not when you've got so much to teach us!"

"I'll be fine," Natsu replied reassuringly as Nami and Sanji helped Robin to her feet, her legs still frozen completely preventing her from walking. "Don't worry Robin I'll sort this mess out."

"Natsu don't do this," Robin pleaded as she tried to take several steps forward only to stumble and be caught by Sanji. "I've seen your power Natsu but I've also seen theirs, don't put your life on the line for someone like me!"

"Honestly," Natsu sighed shaking his head as he turned around and began walking toward Aokiji, his height increasing with each step as his hair changed from Salmon Pink to Pitch Black. "I would've thought you'd have remembered all my stories by now Robin, no one messes with my friends."

"Why do you have to make this complicated Dragneel," Aokiji sighed as the two stood at equal height, faces less than a metre apart as Natsu began to release his Magical Power whilst ice began to form behind Aokiji.

"Well Robin is my responsibility now, the price I pay for saving her it seems so its only fair that her problems become my problems."

"Don't be foolish Natsu and just run!"

"Nico Robin is your responsibility? Everywhere she goes people die, you are just going to end up another statistic if you try and shoulder that heavy curse of hers."

"Is that so," Natsu replied as his lip curled upward, a snarl beginning to form on his face. "From what I can see you are just another dog of the World Government going after those weaker than them whilst letting the powerful threats run wild!"

Both Natsu and Aokiji lurched forward into a fierce head butt that sent the pair skidding backward with Natsu blocking out Robin's cries for him to stop.

"Bear her burden," Aokiji said with what sounded like venom in his voice. "A monster like her doesn't deserve such kindness!"

Swinging his arm upward he created a trident made of ice and hurled it in Natsu's direction with surprising speed however Natsu was ready as he raised his Crash Barrier to shatter it. What Natsu wasn't expecting however was for the trident to become coated in the same black substance Shanks had used against him back in the Elemental Nations.

The attack smashed through his Crash Barrier and pierced his chest prompting the Straw Hats to cry out in shock, Robin most of all as massive ice spikes began sprouting from his body riddling it with holes, blood pouring from the wounds.

"What-!"

"I'm an Ice Human," Aokiji explained as he summoned another ice trident and twirled it between his fingers. "I ate the Ice Ice Fruit, a Logia Class Devil Fruit. **Ice Ice – Trident!**"

Again Aokiji threw the trident at Natsu however this time he was prepared as he activated his Hybrid's Aura, leaning sharply to the left whilst snapping off the end of the trident still embedded within him as his body began to emit steam.

"Good for you," Natsu replied with a growl as his wounds quickly began healing. "But don't think that just because you ate a Logia Devil Fruit its gonna save you from a firm beating!"

Charging forward Natsu prepared a Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist however Aokiji avoided the attack by performing a similar dodge to his own although he leant sharply to the right.

"That attack was rather dangerous …"

"_He's using Haki just like Shanks,_" Ahnkseram noted as Natsu jumped backward to avoid a series of ice spikes that shot up from the ground.

"_Well the Admirals are supposed to be some of the strongest people in this world, that Haki he used on his ice trident was powerful enough to break through an ordinary Crash Barrier so I'd better not take this guy lightly anymore._"

"Your friends don't appear to be the brightest do they," Aokiji said prompting Natsu to look over in their direction realizing they had stuck around to watch the fight.

"Oi you idiots what are you-!"

Ducking in order to avoid a barrage of ice shards Natsu shot off toward Aokiji who jumped into the air and seemed to reach into his coat only to unleash a barrage of the same trident he'd been struck with earlier.

"**Ice Ice – Ice Block Partisan Storm!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Crimson Volley!**"

Flying backward Natsu returned fire with his own barrage of flames as the lower half of Aokiji's body morphed into what looked like powdered snow as he flew along still firing the Partisan Storm.

"Why would you go so far for Nico Robin, a woman you barely even know if you only joined up with the Straw Hats in Alabasta," Aokiji asked as I rose to his height.

"Like I said before she's my responsibility now," Natsu replied as his fists ignited with crimson flame. "We all carry baggage and it's up to her to decide when she wants to share her past!"

"I'd heard you were wild but this … this is just ridiculous," Aokiji sighed as Natsu vanished and appeared behind him throwing a punch at his back only for Aokiji's body to open up allowing his fist to pass right through.

"What-!"

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared before Aokiji prepared to strike only to receive a fierce blow to the face sending him reeling backward by an icy Haki infused fist. As he flew back however Natsu coated his foot in Hybrid's Aura and managed to strike Aokiji across the face knocking him toward the ground.

It was interesting to watch as his body broke down into an ice sheet and shattered upon impact only to reform with zero battle damage present where he'd been struck. Landing on the ground several feet away Natsu waited for a moment before Aokiji raised his right arm and prepared to attack.

"**Ice Ice – Ice Block Avalanche!**"

Performing a back flip Natsu kicked a rather large block of ice away sending it flying off into the distance before charging at Aokiji with his right fist poised to strike.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!**"

Aokiji crossed his arms in front of him defensively as Natsu struck him which seemed to be enough to only cause the Admiral to skid backward a fair distance, the explosion not seeming to do much aside from singeing his coat a little.

"Tell me something Aokiji," Natsu said dusting off his front as the pair stood opposite each other, coats flapping in the wind with Aokiji cocking his head to the side. "Who is your Servant?"

"Heh, noticed that did you? Yeah I've got a Servant but I'm not about to tell you anything about-."

"I knew he was here!"

"Oh no," Aokiji groaned as he seemed to power down prompting Natsu to cautiously do the same.

"Why would you leave me behind when HE was going to be here!? How dare you do that to me Kuzan!"

"Honestly woman can you just shut up," Aokiji groaned reverting to his bored look.

"You should show me more respect," the newcomer snapped only for Aokiji to yawn in response prompting them to growl before looking over in Natsu's direction. "Oh my I almost forgot why I came rushing here in the first place!"

Natsu was taken aback when the person darted over and gripped him tightly in a bone crushing hug.

"I've waited so long for this day!"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

The person stopped and pulled back a moment seemingly scanning his face before an even darker blush erupted onto their face as they bowed before him.

"S-so sorry Natsu my dear I had not realized that we have yet to meet, my apologies!"

_One Of The Greatest Military Powers_

_The Ice Queen_

_General Esdeath (Caster)_

"You know that your name is classified right," Aokiji sighed tiredly prompting Esdeath to gain a murderous look before rounding on Aokiji.

"Don't you DARE ruin this moment for me Kuzan!"

"I'm just being honest …"

"So you are one of the top tier people in the World Government like Aokiji here then?"

"Yes of course I am," Esdeath chirped with her personality pulling a complete one eighty yet again. "I was called forth by this useless man here because somehow we are compatible however I for one believe such a thing to be entirely impossible! Sure we might share mastery over the same element but beyond that we are NOTHING alike!"

"Can you just leave me alone I was in the middle of something," Aokiji sighed only for Esdeath to stomp over to him and pull sharply on his ear. "OI OI WHAT THE HELL!"

"You said we would be simply scouting them out not fighting them Kuzan, no more of this petty grudge nonsense we have bigger fish to fry!"

"Did you not see what Dragneel was doing how is that not a big fish!"

"Both of you were holding back so what's the point in continuing, we have a mission Kuzan that must be finished so that we can report back to the the Commander in Chief!"

"Argh fine," Aokiji groaned as he removed Esdeath's grip on his ear. "I was getting bored anyway!"

To Natsu's shock Aokiji simply began walking away, returning toward the frozen sea as he pulled a bike out from behind a nearby tree. Turning around he looked Natsu directly in the eyes as he mounted it saying one last thing before departing.

"By the way I'm telling on you about how strong you are."

"WHAT ARE YOU FIVE," Natsu snapped as Esdeath closed the distance between them again pulling him into a hug.

"This is the only time I can keep the World Government off of your back darling, next time we will have to fight and as much as I would like to fight you I despise the World Government more. Do what you must to ensure you and your friends survive darling but whatever you do don't let them be taken by them lest they suffer fates worse than death."

Natsu stood stock still as Esdeath licked up his neck before nibbling on his earlobe for a moment before pulling away, licking her lips with a fierce blush on her face.

"How long I have waited to do that, bye!"

Natsu watched as Esdeath ran off after Aokiji, his thoughts too preoccupied with her warning to even comprehend her later actions.

"_It sounds like the World Government definitely aren't very good doesn't it,_" Ahnkseram sighed. "_And to think not only do they have powerhouses like Aokiji in it but powerful Servants like Esdeath._"

"_You sensed her power too?_"

"_Of course I did I sensed it the moment she began approaching at speeds matching Grimmjow's in his Resureccion Form!_"

"_At least the others left before she showed up otherwise they may have tried to jump in and fight her and that would not have ended well._"

"_They're back at the ship,_" Natsu said with a slight frown as he concentrated on trying to locate them. "_Mordred is there too, with that bloody lion!_"

"_You know she's going to try and convince you to keep it don't you?_"

"_It's not happening!_"

"_Obviously it's not because the thing is too large to fit on the ship and wouldn't survive being moved around through our methods, either way I doubt you'll have much of an argument with her anyway._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_You'll find out soon enough,_" Ahnkseram replied prompting Natsu to sigh tiredly as he vanished and appeared on the top deck of the ship looking down at the entire crew who seemed to have gotten themselves thawed out and were now rugged up in blankets sipping on hot chocolate.

Chopper was the first to notice his arrival as his nose twitched at the strengthening of his scent as the reindeer human looked up at him sitting on the railing simply observing them.

"Natsu, you're alive!"

"See I told you guys he'd be fine," Luffy said with a wide grin only for Nami to smack him over the back of the head.

"You idiot no one could know if he'd win or not!"

Natsu's eyes weren't on the rest of the crew as they each began arguing amongst themselves like usual instead he briefly glanced at Mordred and knew they would be having words later based on the narrowed eyes. Shaking his head he dared look at Robin and to the surprise of no one she simply stared at him wide eyed as if his mere presence was the antithesis of all logic and reason.

"Now that Natsu's back I vote we get the hell out of here," Usopp shouted which seemed to gain a quick chorus of agreement prompting the crew to disperse as the ship set off from Long Ring Long Land.

Not even bothering to move Natsu kept his eyes on Robin basically telling her that she would make the first move, regardless of whatever dark history she had he wouldn't be cowed into feeling guilty and apologizing for what he'd done.

It took less than five minutes for her to crack as she marched up to the top deck and grabbed his right hand, dragging him into the girls cabin which was unarguably the best place to have a private conversation without the risk of being overheard.

The moment the door slammed shut Natsu took stock of the room and suppressed a snort at how untidy it was with many of their more personal clothing strewn about the place. Avoiding them as he walked Natsu sat down on the bed and looked up at Robin with the same blank expression which seemed to only anger her further.

"Well!?"

"Well what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself, what was that!?"

"What was what-?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME NATSU DRAGNEEL, NOT ABOUT THIS," Robin screeched as he fell silent. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I engage Aokiji you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Let me answer your question with a question Robin," Natsu said as he slowly rose from the bed and walked over to her. "Had I done nothing what do you think would have happened?"

"…"

"Aokiji would've ended all of your lives then and there and you know it," Natsu continued rather forcefully as he placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. "You would have preferred I stand by and do nothing Robin and allow all of them to die because of your selfishness!?"

"…"

"Where's that big mouth of yours now Robin, gonna get mad at me some more in the hope that I feel guilty and apologize? Too bad because I'm not and never will apologize for defending my friends!"

"You don't understand," Robin said through grit teeth as she reached up and grabbed both sides of Natsu's face as she glared at him. "You have no idea just how much that man and the World Government have taken from me and how easily they could do it again!"

"Then explain it to me because I fail to see why I should be afraid of them?"

"What will it take for me to convince you to not put your life at risk for me again," Robin asked prompting Natsu to take a step back and eye her critically.

"What?"

"Just tell me what you want and I shall give it to you in order to get you out of my past mistakes," Robin replied as she narrowed her eyes deep in thought. "Perhaps this will suffice …"

Natsu watched as Robin stripped herself down to nothing with no shame whatsoever, her eyes seemingly resolved to perform such a service to keep him out of her business. Had this occurred under any other circumstance he might have taken the offer however this was something far beyond a game of lust as Robin slowly advanced toward him with a visible sway in her hips.

"Stop this Robin …"

"Do not lie to me Natsu I know you want to, all you have to do is agree to keep out of my personal life."

"No."

"What!?"

"I said no," Natsu repeated prompting Robin to take several steps backward in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean no!"

"I refuse to let you suffer any further Robin; you are my responsibility now after all. You might have thought it was some form of leverage over me but let's not joke around for one moment and think that you," Natsu said as he advanced toward her, lifting her chin slightly upward so that his glare was properly received. "Hold any power over me in any way, shape or form. You believed you could blackmail me with the idea that your life was in my hands didn't you?"

"…"

"Well hate to break it to you but I'm not like anyone you've ever dealt with before, just because you might not want me involved if I choose to do so then that is it. No debates, no arguments about what ifs or rejections you must simply deal with the fact that I am involved."

"But that's utter foolishness!"

"Stubbornness is both a Draconic and Demonic trait so I got it twice over, unfortunately for you. All you can do now is deal with the consequences of your actions Robin, like it or not I'll fight any Admiral or whatever else that comes for you because it's as you said … you are MY responsibility now aren't you?"

"Those are just words, why risk yourself over them!"

"Words often hold far greater weight than fists Robin and when I arrived in that chamber in Alabasta and heard your declaration to die I saved you anyway, not because I felt sorry for you but because I could hear the lies within your every word. You say you want to die but when Aokiji showed up you showed fear and even tried to fight, someone who wants to die wouldn't do that."

"You don't know anything about me, about my life so just stay out of it!"

"I'll stop only once you stop lying to yourself and become who you are truly meant to be," Natsu said as he made his way toward the door. "You are not a monster Nico Robin no matter what Aokiji or anyone else says."

Marching out and slamming the door behind him he was met with odd looks though no one asked him anything as he moved toward the lower deck.

"I'm going to have a bath, I have chunks of flesh and blood all over me," he growled before walking into the bathroom and vanishing his clothing.

Filling the tub with hot water Natsu sighed as he descended into its comforting depths as his stress and annoyance at the day's events began to fade from his mind. For a brief moment he thought he felt at peace but that was shattered when the door opened to the bathroom.

"Who is it," Natsu asked tiredly without even bothering to look.

"It's me …"

His eyes slowly opened as he heard the sound of another entering the tub and looked over to see Mordred sliding in, her much more reserved demeanour seemingly at the forefront though a blush was clearly present.

"Hello Mordred, not angry at me too are you because if you are then I don't want to deal with it right now?"

"I'm not angry I'm … frustrated."

"About?"

"They said you fought a Navy Admiral yet I wasn't there at your side," Mordred said looking down at her reflection in the water. "I was angry before because you wouldn't let me keep Leonard but I pretty much knew I couldn't anyway but in acting childish I wasn't there to help."

"Are you seriously apologizing over that," Natsu asked surprised as he moved closer to her. "Mordred you know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah I know that but this is the first time I've done something so foolish, usually we are separated because either circumstances require it or have evolved into such an event that makes it impossible for us to be together at that moment."

"Are you feeling alright Mordred," Natsu asked softly as he placed a hand on her forehead and ran it through her bangs. "I know we discussed what happened during your fight in the Upper Yard but such a shift in your very personality thanks to Clarent might have had more of an effect on you than I thought?"

"When Father possessed Excalibur it was said that he went through the same thing I am as lifetimes worth of knowledge was crammed into her mind, even now I find myself speaking differently than what I usually do though at times my old self breaks through …"

"Mordred …"

"Will I still be me once it is all over or will I become someone else," Mordred whispered with Natsu pulling her in for a hug.

"The fact that you can ask yourself that question still is a good sign Mordred. Perhaps we should have a word with your Father and ask more about the process, perhaps this is a test to see if you truly are worthy of the title of King?"

"You think so?"

"It's entirely possible," Natsu replied as Mordred locked eyes with him.

"Thank you … my Master," Mordred sighed as Natsu leant in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are precious to me Mordred and I will always be here for you."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Feeling his hand being moved by Mordred's own he understood at once, the blush on her face only deepening as he leant in and the two shared a chaste kiss, a slight mewl emenating from the usually tomboyish Servant as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap.

"Mordred …"

"Natsu …"

The two leant in and shared another kiss however this one was filled with much more passion than the last with Mordred gripping tightly onto Natsu's hair as a slight moan escaped her lips.

"D-don't-!"

"Stop," Natsu gasped as Mordred sank down slightly to match his level, a look of pure bliss on her face as Natsu moved toward her neck nipping in random spots as Mordred began to move.

"N-!"

"It's alright Mordred," Natsu said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take all the time you need."

"Don't be an idiot," was the only response given before Mordred leant in and kissed Natsu again this time biting on his lower lip drawing blood. "I'm not so weak as to be bested so easily."

"Is that so," Natsu replied as he ran his left hand down Mordred's chest where it disappeared under the water.

A sudden gasp followed by a guttural moan escaped Mordred as her whole body began to shake prompting Natsu to chuckle lowly.

"You talk a big game but it seems you are quite 'sensitive' when it comes to putting your words into action Mordred."

"How about … you just shut up," Mordred panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "One time isn't enough; I've waited for this for quite some time!"

"Truly?"

"Yes …"

"How long?"

"It was around the time we went to the meeting between all the Kings and you met my Father, both versions to be precise, yet even after that you still believed in me as the right choice of Servant. Most would have preferred my Father but you genuinely believed in me however it wasn't until you fixed me up during the Fourth Great Ninja War that I found myself acknowledging the attachment I formed to you in its entirety."

"You had doubts that I would want you as my Servant upon meeting Arthuria and Artoria?"

"Yes though I now know such thoughts were foolish," Mordred replied with a soft smile. "Looking at how far we've come together only makes me believe that out of everyone we were destined to meet and defeat Solomon and anyone else who tries to pull anything along the way."

"See that's a much better mindset to have than doubting yourself because you ran off with that lion isn't it?"

"Yeah it is isn't it," Mordred sighed as she began gently rocking her hips back and forth. "I couldn't have asked for a better Master than you."

"Nor could I have ever hoped for a better Servant than you Mordred my first rate Knight."

"How much time do we have Natsu," Mordred asked as her grip on him tightened considerably.

Snapping his fingers a Gravity Seal appeared on the door putting enough force onto it so that no one could open it before looking back at Mordred with a cheeky grin.

"As much time as you want."

"Good," Mordred replied as the two shared another chaste kiss.

_**/Somewhere In The New World/**_

"My King the Marines have even more reinforcements!"

"More reinforcements you say? Then we shall meet them half way, crushing our foes underfoot! This island shall soon be ours as the Celestials suffer yet another blow to their pride!"

"But my King there are at least eight ships in total!"

"Then what are we waiting for," the King replied as he raised his right fist above his head. "HONOR AND GLORY AWAIT US MY FRIENDS, LET US CRUSH ALL WHO DARE DENY THE PATH OF CONQUEST!"

"He's not listening is he …"

"I received news upon the Transponder Snail that the King of Knights defeated not only a dozen ships but also fought with the agents of the Celestials Cipher Pol! I shall not lose the race, bring us in!"

The crew collectively sighed as the fleet moved in to engage the Marines, the flag of Eden flying proudly with the Macedonian flag also present on this set of ships.

"I'm taking you out today King Of Conquerors," a voice boomed from the lead Marine ship which brought an ear to ear grin to the King's face.

"HO, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?"

The King rushed to the front of his ship and locked eyes with his opponent, both grinning in a similar fashion as they each cracked their knuckles in preparation for the coming fight.

"IT IS YOU, TODAY I SHALL EMERGE VICTORIOUS GARP!"

_Hero Of The Marines_

_Vice Admiral Of The Marines_

_Monkey D Garp_

I've been training even more since our last fight so this time my fist is gonna pound justice right into that thick skull of yours, Alexander!"

_Former King Of Macedonia_

_King Of Conquerors_

_Iskandar_

_Alexander The Great (Rider)_

_Bounty – 850,000,000 Berries_

"I eagerly await the challenge Garp," Iskandar replied as both jumped off of their respective ships each cocking back their fists before smashing them together creating a massive shockwave that parted the sea below them.

"I have been eagerly awaiting out battle Garp, for an old man you are powerful!"

"I aged gracefully but you are just as strong," Garp replied as the pair blew each other back onto their respective ships. "You Servants are quite the challenge to fight!"

"For a living person to combat a Servant it is a sign of great strength, you should be proud of your power Garp!"

"Oh I am," Garp replied with a grin as he dusted himself off. "I'll only add to that pride when I take you down!"

"HAH! SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR! PREPARE TO FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE CHARGE OF ISKANDAR!"

The pair both leapt from their respective ships yet again however this time Garp had coated his fist in Armament Haki whilst Iskandar began putting out a monstrous amount of power with the pair clashing yet again this time blowing all the ships backward due to the shockwaves coming from their clash.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Aizen And Salem's Great Media Empire Expansion VII**

**Actions Have Consequences**

_**/Aizen's POV/**_

"This is gold," Aizen crowed as both he and Salem shared a glass of fine wine. "With this we have our story!"

"Do you have any idea how we should edit this footage Aizen?"

"I would have thought you of all people would have known the answer to that Salem," Aizen replied with a smug grin prompting her to lean in closer.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, there was only ever one option for such footage!"

"Really!?"

"Of course," Aizen cried as he pulled a piece of paper out from his desk and hastily scribbled something onto it.

"This is …"

"Heh, speechless aren't you," Aizen said with a smirk. "A bold plan to be sure but it is one that will gain us fans across all the higher realms!"

"This idea … IS ABSOLUTELY STUPID!"

"What-!?"

"You just wrote down that we're just going to use an unedited version of it and talk over it for twenty minutes, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"It's a solid plan Salem you just don't want to try it in fear of it failing!"

"There's nothing solid about it," Salem snapped back as the pair began to butt heads. "For a short while I had thought you much more intelligent however it appears I was mistaken!"

"Don't act like you are the prime representation of intelligent, putting that garbage about being Equilibrius' number one Devil what a joke!"

"Take that back Sosuke Aizen!"

"Make me," Aizen growled as he summoned his Zankupato to his side with Salem bringing out her wand as an absurd amount of Devil's Aura began to explode in the room.

"That is quite enough from you two."

The Auras ceased immediately, crushed under the weight of Arch Devil's Aura as Lucifer appeared in the room with a deep frown on his face.

"L-Lord Lucifer!"

"I've been watching your little escapade across the realms and I am not pleased with the amount of chaos the pair of you have caused."

"We didn't do anything too bad though did we," Aizen asked as Lucifer growled in annoyance.

"Didn't do anything too bad? Aizen the two of you have altered events in not one but TWO worlds! Destiny, Fate and Time are working hard to ensure the damage is minimized but two worlds are having their Destiny and Fate entirely rewritten!"

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

"This little news expansion you have planned ends here," Lucifer said as the full weight of his Aura silenced the pair. "Also I was disgusted to see what the two of you were doing to poor Rory so I freed her of your little contract Aizen. Picking on a lower tier Devil have you no shame!"

"What will be our punishment Lord Lucifer," Salem sighed knowing full well they were too deep to try and escape it now.

"The both of you are being put on restrictive movement for the next year, neither of you may go anywhere using the portals aside from your own home world. You will also lose a percentage of your Aura until I deem you both capable of having it without bringing shame upon the Devils."

Lucifer's eyes flashed as both Aizen and Salem felt a portion of their power vanish, sure they were still powerful however it was power that had been with them for longer than either could care to remember and it hurt feeling it vanish in an instant.

"Do not try and find a way to get your power and travel rights back or I will withhold them permanently," Lucifer said with a frown. "I am disappointed in the both of you."

Vanishing from sight Aizen and Salem sighed in defeat, their previous squabble utterly forgotten as they both focused on the void within themselves.

"Well that has to be the worst luck we could have gotten," Salem sighed as she drank from her wine glass in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Alucard probably ratted us out."

"Bastard …"

"There is nothing either of us can do now aside from trying to atone I suppose," Aizen sighed as he turned to look out the window. "I suppose we should be grateful that it was Lord Lucifer himself giving us our punishment and not the Council otherwise we could have been killed."

"Indeed …"

"Listen Salem I'm sorry for being an ass earlier I suppose my pride didn't want me to be wrong."

"I suppose I should have been nicer too," Salem sighed. "I suppose we should just call it even and move on hmm?"

"Agreed."

"So I heard that there is a certain Vampire who needs to be brought down a peg or two, care to join me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Salem," Aizen said with a smirk as the pair left the office learning a valuable lesson.

Never trust a Vampire who likes to play tricks lest he ruin your whole career!

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	24. Welcome To Water Seven

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Thomas MCF – Big rip on the 69 reviews haha well there's always Chapter 69 to look forward to! Ok to break down your questions firstly yes this Volume will likely be long since One Piece actually has quite a lot of content in addition to the other stuff I like to add here and there. Will it be as long as the last two that remains to be seen I didn't even see Vol II hitting 100 chapters yet look what happened so I won't give any estimate because they seem to always be wrong.**

**As for more Alucard I shall do my best, remember the Dracula version of him was at the meeting of Kings as Vlad III as a Lancer Class Servant wink wink!**

**Baranx – In this particular Volume not a massive role however in the grand scheme of things yes she does have a pretty major role to play later on though that's major spoiler stuff so I won't say specifically what.**

**Erasenpai946 – The Mordred and Natsu thing I will confirm that this was their first time actually going all the way with Mordred's first experience being just before the big stuff started going off during the Fourth Great Ninja War Arc in Volume II. Mordred and Natsu share an ever deepening bond, both Master and Servant see the lives of the other through dreams so they already know basically everything about each other.**

**In addition Mordred never had anyone really supporting her like Natsu does, she wants to be a King and Natsu simply says we're gonna make that happen. Mordred wants to grow stronger both physically and mentally and with Natsu that's exactly what happened. They are also both quite similar to one another in terms of personality and personal likes though Mordred looks up to Natsu as a perfect balance between how to truly be herself and how to be a King.**

**There is so much more to it than what I'm saying here but suffice to say they've had basically an entire story and all that has come so far, years worth of time never being very far apart to bond and grow with one another so there is definitely emotional attachment there.**

**Kawabanga258 – Thanks for the feedback on the lemon since it was my first time writing one RIP. As for the last question well only time will tell won't it?**

**Jeferrayane – Thanks for the feedback the Robin stuff I can't spoil but I have big plans for the major encounters to come so I'll do my best not to let you down!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Welcome To Water Seven**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been several days since the Straw Hats left Long Ring Long Land and not much of note had really occurred aside from the odd spot of training Natsu put the monster trio through when the sailing conditions permitted it.

Currently however Natsu sat atop the mast watching Luffy bark orders at the crew to follow a giant frog which appeared to be performing some kind of crawl stroke, breaststroke simply couldn't apply because … well it was a giant frog.

His eyes occasionally wandered to Robin who had seemingly returned to her usual composed self however damage had been done between them, Robin outright refused to look at him directly and did everything in her power to avoid speaking to him where possible. Humouring her Natsu complied with her wishes but vowed to keep a closer eye on her lest she try something she'd later come to regret.

"Man this ship suck," Natsu heard Zoro say following a cracking sound.

"You take that back right now you bastard!"

"Settle down Usopp," Sanji sighed as he lit a cigarette. "I think what the moss head meant to say was that the ship isn't really in the best shape, you know he isn't good with big concepts."

"Merry is doing fine, all we have to do is give her a little polish and she'll be as good as new!"

"Honestly we'd be better off just getting a new one somewhere," Zoro replied in a bored tone as Usopp began to explode.

"_I wonder what that's all about?_"

"_The ship is in terrible shape; even you could pick that out._"

"_Yeah I'm surprised it's even able to float I mean wasn't there a hole in the side of it?_"

"_Usopp patched it up remember?_"

"_Oh yeah,_" Natsu hummed in response as his eyes turned toward the ocean itself. "_Hey Ahnk am I daydreaming or are we floating over a train track that's underwater?_"

His eyes snapped upward at the sound of a whistle, widening slightly as he watched the frog cease swimming and stand up on its hind legs using the tracks as support as it assumed a defensive stance.

"_What the hell!?_"

The rest of the Straw Hats seemed to notice the incoming train as well however due to the ship's condition there was no way it would be fast enough to cross over the tracks in time prompting Nami, Usopp and Chopper to begin panicking.

"_Honestly,_" Natsu sighed whilst raising his right hand and making a dismissing motion, coating the ship in a purple Aura which gently pushed it across the tracks.

The giant frog however did not move and was subsequently rammed by the train sending it flying off into the distance whilst making a loud croaking sound. Shaking his head Natsu directed the ship toward a nearby building before releasing his hold over it.

"Holy crap we almost died," Usopp cried comically before looking up at Natsu. "Thanks for saving our asses!"

"Instead of arguing about the ship maybe pay attention to where you lot are sailing a little more otherwise there won't be a ship left to argue about."

Usopp was stunned into silence seemingly wanting to retort but finding himself unable to since Natsu wasn't wrong in the slightest. The crew were relatively subdued as they pulled up alongside the building Natsu had directed them toward.

"Nagagagaga! Well now what do we have here Chimney, bunch of Pirates by the look of it eh!?"

"There definitely Pirates Granny," a young girl responded whilst jumping up and down. "Got the roger and all!"

"Excuse me but can we ask for some help," Nami called out prompting the elderly woman sitting in a lawn chair to nod whilst downing an entire bottle of rum. "Uh … you wouldn't happen to know where we could get our ship fixed around here would you?"

"Nagagagaga! Honestly girl are you new to the Grand Line, Water Seven is the next stop for you lot! What kind of Pirate doesn't know about Water Seven, Nagagagaga!"

"Do you have a Log Pose lady," Chimney asked as Nami held up her wrist to reveal it to the pair. "Well it should be pointing toward Water Seven!"

"Your ship looks like shit," the old lady said bluntly prompting Usopp to gain a pissed off look however he was held back by Zoro. "You get to Water Seven talk to a guy named Iceburg and tell him I sent ya!"

"And who are you exactly," Nami asked prompting the old lady to ask again.

"Yeah that probably is an important thing to know huh, Nagagagaga! I'm Kokoro, conductor of the Sea Train known as the Puffing Tom!"

"Sea Train, you mean the train that killed that frog earlier?"

"Killed a frog you said, oh you probably mean Yokozuna," Kokoro replied. "Nah that old boy is fine he just likes to test his strength against the train from time to time. As for the Sea Train yeah I'm the conductor, help it get to all the islands in the area!"

"You guys should probably get going," Chimney said brightly. "Your ship doesn't look like it can last much longer!"

"IT CAN TOO YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT," Usopp roared only for the ship to begin moving thanks to Natsu's Gravity Magic giving it a little boost.

"Remember to tell Iceburg Kokoro sent ya," Kokora cried out as the building eventually faded off into the distance leaving the crew once again alone with an awkward silence.

"The nerve of that old hag insulting our ship like that," Usopp grumbled as Natsu watched everyone, Luffy included openly avoid discussing the topic as they went about their usual duties.

"_It seems Usopp has some kind of personal attachment to the ship, something far more than just being one of the first to use it doesn't it?_"

"_Perhaps you should ask someone later about it, asking Usopp himself will likely only cause trouble._"

Natsu hummed in agreement as he looked down at Usopp's pacing form, whatever it was that tied him to this ship it would be good to know in case a crucial decision had to be made regarding it.

"WHOA," Natsu heard Luffy shout as he looked down to see the crew mobilizing on the deck to look at what he assumed was Water Seven.

"_Whoa …_"

"_Honestly design wise that's probably one of the best looking cities we've ever come across,_" Ahnkseram said in awe as they neared Water Seven.

As they floated closer Natsu began to feel something off about it, something familiar yet twisted all the same. His eyes roved the beautiful city which resembled a fountain in its design with its buildings stacked on top of each other in a tier like fashion, waterfalls and canals allowing for easy travel between the districts and although he genuinely wanted to explore it whatever the strange presence was took priority.

As the ship began to sail through the canals entering the city itself Natsu rose from his spot on the ship and jumped down onto the deck next to Mordred who was also too busy gazing at the sights to notice his arrival.

"Oi Mordred!"

"Gah! D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Just wanted to let you know I'm heading out to check something, keep an eye on Robin for me would you?"

"Yeah I can do that but why?"

"I feel like she's gonna try and do something stupid after what happened back in Long Ring Long Land so could you please make sure you stop her if she tries to pull something?"

"Yeah I've got it," Mordred replied as Natsu clenched his right fist for a moment before unfurling it revealing a new hair tie. "Huh?"

"You lost your back in Skypeia remember?"

"Oh …"

"I know you don't like it getting in the way during combat so I figured rather than waste money on some cheap crap you can have something top tier eh?"

"Is it top tier though just because you made it," Mordred asked with a smirk as she took the hair tie and returned her hair to its usual spiky ponytail.

"Ouch, my pride as a crafter has been wounded!"

"Idiot, go do whatever it is you planned on doing," Mordred sighed shaking her head as Natsu placed a hand on her head before vanishing and appearing up on a nearby roof before vanishing again and appearing in a deserted alley.

Walking out of the alley acting casual Natsu joined the crowd and followed it all the way to a market square which seemed to be densely packed. Letting a sliver of his Devil's Aura leak out people unconsciously moved to let him through allowing him to cross what would have taken a good ten minutes in less than thirty seconds however a certain shop gave him pause.

Turning to look at the store Natsu saw a familiar looking man sitting there, not a single customer daring to approach his stall and yet it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. As he approached the man simply gestured toward a seat which Natsu took silently.

"Tea?"

"Alright."

The man nodded and poured him some in a rather large cup before sliding it over to him as Crimson Red eyes met his own.

"This is why life is interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Discovering the unknown?"

"Heh, far more than the unknown I would wager."

"Have we met before because you seem familiar?"

"I don't believe so," the man replied as he took a sip of his tea. "If we had met then our meeting today would have been entirely different I can assure you."

"You smell like a Vampire yet this world doesn't work like that unless there is a Vampire Devil Fruit … you didn't eat some kind of Vampire Fruit did you?"

"My my," the man sighed though a smile tugged at his lips. "It has been quite some time since I have encountered someone as interesting as you, most run in fear at the eyes yet you … you would sit down and have tea with me."

"I found myself curious about why your store exists within this packed market yet not a single person dares approach despite all these expensive wares. Some of these jewels appear almost priceless yet no one bats an eye?"

"What makes you think this is a store and not just me putting my belongings down?"

"Well this is a marketplace isn't it?"

"True however I can confirm that this is indeed not a market stall though I do have something for you if you would like it?"

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you give me something if you don't know me?"

"Because its times like these that remind me why life is still worth living," the man said as he placed his hand on a book and slid it forward along with several pens. "Something tells me you need these."

Opening the book Natsu was confused upon finding that it was blank; looking up at the man didn't seem to reveal anything else either.

"What's this supposed to be for?"

"That book has an infinite number of pages and the pens hold infinite ink, each being a different colour respectively. I made them myself though I had no idea as to whom they would ultimately end up with."

"Well then … thanks for the gifts but who exactly are you," Natsu asked as all the items sitting on the table vanished as the man stood up using a cane to support himself.

"I hold both many names and many titles however you may call me the Wizard Marshall," the old man replied before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"_Hold on …_"

"_That wasn't …_"

"Dad!"

Blinking several times to snap himself out of his stunned stupor Natsu found himself tackled by a familiar missile, gently enveloping her into a hug.

"Hello there Cynthia, better with the portals I see?"

"Yeah Aunt Elise has been teaching me how to use them better," Cynthia replied proudly before picking up on where they were. "Wow so this is the world you went to after the ninja one, what's this place?"

"We're in a place called Water Seven though I don't know much about it aside from the fact that you can get ships fixed here and it looks way better than Alvarez Palace or Crocus ever did. Anyway why are you here, did you finish up that job I asked you to do?"

"Well yes and no …"

"What happened?"

"Well you know how you asked me to go find that grouchy old man?"

"Yeah," Natsu said slowly as Cynthia scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well take a look at how it went down Dad and tell me if it's my fault," Cynthia replied as she led Natsu over to a nearby table as the pair both activated their respective Hybrid Auras with Natsu entering his Daughter's mindscape.

_**/Cynthia's Memory/**_

"Mom is gonna be so pissed at me for this," Cynthia sighed as she landed atop the mountain she felt the Magical Signature of her target. "Dad better praise me extra for this!"

Walking along a massive rock golem emerged from the wall and tried to attack her however Cynthia simply flew upward, easily evading the attack before firing a concentrated blast of Crash Magic at it which shattered it into tiny cubes.

"These things just don't give up do they?"

"Perhaps they do not give up because you have entered their territory and slaughtered their kin?"

Spinning around Cynthia was met with the arrival of an older looking man though he was far younger than what her Father had told her he was. Her confusion seemed evident as the man sighed and shook his head, motioning for her to follow him.

Silently following behind the man she was surprised to find not a single foe dared attack them the entire way as they reached what appeared to be a small makeshift hut built into a cave entrance.

"So this is where you've been living since the war?"

"This was my home before Lord Zeref and it shall be my home now," the man replied. "Now why have you come here girl?"

"Ok now I know this might sound crazy but first I should probably introduce myself, I'm Cynth-."

"I know who you are girl I was there for your birth," the man replied bluntly catching Cynthia off guard.

"You were!?"

"Lady Belserion was most insistent I be there in the event that some kind of complication arose, fortunately for both you and your Mother they did not."

"Uh … well anyway then I'm guessing you know my Dad right?"

"Lord E.N.D," the man said with an almost faraway look. "Yes it has been a long time since I have spoken of him but why do you ask?"

"Well I kinda have a message for you from my Dad," Cynthia said as the man's eyes bored into her for any kind of deceit though there wasn't any sign of shock evident in his features so if he was surprised he was hiding it well.

"I had a feeling he survived, someone like him wouldn't be easy to kill though the question is why did he not return?"

"He isn't able to because of what happened inside the Ravine Of Time, if he comes back into this world-."

"All of Time would likely collapse from the strain," the man finished for her. "What would Natsu Dragneel possibly want with me?"

"Well," Cynthia sighed. "You know how he's a Hybrid right?"

"Yes I am aware."

"Well because of that plus the fact that he isn't able to return to this world for who knows how long he needs to replace the Devil for this world and he said you were the best choice for it."

"So he wants me to assume the role of Devil for this world does he," the man repeated prompting Cynthia to nod quickly. "I refuse."

"WHAT! What do you mean you refuse!?"

"I refuse to become the next Devil of this world girl," the man replied sharply. "Short of an event that would bring about its end I am effectively retired from the events of this world."

"B-but if you won't become the Devil then who else can," Cynthia cried in disbelief. "Grandma isn't allowed to because she's a Dragon Sage and most of the other people aren't responsible enough to hold such power!"

"There is one suitable candidate for the position," the man replied which peaked Cynthia's interest.

"Really? How would you know they'd be capable enough?"

"Because she shared an almost Fatherly bond with August," the man replied eliciting a gasp from the young Hybrid.

"You mean-!"

"Indeed."

"Are you certain she is the right choice?"

"If I were in Natsu's shoes and I didn't exist then she would be the one I would pick, August told her much about what the role would entail and often slipped her information about the intricacies of Devil's Aura though she was never granted the power to actually use it."

"Well I guess that's that then," Cynthia sighed. "You'd better not be lying about this!"

"Or what," the man asked clearly amused. "You might be one of the strongest of your generation but the powers that clashed during the Alvarez/Ishtar War are still yet beyond your reach."

Cynthia frowned as she opened a portal to the person she intended on meeting with next before turning back to face the man once more.

"Expect that Father will be visiting once he is able to return to this world again, Sentomaru."

"Oh I look forward to the day young one," Sentomaru replied as Cynthia walked through the portal leaving the man to his self imposed exile.

_**/Memory End/**_

"I should've known not to pick that old fool," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "So who was it that he was referring to?"

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know," Cynthia replied with a visible flinch prompting Natsu to frown.

"Cynth what's wrong?"

"You know this person, quite well in fact, and she wasn't exactly pleased to hear that you were alive and running around other worlds."

"Who is it?"

"I was kinda told not to tell you and to bring her to you for a meeting," Cynthia said prompting Natsu to frown even more.

"Should I expect a fight?"

"Maybe not a fight and more a bit of a slap."

"Oh …"

"Should I bring her through?"

"May as well get it over with," Natsu sighed as Cynthia opened up a portal and returned moments later accompanied by a woman he'd definitely not expected.

"So it's true, you are still alive."

"Cynthia explained the circumstances as to why I haven't returned didn't she?"

"Oh she did but why you aren't telling anyone about the fact you lived is something I simply can't understand," the woman snarled as Natsu found his entire body being slapped sending him flying through several buildings.

To no one's surprise however Natsu simply popped back into place moments later only slightly dusty with a frown on his face as the two locked eyes once more.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary, there is a chance I may never return to my home world," Natsu sighed as the woman began to take several steps forward until they stood barely a metre apart.

"I actually cried you know, when you vanished through the portal to the Ravine Of Time, many people did. Unlike them though we had history you and I, not like you and Erza of course but … I enjoyed the playful relationship we had and what journeys we did share."

"As did I."

The atmosphere became awkward between the pair with neither being able to say so much as a word until Gravity suddenly pushed the pair together with the woman immediately grabbing Natsu in a bone crushing hug which was gently returned in kind.

Looking over at Cynthia Natsu saw her looking the other way with a mischievous grin on her face and couldn't help but smile. After several moments the pair broke the hug as Natsu placed a hand on the woman's head.

"You used to be taller than me, what happened?"

"We can both alter our heights," she sniffed as she rose to match his height. "See."

"Ah …"

"Sorry for hitting you, I'm just not really sure how to process the fact that you actually survived after all."

"Perhaps a nice chat over lunch will help?"

"I-I suppose it might," the woman replied with a small smile. "It's so good to see you again Natsu."

"It's nice to see you again as well … Brandish."

_Former Member Of The Spriggan 12_

_Devil Candidate For Earthland_

_Brandish Myu_

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"I could've sworn you said you didn't like books Mordred," Chopper said as both he, Mordred and Robin stood outside a bookstore with the two girls eagerly browsing through the collection out front.

"I never used to until I unlocked the true power of Clarent and now I see all knowledge as important. What kind of King would I be if I didn't try to learn as much as possible to help my Kingdom?"

"Whoa … that sounded really wise," Chopper said in awe prompting Mordred to blush in response.

"Y-you think!?"

"Yeah you sound way better than the asshole who ruled over my home!"

"Who ruled over your home?"

"A fat bastard named King Wapol, he ate a Devil Fruit that allowed him to eat just about anything and turn it into whatever he wanted and he abused our home for years until Luffy and the guys came along and beat him up!"

"So he was a tyrant," Mordred replied getting a nod from the reindeer human. "I'm glad you guys took him down then, people like that give Kings a bad name."

Mordred returned her attention to the books whilst discreetly looking over at Robin who appeared to look almost lost as she wandered around the store. After Natsu informed her of the situation she'd gained sympathy for the young woman and found herself admiring her strength to continue on though that didn't mean she got a free pass for trying to quit back on Long Ring Long Land.

"Oi Mordred," Chopper said tapping her leg forcing her to avert her gaze to look down at the youngest of the crew who was holding a book in his hands. "You like stuff like this right?"

"Well let's have a look and see what it is shall we," Mordred replied softly as she took the book, her eyes widening slightly as a grin etched its way onto her face.

_A Beginners Guide To The New World_

_Knights Of The Grand Line And Beyond_

"Yeah," Mordred giggled as she knelt down and ruffled Chopper's fur. "I love these kinds of books!"

Standing back up Mordred went to look for Robin only to realize she was gone. Somehow in the few seconds she wasn't looking Robin managed to slip away and it was entirely her fault.

"Are you alright Mordred?"

"Robin's gone," was the immediate reply as Chopper's face morphed into one of concern.

"Gone? Why would Robin go off without us?"

"I don't know little guy but let's go find her eh," Mordred replied as she placed the book in her pocket and picked up the human reindeer, placing him on her shoulder before jumping up onto a nearby building.

"AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Looking for Robin obviously," Mordred replied with a frown.

Chopper may not have realized it but Natsu definitely did, Robin was going to try and escape them due to her own fear and although she'd rather Natsu left her to her fate it simply wasn't in her Master's nature.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"So this is where we can convert our gold," Luffy asked as Nami barged her way past the long line and addressed the person at the front teller.

"Excuse me Miss but you can't just cut in line …"

"Oh dear," Nami sighed exaggeratedly. "It seems we'll need to find somewhere else to convert all our gold it seems since this place just doesn't seem to be quite … up to standard."

"Excuse me Miss but did you just say gold," a man said seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"I believe I did, yes."

"Then you have come to the right place Miss," the man said before turning to the teller. "Oh and you're fired."

"But Sir-!"

"If you aren't out of the building in five minutes I'll have you arrested, are you so blind as to not notice one of our most important customers!"

The teller was left gaping in shock as the man lead the trio into a back room with Nami sticking her tongue out at the poor teller just before the door was shut behind them as the man took a seat behind a table.

"So you all have gold?"

"Yeah we were hoping we could trade it in for some Berries if that's ok?"

"Not a problem Miss but can we please see the goods?"

"Sure," Nami replied motioning for Luffy and Usopp to chuck the massive sacks onto the central table as countless gold bars, coins, jewels and priceless artefacts fell out nearly killing the man on the spot.

"Th-these will most certainly fetch a high price, wait right here and we will have the goods appraised," the man said before bolting from the room leaving the trio alone for several moments before an entire group of people returned and began examining all the goods they'd brought.

After what felt like forever the group seemed to come to some sort of agreement as they turned back to the trio, the man from earlier seemingly salivating at what he was about to tell them.

"For all of this we can give you three a whopping 300,000,000 Berries!"

Nami's eyes changed into Berry signs whilst Usopp and Luffy simply hi-fived at the amount as the bankers began carting the gold away.

"We've prepared the money for you in these briefcases," the man said as three large cases were placed before them. "And if you have any more riches please do not hesitate to bring them here, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise," Nami replied cheerfully as she dragged Luffy and Usopp from the bank as if she was expecting the amount they'd been given to be taken out from under her like some sort of cruel joke.

"Now with this we can get the ship fixed," Luffy said cheerfully only for Nami to hit him over the head. "OW WHAT THE HELL!"

"Who said you could just decide to blow all the damn money!"

"Oh yeah well what are we gonna spend it on then!?"

"…"

"Yeah that's what I thought," Luffy grumbled in response whilst rubbing his head. "Now let's go find someone who can help us with fixing up the Merry."

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So that's the gist of it," Natsu concluded as he set his cup of tea down gently with Brandish following suit moments later.

"You really do lead a tragic life don't you Natsu, never once given a break. Though I find the idea of you not telling anyone else of your existence questionable I find myself understanding them just as well."

"That is all I could have hoped for Brandish," Natsu replied though his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Are you worried about that strange thing at the centre of this city Dad?"

"You can sense it too?"

"From the moment I arrived yes," Cynthia replied as her head moved to face the direction of the power source. "I didn't say anything because you weren't really reacting to it so I figured you didn't see it as an issue."

"I plan on investigating it once we're done here, no offense Brandish but as you've heard I do have countless other tasks to do."

"It's fine though I have one question I'd like answered."

"Shoot."

"If I become a Devil how does that work exactly since I wasn't born with it?"

"I will awaken the power within you myself, I guess you accept then?"

"Old man Sentomaru really should be doing this but I will gladly take on the role in his stead. In some small way it puts me closer to August …"

"Brandish," Natsu said as he placed his hand onto hers. "August would have been proud of you for this, never doubt that for a moment."

Brandish felt the familiar sensation of Devil's Aura wash over her only for it to begin entering her very being, fusing with it to create a new Devil. She wanted to scream yet her body wouldn't so much as flinch.

After several moments everything faded and Brandish Myu ascended, her eyes glowing Crimson Red for several moments before abruptly fading away.

"Wow," Cynthia whispered in awe. "I've never seen such a process before …"

"That was … not cool."

"Not cool acquiring it but now you have it Brandish and all the extras it entails," Natsu said with a soft smile. "I'll teach you the basics when I can but for now have Cynthia help you out I've got things to do here."

"Hey Dad?"

"What?"

"Can we watch you work, just for a little while?"

"Watch me work?"

"You know what I mean watch you do your thing in this world for a bit?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Probably wants to see you do cool stuff I'm guessing," Brandish replied coolly. "Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing you do your thing too, it has been quite a long time since I've seen the great Natsu Dragneel on the case after all."

"Tch, fine," Natsu sighed. "You can watch but under no circumstances are you to interfere! My presence here is backed by the Council and the Devil of this world whereas the two of you aren't so it would be a pain in the ass if the two of you did something."

"Stick to the shadows, got it!"

"Not too hard."

"No its not," Natsu replied with a small smile. "I'm going out to investigate that strange energy source so you guys can follow behind just remember to stay out of sight."

"Yeah yeah we heard you the first time Dad," Cynthia groaned as Natsu stretched relieving some of the built up pressure in his body from sitting for so long.

"Right then I'm off, talk to the two of you later!"

Natsu vanished leaving the pair alone for the moment as they felt his presence reappear somewhere near the energy source.

"Come on Brandish, I'm not as good as Dad at making portals but I can do it pretty well," Cynthia said as she opened up a portal that the pair took to arrive near Natsu's location, both curious as to what the strange energy source would ultimately be.

_**/Elsewhere In Water Seven/**_

"Oi oi, you boys hear the news!?"

"What news?"

"Apparently some Pirates just redeemed three hundred million Berries at the bank; some pissed off chick is going off about it at a bar in town!"

"Three hundred million!"

"Any of you boys wanna go after it for the boss with me?"

Several hands went up in response with the rest chuckling darkly in amusement unaware as to who they were about to mess with.

"Any idea where these idiots are taking the cash?"

"Dock One last I heard, something about getting their ship fixed with it."

"Heh, what a lame use of the cash!"

"Yeah I'm sure the boss will put it to better use!"

The entire building broke out into an uproar as the occupants began to party even harder than before, after all they were about to score three hundred million Berries so why shouldn't they?

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Ainz Ooal Gown And The Great Assistant Debacle I**

**Assistant, Affection … It's the Same Thing Isn't It?**

_**/Ainz's POV/**_

"And that Lord Ainz is the status of the orphanage in E-Rantel."

"Well done Nigredo, a flawless effort as was to be expected by one under my command!"

"But Lord Ainz I have worked just as hard too, did you not see all the hours I put into painstakingly making your lunch for your Council meeting!"

"Albedo … we've been over this, I don't actually eat things," Ainz sighed and motioned toward his face. "Where would it all end up Albedo?"

"Ignore her Lord Ainz you know how foolish Albedo often is; quick to act yet possesses the brain of a fish."

"What was that little girl, all I heard from that statement was 'my chest is flat and no man could ever lay with such a spoilt child like me, my life is next to forfeit.' That is what you said isn't it Shalltear?"

"As if I would ever say such crap you hag!"

"Filthy little bitch how dare you slander Lord Ainz's second, his Assistant," Albedo roared as the pair began to butt heads prompting Ainz to sigh tiredly.

"Lord Ainz if I might make a suggestion?"

"You may Demiurge, speak."

"Thank you Lord Ainz," Demiurge replied with a bow, a sinister smirk etching its way onto his face. "Why not let Albedo and Shalltear compete for the position as your Assistant Lord Ainz?"

"That … that is actually a grand idea Demiurge," Momonga replied surprising the usually composed Demon.

"W-well I am sure you would have come up with it yourself Lord Ainz …"

"Demiurge," Ainz said in a slightly forceful tone. "Just accept the credit for once, your idea is sound enough for me to attempt it therefore you should feel proud knowing that you have aided in the continuation of Nazerick's dominance!"

"L-Lord Ainz I'm honoured to receive such praise," Demiurge replied as Ainz's body glowed momentarily with a greenish Aura.

"Lord Ainz!"

"What is it Mare?"

"A visitor to see you Lord Ainz, he looks so much like you it doesn't make any sense!"

"Looks like me," Ainz asked as the light that served as his eyes narrowed slightly. "It couldn't be …"

"How could you let a threat into Nazerick Mare," Albedo cried as both she and Shalltear began marching toward the child like NPC.

"ALBEDO, SHALLTEAR!"

Both the Succubus and the Vampiress were frozen in their tracks as a powerful force flooded the room though Albedo almost looked to be getting off on it, drool escaping her lips as a fierce blush coated her cheeks.

"Mare was right to allow this one entry," Ainz said in a slightly calmer tone as he motioned for Mare to come forward. "You did well Mare, keep up the good work."

"L-L-Lord Ainz!"

"Please let our guest in Mare, bring him to this very throne room."

"At once Lord Ainz," Mare cried before bolting from the room.

"Lord Ainz might I be so bold as to assume you know of the … guest we shall be receiving," Demiurge asked in his usual silky tone.

"Indeed you are bold to assume such a thing Demiurge however you are correct in your assumption for this visitor is an old friend."

"I am honoured you still value me as such after all these years Ainz, good to see neither of us have aged so much as a day since our last meeting."

_Elder Devil_

_Predecessor To Ainz Ooal Gown_

_Elias Ainsworth_

"How dare you address Lord Ainz in such a casual fashion," Albedo growled only for Elias' glowing red eyes to freeze her in place.

"Please forgive my Assistant Lord Elias she does not know of our connection," Ainz said as he rose from his throne and hastily strode over to clasp Elias' bony hand in his own.

"All is forgiven Ainz, what is life without a merry band to brighten the inescapable darkness after all?"

"Indeed Lord Elias," Ainz replied with a grin. "My Lord I do not wish to pry but I simply cannot help but ask why you have returned, weren't you on the search for true happiness after you made me your successor?"

"Indeed I was Ainz however I have since found it," Elias replied with a gentle smile that seemed to startle Ainz who had never seen such a soft side to his former teacher.

"Truly!?"

"Oh yes I did indeed find happiness in the form of a girl by the name of Chise though that is a story for another time. For now Ainz please inform me as to why I've been hearing some less than savoury words regarding you?"

"Excuse me my Lord but this is the first I've heard of it?"

"Hmm, you don't appear to be lying," Elias said with a frown. "And you have clearly grown powerful since we last met so I cannot see why you would be looked down upon?"

"If I may," Demiurge said as both Elias and Ainz turned to face the Demon in interest. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Albedo spends more time vying for Lord Ainz's affections rather than doing her job as his Assistant which in turn reflects poorly on Lord Ainz among the Council?"

"Is this true Ainz?"

"W-well you see Demiurge came up with this amazing idea right before you arrived Lord Elias," Ainz said shakily. "A competition of sorts between Albedo and Shalltear for the right to be my Assistant!"

"Lord Ainz I have served you faithfully," Albedo wailed only for Shalltear's laughter to cut her off.

"Well now isn't this a surprise, the old dried up hag is being tossed out and replaced with my eternally radiant self. Face it Albedo I am the main course for Lord Ainz whilst you are simply the rag used to clean the table."

Elias watched in genuine interest as Albedo and Shalltear began to tear each other apart before looking back at Ainz with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"These two are the best candidates you have?"

"Well I suppose Demiurge does qualify however he has never expressed any desire to take the role of my Assistant."

"Nor would I ever dare to do so Lord Ainz, my place is here ensuring that all the world remains under your armoured boot."

"A fair point," Elias conceded. "So do you have any idea as to how you will test them?"

"Er …"

"It appears that even after the countless centuries there is still much I must teach you Ainz," Elias sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, we have much planning to do. Demiurge would you also like to join us?"

"I would be honoured to see the teacher of Lord Ainz at work," Demiurge replied with a respectful bow though it was nowhere near the level of quality as one Ainz would have received.

"Indeed, then let us prepare for these tasks before your reputation is ruined any more than it already has been Ainz."

"Come on it can't be that bad can it Lord Elias?"

"Oh its bad."

"Years of academy training wasted!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Ainz replied quickly as the trio left the still fighting Albedo and Shalltear alone in the throne room as they prepared to create the trials the pair would face for the right to stand as the Assistant of the great Ainz Ooal Gown!

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	25. Disaster After Disaster

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – Since he just fought a Titan he won't be fighting another for awhile though I already know exactly when he will so rest assured there is one coming. And eventually they will Natsu just doesn't want anyone catching wind of her existence for the moment.**

**Kawabanga258 – Yeah as much as I wanted to pick Erza I felt Brandish was the better pick due to her relationship with August and yeah that ending bit was a mashup of ideas I had at the time quite a bit of that is going to change by the time I wrap the story back around though the premise of an even greater threat he needs help with is still the same.**

**Jeferrayane – It'll happen eventually but for now they are sticking to shadowing Natsu for the moment though as you will all see in the upcoming chapter that'll be pretty damn awkward haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Disaster After Disaster**

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"We've been looking all over the place Mordred," Chopper shouted over the noise below as Mordred flew across the city using the power behind her jumps to propel her from rooftop to rooftop.

"So what are you suggesting then," Mordred sighed as she skidded to a stop on a rooftop overlooking a small terrace. "Robin could be trying to high tail it out of here and if she gets away who knows what kind of trouble she'd land herself in then?"

"Just the two of us aren't gonna find her Mordred so we should go back and let everyone know what happened."

"Not everyone is back at the ship remember," Mordred replied prompting Chopper to sigh as he looked out over the small terrace.

"Hey look isn't that Sanji!?"

Looking over the edge Mordred realized Chopper was right as they spotted the Chef seemingly out grocery shopping for the crew, a hard task indeed. Placing Chopper on her shoulder Mordred jumped down into the terrace landing right in front of the Chef who almost dropped half the groceries in shock.

"Oh Mordred, Chopper," Sanji said as he adjusted his grip on the bags. "How about warning a guy before you go doing that!"

"Yeah well I have a good reason so just shut up and listen for a minute!"

"Robin's gone Sanji, Mordred thinks she's done a runner because of what happened on the last island," Chopper cried as the cigarette Sanji had in his mouth fell to the ground.

"Are you serious …?"

"Very."

"How can you be sure she didn't just go off by herself for a bit?"

"Well Natsu said Robin was willing to go to some pretty extreme lengths for him to leave her to her own fate, he obviously disagreed and since then the pair haven't spoken much at all. He asked me to keep an eye on her since he thought something like this might happen."

"If that's true then we'd better get to looking, I've just gotta make sure I take this stuff back to the Merry first."

"Let everyone there know about it Sanji, Chopper and I will keep looking around in the meantime," Mordred replied before launching herself back up onto the rooftops. "There's gotta be heaps of places we haven't checked yet so keep your eyes peeled Chopper!"

"You can count on me," the little reindeer human replied as the pair continued their search.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"So this is the place where we can get our ship fixed," Luffy asked in amazement as he looked out at the shipyards of the company they had been told was the number one pick for anyone looking for all things ship related.

"Yep, this is it. The Galley-La Company Dock One, we can apparently find someone who can direct us to this Iceburg guy from here," Nami replied as their eyes locked onto a strange looking man with a large nose which was in the shape of a rectangular prism.

"Usopp," Luffy asked cocking his head to the side only for the person in question to hit him in response.

"Just how dumb are you I've been standing right next to you the whole damn time!"

"Excuse me you three," the strange nosed man in question said with a frown as he began walking over toward them. "There is to be no violence on the dock during work hours, we've already lost enough workers this month because of people getting far too rough."

"Sorry Sir we don't mean any trouble," Nami replied quickly. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could find someone by the name of Iceburg would you?"

"Iceburg? Why would you want to speak with him?"

"An old conductor by the name of Kokoro told us to speak to him about getting our ship fixed."

"She did? Well I'm guessing this is your first time here in Water Seven then because Iceburg is both the Mayor of Water Seven and the President of the Galley-La Company," the man replied with a grin. "And I'm Kaku, one of the foremen. Now I'm not sure where Iceburg is but I can take a look at your ship for you in the meantime, speed things along for you?"

"That would be wonderful," Nami replied cheerfully. "And don't worry about money we can definitely pay for it!"

"Excellent! Guess I'll head out right now and take a look," Kaku said as he seemingly jumped into the air and with movement that seemed next to impossible he vanished from sight.

"WHOA," Luffy cried out in amazement.

"Would you shut up boy, some of us are trying to work."

Snapping their necks in the direction of the person who spoke all three were surprised to see a tall, dark skinned man with a massive scar that ran across his face all the way down his exposed chest glaring at them with almost glowing yellow eyes.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Fight a weakling like you," the man snorted in amusement. "As if you could even hope to match up to me if Kaku's performance brings you awe."

"Why you …!"

"That's enough, back to work with you!"

The man scowled before returning to work but not before redirecting his scowl in Luffy's direction.

"I do apologize for him, despite his less than favourable personal skills he is one of our most productive workers. That aside however I have heard you lot have been asking around for me-?"

"Enough messing around Sir there is much work to be done!"

"But Kalifa I am working …"

"That's sexual harassment!"

"WHAT!"

The trio were each put off by the pair though Nami was clearly just happy to have found the person they were looking for and sighed in relief.

"Thank you for coming to see us Mayor Iceburg I understand that you have a busy schedule so we all do appreciate it."

"It isn't any trouble at all especially not after Kokoro's personal endorsement," Iceburg replied with a smile. "She phoned me this morning and told me that you lot would be coming with a ship that was in dire need of repairs."

"Thank you so much Mayor Iceburg our ship definitely needs some work," Nami sighed in relief.

"Since Kaku is checking out your ship I'll wait for his recommendation but until then we can talk price, if that is alright with the three of you?"

"Of course," Nami replied as she turned around to pick up two of the briefcases full of money. "We have all the cash we need right … here."

"What the," Usopp gasped having not even noticed the money vanish from where he'd put it down.

"It was those guys there," Luffy called out as he pointed to a pair of strangely dressed people flying off on even stranger creatures.

The trio were about to go after the thieves when suddenly they were knocked off of the creatures by a blonde haired man with the group falling to the ground in a giant heap.

"Ouch … god damn air traffic …"

The man blinked for a moment before noticing the two briefcases that had fallen next to him as a grin began to form on his face.

"Well now, looks like this is my lucky day! With this I can finally pay off my debt!"

The man picked up the briefcases and was about to walk off with them until yet another newcomer appeared from thin air and punched him in the chest, catching the briefcases with ease before vanishing and reappearing in front of Iceburg.

"Here."

"Ah thanks for the save," Iceburg replied prompting the man to nod in response. "Sorry about all that you three, those thugs are always causing trouble around here but thanks to my foremen such as Rob Lucci here and Kaku they are nothing more than nuisances."

"Who are they," Nami asked with the newly arrived Rob Lucci replying in Iceburg's stead.

"A gang of dismantlers, scavengers, led by a man named Franky who are known to perform despicable acts such as bounty hunting, petty thievery and racketeering. Do not concern yourself with them too much because soon they shall be dealt with by the Marines, their leader has a bounty yet he does not try to hide his location so it is only a matter of time before they come for him."

"I see," Nami replied slightly unnerved at the man's emotionless tone.

"Anyway now that they've been dealt with what say we talk terms," Iceburg asked prompting Nami to nod in response. "Excellent I just have one more thing to do before we go."

Walking over to the man Lucci had punched earlier Iceburg sighed and shook his head.

"How many times must we go over this Paulie, stop getting involved with the underground of the city! You almost cost us potential customers when you tried to take their money!"

"Look man we're all out here struggling ok!"

Iceburg simply sighed as the man now identified as Paulie turned his attention toward Kalifa and began to blush heavily.

"K-K-Kalifa! Have you no shame woman!"

"What are you on about Paulie," Kalifa sighed. "What shame should I be feeling?"

"You brazen woman, exposing yourself in public like that have you no shame!?"

"What is wrong with my state of dress Paulie," Kalifa asked confused as she checked herself over.

"And you," Paulie snapped pointing at Nami. "You're just as bad as her!"

"What did I do!?"

"Nothing," Iceburg sighed whilst face palming. "Paulie has … certain views on how women should present themselves, views that belong in the last century."

"What Mayor Iceburg means is that Paulie is a sad virgin who can't be around a woman without getting a raging hard on," the dark skinned man snorted in amusement. "A truly pathetic man."

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID," Paulie growled though to everyone's shock Rob Lucci actually chuckled slightly at what the man had said. "YOU WANT SOME TOO LUCCI!"

"Enough from all of you," Iceburg snapped after several moments. "We've all got work to do!"

"Of course Sir," Lucci replied with a nod before vanishing.

"Alright now that all the distractions are out of the way let's go talk terms."

"Alright Luffy and I will go, Usopp you stay here for now since this is really a job for the Captain and the Treasurer."

"Yeah no problem Nami Usopp the great and powerful will be here when you get back!"

"Cool, thanks Usopp," Nami called out as the group left to discuss just how much it would cost to fix the ship.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_This place looks depressing as hell,_" Natsu sighed as they walked through what was essentially the slums of Water Seven. "_Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't we near the source that powers the whole city, that can't be healthy for all these people to live near?_"

"_And where else would they live if not here Natsu? The city below wouldn't take them since they would be nothing more than an eyesore,_" Ahnkseram replied with a deep frown. "_The plight of these people aside have you noticed there is something in the air?_"

"_Pheromones, not animalistic ones either,_" he replied pausing only to sniff the air several more times. "_It's rather strange but these almost feel like the ones let off when a female wants to mate, surely that can't be right though I mean what human is capable of that?_"

"_This world is full of strange oddities Natsu don't be surprised if there is someone here doing it, besides look at the way every last person here is positioned._"

Pausing in his steps Natsu examined the homeless people and was surprised to see that they all appeared to be looking in the same direction, seemingly unintentionally as they went about their business.

"_This should be interesting …_"

Following the general line of sight the people were looking Natsu followed it inside what appeared to be an abandoned power station though it had been converted into a rather fancy looking home with hundreds of homeless children laying about seemingly in a trance of some sort.

"Ahh … you have come after so long."

Looking up above Natsu was shocked to see a woman who could only be described as a Goddess of Beauty, despite the two large black and pink horns protruding from her head. She wore a predominantly golden robe that didn't leave much to the imagination with a slightly smaller cloth draped over her horns.

Her glowing golden eyes sparkled with mischief as she gently moved a stray lock of her black hair to the left of her face, licking her lips as she vanished and appeared several metres before Natsu before he could even comprehend it.

"Who … are you?"

"Me," the woman asked softly as she placed her hand at the centre of her rather exposed cleavage. "You want to know who I am; you can still remain sane standing before me even at this age?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my," the woman said with a blush. "To think you held such … prowess even at such an infantile age! Truly now I do see why …"

"_Natsu,_" Ahnkseram said slowly as he felt fear begin to emanate from the usually calm Hybrid. "_We need to leave, NOW!_"

"_Why,_" Natsu asked in confusion as he felt the first Hybrid begin to panic.

"_I've been wracking my brain trying to remember anything I could about these pheromones and then it hit me when she began to speak in the manner that she had been! This woman is-!_"

Ahnkseram suddenly stopped speaking, his voice simply vanishing as the woman began to giggle in an almost playful manner.

"He almost spoilt the fun, no one spoils my fun," the woman said as she began to glide toward Natsu with her arms outstretched. "Now come to me … I shall release you from all the darkness hovering over you Natsu …"

"What the hell are you," Natsu gasped as he jumped away prompting the woman to pause midair as the golden glow in her eyes increased in density.

"I have many names however most of them are not important nor do they answer the question of what you desire. Perhaps it would be easier to simply calm you down first and explain things later; yes I believe that would be for the best."

Everything around him began to distort as the strange power source he'd been feeling began to grow, centred around the woman before him as she released a flood of it right into him.

"Wh-what-!"

"Does it feel good, pleasurable even? Does our fated meeting bring you an ecstasy you simply cannot begin to fathom!?"

Natsu's vision began to distort as he felt a power flow through his body, his Crash Magic proving to be entirely ineffective against whatever it was. Never before had he encountered someone so bizarre and he found himself strangely _desiring _more from her.

Shaking his head frantically he couldn't even keep himself from drooling slightly as he felt his right leg buckle, a pleasurable feeling shooting through his entire body as the woman came to a stop before him.

_Pleasure …_

_Desire …_

_**EX**__istence_

_**GRA**__teful_

_**HEAVEN'S …**_

Natsu collapsed, his entire body feeling like it was on fire however instead of pain it was pleasure as each slight touch pushed him so far beyond anything he'd ever conceived before. This was only amplified when the woman placed his head in her lap and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Never could I have anticipated this would be our fated meeting, your caution last time was well founded."

Natsu couldn't respond as he found himself watching the woman strip until she was fully exposed to him, however what she did next would shock him more than anything he'd ever witnessed before.

The woman ran her hands over her body, moaning whilst maintaining eye contact with him until her right hand wrapped around her neck where a strange pink marking had been etched into her flesh which ran all the way down to her navel.

"You asked for my name," the woman panted as she grabbed onto the flesh and began pulling it like a zipper opening up something he couldn't even begin to comprehend as he found his body slowly beginning to float upward. "Come and meet the true me Natsu …"

Natsu entered through what was essentially a portal and found himself floating in deep space, still unable to move yet he found he had his mental faculties had fully returned. Gazing around what he could see he was surprised to see the woman appear yet again however this time she was big.

No, big couldn't even begin to describe her size with his body being gently supported in the palm of her hand even being an understatement. Her hand was larger than an ocean, her face larger than the sky itself which gazed down upon him in a loving manner as he felt his limbs regain some degree of control over themselves.

"What … what in the world …"

"_**Do you understand now what I am, beloved Natsu?**_"

The sheer amount of power and control on display was unfathomable as the naked colossus of a woman seemingly swam around the cosmos, holding him in one hand whilst pleasuring herself with the other. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he watched her 'sit' on an entire planet with it entering her form never to be seen again.

Then her eyes turned to Natsu, a sultry smile on her lips as the entire space changed into an endless cloudy expanse with a fully nude Natsu and the mysterious woman already in the middle of having sex, each and every thrust being performed without him even truly realizing he was still doing it as she trapped him within a leg lock before kissing him passionately.

Everything suddenly changed again as he found himself under what felt like an ocean, still naked and still 'linked' with the woman though it appeared no form of breathing was required for either of them as they used the water to their advantage in their heated and passionate …

"_**Mating session?**_"

The entire scene shattered like glass revealing Natsu to still be standing on the woman's palm, the glowing in her eyes ceasing as she moved her massive head closer to inspect him.

"Was that all just an illusion …"

"_**Was it? Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't,**_" the woman replied in amusement. "_**I must admit you have gotten me quite worked up though, such ferocity during copulation …**_"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"_**Still haven't worked it out yet,**_" the woman sighed shaking her head sadly. "_**I had hoped that the climax would have brought you to the truth however it appears you desire another round …**_"

The woman brought her hand to her face and gently blew him off into the cosmos though he found himself suddenly appearing in a room full of the woman all centred around another version of himself.

"What …?"

"_**I am Pleasure …**_"

Feeling arms wrap around his body as he was gently pulled back into another version of the woman who began nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"_**Body, Mind, Soul … core concepts of those deeming themselves as Beings. The Five Senses, Sanity and Insanity … Reality, all things concepts that define those who call themselves Beings.**_"

"Wait a minute," Natsu said breathlessly as he felt the woman's tongue begin to explore his body. "You aren't saying that …"

"_**Mmhm,**_" the woman moaned as she took Natsu into her mouth, grabbing hold of his hands and placing them around her horns.

"You're …"

_**ADVENT BEAST**_

_**AN EVIL OF HUMANITY MANIFESTS**_

_One Of The Seven Evils Of Humanity_

_The Third Pleasure Heaven Of Deeply Grateful Existence_

_Heaven's Hole_

_Primordial Beast Of Pleasure - Lust_

_**BEAST III/R – RAPTURE**_

Again reality itself seemed to shatter as Natsu found himself back in the strange room he'd entered, his head still on the lap of the woman wondering if any of it truly had occurred.

"Oh it did," Beast III/R replied with a soft smile. "It was … quite enjoyable."

"Y-you're a Primordial being," Natsu managed to choke out only for Beast III/R to run her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. "How can you be here!?"

"I appeared here in the form of Kiara Sessyoin, a conduit for whom I often find myself operating through however this time something was different. My presence within this world should not be possible, not whilst another lurks within this world's dark depths yet I found myself here with my power fully at my disposal."

"Wait … there's another one?"

"Oh yes," Beast III/R replied sadly. "I am not sure where it is or which one it is however I can sense its Authority across the entire world like a vice."

"You mean the ring up in the sky?"

"No … no that is the Noble Phantasm of Solomon the Grand Caster, no this is a power you couldn't even begin to comprehend Natsu."

"Then show me how to feel it!"

"Are you certain you wish to bear such a burden?"

"You are one of the Seven Primordial Calamities so why would my suffering matter to you?"

"You are not human," Beast III/R replied softly prompting Natsu to freeze in place.

"What?"

"You are not human; we who were born from the attributes that embody humanity as a concept hold no grudge against those not bound to its confines. We are existences that encompass all of humanity yet you are not human rather you ascended much in the same way we did."

"I see …"

"However if you truly wish to experience the Authority of the Beast holding this world then prepare," Beast III/R sighed as she placed a gentle kiss on Natsu's forehead as he felt his Hybrid's Aura's ability to sense things skyrocket to level's he'd never even believed were possible.

"What is this," Natsu hissed as he felt something of ever increasing Envy and Regret overlapping with an ever increasing power.

"The Authority of a Beast," Beast III/R replied as she kissed his forehead again removing the ability to detect the Authority bringing a sigh of relief as it vanished. "However I did not lead you here so that you might lay about with me, as much as I would have preferred it, no instead I have acquired something that belongs to you."

"So you aren't planning on doing evil stuff in this world?"

"To reveal myself would be to expose myself to another Primordial Beast who is likely far stronger than I, such an act would be foolish. Primordial I may be however I am the Beast, the Sin of Pleasure whereas that Beast clearly is more combat inclined."

"So what am I supposed to do to beat it, you toyed with me without even trying," Natsu sighed prompting Beast III/R to giggle in response.

"I would have thought the answer obvious, is it not?"

"When you are telling me a Primordial is someone I'm gonna have to face yet I'm not even as strong as a God of Creation or Devil of Destruction yes it isn't so obvious!"

"The answer lies within these …"

Beast III/R plunged her fingers deep within herself eliciting pleasurable moans as she withdrew an all too familiar object covered by her bountiful juices, juices that she began licking off of it like a delicacy.

"Want some?"

"Uh …"

"I have been keeping this safe for you ever since I arrived having been somehow summoned right at its location," Beast III/R explained as she ran a finger along the slick surface of the faintly glowing crystal. "Of course with it spending so much time within my Heaven's Hole I do believe whatever did lay within it has been changed somewhat."

"Is it dangerous for me to reintegrate it with myself?"

"No it is perfectly safe I was referring to the fact that it possesses part of yourself but it has changed to accommodate being one with myself. To put it simply it shall grant you an aspect of myself though what exactly that entails even I do not know."

Too stunned by what she had said Natsu opened his mouth as Beast III/R slid her finger into his mouth coated with her juices which seemed to grant him some kind of surge in his overall Magic reserves.

"Now then … it is time you brought this piece of yourself back into the fold; prepare yourself for this may feel strange due to my influence."

Placing the crystal onto his chest Natsu felt it slowly enter like all the others did however he then began to convulse violently as he felt something within him begin to change before blacking out.

_**/Nami's POV/**_

"Well it looks like you guys found Iceburg."

"Ah Kaku, just the man we were waiting for," Iceburg said cheerfully as he motioned for the funny nosed man to approach. "What's wrong Kaku you don't seem to be too happy?"

"I went and had a look at your ship," Kaku said turning toward Luffy and Nami. "I'm afraid that the damage it has sustained … well I'm surprised it even managed to make it here."

"What do you mean," Luffy asked in a slightly strained voice as Kaku avoided his gaze.

"I'm afraid that there is severe damage to certain portions of your ship that make it impossible to fix, to fix it would cost more than it would to just buy another whole ship or even have one made from scratch."

"What," Nami gasped as Luffy clenched his fists. "Surely something can be done!?"

"I'm afraid not …"

"Are you certain the ship can't be fixed," Luffy asked quietly as Nami felt tears begin to escape her.

"I am."

"I see, thank you for telling it to us straight."

"I can tell you guys really like that ship," Kaku said sadly. "I wish there was something we could do but I'm more than happy to help you guys out on your new one should you want to have it made."

"Thanks for the offer," Luffy sighed. "I need to discuss this with the rest of my crew before we make a decision."

"I understand, a change of ships can be hard on everyone involved," Kaku replied with a nod. "I'll be around Dock One when you guys are ready."

Luffy nodded as the pair stood up giving their thanks to Iceburg who echoed Kaku's earlier statement before departing with Kalifa. Walking out of the building Luffy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is going to kill Usopp …"

"It's killing me," Nami sniffed. "The Merry has been with us for so long, it's like a member of the crew!"

"I know."

"But it's like Kaku said it would cost way more to fix it than to get a new one and … well we can't really afford to blow the entire three hundred million plus all our savings just to fix the Merry!"

"Nami," Luffy said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, it'll hurt for awhile but this … this is it for the Merry."

"I know," Nami sobbed as she wiped away several tears.

Once her vision returned Nami felt her blood run cold as she gazed past Luffy who was far too focused on consoling her for the moment.

"Luffy …"

"What?"

"Behind you …"

Turning around Luffy initially didn't understand what Nami was talking about until it hit him. On the ground were two empty briefcases, briefcases that they had left with Usopp who was also not present.

"You don't think Usopp heard what we were talking about do you," Nami asked barely above a whisper prompting Luffy to shake his head firmly.

"No I think it's obvious who are behind all this," Luffy said through grit teeth. "Those bastards working under Franky!"

"Luffy wait," Nami cried which fell upon deaf ears as he disappeared into the city leaving her alone. "Damn it!"

Walking over and grabbing the empty suitcases Nami went to return to the ship. Waking out onto the main road she froze in shock as she came across Usopp's bloodied and beaten form lying face down on the side of the road with not a single soul in sight.

"USOPP!"

Rushing over to him she spun him over and found that he was indeed still somewhat conscious as tears began to fall down his face.

"Nami … they took it … they took the money for the Merry …"

"Usopp …"

"I couldn't stop them Nami … I tried but …"

"Usopp enough," Nami said softly as she gently placed him back down. "I'm gonna go get the others and we're gonna get the money back alright."

Usopp didn't seem to hear her instead seemingly lost in his own mind leaving Nami no other choice but to return and find the others.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"We've looked all over the place yet there hasn't been a single sign of her," Mordred sighed as both she and Chopper walked back to the ship. "Where the hell could she have gone!?"

"I saw her with some weird masked people," Sanji cut in as he appeared from the right having come back to the ship the long way. "I tried following her but both she and the masked people vanished before I could catch them."

"There's something off about all this but I can't quite put my finger on it," Mordred sighed as the trio hopped back onto the ship. "Oi Zoro are you here!?"

"Yeah," was the call from up in the crows nest. "What do you want?"

"Robin's missing!"

"Missing," he repeated as he climbed his way down. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"Some masked people seem to have her," Sanji said prompting Zoro to frown.

"That's strange …"

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned their attention toward Nami who appeared to be in tears as she scrambled onto the ship as fast as she could.

"What's wrong Nami my beautiful swan-!?"

"Shut up Sanji we don't have time for this, someone attacked Usopp and stole two hundred million Berries from us!"

"Is Usopp ok," Chopper asked only for Nami to shake her head.

"He was pretty hurt when I found him but … but I know who did this."

"Who was it," Zoro asked as he grabbed his three swords.

"This group called the Franky Family; I got a bunch of the Dockhands to tell me where their base is."

"I'm guessing Luffy is on his way there?"

"He ran off to find it before I found out where it was but yeah he's actively hunting them too."

"Then we'd better get moving," Zoro said with authority, not even Sanji making so much as the slightest remark as one by one the crew disembarked save for Nami who remained on the deck watching the four walk off into the distance.

"Go get em guys …"

_**/Meanwhile With The Franky Family/**_

"WE DID IT BOYS," a loud voice boomed prompting the entire group to begin cheering loudly. "WITH THIS CASH WE CAN BUY ALL THAT WE'VE EVER WANTED AND MORE!"

Reaching into a sack he tossed out several hundred thousand Berries which the group began scrambling to catch as he turned around to leave.

"I'm heading out boys; don't spend it all in one place-."

An explosion rocked the front entrance as someone ran through the door holding a slingshot in his hand, a follow up attack prepped and ready aimed right at the leader himself.

"Give me back the two hundred million Berries," Usopp shouted as the man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"This is the guy you stole it from isn't it?"

"Yeah that's the runt boss!"

"Then I guess you guys didn't do a very good job of putting him in his place did you?"

Faster than Usopp could react the man had closed the distance between them and hit him in the gut which knocked the wind right out of him as he fell to his knees in both pain and shock.

"Be thorough this time boys."

"You've got it boss," several of the henchmen behind him said as all their sadistic eyes turned toward the downed Usopp, many beginning to draw blades or grab melee weapons to use.

"Good."

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Ainz Ooal Gown And The Great Assistant Debacle II**

**The Gauntlet Test … Sort Of**

_**/Ainz's POV/**_

"My Lord whilst I never would dare to question your reasoning for doing anything I must ask … is this truly necessary?"

"Indeed it is Ainz," Elias replied evenly. "In order to properly prepare for such strenuous events you will need to gather the necessary resources …"

"Lord Ainz you look so dashing," Albedo cried out as she attempted to throw herself at him only for Shalltear to kick her away and latch onto him instead.

"Lord Ainz … in all my years I never expected to see so much of you!"

"Little flat chested slut!"

"Filthy skank," Shalltear hissed back prompting Ainz to sigh and shake his head.

"This is why I said it wasn't a good idea," Ainz sighed as he motioned to his current clothing which consisted of nothing but a pair of basic shorts with some runners.

All in all a very disturbing look on a skeleton.

"Let's just get this over with, what am I supposed to be doing dressed like this?"

"Don't you remember from back when I trained you Ainz?"

"Oh no … no not that!"

Snapping his fingers the ground twisted and warped into a deadly gauntlet full of countless traps that, whilst not lethal to Ainz, would kill anyone not suited for such lethal attacks on a regular basis.

"The gauntlet that granted you your fabled endurance, can you still conquer it Ainz and more importantly can your Assistant?"

"Y-you want us to run through that," Shalltear gulped.

"Not that I would ever agree with the little wretch but this does seem rather excessive …"

"Nonsense," Elias replied dismissively. "Why when I finished with Ainz he could run this gauntlet with his eyes closed! Sure many years have passed however I doubt his skills have dulled to the point that he could fail this gauntlet."

Sighing to himself both Shalltear and Albedo were unprepared for Ainz to unleash a monstrous amount of energy and charge toward the gauntlet as if he were charging an old enemy. Elias had a pleased look whilst Albedo and Shalltear wore shocked ones as Ainz seemingly phased through every last attack, raising his forearms and knees to shatter any incoming attacks until he reached the end.

"And TIME," Elias called out before he began clapping. "When you showed apprehension earlier I was worried you may have indeed fallen in skill, thankfully I was wrong."

"I'm glad I proved your faith was not misplaced Lord Elias," Ainz sighed as the Elder Devil turned toward the two still stunned Assistant hopefuls.

"Alright which one of you shall attempt the gauntlet next?"

"I suppose I should be the one to go next since I am the current Assistant," Albedo sighed as her usual clothing morphed into a form fitting tracksuit as she flapped her wings several times. "Please watch closely Lord Ainz for I shall not fail you!"

What followed was humorous to say the least as Albedo, despite being powerful in her own right, was smacked around like a ragdoll until finally being spat out at the other end of the gauntlet half an hour later.

"Albedo," Ainz asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"N-never better … Lord Ainz."

"Well then Shalltear now that Albedo is done I suppose it is your turn," Elias said as the stunned Vampiress looked between Ainz and Elias before sighing and trudging over to the gauntlet.

"I must do this to impress Lord Ainz and prove that the hag has lost it," she kept chanting over and over again until she finally darted into the gauntlet.

To the surprise of both Ainz and Elias Shalltear began doing quite well, true she did get hit quite a few times in the beginning but after some trial and error she began dodging most of the attacks allowing her to reach the end in a much more presentable state.

"Well then it seems this round goes to Shalltear," Elias said prompting Albedo to cry comically.

"But it's not fair she's so small!"

"Now now Albedo as you'll recall Ainz is around your size so there will be no excuses," Elias remarked prompting Shalltear to begin laughing at the poor Overseer's misfortune.

"So if you made me do this does that mean that we will be performing all the trials I had to do to get this position from you Lord Elias?"

"You catch on quickly Ainz, indeed if one is to be your Assistant they must learn how to perform your role to an acceptable extent."

"So that means that the next task is-?"

"Yes indeed," Elias said cutting him off as Ainz donned his usual robes once more. "Come along for we don't have much time."

"Why is that Lord Elias?"

Elias paused as he turned around to face Ainz with an almost terrified look in his eyes as they darted around the area before dragging him close enough to whisper his reply.

"If I don't get home on time Chise will tear into me for it."

"But Lord Elias I thought you said that she was a kind and gentle soul, a perfect counter to your usually chaotic self?"

"I did which is why it makes her being made so scary," Elias replied fearfully. "She get's this look in her eye that makes you want to run and hide, it is both beautiful yet scary!"

"I see," Ainz replied as he watched Albedo and Shalltear drag themselves back inside Nazerick's walls. "Then we had best be off and finish this business so you don't get into any trouble Lord Elias."

"Tell anyone I fear my Wife and you won't even have an existence to comprehend in the afterlife Ainz," Elias growled as the Overlord stifled a chuckle.

"Of course my Lord."

"Now then you know how to set up the next task?"

"Of course I remember, you spent years drilling it into me!"

"Oh of course how silly of me to assume your skills went rusty without use."

"Yes I am aware of-LORD ELIAS THERE'S A PORTAL OPENING UP BEHIND YOU!"

"WHERE," Elias screeched fearfully, nearly jumping ten feet in the air only for Ainz to burst out laughing.

"HAH, I GOT YOU GOOD DIDN'T I!"

"Ainz," Elias growled as his head swivelled back around to face the skeleton, eyes narrowing.

"Come on Lord Elias take a little joke.

"Ten thousand laps on the pit Ainz."

"B-but-!"

FIFTEEN THOUSAND!"

"You're no fun," Ainz grumbled as he trudged inside with an annoyed Elias trailing behind, eyes still darting around fearfully not entirely sure if what Ainz said was truly a joke or not.

He would come to wish it was.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	26. Ever Evolving Decline

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Thomas MCF – Thanks for the feedback I'm glad I'm not doing too bad on the Overlord stuff, hopefully what I've written for this chapter still fits into that however it needs the subsequent parts to make complete sense but that's for another time haha!**

**Xagon Kirigaya – There will be a conversation at some point but it will most likely be post time skip but thanks for the support!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Ever Evolving Decline**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

'_Oww …'_

Slowly sitting up Natsu found himself alone in the abandoned building, all traces of Beast III/R and the humans she had seemingly enthralled gone without a trace. Expanding his senses out revealed that the room itself seemed to exist in its own sort of space-time, not bound by the rest of Water Seven though why that was Natsu could only speculate.

Did Beast III/R leave it like that so he could recover? Did she simply forget to remove it along with everything and everyone else or perhaps the area itself is simply anomalous in nature? Either way he wasn't complaining as he shakily rose to his feet.

"_Ahnk?_"

No response.

"_Ahnkseram,_" Natsu called more forcefully only to be met with an eerie silence.

Just as he was about to jump into his own mind to find the first Hybrid he was shocked to see him materialize before him as if he existed in the real world, a concerned look masking his usually calm features.

"Natsu!"

"A-Ahnk!"

"The Primordial, what happened to her!?"

"She's gone," Natsu replied softly as Ahnkseram walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you got out alive that's all that matters Natsu … wait a minute-!"

"Just realized it did you?"

"I-I'm outside, you finished it!?"

"I didn't do anything," Natsu replied with a frown. "The Primordial gave me one of my shards … among other things and suddenly it just works. I called for you and poof you appeared."

"That's interesting," Ahnkseram mused. "I can feel yet I don't believe I truly exist, how strange …"

"Come back into my mind for now, watch my memories of what happened and see if you can pick up anything I might have missed."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna experiment with this space, something about it still doesn't feel right even if Beast III/R left," Natsu replied as Ahnkseram vanished back into his mind. "Now then let's see what makes you tick …"

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"And that's why you should've just stuck with Nami," Zoro sighed as Luffy looked out at the vast ocean contemplating the news of the attack on Usopp.

"So you guys know where this place is right?"

"Nami told us before we left," Sanji replied as he motioned for the group to follow him. "Nami said it was on the outskirts of town just … here."

Zoro bumped into Sanji who had frozen in shock and was about to lay into him when Chopper sprinted past, his form morphing into a large gorilla looking state.

"Oi what-!"

"Oh shit," Mordred cursed as they all began running over to Chopper's position.

Laying in the ground in a pool of his own blood was Usopp, stab wounds and bruises littered his body, his unconscious form not even registering Chopper's movements as he swiftly began treating his more serious wounds.

"Is he alive," Sanji asked as Chopper nodded.

"He's pretty injured but he'll live," Chopper replied grimly. "I'm gonna stabilize him for now so we can … take care of this."

Luffy cracked his knuckles as his eyes turned toward the eyesore of a building in the distance that was clearly the home of the Franky Family. As he began to move toward the building the others also began to prepare for the coming fight.

Zoro put on his bandanna, left hand moving to position itself over his blades which were ready and eager to draw blood. Sanji lit a cigarette whilst stretching his legs, Chopper rose to his full height easily dwarfing the adults and exhaled sharply whilst gritting his teeth.

Mordred began walking forward with Clarent coming to her side in a burst of flame as her outfit morphed into her newly acquired combat robes, her eyes dulling slightly as Clarent began preparing her for the coming fight.

The group walked up to the door with Luffy leading them. He was about to knock down the door when it suddenly opened and a half giant emerged, pausing view who would dare come to their hideout.

"Huh? What do you pipsqueaks want-?"

The half giant didn't get a chance to finish as a fist to his face sent him flying backward into the crowd of his fellow dismantlers allowing the Straw Hats to enter the hideout.

"Oi what the hell!"

"Look there's a bunch of guys storming in!"

"Hey ain't those the scrubs we stole from?"

"Probably here to try and take their cash back!"

"Oi get the hell out of here before we do to you what we did to the long nose!"

"His name is Usopp," Luffy growled as he began walking toward the lead henchman who was mouthing off. "And he's a hundred times the man you'll ever be."

"HAH, the weakling couldn't even beat us yet you think he's better than us! What an absolute joke-!"

"**Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

Luffy struck the henchman in the face so hard a loud crunching sound could be heard followed by a squelching noise that made all the Franky Family take a step back in shock. The person Luffy had hit collapsed to the floor lifeless, his face having been caved in by the force as blood dripped from Luffy's still clenched fist.

Looking up at the Franky Family with one visible eye Luffy began to walk forward again this time with the rest of the group advancing slowly toward them forcing the Franky Family to lash out in terror.

"SHOOT EM!"

The members of the Franky Family who stood before them opened fire however Zoro appeared in front of Luffy and with precise strikes sliced the bullets in half prompting them to shatter and explode midair.

"What the hell, he cut the bullets!"

"You think that's impressive," Sanji said as all the members of the Franky Family gasped not even seeing him move behind them. "Then you'll love this!"

Jumping high into the air Sanji landed on the face of one of the henchmen with one hand as he began to spin around rapidly kicking everyone in range in the head.

"**Black Leg Style: Party Table Kick Course!**"

As Sanji began laying into anyone within range Chopper pulled out a small orange candy like object and popped it into his mouth with an audible crack signalling he bit down onto it.

"**Rumble: Horn Point!**"

Chopper's body began to morph into an actual reindeer with his horns becoming as sharp as blades. With a growl he charged into a group of nearby henchmen impaling them onto his horns before tossing them aside like trash.

"HEHE, THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS GIRLIE," another one of the half giants sneered as he aimed a cannon larger than a building at Mordred who merely sniffed in response. "DIE!"

Mordred simply walked into the attack setting off a large explosion that rocked the building to its foundations. The other Straw Hats froze for a moment having seen Mordred walk right into the attack and hoped that she would be alright.

To the shock of the Franky Family Mordred emerged completely unscathed appearing to have not even bothered to deflect or evade the attack as her nearly lifeless eyes honed in on her attacker.

"**Acre Thrust.**"

Vanishing from where she had emerged the sound of gurgling drew everyone's attention toward the half giant whose throat had been ripped open, Mordred reappearing on the other side of his body moments later flicking the blood from her blade as the open wound caught fire.

"These guys are monsters!"

"Someone go get the boss!"

"Oi," Luffy said placing a hand on the shoulder of a henchmen who was about to flee through the open exit. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't start a fight you can't finish," Sanji added as he kicked a man in the neck, killing him instantly.

"You should've never messed with us, you brought this curse upon yourselves," Zoro growled before firing off an aerial slash attack at the other half giant cleaving him in two.

"Tear it all down," Luffy ordered as everyone began utterly trashing the place until it was nothing but ruins with its inhabitants severely wounded or dead.

After the last attack was dished out the group sat amidst the smouldering ruin of what once was the Franky Family's hideout, no sign of the money they'd been looking for.

"That Franky guy probably has it," Sanji spat as he kicked a still conscious henchmen in the head knocking him out cold. "Where the hell could he be in this damn city?"

"Guys," Luffy said seriously drawing the attention to their Captain who sat atop the tallest piece of rubble. "I've got something important I've gotta say."

"What is it Luffy," Zoro asked knowing that anytime Luffy acted serious then the situation was indeed dire.

"One of the foremen who works for the Galley-La Company took a look at the Merry and said she can't be fixed, at least not cheap enough to where buying a whole new ship wouldn't be more worthwhile."

"Shit," Sanji sighed as Chopper sniffed clearly upset about the loss of the Merry.

"Despite what they said I was considering holding a vote on if we should spend the Berries we got on fixing the merry anyway, cost be damned but now that this has happened …"

"We can't do it," Zoro said bluntly prompting Luffy to nod. "It makes sense, sad as it is, but without a working ship we'll die out there on the open seas."

"The moss head is right, the Merry is like one of us but we're in the Grand Line now and we need a ship that'll be able to stand up to whatever these seas throw at us."

"B-but what are we gonna tell Usopp," Chopper sniffled prompting everyone to put their heads down knowing that such a talk was likely to result in a fight of epic proportions.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Chopper," Luffy sighed as he rose from his spot. "Anyone seen Natsu around?"

The group shook their head in unison prompting Luffy to sigh even deeper than before as he looked up at the sky.

"Robin goes missing, Natsu runs off to do who knows what, the Merry can't be fixed and I'm gonna have to break the news to Usopp …"

"You have to endure Luffy," Zoro said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are the Captain, the one who ties us all together. Usopp might not like it but the Captain's word is final so he'll just have to endure it."

"That's a bit harsh moss head," Sanji scowled before sighing. "But you're right. The Merry means so much to us but to Usopp that ship was a gift from someone he cares deeply for, this isn't going to be easy."

"Being a leader means doing what is best for those you lead not necessarily what feels right," Mordred chimed in. "The fact is we no longer have the money to fix the Merry even if we wanted to, sure the ship has sentimental value to the crew but the journey will end here should you try and find an alternative."

"She's right," Zoro said turning back toward Luffy. "Come on we'd better get this over with."

"Yeah," Luffy sighed as the crew left the massacre behind and made their way back toward the Merry for what would likely be one of the last times.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_It's definitely a spell, any idea how to crack it Ahnk?_"

"_Have you not checked what that crystal shard gave you Natsu?_"

"_Was kind of busy feeling agonizing pain so no I didn't check._"

Ahnkseram began pushing several of Natsu's lost abilities to the forefront of his mind several of which could easily shatter the illusion left behind by Beast III/R.

"_Well it's been awhile let's hope I haven't gotten too rusty eh!_"

"_Come on you've used it like a million times …_"

"_Not a million times and definitely not for any purpose other than to experiment,_" Natsu said as he activated his Hybrid's Aura. "**Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – Holy Pulse!**"

"_You changed the name,_" Ahnkseram said slightly surprised as the pulse shattered the illusion revealing the same space this time full of the homeless people he'd thought had been taken.

"E-excuse me?"

Spinning around Natsu was surprised to see a little girl no older than three holding a note in her right hand. The girl looked awful though that wasn't too surprising since she was homeless.

"Yeah?"

"The pretty lady told me to give you this."

"Did she now? And what exactly did you get in return for handing this to me?"

"She kissed me on the forehead and now I don't feel hungry anymore!"

"…"

"_Don't worry its nothing malicious,_" Ahnkseram said quickly as he eyed the girl critically. "_I suppose that being full it technically a pleasure too so it makes sense Beast III/R can fulfil such a desire._"

"Hey mister can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you kill someone for us?"

"…"

"_I'm telling you Beast III/R has nothing to do with this I swear!_"

"Kill someone for you," Natsu asked in confusion as several more of the homeless kids began standing up and walking over, all asking the same question. "Whoa whoa, slow down there a minute and explain why you kids would want me to kill someone!"

"Mister the pretty lady said you could kill the bad man!"

"Bad man," Natsu asked confused as the orphans began to shudder.

"The man comes in dressed in all white and wears a freaky mask comes and takes some of us away, never to be seen again," said one of the older girls sadly. "After he rounds up some of the kids he tells us he'll be back and he's due to come back soon."

"Do you kids know why he's taking you away?"

"We're orphans, who'd miss us?"

"…"

"Yeah we're just trash that ends up being discarded here by Pirates or Marines who don't want to keep us," another kid sighed. "All we have is each other but the man in white keeps taking us away …"

"Tell you what," Natsu said as he crouched down to eye level with the group of orphans. "I'll hunt down this man in white and find out where and why he keeps taking you all, depending on why he's doing it I'll kill him."

"You guys hear that, the pretty lady was right he's gonna help us!"

"_Wonder why Beast III/R would bother helping a bunch of orphans?_"

"_Primordials act purely on instinct so whatever her reasons were are entirely her own and it's likely our speculations are the furthest thing from the truth._"

Rising to his feet Natsu turned around and began to leave, his coat flapping wildly behind him as his ears fell deaf to the sultry giggle echoing throughout the abandoned building.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GETTING A NEW SHIP!"

Luffy winced as Usopp screeched out in protest at his decision, completely expected yet still he could already begin to feel the rage filled rant about to slap him in the face. Did Usopp honestly think he wanted to toss the ship aside like yesterday's trash?

"Usopp …"

"NO WHAT THE HELL LUFFY WE CAN'T JUST GET RID OF THE MERRY JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A LITTLE BANGED UP!"

"Usopp the Merry can't be fixed, the foreman himself had a look at her," Luffy sighed tiredly. "We all love the Merry but the fact is we can't stop just because the ship does, we've all got to keep moving further into the Grand Line-."

"So you'll listen to some random stranger you only met today rather than trust in a friend who's been with us from the beginning," Usopp snapped back with a scowl on his face. "I thought you were different Luffy but it's obvious now that you're just like all the other Pirates out on the sea who'll abandon their comrades when the going gets tough!"

"Well you know what Usopp if you don't like the way I run things then you can piss off-!"

Luffy didn't get to finish his sentence as Sanji kicked him in the side of the head sending him crashing through the table and into a nearby wall.

"Let's all just calm down for a minute here!"

"You want me to calm down," Usopp growled as he looked up at Sanji with a glare. "You want me to abandon the ship that's one of our earliest crew members!"

"Usopp it's not like that it's just …"

"Just what!? Is this because I lost the money, it's because I lost the money that we can't get the Merry fixed isn't it!?"

"Usopp," Luffy sighed as he pulled himself free from the wall. "The money wouldn't have made any difference anyway, like I said before the ship just can't get any further than this."

"So you guys are firm on changing ships then," Usopp asked prompting Luffy and the others to nod sadly. "Fine then, change ships, but do it without me!"

"Usopp-!"

"No shut up Sanji I'm not gonna be drowned out by you guys again, I won't abandon the Merry when she needs us the most! Plus Luffy already made his opinion clear on this; I don't like his decision so I should piss off!"

"Usopp you know Luffy opens his mouth and says stupid shit all the time so just settle down a minute and think this over-!"

"No Sanji," Usopp said firmly as he stomped toward the door. "I've had plenty enough time to think as it is! All the rest of you guys have abilities that let you keep up with the crazy bastards we run into but me, I'm just a guy with a fucking slingshot, a liability!"

"Usopp that's not true," Chopper cried only for the sniper to shake his head.

"My minds made up," Usopp said as he jumped off of the railing of the ship and began walking away only to spin back around and point directly at Luffy.

"Luffy! I challenge you for control of the Merry at sundown!"

Without even waiting for Luffy to acknowledge the challenge Usopp left and headed back toward Water Seven leaving everyone on board minus Mordred feeling terrible. Mordred had seen many personal conflicts such as this one so it wasn't too surprising that the weakest link cracked, especially after the Aokiji debacle.

"What do we do now," Nami asked shakily as she fought back the tears that were fighting to escape her.

"Nami, go speak with Kaku or Iceburg and see about getting us a new ship," Luffy said as he sat atop what remained of the side railing of the ship. "I'll deal with Usopp when he comes back."

"What are you gonna do to him," Chopper asked nervously only for Zoro to reply.

"He's going to perform his duty as Captain Chopper, a man who cannot follow the orders of his Captain must be reprimanded for it. "Where we're going we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves like this and we can't throw tantrums and use the threat of leaving the crew to get our way."

"B-but Zoro, Usopp's just scared and confused not to mention hurt about the Merry," Nami replied quickly only for Zoro to shake his head.

"If he does it once and gets brought back he'll do it again and it will show the rest of the crew that insubordination is tolerated. What would follow would be the collapse of the entire crew, who would follow a man who can't even keep his crew in line and lead them?"

"What do we know about this situation with Robin," Luffy asked changing the subject. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Natsu's looking for her I'm pretty sure but if they aren't back by now then something's definitely up," Mordred replied as all eyes turned toward the city which looked even more beautiful under the setting sun.

"I suppose we'll leave Robin's situation to Natsu for the moment though if any of you see her try and find out what's going on."

There was a collective chorus of approval as several members of the crew returned inside since there wasn't much point trying to get anything done this late in the day as Luffy silently stood vigil atop the ship waiting for Usopp's return.

_**/The Servant State Of Eden – The Port Gate Phalanx/**_

"Sir we've got several Noble fleets returning," a Knight atop the great wall shouted as a horn began to sound across the area, lights flickering on in the darkness revealing the massive defensive wall that kept Eden safe from the Marines and renegade Pirates.

Spanning the entire island the wall was constructed of a golden alloy with runes etched into its surface spanning several hundred metres in height though it didn't appear to be the case since most of it was submerged into the sea itself.

There was only one entrance to Eden, the Port Gate Phalanx which was a gate forged by Sir Galahad himself and strengthened through the combined efforts of several powerful Casters including Merlin himself.

In order to gain entrance to Eden one does not need any kind of pass code, signal or any other ordinary form of identification rather all they must do is pass through a thin veil of Magic that identifies everything going through it and picks out any potential threats. From there the potential threat will be captured and interrogated until their true motives are revealed.

The first set of ships began to pass through the veil without issue as the massive golden gate began to open revealing the fabled Servant State in all its glory, a sight that stunned all the newcomers on board into submission.

"The first time through these gates always brings out the best reactions," one Knight said snapping several former slaves out of their shocked stupor.

"Why does this place look like … like-?"

"Heaven on Earth," the Knight replied prompting the freed slaves to nod in response. "Well that's because Eden was built through the combined efforts of history's greatest figures as both a home and base of sorts for them to fight the war. Almost every building in Eden was built through the influence of a different time period you see, thus why the decision was made to call the entire island Eden."

"Eden, a paradise surpassing no other," another Knight continued proudly. "And also a safe haven for all those who find themselves in need of it."

As the Knights began bringing the freed slaves back to reality the rest of the ships made their way inside the port. Their occupants quickly docked their ships and began to disembark being met by a group of robed figures who appeared to be Doctors.

"Those who are wounded are to be taken to the Hospital at once; the Chief Nurse wishes to examine them at once!"

"That is quite alright Doctor I have made arrangements due to the overabundance this month's haul has brought forth."

"H-Head Nurse!"

_The Angel Of Crimea_

_Head Nurse Of The Eden Ministry For Medicine_

_Florence Nightingale (Assassin)_

_Bounty – 266,000,000 Berries_

"I have prepared a suitable area for treating the wounded, any wounded Knights or Macedonian Infantrymen are to report to forward medical post B-3 for treatment."

"Florence Nightingale despite being known as the Head Nurse is actually Eden's current number one medical expert boasting a ninety eight percent survival rate, a number that would have been catastrophically lower had she been summoned in her Berserker Class," one Knight sighed in relief knowing that they would actually receive decent medical treatment over the horror stories some of the Servants on Eden had informed them of.

"HO MEN WE'VE RETURNED HOME AT LAST!"

"K-King Iskandar you mustn't move yourself so much," one of the Macedonian Infantrymen shouted as Iskandar's arm began bleeding profusely just from being raised high into the air.

"HAH, TIS NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE FLESH WOUND!"

"B-but my King-!"

"I appreciate that you all feel great concern for me however the never ending quest for expansion waits for no flesh wound, indeed if we are to conquer the New World we must learn to endure such minor scrapes."

"That doesn't look minor to me King Of Conquerors," Artoria said as she approached after having ensured their prisoner was safely escorted away by several of her fellow Knights of the Round.

"KING OF KNIGHTS," Iskandar roared with a large grin on his face. "I see the battle fared well for you also!"

"Indeed it did, we freed many slaves and captured one of the Celestial Dragon's agents."

"Such a haul must be celebrated, perhaps the King Of Kings is willing to open up his personal stock once more so that we may drink and celebrate!"

"There will be time for celebrating later King Of Conquerors," Nightingale said sharply as she appeared behind him, injecting a needle filled with a green liquid into his neck. "For now you require emergency treatment for that arm of yours."

"Curses … defeated by the sorcery of modern medicine," Iskandar gasped before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"Why is he always like this," Nightingale sighed shaking her head.

"King Iskandar is a man who believes himself as the living incarnation of the unstoppable force Florence; I do apologize for his behaviour."

"Ah it's you, I wasn't aware you had returned," Nightingale replied with a small smile as Iskandar's body began to float in the air. "Thank you for coming to assist with Iskandar."

_Right Hand Of Iskandar_

_Head Of Eden's Ministry For Magical Defence_

_Lord El -Melloi II (Caster)_

_Bounty – 542,000,000 Berries_

"It is no issue Florence though don't be surprised if he tries to fight you again after all this."

"I shall keep that in mind for now Lord El-Melloi however I would ask that you cease smoking, preferably for good."

"With respect Florence I need this otherwise the stress of dealing with so many stubborn Servants will get to me, let alone all the conflicts I keep being sent into."

"So the stress is getting to you Lord El-Melloi?"

"Perhaps," Lord Melloi sighed as he took a drag from his cigar. "It feels eerily reminiscent of when Reines tried to blackmail me because of that shit with Kayneth, stressful and completely pointless in the end."

"Lord Melloi, nice to see you are still in one piece," Artoria said finally bringing her attention over to the long haired mage who simply sighed tiredly.

"Can I have a day off yet?"

"You know what you do is important here, a day off could very well cost us all," Artoria replied bluntly.

"Thirty missions in the last month and all I've accomplished is a bounty increase, not really feeling lie what I'm doing is important."

"Lord Melloi if you could please move King Iskandar to the marked surgery room please?"

"My apologies Florence," Lord Melloi sighed. "We shall speak another time King Artoria."

"Indeed we shall."

Walking away with a floating Iskandar at his side Artoria looked over toward the castle in the distance and sighed knowing that her own work was still yet to be done. How she yearned for a solid nights rest and some fine cooking prepared by the greatest chef they had access to. More importantly though she needed information about Natsu's arrival and when she could expect to cross paths with the King Of Balance again.

Having been saved during Solomon's attack on the Kings by Natsu she felt indebted to him in a way and it was a debt that weighed heavily upon her heart. A man who had yet to truly embark upon his destiny almost sacrificed it all just so she, a Servant who had already accomplished her own could survive a little bit longer.

"I know that look, stop beating yourself up over the past Artoria."

"Don't you have more important things to be doing?"

"I've already finished up the morning shift so I have some free time, perhaps we could take a walk by the castle gardens and talk about your most recent victory?"

"As always you are too kind, far kinder than I deserve … Irisviel."

_The Fabled White Holy Grail_

_Irisviel Von Einzbern (Caster)_

"That is quite enough out of you, no more beating yourself up over this Artoria I simply will not allow it!"

"Irisviel …"

"Don't you Irisviel me, you may be a King of legend but that doesn't mean you can simply ignore what others are saying! How do you think Natsu would feel knowing you regret his noble effort at saving you from the Grand Caster!?"

"…"

"We all know he has a big heart Artoria, perhaps you should find a way to show that you appreciate his efforts?"

"H-how would I go about doing something like that," Artoria asked confused as Irisviel giggled at her plight.

"Perhaps give him a gift, one from the heart? Perhaps you could also arrange some kind of event that the two of you could do?"

"Are you certain that will work?"

"Well you should try and work around Natsu's likes and dislikes," Irisviel sighed at Artoria's lack of social skills. "If you Natsu to like whatever it is you do then you should try and cater to his own personal likes."

"I see …"

"So do you have any idea what you plan on doing, I heard your Lancer counterpart has sent an invitation for Natsu to come to Eden once he enters the New World so you have plenty of time to come up with something."

"I think I might have a few ideas however there is someone I must consult with before I try my hand at it," Artoria replied deep in thought as Irisviel took her hands into Saber's own.

"I have faith that you will nail it Artoria however don't try and rush into things too quickly or you may ruin whatever it is you are trying to do."

"I shall keep that in mind Irisviel, as always your counsel has helped me see much more clearly than I ever thought possible."

"Well I'm glad to hear I was of some help," Irisviel replied as she knelt down and plucked a flower from a nearby flowerbed. "Well I suppose I had best return to my wing before the girls cause any more trouble."

"Please Irisviel, allow me to escort you," Artoria said offering her arm to the pale skinned woman who smiled in response.

"Why of course my King I would be honoured to accept such a proposal!"

Looping her arm around Artoria's the pair strolled toward the large castle in the distance, Artoria's thoughts much clearer than what they had been when she arrived. Now only the thought of what Sir Agravain would discover from the Agent of the Celestials plagued her thoughts though even that felt distant as Irisviel's gentle warmth flowed through her as it always did putting her mind at ease.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Ainz Ooal Gown And The Great Assistant Debacle III**

**The Paperwork Test Of Mighty Hand Cramping**

_**/Ainz's POV/**_

"And … done!"

"Well done Ainz," Elias said as he took the stack of papers from the Overlord's hands. "Mmhm, perfect score as per usual. You always were more intellectually inclined Ainz, the fact you grew to be so powerful despite this is truly something to behold."

"Thank you Lord Elias," Ainz replied with a slight nod. "Alright Shalltear, Albedo, are you prepared?"

"Lord Ainz what exactly was all that paperwork," Shalltear asked confused prompting Ainz to step to the front of the room.

"A good question Shalltear for you see everything written within these documents are examples of what my Assistant will be forced to deal with on a weekly basis. From simple matters pertaining to our own world to official Council documents that must be filled and filed my Assistant must be able to complete them at a level close to if not greater than my own ability."

"Well then it seems that this is my time to shine," Albedo said with a teasing smirk directed Shalltear's way. "When it comes to the more intellectually focused tasks none can beat me for my very being exists to perform such tasks!"

"Shut up you old hag I've got plenty of knowledge thanks to my age!"

"ENOUGH," Elias' voice boomed effectively silencing the pair. "You will have one hour to complete the test, no outside interference may be brought into the exam and you may not ask for assistance or utilize any abilities that would allow you to gain the knowledge from any other source than your own mind. This is a test to see how you fare against the dreaded beast of paperwork therefore you must be able to complete it without aide for us to properly decide a winner."

"Are the two of you ready," Ainz asked as both Shalltear and Albedo nodded. "Very well then, your time starts … NOW!"

Both immediately began tearing into the paperwork filling out entire pages within seconds however it was clear that Albedo was in the lead. Ainz wouldn't dare say it aloud but he knew Albedo was going to win this one; it was as she said earlier that she was quite literally designed for the purpose of handling such tasks. However for fairness' sake he would allow Shalltear to test her mettle against Albedo because in the end she would still gain points much in the same way Albedo did during the last round.

"Alright there Ainz?"

"Indeed Lord Elias," Ainz sighed as they moved away from the duo so as to not disturb them. "I do not like pitting them against one another …"

"The issue surrounding your Assistant must be resolved Ainz for it has gone on far too long, you and I both know that."

"I understand Lord Elias however I still do not enjoy seeing those under me fight, they are all I have left …"

Elias watched Ainz's eyes dim slightly as they ran over both Albedo and Shalltear's forms drinking in every slight detail. Elias knew Ainz had it rough ever since he became a Devil, the suspicious circumstances surrounding his death combined with his fusion to the Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown warping his understanding of reality for quite some time.

"Do you … do you still struggle with it, Suzuki?"

His eyes flashed briefly at the mention of his true name though all traces of vulnerability were gone in the same instant, only an ancient being like Elias being fast enough to even catch the shift in his friend.

"Sometimes I do yes, though wouldn't you if you found yourself murdered and woke up as a video game character with that life now being real life? How am I ever meant to trust what is true reality and what is not, what if all of this isn't real and I'm slowly dying in my room back home?"

"Life often cannot be predicted Suzuki and for a man who always plans twenty steps ahead that can be quite jarring but you must never lose faith," Elias said softly. "Is this real; is it all merely a concoction by YGGDRASIL? Who can truly say however what is most important is that you ask yourself one simple question."

"And what is that?"

"What do you feel when you are the Devil Ainz Ooal Gown, Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazerick and my successor and beloved Lord of all these wonderful servants?"

"I …"

"You don't have to tell me Ainz, simply reminding yourself is enough," Elias said as he began to walk back toward Shalltear and Albedo who seemed to almost be finished. "I found myself questioning my own reality after countless centuries alone however Chise came along and with her love I found myself with new purpose."

"I don't understand where you are going with this?"

"Look within yourself and find purpose Ainz and ask yourself if that purpose is worth prolonging your existence. Is it worth living as Ainz Ooal Gown or is it better to die and pass on as Suzuki Satoru? Personally given how far you've come I'd like my friend around for many centuries to come however it is entirely up to you …"

Elias clapped his hands snapping Ainz out of his temporary stupor as he called time on the test seeing as both Albedo and Shalltear had finished ahead of time.

"Right then let us see just who grades higher shall we," Elias said as he waved his hand with each stack beginning to glow a faint green colour before numbers began popping up above them. "Well it appears Albedo got a score of four thousand out of four thousand!"

"As if I would score anything less," Albedo sniffed as her eyes glanced at Ainz whose thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Shalltear you scored … three thousand nine hundred and ninety eight out of four thousand, still a respectable effort however Albedo wins this round putting the two of you neck and neck!"

"So what's next," Shalltear asked also having noticed Ainz's faraway look. "Lord Ainz?"

"We'll be taking a break for now, Ainz needs time to consider the next task doesn't he," Elias said prompting Ainz to nod quickly before returning to his previous stupor.

"Albedo, Shalltear, you are both dismissed for the day," Ainz said as he began walking toward the nearest exit. "There is something I must do before we go any further Lord Elias, something I must check up on …"

"Take your time Ainz, if you need me I am but a call away."

Nodding, Ainz departed the room and made a bee line for his throne room completely ignoring the calls from his ever faithful companions, his mind far too preoccupied with Elias' words from earlier.

'_Find my purpose … perhaps that place will hold the key?'_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	27. The Darkness Of Water Seven

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Sorry for a lateish upload but I've been flat out at work and haven't had much time to write but boy this ended up being quite an interesting chapter for me to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also keep in mind I may take a bit to upload the next chapter for the same reason so if I don't upload for more than a week that's why.**

**Anyway onto the reviews.**

**Shadow465 – I'll PM you once I've uploaded this regarding your question.**

**Emerald Rose nee Potter – Nice to see you finally caught up haha! I'm gonna try and answer your questions from where I think they start so firstly the Foreigner Class is a legit class in Fate/Grand Order, the stories at the end are more expansions to the story that could probably warrant their own fic but for now I put them into this story just as an added bonus for everyone.**

**Some do hint at future content such as the ending of Aizen and Salem's journey where baby Harry absorbed some of Aizen's Shinigami power mixed with Devil's Aura but not all will be like that.**

**And yeah Deltora is from a series called Deltora Quest by Emily Rodda it has heaps of books as well as an anime adaptation if your interested in that. The scenario you mentioned reminds me of the book City Of The Rats and the Rithmere Games though I could be wrong on that one.**

**If you have any more questions or ones I didn't answer feel free to ask them!**

**Dragonborn2704 – I'm not too familiar with the Percy Jackson series I never really got around to reading the books or watching the movies but I'll see if I can get around to it to include him.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Darkness Of Water Seven**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_The kids said this guy comes at night to get them didn't they?_"

"_They did say that however keep in mind that it has only just gone dark, people would likely still be heading home at this hour so the target would likely not strike until the coast is well and truly clear._"

"_So we could be stuck here until who knows when,_" Natsu sighed as he adopted a more relaxed sitting position. "_Guess I'd better make myself comfortable._"

As Natsu assumed his new position Ahnkseram manifested opposite him taking a seat in the opposite wall groove seemingly still in awe that he was now able to perform such an action.

"You look troubled?"

"I'm trying to figure out why an Evil Of Humanity would want to help it, doesn't that seem even slightly suspicious to you?"

I'll admit I did have my doubts when it came to all this but then I thought about it and decided that Beast III/R must have some kind of personal connection to you in the future, perhaps that connection is what allowed Beast III/R to make such a decision in order to gain your favour … or affection?"

"But she was being nice to the orphans here, Beast of Pleasure she may be but that doesn't mean her inherit disgust for humanity would be put aside would it?"

"I have no doubt that should any adult human have come here they would have been devoured but perhaps there is a certain purity to children that staves off the Beasts, a certain type of protection granted to them which is designed to allow them to evolve beyond the concepts the Beasts embody and despise?"

"So like a grace period? They grow up and are sculpted a certain way which in turn pushes back the Beasts?"

"This is only a theory," Ahnkseram replied before snapping his neck to the right, looking down upon the entrance to the abandoned building. "Heads up Natsu."

Both stood up with Ahnkseram lazily jumping off of their hiding spot and vanished from view leaving Natsu to silently observe the newcomer with his glowing Hybrid's eyes. The figure was indeed clad in an all white suit and wore a strange mask; clearly this was the man the orphans spoke of.

Taking a step Natsu appeared behind the man who ceased moving instead choosing to remain in one spot, fingers twitching slightly as he began to speak.

"You made a mistake confronting me stranger."

"I could say the same to you, I don't take kindly to kidnappers," Natsu replied as the man turned around to face him.

"You are aware of my movements I see, not that it matters any because you won't live long enough to tell anyone about them."

The two stared at each other some more before Natsu suddenly found himself instinctually dodging the index finger of the man clad in white which sent a shockwave into the building behind him causing it to collapse in on itself.

'_This guy has surprising speed and strength for a mortal …'_

Spinning around Natsu kicked the man in the side, though it was blocked by his right forearm, and he was sent skidding backward for several metres before doing a flip and landing on the ground creating two large craters beneath his feet.

"Interesting, you are not like the others who reside here," the man said as he clenched his fists. "I had to actually try to block that attack."

"And you aren't normal either, a kick of that strength should have broken your arm."

"Perhaps any untrained fool would have suffered an injury however I am not so easily trounced," the man replied. "However it is also clear you have no idea who I am so I shall give you this one chance to surrender."

Taking off his mask revealed a medium length shaggy black haired man with a large claw like gash taken out of the side of his face. The man had eyes faintly glowing Galaxy Blue which unnerved Natsu slightly.

_Right Hand Of The Celestial Dragons_

_Cipher Pol Aegis __Zer0_

_Agent Maddox _

"Cipher Pol," Natsu asked in confusion prompting the man to sigh and shake his head.

"You really don't know anything do you? Cipher Pol are the special agents of the World Government numbering from Cipher Pol Aegis One to Aegis Nine with Nine being the strongest known branch however the Celestial Dragons and the Gorosei command an even higher form known as Cipher Pol Aegis Zer0."

"So you're a super secret special agent, big deal," Natsu scoffed in response.

"I don't think you fully comprehend the situation you're dealing with here," Maddox growled as Natsu felt a sudden surge of power from the man as his muscles began to expand altering his slim build into one similar to his own.

"A Devil Fruit then?"

"Got it in one," Maddox snarled as his body stopped expanding just as cracks began to appear in the ground beneath his feet. "I ate the Muscle Muscle Fruit making me a muscle human, combined with my perfected Six Powers I'm nigh unstoppable!"

"Six Powers?"

"Tch, are you some kind of idiot? You know what instead of telling you what they are how about I just show you … **Muscle Muscle: Soru Hammer!**"

Natsu found himself blocking a punch from Maddox however the amount of strength behind it was significantly greater than he'd predicted as he found himself being sent crashing through at least ten walls before rolling out onto a rooftop in a nearby district.

"What the hell-!"

"**Muscle Muscle: Shigan Cannon!**"

Throwing himself off of the building Natsu was shocked to see the entire thing obliterated with nothing more than a finger flick, unable to comprehend a human performing such a feat.

"You seem confused," Maddox replied landing atop the ruined building, crushing the hand of a dead civilian who happened to be inside it at the time. "The powers of the Rokushiki, the Six Powers Techniques, grant the users the ability to perform superhuman feats however thanks to my Muscle Muscle Fruit my attacks when using the more offensive Powers are amplified greatly!"

"You do realize you just killed a whole bunch of innocent civilians right?"

"They die in the name of Absolute Justice," Maddox replied firmly as Natsu rose to his feet.

"You World Government dogs truly are trash … that person didn't deserve to die, none of them did!"

"Who are you to dictate what is and isn't Justice, you aren't anything more than a criminal yourself!"

"Define criminal for me then because the only one I've seen performing what constitutes as crimes are the World Government for the most part," Natsu retorted before narrowly dodging a punch from Maddox who vanished and appeared in front of him using one of the Six Powers.

"Enough of these games," Maddox spat as he began firing off several powerful shockwaves from his fingers before surprisingly taking flight by continuously jumping in midair.

"_That's an interesting ability, kicking the air so hard it emulates steps._"

"_This is no time to be impressed Ahnk this guy could cause some major damage!_"

"_Then stop screwing around and destroy him already,_" Ahnkseram sighed. "_You know you can easily do it._"

"_Causing major damage to the entire area in the process!_"

"_And?_"

"_Though I may not like it those kids have built themselves homes in this area and I won't be the one to destroy them!_"

"_Seems like this guy is doing a good enough job of it himself._"

Blinking in confusion Natsu flew up into the air and sure enough with each and every step Maddox took in the air it sent large cylindrical shockwaves down into the buildings below.

"Son of a-!"

"You can fly!"

Spinning around Natsu delivered a swift kick to the side of Maddox who rearranged his muscles to block the impact though he was still knocked into the side of a large metallic chimney, the force behind Maddox and his subsequent impact knocking the first chimney into the one next to it as the agent tore himself free.

"Such raw strength!"

"Since its clear you plan on trashing the place regardless then I don't have to feel guilty about doing this …"

Vanishing from view Natsu warped behind Maddox, leg already raised high above his head as he struck the agent on the top of the skull knocking him straight down into the ground below. Warping again he appeared several metres above Maddox with his missing leg morphed into a sharp blade, the leg positioned high above his head primed for a critical strike.

"Do you really think I'll make it that easy for you, **Muscle Muscle: Tekkai!**"

Natsu's attack connected with Maddox's neck however to his shock the sharp blade like protrusion snapped, unable to cut through the man's skin.

"Confused," Maddox asked as he grabbed onto the stump that was Natsu's leg and slammed him through the ground. "The power of Tekkai focuses on condensing one's muscles to nullify damage however when combined with my Devil Fruit it can be condensed to such a degree that my body could block the force of a hundred Shigan Cannons!"

"Yeah … good for you," Natsu grunted as he pulled himself out of the hole he'd been forcible sent into. "But if you think that's gonna be enough to stop me from finding out what I want to know then you're about to learn a thing or two about just how big this world truly is."

"A pathetic criminal like you wouldn't know anything about the real world," Maddox snapped back as he clenched his right fist, his arm expanding several times over before he charged toward Natsu. "I don't know who you are but I'm ending you here and now!"

Easily avoiding the punch it struck the building behind him blowing it apart and firing a powerful shockwave that tore through several others in the area. Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared behind Maddox and landed a punch to the back of his neck only for his hand to explode into a bloody paste.

"_This Tekkai Technique is actually rather annoying …_"

"_When in doubt-._"

"_-get flashy, yes I know._"

Ducking to avoid a punch Natsu brought both his hands together and clapped setting off a large explosion right in Maddox's face. The attack itself didn't injure the man however it did serve its purpose of getting Natsu away from him to prepare his next attack as he reappeared atop the tallest chimney in the area.

"You said you wanted to end this Mister super secret special agent, let's end it then …"

Holding his right hand out at a forty-five degree angle it exploded into pitch black flame as Maddox's body began to rapidly expand rendering him larger than any normal human.

"I'll give you credit where it's due, a Devil Fruit based on the Muscles themselves wasn't something I'd expected to face but everything has its weakness. It's true that when you use Tekkai your body can deflect powerful attacks however you've forgotten one critical point."

"And what would that be!?"

"The human body is a fragile form and is riddled with imperfection; to place blind faith into it when it is still flesh and blood will lead you down the path of ruin. Sure you can block over one hundred Shigan Cannons however that implies that there is a limit beyond with which your enemies can take advantage, a limit that this right here should be able to pierce."

"Y-you wouldn't know anything about such a powerful style criminal scum," Maddox replied shakily as he vanished from view, explosions all around Natsu indicating that he was dashing around the area using the walls and ground as his own personal jumping pads. "Prepare to face Justice, **Muscle Muscle: Shigan Compact Buster!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!**"

Spinning around faster than the eye could see Natsu plunged his attack into Maddox's chest, a sadistic smirk on his face as the man's body seemed to deflate like a balloon. Blood began to pour from Maddox's mouth as he weakly grabbed onto Natsu to try and shake him off.

"Ah ah, one wrong move and the tip of my Piercing Claw will plunge right into that pathetic little heart of yours …"

"What … are you!"

"Someone far beyond you, beyond the filth you serve," Natsu replied as he used his free hand to hold Maddox's head in place. "Now to find out everything you've been hiding …"

In the real world the exchange took but an instant however in Maddox's mind Natsu was given flashes of the man's memories as he gouged a path through them. The deeper he dug the more disgusted he became as he watched Maddox perform unspeakable crimes for the World Government and the Celestial Dragons in the name of Justice.

Eventually he came across the memories he was searching for as he watched Maddox kidnap the first set of children taking them back to a place called Enies Lobby before taking them through a set of massive gates known as the Gates Of Justice. From there they were taken to a place called Mariejois where they are then handed over to be … put into service.

His hand slowly withdrew from Maddox's chest as he let the now terrified man drop to the ground clutching his wound, his eyes shadowed by his bangs with only the Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue light peeking through as he glared down at the man.

"You took them to Mariejois, to a life of slavery under the Celestial Dragons."

His words weren't a question and Maddox knew it if the pressure bearing down upon him was any indication, he knew that Natsu was furious at what he'd seen inside his mind however he wouldn't let the man gain any more classified information from him.

Before Maddox could even comprehend moving he received a brutal blow to the throat as his body smashed through several floors until it finally came to rest in a dusty and abandoned room that didn't look like it'd seen any visitors in decades.

Attempting to try and move he found the pressure of a boot on his neck, his airways being forcibly cut off, as a low growling sound prompted him to open his eyes only to wish he hadn't.

Steam was rising off of Natsu's form, razor sharp teeth presented in the form of a snarl as Natsu used every last ounce of willpower to hold himself back.

"I have the perfect punishment for filth like you."

"Wh-what the fuck was that-!"

The last thing Maddox saw before his vision momentarily vanished was Natsu placing a hand on the katana at his side, flicking it out of its sheath before suddenly feeling a pain unlike any he'd ever felt before, thus causing his vision to distort momentarily as he cried out in pain.

As his vision began to return he realized something had been done to him and sure enough as he looked to his right he saw his arm had been cleanly severed. Moving his left arm to try and stem the bleeding revealed that it had also been severed prompting him to try and use his legs to crawl backward.

Until he realized those had also been severed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

"Yours won't be an easy death nor will it be the most easy thing on the conscience however I believe in time I will come to approve of what I'm about to do."

Maddox felt himself be kicked in the side and suddenly he was back where the orphans lived, their shocked faces looking between his disfigured form and Natsu's own. Maddox couldn't help but be confused and it appeared he wasn't alone as many of the orphans began to voice their confusion.

"This is the man that was taking you all away," Natsu replied as all eyes turned toward Maddox with a mixture of anger and shock. "However had he simply been taking you away to some orphanage I would not have brought him here however you all deserve to know the fate this man had in store for you."

All the orphans froze as the images of the kidnapped children entered their minds, their new fates as they were branded with the mark of the Celestials before being reconditioned into mindless machines to serve their every whim.

"Do you see what this man has done, what he will continue to do?"

"W-was all that real?"

"Were those kids really …"

"Yes," Natsu replied softly as he turned to face the orphans with a stern gaze. "This man kidnapped your friends and condemned them to a life of slavery under the Celestial Dragons believing it to be another step on the path of Justice."

"B-but what can we do?"

"There's only one thing you kids can do if you want to make sure this fate never befalls you or any of the other poor souls that fall into your little family."

"And what's that," one of the orphans asked before a loud clanging sound prompted many of them to jump back in shock as dozens of blades began to fall from thin air around Natsu.

"There's only one thing you kids can do if you want to survive in this world, show the world that you all have fangs of your own."

The room was dead silent for several moments as many of the kids looked at Natsu like he was joking before quickly coming to the realization that he wasn't. Looking into his eyes they saw a look of understanding as if he had once made the same choice somewhere down the line though beyond that they couldn't really understand it.

Slowly but surely some of the older orphans who were in their early to mid teens stepped up and grabbed some of the blades Natsu had dropped at his feet before looking over to the horrified Maddox who was unable to move.

"Y-you can't teach these kids to do this, you're a monster!"

"Can't I? It's because scum like you come after them that they need to face such harsh realities this early on and besides you would force them into a life of slavery so what difference does the execution of sub human trash make?"

"You won't get away with this; the World Government will come looking for me!"

"No they won't," Natsu replied shaking his head. "I'm gonna make sure they know exactly what happened to you, without the children involved of course."

"You've got no idea what you're doing; the forces you'll get on your ass will destroy you!"

"Let them try," Natsu replied monotonously as he drew the War Titan's Sword once more and lowered it to gently tap against Maddox's neck. "For they shall receive a fate far worse than yours if they try."

Maddox felt a blade pierce his side as one of the older orphans stabbed him in the ribs on his right side. His eyes darted around the room as he noticed all the orphans including those as young as seven looking at him in a way no child should be capable of as they began picking up the knives on the ground.

"I leave his punishment up to you but always remember what he took from you," Natsu said as he began walking toward the exit. "Grow stronger from this, become more than you ever possibly dreamed."

"_Are you sure this is the right thing to do Natsu, forcing these kids to kill someone?_"

"_They have nothing, are nothing, however this lesson will teach them a valuable life lesson and in time they will grow stronger from it. They are orphans that even this city ignores, in time they will eventually face another like Maddox and they need to be prepared to do whatever it takes to survive._"

"_I suppose …_"

"_Enough about this I want to go and check out that place Maddox landed,_" Natsu snapped just as Maddox's screams began. "_I think I saw a few things in there worth checking out._"

"_Aren't you going to reign in the Devil's Aura you released in the air around here to get those kids so revved up?_"

"_It will dissipate in time,_" Natsu replied dismissively. "_And if not I have to return for the bastard either way so I'll absorb it later._"

Ahnkseram merely hummed in agreement as Natsu vanished leaving Maddox to his fate, a fate that was fitting for a man who would kidnap children and condemn them to the worst form of slavery under the Celestial Dragons.

Death at the hands of the very children he'd targeted.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"So you came."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you really want to do this Usopp?"

"I have to," Usopp replied through grit teeth. "Someone has to stick up for the Merry Luffy, you might have abandoned her but I won't!"

"Usopp it isn't like that-."

"Just save it," Usopp snapped as he grit his teeth. "I'm not gonna back down on this!"

"I thought you wouldn't," Luffy sighed. "For what it's worth Usopp I'm sorry for what I'm about to do …"

Luffy dashed toward Usopp who had already seemingly prepared a shot for his slingshot however to his shock Luffy easily dodged the attack and punched him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground kicking up dust.

"If you really want to do this Usopp then I'm not gonna hold back."

Usopp was struggling to rise to his feet, the punch from Luffy clearly had power behind it and it showed as blood began to escape from his mouth.

"You aren't weak Usopp despite what you might think but you aren't ready to fight someone like me."

"To hell with you," Usopp growled as he quickly spun around and fired an attack. "**Usopp Special Attack-!**"

He didn't even have a chance to attack as Luffy struck him again sending the sniper sprawling to the floor once more, his slingshot sent flying off into the distance in a similar manner to when it was torn from his grasp in Franky's House.

"Stand down."

"NO!"

"You can't win Usopp, not only are you weaker than me but you're heavily injured so the chances of you winning are next to none."

"STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME!"

"Like I said Usopp I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Luffy sighed as he clenched his right fist before striking the injured sniper in the face knocking him out with ease as the rest of the crew members present watched on with mixed reactions.

After the initial shock died down Chopper sprinted out to heal Usopp leaving Luffy to look down at his unconscious form, a grim look evident on his features.

"When he wakes up Chopper tell him he can have the Merry anyway even though he lost."

"Did you really have to hurt him like that Luffy?"

"He challenged me to a fight Chopper remember? When a man puts everything on the line for what he believes in you don't spit in his face, to deny Usopp the chance to fight for the Merry or to hold back against him would only further solidify his belief that he was weak and useless."

"B-but I don't get it I mean wouldn't Usopp only feel worse being beaten by you with no effort at all?"

"It's the opposite," Sanji said as the rest of the crew arrived on the scene. "Sure he might feel sore about losing like that but instead of moping around about it he'll look back on things and grow stronger."

"Luffy showed him the gap between their strength yet he also showed him that although Usopp was far weaker than him his concerns were important enough to get Luffy to act seriously," Zoro continued as all eyes turned to Usopp's unconscious form. "He might never rejoin the crew but he'll definitely take a few lessons from this loss and become stronger."

"So Usopp isn't gonna get depressed from this?"

"If he's half the man he claims he wants to be one day this won't be enough to stop him," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "If he truly does want to become a brave warrior of the sea then he'll get what he needs from this."

"So don't baby him when he regains consciousness Chopper," Zoro said as everyone began walking toward the city. "Just pass on Luffy's message and come find us."

And with that everyone save for Chopper left the unconscious Usopp in the dirt after one of the shortest yet most meaningful fights of Luffy's Pirate career.

_**/Elsewhere In Water Seven/**_

"Mayor Iceburg I'm heading home now."

"Is that so, goodnight Kalifa I'll be sure to lock up on my way out."

"Of course," Kalifa replied as she closed the door to Iceburg's office leaving the man alone to his thoughts as he turned to face the dimly lit city.

'_Another day down, how many more before things finally return to the way they used to be I wonder?'_

Opening a draw at his desk Iceburg pulled out a tumbler glass and filled it full of whiskey before downing the entire lot in one go without so much as a grimace. Sighing he raised the glass to the window and shook his head.

"To you Tom …"

Iceburg's sad gaze morphed into one of anger as he threw the glass at the nearby wall, the shattering going unheard due to the lack of workers in the building as Iceburg slowly rose from his seat.

"It's been so long since you were here Tom, so long since things felt right in Water Seven. Tomorrow is the Aqua Laguna and yet I can't find the strength to care, every day feels like another pointless struggle to remain free …"

"Then allow us to fix that for you Mayor Iceburg."

Spinning around Iceburg didn't even register the newcomer before collapsing to the floor as a lone gunshot rang out, the bullet striking him straight in the chest. Struggling to look up Iceburg's eyes widened in surprise as four masked figures stood over him as well as a familiar woman.

"Y-you!"

"Me," the woman replied as she pointed the gun at Iceburg and shot him several more times with the Mayor soon blacking out from the pain.

"Let's go," one of the masked figures said as three vanished leaving one alone with the woman who looked down at Iceburg's wounded form with a hard gaze. "Come."

"Understood," the woman said through grit teeth as the man placed a hand on her shoulder before both vanished just as the door to the office burst open as a janitor found Iceburg's unconscious form.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Did you find anything interesting Ahnk," Natsu asked as Ahnkseram shimmered into existence sitting atop a dusty bench.

"Secret compartments all over the damn place, most filled with cash and worthless trinkets though there is one room you might find interesting."

"Room?"

"Follow me," Ahnkseram said as he shimmered and warped over to a nearby wall. "Tap the wall here."

Doing as Ahnkseram instructed Natsu gently tapped the wall and sure enough a faint clicking sound could be heard before the wall slid backward revealing a hidden section of the abandoned bar.

The moment the door slid downward Natsu could sense why Ahnkseram thought he'd find it interesting as the faint presence of Devil's Aura coated the room indicating that it had been used here at some point in the past with it centralized on a bookshelf at the far end of the room.

"I hope you don't need me to point out which book is the correct one?"

"Shut up Ahnk."

"How rude," the first Hybrid replied as he floated over to the bookshelf and took a seat atop its dusty surface. "All my hard work and you tell me to shut up?"

Ignoring him Natsu walked over to the bookshelf and withdrew the book that was emitting the faint Aura and was surprised at the rough writing etched onto its surface.

_Captain's Log – Year ####_

"Is this-?"

"I think it is but you'd have to read it to find out," Ahnkseram replied as Natsu walked over to a nearby stool and sat down, turning to the first page eagerly.

_1__st__ Of #### Break_

_I've got a good feeling about this one, Rayleigh is confident about it too so we're gonna give it a shot. After weeks not finding a single scrap of info about treasure this woman told us about a vault hidden away on an island out in the Grand Line!_

_The weather in the Grand Line is crazy, the second half can be sunny one minute and stormy the next I mean hell once it actually rained cats and dogs if you could believe it! But weather aside some of the crew are a little worried about the ship and think she won't make it but I swear she'll get us to this vault and back, Captain's honour!_

"No names I know of mentioned yet," Natsu said with a frown. "Just talk of some vault."

"Skip a few pages; the first few aren't usually that important anyway."

Following Ahnkseram's advice Natsu flipped through over twenty pages and began to read again.

_1__st__Of #### Dawn_

_We're almost out of supplies; Bolton and Clarke went to find food and haven't come back. Douglass says if it hits nightfall they're goners but I'm not gonna lose faith just yet._

_We arrived at the island the woman mentioned and almost right away things went up shit creek as our ship got struck by a stray bolt of lightning though Crocus swears by his Mother it came from the mountain itself. Some might think the guy's crazy but Rayleigh and I know better._

_We moved inland and almost straight away we lost Thorne, Terrance and Higgs to these crazy statues, boy were those things crazy strong! If Rayleigh and I didn't know how to use Haki we'd have been goners ages ago since we were the only two who seemed to be able to destroy those things, but why is that when Douglass can use Haki too?_

_After we get set up I'm gonna talk to Rayleigh and Douglass about it and try to figure out what the hell we've walked into._

"Crazy statues …"

"Ring any bells?"

"A few but-no they couldn't be what I'm thinking," Natsu replied with a shake of his head as he turned a few pages and continued reading.

_9__th__ Of #### Dawn_

_That fucking bitch tricked us! Days of fighting and dying to reach the entrance to this vault only to find out that what lay within it wasn't any kind of treasure, no the damn vault was a prison!_

_The moment that thing got out half the crew were killed now it's just me, Rayleigh, Douglass, Shanks, Crocus, Buggy, Oden, Cat Viper and Dogstorm. If anyone else is alive right now I pray that thing doesn't get a hold of them._

_We've all agreed to try and get the hell off of this island before that thing kills us and if we do we're going back to teach that woman a lesson she'll never forget!_

_No one messes with the Roger Pirates!_

"And there's the name drop."

"What do you think the thing Roger is talking about is?"

"Probably some wild beast that lives in the second half of the Grand Line that was sealed away a long time ago."

"It definitely does sound like that doesn't it."

Nodding in agreement Natsu skipped several more pages until he reached what was essentially the end of the journal so he began from the third last page.

_27__th__ Of #### Dawn_

_I don't really know where to begin with all this and to be quite honest I don't think I ever will. We reached the beach only to find our ship torn in half by the monster and although that should have been the worst of it there was someone standing next to its remains._

_I still remember those glowing red eyes, the eyes that I sometimes saw in myself whenever I finished going through a really tough fight or if I get really mad, he had the same eyes and now I know why!_

_He called himself Rodin and apparently he's some kind of liaison for people like me though he said he sometimes forgets we're out there and naps instead. Apparently there are others like me who get the strange glowing eyes and the powerful surges in strength and he said I was destined for greatness._

_Obviously to begin with I didn't believe a word of his shit until he showed me some of what it could do, Devil's Aura. The guy literally opened up a portal to my hometown and it actually worked, legit teleportation without the use of a Devil Fruit!_

_I asked the guy how I could learn to control my powers and he said there are others like me who are also learning how to use them and I'd fit in well in some place called Tartaros though he also said I had plenty to do here._

_After some back and forth our conversation soon turned to the thing released from the vault and boy do I wanna kill that woman more than ever though that'll have to wait assuming any of us survive this shit!_

_Rodin said he's coming back tomorrow and he'll have something that will help me drive that thing back into the vault it came from._

"Rodin helps introduce new Devils to the higher realms? Why didn't he ever appear before me?"

"Your situation was unique remember, Achnologia and me running around and all that."

"Oh yeah …"

_28__th__ Of #### Dawn_

_So I can use it now, this Devil's Aura stuff, at least properly. Rodin came by and placed a hand on my shoulder and suddenly it was as if the entire world was clearer. My Observation Haki, Armament Haki and Conquerors Haki drastically increased to levels I never thought possible too._

_We talked a bit more about the woman who tricked us into coming here and as it turns out she's a God, God Of Chaos to be more precise Supposedly she's meant to go around and perform her namesake though it appears she's done some questionable stuff lately, something about a force outside anyone's comprehension or something._

_Anyway he told me a bit more about the thing we're about to try and fight, the thing that destroyed our ship, killed most of our crew and left us stranded here. Apparently this thing is a Super Weapon created during a war between the Gods, Devils and a race called the Titans._

_Apparently this thing was made by the Titans to combat Aura users but if that is the case then why are we even trying to fight it? Apparently Rodin is gonna stay and help us fight the thing but I still don't understand everything yet._

_If we survive this I'm gonna find some answers …_

"A Titan Super Weapon," Ahnkseram hummed in thought. "Yes I suppose there would be quite a few of those floating around wouldn't there."

"Do you have any idea what this one is?"

"Not a clue."

Sighing and shaking his head Natsu turned to the final page and began to read.

_31__st__ Of #### Dawn_

_We're in Water Seven now to get a new ship, Rodin assured me that this place was the best and boy was he right! _

_I made a new friend today, a puffer fish Fishman by the name of Tom. The guy is a master at building ships and he was more than happy to help us out over a drink, a shame he didn't want to join my crew I think he would've fit in perfectly._

_Apparently he's building it out of something called Adam Wood, the strongest yet also rarest material available in this world or so he says. Anyway those of us who survived are trying to think of a name for the new ship though it's not going too well, Buggy wanted to call it Big Top Battleship can you believe that?_

_I have a few ideas myself but I want to see what the others come up with before any decisions are made, after the mess it took to seal that Titan weapon away those of us who survived all deserve a fair say in things going forward._

_Speaking of sealing that thing though we forced it back through the gate it came through and then Rodin used this key to lock it up, said the idea came from another world or something though honestly at this point I couldn't care less._

_One key is with me and if I die Rayleigh get it. One key I handed to Newgate who was more than happy to take care of it once I told him about what happened, a real good guy that Newgate. The final key fragment though got stolen by Shiki of all people, bastard was apparently here in Water Seven when I met up with Whitebeard and snatched it while the two of us got drunk thinking it was the full key!_

_Newgate went on ahead to try and track the bastard down and we'll be doing the same once the ship is built and Tom says it's seaworthy. Hopefully Newgate catches that idiot before he does anything reckless with it otherwise it's all our heads._

_After we sort out the key business though Rayleigh and I have decided to go to Elbaf for a bit and check out the Land of Giants, they say the strongest Pirate crew to ever live came from Elbaf so it'll be interesting to see how strong the giants living there are._

_Maybe after we can visit Wano again since Oden is feeling restless, maybe its got something to do with h-_

"The writing suddenly stops," Natsu sighed as he slowly closed the journal. "Why would Roger leave something like this here?"

"Well this place was built over at some point so if we hadn't come crashing through here the place would've eventually been lost to time," Ahnkseram replied as he floated over to Natsu's position. "I am worried about this vault that holds some powerful weapon from the Titan Wars and the key fragments being out there."

"Let me guess you want me to find them all?"

"We were able to stand up to Shiro so surely we could defeat whatever lies within that vault couldn't we?"

Just as Natsu was about to respond a loud alarm interrupted him prompting both to look up at the small hole in the roof.

"Wonder what that's all about?"

"Who cares, keep searching this place for anything else of value," Ahnkseram replied dismissively. "Probably just some Pirates getting up to no good or something."

"Yeah I guess so," Natsu replied as the pair continued to search unaware of the attempted assassination of Iceburg that had occurred minutes earlier.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Ainz Ooal Gown And The Great Assistant Debacle IV**

**The Great Overlord Ainz**

_**/Ainz's POV/**_

"It was right around here," Ainz murmured as his feet touched down in the ruined city he first appeared in upon YGGDRASIL's supposed reset.

The place was still as infested with undead as ever with zombies, skeletons and other abominations roaming about though they dared not attack him due to his own skeletal appearance and status as the Overlord.

Walking through the ruined city memories flashed through his mind of a time before he was the Overlord Ainz instead being nothing more than the ordinary human Suzuki Satoru, a sad man who barely got by on his meagre salary instead choosing to spend large amounts of time within the game world YGGDRASIL where his problems ceased to exist.

"Inveria … how many years has it been since I set foot in this place?"

Pausing in his steps Ainz looked down at the ground, more specifically at a charred circle that appeared out of place compared to the rest of the area. Indeed this was the point Ainz arrived into this new world, alone, confused and inwardly frightened at what had occurred.

This was the place Suzuki Satoru, pathetic human living in a toxic world, ceased to truly exist or so he had thought. Every now and then as time went on the odd thought would always strike him about his former life, his former self and it would send him on a downward spiral that forced him from the public eye for weeks as his Overlord half battled with his humanity for control over his emotions.

Again he found himself wondering about the fate of Suzuki Satoru, of his former self, and the fate of those he once called comrade during the days he and his friends adventured through YGGDRASIL.

Of course he knew he could simply open a portal to the location of his former house however he could never bring himself to do it. To gaze upon his human form, assuming it even existed or still lived, would be disconcerting to say the least however it would also finally give him closure to a question he'd wondered about for over a millennium.

Did Suzuki Satoru die that day?

Looking down at the charred piece of earth Ainz found himself struggling to make a decision. Watching Albedo and Shalltear fight over him reminded him of the old days where his Guild would compete over trivial matters such as loot or certain roles within its ranks, memories that were slowly beginning to fade away and find themselves replaced with nothing more than Momonga, Lord Ainz, the Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazerick.

"Perhaps … perhaps it is finally time," Ainz murmured to himself as he ran a bony finger across the charred earth. "Yes, today is the day I see it with my own eyes."

Extending his other hand a Crimson Red portal opened signalling that his former world truly did exist and with it the apprehension returned once more as the thought of discovering the truth struck him like a tidal wave once more.

"No … no I must settle this once and for all!"

Rising to his full height, eyes flashing as a greenish light emanated from his body for a moment Ainz marched through the portal, quickly closing it behind him before he could reconsider it as he arrived in what was undoubtedly his bedroom.

Several inches of thick dust coated everything within the room indicating that it had not been disturbed in years. All his possessions remained exactly where he'd left them before hopping into the game right down to a bowl which lay next to his bed.

Slowly Ainz inched toward the door to the living room, toward the room his human self should theoretically reside and after several moments to steel himself he opened it.

There was the pod, curse the universe for having it face the opposite way to his door as he walked into the living room. His eyes moved toward the window, his entire body almost collapsing in shock when he saw what lay beyond, or lack thereof.

Beyond the window was nothing, not in the sense that literally nothing existed but nothing in the sense that one couldn't see anything through the toxic green haze that seemed to permeate through the air. It was then that Ainz realized even the apartment was full of a thinner form of the green haze making him quickly realize what had occurred.

Turning around to face the pod that held his body Ainz fell backward with his body roughly propping itself up on the wall behind him as he stared at his human body, or what remained of it.

Looking back at him was a skeleton, an old one if the colouration of the bones and lack of flesh was any indication. The body of Suzuki Satoru lay before him with his human self having died countless years ago.

"Wh-what happened …"

"So you finally came to this place?"

Ainz's neck snapped up to meet those of Lucifer who had manifested in the room without making so much as a sound, his eyes full of pity toward Ainz as he extended a hand for the Overlord to take hold of.

"L-Lord Lucifer, what is this!?"

"Isn't it obvious," Lucifer asked softly. "This is your original world Ainz, Momonga, Suzuki Satoru."

"H-how did I-?"

"Die? The world you lived in was sick, tainted by greed and industry with its ordinary citizens to weakened to fight for its survival. The day you entered the game, the day YGGDRASIL was set to reset was the day the world finally failed …"

"Failed? What do you mean by failed?"

"The people of this world didn't care for moderation, didn't care for conservation but were instead more concerned with ensuring they continued to make profit above all else. Don't get me wrong industry is vital to the survival of all sentient species and certain things one would call environmental pollutants are a necessary evil for them to survive however the people of your world … well they decided to drain this world of all it had until it finally couldn't take it anymore."

"So the green haze …"

"Is the air, was the air. Oxygen that was necessary for human life no longer exists instead replaced by a mixture of radiation and helium that fused together to form a strange new element I've yet to see replicated elsewhere."

"I-I don't understand Lord Lucifer, how can I exist now if YGGDRASIL was just a game? How can I be here now looking and the bones of my former self and my former world, world which now lies as nothing more than a dead gaseous sphere?"

"It was quite simple really Ainz, one world was fated to die and another was fated to rise from the ashes to take its place, you just so happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"I'm confused …"

"The supposed shutdown of the YGGDRASIL servers was the countdown for the birth of a new world Ainz with you being the sole survivor of the former one. You were always destined for this purpose by the One Above All Ainz, you were fated to return here to discover the truth and learn from the mistakes of your former home."

"The One Above All? So this was all ordained by his hand?"

"Indeed, for the purpose of balance you were the perfect choice to become Devil for the world succeeding this one however you first needed training in order to understand the importance of your role."

"Lord Elias …"

"An Elder Devil who taught you everything he knew Ainz, one who holds his own world yet mysteriously always lived within yours."

"So he could teach me the ways of the Devil," Ainz concluded prompting Lucifer to nod. "So the One Above All wants me to make sure the world I'm in now does not suffer the same fate as this one?"

"Precisely Ainz, you were one in fifteen billion chosen for this task therefore only YOU can accomplish it and so far it appears you have done a fine job."

"But all I've been doing is borderline bullying the people in my world by showing up and massacring those in charge so how does that help anything?"

"Those you kill hold the same greed within their hearts Ainz, your greed is one spurned by your subjects however their greed is one spurned on by their own desires. The various kingdoms would sooner sell a portion of your new world for even one piece of the technology of this one even knowing what it is capable of. You are the balance that prevents the world from becoming like this one even if you didn't realize it."

"This is a lot to take in," Ainz said slowly rising to his feet. "When I came here I figured my former self was dead but I never though …"

"That your reincarnation into Momonga, Lord Ainz, was all part of a plan by the One Above All to create a better replacement to this world?"

"Yes."

"I don't blame you Ainz," Lucifer replied placing a hand on the Overlord's shoulder. "You were always destined to lead Ainz be it directly or from the shadows, use that mind of yours and I assure you everything will work out in the end."

Ainz cocked his head to the side confused before coming to the sudden realization of what Lucifer was referring to.

"I see you are beginning to understand now which means my job here is almost done however before I go I have one thing I should probably tell you."

"What's that Lord Lucifer?"

"You might want to interact with your former self; perhaps the key to your fleeting humanity lies within?"

Before he could ask Lucifer what he meant the Devil faded away leaving Ainz alone in the room looking at the skeleton of his former self.

"Interact with my former self? I wonder if he means …?"

Reaching out and placing a hand on the forehead of his skeleton Ainz felt something shift within him as the skeleton crumbled to dust, a faint crimson light coating his body for several moments before fading away.

"Thank you Lord Lucifer," Ainz said softly as he walked toward the window once more. "I understand now how I should proceed going forward.

Opening up a portal Ainz left his former dead world behind, this would not be his final visit however he left finally knowing the first vestiges of peace he'd felt in centuries.

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	28. Cipher Pol Strikes

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first off just need to say that One Piece Chapter 957 has given me clarification on so many things I needed to know for this from the bounties of the Four Emporors, Roger as well as other intel such as Garp's actual combat level during the era before this one. Now fair warning I will be disclosing the bounties of characters such as Whitebeard when he rocks up to Marineford so if you are an anime only watcher you have been warned well in advance.**

**Also this kind of answers the two reviews but basically from this chapter to probably the end of Enies Lobby you can basically chuck canon out the window since its only being used as a rough guide to script out what's going to go down. This could be from different characters doing different things to a fight that goes down this chapter which will have a major rematch in Enies Lobby. Just wanted to say that now because I'm expecting veteran One Piece fans to question certain choices but fear not all shall be explained in due time.**

**Said time might be longer because of work but its coming haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Cipher Pol Strikes**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

It was midday when Natsu finally re-emerged from the abandoned section of Water Seven, pockets full of lost artefacts and knowledge both of major and little import. He could still sense Brandish and Cynthia trailing behind him and idly wondered what they thought of his actions with Maddox earlier, the Cipher Pol Agent's body having been recovered in … less than appealing condition.

Arriving back in the more desirable section of the city he was surprised to find the people openly staring at him with fear, some even showing signs of anger and hatred.

"_My Devil's Aura is reigned in isn't it Ahnk?_"

"_You haven't used so much as a sliver of it since last night._"

"_Well why are all these people so pissed off then?_"

"There he is!"

"Someone call the Foremen!"

"He's part of the Straw Hats!"

Now Natsu really was confused as a whole host of dock workers began charging at him with whatever item they'd been holding in their hand at that moment. Naturally he wasn't scared in the slightest and remained apathetic as the civilians edged closer toward him.

"We're gonna make you pay!"

"For what exactly?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Actually I really don't," Natsu replied in confusion as one of the civilians tried to strike him with a sledgehammer only for it to shatter into small cubes.

"What the hell!"

"He must be a Devil Fruit user!"

"Everyone run and get the Foremen!"

Blinking in genuine confusion Natsu watched as the large crowd fled leaving him alone on the street trying to figure out exactly what he could have done to anger the entire town.

"_Did they see me fighting Maddox?_"

"_I doubt it,_" was the immediate reply as Ahnkseram materialized sitting atop the nearby bridge. "My guess is one of the other crew probably did something which has riled up the whole town."

"Yeah that sounds probable," Natsu sighed as he strolled onto the bridge and leant up against it. "Probably Luffy or Zoro that did it too I'll bet."

"Maybe not," Ahnkseram said motioning toward a discarded newspaper that sat atop a nearby bench. "This isn't good …"

Walking over to the bench and picking up the paper Natsu's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise as he began to read the headline.

_Attempted Assassination Of Mayor Iceburg_

_Straw Hat Pirates Identified As Culprits_

"The hell …"

"I don't understand how something this drastic could have occurred in the short time we were away from the ship?"

"I think I might have a clue," Natsu sighed as he began to massage his forehead at a familiar picture. "What the hell were you doing yesterday Mordred?"

"Mordred did it?"

"No, Robin did," Natsu sighed. "Apparently those with Robin wore masks but Robin was easily identifiable."

"If Robin wanted to kill Iceburg she wouldn't have been caught, and who are these masked people?"

"A hundred Jewel on it being more of those damn Cipher Pol bastards," Natsu said with a slight frown. "Strange, for some reason I can't get a lock on Robin's signature?"

"Hmm, yeah you're right," Ahnkseram replied curiously. "It's like her presence has shifted ever so slightly so that it's everywhere yet nowhere …"

"Guess we'll just have to search the old fashioned way then, first though we find Mordred and figure out what the hell happened. Robin is good but there's no way she would've escaped Mordred so easily even if she somehow got distracted."

"Back to the crew then?"

"Exactly," Natsu said as Ahnkseram leapt off of the bridge and vanished leaving him alone as he turned to face the location he felt the five Straw Hats and Mordred. "Right then let's see what the hell is going on around here."

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"So you guys are saying you saw Robin and just let her get away!"

"It's not as simple as that Nami," Chopper replied shakily as the orange haired Navigator towered over his small form menacingly. "Robin made it clear that she can't come back!"

"He's telling the truth Nami," Sanji sighed. "Granted though I don't think she's saying that of her own free will but she did say it when we saw her."

"The freak in the mask," Zoro cut in quickly. "What do we know about them?"

"Not much other than that Robin seems to be running off with them," Mordred replied with a frown. "And then there's this bullshit claim about us trying to assassinate that Iceburg guy when obviously none of us had any intention of doing that."

"Something's fishy about that, no two ways about it," Zoro agreed with a stiff nod. "I say we shake down Iceburg and find out why he's basically put out a warrant on us."

"Are you retarded moss head, we go after Iceburg now it'll justify the claims of the assassination attempt!"

"So what should we do then, nothing!?"

"I think … we should go see Iceburg," Luffy said after several tense moments.

"Are you being as stupid as the moss head Luffy, one wrong step and-!"

"TALK to Iceburg Sanji, the key word is talk," Nami snapped effectively silencing the blonde. "I know we aren't Natsu Mordred but are you willing to help us?"

"Natsu would have helped so naturally I will come with you, alignments aside Robin was my responsibility and I failed to keep track of her so it's only right I do what I can to get to the bottom of this."

"If Natsu knew that Robin would try and leave why didn't he keep track of her himself," Nami asked confused prompting Mordred to shrug in response.

"Natsu doesn't always tell others what he's doing but it can be said that whatever he is doing is important to what we're dealing with, of that you can definitely be sure of. For now let's focus on getting to the bottom of what's going on here and go from there."

"What time is it," Nami sighed as she pulled up her wrist to check her watch. "Ok so we have two hours to get to Iceburg's office before it closes for the day, UNDETECTED, and find out whatever we can about both Robin and why we're being branded Iceburg's assassins."

"Don't try and fight anyone unless you have no other choice," Luffy added quickly as the crew began to make their way toward the door. "We might be Pirates but we aren't assholes."

_**/Several Hours Later – Iceburg's POV/**_

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine boss," one of the workers asked as Iceburg gently waved him off.

"I'll be fine; the Straw Hats wouldn't dare attack me again now that the whole city is after them. Now can someone please tell me if Kokoro and her Granddaughter made it to Water Seven, Aqua Laguna is in a few hours and I don't want those two getting caught up in it."

"Word came in a few hours ago Mayor Iceburg that they arrived safe and sound."

"Good, one less problem on my plate," Iceburg sighed as he spun around in his chair to face the night time view of the city. "And what of Franky, he destroyed Dock One earlier today during an altercation with Straw Hat Luffy didn't he?"

"Apparently Franky is seeking revenge after what the Straw Hats did to the Franky House Mayor Iceburg. Several of his underlings are roaming the city claiming to have captured the long nosed one as well as their ship and will execute the hostage if Straw Hat himself doesn't come to face him."

"I see, keep an eye on them for now and make sure they don't start harassing the citizens."

"Of course Mayor Iceburg," the worker said with a nod before shutting the door leaving the man alone.

"If only things were as simple as it seemed," Iceburg sighed as a grunt of acknowledgement at Iceburg's words echoed through the room.

"You run a city that gives safe harbor and supply to both criminals and the forces of Justice alike, things were never going to end well for you."

"I had a good run though," Iceburg sighed as he swivelled around in his chair to meet the end of a rather impressive looking handgun that possessed a black blade attached under the barrel, several pulsing crimson lines etched into its form as Iceburg's eyes shifted toward its wielder.

"I was wondering when you lot were going to finally come, Spandam could never leave well enough alone."

An explosion rocked the entire building as several more people entered the building, Robin being one of them as the sounds of battle began to ring out across the area. To his credit Iceburg didn't even flinch as the man diverted his aim and shot him in the chest, specifically right next to where he'd been shot the night before.

"Mayor Iceburg what the hell's going on-!"

Paulie charged into the room only to immediately find himself subdued by one of the masked figures as all eyes turned toward the latest man to walk into the room.

"So all these years meant nothing to you lot eh, figures Cipher Pol would beat any real emotion out of you lot," Iceburg growled as the figures began removing their masks.

"It is as our friend put it, you had this coming Iceburg."

_Agent Of The World Government _

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Kalifa_

"You disappoint me Kalifa, of all the people I knew here you were by far one of the best though it seems all those years mean nothing to you."

"You know why we've come Iceburg so why not save yourself the trouble and hand over what we're after."

_Agent Of The World Government_

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Kaku_

"You know I won't do that, I didn't all those years ago and I won't now!"

"Your cooperation is not required Iceburg, only the plans are."

_Agent Of The World Government_

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Blueno_

"So even the bar owner was an agent …"

"You will tell us what you know Iceburg, one's pulse is all that is required to deduce all that we need to know."

"Of all the people I'd suspected to be a Government dog I definitely had you pegged," Iceburg snarled as he felt Kalifa place her fingers onto his neck to check his pulse.

_Agent Of The World Government_

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Rob Lucci_

"So are you a dog too," Iceburg asked as he turned toward the dark skinned man who simply regarded him with an indifferent expression as he fiddled with the end of his coat.

"Of a sort," the man replied with a shrug as Rob Lucci stepped forward.

"You know why we've come don't you Iceburg?"

"Yes."

"The plans, the ones built by Tom, where are they?"

"I don't know."

"He's lying," Kalifa said as Iceburg received a punch to the face.

"Lying won't get you anywhere now Iceburg though how about I deduce exactly where the plans are?"

"You can try but you won't figure it out!"

"Oh really? Well how about we start with the line of succession for them and why Spandam assumed it was you who held them in the first place then shall we? It is said that the ledgendary Shipwright Tom was executed for building the ship for Gol. D Roger however before his death he came into possession of plans dating back centuries for an ancient super weapon known as Pluton, correct?"

"Everyone knows that," Iceburg spat back.

"Well it was assumed that the plans would have gone to Tom's other apprentice Cutty Flam once Tom passed on however he was killed, run over by the Sea Train, with the plans then falling to you, correct?"

"Again everyone already knows this shit!"

"Here's where my theory comes in," Lucci replied with a sinister smirk etching its way onto his face. "I propose that Cutty Flam is in fact still alive and living in Water Seven right now under the alias … Franky."

"His pulse has quickened significantly Lucci, you must be correct," Kalifa said before knocking Iceburg out.

"You all know what to do right?"

"Yes," the CP9 Agents replied as one.

"Good, but before we go after Cutty Flam we have one last bit of business to deal with …"

With a nod Blueno snapped his fingers as a door appeared on the ceiling with Luffy falling out of it in shock. To his credit Luffy had seemingly predicted Rob Lucci's movements and twisted his body in midair avoiding a strike with the man's index finger as he spun around to strike him only for his attack to meet thin air.

"What-!"

"**Shigan!**"

Appearing behind Luffy Rob Lucci struck him in the back with the finger based technique, piercing through his skin as he was blasted into the floor leaving a bullet sized hole in him.

"Restrain him, he dies here too," Lucci said toward the dark skinned man as the CP9 members began to vanish one by one until it was only Blueno and Robin.

"Robin," Luffy ground out as he struggled against his new bonds. "Why!?"

"I tried to warn you all of my darkness but none of you listened and now yet another crew will fall it seems. For what it's worth Luffy I am truly sorry."

Robin vanished along with Blueno leaving Luffy and the unconscious Paulie alone with the dark skinned man who began to chuckle darkly.

"Straw Hat Luffy … what a fool you are in trying to combat those above your station."

"And just who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Someone above your station," the man replied as he summoned a second version of his handgun from out of thin air and aimed both at him. "Trash like you deserve nothing less than a dog's death."

"When I get free I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"Well it's fortunate that you won't be going anywhere then isn't it," the man said before spinning around just as the window shattered. "Well then …"

The man leapt across to the far side of the room as Mordred charged in, Clarent alight with flame as her armor materialized around her. With one practiced swipe Luffy's bonds had been cut and with another she fired a warning aerial slash attack at the man which was easily blocked.

"Luffy, grab that guy and get out of here."

"But-!"

"Don't argue with me, the whole building is about to blow," Mordred snapped as Luffy picked up Paulie and hoisted him over his shoulder. "The others were fighting those dock worker guards but once those creeps set off that explosion everyone realized it wasn't us!"

"Hold on a second if this place is gonna blow then-!"

"Get the hell out of here," Mordred snapped prompting Luffy to sigh and nod slowly.

"Fine but don't die to this bastard," Luffy replied as Mordred grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

With one last look Luffy jumped out of the window Mordred had left leaving her alone with the man as the room began to heat up due to the fires raging all around them.

"I had heard Natsu was in possession of a Servant," the man said as Mordred slowly positioned herself in front of Iceburg's unconscious form. "But to think he had such a failure at his side this whole time …"

"You, you aren't human clearly which means only one thing," Mordred replied slowly as the man spun his guns around in an almost playful manner using both his index fingers. "You're a Servant aren't you?"

"It is rather fitting you know, in my purer form I fought your Father but now in this one I am fated to face off against you … the failure of a Knight who couldn't amount to anything more than a pathetic insurgent."

"You fought my Father, when?"

"It was a long time ago yet also just yesterday, the Fifth Holy Grail War might ring a few bells if you still can't figure it out."

"The Fifth Holy Grail War … wait a minute you're-!"

_The Unyielding Corpse _

_The Disgraced Heartless Executor_

_EMIYA Alter (Archer)_

"Emiya," Mordred hissed both in shock and concern as her thoughts shifted to Iceburg's unconscious form. "The one Father could never shut up about after that accursed Grail War!"

"Now you too shall be on the receiving end of my power Son of Arthur even if it is as corrupt and mechanical as mine."

The moment Mordred heard a crack in the floor they currently stood on she knew she had to act fast and so she did the only thing she could do and kicked Iceburg in the ribs, launching the unconscious man out the window where he landed in a nearby tree just as Emiya began to attack.

Opening fire on Mordred as he dashed forward he almost immediately put her on the defensive as she swiftly moved Clarent to block the gunshots. After several successful blocks Mordred too charged forward as Emiya's guns shattered and were replaced by two dagger like blades that clashed with Clarent, the floor below them shattering from the force exuded from the two attacks as they fell down into the inferno below.

Emiya summoned a sniper rifle and fired a powerful shot at Mordred which also propelled him through the wall behind him and out of the fire pit as Mordred blocked the attack with the flat of her blade as she manoeuvred it so that it was the first thing to touch the raging fires below.

Clarent began absorbing the flames into itself as the blade began to glow bright red, power bursting from its surface as she set her sights on the room Emiya had smashed his way into.

"Eat this, **Clarent: Novus Pendragon!**"

Swinging Clarent over her head the attack was powerful enough to cleave not just the building they were in but every subsequent building in Water Seven in the direct line of sight in two with it fizzling out once the flames struck the ocean.

"Going for the kill so soon? Perhaps you are stronger than your Father," Emiya muttered as Mordred raised Clarent to block a strike from one of Emiya's daggers, sparks obscuring their view of one another as Emiya summoned a handgun into his off hand.

Firing several shots Mordred's armor absorbed the impacts however the power behind them was clear as the bullets left large cracks in its surface forcing Emiya to retreat just in time to avoid part of a wall that had begun to collapse.

Mordred was about to charge after him when she felt the sentience behind Clarent begin to connect with her again just like when she fought Alphonse, knowledge both of Emiya as well as her Father's fight with the other version of him flowing into her as the Archer returned to continue the attack.

With Clarent once again aiding her Mordred began to read Emiya's movements with much greater clarity and precision as both dodging and countering became much easier for her to do despite the man's significantly greater speed. Hack, slash, bang and dodge became the rhythm Mordred deduced Emiya followed and it seemed that he had picked up on it as well as he cleared some distance before speaking.

"You aren't anything like the Mordred from the Throne of Heroes," he said after several moments. "The Mordred of legend was strong however she could never have stood up to an opponent in the same manner her Father would have."

"It doesn't matter what I am Emiya," Mordred replied as she levelled Clarent whilst removing her helmet which had gained several cracks in it which had begun to obscure her vision somewhat. "All that matters is that I'm here and I'm your opponent!"

"True … but let us see how things go now that the kid gloves come off shall we?"

Holding out his right hand Mordred was surprised to see a familiar blade appear in the man's hand, a blade used by one of the Knights of the Round Table.

"You recognize this blade Knight of Treachery? Perhaps you also shall soon recognize the pain its legend wrought upon those who dared impede its wielders path as well!"

Mordred watched as the blade morphed into a lance shaped arrow which seemed to fit perfectly in a bow summoned by the Archer as he vanished and appeared atop a nearby building.

"Can you rise above legend Mordred like your Father, let's find out! **Trace – On: Excalibur Galatine!**"

Upon firing the attack a stream of flame seemed to tear open space itself, lighting even the air itself on fire and annihilating anything in its path. Mordred had no chance to prepare a countermeasure to such an attack with Clarent itself taking over in order to preserve its wielders life as the tip of the attack finally struck the ground.

The entire district was engulfed in a dome eerily reminiscent of the sun which didn't show any sign of going down leading Emiya to believe his work was done. Waiting for several moments just to be sure Emiya vanished using his Presence Concealment and began making his way back to the members of CP9.

Within the centre of the attack Mordred remained in a kneeling position, Clarent having erected a barrier around her using what power remained from the fire it had absorbed earlier however it was fading fast as the scorching heat began to lick her exposed skin and melt what remained of her armor.

A loud crack signalled the sound of rain, rain that was no doubt linked to the Aqua Laguna many in the city had mentioned earlier and it couldn't come soon enough in Mordred's opinion. Perhaps the floods were her only hope at seeing the next sunrise?

_**/Emiya's POV/**_

Arriving at the previously agreed upon location he shared a nod with Lucci signalling his success before looking into the building that the rest of CP9 had surrounded. Within the building itself was a wounded long nosed man, two women with square shaped hairstyles and their target Franky.

"Blueno, remove the excess trash," Lucci said quietly as Blueno bowed and grabbed onto the air opening a door and entering a distorted space before vanishing.

Several screams were heard followed by the sound of a struggle before everything fell silent as the members looked into the window to find the women knocked out with Franky and the long nosed man pinned down by the tower of a man.

With the job completed easily Lucci kicked down the door prompting Franky to snarl in response and try to free himself again.

"What the hell do you bastards want!"

"Cutty Flam," Lucci said in an almost bored tone. "Our Commander would like to have a few words with you regarding a certain incident eight years ago as well as the location of the Pluton plans."

"Like I'd tell you bastards anything," Franky snarled in response only to receive a kick to the face in response.

"There are countless methods to discover what you know Cutty Flam so your cooperation is not required.

"We need to move, reports from the station suggest that this year's Aqua Laguna is abnormal," Kaku said as he entered the room, Den Den Mushi still in his right hand.

"Archer take the long nosed one, Cutty Flam is mine," Lucci ordered to which Archer complied without complaint as he landed a powerful chop to the long nosed man's neck knocking him out instantly before hoisting him over his shoulder and departing for the station.

"Our leader is very eager to see you again Cutty Flam," Lucci said before knocking the cyborg out cold and following Archer's lead.

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

Having been on his way to the Mayor's home Sanji found himself distracted by an alarming number of suspicious individuals and so he decided to investigate, after all Luffy, Zoro and Mordred were more than enough to deal with a few Marines.

What Sanji stumbled upon however was far more than he'd bargained for as he found Robin as well as an unconscious Usopp and Franky being loaded onto a train by a large number of Cipher Pol Agents.

'_I'm heavily outmatched here but I can't just let them get away …'_

Looking around frantically for any sign that might give him an edge in a fight Sanji found none instead deciding that the only option was a more stealthy approach.

'_Let them be pissed off at me later I'm not gonna let them get away with Robin! Oh and Usopp I guess …'_

Pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket Sanji scribbled a note onto it in the hopes that the others would find it before looking up at the sky noticing the small droplets of rain that had begun to fall.

'_We'll get through this yet,' _Sanji thought to himself before sneaking onto the last train car just as a loud whistle signalled the train's departure.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

He'd decided to pick up a few things from the markets at Water Seven before returning to meet with the others however that decision had cost them all greatly, he knew that now. Standing at the tail end of a raging inferno on the outskirts of the city Natsu looked at the large chunk of the city that was now missing knowing exactly who performed the powerful attack.

"_The question is why?_"

"_You ran into a Cipher Pol Aegis Zer0 agent so who knows what Mordred ran into,_" was Ahnkseram's response that almost had Natsu chuckle in response.

That is until he felt Mordred's pain slam into his senses like a truck.

Darting up into the sky he was shocked to see a dome of flame which had been obscured by the smoke and remaining buildings and warped right into its depths, his flesh melting away not even phasing him as he placed the strongest Crash Barrier he could muster around Mordred's unconscious and burnt form before hurling her out of the attack.

The impact of hitting the ground roused Mordred from her unconscious state only to see Natsu in her place being roasted alive by a miniature sun.

"Natsu!"

"What the fuck is going on Mordred," Natsu hissed prompting her to recoil in shock. "From the moment we set foot into this damn city it's been one fuckup after another!"

"N-Natsu, get out of there before you get reduced to ash!"

"So many problems, so many variables occurring in this shithole that could've all been avoided if people had only let me help them!"

Mordred was about to reply but paused at his words quickly coming to the realization that there was something off about him, something that had elevated his stress level to the point that he was about to snap.

His body ceased its incineration as the miniature sun began to slowly collapse in on itself almost as if Natsu was absorbing it into his body. Once his now rapidly regenerating body was free Mordred noticed steam rising from his form, both a by product of the rain touching his boiling hot skin combined with his obvious anger at the current situation.

The ground began to shake but not because of Natsu as both looked out toward the ocean to find it had receded to the point that it was no longer visible unless one squinted hard enough to look for it. After several moments the tremors increased drastically as a tidal wave began to rapidly approach them.

"Oi you two, get the hell up here now!"

Mordred's gaze snapped toward Paulie who despite sporting several bandages looked like he was in good condition with Luffy standing by his side.

"The Aqua Laguna is gonna wash the both of you away if you don't get up here now!"

Mordred looked between Natsu and Luffy who also sported a concerned look however all eyes turned back to Natsu as he looked up at the descending tidal wave with his pointed teeth barred in defiance.

"I'm gonna sort this damn mess out right now," he growled as the wave began to crash down on them only to stop in midair.

What the hell," Paulie muttered as the wave began to evaporate.

"Mordred what the hell is going on," Luffy called out as he began to make his way down toward them only for a pulse from Natsu's body to knock everyone down.

"Luffy, get everyone together and follow me after Robin," Natsu said without looking back. "I'm going on ahead."

"Kid you ain't going anywhere in the Aqua Laguna, no train will be able to get you anywhere," Paulie shouted over the thunder only for Natsu to shake his head.

"You'll all find a way, now if you'll excuse me …"

Just as the trio had managed to get back onto their feet they were blasted right off of them as Natsu shot off in the direction of the sea train, the ocean as well as the Aqua Laguna tides split clean in two as he charged after Robin and the Cipher Pol agents.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"Can somebody tell me what the hell just happened," Paulie groaned as he rubbed his sore head. "Did that guy just blow back the tide from the Aqua Laguna!?"

Whatever happened it must have pissed him off pretty bad," Luffy replied before noticing that Mordred was injured. "We should probably get you to Chopper Mordred."

"…"

"Mordred?"

"He didn't even acknowledge me …"

"Huh?"

"He saved me yet I felt nothing but rage coming from him, that's not like him at all …"

"No its not."

All eyes turned toward the newcomers who up until now had remained in the shadows, their identities a shock to all but known only to Mordred.

"Hello Mordred, nice to see you again."

"Cynthia," Mordred replied softly, wincing as she moved to stand. "And Brandish?"

"It's a long story which we clearly don't have time for if Natsu's performance is any indication," Brandish replied bluntly.

"Who the hell are these guys," Luffy asked in confusion whilst scratching his head.

"This is Brandish and I'm Cynthia, we're both from Dad's original world," Cynthia replied prompting Luffy's jaw to drop in shock.

"Did you just say … so you're-!"

"Yes."

"Holy crap," Luffy muttered as Brandish moved to speak.

"Introductions aside we need to set out after Natsu immediately for I believe something foreign has begun to influence him."

"What do you mean," Mordred asked with narrowed eyes. "What foreign thing could best Natsu?"

"Dad is powerful but not invulnerable, not yet. He came into contact with a Primordial and since then there have been several fluxuations in his body that are most likely the cause for his rather short temper."

"There's gotta be a way we can go after him," Luffy said with a determined look. "He's going to save Robin and we're gonna go save him from the mystery illness!"

"I told you kids there's no way you're getting out of Water Seven during an Aqua Laguna," Paulie snapped finally recovering from his shock. "Even though Natsu pushed it back it ain't gone yet!"

"Nagagagagaga! Still as stupid as ever aren't you Paulie!"

"That voice, Kokoro," Paulie gasped in surprise as the elderly drunk train conductor stood atop the ledge that he and Luffy had been on only moments prior slugging from her bottle.

"You might think they've got no chance well what if I told you there was one chance, a sea train of a chance!"

"Are you going senile Kokoro," Paulie snapped back. "The World Government took the sea train back to Enies Lobby already!

"Nagagagagaga! They too A sea train but fortunately for us old Tom left us one final gift!"

"Wait a minute surely you aren't talking about-!?"

"The Rocket Man!"

"Kokoro that thing isn't gonna get out of the station let alone get through the Aqua Laguna and all the way to Enies Lobby!"

"It wouldn't have if someone hadn't been fixing it up in his spare time," Kokoro replied dismissively.

"Come on Mordred we've got our ride," Luffy said excitedly though it appeared that Mordred's mood wasn't going to shift anytime soon from her nearly blank one. "We can have Chopper look you over when we're on board ok?"

"Fine, let's go," was the blunt reply as the two began walking toward Kokoro with Cynthia and Brandish following behind.

"You coming Paulie," Kokoro asked prompting the Shipwright to scoff before taking off after the group cursing their names the entire way toward the Rocket Man.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Ainz Ooal Gown And The Great Assistant Debacle V**

**Our Overlord And Beloved Leader**

_**/Ainz's POV/**_

"You look better today Ainz," Elias commented as the Overlord appeared in his throne room. "I'm guessing you finally confronted it?"

"How long did you know about the fate of my former world, and life?"

"I decided to check up on it after the first time you mentioned not originating from this world more to sate my curiosity than anything else. I was told to let you discover the fate of it yourself by the Archons so my hands were tied, I am sorry Ainz."

"You taught me much Lord Elias and forged me into the being I am today, there is nothing to forgive," Ainz replied with a wave of his hand. "Besides the confrontation has helped me realize something important that I must address once we get the final task out of the way."

"Oh really? Well then this should be interesting," Elias replied as he snapped his fingers opening the large throne room doors allowing both Shalltear and Albedo to bolt inside seemingly desperate to see Ainz.

"My Lord where have you been," Albedo cried as she threw herself at his feet. "I thought you had left us!"

"You didn't tell anyone where you were Lord Ainz what were we supposed to think!?"

"I understand I may have caused great stress not just to yourselves but to all of Nazerick's denizens by vanishing the way I did however rest assured that I am fine, better than I've ever felt actually."

"Even if you tell Sebas that he won't believe you," Shalltear sniffed as Ainz motioned for the pair to stand.

"Perhaps not however only I truly know how both my body and mind are and I declare that I have grown stronger from my brief absence!"

"Stronger," Albedo gasped as a blush began to creep across her face. "My Lord Ainz has grown … stronger!?"

"Er … anyway moving on you two it is time for the final task," Elias said cutting off Albedo before her lustful nature began to fully take hold over her senses as the pair stood up straighter. "The final task is rather simple really though I'll let Ainz explain it since he would understand it far better than I ever would."

"It is as Lord Elias says," Ainz said firmly. "The final task is but a simple one though it is also the toughest one out of the three. There are no physical or even mental feats to perform instead this task requires me to see one simple thing."

"And what is that Lord Ainz?"

"I pose to the pair of you this one simple question," Ainz said as he rose from his throne. "Why should I pick one of you to be my Assistant over the other?"

Both were clearly about to go on a tirade about the other but paused moments before the first word could get out as they realized the specifics of the question. This was not a question about qualification or desire but one of heart and fairness.

To ask of them why he should pick one over the other when both did rightfully deserve the job was truly a tough question especially since both were naturally biased against one another truly making this the hardest test out of the three.

"I see you have already caught on," Ainz said after several minutes of silence passed. "Already you are making progress it seems however pick your words carefully when you do finally choose to answer."

The minutes began to fly by as both Albedo and Shalltear thought long and hard about their appropriate responses, neither quite sure exactly how to sell themselves above the other without resorting to insults. All the while Elias and Ainz stood motionless as if they had decided to have a power nap however they were really holding a mental conversation in Ainz's mind regarding his trip to his own world.

The sound of Shalltear clearing her throat brought both their minds back to the present however as they looked down at the Vampire expectantly.

"You have an answer for me Shalltear?"

"I do Lord Ainz."

"Then let us hear it."

"The Assistant of the great Ainz Ooal Gown must be book smart, that much is true, however it has become clear that recent events that have occurred in the higher realms have shifted the role Assistants play from a mere advisory role to a more well rounded one. Though Albedo did beat me in the arena of paperwork by a small margin I did indeed excel in the physical one. With this in mind Lord Ainz I believe that I should be chosen because I am more well suited to an all rounder type role rather than merely focusing on one or two aspects."

'_That was rather surprising coming from Shalltear,' _Ainz thought as he nodded toward the Vampire before looking over at Albedo expectantly.

"With your permission I would like to present my own claim Lord Ainz."

"Go ahead Albedo."

"I have held the role of Assistant to you, Lord Ainz, since we reforged Nazerick into the powerhouse that it has become today. As Overseer of the Floor Guardians it was always my role to play despite not being the strongest among our rank. Personal feelings toward you aside Lord Ainz our world and by extension Nazerick and your great Empire require a firm yet fair hand, a calculative one that points the dagger in the right direction so to speak."

"Interesting," Ainz said slowly as he sat back down onto his throne. "I must admit those were not the responses I was expecting from the pair of you, instead I had expected insults or an actual fight to break out. I must say both of you have impressed me greatly today, I thank you for taking this seriously."

"Thank you Lord Ainz."

"You flatter us with your words," both Albedo and Shalltear said as they knelt before him.

"However I must say that neither of you are to be chosen."

Both Albedo and Shalltear, who were in the middle of rising to their feet, stumbled backward and fell down in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean!?

"Lord Ainz what have we done wrong!?"

"I cannot pick one of you for that would be the wrong thing to do in this case," Ainz said as both Shalltear, Albedo and even Elias looked at Ainz in confusion. "To pick only one from all my loyal subjects would do nothing more than further wedge a divide between us, the only beings left I can call family."

Albedo and Shalltear almost fainted on the spot at being referred to in such a manner however Elias began to chuckle, quickly deducing what Ainz was up to and found himself silently approving.

"Therefore it is only right that my Assistant from this moment forward be Nazerick herself and ALL her denizens who serve me with unquestionable loyalty!"

"L-Lord Ainz," both girls gasped as they all felt power begin to flow through them with the wards of Nazerick itself growing stronger.

"It is as it always has been, and shall be until the end of days," Ainz's voice boomed across Nazerick. "I rule with a steady right hand as my most faithful advise with the left as we all work to spread our influence to the far corners of all existence! The Twelve Floor Guardians, The Pleiades and those who work diligently to maintain the masquerade of the Sorcerer's Kingdom whom I once swore an oath to upon our first meeting let me renew those vows to you all now!"

Unbeknownst to Ainz every being loyal to him had taken the knee at his declaration including those currently active out in the world posing as the rulers of the Sorcerer's Kingdom.

"On that fateful day I declared my desire for us to turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an Eternal Legend, crushing and replacing all those who came before us by any means necessary. We have come far in this goal however with this step our ascension into true legend shall begin as we spread our influence far beyond the confines of our own world!"

Rising from his throne Ainz became coated in a Blood Red Aura prompting Elias to take a step back in surprise at the sheer power rolling off of his former student.

"With my gift to you, the most faithful, continue to forge the path forward so that one day Ainz Ooal Gown becomes the only legend of relevance not just in our world but ALL worlds! Should you continue down this path I shall never leave you instead I shall only strengthen my ties to you all, so says the Overlord!"

'_Clever … using their attachment to him as a way to deepen their devotion to him whilst also giving them free reign to do whatever they want to achieve their goals. Still as good at talking shit as ever I see Ainz, well done.'_

Reigning in his Aura and sitting back down it took all of two seconds for Albedo and Shalltear to jump on him practically begging him to take them right there. It was rather amusing for Elias since their fabled rivalry had been seemingly discarded entirely in favour of getting a piece of Ainz.

However his thoughts drifted back to the Aura Ainz put out during his speech, the Aura of an Elder Devil. Was it really necessary for Ainz to come to terms with his new form for his potential to finally unlock itself and grant him the Elder Devil's Aura or was there something else at play?

Either way Elias was glad to see his student finally looking happy, or as happy as a skeleton can look anyway. With a slight nod to Ainz he opened a portal and returned to his own world wondering what Chise had been up to in his absence.

As for Ainz he sat on his throne ignoring Albedo and Shalltear for the moment as he pondered even his own words wondering if such a dream could ever truly happen?

Well that was something they would find out in due time wasn't it but for now he had fancy new Aura techniques to work on and that was more than enough amusement for him for the moment.

Indeed Ainz Ooal Gown for the moment had found peace.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	29. Enies Lobby Here We Come

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Just a quick thing I kept forgetting to mention this but I fixed a critical error in Chapter Seven regarding the bounties of some of the Knights of the Round Table. In it I had Sir Tristan down twice where the Saber was actually Sir Lancelot but I've since corrected this. Sorry if this caused anyone any confusion.**

**Reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Well I've already introduced Archer Emiya Alter but there is another Servant on Enies Lobby however they won't appear right away. **

**Erasenpai946 – The quote on quote 'distraction' for Natsu is a Servant however as you'll find out this chapter the World Government are quite aware of who he is and how powerful he might be. They aren't entirely believing the stories they are hearing about him however the Five Elders know full well what they are dealing with in Natsu.**

**That being said his bounty will likely always be higher than Luffy's since he will be blamed for quite a lot of things just so the Five Elders can jack up his bounty to try and get people to go after him. They will also likely assume that he is teaching the other Straw Hats what he knows so all their bounties will be much larger than in canon because of this.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Enies Lobby Here We Come**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"And here it is kids," Kokoro said cheerfully as her hand grabbed onto a cloth which covered a large object. "The prototype Sea Train, the Rocket Man!"

Pulling the sheet cover off everyone was surprised to see a man dressed in a janitor outfit sitting on an overly large chair reading the newspaper. Looking up from his paper the man sighed and shook his head.

"Rocket Man's over that way," he said as he pointed to the real Rocket Man which was currently being worked on by Iceburg of all people.

"Iceburg, what are you doing here," Zoro asked in confusion.

"And why are you working on the Sea Train in your condition," Nami added prompting the seriously injured Mayor to cease his work and sigh.

"I have a number of reasons however my main one is making sure you all can safely get to Enies Lobby."

"Why would you want to help us now?"

"Cipher Pol have been here for years, yes I knew all along that some of them were Government dogs however what could I alone do against them? Now they've roped your friend Robin and … Franky into this."

"But you wanted Robin dead before didn't you?"

"When she first shot me that was my natural reaction however she told me something before Blueno took her away using his Devil Fruit power, something that you all need to hear."

"Really?"

"She told me that Cipher Pol's leader, a right bastard by the name of Spandam, was given quite the devastating power by Admiral Aokiji of the Marines. Should Robin not comply with their demands Cipher Pol was authorized to use what is known as a 'Buster Call' on Water Seven."

"What's a Buster Call," Luffy asked in confusion only to see Nami's mortified look. "What?"

"You seriously don't know what a Buster Call is!?"

"Grew up with mountain bandits Nami, remember?"

"Oh right, well to put it simply a Buster Call is basically an automatic death sentence for wherever it is called on. An entire fleet of ships, each headed by someone of the Vice Admiral rank or higher is assembled depending on the threats located at the location and they wipe out everything at the location until nothing remains."

"They murder everyone!? Even the innocents!?"

"Not just people Straw Hat," Iceburg replied with a grimace. "They go so far as to have the island itself destroyed just to make sure whatever it was they were after is completely and utterly annihilated."

"But that's …"

"No wonder Robin wanted to get away from us," Zoro said in an even tone. "I have to admit when I heard she tried to leg it I thought why not just let her go, but now …"

"We're going to get her back aren't we," Nami asked as she looked to Luffy who was looking up through the glass window out at the raging thunderstorm.

"Robin's trying to sacrifice herself for our sake so of course we're going to get her, hell Natsu's already on his way as it is so we might as well catch up."

"And I've got to settle the score with Archer," Mordred replied walking into the room sporting a new appearance.

Gone was her more vibrant casual clothing and in its place were a pair of blue jeans with a pair of black combat boots, a black form fitting t shirt complete with a dark blue and black bomber with fingerless white gloves.

The only sign of her injuries was bandages wrapped around part of her face which had been scorched earlier by Archer's attack however her piercing emerald green eye could still be seen which gave her already chilling gaze even more bite.

"You'll get him," Zoro replied as he examined Mordred's form. "I know that look in your eyes well, don't lose sight of your goal."

"I won't," Mordred replied with a stiff nod. "Chopper is just packing up his things so we should be good to head out in a few minutes."

"WAIT!"

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that these guys were hanging around outside wanting to speak with you Luffy so Chopper and I let three of em in."

Looking to where Mordred was pointing everyone was surprised to see three members of the Franky Family standing in the doorway looking rather nervous.

"Please Straw Hat you've just gotta let us come along with ya!"

"We've gotta save big bro Franky!"

"Fine."

"Wait really, you'll let us come along just like that!?"

"I don't see why you can't; you wanna save Franky just like we wanna save Robin. Sure we were enemies at one point but if we're gonna pull this off we're better off working together."

"AWESOME," the trio shouted. "We'll just go get the rest of the guys it'll only take a sec!"

"Come on let's get on the train."

"Luffy are you sure we should let these guys come along," Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at it this way Zoro, worst comes to worst we have some disposable cannon fodder now don't we?"

Zoro smirked and clapped Luffy on the back as the pair entered the train with Mordred and Nami following close behind as the final preparations were made. Several minutes later with everyone on board the train began to depart from the warehouse with Kokoro gently steering it onto the tracks explaining that once the Rocket Man really began picking up speed it was virtually uncontrollable.

"So basically kids this is both figuratively and literally your one shot at saving your friends, better make it count!"

Nodding as the Rocket Man practically exploded into action everyone was thrown back against the far wall as the train embodied its name and shot off like a rocket.

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

Meanwhile on the Puffing Tom Sanji was making his way through the various train cars in an effort to save Robin. Having just killed several agents of Cipher Pol Aegis Six in the previous car without much issue he was confident he could handle what came next with ease. Opening the door to the car he was shocked to find only two guards keeping watch over Usopp and Franky who had now regained consciousness.

'_Well this shouldn't be too hard,' _he thought to himself as he entered a crouched stance before shooting off toward the closest agent.

"**Black Leg Style: Collier Shoot!**"

His blow struck the agent in the back of the neck, snapping his spine on impact and knocking him through the wall of the car and out into the ocean and alerting the other agent to his presence.

"Hey-!"

"**Black Leg Style: Epaule Shoot!**"

Jumping off of a nearby chair Sanji raised his right leg and brought it down hard on the man's shoulder as a loud snapping noise was heard causing the agent to cry out in pain before a subsequent blow to his face sent him flying through the door into the next train car.

"Sanji," Usopp cried out in shock.

"Hey Usopp," Sanji replied before kneeling down to untie him. "I'm honestly surprised to see you got captured so easily."

"Yeah well I was with Franky when those agents came in and grabbed us."

His eyes shifting to Franky for several moments Sanji tossed up what exactly he should do about the man until, to his shock, Usopp of all people began untying him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Usopp?"

"Franky and I have had a fair bit of time to talk Sanji, he's not as bad as you think."

"Bad enough to condone having you beaten to a bloody pulp though?"

"Hey I won't deny what I did was messed up but right now we don't have the luxury of picking who we team up with do we," Franky replied bluntly. "Those agents that took us are way stronger than these scrubs, especially Lucci."

"Oh my word, soldier are you alright!?"

All three snapped their heads to face the door before nodding to one another and falling back through the car Sanji had entered and jumping onto the train car roof. As they hid atop the previous train car they caught a glimpse of the one who had shouted earlier and were shocked to see an almost dead looking man walk into the car Franky and Usopp were held in.

"That's T Bone," Franky whispered. "Apparently he's a well liked Marine Captain and also really strong to boot."

"Should we fight him," Sanji asked prompting Franky to shake his head.

"He'll probably go back to the other carts you came through to check out the other soldiers you took out, he's super into helping his subordinates."

"Alright then I guess we'll pause here for a moment since I've got to make a call to the rest of the crew to let them know what's going on here," Sanji said as he pulled out a tiny Transponder Snail from his pocket and began to dial the number.

"_Hello?_"

"Nami, it's Sanji."

"_Sanji! Where the hell are you!?_"

"You didn't get my note?"

"_What note, when would we have possibly had the time to get a note?_"

"Never mind it's not important," Sanji sighed. "I managed to sneak onto the train Robin was taken on, Usopp and Franky were on board too but I've freed them and I'm here with them now."

"_You managed to get on board!? Listen Sanji those CP9 guys are crazy strong, one of them took out Luffy with ease and one of their Servants beat Mordred so don't go doing anything crazy!_"

"What, Mordred got beaten!?"

"_Oi Sanji it's Luffy!_"

"Oi Luffy is what Nami said true?"

"_Yeah it's true but ignore what she said about not doing anything crazy._"

"Huh?"

"_If it weren't for Robin we, along with all of Water Seven, would have been killed by the World Government. Rescuing Robin is our top priority Sanji so do whatever you have to do to at least get her free from CP9!_"

"You're damn right I will," Sanji replied with his eyes gaining a steely look. "I want a more thorough explanation of what you're talking about later but for now I'll do what it takes to get her back! But what should I do to get us out of here?"

"_Natsu's on his way toward you guys and he seems really pissed off for some reason so he should be able to handle things once he gets there so for now do what you can to get Robin back to us Sanji!_"

"Roger Captain," Sanji replied as the snail fell silent.

"All right guys it looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

"Damn right we do," Franky sighed. "Those CP9 guys won't be easy to get around."

"Yeah well you guys can count me out," Usopp said as he rose to his feet.

"Usopp what the hell are you talking about," Sanji snapped as he too rose to his feet. "Why aren't you gonna help us save Robin!?"

"I'm not a member of the Straw Hats anymore remember so there's no reason for me to get involved let alone declare war on the World Government!"

"But Usopp-!"

Before Sanji could say anything Usopp jumped off of the edge seemingly falling into the treacherous waters below as both Sanji and Franky looked at each other with a grimace.

"Let's just save your friend."

"Yeah …"

Climbing back down into the cabin both Sanji and Franky found themselves face to face with a shocked Marine who appeared to be struggling to say something.

"Uh …"

"They're-!"

"**Special Attack: Mettalic Star!**"

Being struck in the face with an exploding projectile the Marine was knocked out instantly as both Franky and Sanji spun around to confront the newcomer only to realize who it was.

"Hello there friends, Sogeking has come to the rescue! Never fear for brave warrior Usopp has already explained the situation to me several seconds ago declaring that this was a situation best suited for none other than myself!"

"You know who this is right," Franky whispered to Sanji who nodded sadly. "What do we do?"

"Let's just play along for now, I'd rather not hurt his feelings any more than they already are."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Franky replied whilst sending a pitying glance toward Usopp. "Hey there Sogeking, thanks for the … save."

"It was no trouble Franky after all we are all in this together! Now let us move on and save Nico Robin!"

"I think that we should first think of a solid plan before we proceed," Sanji said prompting both Sogeking and Franky to nod in agreement. "We know that this T Bone guy is strong and there are plenty of Marines and Cipher Pol agents running around so our best bet is to try and get them into one spot and finish them off."

"I might have a better idea Sanji," Sogeking declared proudly as he brought the pair closer and began to whisper unnecessarily.

_**/First Car Of The Puffing Tom/**_

As Sanji, Sogeking and Franky prepared to combat the Marines and Cipher Pol Agents the members of CP9 sat in the front car seemingly unfazed by the events occurring in the other train cars.

Rob Lucci sat silently in the corner seemingly content with observing the rain outside until Archer walked in and sat down in front of him.

"The intruder was one of the Straw Hats just as I predicted."

Your thoughts?"

"Detatch the rail cars, only ours is necessary to complete the mission," Archer replied prompting Lucci to shake his head.

"We need Cutty Flam as well otherwise Spandam will throw a tantrum again."

"A pathetic pawn that Spandam …"

"Indeed however he is our superior and we are merely servants of the World Government."

"Also true," Archer conceded. "You did ensure the appropriate countermeasures were taken to slow down Dragneel didn't you?"

"Of course I did however given your intel on him I doubt it will do much to slow him down, Spandam is an idiot after all and doesn't believe Dragneel to be as strong as you claim Archer."

"So what has he allocated to try and slow him down?"

"Eight Man O Wars and Four Frigates," Lucci replied in a disappointed tone."

"You truly should let me dispose of him Lucci, no one would ever know …"

"It would be far too obvious it was one of us Archer, the head of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine being assassinated would almost immediately draw eyes onto us."

"Not if he were to be seen falling off of the Tower of Justice in broad daylight willingly."

"Could you-no we can't do that, not yet anyway."

"I will win you over one of these days Lucci," Archer replied before turning his attention toward Robin. "So what is so important about the girl anyway that it warrants all of this?"

"Yes I suppose it is only fair to learn why the girl is so important, her story is one quite rarely spoken of even by the upper brass," Lucci replied as his gaze settled on Robin. "To put it simply she is a wanted criminal not because she committed any real crime or because she is a runaway slave, no she is a criminal just because she knows how to read the Poneglyphs."

"Those strange cubes that speak of old history?"

"The ability to read those texts is a forbidden one and anyone caught with it should be immediately executed however Nico Robin has managed to avoid that fate for over a decade, until now that is."

"How interesting," Archer mused with his gaze lingering over Robin for several more moments before shifting away. "The speed of our train has increased; some of the cars have been detached."

"Yeah, I felt it too," Lucci replied as his gaze drifted to Blueno. "Have Nero check things out."

"Of course," Blueno replied as he opened a door and vanished.

"We're almost there, keep vigilant Archer."

"Was already on it, Master."

_**/Luffy's POV – Several Minutes Later/**_

"Oi guys we're coming up on a train," one of the members of the Franky Family shouted prompting the others to frown in mild confusion.

"This thing's fast but there's no way we'd have caught up with them yet," Nami pointed out as the group looked out the window. "There are two train cars on the track!"

"Get them out of the way Zoro," Luffy ordered as the swordsman nodded and opened the window, hopping on top of the fast train as he placed a hand on his top blade.

"**One Sword Style: Rashomon!**"

To the shock of everyone not familiar with Zoro's skills both train cars were easily sliced in half allowing the train to pass by safely. As he was about to get down Zoro noticed a rather unusual sight and paused mid step.

"Dead Sea Kings? Someone strong is just up ahead …"

"Oi Zoro there's a zombie on the tracks," Luffy called out prompting Zoro to stand up and narrow his eyes on the barely visible path ahead.

Sure enough there was a man who definitely resembled a zombie walking along the tracks, his sword stained with fresh Sea King blood as he turned around to face the oncoming train.

"H-holy shit!"

"What is it," Luffy asked turning to the member of the Franky Family who was now shaking like a leaf.

"On the tracks there, that's the Ship Cutter!"

"Ship Cutter?"

"He's a Marine Captain from Headquarters, Ship Cutter T Bone! The man slices up Man O Wars like they're steak!"

"Really? Man that's pretty cool," Luffy replied to the shock of the Franky family members.

"What the hell do you mean it's cool, I don't wanna die today! Boys get the cannons ready!"

The sounds of cheering rang out over the thunderstorm as the various members of the Franky Family began climbing up toward the cannons only for Luffy to silence them.

"Oi stop!"

"Huh, what do you mean stop!? We stop and the Rocket Man is gonna become nothing more than scrap metal!"

"Were you guys asleep a minute ago," Luffy replied as he motioned toward Zoro who was unusually stiff. "Leave it to Zoro, don't interfere."

Looking at the oncoming car for several moments before he spoke Zoro prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

"Oi I'll only say this once, get out of our way!"

T Bone grit his teeth as he thought about the way he had just come, the severed train cars which held his precious subordinates would have been in the direct path of the train so there wasn't a chance in hell they didn't collide at some point.

It then occurred to T Bone that they must be the ones Lucci spoke of earlier, the Straw Hat Pirates meaning they were Nico Robin's crewmates looking to take her back. The man at the front must be Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, a criminal of the highest degree!

"I am a Marine Headquarters Captain," T Bone shouted as he drew his blade from his back. "These tracks lead to the very root of Justice, I will not be disgraced! I'm going to slice every last one of you neatly in half!"

"I can't let that happen," Zoro replied as he put on his bandana. "Because what we're after is straight past you!"

Drawing all three blades Zoro narrowed his eyes at the man almost as if he could feel the killing intent seeping from the Marine.

'_This guy's strong …'_

"Come," T Bone cried as he began sprinting toward the Rocket Man. "I hate crooked swordsmanship! **One Sword Style: Right Angle Flying Bird-!**"

"**Three Sword Style: Ox Demon!**"

Mordred, who had been watching Zoro's actions with mild interest was shocked at the faint Crimson glow in Zoro's left eye which seemed to give him the power to propel himself faster than the Rocket Man.

"**-Giant Bone Bird!**"

T Bone fired the largest aerial slash attack Mordred had seen in this world so far by a regular human that easily eclipsed the track and was shocked further when it began to zig zag around before locking onto Zoro's location.

To the shock of everyone however Zoro shattered the attack with one swing, zooming past its dissipating form as T Bone entered a ready stance.

"Die Pirate Hunter!"

The pair clashed however Zoro easily riposted the Ship Cutter sending his sword flying into the ocean depths, shocking the zombie like Captain as another blade stabbed him through the shoulder sending him flying off of the track.

As the man flew he just so happened to fly past everyone who was standing on top of the Rocket Man, all bearing gaping expressions as they watched such a legendary figure fly past having been defeated so easily.

Zoro jumped into the air and landed back on top of the train, sheathing his blades before turning to Luffy and giving him a stiff nod.

"Good job Zoro," Luffy said with a grin. "See I told you guys to just leave it to Zoro didn't I?"

"How the hell did you beat the Ship Cutter so easily," one of the Franky Family members shouted in disbelief.

"Well it was actually quite simple really," Zoro replied as he took off his bandana and wrapped it back around his left arm. "I was just more skilled than he was."

At Zoro's declaration Mordred had to suppress a snort knowing full well how he pulled off the feat. During Water Seven there was no conceivable way he could outpace something like the Rocket Man and there was no way he could suddenly improve to such an extent to where such a drastic increase was justifiable.

No Mordred knew just how he'd done it however it brought into question why it had occurred and why so soon? Was it thanks to Natsu subtly exuding his Aura onto them in the hopes it would awaken their dormant power or was it perhaps the result of the training he'd put them through? Either way the upcoming battles at Enies Lobby were shaping up to be interesting to say the least.

"We shouldn't be too far from Enies Lobby now guys," Kokoro's voice called out over the intercom as the group turned to face the front of the train, steeling themselves for what was to come.

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

Closing the door to the cabin Sanji sighed as he clapped his hands together. He had just defeated the chef of the train, a man by the name of Wanze who for some inexplicable reason could utilize ramen in a unique fighting style aptly dubbed Ramen Kenpo all without a Devil Fruit, at least in his opinion.

Taking several steps forward he found himself jumping backward as the body of a badly beaten agent came crashing through the roof with Franky following soon after. The man was out cold and Franky had some minor injuries but he was otherwise alright.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but this bastard was a member of CP9, a guy by the name of Nero I think he said his name was. How'd your side go?"

"Beat the shit out of a midget named Wanze who could manipulate Ramen to fight for him somehow."

"Kind of wish I got to fight that guy now," Franky sighed. "So where'd your friend go?"

"He slipped off when the fights started so who knows where he ended up," Sanji sighed shaking his head. "For now there's only the rest of CP9 between us and Robin though so we're almost home free."

"You say that like its gonna be easy!"

"Indeed, you act as if defeating us is going to be but a mere chore."

Both Franky and Sanji were shocked as Blueno appeared behind them and kicked Franky in the side, knocking him into Sanji as both found themselves blown across the room.

"You actually thought you had a chance when even your Captain couldn't beat us," Blueno snorted in amusement. This pathetic farce ends now."

"Franky!"

"Right I've got your back," the cyborg replied as Sanji jumped into an upright position and charged the man who simply sighed and shook his head.

"You lot never learn do you, **Tekkai!**"

Landing a kick to the agent's side Sanji was shocked to find it did no damage whatsoever. Franky twisted his right arm revealing several chambers in his arm opened fire on the man with a hail of bullets however even those proved to be entirely ineffective with Blueno looking at the pair clearly bored.

"You might have beaten Nero however he was but a rookie to the Six Powers; we are masters of the Six Powers and are far beyond you pathetic pirates."

In the span of a few seconds Blueno had landed multiple blows to the pair with Sanji getting knocked through the window, his foot barely keeping him on the train as he caught himself on a handle outside.

"Now as for you Cutty Flam, Chief Spandam still needs you …"

"**Special Attack: Mettalic Star!**"

The attack struck Blueno in the back of the head leaving nothing more than a slight trail of steam from where he'd been struck as he turned around to face the shocked Sogeking.

"You are the sniper of the Straw Hats; go the way of your friend!"

Grabbing onto Franky Blueno vanished through a door with Sogeking being sent flying through the air several moments later as he crashed through several nearby chairs.

"Your futile rescue attempt ends here."

Looking over to the doorway Sogeking noticed that Blueno had disconnected the train car as the Puffing Tom began to gain distance between them. Helpless to go after them Sogeking moved toward the window and helped Sanji get back inside.

"Are you alright Sanji?"

"That guy hits like a slab of metal, what the hell even is he," Sanji grunted as he ran a hand over his ribs. "Nothing broken at least just a few minor scratches."

"So what do we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Sanji sighed as he looked out the window at the faint light in the distance. "We wait for the others to catch up and continue toward Enies Lobby with them."

_**/Puffing Tom Rail Line – Five Minutes From Enies Lobby/**_

The train went completely uninterrupted as it flew past a Marine blockade, the Man O Wars and Frigates all positioned and ready to try and halt anyone trying to reach Enies Lobby without authorization.

The fleet was briefed on the nature of their mission and came fully prepared with the latest tech given to them via the Vegapunk Science Labs and the high tech Servants who also had begun manufacturing tech on behalf of the World Government.

The man in charge of the operation was a decorated Marine, a veteran from what many would call the old era. Vice Admiral Krant was a man who had fought against countless Pirates from the old era and lived to tell the tale so Marine Headquarters were certain he could get the job done despite advice to the contrary from their Servant counterparts.

"All right men it's time for the hourly check," Krant said as his words were broadcast across to the fleet via Transponder Snail.

"The Puffing Tom passed by earlier Vice Admiral but other than that it's just the storm as usual."

"Hold on a minute," another Marine said putting the rest on edge. "Look at the horizon!"

Krant pulled out his binoculars and was shocked at what he saw. Moving so fast he'd not only split the sea Natsu was charging right toward them, steam almost obscuring him from view until he seemed to notice the blockade up ahead and suddenly stopped in place.

"ALL HANDS WE HAVE VISUAL CONTACT! I REPEAT ALL HANDS DRAGNEEL HAS BEEN SIGHTED, PREPARE FOR BATTLE." Krant roared over the snails as all the lights on the ships were directed toward the now collapsing oceanic ravine he'd created.

Looking at them with a steely gaze Natsu allowed himself to be swallowed up by the ocean putting the Marines on edge since he was likely trying to approach them from underwater.

"Stay calm men," Krant ordered sharply. "He's trying to unnerve us!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

To the shock of all the Marines one of the ships began to rise from the water as black tentacles began to envelop the hull in frightening numbers. The Marines on board quickly opened fire on them and attacked them with everything they had however with each tentacle destroyed two simply took its place as they began assaulting the crew.

Eventually the massive grotesque tentacle was revealed to be Natsu's arm which had split off into several large tentacles that had wrapped around themselves before shooting upward in order to wrap around such a large mass as the Frigate. Lifting the ship high into the air Natsu turned to face the fleet and threw at two others which had drifted close together effectively destroying all three in one move.

His arm reverted to normal as he vanished and reappeared on the deck of one of the Man O Wars, steam still emanating from his body as he stalked forward, arms converting into claw like appendages as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared behind the group of Marines that tried to shoot him, their upper bodies having been torn apart faster than they could react.

"Fire upon the Frigate," Krant ordered as the Marines hastily moved to comply as all the guns were aimed in Natsu's direction "FIRE!"

Dozens of cannonballs were hurled Natsu's way at high speed however he simply raised his right claw hand and froze them in midair before gathering them all into one single pile and tossed them into the side of one of the Man O Wars.

"Vice Admiral, your battle suit is ready," one of the Marines cried out over the hail of gunfire and screaming as Natsu moved onto the next ship.

"Well done, keep holding this monster off until I'm all set up!"

Back with Natsu he was tearing apart the assembled fleet, butchering the Marines and crippling their ships without suffering so much as a scratch. Vanishing from sight he appeared atop the last Man O War and raised his leg high above his head with it converting into a blade.

The Marines were shocked as the blade rapidly began to extend to the point they could no longer see its end as Natsu brought to down upon the Man O War, slicing it clean in two before redirecting it toward the last Frigate left.

"That's far enough Dragneel!"

Turning around Natsu was surprised to see a Marine clad in a strange stone like armor complete with a sword standing on what remained of the Man O War.

"You've gone far enough Dragneel but it ends here now that I have my Seastone Armor on!"

Turning fully to face the man Natsu entered an offensive stance prompting Krant to adopt one of his own before charging the Hybrid.

"No one has ever survived my Seastone Armor," Krant shouted out as he raised his sword high above his head, the familiar black substance that was Armament Haki coating his blade forcing Natsu to lean backward to avoid the strike.

Krant believed that Natsu being forced to dodge meant that he had indeed gotten the upper hand early on and so he began to try and attack Natsu with a wild flurry of slashes with some slicing apart not just the ship they were on but several others as well. It wasn't until the sound of a clash that Krant snapped out of his momentary stupor.

Natsu had drawn his own sword with his other hand having returned into that of a normal human, surprising Krant that he could match his Haki infused Seastone Blade with a regular one until it dawned on him.

"You're using an advanced for of Armament Haki all the time aren't you … that's how your attacks pack so much power!"

Natsu didn't even bother to answer as he pushed Krant back and went on the offensive with his blade whilst leaving behind tiny droplets of his Demonic self with each step.

"You are powerful Dragneel I'll give you that but we're not about to lose here, this armor is made from Seastone and not even the strongest attack can pierce it!"

True to his word Natsu began focusing power into the stone armor and was surprised to find that not even his Crash Magic could shatter it. The Man O War the pair were fighting on was mostly sunk with what little remained being torn apart as the pair fought one another throwing attack after attack with little effect.

"You see Dragneel even your power can be tamed!"

"What do you know about my power," Natsu growled as he paused mid swing. "You think THIS is the extent of what I can do!?"

Krant was shocked as Natsu kicked him off of the ship and into the water below, his seastone armor adapting to the water quickly however it was too late for what was to come for the poor Vice Admiral.

"You want to see a taste of true power Vice Admiral? Enjoy the last pathetic moments of your existence from the depths of the sea!"

A force slammed into Krant that propelled him underwater, his form quickly smashing into the bedrock at the bottom. Although his helmet was sealed he was still in trouble since he had a limited air supply and the force clearly wasn't going to go away anytime soon however things only got worse once his vision adjusted to see a bright blue light just above the water.

The light vanished as Natsu appeared mere inches before Krant, his entire body coated in a purple Aura with dark blue sparks of lightning crackling around his form.

"_This is it for you Vice Admiral,_" Natsu's voice echoed throughout Krant's mind. "_This is what happens when you try and stop me from doing what I want!_"

The blue sparks began to intensify as Krant felt the volts begin to enter his body through the unsealed portions of his armor. With his body convulsing Krant could only scream however he was fortunate enough to have hit an emergency switch on his person given to him in case Natsu was far too much for he and his squad to handle.

Just as his vision began to fade Natsu suddenly retreated several metres away as the water around them began to heat up. Looking back to Krant he saw the man desperately trying to flee and dismissed the strange actions as being his doing and instead focused on trying to locate the source.

"_**So you are the one I've been told could destroy entire countries single handedly eh?**_"

Spinning around again Natsu swam forward toward a large ravine and was shocked as a massive ebony sphere began to emerge, its size easily eclipsing a Man O War with its form covered in navy blue and white neon lights.

"_**You think we weren't prepared to hold you back Dragneel, you and the revolutionary scum on Eden aren't the only ones with access to Servants and their technological marvels!**_"

Natsu's eyes widened as the sphere opened its outer shell and began firing beams of condensed blue lightning which caused a chain reaction in the water effectively frying Natsu where he floated.

The singular eye portion of the sphere blinked twice before it began to glow a dark purple colour and fired a massive beam that shot Natsu back up to the surface and into the air, blowing a hole clean through his chest as he crashed through the mast of a half sunk Man O War and caught himself in its net.

"What … what the fuck is that thing," Natsu coughed violently as large splotches of blood stained the deck of the ship.

"_**A technological marvel of the partnership between Doctor Vegapunk and the countless Servants the World Government has at its disposal that's what!**_"

Forcing the wound in his chest to regenerate faster Natsu rose to face the sphere as it rose from the depths, its neon lights shining across the area as another navy blue set of lights turned on to show not only the symbol of the World Government but the Celestial Dragons as well.

_A Product Of Vegapunk Labs_

_Advent Of The Celestials_

_Servitor Overmind Barbat0s Prime MK I_

"_**You actually thought we would let you stop us from enacting Justice on Nico Robin,**_" the cocky voice taunted through what Natsu assumed were built in speakers. "_**Many of our Servants have told us all about you, about the mighty King Of Balance who would rally the neutral and enemy Servants under the flag of Eden and move to overthrow us so we've decided to eliminate you now before you become a larger threat in the future!**_"

"You think that fucking floating toy is gonna be enough to stop me," Natsu growled as the steam began to rise from his form again, thunder roaring and lightning cracking behind him as he rose to his full height. "I've killed GODS, what is your little sphere going to do to me!?"

"_**It seems you haven't noticed it yet have you, what Barbot0s is made out of,**_" the sphere operator taunted as Natsu took a closer look.

"I-impossible!"

"_**Wahahaha! Yes indeed we have acquired the aid of one of those so called Gods, one who knows you all too well! It took the use of Command Seals but we had them begin producing this high quality ebony material all you higher beings boast about and have created technological marvels with them such as Barbat0s here!**_"

"Who the hell are you," Natsu asked through grit teeth as the person controlling the sphere laughed again.

"_**I suppose since you'll be dying here it couldn't hurt to tell you. I'm Spandam, Director of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine and the man who will be known throughout the world as the man who finally caught and passed Absolute Justice upon Nico Robin!**_"

"Cipher Pol …"

"_**Wahahaha! I can see your form trembling even at the mere mention of our mighty organization, unfortunately for you the order for your execution has already been passed down from the Five Elders themselves so there will be no escape!**_"

"You think I'm trembling," Natsu said quietly as the wood beneath him began to splinter and crack under the force of the power he was trying to hold back. "I'm not scared, I'm pissed off!"

"_**What-!**_"

Spandam was shocked as Natsu flew up into the air above the sphere and began to form a sphere of flame that rapidly expanded into something far larger than Barbat0s' own form.

"_**What the hell is that!**_"

"You Cipher Pol bastards already pissed me off but now I'm starting to feel my own self control slip! I'm gonna trash this sphere and then I'm coming to Enies Lobby, the place won't have a living soul left in it once I'm done!"

"_**You think you can just threaten me like that! Barbat0s, ATTACK!**_"

Barbat0s made several beeping noises as its form began to shift as it fired the large beam at Natsu again however this time he was ready as the massive flaming sphere in his own hand doubled in size.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Flame Monarch's Supernova!**"

Launching his own attack at the beam the two attacks began to struggle against one another however Natsu vanished and appeared behind the sphere, a smaller version of the attack already beginning to form in his hand which he launched at its back.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Flame Monarch's Destabilizing Nova!**"

Barbat0s made several loud beeping noises as a navy blue coloured shield appeared around it however it was too late as Natsu's Crash Magic infused attack shattered it effortlessly.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE,**_" Spandam cried as the Nova blew a hole through the sphere with it coming out the other side.

"Better get ready Spandam because now I have your name I won't stop until Robin is free," Natsu growled as he appeared in front of the single eye on the sphere. "You'll also be telling me where this Servant you have enslaved is so I can free them, you lot won't be having your way anymore!"

"_**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, THE EBONY HAS NEVER BEEN DAMAGED BEFORE BY ANYTHING ASIDE FROM SEASTONE! HOW CAN THIS BE!**_"

"See you soon Spandam," Natsu replied with a chilling grin as his jaw unhinged to reveal a third flaming sphere at the base of his throat which he fired directly into the eye of Barbat0s, blowing yet another hole through it as the sphere slowly floated backward and began to shake violently.

"_**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DRAGNEEL! THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WILL-!**_"

The audio was cut off as the sphere exploded as pieces of ebony rained down around the rail line below leaving Natsu to contemplate just how drastically this world had been altered.

"I'm going to have to have a long meeting with Shanks after this," he sighed before taking off in the direction of Enies Lobby once more.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's I**

**Das Ist Gut Ja?**

_**/Alucard's POV/**_

"And now Alucard we shall finally end this long and storied war between us! The climax I've been waiting for is almost within reach I can almost-!"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to say no homo to that one buddy, big tittied Draculina at home waiting for me and all that. No offense of course!"

"Are you really making jokes when I'm about to have you killed Alucard? Honestly I must commend you … NOW LET THE FINAL CLIMAX COMMENCE JA!"

_So you guys probably have no idea what's going on right now huh, I mean this is ME we're talking about after all so I can't say I blame any of you for falling off of the wild ride that is Count Dracula's life._

_I suppose since we've got some time I should tell you about the time Major McDonalds captured me in an attempt to commit genocide of the human race. Yeah bet you guys weren't expecting that one huh I mean that fat fuck actually managing to capture me!?_

_For real though let's get this story started shall we …_

_So there I was sitting at home minding my OWN business when suddenly …_

"Alucard are you in here?"

"What is it now Seras?"

"Our butler went rouge and tried to kill me again."

"Again? Where is Integra picking these chumps up from," Alucard sighed not even looking up from his book. "What wackjob group is this guy from?"

"…"

"It was the Nazis again wasn't it?"

"No …"

"Seras please tell me it was the Nazis," Alucard said as his gaze slowly drifted to her clearly annoyed face.

"Fine it was the fucking Nazis!"

"YES," Alucard roared as he leapt from his seat destroying it in the process. "Finally that walking piece of lard has decided to show himself again!"

"Alucard …"

Looking to Seras he saw her almost downcast look and cringed at his lack of thought on the subject and moved to place a hand on Seras's cheek.

"Don't you see Seras that we can finally end things with him once and for all? No more wondering if he's scheming to take anything else from us, no more pointless raids to find the remains of his twisted experiments. But most importantly …"

"What?"

"Revenge," Alucard replied with a dark grin showing off his jagged teeth with Seras doing the same mere moments after as both unconsciously activated their Aura. "Inform Integra, she won't let me go if you aren't the one to tell her."

"I already figured that, not after that mess you caused out at that farm the other day-."

"Hey that pig deserved it!"

"That was the farmer's Daughter …"

"Same thing!"

"Alucard!"

"Fine fine I MAY have gone a tiny bit overboard."

"You wiped the entire village off of the map after she tried to hug you, a bit overboard if you ask me."

"Why are you mad I obliterated a woman for coming onto me, speaking of which wasn't it you who slaughtered that entire apartment complex because that one girl offered me a good time?"

"Don't act like you didn't check her out after that I was watching your eyes so I did what needed to be done!"

"By killing her, her family, her distant relatives and her neighbours?"

"Yes."

"Oh I see so I'm not allowed to blow up a village but you get to kill whoever you want."

"How about the both of you are a major pain in my ass and make me want to retire."

"Ah Integra we were just about to come looking for you," Alucard replied cheerfully as the head of the Hellsing Organization slowly entered the room. "Looking as spry as ever!"

"Another joke like that and I'll have you chained up on the roof," Integra hissed as Seras slapped him over the head.

"What was that for!?"

"You know Miss Integra doesn't like to hear about her age, show some respect!"

"Why does it matter she's still got a banging bod for a sixty year old?"

"Coming from a man who said he would quote 'drop these pants and show old Liz what's good' I don't really feel all that flattered," Integra replied in a flat voice. "Enough about this shit though what is this I've heard about the latest butler being another Nazi?"

"Major Lardass sent him no doubt so Seras and I were about to see you to get permission to kill him!"

"Judging by your excitement this is for revenge I take it," Integra replied only to sigh when the pair nodded. "You have my permission but this isn't an official Hellsing sanctioned mission so you two are on your own if you fuck things up somewhere."

"Crystal clear boss," Seras replied with a mock salute. "Thanks for letting us go!"

"I wouldn't dare deny you the chance," Integra replied as she turned to look out the window and lit her cigar. "It hurt me a great deal to see what happened to you Seras and it made me hate being so old and incapable."

"Miss Integra …"

"Go and kill that piece of shit, end this Nazi nonsense once and for all you two and if you come back without his head on a pike there'll be no virgin blood for a month!"

"Not the virgin blood!"

"Anything but that Miss!"

"You know what to do, don't get caught and for God's sake don't bring home another stray!"

"No promises Integra," Alucard replied with a toothy grin that made Integra sigh.

"How am I not dead from the stress you two put me through I'll never know. I'll run this by the palace, the royals will want to know where dear Uncle Alucard and Aunt Seras went when they don't show up to Friday's dinner."

"Ah we forgot about that …"

"Who cares about food when we can kill lardass instead," Alucard replied with a dark chuckle.

"We'll do our best to get this done as quick as we can Miss Integra," Seras said sincerely as Integra nodded in response.

"Good. Your friend aided in the capture of the Major once but the damage he caused was significant, upon his escape it was even more so. Don't allow him another chance by trying to rush. Godspeed Alucard, Seras."

"Godspeed to you too Integra, you look like you need it," Alucard replied with an ear to ear grin before being wacked over the head by her cane.

"You annoying little shit stop making fun of me!"

"My apologies, we'll be going now."

"Hope you die Alucard!"

"Heh, love you too Integra," Alucard replied as he opened up a portal for both himself and Seras as they began their search for the Major once more.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	30. Assault On Enies Lobby

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Ouroborousdragon – To put it bluntly he captured Seras while she was pregnant and experimented on her, taking her still developing child from her womb before sterilizing her so she could never have another one and using the DNA from the foetus to create a new army of Vampires in Natsu's home universe. I didn't mention all that directly but heavily implied it in Volume I.**

**Jeferrayane – Well the Achnologia sealed within Natsu woke up in Vol II and was a reincarnation that Natsu has been teaching right from wrong. **

**Kawabanga258 – His bounty will reach 1 billion by the time skip however to those who doubt he could pull something off that would warrant it I promise you he's gonna do something so bad it will automatically warrant it, at least by One Piece lore standards and by extension the entire crews bounties will be higher just by association.**

**As for the Dressrosa stuff I'd rather not spoil that for now.**

**Thomas MCF – Honestly I'm showing less of Natsu because I want the others to develop, yeah he's still doing stuff but I'd rather have him take not necessarily a back seat but not hog the spotlight this arc since this is an entire crew arc.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Assault On Enies Lobby**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

The Rocket Man zoomed along the rail line with Enies Lobby visible beyond the storm that was Aqua Laguna. Having picked up Sanji and Sogeking along the way the crew was almost ready to take on whatever the Marines could throw at them however a voice followed by the Rocket Man slowing down considerably drew their attention away from their planning.

"In all my years I don't think I've ever seen something so terrifying," Kokoro gasped as everyone turned to her in confusion. "Look out the window kids at that absolute bloodbath we're passing through."

Doing as Kokoro instructed everyone was shocked to see the remains of what once was a Navy fleet as well as pieces of a semi glowing metal mixed in with dead bodies, or whatever remained of them.

"Who could've done this," one of the Franky Family cried out in shock only for Mordred to chuckle darkly.

"Isn't it obvious who did it?"

"Hold on Mordred, you aren't saying that Natsu did all this are you," Nami gasped as Mordred met her stare with a cold and indifferent one.

"When Natsu gets mad and comes for you there isn't a force on the planet that'll hold him down for long. The Marines obviously tried to hold him here so they could get Robin to Enies Lobby and this was the result."

"But that's barbaric!"

"That's war," Mordred shot back. "They took Robin who submitted herself to Natsu's care. Once Natsu forms an attachment he will fight tooth and nail to ensure it endures, he's lost far too much to form needless bonds at this point."

"She's right Nami," Luffy sighed sadly. "If Natsu hadn't destroyed this fleet then we might not have even been able to reach Enies Lobby, the place that we planned to assault in the hopes of getting Robin back by the way in case you forgot."

"We're going up against Cipher Pol now not run of the mill Marines Nami," Zoro added. "Once we hit Enies Lobby it'll be kill or be killed."

"Assuming Natsu hasn't already burnt half of it to the ground by the time we get there that is," Sanji muttered as he took a drag from his cigarette. "If he can decimate a Marine fleet like this then what chance does an immobile target have?"

"He won't outright destroy Enies Lobby I can promise you all that," Mordred said interrupting their train of thought. "He knows we all have a role to play there so he'll save some for the rest of us, doesn't mean he won't soften it up for our landing though."

"Speaking of Enies Lobby," Kokoro said as she pointed to an island that was beginning to come into view. "There she is!"

Everyone tensed as they saw what was heralded as one of the three points of Justice come into view. The massive wall behind it the only defence between the Grand Line and Marine Headquarters itself.

"HOLY CRAP GUYS LOOK AT THAT!"

Following the finger of one of the Franky Family members everyone save for Mordred was shocked as miniature suns began bombarding the outer walls in rapid succession setting off explosions visible even from their distance.

"You said he'd save some for us, what the actual hell is that," Nami screeched prompting Mordred to simply shrug in response.

"Could be anything really, this world is still foreign to us so maybe he ran into something tough?"

"Well whatever it is that can take punishment like that I hope he gets rid of it before we show up!"

Everyone began discussing the sight amongst themselves however Mordred's eyes narrowed in thought at just what would prompt such a response from Natsu against regular humans of all people.

_**/Enies Lobby – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

"We've arrived," Lucci said as Archer rose from his position and picked up Franky like he were nothing more than a mild inconvenience. "We need to move quickly."

Robin was pushed forward as the group disembarked the train however they had only a few moments before a cowardly voice met their ears.

"LUCCI!"

Sighing as he turned around to face the Director Of CP9 Lucci didn't even bat an eye at the terrified form of his superior having seen it many times before.

"What?"

"It's Dragneel, Dragneel's on his way," Spandam screeched as Robin's eyes widened in shock. "He slaughtered the entire fleet we put out there and even thrashed Barbat0s!"

"Well you were informed as to his strength prior to putting up such a measly defence weren't you Director?"

"That's not the point here Lucci its-!"

Spandam froze and began gaping like a fish prompting the other Marines, CP9 and Robin to turn and face at what made him freeze up like that.

"That didn't take long," Archer said in his usually blunt tone.

"W-what are you all doing," Spandam screeched. "Get back behind the outer walls and activate the wards!"

Sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him he was quickly joined by the rank and file Marines and lower members of Cipher Pol leaving only CP9, Archer, Robin and the unconscious Franky still beyond the walls.

"You all know what to do, if Dragneel is here then the others won't be far behind," Lucci said sharply as the group began dashing toward the gates using Soru to enhance their speed. "Inform the others that trouble is coming and prepare for a fight!"

Robin was still frozen stock still, her eyes unable to fathom the sight before her as Blueno began dragging her toward the gates. For a brief moment she actually felt a spark to fight back as the impossible sight drew closer.

"SEAL THE GATES," Spandam's voice screeched as hundreds of Magic Circles began appearing along the outer walls with ebony turrets emerging from small holes in the outer wall and larger ones appearing atop the tower ramparts.

The Marines who had retreated behind the walls once again had the opportunity to gape at the sight before them as it drew closer. A large ravine had formed in the area Natsu was flying, splitting the ocean clean in two, with each side having risen up into two separate tsunamis that were being directed by his outstretched hands which glowed a strange purple aura.

"OPEN FIRE YOU FOOLS," Spandam screeched as the Marines snapped out of their shock induced stupors and aimed their weapons at his form. "DON'T LET HIM TOUCH DOWN ON THE SOIL OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

The turrets began firing condensed beams of bright yellow light that vanished the moment they were discharged from the turrets with the attacks seemingly piercing through Natsu's form though it did nothing to slow him down.

"MORE, HIT HIM MORE!"

"TEN SECONDS UNTIL WE'RE HIT," a voice boomed over the Transponder Snail speakers as blasts of light bombarded Natsu's position until finally the two separate tsunamis made landfall with the left slamming into the wall knocking almost every last person on it over however due to the Magic Circles the wall itself remained undamaged.

Before many of the Marines had risen to their feet the second wave crashed against the wall knocking all of them back yet again however the wall stood firm thanks to the array of Magic Circles lining its surface.

"Director Spandam the seals are holding!"

"UNLEASH EVERYTHING ON HIM NOW," Spandam shrieked as the turret fire resumed putting Natsu on the defensive as he began actively dodging the attacks.

"I don't know who wrote that Circle Array but they are definitely skilled," Natsu said as his right arm became coated in an Aqua Blue Aura. "But they weren't prepared for something like this …"

Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared to the walls far right, his entire arm having morphed into a large blade as the aura shifted to its length. Without warning he darted forward and stabbed the wall itself, dragging the blade across its entire length and tearing apart the complex Circle Array with parts of the wall almost immediately collapsing as a result.

"YOU IDIOTS JUST KILL HIM ALREADY," Spandam cried before bolting away with CP9 leaving them to their fate.

"You heard the Director, throw everything we've got at him!"

"Not this time," Natsu growled as he held out both hands creating two overly large spheres of flame. "**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Nova Barrage!**"

Hurling the attacks at the wall massive explosions soon followed as entire sections were engulfed in the searing flame. Attack after attack crashed against what was once an impregnable barrier in the eyes of the World Government.

"Where are you going Spandam, didn't you understand my warning," Natsu called out as he landed and charged toward the front gates of Enies Lobby where two Giants stood guard.

"Look Oimo here comes the intruder, we've got a chance to show the World Government how serious we are about getting our Captains back!"

"You're right Kashii," the other giant replied as the two rose to their full height easily towering over the massive gates making Natsu look like an ant in comparison. "For the sake of our Captains we'll stop this intruder here!"

Both giants picked up their weapons and swung them at Natsu who easily dodged them, appearing in front of Oimo with his fist cocked back.

"Out of my way!"

Using nothing more than his own strength Natsu slugged the giant across the face sending him crashing into the gate shocking every Marine in the area at the superhuman feat.

"How dare you hurt Oimo like that," Kashii roared as he tried to grab Natsu only for his entire hand to rebound off of him and smash into the still closed gate knocking it wide open. "WHAT-!"

"I don't have the time to stumble over you two here," Natsu said as he appeared in front of Kashii's left eye. "Though I can tell you two are not affiliated with the World Government by your own volition you might want to check the status of these Captains of yours."

"What do you mean," Kashii asked in confusion only for Natsu to zip past him making the Giant curse his momentary lapse of concentration. "Ah damn it! Well I guess I'd better help Oimo up eh …"

Charging inside Natsu was confronted with an entire streets' worth of Marines wielding swords and basic firearms all pointed directly at him.

"Do you people seriously learn nothing," Natsu snapped as he took a deep breath and released a torrent of flame from his mouth, flooding the entire street killing hundreds in a single attack and setting all the surrounding buildings alight. "One or one hundred, both might as well be the same damn number if you can't put up a fight by yourself!"

Looking around now that he had a moment to himself he singled out the tallest building which appeared to be flanked by an even larger wall of some kind behind it, concluding that it was indeed the most likely place for Cipher Pol to take Robin.

"Just a little more-."

Natsu's words were cut off as a loud howling sound met his ears followed by a feral snarling sound as a massive wolf larger than the currently ablaze buildings leapt through the inferno, landing before him with its fangs barred in his direction.

"That is one big wolf," Natsu noted until he heard the annoying voice of Spandam in his ears via several speakers.

"_Now you'll regret what you've done Dragneel, you won't escape this hunter no matter how strong you are!_"

"Save your breath Spandam, you'll need it for all the screaming you'll be doing later," Natsu shot back which was followed by a momentary whimper over the microphone.

"_Y-you're just talking big, my Servant will crush you now!_"

"Wait THAT'S a Servant!?"

_Chief Watchdog Of Enies Lobby_

_The Paradoxical Servant_

_Hessian Lobo (Avenger)_

To Natsu's surprise a headless man manifested on the wolf's back wielding two kopesh like blades as Spandam began to laugh again over the microphone.

"_Yes indeed this Servant was quite literally one of the best one's we've managed to acquire here, it fits in so well with the Guardian Watchdog Unit!_"

"You think a Servant is gonna buy you enough time Spandam," Natsu ground out as his eyes met that of the wolf's, his own fury dampening at the look within their maddened depths. "What …"

"_Go my Servant, by my Command Seal I ORDER YOU TO KILL!_"

Natsu felt the compulsion of the Command Seal take effect as Hessian Lobo began to whine and shake its head whilst simultaneously preparing to charge.

"Spandam you despicable bastard!"

"_If you hate me now then I shudder to know what you think of me after doing this!_"

From behind Hessian Lobo two smaller versions of the Barbat0s Servitor emerged from holes in the ground and began to project something onto the wolf and its rider. Right away Natsu could sense a drastic increase in Hessian Lobo's attack and durability, silently cursing the bastard Director as he entered a defensive stance.

"_This is it for you Dragneel you pathetic little upstart,_" Spandam jeered as Hessian Lobo howled before charging toward Natsu with the unwanted intent to kill.

_**/Enies Lobby – Tower Of Justice/**_

"Hah I sure showed that idiot his place!"

"The only idiot around here is you, Spandam."

"H-how dare you insult my intellect! Lucci, reign in that Servant of yours at once!"

"Independent Action Skill," Lucci replied lazily not even bothering to look the Director in the eyes. "He could choose to simply not do that."

"Then use a Command Seal!"

"As I have told you countless times Archer does not require the use of a Command Seal unless it is for granting extra power in a pinch. To try and force him to do something he doesn't want would only backfire on me in the end, perhaps you should have read up on the manual regarding Servants a little more?"

"I don't need some stupid manual to tell me how to do my job Lucci!"

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"I'll be on the roof taking pot shots at Dragneel, it reeks of ego in here now," Archer sighed before promptly vanishing leaving the CP9 agents alone with Spandam.

"That Servant of yours looks as pathetic as ever Lucci do you ever plan on getting it replaced!?"

"Servants cannot be simply 'replaced' as you so aptly put it," Lucci replied as he rose from his seat. "Though you blurting out utter nonsense without any real context isn't anything new now is it Jabra?"

_Agent Of The World Government_

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Jabra_

"You really wanna start some shit here Lucci," Jabra growled as the pair stood mere inches away from one another. "Not gonna curl up and shit yourself in your litter box?"

"You are testing me flea bag," Lucci growled as both his and Jabra's bodies began to morph and adopt more bestial traits.

"Both of you knock it off we've got more important things to worry about," Spandam snapped halting the pair before they could take things further. "I see you and your team made it back as well Jabra?"

"Yeah of course we did chief, what were a few punk Revolutionaries to us!?"

"Indeed, the Revolutionaries were no match for our power! Chapapa!"

_Agent Of The World Government _

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Fukurou_

"A dark stormy night. An assassin strikes true. Slash! Silence falls."

_Agent Of The World Government_

_Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Kumadori_

"Was that meant to be a haiku because it was some of the worst fucking trash I've ever heard," Jabra snapped prompting Kumadori to point his staff in the man's direction.

"YOYOI! You dare insult me Jabra!?"

"It didn't even make any sense, fucking fatso over there went around blabbing about our mission so we had to fight the entire damn contingent so what you said wasn't even true in the slightest!"

"All of you shut up," Spandam snapped silencing the agents before their argument could once again get out of hand. "Now then, Kumadori do you have the two things I asked you to retrieve?"

"Of course I do O mighty Director, mouth without equal! I shall now unveil the gift from the World Government to our fellow comrades post-haste!"

Spinning around in a circle Kumadori summoned two peculiar looking fruits from thin air and placed them down on a table before stepping back and allowing Spandam to continue speaking.

"I trust you all don't need to be educated as to what these are?"

"They're Devil Fruits," Kaku replied instantly. "Director are these for myself and Kalifa?"

"It was decided based on your recent performance and extended operation that the World Government would reward you two for your service. As you both know Devil Fruits grant their users power far beyond what any ordinary human could ever hope to attain and with the two of you being CP9, well that just makes you double overpowered!"

"That's not how it works," Jabra snapped only to find himself being ignored as both Kalifa and Kaku stared at the fruits before them.

"You don't want them?"

"It isn't that," Kalifa replied as she picked up the fruit and began examining it. "If we eat these we lose our ability to swim forever."

"A small price to pay for the power to crush all who stand before us," Lucci cut in as he walked over and stood in front of the pair. "Eat them and grow stronger Kalifa, Kaku. The rest of the Straw Hats are likely on their way to rescue Nico Robin as we speak, Dragneel's already here fighting my Servant as well which means you all need to take any advantage you can get!"

"Director Spandam!"

"What is it you idiot," Spandam snapped back at a Marine who entered the room. "Can't you see I'm trying to address my agents here!?"

"I-I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir but you need to know that there's another Sea Train that's mere minutes from arriving here and it doesn't look like its slowing down!"

"WHAT!"

"The Rocket Man," Kaku hummed in response. "The prototype version of the Puffing Tom said to be far too unstable to use."

"It appears those Pirates are quite resourceful though I do wonder what they could be hoping to achieve when none of them could match us back in Water Seven," Kalifa added prompting Spandam to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Send in the Army contingent along with some Servitors and wipe the bastards out before they even get through the gates!"

"Y-yes Director, I'll let the Captain know to mobilize his forces immediately," the Marine said quickly before dashing away.

"Now then," Spandam sighed before turning to Kalifa and Kaku. "Back to our previous discussion about the two of you …"

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"That's a big force they're massing on the beach," Nami murmured though her concern didn't seem to be shared by anyone aside from Sogeking. "And those weapons of theirs look different too …"

"Those are the guns I'm more familiar with," Mordred replied bluntly. "It's pretty obvious now that there are Servants on the World Government's side freely giving out information on how to create things that shouldn't have ever existed in this world."

"It's just a gun though, what's there to be so worried about," Zoro asked prompting the Knight to shake her head.

"You guys are used to flintlocks and musket type weapons that fire one or two rounds before needing to be reloaded, those on the other hand can fire over thirty times that in a few seconds."

The entire room was stunned into silence at her words with many outright refusing to believe something like that could exist.

"Luffy should be fine against them since he's made from rubber as will I when I don my armor however the rest of you will need to keep out of their direct line of fire unless you want to be filled with holes."

"So if you know what those are then can you tell us what that guy is using," one of the Franky Family asked as Mordred took the spyglass and looked back over at the beach.

"That right there is what you would call a tank, more specifically it's a tank created during one of the worst wars in my world's history. The fact they already have tanks and ones of that particular make is not good, not good at all …"

"Why does it look so weird though?"

"The top part is a turret and can fire powerful things called shells that can punch through things like buildings or even things like this train … oh shit!"

Jumping out of the window and making her way up to the roof Mordred summoned her armor and Clarent to her side as the soldiers on the beach opened fire on her. Her sudden realization was that the tank would undoubtedly fire on the Rocket Man in an effort to derail it and kill everyone on board, a fate she refused to let pass.

"Come on you son of a bitch," Mordred said to herself as she entered a ready stance. "Just fucking try it and see what happens …"

Sure enough the turret of the tank began to rotate as the Rocket Man finally came closer to the beach, derailing itself from the tracks as it dashed across the water toward the nearest gate.

"EVERYONE GET READY," Kokoro's voice called out over the speakers as the Rocket Man hit the dirt sending the train flying into the air right into the path of the tank.

Mordred was ready as the tank fired, Clarent giving her everything she needed to be able to handle the situation as she vanished and reappeared behind the tank and all the soldiers, the shell exploding several metres in front of the tank barrel with the vehicle itself being cleaved in two moments later.

"I-impossible," one of the soldiers shouted as many of them began to turn around.

"She managed to slice apart one of our shells!"

"What the hell is this chick!"

The soldiers opened fire on her position but Mordred was too quick for them as she began to tear through their ranks relentlessly hacking and slashing them in a manner all too similar to a certain cold legendary Knight from so long ago.

"Where's the Captain!?"

"Get him on the Den Den Mushi, we need backup now!"

"Damn Mordred that was awesome," Luffy called out as he took over thirty bullets to the chest, his skin stretching backward before firing them back at his attackers killing them all as they were riddled with holes. "I don't think I've seen anyone aside from Natsu move that fast!"

Running the last soldier through with her blade Mordred turned to face Luffy, her helmet and armor splattered with blood accompanied by a faint Crimson Red glow to her eyes giving off a rather intimidating appearance.

"That speed wasn't what I was expecting but I won't complain about it," Mordred replied as she looked at Clarent's form. "A rather quick improvement since I lost to Archer, was it your doing?"

….

"No reply this time Clarent, perhaps we are not yet at that stage just yet?"

"Speaking to your sword as if it were another person, truly you Servants are a maddening bunch."

Looking up from her blade Mordred noticed another contingent of soldiers had arrived however these ones were accompanied by a man who clearly held not only rank but power as well.

Allowing her helmet to vanish Mordred revealed her face to her foe, cold emerald eyes boring into his own although it was clear that the man wasn't one to be intimidated even if the gaze could probably kill.

"Those eyes of yours hold weight; truly you are indeed the spawn of the rebel King Artoria and the God King Arturia. Though I have only seen their eyes through both Video Transponder Snail and their Wanted Posters they held the same cold, calculating yet fierce and determined gaze as your own."

"My Father's child I may be however I am also my own person," Mordred replied as she raised her sword and pointed it in the direction of the soldiers. "I aspire to one day be King not through rebellion but through succession, bend the knee and I will spare your lives for our target is Cipher Pol itself."

"Bend the knee? You are a fool if you think we'll kneel before you, a Servant who is one of the living embodiments of rebellion! To do so would be to disgrace the name of Absolute Justice itself, no we shall stand our ground and fight to keep you and the rest of the Pirate filth out of Enies Lobby!"

"Man this guy talks a lot of crap for a weakling," Luffy replied off handedly prompting the man to lose his composure for a brief moment. "He didn't even introduce himself so who cares what he has to say anyway, right Mordred?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Mordred; mind if we all go on ahead while you clean these guys up?"

"Sure but remember that this is one of the main bases for the military so there are bound to be even more troops running around the areas Natsu hasn't bulldozed already."

Grinning Luffy gave her a thumbs up and began running back toward the crashed train where the rest of the crew were disembarking.

"Don't you worry about us Mordred, pretty sure all of us cooked up a little something special for these guys after what they did to us in Water Seven!"

A small smile crossed Mordred's lips at Luffy's almost carefree attitude until the man who had approached began to speak again.

"And what makes you think any of your ilk will get beyond us and into Enies Lobby proper!?"

"I say they can pass," Mordred replied prompting the man to laugh.

"Is that so!? Try to force us to move then Mordred Pendragon however it won't-!"

Faster than the man could see Mordred had vanished and appeared behind them now back in her regular clothes, Clarent held lazily in a reverse grip with blood dripping down its slim form.

"Impossible," the man said breathlessly as most of his troops fell to the ground screaming in pain having had their legs severed from the knees downward. "The reports said you weren't anywhere near as strong as this!?"

"Yeah well I've come to realize I've got a lot of growing up to do and it seems with that mental growth comes physical growth as well."

"Even so, Enies Lobby is full of monsters that will crush you!"

"Let them try because from what I can tell my Master is finishing off most of the monsters as we speak."

Before the man could react Mordred had closed the distance and run him through with her blade, his eyes bulging from his sockets at the agonizing pain he was in as Mordred activated her flames.

"My Master isn't playing around anymore so neither will I," Mordred replied as she turned around to face Enies Lobby noticing the gunshots coming from the tallest tower in the city. "You all wanted a war, well now you're gonna get one."

Walking through the gates she ignored Usopp who was conversing with the two wounded Giants at the front gate and entered the city, her target having been located as Clarent aided her in focusing on her primary goal.

Eliminate Archer at all costs.

_**/Robin's POV/**_

"Finally awake are you?"

"Ngh … a prison cell? Oh wait yeah now I remember," Franky sighed as he regained consciousness. "Well at least I took out one of those bastards before getting taken down myself."

"You must have done something awful for CP9 to take you in alongside me?"

"Tch, my only crime is breaking Spandam's stupid face so he has to wear that mask," Franky replied bitterly. "Bastard had Tom executed on bullshit charges from a situation HE made up!"

"That isn't really all too surprising to be honest, Cipher Pol as a whole seem to enjoy using any means necessary to achieve their goals."

The sound of an explosion followed by the entire room shaking put Franky on edge though he did well in hiding most of his fear.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Just a fool Franky," Robin replied monotonously. "The Marines will bring him down soon enough."

"Oi what are you talking about, calling someone who came to save you a fool, have you no shame!?"

"I told them I wasn't coming back, that our time together was through, yet still they pursue me all the way to the Gates Of Justice itself. The World Government can't be stopped Franky, if it could the Yonkou, the Revolutionary Army or the Servant State of Eden would have done it by now."

"So you'd rather keel over and die?"

"What other choice is there but to accept my fate," Robin sighed. "The Fleet Admiral Sengoku The Budda, the three Admirals Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu as well as the newly formed Army led by one of the strongest known Servants summoned into this world. All these things and more are what I would draw to them should I remain with them."

"So … you're trying to save them then, the Straw Hats?"

"For a short time in my life since joining them I felt like I belonged. I was not the Devil Child Nico Robin, a sub human piece of trash that needed to be eliminated; I was just Robin the friend and crew member. It was a dream I'd never thought myself capable of experiencing yet our run in with Admiral Aokiji reminded me of just how dangerous of a person to be around I truly am."

"Well I hate to break it to ya but it looks like they couldn't give two shits about that," Franky chuckled in response. "They charged all the way here just to bust you out so I'd say they're committed to whatever crap you pull em into eh!?"

"They might be committed to it but I refuse to hurt them after all the kindness they showed me."

"I'd like to see you tell that to their faces when they get here."

"Assuming they aren't all killed," Robin replied as a loud explosion went off nearby.

"Yeah something's telling me that isn't gonna happen."

Robin fell silent as she looked out of the cell window, her eyes betraying nothing of the swirling emotions within her at the present moment as she braced herself for the fate she had run from all these years.

_There is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone Robin and someday you'll meet brave friends who will protect you, go and live with them Robin …_

Her eyes widened slightly at the memory which she quickly forced back down to the darkest depths of her soul, a place where most of her childhood resided as she forced back the tears that almost instinctively began to fall.

'_This is my fate, to dream of a life free of the World Government hanging over my head is utter foolishness! I don't deserve to live in this world and condemn anyone else to a horrific fate, this is where it all ends!'_

The sound of footsteps prompted both Robin and Franky to look up at the door, both preparing themselves for the inevitable.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's II**

**Vatican City Exterminators Closing Down Sale**

"Why did you bring us here," Seras asked curiously as they arrived in an alleyway behind a small coffee shop.

"Do you know where we are Seras?"

"Not really."

"See that building over there, that's another country right there."

"Another country? How does that work unless …"

"That's right Seras we're going straight to the source that let that bastard get away last time, The Vatican!"

"You know there'll be hundreds of Vampire Hunters in there right?"

"Yes."

"Vampire Hunters armed to the teeth with Holy laced weapons?"

"Yes."

Vampire Hunters we know that The Vatican has been recruiting since the fall of Millennium and the London incident?"

"Seras I fail to see your point?"

"Alucard we don't have a treaty with them anymore and Sir Integra told us not to provoke them!"

"Do you want to find The Major or not!?"

"…"

"The Vatican knows way more than it ever lets on Seras, you and I both know that," Alucard continued in a softer tone. "Somewhere in there they'll have the information we need, besides we're far above almost anyone in this world with our Devil's Aura based abilities so what are a few Vampire Hunters going to do?"

"I suppose your right."

"When am I not?"

Seras tactfully decided not to answer that question as they began walking across the street right toward the main gates of The Vatican. The guards at the gate immediately recognized who he was and raised their weapons only to find bullet holes in their foreheads.

"Sorry about the unannounced visit, let good old Francis know to expect my apologies for this in my next weekly letter to him!"

The guards fell to the floor lifeless as the pair strolled up to the main doors with Alucard kicking them in only to meet an already assembled group of Catholic Crusaders.

"You dare attack The Vatican monster, it appears you've finally succumb to the primal instincts the rest of your ilk suffer from!?"

"Oh Heinkel how lovely to see you," Alucard cried out in joy. "Why the long face, sad Anderson isn't here with me?"

"You sick bastard … GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Tsk tsk, such foul language in these sacred halls Heinkel, the Clergy upstairs in their bedrooms must have felt a shiver run through them and not because of the lack of warmth from the new recruits that have yet to be cleansed!"

"Catholic paedophile jokes went out of style thirty years ago monster," Heinkel snarled as she pointed a large fifty calibre rifle at Alucard only for Seras to respond by summoning two massive anti tank guns from nowhere.

"Just try it bitch and you'll be plastered all over Italy!"

"Seras … how disappointing to see you so alive and well, Benedict squad clearly weren't thorough enough on you it seems."

"Oh they were quite thorough," Seras replied with a feral look in her eyes. "For all ten seconds they lasted before I stripped them down into paste and absorbed them."

"Oh Seras don't go talking like that in front of all these Holy virgins or else I'll have to show them just how truly sinful we can be," Alucard panted with a hungry look in his eyes prompting Seras to shoot him several kissing sounds in response.

"Filthy skank how dare you act so sinful in this Holy place!"

"A bit hypocritical coming from the one who wanted to bang that samurai chick eh Heinkel or was there some part of the Bible I misinterpreted when it came to girls fucking other girls?"

"What the hell do you two want," Heinkel snapped growing tired of the two Vampires in her presence.

"We're here for information, information we KNOW you lot at The Vatican would have."

"And what information would that be?"

"The Major broke out of his cell in Buckingham Palace's dungeons, we know that you lot at least have a lead as to where he is."

"And what makes you think we'll simply hand over such sensitive information?"

"Oh you'll do it or I'll have a friend of mine destroy Vatican City from low orbit."

"You bluffing!"

"Want to test that," Alucard replied matching her stare with no one making so much as a sound for several tense moments.

"You want The Major that badly, fine then," Heinkel sighed. "He's no good to us now that he's got no more of the cash he was funnelling us anyway. The last place we knew he was located was …"

"Was?"

"Transylvania."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said you piece of shit!"

"Why would The Major be in Transylvania?"

"How the bloody hell should I know," Heinkel snapped."Now leave this place and never return!"

"Fine, we're leaving Alucard replied with a graceful bow as both he and Seras left.

Closing the door slowly he smirked and quickly shot Heinkel in the kneecap before slamming the door shut and tackling Seras through a portal as gunfire began to shred through the flimsy wooden door as the pair moved on to their first real clue.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	31. Taking A Stand

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**200k words yet again! Honestly it still surprises me every time I hit these milestones even though I have a fairly good idea just how long these are going to be it nonetheless feels great hitting them.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading this far hopefully the story has still been meeting and exceeding your expectations!**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – It's not so much that she doubts their strength but its more trauma she has associated with CP9 and the World Government in general that prevents her from having faith in them until it quite literally slaps her in the face. Natsu could have literally killed Aokiji and she would have still been terrified for her friends when CP9 showed up. Natsu's strength helps mitigate her fears slightly however it is something that will be explored in the next chapter that will help her to break free of this outright denial she has.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Taking A Stand**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Damn it, stay down already!"

A snarl was the only response as Natsu was sent crashing through a wall with the wolf hot on his heels. Flying through another wall he regained his footing and with a fluid motion slammed the ground causing the ground underneath Hessian Lobo to strike upward at his chest knocking the wolf into the air.

Launching himself at the wolf Natsu crash tackled it as the pair went flying into the fourth story of another nearby building as the occupants began scrambling for the exits only to find the walls collapsing around them as the headless rider began firing off aerial slash attacks in all directions in a panicked frenzy.

"_I really don't want to hurt this wolf but if it's not gonna stay down then I might have no other choice …_"

"_It probably hasn't retreated because it was ordered to kill you through the use of a Command Seal Natsu, that kind of power can't be broken easily._"

"Open fire on the building!"

"Oh shit," Natsu growled as both he and Hessian Lobo began getting struck by gunfire and artillery causing the building around them to collapse entirely.

Morphing his right arm into a shield Natsu drew his sword and cut his way free; firing off several Crash Magic laced aerial slash attacks at the nearby buildings with artillery crews on them causing them to fall over.

"This sword really does have its uses sometimes," Natsu replied with a grin before spinning around and blocking the head butt from Hessian Lobo who emerged from the rubble of the building behind him.

Raising his sword in a horizontal motion Natsu blocked both blades from the headless rider atop the wolf though its own strength was comparable to the wolf's as Natsu felt the ground beneath him begin to crack.

"He's wide open, get him!"

Raising a Crash Barrier behind him the sound of shattering bullets and explosions rocked the area as Natsu's legs began to convert to black tendrils which rooted themselves in place preventing Hessian Lobo from pushing him back any further.

"Rule number one Marines, don't fuck with a Demon King!"

From underground large black and purple coloured spikes began to strike at the Marines, impaling and killing them with the rest hastily trying and failing to retreat only to find that the entire ground was already converted into the tendrils.

"This guy's a freak!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Ignoring their desperate cries as he killed them Natsu's focus was entirely on Hessian Lobo whose strength had refused to break despite the tendrils now strangling its upper body. Looking into its eyes he could see the fear and despair within the wolf combined with the maddening rage brought on by the Command Seal.

"_Damn it …_"

"_You really don't want to just kill him and be done with it do you?_"

"_You can see those eyes as well as I can Ahnk, he doesn't want this fight. I'm sure if we could free him he'd go off and live peacefully._"

"_The only way to do that is by reaching Spandam Natsu and Hessian Lobo won't allow that so long as it's conscious._"

The shield crafted by his Demonic power began to glow purple before it released a sudden burst of Gravity that sent Hessian Lobo flying off into the distance, smashing through countless buildings as he retracted the tentacles into his legs regaining the use of them once more before taking several steps forward.

"So that's how it's going to be … fine."

Taking a deep breath Natsu released a Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar which doubled the level of destruction caused by Hessian Lobo's form, the flames quickly spreading to the buildings around the blast radius as he began stalking forward.

"Spandam is really gonna get it once I get a hold of him …"

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

As if possessed Mordred weaved her way through the seemingly endless hordes of Marines, hacking and slashing like a madman with her armor and blade completely soaked in foreign blood and gore. Clarent glowed Crimson Red as it seemingly absorbed all the negative energy from the battle which only served to further Mordred's own power in turn as she felt it flow through her like a river threatening to burst its banks.

She would not question the blade however if there was one she did have it would be thus. Was this blade the counterpart to Excalibur because it was Demonic in nature whilst Excalibur was Divine or was there even a true difference between the Divine and Demonic at all?

Her Master often spoke of good and evil being two sides of the same coin, of people most righteous being fundamentally wrong whilst those with less than savoury intentions having been in the right. As she slaughtered those who would cry out their deeds served the name of Justice she couldn't help but ponder what Justice there truly was in any of what the World Government did?

Allowing slavery, mass poverty, the continuation of a select group of individuals who proclaim themselves Gods and would sooner spit on them than praise them for their actions. Why would these people fight for something so twisted?

Of course Mordred inwardly knew, she'd seen it countless times and experienced it once herself. The foolishness of blind devotion was her own downfall. Never even given the chance to question her actions until she was on the end of her Father's blade was certainly an event that put things into perspective for her.

The sound of something scraping against her armor alerted Mordred to the fact that she had momentarily paused in her attack allowing a Marine to try and strike her with his blade only for it to snap in two upon contact. Without even visually moving the man's head was cleaved off as she continued her march toward the tallest building which was now only separated by a single drawbridge.

"It seems in order to cross we'll have to lower the bridge …"

"MORDRED!"

Turning her head she was surprised to see Nami, Chopper and Zoro running toward her with over a hundred Marines hot on their heels. Sighing she began walking toward the horde with Zoro spinning around, skidding to a stop right next to her as he placed his third blade in his mouth.

"Couldn't take all of them by yourself Zoro?"

"Not without letting them get hurt."

"A fair point."

"The colour of your armor, it suits a swordsman like you."

"Had I been my former self I would have cockily declared you were right, but now …"

"You wonder if killing the base grunts is the right thing to do?"

"They aren't the top of the food chain, they're merely following orders. To kill them for doing their duty so is it really fair?"

"In this world its kill or be killed, they'd kill you if given the chance so it's only fair to do so in kind. Trust me I don't like it any more than you, as long as we always remember that fact we're still human in the end."

"That was surprisingly deep coming from you Zoro."

"A friend of mine once told me that," Zoro replied with a sad yet faraway look. "She wanted to be the World's Greatest Swordsman but … well she's dead. I always follow her words of advice though, honestly I'd probably be dead without them."

"She sounds like a way better person than I ever was."

"Kuina … her name was Kuina," Zoro replied as he pulled the third blade from his mouth and showed it to her. "This was her blade by birthright, the Wado Ichimonji. It means 'Straight Line Through The Path Of Harmony' and I think it was fitting for the way she was as a person."

Putting the blade back into his mouth and tying his bandanna around his neck Zoro entered an offensive stance before looking back at Mordred with a grin.

"Until I become the World's Greatest Swordsman with this blade Kuina won't be able to truly rest, we made a promise after all so a bunch of rank and file aren't gonna be enough to take me down."

"I saw on the Sea Train you'd gotten much stronger than before, show me just how much you've learnt from Natsu and the countless battles you've fought Zoro."

"Yeah … I can do that," was the reply as his three swords began to glow slightly with a green energy. "**Three Sword Style: 108 Pound Phoenix!**"

Mordred watched as Zoro released a powerful aerial slash attack that tore through the enemy ranks killing dozens in mere moments. After the attack fizzled out Mordred hummed in approval.

"You've definitely improved since the last one I saw however you still haven't quite mastered it yet. THIS is how one performs an aerial slash attack against a large number of foes!"

Raising Clarent above her head Mordred brought it down to the ground releasing a massive red beam of light that instantly engulfed the entire street along with the buildings behind it. The attack smashed into the inner wall of Enies Lobby, punching through and escaping out into the sea where it soon fizzled out.

"Yeah well when I have decades of experience doing it I'll be just as good!"

"Honestly I hope you surpass me to be honest and give me a good fight before this Grail War is over but now isn't the time to discuss that," Mordred replied as her armor vanished revealing her blank look.

"Yeah we've got a job to do and to do it we've gotta get in there."

"You're a swordsman aren't you?"

"Hn," was Zoro's only reply as he walked past the frozen Chopper and Nami and sliced a way through the concrete wall allowing them access to the building.

The group were about to enter when something flew past them, tearing up the various houses along with it and was accompanied by a familiar blast of flame which prompted Mordred to take several steps back outside.

"I'll be with you guys in a sec, let me deal with whatever this is."

"If you say so," Zoro replied as he silently motioned for Chopper and Nami to move with him leaving her alone.

As the dust and smoke began to clear Mordred was surprised to see Hessian Lobo rising to his feet, a feral like growl escaping the wolf as it padded forward.

"Avenger!"

The wolf's head snapped toward Mordred with a rather shocked look before it returned to an equally feral one as Hessian Lobo began to circle Mordred's position.

"You wanna fight me right now do you," Mordred muttered as she summoned Clarent back to her side. "Fine then bring it on-!"

Before she could prepare herself to attack Hessian was tackled from the side by Natsu before again being blown away. Blinking owlishly Natsu rose to his full height and observed Hessian Lobo's trajectory before speaking.

"You look … different."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"No … no its not."

"Quite a few of those burns are gonna scar you know, not that you care about that."

"Mordred …"

"No don't fucking Mordred me Natsu, not after you ran off after Nico Robin leaving me half dead!"

"…"

"My mind was clouded Mordred, all I can do is apologise for what I did."

"Go screw your apology Natsu because it's not good enough," Mordred snapped back as she stalked toward him. "I want action!"

"Action?"

"Look over there its Dragneel and Mordred, kill em!"

"We'll talk after," Natsu said as the two spun around and stood back to back.

"Damn right we are, stupid Master!"

Summoning a Gravity field around the pair using his left hand Natsu raised his right hand like a finger gun and began firing small flame bullets directly into the chests of the Marines before him as his field absorbed any attacks fired at them leaving them suspended in midair.

Mordred swung her blade in an uppercut motion which cleaved the ground apart beneath the Marines causing them to fall into the abyss below as several squads were reduced to nothing in less than thirty seconds.

"Well that was boring."

"Yeah I kind of hoped one of those sphere things would show up again," Natsu sighed as the pair turned around to face each other. "So …"

"Explain what you meant by your mind was clouded, was it the Dragon's Fury?"

"It was but there was something more to it this time, something that hasn't ever happened before and I think I've figured out what it is."

"Is? You mean it's still affecting you?"

"It could be but I won't know for sure until I feel like someone I care about is being threatened."

"I'm confused …"

"I ran into a Primordial in Water Seven-!"

"WHAT!"

"Beast III/R to be precise."

"What did she want?"

"She had one of my shards stored within her …"

"Within her what, tits? I heard she has massive tits but what's that to be embarrassed about?"

"No she didn't store it in there she stored it inside of her … uh …"

"Y-you mean she actually managed to fit one of those thing up her …?"

"Yeah."

Mordred stared blankly for several moments at Natsu, a slight twitch on her face making him want to dive for cover before she surprisingly burst into laughter, nearly falling over in the process.

"N-no way she actually shoved that massive thing up her pussy, that's actually so damn funny!"

"I mean it kind of isn't really, her juices have affected me in ways I can't even begin to describe because they got into me …"

"Did you even think about what that sentence sounded like?"

"I know how it sounded and I regret nothing."

"So did the two of you fuck or what?"

"I remember some of the foreplay but beyond that everything is kind of a blur really," Natsu replied scratching his head in slight embarrassment. "I mean at one point she ended up taking me on a flight through the universe itself and a whole other bunch of crazy crap so who really knows if she did it with me or not?"

"Well your sexual encounters aside this problem of yours she's left you with, any way of fixing it?"

"Ahnkseram is working on one but until then it's kind of just go with the flow but don't worry you're firmly on the list of people I love."

"D-don't say such embarrassing crap out in the open you idiot!"

"Heh … feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Mordred replied with a sigh. "I'll feel better once this whole mess is over and done with to be honest, then we can talk about what happened in Water Seven."

"I know, we've just got to get Robin back and then things can get back on track with our actual mission."

"Yeah we're working on getting the drawbridge down so we can cross over to that small island over there where Robin probably is."

"The Tower Of Justice," Natsu replied with a frown. "The gates beyond lead to a set of currents linked by two other gates that go to either Marine Headquarters or the international prison of this world, Impel Down."

"Yeah, let's make sure we avoid both for as long as we can eh?"

"Too right Mordred," Natsu replied with a grin as the pair walked inside. "Now let's figure out where the others went."

_**/Tower Of Justice – Director's Office/**_

"_So you mean to tell us that one man has single handedly crippled Enies Lobby Director Spandam, do you honestly expect the Admirals and Generals to believe a claim like that in your part of the sea?_"

"From what I've heard you will once I tell you his name."

"_You've got a name for this alleged criminal?_"

"I do, King Of Balance Natsu Dragneel!"

"…"

"Yoyoi, the title of King is one shared by few under the Servant states yet this Natsu holds it as a living man," Kumadori cried out whilst striking excessively pointless poses. "To forge his way to becoming a King is most admirable!"

"_Director Spandam …_"

"Yes?"

"_Is this information one hundred percent accurate?_"

"No I just decided to lie to High Command-OF COURSE ITS FUCKING ACCURATE HE'S LITERALLY ONE SMALL RIVER AWAY FROM LEVELING THE TOWER OF JUSTICE!"

"_The GA wishes to speak with you personally Spandam,_" the voice said as everyone in the room froze, all acutely aware as to who was now addressing them.

"_Director Spandam of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine?_"

"S-sir!"

"_As of this moment Enies Lobby is considered lost, all Marine and Army forces are to retreat behind the Gates Of Justice leaving behind anything unnecessary. Of course CP9 shall remain behind and conduct Protocol BLACK ROOM during this time to ensure any and all sensitive material related to the Government's actions are destroyed._"

"W-with respect sir, is Dragneel really such a big threat?"

"_I believe you skipped the briefing Fleet Admiral Sengoku and myself had with all the heads of Cipher Pol, the Generals and the Admirals regarding Natsu Dragneel and the Servant State of Eden did you not?_"

"W-well I wouldn't say I skipped it sir I just-!"

"_Be silent,_" the voice commanded coldly. "_If you were an officer of rank during my lifetime you would have been court marshalled and shot for such disgraceful behaviour however Sengoku believes you still hold some use so for now you shall remain … intact._"

"Sir if I might interrupt?"

"_Who am I speaking to?_"

"Rob Lucci, Commander of Cipher Pol Nine."

"_Ah yes, a man after my own black heart. I would much rather deal with someone who has proven themselves both loyal and capable to the cause of Justice than you Spandam, remain silent from here as I converse with Lucci. Now then what is it you wish to say?_"

"Natsu Dragneel has come for Nico Robin sir and is butchering our forces as we speak. CP9 will gladly go into the fray as our Servants already have however I believe there is something else we could use against Dragneel that could turn the tide?"

"_I see what you are getting at Lucci, Enies Lobby is considered lost therefore using THAT would be a strategically viable option. You may use it as the last resort Lucci._"

"Thank you sir."

"_For now however I have already received word from Sengoku to forcibly authorize the use of the Buster Call given to you by Admiral Aokiji, you should hear its signal several minutes from now._"

"A Buster Call on Enies Lobby, sir you can't be-!"

"_SPANDAM,_" the voice roared over the Transponder Snail prompting the man to dive behind his desk in fear. "_Our forces are too thinly spread to properly handle the capture and containment of Dragneel therefore the best we can do in this case is cut our losses and prepare to counterattack! Just because you believe yourself above the world it does not give you any right to ignore orders from your commanding officers, nor does it give you the right to override them in arguments! IF YOU HAD BEEN AT THE BRIEFING YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN EXACTLY WHO DRAGNEEL WAS THE MOMENT YOUR AGENTS ENCOUNTERED HIM AND THIS ENTIRE DISASTER COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED THEREFORE ONCE THIS IS OVER I SHALL PERSONALLY OVERSEE YOUR ARREST AND SUBSEQUENT COURT MARSHALLING!_"

The person on the Transponder Snail sighed and appeared to take a moment to calm down before speaking up once more in an even more chilling tone.

"_Make no mistake Spandam that this is your fault and you WILL be punished for it. Until this incident is over I hereby grant Rob Lucci a field promotion to the title of Acting Director of Cipher Pol Nine with Kaku as his second. Is Kaku still alive?_"

"I'm here sir!"

"_Good. Kalifa you are also charged with ensuring things run smoothly behind the scenes for the duration of this operation, ensuring Protocol BLACK ROOM is enacted successfully._"

"I will not fail sir."

"_I do not expect a victory from you today agents merely for the damage to be minimized as much as realistically possible. I will ensure those sent out to enact the Buster Call are aware that you are all to be retrieved from the island before it is completely destroyed._"

"We will not fail you sir," Lucci replied in his usually blank tone.

"_I have yet to see an instance of it in CP9's case file and I do not expect it to start now. Good luck._"

The sound of the GA hanging up prompted most in the room to breathe a sigh of relief including Lucci who had expected far worse.

"Chapapa! Looks like we don't have to listen to the weakling Spandam anymore, today is truly a glorious day, Chapa," Fukurou cheered as the others began to laugh.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but I'll take Lucci as leader over that idiot, at least he can actually fight," Jabra howled in amusement.

"Enough of the celebrations," Lucci said as he turned toward the two currently restrained prisoners in the room. "The Straw Hats are almost here, if we are to distract them long enough for the Buster Call to arrive then we must make them truly work to free Nico Robin."

"So what should we do Lucci," Blueno asked appearing from a door in thin air. "Most of them are just about up to the top of the tower opposite our own, any complex plan won't be viable?"

"Why don't we make a game out of it," Kaku suggested prompting the others to turn toward him in interest. "All of us will take identical keys but only one of them will be the key to Nico Robin's cuffs?"

"Hey that sounds like fun, I wanna play Chapapa!"

"Yoyoi! Indeed this could be part of our official competition; winner buys the rest lunch for a month!"

"Jabra would just lose on purpose then Kumadori, I heard he's got his heart set on a girl from the bakery district Chapa!"

"Oi shut up you stupid ball bastard," Jabra snapped blushing furiously. "How about using that zipper on your mouth and shutting the fuck up!"

"That's sexual harassment."

"What the fuck Kalifa I didn't even talk to you!"

"Enough," Lucci sighed. "We all know Jabra can't get any but right now we have more important things to deal with."

"OI!"

"Namely we have guests that must be dealt with," Lucci said ignoring Jabra's cries of protest as he turned to face Spandam. "That means we must still present a united front, ergo Spandam must still act as our leader for now."

"You guys are always so mean …"

"Yoyoi! But we have yet to decide who shall hold onto the key for the Devil's cuffs, just who will bear the ultimate burden!?"

"Well obviously Lucci should do it since he's the strongest," Kalifa said instantly which was backed up by several nods. "Or even give it to Archer."

"I think that Kaku should have the key," Lucci replied as Kaku cocked his head to the side in surprise.

"Why me?"

"It was your idea plus you aren't that far behind me in terms of power. Once you gain mastery over your new Devil Fruit I'm sure you'll almost be on par with me."

"I'm scared; Lucci is being all nice Chapa!"

"He's being practical," Blueno cut in. "It would be expected that Lucci would have the key and Straw Hat or Dragneel will likely target him however by giving it to Kaku, someone who is close to Lucci in strength but not one who would be as directly suspected it would allow us more time for the game that Jabra plans on losing."

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT THAT-!"

"OI CP9, GET OUT HERE!"

All the Agents froze with some showing surprised looks at the suddenness of the Pirates arrival. Those who were in Water Seven recognized the voice and were surprised that he made it there first.

"Well then, the time is now I suppose," Lucci said as he motioned for Blueno to lift up both Franky and Robin. "Come Spandam and play the role of leader a little more."

"F-fine," Spandam sniffed as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Archer!"

"Yes," was the immediate reply as he appeared at Lucci's side.

"You'll join us too."

"Understood. By the way Dragneel knocked Avenger beyond the outer wall so it may take around ten minutes for him to come back."

"Good to know," Lucci replied as he handed Archer a key. "I trust you know what this is for?"

"Standard diversionary tactic to prolong this whole incident," Archer replied with a nod. "Before we all go into battle against the Straw Hats let me make it clear that Saber will be my opponent."

"You really think we're just gonna let you take on whoever you want," Jabra snapped in response only for Archer's scars to begin glowing a golden colour.

"I'm the only one who can fight Saber, she's grown exponentially since Water Seven somehow … I can sense it."

"Archer will fight Saber and there will be no arguments about that," Lucci said firmly, his gaze boring into Jabra as if daring him to protest. "The best counter to a Servant is for the most part another Servant; in this case Archer is the best counter for Saber since he holds a class advantage over her."

The group silently nodded and began walking out to the balcony with Spandam reluctantly in the lead, his eyes darting around for any sign of Natsu however he only saw one person present on the roof opposite.

Straw Hat Luffy.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

His fists coated in blood Luffy arrived at the top of the building before the Tower Of Justice, a trail of dead Marines, Army and Government Agents left in his wake. He'd been furious when he was so effortlessly defeated back in Water Seven, enraged when Robin was taken from them all because she tried to protect them from a horrific fate yet now that he stood before one of the buildings that represented the three great powers his anger had simmered somewhat.

Sure he was mad however he was more curious as to what drove Robin to do what she did and why she felt the need to go so far? The carnage they'd witnessed Natsu commit on the fleet sent to stop them was proof that a Buster Call likely wouldn't be too bad for them to deal with yet she was so utterly terrified of it that it drove her to hand herself in to what was almost certain death.

There were many questions that had yet to be answered yet he was sure that whatever was going to unfold beyond this point would likely involve the revelation of many secrets Robin harboured deep within herself.

Jumping up onto the edge of the building Luffy looked up at the proudly waving flag of the World Government and felt his anger begin to return. What good was that flag to anyone in this world when most suffered day and night to survive whilst this corrupt group propped up the rich and the Celestial Dragons, allowed the Warlords to perform hostile takeovers on countries such as Alabasta.

He knew what they were about to do would be a step beyond being simple run of the mill Pirates but at this point he no longer cared. Taking a deep breath he looked over at the highest window and shouted.

"OI CP9, GET OUT HERE!"

It was a rather simple and almost childlike demand however it got the point across well enough, after all Luffy wasn't one for fancy words but was instead a man of action. He stood silently atop the wall alone for several minutes before the first figure began to emerge, a man wearing a strange mask on his face who looked more scared than dignified.

Behind that man however were what he considered to be the real opposition to get Robin back as one by one the CP9 Agents exited through a door, some he knew and others he'd not yet seen in person.

"Luffy!"

Looking over at the voice Luffy wasn't happy to see both Robin and Franky being dragged along by Blueno in a rather rough manner with Franky being lazily tossed to the side so that Robin could stand next to the man with the mask.

"Robin, we've come to save you!"

"You came to save Nico Robin, are you lot for real!? Why in the world would you want to save trash like this girl who is nothing more a bona-fide Demon!?"

"Shut up I'm not talking to you cripple," Luffy snapped which pissed the man off further.

"Just who do you think you are Pirate scum speaking to the Director of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine in such a manner!?"

"I couldn't care less who you are!"

"Well you will once I have you arrested and brought to justice," the man snapped back. "But first we must deal with Nico Robin, this Devil child who will soon be executed like she should have been many years ago!"

"As if we're gonna let that happen," Luffy replied crossing his arms. "Robin's coming back with us!"

"Is that so? How about you tell them Robin what you told us all earlier then hmm?"

"…"

"Robin?"

"I-I don't deserve to live," Robin said meekly. "I am a sin on the world that should have been erased like my home was all those years ago …"

"What do you mean?"

"She means she's accepted her fate you simple minded fool," the man jeered as Luffy locked eyes with Robin.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"SEE, SHE ADMITS IT TO YOUR FACE! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE COME SO FAR FOR NOTHING YOU IDIOTIC PIRATE!?"

"Honestly … it sounds like the biggest load of shit I've ever heard, even more than Usopp's stories."

"WHAT," the man gasped in shock. "HE OUTRIGHT DENIES IT EVEN WHEN PROOF IS THRUST BEFORE HIS VERY EYES!"

"We came all this way for you Robin," Luffy said as the roof behind him began to crack and as a large tornado sent Nami and Chopper flying into the air with only Nami landing safely.

Several moments later Zoro climbed through the hole seemingly unfazed by Nami's ranting as she chewed him out for using such an attack to propel them through the rooftop.

"So even if you wanna be all gloomy about it we're still gonna rescue you anyway, and if you still wanna die after that then that's your decision."

"HIYAAA!"

Everyone looked over to another section of the roof that was blown open by Sanji who was currently performing a fly kick, propelling himself through the air before landing on the roof with practiced ease.

"Without a doubt I'm the first to arrive and although I've kept my dearest Robin waiting for so long-."

Looking upward Sanji's cocky smirk vanished as his eyes fell upon the largest dark green piece of vegetation this side of the Grand Line.

"MOSS!"

"Huh, what are you on about perv cook?"

"Mosshead!? How the hell did a directionless sack like you get here before me!?"

"Oh? What took you so long perv cook, get lost on the way here?"

"H-h-hey, where'd you learn that phrase from," Sanji stuttered until all eyes turned toward something flying toward them from the air.

"Oi isn't that …"

"Look its Sogeking," Chopper cheered as everyone who knew his real identity watched on in disbelief as the masked figure flew high above the tower before finally crashing down into the ground near the rest of the crew. "He's flying!"

"Where the hell did he go once we charged through the front gate," Zoro muttered to himself as another section of the roof was blown away.

"You know I'm actually embarrassed that I was the first one to Enies Lobby yet it looks like I got here last."

"Oh shut up at least we got here on time!"

"Mordred and Natsu emerged from the hole and walked over to the downed Sogeking with Natsu easily plucking him from the ground and noticing it was actually Usopp all along.

"They just came in one after the other," Kaku said in disbelief as Kumadori struck another over the top pose.

"Yoyoi! In any case, to think that they marched into our headquarters in such a manner! Despite being our enemy, that's truly admirable!"

The moment Natsu showed up Spandam nearly had a heart attack and was now backed up against a wall though it was Lucci's gaze that held him in place.

"Look Robin I'm begging you, go ahead and say you wanna die or whatever but say those things by our side!"

"That's right my darling Robin," Sanji cried out in response.

"Come back with us Robin," Chopper cried mimicking Sanji's arm gestures with even Usopp managing to wave to her despite the fall he just took.

"You really think I'm gonna just let you go after becoming your protector Robin, come back and scold me for being too reckless or something!"

"Yeah someone needs to pull this idiot in before his God complex gets the better of him," Mordred added with a grin as she slung Clarent over her shoulder.

Robin looked down at everyone assembled with a look of conflict evident in her features however even then she still fought to suppress the emotions that threatened to burst forth like a broken dam.

"Oi, Sogeking. Can you stand," Zoro asked as Sogeking rose into a sitting position.

"Yeah, of course. These wounds aren't anything to a brave warrior like me," he replied as Chopper helped him to his feet.

Everyone began walking to the wall Luffy had previously stood on alone whilst the members of CP9 watched on with mostly serious expressions save for Jabra who looked like he just wanted to fight there and then.

To the far right Chopper stood with his arms crossed in his Heavy Point form, his teeth grit as he glared up at the gathered CP9 Agents. Next to him was Sanji who was currently in the process of lighting a cigarette, his face stern yet not as serious as Chopper's despite the situation.

On the next part of the wall stood Sogeking with his brand new slingshot slung over his left shoulder, his expression hidden by his mask completely. Next to Sogeking was Luffy who still stood with his arms crossed and his gaze neutral as his eyes bored into Robin's own waiting for the answer to his question.

Next to Luffy was the Vice Captain Zoro, one hand resting atop his three blades as usual and a stern expression on his face as his eyes locked with Kaku's as the pair began having their own silent conversation. Next to Zoro was Nami who stood proudly with her newly upgraded Clima-Tact, a weapon designed to manipulate the weather itself to aid her in battle. Her expression was as serious as ever however this time she wasn't shying away from the fight and instead knew that this was where the crew would stand their ground in a fight to save one of their own.

On the last section of the wall next to Nami stood Natsu, his eyes locked onto Spandam with a disturbing grin on his face as he watched the man squirm before moving to look at Robin whose expression went through so many shifts upon meeting his gaze it concerned him.

Next to Natsu stood Mordred who was currently standing at her full height with her hands on top of Clarent's pommel, the blade itself resting on its tip with the flat of the blade presented toward CP9 and herself giving her a composed and regal look as her cold and calculative gaze met Archer's own.

"Ngh …"

"Archer," Lucci asked with a raised eyebrow as the Alter Servant took several steps toward the edge whilst clutching his head in obvious pain.

"That stance …"

_Of what worth is a King who fails to protect the powerless?_

_The weight of my sword is the weight of my pride._

_If you do evil out of a hatred for evil, that rage and hate will merely birth new conflict._

_Warriors are not the ones who always win; they are the ones who always fight._

"Archer?"

"Hn … I see now," Archer sighed as he rose to his full height and met Mordred's gaze. "Even in this alternate world fate has decreed for this fated confrontation to continue, merely it has shifted the players ever so slightly."

"What are you talking about Archer?"

"I appear to have remembered a piece of my past Lucci, of a time where I believed I could be a 'Hero Of Justice' and was Master to a Saber Servant closely tied to the one down there."

"How did you trigger this memory?"

"That stance," Archer grunted as several more memories flooded his mind. "Is the stance of a King I once fought long ago before I was corrupted during another Holy Grail War."

Lucci nodded and looked down at Mordred noticing how calm and collected she was compared to everyone else present including those of CP9 itself. He knew Archer wouldn't tell him anything regarding the King he once fought however he would allow the Servant to do as he pleased since it aligned with their goals regardless.

"So Robin," Luffy said snapping everyone back to the present. "Just leave everything to us and I promise you that we'll handle it!"

"Are you a fool Straw Hat, do you have any idea who Robin's enemy even is," Spandam snapped. "Look at that flag up there, that represents over one hundred and seventy countries who all form the World Government! All those counties and all those people, the very world itself, that is who Robin's enemy is and yet you think you actually stand a chance!?"

"You say I don't understand Robin's enemy even though I'm a Pirate," Luffy replied as he looked up at the flag. "Sogeking."

"Yeah?"

"Shoot down that flag."

"Right."

"Wait you aren't seriously going to-!"

Spandam didn't get to finish as Sogeking loaded his slingshot and fired his new attack, the Firebird Star, at the flag setting it alight as the remaining Marines, Army and Government Agents watched on in shock.

"Y-you fool! don't you idiots have any idea what destroying a flag means!? You dumb bastards just declared war on the world government, do you actually think you can survive!?

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE DID," Luffy shouted prompting Robin to recoil in shock seeing what they had done. "Robin, just say you want to live! Say you want to come back with us!"

Robin looked down at the gathered group with tears now streaming down her face, her soft whimpering tugging at the heartstrings of the Pirates below who had come to save her despite everything she had said and done so far. She was shocked however when everything began to go black and she found herself inside a strange space devoid of just about anything save for a single bookshelf.

"This is painful to see …"

Spinning around she saw Natsu standing there in the black void with a sad look in his eyes as he surveyed the expanse of nothingness.

"Where have you taken me and how!?"

"This is your mindscape Robin though it appears you have closed most of it off through sheer force of will. When I saw you flicker through just about every emotion on the spectrum in about ten seconds I knew I needed to see for myself what was wrong. I'm glad I did …"

"Y-you invaded my mind!?"

"Yes."

"Get out, you shouldn't be in here! There are things in here that-!"

"That you think will make me think less of you? Make me believe you are indeed the monster CP9 and that bastard Spandam believe you to be," Natsu asked in reply prompting Robin to bite her lower lip nervously. "I doubt you've done anything as terrible as what I have Robin."

"Y-you should leave!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not after seeing this almost dead mindscape. You can hate me forever after this but together we shall confront what it is that caused such damage to your mind Robin."

"No … no these are my memories, not yours," Robin cried out as Natsu walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book with a strange black ooze emanating from its pages.

"Again Robin … I'm sorry," Natsu said as he opened the book prompting Robin to cry out as the entire area was engulfed in a glowing light.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's III**

**Transylvanian Homecoming: Population 0ish**

"So this is the famous Transylvania said to be the former home of Count Dracula … it looks like a ruin."

"Did you honestly think the place would continue to thrive after my presence here was discovered Seras," Alucard sighed as he motioned out toward the abandoned town. "They all likely thought I still haunted this place, put a curse on it or called it home in some capacity and fled."

"Is that how you ended up in England then?"

"No actually the Hellsing family discovered me in France dining on a noble, shortly after I found myself bound to the Hellsing family but that is a story for another time. For now we need to figure out why this place is so quiet."

"But you just said it was abandoned!?"

"Abandoned by humans," Alucard replied quickly. "I never said other beings didn't live here."

"Other beings?"

"You forget that it is my job as Devil to maintain things in my world which includes sentient species. Naturally those beings one would dub under the supernatural flocked here a short while after humans had left it behind vowing never to return."

"So you mean other Vampires, Werewolves and stuff live here?"

"Oh he means a lot more than that girl …"

"You're late as usual Dimitri, I've been here a full five minutes already."

"My apologies my Count however as you can see all is now well in your humble abode …"

"Um … who is this guy?"

"I am Dimitri Pascalov, Half-Blood Vampire and estate manager for Lord Dracula."

"What happened here Dimitri and don't give me the short version."

"It was as you feared my Count, the Vampire Nazis are rising once again under The Major's banner however it isn't quite as predictable as you had initially anticipated."

"How so?"

"The Major himself, something about him is different. When he arrived in Transylvania it was almost as if there were more than one of him-."

"He's got another cyborg version of himself running around now it seems," Alucard cut in with an audible sigh. "Integra is going to love this."

"Wait I thought we destroyed the cyborg one during the London incident!?"

"We did, he simply made another one however it appears that this time he has no qualms about taking to the front himself and getting his hands dirty."

"And get his hands dirty he did indeed my count for he personally killed any who refused to fall under his banner."

"If that's the case then where are the bodies?"

"Come now girl surely you don't need to ask such a simple question," Dimitri replied prompting Seras to grit her teeth and look away in disgust.

"Did he manage to breach my castle?"

"He tried however the wards managed to keep him out and eventually he departed along with those who he brought and those who willingly joined him."

"Did you manage to discover any clues as to where he was headed?"

"I am afraid I was far too focused on survival, I apologize my Count."

"Don't worry about it; you've given me more information than I had before I arrived so it doesn't matter. That being said I suppose I should check the castle for clues."

"How will the castle give you a clue as to where he went?"

"CCTV Seras what else do you think," Alucard groaned exaggeratedly. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have eyes throughout my land Seras, there are cameras littered throughout this place!"

"Well how was I supposed to know!"

"Come my Count we should head to the castle before The Major decides to come back for a second attempt, we wouldn't want him breaching through it after all."

"No we wouldn't," Alucard nodded in agreement. "Come Seras its time for you to see the seat of our power."

"The … seat of our power?"

"It is something you'll just have to see for yourself Seras," Alucard replied with a grin as he gestured toward the towering castle off in the distance. "It's been almost a century since I last personally set foot in that place, I wonder if those blood bags I left there went off?

The trio began walking toward the castle at a leisurely pace with Seras quickly coming to realize just how little she knew of Alucard's life before her and his various dealings across the world. She would be sure to begin rectifying that once this was all over, that was a promise.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	32. The Fate Of Ohara

**Ok so I hope this Chapter is something you all enjoy because I was the unlucky bastard who had to watch the entire Robin flashback MULTIPLE TIMES! Never say I don't try hard to flesh these things out because this was honestly sad to write for the most part.**

**Anyway onto the reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – Spandam is gonna get what he deserves eventually don't you worry about that!**

**Zecr – The main reason he doesn't use it is because he's just so strong that he never really needs to use something like that. That being said I am more than willing to use it more if people want to see it in the story more, comedic purposes or otherwise.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Fate Of Ohara**

_We find ourselves twenty years in the past in the West Blue on the island of Ohara, a place that holds the world's greatest library. After having broken into Robin's closed off memories Natsu finds himself standing before a rather small, run down home where the sound of scolding could be heard._

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Peeking through the window of the home Natsu was shocked to see an adorable little girl being forcibly dragged toward the door, her eyes shedding tears as she was roughly thrown out of the house.

"And don't bother coming back until its dark you good for nothing brat!"

"Y-yes Auntie …"

"Get out of my sight Robin!"

It made sense that this little girl was Robin as a child, she literally was just a chibi version of her adult self though her eyes lacked the spark of mischief her adult self possessed up until recently and were instead full of sadness, pain and genuine disappointment.

"That's my Aunt Roji."

"You caught on quick Robin," Natsu said as the adult Robin appeared by his side with a deep frown on her face.

"I had to, you were insistent when it came to sticking your nose where it didn't belong."

"Someone has to," Natsu replied as he began walking alongside the smaller memory of Robin. "This mess has something to do with what happened here and I plan on finding out what it was."

Looking around Natsu's eyes caught onto the massive tree at the centre of the island, a sight that caused his eyes to glow momentarily.

"What … is that tree?"

"The Tree Of Omniscience, also the Library Of Ohara," Robin replied as she tried to touch its base only for her hand to phase right through.

"It's only a memory Robin; we are nothing more than outside observers."

Following the childlike version of Robin into the base of the tree he was surprised to see that there was indeed a massive library built inside of it with more books than he'd ever seen anywhere else. His dazed stupor was distracted by the sound of footsteps belonging to a man with hair shaped like the side leaves and stem of a clover with his bead serving as the top portion.

"Oh Robin, come to read some more books have we?"

_Director Of The Ohara Library_

_World's Leading Authority On Archaeology_

_Professor Clover_

"Professor," Robin cried out as her entire demeanour shifted into that of an ordinary young girl. "I finished reading the last book you gave me, may I please pick out another!?"

"Why of course you can Robin, perhaps soon you'll be a full fledged Archaeologist like the rest of us here eh!?"

"Really, does that mean I'll be able to help you all out soon with your research!?"

"Robin … we've been over this," Clover sighed as he knelt down to the girl's level. "You're too young to be involved in something like that, it's too dangerous."

"But Professor-!"

"This isn't up for debate Robin, your Mother would never forgive us if we did allow you to take part in what we are doing."

"…"

"When you are older Robin, old enough to make a conscious decision about this then we will let you join us but until then I'm afraid my answer shall always be the same."

"Well he seems like a nice guy," Natsu commented as he watched little Robin trudge away in disappointment. "He had your best interests at heart it seems."

"He truly did, more than I could have ever known …"

Walking over to a nearby shelf Robin picked out a book and left the library under the watchful eye of Clover whose face bore a sad expression. Following little Robin out into the woods both Natsu and present day Robin sat and observed her reading from her book.

"You were an academic even at that age eh?"

"My Mother was a lead researcher for Ohara and I wanted to follow in her footsteps, still do honestly."

Natsu's senses picked up on something coming from just outside his peripheral vision as a rotten tomato flew over and struck Robin in the side of the head spilling its contents all through her hair, over her face and onto her already worn dress.

"Eugh look at that thing!"

"What's it doing!?"

"Looks like it's trying ta read!"

"Can Demons even read?"

"Looks like that one is trying!"

Children. Those who carry the most innocence of all humankind yet they are also capable of the most disgraceful acts of bullying. The fact that there was more than three kids was all Natsu needed to know that even at this young age Robin was an outcast.

Standing up from the stump she'd been quietly sitting on Robin waved her arm as over a dozen interconnected arms sprouted forth and lightly punched the kid who threw the tomato on the head sending them running back toward the village.

"You had your Devil Fruit even back then too?"

"I don't quite remember when I acquired it but I've had it for as long as I can remember," Robin replied noticing Natsu's sad expression as her younger self tried wiping away the spoilt tomato juice but to no avail as it began sticking to her hair and face.

"Was it like this all the time for you Robin?"

"My life got worse as I got older, not once was I shown an act of kindness that wasn't meant to grant the one giving it something in return."

Nodding slowly Natsu followed the teary eyed child version of Robin deep into the woods until they arrived at a beach. Placing the book aside Robin waded into the water and began washing the spoilt tomato juice off of herself all the while fighting back her tears.

"I'm guessing that this is where things start to change," Natsu asked as he motioned toward an unconscious form further down the beach.

"…"

"Robin?"

"Please … do not go any further Natsu, I beg you! Any further than this and I'll-!"

The sound of the child version of Robin gasping prompted both to snap their attention back toward the memory as the child began running over toward the downed form. Following close behind Natsu was surprised as the form began rapidly expanding in size until it towered over just about every being he'd met indicating that this was in fact a Giant like the two he'd seen guarding the gate to Enies Lobby.

"I-it's a Giant," Robin gasped falling backward onto the sand in shock. "What's a Giant doing here!?"

"Ngh …"

Natsu watched with rapt interest as the Giant slowly emerged from unconsciousness with his first fight being Robin's petrified form. Looking at the tiny human child before him the Giant placed a hand atop his head and rubbed it.

"I must really have the worst luck today … to think my ship would sink like that!"

Slowly rising into a sitting position the Giant then looked down at Robin who had yet to move from her frozen position in the sand.

"Hello there little girl, who might you be?"

"Y-you aren't gonna eat me?"

"Eat you! Where in the world did you get that kind of crazy idea from!?"

"People say that Giants pillage towns and eat the people they capture, you mean you aren't one of those Giants?"

"I don't think I've ever met a Giant who actually tries to eat people, not even the ones on Elbaf do that and they're borderline barbarians!"

"O-oh … sorry Mr Giant."

"Ah it's ok, it's only natural to fear the unknown especially when it's as big as me! Dereshishishsi!"

"M-my name is Robin Mr Giant, Nico Robin!"

"Nico Robin," the Giant replied with slightly widened eyes though it wasn't obvious to the little girl that he had recognized the name. "What a nice name for a pretty little lady like you eh!?"

"Oh … th-thank you Mr Giant for thinking I'm pretty, no one else can even stand looking at me …"

"Sounds like you don't have much going for you eh kid? Honestly I wouldn't worry about what other people think of you too much, in the end they aren't the ones that matter!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you're the only one who should be concerned about you," the Giant said firmly. "Let everyone else have their opinions but never lose sight of yourself! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name!"

_Former Vice Admiral Of The Marines_

_A Giant Of Elbaf_

_Jaguar D Saul_

"Jaguar? But you're a Giant not a big cat aren't you?"

"Dereshishishi! You're a funny girl you know that!? My name really is Jaguar D Saul you know, no cats anywhere near me though."

"Oh, well at least you name sounds cool."

"Nico Robin sounds pretty cool too!"

"Thanks," Robin replied with a beaming smile as she looked out toward the ocean. "Say Mr Saul, how did you end up here anyway?"

"Er … well you see I was fishing and my boat got destroyed in a storm-!"

"Liar," the older Robin muttered next to him as Natsu turned his gaze toward the younger one quickly realizing she'd eaten up the explanation as if it were gospel.

"So how are you going to get home Mr Saul?"

"Hmm …"

"You don't know?"

"I guess I'll just have to make myself a raft eh, can't be too hard can it?"

"Do you even know how to make a raft Mr Saul?"

"Well if I strap some trees together it'll float won't it?"

"Hehe, silly Mr Saul that isn't how a raft works!

"Oh? So you know how to make one do you Robin?"

"Well I don't know how to actually make one but I'll bet I can find a book that can tell me how to do it!"

"A book?"

"Yeah, this is Ohara! You know all about Ohara don't you Mr Saul, Professor Clover says everyone in the world knows about this island!?"

"Ohara, the island that has the world's greatest collection of knowledge," Saul said in a slightly saddened tone. "Yes I know all about it."

"Then you know I can find you a book on how to make a raft real quick!"

"Dereshishishi! I'm sure you could Robin, Ohara does have the best library after all!"

"O-ok Mr Saul I'll go find the book for you right away!"

"Hey now Robin you don't have to go rush all that way just for me you know …"

"It wouldn't be right letting you sit here when you've probably got friends somewhere waiting for you Mr Saul. Just wait right there and I'll go get the book!"

Natsu watched the young Robin run off as fast as her little legs could carry her as the entire memory began to distort.

"What's happening Natsu?"

"The memory is moving forward by several days since it deems what occurred during that time to be of little importance to why I'm here."

The memory stopped distorting and shifted to show Saul having built some semblance of a raft whilst young Robin called out instructions from a book.

"It says you need to make sure ALL the logs are secure Mr Saul, what if they come loose and you are in the middle of the ocean?"

Saul was about to respond when his index finger got jammed in between two of the trees he was trying to tie together prompting the Giant to recoil in pain.

"SHIT!"

"You can't say that Mr Saul, that's a swear!"

"G-damn it," Saul snapped before looking over at Robin before the pair began laughing with one another.

"Dereshishishi! Sorry Robin but I've been sailing the seas a long time so swearing just kind of comes naturally to me."

"You said that you were a part of the Marines before didn't you Mr Saul?"

"Y-yeah … I did, why?"

"Why aren't you part of the Marines now?"

"W-well you see Robin I'm not really a fan of all the fighting ya have to do as a Marine, I just don't like hurting people you know?"

"Professor Clover says it's only fair to hurt someone if they hurt you."

"He's not wrong either, not in this near lawless world," Saul sighed as he sat down near the hill Robin was sitting on. "As a Vice Admiral I had to go all over the Grand Line and the New World fighting against all sorts of strong Pirates and crazy strong beasts yet I hated every minute of the fighting."

"Then why did you join the Marines in the first place?"

"I wanted to make a difference in the world; turns out the Marines don't really want the same …"

"What was that Mr Saul?"

"N-nothing Robin I just said that I just wanted to make a difference but was too scared of hurting people that I couldn't keep it up any longer!"

"But you're a Giant so how can you be scared of anything?"

"Dereshishishi! Even Giants can be scared Robin, it's only natural for all living things to fear something!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"So … so that's why everyone in the village think I'm a creep and won't play with me, because their scared of me?"

"Huh? Why would they be scared of you Robin?"

"Because I can do something no one else can," Robin replied sadly as she waved her hand forming over a dozen waving hands along Saul's arm. "See."

"Ah, you ate a Devil Fruit."

"Y-you aren't afraid?"

"Like I said before Robin I've sailed the Grand Line and the New World, I've seen all sorts of incredible Devil Fruit powers," Saul replied before he began to try and fail to suppress another bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I honestly envy you Robin, that Devil Fruit power of yours looks quite 'handy' eh!? Dereshishishishi! Dereshishsishsi!"

That really is a weird laugh Mr Saul," Robin giggled in response.

"Dereshishishi! Whatever you say, Robin! But you know, laughter is the key to happiness right?"

"Why?"

"Why, huh? Well when you're happy, you laugh. So, it follows that you'll become happy if you laugh," Saul explained before looking back toward Robin. "You look like you've had it pretty rough, despite your age. Try laughing Robin! When times get tough for you, just laugh!"

"You'll just look stupid if you do that."

"Not at all, Dereshishi! Come on, you try it now, laugh Robin!"

Natsu couldn't help but suppress his own laughter at the intense look of concentration on the younger Robin's face as she tried to figure out exactly how to laugh like Saul wanted her to. Eventually after some effort it appeared like young Robin had figured it out and turned toward Saul.

"Mmmhm. Dereshi!"

"Yeah, yeah! You almost got it Robin, do it like this! Dereshishishishi!"

"Hmm … Dereshishishi!"

"Nice, nice! Dereshishishi!"

"Dereshishishi!"

It was honestly a heart warming moment to witness and he could sense the embarrassment coming from Robin's general direction flowing off of her in droves as she refused to meet his gaze. Watching as the entire memory began to shift he figured this part of the memory was one that defined what was to come.

"I like that guy, Saul; he's probably the friendliest Giant I've ever heard of."

"If the memory is shifting then that could only mean …"

Natsu found himself standing before a now terrified Robin who was currently being detained by a bunch of Government officials that much was perfectly clear based on the way the entire atmosphere felt. Looking around he saw Professor Clover being dragged out of the Ohara library however his heart nearly stopped on who was being dragged out behind him.

"That-!"

You can't do this, you have no right," Clover shouted stopping Natsu mid sentence as a slightly familiar looking man stepped forward.

"You and your fellow scholars knew this was coming Clover, you didn't honestly think you'd get away with committing the biggest crime in this world and get away with it did you?"

"The preservation of history is not a crime; it is a right all living beings have a right to possess!"

"Research into the Poneglyphs is expressly forbidden under the law of the World Government Clover, under penalty of death."

"You have no right-!"

"You people lost your rights the moment you dared to defy the World Government otherwise Cipher Pol would not have been dispatched here to clean up this mess."

_Director Of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine_

_Loyal Servant Of The World Government _

_Spandine_

"You won't be able to suppress the truth forever; someone will figure it out eventually!"

"Perhaps, however today is not that day. Thanks to the capture of this woman we now know that the scholars and Archaeologists of Ohara are capable of reading the Poneglyphs, a skill expressly forbidden by the World Government."

"I'm sorry Clover, this is all my fault!"

"No, none of this is your fault for we have committed no real crime!"

"Oh but it is your fault," Spandine said as he turned toward the woman. "You are single handedly responsible for the destruction of this place today … Nico Olvia!"

His ears picked up simultaneous sobs from both young and present Robin with the younger one however before the younger one could speak Clover rose from his seated position and began to speak.

"You have decided that we are to die simply because we are investigating the Poneglyphs, you fear the true history we could discover from the ancient text left behind by beings far beyond our comprehension don't you!?"

"You all seek to discover the blueprints to an ancient weapon which will be the end of us all you foolish old man," Spandine snapped back.

"Is it really the weapon itself that the World Government fears or-?"

"Chief Spandine, a call from the Five Great Elders," one of the Agents called out whilst carrying a large Transponder Snail over toward them.

"This is a good opportunity," Clover said taking several steps forward. "I wish to speak with the Gorosei before I am executed. Although we have been researching for years and our research is yet to be completed we have formed a hypothesis surrounding the Void Century and I would discuss it with them!"

"Honestly, what rubbish," Spandine sighed as Clover turned toward the shocked Robin.

"Robin, leave this island immediately whilst you still have the freedom to choose. Listening to what I'm about to say is one of the highest crimes in this world."

"Professor …"

"_Chief Spandine …_"

The entire area fell deathly silent at the words coming from the Transponder Snail as Spandine moved the mouthpiece closer so he could reply.

"I'm here Elder."

"_Are the Scholars guilty?_"

"Yes they are Elder; a Poneglyph was found hidden beneath the Ohara library along with semi translated documents that are already being destroyed as we speak!"

"_Then you know what to do, correct?_"

"Indeed Elder however the head of this rebellion, Professor Clover, wishes to speak with the Elders regarding the Void Century. Will you listen or should I begin executing them?"

"_A hypothesis on the Void Century? I will hear Clover speak, I am curious to hear what a man who once pioneered the study of world cultures has to say on such a forbidden subject. To think that a man such as you even strayed from the righteous path, it is rather saddening to see._"

"The past belongs to the people; no one has the right to stop those who wish to learn about this so-called 'forbidden history,' Elder."

"_The mere ability to read the Poneglyphs enables the resurrection of the Ancient Weapons that in of itself is a danger to the world. Even if you have noble intentions Clover should someone desire to take advantage of that knowledge, the end result would be the same._"

"No matter what the past holds, it is our history and it is our duty to accept it all for good or ill. If you study it openly, you can prepare for anything."

"_What you speak of Clover is pure idealism_"

"Is it? Or is it simply unfavourable to you!?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"The entire reason the Poneglyphs were created in the first place weren't just created to preserve history for history's sake were they, no they hold a much deeper purpose than that which is why we are so interested in deciphering their contents! What were they of the past so intent on passing on to the future that they created cubes that are nigh on indestructible to anything mortal kind can possibly throw at it? Scattered throughout the world are these indestructible texts bearing information that was deemed so vital that their creators ensured absolutely no method could lead to their destruction!"

"…"

"It is clear, even without the text itself, that those who came before had an enemy!"

"_What exactly are you implying Professor Clover?_"

"_If we suppose those people were hunted down and eradicated by that enemy-whomever it was, that enemy should still exist in subsequent history._"

"_Clover …_"

"And how coincidental is it that it was just eight hundred years ago, right after the Void Century, that there was a certain organization that rose to power … known as the World Government!"

"…"

"If those people's enemy happened to be today's World Government then it would only make perfect sense that the Government itself would try to bury the inconvenient events stemming from the Void Century wouldn't it? By decoding the ancient history which is inscribed on various Poneglyphs we quickly discovered the existence of a certain Kingdom of great power and wealth which appears to have been systematically wiped from the pages of history."

"…"

"The culprit was most likely an allied force calling itself the World Government, a force so vast not even this Kingdom could survive and so the people of this Kingdom inscribed everything they were into these great Poneglyphs and entrusted the knowledge to the future generations … or so you would want us to believe!"

"_You do not believe that the Poneglyphs are merely ancient texts from the lost civilisation?_"

"They are indeed however it wasn't until we found the Poneglyph that now lies below the Ohara library that we made a shocking discovery that could very well crack the mystery behind the Void Century wide open!"

"_That is a bold claim Clover, to think that you possess the knowledge that so many have sought after despite not laying claim to the complete picture. However we shall humour you, tell us what you believe you know of the fabled 'Void Century' and enlighten us all._"

"Eight hundred years ago there was a vast Kingdom as outlined in the various Poneglyphs scattered around the world proclaim however its inhabitants were not of any of the races currently present in our world! This Kingdom, lost to time and history, was home to beings known as Devils who wielded power far beyond anything the world has ever seen or shall ever see again!"

"…"

"These Devils were the ultimate form of life in our world, possessing even immortality through longevity and the ability to perform feats that are incomprehensible even by today's standards through the use of Devil Fruits! These beings came here from beyond our world and made this one their new home unknowingly encroaching on the territory of a being so powerful, so infinitely terrifying that it ensured their absolute destruction!"

"_And the Poneglyph beneath the Ohara library told you this?_"

"It spoke of a being said to be capable of empowering what would become the World Government with equal if not greater power than those of the Devils themselves. With but a thought this being bestowed a power known as Aura onto five chosen mortals who had been eternally loyal to it and ordered them to eradicate the threat to its control over the world, of course the Devils had integrated themselves into this world and would not go quietly however … would they?"

"_You are implying much Clover …_"

"The war lasted centuries with countless super weapons being constructed by the Devils in order to combat the threat the newly formed World Government posed toward them. Poseidon, Pluton, Uranus, Mercury, Mars III, Eos, Katon Ra are but a few of the names referenced within the text however what became perfectly clear was that these weapons were but a means to an end!"

"_Professor Clover, answer us this one question if you can._"

"Of course."

"_Do you know the identity of the being said to have been the threat that wiped out the Devils?_"

"The identity of the unfathomable one who drove an entire race to extinction, the identity of the one who sits above the world pulling its strings is-!"

A gunshot rang out as Clover began to fall backward having been shot right in the heart, his body hitting the floor within seconds as the various scholars began to openly riot against their captors.

"_Ohara … knows far too much. Chief Spandine, initiate the Buster Call!_"

"At once Elder," Spandine replied as he pulled out a solid gold Transponder Snail and pressed the button on top of it. "It is done Elder."

"_Good. Ensure none leave Ohara alive, not even the civilians._"

"Understood."

The Transponder Snail fell silent signalling the end of the call as Spandine and the Agents with him began walking back to their ship, ignoring the battle behind them as Natsu watched on completely stunned not only at what he'd learnt but what he'd just seen transpire.

Cannon fire began to smash the island from all sides with smoke beginning to coat its surface, looking around Natsu began trying to find young Robin and discovered her running toward the woman whom he knew was her Mother.

"Mother!"

"Hold on, did that kid just call you Mother," one of the guards called out prompting Olvia to shake her head defiantly.

"This isn't my Daughter, I have no child!"

Natsu openly winced at Olvia's words. Of course he knew exactly why she would declare something like that since Robin would have likely been shot instantly had she said it was indeed her Daughter however the destroyed look on the little girl's face broke his heart.

"B-but Mother I've worked so hard to be just like you, I even became an Archaeologist and learnt how to read the Poneglyphs just so you'd take me with you next time!"

"You what," wheezed the somehow still barely alive form of Clover. "Robin …"

Within seconds Olvia had overcome the Agent holding her down and sprinted toward Robin, scooping her small form up into her warm embrace with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I-I've always wanted to meet you Mother, even though I never got to meet you I always knew you loved me! Professor Clover always said so!"

"Robin," Olvia cried as she tightened the grip on her Daughter.

"This cannot be … Robin … I've doomed your entire life," Clover wheezed as he slowly crawled toward the Mother and Daughter. "Can you truly read the Poneglyphs …?"

"I'm sorry … I just really wanted to learn how to read them and-!?"

"To think you could accomplish something like that Robin, I'm truly impressed," Olvia said softly as she gently cupped Robin's cheek. "You must have studied really hard, after all it isn't something just anyone can do you know? You're truly amazing, Robin!"

At this point young Robin broke down in her Mother's arms at the praise she'd no doubt waited her entire life for.

"Olvia … take Robin … and run," Clover ground out as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you can manage to sneak her onto the evacuation ship she'll be able to leave the island before the Buster Call … kills us all!"

The ground began to shake with audible thuds as Saul emerged from the smoke panting heavily.

"ROBIN! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!"

"Saul!"

"Looks like you found Olvia, thank goodness!"

"Saul! What are you doing here," Olvia asked in shock and confusion.

"It must have been fate for you see Robin was the first person I met after my ship sank and I drifted ashore! But forget that for now because things couldn't be any worse right now, we've gotta get off this island before the Buster Call reduces it to dust!"

"Saul … take Robin. Please, make sure my Daughter makes it through this!"

"What … no! Mother, aren't you coming with us!?"

"Olvia, are you-?"

"I still have unfinished business here Saul," Olvia replied with a look almost identical to one Robin had given Natsu on numerous occasions, frighteningly so.

"Mom no, I don't wanna leave you! I just finally got to meet you so I'm staying RIGHT HERE!"

"Robin … If you're an Oharan scholar, you should understand that history is mankind's treasure. You must live and create a brighter future for everyone because if someone isn't there to pass on that history then it will be lost forever …"

"Mom …"

"Isn't it our purpose to uncover our history, to protect the voices of the past!? Our research is over but even if they destroy Ohara, we can't give up on the future to which you belong!"

"I don't understand!"

"One day … one day you will understand Robin," Olvia said with teary eyes as she slowly rose to her feet and looked up at Saul. "It's time, take her Saul!"

"Are you sure," Saul asked shakily as he reached down and picked up Robin's tiny form.

"Yes."

"NO! I'M STAYING HERE! MOM, MOTHER PLEASE!"

Robin's cries to an ordinary human were barely audible however Natsu could hear them clear as day, frozen stiff as he felt something wet stream down his face.

"What right did they have to do this …"

"They didn't have any right, not a single damn shred of it!"

"Wh-who are you," the older Robin gasped at the person who materialized next to Natsu.

"Natsu chase after Saul or you'll be ejected from the memory."

"I know," Natsu sniffed as both he and Robin shifted to stand on Saul's shoulder as the Giant ran across Ohara.

Some of the cannons managed to hit Saul however he powered through even as blood began to flow down his face from multiple head wounds until finally …

"**Ice Ice – Ice Time Capsule!**"

Natsu and the present day Robin found themselves warped onto the ground before the now downed Saul as young Robin was tossed through the air, crashing into the ground though thankfully mostly unharmed.

"Saul!"

"Damn … Kuzan! Robin, run away!"

"What!"

"Run as fast as you can," Saul panted as ice slowly began to encompass the lower half of his body. "If you stay on this island you'll die for sure so set out to sea on my raft!"

"But what about you Saul?"

"This is the end for me Robin; I've been caught so just go!"

"NO! There's nobody out there at sea for me!"

"Listen well, Robin! You might be alone at the moment, but someday you'll definitely find friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yeah … the sea is vast so someday, without a shadow of I doubt, friends who will protect you will appear!"

"Saul …"

"No one is born into this world being completely alone! Now run, Robin!"

"But-!"

"Don't look back Robin and remember what I taught you when things get rough! When times get tough Robin just laugh like this!"

Looking behind Saul Natsu now realized where yet another fear of Robin had originated as Aokiji placed his hand on the frozen leg of Saul.

"Saul, look out!"

"Dereshishishishi! Dereshishishi!"

Natsu watched as the Giant laughed whilst being frozen solid by Aokiji using something called Ice Time.

"SAUL!"

"Dereshishishishi! Go meet the friends … that are certainly waiting for you … somewhere out there … Robin …"

Again Natsu had to watch as Robin burst into tears now fleeing for her life once more leaving behind yet another person who had no doubt made an impact on her life as the memory began to distort once more.

When the memory refocused itself Natsu found himself standing amidst what little remained of Ohara, the giant tree that once housed the library completely engulfed in flame along with the rest of the island that was being smashed away by cannon fire.

Young Robin ran right through his form however she froze prompting Natsu to look up at Aokiji who sat on a stump before a tiny rowboat placed between what appeared to be an ice lane of sorts.

"Absolute Justice," Aokiji said as he looked over at Robin. "It's been known to sometimes drive a person to madness. To that extent I've decided to let you escape from this island."

"What …"

"A seed that was protected by Saul, my friend, I wonder what it'll grow into? Of course it's your choice to hate whoever you want, but consider yourself lucky to still even have your life. If I were you I'd try to live as quietly as you can …"

"I don't-?"

"I left a line of ice on the sea; follow it in that boat and you'll eventually reach land. Afterward always remember that I am not your ally, Nico Robin, and that if you put one toe out of line in this world I'll be the first enemy to come capture you."

"M-my Mother is still on the island!"

"No one will be spared, if that's too painful for you then feel free to die," Aokiji said as he stood up and walked back into the inferno.

Robin watched him go before turning and hopping into the boat, slowly rowing away as she looked upon the smouldering remains of her home. Floating alongside the boat Natsu watched in a depressed state as she tried to keep herself together.

"Dereshishishishi! Dereshishishi! Dere…shishi! Dere …"

It was evident that this was the child's absolute emotional limit as she began to crack, her entire expression morphing into one he himself had once adopted back in Scarlione as she let loose an anguished cry to the skies which thankfully was overshadowed by the cannon fire.

"Do you see now Natsu … do you see why I want to die," Robin asked as they floated alongside the young Robin. "My life never improved from this point, I was hunted by the World Government relentlessly, attacked by civilians who thought me a Demon for a made up crime. My life has always been this Natsu," she said as she motioned back toward the inferno that was Ohara. "Hell!"

"Robin … you believe you deserve to die because of this?"

"Wherever I go I leave nothing but death and destruction in my wake, I'm better off dead-."

Robin recoiled in shock as Natsu slapped her, hard, knocking her off of her feet and onto what was supposed to be the ocean though it acted like a solid floor.

"What …?"

"In all my years Robin I've only heard self loathing on a scale like this from myself, and that is definitely not a benchmark you want to surpass!"

Placing a hand on her reddened cheek Robin looked up only for her eyes to widen at seeing Natsu's full of tears, his Aura control going berserk prompting his eyes to continuously activate and deactivate constantly.

"How was any of this your fault Robin, how could you have prevented any of this!?"

"…"

"Tell me how," Natsu growled as he grabbed her by her leather coat and dragged her to her feet, getting right into her face. "GO ON, TELL ME HOW-!?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE," Robin screamed in response as she punched him in the face. "YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW ME YET YOU BREAK INTO MY MIND AND LEARN THINGS NEVER MEANT TO BE KNOWN!"

"I CARE BECAUSE YOU'RE SOMEONE I'VE GOTTEN ATTACHED TO," Natsu roared in response. "I REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE I CALL FRIEND DIE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THEMSELVES RESPONSIBLE FOR A CRIME THEY NEVER COMMITED!"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE-!"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T MY DECISION!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE ANYTHING FOR ME!?"

"Who am I … I'M CLEARLY YOUR VOICE OF FUCKING REASON IN ALL THIS!"

"…"

"Why … why are you so determined to do this? Why are all of you so set on bringing me back from this?"

"You're our precious friend Robin," Natsu replied in a much softer tone as he cupped the cheek he slapped earlier, channelling his God's Aura into it and healing it up completely. "When you hurt, we all hurt and when you're in trouble then you know damn well the rest of us will be right there in the thick of it with you."

Robin's eyes widened in recognition at Natsu's words as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

_Yeah … the sea is vast so someday, without a shadow of I doubt, friends who will protect you will appear!_

"Don't you see yet Robin, Saul was right all along …"

"I don't-!"

"Robin, stop fighting and let us into your heart," Natsu pleaded as he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "You've seen our resolve already Robin, you've seen how we all refuse to break our bond with you even if it means taking on the whole world so pardon my bluntness but just let us the fuck in Robin!"

As he spoke his final words Natsu went to head butt Robin but suddenly she found herself standing on the Tower Of Justice, not even several seconds having passed by as tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

'_Can I really hope for this? Can I truly state my wish aloud for the world to hear? Can I finally dare to believe my dream is finally coming true!?'_

"Robin," Natsu called out as all eyes turned toward him. "What's your answer?"

Her lip began to quiver as she felt the warm gaze of all the Straw Hats upon her warding off the cold one from Cipher Pol. Her eyes met Natsu's once more as she felt something in her chest begin to hurt which prompted her to do something she'd never dared to do before as her composure finally snapped.

"I WANT TO LIVE," Robin cried out shocking Spandam who nearly fell over from how loud she was. "SAVE ME AND TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"

Inwardly Robin was about to berate her moment of weakness when suddenly she saw the ecstatic looks on the crew as they all sent her reassuring smiles.

"Then Robin, Luffy said as he clenched his fists. "Leave the rest to us! Everyone, let's save Robin!"

The crew roared in approval save for Natsu who was content with simply sending Robin a reassuring gaze prompting her to only cry further in response.

Indeed Robin had finally come to accept that Saul was indeed right and friends who could protect her had appeared to challenge the ghosts of her past. The Straw Hat Pirates Versus Cipher Pol Aegis Nine, the stage was set and all the key players were now in place.

"You fools just signed your death warrants," Spandam snapped. "You'll all die trying to save this trash; the World Government has power far beyond anything you could ever possibly comprehend!"

"Power eh," Natsu asked in response. "I assume by power you are referring to weaklings like this?"

Silence.

The entire area fell completely silent as Natsu sent a body flying across the gap between the two groups which landed right before Spandam and CP9.

"Th-this can't be," Blueno gasped now sweating profusely.

"That's Maddox," Kalifa gasped as Lucci's gaze hardened.

"B-b-but that's impossible," Spandam stuttered out whilst pointing to the barely recognizable shell of a body. "He's an Agent of Cipher Pol Aegis Zer0!"

"See that body Spandam, yours is going to look a thousand times worse after I'm done with you. Then I'm going to find your Father and I'm going to do the same to him for what he's done, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

With a wave of his hand the drawbridge was forced downward by Natsu's Gravity Magic allowing the Straw Hats to cross over to the other side as Natsu slowly began floating into the air.

"You lot have no idea how pissed off I am right now … I'm taking Robin back and we're all leaving this place alive Spandam and there's not a damn thing you or anyone else is gonna do about it!"

"You've really gone and done it now Dragneel, CP0 Agents are the right hand of the Gods of our world! To strike one of them down is to openly defy the world itself!"

"Oi I thought we made it clear we don't give a shit about that," Luffy snapped back.

"Enough of this! Lucci, kill them all!"

"Right."

Just as the Straw Hats were about to begin making their way down from the roof yet another hole was blown in the roof behind them as Hessian Lobo emerged and tackled Natsu across the gap into the Tower Of Justice.

"HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET DRAGNEEL! Now come on Lucci we've got to get Nico Robin past the Gates Of Justice!"

Lucci said nothing instead choosing to simply grab onto the now struggling Robin and dragged her out of sight spurring the rest of the crew into action.

"Mordred was the first to go as she leapt across the gap and onto the balcony where CP9 stood, her blade alight with flame as she prepared to try and get Robin free from Lucci's clutches.

"Did you already forget about me, Saber?"

"No I didn't," Mordred growled in response as the CP9 Agents began to disperse throughout the tower. "I'd hoped to get one shot in on that bastard Lucci before you showed up."

"It appears you've learnt nothing from our last encounter, you cannot win against me Mordred Pendragon. If it were your Father perhaps things may have been different however you stand no chance against this version of me."

"Show's what you know," Mordred replied as she rose to her full height whilst giving the Archer a cold glare. "Last time you were stronger, I won't deny it, however this time things will be different!"

"Oh? Then prove it to me Saber and show me an impossibility made real," Archer replied as he summoned two handguns and pointed them in her direction.

Gritting her teeth Mordred was about to charge when she caught a glimpse of someone moving past her at high speed. Tracing the movement she was surprised to see Blueno land on the opposing rooftop and land a kick to Luffy's chest just as he was about to jump down and join the others.

"Luffy!"

"I'll be fine Mordred, focus on that Servant guy," Luffy replied bouncing to his feet. "Things aren't gonna be like they were before!"

Blocking several shots from Archer Mordred found herself diving through the window into the Director's office in an attempt to get Archer as far away from Luffy and the rest of the crew as possible.

'_There can't be any collateral around for when I start going all out …'_

"Running already Mordred, I had expected more than that after you talked so big-!"

Archer was stunned as Mordred pulled an instantaneous one eighty and landed a fierce kick to his chest knocking him through the opposite wall and out onto the outer wall of Enies Lobby.

"There's no more running Archer," Mordred said as she emerged from the hole, her clothing shifting to the red battle robes she'd worn against Alphonse back on Skypeia as her Spirit Origin began to explode with power. "This time I'm gonna prove myself an equal to Father but more importantly prove myself worthy of Natsu's service!"

"Is that right," Archer grunted as he pulled himself free from the small crater he'd ended up in. "Perhaps things may go slightly different after all …"

Jumping down from the hole in the wall Mordred landed with an audible crash, cracking the ground beneath her as the two Servants charged toward one another as she began yet another fated battle for the Realis Holy Grail War.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazis IV**

**Transylvanian Homecoming: I'm Count Dracula And This Is My Castle**

"Man those old wards were an absolute bitch to shift," Alucard sighed as the trio wandered inside. "Guess that's what happens when you don't perform routine maintenance on them eh!?"

"I did try telling you numerous times my Count."

"Ah well it doesn't really matter, now then we've got some work to do!"

"What work is that," Seras asked confused as Alucard motioned for the pair to follow him up the grand staircase.

"Why do you think The Major wanted to get in here Seras?"

"Well this castle is your alleged seat of power, the symbol of Count Dracula, so it would only make sense to take it if you wanted to prove a point wouldn't it?"

"You aren't wrong Seras however there is something far more important held within this castle, hence the ridiculously strong wards and all."

"So you've got something here like an artefact that The Major needs?"

"Bingo!"

"To be more specific the Count has an artefact that dates back thousands of years locked within his vault," Dimitri added as the group walked past several animate armoured statues that saluted them.

"Something that old? What could it be?"

"You'll find out in a moment," Alucard replied with a grin as he snapped his fingers opening a set of double doors to reveal a large throne room.

"Whoa …"

"As I said earlier Seras, the seat of our power!"

Walking over to one of the thrones Alucard sat down in what could only be described as a regal like pose, his eyes wandering over to Seras and raising an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to take your seat?"

"M-my seat," Seras squeaked as she looked over at the empty throne next to Alucard's own.

"You didn't think I called you Draculina because I thought is sounded cool did you? This is your bloodright now Seras, so sit."

Seras quickly did as she was told as Alucard moved his gaze toward Dimitri who was now kneeling before the pair.

"You know what to do while we're in the vault?"

"Of course my Count," Dimitri replied as both Alucard and Seras' bodies began to twist and distort.

"Good."

Vanishing and reappearing in a small entryway Seras was slightly dazed and confused. The method of movement was vastly different from that of Aura Travel and moreover she wasn't prepared for it making the experience all the more worse.

"And this Seras," Alucard said ignoring her currently dazed state. "Is Dracula's fortune!"

"Snapping his fingers Alucard opened the solid stone doors to reveal a room filled to the brim with treasure unending however there was one that almost instantly caught her eye above all others as she slowly began stumbling inside.

"You can feel it already Seras I see, the ancient artefact that The Major was after."

"What … is this," Seras said breathlessly as she reached the small pedestal but dared not move any closer.

"This is an artefact that could cause the next World War if its existence was ever discovered Seras. Blood so powerful, so potent, merely tasting a drop would grant immortality to the most ordinary of humans."

"Whose blood is this Alucard?"

Seras saw Alucard's grin and subconsciously shivered, she couldn't help it whenever she saw the more bloodthirsty side of him no matter how many years they'd been together. It was simply natural instinct.

"This, Seras, is the blood of the saviour himself."

"The saviour … you don't seriously mean to tell me that this is the blood of-!"

"Oh what those bootlickers at The Vatican would do for this, the blood of Jesus Christ himself! Only one drop of this blood has ever been used before Seras, care to take a guess as to whom got to taste this delicacy?"

"You?"

"Actually it was Anderson," Alucard replied in a slightly more subdued tone. "Before I acquired this The Vatican actually was in possession of it and had it locked down there in their wonder vault until I caught a whiff of it. Back then I was pretty reckless and I wanted it for myself however the then still human Anderson stood in my path and tried to stop me, getting cut down in the process of course."

"Wait so if you killed him then how did he managed to consume the blood?"

"As he lay dying he recited prayer as most of those bootlickers do, however his were of a different sort. Instead of praying for safe passage or forgiveness or whatever he instead prayed for the power to kill in the Lord's name. Somehow, through some miracle, when I picked up the vial the slightest drop escaped the top of it and landed right in Anderson's mouth."

"How could something like that possibly occur, isn't this thing sealed?"

"I had wondered the very same thing Seras for quite a few years. Needless to say Anderson who was moments away from death was morphed into something beyond human. He wasn't quite alive anymore yet his body simply refused to stop moving and so he became the Anderson you know, a Frankenstein's Monster of sorts that couldn't be killed by just about anything."

"All that power from one drop of blood …"

"Yes, so imagine what would happen if The Major drank the whole vial?"

"W-we can't let that happen! If he managed to do that-!"

Seras froze as the entire room began to shake prompting Alucard to begin chuckling darkly.

"Wh-what was that!?"

"Of course, naturally this was only the next logical step in this tale wasn't it?"

"I don't understand, why is this place shaking!?"

"Isn't it obvious Seras," Alucard sighed as they both began to shimmer the moment Alucard picked up the vial.

Vanishing and reappearing in the throne room Seras was shocked to see the entire place was completely trashed. Just as she was again about to voice her confusion the sound of clapping could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"Well done indeed my Count, you predicted it exactly as I knew you would. It appears even under that annoying new persona the old tactful Count Dracula still exists."

"It was only natural I'd suspect you given the fact that somehow after every last soul killed or recruited YOU somehow survived."

"Yes indeed The Major wasn't very smart on that front I'll freely give you that however you had to have known this was coming regardless of The Major's influence!?"

"Oh please enlighten me as to why all my staff have decided to betray me?"

"The time of Dracula has come to pass, the age of myth and legend needs to come to an end my Count! We creatures of the night no longer have a place in this modern world, we who are born only to rip, tear and kill! Maim and slaughter to our hearts content we must yet in this modern world our methods are no longer as useful as they once were!"

"Who fed you that line? The Major?"

Millennium may have been founded by a madman but their goal was admirable! Purge this world with the last of our ancient strength, one last hurrah for those of us destined to fade into myth and legend!"

"Are you done?"

"Not quite my Count," Dimitri replied with a grin showing of his jagged teeth. "The vial of Christ's blood, The Major would have it!"

"The Major can go ride a bicycle with no seat and swivel instead, doesn't that sound like so much more fun?"

"You must hand over the vial my Count; the end of this world depends on it!"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to go with no …"

"Very well then," Dimitri sighed before letting loose a monstrous amount of power. "If that is the case then there is only one option remaining!"

From the holes in the walls all manner of beings from Werewolves, Spriggans, Homunculi, Vampires … creatures of the old world began flooding the room as Alucard summoned his guns to his side.

"You may be Dracula, Devil of this world however we would cast you out so that this world might truly end before our own existence fades for eternity!"

"You would all be so selfish as to condemn all life on this planet simply because you can't act like ravenous beasts anymore?"

"It is our nature Count; it is our bestial desires to rampage across the world! To deny this is to deny our very selves!"

"Alucard," Seras called shakily. "Are they for real?"

"This has been brewing for quite some time, even before the whole Millennium incident the creatures of this world have been growing restless …"

"But to condemn the world itself to extinction, how can they justify that!?"

"Many of them justify it with the same bestial desires that led them here," Alucard sighed as he pointed one of his guns at Dimitri. "As Devil of this world and Servant of Integra Hellsing I won't allow this to go on any further!"

"Then you condemn yourself to the abyss Count," Dimitri hissed as many of the other beings began to openly growl or hiss in anticipation for the coming fight. "This is goodbye Count Dracula, ATTACK!"

"Are you ready Seras?"

"No …"

"Good, because neither am I," Alucard sighed as the pair prepared to fight their way out of their own castle.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	33. Mordred Versus EMIYA Alter

**Ok guys so before we get this chapter started I wanted to let you all know something about Emiya. As any Fate fan would know when any incarnation of Emiya is having their big fight it always plays a rendition of a theme aptly titled EMIYA. Naturally this entire fight I listened to a rendition of EMIYA I picked out that I believe not only suits Emiya Alter himself but also Mordred as his opponent.**

**Some of you readers might think it's dumb but when writing these fights I often have a select soundtrack in mind for them so that way I can write them as if they were visually happening on a screen. You don't have to do this but I'm going to leave the title of the rendition of EMIYA I listened to on youtube below so if anyone wants to they can listen to it and tell me if they agree it fits the theme of Emiya Alter versus Mordred.**

**EMIYA #LEGACY (Fate /stay night [Realta Nua])**

**Again I thought this fit not only the fight but Emiya himself but I'm interested in what you all think.**

**Also to those of you who know what the EMIYA chant is let me know of what you think of the one I did in this chapter.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Mordred Versus EMIYA Alter**

**/Mordred's POV/**

The sound of clashing steel could be heard as both Mordred and Emiya clashed, shattering the concrete around them as they began exchanging a series of fierce strikes between one another, neither gaining a definitive upper hand against the other.

Emiya used the force behind Mordred's swing to propel himself backward as he summoned two new guns to his hands and opened fire prompting Mordred to deflect several shots before charging after him swinging her blade faster than the eye could track in order to deflect the barrage being unleashed upon her position.

"Is that the best you can do Mordred," Emiya asked as he vanished and reappeared on the edge of the roof with a sniper rifle in hand. "**Trace – On: Gae Dearg!**"

'_Shit,' _Mordred cursed inwardly as the weapon was fired directly at her position. _'That's one of the spears belonging to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the Crimson Rose Of Exorcism said to be capable of separating all ties to magical energy! If that hits me I'm out of this fight before it's even started!'_

"What will you do now Son of Arthur when faced against a real threat," Alter asked before firing the Noble Phantasm at her. "How will you respond to such a threat?"

"Tch …"

Knowing that any attempt at a counterattack would be utterly futile against a magic negating weapon Mordred did the only thing she could do and dived off of the side of the roof, stabbing Clarent into the side of the wall as she skidded downward to the ground below.

"So again you choose to run," Archer sighed completely ignoring the massive explosion on the rooftop that shook the building to its very foundations. "How disappointing."

Jumping down after her Emiya was again shocked when Mordred suddenly propelled herself upward and landed a kick to his side knocking him through the wall they were sliding down before kicking off of it and landing on a rooftop opposite.

"You talk a lot about how disappointing I am yet twice you've underestimated me Archer, perhaps instead of flapping your trap like a middle aged housewife you could start taking this fight for real!"

Archer emerged from the hole in the wall with a deep scowl marring his already frightening features as he summoned a large twin blade in his right hand.

"Your words mean nothing to me Son of Arthur, only the orders from my Master mean anything of remote consequence. You, your Master Dragneel and the Straw Hats will all be stopped here Saber it is only a matter of time!"

"Keep talking shit Archer; it'll only make me feel better as I run you through!"

Kicking off from the building with enough force to shatter what little remained of its supports it toppled over into the river with the top portion striking the Tower Of Justice itself. The fate of the building or anyone involved with its collapse wasn't even a concern for the two Servants however as Archer began utilizing more of his speed in an attempt to strike Mordred down.

Appearing in front of her already spinning his twin blade around to the left Mordred blocked his strike with relative ease and threw a punch at Archer who caught it swiftly. Pushing himself upward he tried to slash at Mordred's head however she ducked at the last moment and used her free hand to push up off of the ground in an attempt to kick Archer away only for him to then grab her leg and toss her through a nearby building.

Performing a roll as she flew through the wall Mordred landed in a crouched position atop a fallen table, jumping upward as a series of aerial slash attacks began hammering the building effectively cleaving it apart as she burst through the roof.

Landing on the roof for a brief moment to regain her footing Mordred leapt into the air as Clarent began to glow with crimson flame she spun in the air and began firing back her own barrage of aerial slash attacks as Emiya redirected his own to match Mordred's.

After a brief exchange Mordred landed on the main street, cracking the earth upon impact, and almost immediately shot off toward Emiya who continued his barrage. Increasing the speed he swung his twin blade the weapon was no longer visible as a nearly endless stream of attacks tore up the street toward Mordred whose blade again began to glow the same crimson red colour.

Powerful swings began to cleave through the attacks from the Archer Class Servant as Mordred closed in prompting Emiya to cease spinning his twin blade and with a swift motion separated the hilt forming dual blades in each hand.

Raising his right blade Emiya blocked Mordred's downward strike and moved to stab her in the side only for Mordred to knee his wrist knocking the blade out of his grasp and into the air as the pair were forced to separate.

Jumping upward Mordred kicked the blade directly at Emiya who created another handgun and shot the flat of it knocking it off course as it sliced the corner cleanly off of a nearby building. Redirecting his aim he fired several shots at Mordred who blocked them all with the flat of Clarent before twirling it in his finger as the barrel began to glow.

"**Trace – On: Crocea Mors!**"

'_Crocea Mors! That's the famous sword of Julius Caesar,' _Mordred hissed inwardly as she raised her blade high above her head. _'The fabled golden sword of victory said to assure victory to those who wield it in close quarters combat!'_

Firing the shot Mordred released a burst of power from Clarent that sent her flying into a nearby building, barely avoiding the shot from Archer's gun as it skimmed the side of her torso leaving a thin cut that began to bleed profusely. The shot continued on until it struck the top of the wall at the front entrance to Enies Lobby, blowing a hole clean through it as the entire area was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"I did not expect you to avoid that one Son of Arthur," Emiya conceded as Mordred emerged from the building wiping the blood from her side. "However I have finally landed a modest blow, the first true blow of our fight just as I did the last time."

"Who cares," Mordred growled in response. "This fight has only just begun!"

"The destruction around us says otherwise but whatever makes you feel better Son of Arthur, know that your own destruction shall soon follow that of Enies Lobby itself."

Mordred's eyes began to lose any trace of emotion as she took a deep breath, the sentient Clarent now flowing freely through her mind as she truly allowed the blade to merge with her own consciousness.

"It is you who shall know destruction Archer, foolish Servant of those who would enslave a world to their will."

"The goals of the World Government and my Master are of no import to me," Emiya replied as he shook his head. "The only thing that matters is ensuring my assigned tasks are completed without fail."

"You will face judgement Archer, Son of Arthur I may be however I am nothing like the Mordred you know and soon you shall meet your end by my Holy Blade."

Looking into Mordred's eyes before noticing the new stance she had adopted with Clarent, holding it slightly to the right with both hands prompted him to clutch his head in pain as another set of memories began to force their way into his head.

"I … I am not the same as him," Emiya growled as the blade and gun in his hands shattered. "I am Emiya Alter, a tool to be used by my Master until I drop!"

"Then drop you shall Emiya Alter," Mordred replied monotonously as she began marching forward, preparing to strike as Emiya summoned another handgun and opened fire at near point blank range.

To his shock however Mordred dodged every shot without blinking as if possessed, her unyielding stare almost as cold as his own as she raised Clarent above her head and brought it downward intending on severing his left arm.

"What is this," Archer hissed as Mordred's form gained a faint crimson glow around it, more specifically a ghostly shell of what appeared to be armor appearing around her current attire. "Her robes are not yet complete …"

Jumping out of the way at the last moment Archer avoided a powerful strike that shattered the ground upon impact, splitting the earth open for several metres in each direction giving him a brief moment to prepare an appropriate counterattack.

Within his grasp Emiya materialized yet another sword familiar to Mordred and moved to strike her with it as she brought Clarent up to defend from the attack.

"Another one!"

"What's wrong Saber, you look somewhat flustered yet again?"

'_Of course I'm flustered when you keep pulling out legendary weapons from your ass! This time you've gone and brought out Hrunting, one of Beowulf's swords, the Hound Of The Red Plains!'_

The two exchanged a series of fierce blows before Mordred gained the upper hand, dodging sharply to the left and with the end of her blade staggering Archer who wasn't prepared for her to twist the blade in a backward thrusting motion, knocking the legendary blade from his hands where it was caught by Mordred who quickly took several steps backward.

"Just as I thought …"

"What?"

"The legendary sword Hrunting this may be, it is but a pale imitation of the original," Mordred said as she assumed a new fighting stance now holding Clarent defensively in front of her whilst holding Hrunting in a reverse grip. "The real Hrunting would have rejected me the moment my Mana made contact with it."

"My weapons are all traced copies of the originals, indeed pale imitations of their true forms however that does not make them any less potent."

"I beg to differ," Mordred replied sharply. "Yeah you can use their effects however if I had been up against Gawain back in Water Seven it wouldn't have just been that district engulfed in flame but all of Water Seven would have been engulfed twice over and that's at night! During the day if you had used the real Excalibur Galatine against me my death would have been guaranteed in that moment, the fact that I'm still here proves these weapons are nothing but farcical in nature!"

"Farcical you say?"

"They are hollow, devoid of the majesty their original counterparts possess … much like you yourself Emiya Alter."

"So that's how it's going to be is it, slinging petty insults? Very well then Son of Arthur I shall no longer hold back if it is a quick death you desire."

"Nor will I," Mordred replied coldly in response as Archer summoned two guns with blades attached to the bottom of them and opened fire on Mordred spurning her into action once more.

This time blocking bullets was much easier now that she had access to two swords rather than just Clarent however using this fake Hrunting didn't feel right, nevertheless Clarent itself instructed her to do so therefore she would make do for the moment and ignore the feeling as best she could.

Kicking off from her current position Mordred continued to block the hail of gunfire prompting Emiya to also begin running just as she reached his position. The pair vanished from regular view as they began exchanging a vicious flurry of blows mixed in with some light gunfire as Emiya swapped one of his guns for his twin blade which he wielded expertly with one hand.

Bringing both blades into a cross formation Mordred blocked a hasty downward strike which would have cleaved her in two and staggered Emiya, pushing the twin blade high into the air as his right foot left the ground. Unfortunately Emiya being who he was already had his other weapon primed and ready as he shot Mordred in the left shoulder before receiving a slash wound to the chest.

Both Servants stumbled backward slightly as blood began to coat the stone ground between them, blood of their opponent spraying onto the other as both Servants took this as a moment of reprieve.

"You have gotten better," Emiya conceded as he traced the wound running from his right shoulder down to his left hip. "The Mordred Pendragon I am familiar with could never have done what you just did."

"I'm only just getting warmed up Archer," Mordred replied as she entered her offensive stance once more seemingly ignoring the gunshot wound she'd sustained. "There's more than just Robin on the line in this fight, you know that too don't you?"

"The Realis Grail War, naturally I'm aware."

"I have to survive, to be there to aid Natsu in winning it so the King Of Mages doesn't win!"

"Far too noble for someone like you, killer of Arthur. Of course you inevitably killed more than just Arthur didn't you Mordred, destroyer of the Arthurian legend. Millions over the next several centuries suffered and died as a result of the instability YOU caused when Arthur was slain at the battle of Camlann."

"I can't change what I did in life Archer however I can do everything in my power to atone, that is all I can do."

"Hn."

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

Unbeknownst to Mordred Emiya was actually suffering yet another mind splitting revelation as more of his memories returned, this time focused on a specific dream or wish.

_If it were possible I would use my wish to ensure my reign never occurred … too many suffered and died because of it. The world would be better off without the reign of Arthur._

"I wonder about that," Emiya muttered after several moments. "Just what would things be like if such a selfish wish were to take shape?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with killer," Emiya replied as he raised his handgun to point directly at Mordred's chest. "I merely wish to see if it was truly a selfish wish, what would fate twist into without you here today?"

"What the hell are you on about!?"

Instead of replying Archer simply resumed the battle, firing several shots at Mordred which were swiftly deflected before shattering his gun and summoning a short sword and charging toward her.

Using Hrunting to block the short sword Mordred swung Clarent downward to block the upward slash from Emiya's twin blade with the pair butting heads moments later. The pair struggled against one another for several minutes before Mordred's strength one out and Emiya was knocked through a nearby wall.

Preparing to charge inside to press the assault Mordred was shocked when Hrunting was hit by something powerful and shattered in her hand forcing her to retreat as Emiya emerged, the smoke still rising from the sniper rifle he'd conjured.

"This fight is beginning to get good, do not disappoint me as I kick things up a notch."

Mordred found her head instinctively moving to the right in order to avoid a follow up shot but was shocked as Emiya began to run in a circle around her forming over five afterimages behind him from his raw speed. His sniper rifle vanished and in its place spawned the twin blade once again however he split it apart at the centre of its grip to form two separate blades and charged inward to strike her directly.

Jumping backward and landing on the stone ground with an audible crack she dug her heels in as Emiya unleashed a barrage of furious slash attacks against her. Hit after hit sent her skidding down the street, despite blocking the strikes the force behind them was too much for her to hold back.

She felt Clarent's will flooding every part of her being, hundreds of calculations and strategies flooding her mind for a way to defeat Emiya however none were particularly viable at the moment, more specifically in the current moment.

Unable to break free from the onslaught with no sign whatsoever that Emiya was going to slow down Mordred was effectively stuck on the defensive as they found themselves before the courthouse of Enies Lobby, the building the Straw Hats had stood atop when making their bold declaration earlier.

Her foot bumped the stairs as she felt herself beginning to fall backward, it was the slip up Emiya needed as he landed over a dozen brutal slashes to her exposed flesh before kicking Mordred in the head which sent her flying through the closed set of double doors and to roll to a stop before the place a judge would normally be sitting.

Unfortunately said judge was already dead in the corner having tried to fight Zoro earlier on in the day.

"D-damn," Mordred winced as blood began to stream through her clenched teeth. "That hurts …"

Slowly staggering to her feet Mordred cried out in pain as a gunshot rang out through the courthouse, its source being Emiya who walked through the destroyed doors with an impassive gaze as her now kneeling form.

"This is Justice Mordred, cold and calculated Absolute Justice. For too long you have escaped punishment for your crimes but fear not for today I shall absolve you of them, by severing you from this world and the only Master who could ever care for such a despicable Servant."

"The hell do you mean," Mordred growled. "I acknowledge what I did was wrong and use the time I have as a Servant to try and do something meaningful, helping Natsu is probably the best form of atonement I could get!?"

"Precisely why both it and his very presence shall be denied from here on out," Emiya replied as he placed the barrel of his gun up against Mordred's forehead. "Your punishment was always to suffer as others receive what you shall never have, to be torn from anything that could possibly end said suffering. That is how it always has been, so says the Counter Force."

"You're an Alter," Mordred spat back with a deathly gaze. "You're helping the World Government and are known for being untrustworthy; I'm not believing a word you say!"

"It really doesn't matter," Emiya sighed. "Return to the throne and contemplate this failure, Mordred Pendragon."

Before he could pull the trigger Emiya felt his body begin to seize up. It wasn't from some poison, outside interference or change in Gravity, no this was something far more primal. The eyes of Mordred had him pinned into place, those cold emerald eyes trying to convey that he was nothing more than a dead man.

The feeling went away and he pulled the trigger instantly however his moment of opportunity had already passed. The bullet was caught just as it tapped Mordred's forehead as her helmet materialized around it to freeze it in place with Mordred herself swiftly performing an upper slash on Emiya coating both herself and the courthouse floor with his blood as the Servant staggered backward.

Manually removing her helmet Mordred pulled the bullet out and tossed it away before dispelling it once more, her cold gaze never once letting up as she entered a defensive stance.

"Did you really think I was just gonna keel over and die after everything I've been through up until now?"

Emiya stood rigid, ignoring the two bleeding gashes across his body in favour of focusing all his attention on Mordred, his eyes locked onto Mordred's own as the pair sized each other up once more.

"You have the same tenacity but I wonder …"

"If you aren't gonna make the first move then I guess I will, this time it's gonna be different!"

Vanishing from sight Emiya found himself leaning backward as Mordred narrowly missed a horizontal slash. His eyes caught the after effects of the attack as the entire front section of the courthouse was cut as debris began to rain down around the entrance.

'_She isn't playing around anymore is she …'_

"If you think that I'm just gonna let you walk all over me you're dreaming," Mordred cried as she began hurling slash after slash, slicing and dicing the area behind Emiya as he was forced to dodge the deadly strikes.

Multiple afterimages of Emiya began to appear all around the courthouse interior, many standing atop the various ledges whilst others stood scattered throughout the main hall yet all held the same shimmer.

"Now this is more like it, show me more of this determination!"

Mordred found herself on the defensive again as dozens of Emiya's began attacking her from both near and afar, though in reality the real Emiya was simply moving so fast he was able to pull off attacks far quicker than usual.

Blocking dozens of slash attacks Mordred jumped backward as a hail of gunfire shredded her previous position before returning fire with dozens of aerial slash attacks that tore large gaping holes in the building, shredding the images of Emiya upon impact.

Kicking off from her defensive position Mordred spun Clarent around whilst sailing through the air at such a speed that the blade vanished from view and in its place was an almost reddish coloured tornado coating her form.

"What is this …?"

"I told you Archer that I'm not gonna be as easy to take down as last time, this is the result of my growth! Feel it now Archer," Mordred growled as the real Archer's form came into view.

"Impossible, you can track my speed!"

"This is a new technique I got an idea for after hearing about something Zoro did, who said you can't learn something from those below you! **One Sword Style: Clarent Great Aero Drill!**"

Emiya grunted as Mordred's blade tore his skin apart. With the wind like apparition around Mordred in reality being Clarent itself it was no surprise that the attack was going to hurt however Emiya's body was riddled with large gashes as Mordred sailed past before slamming into the back wall of the courthouse.

Standing stock still Emiya shook, the afterimages disappearing as he dropped to his knees before falling face first on the ground unconscious. His sword and gun hit the ground with a resounding clang just as Mordred tore herself from the wall, also on one knee as she clenched Clarent tightly.

Her breathing was laboured as the pain from her wounds began to finally hit her, a small grin beginning to etch its way onto her face.

"I-I did it …"

Coughing slightly Mordred released several globs of blood from her mouth prompting her to remember the situation at hand and that the fight was far from over. The battle damage she'd sustained in Water Seven was now much worse thanks to the damage she'd received from Archer here in Enies Lobby … however she would indeed survive.

Slowly rising to her feet Mordred began walking toward the front of the courthouse with shaky steps. She had just reached the doors when the feeling of Clarent as well as her own instincts went haywire, both screaming for her to turn around.

And so turn she did.

"What … but how!"

To her shock Emiya was rising to his feet, the signature sign of a Servant dissipating present however Emiya simply refused to do so, a golden glow in his eyes as well as his wounds as he summoned his two signature handguns with the bladed attachments to his side.

"But this can't be-!"

Mordred wasn't prepared for the suddenness of the attack as Emiya unleashed a barrage of bullets in her direction, the first dozen deflected whilst the rest landed effectively shredding her to pieces as she was knocked back into the nearby wall.

Eventually Emiya ceased firing as Mordred slumped down against the wall leaving a blood trail, bullet holes lining her form as Emiya slowly began his approach.

'_This … can't be …,' _Mordred thought as her vision began to blur. _'He was done, his body even now seems to be fading back toward the Throne yet still he walks!'_

Gritting her teeth as she slowly began to force herself to her feet, using Clarent as support, Mordred let out an almost inhuman growl prompting Archer to cease his approach.

Her entire form was coated in blood from the countless blade and gunshot wounds she'd sustained, her mouth and nose could have been mistaken for makeshift waterfalls of the substance with it even staining her blonde hair.

"Archer …"

Emiya did not respond and instead simply let his weapons shatter prompting Mordred to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"You … you would show mercy on me now, or is it pity?"

Instead of answering a single shot pistol appeared in Emiya's right hand, pointed directly at Mordred's shaking form. For a brief moment Mordred's confusion only increased until the entire gun began to glow.

"I see …"

_I am the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Unknown to death, nor known to life_

_My mind is a blank canvas, canvas of blood_

_Through life I fight and my sense of self discard_

_Shunning the light and the dark I do embrace_

_Dispensing judgement in a hail of metallic fire_

_Yet this cold black heart shall never know rest_

_Blood of iron, mind of void_

_A plea of salvation, a resounding denial_

_An endless struggle known only unto this body_

_From the pain comes a herald bearing many weapons_

_A gift from the void shall bring an end to the dark_

_For the child who fell for the blade_

_And so I pray_

"It's you …"

"**Noble Phantasm Release: Unlimited Lost Works!**"

From his gun Emiya fired a strange dark sphere which closed the distance between the pair almost instantly. The sphere penetrated Mordred's gut and in that instant she knew pain.

True, unfathomable pain.

Blades of all shapes and sizes began to escape Mordred's body, tearing up her insides as she fell to the floor writhing in agony.

She now knew her foe, more specifically she figured out exactly who specifically Emiya was as her pain induced mind wandered back to a memory from her time on the Throne Of Heroes.

_**/Flashback/**_

"You have returned my King," Agravain said with a slight bow. "I trust you were successful?"

"I was indeed; my Master and I did indeed win the Holy Grail War."

"So did you make your wish Father," Mordred asked only to be shot down with a glare. "Was just asking …"

"As forward as the question is I too would like to know my King," Gawain said as he stepped forward. "Did you indeed wish for a future where you were not King?"

"I-I was going to however …"

"However?"

"The Grail stopped me …"

"It stopped you," Agravain replied genuinely confused. "How could it stop you, a defensive mechanism of sorts?"

"I do not know the specifics however it prevented me from making the wish by showing me … the result of my wish."

"So it showed you what the world would be like without King Arthur and the Knights of the Round?"

"Yes and I saw something within that future that made me reconsider …"

"And what was that my King?"

"It was the fate of my Master should I never impact his life," Artoria replied solemnly prompting many of the Knights to raise questioning eyebrows.

Mordred being the brash girl that she was completely ignored formality and firmly decided to voice her own question rather than avoid it like her fellow Knights of the Round.

"So you didn't make your wish because your Master would've been affected by it? Do you like him or something?"

"MORDRED!"

"That was out of line Sir Mordred!"

"It is true," Artoria replied shocking everyone including Mordred who didn't actually expect the answer to be correct. "I do harbor some feelings toward the one who was my Master and those did indeed influence my decision. However you must understand that it was not simply his fate nor my somewhat attraction toward him that influenced my decision, it was what he would ultimately become."

"Was it truly that terrible my King?"

"It was a fate I wish on no one, a fate I myself can somewhat sympathize with. To that end I refused to have that particular wish granted and instead made a different one that would not affect him in any way, shape or form."

"So what was your Master's name anyway," Gawain asked as a small smile graced Artoria's lips.

"Emiya. Shirou Emiya."

_**/Flashback End/**_

It was clear now that this Servant before her bearing the name Emiya was indeed what her Father saw through the eyes of the Holy Grail. A cold, calculating and unfeeling machine that lived only to fight and kill at his Master's discretion.

Now she understood why her Father didn't want to make such a person come to life, a living version of this man would have been an absolute monster, a nightmare for all humans to come across as he butchered his way through life without so much as a glance at his victims.

"_It appears you have discovered it Mordred._"

Through the chaos that was the pain she was feeling Mordred felt a voice pierce through her agony. It felt soothing yet also stern at the same time, tired yet very much alert and awake.

"_I know you are suffering Mordred however there is much we must still do, more we can still do for Master Natsu. You must rise Mordred, fight this pain and slay the machine that is EMIYA!_"

But how could she as thousands of blades tore through her flesh in an effort to escape, how was she supposed to fight through all that?

"_Once you may not have been worthy but you have changed Mordred Pendragon, for the better I assure you. Once you were unworthy of this blade however now you stand as its most worthy successor, heir to the throne of Arthur you truly have become yet if you fall here this one single chance at achieving that dream shall be forever lost to you._"

"_Forever … lost,_" Mordred ground out through the pain as she felt some sense of herself return from the pain.

"_Rise above this pain Mordred just like Arthur would have,_" the voice commanded. "_Prove to me that you are worthy to be my wielder and RISE!_"

Everything came back to her with the last sentence from the voice, the pain becoming secondary as she felt herself robotically rising to her feet. Clarent, the voice was Clarent itself commanding her to keep fighting, asking her to prove her worthiness to wield her.

Even as the blades continued to escape from the small sphere that had made itself home in her gut Mordred ignored it as she stood stoically before a shocked Emiya Alter.

"I understand now why you kept saying all those things during our fight; you were her Master in life weren't you?"

"You know nothing Son of Arthur," Archer snapped as his glowing form summoned the twin blade to his side once more.

"You never had her by your side during the Grail War and suffered didn't you? Her selfishness led to what you became in order to survive what followed, Shirou Emiya …"

Emiya charged toward her however Mordred had already raised Clarent high above her head, a pillar of pure red light bursting through the roof which easily obliterated the entire top half and everyone in it.

"Allow me to put you to rest once more Shirou, for both my Father's and your own sake. **Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent!**"

Bringing Clarent down the entire building save for the front portion she had been standing in was eclipsed in the red pillar of light, the blast that followed splitting Enies Lobby in two from her attacks firing point all the way to the sea where the two Giants had once stood guard over the front gate.

Once her attack died down Emiya's Noble Phantasm ceased giving her body the reprieve it desired above all else however she was shocked to see Emiya still standing in the same spot he had been before being hit by the blast.

"Don't tell me …"

"You did well … Mordred … Pendragon …"

Falling face first as his weapon hit the floor making a resounding clang Archer finally dissipated leaving behind nothing more than a bloody outline and the signs of the massive battle that the pair had.

Mordred was panting heavily as the reality of what just happened finally hit her. Dropping to one knee she could already feel the Magic supply from Natsu fixing up her internal wounds along with several of her more serious external ones as a small smile wormed its way onto her face.

"I did it … I beat Emiya!"

Her eyes soon shot to Clarent which was silent once more, not that she was going to be mad though. Clarent was there for her when she needed it of course that much had been proven today and she had little doubt Clarent was in her corner from this day forward.

Suddenly Mordred felt a wave of exhaustion slam into her with Clarent vanishing from her hand. Of course, naturally she would need to sleep in order for Natsu's Magic supply to do its job properly and she was more than happy to oblige it as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Mordred slumped to the ground unconscious, unaware that an entire squad of Marines had been waiting for the opportunity to jump her should she survive Archer.

She also wasn't aware of their cries of terror as they all found themselves impaled on shadow spikes, their dying screams falling upon deaf ears as Mordred's unconscious form slowly sank into a pool of shadow.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazis V**

**Transylvanian Homecoming: Our Humble Antagonist Returns**

"What a mess," Alucard sighed as he blew a hole through several Werewolves that had tried to jump him. "The whole place is going to need a good clean yet all the staff are lazing about the place!"

"That joke was pretty crap Alucard," Seras replied dryly as she held back a group of Vampires by slicing and dicing them until nothing but red paste remained.

"Yeah I'll give you that, having some of your old staff turn against you really doesn't help when you want to tell some jokes."

"We're killing Dimitri even though you feel sad about all this aren't we?"

"Oh yeah one hundred percent Seras that prick is gonna die tonight," Alucard replied quickly as he gunned down several Spriggans that began charging down the hallway toward them. "Take my hand, Draculina …"

"Of course," Seras replied as she took Alucard's outstretched hand as they were warped across the castle to the tallest spire overlooking the grounds.

"Wow," Alucard muttered in surprise. "That is a rather sizeable army out there isn't it?"

"There are at least a few thousand supernatural creatures out there," Seras agreed. "So what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Kill Dimitri?"

"Bingo! Minions always flee after the big baddie has been taken out because then they know they stand no chance!"

"Where do you think he is though?"

"Probably hiding in the town somewhere or fled by now I'd say, better check the town just to be safe?"

"So he's not here?"

"No I felt him slip through the wards ages ago, he's not here."

"What do we do with the you know what?"

"I'll hang onto it for the moment however if worst comes to worst I'll send it to some friends in Equilibrius to hold onto. We don't need any more incidents coming from mortals being corrupted!"

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not …"

"Come now Seras you're the good kind of mortal!"

"The good kind?"

"The kind that became my little Draculina kind!"

"Heh, fair point. We should move since that Giant there looks pretty mad."

Peering out the window Alucard saw the Giant hurling a massive flaming boulder so he warped the pair away from the castle just in time to witness the rock smash the entire tower to bits.

"Seras I have a job for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I leave Dimitri's death to you."

"I'm flattered you'd give me the honours but why exactly?"

"Because I've got a little recruitment drive to do you see," Alucard replied as his Crimson Red eyes began to glow ominously in the darkness.

"Oh I get it, got it! "Actually you know what I think I might do the same but with that idiot!"

"Spoken like a true Dracula," Alucard chuckled darkly as the pair stood stock still momentarily before Seras gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't take too long!"

"You know me by now Seras," Alucard said as the blonde vanished. "I like to savour my food …"

Vanishing and reappearing behind the front doors to his castle Alucard kicked them open with an ear splitting grin plastered on his face as he casually strolled out to meet the veritable army on his doorstep.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alucard called out as he clapped his hands together. "What can I do for you all this fine evening!?"

"You know what we want Dracula," one of the Werewolves snarled.

"Hand over the vial Count Dracula or you shall fall before the might of our forces," one of the Spriggans cried prompting Alucard to chuckle.

"Very well I suppose in the face of such a request I cannot hope but to concede and hand over the vial! Let my just get it from my pocket right here …"

Holding up his palmed glove the symbol of the Devils appeared as Alucard's Devil's Aura flared to life prompting all the creatures to take an unconscious step back.

"Actually I've changed my mind, I think every last one of you deserves to have their career changed and boy do I have good news for you all because I happen to be hiring!"

"What is this, hand over the vial!"

"You wanted to see what I can do with my hand did you say? Naughty wolf, only Seras gets to see that these days … of course there is one thing I can show you if you are so desperate …"

"Damn you Dracula, enough games!"

"Oh but this will be the funniest game of them all," Alucard chuckled darkly. "Well fun for me anyway."

"Enough of this, KILL HIM," the Werewolf roared as the group collectively charged toward him.

The Werewolves reached him first and began tearing at his flesh, not even noticing the grin within the distorted red mess of flesh and blood even as the other various creatures began getting their own hits in, reducing his body to nothing.

"**Release Restraint Level – ZERO!**"

The Werewolves were the first to die as thousands of spikes erupted from the ground, soon to be revealed to belong to an undead cavalry unit that emerged from Alucard's blood with the rest jumping back in shock.

Eventually all manner of eldritch abominations accumulated across the course of Alucard's adventures began to emerge one by one as the massive army were swiftly cut down and absorbed into the veritable horde that was Alucard himself.

Of course whilst all the slaughter went on Seras found herself searching the nearby town for any sign of Dimitri, the traitor who decided to flee instead of fight them. At least Walter had balls.

At the sound of screams Seras could only sigh with a dreamy smile on her face as the memories of when Alucard let loose on London flooded her mind. Good times, good times indeed.

"_Hello? Hello is this thing on?_"

Her happy recollection was shattered at the sound of the all too familiar voice as Seras slowly turned to face a nearby shopfront full of the latest model of televisions, all bearing the same annoying face.

"You," Seras growled as the man grinned.

"_A pleasure to see you again Fraulein Seras Victoria or should I say Fraulein Seras Dracula?_"

"Was willst du, du widerlicher Unhold, antworte mir!?"

"_Ah so you have picked up some rather colourful German in the time since we parted, wunderbar, einfach wunderbar!_"

"Answer me!"

"_All in due time Seras I assure you but first I must simply ask how are the kids doing, it has been so long since we last spoken after all?_"

"When I find you I'm going to personally consume you and ensure that all the souls residing within me torture you for the rest of eternity you ekelhaftes deutsches schwein!"

"_And here I thought we were friends, oh well! Anyway back to the main reason why I'm speaking to you … ah yes of course I almost forgot, my ultimatum!_"

"Fuck your ultimatum!"

"_I assure you Seras if I could I would but alas a certain Vampire cursed me with immortality so I must decline such a glorious death. Anyway my ultimatum is thus, give me the blood I desire or I kill everyone you hold dear! Simple isn't it!?_"

"You tried that once before and it didn't work remember, what makes you think I'm gonna believe you can pull it off this time!?"

"_I thought you might not trust me, not sure why, so I brought someone who could! Say hi to the nice lady little one!_"

The camera on the tv panned over toward a small black haired child who was sitting in a chair next to The Major, his red eyes looking up at the camera in confusion. Seras was frozen the moment the pair made eye contact, the resemblance, the eyes, all drastically similar to another person she knew …

"_Major, ist das die Mutter, die Si emir erzahlt haben?_"

"_Indeed it is little one, say hello to your darling Mutter for me!_"

"_Hallo Mutter!_"

"You …"

"_If you do not comply with my demands Seras Dracula … the child dies._"

"You'll be destroyed for this Major, if Alucard ever finds out about this-!"

"_Neither you nor Alucard will be able to do anything to me so long as I am in possession of this bargaining chip, a most precious chip indeed wouldn't you agree?_"

"You monster-!"

"_Yesyes I am aware I may appear to be one but in reality I am but a man, now I must bid you good day for I am a very busty little Major! So many schemes … so little time …_"

"WAIT-!"

Before she could speak the screens shattered leaving Seras alone in the street as she burst into tears, clutching her stomach as she fell to her knees in shock.

"Alucard … Vladimir I need you!"

Within moments the screams died as an eerie darkness fell over all of Transylvania as the familiar form of Alucard descended upon her, his arms circling her protectively.

"Seras what's wrong, are you hurt!?"

"It's the Major Vlad he's got him!"

"The Major? What's The Major got over us?"

"I-I can't even bring myself to say it Vlad just check my memories!"

At first he was hesitant before deciding instead to force his way into her distressed mind and upon reviewing the entire conversation Alucard was utterly and completely speechless.

"This can't be," Alucard murmured as he held the now unconscious Seras in his arms. "How can such a thing be possible unless … he didn't did he?"

Rising to his feet with Seras in his arms Alucard looked up at the night sky with his lips curled back into a furious snarl.

"He'll pay for this, I swear it!"

The image of the little boy in the camera feed was already haunting his mind despite the fact that he hadn't even been the one there, no doubt Seras was faring much worse. Indeed they would return to Integra and plan out their next move however there was one thing that could not be denied.

They would have their revenge.

The Major would suffer for this sleight.

He swore it.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	34. Assault On The Tower Of Justice

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – Mordred and Artoria/Arthuria referring to themselves in the Male term is basically both a Fate thing but also from a lore perspective it's a by product from them being born Female into a world where to be a Knight or King one had to be Male. **

**Dragonborn2704 – If I ever did introduce them they'd probably be bad guys simply because the quote 'Good Guy Cast' is getting pretty crowded as is haha but thanks for the suggestion I may use it down the line!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Assault On The Tower Of Justice**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Wh-what was that," Blueno gasped as sweat seemingly poured off of his stoic form. "That massive blast of light just now … what could cause such destructive force!?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious," Luffy replied with a grin as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like Mordred got her revenge on that Archer guy who messed with her back in Water Seven."

"But that's impossible! Archer was as strong as a Vice Admiral there's no way one of you pathetic Pirates could have destroyed him!"

"You guys seem to be doing a lot of underestimating today aren't you? Did you honestly think we wouldn't take Robin back with force, without the strength to back up our words?"

Blueno grit his teeth as his eyes slowly moved back toward Luffy, the look in the Pirate Captain's eyes as solid as steel yet also hinting at the same playfulness as he usually displayed.

"Your attempts at rattling me have failed Straw Hat, I have no doubt that it was Archer who created that blast which no doubt wiped out your Pirate friend. You fools invaded one of the three most important military bases in the entire world, Enies Lobby. Just a kilometre away lie the Gates Of Justice which will lead Nico Robin, and the rest of your crew, to their ultimate fate."

"None of us are gonna die and none of us are going to be captured and dragged beyond those gates," Luffy replied confidently as he clenched his fists. "If you think I'm gonna allow that to happen then you're in for a rude wakeup call you bull headed bastard."

"Hn. Talk all you want Straw Hat but you were dispatched effortlessly in Water Seven, prepare to feel the wrath of a Six Powers Master. **Soru!**"

Vanishing from sight Luffy's eyes narrowed before he spun around and went to punch Blueno in the face only for the man to freeze in place suddenly.

"**Tekkai!**"

Grinning at Luffy Blueno was confident his absolute defence would hold which made his face all the more comical as Luffy landed a solid blow to the man's gut, knocking the CP9 Agent into the back wall of the tower roof with a look of absolute shock.

"I-impossible! No, this is merely a fluke! **Soru!**"

"**Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

Striking Blueno square in the face this time the man was sent skidding backward as he clutched his jaw, the look of surprise still etched onto his features as Luffy's arm retracted back to its normal size.

"Like I just said before, we're not the same as we were back then," Luffy said this time with no trace of the playfulness present. "You guys really did a number on us back in Water Seven. You took Robin, injured me and Mordred pretty bad … but thanks to you guys we're also stronger for it."

"It seems you all still haven't realized that what you're doing is an affront to the world itself," Blueno replied calmly. "The pain you and your crew experienced back in Water Seven will be expanded upon a thousandfold, we'll make all of you criminals wanted throughout the world before making you suffer cruel deaths … assuming any of you manage to escape and survive that long that is."

Gritting his teeth Luffy cocked his arm back as it began to spin around forming a large looking spring as he charged forward.

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

"You might have broken through a defence with little care placed into it before but this time I'll put more effort behind it, **Tekkai!**"

The attack struck Blueno right in the centre of the chest sending him skidding backward, blood escaping from his mouth.

'_Impossible … during our raid on Iceburg's estate back in Water Seven I'm certain this man didn't possess such power!'_

"**Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Blueno's eyes widened as the barrage of fists swiftly approached his position, shaking him from his thoughts.

"**Soru!**"

Spinning around as Blueno vanished Luffy ceased his attack and again located and struck Blueno this time knocking him through a piece of concrete jutting out from the centre of the roof.

"We only came here to get Robin back, the rest of this shit you lot keep going on about none of us could care less about!"

Slowly rising from the debris he'd found himself in Blueno wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, a deep frown set upon his face.

"I underestimated you …"

"Yeah well I told you that you shouldn't have yet you didn't listen."

'_I didn't think he could keep up with Soru's speed but this time … yes this time I'll charge at him with everything. Direct hits are next to useless against a man made of rubber so I'll have to use …'_

"Oi are you gonna keep fighting or can I move on?"

"**Geppo!**"

Luffy's eyes darted upward as Blueno began to jump around in the air, kicking off of what appeared to be the air itself before suddenly changing course and charging in his direction.

"**Gum Gum-!**"

"**Rankyaku!**"

Making a slashing motion with his leg Blueno fired off an aerial slash attack, much to Luffy's shock as he barely managed to avoid at the last moment. Watching as the attack sliced apart a section of the roof Luffy was barely able to dodge a follow up kick which fired yet another slash that tore through the back wall by jumping into the air.

"**Tekkai!**"

Hardening just his foot Blueno moved to kick Luffy who extended his arms to the ground and pushed himself out of the way just in time to avoid the lethal attack which blew a hole through the roof. Landing safely he wasn't prepared for Blueno to spin around with his other leg also using Tekkai.

"Shit-!"

"What followed was Blueno's legs acting almost like a wheel as he rolled along the roof blowing holes cleanly through it as Luffy struggled to stay out of the attack's path. Eventually Blueno stopped and with a muffled cry through the smoke he suddenly vanished leaving behind only a bodily shaped door which shut into the roof before vanishing.

"Wh-what the hell! There was a door in the floor just now!"

"**Doa Doa!**"

Beneath Luffy's feet two hand sized doors opened up as Blueno's hands emerged, dragging part of Luffy's legs into them much to the Captain's shock.

"O-oi!? What the hell is this! Were there always such small doors here on this roof before," Luffy gasped as he tried to free his legs. "Ah damn! I'm stuck, shit!"

The sound of a creaking door could be heard as Blueno walked out of another door on the roof with his calm and stoic face back once again.

"You! What is this, what did you do!? Is this a Devil Fruit!?"

"I ate the Doa Doa Fruit, I'm a Door man."

"Door man?"

"It means I can turn everything I touch … into a door," Blueno said as he swiped at Luffy's face only for nothing to happen.

"Huh … wait what the hell, why's everything spinning!"

Whilst Luffy felt like nothing happened in reality the entire middle section of his face was now spinning around in a circle like a door being blown in the wind.

"**Revolving Doa!**"

"Oi! My eyes are turning so fast!"

"**Rankyaku!**"

As Luffy's eyes spun around he barely had the time to catch Blueno performing the powerful kick which sliced off an entire section of the roof with its main target being Luffy's torso. Blueno landed on the ground looking at the dust where Luffy once was with narrowed eyes.

Eventually Luffy emerged from the small hole completely unharmed clutching his face in an almost comical manner.

"Ah man, that door on my face closed!"

"Of course it did. Doors will always close after being opened," Blueno replied bluntly. "You did well on dodging my Rankyaku strike whilst being affected by my Revolving Doa."

"Yeah, no big deal."

"How unexpected," Blueno said before vanishing into the air using Geppo, bouncing off of the air over a dozen times before lunging at Luffy in an attempt to kick him. Luffy leant backward and swung his right arm outward in an attempt to punch Blueno who cart wheeled out of the way before vanishing into the air once more with Geppo.

"Damn … he jumped again!"

"**Shigan!**"

Leaping backward Luffy easily evaded the finger based attack that incapacitated him last time as Blueno vanished yet again this time using Soru, appearing in the air behind Luffy with his fist cocked back.

"**Sai!**"

Punching the ground where Luffy once stood Blueno cracked a significant portion of the roof causing several parts of it to collapse rendering the rest highly unstable.

"**Gum Gum: Bullet!**"

"**Tekkai!**"

Meeting Luffy's fist with his own before entering a defensive stance Luffy began to unleash a barrage of punches on the Agent who went to swing his leg outward.

"**Rankyaku!**"

To Blueno's surprise however Luffy kicked his leg causing the attack to veer off course and slice off another part of the roof.

'_He's perfectly caught up to my speed, not only that he even changed the course of my Rankyaku! His physical abilities are hard to believe …'_

"This is no good," Luffy said prompting Blueno to raise an eyebrow in response. "If I stay like this, it's simply no good."

"What are you on about?"

"When Aokiji showed up and I saw him fight Natsu, I thought about it for awhile. If strong guys like that are gonna appear all over our road along the Grand Line going forward … if I don't get stronger … I won't be able to protect my friends like Robin from people like you guys."

"So what?"

"Even if they aren't all powerhouses like me, Zoro, Sanji, Natsu or Mordred … they're still precious to me, I wanna make sure I can keep them close even on the toughest seas! I can't rely on Natsu to power his way through the tougher guys forever; if I don't get stronger I could risk losing my friends!"

"Then what do you want to do," Blueno asked curiously.

"I thought about a way that I could fight at my fullest," Luffy said as he squatted down slightly and placed his hands on his knees. "So that I don't have to lose anyone …"

From Luffy's ankles up to the mid section of his leg his skin appeared to look almost like springs before whatever it was that had become the spring like form was forced upward into his main body, his skin rippling as his skin began to turn a tinge of Crimson Red.

"So that I don't let anyone drift away …"

Steam began to rise from Luffy's skin as Blueno watched on in confusion.

'_What is he doing, what's happening inside his body?'_

"You won't … be able to keep up with me anymore."

"What?"

"Every last one of my techniques are gonna evolve by one step," Luffy said as he placed his right fist on the ground whilst keeping his left on his knee as the steam being generated from within his body almost obscured him from view.

"What is this?"

"This … is **Gear Second!**"

"Gear? Your techniques will evolve? Blowing steam from all over your body? Is this your imitation of a steam engine? What kind of bluff is this?"

"I'm … I'm glad I met all of you here," Luffy said as Blueno looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Thanks to you, I'll be able to move forward without losing my friends."

"What are you even saying, I don't get it? Isn't it because you met us that you're about to lose your precious friends? What you say keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute, perhaps you've gone insane?"

"Heh … well let's just see about that then shall we," Luffy said as he rose from his position and extended his left hand outward as if lining up Blueno whilst cocking his right one back. "**Gum Gum …**"

"What, you want to shoot me? You do realize you're only giving me a chance to dodge your attack right?"

Luffy and Blueno stared at one another for several moments, neither one having to say more than a word before Blueno suddenly vanished with Soru only for Luffy to already have initiated his attack.

"**Soru-!**"

"**Jet Pistol!**"

In the span of less than a second Luffy struck Blueno right in the chest before he'd even had a chance to activate Soru, knocking the man across the gap into the Tower Of Justice. He was back on his feet in less than a second, eyes wide in shock as he looked right at where Luffy was only to find him gone as he walked back through the hole in the wall and jumped across to the Courthouse roof.

"Where-!?"

A punch to the face from his left sent him sprawling across the roof as he clutched the side of his head in pain, looking up just in time to see Luffy vanish from view.

"But-!"

"**Gum Gum: Jet Rifle!**"

Striking Blueno in the side before he had a chance to even react the man was about to be sent sailing through the air only for Luffy to appear above him, delivering a brutal punch to the gut that created a small crater in the roof as he jumped and spun around in the air landing several metres away.

"Urgh … I can't see him at all," Blueno gasped before being struck in the side of the head yet again though this time he was able to land on his hands and jump onto his feet.

Faster than Blueno could react however Luffy had already reached the flagpole behind him and used it to jump in the air just above him as he extended his right foot outward.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Stamp!**"

Smashing Blueno in the back of his head the man's face was knocked right into the concrete only for a follow up attack to smash it right back out.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Yari!**"

Using both legs Luffy smashed the spine of Blueno as the man's entire body jerked upward in response, unfortunately this wasn't the end as Luffy grabbed onto the two bits of his hair that made him appear like a bull and propelled himself toward the Agent.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Missile!**"

The entire roof along with the next three floors collapsed as Blueno was knocked downward, barely able to keep himself from passing out as he struggled to even get to his knees.

'_There's no mistaking it … this man … he actually assimilated one of the Six Power Techniques, Soru, and is now using it!'_

Luffy vanished again however this time Blueno wasn't going to allow himself to be tossed around like trash.

"**Doa Doa: Air Door!**"

Ripping open a door in the air Blueno fled into what was a strange green like version of the world, dropping to his knees as he tried to assess what Luffy had just done.

'_There simply can't be such a ridiculous thing … Pirate scum that are capable of using Soru!? No … not only did he manage to use Soru, he managed to enhance his body to the point that he can withstand using the technique! Did he have such a dormant ability from the start? This has to be some sort of sick joke! But … there is no way someone can catch up with a Six Power user's speed so there's no way I can lose!'_

Rising to his feet with a scowl Blueno wiped the blood that threatened to obscure his vision as he grit his teeth in frustration.

'_All I need to do is turn his body into a door and seal his movements, without his speed he's nothing! I will charge with all my might and settle this fight once and for all!'_

Ripping open the space behind Luffy Blueno charged out and attempted to grab him only for Luffy to have already vanished and appeared several metres away forcing Blueno to perform several flips to regain his balance before turning around to look at Luffy in shock.

"When you guys move as if you've disappeared, I saw you kicking the ground over ten times in a single instant. I quickly figured out the trick, glad I did too since a technique like this is pretty handy. I'm truly glad I met you guys here, with these new abilities I'll protect my friends for a long time!"

Luffy suddenly rose to his full height as his arms stretched out far behind him before looking at Blueno who grit his teeth now furious at the way the fight was turning.

'_I'm gonna take this, take it with my strongest Tekkai!_"

Charging forward Blueno clenched his fists as he braced himself for the impact of Luffy's attack.

"**Tekkai Gou!**"

"**Gum Gum: Jet Bazooka!**"

Barely even registering the movement of Luffy's arms as they returned to normal Blueno was sent skidding backward to the edge of the floor, a grin plastered on his face as he looked up at a shocked Luffy.

"You're really one sturdy guy huh," Luffy muttered as his skin returned to normal. "I suppose I'll have to show you something even more interesting then won't I?"

Moving his thumb toward his mouth Luffy was about to speak when Blueno's body suddenly began to shake before collapsing, an action he wasn't expecting in the slightest.

"Man … I'm so exhausted. I guess my body can't keep up with this just yet …"

Looking up at the Tower Of Justice Luffy's gaze hardened into one of determination as his mind refocused on the person they'd come to save, Robin.

"Well, I don't care about my body right now … getting Robin and the others out of here is what's most important."

Taking several steps forward Luffy sighed before launching himself over the gap wondering how everyone else was doing against the CP9 Agents.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_This is starting to get annoying,_" Natsu growled as he was slammed through yet another wall, clinging to the currently held shut mouth of Hessian Lobo attempting to prevent the wolf from biting him.

"_Surely you can just destroy him Natsu, he'd understand?_"

"_If I free him from Spandam's control he could become our ally Ahnk, any potential ally in this mess, especially a Servant, is vital!_"

"_Well then at least knock the damn thing out because eventually your grip will fail!_"

"…"

The snarling coming from the wolf only increased as the rider atop its back began to swipe at him with its swords, firing off powerful aerial slash attacks forcing Natsu to begin swiftly altering his position atop Hessian Lobo's maw.

"Damn it, I'm gonna lose my grip at this rate!"

After being slammed and dragged through yet another wall the wolf finally shook him off prompting Natsu to immediately roll before blasting himself away with a burst of Gravity Magic which coincidently knocked Hessian Lobo across the hall they were in.

The pair both rose to their feet, Natsu rising slowly and cautiously as Hessian Lobo rolled and leapt to its feet swiftly before shifting its legs with its body moving closer to the ground seemingly ready to pounce.

"Come on, surely you can fight the orders of a piece of trash like Spandam? I don't want to fight you but if we can't work this out then I may have no other choice …"

Hessian Lobo's response was to simply let out a snarl mixed with a whine as he kicked off from his position, jaw fully extended in preparation to bite down on his flesh.

"Sorry for this but I'm wasting time; hopefully it takes you awhile to get back from this."

As Hessian Lobo soared through the air he wasn't expecting Natsu to open a portal right in his flight path that sent him several miles away in the ocean. It wasn't very nice and if he succeeded he may still have one very wet and angry wolf on his hands but for the moment it was the only suitable option open to him.

"That should keep him occupied for a little bit trying to get back."

"Using your portal, why didn't I think of that," Ahnkseram sighed as he seemingly walked into existence before Natsu.

"Because you and I both know you aren't the best when it comes to instant improvisation," Natsu replied with a grin before frowning as he scanned the area for Robin. "Spandam and Lucci are moving her toward the gates through a secret passage of some sort so we have time."

"You know that you can't actually kill Spandam right?"

"…"

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"Do you want to piss off Tim and have him beat the shit out of us?"

"I doubt he'd care, Spandam's existence in the future events is minor at best!"

"I don't care I forbid you from killing him!"

"You said nothing about crippling and or maiming so I'm going to do that then."

"Natsu …"

"Ahnk my very presence here is already affecting everything, Mordred's too! Who cares at this point!"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"You saw her memories!"

"Yes I did …"

"I need to prove to Robin she doesn't have to run anymore Ahnk, that she can finally believe she's safe!"

"I understand and fully believe that too but try thinking about all this without Beast III's Authority forcing you along!"

"Oh yeah sure I'll just turn that right off … IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF I HAD THE FUCKING OPTION!"

"We're getting nowhere," Ahnkseram sighed as he massaged his temples. "All I'm trying to say is you can't do too much to Spandam … yet."

"I can see that Ahnk you don't have to spell it out for me."

"Then why are you even arguing with me?"

"Because the guy is literal fucking scum so who cares if I slice off all four of his limbs and replace them with wheel extensions, hook him up to the Sea Train line, fire up the Rocket Man at the other end and see what happens!? I'm just trying to perform vital research for the Council Ahnk!"

"That … I don't even know what to say to that …"

"Say to what?"

"You know what I give up, go do whatever you feel like doing but don't blame me when Tim freezes everything again and destroys you for messing with Time again," Ahnkseram snapped before vanishing into thin air leaving Natsu alone.

"Now then time to destroy me a Spandam … AHA, FOUND YOU!"

_**/Robin's POV/**_

"STOP STRUGGLING YOU PATHETIC BITCH AND JUST ACCEPT YOUR FATE! DRAGNEEL AND YOUR PRECIOUS FRIENDS WON'T BE ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU FROM WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I refuse," Robin snapped back as she bit Spandam's hand drawing blood prompting the man to recoil in pain.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," Spandam cried before slapping Robin across the face knocking her to the ground. "It seems even with Sea Stone Prism cuffs you still have enough fight left in you to do something like that eh, guess I should remedy that!"

Robin cried out in pain as Spandam kicked her in the ribs, hard. Again and again he continued to kick until Robin finally managed to roll away which only served to further anger the man.

"You want to do things the hard way!? FINE!"

This time Spandam kicked Robin in the face, breaking her nose as she cried out in pain. Lucci watched not with an impassive gaze but actually amazed Spandam was showing any kind of fight in him, being used to only the cowardice the Director normally displayed.

"I hate to interrupt but I wouldn't do that Spandam."

"Damn it Lucci what more do you want from me you basically already stole my command!?"

"You do realize if Dragneel is even as half as powerful as command says he is that he'll either sense, feel or hear Nico Robin's condition from here right?"

Spandam's face was almost comical as he went as white as a sheet, the look of utter terror in his eyes prompting Robin to begin laughing despite her badly damaged face.

"D-don't you dare laugh at me you bitch-!"

Before Spandam even had a chance to finish his sentence the wall beside them was blown open as a massive claw entered the room before retracting.

"GAHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING," Spandam shrieked as both Lucci and Robin both attempted to distance themselves from the foolish CP9 Director.

Replacing the claw was a single Aqua Blue eye which seemed to be scanning the room and upon seeing Spandam it narrowed … a trivial reaction compared to when it locked onto Robin's form.

The eye vanished and there was nothing but silence, an eerie silence that prompted both Spandam and Lucci to swiftly pick up the semi conscious Robin and flee as quickly as they could before whatever it was they had just seen returned.

"L-L-Lucci, what the hell was that thing!?"

"I can only make an educated guess and assume it was Dragneel …"

"S-so then that means he's coming for us then, as whatever that THING was!?"

"I believe so yes."

"SHIT!"

"There is one way you can still get out of this Spandam," Lucci said prompting the cowardly Director to freeze in place.

"How!?"

"Release it."

"Are you serious!?"

"It's the only way Spandam, we do have permission to use it from the higher ups you know."

"You're right," Spandam said slowly before unceremoniously tossing Robin over to Lucci. "Drag this trash through the Gate Of Justice Lucci and I'll go awaken it!"

"A good idea," Lucci replied with a nod. "Good luck Spandam."

With that the cowardly Director ran off down a nearby corridor leaving Lucci alone with Robin who looked over to Lucci in confusion.

"You do realize … he's going to die even quicker now, right?"

"Of course I do," Lucci replied coldly. "He is going to be the bait so I can get you past the gates."

"You won't have long you know, Natsu will slaughter Spandam without even trying and most likely whatever this thing you seem to want to release is."

"Perhaps however as long as my mission succeeds the lives lost are inconsequential," Lucci replied as he slung Robin over his shoulder and vanished with a burst of speed.

_**/Zoro's POV/**_

"Oi where the hell am I now," Zoro sighed as he looked around the room he was in.

The room was built like an indoor garden with lush green grass, trees and moss covering the walls. A rather strange room to have in the base of the World Government's Assassins it most certainly was.

"The hell is this place?"

"This place will be your graveyard, Roronoa Zoro, so take in its beautiful image before the black curtain falls …"

His senses screaming for him to move Zoro swiftly drew two of his swords and spun around just in time to block two aerial slash attacks that sent him skidding backward several feet, tearing up the grass as he brought himself to an abrupt halt.

"You …"

"I'm surprised you lot actually managed to get this far," Kaku said as he emerged from the shadows. "Even before I first laid eyes upon you at Water Seven I already knew that you and your crew were pushovers, for the most part anyway."

"We're not the same as we were back then, Government dog."

"Oooh, that had bite. There does seem to be something a little different about you, a Demonic energy of some sort. You must be quite the fearsome man to radiate such a fearsome presence!"

Sighing as he spun his two sheathed blades lazily as his sides Kaku used the hilt of one to push his hat upward so that it no longer obscured his eye contact with Zoro as the pair locked eyes.

"Unfortunately for you my swordsmanship is the epitome of CP9's fighting prowess, underestimating me won't end well for you. Radiate all the fearsome Aura you please but don't be surprised when you end up a few limbs short …"

"Two Sword Style, huh?"

The two blades that were spinning at his sides suddenly hit the ground as Kaku jumped upward and fired two aerial slash attacks using his legs which Zoro easily deflected off to either side of himself as the CP9 Agent grinned.

"Two you say? It's more like four swords."

"Heh," Zoro grinned as he drew his third blade and placed it into his mouth. "Makes no difference to me either way! Your whole body is just another weapon after all."

Charging forward Zoro moved to strike Kaku however he suddenly vanished, the sheathes for his blades barely touching the floor before the pair clashed as Zoro blocked both swords with the one in his left hand.

Pushing upward Kaku moved to strike Zoro's face however it was blocked by the blade in his mouth before Zoro took a swipe at Kaku forcing the man to propel himself into the air as he fired several aerial slash attacks at him using his legs whilst retreating.

"**Rankyaku!**"

Slashing at the attacks Zoro sliced through the first two and blocked the third, skidding backward slightly as Kaku touched the ground. Both glared at one another with intense concentration as they began to pace in a small circle, neither one daring to blink lest the other gain an opening.

Suddenly Kaku struck as the sound of clashing steel rang out through the garden as both swung their blades with deadly precision, Zoro quickly moving on the counterattack moments after blocking several strikes to his left putting Kaku on the back foot.

"**Soru! Geppo!**"

"What-!"

Concentrating as he'd been taught he spun around and looked upward where he felt what could only be described as an irregularity in the air as small puffs of smoke emerged from seemingly random places.

"There," Zoro growled as he successfully blocked a strike from Kaku who appeared surprised at Zoro's reaction time before vanishing again. Reappearing behind Zoro Kaku went to slash at him only for Zoro to stab one on his blades into the ground effectively blocking both strikes forcing Kaku to retreat yet again.

"Not bad Pirate Hunter, **Soru!**"

Spinning around Zoro swung two of his blades in a horizontal motion as Kaku barely managed to block, spinning around as he skidded away before coming to a stop with a noticeable frown.

"Hmm?"

Zoro charged forward and went on the offensive again attempting the same slash only this time Kaku performed a horizontal flip over it before attempting to perform a Rankyaku leg sweep on Zoro.

Jumping over the attack Zoro landed and lunged forward with two of his blades clutched at his side.

"**Three Sword Style: Oni Giri!**"

Blocking the attack Kaku was still sent flying backward but easily recovered by using Geppo on the air and came skidding to a stop with a grin on his face.

"Hahaha! What a blast!"

"Good for you," Zoro grunted in reply. "I don't have time to enjoy myself!"

"Well if that's the case then you'd better get a move on taking me down, then," Kaku replied before vanishing and appearing on the roof having stabbed both his blades into it to support himself.

"**Rankyaku Chaos Rain!**"

Kicking at high speed Kaku unleashed a barrage of powerful aerial slash attacks immediately putting Zoro on the defensive as he hacked and slashed away at the incoming ones, redirecting them off into the walls or the nearby grass effectively shredding the landscape beyond recognition.

'_Looks like this bastard can crank out these aerial slash attacks with ease …'_

After some time Kaku ceased his attack leaving Zoro panting slightly from the exertion he put into deflecting every last attack sent his way.

"Damn you … are you trying to mock me!?"

"No, not at all! Actually to tell you the truth I'm quite impressed you managed to make it this far! But if you're in such a hurry, I'll let you have a taste … of my new power."

"What," Zoro said with a frown as Kaku's entire body began to distort, his blades falling to the ground with a resounding clang as his body's height increased to the point Zoro had to strain to look up high enough to see his head. "What the hell is that!?"

As Kaku's form ceased distorting Zoro took several steps back in shock prompting Kaku to grin as he towered over the Vice Captain.

"Now this, Pirate Hunter Zoro, is where the REAL fight begins!"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour – Now With 80% More Vampire Nazis VI**

**Forging The Final Plan**

"How long has she been out?"

"Several hours," Alucard sighed tiredly. "I don't blame her either."

"Are you certain that this wasn't some sort of sick, twisted joke by The Major Alucard? You know how he oh so enjoys pulling them?"

"No this is definitely real Integra … those eyes cannot lie, not to me."

"Have you got a plan?"

"No."

"Are you going to bother making one?"

"I don't know."

"Alucard, please tell me you plan on thinking this one through. We all know you like doing things your own way but the stakes this time are-."

"I KNOW HOW HIGH THE FUCKING STAKES ARE, DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ON WHAT I RISK LOSING SHOULD I FAIL!"

"Good," Integra replied completely unshaken by Alucard's outburst. "Because whatever hell you believe you'll confine yourself won't be enough for what Seras will do to you if you mess this up."

"I don't understand how he managed to do it, what kind of science could allow him to pull something like that off …"

"You said he managed to create an army of Vampire Nazis capable of using Magic back in that Earthland place once, does that seem any less realistic than what he's done here?"

"Back then he was wielding my power, the power of a Devil, yet this time it's just all him! How could he have possibly pulled off something as crazy as-!"

"We can rule out Necromancy can't we?"

"There aren't any obvious signs of it on the boy so no it isn't."

"Some kind of spiritual possession?"

"I don't think anything in the realm of the Arcane or any kind of Mysticism is relevant here," Alucard sighed. "I believe this sits firmly in the realm of science."

"I'm going to get a team together and have them investigate the possibility of such a thing, discreetly of course," Integra said at Alucard's dark look. "I will send Seras along to meet you as soon as you are ready Alucard but for now let her have her rest."

"I don't like this, this feeling of helplessness. The feeling of things being beyond my control …"

"When was the last time you felt it?"

"I think I was still religious …."

"Oh, I see …."

"I am Dracula, I'm a Devil, I'm one of the strongest beings on the planet yet this bastard has screwed me thrice Integra! I won't stand for this any longer!"

"You have a plan now?"

"Aside from kick his teeth in yes I have a vague plan."

"Oh dear …"

"I'm going to hunt down Dimitri and extract the info from his bullet laded corpse and charge headlong into the fray to find the boy!"

"That is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid …"

"It's the best we've got Integra!"

"Then do it, just don't tie it back to us!"

"Thank you …my Master."

"Give that Russian brute my regards would you, never did like his stench."

"Will do," Alucard growled as he opened a portal and vanished, a new target firmly in his sights as he moved to retrieve an asset he'd long thought lost.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	35. The Power Within

**Hi guys Azza here.**

**So you know what's great ... when your laptop decides it no longer wants to function anymore and you get told that the internal hard drive is completely fried causing me to lose years worth of stuff that wasn't backed up.**

**Nice**

**For real though at the time of me writing this I kid you not I'm at my local library, you guys and girls remember libraries right haha! Yeah try having to rewrite this whole chapter when you only get 30 minutes of time on a computer with your library card so you fleece your family for three more. One hour a day over the course of about four days has brought you this just so I could let you guys know what's up.**

**Now that being said I have bought a new PC, custom built one this time just to make sure it lasts longer than my laptop did. Unfortunately I still need to buy a monitor so I can't use it yet but fear not because I'm working my ass off to buy one.**

**That being said this is a hiatus of sorts because obviously I'm not going to the library anymore, the 30 minute thing is crap and their computers were slow as hell. Give me about 2-3 weeks and I should have the monitor I want and will be able to return to bringing you all the content!**

**Now onto the chapter everyone!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Power Within**

_**/Zoro's POV/**_

"What the hell are you!? Is that some kind of Devil Fruit!?"

"Heh, never seen one of these majestic creatures before have you Pirate Hunter? Yes indeed this is the work of my newly acquired Devil Fruit. Yes I ate the Ox Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe!"

"…"

"What?"

"That's supposed to be a giraffe, that weird looking thing? I mean yeah the neck is accurate but no giraffe ever stands on its hind legs like that."

"You idiot this is its hybrid form!"

"The hell is a hybrid form?"

"Wait so you don't know …?"

"Know what?"

"Do you not understand the kind of Devil Fruit I've consumed to become a giraffe human, I ate a Zoan Devil Fruit."

"A Zoan, I see."

"Do you Pirate Hunter, do you truly see the beauty and grace of the majestic giraffe!?"

"Huh? Oh I wasn't talking about that, honestly that's a pretty shitty Devil Fruit power to have I mean what good is a herbivore gonna do in a fight?"

"Damn you …"

Feeling as if he needed to suddenly drop to the floor lest he find himself dead Zoro followed his instincts as Kaku spun around, both his legs firing off a massive aerial slash attack that sliced apart a rather significant portion of the building prompting it to slide downward slightly as it teetered on the edge of collapse.

"No way," Zoro muttered under his breath as he slowly rose back to his feet. "If I'd been hit by that attack there's no way my body could have endured it …"

"My apologies," Kaku sighed as he rose to his full height. "I let your words get to me, giraffes are truly wondrous creatures and for someone to pour such unnecessary slander upon them … it truly rattles me."

"If your composure is so easily shaken then this fight shouldn't be too tough then," Zoro replied as he got into a new stance. "A swordsman without true composure is as good as dead on the battlefield after all."

"Is that so? Perhaps then you would care to educate me on how you believe a true swordsman should act, by actually managing to land a blow upon me."

"Hn. **Two Sword Style: Tower Climb!**"

Vanishing from view Zoro appeared mid air in front of Kaku and slashed in an upwards motion leaving momentary visible slash marks mere inches from Kaku's elongated neck.

"So fast-!"

"**Tower Climb – Return!**"

Slashing downward Kaku again barely managed to avoid the attack, gritting his teeth as an idea suddenly struck him.

"**Tekkai – Flash!**"

Using his comical nose to his advantage Kaku attempted to strike Zoro with a Tekkai infused jab which was blocked by two of Zoro's blades sending sparks flying in all directions. Zoro eventually decided to use the force behind Kaku's attack to his advantage and propelled himself upward slightly before attempting yet another attack only for Kaku to angle his neck out of the way at the last moment leaving him wide open.

"If you attack from midair you leave holes in your defense! **Giraffe Scythe!**"

Striking Zoro directly in the side using his neck Kaku sent him flying through a large pile of rubble as he used his swords to skid to a sudden stop, panting slightly as a trail of blood escaped his mouth.

"Iron Body. No blind spots."

"Wh-what …"

Zoro watched in confusion as Kaku's neck began to fold in on itself as his entire form became a massive cube, the Giraffe's long nose placed atop the cube as he glared down at Zoro in what he assumed to be a menacing manner.

"I've become a square with zero blind spots; victory is absolute for me now!"

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Heh, so naïve. Have you not yet noticed what I've done?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Giraffe's have four legs … **Rankyaku!**"

"LIKE I SAID, ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR NOT," Zoro snapped as Kaku's folded legs began flailing pathetically from his cube like form.

"Where are you looking? My attack has already started!"

"What-!"

Looking upward Zoro was shocked to see the entire roof covered in bright white blurs that were bouncing off of it, all now poised to strike at his location.

"The slash attacks I directed upward will deflect off of the ceiling … and rain down upon you! **Giraffe Shower!**"

"Shit," Zoro gasped as he began rapidly swinging his swords to attempt to block some of the attacks before quickly realizing he had no other choice but to endure the attack, shielding his face from the brunt of the attack as thousands of tiny slashes rained down upon him as blood began to pour from his wounds.

'_Damn … slash attack pellets … can't block them all!'_

Once the shower finally ceased Zoro stood panting heavily however he only had a moment before again he felt something tell him to move as he brought two of his blades before him in a cross formation.

"**Nose Pistol!**"

Kaku again tried to use his nose to his advantage however the attack was blocked, negating most of the damage even though it still sent Zoro skidding backward into some more rubble.

"Damn bastard," Zoro panted as he righted himself prompting Kaku to grin.

"What a tough guy you are, surviving my Giraffe Shower like that, I'm utterly flabbergasted!"

"I've trained my body; you damn Gi-riff-raff!"

"Gi-riff-raff? I am a Giraffe!"

"Gi-riff-raff."

"That's wrong! I-I'm not Gi-riff-raff!"

"Shut up!"

"What-!?"

"Gi-riff-raff … Gi-riff-raff …"

Sheathing his two blades Zoro grabbed his third one from his sash, sheath and all and brought it out in front of him, holding it with both hands as he looked up at Kaku with a glare.

"Stop rambling because I couldn't give two shits!"

"Hn, if you think you'll get away with mocking me then you'd better be prepared for the pain that'll follow!"

"Likewise. You'd better prepare yourself because from here on out … playtime is over," Zoro said in a rough tone as he wiped the blood that threatened to obscure his vision. "First, I'll break right through that Iron Body of yours and cut strips from that pathetic hide of yours!"

"You think you have a chance, just try it and see what happens Roronoa Zoro!"

Removing his bandanna from his forearm Zoro placed it around the top of his head as Kaku cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What, do you think you get stronger from wearing a rag around your head?"

"Who knows," Zoro replied with a dark grin as the wind picked up in the room. "Let's find out shall we …"

Kaku was shocked to see Zoro vanish, this time with speed far greater than any he'd previously used before, forcing him to use a technique he'd been saving in order to predict exactly what the Pirate was doing.

Unfortunately for Kaku he needed to use it a moment earlier in order to avoid being struck, preventing him from actively dodging the attack and forcing him to rely on his Iron Body Technique.

"**Tekkai!**"

"It won't work anymore," Zoro growled as he appeared behind Kaku, his blade at his right side slowly being placed back into its sheath. "**One Sword Style – Iai: Shishi Sonson!**"

A massive green sliced tore through Kaku's midsection as the Giraffe was sent flying past Zoro and into the back wall, a look of shock permeating his features as a large gash appeared on his chest.

"I-impossible," Kaku gasped as Zoro glared at the Giraffe looking human, slowly returning his blade to rest with the others signalling the end of his attack. "Y-you shouldn't have been able to do that!"

"You've gotten cocky, Gi-riff-raff. Did you really think I would make a claim about my swordsmanship I couldn't back up?"

"B-but it can't be … my Tekkai is just below Lucci's, there's no way you could be this strong!"

"Ode to the wonders of fruitful training," Zoro replied as he drew his other two blades once more. "When you cross blades with other swordsmen you pick up on things, little tricks that help you to improve upon your own form for the next time you cross blades."

_**/Flashback/**_

"Alright that's enough of me hitting you two I suppose."

Panting as they clutched their heads Zoro and Sanji growled as they looked up at a grinning Natsu before Zoro finally decided to snap.

"What the hell kind of training even is this! Can we really get good at dodging by doing this or is this you just playing some kind of sick game!"

"Can you improve from this? A fair question I suppose but I suppose the better question would be will you allow yourself to improve from my training?"

"Huh?"

"Do you honestly believe I would want to waste my time beating the both of you with a stick? I'm a higher being, beating mortals with a stick isn't exactly something I would bother wasting my time with unless it served an actual purpose!"

"Well if it serves a purpose then why hit us so hard!?"

"How will you ever learn? Pain is the ultimate master, or so they say, which means the more pain you endure the more likely you are to adapt quicker to avoid its loving embrace," Natsu replied as he eyed Zoro's twitchy hand. "However I suppose since you appear so eager for some alternative training I shall oblige you Zoro, you too Sanji once I'm done with our resident moss growth."

"You've got something else for us to learn?"

"Draw your swords Zoro, all three of them," Natsu commanded prompting Zoro's eyes to widen in shock as Sanji cleared some distance from the pair knowing full well Zoro was going to be going all out. "Yes those will do nicely for this demonstration …"

Both Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened in shock and awe as Natsu placed a hand on the legendary katana at his side, the War Titan's Sword which he slowly unsheathed seemingly for pure dramatic effect.

"Now as you know I'm not some grandmaster of the sword however I have learnt much in my years of their use. So can you guess what I want you to do Zoro?"

"Attack?"

"Hold nothing back, show me the skills of the famous Pirate Hunter," Natsu said with a grin as he held his own sword out at a forty five degree angle.

Zoro charged forward and attempted to attack him with a barrage of slashes only to find he'd been halted in place, not by any kind of Gravity manipulation rather he'd been stopped in an all too familiar manner.

The tip of Natsu's blade held two of his blades back effortlessly, zero exertion clearly present on Natsu as he held back Zoro's attack.

"Attacking me by swinging wildly Zoro? If Luffy's Gum Gum Gatling couldn't get the job done then how would swinging blindly like that work?"

Pulling back from the insurmountable wall Zoro immediately began re-evaluating the situation only for Natsu to begin advancing forward with long, confident strides that hummed with an almost ancient power.

"As you should know by now Zoro your enemy won't give you a chance to stand still and evaluate their technique! You will need to think and plan your moves several steps ahead, channel your strength calculative if you want to defeat the best of the best!"

"Wh-what the hell," Zoro gasped as Natsu's blade gained an almost phantom like apparition behind it. "What the hell is that-!"

"**One Sword Style: Phantom Dragon Shock!**"

Before he made any attempt to attack Zoro Natsu vanished and appeared behind him, his blade held out horizontally before him as he slowly slid it back into its sheath. The moment the hilt hit the edge of the sheath Zoro found himself enduring pain all across his chest as a large gaping slash appeared.

"O-oi," Sanji gasped as he ran out to Zoro's side. "This is meant to be training!"

"I am training you," Natsu replied as he slowly turned around to reveal his glowing eyes. "Pain is the ultimate teacher Sanji, besides he's not going to remain that way for long."

Extending his free hand outward Natsu sent out a burst of God's Aura mixed with the White Arts that began knitting Zoro's flesh back together until no visible wound existed, shocking Sanji who had never seen such an ability before.

"That technique," Zoro panted as he spun around onto his knees. "It's like a technique I have except mine doesn't create a phantom version of the blade behind it."

"You have a technique like that?"

"Yeah …"

"Show me, I want to feel its power for myself."

"Fine," Zoro sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Oi are you insane moss head, you'll get destroyed again!"

"Maybe so perv cook but he's not wrong in what he says," Zoro replied as he locked eyes with Natsu. "I've grown stronger through pain; my time on the Baratie should be more than enough of a reminder of that."

"You went up against Dracule Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman back then so of course you got destroyed! But this …"

"Is an opportunity," Zoro said as he pulled out one of his blades from his sash and began to spin it around creating several afterimages. "With Natsu and even Mordred I have goals to try and surpass, ones that can teach me what I need to grow stronger and point out all the flaws in my style and techniques."

"Interesting," Natsu hummed as his eyes tracked Zoro's speed. "He hasn't even realized just how fast he moves when he does that …"

"Get ready Natsu, this is one of my best techniques!"

"Bring it," Natsu ordered as he entered a defensive stance.

With surprising speed Zoro vanished and appeared behind Natsu, already sheathing his blade in much the same manner Natsu had done earler as the space right before Natsu's blade exploded with a powerful slash of green that almost appeared to sit still in the air around him.

"**One Sword Style – Iai: Shishi Sonson!**"

Natsu was sent skidding backward by the attack though it didn't break his guard despite the power behind the attack. As he forced himself to a stop Natsu looked at Zoro with genuine praise, it was a truly powerful attack that could dispatch most of the foes they'd come across so far of that there was little doubt in his mind.

"Well done Zoro, of all the attacks I've seen from you guys so far I'd have to say that one is currently the most impressive!"

"Really?"

"You probably don't even register how fast you move when you do that attack but it's definitely faster than any regular human being could ever hope to see."

"He's right moss head, when you started that attack I didn't even see you move," Sanji begrudgingly added. "It was like you teleported almost."

"It is a great attack however it can definitely be improved upon, the power and speed behind them can definitely be implemented into other attacks."

"How so?"

"Remember how I formed that shadow behind my blade when I did my attack, which functioned as a second solid blade. With a bit of work I think we can put you on the path to creating a truly devastating attack considering you wield three blades instead of just one."

_**/Flashback End/**_

'_Time to put that training to good use,' _Zoro thought as Kaku slowly rose from the large hole his body had left in the wall. _'In this fight I WILL master that technique!'_

"No … this isn't how things were supposed to go," Kaku growled. "I still haven't shown you the true wild power of the almighty Giraffe!"

"Then why don't you show it to me already and stop screwing around, stupid herbivore?"

"STOP MOCKING THE GIRAFFE," Kaku roared as he vanished from view, appearing on the roof as his elongated forelegs smashed through the roof and pulled through two large blades. "I'm not going to let you get away with this Pirate Hunter!"

Drawing his third blade and placing it in his mouth Zoro adjusted his grip on his other two blades before entering a defensive stance, his eyes never once daring to leave Kaku's form knowing full well that the CP9 Agent could kill him with a significant slip up.

"Come on then, herbivore."

"**Geppo!**"

Vanishing from view Zoro immediately looked upward and already readjusted his guard as Kaku came charging toward him from the air, blocking a sword strike from one of the massive blades using the two blades in his hands.

'_So heavy …!'_

"With my superior ability to control the reach of my arms, legs and even neck size at will my effectiveness on the battlefield has effectively doubled! With this power not even you will be able to survive!"

Kaku began slashing wildly using both swords being held by his Giraffe like pseudo hands and his rear legs which constantly sent out aerial slash attacks that began tearing up the already trashed room.

"I am a Four Sword Style User and with the power of my Devil Fruit I can now make full use of the style! Combining the precise sword with the majestic Giraffe has created the ultimate swordsman, one you can never hope to surpass!"

"Can't surpass? The ultimate sword wielder?"

Kaku was shocked when Zoro almost instantly cut off Kaku's attack, staggering the agent as he entered a new stance.

"You might be a Four Sword Style user, you might also have a Devil Fruit that compliments it … but none of those things will ever be a basis for my defeat! **Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!**"

"Shit-!"

A massive spiral shockwave erupted around Zoro sending Kaku flying upward into the roof blowing yet another hole in it as Zoro jumped backward, immediately re-entering a defensive stance.

Spinning around suddenly Zoro blocked a two bladed strike from Kaku who appeared in midair behind him, the attack still powerful enough to send him skidding backward as the Giraffe human immediately went on the offensive using both his two swords and legs amped with Tekkai to attack Zoro.

"Damn … I thought I had you with that," Zoro growled as he found himself struggling to fend off all the attacks as his body began to feel the pain from the numerous wounds he'd sustained throughout the fight. "What a vigorous attack!"

"What's the matter Pirate Hunter!? All you seem capable of doing now is blocking, you can't defeat me like that," Kaku taunted as he landed multiple slashes to Zoro's body as blood spurted from the wounds coating the grass crimson red.

"Argh …"

"You guys are just mere Pirates and going up against the World Government was the biggest mistake you ever made!"

The barrage continued as Zoro's parries began to let in more and more attacks as he continued to lose more and more blood with each successive strike Kaku managed to successfully land.

"Now that it's come to this, in the name of Absolute Justice, you'll have to die … just like Nico Robin!"

Zoro's eyes widened as the image of Robin screaming that she wanted to live entered his field of vision. For that brief moment Zoro fell unconscious as he saw Robin however his body forced him back into the fight through sheer willpower as he planted his left foot firmly on the ground as a Crimson Red shade of his right hand blade appeared before Kaku's throat.

The Giraffe human froze in place as the heavily panting and seemingly only semi-conscious Zoro stood half ready to collapse due to his wounds. Despite this outward appearance the animalistic survival instinct of his Giraffe self screamed for him to flee as he eyed the blade carefully.

"You bastard …"

"What was that just now … that menacing Aura!? For a brief moment, the shadow around him looked like it granted him extra arms and faces! What the hell is this guy!?"

As Kaku withdrew to a safe distance and assumed a defensive stance Zoro slowly turned to face Kaku although his eyes were obscured by his bandanna so he couldn't discern if the swordsman was even able to see him or not.

"You're getting carried away. You talk too much."

"Huh? You're tired of listening to me," Kaku replied as he took several steps backward. "Then I'll use my strongest Rankyaku, Sky Slicer and end this battle by splitting you clean in two!"

Kaku placed one hand on the ground and began to spin around, somehow able to balance not only the strange body shape of the Giraffe itself but also its added weight with ease as the wind began to pick up in the area.

"Give it up Pirate Hunter, there's nowhere left for you to run now that I'm about to use this attack! It's on a whole other level than any other attack I've used so far!"

"You fool …"

Kaku's eyes widened as Zoro looked up revealing his half dead looking eyes that mimicked the stories he'd heard of possession, however this wasn't the most chilling fact.

"You're the one … who has to give up."

Suddenly the wind that was blasting toward Zoro simply found itself pushed back as an Aura burst to life around Zoro's form. A faint Crimson Red licked his skin as the swordsman crossed his two blades out in front of him in an X formation.

"I-impossible," Kaku gasped as he realized what Zoro had just done, not expecting anything on this level from the garbage low class Pirate when the fight started.

"**Devil's Aura: Nine Sword Style – Asura!**"

"There it is again," Kaku gasped as the shade like additions to Zoro's body began to manifest themselves however this time they were visibly solid. "Six arms … three faces; this is that Demonic thing I saw earlier!"

Looking Zoro in the eye he was shocked to see one of his eyes, his left eye to be more specific, was glowing Crimson Red whilst his other retained the almost dead look. He didn't have much more time to contemplate it as he felt a surge of power emanate from Zoro's form.

"Y-you're too late Pirate Hunter," Kaku shouted as Zoro entered an offensive stance. "My attack is all but prepared, you stand no chance!"

"You're the one … who's too late," all three of Zoro's faces said in unison which sent a sliver of fear running through Kaku's spine.

"How about waiting until you achieve victory before making such a boast! **Rankyaku – Sky Slicer!**"

Firing the massive blast from his right leg Zoro simply waited for the attack to arrive before flicking all nine of his blades in an outward motion as a large hole emerged in the attack, effectively halting it as it dispersed into nothing right before Kaku's eyes.

"N-no way …"

"Hardships are fine by me for I walk the path of Asura," Zoro growled as he vanished from view and appeared behind Kaku, a Crimson Red trail the only indication of the path he'd taken.

"**Devil's Aura: Nine Sword Style – Asura Crimson Mist!**"

Nine deep gashes appeared on Kaku's body as the CP9 Agent fell to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body forced him into unconsciousness due to the overwhelming amount of pain his body had suffered in a single moment.

Kaku's Giraffe like form reverted to that of his human one as the CP9 Agent fully succumb to his injuries whilst Zoro reverted to his regular form, slowly sliding his blades back into their respective sheathes before turning around to face the fallen CP9 Agent.

"Oi Gi-riff-raff, Paulie says you're fired," Zoro grunted before also collapsing into unconsciousness.

After several moments shadows began to engulf Zoro's form as he sank into the floor leaving no trace of Kaku's opponent. The moment the shadows left a tiny one reappeared and took the key Kaku had been guarding before it too vanished leaving the Agent to his fate.

_**/Franky's POV/**_

"Damn ball bastard," Franky grunted as he slowly climbed his way back up the wall toward the kitchen of the Tower Of Justice. "I wonder how that Reindeer is doing against the mime looking guy?"

The sound of several explosions spurned Franky to climb faster knowing full well that the Straw Hats were his ticket out of there. It also helped that they openly defied the World Government like he did and weren't exactly shy about showing it too.

Indeed they would be useful allies to have against them.

As he managed to finally reach the top he quickly realized that all signs of battle had ceased. Did the Reindeer lose against the CP9 Agent? Did he win?

"What the hell …"

Standing before him was a massive beast, larger than anything he'd ever seen before, and in its hand was the head of Kumadori. The CP9 Agents body had clearly lost his head as the beast grabbed it with what Franky assumed was its unmatched strength and unintentionally severed it.

"O-oi! What the hell are you supposed to be!? Where the hell is that little Reindeer!?"

The beat looked right at Franky before raising the hand it held Kumadori's head in and tossed it at the wall, cocking its head to the side as the head was reduced to pulp. Franky took a step back toward the edge as the beast returned its sights to him and began to grit its teeth.

"**RrrrraaaaAAAAAAARGH!**"

Franky was barely able to dodge in time as the monster punched the ground destroying most of the balcony they stood on leaving only a small space for the pair to stand, rather unfortunate since that put the cyborg in close proximity to the monster itself.

"Where the hell did this thing even come from anyway," Franky growled before looking up at the beast and recognizing something. "Wait a minute … that hat, that's the Reindeer's hat!"

It then became apparent that the beast was indeed Chopper, the transforming Reindeer humanoid Doctor of the Straw Hats had morphed into … whatever this thing was. That begged the question however, just what happened to turn Chopper into a mindless, bloodthirsty beast?

"If you can kill one of these Agents without even trying then I'm definitely no match for you," Franky said as he slowly backed up as Chopper began advancing toward him. "But I do know one thing and that's that you've got a fatal weakness!"

Chopper pulled his hand back and prepared to strike Franky only for the cyborg to hold up his own palm as a metallic cylinder emerged.

"There's only one way I'm gonna be able to take you down without killing you so here goes! **Coup De Vent!**"

Firing his attack at Chopper Franky was shocked to find it had zero effect whatsoever, the attack failing to even so much as push him back an inch.

"Oi oi, that was a pretty strong attack right there …"

Instead of a response Chopper simply went to attack again forcing Franky to dive inside in order to avoid the fist that was several times larger than a human.

"Alright then fine I guess I'll go down there with you since you clearly don't wanna go by yourself," Franky snapped as he charged toward Chopper. "**Coup De Vent!**"

Aiming his left arm behind him Franky used the force behind his own attack to propel himself like a missile right into Chopper's chest knocking both of them off of the Tower Of Justice as they fell down into the sea below.

Upon impact with the water Chopper's body returned to his usual small self, completely unconscious, forcing Franky to haul him out and swim to a small piece of land attached to the tower.

"Well … that was a thing," Franky sighed as he held Chopper up by the scruff of the neck. "You'd better be grateful for this otherwise I'm gonna be SUPER pissed!"

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

"Explosions all round the tower yet I haven't managed to run into anyone yet, the hell did they go," Sanji sighed as he walked along a narrow corridor pausing to light a new cigarette. "Damn, running low ..."

Kicking the ground hard enough to crack it Sanji jumped up toward the ceiling in order to avoid an attack he managed to sense at the last moment.

"Damn, I almost fucking had you! How did you manage to avoid my attack without detecting me!?"

Landing on the ground several metres before his opponent Sanji shrugged as he let loose a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"I sensed killing intent coming my way so naturally I avoided it, nothing more than that really."

"But that's impossible!"

"Not really, but you wanna know something that's really impossible?"

"What's that?"

"You keeping my darling Robin from going back to the sea with us," Sanji replied with a frown. "CP9 or no we won't lose here, the countless explosions rocking this place should give you an idea about how serious we are."

"HAH, you think even if you manage to free Nico Robin that any of you will go free!? The World Government has contingencies in place for shit just like this!"

"Let them come then."

"What-!?"

Raising his right leg and resting his arm atop his knee Sanji locked eyes with the man he was about to face, further emphasising how serious he truly as about this.

"You messed with one of us and that never ends well, especially not when we're at our lowest already ..."

"Are you actually thinking you can take me on!? Do you even know who I am!"

"No clue."

"Grr, I'm Jabra and I'm one of the strongest members of CP9!"

"One of the strongest eh? Good."

"The hell do you mean good!?"

"Once I kill you and take that key it'll be one less major threat for my friends to deal with," Sanji replied darkly as he charged forward with speed that shocked Jabra who was forced to use Soru to escape as the pair began their battle.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's VII**

**Nighty Night**

Shots rang out through the deserted streets as a group of terrified fledgling Vampires scrambled off in any available direction. One unfortunately wasn't fast enough and was shot through the back of his leg, his kneecap flying away with the rest of his flesh as he dropped to the ground in pain.

The young Vampire barely had the time to scream before a sinister shadow loomed over him, his eyes meeting the barrel of a handgun, the glowing red eyes behind it narrowed dangerously.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"I don't know," the young Vampire cried before feeling his other kneecap blown away by the second gun. "ARGH! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Wrong answer," was the only reply as another gunshot rang out silencing the terrified cries as silence fell over the town once more.

Alucard grit his teeth as he looked around the deserted street, the idea that Dimitri could hide from his sight was absurd yet somehow the bastard actually managed it. Knowing this he was forced to resort to more mundane methods of discerning his former servant's location.

"Currently Alucard found himself in a small village on the Hungarian border, all clues he'd managed to discover pointing to this being Dimitri's hidey hole yet somehow he'd managed to conceal his presence and prolong the hunt.

Sniffing the air Alucard could smell the fear flowing from the other remaining fledgling Vampires and slowly sunk into the ground. He would kill them, all of them, for simply allowing his hunt to go on as long as it had. Every second he wasted here was another second the boy remained with The Major and that was unacceptable.

Over the course of an hour Alucard hunted the fledgling Vampires until only one remained, his whimpering and cowering form eliciting a look of disgust from merely being associated by species with such a pathetic coward.

"P-please ... don't kill me!"

"Then tell me what I want to know and you'll be free to go," Alucard replied in a calm yet forceful tone "Where is Dimitri hiding?"

"Th-there's this Chinese place, real big restaurant, but it's all a front for Dimitri's contraband ring! The place is called The Jaded Empress, y-you can't miss it!"

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes it is," the man cried. "Now you're gonna let me g-?"

A single gunshot rang out as Alucard ended the fledgling before swiftly sinking into the shadows once more, reappearing atop a radio tower in order to survey the village.

"There," Alucard hummed as his eyes locked onto his target. "I'm coming for you Dimitri, hope whatever The Major gave you was worth it?"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	36. A Touch Of Spice

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So it's been like a month almost since I updated might be 4 or 5 days off on that estimate but eh. Point is sorry about it I should have my new monitor by the end of next week but until then I managed to do this up the other day for you all but haven't had time between work to post it.**

**Hiatus x Hiatus is still in effect for the moment sadly however I bring you all this humble peace offering to demonstrate that I am not dead nor abandoning my good readers!**

**Enough crap from me please enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

**A Touch Of Spice**

_**/Sanji's POV/**_

"Wh-what the hell," Jabra gasped as he narrowly avoided a strike from Sanji's left leg that blew a hole through the wall he'd been standing in front of moments prior. "Where'd you get this kind of strength from!?"

"Where did I get my strength from you ask, same place as everyone else," Sanji replied before charging toward Jabra and letting loose a flurry of kicks in his direction. "By training."

"Impossible, no training could put you on my level!"

"Oh yeah," Sanji growled as he placed his right hand on the ground and performed a low sweep with both his legs, tripping the Agent before landing a powerful kick to his face sending him flying into the wall. "If I couldn't have gotten stronger then that means you're just too weak."

"WEAK! I'M NOWHERE EVEN CLOSE TO BEING WEAK," Jabra howled as he emerged from the dust and debris making up the wall. "These pathetic kicks ... they're nothing, NOTHING!"

Jabra's words mocked Sanji's strength yet the pain his body now felt told a separate tale. The blow to his face hurt more than anything since he had such a big nose, not that he would ever admit such a fault.

"If that's true then why are your legs shaking," Sanji asked mockingly as he gestured to the quaking appendages.

D-damn it, just shut up and die," Jabra howled as he vanished and reappeared behind Sanji with both his claw like hands poised to slash at his exposed back.

Instead of meeting their intended target however Sanji had spun around on his left heel with surprising speed and kicked one of the claws away and used his leg to block the strike of the other sending him flying back across the hallway.

"Got you that time ya bastard," Jabra howled as he chased after Sanji on all fours. "No one beats the apex predator Jabra!"

Recovering from Jabra's blow Sanji spun around in midair and placed both hands on the ground before propelling himself upward into the air, avoiding Jabra's attack in the process as he once again began spinning around in the air.

"Don't get cocky just yet, **Black Leg Style: Mouton Shot!**"

Jabra didn't have enough time to get out of the way as Sanji channelled as much power as he could behind his right leg. At first Jabra didn't have a clue what Sanji was doing until his back was hit with a barrage of kicks too fast for him to catch with his eyes.

After landing dozens of powerful strikes to the CP9 Agent's back Sanji put the remaining power behind his momentum into one final kick which struck Jabra right in the centre of his back making the agent howl in pain.

Jumping off his back Sanji landed behind Jabra and took a drag from his cigarette, his eyes never once leaving Jabra's shaking form. He watched closely as the wolf Zoan slowly and shakily rose to his feet with grit teeth as blood escaped through his maw.

"Y-you ... where did you get such strength," Jabra spat. "You're just low class Pirate scum from the ordinary seas, nothing special!"

"You think that just because most of us came from the East Blue that we're naturally weak? No wonder you aren't that strong if you think that the sea we come from defines us."

"Oh you're gonna get it now," Jabra growled as he cracked his neck to relieve some pressure. "Now I'm not gonna hold anything back, feel the full power of my Tekkai Kenpou!"

Jabra dropped to all fours once again as Sanji adopted a defensive stance in preparation for the coming attack.

"**Tekkai Kenpou: Wolf Panana Style!**"

Sanji was surprised as the agent vanished and began rapidly bouncing off of all the walls around him, his senses screaming for him to constantly dodge as the area around him began getting torn to shreds by whatever Jabra was doing.

"**Wolf Hunting Area Network!**"

"Nearly constant slash attacks, shit," Sanji gasped as he lost his footing slightly on his last dodge allowing Jabra an opening.

"**Heavy Wolf Step!**"

The powerful blow struck Sanji in the centre of his chest sending him flying down the hallway and across a large stairwell gap as he crashed into the far back wall.

"Heh, how do you like my Tekkai Punches," Jabra howled. "They truly are in a league of their own!"

Using Geppo to traverse the large gap Sanji slowly pulled himself free from the wall, wiping the blood from his eyes as his mind slowly began to wander. He couldn't tell if it was due to the extensive blood loss the blow had brought about or if Jabra's strength reminded him of his former training however it set off a spark within him giving him the resolve necessary to rise once more.

_**/Flashback/**_

"Y-you can't be serious," Sanji gasped as he looked as Zoro's unconscious form.

"If you want to grow stronger and achieve your dreams Sanji then you'll have little choice but to suffer along the way. Pain is the primary motivator to improve as I've already said however it is up to you to decide exactly how you wish to channel such power."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it for a moment Sanji," Natsu sighed as he took a seat next to the chef. "Luffy has his Gum Gum Fruit, Zoro has his blades and both provide an understandable form of offensive prowess for them to wield into battle. You on the other hand rely solely on your Black Leg Style, a restrictive Martial Arts Style that forces you to only use your legs in battle."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not as strong as them, that I can't fight on their level-!"

"Settle down I said nothing of the sort," Natsu snapped as he wacked the chef over the head with the hilt of his sword. "Your style might be restrictive however that just means we need to find you something to accompany it, a unique power that will unlock a whole new repertoire of attacks and abilities for you."

"Are you sure that's possible I mean I already adapted this style from old man Zeff's so-?"

"You'd rather give up without trying?"

"N-no I never said that!"

"Good," Natsu replied with a soft smile. "Because I think I already know just how to discover this new power we're gonna work on."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?"

"Isn't it obvious," Natsu replied as he rose to his feet. "First I'm gonna have to kill Nami."

"WHAT," Sanji exploded, instantly on his feet with both his fists clenched at his sides. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GONNA KILL NAMI!"

"She's in the way; you'll never get stronger whilst lusting after her so I'll simply remove her from the equation. It'll be our secret of course; no one has to know ..."

"You can't be serious," Sanji snapped back. "I won't let you do that!"

"Really? What can you do to stop me?"

"I'll ..."

Charging toward Natsu Sanji unleashed a barrage of attacks that began ripping up the area around the pair however to the chef's fury Natsu lazily ducked and weaved through the assault seemingly unfazed.

"Ah I can feel Lady Death's embrace already ... not."

"Grr, damn you!"

"Oh yeah insults will beat me won't they Sanji," Natsu chuckled in response. "I'm getting bored though so I guess it's time to go deal with Nami."

Kicking Sanji in the chest Natsu sent the man crashing into the dirt leaving a small crater in his wake. Almost straight away Sanji tried to stand up but found himself unable to instead he punched the ground in anger, cursing his own weakness.

"STOP!"

"The strong don't listen to the weak Sanji."

"D-damn it," Sanji panted as he bit down on his cigarette. I. Said. STOP!"

Sanji found himself blown back as his cigarette exploded into crimson flame for a brief moment before disintegrating on the spot, his shock only momentary before he looked back at Natsu who was now smiling warmly in his direction.

"And there it is."

"What?"

"That Sanji is your new ace," Natsu grinned as he offered the man a hand.

"W-wait what?"

"Did you honestly think I'd go kill Nami for such a rubbish reason Sanji despite knowing what you do about me?"

"..."

"I suppose silence is fair after all you don't really know me too well just yet however rest assured I don't kill innocents. All I wanted to do was make you both angry and helpless in order to draw out the power hidden within you. Speaking on that subject though there is something rather interesting about your body, mind sharing why you've-?"

"No. That is part of a past I have no desire to revisit."

"I see, very well then. Either way though this power within you is what we'll get you started on so get ready for hell Sanji because it won't be easy to figure out how to use at will."

"Never threaten Nami like that again Natsu."

"Unless there is a very good reason for it I won't," Natsu replied as the pair locked eyes for several moments before Sanji sighed.

"I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get so let's get on with this training then ..."

_**/Flashback End/**_

"So you're still able to stand eh Pirate scum," Jabra taunted as he landed on the railing. "No matter, soon all of you pathetic Pirates will be rounded up and executed for this mess!"

"Shut up."

"Oho, still got a bit of fight left in you eh?"

"I'm not gonna forgive you for taking Robin from us," Sanji growled as he lit another cigarette and took a long drag. "You lot have been hurting Robin for too long, it ends here."

"GAHAHAHA! As if you're in any position to make demands! Your emotions are making you weak, you're not thinking like a real fighter! Instead of worrying about Nico Robin you should instead be trying to figure out how the hell you'll escape from here alive!"

"Don't need to worry about that," Sanji replied prompting Jabra to tense up. "You on the other hand ..."

Jabra was both shocked and confused as Sanji began to spin around on the spot creating a mini tornado like blur of black and blonde. His confusion vanished and was replaced entirely with shock once Sanji concluded his spinning, a Crimson Red glow in his right eye as he slowly lifted his matching leg upward.

"Wh-what the-!"

"The leg of the Devil, Diable Jambe. A heated up leg that strikes at high speed ..."

Jabra didn't have time to react as Sanji closed the distance between them, his able leg striking Jabra dead centre in the chest as the wolf saw nothing but white for several moments.

"**Diable Jambe: Premiere Hachis!**"

"HOT!"

"This leg ... has the same power as a Devil ..."

Jabra was launched across the gap in seconds as he smashed into the wall clutching his chest in pain as blood poured from his mouth.

"ARGH! MY INSIDES ARE BURNING, THEY'RE MELTING! MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE!"

Not letting up Sanji launched himself off of the railing and into the open space between the stairwell as Jabra rose to his feet.

"You idiot, fighting a Six Powers Master in the air is akin to suicide! You're mine now," Jabra roared as he used Geppo to charge toward Sanji.

Bringing both hands together in a cup like formation out in front of him Jabra then activated his Tekkai as he prepared for his final attack. Sanji's kick missed Jabra as the Zoan used Geppo to dodge at the last minute prompting the CP9 Agent to begin mocking his foe once more.

"Idiot! What an idiot! You've gotten way too cocky and now you'll lose the whole fight! **Tekkai Kenpou: Moonlight Ten Shigan!**"

Darting toward Sanji in midair the chef managed to kick away one of the agent's hands but found five claws impaling his chest sending blood splattering through the air and across both combatants.

"HA! You only managed to stop one hand but failed to stop the other one, if you did you'd have countered my Shigan completely!"

"No," Sanji gasped as Jabra narrowed his eyes. "I had no choice ... that last kick ... it's the finishing blow!"

"What-!?"

Jabra realized far too late that Sanji's ablaze leg had already reached his face as the same burning sensation rocked the agent's body with Sanji using the force to get above him.

"**Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!**"

Sanji sent the CP9 Agent flying toward the ground floor with a trail of smoke, blowing a hole through the floor and shaking the entire tower upon impact as he landed next to the now ablaze crater.

"Cooking might be a gift from the Gods," Sanji said as the Crimson Red glow around his leg began to fade. "But the Devil gave us spices ..."

The moment the glow vanished Sanji's blood loss caught up with him as he dropped to the ground unconscious. Moments later the ground around him began to absorb him with a lone crimson eye gazing across the still ablaze inferno with an approving look.

_**/Robin's POV/**_

Robin wasn't sure how she knew it but she did, she knew they were close to the Gates Of Justice now. Being carried on Lucci's back she again began to feel fear as she wondered where her friends were.

'_Natsu ... hurry!'_

They arrived at a storage room of sorts, a room Lucci seemed content on simply passing without a second thought until something froze him in his tracks.

"ROBIN!"

"That voice," Robin gasped only for Lucci to roughly toss her already battered body to the ground.

"Straw Hat," Lucci ground out as Luffy emerged from the area they had just come, panting slightly from the sprinting he no doubt had to do in order to catch up to them.

"Luffy!"

"Don't worry Robin we're gonna save you yet!"

"Don't be so sure Straw Hat; Nico Robin is still my prisoner!"

"Not for much longer she isn't," Luffy growled as he charged forward only to come skidding to a stop.

"Not another step further Straw Hat!"

Holding Robin by the throat a female Marine had a pistol to her temple, a sadistic gleam in her eyes as Lucci raised an eyebrow.

"Are you from the Gate Guard contingent?"

"Yes Sir, was sent here on the orders of Admiral Aokiji to ensure Nico Robin was being escorted here on schedule."

"Aokiji? Is Navy HQ dispatching an Admiral here on top of the Buster Call?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the need of his strength Sir," the Marine replied prompting Lucci to nod in understanding.

"I see, Dragneel is currently after Spandam therefore we have bought ourselves an extra thirty seconds at most. Take Nico Robin through the gates whilst I hold this boy here."

"Of course Sir I will not fail," the Marine replied before pushing the gun closer to Robin's head. "Alright get moving!"

Seeing little choice Robin began moving down the corridor with the gun now firmly planted in her back. Giving Luffy one last look Robin sighed before the room was obscured by the dark walls.

"Well that was easier than I thought; I'd pegged Lucci as the intelligent sort."

"What," Robin asked confused only to find herself shocked as the Marine tossed the gun away.

"Come on Robin did you honestly think I'd chase Spandam over saving you?"

"N-Natsu!"

"The one and only," Natsu replied as she flicked back her silky black hair, the same cocky grin Robin had grown accustomed to present on her face. "I just wish I'd had the opportunity to get you before you got hurt."

"I-I can't believe you actually got me free from Lucci!"

"Wait you actually didn't think I could do it, O ye of little faith Robin!"

"Have you got a plan on how you can get everyone out of here Natsu," Robin asked prompting Natsu to place a hand on her hip and adopt a thoughtful pose.

"If we wanna pull off an escape that'll keep the Marines off of us for awhile then we'll need to keep playing along with this little charade for now."

"So you want to keep pretending I'm a prisoner and continue taking me toward the Gates Of Justice?"

"Yeah, sorry," Natsu sighed as she placed both hands on Robin's shoulders. "But I know you're strong enough to endure it for another hour at most Robin."

"Well ..."

"We don't have much time Robin we need to keep moving otherwise the other Marines will start getting suspicious."

"Where did you get that uniform anyway, and those looks now that I think about it?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"..."

"Yeah, thought so," Natsu replied grimly as he released her and drew a plain looking sabre sword. "Let's go Robin the others won't be far behind."

"Fine," Robin grumbled. "But after this you and I are going to be having a nice long chat about breaking into other people's private memories!"

"Fine by me," Natsu grinned in response much to the annoyance of Robin as the pair made their way closer to the Gates Of Justice.

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Get out of the way," Luffy growled as he tried to get past Lucci only for the CP9 Agent to fire off a series of Rankyaku blasts forcing Luffy to jump back to his original starting position.

"I refuse. The capture and summary execution of Nico Robin will be the standard bearer for the Navy's Absolute Justice, a reminder that none shall escape its never-ending grasp no matter how far they fly to escape it."

"I don't give a shit about your 'Absolute Justice' or whatever just give back Robin now or I'll kick your ass!"

"Will you now? I'll admit you've improved far more than any of us could have predicted in such a short span of time however Blueno was one of the weaker members of CP9, how will you fare against its strongest?"

"It doesn't matter if you're the strongest I'm not gonna lose," Luffy growled in response as he grit his teeth, clenching his fists as Lucci's posture shifted ever so slightly. "I'm not gonna let you have your way anymore!"

"Hn, cry more Pirate scum," Lucci replied coldly before vanishing and appearing behind Luffy with a kick aimed to his head. "The weak don't get to decide anything in this world!"

Leaning forward on instinct Luffy dodged Lucci's kick and threw one of his own that struck the surprised CP9 Agent right beneath the chin sending him flying into the air.

"Then I guess you'd better shut your mouth Government dog, **Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

"**Geppo!**"

Jumping off of thin air Lucci avoided Luffy's attack as he began bouncing around the room in an attempt to confuse Luffy who simply stood still much in the same fashion he did during his fight with Blueno.

"You might have made it this far but your criminal career ends here! **Soru!**"

Vanishing from the last place he'd jumped Lucci again appeared behind Luffy with his right hand cocked back, his index finger fully extended as Luffy spun around to face him.

"**Shigan!**"

Attempting to stab Luffy using his finger he was surprised when a knee met his wrist sending his attack of course as it struck the nearby wall, blowing a perfect finger sized hole through it and forcing him to utilize Soru to gain some distance between them.

"Perhaps you aren't all talk after all," Lucci mused as he dusted off his suit. "However I have faced far stronger opponents than you Straw Hat."

"You're as annoying as Crocodile was; talk tak talk but no action!"

"You want action," Lucci frowned as he cracked his knuckles. "Fine then but don't expect any mercy from here on out Pirate!"

_**/Sogeking's POV/**_

'_Holy shit this place is a damn warzone! Why the hell did I agree to come along and get involved with this!?'_

As he ran up a nearly endless flight of stairs Sogeking already knew the answer to his inner question otherwise he wouldn't be running to the top of the Tower Of Justice like he was right now.

He wasn't part of the crew.

_Lie_

He owed them nothing.

_Lie_

He could stop anytime he wanted and walk away from this mess.

_Lie_

Sighing as he reached the top of the tower Sogeking knew there was no going back from this point. Once he did what he was about to do his face would be infamous just like the rest of the Straw Hats would be after the whole incident was said and done.

"Last chance to back out Sogeking and go back to your old life," he muttered to himself despite his legs already carrying him toward the edge of the tower.

His new slingshot Kabuto in hand Sogeking lowered his goggles and zoomed in on the bridge between the Tower Of Justice and the Gate Of Justice, his eyes quickly homing in on a lone Marine escorting Robin toward her fate.

Looking beyond the pair he saw a group of men in black suits standing guard at the gate, their eyes obscured by black rimmed glasses. Typical Government Agents trying to look cool.

"Alright Sogeking ... it's now or never," he said as he took a deep breath and began lining up his first shot.

_**/Robin's POV/**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Robin murmured as they reached the halfway point on the bridge. "There are quite a large number of Marines and Agents up ahead, should we try and flee?"

"Have some faith Robin," Natsu muttered back as she gently caressed the shoulder she was meant to be holding with a tight grip. "I've got my best man working on a plan right now."

"What?"

"No harm will come to you Robin; I swear it, so just sit back and watch the show."

Deciding to trust in Natsu's words Robin held back a whimper as the Agents began advancing toward them. The lead Agent opened his mouth to say something only for something to suddenly blow up in his face, shredding it as his body hit the floor.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"SECURE THE PRISONER!"

Robin was stunned as explosion after explosion went off on each of the Agents almost as if they had bombs strapped to their chests.

"N-no way," one of the nearby Marines gasped. "I'VE FIGURED OUT THE SOURCE OF THE ATTACKS!"

"Speak up," one of the remaining Agents demanded as the group fled across the bridge. "Who is responsible for this!?"

"There's a sniper up on the Tower Of Justice using a slingshot to pick us off!"

"Don't bullshit me that's impossible," the Agent scowled as he swiped the sniper rifle from the Marine only to gape in shock. "But how ... the tower is at least two kilometres from our position and that guy can hit us with a fucking-!"

The Agent's words died in his throat as an explosion went off in his face, killing him instantly. The remaining soldiers and Agents froze as the Den Den Mushi speakers on the bridge began to broadcast something.

_On the Sniper Island _

_I was born_

_100 shots, 100 hits_

_SOGEKING!_

_Even a mouse's eye_

_Lock on!_

_Even your heart_

_Lock on!_

_The man from the Sniper Island_

_SOGEKING!_

_You'd better run!_

_Sogege Soge Soge_

_SOGEKING!_

_Oh, the wind carries my name ..._

_From the Sniper Island far away ..._

_When I take aim, it is straight and true ..._

_SOGEKING!_

_Be you man or mouse_

_Lock on!_

_Your heart it is now in doubt_

_LOCK ON!_

_For no one knows what secrets hide ..._

_Beyond this mask and cape ..._

_But rest assured_

_For there is no escape_

_From the man of Sniper Island_

_SOGEKING!_

_With his army of shells ten thousand strong_

_Ten thousand shots aimed true_

_Be you man or mouse_

_Your life he shall douse_

_The man from Sniper Island_

Robin was shocked as she took cover next to Natsu as explosion after explosion rocked the bridge; the only thing she could hear being Natsu's laughter.

"That crazy bastard, he probably does have ten thousand shots on him!"

"This couldn't possibly be the same Sogeking who tried saving me on the train could it," Robin cried over the explosions as Natsu began to lead her back across the bridge under the cover of smoke.

"The very same!"

"But isn't that just long nose!?"

"You'd be surprised how far Usopp has come Robin just to try and save you, even he doesn't want to see you suffer anymore!"

Robin was shocked into silence as Usopp's terrible vocals continued to play on the Den Den Mushi speakers, his usual lies mixed in with what was clearly some truth as he expertly dispatched the disorganized and astonished Marines and Agents who were helpless to fight back against him due to the range he was attacking from.

"_**You dogs of the Government really thought Sogeking would abandon a friend in need, repent with your very lives!**_"

"He's having way too much fun with this," Robin muttered under her breath prompting Natsu to burst into laughter once more.

"Probably because they can't shoot him back!"

"_**When you get to hell let em know the great and mighty hero Sogeking sent you and the Devil will say thou hast been vanquished by the great Sogeking the Wise, Powerful, Majestic and Magnificent! A true warrior as decreed by the Giants of Elbaf is he, truly you hath suffered enough!**_"

"What the hell is he going on about now!?"

"Power trip. Happens to all of us when we finally get to be the one giving the ass kicking's after taking them for so long," Natsu shrugged. "Either way he's holding them back better than even I'd anticipated!"

Looking back toward the bridge Robin was shocked to see a large portion of the Marines and Agents dead or grievously wounded. She couldn't help but smile as the prospect of real freedom from this nightmare began to fall into her grasp.

"STOP," Natsu shouted as he grabbed Robin and yanked her back. "Should've seen this coming ..."

The ground began to shake as Robin nearly fell over only being held upward by Natsu's now iron grip on her waist. To her shock and horror a massive beast with a headless knight landed before the pair, the beasts teeth barred as spit dripped down onto the bridge in a large puddle.

"This changes things a bit; honestly I wasn't expecting him back so soon. Robin I need you to start running back across the bridge."

"WHAT!?"

"This is a Servant Robin, a powerful Servant that is under the control of that bastard Spandam! I refuse to kill him however I must incapacitate him as best I can but I can't do that whilst you're in the way!"

"So you just expect me to run straight back toward my doom do you!?"

"Come on Robin I'm not going to let you die and Usopp will hold back the Marines and Agents, just get moving and I'll be with you before you know it!"

"But-!"

"JUST TRUST ME ROBIN," Natsu snapped as he caught Avenger by the throat and held the Servant back. "GO!"

Taking one last look at Natsu Robin grit her teeth and ran as fast as her battered body could take her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cursed herself for believing her freedom was in sight. There was and will always be something in the way of it, that is how it has always been and so it shall remain.

True to his word Sogeking kept the Marines at bay as he fought the massive beast behind her, the sounds of pained howls and explosions hitting her from both sides as she eventually dropped to her knees.

"Why ... why must I always suffer?"

She was a threat to the World Government, which was the obvious answer however she entertained the thought that perhaps she might be able to make peace.

It was a fleeting thought gone quicker than it had arrived.

As she gazed out upon the carnage at both ends of the bridge Robin felt a strange feeling begin to encompass her upon looking at Natsu's determined face.

That she was indeed truly loved.

Saul was right all along and she'd finally found those who would care for her, go to the gates of hell and kick them in just to save her. Indeed it was at this very moment amidst the smell of charred flesh and ear bursting combat that Robin realized she was well and truly loved and she would fight to the bitter end to make sure she returned with the others no matter the cost.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's VIII**

**Walter Did It Better**

"ARGH!"

"See that's the sound of a man who is still hiding something from me," Alucard said in a sing song voice. "The sooner you give me what I want Dimitri the sooner we can get to your punishment for betraying me."

"You think I'll talk just because you torture me!? The Major would bring me back and exact much worse should I spill his secrets!"

"So the oval shaped buffoon knows a little Necromancy does he?"

"Yes," Dimitri growled through grit teeth. "He brings back those who fail him and exacts tortures upon their very existence itself and I shall not endure such torments!"

"Well if that's how you want to be I suppose I have no other choice but to consume you outright to gain your knowledge," Alucard sighed prompting Dimitri's eyes to widen.

"Y-you wouldn't-!"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You wouldn't consume me just for such a reason when there are countless other methods!?"

"True there are like a bajillion other ways I could get the info I need however I feel like a statement needs to be made."

"Wh-what?"

"All my hired help seem to be under the impression that they have an actual shot at betraying me," Alucard chuckled in amusement. "I wasn't able to handle Walter quite the way I wanted to thanks to the damn cats interference however you will serve as a suitable substitute."

"S-substitute for what!?"

"A substitute to show my enemies what happens when they mess with the wrong fuck mothering Vampire King," Alucard said darkly as he licked his lips. "But don't worry I won't consume ALL of you, a piece of your brain will remain in my room along with my other conquered enemies as a trophy to watch as I continue my crusade against this pathetic world and its weak darkness!"

"Wha-?

"I mean come on did they really think they stood a chance against me, KING OF DARKNESS! Bastards are lucky I don't release that strain of the Black Plague I have stored back home, teach them a real lesson."

Turning his attention back to Dimitri's quivering form Alucard grinned as he moved his razor sharp teeth toward his former Servant's neck.

"Oh and for the record Dimitri ... Walter dispatched my enemies better."

Dimitri didn't have time to respond as his throat was torn out, his body quickly consumed by Alucard who quickly discerned the location of The Major as well as some of his newfound powers.

"Well then ... time to end this.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	37. Luffy Versus Lucci

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**I'm back for real finally, setup is basically done just a few misc things to go now! Anyway just a few things before we get into it!**

**So basically the time I was stuck not really being able to do anything it gave me the time to plan out specific details in the arcs a lot more as well as solidify how I'm gonna work the movies people like into this.**

**Basically I've figured out how to add Strong World, 3D2Y, Film Z Heart Of Gold, Film Gold and Stampede into the story right down to the fight scenes so I figured I'd give you guys an idea on when they are coming because some are being changed to fit the narrative.**

**So 3D2Y will be coming first and will take place during the 2 year timeskip and will be followed by Strong World which isn't going to really be anything like the movie at all. With that I have already hinted in previous chapters what the plot will be but basically this is going to be a Natsu, Rayleigh, Shanks and Seilah centric story set right before the timeskip ends.**

**Now the next few are all gonna be set before the Dressrosa Arc**

**Next comes Film Z and the legend Master Z himself. I'm not altering that one heavily aside from the obvious Servant and Aura influence on the story plus the obvious character power differences by that point because the story of that movie was a masterpiece.**

**Heart Of Gold comes next and again that won't be altered heavily just enough so that it still works. **

**Film Gold however is going to have a completely new plot and will feature Golddigger Rinface and Best Girl Rinface (shoutout to my Fate/Grand Order bois who know the true faith!) But to give you guys a hint at the plot think about what Golddigger Rinface can do with lots of Gold ... **

**Now after watching Stampede at the movies and seeing how blatantly broken Bullet was that will be the final arc of the story so yes the plot of the movie will be altered to suit it. Bullet will be Luffy's final opponent in the story and #### ## will be Natsu's.**

**Trust me once I got the fine details down this arc has gotten me really excited I'm so keen to get stuck into the story again because we're getting closer to some really sick arcs as is!**

**Anyway enough from me hope my little insight has gotten you guys excited and on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**

**Luffy Versus Lucci**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

"**Tekkai!**"

Striking Lucci directly in the chest the CP9 Agent skidded backward sustaining minimal damage, the only evidence of Luffy's attack being a small trail of steam rising from the point of impact.

"**Soru!**"

"Damn-! **Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

Luffy unleashed a barrage of attacks across the room, blowing holes through the walls and into the floor and ceiling as he tried to land a blow on Lucci who was simply too fast for him to catch.

"**Geppo!**"

Hearing the sound of Lucci jumping into the air once more Luffy allowed himself a moment to refocus, using his senses to pinpoint the man's location before jumping backward at the last moment to avoid a Shigan to the back.

"OI STOP TRYING TO HIT ME IN THE BACK!"

"I'm an assassin you idiot," Lucci growled in response before dodging another round of Luffy's Gatling. "You'll never win with such feeble power Straw Hat, Blueno might not have been able to take it but I'm on a whole other level!"

Luffy was shocked as Lucci's speed suddenly increased and he quickly found himself taking multiple blows to the body and head as the Agent targeted any vital area he could get his fists on. After enduring the barrage Luffy was sent crashing into the back wall as Lucci ceased his attack, blood dripping from the man's fists as he towered over Luffy's fallen form.

"Like I said before Straw Hat, you and your criminal friends are way in over your heads."

"Tch ..."

"You look angry Straw Hat, finally realized how far you've come only to face your inevitable failure at the hands of Absolute Justice?"

"Nope," Luffy sighed as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "No you've just made me realize that I'm gonna have to go all out in order to win, even if it fucks up my body in the end."

"What?"

"That bull guy couldn't even hit me once I entered this state," Luffy said as he entered a crouched stance. "I wonder how long you'll last?"

Lucci raised an eyebrow as Luffy's legs momentarily appeared spring like before the veins in his legs bulged, blood shooting back up into his body at an abnormal rate. As his skin turned red and steam began to rise from it Luffy looked up at Lucci with a grin.

"Lost your mind Straw Hat?"

"Nah I'm just enjoying this moment."

"I don't understand?"

"The moment before the fight, that feeling you get when you know you're about to go all out to protect something important, it's what I've got flowing through me now. Robin is part of my crew, my little family here on these seas. She might be strong willed but she still needs the rest of us like we need her."

"No one needs Nico Robin," Lucci replied in a venomous tone. "She is the spawn of the Devil itself, she doesn't deserve to live. Even if you manage to succeed today in freeing her I won't stop pursuing her, I'll chase her to the ends of the New World if I must just to see Absolute Justice enacted on such a sinful woman!"

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise at just how determined Lucci was in ensuring Robin was taken into Marine custody. Up until this point the man had mostly kept a neutral look with the occasional sneer or frown in annoyance yet now he stood before Luffy in an actual fighting stance, fists clenched and a determined expression on his face.

"I see, so this battle will determine Robin's fate ..."

"Her fate is sealed Straw Hat, this is our fight," Lucci growled. "**Soru-!**"

"**Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!**"

In the exact same fashion as Blueno before him Lucci found himself blown back by Luffy's punch, his body smashing against the back wall as he struggled to process what just happened. Before he even had a moment to consider what Luffy had done he found himself instinctually dodging another punch that blew the entire section of the back wall away.

"What is this," Lucci gasped before using Geppo to leap out of the way of yet another swift yet powerful punch.

"This is Gear Second, with this power my abilities have shifted up an entire step putting me far above you."  
"But that's impossible, no one can improve that fast," Lucci ground out as Luffy flashed him a cheeky grin.

"You're not gonna get your way anymore, Robin's coming back with us!"

"Dream on Straw Hat, **Soru, Rankyaku!**"

Landing on the ground Lucci began dashing around Luffy whilst kicking wildly in his direction sending out hundreds of powerful aerial slash attacks only for Luffy to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Where did he-!?"

Lucci didn't get a chance to finish as he found himself instinctually spinning around to confront his attacker only for a fist to connect with his jaw, slamming him into the ground.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Stamp!**"

Lucci was already rolling the moment his head connected with the concrete as Luffy's attack blew a hole through the floor forcing him to regain his balance on falling rubble before using Geppo to jump back up to his level.

Landing next to the hole Lucci dropped to one knee, panting heavily, as blood began to pour from his mouth.

'_Of course ... the shockwaves from Straw Hat's blows are just as deadly to me as the actual ones are. If he's going to put up such a fight then I suppose I have no choice ...'_

Rising to his feet Lucci gripped the tattered remains of his suit and ripped the top half off prompting Luffy to cock his head to the side in confusion. His confusion soon gave way to shock followed by grim realization as he clenched his fists, watching as Lucci's form began to convulse before swiftly morphing into a Lepoard/Human Hybrid that stood at twice his own height.

"A Zoan Devil Fruit ..."

"Yes, I'm a Leopard Human," Lucci replied as his tail swished back and forth behind him. "No one who has ever seen this form has lived to tell about it Straw Hat, this is it for you."

"Bring it!"

Both Luffy and Lucci vanished as the area around them quickly became littered in fist and foot shaped holes, the only evidence that the pair were even fighting one another until finally the two managed to clash.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Stamp!**"

"**Cat Cat: Tekkai Wild Paw!**"

Lucci's fist held firm against Luffy's foot before the pair suddenly broke off and vanished once more, Lucci using Soru to further increase his speed as the pair began trading swift yet powerful blows between one another.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Whip!**"

Caught off guard at the sudden change in tactics Lucci was hit in the side of the neck sending his body spinning through the air before it smashed through a nearby wall and into a neighbouring storage area.

"D-damn you Straw Hat," Lucci growled as Luffy charged through the hole already cocking back his next attack, leaving himself wide open in the process.

"**Soru!**"

Vanishing in a burst of speed Lucci appeared behind Luffy and immediately prepared a Shigan only to have Luffy narrowly dodge it prompting him to make repeated stabbing motions in an attempt to strike him.

"That's not gonna work!"

Ducking under the latest jab Luffy placed his right hand on the ground and propelled his entire body forward with his foot extended outward, striking Lucci's shin forcing the man to use his other leg to hop high into the air before propelling himself into a pile of crates as he clutched his shin in visible pain.

Luffy rose to his feet panting, the signs of exhaustion beginning to make their way onto his face as the crates began flying in his direction forcing him to dodge. Rising from the smoke Lucci was barring his teeth, blood trickling down from his new wound as he flexed his paws, the claws extending and retracting instinctually.

"To think you can still keep up even when I'm utilizing both my Devil Fruit and mastery over the Six Powers Technique, however I believe I have finally realized just how you've managed to pull this feat off."

Luffy grit his teeth as he dropped to one knee, blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth as his form began to revert.

"The beginning action that shifts you into that new form propels the blood around your body at an abnormally high rate, such a rate that no human could ever survive its consequences under normal circumstances. But you however are a Rubber man, from your outer skin to internal organs all of it is rubberized which allows your body to endure the excess flow throughout your body, the veins and organs simply expanding to accommodate them."

Luffy began to cough violently before large globs of blood burst from his mouth prompting Lucci to chuckle.

"All amazing abilities and yet your body simply lacks the stamina necessary to sustain its use rendering it borderline useless in drawn out engagements such as this."

"D-damn," Luffy gasped as he wiped the blood from his lips and shakily rose to his feet. "I knew there'd be consequences for using Gear Second so much without any real time to get used to it but this ..."

Luffy and Lucci were about to continue their fight when an explosion went off in the far corner of the room toward the roof, an entire chunk of the room breaking away prompting Lucci to chuckle once more.

"What's so funny!?"

"That was just a test shot Straw Hat, a test by the approaching battleships."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Straw Hat is that reinforcements have arrived from beyond the gate, from Marineford! Upon the authority of the GA a Buster Call shall destroy Enies Lobby, eliminating all of you Straw Hats whilst the higher ups work on a way to contain Dragneel."

"We'll be long gone before that Buster Call-!"

Luffy was cut off as the ground began to shake with Lucci taking the opportunity to vanish in a burst of speed and land a devastating kick to Luffy's face sending him flying across the room.

"You're already far too late Straw Hat for it has begun in earnest!

Luffy grit his teeth as he weighed his options whilst slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"Then that just means I've gotta stop screwing around and beat you," Luffy said through grit teeth. "**Gear Second!**"

"Were you not paying attention before Straw Hat, that form will not save you."

"Who cares what you think when the lives of my friends are at stake," Luffy snapped as he stretched his right hand outward as if lining up Lucci. "Time for you to get out of my way!"

"**Tekkai!**"

"**Gum Gum: Jet Rifle!**"

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"I. Said. GET OFF," Natsu roared as he threw Hessian Lobo over twenty feet into the air as the poor wolf smashed into the wall of the Tower Of Justice, rubble reigning down onto the bridge below.

"_**WOULD THE NOBLE WARRIOR ON THE BRIDGE STOP DAMAGING THIS TOWER, THE GREAT SOGEKING DEMANDS IT!**_"

"How about you do your job and I'll do mine," Natsu snapped back as the speakers fell silent for a moment before Sogeking resumed his ego boosting song. "Bloody fool ..."

"Master I have done as you asked, the others are within me ..."

Turning back around Natsu smiled as Seilah emerged from the ground, a large sack of darkness slung over her shoulder which was shaken rather violently to expel all the other Straw Hats plus Mordred.

"Oi what the hell," Zoro ground out.

"Yeah be careful some of us are injured here," Mordred snapped as she shakily rose to her feet. "And where the hell are we!?"

"Enough of that shit," Natsu snapped as he threw up a shield blocking incoming gunfire. "KEYS, GIVE ME THE KEYS!"

The others nodded quickly and began fumbling around for them before presenting them to the group, Natsu was about to rush toward Robin when suddenly Hessian Lobo tore himself free from the wall and leapt back down in front of the assembled group.

An unfortunate consequence of Avenger's rough exit from the wall was that it caused the entire top half of the tower to collapse. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't matter however Sogeking was atop the tower therefore his cries could be heard as far as Water Seven as he begged for rescue.

A portal opened up below Sogeking which led to the space right above the group dropping the brave warrior atop their position in the most dignified position possible.

"Now the whole gang's back together," Mordred sighed tiredly as she turned to face Avenger. "As much as I love a good fight I don't know if I could take an Avenger right now ..."

"I shall do it," Seilah said taking several steps toward the massive wolf. "Master I understand you do not wish for his death however I must incapacitate him, if he fades because of it I do apologize in advance."

"So noted Seilah," Natsu sighed as he looked toward the rest of the battered crew. "Alright you lot we're gonna push to Robin's position, when we reach her I need you guys to-!"

Natsu was cut off as several blasts rocked what remained of the Tower Of Justice as the crew struggled to stand amidst the tremors.

"Wh-what the hell was that," Sogeking gasped only for Sanji to grit his teeth and point out in the direction of the Gates Of Justice.

"Shit, looks like we're gonna have a lot of company," Zoro said as he drew two of his swords.

Everyone watched as the Gates Of Justice slowly opened to reveal not only the next section of the bridge but an entire fleet behind it that had no doubt been assembled because of them.

"_ATTENTION STRAW HAT PIRATES!_"

"Oh shit," Natsu sighed as he focused his gaze in on the lead ship, identifying many of the approaching figures by rank.

"_BY ORDER OF FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU YOU ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO DEATH FOR CRIMES AGAINST WORLD PEACE AND JUSTICE! SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR DEATHS SHALL BE QUICK!_"

"Who the hell does that guy think he is telling us to surrender," Sanji growled in response.

"He's a Vice Admiral so he is in the position to demand it from you guys," Natsu replied shocking the entire assembled group.

_Officer Of The Marines_

_Marine Vice Admiral_

_Momonga _

"Looks like there are a few Vice Admirals here, guess they thought more than one was needed after I trashed that blockade fleet."

"Never mind that how the hell are we supposed to get out of here once we get the cuffs off Robin," Nami snapped only to cock her head to the side at Natsu's amused grin.

"Oh just you wait Nami," he said with a sly grin as he began walking toward Robin's position. "I've got our escape all planned out."

"Oi are you gonna take me and my boys too!?"

"You're Franky right?"

"Yeah that's me, what of it!"

"I'll take you lot with me too despite what you did to Usopp-."

"You knew about that," Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison only finding themselves ignored.

"The way I see it you tried to help Robin when CP9 had her so that makes us even. From here you lot will be in our debt."

"Heh, a man's debt eh," Franky replied with a grin. "Yeah I can work with that."

"Good," Natsu said as he turned back to face Robin's position. "All of you get ready to fight but be ready to bail at a moment's notice and that includes you as well Seilah."

"Understood Master."

"Mordred are you well enough to fight?"

"Well I doubt I'm taking out another Servant like this what with all the holes but I could probably still take on these Marines."

"If you can focus these Servitors they have, they seem to provide boosts in both offense and defence to anyone within a certain range. Knocking them out will make things easier for everyone."

"Will do!"

Nodding he raised his right hand as the Crash Barrier flared into existence bringing a momentary pause to the gunfire.

"Good luck guys, we've just got to hold until Luffy handles Lucci then we're good to go!"

"RIGHT," the group shouted as Natsu dropped the barrier.

Seilah vanished instantly and was already in Hessian Lobo's face, tendrils of darkness shooting up from the ground and wrapping themselves around the massive wolf as it began to gnash its teeth in an attempt to bite her.

Natsu also vanished and appeared at Robin's side, picking her up and frowning at her shivering form. Using his enhanced vision he noticed she had a large number of internal injuries that had begun to cause serious damage and knew she likely needed treatment soon.

"Robin, can you hear me Robin?"

"Y-yes ... I don't feel very well Natsu," Robin groaned as Natsu leapt out of the way from a barrage of cannon fire focused on his position.

"You've got multiple instances of internal bleeding Robin, your stomach being the main case we need to worry about there. Unfortunately you've also got a cracked skull which if left untreated could result in you potentially getting what is known as a 'bleed on the brain,' which could kill you."

"S-so what should I do?"

"You have two options Robin and you need to decide now," Natsu said as he landed back on the bridge and threw up another Crash Barrier before beginning to go through the keys he'd been given. "The first option is that you let Chopper treat you through the traditional means of this world ..."

"And what's the second option?"

"I-I could fix you, at a cost."

"At a cost," Robin asked confused. "What cost?"

"You would become that which this world had dubbed you since your escape from Ohara ..."

"_Oi Natsu are you sure about this, do you even know how to do that,_" Ahnkseram asked in a concerned voice. "_One wrong move and she would become a failure like all those you fought in the past._"

"_Ahnk you can see the damage to her brain and know I'm downplaying her condition, if I don't do something drastic she'll die for sure!_"

"_You have to be careful Natsu, she's eaten a Devil Fruit and we don't know what kind of effect that would have on the conversion process!_"

"_Then instead of flapping your gums how about you shut up and help me figure it out!_"

Looking back down at Robin he noticed her breathing was becoming rather laboured and knew they needed to act soon. He was about to say something when Robin grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Tell me ... will I be able to fight like you, Seilah or Mordred if I go through with this?"

"Robin-."

"Tell me!"

"You won't be on either mine or Seilah's level due to our unique symbiotic relationship we share however given time and hard training you could most likely face off against Servants by yourself."

"Then do it," Robin gasped as she grit her teeth due to the pain wracking her body. "I trust you ... Natsu."

Had it been under any other circumstance she'd said it Natsu would be grinning away like an idiot however the complicated procedure she'd just stated her full confidence in him performing was now weighing down upon him. One wrong move and Nico Robin would be lost forever.

"Very well ..."

"I wouldn't have trusted you if I didn't see how scared the suggestion made you Natsu," Robin said as Natsu's focus snapped back solely onto her. "I know that you'll take extra good care of me."

"Robin I-!"

"Please ... it hurts," Robin gasped as Natsu felt her grip on his hand tighten considerably. "Please ..."

"Sleep Robin," Natsu whispered as he channelled his Hybrid's Aura and forced her consciousness back until it stood behind a mental block. "This will only take a moment ..."

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"**Gum Gum: Jet Bazooka!**"

Luffy struck Lucci right in the face sending the Agent flying into the far wall setting off an explosion in the process. He barely had a moment to recover from the strain of his attack however as Lucci charged out of the smoke on all fours, closing the distance between them in seconds before raising his right hand and elongating his claws.

"**Cat Cat: Five Claw Shigan!**"

The claws pierced Luffy's chest as blood sprayed across both combatants, a large gash being formed as Lucci's attack grazed his chest.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Whip!**"

Lucci was unable to avoid Luffy's counter since he was still in the middle of his own attack as Luffy's right leg smashed into the side of his face knocking out two of his teeth and slamming him into the ground just as Luffy fell onto his side gasping for breath.

Lucci coughed and spat out several globs of blood whilst beginning to rise to his knees, Luffy ripped off the remains of his shirt and tossed it away exposing his wound to the Agent who grinned viciously.

"You have even less time now than before Straw Hat! At the rate that wound is bleeding you'll be dead before you even leave the island!"

Instead of a comeback Luffy simply roared as he cocked his fist back and began charging toward Lucci who immediately went on the defensive.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Rifle!**"

"**Tekkai!**"

Lucci was confident his Tekkai would hold as it did last time however he found himself almost bent inward as the blow smashed into his stomach before he was sent flying through several walls.

"What-! But how did he-!?"

"LUCCI!"

"Shit-! **Geppo!**"

Vanishing from sight Lucci appeared above Luffy and began kicking his legs wildly firing off hundreds of Rankyaku's which smashed into Luffy, slicing his flesh opening up even more wounds on his already badly wounded form.

"You were a fool to think you could match me Straw Hat," Lucci said with a grin as he vanished from his spot and appeared before a dazed Luffy, both fists clenched as his arms were extended in a vertical fashion. "This will end it, **Six Powers Hidden Technique: Rokuogan!**"

The two fist struck Luffy as a powerful shockwave rocked every fibre of his body, blood pouring from his mouth as he flew back through the walls he'd just charged through until he returned to the room they'd started fighting in, slamming into a wall several seconds after Lucci's attack hit it before dropping to the ground.

Blood began to pool beneath his downed form as Lucci entered the room, panting heavily as he dropped to one knee in pain from his own injuries.

"To think you held such power Straw Hat, but it all went to waste the moment you decided to become Pirate scum. I'll acknowledge your power and leaderships skills but they weren't enough to best Justice itself ..."

"Is that so ..."

Lucci's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Luffy's hand began to move and he slowly pulled himself up to his knees, his face covered in blood but his eyes never once losing the same determined expression he'd walked into the fight with.

"Impossible ... I hit you with a full force Rokuogan, your organs should have burst from that!"

"Yeah well ... I'm pretty stubborn apparently," Luffy sighed as he slowly rose to his feet with Lucci following suit. "You're really strong, not as strong as Aokiji but you're definitely the strongest person I've fought so far. My body is a wreck but even still I've gotta keep fighting, my crew need me to win this."

"You would still try to fight me after sustaining a full force Rokuogan?"

"I have to endure the pain and make sure everyone gets out of this alive, that's a Captain's greatest pleasure and deadliest curse."

"What ..."

"I'm not gonna stop Lucci, I'll keep getting back up no matter how many times you knock me down!"

"Then I'll just have to ensure the next time I knock you down I land the final deathblow," Lucci growled as he prepared to charge Luffy only to suddenly find all his senses freezing him in place demanding he try and defend instead.

"I'm not gonna let you have your way anymore Lucci, **Gum Gum: Jet Gatling!**"

"**Tekkai!**"

Lucci instantly activated the defensive technique the moment both of Luffy's arms vanished knowing full well he was throwing dozens of punches in an instant. What he wasn't prepared for however was for his Tekkai to have zero effect whatsoever as the blows began hammering his form as his body was force further and further backward until it hit a wall where he fell to the mercy of the seemingly endless barrage of punches.

The blows continued for over a minute straight, hundreds of punches raining down on Lucci whose body was now bloodied beyond recognition. After what felt like forever the wall gave way signalling the end of the monstrous attack, Luffy collapsing on the floor violently coughing up blood as Lucci's form collapsed onto the ground, a ray of sunlight bursting through the demolished wall revealing they were in the room before the bridge.

"Oi guys look-!"

Managing to arc his neck upward slightly Luffy saw his crew, his friends out on the bridge fighting against Navy soldiers and smiled seeing that they were all still alive.

"Smile while you can Straw Hat for it will be the last your friends will ever see of it."

Luffy's blood ran cold as darkness began to obscure his vision, a familiar form obscuring his view of his friends.

"Wh-what ... no way!"

Panting, bleeding heavily and on the verge of collapse Rob Lucci stood once more before Luffy ready to fight. Mustering all the strength he had left he scraped himself up off of the ground and met Lucci's gaze.

"That last attack nearly had me, but you failed. I can tell that as you are now you cannot enter that state again so this shall be my victory."

"N-no way, like hell I'll let you win," Luffy growled as he clenched his fists. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve and I reckon it'll be more than enough to beat you as you are now ..."

"Ho? Then by all means prepare it for this will be our final clash Straw Hat Luffy, the winner will be the one left conscious."

"You're on," Luffy said before taking a deep breath and moving his right thumb to his mouth and biting down on the tip of it. "You'll be the first to ever be on the end of this, **Gear Third!**"

Blowing into his thumb Luffy began to inflate his opposite hand and arm as it rapidly grew in size until it was easily the size of a giants. His grin faded however when he saw Lucci not frowning or showing even the slightest sign of fear at his new ability.

"I'll admit that attack is impressive however let me educate you on something vital, a constant truth that you'll come to learn should you somehow beat me."

Raising his right arm Lucci grinned as a black substance began to coat it, a substance Luffy almost instantly figured out.

"Th-that's Armament Haki!"

"Ho, you know of Haki? Honestly I'd say I'm surprised but Dragneel probably told you of its existence. Yes this is the Colour of Arms, Armament Haki. Currently I am the only member of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine capable of its use and even then I only recently awakened its use. Despite this however Armament Haki, even as recently bloomed as my own, is more than enough to defeat someone like you so heavily reliant on their Devil Fruit!"

"I know how strong Haki makes someone but even still ... I won't lose," Luffy shouted as he leapt into the air, dragging his giant fist with him. "I'm gonna win Lucci, **Gum Gum: Gigant Pistol!**"

"**Armament Hardening – Cat Cat: Leo Impact!**"

Lucci didn't even flinch as Luffy's attack bore down upon him, full faith that his Haki coated fist would hold him back.

As Luffy's attack drew closer he wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss but everything began to move much slower to the point that they may as well not have been moving at all. He saw his fist inching closer to Lucci's however given how slow things were moving he was shocked when he saw that if he inched his attack over just slightly he could avoid Lucci's attack outright and still manage to hit him.

'_Wait ... is this-!_"

Lucci's eyes widened as he saw Luffy's begin to glow a faint Crimson Red, his attack's trajectory shifting out of the path of his own. For the first time in his life Lucci felt the feeling of panic as Luffy's fist just faintly skimmed past his own with the attack now coming down upon him with no means of stopping it.

"Observation Haki," Lucci hissed before looking over to the bridge and seeing Natsu doing something to Nico Robin.

Sighing he looked back up at the massive fist that was coming down on him and smiled, not smiling due to any praise for the Pirates but merely one of grim acceptance as he knew his fate.

"How could I have predicted you'd have Observation Haki? Perhaps you just unlocked its real use just then? Either way Straw Hat Luffy ... well played."

The attack smashed into Lucci, blowing a hole through the entire floor as the CP9 Agent was sent flying all the way to the furthest underground floor unconscious. Luffy upon concluding his attack began to deflate as his body rocketed out of the hole and onto the bridge where it was caught by Mordred.

"Luffy!"

"Hehe ... hey Mordred, fancy seeing you here."

"Good job in there, that last attack finished him for sure," Mordred replied with a grin only to notice something was off. "Hang on why are you about as big as a five year old?"

"Side effect of me using Gear Third ... should wear off soon," Luffy sighed as he felt his consciousness fading. "C-can I trust you and Natsu to get the crew out of here?"

"Natsu already had a plan we've just been waiting on you, Captain," Mordred replied in a somewhat mocking turn that in turn prompted Luffy to smirk.

"Well then my bad for holding us all up, guess now that we're all back together we're ... good to ... go ..."

Mordred sighed as Luffy passed out, knowing full well he needed the rest after what he'd just been through. Taking off toward Natsu she knew they were just about ready to go but was shocked when everything began to shake violently once more.

"Oi what the hell!?"

"That's not the Navy," Zoro growled as he slit the throat of a Marine who tried to attack him from behind. "That came from below us!"

"Oi Seilah," Mordred roared over the raging battle as said Demoness paused in her barrage against Hessian Lobo.

"If you didn't notice I'm a little busy trying to restrain Avenger, what do you want!?"

"There's something stirring below us, use your eyes and tell us what it is!"

Sighing Seilah nodded as she activated her Devil's eyes and looked downward only to frown in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"But that can't be ..."

"What is it?"

"Something is coming ... and fast!"

No sooner had the words left her lips that the sea beneath them began to explode like a geyser as a massive form began to emerge, smashing through part of the bridge as it ascended into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT," Sogeking screeched as the object moved to loom over them.

"Wait that looks kind of familiar," Mordred said with a frown before suddenly realizing what it was. "Hang on that's just a massive Servitor!"

"_**HAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!**_"

The massive Servitor seemed to open its outer shell revealing moire Ebony armor underneath as lightning began to rain down upon the Straw Hats, the attacks nothing more than a mere discharge from the hulking Servitor.

"_**With this power at my side I'll crush all you Pirates and be hailed as a hero!**_"

"Isn't that voice Spandam," Mordred asked prompting Seilah to nod.

"He's inside that thing piloting it; you can see him beyond the eye of the Servitor."

"So we just have to go for the eye then eh?"

"It isn't that simple because that thing's armor is made from the same Ebony the Gods and Devils create their weapons and armor from. Piercing armor that thick is something only Master can probably do but he's trying to save Robin right now."

"Well then we'll just have to deal with it ourselves, you and me!"

"B-but I've got to hold off Hessian Lobo-!"

"Come on Seilah surely you can hold him down with some of that shadow stuff while we go to town on that massive sphere!?"

"I can't promise I can hold it for the long term, I'm still getting used to my powers ..."

Mordred sighed as she placed a hand on the Demoness' shoulder, smiling warmly at her answer.

"All I'm asking is that you try because if we beat Spandam then Avenger will stop attacking us remember."

"Yes ... yes you're right; if we end Spandam quickly then we stand a real chance!"

"Then what are we waiting for," Mordred replied with a grin as she walked over to Nami. "Here take care of Luffy while Seilah and I go to town on bigmouth up there!"

"_**Are you two stupid! You have no idea what you're up against,**_" Spandam cackled as the Servitor began to release its stored up power. "_**This here is one of the three strongest Servitors in the world, each being stationed at the three pillar Marine bases around the world so the two of you stand no chance!**_"

_Masterpiece Of Vegapunk Labs_

_Hive Mind Of Justice_

_Servitor Omegamind En13s Perfected_

"You ready to kick the shit out of this guy Seilah?"

"More than ready," Seilah replied as the pair moved to stand before the rest of the Straw Hats defensively.

Spandam released another barrage of lightning down upon them however Mordred managed to attract the lightning toward them using her blade as a Lightning rod whilst Seilah raised a Crash Barrier to destroy it, silently thanking her Master for giving her access to it.

"Let's get this started," Mordred grinned as her blade ignited in flame and the pair charged toward the Servitor.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's IX**

**You're Still So Fat**

"You've returned Alucard," Integra said as the man in question emerged from a portal in her office. "I trust you found where The Major is hiding?"

"Yes though honestly I don't know why I'm not surprised he'd pick such an obvious location."

"Where is he?"

"The Reichstag."

"You've got to be joking!"

"I wish I was but I took the knowledge from Dimitri, he's set up shop underneath it."

"Bloody hell ..."

"Is Seras awake yet?"

"Yes she's in the garden."

"I see," Alucard said as he walked toward the door and opened it.

"Alucard."

"Yes?"

"You have my permission to use everything, end this once and for all."

"As you command ... my Master."

With a nod Integra let Alucard go as he walked downstairs and exited through the back door to find Seras tearing up the training field with any weapon she could get her hands on.

"Seras."

Emptying her last clip into one of the training dummies she threw her gun at it with the barrel lodging itself in it's would be skull.

"You're back."

"Indeed I am."

"I-I'm sorry ..."

"Whatever for?"

"When I saw him I-I couldn't process it, I fainted. It was inconsiderate of me to leave you alone when you would have been suffering just as much as I was."

"Seras you don't need to be sorry about that, I also nearly fainted if I'm honest."

"Truly?"

"Oh yes it was quite a shock, but now I know where they are so we can go find them and rescue him."

"You found him!"

"Yes-!"

Alucard wasn't allowed to finish as Seras leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately, an act that was swiftly reciprocated.

"My you're rather excited."

"Its been a long time since I had hope that we could have a real family Alucard. Plus we get to finally end that fat fuck once and for all so it's a win win right?"

"Heh, yeah I suppose it is."

"Can we leave now?"

"Was planning on it," was the instant reply. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Was packed about five minutes after Integra told me what you were doing."

"What a fine Draculina you've become Seras, so eager so kill ..."

"Well it's just so much fun ... _Master_."

Once this is all over and we're settled the whole chamber is getting used, you're stirring me up more than ever ..."

"Looking forward to it, but first let's end things."

"Let's.":

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	38. Natsu's Mask Unveiled

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So just a heads up this chapter is basically just Natsu and Seilah flexing though there is still story stuff its just very action oriented.**

**Anyway I just wanted to address a bunch of people's questions regarding some Servants being introduced into the story, namely why haven't I really inserted any of the Eastern Servants aside from the occasional one like Oda Nobunaga.**

**My simple answer to that is that the majority of them are going to be in the Wano Kuni Arc. Yes I realize that raises the stakes a thousandfold but they aren't all going to be allied. **

**To throw you guys a bone since its still ages away I'll tell you the Servants whose roles in the arc I have already written down and are more or less solid aside from slight editing to keep in line with the narrative.**

**Okita Souji**

**Shuten Doji **

**Ibaraki Douji**

**Tomoe Gozen **

**Hijikata Toshizo**

**Minamoto No Raikou**

**Ushiwakamaru**

**Benkei**

**Yagyuu Tajima-no-Kami Munenori**

**Sakata Kintoki**

**Lu Bu**

**Miyamoto Musashi**

**Shirou Kotomine**

**Kato Danzo**

**Fuuma Kotaro**

**Tamamo no Mae (This particular one isn't wholly exclusive but you'll find out as the story goes along)**

**Ryougi Shiki**

**Sakamoto Ryoma**

**And those are not all the Servants that are going to be in the Wano Arc merely the ones I have definitive roles for. Expect quite a few more to make the list as well I have a few non Fate Eastern Servants I want to include in this too but I won't spoil them.**

**Also have fine trying to guess which ones out of that lot are on the good side and which ones are evil because when we get there I guarantee you'll be quite surprised.**

**Anyway before I let you guys get to the story just want to let you guys know I'm working on a Christmas themed Volume One Shot involving Natsu helping Santa who lost his powers deliver presents to people he knows whilst trying to uncover the plot to destroy Christmas forever ... or at least that is the current rough draft I have.**

**I'm hoping to get it done before Christmas day so I can upload it then, I wanted to do it last year but things didn't line up. Anyway enough out of me hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Natsuverse.**

**Natsu's Mask Unveiled**

_**/Entrance To The Gate Of Justice/**_

"_**Come on then just try and take me out,**_" Spandam cackled with glee as he fired a clylindrical surge of lightning down upon Mordred and Seilah from the Servitor's eye. "_**You're nothing but insects to me now!**_"

"Oi Seilah, toss me above the Servitor!"

"Right!"

Grabbing onto the back of Mordred's clothes Seilah threw her high into the air, cracking the ground beneath her from the force behind her throw as Mordred spun Clarent around several times once she was high enough to slow her ascent.

"Oi Spandam, eat this!"

The Servitor spun around and looked up to see Mordred holding Clarent with both hands, lining up a direct shot at its eye. Spandam began to laugh as the Servitor moved out of her line of sight.

"_**You're an absolute idiot! From that height there's no way I can't dodge that pathetic attack!**_"

"**Devil's Aura: Shadow Tempest Crashing Impact Fist!**"

Spandam was shocked when the Servitor was suddenly blown back to its previous position by Seilah, a look of panic overcoming his features as he saw the now massive flaming sword easily ten times bigger than Mordred herself bearing down upon him.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to test this attack out and a piece of shit like you is more than worthy to take it! Get a load of this, **Clarent – Camlann Memoria!**"

Swinging the massive blade Spandam had no choice but to take the hit as a sea of flame smashed against the Servitor, shattering what remained of its external shields and blowing it down into the water.

Landing next to Seilah Mordred dropped to one knee panting heavily at the amount of power she'd used in the attack. A gentle hand placed on the top of her head gifted her some extra reserves as she sent Seilah a thankful smile.

"I'm impressed Mordred, that has to have been your strongest attack yet."

"Nah," Mordred replied with a grin. "The one I used against Archer was actually stronger."

"Oh ... well then you've definitely improved overall if you can't call that your most powerful attack."

"_**If that were a powerful attack I'd be dead by now, unfortunately for you two I'm not!**_"

"And here he comes again," Seilah sighed as the Servitor rose from the water once more this time looking over in Natsu's direction.

"_**I won't let you save Nico Robin Dragneel, I'll destroy you!**_"

Firing a larger discharge of condensed lightning at Natsu's position he was shocked when a blast of pitch black light smashed into it, cancelling it out.

"_**Stop interfering where you aren't needed nor wanted!**_"

"Your fight is with us," Seilah snapped as she began to release a flood of Etherious energy putting all the humans on full alert. "How dare you attack as his back is turned, coward!"

"_**The only cowards here are you Pirates, Justice and cowardice can't even coexist in the same sentence!**_"

"Oi Seilah."

"What is it?"

"That thing is made from the same Ebony stuff Natsu makes his weapons from right?"

"Yes however its strength is solely reliant on who created it," Seilah replied as she pointed up to the massive Servitor. "That attack of yours was powerful yet it couldn't so much as scratch the surface of Spandam's Servitor meaning whoever created it is a powerful God or Devil indeed."

"So if our individual attacks aren't gonna have any effect then how about we combine them, form one so powerful it pierces that thing through its big eye?"

"I know I just gave you some power back but can you form an attack strong enough to match mine Mordred?"

"Well considering that Master is busy trying to save Robin we don't have much other choice," was Mordred's instant reply before the pair were forced to split up as Spandam released another bout of lightning discharge upon them.

"Fine then Mordred we'll do it, you take some time to power up whilst I hold the Servitor at bay!"

"Got it!"

"_**Taking me on alone,**_" Spandam asked mockingly as Seilah took to the skies, hovering before Spandam as the eye began to charge up its next attack. "_**You're incredibly stupid you know, this Servitor was field tested against Servants and none of them could even scratch it let alone destroy it!**_"

"Fortunate for me then that I'm no Servant," Seilah replied as she cocked her right hand backward as a pitch black sphere began to form. "**Devil's Aura: Darkness Sonar!**"

Firing the sphere of darkness it crashed into the Servitor's attack setting off a large explosion obscuring Seilah from Spandam's view.

"_**Trying to use the smoke to your advantage are you, well it won't work!**_"

"**Devil's Aura: Shadow Gale!**"

From the smoke emerged what looked like a blanket of pitch black void that slammed into the front of the Servitor, wrapping itself around its front as it spun around rapidly trying to get it off.

"_**What is this, what have you done! Why can't I see anything!**_"

"I have coated the front of the Servitor in a veil of dark rendering all light null and void. So long as it remains you will be unable to see anything beyond that cockpit of yours."

"_**RARGH! DAMN YOU, TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW!**_"

"Oh yes of course I will just because you asked," Seilah snorted as she vanished and appeared behind the Servitor. "Ever since we came to this world and Master assigned me tasks to do I've had time to work on a few new tricks, the Shadow Gale being one of them. This however is one that has yet to be applied against an opponent ..."

"**Devil's Aura: Black Arts – Sworra Hctip Dne S'dlrow!**"

Raising her right hand upward Seilah fired hundreds of small thin strips of pitch black into the sky that quickly returned to the earth and began slamming into Spandam and his Servitor slowly knocking it back down into the water below.

"Are you ready yet Mordred," Seilah called out over the sounds of combat around her as she looked toward Mordred's glowing form.

"Almost done ..."

Nodding as she summoned more pitch black energy into both hands Seilah unleashed a barrage of pure energy blasts down upon the Servitor keeping it pinned down until she suddenly felt a spike in Mordred's power.

"I'm good to go Seilah, let's do this!"

"Right!"

Ceasing her attack Seilah landed next to Mordred who was holding Clarent above her head, its form completely shrouded in Crimson Red Aura as Seilah took a deep breath, her mouth becoming coated in the same pitch black energy.

"**Devil's Aura: Black Arts – Nonnac Laireht Dne S'dlrow!**"

"**Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent!**"

The shroud that covered the Servitor vanished as Spandam quickly raised the Servitor so that he could see where his opponents went only to find the two massive attacks right before him as they began swirling around one another until finally merging to form a singular attack.

"**Devil's Aura: Unison Raid: Clarent Void Diviner!**"

"_**WHAT THE HELL**_" Spandam screeched as the massive attack smashed right into the central eye of the Servitor with it being blown right back into the left half of the Gate Of Justice setting off a massive explosion that left a pitch black dome where the Servitor had struck.

Mordred grunted as she collapsed to the ground unconscious having used up every last drop of power she could muster without killing herself. Seilah snapped her fingers and allowed her to sink back into her darkness before turning back to face Spandam's current location.

"_Master Mordred and I have all but neutralized Spandam and the Servitor he arrived in._"

"_I noticed, that was one of the best Unison Raid's I've seen in quite awhile. You know what I want done Seilah, don't you?_"

"_Once I move in for Spandam Hessian Lobo will be freed from my dark bonds Master, are you able to combat him?_"

"_I'm just about finished so start making your way to that little shit and bring back what I asked for._"

"Understood," Seilah said aloud as she shot off toward the still ongoing attack, charging yet another attack with her right hand as the Marines below watched in shock and apprehension at what she was about to do.

"**Devil's Aura: Black Arts – Walc Eltneg Dne S'dlrow!**"

Vanishing into her own attack the spherical shroud began to rapidly expand before it suddenly detonated as a large hole was blown into the left half of the Gate Of Justice.

The Marines barely had time to comprehend what was going on as shrapnel from the Servitor began to rain down upon them killing many in the process as Seilah found herself back with the others, dusting down her clothes as she gazed upon the enemy with a chilling gaze befitting her former epithet.

"Be grateful it was I who struck first Marines, had it been my Master you would all have been long dead!"

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_It's not enough, Ahnk help me here what am I doing wrong!?_"

"_Well first off you need to calm down when dealing with the Black Arts,_" was the near instantaneous reply. "_Did you really think Zeref achieved mastery over the skill in one lousy day?_"

"_Ahnk she's dying I don't have time for this shit right now,_" Natsu hissed in response as he began channelling even more Black Magic into Robin's still form. "_I won't lose another because of my idiocy Ahnk, I won't!_"

"_And how exactly was this your fault in any way? She chose to leave with them remember, chose to walk away from all of us in an attempt to spare our lives._"

"_Her vitals are fading we don't have time for this!_"

"_Fine then if you want to learn the hard way then prepare yourself but don't say I didn't try to take it easy on you!_"

Natsu winced as foreign memories smashed into the forefront of his mind showing several instances of his Brother Zeref changing people into Etherious Demons including Dimaria, one of his own Spriggan.

However with the pain came the experience as he recalled Zeref's hands moving as if they were his own, his mouth chanting an incantation in the Black Arts he'd yet to recite himself. It was going to leave him with a headache for a few days but with this he might have a shot at getting Robin to pull through.

"_Gently now Natsu, rewriting genetic code cannot be rushed. If even so much as a sliver of Etherious goes the wrong way she'll become something unsaveable._"

"_This wound on her brain, a tiny piece of her skull has pierced her frontal lobe; it won't let me reformat it ..._"

"_Then use it to your advantage._"

"_What?_"

"_Take the blood and bone, merge it back into the brain itself then reconstruct the outer shell._"

"_But that's ... wait a moment, I think I know how to spin this!_"

Robin's body completely faded away leaving nothing but a swirling mass of void black in its wake as Natsu tore her body down and rebuilt it better than it had ever been before. Had she not eaten a Devil Fruit the process wouldn't have taken anywhere near as long however certain precautions and exceptions had to be made to compromise with the curse granted by the fruit's effects.

Slowly Robin's form began to emerge once more as the black stripped itself from her skin like a second skin, revealing her to appear almost no different than before aside from three key differences.

Firstly her hair had grown longer and now went down to her waist with it possessing an almost lifelike feel to it as it swayed back and forth of its own volition.

Her skin tan had lightened slightly though it wasn't noticeable unless one knew what it looked like before.

The symbol of the Hybrid was etched into her very skin, just as Seilah too bore upon her own brow, signifying their Master. The symbol for Robin however was etched onto the front of her neck across her jugular with the veins seemingly linked to it in a rather unusual way.

And finally her teeth were more elongated as two tiny fangs protruded from her currently closed mouth, again barely noticeable however it prompted Natsu to grin as he gently ran a finger across them.

"_I know I shouldn't get my hopes up but I think it was a success!_"

"_Well there's only one way to find out now isn't there,_" Ahnkseram replied in an amused tone as Natsu held out his right hand as a book appeared in it instantly.

_The Book Of Nico Robin_

_Demon Of The Bloodmoon Hunt_

_Assassin Of The Pirate King_

"_Demon Of The Bloodmoon Hunt eh?_"

"_Remember Natsu we changed her but we still played to her greatest strengths those being assassination, infiltration and espionage. Exactly what her powers are remain to be seen but I do wonder how this will affect her Devil Fruit ability?_"

Natsu was about to respond but froze as he heard Robin groan as if she were in pain. Immediately at her side he watched as she slowly opened her eyes, gasping as she revealed momentary Crimson Red ones before they faded back to their usual colouration albeit with the iris ever so slightly slitted.

"Robin," Natsu said softly as the person in question looked up at him seemingly in a daze.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You managed it then, to change me I mean?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed as he helped her rise into a sitting position. "It was a bit touch and go for a moment but we pulled through in the end."

"I feel ... odd."

"How so?"

"I feel like I have the strength to snap bone without any effort, there are smells I cannot even begin to describe and I can see colours that I'd never even considered possible."

"Can you see whurple?"

"Whurple?"

"It's a weird fusion of white and purple that makes the weird swirly things, do you see that?"

"Yes actually ... there's one on your coat."

"Finally someone else other than Seilah can see it!"

"Y-you'll help me adjust to all this won't you," Robin asked quietly as Natsu refocused his attention solely on her.

"Of course, I swear you'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Good ... and thank you, Natsu."

"I'll accept your thanks on one condition."

"Name it."

"Never. Run. Away. Ever. Again."

Robin smiled and nodded her head swiftly, sniffing slightly as Natsu brought her in for a hug.

"Yes I think I can agree with that."

Smiling Natsu rose to his feet, helping Robin up slowly as she adjusted to her newfound speed.

"We'll work on it," Natsu chuckled as she slammed into his chest from trying to get up like she normally would. "Should've seen me after I got my Devil's Aura I ended up with my head through the roof of the Tartaros Council Chambers."

Robin giggled as she placed a hand on his shoulder for support, her legs still shaking from having been completely rebuilt. Honestly Natsu thought it was adorable since it reminded him of a newborn trying to get used to its new body.

The moment he dropped his Crash Barrier Seilah had warped to his side in a kneeling position, a loud squelching sound accompanying her as she dropped a severed arm before him.

"It is done Master."

"Indeed it is, great job Seilah," Natsu replied with a smile as he picked up the severed arm by the hand using the one that held his Command Seals. "Now then I'll just be taking these ..."

From the severed hand Natsu stole all the Command Seals as his own expanded to twice as many forming a marking that stretched just past his wrist. Tossing the arm away it fell over the side of the ruined bridge.

"Good riddance."

A sneer had worked its way onto his face as he thought of the trash that once held the Command Seals however a whine immediately snapped him back to reality as Avenger stood several metres away, its tail between its legs, head lowered and even the headless rider upon its back having its arms drooped.

"Hessian Lobo." Natsu said as he gently passed Robin over to Seilah before slowly walking to stand before the Avenger, his eyes barely an inch away from the wolf's own. "You are now a free Servant Avenger, as promised I've freed you from Spandam's will. Rest assured that I will not blame you for his actions, you had no choice in the matter."

The wolf seemed shocked however its ears perked up, tail wagging wildly behind it as Natsu gently placed a hand atop his snout and pressed his forehead to the wolf's own.

"I can sense you still feel guilty despite my words so if it would please you to repay me for your actions then help my friends and I in our escape. I know this likely isn't how you pictured I'd meet you but I'd still like to be friends, if you're willing that is?"

A slobbering lick to the face was all that needed to be said as Natsu chuckled as the now grinning wolf who was prancing up and down on the spot looking delighted at the idea.

"Heh, I'll take that as an affirmative yes then eh?"

Avenger barked in the affirmative before gently nuzzling Natsu's head as he gave the wolf a quick scratch behind the ears.

"Right then Hessian I have a job for you, round up everyone who came here with us and make sure they are here in preparation to escape."

The wolf barked in confirmation as it shot off back toward the ruined Tower Of Justice prompting Natsu to chuckle in response.

"Such a good boy that Hessian ..."

Turning back around his grin vanished as he gazed out upon the still approaching Marines as more and more ships slowly passed through the gates, the Buster Call now in full swing as the ships rained down cannon fire upon Enies Lobby itself.

"Alright all of you listen up," Natsu called out as the Straw Hats and Seilah focused their ears in his direction. "Be ready to jump over the side at my signal!"

"Jump over the side are you crazy," Sanji called out as he kicked a Marine in the neck breaking his collarbone.

"Some of our crew including Luffy are Devil Fruit eaters they won't be able to swim," Zoro added as he sliced a Marine in half. "And even if they could we're not outswimming an entire fleet!"

"Dont worry about that just leave the fleet to me, just be ready to jump! Seilah you get ready too!"

"Are you going to be doing that Master?"

"Yes."

"I see, I shall begin charging power immediately," Seilah replied before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is it wise to reveal ourselves to the World Government like this though, some of them are actually quite formidable?"

"A message needs to be sent Seilah and Enies Lobby is the perfect letter to do it," Natsu replied as he placed a hand on her own. "No one messes with those I care about Seilah, the World Government will learn this the hard way."

"Understood," was all Seilah said as she took a step back and wrapped Robin's arm around her own shoulder. "Watch Sister as our Master bares his fangs toward this corrupt world in defiance."

Letting the Sister comment slide for the moment Robin watched Natsu walk toward the edge of the severed bridge with a sense of giddiness bubbling up inside of her. What would he do, what kind of message was this going to be and how bloody would it be once the dust settled?

"_CEASE ALL HOSTILITIES AT ONCE,_" Momonga's voice roared over the countless Transponder Snail's throughout the area prompting Natsu to clear his throat before speaking with an amplified voice shocking everyone present save for Seilah who was already aware of the skill.

"DOGS OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT AND THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS; HEAR MY VOICE AND TAKE HEED OF ITS WARNING! YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED TO KILL SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME AND IN THE PROCESS HAVE PUT ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS AT RISK; THIS SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

"_DON'T TRY AND INTIMIDATE US DRAGNEEL IT WON'T WORK!_"

"A KING DOES NOT RESORT TO MERE INTIMIDATION TO GET WHAT HE WANTS MOMONGA," Natsu's voice boomed as several people froze at his words with many of the Marines recognizing them from an enemy they'd faced not too long ago. "A KING ACTS MOMONGA, YOU AND CIPHER POL HAVE SEEN TO THAT!"

"Seilah what does he mean by that," Robin asked confused as a smirk etched its way onto the usually indifferent Seilah's face.

"Master is the King Of Balance, hero of Earthland, Edolas, and the Elemental Nations. He will not be forced to submit, his power and pride refuse such a request outright. He is a King, a budding King true however he understands that he represents the balance and as such must act when necessary to ensure his word is taken seriously."

"Is that really necessary?"

"In order for Master to enter Eden it is," Seilah replied prompting Robin's eyes to widen considerably at the mention of the Servant State.

"_STAND DOWN DRAGNEEL OR BE DESTROYED!_"

"I BOW TO NO ONE MOMONGA," Natsu shouted back as a sudden pressure hit everyone on the bridge with the Marines immediately dropping to the ground unconscious. "I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL, SON OF IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON KING, HIGH ARCHON OF THE COUNCIL OF TWENTY FOUR, SUCCESSOR OF AHNKSERAM THE FIRST TRUE HYBRID, SLAYER OF ACHNOLOGIA AND KING OF TRUE BALANCE!"

"What is this pressure, this power," Robin shivered as she noticed the rest of the Straw Hats having been brought to their knees or in Sogeking and Nami's case having been knocked out entirely.

"LOOK UPON MY FORM MARINES AND KNOW TRUE TERROR!"

Natsu grit his teeth as a second person began to appear behind him seemingly attached to him by a thin rope like tether wrapped around both their waists. The second figure once his face was formed immediately began grinning as he reached over Natsu a gripped the sword at his side, eyes beginning to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

"Can I do it Natsu, it has been so long since I've used a real weapon?"

"Be my guest," Natsu smirked prompting the figure to grin as he looked over at one of the Man O Wars that had drifted away from the rest of the ships slightly.

"Now there is some good target practice ..."

Unsheathing the blade with speeds none save for Natsu and Seilah could detect the figure sent off a massive aerial slash attack that parted the sea in-between the figure and his target, The moment the attack struck the ship was cleaved in two, the sword returning to the sheath faster than any could have predicted.

"So how long do we stall them for Natsu, until Hessian returns?"

"Yeah that was the plan-."

"_ALL SHIPS FIRE ON DRAGNEEL!_"

"Or not," Natsu sighed as Momonga ordered every ship to focus their fire upon him.

Looking at the distance between himself and the ships Natsu simply shook his head prompting the figure to chuckle in response as both he and Natsu raised their right hands in unison, freezing hundreds of cannonballs in midair.

"They make this far too easy!"

"AWAY," Natsu snapped as all the cannonballs were sent toward a single Man O War that quickly found itself blown to smithereens as a second volley of shots came down upon them.

"Allow me Natsu ..."

Again the cannonballs froze in midair as the figure raised both hands however this time they slowly began to move closer together as a black coloured void burst into creation before their very eyes.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Lavinrac Noisrevnoc Rettam!**"

The void opened up suddenly and from its depths emerged a singular cannonball easily the size of a small island as the figure began to laugh in an almost chaotic manner.

"Oh I'd forgotten how fun toying with opponents could be," the figure cackled. "One might even say that this is a ... blast!"

The massive cannonball dropped right in the centre of the gathered ships setting off a blinding explosion with the last thing Robin saw before the white light was Natsu's unyielding form, his coat flapping away wildly to reveal his crossed arms as he seemingly surveyed the battle like a commander would.

As the blinding light died down to reveal a large plume of smoke where once over thirty ships had been the Straw Hats breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna dismiss you, you're draining a lot since this isn't perfected yet," Natsu said prompting the figure to nod in understanding.

"Thanks for finding a way to let me play once in awhile Natsu, glad to see that all those hours of study were worth it."

Vanishing with a pop Natsu turned his attention back onto the battle before him until he sensed a sniper round sailing toward him and smirked.

'_Perfect ...'_

Allowing himself to be hit by the round he fell off of the bridge and into the watery depths below as the Marines began to cheer wildly. The Straw Hats and Seilah weren't buying it for a second though, he literally created an island sized cannonball from a bunch of tiny ones so how would a sniper round kill him?

"We've done it!"

"We took out Dragneel!"

The cheering was in full swing as the Straw Hats looked over the side of the bridge to see if Natsu was alright.

"All of you get away from the edge, you'll likely fall and die once the tremors start."

"Tremors," Zoro asked before both he and Sanji fell backward as the entire area began to shake. A side product of the tremors was that Sogeking and Nami woke from their forced unconsciousness only to believe their end had finally come.

"What the hell is going on," Sanji snapped as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Is Natsu doing this!?"

"All of you be ready, you've experienced the pressure but have yet to witness his majestic form."

"Majestic form-?"

Zoro was cut off as the water beneath them suddenly began to violently surge, a massive shadow becoming visible as the Marines cheers died in their throats. Momonga was even speechless as the first sign of whatever it was below the depths finally pierced through the blue shroud.

Two massive wings were the first to emerge followed swiftly by a black shadowy mass which shot up out of the water and landed on the other side of the severed bridge that housed the Marines who had been shooting at them.

"N-no way ..."

"The stories he told us ... I just never thought that-!"

"ARGH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE," Sogeking cried as both he and Nami hugged the life out of one another.

A loud rumbling sound froze everyone in place as the entity before them slowly began to raise its head, its wings unfurling revealing them to be almost as long as half of the bridge itself. Looking up at the sky the beast roared as everyone covered their ears in response.

After roaring the beast looked down upon the Marines before him and narrowed its eyes, letting loose an exhale powerful enough to send the gathered group flying away before setting its sights on Momonga.

"_**I repeat to all of you Marines, gaze upon my form and know true terror!**_"

Sensing her cue she unfurled herself from Robin, gently handing her over to the stunned Nami who seemed confused as to what exactly she would be doing in the current situation.

"Making a statement Nami, that is all."

Turning back toward Natsu she took several steps forward before her form seemingly fell away to reveal her Etherious Form, bright yellow eyes piercing through any Marine that dared look in her direction as she jumped onto Natsu's head.

"I'm ready Master, shall we commence?"

"_**Is Mordred alright?**_"

"Complete Magical Exhaustion even despite the extra reserves I gave her," Seilah replied receiving a rumbling noise in understanding.

"_**She fought well today; Mordred will be well rewarded once we have left this mess behind.**_"

It was that statement that had the Marines blood running cold. The person, no the thing before them didn't even consider them as people but merely a mess that needed to be tidied up. Normally such a statement wouldn't garner much fear however there was one another being in the world who referred to Humanity and Life as a whole in a similar manner and both were equally as terrifying.

Momonga seemed to snap out of his shocked stupor and began ordering all ships to target Natsu once more however for the most part his orders were going unheeded. The majority of the assembled Vice Admirals knew they stood little chance against Natsu and were attempting to make a hasty retreat back behind the Gates Of Justice however this only seemed to amuse Natsu who made said amusement quite vocal as a low rumbling chuckle shook the area.

"_**You all think you can escape,**_" Natsu asked as his eyes shifted to a deep Purple colour effectively freezing all the ships in place. "_**You all started this fight so how about sticking around to experience its conclusion.**_"

One by one the ships were plucked from the ocean and slowly began to rise into the air as their horrified occupants scrambled to jump into the sea before the fall distance would kill them. To Natsu the ants were inconsequential however the fleet itself would sent a big enough message along with his other little idea.

"_**Seilah!**_"

"By your command Master," Seilah replied as she opened her arms as a pitch black void seemed to begin seeping out from her very being causing her body to quickly vanish.

It was obvious of course where she had gone as around Natsu's neck and jaw region the voidlike shadows began to manifest with even his teeth quickly becoming enveloped into the fearsome mass.

"**Unsion Raid: Hybrid's Aura – Apocalypse Shadow Dragon Monarch's Ruin Salvo!**"

Before his outstretched maw several intertwined Magic Circles appeared seemingly orbiting one another with a pitch black sphere quickly forming at its centre. After several moments he fired the attack, still contained within the Magic Circles as they destroyed the lined up ships leaving nothing but bits of charred wood.

"_**And burst!**_"

The attack smashed against the right Gate Of Justice blowing the entire thing off of its ancient hinges as it slowly fell down upon the few ships and the other half of the bridge that lead toward the Marine base on the other side.

Once his attack was done Seilah reappeared atop his head with a blank look on her face even as a lone Human was lowered down past her toward Natsu's right eye.

"_**Do you see what your foolishness has wrought upon you Government dog? Do you see what could have been avoided had you simply left my friends and Robin alone?**_"

"B-but she's-!"

"_**SHE'S MINE,**_" Natsu roared prompting Momonga to turn white as a sheet. "_**NICO ROBIN IS MINE AND MINE ALONE, YOU DOGS WILL NOT HAVE HER!**_"

"Y-you did all this ... for her!?"

"_**No one messes with my friends,**_" Natsu snarled as he placed Momonga on a tiny rock nearby. "_**I let you live so that you may return to your superiors; tell them Nico Robin is no longer a viable target for them.**_"

Turning around by jumping he faced the stunned Straw Hats and was pleased none of them were outright fearful of him despite all that he just did. He also saw Hessian wagging his tail seemingly unfazed by the whole display with the entirety of the Franky Family behind him.

Jumping back into the water Seilah told them all to hop on and after some reluctance they finally complied as over thirty people hopped onto his back. Once everyone was on Seilah strapped them in with darkness tendrils protruding from Natsu's scales as he flapped his wings several times to free himself of the water's grasp.

"_**All of you hang on tight because Water Seven will be here before you know it!**_"

No one spoke; no one could even form a single sound as Natsu took off into the sky leaving behind destruction and chaos in his wake as per usual.

Of course that fact didn't even phase him. He rescued Robin and got all his friends out alive so for today at least everyone actually lived. Yes today was a good day he thought as he flew off into the sunset.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour Now With 80% More Vampire Nazis X**

**The Wolf That Really Couldn't**

"Looks like he knows we're on our way," Alucard sighed softly to Seras as they stood on a rooftop overlooking the Reichstag. "Once the seat of power for little Adolf now reduced to nothing more than the lair of an arrogant upstart who believed himself capable of destroying the world."

"So nothing out of the ordinary for this place then?"

"I suppose not, no," Alucard replied with a slight grin as he took the safeties off both his handguns. "Can you handle the mess out here Seras?"

"Under the cover of darkness where the cops will take at least thirty minutes ... give me five and I'll be in to join you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you," Alucard replied with clear pride in his voice. "We'll get him back and work through this."

"I know," Seras whispered as Alucard vanished leaving her alone on the rooftop.

In the brief moment of silence Seras thought back over the last couple of decades and the seemingly never-ending saga the pair had with The Major and his followers. Where he kept digging them up she honestly couldn't care.

Faster than any human eye could track Seras had summoned a fifty calibre sniper rifle to her side and shot one of the patrolling Vampires through the temple, ripping it apart and putting the rest of high alert.

With practiced ease she ejected the shell and fired another at a Vampire who had almost spotted her before vanishing into the ground and appearing atop another roof nearby before repeating the process.

The shade of Crimson Red in her eyes had never been darker than it had been this day as she ruthlessly picked off the now panicking Vampire guards. Her cold fury was seemingly projected down to her last shot with it killing two for one as their bodies hit the floor leaving a large blood stain across the nearby wall.

"Right then," Seras growled as her arm made from pure Devil's Aura morphed into a wing shaped sword. "Time to finish clearing up the trash!"

Vanishing once again she appeared right in front of a group of Vampires and beheaded the leader faster than they could react. Another two fell before they even realized what was going on as they opened fire upon her swiftly moving form, her arm expanding to block the bullets as she began to hover off of the ground.

"Die."

"What the-!"

The guards screamed as the tip of Seras' arm tapped the ground and quickly expanded itself beneath them before impaling them on sharp spikes. The blood from their bodies was naturally drawn toward her as she grew in strength and knowledge, or what little of it there was to be found.

"Big mistake coming here Draculina!"

Seras instinctively raised her arm and blocked a powerful punch but was still launched through several walls as she stabbed her arm into the road ripping up the tar as random civilians began to flee the scene.

Looking up at her attacker her eyebrows actually rose in surprise as the current Alpha Male of the European Werewolf Packs strolled out of the destroyed shopfront, teeth barred in a feral grin.

"Viktor Tsvarev, decided to come crawling out of that hole in Siberia have we?"

"But of course," Viktor replied as his form began to shift ever so slightly. "How could I miss an opportunity to see the legendary No Life King fight against The Major? The power both wield will surely lead to a battle that will go down in legend!"

"Oh it'll go down in legend alright," Seras replied with a smirk as she shot the wolf in the chest with a pistol that was still emerging from her arm eliciting only a smirk in reply. "As Alucard finally fucking ends that fat Nazi piece of trash!"

"I think you'll find that won't be as easier task as you believe it to be, Seras Dracula."

"My Husband will wring the life and lard from that oaf, a shame you won't be around to see it though. Integra's been after your hide for years now, time to put you down you mangy mutt!"

Viktor growled as he charged forward on all fours, his clothes shredding to pieces as his body doubled in size as the man entered a full Werewolf transformation.

"It is you who shall die here Draculina," Viktor howled as he took several swipes at her which were easily avoided however the attacks ripped apart the buildings behind her causing one to collapse in on itself.

"Well guess if Integra is gonna yell at us anyway might as well go all the way," Seras sighed as she slid a second handgun down to her free hand from her sleeve and opened fire on Viktor who simply used his right arm to block the bullets whilst advancing toward her prompting the pair to begin sprinting down a rather crowded highway.

"Get back here," Viktor growled as he picked up a car and crushed it into a ball shape before lobbing it down the road in her general direction forcing her to put away the gun in her artificial hand as she used it to grab onto the massive ball of steel and halted it in place.

Moments after however Viktor punched through the metal and struck Seras in the face prompting her to respond in kind as she punched Viktor in the face sending him crashing into a streetlight.

"Grr ... little bitch!"

Snarling in Seras' direction Viktor ripped out the streetlight and charged toward Seras once more raising it high above his head as he tried to bring it down to crush her only for her arm to block it, snapping it clean in two as she used the opportunity to jump into the air and kick him in the face sending him stumbling backward slightly.

"Your hits might have gotten stronger Draculina but they won't be enough to beat me!"

"Maybe not," Seras replied as she charged toward him, dodging both swipes before tackling him through another shop window. "But you've forgotten one important thing!"

"Oh yeah and what's that!?"

"_Qu'un Francais fringant est a son entire disposition _you flea ridden _Fils de pute_!"

Viktor cried out in shock as his entire midsection was blown apart by a hail of gunfire, his body dropping to the ground lifeless as Seras walked over and spat on it.

"Were you really so stupid as to think I wouldn't be ready for your kind after what happened several decades ago? And you, what the hell took you so long!?"

"What can I say Seras, _l'installation est une chienne_ even for a guy like me," the figure clad in her Devil's Aura grinned. "As always we make a pretty good team eh?"

"Yeah," Seras replied with a sad smile as the figure vanished. "We always do Pip."

Hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance Seras waved her hand and set Viktor's body alight before fleeing the scene and making her way back to the Reichstag. Once the cleanup was done she could join Alucard in shitting on The Major and it would be glorious.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	39. Robin's Closure

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So there wasn't really room for this in the last chapter but I did some rough estimates on the length of this Volume and considering the fact we aren't even at Marineford yet and the story is almost at 40 chapters in length and nearly 300k words I've come to the conclusion that this story will no doubt break 1 million in word count and beat out Volume II in the amount of chapters.**

**I find that fact exciting but also rather insane but I thought I'd let you guys know.**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**JballinR12 – I honestly had a good laugh at your review because you aren't wrong!**

**Dragonborn2704 – Thanks for the praise I've been taking a page out of early Overlord's book on how to work Natsu's overpowerdness into the story so your comment about bringing a high level friend to a raid is factually accurate haha!**

**Erasenpai946 – Just goes to show I've always got plans for characters it just takes me awhile to get there with some of them. Hessian Lobo in Fate/Grand Order during the Shinjuku Singularity suffers quite a bit but pretty much everywhere else he's a giant fluffy cinnamon roll and I couldn't not keep that tradition going here.**

**And more or less his Dragon Form is nearly identical to Achnologia's albeit slightly smaller since he isn't as old or powerful as he was plus it has all of Natsu's scars on it. Also his size increases along with said power that's why Seilah commented that he'd grown stronger since the last time she'd seen him use it in the Elemental Nations.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Robin's Closure**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

The sun had begun to rise over the city of Water Seven as a moderately large group made their way toward the Galley La company barracks. After a quick word with Iceburg the entire group including Franky and his crew were allowed to stay there.

However on the outskirts of Water Seven a heated argument was taking place as Natsu tiredly attempted to field an endless barrage of questions from two would be observers to the incident at Enies Lobby.

"And just when exactly were you going to reveal that Ahnkseram and Achnologia not only both survived but are sealed within you," Brandish hissed as she grabbed the front of his coat and dragged him closer.

"I said I couldn't go back, your reaction only further justifies my decision."

"Natsu you have two of the most powerful and ancient deities of our world sealed within you and yet you thought you'd say nothing, not to mention that stunt on the bridge! You turned that woman into an Etherious!"

"The alternative for her was certain death," Natsu replied coldly prompting Brandish to flinch under his gaze. "Robin has been dealt the worst hand her entire life so the least I could do is give her the power to make it that little bit easier."

"Brandish as much as I disliked seeing Dad turn Robin into an Etherious Demon we both know he wouldn't do it for the same reasons Uncle Zeref did," Cynthia cut in. "And I've seen him using the power of Achnologia before he's nothing like the stories you all speak of the Apocalypse Dragon."

"Cynthia you weren't around back then but we won through the skin of our teeth thanks to his supposed sacrifice-!"

"Do not make light of my suffering Brandish for I have suffered far greater hardships than almost all on Earthland would no doubt have!"

"Guys I think we need a time out here," Cynthia said as she moved between the two. "Let's be honest we all do things that other people don't like so why go at each other's throats over it? Mom told me that despite being on opposite sides during the war the two of you were basically friends anyway, star gazing and hanging out in the wilderness getting up to childlike adventures so why is this such a big deal?"

"You weren't born then Cynthia so you wouldn't understand the horror of Achnologia nor the tyranny of Ahnkseram who used your own Uncle as nothing more than a means to an end-!"

"Zeref forgave him," Natsu cut in. "As have I."

"How could you forgive those two, they destroyed your entire familial line Natsu!"

"And it was for the best," Natsu snapped back shocking even Cynthia with his response. "I had Elise do some digging for me on my family tree using Irene's knowledge and some of the things I've heard they were responsible for are no better than what Ahnkseram, Achnologia or myself are capable of!"

"B-but Lord Zeref always spoke of your Mother and Father with reverence!"

"No one is perfect Brandish," Natsu sighed tiredly. "How do you think my Mother gained the key of the Celestial Spirit King, the only being who ever came close to Achnologia's power in our world besides myself, Zeref and Ahnkseram?"

"Well he would have most likely chosen her of course."

"Wrong. Kindhearted as she was Mother condemned what would later become known as Bosco to a plague that would stain the land for centuries!"

"G-Grandmother did that, truly?"

"Not out of maliciousness or greed," Natsu hastily replied seeing the crestfallen look on his Daughter's face. "The key of the Celestial Spirit King was housed in a basilica that created a bounded field keeping the plague at bay. When the Dragons began showing up in Fiore the Empire was searching for ways to combat them and the Celestial Spirit King was an invaluable method."

"And Lady Irene knew this and said nothing, I do not believe it!"

"Believe it Brandish because Zeref knew it as well as did August yet none of them harboured any ill will against her. Remember what I said during the war Brandish?"

"There is no good or evil, light or dark ..."

"Only intent," Natsu concluded with a nod. "She made the decision of a leader when choosing to take that key to save the lives of her fellow countrymen. That little bit of history is proof that my statement still holds true since you could interpret her actions as either good or evil."

"And you would place Achnologia into that same category!?"

"Yes I would because you don't know all the facts about his life like I do now," Natsu retorted as he turned away from the pair to look out at the moonlit ocean. "His suffering was arguably the greatest of us all ..."

"Wh-what do you mean by that Dad?"

"He was the greatest victim of Anti Cynth, even greater than myself."

"Since when were you a victim of the Anti," Brandish asked confused prompting Natsu to chuckle darkly in response.

"Several times Brandish however I would argue this is my biggest issue," Natsu said as he revealed his missing leg.

Brandish gasped and covered her mouth at the still bloody and gaping wound however Cynthia simply eyed it sadly having already seen it on at least two occasions knowing full well there was nothing that could be done for it.

"Y-you cannot heal it at all?"

"No. The Anti has severed it to the point that not even the Gods Of Creation are capable of fixing the wound leaving it to fester forever unless I master Achnologia's Anti power for myself. That being said however Achnologia is no longer among the realm of the living instead in his place I have his reincarnation-."

"Aava," Cynthia said just barely above a whisper. "The form you took was Aava's wasn't it?"

"Such a good girl," was his immediate response as a small smile graced his lips. "Always going above and beyond to prove to me she isn't like Achnologia was. You know she went so far as to give me every last drop of power she had in the last world and is even now still asleep regenerating her power."

"Wh-what kind of monster could require the power of Ahnkseram, Achnologia and yourself to combat!?"

"Well first off Brandish my power is still not as great as it was at the height of the war, second Aava doesn't possess all of Achnologia's full power. If I had to guess it'd be about twenty percent since she's still basically a child."

"Wh-what!"

"And lastly accepting Ahnkseram into my very being did provide me with a boost in power but it more affected my soul, allowing me to become more complete than I was before."

"But if he's part of your soul then how can he manifest himself!?"

"His power was far greater than any other I've ever encountered save for Achnologia so when I consumed him his desire to remain upon the mortal coil simply wouldn't allow him to fade away so his essence I suppose kept him tied to me. He has no power unless I allow it, which I do since he's proven himself trustworthy, and can't possess me unless I allow it or under certain dire circumstances."

"S-so neither of them will ever be a threat to Earthland or anywhere else ever again?"

"Unless I become a moustache twirling villain no they won't," Natsu chuckled in reply. "Anyway you two I've got a bit of cleaning up to do so we can catch up more later."

"Before we leave Natsu I want to meet you atop that tall building over there in about an hour," Brandish said without looking into his eyes prompting a raised eyebrow in response.

"I can do that, see you then I guess."

With a nod Cynthia opened a portal and the pair walked through leaving Natsu alone on the beach, or at least he thought he was until he was knocked over and attacked by a slobbering mess of a wolf.

"Alright alright I get it," Natsu chuckled as Hessian Lobo jumped backward seemingly pleased with his handiwork. "I hope you didn't go too hard on that buffet table Iceburg put out, he might be rich but he shouldn't be eaten out of house and home."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle in response at the eye roll he was given before the wolf began nuzzling him once more.

"Are you ready to go to Eden," Natsu whispered earning a sad whine in response. "You know you can't come with me, you're too big to fit on a ship the size we'll be getting. Besides Eden is full of Servants and you'll no doubt get to go on all sorts of adventures with them and eventually I'll be meeting up with them so it isn't like its goodbye."

The wolf whined again but nodded in understanding as he nuzzled Natsu once more before taking several steps backward.

"Now one more thing before I send you off ..."

_**/Servant State Of Eden – Courtyard Of Kings/**_

"Truly it is a wonderful night," Arthuria sighed as she sipped her cup of tea whilst gazing up at the stars. "I must thank Edison for toning down the light pollution produced from his workshop for these stars truly are the most beautiful ones I've seen in many a year."

"My King, would you care for some more biscuits to go with your tea?"

"Nay Sir Agravain I shant deprive the kitchens of more," Arthuria replied with a smile. "Tonight my stomach feels most content."

"That is most good to hear my King; Rhongomyniad normally taxes you most severely requiring large amounts of food to be consumed daily. If I might be so bold as to ask did you not need to blast Merlin from the throne room today?"

"Merlin has taken to annoy my Saber counterpart since she returned from her mission giving myself a much needed reprieve."

"That is ... er-?"

"A most puzzling quandary for you indeed is it not Sir Agravain," Arthuria giggled lightly as she placed her cup down gently. "Both myself and my Saber counterpart are your King, how can you slight one without also slighting the other?"

"My King I meant no disrespect I-!"

"Peace Agravain I knew your true intent, I am indeed glad to be free of Merlin's foolishness however I do not envy my Saber counterpart. A shared burden it shall be until Natsu arrives I fear ..."

Agravain hummed in response and was about to reply when suddenly a portal opened in the air at the centre of the courtyard as a massive wolf with a headless rider dropped out, a massive obnoxious pink bow wrapped around both its neck and tail as it looked over at Arthuria and began to pant whilst happily wagging its tail.

"Sir Agravain?"

"Y-yes my King?"

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that not the Avenger Class Servant Hessian Lobo standing before us wrapped up like a gift?"

"I-it would seem so my King," Agravain replied weakly as his usually stoic demeanour vanished in place of utter confusion and bewilderment. "There also appears to be a note attached to the bow my King."

Nodding at his words Arthuria rose regally and strode over to the happy Lobo, carefully extending a hand out toward the Avenger who eagerly nuzzled into its affectionate touch earning a warm smile from the King Of Knights.

"Let us discover your origins shall we dear Hessian," Arthuria said warmly as she opened the letter and began to read.

_To Whomever Reads This Letter_

_You may currently be experiencing a number of conflicting emotions right now however please rest assured that Avenger, or Hessian Lobo if you prefer to address him by name, is an ally of mine._

_Recently I was forced to more or less crush the Marines and Cipher Pol Aegis Nine at Enies Lobby. A by-product of this however was freeing poor Hessian from the hands of that bastard Spandam, Director of CP9._

_Hessian is far too large to travel with myself and my friends therefore I knew the next best place would be to send him to Eden. I assure you Hessian would love to aid your operations provided he receives the care he deserves._

_I have compiled a list given to me by Hessian personally:_

_**Must receive no less than thirty pats per day however in times of strife this can be negotiated**_

_**Must be allowed to play with children if any are present on Eden at any time**_

_**Must be allowed to eat as much as he desires**_

_**Must not be forced to engage in any form of Servant Contract with anyone**_

_Rather simple demands I believe however I know he will likely not demand anything close to what he asks here aside from the final point._

_Please take him in; he picked out the bows if it helps sway your decision!_

_Yours faithfully_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_King Of Balance_

"My King what does the letter say?"

"It says that Natsu Dragneel, even as a reckless youth, was still as much of an amusing prankster as ever," Arthuria giggled as she continued to scratch Hessian Lobo behind his right ear. "You are more than welcome to join us Avenger, come with me and we shall introduce you to the other Kings of the island who will no doubt find your origins just as humorous."

Avenger simply barked in response as Arthuria turned around and began walking toward the central exit with Agravain still standing stock still in shock even as he watched the giant wolf slowly pad its way out of sight.

Sometimes life truly did amaze him.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Giggling childishly to himself as he snuck back into the barracks the group had been assigned he found himself being tripped over as two Demonesses pounced on him, Seilah straddling him as Robin's feet pinned his arms in place giving him a rather enticing view.

Not that he would dare say such a thing out loud.

"Hello ladies, a bit restless are we!?"

"Where have you been?"

"And what trouble have you started now?"

"I feel so insulted right now! Never in all my life have I ever been shown such little faith, to think I couldn't even go one night without starting something-!"

"Master, it's you," Seilah replied prompting Natsu to chuckle in response and explain what he'd been doing since he snuck out.

"Your Daughter was here," Robin asked curiously prompting Natsu to nod in response. "Can I meet her?"

"Perhaps later tonight since Brandish wanted to meet me like I just said. For now however I need the both of you to let me up so I can give Robin her post transformation gift!"

"My what?"

"Oh," Seilah gasped as she immediately jumped off of him. "We must be quick Master!"

"Seilah, Natsu, what's going on?"

"Come with us Robin and find out," Natsu said with a sad smile as he easily freed himself from Robin's grip and rose whilst opening a portal. "One condition of you coming through here is you don't tell a soul about what we do in here."

"I can do that but is it something bad?"

"Depends on what you classify as bad," Natsu shrugged as the trio walked through the portal to appear on a grassy plain coated by smoke.

Both Natsu and Seilah turned to look at Robin who had frozen in shock, her hand stifling a sob as she fought not to drop to her knees.

"Y-you would bring me back here knowing what this day meant to me!?"

"Yes," Natsu replied as he pointed toward a familiar figure.

"Oh my god ..."

"You can speak to her Robin about anything," Natsu said with a sad smile as he began to walk over to the person in question. "However you cannot save her nor can you kill anyone aside from those I say you can."

"I-I-!"

Robin was snapped out of her musings as Natsu began calling out toward the figure in the distance spurring her into action as she ran after Natsu. After a minute she caught up and was face to face with a woman that could have once passed as her duplicate save for the white hair.

"This is real," Robin said barely above a whisper.

"You," the woman said as she lowered her rifle. "You look familiar ... wait a minute, those eyes-!"

"M-Mom!"

"R-Robin, but how," Nico Olvia cried as the two launched themselves at one another.

"Sorry to interrupt but Robin you have five minutes," Natsu said as the two looked up at him, Robin with a sad but understanding look and Olvia with one of confusion.

"Who is he Robin?"

"He's ... someone very dear to me who made this possible," Robin replied with a watery smile. "He's the one who also made me into this ..."

"I see, though you do not appear to resent it I see?"

"He saved my life and defied the World Government for me and for that I shall be eternally grateful. But enough about that Mother I-!"

Natsu smiled softly however his eyes were already ordering Seilah to move as she vanished into the shadows leaving him alone with the two girls. He then moved through the smoke toward another figure who was currently bleeding out on the ground and hauled him into a sitting position.

"Professor, Professor Clover, can you hear me?"

"Wha ... who are you Sir and why would you stick around when the Navy is about to destroy the entire island?"

"Professor let me first begin by saying that I'm one of those whom you have discovered the presence of," Natsu said as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue. "I am not wholly either God or Devil but rather what is known as a Hybrid."

"A fusion between the Devils and Gods ... truly?"

"Professor I don't have much time, Ohara is being torn apart and my presence cannot be discovered here. Please tell me everything you have learnt about the Devils of old!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"They are the Ancestors Clover, a great shroud hides their deeds from even the modern Devils," Natsu replied shocking the dying man. "Aside from you only Gol D Roger knows the truth and as you know he's not exactly able to tell us."

"My friend I truly wish I knew the truth however as I tried to tell the Five Elders we only have theories."

"A theory will do, anything that can give me some sort of starting point would be of tremendous help!"

"I can see the genuine eagerness in your eyes to learn young man, and the lack of deceit," Clover replied with a bloody smile. "I feel my time steadily approaching however I shall tell you what I can ..."

Clover and Natsu spoke for several minutes as the smoke grew denser and Clover's wounds finally become too much to bear. Despite this however the theories Clover presented him were shocking to say the least, far more than Kaguya's idea to simply hide in the Elemental Nations and control its people from the shadows.

He had a feeling in his gut that some of these theories as Clover called them did indeed have some facet of truth to them and should the Council discover them it would go over about as smoothly as a cart would on gravel.

"But remember Natsu," Clover gasped as he grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat. "These are only rough interpretations of the few Poneglyphs we have discovered however they all point to one single fact!"

Natsu watched as Clover exhaled sharply before his entire body relaxed and the man slumped over onto his side, lifeless.

"Thank you Clover," Natsu said softly as he set the man's body alight. "You were a man worthy of your title, one of few I'd wager in this world."

"Master," Seilah said softly having chosen this moment to speak. "I have done as you asked."

"Ah ... good."

With the snap of her fingers the shadows rose up in front of Seilah dumping out two figures, one who was missing an arm and another who had both his legs broken.

Gentlemen," Natsu said jovially as he clapped his hands together. "How wonderful to see you here!"

"D-D-Dragneel!"

"What the hell is going on and who are all you people!?"

"Tsk tsk, to think you couldn't recognize your own Son! How shameful ... Spandine."

"Did you just say Spandine!"

"Ah Robin, Olvia, glad you could make it for the coup de gras of this little outing!"

"Natsu what the hell is Spandam doing here, you said he was dead!"

"Dead in our timeline he most definitely is since everyone saw it however I had Seilah keep him so that we could have this wonderful family reunion. This family has slighted yours in one of the worst ways possible Robin, therefore this is my gift to you."

"Vengeance ..."

"Who are you to possess such powers," Spandine snapped only to receive a kick to the face by Olvia to silence him.

"I'm sure Robin told you Olvia that I can't save you from this fate?"

"Yes," Olvia replied sadly. "However I can die happy knowing my Robin grows up to become such a beautiful woman with friends willing to go to such unfathomable lengths like these just to make her feel better. Truly as a Mother I couldn't ask for more lest I appear selfish!"

"Both of you should be the ones to end this mess," Natsu said as Seilah restrained the two terrified men. "I knew from the beginning despite my fury toward this filth he was never mine to kill for that right always belonged to you Robin. Likewise I believe it is only fitting that you slay the destroyer of your home and legacy Olvia."

"This gift ... there is nothing greater than the gift you've given my Mother and I Natsu," Robin said quietly as she looked to her Mother.

"Indeed. My family will have its vengeance against Cipher Pol at last, all thanks to you. I only wish there was a way I could repay you ..."

"You gave birth to Robin so there isn't anything greater I could receive," Natsu replied prompting Robin to blush furiously and Olvia to giggle as she wrapped an arm around her Daughter's waist.

"I see, very well then I hope my Robin continues to impress Natsu. She told me she was helping you decipher the Poneglyphs so if I cannot give you anything material then perhaps her greatest gift can become yours as well."

"Thank you Olvia however Robin is free to choose her own path, I merely gave her the tools to forge it," Natsu replied as he turned back to Spandam and Spandine. "Now then enough of the mushy stuff ..."

"Yes," Olvia agreed as her eyes hardened. "Time to dispose of this scum once and for all!"

"You won't get away with killing us!"

"The World Government will destroy you!"

"I think after today I've proven to them that it will take much more than they have to destroy me," Natsu replied darkly. "Name their method of execution ladies ..."

"Spandine," Olvia growled as she stalked forward and kicked the man to the ground and placed the barrel of her rifle into his open and quivering mouth. "My Husband will get things started down there in hell for me!"

Pulling the trigger Spandine's neck was blown out as Spandam let out a horrified cry. Her method of execution was rather basic in Natsu's opinion however she did say her Husband called first dibs on his torture so that did make it a rather unique execution if nothing else.

His focus shifted to Robin who had taken several strides toward Spandam, her new form making them rather alluring to his eyes as she raised her right hand as her nails began to elongate slightly.

Spandam cried out as they were stabbed right into his neck, entering a vein as it quickly began to turn black before roughly ripping it out as the man dropped to the ground and began to convulse.

"Interesting," Natsu mused as he walked over and licked the nails much to the shock of both Robin and Olvia. "Oh ... well now this is interesting isn't it?"

All eyes turned back to Spandam whose skin had gone a dull grey colour with his veins now bulging with the black substance before his entire body simply began to crumble away. Despite this Spandam's eyes were still frantically moving around, locking with Natsu before they too eventually crumbled away into dust.

"And just how the hell aren't you suffering from that after licking Robin's nails," Olvia cried prompting Natsu to chuckle darkly as he licked his lips.

"You mean the poison? Poison is nothing but a snack for a monster like me ..."

An explosion nearby signalled that the Buster Call's focus was getting closer to their position and as much as Natsu wanted to go and end their nonsense he knew he couldn't, fixed point and all.

"Robin."

"I know ..."

"So you must return to the future," Olvia asked sadly as she grabbed her Daughter and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry you had to live such a harsh life Robin but at least Saul was right about you finding friends in the end."

"Yeah ... he was the best Giant I've ever met."

"Goodbye Robin," Olvia whispered as she kissed her Daughter's forehead. "Go on and live knowing I've never been more proud of you than I have today!"

"I love you Mom, you're the best Mom I could've asked for!"

In the span of a second Natsu had opened a portal and dragged Robin through as a cannon shell struck the area just behind Olvia kicking up dirt behind her tearful and waving form. Robin knew it couldn't have been prevented yet somehow a satisfied feeling coursed through her despite witnessing her own Mother dying.

Justice had been served after so long and it never felt so damn good.

_**/Meanwhile – Pocket Universe In The Year 20##/**_

_All staff return Rayshift has been successful, I repeat return Rayshift successful!_

Multiple sighs of relief were heard as the sound of metallic doors opening rang out across an otherwise empty and open room as three figures emerged. The first was a young man in his late teens by appearance wearing a form fitting combat suit.

The second was a lavender haired young girl wearing what almost looked like unfinished armor holding a massive shield in her right hand. Her eyes showed that she was rather tired as she trudged along behind the teen.

And finally a pink haired man wearing a coat bearing a strong resemblance to those worn by officers in the military. At his hip was a sword that hummed with untold power and his eyes spoke of mischief and amusement as he strolled past the two tired people he'd been with.

"Welcome back you three!"

"Doing no work as usual I see Da Vinci, Romani has indeed been a bad influence on you it seems despite your constant protests to the contrary."

"I'll just pretend you didn't insult my hard work to ensure a seamless Rayshift back from Okeanos Natsu, by the way how is that head of yours?"

"Shut it!"

"Oh my did the big bad Heracles hit it too hard, does poor widdle Natwu need a bandaid?"

"Ahaha, let's not fight so soon after such a successful mission everyone!"

"But Romani-!"

"Come on Da Vinci Natsu is probably just grouchy because he had to fight on an empty stomach against Heracles of all people, surely you can give him a break!?"

"Excuse me Doctor but did you receive the Holy Grail?"

"Indeed we did Mash and it's been sent to Da Vinci's workshop to be looked over," Romani replied with his usual cheerful grin. "Now all of you go get some rest eh!"

"Gladly, I used up way too much power in that last Singularity so I'm going to bed!"

"S-Senpai you must ensure you've eaten and bathed before going to bed!"

"Yes Mash," Fujimaru yawned as he lazily waved goodbye to the group.

"Go on and make sure he actually does what you said," Natsu chuckled as he ruffled Mash's hair much to her annoyance. "You know he won't unless you make him."

"Y-yes of course I'll do so right away," Mash said quickly as she ran from the room leaving Natsu alone with the assembled group.

"So how did things go on this end, the Singularity clear up after we got the Grail from Drake?"

"It did however something rather strange happened which is why we alerted you but not the other two," Da Vinci said as she sat down at her computer and began typing quickly. "At first we figured it was nothing more than a mere glitch however when we tried to erase it Sheba nearly collapsed from the backlash."

"Truly," Natsu asked in concern as he leant over Da Vinci and began typing a series of pass codes into the computer revealing a whole new set of information that had Da Vinci gaping in shock.

"Y-you've been hiding things again!"

"Of course I have, do not forget who helped build this place," Natsu sniffed prompting Romani to laugh humorously.

"I take it there was a reason you sealed this away using one of the Director's Seals?"

"Naturally. This is indeed a Singularity and one that both Mash and Fujimaru would be keen on entering and exploring given the opportunity."

"What is the designation of the Singularity?"

_**Grand Line: The Chaotic Age Of Pirates**_

_**The Chaotic Balance**_

_**Location: **__New World_

_**Time Period: **__?_

_**Humanity Foundation Value: **__EX_

"An EX Humanity Foundation Value," Romani gasped as Da Vinci grabbed a hold of Natsu's neck with her robotic arm.

"Are you truly so stupid as to hide something of this magnitude, what if you somehow got forcibly dematerialized we'd have no way of knowing this level of threat was out there!"

"This decision wasn't just made by me Da Vinci but was agreed upon by then Director Marisbury, Lorelei Bartholemoi, Zelretch and another whose name is currently classified! It was to be concealed until it had physically manifested itself on Chaldea's sensors because the penultimate threat is a being so powerful it would have likely obliterated not only Mash and Fujimaru but found its way here and erased Chaldea itself!"

"What exactly are we dealing with here Natsu; did you experience this Singularity yourself?"

"This is the second half of the Realis Holy Grail War," Natsu sighed as both Romani and Da Vinci gasped in shock. "Mash and Fujimaru will be going into this however I will not let them rush headlong into danger!"

Pulling out a fancy golden fob watch Natsu opened it and checked something neither Da Vinci or Romani could see before scowling and slapping it shut once more.

"They will enter in two weeks."

"You want us to wait two weeks; the thing could have already destroyed us by then!"

"The current climate there is in uproar after a certain ... incident. Sending them in now would only get them killed. They do need to go however because Fou is with my still living self being an absolute freeloader ..."

"Well at least there's something positive," Romani sighed as he massaged his temples. "So we hide this for two weeks then treat it like any other Singularity?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Those two will be informed of the importance of this Singularity. I shall not tell them any details but they must understand how important it is that even the slightest change will forever affect my timeline! The end of this one is a pivotal point that will shape my life to come!"

"Hence it's EX rating," Da Vinci concluded prompting Natsu to nod. "Very well we shall make preparations for the Singularity but before we do are there any others we should know about?"

The only response was an amused grin that made Da Vinci almost try utilizing her Noble Phantasm. Almost.

"Right then I'm going back to my room, don't work too hard Romani!"

"Yeah sure," Romani snorted in reply as Chaldea's staff returned to work preparing to jump into their first ever EX ranked Singularity unaware of the chaos it would eventually cause.

Meanwhile as Natsu exited the Command Room he was confronted by several Servants who all held knowing looks at his most recent conversation.

"So it's almost time then?"

"Using the timeline of the Singularity we have around two years and seven months before the incident will occur."

"Oh dear ..."

"Don't worry Artemis the plan has been years in the making itself and us Gods and Devils are gonna handle it when it comes!"

"Oh my darling Orion you've always got the right thing to say at the right time!"

_Greek Goddess Of The Hunt And Wilderness_

_Artemis/Orion (Archer)_

"I take it you've yet to tell any of the Chaldean staff about this or why we specifically weren't forced to Rayshift to these two Singularities?"

"It took most of my power to keep you guys pinned down here which is why I was knocked out for two weeks after it happened. But soon all of you will slowly enter the Singularity and begin making preparations, Ares."

_Greek God Of War_

_Ares (Berserker)_

"But which of us shall enter first my friend and how when the Rayshifts are monitored round the clock? If they discover our work it will lead to much strife among our rank."

_Norse God Of Trickery_

_Loki (Caster)_

"Actually I've already sent two into that Singularity and they've yet to be discovered," Natsu grinned shocking the rest of the assembled Servants.

"B-but how," Artemis gasped. "The disappearance of one of our rank would have surely been noticed!"

"Under normal circumstances yes it would however Loki here has been using his power to keep up a facade. It won't matter in two weeks anyway so in that time the rest of you must enter and aid the others in preparing for what is to come."

"Who did you already send through?"

"Quetzalcoatl and Hades."

"But those two aren't capable of doing anything productive let alone entrusting them with a task as important as this!"

"You would be surprised at just how productive the idea of being erased from existence is to get people moving for Hades, and as for Quetz she's not that bad you know."

"We shall speak more on this issue at a later time for I fear that our time alone has run its due course," Loki said as he walked into a nearby wall and faded away. "Perhaps we Gods and Devils could convene later tonight to further discuss the situation?"

"Agreed. Fujimaru went through a lot in Okeanos and will be out of action until at least midday tomorrow and Mash will follow him wherever he goes without question," Natsu replied as he quickly checked the fob watch before snapping it shut again. "Yes that'll do nicely."

"Oh Natsu I forgot to ask you something," Da Vinci called out as she rounded the corner only to find him standing alongside over a dozen Gods and Devils all of which sent her the most fake smiles she'd ever encountered. "Whatever you lot are planning this time don't even think about it!"

"Da Vinci ..."

"Don't Da Vinci me Natsu Dragneel the last time you lot got together to scheme the entire facility was trashed!"

"We're just having a conversation Da Vinci, nothing sinister."

"Oh really? And may I enquire as to what exactly you would need to converse with nearly every God and Devil Chaldea currently houses with about?"

"We all felt Sheba's near collapse Caster, do not try to hide the fact that this mission was almost ended at one of its most critical stages nearly dooming humanity to its unjust fate," Ares growled as he kept his Madness Enhancement in check.

"You all felt it!?"

"And as I was explaining to them it was because of the Okeanos Holy Grail coming into contact with Pandora's Box. The conundrum impacting the Holy Grail almost caused infinite and endless wishes to activate all at once until I pushed Heracles inside the box to seal it shut."

"Oh ..."

"Anyway I've got work to do, Da Vinci I'll stop by your workshop later so we can examine Sheba for any critical damage. Was Chaldeas affected at all?"

"No, the issue was purely with Sheba."

Natsu nodded before spinning on his heel and walking away, coat billowing behind him as Da Vinci regained track of her thoughts before bolting after him.

"I didn't even get to ask my questions!"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Alucard's Worldwide Tour Now With 80% More Vampire Nazi's XI**

**Endgame**

Walking down the dimly lit corridor Alucard frowned as the scent of the boy grew stronger and stronger. Its resemblance was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before and he knew now that he was one hundred percent correct in his assumptions.

Walking into an open basement like room his eyes began to glow as he locked eyes with the golden ones seated behind an unassuming desk.

A desk with said child seated on its edge.

"Ah Alucard so wonderful of you to finally join us!"

"Major."

"What's with the hard look Alucard, is it so wrong of me to assume we'd be happy to meet each other once more upon the battlefield?"

"Give me back the boy."

"But of course, the boy himself was only a means to an end," The Major replied as he motioned for him to join Alucard which he did so dutifully. "I used him for what I wanted anyway so to me he is now all but useless."

"You wanted my power that badly you would go to such lengths to get it back?"

"The power ... it was nothing like I'd ever experienced before," The Major shivered as he licked his lips. "The ability to wage war across multiple realms and realities at the very fingertips but alas if only that power were to truly be mine!"

"And I'm guessing you succeeded?"

"I did," The Major replied as his eyes flashed Crimson Red. "However once I held the power it then occurred to me, what army do I possess that is large enough to conquer all these worlds?"

"You'd just build one, don't act like you haven't before," Alucard snapped back prompting The Major to chuckle darkly. "You even had guards posted outside so clearly you do have some sort of army."

"Do not dare to speak of that unorganized rabble as an army; they are nothing more than hired help!"

"So you still desire to build an army then?"

At his words The Major smiled as he slowly rose from his chair, his face becoming covered by shadow with only his glowing eyes keeping him within Alucard's direct line of sight.

"Whoever said I needed to build one when I AM the army?"

Alucard was shocked when The Major's body suddenly began to flicker as large Crimson Red pools of liquid began to leak from his form.

"It all ends here Alucard," The Major laughed as his form rapidly broke down into a sea of eyes and mouths prompting Alucard to pick the boy up to keep him from getting caught up in the familiar technique.

"Do you really think you can best me with a technique of my own creation," Alucard snarled as he opened a portal and sent the boy back to the Hellsing Manor. "It seems you haven't yet learnt the true terror I can cause Major, I shall once and for all rectify this."

Alucard exploded into the same Crimson Red sea of liquid as the two forms began crashing against one another like two oceans that simply couldn't connect. From the depths of the liquid figures began to rise and clash only to fade back into the liquid once more as it began trailing down the way Alucard had entered until it burst forth from the basement flooding the ground floor of the Reichstag with it.

The two pools of crimson crashed against one another as they rose and fell like miniature tsunamis with Alucard's knocking back The Major's almost every time until finally it was sent flying through the front wall as it spilled onto the streets of Berlin.

Alucard's form began to solidify first as he emerged no longer appearing as the Crimson Coated prankster but a man out of time wearing Black Ebony Armor and a massive Ebony Black Blade.

"Woe is you Major for you now face Count Dracula of Wallachia," Dracula's voice boomed as his eyes shifted from Crimson Red to Blood Red. "Sir Integra has given myself free reign to slay your stain from the surface of this world. Be grateful I hold no plans to extend the torture for your sleight against my family."

"Ah the fabled Count Dracula in the flesh," The Major chuckled as he reformed from the crimson now much taller with most of his fat gone and replaced with muscle. "I must say you do strike an imposing figure."

"Prepare yourself Nazi filth as I purge the very world of thy taint!"

The Major grinned as Alucard swung his blade firing off a massive aerial slash attack that cleaved him in half along with multiple city blocks behind him.

"YES DRACULA, MORE!"

Dashing forward Dracula was followed by a Blood Red trail of Aura as his blade pierced the barely reformed gut of The Major who simply laughed before hundreds of lances exploded from his form in an attempt to stab him.

Dracula pulled back and blocked them all with ease using a speed far beyond anything the world had seen to do so even with as large of a blade as his was. The Major still laughed as hundreds of weapons seemed to open fire on Dracula from inside his form forcing the Count to begin running to the right in order to avoid the gunfire.

"Show me it Count, show me that fabled power that cemented you in the legends of WAR!"

"Foolish, deluded man," Alucard sighed as his blade became coated in the same Blood Red Aura as he was. "No matter how much power you obtain it shant ever be enough to slay my immortal form."

"Perhaps not," The Major agreed as he jumped high into the air as Dracula felt a build-up of Aura. "But it sure gets the blood pumping nonetheless no?"

"You fool," Dracula snarled as he swung his blade once more firing off an even more powerful aerial slash attack at The Major's rapidly expanding form.

The moment the attack struck him he exploded like a bomb, levelling all buildings in a several mile radius and killing nearly everyone save for two Vampires as blood fell from the sky like rain.

Dracula almost instantly reformed looking mostly unscathed however he immediately warped to Seras' side where she was slowly reforming, his lips curled back into a snarl exposing his fangs at the damage his Wife had sustained.

"Isn't it wonderful," The Major cried from his half reformed body that was atop a sea of crimson liquid raining down a ruined building. "All this chaos! All the carnage!"

"It is appalling," Dracula snarled as he began slowly advancing toward the man. "It appears there is no end to your disgusting nature therefore I shall slay you not as The Major but merely a wild beast!"

"Come and try it Dracula," The Major roared as hundreds of figures began to rise from the crimson sea before him. "Do show me a good war!"

"No."

"What!?"

"This will be the end of you here Major, there will be nothing left once the final swing of my blade is done," Dracula said as he poured even more power into it setting it alight with Blood Red flame as the symbol usually etched onto his hand appeared in the air before him. "This will be my final attack!"

"DIE DRACULA," The Major cried out in excitement as hundreds of corpses opened fire on him only to suddenly fall silent as Alucard swung his blade.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Satanic Fires Of Purification – Archon's Great Wave!**"

With one swing Alucard obliterated not only The Major and all the figures he summoned but all of Berlin that stood before him. The attack did nothing for a brief moment before suddenly buildings were simply sliced in half and set alight as the city burned.

It was an attack of the old world created long ago during a time where war and strife reigned supreme. The world today was given a brief glimpse into the past of what once was and what could one day again become its surface.

Hell on Earth.

At the tail end of the attack Dracula looked at the blackened form of The Major who died smiling the whole time. On one hand he felt that a great burden had finally been lifted from not only himself but from the rest of the world however on the other hand he felt like something had also been taken from it.

It was a feeling Dracula couldn't even begin to fathom as he reverted back to his Alucard form right as Seras approached him.

"This was what the world looked like once you know Seras, nothing but a raging inferno with few places of safe haven."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't care about what you did," Seras said with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around Alucard's back and hugged him. "Anyone who messes with our family deserves what they get."

"Rather bloodthirsty today aren't we?"

"Where is he?"

"The boy is with Integra right now, shall we go to him?"

"Of course," Seras replied as she struggled not to cry then and there. "Let's go meet him!"

"Meet our son."

**Hope you guys all enjoyed and that was the finale of the Alucard's Worldwide Tour Tale hope you guys enjoyed it I know it probably would've been better as its own story but alas it is but a snippet into the lives of others in this long and bloody Tale!**

**Also I chose Alucard to have a story because he will play a role in the next actual Arc of the main story so I figured having you guys get an idea of how strong he actually can be would be good so there is that too!**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I see you for the next one!**


	40. Meetings And Bounties

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So this is going to be a long chapter, almost 12.5k it says. I mean yeah we're 40 chapters in woohoo and all that but honestly it legit just turned out this way so I hope you guys are happy about that.**

**Anyway just a quick thingo about the Tales From The Tale Verse it's going to be a three part thing with them actually being their own completed chapters I decided to upload as a Tales From The Tale Verse segment rather than their own story because they weren't the usual length I like my chapters to be but they were still packed with important Lore info.**

**That being said the third part will contain spoilers for the end of this Volume so you've been warned two chapters in advance! And they aren't main villain reveals or anything as you'll find with each one they become more and more censored but I'll spoil no more!**

**Onto the reviews!**

**Dragonborn2704 – You know it's funny my original draft was basically that so here I'll copy and paste it for you to see.**

"DIE DRACULA!"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline that one Major," Alucard said as he vanished from view, teleporting behind The Major with his blade cocked back and ready to strike.

"WHAT-!"

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Final Yeatus – Great Archon's Wave!**

The blade struck The Major in the side, the entirety of it travelling through his body without actually slicing it before he was suddenly sent flying high into the sky, his form vanishing link a blinking star into the night as Alucard began to power down.

**Now obviously this was never going to be the final product I basically just put it there as filler until I read the thing and decided on a better way to handle Alucard's final attack. Hopefully that gave you a laugh because trust me a lot of my original drafts are full of this kind of stuff!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Meetings And Bounties**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Hey Brandish," Natsu sighed as he emerged from a portal behind the green haired mage. "I'm not late am I?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Um ..."

"I wanted to ask you a few things without Cynthia around, things I know you wouldn't dare speak of so openly with her innocence at risk."

"And what exactly would these questions be exactly," Natsu asked only to find himself forcibly tossed to the ground as Brandish straddled him and put her face right up into his own. "Uh ..."

"I can see it, that look in your eyes," Brandish whispered with her unblinking eyes boring into his own. "Lady Irene, Lord Zeref, Lord August, Lord Sentomaru and Lord Harkon all bore those very same eyes, but not you ..."

"Brandi-."

"You can fake it as well as Lord Zeref and Lady Irene can however I've spent decades dealing with them, I can see beyond the veil they use to mask the pain. You're suffering Natsu, how many have you killed?"

"I don't know, millions I suppose-?"

"How many have you failed to save?"

"Brandish-!"

"I must apologize for lashing out at you, it was inconsiderate of me to compare my own pain to yours or even that of young Lady Cynthia. I let my personal feelings toward you get in the way Lord Natsu, not all of them borne of sadness either."

"August?"

"It is not right to blame you for his death and to do so after all you sacrificed in the name of peace would be an insult to your very being however I simply cannot deny my feelings regarding his death."

"You've seen the choice I had Brandish so you know there was no other way."

"Yes ... however a several decades old grudge doesn't go away overnight."

"No I suppose it doesn't, but don't worry I don't blame you for it. I too often wonder if there was some other way August could have been saved but in the end I know thinking about it is futile."

"When I saw you become Achnologia, the very Dragon we'd all feared for our entire lives and reveal Ahnkseram to still exist upon this world it brought my feelings bubbling to the surface forcing me to lash out as I did earlier despite all you'd told me upon our reunion."

"Hey Brandish?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any particular reason why you feel the need to pin me down and speak to me like this?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No I'm just curious more than anything else since I recall you often being referred to as a 'Frigid Bitch' by the Alvarez Soldiers since you wouldn't let any man other than August, Zeref or Sentomaru initiate contact with you."

"By nature you are not lecherous despite your rather uncanny ability to charm women and you've always treated me as an equal rather than an inferior Mage."

"So that in turn affords me the right to have the beautiful Brandish Myu draping herself atop me?"

"You are my friend therefore I am allowed to tease you aren't I?"

"I wasn't aware you'd become so bold as to use your own devilish charms against me in these teasing sessions? As it stands you already wear the bare minimum, was this perhaps a ploy to gain more than my friendship?"

"Keep dreaming," Brandish scoffed as she moved her head away from his own and returned to her straddling position. "You know I wear these clothes specifically because of my Magic!"

"It appears you still have much to learn in the art of playful flirting Brandish, just look at you getting all flustered like a giggling schoolgirl! How old would you be now, mid to late forties?"

"Y-you can't just ask me something like that!"

"Hey I'm not judging you Brandish, actually if we're being so forward with one another you've filled out in all the right areas to the point I'd argue you've never looked better."

"Stop beating around the bush you want to just say I'm a Milf don't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Natsu grinned earning him a punch to the chest that knocked the wind out of him.

"I take it back you have become more lecherous over the years," Brandish huffed as she rolled off of him and laid down next to him looking up at the stars in the sky. "But I suppose if anyone has earned the right to it would be you so I'll let it slide."

"Oh you'll let it slide eh? Got some punishments in mind for me do you?"

"Several actually. All of them highly pleasurable, for me."

"What are we even talking about," Natsu chuckled as Brandish joined him mere moments after. "Gods I've missed this ..."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"I always hated how our fates were to be on the opposing sides of a war yet we got along so well," Brandish sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I think after that Vampire War incident Lady Irene began to feel the same, we couldn't simply see you as Lord E.N.D or another Ishgar enemy Mage anymore."

"Same. I don't think I'd have been able to raise my fists against you had we encountered one another during the war and been forced to fight. Irene possibly but I didn't share as deep of a connection with her as I did you."

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Two bratty kids running into each other on their own respective assignments yeah," Natsu chuckled in response. "Back then you were way stronger than me though."

"No I wasn't you simply didn't have the stomach to fight to the death back then."

"You're only saying that because I killed that Drake when you couldn't, that doesn't mean anything. My Dragon Slayer abilities held an advantage over it but if it came down to raw power you far surpassed me. How a pre pubescent body like yours cold hold that much power I've not got the faintest idea though ..."

"You were checking me out back then!?"

"You were a fifteen year old girl, I was fourteen and just had puberty hit me like a truck. Not only that but you wore basically what you wear now so of course I was checking you out, I'm still part of the Male gender!"

"Oh," Brandish replied as a tinge of pink made its way onto her cheeks. "I always thought Erza was to be your one and only though?"

"Had I not been banished from my own world that may indeed have been the case however I was basically allowed the right to choose myself partners thanks to the Dragon God removing the limiter on that particular part of my Draconic instincts. In the Elemental Nations, the world I was in before this one I fell for a Shinobi named Yugao who basically got me to stop being sorry for myself as I helped coax her out of her shell and become more fun."

"She's the one you said died isn't she?"

"Yeah ... it was hard to accept I couldn't save her from her fate."

"You must have really loved her then?"

"At first I didn't really know what to think, it was more a kind of playful chemistry between us that quickly began spiralling out of control. My idea of being unfaithful to Erza was still strong and the war so recent but somehow she wormed her way into my heart regardless."

"Did you two ever ...?"

"Have sex?"

"Y-yeah," Brandish replied meekly clearly embarrassed at the question prompting Natsu to smirk in fond remembrance as his eyes seemed to stare beyond the stars they were looking at.

"In a bed we made love, all around the house we fucked," he said as Brandish looked at him owlishly before freezing as his eyes locked onto her own. "But if we were out on a mission and things got a little ... heated, I'd take her somewhere far away from civilisation and we'd simply rut like beasts in heat for hours on end."

"N-no way!"

"Once I got beneath the cold mask of ANBU Neko and got to see the beautiful soul of Yugao Uzuki I got to experience something truly special that only Erza and I ever truly shared. I am a beast in many ways and no sane woman would ever toss her sanity aside to join my depraved ride yet Yugao forced her way onto the ride and in turn allowed herself to succumb to her every carnal desire if it would ease my own pain even the slightest. Truly she was one of the greatest women I've ever known, both as a warrior and as a person."

"And what about now," Brandish asked as Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I've heard you've taken Mordred on several occasions since you've arrived in this world and your declaration in Enies Lobby that Nico Robin was in fact 'yours and yours alone' is a pretty obvious sign of possessiveness over her. And then there are the loving gazes you send toward Seilah when she isn't looking at you-."

"What's your point?"

"It is quite clear that abstinence is not going to happen for you and you have your eyes on all three girls I just mentioned who all seem to love you back."

"And?"

"Why have you not claimed Seilah yet, Lord Zeref created her specifically for this very reason! She exists to serve your every possible desire, carnal or otherwise. The fact that you have yet to even so much as grope her yet astonishes me!"

"Seilah is a complicated case and believe me we've discussed this issue quite a bit over the last few years," Natsu sighed. "My wish is for her to live for awhile under my service before choosing what she wants to do."

"She would always choose you Natsu, you know this. And now Nico Robin has become a Demon of Etherious like Seilah created specifically by you, undoubtedly any form of infatuation she may have had with you was ramped up well beyond eleven."

"At the end of it all Brandish I'm scared, scared of losing them like I lost Yugao."

Looking over at Natsu she was shocked to find his face no longer masking the pain as his years of torment and suffering were brought to the forefront for her to see. Simply thinking about the topic clearly made him uneasy however she knew he needed to work through it eventually and so she decided to keep gently pushing.

"You said what happened to Yugao wasn't preventable Natsu, how would this be any different?"

"Because for all my power Robin was still taken from right under my nose by mortals whose power isn't even comparable to a small stone in the palm of my hand. If Robin could be so easily taken once then who is to say it won't happen again?"

"But you have begun relations with Mordred?"

"Mordred is different, she's a Heroic Spirit and I know even if she falls we'll one day be reunited on the Throne Of Heroes."

"And how is that any better?"

"What do you mean?"

"She would still die you know and you wouldn't see her for who knows how long so it might as well be considered as her dying like a regular person would."

"..."

"You know for someone said to be so smart you are an absolute idiot sometimes," Brandish huffed prompting Natsu to run his hands through his hair tiredly.

"You have a point. When I see Mordred get hurt I see red just as much as when Seilah or Robin do, there is no difference."

"You've got issues Natsu, serious mental issues based on past trauma which has led you to try and find any means of denying yourself your own desires in an attempt to push away as much threat to what little remains of your psyche."

"Am I that easy to read eh?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, I've battled with my inner self multiple times and even had my own personal master of the mind to help me out with it until she was also killed off ..."

"I see, but you should still at least let yourself have some happiness Natsu. Denying it will only make things worse you know, eventually the facade will shatter and you'll end up with nothing and no one."

"So what would you suggest I just walk up to Robin, Mordred and Seilah and go hey guys I know you three all like me so how about instead of choosing I just pick all of you!"

"..."

"No."

"..."

"I'd be struck down before even finishing the sentence!"

"..."

"Brandish no that wouldn't work nor would it be fair on either of them!"

"I think you'll find that they would be more than willing to share you Natsu if the interactions between Mordred and Seilah are anything to go by."

"I-I don't know ..."

"At least give it a shot, word it better obviously but give it a shot!"

"Why do you even care about my love life anyway?"

"Because your eyes are slowly becoming like those of my superiors, hollow and without true pity toward the mere mortals they supposedly serve."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Aren't you? I believe your little demonstration at Enies Lobby was all the evidence needed to counter just about any argument you could come up with as you obliterated them without even so much as a second thought! Did you even consider that some of those Marines had families and that they might only be following orders because they had no choice!?"

"..."

"Live a little," Brandish sighed as she slowly rolled back onto him to once more look him directly in the eyes. "Don't let the sins of humanity pull you away from who you truly are Natsu, allow yourself some reprieve from your burden and let people like myself, Seilah, Mordred and Brandish be rocks when you need them. Cynthia might not yet understand but even she knows there is something about you that isn't right mentally, don't break her heart by becoming as cold and detached as those who came before."

"Brandish I-I don't know what to say ..."

"Say you'll give it a shot, I'd jump you myself if time permitted it but unfortunately SOMEONE just saddled me with their old job!"

"Eheheh ..."

Brandish smiled as she slowly picked herself up off of Natsu and walked over toward the edge of the building they'd been laying on, her coat flapping in the wind as Natsu joined her moments later.

"Thanks Brandish for caring, I don't deserve your friendship."

"As long as you don't go dark for decades again then you definitely do deserve my friendship and even then if you do I'll just beat you up and have the same conversation with you all over again."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to do my best to not do that eh?"

"See that you do, my heart can only take so much you know!"

"Do you need me to make a portal for you back or has Cynthia arranged something?"

"If you could do it that would be good, apparently Erza has heard about her frequent absences and has returned to Magnolia to discover why. Bloody helicopter parents ..."

"She's just concerned about our Daughter you know there's no need to berate her for it."

"You'd be singing a different tune if you bore witness to it from her birth up until now Natsu but I'll apologize."

Snapping his fingers Natsu opened a portal as Brandish strolled toward it before looking back one last time with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Tonight reminded me of our talks we used to have, a bit more on the depressing side this one was so let's make the next one full of fun and happy memories!"

"I'll do my best Brandish!"

"As if I expected anything less," she replied before vanishing through the portal leaving Natsu alone on the rooftop to consider everything they'd discussed.

Or so he thought.

The sudden appearance of a presence behind him would normally warrant an immediate pre-emptive strike if only to test his potential foe however the presence behind him wasn't radiating any kind of hostile intent and so in a rare display of restraint he continued to look out over Water Seven.

"When I first felt that powerful presence a few weeks ago my first instinct was to ignore it, many of the lesser mongrels in this world appear to be capable of imitating true power. It wasn't until a few days afterward when one of my subjects brought your first Wanted Poster before me that I truly believed you had arrived in this Singularity."

Turning around Natsu was met with a man dressed in a casual suit comprised of simple black pants, a plain white shirt and black jacket complete with a pair of black wingtip shoes. The Crimson Red eyes, which were surprisingly their natural colour, danced with amusement as the man ran a hand through his short yet slightly shaggy blonde hair.

"You know for one of the oldest Heroes you sure do pull off dressing for the modern times."

"Ho? I wasn't aware that I was to conform to societal norms, a true King cares not for the incessant babbling of the commoners regarding their form of dress for we ARE the form, the standard of which they shall never attain!"

"A true King does take the words of the people into consideration however all judgement must be handed down without due bias as all sides of argument and information are treated with equal merit. So yes you do give a shit you just don't want to admit it do you, King Of Kings?"

_Humanities First True King_

_Herald Of The Age Of Man_

_Gilgamesh (Archer)_

"Even as young into your life you still hold many of the style of words I am most used to combating in our verbal exchanges," Gilgamesh replied with a grin as he walked over to stand next to Natsu as the pair gazed out over the city. "I had considered taking this world for my own, the Marines alone would not be enough to stop my advance with only the three Admirals and the Fleet Admiral seeming to pose any challenge for me."

"But?"

"My gift of Clairvoyance was right in discarding the idea entirely as the enemy began amassing their own roster of Servants."

"I doubt that would have stopped you from trying though."

"I had planned my advance on their main headquarters when word came through about a veritable Holy Land resting atop the tallest mountains in this world and since everything that holds value is mine I naturally sought it out."

"I'm guessing you met these Celestial Dragons I've heard reside there then?"

Natsu was surprised at the sneer of disgust that appeared on the King's face at the mere mention of their name.

"Those false Gods," Gilgamesh spat. "As I arrived at the front entrance the guards dared to turn me away stating that I was nothing compared to their Divine selves ... ME!"

"You didn't ..."

"I did. I slaughtered the guards at the front entrance and forced my way into this ... Holy Land that the world itself reveres like The Root itself and what do I find ...?"

"The Celestial Dragons?"

"Mongrels, an infestation of lazy, selfish, unmotivated dirty mongrels," Gilgamesh spat as he seemed to look off to his right deep in thought. "One dared to raise a firearm at me demanding I be his slave ..."

"You-!?"

"I slaughtered the mongrel where he stood, his mouth hitting the floor before he ever finished such an unfathomably ludicrous statement."

"I doubt that went down well?"

"It did not. This was when I learnt of the new branch of the armed forces created by the World Government and led exclusively by Servants, not that they could truly stop me anyway."

"So what is it you're trying to tell me Gilgamesh?"

"I watched your little raid on Enies Lobby, I approve of course since you were slighted by the Marines and Cipher Pol however I figured as your superior I should offer you some advice."

"Sure," Natsu replied ignoring the 'Superior' comment as Gilgamesh turned to face him.

"My actions have gained me infamy across the entire world with my bounty being one of the highest for the Servants. After what you did you will have undoubtedly gained a significantly higher bounty as the sheep scramble to learn more regarding your powers."

"While I'm flattered that you came all the way from I assume Eden to give me this warning I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you didn't come here just for that?"

"Indeed," Gilgamesh said as a yellow coloured portal opened above his hand as a large bottle emerged followed by two glasses, one which Natsu summoned to himself almost instinctually.

"Pocket dimension?"

"Naturally, no vault in all history is large enough nor secure enough to hold all that my rule rightfully grants me. Even now countless items are placed within through several one way gates by my subjects as tribute."

"Interesting," Natsu mused as Gilgamesh poured himself a glass before lazily tossing it toward his waiting hand. "You know I'd heard rumours about you, about how unreasonable and rather brutish you can be toward others yet I find you to be rather pleasant company, if a bit arrogant."

"It is good you can speak freely even before me at this current junction in your life, it bodes well for your future. Though it is naturally forbidden to speak in reference to future events I will say that respect is earned, you gained mine long before this encounter."

"Future me strikes again eh? Is it bad that I find myself getting tired of receiving things because Future me did something great?"

"If you didn't then you and I wouldn't be speaking over a glass of my finest wine. Those who are lazy, choosing to ride on unearned or unwarranted praise and glory are nothing more than mere mongrels. It is the duty of all beings, mortal or otherwise, to carve out their own future be it one for good or ill."

"You should trademark that, as far as quotes go that's a pretty solid one."

"Why bother when the words ring hollow from the mouths of those unworthy to speak them? My claim need not be staked through ink when it can already be claimed through right of rule and conquest."

"Heh, fair enough O great King Of Kings."

"Always remember this though Natsu that no matter how great we Servants claim you to be the future will forever hold an infinite number of possibilities," Gilgamesh said as he drained his glass before snatching the bottle back and refilling it. "From a world where you died to Achnologia, another where you become the next Dragon Of The Apocalypse and consume all things to a world where you were never even touched by Lady Fate at all instead living out a mundane life with your family. Time is fickle and our actions have branching consequences."

"I know this Gilgamesh what's your point?"

"My point is that you must continue on the road you are on now as you continue to build a name for yourself based on your own actions not those of your future self. Forge ahead and know that the eyes of not only King Gilgamesh but all Kings and Heroes evaluate them, deciding if you are to be worthy of a place among our rank."

"Flattering speech Gilgamesh but I have no current plans to die."

"FUHAHAHA! Of course you don't, none can ever know their destined time of Death, not even I knew despite my Clairvoyance!"

Both drained their glasses once more as another round was quickly dispensed with it being slowly drunk in comfortable silence. After some time Gilgamesh opened a portal and summoned a stone slab that looked more like a book and seemed to open it with practiced ease.

"It appears you will be leaving this island soon Natsu, have you by any chance received the invitation to Eden dispensed by the King Of Knights?"

"Which one?"

"The thick and mature one," Gilgamesh replied easily as Natsu stifled a snort of amusement wondering just what Arthuria's response to such a description would be. "She has a desire to meet you again and will most likely request your aid."

"My aid for what?"

"Ending the Realis Grail War quicker than we already are so we can all return to Chaldea and continue to fight back against the Incineration of Humanity, what else?"

"I still don't understand how all of you can retain your memories in the Realis Grail War including those of past Grail Wars," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "By all rights you should all be mere copies yet you clearly are the baseline template given form."

The Casters Guild in Eden are actually working on devising a possible theory about it however it has become apparent that we need contact with Chaldea to iron out complex equations and aid in our manpower shortages, among a whole slew of issues."

"So even the brightest minds in all histories can't crack it eh?"

"Be silent lest you begin sounding like the mongrels," Gilgamesh snapped with a scowl. "The so called best and brightest of us who ascended to the Throne Of Heroes are not perfect, not even I in all my brilliance am one hundred percent infallible!"

"How many died when you uttered that sentence I wonder?"

"Stop your smirking at once!"

"Look at you getting all flustered, it was only a joke you know?"

"Of course I knew that however this situation is the last one we should be joking about!"

"Fine," Natsu sighed waving the King off. "It appears that the great King Gilgamesh has put a ban on fun so that means I'm all of a sudden needed elsewhere."

"One last thing," Gilgamesh said as he grabbed hold of Natsu's arm, a powerful wave of Aura exploding from the pair that seemed to flow down onto the city below. "Beware of 'That' going forward, the second half of the Grand Line is full of humans with the potential to become King."

"I noticed that using my will in this world had more adverse affects than normal but what does it have to do with being a King?"

"The power of Haki in this world is one Ozymandias and myself have been researching thoroughly, the power of the Conqueror to be more specific."

"Power of the Conqueror?"

"Conqueror's Haki, the sign of a potential King. Almost all humans in this world can use Armament and Observation Haki however Conquerors seems to be exclusive to those like us, why it exists at all to begin with is a mystery however and Marines seem to be unable to use it in any capacity whatsoever."

"Interesting ..."

"If you glean any information on the power of the Conqueror bring it to me immediately, this is not a request!"

"If I find the time I'll do it," Natsu replied with a grin as he shook off Gilgamesh's grip earning a smug grin in return.

"Ho, was that a challenge? You know I do want to fight you Natsu, to show you your place in the pecking order of Kings."

"You'd need prep time for that one King Of Kings," Natsu replied as Gilgamesh's hair began to rise up, the Gates Of Babylon opening behind him with a large number of weapons poised to strike."

"Is that so?"

"You know you'll need more than just hurling a bunch of weapons at me, a trump card of sorts."

"Of which I have several," the Golden King replied before promptly closing the portals with his hair returning to its shaggy state. "I'm leaving before you instigate something that would be detrimental to both of us at this point in time."

"Says the one who admitted wanting to fight me not even two minutes ago."

"Until we meet in person, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened comically as the Gilgamesh before him flickered and vanished, his head snapping to look out across the ocean as a smirk crossed his features.

"You sly dog, Projection Magic on the scale to create a physical form that can interact with the world from afar takes serious power. Maybe I will come see you the moment I get an excuse if only to see this power for myself."

Chuckling to himself Natsu warped back down to the place the crew was currently staying intending on sneaking back in unnoticed. Unfortunately for him he was indeed noticed by one person who had been waiting for him.

"You know for a guy as flashy as you its super hard to find you." 

"We all have our own business to attend to Franky, but that aside what do you want?"

"You're one of only four people I know who isn't completely attached to that ship the long nose guy Usopp likes. You're also the most level headed of said four so I wanted your help on something."

"Go on then," Natsu sighed. "Let's hear what you want?"

"You won't be sighing once I tell you this but you know those Berries my guys stole from Usopp?"

"Yes though bringing that up was a rather bold move don't you think?"

"Maybe but that's why I'm talking to you and not anyone else since like I said you're the most level one of them all, almost like a wise old man actually. But anyway I didn't blow all the cash on useless shit you see I used the money to buy some wood."

"Yeah, Adam Wood to be more specific."

"What's Adam Wood?"

"An extremely rare wood said to be the strongest wood of them all and the same wood that was used to make the Pirate Ship of Gol D Roger."

"Franky are you trying to tell me that-!?"

"I'm gonna use it to build you guys a new ship, it'll take a bit of work but I'm sure I can do it in a day or so."

"But in order for the crew to accept it the Going Merry has to ... go."

"Yeah," Franky sighed. "I always hate sinking old ships but I took a look at it when I swiped it along with long nose and the thing's fucked beyond repair."

"I'll do what I can Franky but no promises on getting Usopp himself to part with the ship."

"Yeah ..."

"I will say though I wanna see you build it," Natsu said suddenly as the mood seemingly evaporated. "I've sailed on a lot of ships in my time but I've never actually seen one get built let alone in a day."

"Heh, well you're looking at the star apprentice of Tom the best damn Shipwright who ever lived!"

"H-hang on a second did you mean Tom as in the guy who made Gol D Roger's ship Tom?"

"Oh you know about that eh, yeah that's him," Franky replied proudly. "Truly one of the greatest guy's I ever knew!"

"I know Roger had a high opinion of him," Natsu said as he thought back to the journal he'd found detailing Roger's time in Water Seven. "Say Franky how about I help you out with building the ship, I may not have built a ship specifically but I've made heaps of other stuff before like houses?"

"YOU can actually build stuff, no way! Honestly I thought you were just a one man wrecking crew."

"Yeah I do give off that impression don't I," Natsu laughed as Franky wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder as the pair began walking off toward the docks.

"Well let me give you a crash course on how to build a ship that isn't a bunch of planks strapped together ..."

_**/The Next Day – Seilah's POV/**_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD AT!?"

This was the sound everyone was woken up to at the crack of dawn as Mordred regained consciousness, having been forcibly kept asleep by Natsu and Seilah the previous day so as to not only prevent her from aggravating her in injuries but to regenerate the colossal amount of energy she'd expended in Enies Lobby.

"Mordred please be quiet, you are not the only one currently recovering," Seilah sighed walking in with a slab of meat that could barely fit through the door. "I hope that the events of Enies Lobby haven't reverted you back to that childish mindset you fought so hard to shake off?"

"Oi that's not fair I'm supposed to be a patient here and patients get food to help them get better don't they!?"

"Well patients that decide to annoy others don't get fed," Seilah replied with narrowed eyes though there was a twinkle of amusement hidden within their depths. "Oh well looks like I'll just have to eat the entire Sea King I killed last night myself-."

"N-no! I'm sorry Seilah just give me some of that I'm starving!"

Shaking her head with a tired sigh Seilah lazily tossed the massive slab of meat at Mordred who caught it with her mouth and began to chew it at an inhuman speed, quickly devouring it before bursting from the bed with a grin.

"Alright I'm back," Mordred laughed with an adorable smile on her face prompting Seilah to only raise an eyebrow in response to the ridiculous rate that she'd healed.

In Mordred's haste to get out of bed she failed to realize her state of dress, or lack thereof, exposing herself to Seilah fully allowing the Demoness to see the extent of the damage to her body.

The burns had left their mark on her skin with part of her neck and right shoulder scarred from the flames, her torso, breasts and face possessing several scars with the heaviest centred around her abs.

"Oh you checking my battle scars eh, pretty cool huh?"

"Of course you would think that," Seilah sighed though a small smile graced her lips at her casual acceptance of them.

She knew most would not be as accepting as Mordred was.

"I wonder what Natsu will think of them, he'll probably feel guilty about the burns but the rest he'll probably try and compare with his own I'll bet."

"As much as I enjoy gazing upon your form Mordred you should probably get dressed before someone comes in, Hybrid forbid it be Sanji."

"Yeah yeah," Mordred replied waving her off as her new outfit materialized onto her form prompting a raised eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"That makes you look older, a bit more mature too with your hair let down like that."

"Yeah well after Natsu ran off to go get Robin back and I got all pissy I decided to shake up my style a little, forgot you hadn't seen it yet though."

"It suits you, suits your growth as a person."

"Thanks," Mordred replied with a grin as she placed her hands in her pockets and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "So where's Natsu at?"

"I'm not sure he's been gone all night ever since he went to speak with Brandish and Mistress Cynthia."

"Ah I'm sure he'll show up eventually, probably thinks I'm gonna spring the guilt trap on him for ditching me to go after Robin on him I'll bet."

"And are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you planning on making him feel guilty about that?"

"When I first ran into him at Enies Lobby I was gonna do it when we all got back but now that we've actually gotten through it and the tough battles I can't bring myself to be mad about it anymore. Sure I'm not happy about it but the crowd that took Robin, CP9, and not to mention EMIYA were tough bastards to deal with but it gave all of us experience to grow y'know."

"Yes I think everyone seemed to learn something and grow stronger from this incident, even Master."

"Oh? What did Natsu learn from all of this?"

"That even the weak are not to be underestimated."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We got Robin back and defeated Cipher Pol Aegis Nine however had Master already learnt this lesson none of this would have even happened in the first place. He believed Robin's fears to be easily solved because he was strong and the enemy supposedly weak only to find Robin taken from right under his nose and his enemy nearly killing many of those he'd grown attached to."

"Well I guess that's not a bad lesson to learn," Mordred said after several moments of thought. "So where's Robin?"

"Hiding away in her room as she comes to accept what she is now," Seilah replied as she looked over at the door across the hall from them. "She spent her whole live being called the Devil's Child, being chased all because the World Government made them believe she was a vile Demon that needed to be destroyed only to now actually embody those once meaningless words."

"So ..."

"She'll be over it by this afternoon I'd wager."

"As expected of someone Natsu has his eye on," Mordred grinned. "Now then about the rest of that Sea King-?"

"OI!"

Both Mordred and Seilah blinked as the shouting got even louder, turning back toward one another before leaving the room and making their way outside where it appeared that the Franky Family had gathered to see them.

"What do you guys want it's still way too early for all the yelling," Zoro yawned as he rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry about this guys but we wanted to let you guys know about it as soon as we heard," one of the Franky Family said before chucking a whole bunch of papers down on the ground in front of them.

"Oi are these Wanted Posters," Sanji asked prompting the entire group to nod.

"Yeah it seems the Marines didn't waste any time and updated your Bounties but not only the active ones, the whole crew is wanted now!"

The man who tossed the papers down pointed at the one at the very end to seemingly start off the reveal as another picked it up so that the crew could see it clearly.

_Cotton Candy Lover _

_Tony Tony Chopper_

_Bounty – 200 Berries_

"NOOOOO," Chopper cried as he began head butting the wall. "That's not fair!"

"It says here you're considered the Straw Hat Pirates' pet or mascot so the reward isn't too high," one of the members said before moving on.

_Cat Burglar_

_Nami_

_Bounty – 22,000,000 Berries_

"NOOOOOO," Nami wailed as she fell down looking as if she were about to faint. "My life is over, I'll be hunted to the ends of the earth!"

"Wanted over a string of thefts across the East Blue and Grand Line as well as aiding in the attack and destruction of Enies Lobby along with beating one of the CP9 Agents."

"B-but how do they know I stole anything!"

The group sighed and shook their heads at the absurdity of her anger. Trust Nami to get mad being accused of theft but not for defeating an Agent of Cipher Pol.

_King Of Snipers_

_Sogeking_

_Bounty – 50,000,000 Berries_

"Wow that's a pretty high bounty for him, what'd he do," Zoro asked as his eye caught the mortified real persona of Sogeking quivering behind the building they were staying in.

"Says here he's wanted for aiding in the murder of the Director of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine, the destruction of Enies Lobby and for assisting in the escape of Nico Robin."

"Seems like he did some pretty cool stuff without us huh Zoro," Luffy grinned finally giving his input into the bounty reveals as said Sniper King almost fainted.

_Black Leg _

_Sanji_

_Bounty 93,000,000 Berries_

Everyone turned to see Sanji's reaction only to find him curled up in the corner crying, a depressed Aura surrounding him.

"What's wrong with you Sanji," Luffy asked cocking his head to the side. "I thought you wanted a bounty?"

"..."

"What'd he say?"

"The photo ..."

Looking back at the poster everyone present struggled not to laugh with even Seilah stifling her own laughter prompting Zoro to do the only intelligent thing possible.

"I don't see the difference."

"ubububunbudjbdkbfkbdk!"

"What the hell is he even saying," Zoro asked whilst sticking a finger into his ear clearly uninterested in Sanji's whining.

"According to the poster they weren't able to get a photo of Sanji for some reason so they had to draw one up."

"Did a pretty good job by the looks of it," Zoro said smugly prompting Sanji to again burst into an unintelligible tangent.

"Whoa look at Robin's," Luffy grinned as he picked it up.

The picture was of Robin after she'd been turned; her eyes seemed to stare into the soul of the person looking at the poster with everything about her face drawing the viewers of it closer out of what felt more like instinct. From the way her hair was positioned to the way her fangs were exposed at the gentle smile she held it was captivating to say the least.

"Did my bounty go up, oh my."

"Robin," everyone cried cheerfully as Robin smiled warmly back to their cheerful greeting.

"Hello everyone, sorry for staying shut inside my room since we got back but I'm ok now."

"I thought you said she's be stuck in there till this afternoon," Mordred whispered to Seilah as the pair watched her walk over and gently take the Wanted Poster to look at her new bounty.

_The Devil's Child_

_Nico Robin_

_Bounty – 100,000,000 Berries_

"Well it seems I've broken into the hundred million range, I hope everyone is happy about that," Robin said as she looked up at everyone and smiled again with the entire crew and the Franky Family immediately nodding.

Sanji to the surprise of literally no one was immediately trying to hit on her regarding her newfound appearance only to be hit over the head by Nami's staff.

_Pirate Hunter_

_Roronoa Zoro_

_Bounty – 180,000,000 Berries_

"Now that's more like it," Zoro grinned as he and Luffy hi-fived each other. "Talk about a bounty increase!"

"It says here you're wanted for the murder of hundreds of Marines and respected members of society, aiding in the escape of Nico Robin and the destruction of Enies Lobby, the attack and serious injury of a high ranking CP9 member and ... well for being the Vice Captain."

"What about me," Luffy asked as he jumped up and down like an excited child. "I bet mine would've gone up heaps!"

"Yeah it definitely went up alright," one of the Franky Family members said as he held up the poster shocking everyone present.

_Captain Of The Straw Hat Pirates_

_Monkey D Luffy_

_Bounty – 350,000,000 Berries_

"NO WAY," Luffy cried out in shock as he grabbed the poster for himself. "This is awesome!"

"You're wanted for the defeat of the strongest member of CP9, aiding in the escape of Nico Robin and the destruction of Enies Lobby, attacking and seriously wounding countless Marines, disrupting the peace basically wherever you go and being the Captain of the Straw Hats."

"What about us," Mordred asked. "Did ours go up too?"

"Are you kidding, you, Miss Seilah and Natsu all skyrocketed!"

"Aw yeah, hi five Seilah!"

"..."

"Come on just do it," Mordred whined prompting Seilah to roll her eyes and distribute said hi five. "Alright show mine first!"

_Knight Of The Round Table_

_Mordred Pendragon (Saber)_

_Bounty – 320,000,000 Berries_

The picture was of Mordred standing over the downed form of EMIYA, her own body coated in blood and battle damage however she held a sadistic grin, her blade dripping with the Archer's blood. In her opinion it wasn't as cool as her first photo but maybe her Father would see it, see her towering over EMIYA Alter and be proud of her.

Hopefully.

"Look at that Seilah mine went up more than double!"

"Not surprising, you've got some crazy crimes you're wanted for on here. Says here you're wanted for being the Servant of Natsu, aiding in the escape of Nico Robin and the Destruction of Enies Lobby, assisting in the murder of Director Spandam of CP9, being the child of King Arthur, one of the Servant State of Eden's most powerful leaders, possession of a blade considered to be on par with the Supreme Grade Swords and the murder of a Servant under the command of the World Government."

"Hah, serves them right for messing with us!"

"And as for you Miss Seilah yours puts you up to the second highest bounty on the crew," one of the Franky Family said as they held up her wanted poster.

_Goddess Of The Gentle Darkness_

_Seilah Dragneel_

_Bounty – 420,000,000 Berries_

The picture was of Seilah in her Etherious form when she stood atop Natsu's head right before they destroyed the Gates Of Justice. All around her there was a dark Aura, her eyes glowing Crimson Red.

"I'm surprised my bounty went up that much, I wasn't there for the whole thing."

"Yeah well the World Government seems to disagree. You're wanted for the possession of an unknown Devil Fruit ability, the murder of Director Spandam of CP9, assisting in the destruction of both Enies Lobby and the Gates Of Justice, assisting in the escape of all the other Straw Hat Pirates, trespass onto multiple World Government bases, the murder of dozens of Marines, the theft of classified information, being the Assistant to Natsu and disruption of Marine activities."

"Man you've been busy Seilah," Mordred grinned prompting Seilah to shrug in response.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is how they knew what I'd done when I wasn't with you guys, I wasn't spotted even once."

"Well apparently you were because this bounty says otherwise," Luffy snickered in response. "So I'm guessing after all that crazy stuff you guys said Natsu did to get us out of there he's got some crazy high bounty now right?"

"Well yeah here it is actually its-."

"Oh no," Seilah gasped as she began running off toward the docks for seemingly no reason.

"Oi Seilah what's going on," Mordred called out in confusion.

"I forgot to tell Natsu something important!"

Running down to where she felt his signature she was mere moments from arriving when it suddenly vanished prompting her to skid to a stop.

"Oi you're the one that helps Natsu out aren't ya?"

"Y-yes, I'm Seilah!"

"Names Franky and if you're looking for Natsu he just left with this real serious looking guy named Benn or something, said he had a meeting to get to and that he'd see you guys in a bit!"

Seilah breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked Shanks for taking the initiative to just have Benn come get him. Of course Natsu still wasn't happy with the man but he wouldn't ignore the Devil of this world over it.

"By the way can you not tell the others what we've been doing here," Franky said as Seilah took a moment to focus and realized the cyborg was standing atop a ship.

"Wh-what!? When did you make this?"

"Me and Natsu built it, well me mostly but still."

"B-but there's no way you could've done something like this in-!"

"Yeah yeah look can you keep it a secret until its finished please I wanna use this ship as my way of saying sorry to you guys."

"I ... alright," Seilah sighed shaking her head as she turned around to return to the others. "If Natsu returns please let me know."

"Will do lady!"

Seilah nodded in thanks and made her way back to the others, her mind racing as she wondered what meeting Natsu would be attending with Shanks.

_**/The New World/**_

"Captain, Red Hair's ship is dead ahead!"

The mood on the ship was tense as hundreds of crew members scrambled to get a look at the approaching ship, a blackened sky behind it signalling the destruction of a fleet as ships burnt away into charred husks.

"Oi Pops are you sure this is a good idea letting Red Hair on board yoi?"

"Gurararara! You worry too much, let the kid come aboard."

"But Pops-!"

"I've been meaning to have a chat with him anyway, he's apparently bringing someone who I've heard is rather interesting at the moment," the Captain said as he lifted up a Wanted Poster. "It's been awhile since I've gotten involved in things myself, time to see if I've still got my charm."

The Captain grinned as the ship slowly approached. The figure of Red Hair Shanks and another coming into view. Indeed this would be a meeting to remember of that the Captain had no doubt.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chaldea Singularity Files I**

**Illustrious Magical Kingdom – Earthland**

"Hoho Moriarty you sly dog you've done it again," an elderly looking man grinned as he pulled the USB stick from the port in the computer he'd been using before dematerializing. "Yes indeed not even Holmes will be able to crack this one, my genius simply knows no bounds!"

"You know if you wanted to hide your presence you should've shut your mouth Moriarty, makes catching you just that little bit harder."

Moriarty gasped and spun around to find himself inches from glowing Silver eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. It was so unnerving it forced him to rematerialize as the Servant before him began to laugh.

"That isn't funny! At my age you could've given me a heart attack!"

"Oh don't try pulling that nonsense with me James Moriarty Servants can't have actual heart attacks!"

"Well we aren't all beings of unfathomable power like you Natsu Dragneel!"

"Why are you in here Moriarty," Natsu asked as he took a step forward prompting the old man to take one back in turn. "And please don't lie to me, this area is for authorized personnel only and a lying snake like you definitely is the last person who would be authorized to come here."

"My that was harsh ..."

"One has to be when dealing with the cunning viper, coiled in on itself presenting the front of being lazy and useless when in reality it is preparing to strike with deadly fangs coated in the most venomous of poisons."

"You know you really are harsh on me, why is that exactly?"

"Those who would stoop as low as to make deals with the Demon God Pillars will always have my suspicion forced upon them at all times. I won't repeat the mistakes of the past ... I can't."

"Fine," Moriarty groaned as he tossed Natsu the USB he had on him knowing full well he had no chance of getting out of trouble.

"And this is?"

"Information about you."

"Where did you get it?"

"Would you believe it if I said a little birdie told me?"

"No."

"Fine I illegally Rayshifted into closed Singularities because I was curious."

At the mention of how he'd obtained the information Natsu's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he walked over to the nearest computer, logged in and opened the file before turning back to Moriarty with a sneer.

"You had no right-!"

"You defy the very laws of Chaldea hiding the truth so I was merely setting it right."

"This information is not for them to know, it must stay that way!"

"Dont you think you can trust them by now?"

"I trust Da Vinci, Mash, Ritsuka and Holmes but you, no chance!"

"They'll find out you hid this information eventually, no use in hiding it any longer," Moriarty said as he walked toward the door. "You are a Servant now Natsu, if Ritsuka truly wants that information he'll get it one way or another."

"Ritsuka wouldn't abuse the Command Seals in such a way, he is a kind and respectful young boy who knows everyone keeps certain secrets!"

"But will he place that above the censorship of entire Singularities I wonder?"

Natsu frowned as he watched Moriarty walk out the door with the same knowing smirk the old bastard seemed to have been born with before sighing and turning back to the computer. Sitting down he shook his head before he began to read.

_**Chaldea Singularity Files **_

_**Grand Order – 001**_

_**External Singularity Files **_

_Greetings Chaldean Staff Member_

_Before viewing these documents please check with your Supervisor, Site Director or me, the illustrious Leonardo Da Vinci before attempting to view the contents within these files. Held within are the reports gathered on a number of singularities that make up the first Grand Order._

_Unauthorized viewing of these files is a global offence and is punishable by UN charter #### Human Restoration Order Protocols. Please see your Supervisor, Site Director or myself if you are unfamiliar with the charter._

_Now before getting into the nitty gritty of these documents I am obligated to inform you that they will be informal due to the otherwise bleak nature within their contents. Some indeed are more light hearted than others however it cannot be argued that humanity across all realities would have been at risk on numerous occasions had any of these Singularities come to pass._

_**Case File 1-01 – **__Illustrious Magical Kingdom – Earthland – Age ?_

_**Human Order Foundation Value **__–____EX_

_**Previous Singularity – **__The Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War – France A.D. 1431_

_**Previous Foundation Value – **__C+_

_**Successive Singularity **__– The Eternal Madness Empire – Septem A.D. 0060_

_**Successive Foundation Value **__– B+_

_**Addendum:**_

_Despite multiple requests for further information regarding the specifics of the Illustrious Magical Kingdom – Earthland Singularity Natsu has refused to comment on it further, refusing to disclose the time period the Singularity occurred in._

_By order of Romani Archaman, current Director of the Chaldea Security Organization all attempts to recover this date have been suspended indefinitely._

_**Singularity Details:**_

_The Illustrious Magical Kingdom Singularity is the first recorded instance of the King Of Mages interference in human history. The Demon God Pillar Tiberius was first recorded here as well as the first ever recorded instance of the Master/Servant system being utilized in a world not tied directly to that of our own._

_This singularity was the result of the King Of Mages attempting to aid in the rise of Achnologia, a monstrous Dragon King who, according to all records provided by Servants, Gods and Devils around at the time of his rise and fall, capable of consuming all using a power known as the 'Anti' to erase all things in all known existence._

_In addition this is also the notable rise of several famous Servants that are currently recorded within Chaldea's database including but not limited to:_

_Makarov Dreyar – Caster, Berserker_

_Elise Faulkner – Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Berserker_

_Jellal Fernandes – Caster, Avenger, Assassin, Alter Ego_

_God Serena – Caster, Assassin, Berserker_

_Wendy Marvel-Dragneel – Saber, Caster, Berserker, Rider_

_Erza Scarlett-Dragneel – Saber, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Caster_

_Mavis Vermillion – Caster, Foreigner_

_Zeref Dragneel – Caster, Berserker, Avenger, Assassin, Alter Ego_

_Ahnkseram – Saber, Archer, Rider, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, Foreigner_

_Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar – Caster, Berserker, Alter Ego, _

_Seilah Dragneel – Foreigner, Berserker, Caster, MoonCancer_

_Gildarts Clive – Caster, Berserker, Avenger_

_Cynthia Dragneel – Saber, Archer, Caster, Rider, Lancer, Berserker_

_It also goes without saying that ### ### ######## Natsu Dragneel originated from this world and currently has the ability to shift certain classes into the 'Grand' classification due to his unique position as the 'King Of Balance' which grants him the right to hold the titles and the power they possess until their rightful owner is chosen._

_That being said it had been discovered that Natsu does indeed hold the title of Grand ######### by right therefore he does indeed rank among Chaldea's database as on par with King Hassan._

_Oh my, it appears I have gone off track again! Since this is an official document I'll have it blacked out later, looks better when reviewed in half a centuries time!_

_Anyway, back to the Earthland Singularity._

_Officially the singularity began when Ahnkseram, who at the time was possessing Natsu Dragneel's older Brother Zeref Dragneel's body, broke the aptly titled 'Rule Of Realms' to summon a Servant version of Natsu to try and kill Natsu himself during the Battle Of Fiore._

_In response the newly formed Council Of Twenty Four summoned Merlin, a Grand Caster in everything but name and one of the most famous beings of all human history to counteract this however the results of this incident created what was later known as the Realis Holy Grail War._

_Natsu Dragneel was almost defeated during the waning hours of this battle against Achnologia, the Dragon Of The Apocalypse. After having consumed and added Ahnkseram's power to his own Natsu was still far too weak to take on Achnologia and had it not been for the intervention of Seilah Dragneel Achnologia could have very well gone on to consume all existence._

_Fortunately the Dragon King was defeated after being pushed into the Ravine Of Time along with Natsu and Seilah who were both eventually saved thanks to the Council's interference. Following this Natsu was crippled significantly, unable to return to Earthland and robbed of a large portion of his former power which lay scattered amongst countless worlds and timelines._

_**Holmes' Thoughts:**_

_Indeed, after reviewing what little information has been given for this report I must deduce that there is something neither Natsu nor the other Earthland Servants wish for us to know regarding this incident. _

_Initially I had held back on making such scandalous assumptions however it is clear that several key details are missing. How did Natsu and I quote 'consume' Ahnkseram' and just what exactly occurred inside the Ravine Of Time between Natsu and Achnologia?_

_These are but a few questions we may never get the answer to however I am certain that this incident warrants the EX Human Foundation Value. Had Achnologia arrived in our world he could have easily consumed the Dead Apostle Ancestors, the Magi of Chaldea, the Clock Tower, the Seven Taboo's of the Atlas Institute and any other form of resistance it came across with ease._

_Truly it should be said that this Dragon King was one of the ultimate monsters of yore, a being so unfathomably strong it belongs in myth and fairytale not the realm of reality with some, myself included, sorely tempted to classify Achnologia under the Beast Class due to the abominable abilities at his command combined with his motives aligning heavily with the best of them. Many staff at Chaldea believe Achnologia to be but a stepping stone on Natsu's journey however the truth is that the beast may have been one of the most dangerous foes he'd ever come face to face with._

_Perhaps in time Natsu would be willing to share his full thoughts on the incident however for the moment he seems to blatantly rebuff any line of questioning with sarcasm and humor. Clearly the issue resonates within him on an emotional level even after several millennia._

_**Research Findings:**_

_After months of research and thousands upon thousands of projections based on Achnologia's abilities in relation to the rest of reality I have come to the conclusion that Achnologia would have eventually reached the same tier Natsu did in a tenth of the time during his own life._

_To imagine that dastardly Dragon wielding the power of a Primordial … such thoughts strike fear into my heart. The sheer fact that by simply consuming someone Achnologia absorbs 100% of their power and abilities unto himself is all the evidence one would need to confirm that had Natsu lost all histories would have eventually been consumed._

_The depressing aside however this Singularity proved that both a living and Servant variant of a person can indeed coexist in a world at any given time. This theory would be utilized again in the future however that is a story for another time._

_**Addendum From Agent Papa:**_

_Yes indeed it was I who managed to crack the Natsu case, not that fraud Holmes who spends his time polishing those magnifying glasses of his. Let it be known that I was the one to retrieve a vital piece of information from Dragneel, not Holmes!_

_The video below is the complete undoctored footage of what occurred between the Servant Natsu Dragneel of the Grand Saber Class against Merlin, the Mage Of Flowers who temporarily bothered to assume the Grand Caster Class._

_Indeed Natsu had every right not to release this to Chaldea however I am not a Servant of the Good or Neutral alignment therefore I do not care what trouble befalls him because of it. So, for your viewing pleasure I present to you all the encounter between these two behemoths!_

_Signed _

_Hip Archer Papa!_

_**/Memory Fragment – Natsu's POV/**_

Appearing in an abandoned section of the world Natsu and Merlin both sighed and began to slowly walk away from one another.

"How long until this ends again?"

"Aren't you the one with the eyes that see all in the present world, Merlin?"

"Aren't you the one who lived this?"

"Irrelevant and you know it. The fact that we were both summoned here means that history as we knew it has already changed in ways neither of us could even begin to comprehend."

"Hehe, yeah that's true. I for one don't remember you ever mentioning this part of the war when we last discussed it!"

"That's because it never happened this way, none of it did."

"Yeah, Ahnkseram summoned Gramps instead and the Counter Force summoned the strongest incarnation of EMIYA it had to drive him back until you could defeat Ahnkseram."

"It is rather strange isn't it," Natsu replied with a small grin as he turned to face Merlin, his left hand resting atop his blade as his coat blew ominously in the wind. "To think we can exist in this timeline as it diverges."

"It is indeed ironic isn't it? The Kaleidoscope is going haywire as yet another branching timeline is formed."

"Figures you'd be skulking around here too Zel, come to join the fight?"

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see my friend again?"

"You have the Kaleidoscope Zel, you can see a near infinite number of versions of me on demand!"

"HAH! TOO TRUE! I did want to see you though, the you I was friends with."

"Come to Chaldea then Zel and aid in the fight against the King Of Mages once more …"

Running a hand through his grey hair Zelretch sighed and sat down on a rock, placing both hands atop his cane as he shook his head.

"As you very well know we Dead Apostle Ancestors are hard to kill Natsu, believe me I have tried on several occasions."

"The sickness?"

"Are you surprised I've managed to hold out longer than you did? Honestly you should've expected it Natsu, the blood of Brunestud flows through my veins now."

"Natsu, can you feel it?"

"The call to fight," Natsu replied with shaking hands. "Yeah, even we Grand Class Servants can't ignore an order it seems."

"Well I suppose there's no time like the present," Merlin sighed as he summoned his staff to his side as the pair began releasing monstrous amounts of power, shaking the entire continent they were on as thousands of bright pillars began to erupt from the earth below them.

"Let's hope they never find this place."

"Agreed," Merlin replied as his eyes turned Blood Red. "**Arch Devil's Aura!**"

"You're lucky I don't have full access to my power Merlin or else I'd beat your ass for sure," Natsu shouted as he drew his blade. "For now you'll have to make do with one of my precious treasures! **Arch Hybrid's Aura!**"

"And so the fabled legend continues," Merlin said shaking his head as a sword materialized in his other hand. "Come forth, **Excalibur!**"

"Aid me once more my old friend," Natsu said softly as the blade ignited into black flames. "**Clarent!**"

"The fabled Excalibur, the sword of promised victory and Clarent the blade of absolute sovereignty. Two fabled and mighty blades once more fated to do battle against one another, how exciting!"

"Shut up you damn old man," Natsu shouted with a bloodthirsty grin as he felt unending power flow through him. "Ah … this takes me back! The thrill of a real fight, it's been centuries!"

"I could very well say the same," Merlin agreed as the pair shared a laugh.

It happened within an instant as the pair vanished; thousands of powerful slashes tore up the land all around them as the duo began their battle. Aerial slash attacks of bright gold and pitch black shot out in all directions as Zelretch watched on in fond remembrance.

"Ah yes … I remember when Natsu could slice a planet apart with one of those swings, those were the days …"

The moment passed as both Natsu and Merlin now stood in reversed positions, neither possessing so much as a scratch as they turned around to face one another.

"Almost had you with the last thirty!"

"Hey leave me alone I'm not the Grand Saber here!"

"Well …"

"Some Grand Saber you are," Merlin teased only to find himself instinctively avoiding an aerial slash attack that split the entire area clean in two. "Haha! Still touchy about that huh?"

"I'm holding onto the title until the other Sabers stop fighting over who's the best Merlin, we've been over this!"

"Always talking about it yet nothing ever gets resolved," Merlin replied in a chastising tone. "Perhaps you just want to keep all those Grand titles for yourself hmm?"

"That's it Merlin, this beating is several hundred years overdue!"

"Haha! Face it Natsu that as we are now we're evenly matched! Perhaps if you and I were our living selves a victor could be determined but not like this."

"Well we have to fight anyway since our Masters command it!"

"Actually no you don't," Zelretch sighed as he held up his hand to reveal a set of six Command Seals. "For shame on you two forcing an old man to endure such a harsh burden!"

"Oi what the hell!"

"H-how did you do it!?"

"You two might proclaim yourselves to be smart but I swear I don't think I've seen anyone more stupid! Did you forget who you were speaking to, the mighty Zelretch, multiversal troll and bane of Lorelei Bartholemoi's existence!"

"That doesn't mean you can just hijack two Grand Class Servants like that Zel, don't even act like that was easy!"

"Ok fine, ruin my fun," Zelretch grumbled. "Is it so bad that I wanted to see the two of you fight?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"You guys aren't any fun!"

"The famous troll of the Clock Tower back at it again with more bullshit," Natsu snapped as he stomped over toward the Wizard Marshall. "I ought to take a shot at killing you myself idiot, did you forget that this is my home world!?"

"Ok fine I admit it I shouldn't have done that, happy!"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Stop fucking around and dismiss us already, there is vital work to be done which neither of us can do whilst we're here!"

"So you don't even want to gaze upon your family here Natsu before you go?"

"I've already had my reunion with them, said my farewells to the mortal ones. I would only seem like an outsider here, my place belongs in the annals of history."

"So I take it that's a no then?"

"And I thought I was bad at basic emotions," Merlin sighed shaking his head. "Obviously he doesn't want to see them only to bring up unnecessary pain."

"Fine then, back you go."

Both Natsu and Merlin closed their eyes and prepared for the feeling of dematerialization when suddenly both felt their faces eat dirt.

"HAHAHA! I WIN AGAIN IDIOTS!"

"ZELRETCH," Natsu roared as the pair rose to their feet only to find themselves fading away with a waving Zelretch laughing at them all the while. "We'll get you back for that Zel, mark my words!"

_Naturally the memory ends at this moment however now one must dissect what we have learnt from this unpredictable encounter aside from the fact that the Wizard Marshall truly is a madman at heart._

_Firstly, the stark difference between our Natsu's recollections of the Illustrious Magical Kingdom paints a grim look on what is to come. If time is indeed split then does that mean that there is a world in which the King Of Mages wins? A world in which Achnologia won?_

_The theory of multiple parallel worlds coexisting has often been the subject of intense scrutiny due to the fact that it asks one to try and accurately compartmentalize the countless worlds, an impossible feat._

_The fact that there can be version of history where the King Of Mages or Achnologia wins existing alongside our own flies in the face of all known research. How can the King Of Mages or Achnologia succeed in their tasks and not destroy all things in the process?_

_This Papa cannot give the answer however he will speculate that the multiversal theory model is in fact both accurate and inaccurate, a part farce put into place by the One Above All to maintain a balance of sorts._

_This Papa's theory is thus:_

_From information gathered from Natsu as well as other Gods, Devils or Primordial manifestations that have come to call Chaldea home we have solid confirmation that there were twelve universes with an extra six having been destroyed prior to these events. _

_I propose that in fact not only did these supposed six universes survive but that the eighteen universes exist in a galaxy like formation with multiple sets of eighteen existing outside of our own natural set. Within these sets lay these alternate futures and grim presents that we all shudder to believe may come to pass._

_A set of universes where Natsu dies to Achnologia, another set where the King Of Mages succeeds …_

_This is all naturally conjecture by one old man however I fail to see any evidence refuting such a claim so until this evidence presents itself I shall treat the situation as thus._

_**Director's Addendum:**_

_If you have read this far then you likely are confused as to what you have just read in the last Addendum. What you have read is nothing more than conjecture by a sad, evil man and should not be taken at face value._

_Of course even if the idea is true it does not diminish the work we do here in Chaldea, the constant fight and struggle to complete the Grand Order and restore all of history to the way it should be must go on!_

_I cannot stress this enough that if you have ANY doubts of our mission after reading this file that you submit yourself to me immediately following the closure of this report. As both Acting Director and Chief Medical Officer it falls to me to administer any kind of aid I can be it through medicinal or alternate means._

_However …_

_Should you choose to try and make a rash decision upon reading this information know that upon opening this file you have been flagged by the Chaldea Security Organization watch list and will be monitored by no less than ten personnel that may or may not consist of Servants for any sign of treachery._

_Choose to try and sabotage the Grand Order and the appropriate response will follow._

_Have a lovely day!_

_Acting Director _

_Romani Archaman_

_**Conclusion:**_

_So you reached the end of the Illustrious Magical Kingdom Singularity file, congratulations! If I had the ability to give you a sticker I'd do it in a heartbeat! Now remember that going forward you will be exposed to even more classified material that may or may not have been authorized for your current clearance level therefore it is imperative that you always continue to consult with your Supervisor, Director or me if you wish to continue._

_And that's that!_

_Chaldea's Number One Resident Genius _

_Leonardo Da Vinci_

_**I **__H_**A**V_**E **_**F**E_**L**__T___Y_**O**_**U**R_** E**__Y_**E**S U_P__**O**_**N**_** M**_Y__H_I__**S**_T_**O**__R_**Y**

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	41. Meeting An Emperor

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So I've been meaning to tell you guys this but other stuff keeps getting in the way but I've looked at how far in the story is and based on my estimations this story will beat the 1 mil wordcount and easily be the biggest one yet chapter wise. We aren't even close to the timeskip yet and we're heading toward 50 chapters.**

**Honestly this is probably why so many One Piece fanfics fail because One Piece itself is just so long people see it as an impossibility to get through. But you guys all know me its gonna happen, we're all in it for the long haul!**

**Anyway just thought I'd share that since you guys usually start asking that around the 50-60 chapter mark anyway.**

**Now onto the reviews!**

**Dragonborn2704 – The sibling idea will actually be explored later on in the Volume and as for what I'd do once I finish the full series I haven't really got any idea it's still years away yet and I'm kind of taking things Volume by Volume with the inclusion of side stuff as it strikes me. I feel though that once the main series is done I'll likely leave it to rest so that I don't ruin it, probably go back and edit old chapters to fix up mistakes and expand the chapters a bit since I tried doing that and found I just don't have the time to do both a new one and work on fixing up and expanding another.**

**Erasenpai946 – You'll find that out this chapter.**

**Susano'o Chaos – Hey Baranx! I can't really say much regarding the King Of Mages Solomon since for those not in the know what comes after is massive in scale.**

**And before I answer your second part regarding the theories that Made In China Achnologia bit had my dying of laughter because it reminded me of that one Winnie the Pooh toy with the massive mouth and now I just see Achnologia flying in looking like that so thanks for that!**

**And you are correct in that assumption in fact I've already demonstrated this very theory in Volume II when Solomon summoned a dead Zeref from another reality Earthland where the Gods, Devils and crazy ass higher beings in general don't exist. In this world Zeref was still powerful and able to give Natsu a real fight but he was nothing compared to the Zeref from the Tale Verse.**

**Due to this an Achnologia would be of the same vein as the Zeref where he could be incredibly powerful but he is not the Achnologia who was more or less fused with a hostile entity outside of known Creation and borne of Anti. **

**An Achnologia will always exist, a Zeref will always exist, an E.N.D and Natsu Dragneel will also always exist however the circumstances of their conception, their power levels and their appearances will be vastly different each and every time. **

**It is a whole rabbit hole of debate since this technically means that every single version of Natsu on this site and others are all technically existing right now in alternate realities however they are not considered to be the MAIN Reality where all the focus goes thus allowing the story to exist in the first place.**

**And to answer the last part I leave that open to interpretation but I urge you to read the Second Chaldea Log at the end of this chapter as well.**

**Le Phoque Blanc – Can you tell me what specifically it was because I'm either really dumb or I just can't figure it out haha! Is it something similar like saying its instead of it's or is it a spelling error because honestly I'm blanking hard.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Meeting An Emperor**

_**/Sacred Holy Land Of Mariejois – The Room Of Authority/**_

"And that is the extent of the damage!"

"I see ..."

"Do we have any information on where the Straw Hat Pirates are now?"

"They appear to have returned to Water Seven along with all the other criminals who attacked Enies Lobby. It also appears that Dragneel somehow managed to free Servant Avenger from his contract with Spandam and stole his Command Seals in the process."

"Given what we've been told by the GA that news is wholly unsurprising," one of the Elders sighed as he held up a Wanted Poster of Franky.

_The Human Cyborg_

_Franky_

_Bounty – 57.000,000 Berries_

"Did CP9 manage to get the plans from Cutty Flam at the very least?"

"If they did Elder then they were undoubtedly destroyed or reacquired since none of the surviving CP9 members have them in their possession."

"This is not good," another of the Elders growled. "If Dragneel gets a hold of those plans and sends them along to his allies in the Servant State then we could be facing an unprecedented threat!"

"With respect Elders he will not do such a thing."

"Rider," one of the Elders said with a grim smile prompting the Marine currently kneeling on the ground to pale considerably. "Thank you for coming on such short notice; we understand Sengoku is conferring with the Commander In Chief regarding the destruction of a Gate Of Justice?"

"Kong and Sengoku are currently debating if the cost of re-establishing Enies Lobby and rebuilding the Gate Of Justice is even worth it, I'm inclined to agree given our already above budget expenditures to overhaul the Marines and establish the Army."

"You would have us leave a flank to Marineford open?"

"Not at all," Rider replied taking a seat in front of the Five Elders. "I believe instead of rebuilding the gate we should instead simply wall the area off and focus on strengthening the defences at the other two to compensate."

"We will consider this suggestion and pass your ideas onto Kong and Sengoku."

"Thank you however we both know this isn't why I was called here."

"Yes," one of the Elders sighed as they tossed a single Wanted Poster onto the table between them that Rider picked up with a frown.

"Firstly we would like to commend you on your actions taken during the raid on Enies Lobby, thanks to you we avoided what would have likely been a crippling loss to our-."

"This was crippling," Rider cut in surprising the Elders who weren't used to being interrupted. "Dragneel killed at least two thousand Marines and Government Agents, at least seven Vice Admirals died along with several members of Cipher Pol Aegis Nine. We're fortunate Lucci, Kaku, Blueno and Kalifa survived leaving us with at least half the force."

"Yes, perhaps this is indeed a crippling blow."

"This is what happens when my warnings go unheeded, when you allow fools to ascend into positions they have no business being in. Director Spandine was worthy of his position even if he was a bit naive, Spandam on the other hand was a pathetic excuse for a human being and had no right ascending to such a prominent position."

"As it stands we are inclined to allow Rob Lucci to retain the position for the moment until someone more capable can be found."

"I doubt Lucci is going to be in CP9 for much longer."

"Explain."

"He is a man of Absolute Justice who has suffered his first defeat and not just an ordinary defeat but one that has had one of the largest impacts on world affairs in the last five years. This will be a catalyst for him and will push him to ascend well beyond what he was once content with."

"You believe he might-?"

"I do."

"We shall keep an eye on his progress," one of the Elders sighed prompting Rider to nod. "But back to Dragneel himself do you have any idea how we can stop him?"

"You would all be wise to dismiss these foolish notions of detaining him; he is of the same yoke as the Division Commanders or even the Four Emperors themselves. To believe that you could easily contain him would be like believing that you could walk out and arrest Red Hair, Whitebeard or Kaido, it simply isn't possible."

"So we have another true threat on our hands then?"

"Dragneel is a creature of emotion and if left alone is basically harmless. Perform an action that sets him off such as interfering with those he cares about or those cared about by them and he will become an active force, refusing to stop until he is either victorious or given no other choice but to stand down."

"Just like Red Hair ..."

"Precisely which is why it is no surprise that the pair are friends."

"So we should simply treat him as we treat all the other highly dangerous criminals?"

"That is the only choice you have Elders, don't be foolish to assume there was even another option," Rider said before looking back at the Wanted Poster once more. "I assume you are all aware of what happened not an hour ago?"

"Dragneel and Red Hair crushing the fleet that was separating Red Hair from Whitebeard, yes we just received word not five minutes ago."

"It appears that Whitebeard wishes to meet Dragneel or perhaps Red Hair wants to show him off to the man, either way nothing good will come of this meeting."

"Be prepared for anything Elders," Rider said as he slowly rose from the chair scrunching up the Wanted Poster in the process. "Natsu is capable of more than simple minded destruction, he is known as the King Of Balance for a reason. It is likely that whatever comes of this will have an unfavourable outcome for the World Government as a whole."

The Elders said nothing as Rider left the room, the Wanted Poster landing on the floor before exploding, shocking the Marine who had been ignored the whole time but not even fazing the Elders who just looked at the hole in the floor in contemplation.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Damn it," Shanks growled as the pair stood at the front end of his ship. "Did you really have to hit me that hard, not all of us have regeneration abilities like you!"

"I told you that you should've just told him Captain," Ben snickered in response earning a scowl in response.

"Piss off Benn you're just saying that so you get out of the firing line!"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that, Pirate's honour!"

"Does that even exist," Natsu chuckled as he went over the Wanted Posters in his hands. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm impressed at how quick the World Government can get the word out about things, it hasn't even been a day and our bounties have shot up considerably."

"Oi Captain, we've got permission to pull alongside," Yassop called out prompting the pair to look up at the crow's nest and nod.

"So this guy is legit right, he's not just the self titled 'World's Strongest Man' but actually the genuine article?"

"You'll see soon enough Natsu," Shanks replied with a knowing grin. "I wanted you to meet him and apparently he's quite interested in meeting with you."

"Have you told him about me?"

"Don't need to."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," was all Shanks said as the ship pulled up alongside what Natsu could only describe as a behemoth of a vessel which could have easily had an entire town on it if it's Captain so desired.

From the top deck of the ship a wooden board was extended and secured in place as both Shanks and Natsu began to ascend, the latter raising an eyebrow when Shanks began to flare his Devil's Aura for seemingly no reason.

It wasn't until they got a bit higher that he heard the sounds of protest and confusion followed by several more trying to defuse what was obviously a volatile situation. Once he reached the top Natsu was surprised to see a lot of the crew knocked out by Shanks' Aura.

"Natsu could you give me that gourd please?"

"Sure," Natsu replied as he summoned it from his Requip Space as Shanks silently thanked him before slowly walking down the deck leaving him to trail behind.

As he drew closer he couldn't hide the surprise at the monster of a man sitting in a rather comfortable looking chair hooked up to multiple drips, the strongest moustache he'd ever seen arching the same was as his grin.

The man was double his height and possessed a body littered by scars, his eyes however didn't seem to display any kind of reference to it however instead they twinkled madly as they locked onto the duo who now stood before him.

It was then that he felt it.

Raw power.

"Sorry about the entrance," Shanks laughed as he scratched the back of his head cheerfully. "But seeing as this is the ship of one of my four main rivals I figured I'd better make a good show of it eh!?"

"Oi Red Hair, look what you've gone and done ya dumb bastard! You've knocked out half the crew!"

"Oh is that you Marco," Shanks gasped in an obviously over the top manner. "You should join my crew!"

_First Division Commander_

_Vice Captain Of The Whitebeard Pirates_

_Marco The Phoenix_

"The hell do you mean join your crew, piss off Red Hair yoi!"

"Gurarararara! Still as cheeky as ever eh brat?"

"Well someone has to be in these trying times," Shanks replied with a grin. "By the way I brought you a gift from my hometown, a special brew of healing water," Shanks said as he picked up the gourd that was as big as the man before them with one arm and lazily tossed it to him which was easily caught.

Uncorking the gourd the man took a sniff before taking a rather long swig from it and tossing it back with a grin.

"Healing water? Tastes like sake to me brat!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Gurararara! You still crack me up as much as the day I first ran into you brat," the man grinned as he watched Shanks fill up a ridiculously large sake cup before catching the sake bottle once more. "What ever happened to that other brat who used to be with you back then on Roger's ship, the red nosed one?"

"Buggy? Last I heard he's still a Pirate but I haven't seen him since we parted ways in Loguetown."

"Luffy beat him up twice in the East Blue apparently," Natsu commented drawing the attention of the pair to him. "First time he got beaten up because he was firing a cannon at some poor defenceless town and the second time he got beaten up because he, along with a few other people he'd beaten up, banded together to try and execute him on the same platform Roger was killed on."

"You know I actually heard about that one, word was that Dragon was spotted in Loguetown that same day," the man said as he eyed Natsu in an almost lazy way. "Considering who he is I'm surprised he was in the weakest of the Four Blues."

"They call it the weakest but from what I've heard some absolute monsters have come from there," Natsu countered as a small smile graced the man's lips as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Monkey D Garp and his son Monkey D Dragon, Red Hairs Sniper Yassop also came from there if I remember right and he's considered one of the best shots in the entire world."

"To hear a man of your status claim something like that about one of my crew makes me wanna cry," Shanks sniffed as the man laughed once more.

"Can't deny fact Red Hair, Yassop has records that have yet to be beat. People call the East Blue the weakest of all the seas, they say nothing great ever comes from it yet they forget that some of the biggest monsters have come from it, even Roger was born in Loguetown and it's why he was executed there."

"You know how it is," Shanks sighed. "The weak are quick to forget and those in power are quick to silence that which they don't want others to know, it's the way it's always been."

"Well if that brat of yours keeps going the way he is people will have something to talk about soon," the man said as his eyes wandered over Shanks' form resting on his missing arm. "When you came back from the East Blue missing an arm that in of itself was massive news, a Pirate of your level losing an arm in the weakest sea brought up all sorts of wild theories."

"Yeah," Shanks replied with a grin as he placed a hand on the covered stump. "Well I reckon it was worth losing it."

"And why did you lose it exactly?"

"I bet it actually, bet it on the future."

"You looking to hand the title of Devil over so soon?"

"It never was truly mine; Roger was a hundred times the Devil I am."

"That boy Mihawk would disagree with you, some of the tricks you used to pull during those island destroying duels of yours ..."

"In my defence he has this massive Supreme Sword and I have my shitty sword I bought in the North Blue for 87,000 Berries so I think in my case I'm allowed a little bit of a break!"

"Gurarararara! Only you would walk around with such a piece of trash," the man laughed before turning to Natsu and eyeing the blade at his hip. "You on the other hand have a powerful blade; I can feel it even now."

"I'm surprised you can since no one else I've come across has felt anything more than what I've channelled into it at the time."

"Tell me boy do you know who I am?"

"A kid who thinks he can talk down to someone?

"A kid, I'm seventy two you brat!"

"I'm eighty three so settle down kid," Natsu shot back with a smug grin as the man turned his attention back toward Shanks.

"Is this kid serious!?"

"Actually I'm pretty sure he is physically that old he just has immortality plus a beyond ridiculous healing factor so he'll likely never show his true age."

"Well then," the man said before taking another long swig from the sake gourd before placing it down next to his chair and looking Natsu right in the eyes. "GURARARARARA! ELEVEN YEARS DIFFERENCE AND YOU CALL ME A KID! GURARARARARA!"

"I'm glad I've provided you with amusement though if you're really adamant I refer to you as the older one I'll honour it with the title 'Shitty Old Man' or would you prefer something a little less vulgar what with all these young kids around?"

"Where'd you find this guys Red Hair he's quite funny," the man laughed as he tossed the sake gourd to Natsu. "Oi Jozu, get this guy a sake cup!"

"Are you sure Pops, he did insult you ...?"

_Third Division Commander_

_Member Of The Whitebeard Pirates_

_Diamond Jozu_

"Come on Jozu can't you let me enjoy a conversation with someone who isn't either cowering in fear or bowing at my feet? It's refreshing to speak with someone who'll actually speak their damn mind not caring if it offends me or not!"

"Such is the right of the strong," Natsu said just as an overly large sake cup like the one Shanks had was placed in front of him and he poured himself some before tossing the gourd back.

"Well I'm guessing you know who I am by now but I'll introduce myself properly anyway," the man said before taking another sip from his gourd.

_One Of The Four Emperors Of The Sea_

_The Strongest Man In The World_

_Captain Of The Whitebeard Pirates_

_Edward Newgate (Whitebeard)_

"Yeah I had an idea of who you were thanks to what I've heard people say about you but its nice to put a face to the name. So are you actually the strongest in the world, how does that even work here when people can have all sorts of broken abilities?"

"People say I'm the strongest because I could fight Roger and come out with only some scratches. The whole 'World's Strongest' part is crap the World Government cooked up to beef up the price on my head."

"You're still technically the strongest though Whitebeard," Shanks countered prompting the man to chuckle in response.

"Maybe at one time I was but all you brats are catching up, ten years ago I would've just fought you instead of talking like this yet now look at us eh?"

"Yeah well you and I both know I'm not here for just pleasantries," Shanks sighed prompting Whitebeard to raise an eyebrow.

"You really wanna get down to business right as we all got settled into a nice, comfortable atmosphere?"

"The longer we wait the more chances there are of things going down the worst possible chain of events Whitebeard. Lately as I've been waking up my scars haven't been hurting me as much save for one, this one in fact."

Pointing to a scar that looked like an animal had slashed him with its claw Shanks' entire personality did a complete one eighty and he was now firmly in his role as Devil rather than the carefree man they'd been speaking to moments prior.

"This is a bit of an old scar Whitebeard but you remember it don't you? It was given to me by one of your crew, Marshall D Teach."

"You were a cabin boy on Roger's crew, an enemy. What do you expect from me now?"

"You and I both know Teach is no fighter, he's the complete opposite in fact. Whilst we were all fighting he sat back and took his moment to strike, you and I both know that's how he operates."

"What's your point Red Hair?"

"I want you to stop Ace from catching him," Shanks said as Natsu's head snapped toward him in shock. "Ace is strong but he's not ready for someone like Teach!"

"Ace will be fine."

"With respect you aren't exactly in a position to say that after having him in your crew all these years only for him to show his true colours and kill Fourth Division Commander Thatch at the most opportune moment."

Silence.

Natsu was stunned, the Whitebeard Pirates were stunned and even Whitebeard himself looked at Shanks unable to process what he'd just heard come from the man's mouth.

"You might wanna come over here Natsu yoi," Marco said as Natsu quickly drained the entire sake cup before getting up and walking over to the side where Marco, Jozu and a bunch of the other Division Commanders sat. "I could tell you weren't expecting this by your reaction to the mention of Ace, since you're with his little Brother I'm not surprised you're shocked."

It was then that the stronger people in the area felt it, the sudden shift in power as the two figures glared at one another. Whitebeard was gripping the arm of his chair hard enough to crack the wood beneath it as he sat himself up straighter.

"You have no right to use the life of one of my deceased Sons to push your argument Red Hair, not even in an argument regarding his murderer!"

"If you don't call Ace back then he'll be the next on the list Whitebeard, trust me on this Teach will beat Ace one way or another and you'll lose another Son!"

"When I invite someone into my crew they don't just become a member of it they become my Sons and Daughters, regardless of how stupid they are, even Teach had that right! I like to think I'm not a very strict Captain, all I ask is that my Sons and Daughters treat others as they would wish to be treated and to love one another like family!"

Picking up the gourd Natsu was surprised as the man smashed out the entire thing in less than ten seconds before throwing it at Shanks who shifted his position ever so slightly to the left to avoid it as it smashed onto the deck behind him.

"His crime ... is something that should never be done on a Pirate ship, the murder of a family member or friend! He broke my one single Iron Rule!"

Looking up at the sky Natsu noticed that the weather had shifted with the once bright and sunny day now replaced by dark clouds as the sea began to get rougher on the two ships.

"Since the time Teach got on my ship, no matter how damn stupid he was, he became my Son! So tell me Red Hair, where does the soul of a murdered Son go when he is killed by his Brother!? I must show Teach that without morals you cannot simply cross through this world without consequence, it is my responsibility as his Father to show him his foolishness! Do you understand, moron! You're a hundred years too young to try and instruct me in anything!"

Natsu was surprised as the man rose from his chair and ripped out the medical equipment he was attached to, his steps shaking the entire deck as he rose to his full height.

"You might have succeeded Roger but you're still nothing but an insignificant brat who has yet to learn the dark truths of this world!"

With his one arm Shanks picked up the sake cup and in a similar fashion to Natsu drank it all in one go before throwing it off to the side as he rose to his feet and slowly drew his sword.

"No one could have prevented this, the rampaging point of this Age Of Pirates!"

"No age is enough to scare me," Whitebeard shouted as he reached behind his chair and drew a large glaive. "Because I. AM. WHITEBEARD!"

The pair clashed as many of the lesser crew members found themselves knocked out instantly as a wave of power washed over the deck. Looking around Natsu was surprised to find even most of the Division Commanders who were with him were struggling to stand though it appeared that Marco, Jozu and a man that reminded him of one of those Street Magicians remained completely unaffected.

Looking around at the environment however and it was a completely different story as the sky itself seemed to cave in on itself, cracks appearing all around in the sky as black and red sparks of lightning shot out from the point of impact.

"So they both have Conquerors Haki," Natsu mused as the pair pushed against one another. "The power to be King ..."

After several moments the clash broke of as a small sphere of bright light formed in the space between them that exploded, blinding everyone to what happened before revealing both Shanks and Whitebeard to be entirely unharmed.

"Get off of my ship Red Hair."

"Fine," Shanks replied as he sheathed his blade. "I tried to get you to listen to reason; you've clearly decided to ignore it so my business is done here."

Without even looking at Natsu Shanks spun around on his heel and stalked back over to the plank and returned to his own ship as Whitebeard turned his gaze toward him.

"I hope you aren't gonna try and convince me of that crap too?"

"You said that you consider everyone here like your Sons and Daughters, like family, right?"

"Yeah that's right," Whitebeard said as he gripped his glaive tighter and planted the hilt firmly on the ground striking a rather intimidating pose as he did so. "They are all my precious children, each and every one of them."

"I see," Natsu said as he looked down for a moment before looking back up and meeting Whitebeard's gaze. "Let me show you something real quick, this will help you understand how I feel about all this better than my own words could ever say.

Whitebeard was shocked when the entire world seemed to fade away before he ended up in a black space which was quickly replaced by what looked like a battlefield. Looking to his right he saw Natsu materialize in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"You brought me into your mind?"

"You've experienced the technique?"

"Roger did it once."

"Then you probably have an idea as to why I'm doing it then," Natsu said as he motioned for the man to look over at a scene.

"Oh look who it is Makarov Fairy Tail's own little Demon Lord Dragneel and it looks like he's surprised to see me, you look like you've come into your own boy."

"Y-you, I killed you how are you here!"

"Oi what is this," Whitebeard asked confused prompting the memory to pause for a moment.

"This is a memory from my past, from a bloody war that took the lives of a lot of people I cared about. I wanted you to see a certain person who reminds me of you."

"Remind you of me," Whitebeard asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering Natsu simply motioned for Whitebeard to continue watching the memory as it began to play once more.

"That isn't the question you should be asking E.N.D rather you should be asking are we among the dead or are we with the living?"

"You as well but I crushed your heart!"

"Indeed you did but have you forgotten who and what I am, I am a Demon of the Books of Zeref! I hope that I don't need to explain how that works to you?"

"Gramps what the hell is going on here and why are you using that!"

Whitebeard watched as a rather short man turned toward a younger looking Natsu holding a glowing sphere like attack that seemed to hold great power within it, a content look on his face he'd seen on the rare faces of those who had resigned themselves to their fate.

"Natsu I have felt the deaths of so many of my children, children whom I've watched grow from snot nosed brats to fine young men and women and I cannot stand idly by when I hold the power to make a difference."

"Gramps if you use Fairy Law you'll take out quite a few but you won't kill them all, I can handle this there's no need to throw your life away on scum like that!"

"Natsu ninety nine percent of the time you are one of the most mature and level headed men I've known but here you display that one percent that is so much like your old self. I'm an old man Natsu and the years catch up to me each and every day with my Magic slowly waning in power. If I'm going to die then I'll use my death productively and save as many people as I can, you know deep down that this is how it should be."

"Gramps …"

"But are you forgetting Makarov we sit at the same stalemate as the last time we fought, Fairy Law versus Grimoire Law and we both know the results won't be pretty."

"You are mistaken Second Master because you seem to be forgetting where we are, we are currently sitting on the stage of history where continent breaking attacks by some of the strongest mages of the modern era are being tossed around like a child's playthings do you really think these two attacks are going to make much of a difference in that?"

"Have you lost the plot Makarov these two Magic's clashing against each other will cause untold destruction!"

"It does not matter as long as I take as many of you with me the future will have a fighting chance," Makarov said sharply as he prepared to execute Fairy Law. "Care to try me this time former Master Precht?"

"Enough of this foolishness just enact Grimoire Law and be done with it Precht!"

"Shut up Mard Geer you bloodthirsty buffoon let me handle this," Precht snapped as Mard Geer snorted in amusement.

"This is it Precht time to end this nonsense from us old timers, the world goes to the future now!"

"I'm warning you boy I will use it!"

"**Fairy-!**"

"**Grimoire-!**"

"**LAW!**"

Whitebeard was shocked at the level of destruction behind the two attacks as the entire memory seemed to go completely white before it eventually faded revealing that the man, Makarov, standing still at the centre of the blast zone still in the same pose he'd been in when he enacted his attack.

It was quite obvious even without the younger Natsu's cry that the man was dead.

"He sacrificed himself not for my homeland or even the lives of the random civilians who inhabited it," Natsu spoke up as everything went black once more. "He did it for us, for those he called family."

"Why did you show me that?"

"To show you that even if I don't necessarily agree with the way you've chosen to deal with Teach ... I understand. It is the duty of the Father to protect his family with his very life if need be, to mould them into what one could call a decent human being. Teach is your responsibility and you feel that the way you've decided to go about dealing with him is the best course of action."

"But?"

"But make sure that you don't make decisions out of anger or out of biased faith in another of your Sons or Daughters. Ace might indeed be strong but take a step back from the situation and think about if he truly is capable of handling someone like Teach who could so easily dispose of Thatch without so much as a second thought."

"..."

"Makarov was like you, a kind Father or Grandfather figure to everyone yet he always viewed situations like this from a removed perspective. He once banished his own Grandson by blood from our guild just because he endangered the rest of us and didn't let him back in until he proved he'd atoned for his crime against his family."

"So you aren't saying I shouldn't stop trying to deal with Teach but instead think I should stop viewing what he did from the perspective of Thatch's Father?"

"Yes. His murder and Teach's cowardly escape has no doubt angered you but if you aren't careful you could risk losing Ace as well. Could you forgive yourself if you ever lost him when it could have been avoided?"

Whitebeard's eyes widened at Natsu's words as the world came back into focus and he staggered backward into his chair.

"You don't have to listen to me Whitebeard, you're as smart as I am, but at least hear out what I had to say," Natsu said as he opened a portal and went to leave only to turn around and face Whitebeard once more. "And for the record I punched Shanks in the face just before we got here out of anger for not telling me about something so trust me I'm guilty of letting my anger get the better of me too."

With a nod he vanished through the portal leaving a contemplative Whitebeard to think about what Natsu had shown him and the advice he'd been given. It was done in a much more respectful way than what Shanks had done and it was given with understanding of both sides of the argument. Yes he would definitely have to consider Natsu's argument.

Unfortunately for everyone involved the entire talk had occurred too little too late.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chaldea Singularity Files II**

**Arduous Fourth Great Ninja War – Elemental Nations**

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your continued prodding at forbidden knowledge Moriarty?"

"Naturally I knew you would be keeping watch Natsu however I have come to the conclusion that as a Servant aiming to resolve the King Of Mages' plot you will not strike me down. I am far more valuable to you alive than back on the Throne Of Heroes.

"One would think that given the current circumstances however I'm afraid you have sorely misjudged your own worth here among us Archer. You can be replaced quickly with Servants twenty times as efficient as yourself; do not become complacent with your position here."

"Fujimaru wouldn't allow me to be burnt."

"What the boy doesn't know won't hurt him, least not my taking care of an old and meddling fool too nosey for his own good. This is your last warning James Moriarty, if I catch you snooping around here for a third time …"

"What?"

"I think you know what will happen," Natsu said as he motioned for the man to leave the room once more and quickly found himself alone in the same position as last time. "Right then which one did you find this time?

_**Chaldea Singularity Files**_

_**Grand Order – 001**_

_**External Singularity Files**_

_Greetings Chaldean Staff Member_

_Before viewing these documents please check with your Supervisor, Site Director or me, the illustrious Leonardo Da Vinci before attempting to view the contents within these files. Held within are the reports gathered on a number of singularities that make up the first Grand Order._

_Unauthorized viewing of these files is a global offence and is punishable by UN charter #### Human Restoration Order Protocols. Please see your Supervisor, Site Director or myself if you are unfamiliar with the charter._

_Now before getting into the nitty gritty of these documents I am obligated to inform you that they will be informal due to the otherwise bleak nature within their contents. Some indeed are more light hearted than others however it cannot be argued that humanity across all realities would have been at risk on numerous occasions had any of these Singularities come to pass._

_**Case File 1-02 – **__Arduous Fourth Great Ninja War – Elemental Nations – Age ?_

_**Human Order Foundation Value **__–____A+_

_**Previous Singularity – **__The Eternal Madness Empire – Septem A.D. 0060_

_**Previous Foundation Value – **__B+_

_**Successive Singularity **__– The Four Sealed Seas Of The End – Okeanos A.D. 1573_

_**Successive Foundation Value **__– A_

_**Addendum:**_

_Let it be noted that this is the first Singularity involving both Chaldea directly as well as Natsu Dragneel. In other words this would technically be the first instance of cooperation between the King Of Balance and the Chaldea Security Organization._

_**Singularity Details:**_

_The Arduous Fourth Great Ninja War Singularity is the result of the actions taken by both the First Of The Hybrid Ahnkseram and the Council Of Twenty Four resulting in the Rule Of Realms formulating an extremely warped and bastardized version of a typical Grail War across two entirely separate Singularities._

_This is the first and currently only recorded instance of a Grail War occurring across two entirely separate dimensions with what amounted to no limit on the Servant cap allowed for the war._

_More importantly however this war directly affected Chaldea's efforts to combat the King Of Mages in our own fight as all our summoned Servants fell into instantaneous comas, arriving in either Singularity and charged to fight in the Realis Holy Grail War._

_With reluctance the then Acting Director Romani Archaman ordered Fujimaru Ritsuka and Mash Kyrielight to enter the Arduous Fourth Great Ninja War Singularity in the hopes of putting an end to it quickly._

_It became quickly apparent however that all of us at Chaldea save for one were out of our depth on this as Mash and Fujimaru quickly found themselves attacked by the locals who wielded power on par with some Servants until they eventually met up with the extremely young and still living Natsu Dragneel._

_After some discussion a deal was struck between Natsu Dragneel and Chaldea to aid each other in fixing the Singularities to restore things to the way history had ordained them to be. Unfortunately it appeared that even with the legendary Natsu on the ground things would not go smoothly._

_It was revealed that another plot hatched by the King Of Mages attempted and succeeded in reviving an Elder Goddess by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki in the hopes that she would be capable of destroying human history by killing Natsu before he was restored to his former power and ascended to become the King Of Balance._

_Kaguya ultimately failed despite absorbing an entire planet's worth of power forcing Natsu to more or less forcibly reset the Singularity himself leaving only those trustworthy with the knowledge of what had occurred._

_The Grails within the Singularity eventually fused together and after being destroyed upon Kaguya's defeat fused into the Greater Grail which was given to Natsu's Servant, the Saber Class Servant Mordred Pendragon._

_Unfortunately there is little information regarding the specifics of these events since again Natsu refuses to openly speak about them alongside the other Servants originating from the Elemental Nations who possess the knowledge of the events._

_Below is a list of the figures in the Singularity who became Servants following its events that were recorded in Chaldea's database including but not limited to:_

_First Hokage Lord Hashirama Senju – Caster, Assassin, Ruler_

_Second Hokage Lord Tobirama Senju – Caster, Assassin_

_Third Hokage Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi – Lancer, Assassin, Caster_

_Minato Namikaze – Assassin, Saber_

_Lord Jiraiya – Saber, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin_

_Lord Orochimaru – Caster, Rider, Assassin, Avenger, Saber_

_Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade Senju – Caster, Assassin, Berserker_

_Sixth Hokage Lord Kakashi Hatake – Assassin, Caster, Avenger_

_Might Guy – Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Berserker_

_Lord Kurama Otsutsuki – Saber, Caster, Avenger, Berserker, Foreigner_

_Lord Shiro Otsutsuki – Caster, Berserker, Foreigner_

_Lady Kaguya Otsutsuki – Caster, Berserker, Foreigner, MoonCancer_

_Lord Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze – Saber, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, Foreigner_

_Lord Sasuke Uchiha – Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Avenger_

_Lord Madara Uchiha – Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, Foreigner_

_Obito Uchiha – Caster, Assassin, Rider, Berserker, Avenger_

_Shisui Uchiha – Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider_

_Itachi Uchiha – Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Avenger_

_Lady Konan – Caster, Avenger_

_Lady Yugao Uzuki-Uchiha – Saber, Caster, Assassin, Rider_

_Let it be known that both Acting Director Romani, Natsu and myself all believe that there are still many other possible candidates from this world who would no doubt have qualified as Servants however they simply have yet to manifest for whatever reason. Should any further be discovered they will be added here to the list._

_**Holmes' Thoughts:**_

_After carefully combing through every last scrap of data within the Chaldean database on this Singularity I found myself coming up short when trying to deduce the King Of Mages' reason for going so far as to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki._

_It cannot be denied that her influence upon the Elemental Nations is unparalleled however one must come to wonder just what role she would have served should she have succeeded in her assigned task?_

_The unrelenting ########## Imu, the Ultimate One Of The Moon Crimson Moon Brunestud, King Of Alageasia and Bane of the Dragon Riders Galbatorix, Demon God Demigra. Just a few of the names that send shockwaves throughout all of history itself yet how does Kaguya Otsutsuki gain presence amidst the ranks of beings like them I wonder? _

_Kaguya refuses to speak of it instead choosing to try and better herself in our present timeline, admirable yet also rather vexing for a Detective like myself who seeks the truth. The story surrounding these incidents only appears to get more and more confusing as time goes on therefore I shall refrain from making assumptions until all the evidence has revealed itself._

_**Research Findings:**_

_Aside from the obvious repercussions had Natsu died here in this Singularity the long term effects would have indeed been felt upon our own reality after an extended period of time. The victory in this Singularity would have also most likely meant victory in the next one granting the King Of Mages access to dozens of Holy Grails of which to disperse throughout the main histories prolonging the efforts of the Grand Order and more than likely ending any remote chance of defeating him._

_The effects the Singularity have had on its own timeline are all but gone as Natsu effectively reset the world itself, removing all traces of anything that could even remotely hint at the existence of other worlds, higher powers or even the Holy Grail Wars._

_This Singularity was the first half of a war titled the Realis Holy Grail War, a war that flies in the face of all known Magecraft in our own allowing a seemingly unlimited number of Servants from countless histories to manifest themselves. This fact has been given the highest classification and sealed by the orders of Acting Director Romini Archaman._

_**Addendum From Agent Papa:**_

_I believe I am getting closer to cracking the case of why information regarding these Singularities is being hidden away. After some gentle prodding I made a shocking realization that neither Mash nor Fujimaru know anything about these Singularities despite having been physically present in them suggesting that Natsu has deliberately altered their memories or even wiped them entirely!_

_Da Vinci was looking at me suspiciously the other day and Romani has been monitoring my time not spent within the various recreational facilities which leads me to believe that they too must be in on whatever Natsu is doing or planning._

_But why remove the memories of Mash and Fujimaru when they would likely be their most staunch supporters? What happened during this Singularity and the third one that forced them to lose their memories of it?_

_Honestly I feel like Holmes as I sleuth my way to the bottom of this mystery and find myself excited as I discover new titbits of information none of us knew about before. Just take this memory fragment submitted by Natsu upon a chance meeting between himself and former Director Marisbury!_

_Signed _

_Hip Archer Papa!_

_**/Memory Fragment – Natsu's POV/**_

"So we're really doing this Marisbury?"

"You know I have to file this Natsu, it was a Singularity," Marisbury sighed. "We wrote the rulebook together so you could at least follow the rules you wrote can't you?"

"If I tell you what happened will you immediately put the file behind so much tape no one will ever find it?"

"Oh I can do much more than that my friend however there is a certain condition you must agree to in exchange."

"Marisbury this isn't how it works, you're the one asking me for info!"

"I want you to look after my Daughter."

"You mean little Olga Marie? Come on I know you're a Lord of the Clock Tower and Co Director of Chaldea but I mean come on-!"

"I have foreseen my own death."

"..."

"Without me the Clock Tower, the Atlas Institute or the Wandering Sea will try and use her to usurp control of Chaldea!"

"I outrank the rest of the rabble Marisbury, as one of only two Grand Class Mages among the Mages Association I'm borderline untouchable. Chaldea will be safe Marisbury-!"

"You fool have your gone senile and forgotten your condition," Marisbury hissed in response. "The only reason you haven't been slapped with every sealing designation under the sun is because even at your absolute weakest you still hold enough power to destroy the planet in your pinkie finger!"

"You and I both know Chaldea will not function without me Marisbury or do you suddenly find doubt within the research done by all of us?"

"No I-I would never!"

"Then you would know of Protocol ### ###### which is to be enacted upon my death, how would those fools of the Mages Association or the Holy Church make Chaldea function without ## #### ######## ######### ########?

"They aren't fools Natsu-!"

"The system was a combination design between myself, Merlin, Zelretch, you and #######, how could it possibly fail?"

"We don't even know if it will work," Marisbury cried. "Your body has been tainted by the ####, no being who has ever touched it has functioned normally again!"

"Zelretch said it would work, ####### said it would work, Merlin said it would work. I believe them Marisbury since all three have abilities allowing them to see into the future, even unformed ones."

"Natsu why can't you just agree to raise Olga for me? She is an Animusphere like me, your Daughter adamantly refused the Director's position from you hundreds of times in favour of being the Department Of ######## #########'s Chief of Staff!"

"Cynthia has her role, Arcueid has her role, Altrouge has her role, Zelretch has his role, Elise has her role and Merlin has his role. Roles that were decided centuries before you were even considered Marisbury!"

"Is it perhaps that you don't think you could handle her?"

"Little Olga Marie is always a pleasure to look after, no my problem is that you have a chance to raise your Daughter right now yet instead of doing that you seem adamant on jumping at shadows!"

"Please Natsu just promise me you'll look after her and raise her to take the Director's seat should anything befall me," Marisbury pleaded prompting Natsu to sigh heavily as he ran a hand through his dull pink hair.

"Fine. If it were anyone else I would've just told them to piss off but you are a friend at the end of the day."

Marisbury breathed a sigh of relief as he moved a slip of paper from his side of the desk toward Natsu.

"Fill this out regarding the Elemental Nations Singularity and take it to Arcueid at the ############ Department, slap as many restrictions on it as you feel are necessary."

"Me creating a physical copy of the events that have yet to occur for Chaldea are a dangerous game Marisbury. If someone sees this it could create Paradoxes and there isn't a Lord or Lady Time to clean up the mess anymore."

"I know which is why I agree that any measure to suppress any future knowledge you give is to be authorized. Romani knows that this will likely be the new norm going forward as does Leonardo, write down any whom you wish to remain free of the restriction on this piece of paper and I shall see to it that it is enforced."

"So I agree to look after your Daughter and suddenly you throw one of the most powerful Memory Restrictions out onto the table, fully knowing what it could mean should we be caught with it?"

"With any luck should the Grand Order go ahead the bastards at the Mages Association and the Holy Church will wipe each other out," Marisbury said darkly. "Assuming we survive that is ..."

"Yeah because the amount of definitive futures is limited even to my eyes."

"Then we shall do all we can to prepare until that day."

"Indeed."

_**/Memory End/**_

_Indeed one can already see that Natsu when he was alive was already hatching some sort of secretive scheme however the restrictive Department names, memory altering Restrictions and name drops out the wazoo!_

_It is clear that something is going on far beyond even the King Of Mages game, 5D Chess if you will. The entire Grand Order suddenly feels like a game and I personally don't like being part of it!_

_However yet again this is all mere conjecture though this time it bears actual fact. Please be careful around the leadership of Chaldea they are not to be trusted!_

**_Director's Addendum:_**

_If you have read this far then you likely are confused as to what you have just read in the last Addendum. What you have read is nothing more than conjecture by a sad, evil man and should not be taken at face value._

_Of course even if the idea is true it does not diminish the work we do here in Chaldea, the constant fight and struggle to complete the Grand Order and restore all of history to the way it should be must go on!_

_I cannot stress this enough that if you have ANY doubts of our mission after reading this file that you submit yourself to me immediately following the closure of this report. As both Acting Director and Chief Medical Officer it falls to me to administer any kind of aid I can be it through medicinal or alternate means._

_However …_

_Should you choose to try and make a rash decision upon reading this information know that upon opening this file you have been flagged by the Chaldea Security Organization watch list and will be monitored by no less than ten personnel that may or may not consist of Servants for any sign of treachery._

_Choose to try and sabotage the Grand Order and the appropriate response will follow._

_Have a lovely day!_

_Acting Director _

_Romani Archaman_

**_Conclusion:_**

_So you reached the end of the__ Arduous Fourth Great Ninja War__ file, congratulations! If I had the ability to give you a sticker I'd do it in a heartbeat! Now remember that going forward you will be exposed to even more classified material that may or may not have been authorized for your current clearance level therefore it is imperative that you always continue to consult with your Supervisor, Director or me if you wish to continue._

_And that's that!_

_Chaldea's Number One Resident Genius _

_Leonardo Da Vinci_

_**T**__h__i__**s **__I__**s **__Y__**o**__u__**r **__**F**__i__n__**a**__**l **__W__a__**r**__n__i__**n**__**g**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	42. Final Day In Water Seven

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Yeah I wanted the view the World Government has on him to be cemented well before the arc before the time skip. And I've always seen comparisons between them I really felt like it needed to be pointed out that they are quite similar in many regards when it comes to not only seeing those they are in charge of as their children but how far they'd go to protect them.**

**And if you think you're reading an SCP File then I'm glad because I had a lot of practice writing one since before I got this new job I was actually planning on making one. Naturally being able to eat comes before that and since this was more established that took a back seat but I really wanted to use what I'd learnt for something and these files were semi inspired by SCP articles I'd read with them also taking inspiration from shows like NCIS and the like what with all the black tape and the like since I've been seeing lots of reruns of shows like that lately.**

**If you can't tell I often include stuff I am interested in at the present in what I write at the time, it's my little way of shaking things up I guess haha!**

**Erasenpai946 – He's Yonkou level but they can't straight up admit it otherwise they'd be admitting this random guy who showed up like a week ago just flew under the world's radar and it would cause mass panic. How many others could have done the same?**

**Susano'o Chaos – My One Above All is based off of how the One Above All acts in Marvel Comics. He exists and can show up and speak to some random but will he actually do anything? No.**

**All is as he deigns it to be. For the act to exist the One Above All would have seen it before it was ever conceived wouldn't he, or would he? Really that question comes down to both Author and reader interpretation and just exactly what or who you would define the One Above All as. If you wanted to be technical I could be the One Above All since I'm writing the story.**

**The Primordials are the next rung down representing concepts that allow things to exist however could one be killed off? Again that is up for debate since wouldn't all that just run through the One Above All or would it simply just keep going since at the end of the day the Primordials simply embody the concepts?**

**As for that last part an event will happen after Volume IV sometime in-between the 1000 and 1400 year old Natsu's journey that is what basically allows Solomon to get away with what he's doing right now. No more on that though.**

**And yeah I'm nuking Time heavy because Fate/Grand Order is Time centric with Solomon and Chaldea using it to make the plot role along!**

**Also I'm drawing blanks on that second review I'm probably just being dumb like that other review pointing out a mistake but I just have no idea haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Final Day In Water Seven**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

It was late at night when Natsu returned to Water Seven, the majority of the Straw Hats fast asleep as he made his grand reappearance at the Galley La Barracks they were currently staying at.

"And just where have you been?"

Standing in the dark hallway was Robin though Natsu surprisingly found himself halting in place as his eyes roved across her form. The hair that had waved around in an almost playful manner was now standing on end like a frightened cat, her slender form in a semi quivering state.

"Robin, is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong he asks," Robin hissed as her hair seemed to become wilder and to Natsu's surprise shadow like hands began to rise out of the pitch black shadows around her with each bearing some grotesque form of deformity or mutilation. "You turn me into a Demon only to run off who knows where leaving me to try and figure out what I am now by myself!"

"Robin-."

"My hair responds to my mood and thoughts, my Devil Fruit powers are weirder than before, my jaw hurts really bad and I have the desire to call you things other than your name so no I'm not alright!"

"Alright let's start from the most serious issue then," Natsu sighed as he walked over and placed both hands on Robin's shoulders, watching as they instinctively latched onto his arm as if attracted to it through some unknown force. "Did you tell anyone else why your jaw hurt?"

"I told Seilah," Robin sniffed as she looked up at him with slightly teary eyes. "She said that I have glands that seem to be connected to my new fangs but she said you'd be the best person to ask about dealing with them."

"And she's right," Natsu sighed as he moved his hand up toward her mouth and placed his thumb onto her bottom lip. "Open up for me."

Doing as instructed Natsu activated his Hybrid Eyes and began to look around the inside of her mouth and quickly found the swelling glands in question.

"They're full, full to the brim with something."

"So what should we do?"

"Well I wanted to wait until we were out of Water Seven to give you a full examination so we can figure out all the changes that have occurred to you but this can't wait. If we leave these glands as they are they'll explode and do major damage to your head, repairable now that you're an Etherious but likely the most painful thing you'd ever experience so best not to let that happen.

"What do you-!?"

Robin suddenly found herself biting down on something soft as the taste of blood entered her senses. Her eyes darted toward said squishy object which was in fact Natsu's own arm which was currently turning black from the countless toxins entering it.

"N-Natsu," Robin gasped as she pulled away from him. "What did you do that for, you're arm!"

"Will be perfectly fine," he chuckled as he held it up for Robin to look at more closely. "Did you really think that a being I created would exceed my own power Robin? I'm the exception to the rule of Etherious and I intend to stay that way."

Natsu's arm shrivelled up and died, crumbling into dust before a new one sprouted from the stump moments later prompting him to twiddle his fingers right in the stunned woman's face.

"See, good as new!"

"I swear if you ever do that-wait my jaw doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Of course it doesn't because all the venom stored within was absorbed into my arm," Natsu replied casually as he opened her mouth once more and examined the now deflated glands. "All better, but this presents a new problem."

"Whats that?"

"What's it going to fill up with this time?"

"W-well it'd be poison wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily because I modelled your new form after your greatest strengths, stealth, infiltration and assassination. True it could be poison but it could be something else like an aphrodisiac based toxin or even one that induces paralysis or sleep?"

"I-is that bad?"

"No, actually once you figure out how it works it could be quite good for you."

"Oh ..."

"Oh Master, I see you have returned," Seilah said cheerfully as she practically skipped into the room. "Did Robin have you check her glands yet, I was rather surprised she bore them when I had a look for myself."

"Good thinking on not trying to handle it yourself Seilah, the venom was some of the most toxic stuff I've ever seen. The stuff made my arm rot away in seconds!"

"Interesting, perhaps we should collect some and weaponize it?"

"Maybe one day Seilah but for now we've got more important things to deal with," Natsu sighed as he looked around. "Where's Mordred?"

"She is helping the pervert Master."

"Franky? So she figured out what I was doing eh," Natsu mused with a slight grin as he placed a hand on both Robin and Seilah's shoulders and warped them before the still under construction ship. "Oi Mordred!"

A loud bang was heard followed by Franky cursing loudly as Mordred, currently dressed in the attire of a Foreman, jumped off of the ship right into Natsu's waiting arms. Laughing as he spun her around she wasn't ready when he unceremoniously let her go causing her to fly off toward the ship with it only being saved thanks to Seilah created a darkness blanket that absorbed the full impact.

"Damn it what the hell was that for!?"

"You looked like you were having such a good time so I figured I'd ruin it," Natsu grinned cheekily prompting Mordred to hit him in the face with the mallet she'd been holding though it had zero effect whatsoever.

"You're a real jerk I was all happy to see you and everything but now I want you to piss off!"

"Well I guess you don't want me to tell you about how I punched Shanks in the face and met the supposed Strongest Man in the World today then?"

"The World's Strongest? Self proclaimed or does he have actual feats to back it up?"

"I'll say this," Natsu said as he looked up at the clear night sky with a grin. "That guy was strong! He matched Shanks in a clash without even using Aura and their attack basically split the skies and seas themselves!"

"No way," Mordred cried as she began to jump up and down. "Did you try and fight him!?"

"We didn't go there to fight so no I never fought him personally, though I'll freely admit that if he hit me with whatever that power was behind his glaive it'd likely blow me into paste, a paste that could regenerate but even still paste nonetheless."

"He's that strong Master?"

"It was only one attack but he matched Shanks and I could see Shanks having to actually try to hold him back, without Aura that is frighteningly impressive for a mortal man. They say he was the biggest rival to Gol D Roger so if he could match his strength then that might mean ..."

"You aren't seriously suggesting that he could be as strong as an Elder Devil are you Master," Seilah asked with a look of disbelief. "No mortal could achieve that!"

"Many could if they tried to if they really trained hard enough, and who is to say this man hasn't got Aura too?"

"If he does then he's gotta be an absolute monster," Mordred whistled in awe. "I wanna meet him now!"

"In due time we all will," Natsu replied with slightly narrowed eyes. "Just this feeling I have in my gut ..."

"Oi you're back Natsu, now you can help me finish building that SUPER awesome main gun you showed me!"

"Super awesome main gun," Seilah asked with an arched eyebrow as she watched Natsu immediately take a step back from her general direction. "Master, just what exactly would this quote 'SUPER awesome main gun' be exactly?"

"N-nothing of any real import ..."

"You didn't!"

"You thought it up Seilah I didn't do anything."

"Master you can't strap a gun like that to a ship!"

"That's not fair!"

"You can't introduce a weapon like that into this world Master!"

"Ruin all my fun," Natsu grumbled as he kicked a rock hard enough to cause a nearby ruined building to collapse in on itself.

"W-well if you can't make that gun then how about you guys help me finish up the ship? With five of us we could have it done by morning?"

"I'm in," Natsu said immediately as he dismissed his coat leaving him shirtless as his pants changed into simple shorts. "Did you finish the part I was working on?"

"Oh yeah ages ago," Franky laughed. "You can start work on the main mast, Mordred you keep cutting the planks for the main deck to the sizes I showed ya! Seilah you can help us move all the Adam Wood around using that dark stuff that lets you absorb and move stuff around and Robin ..."

"You actually want me to help?"

"Course, why wouldn't I," Franky asked in confusion. "I'm just not sure what you're good at so I'm not sure what job to assign you that's all."

"O-oh ..."

"How about you work on getting the ropes and sails ready Robin, takes a lot of hands to get those prepped and ready if you know what I mean," Natsu winked prompting Robin's eyes to widen sharply before her excited look faded.

"Perhaps before I would have but now all my extra hands look like-."

"Are you complaining about the training I've given you Nico Robin?"

Robin's gaze snapped up to Natsu's quizzically raised eyebrow as she began to blink owlishly at his words. Training? He considered getting her to do this as training?"

"What Master wants you to do is focus on using your Devil Fruit power to accomplish this task, by doing so you will come to somewhat familiarize yourself with its newfound form and perhaps even find ways to use it slightly differently," Seilah explained as Robin held both her hands out in front of her.

"Well when you put it like that ..."

Extending both hands outward the group watched as dozens of the malformed and borderline necrotic hands appeared on the deck. Natsu inwardly smiled in approval as Franky merely raised an eyebrow at the sight before shrugging and returning to what he was doing.

"If it does not bother you all then I'll do my best as well!"

"That's the spirit," Natsu grinned as they began to split up and work on the ship under Franky's ever watchful eye.

_**/Dawn – The Servant State Of Eden/**_

"Your first active move in months and you chose to speak with Natsu, why?"

"Have you forgotten your place King Of Knights, has the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad eaten away at your mind or were you simply acting like a foolish mongrel on purpose when you decided to charge into my wing unannounced?"

"I don't have the patience for your games King Gilgamesh, why did you decide to project yourself half way across the world just to speak with the King Of Balance?"

"You've gotten rather snappy as of late haven't you Lancer, ever since Natsu arrived within this Singularity it would seem."

"I will not let you rile me up this time Gilgamesh, this isn't just a personal matter anymore even if I do possess my own reasons for wanting to know," Arthuria growled in response. "Your actions caused the intricate protections around our island to momentarily fluxuate and had they continued for even several more mere moments they would have shattered entirely!"

"What of it?"

"Excuse me!?"

"I do not care if the barrier falls," Gilgamesh replied with a grin as his eyes began to glow Blood Red. "Let the mongrels storm the gates, let loose the dogs of war that have been chained up for far too long I say as we crush the World Government underfoot and show them what true power is!"

"You know we cannot overthrow the natural powers of this world without its inhabitants leading the charge, it is not our right!"

"Ah but you see Natsu will fight for us, he will be the sword that shall cut off the serpent's head as the bloated body explodes and releases the innards of its corruption back out unto the people proper."

"This isn't Uruk Gilgamesh and the situation is already highly volatile as it is!"

"That is not my concern King Of Knights for I am Gilgamesh, I stand far above such petty grievances."

"If we lose possession of the Holy Grails held here then all of human history could be wiped out across all reality Gilgamesh, don't you care!?"

"Be silent," Gilgamesh said coldly as he slowly rose from his golden throne, his golden armor materializing around him with four portals opening up behind him revealing the sharpened tips of his Chains Of Heaven. "Do not dare to presume to assume for me, to speak for me or to ever declare mine own intentions! I am the King Of King, the progenitor of modern human civilisation, you are but a footnote to my legacy Arthur Pendragon!"

"How dare you," Arthuria growled as her own armor materialized around her along with her helmet and cape. "You might be the progenitor however that doesn't make you the greatest mortal being in all existence for there are many who can claim such a title!"

Rhongomyniad appeared in Arthuria's right hand already producing a powerful swirling light across its length as the entire island began to shake.

"Ho? You would instigate battle against me King Of Knights?"

"You would jeopardize human existence itself to play your games, if removing you and destroying us both is what is required to ensure the continuation of humanity as a whole then I shall not hesitate!"

"Fuhahahaha! Good! Yes this is what I've been wanting from you King Of Knights," Gilgamesh grinned as he took several steps down from his throne as the chains began to leave their respective portals. "The Saber version of yourself is a fool believing that the sins of the past can be changed, nay a King must forever look forward not for his subjects of today but for those upon the morrow! To see you so willing to engage me despite the catastrophic consequences you have indeed my respect, Arthuria Pendragon O Goddess Of Rhongomyniad!"

"I have no need for your respect; your power and cunning are what this alliance sorely desires."

"And my skills it shall continue to retain," Gilgamesh grinned as he dismissed his chains. "However no doubt the Mage Of Flowers has told you of what he's seen, perhaps it is the very sole reason you so desperately wished to check my allegiance and intentions no?"

"How did it happen, how did you know about him all this time yet said nothing!?"

"Fate moves in the most mysterious of ways and though humanity has strayed far from the Gods since my time acts of Divine intervention surrounding myself do often occur even in this dismal present."

"That vision is set several weeks from now ..."

"And ensure that all the pieces are in place we shall, to deliberately ignore it would be to invite the worst of fortunes upon us."

"If I find out that this is just another one of your games Gilgamesh there will be no world large enough to hide you from my sacred lance."

"Fuhahahaha! I am quaking in my boots Lancer, the ancient Gods of Uruk were nothing to me but you sure have put a chill up my spine!"

"King Arthuria, King Gilgamesh, cease this at once!"

"Ho? Look who decided to pull himself out of the kitchens," Gilgamesh snorted in amusement. "Did you finally remember you were more than a glorified chef Archer?"

"I don't know Gilgamesh however what I do know is that you and Arthuria have turned a peaceful island into a fearful one in a matter of moments. We all have important work to do, even you, yet the two of you seem to have decided to go overboard yet again!"

"Gilgamesh used powerful projection Magic to speak with Natsu directly; I was informing him that his foolishness almost destroyed the protections of Eden-!"

"You know doing something like that won't work Arthuria, Gilgamesh does not respond well to scoldings nor does he care if you try and intimidate him. Return to your castle and let me handle it."

Arthuria looked into the man's eyes before releasing a tired sigh and nodding her head slowly, dismissing her helmet and Rhongomyniad but leaving her fur coat on. Her emerald green eyes seemed to be intermixed with gold flecks that twinkled like stars signifying Rhongomyniad's influence, a sight that was not lost on neither Archer nor Gilgamesh as she stormed out of the room.

"Stop provoking her."

"Excuse me-!"

"I'm serious," Archer snapped. "If Rhongomyniad takes full control and decides it doesn't like what it sees we'll have a real threat on our hands!"

"Then we simply call in Natsu to calm Rhongomyniad down."

"That doesn't always work; it is a foolish plan at best!"

"I will not be told what to do by a failed King!"

"You failed too Gilgamesh, you founded the idea of King yet your kingdom withered and died shortly thereafter."

"So you wish to take the King Of Knights place as my opponent then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We have nothing to gain from fighting each other," Archer sighed. "Though we are all technically free Servants we all still know our mission for Chaldea, for the Human Incineration Project that must be averted. We're all struggling to figure out how this Realis Grail War came about yet not one step closer in all these years have we come."

"Perhaps we simply aren't meant to know until the major reveal," Gilgamesh replied prompting Archer to narrow his eyes. "It was the very same several other times you know throughout recorded Grail Wars. The MoonCell War I remember us both being shocked at who emerged from that chaos."

"A Primordial Beast," Archer grimaced. "We were lucky to get one of the arguably weaker ones, Beast III/R, when in reality it could have been so much worse."

"I am not suggesting such a force is behind this incident however this entire world is off in so many ways and the King Of Knights foolishness in trying to focus on the people is costing us precious time to prepare for the inevitable final confrontation be it with Solomon, a Primordial Beast or any other malicious entity."

"As much as I hate it I'm inclined to agree however I won't deny her the right to do as she deems necessary, just as I won't deny you the right to do as you deem necessary. Contacting Natsu wasn't a bad idea in the slightest, your method on the other hand was."

"This must be the first time we've ever agreed on anything without cutting each other to ribbons isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Archer replied as he spun on his heel and made to exit the large throne room.

"There is a war coming Archer," Gilgamesh said as his armor vanished and he sat back down on his throne. "I have seen it and it shall be our first true battle against the World Government and the false God Celestial Dragons. Many reveals will occur, many humans of this world shall die, many Servants will return to Chaldea and difficult questions will be asked. My question however is what does the Counter Force have to say about it?"

_Agent Of The Counter Force_

_The Unwavering Anti Hero_

_EMIYA (Archer)_

_Bounty – 520,000,000 Berries_

"Why ask me," EMIYA asked as he turned around to face Gilgamesh once more. "I am not the only Counter Force Agent present here?"

"But you are the most approachable of them all, so tell me what the Counter Guardians believe about what is to come?"

"That it is an inevitable certainty, a statistically unavoidable moment in Time or I suppose if it were Natsu saying it ... a 'Fixed Point' in Lady Time's machinations."

"Is that all?"

"You were correct when you told Arthuria that what you saw needed to be there," EMIYA said as he turned around once more with his red coat billowing as he marched toward the exit. "It is necessary to appear but not necessary to survive, keep that in mind King Of Kings as you play your little game."

Gilgamesh watched EMIYA go with an amused look on his face as his entire appearance shifted along with his Servant Class. His golden armor being swapped out with a more Middle Eastern royalty vibe to it as a large stone tablet appeared in his hand.

"Yes indeed, only several weeks remain before this world experiences one of the greatest battles in its history. A fixed point set within the Realis Grail War to be sure however what will be its catalyst?"

Holding out his other hand the Gate Of Babylon dropped a single golden goblet like object into his hand prompting him to begin laughing in his usually annoying tone.

Many avoided the wing of King Gilgamesh that day unaware that he had already cracked the case they'd been trying to figure out for weeks, not that he would have shared it of course for he was King and all the treasures of the world were rightfully his after all, information included."

_**/Elsewhere – The Land Of Wano – The Blooming Flower Capital/**_

"A-and that's all we've been able to learn!"

"Oh Natsu ... you do work quickly don't you? Not even here a month and you've already smashed most Pirates out of the water and cemented your place among the elite, cemented your rightful place."

"A-also there is the matter of-!"

"Wororororo! How the hell do you run this whole country locked up in this place all day Avenger? Somehow the people still fear you despite hardly seeing you; it's both impressive and stupid!"

"I told you when you summoned me I am a Master of putting those below me in their places, leading nations and just being an all around masterful ruler of mortal men."

"All the while you sit atop that iron throne of yours and fantasize about this Dragneel guy who you said could actually fight me."

"I take it that's why you're here right now instead of at Onigashima?"

"You didn't tell me he could become a Dragon, why hide something like that from me?"

"I was actually hoping he'd bust it out against you during your battle and it would surprise you," Avenger admitted with a sly grin. "You have been going on about how no one ever surprises you anymore and that every battle turns out to be nothing more than a nuisance to you."

Between me, that old man Whitebeard, the hag and Red Hair we've got a pretty good balance of power going. This guy though from what I've heard is starting to piss off a lot of people in high places in the World Government like we do, he's gonna upset the balance of power."

"And?"

"Can he do it faster; can he shake this world up so bad it can't possibly recover? Can he instigate a war so big that it will shake the world down to its core!?"

"So that's what this is about," Avenger giggled as she rose from her iron throne and moved to her balcony with the man alongside her. "Wano is yours as I promised however I promise you, I guarantee you with one hundred percent certainty that he will come to face you once he learns of you and your power."

"Wororororo! Good! If he has a similar ability to mine then he's probably the only one that can do any damage!"

"His bounty is astronomically high for a newcomer," Avenger said as she handed the man a Wanted Poster. "He's barely been on the scene for a month and already he's making strides like you, the hag and Whitebeard did when you first began showing your fangs."

"Is this the latest one?"

"Yes it was issued yesterday," Avenger replied as the man's grin grew wider with the massive list of crimes on the poster. "I take it you find yourself impressed?"

"Don't think I didn't feel that massive surge of power a week or so ago Avenger, that alone had my attention. For someone to generate that much power from the start of the Grand Line and for it to be felt all the way here is a true testament of strength, no doubt the old hag wants him in her crew or something though."

"He wouldn't join her, nor you for that matter. Natsu is far too focused on doing his job than remaining in one place for too long. Either way it should be interesting to see where his travels take him and what kind of chaos he causes."

"Keep me up to date on him, I wanna know when he's coming to Wano," the man said as he began walking back toward the door. "Oh and if you hide something from me again Avenger I'll kill you."

"Understood."

_**/Midday – Natsu's POV/**_

"Well I'd say we've done all we can," Franky said with a grin as the five stood before a now completed ship. "I can't believe that my dream is sitting right in front of me, doesn't seem real but at the same time it SUPER does!"

"So should we go get the others and let them know," Mordred asked prompting Franky to nod in response.

"Yeah Seilah if you could go bring them here that'd be great," Natsu asked as Seilah nodded before vanishing. "Right guys we don't have long before she gets back so let's really finish up!"

"Heh, of course you'd still wanna put that gun in," Franky chuckled as he picked up his toolbox. "Come on let's get this done quick eh?"

Thirty minutes later Seilah returned with the rest of the crew in tow, their reactions to the ship all basically the same. Eyes bulging from sockets, mouths agape and immediately launching themselves to the ship like children being handed a brand new toy.

Natsu stood off to the side with Franky who had a satisfied but sad look on his face as he knew full well his masterpiece; his life's work was likely going to depart by the end of the day.

"You know," Natsu said quietly as he snapped the cyborg out of his own musings. "Given the fact that you built this ship for us I don't think Luffy would be against you joining us on our adventure; that is if you wanted to?"

"He wouldn't let me come; I stole from you guys and beat up the long nosed guy bad enough to cause a fracture in the crew. Letting me join after doing such horrible things just isn't gonna happen ..."

"But you helped save Robin and battled the World Government alongside us Franky, plus I highly doubt Usopp is gonna stay away from the crew for long. He has a personal attachment to the Going Merry but it's true that it simply can't go on, the ship's journey is at its end here in Water Seven."

"D-do you know where he is now," Franky asked looking rather nervous. "I think we should give his ship a good send-off."

"Come on," Natsu said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder as they arrived back in Franky's hideout where the Merry was still moored, Usopp sitting on the couch nearby looking at the ship contemplatively.

"Still here Usopp?"

"You came back," Usopp said without even the slightest hint of surprise that someone was behind him. "I'm not part of the crew anymore so why waste your time on me?"

"I waste my time because you are part of the crew, Sogeking," Natsu said as he forcefully yanked the sniper out of his chair. "Don't act like ninety percent of us didn't know who you were! You played a vital role in that mess even if you don't want to admit it Usopp, you stood up not just for Robin but against the World Government and its oppressive ways! In that instance Usopp you were there fulfilling the dream you told me you had when you first joined, you were a brave warrior of the sea and a man Yassop would've been proud of!"

"That might be true but that dream dies here," Usopp sniffed as he walked over and placed a hand on the Merry's battered hull. "I said things, betrayed my only real friends and Captain all to deny the hard truth in front of me! I know better than anyone that the Going Merry is fucked beyond repair but I can't let her go!"

_**You don't have to let me go Usopp.**_

Both Usopp and Franky froze before suddenly looking around wildly; Natsu however looked up at the crow's nest with a gaze showing his years.

"Oi what was that!?"

"Is someone else here!?"

"Usopp," Natsu said prompting the pair to both snap their attention toward him before following his gaze up to the top of the ship. "There are many things in life one only gets to witness once, this is the result of your love and dedication toward her, toward Merry."

"Wh-what ..."

"_**Hello Usopp,**_" the small child like spirit said as she slowly floated down toward them before landing on the damaged railing of the ship just above their heads. "_**And hello to you as well Natsu, thank you for being here.**_"

"Usopp didn't deserve to suffer through this alone," Natsu replied prompting the spirit to smile in response.

"_**All the more reason for why I exist. It is thanks to the love and friendship displayed both onto myself and the members of the ship that I can take corporeal form for this fleeting moment ... to say my farewells.**_"

"Farewell," Usopp gasped as the spirit sent him a kindly smile before nodding sadly.

"_**From the moment we embarked from Syrup Village we went on many adventures didn't we Usopp? From the insides of the monstrous whale Laboon to the cloudy sea of Skypeia. Fighting Marines to escape Loguetown to battling to escape Baroque Works in Alabasta's great Kingdom it was all simply wonderful! However Usopp despite all that you and the rest of the crew did for me I simply wasn't good enough to hold on ...**_"

"Th-that's a lie, you were the best ship we could've asked for! You were always there for us!"

"_**I am most glad you all think so, I did try my best to get us out of whatever trouble we got into. Experiencing the warmth of your love and friendship, care that was even sent toward myself directly even though I was nothing more than a mere ship ... it was more than I could ask for.**_"

"You'll always be one of us Merry," Usopp cried as tears began streaming down his face. "Forever!"

"_**Truly? I am glad! However Usopp what you're doing is making me feel bad, you shouldn't fight with your friends over me, not when even you yourself know the harsh truth.**_"

"I know, I said things I shouldn't have and hurt my friends ..."

"_**Friends are supposed to fight every now and then; conflict is a healthy part of growing as a person. You all taught me that as we journeyed across the seas and battled against those who refused to accept this.**_"

"Merry ..."

"_**It is ok to cry Usopp. No being should ever hold in their pain however cry with your friends at your side,**_" Merry said as she jumped off of the railing and stopped several inches before Usopp, hovering off of the ground. "_**My journey may end here however that does not mean I am gone forever.**_"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"_**I'll always be with you, within the hearts of all my wonderful friends who loved me like one of their own**_," Merry said as she placed a hand over Usopp's heart. "_**Return to them Usopp, return for them and set out on many more adventures and become the brave warrior of the sea! Journey to the land of Elbaf, the land of the Giants and learn what it means to be brave and strong like them! Do it for me Usopp, go forth and live your life knowing that I'll always be with you!**_"

Usopp wasn't able to form any words as Merry floated over to Franky and smiled warmly to him, some sort of mental conversation taking place as Franky nodded stiffly clearly trying not to cry himself before it was finally Natsu's turn.

"_**And as for you Natsu Dragneel, the mighty one, look after them all for me. You may not have been aboard me for as long as the others however you exude a presence that makes me feel like you have been. I know I can entrust the safety of my family to you ...**_"

"You have my word Merry and I'm sorry we couldn't have spent more time together."

"_**As am I,**_" Merry replied before floating back over toward the ship itself and sitting down on the railing. "_**I have no desire for fanfare so could you three please send me off on one last voyage?**_"

Usopp seemed confused but Natsu and Franky seemed to get the idea as Franky began opening the doors to the warehouse so that the ship could slowly exit from it as Natsu walked alongside it.

"Wh-where are you going Merry!?"

"_**On one last voyage,**_" Merry replied with a sad smile. "_**If I'm going to end up at the bottom of the ocean then I want only the best fire to guide me there so that I might remain warm forever, Natsu if you would ...**_"

"Goodbye Merry," Natsu said as his entire hand ignited in bright orange flame freezing Usopp in place. "I assure you that even after the others are long gone my mind shall never forget the spirit that decided to face the cold chills of the ocean depths with Dragon fire, truly a free spirit."

"_**Thank you,**_" Merry's voice whispered as the spirit began to vanish right as Natsu's hand touched the damaged wood. "_**What!**_"

Looking up sharply Natsu noticed that Merry was looking behind him and was shocked to see the rest of the crew standing at Usopp's side, each with their right arms held upward and their fist clenched. Usopp seemed to snap out of his shock and immediately did the same as Natsu's gaze snapped back toward the now crying spirit.

"_**I truly do love you all ... from the bottom of my very being!**_"

Watching as the spirit vanished the ship made it around a hundred or so metres out from Water Seven before the fire fully engulfed it and it could go no further as its entire form broke down and it began to sink toward the bottom of the ocean.

Behind him the Straw Hats were crying, Franky was crying and hugging Usopp and all around it was a scene that Natsu felt very out of place in. It was sad to say the very least however he simply couldn't bring himself to cry, to do so he felt would be an insult to how the spirit chose to pass on.

He would however never forget her, the spirit of a ship created through the power of love and friendship. Long ago he scoffed that the two could be used for anything important however now he stood there on the beach and he found himself proven dead wrong.

If there was any good example of what love and friendship could produce it would've been Going Merry, the little ship that had fought to achieve her friend's dreams as best she could. Power like that, in his opinion, was something he could never replicate.

Turning away from the smouldering wreck he found Seilah and Mordred at his side bearing concerned looks.

"Master, we've got a problem."

"A problem?"

"The Marines Natsu," Mordred said prompting Natsu to cock his head to the side confused as to why Mordred and Seilah were so concerned over Marines.

"It isn't just any Marine Master, before you begin assuming things," Seilah said quickly. "This one we asked Iceburg about and he said this one is powerful."

"More than that," Mordred hissed as she fiddled with a button on her jeans. "He said this guy was able to fight Roger one on one before he was executed!"

Now that statement had Natsu's attention as he looked out toward the ocean and sure enough, just faintly, the outline of a single Marine ship could be seen.

"Do the others know?"

"No."

"Dont tell them, they're still injured heavily from Enies Lobby."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll confront them ourselves, find out why they're here and if possible either take them out or buy enough time for the others to escape."

"Bastards just don't know how to give up do they," Mordred growled as Natsu began pacing back and forth.

"Seilah try and get the others to pack up and get the hell out of here on the new ship as quick as you can, Mordred and I should be able to hold our own against them for a bit."

"At once Master," Seilah said as she ran back over toward the group as Natsu placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder with the pair appearing at the dock the ship was travelling toward.

"Don't equip your armor just yet Mordred we don't want to alert them to our presence," Natsu said quickly as he felt the shift in Mordred's stance. "Soon ..."

"Fine," she huffed in response as the pair waited for the confrontation wondering just how strong this rival of Roger truly was.

_**/On The Navy Ship/**_

"Sir we've almost arrived," a Marine shouted prompting the Commanding Officer to grin as he put his hand inside a bag and scooped out a handful of chips before quickly shovelling them into his mouth.

"Good, is Monkey D Luffy still on that island?"

"Yes Sir, he's said to be staying at the Galley La Barracks!"

"Heh ... interesting," the man said as his eyes locked onto two lone forms standing at the dock. "Well well, looks like I've already caught the attention of a rather tough one!"

"You've seen my beloved," a woman cried as she knocked the man over whilst grabbing onto the spyglass. "Oooooo, there he is!"

"Gah! Control your damn Servant Kuzan," the man snapped as Aokiji emerged from the nearby cabin looking rather tired.

"You know when Dragneel is involved General Esdeath does whatever she wants, get in her way and she becomes grouchy."

"I DO NOT! I'm merely happy to see the man I have chosen to be mine waiting for me at the dock ... like ... LIKE A HUSBAND WHO IS AWAITING THE RETURN OF HIS WIFE!"

"Oh god she's fantasizing again," Aokiji groaned as he walked back into the cabin and returned holding a lawn chair. "Hope you don't mind but if she's going down there I'm sitting this one out, that fine with you Garp?"

"WAHAHAHAHA! You're as laid back as ever Kuzan, but sure you can stay here if you want. From what I heard Dragneel gave you quite a shock a few days ago so it's no surprise you'd want to avoid him."

"I'm not hiding from him I'm simply taking this opportunity to have a nap," Aokiji huffed before covering his eyes and seemingly going to sleep leaving Garp to look back toward the taller figure at the rapidly approaching dock.

"So you're the one all these Heroic Spirits keep talking about eh," Garp said as he moved a hand up toward a set of bandages wrapped around his forehead. "You look just as wild as Roger did."

Placing a hand inside his white suit jacket he pulled out a Wanted Poster and unfurled it, his grin widening as he read it.

_King Of Balance_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Bounty – 725,000,000 Berries_

_Crimes – Destruction of Enies Lobby, Destruction of the Gates Of Justice, Murder, Theft, Association with the Servant State of Eden, Destruction of 10+ Marine Fleets, Murder of Multiple High Ranking World Government Officials, Possession Of Multiple Unknown Abilities, Association With Yonkou Red Hair Shanks, Aiding and Joining The Straw Hat Pirates, Possession of a Servant Without Approval, Openly Defying the World Government ..._

The picture was of Natsu standing alone on the destroyed bridge toward the Gates Of Justice, his entire form surrounded in Aura as his eyes glowed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue. His right hand was held out in such a way that it looked like he was making to grab the person viewing the poster prompting Garp to grin in response.

"What a troublemaker," Garp grinned as he pulled out the Wanted Poster of Luffy and held them side by side. "You sure do know how to find the troublesome ones don't you Luffy?"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chaldea Singularity Files III**

**The Secret In The Bowels Of Chaldea**

This time the computer lay abandoned as Moriarty sprinted down the forbidden hallways of Chaldea reserved only for Command Staff. He had to see it, he NEEDED to see it! How Chaldea had managed to hide a secret like this for so long he knew not however he knew he had to bear witness for it to believe such a thing was truly possible.

Knocking down countless sealed doors with his enhanced strength Moriarty arrived at the room he'd read about in the case file and froze. Looking up he saw it, FATE, the Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System that allowed Chaldea to call forth the countless Heroic Spirits at its disposal.

"Th-this cannot be!"

"Three strikes Moriarty, you've really gone and done it now haven't you?"

Spinning around Moriarty could hardly believe that Natsu was even standing before him in this room, nor could he fathom it as Romani, Holmes and Da Vinci walked in.

"Y-you all knew the truth of this!?"

"Of course we did," Da Vinci replied with a blank face. "How else would we operate it?"

"B-but you have ##### strapped up onto that machine like an animal, how can any of you justify this!?"

"The preservation of all existence requires sacrifice Moriarty," Natsu said as he took several steps forward. "##### being kept down here is important to ensuring that FATE can operate at its maximum capacity."

"To summon Servants from all time periods, from before Age Zero to before the calendar existed, no mere technology would ever have accomplished such a feat without such power behind it."

"Holmes how can you stand there and say that, aren't you supposed to stop things like this!? This makes the conception and creation of Frankenstein's Monster or the crimes of Jack The Ripper look tame!"

"Come now Moriarty you know that our foe has power beyond our control, the words of Flauros should have given you that impression I would think?"

"Our foe is the King Of Mages, Solomon," Romani continued. "A man who has the Seventy Two Demon Gods at his disposal, the ability to strike at any time, any era at any place. In order to combat such a threat we had no choice but to employ such a method to combat him."

"This is unbelievable, the amount of Aura and life being ripped from #####'# body just to sustain even a few of us Servants would kill even a God! I can't allow this to continue, I may not be a good man but this is a crime well beyond that even Demons would commit!"

"I'm afraid we cannot let you do that Moriarty for you see FATE is still necessary, its purpose likely being needed for many arduous months to come," Holmes said as he took a drag from his pipe. "Be a good old sport and do try not to move."

Before Moriarty even had a chance to react he was struck through the heart, an attack piercing his back as he slowly spun around to see ##### looking at him, its eyes wide and a maddened look in them.

"It's going to take us weeks to get this mess back under control," Holmes sighed whilst stepping over Moriarty's fading form. "If only he had chosen to heed the warnings on the last two documents."

"Yeah I didn't exactly label them restricted just because I felt like it," Romani added with his usual smile.

"H-how ... how can you all smile like this whilst committing such a vile atrocity on another living being?"

"Because we must," Natsu answered as he formed a Crash Barrier around them in order to block the attacks being sent their way by ##### who seemed unable to distinguish friend from foe. "So that Master can succeed and end the Grand Order there are those of us who must commit true atrocity in order to save everything."

"Well spoken Natsu."

_Fabled Alchemist And Creator Of The Azoth Sword_

_Paracelsus Von Hohenheim (Caster)_

"P-Paracelsus," Archer gasped as the Caster walked in with a data pad seemingly unfazed by the explosions going off all around them. "Y-you're in on this too!"

"He isn't the only one."

Moriarty was floored as someone who arguably didn't have a single evil bone in her body walked in donning a lab coat, clearly completely in on the madness.

"You all should have stopped him before he got this far, these dramatics weren't necessary."

"Sorry," Natsu grinned prompting the Servant to sigh and shake her head.

_The Third True Hybrid_

_King Of Impartiality_

_Cynthia Dragneel (Caster)_

"How can you of all people look at this and not even so much as bat an eye!?"

"I know the stakes as do many of the others working here on this project, so much so that my presence within Chaldea isn't even known," Cynthia replied as her eyes bored into the dying form of Moriarty. "What we do here is necessary so the people of the future may actually exist and be given the same chance we all were at life, an idea you seem to dislike greatly."

"Cynth you know the drill," Natsu said as both turned around and held up their hands to form a more powerful Crash Barrier around ##### who was thrashing around violently in an attempt to break free of his bonds.

"Holmes if you would please find and retrieve Zelretch again, oh and inform Helena I'll need her in my office after lunch," Cynthia said prompting Holmes to bow before he too began to fade away.

"I'll be back in an hour, Zelretch's usual nonsense notwithstanding of course."

"Thanks Sherlock," Natsu replied with a strained smile. "Tell him I REALLY need him here now though."

"Of course," Holmes replied before vanishing entirely.

"Wh-what was that, he just returned to the Throne!?"

"No he didn't," Da Vinci said whilst shaking her head. "We have a way of moving Holmes where he's needed that imitates the appearance of a Servant being sent back when in reality it is simply warping him to other places."

"You're all ... I cannot believe you all are this far into such a conspiracy," Moriarty said clearly still in shock as the lower half of his body began to convert to yellow bits of light. "And you mentioned Helena Blavatsky, just how many are in the know on this?"

"Enough," was Natsu's immediate reply.

"And does Ritsuka know, does Master know about all this?"

"No and he never will if we have our way," Natsu snapped in response. "He is a pure soul, his purity gives the rest of us the energy to get up and keep fighting this war! We will protect that boy's innocence as best we can until the end!"

"Even if that means we must silence those who would reveal the true inner workings of Chaldea," Cynthia added. "For the sake of humankind we must not waver, not even for a moment."

"Well then," Moriarty sighed as his body began to fade away. "Better start thinking of a way to hide my disappearance from Fujimaru then."

"We already have a contingency in place," Romani replied quickly. "You won't be missed."

"Hn. Just like ... usual."

Moriarty vanished leaving the small group behind, a USB dropping from his person the moment he vanished which was promptly picked up by Da Vinci."

"Perhaps we should find a better place to hide this information?"

"You think," Cynthia snorted. "My Mother could've found that shit out and she's really bad with technology!"

"Paracelsus you handle it," Romani said as Da Vinci handed the USB to him. "Destroy all the files in Chaldea's database after you back them up to this."

"We are monsters for what we are doing to ##### aren't we? Just checking to make sure?"

"Well it doesn't count if ### ###### ## ## ## ## ######## does it," Natsu asked with a forced chuckle.

"Perhaps not," Paracelsus hummed in agreement. "Since we ## #### ########## to do this I suppose it doesn't make us as big of monsters as Moriarty believed."

"Enough doubting ourselves," Da Vinci snapped. "If we keep discussing it we'll begin to doubt ourselves and that's what he wants us to do! No more on this, let's work on containing this mess first before any damage is done to FATE!"

Everyone grumbled in agreement knowing to not piss off a focused Da Vinci as they scrambled to contain the mess from leaking from the bowels of Chaldea and into the light of day. No this would stay forbidden.

Just as its founders had intended.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	43. The Hero Of The Marines

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – Yeah personally I felt I couldn't put Natsu's bounty any higher than it was because it was only his second increase and it was by a significant margin at that. Plus his bounty already puts him rather high in the verse so a subsequent one will push him up toward where he belongs.**

**Let's just say the events prior to and during Marineford are going to definitely affect Natsu's bounty the most and leave it at that for now.**

**As for Robin she will spend some time with Dragon and the bois but not all of it. Like I said in a previous review there are certain story elements set during the two year time skip that if Robin were present for she'd be killed so she will come back after the worst of it is over.**

**Dragonborn2704 – I can neither confirm nor deny these egregious allegations ...**

**Ok to begin with addressing ##### it isn't the current Time Lord/Lady ... its far worse. One day when we get there I guarantee you'll look at who it is, look back at how casually everyone in that room was able to talk about restraining it and wonder how even someone like Cynthia or Romani could be ok with such an act.**

**To quote Albus Dumbledore however the act in all their minds and all their subsequent acts are 'For The Greater Good' as it were and in a sad, twisted way they aren't wrong.**

**And it will one day be discovered that's clearly obvious however they already know this and would rather it stay quiet until the Grand Order has concluded.**

**As for the right and wrong side I've consistently had Natsu when he was at the height of his power as well as many other characters God level or above state that there is no right or wrong, good or evil merely choice itself. Two choices, two outcomes made through either ignorance or foreknowledge. As this story continues this concept will be expanded upon even more, even now in that mini chapter you saw even Cynthia was willing to not even so much as bat an eye to the restraint, torture and abuse of a beings power simply because in her mind it was necessary.**

**I can't really say much more because it enters spoiler territory heavy but what I will say is that Volume V is where the Gods and Devils will receive their due punishment for the way they act and it will also see Natsu fall from his highest point he'll ever be at.**

**And even then the idea of right and wrong will be nothing but a blurred mess ...**

**That aside on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse**

**The Hero Of The Marines**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is the man who was considered to be Roger's greatest rival in the Marines," Natsu said as he and Mordred stood across from the man who seemed to only be capable of grinning at them. "Its subtle but I can feel it, a heavily concealed presence ..."

"Is it just me or does he seem highly amused by our being here?"

"That's probably because I am," Garp replied shocking Mordred who thought she had barely whispered the sentence. "I feel like I should be flattered that two strong brats like you would come out to greet me, reminds me of the old days!"

"What are you doing here," Natsu asked as he locked eyes with the man. "Here to avenge your buddies on Enies Lobby?"

"First off stop trying to intimidate me because it just isn't gonna work," Garp laughed as he took several steps forward. "I know you're strong but you also aren't gonna pick a fight with me."

"Oh? And why is that exactly?"

"Because you know full well if it happens then there'll be innocent casualties and you hate those more than nearly anything else."

"So the great Hero of the Marines would use civilians as a deterrent?"

""Bwahahahahaha! Good, you did your research! Yeah I'm definitely not gonna do that," Garp replied with a grin. "But then again I don't really have to do anything to get you out of the way so I can get to my real objective ..."

"What-?"

"DARLING!"

Natsu ducked and avoided being crash tackled by Esdeath who had somehow launched herself from the top of the ship in his general direction in mere moments, her face now planted firmly in the pavement as she began comically trying to free it.

"Well shit ..."

"You brought Esdeath here," Natsu asked with his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Then that must also mean Aokiji is nearby ..."

"Damn it you've got me all figured out!"

"Where is that ice pop I'm gonna kick his ass," Natsu shouted as Mordred held him back from charging past Garp.

"Oi settle down Natsu we've got other problems to deal with!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You acted just like my retarded Grandson," Garp roared with laughter. "You must really hate Kuzan for telling us about how strong you are eh!?"

"Shut up old man," Natsu snapped back in response. "He won't have time to gloat about it after I melt his ass!"

"M-my darling I have returned," Esdeath groaned as she finally ripped herself free from the ground. "We don't have much time so why don't you and I find somewhere a little more-!"

"Get lost," Mordred growled with narrowed eyes as Esdeath's head snapped toward her.

"Oh dear, forgive me but I must have just misheard what you said because I believe you just insinuated that you were a nasty little home wrecker."

The sickly sweet tone of voice combined with the dilating of Esdeath's pupils prompted Natsu to take an immediate step backward and as he did so he saw Garp trying not to laugh at him again, stifling it behind the bag of chips he was eating.

"Home wrecker? Dont remember inviting you into my home."

"This is the part where they start kicking the crap out of each other," Garp said quietly as he somehow vanished from where he'd previously been standing and appeared next to Natsu. "In all seriousness I didn't come here to fight just to stir up trouble."

"Same thing isn't it?"

"Heh, maybe," Garp replied with a grin as he motioned for Natsu to follow. "Come on I wanna ask you something in private."

"Fine but don't think you'll be pulling a fast one over me or you'll regret it."

Garp simply nodded as the pair left the dock and made their way toward the beach the crew had docked at on their arrival in Water Seven. Natsu shook his head as he recalled the ridiculous amount of events that took place in this one city, the still unrestored section destroyed by Mordred and EMIYA's first encounter and the rest done by his departure and the Aqua Laguna.

"So, you're Natsu Dragneel eh?"

"Nah I'm just a guy that looks like him," Natsu scoffed in response before meeting the Marine's gaze. "Given your status you didn't come here not knowing who I am so what do you want Garp?"

"I'm surprised you're hanging around Luffy with an attitude like that, he hates the tall, dark and brooding types."

"I'm a fun guy around friends, you Marines certainly don't count."

"That's fair enough I suppose," Garp conceded as he turned toward the ocean and gazed out upon its vast expanse seemingly lost in thought.

"Why would the Hero of the Marines come here other than to try and capture us?"

"When he was a little brat no higher than my knee he always talked about becoming the bloody Pirate King," Garp said as Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly. "I used to tell him I'd train him up and make him into a fine Marine but it was always, 'I'm gonna be King of the Pirates Grandpa, just you wait' each and every time. Mind you this was well after Roger's death and even longer since my name went down in Marine legend."

"What's your point?"

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen up," Garp said sharply as he raised a clenched fist out before him as if he were about to prepare to strike him. "You hurt my Grandson, you get my Grandson killed and I'll come for you and show you why I was considered one of the few to be Roger's equal."

"Ah, familial protectiveness," Natsu hummed in response. "You're high up in the Marines so don't act like you don't have access to information on me the lesser Marines don't have, you know if I wanted Luffy dead I'd have done him in at Alabasta and been done with the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Why is someone like you running around playing Pirate, don't you have a Grail War to win?"

"Oh yes but there isn't a timeframe," Natsu replied in amusement as Garp eyed him suspiciously. "Let's just say if I manage to gain one more Holy Grail I become the main target all the Servants and Masters will actively hunt for."

"Drawing unneeded attention onto my Grandson!"

"Oh shut up, don't baby him Garp! How is he supposed to grow stronger if he doesn't fight and overcome impossible or insurmountable odds!?"

"He doesn't need to-!"

"Sooner or later he would've exceeded the three hundred million range anyway Garp, Luffy isn't one to care about what the World Government thinks, hell he actually loves seeing his bounty go up!"

"I don't want to see my Grandson die or become as infamous as his Father, is that really so wrong?"

"No, no its not," Natsu sighed. "Actually I have to commend you on your skills as a Grandparent, not many would have had the balls to walk up to me despite knowing what I truly am and threaten me."

"I'm surprised you aren't shocked to know that we know all about you."

"The World Government has Servants on its side, doesn't surprise me in the slightest that they have told you who I am, what I represent and the power they've borne witness to. That being said however they'll be getting firm beatings when I find them."

"Bwahahaha! Yeah I can see you doing that," Garp laughed in response before quickly settling down and returning to his former demeanour. "Do this old man a favour and look after my Grandson for me; he's all I've got left ..."

"But isn't your Son-?"

"I can't speak of him," Garp sighed in response. "I don't exactly like the way the world is either but he's adding more chaos to it than is necessary. Plus I doubt if we ever cross paths again it'll be on friendly terms, not after ..."

"G-G-Grandpa!"

Natsu and Garp turned around to find the entire crew plus the Franky Family present, a shocked Luffy standing at the front of the precession as Garp's depressed gaze vanished instantly replaced with a warm and loving one.

"Oh Luffy," Garp grinned as he vanished from sight. "Come and give your Grandpa a hug!"

"GAH!"

Before any of the Straw Hats had been able to register it Garp had appeared before Luffy, snatched him and appeared behind them whilst hugging him tight enough to make his face turn purple.

"G-G-GRAN-C-CAN'T B-BRE-!"

"Still as weak as ever eh Luffy," Garp chuckled as he put Luffy down before punching him on the top of his head knocking his entire body into the dirt leaving only his head visible. "YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF ON YOUR TRAINING AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU!"

"GAH! I'M SORRY GRANDPA I'LL DO MY TRAINING JUST STOP HITTING ME!"

"Hm, how can I assure that you'll keep doing it?"

"Natsu will make sure I do it, he's always kicking my ass in training!"

"Natsu's training you," Garp asked with a look of genuine surprise. "Well then maybe I was wrong about you slacking off, after all its hard to live up to talent like mine after all, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Master what's going on," Seilah asked in confusion whilst Luffy introduced Garp to the others. "Why isn't this Marine attacking us?"

"He's Luffy's Grandfather, trust me he isn't gonna do anything to us here."

"Oh, well that's nice," Seilah replied casually prompting Natsu to snort in amusement.

"Just like commenting about the weather isn't it?"

"That is what our lives have always been, isn't it Master? The strongest seek you out and naturally conflict ensures however sometimes fortune favours us and gifts us a momentary reprieve of sorts, truly a bizarre life."

"How is Robin, is she still having trouble adjusting or is she trying to hide it again?"

"She hides it around the others but confides in me when we're in private," Seilah sighed as the pair looked over at the gently smiling Robin who stood off toward the back. "The sooner we examine her and destroy her issues the better, a Demon has no time for self loathing and doubt!"

"Take it easy on her Seilah she hasn't been one for very long."

"She was treated like one her whole life, nothing will really have changed."

"Both her appearance and mentality have changed Seilah," Natsu sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "She must find a balance between her Demonic half and her Human half in order to achieve peace."

"As close to peace as beings like us are capable of experiencing anyway, we Etherious seem to always find ourselves plagued with trouble it seems."

"True," Natsu replied sadly as his attention turned back toward the gathered group who all appeared shocked by something. "Wonder what happened there?"

"I'm not sure; perhaps Garp has decided to capture Luffy after all?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRAGON IS HIS DAD," Nami screeched prompting those with sensitive hearing like Natsu and Seilah to wince.

"Guess that answers that question, surprised they didn't put two and two together though I mean the guy was literally called Monkey D Dragon?"

"The same could be said about Vice Admiral Garp being Luffy's Grandfather; he too makes no effort to hide his full name. Sometimes things just fly over people's heads Master, it happens to us all."

"Oh did I say that out loud," Garp said scratching his head once Nami finished her rant. "Could you guys just forget I said anything?"

"..."

"Is he for real?"

"Still seems more intelligent than Luffy was when we first met," Seilah replied prompting Natsu to snicker in agreement.

"So is this Dragon guy a big deal," Luffy asked in confusion this time even surprising Natsu and Seilah who despite not being in the world for long knew exactly who the man was.

"Oi you can't be serious Luffy," Sanji asked in pure disbelief.

"Dragon is a truly outrageous man," Nami added quickly prompting Luffy to turn toward Robin who appeared to be thinking about something only to find everyone's eyes upon her expectantly.

"S-sorry, what was the question Luffy?"

"Is Dragon really such a big deal?"

"Well he is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, a militaristic force directly opposing the World Government which is responsible for the fall of countless kingdoms. He has made it his goal to see the Celestial Dragons and the World Government to be overthrown and brought to justice for their crimes however many would argue he is nothing more than a glorified Pirate Lord."

"Not to mention the fact that he currently holds the highest bounty in the world," Seilah chimed in. "He is known as the world's most wanted man because he is inching ever closer to actually succeeding in overturning the chaotic balance of this world."

"Whoa, guess my Dad must be crazy strong then!"

"Is that all you can take away from this," Sanji snapped only for Garp to burst out laughing as the group once more devolved into a mixture of laughter and argument.

"Come on Seilah let's go save Mordred before she starts trying to nuke Esdeath with her Noble Phantasm," Natsu said as he turned around and began making his way back toward the dock only to pause as a Coo appeared and landed on his shoulder, a letter attached to its foot. "For me?"

The Coo squawked and extended its leg as Natsu gently undid the carefully tied wrapping and took the letter before summoning a small fish from his Requip Space and tossing it to the now satisfied mail bird.

"Who is it from Master?"

"Eden," Natsu replied in amusement as he passed her the opened envelope before beginning to read the letter within.

_Dearest Natsu_

_It has taken me many tries to write this letter, many informal and others written in a manner I doubt even Shakespeare would be able to properly decipher. Suffice to say I have decided to write to you in a semi informal manner so that not only do you understand the intent of this letter but also my own._

_At the time of writing this letter I have sensed your power fluxuate several times across the world which means that there is little doubt that the current Four Emperors, the Five Elders, the Seven Warlords, the Admirals, Generals and their lesser ranks to a certain degree have all felt it as well. _

_My intention is not to scold you nor shall I pry into your intentions for doing so however I do wish to warn you that the upper echelons of this world's power structure are much more powerful than they ought to be. It is my hope that you shall attempt to avoid inciting their ire further however knowing you on a more personal level I sincerely doubt it._

_That aside I have recently come across the information that yourself, Seilah and Mordred have joined up with the Straw Hat Pirates and although I am unsure as to why you would wish to play at being a mere Pirate I would like to extend an invitation for all of you to discover the Servant State of Eden._

_Many of the Servants here are excited to see you once more, many you have yet to meet and many of which were present during Solomon's attack on the Meeting Of Kings a while back. Your arrival would be a wonderful boost to the morale of the human troops as well whom have heard nothing but praises of your power and valour in combat._

_On a more personal note I too feel a desire to see you once more, my Saber counterpart is the public face of Eden leaving me with the administrative and legislative machinations of our section of Eden and your company would be most desirable as always._

_Of course there is quite serious business to discuss however I doubt many will wish to do so immediately and to be frank it is perfectly understandable given the current climate of the world's affairs, catastrophic not even beginning to describe the nature of some of the foes we find ourselves up against._

_My Court Magus has adjusted the Ward scheme of Eden to allow you and those affiliated with you through into Eden so feel free to come at your leisure. Again I personally find myself desiring to see you once more as I have a rather personal matter to discuss with you._

_You need not write back for the letter shall alert my Court Magus upon its opening and subsequent perusal by yourself, supposedly Magic of the ultimate kind as he so eloquently refers to it as._

_My most heartfelt wishes and prayers for your safe and joyful journey through this strange and unique world_

_King Of Knights_

_Lord Of The Ministry Of Home Defence _

_Arthuria Pendragon_

"Well that was interesting," Natsu mused as he folded up the letter and placed it into his coat pocket. "Eden is expecting us at some point."

"At our current pace we should pass by the Servant State once we hit the New World Master therefore we should simply continue on our current path."

"I agree but I'm interested to find out just how many Servants Eden has at its disposal. It's clear that there are Rogue ones as well as hostile ones working for the World Government however we need to get a good idea as to the number and strength of our allies before we try and wrap up the Realis Holy Grail War for good."

Before anyone had the chance to respond to Natsu's words he'd raised his right hand and increased the Gravity near them catching two Marines who quite literally ate dirt.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You two are still far too green," Garp laughed having seen what Natsu did firsthand. "Oi you can let them up Natsu they aren't trying to capture or kill anyone."

"Who are they," Natsu asked as he slowly fixed Gravity allowing the two Marines to get up.

"These two are my students I suppose," Garp replied before turning back to face Luffy. "The pink haired one in particular wanted to see Luffy, its half the reason we're even here."

"Huh? You wanted to see me," Luffy asked whilst cocking his head to the side confused. "Do I know you?"

The pink haired Marine in question grinned as he lowered the glasses that had been sitting just above his forehead the entire time as a look of recognition came over Luffy, Zoro and Nami.

"KOBY!?"

_Up And Coming Member Of The Marines_

_Master Chief Petty Officer_

_Koby_

"Hehe, I don't know how I should feel about you guys not recognizing me without my glasses," Koby chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"Oi Koby you don't look wimpy anymore, did Grandpa beat you into shape!?"

"Vice Admiral Garp took the two of us under his wing and has been teaching us everything he knows Luffy, he's truly a great man," Koby replied as Zoro turned his eyes toward the other Marine.

"You look familiar, have we met before too?"

"Hn, of course we have however my change is clearly the more drastic of the two!"

_Up And Coming Officer Of The Marines_

_Chief Petty Officer_

_Helmeppo_

"Helmeppo," Zoro said scratching his head before shrugging. "Nah never heard of you."

"AS IF YOU FORGOT ME AFTER I HAD YOU TIED UP TO A CROSS FOR WEEKS WITHOUT FOOD!"

"Oh you're that wimpy son of that Axe hand guy," Luffy grinned prompting Helmeppo to face plant in response.

"Koby wanted to do a little catching up with you Luffy so we'll leave you kids to it for a bit, as for me I've got a conversation to continue with Dragneel."

"What do you want with Natsu Grandpa," Luffy asked only to get hit over the head in response.

"Dont act stupid, I taught you better than that! Of course I wanna speak to the guy that's currently got High Command shitting their pants; I haven't had such a good laugh in years!"

"I'll talk to you in a minute old man," Natsu said as multiple explosions began going off at the docks. "But it seems I'm gonna have to break up the fight between Mordred and Esdeath first."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah sure I need to pick up a few things first so I'll be back in like fifteen," Garp replied as he wrapped one arm around Luffy's neck and brought him in for a crushing hug.

"Right then come on Seilah I'll probably need you as a mediator," Natsu sighed as the pair turned and began running toward the now frozen docks.

_**/Meanwhile On A Distant Island/**_

"ZEHAHAHAHA! Looks like the Straw Hats just can't keep out of trouble eh, attacking Enies Lobby so casually!"

"Indeed, it almost feels like Straw Hat doesn't have a clue that his actions have consequences."

"WEEHAHA! Who cares, look at the bounties on some of these guys now!"

"If we bring them in we'll be a shoe in for sure!"

Blackbeard grinned as he held up the Wanted Posters of Luffy and Natsu side by side, a gleam of madness in his eyes as his toothy grin seemed to brighten the ones on his crewmate's faces.

"Alright boys, time to prepare to set sail! Things are about to get real busy!"

The crew all nodded and began following their Captain when suddenly a new voice entered the fray.

"Oi, wait up there a moment Teach. I've been looking for you for quite awhile!"

"Huh," Blackbeard said aloud as he began to look around the battered and plundered town before looking up on top of a nearby pub. "Oh, is that who I think it is!? Long time no see, Commander!?"

"Don't give me that Commander crap, you're the last person I wanna hear that from," the man replied as he rose from his crouched position. "That right there is a title used out of respect, something you clearly don't understand so don't go mocking me by calling me Commander, you'll disturb the already uneasy rest of Thatch."

"ZEHAHAHAHA! Alright, I won't. But in exchange let me just ask you one thing?"

"And what's that?"

"I've been thinking about it and decided it would be awesome so hear me out," Blackbeard said with a grin as he raised both of his hands outward in a welcoming gesture. "You wanna join my crew, Ace!?"

_Second Division Commander _

_Member Of The Whitebeard Pirates_

_Portgas D Ace_

_Bounty – 550,000,000 Berries_

"Join me Ace and let's take over this shitty world together! I've got the whole thing planned out, the era of Whitebeard is over and it'll be me who'll become Pirate King!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! First off I'm gonna go kill Natsu Dragneel and Straw Hat Luffy in Water Seven and present their heads to the World Government!"

"Luffy," Ace muttered quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know him?"

"Well," Ace sighed as he cracked his knuckles prompting Blackbeard to take a step backward in confusion. "Seems now there's no need to speak with you."

"Eh!? Why the hell are you getting all mad!?"

"You see Teach Luffy is my little Brother," Ace replied as Blackbeard realized his mistake. "So obviously that mean's I'll-."

Before Ace had a chance to finish speaking Van Augur had shot him, the bullet piercing through his chest right where his heart was located only for Ace's body to shimmer in flame.

"-never join you."

"Wha-!"

"**Flame Flame: Fire Fist!**"

Faster than the entire crew could react Ace had unleashed a massive flaming fist directly at their location, blowing them away as Blackbeard crashed into a nearby building screaming in pain. After several moments however Blackbeard ceased his cries and instead began panting whilst trying to laugh, hauling himself to his feet as the fire on his chest went out.

"Ah ... I know, Ace," Blackbeard panted. "You want to kill me don't you? I understand, killing a crewmate is the ultimate crime among us but I had no choice! It's true that I killed Commander Thatch of the Fourth Division but he had the exact Devil Fruit I've spent my whole life searching for and the ship's rules stated that whoever found the fruit was the one to eat it!"

"So you killed Thatch and stole it from him," Ace asked as Blackbeard began to grin once more.

"Well ... that was done on impulse, but the ability chose ME Ace," Blackbeard shouted before bursting into laughter. "With this ability, I have become the strongest in the world! Behold, even among all the Logia this ability is unique!"

Ace took a step back as a black substance began to leak off of Blackbeard's form before suddenly exploding from his back creating a massive tornado that continued to grow in size sucking up everything around it.

"Zehahahaha ... Ace, your body is made of fire, right? Well my body ... is DARKNESS!"

Ace watched as the Darkness began to seemingly form a barrier around the town, blocking out even the sky itself in order to trap him within.

"You're about to regret refusing my offer Ace," Blackbeard smirked as the last patches of blue sky faded away. "With this fruit I have become a Darkness Human, a being of pure Darkness!"

"Compared to the power of the old man I'm not impressed Teach."

"Zehahaha! Then allow me to give you a taste of my power Ace," Blackbeard grinned as his hand turned to pure Darkness. "**Yami Yami: Black Hole!**"

Slamming his palm onto the ground the Darkness began to spread out, quickly getting underneath everything as entire multi story buildings began to sink into it leaving next to nothing behind.

"Darkness is Gravity, absorbing everything it comes into contact with into the abyss!"

"That's great and all but it isn't anywhere near me," Ace replied whilst standing on a piece of rubble. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Zehahahaha! This is only the beginning," Blackbeard laughed as the Darkness returned to him leaving nothing behind but an empty field where an entire town once stood. "Now I'll show you what happened to that town! **Yami Yami: Liberation!**"

From behind Blackbeard another tornado of Darkness appeared and began expelling the crushed contents of the entire town directly at Ace who simply stood there as the pieces tore through his intangible body leaving behind nothing more than a large mess.

"Is that it Teach? All that setup and you didn't even actually hurt me, I'm disappointed."

Holding both his hands outward they shifted into green flames and began expelling hundreds of tiny bits of flame that quickly moved to surround Blackbeard.

"**Flame Flame: Firefly Fiery Doll!**"

The pieces of flame suddenly charged inward and all exploded at once setting Blackbeard on fire again as he fell to the ground screaming in pain once more until a piece of Darkness swept over him and removed the fire.

"D-damn," Teach grunted as he slowly rose to his feet again.

"I don't get it, aren't you supposed to be a Logia? My attacks shouldn't be having that much of an effect if you're a Darkness Human?"

"Zehahaha ... you wouldn't know but I can't simply use my power to ignore damage like all you other Logia users," Blackbeard sighed whilst gesturing to his burnt chest. My Logia power doesn't let me become the element of Darkness to avoid damage; rather I attract all attacks toward myself and take double the damage from them."

"Huh? That doesn't sound like the ultimate Devil Fruit if you ask me," Ace scoffed only for Teach's maddening eyes to lock onto his own.

"Oh but you see Ace it is because in exchange I get a rather unique ability granted to me, one that no other Devil Fruit aside from one can do! **Yami Yami: Kurouzu!**"

Holding out his right hand Ace watched as a swirling vortex began to form and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"First I use the Gravity of Darkness to pull the user of a Devil Fruit into my grasp," Blackbeard cried as Ace suddenly found himself being dragged toward the swirling vortex, his ability to convert himself into flames doing nothing to prevent him from being dragged closer until Teach suddenly had his hand wrapped around his throat.

"What-!"

"Don't you see Ace? In exchange for forcibly attracting everything toward myself there's one other thing I can attract and in turn absorb!"

"N-no way-!"

Ace didn't get a chance to finish his declaration of shock as Blackbeard cocked back and punched him in the gut sending him flying into the rubble he'd expelled moments earlier as the Darkness Fruit User roared with laughter.

"I bet it's been a long time since someone has actually physically hit you hasn't it Ace, always using that Logia intangibility to shield yourself!? Tell me Ace how it feels, how you felt the moment I grabbed a hold of you knowing full well what my true power is, the power of the strongest Devil Fruit!?"

Ace shakily rose to his feet whilst wiping blood from his mouth with the shock still etched onto his face. Looking up at Blackbeard Ace could now understand why he went to such lengths to get this particular fruit, a fruit that could change the game in the New World in the hands of one who knew how to fully utilize its power.

"That's right Ace, the power of the Yami Yami Fruit allows me to absorb the power of a Devil Fruit user so long as I'm touching them which renders even you supposedly unrivalled Logia as nothing more than weak and frail children! Logia, Zoan, Paramecia! All you overconfident Devil Fruit users that parade around this world no longer stand at the top now that I can expose their weaknesses!"

Ace narrowed his eyes as he spat out another glob of blood before taking a deep breath and rising to his full height.

"So it looks like its fine so long as I don't get caught then ..."

"Eh? I just showed you that you can't get away from the Gravitational Pull my Darkness has," Blackbeard replied as he held out his right hand again. "**Yami Yami: Kurouzu!**"

Ace once again found himself being sucked in by the power of Darkness however this time he quickly formed two lance like pillars of flame and threw them at Blackbeard just before making contact with the man's hand.

"**Flame Flame: Sacred Flame Lance!**"

Piercing Blackbeard through the chest he stumbled backward but still landed a powerful punch to Ace's neck, knocking him back into the rubble before grabbing hold of the lances as he screamed in pain.

"What the fuck," Ace gasped as he grabbed hold of the back of his neck. "That one punch nearly broke my neck, how the hell is he this strong!? This ability of his is troublesome so I should try and end this as quick as I can!"

With both index fingers Ace formed a cross formation as both turned into pure flame, Ace lining up a shot before firing a cross shaped attack that rapidly expanded in size.

"**Flame Flame: Crossfire!**"

To his shock however Blackbeard's grin seemed to increase even as he was struck by the attack, his Darkness coming in and removing the flames before they engulfed his entire form as Ace dropped to his knees panting heavily.

"ZEHAHAHAHA! You play the game well Ace but everything is useless before Darkness, especially that strength of yours! That being said it would be a shame to waste such strength so I'll ask you one last time ..."

Ace feebly rose to his knees and looked Blackbeard in the eyes once more, blood coating his entire face from wounds he'd sustained from being knocked into the rubble, his body unused to any kind of physical damage in the slightest.

"Ace! Join my crew; join me as we conquer the world!"

"Join you," Ace gasped as he rose to his feet. "If I surrender my power to you here, then there was no point in me being a man and I'm not one to live with regrets so ... kindly fuck off and die, Teach!"

"Heh, how long can one continue living in this world by such pathetic ideals I wonder," Blackbeard asked as his entire demeanour changed prompting Ace to take a step backward in shock. "Such a shame; but let it not be said I didn't give you a chance Ace."

"It can't be; that power-!"

"Be swallowed by the Darkness," Blackbeard roared as his eyes shifted to Crimson Red, the Darkness behind him becoming a void like tide streaked with Crimson Red flecks giving off the appearance of blood.

"**Flame Flame: Great Flame Commandment – The Great Flame Emperor Entei!**"

All around Ace a sea of flame emerged which quickly surged upward until it formed a massive sphere of fire shaped like a miniature sun he held in his right hand.

"ZEHAHAHAHA! Who will win I wonder, the Sun or the Darkness, the Light versus the Darkness? Either way there can only be ONE winner, ACE!"

The Darkness around Blackbeard shot upward in a similar manner to Ace's flame forming a sphere of Void Black Darkness coated with flecks of Crimson Red as the glow in Blackbeard's eyes became the only visible part of his form.

"**Devil's Aura: Yami Yami – Stygian Tenebrosity!**"

As Blackbeard began to charge toward him, the movement of his glowing eyes the only visible sign of it, Ace simply smiled as he prepared his final attack.

"I'm not gonna let you win Teach, I'll make Whitebeard ... the KING!"

Charging toward Blackbeard the two threw their attacks toward one another setting off an explosion so large it quickly engulfed the large island they had been fighting upon, all the civilians who had attempted to flee being killed in the process with Blackbeard's crew witnessing the clash from their small boat in awe.

_Indeed this fight on the now destroyed island known as Banaro in the Grand Line between Portgas D Ace and Marshall D Teach would be remembered as the trigger for a big event that has yet to come._

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chaldea Singularity Files Bonus**

**Consequences **

"I don't understand how Moriarty has just up and vanished like this, something is up here Mash I'm just not sure what it is?"

These were the words of Fujimaru Ritsuka that were overheard by Leonardo Da Vinci one day as the last Master of Humanity strolled down the hall past her lab. She, like many of the upper echelon of Chaldea's Management and Support Staff knew full well the fate of the Archer Class Servant however she also knew that should sweet, innocent Ritsuka discover what they'd been doing he would snap.

This was not acceptable.

Five minutes later she was standing in the office of one of her equals, her cup of coffee full once more as the pair discussed the situation.

"Is it necessary?"

"I believe so," Da Vinci sighed. "You know Ritsuka, he's kind, caring and a sweet young teen but he is still innocent and naive to the true nature of the world and what sacrifices need to be made to ensure the survival of everything."

"So you believe he's going to try and pull the plug on ##### if he ever discovers his presence?"

"Ritsuka has a saving people thing much like your Father, naturally he would do all he could the moment he saw his mangled body, his tortured screams."

"For the good of us all that is simply how things must remain and if Ritsuka threatens that ..."

"Will you approve it?"

"I'd need to consult my Dad first because remember you are talking about wiping the mind of not only a minor but of a Master who is currently bound to dozens of Servants."

"Come now Cynthia I'm sure you could do it?"

"Perhaps I could since I am currently in the Caster Class however even then the risks involved are high. Have you even told Romani about this, you know he'd think on the exact same lines I am?"

"Safety for the Master above all yes I know," Da Vinci sighed.

"Plus you would also have to wipe the memory of Mash and that would be much harder to do since she is a Demi Servant and a powerful one at that. Best to leave things be until Father has done the legwork."

"He hasn't returned yet?"

"Romani has him busy as you very well know," Cynthia replied with a frown as she typed away on her computer. "You've seen why it is necessary for him to go though, without the ##### Of #### And ###### Chaldea would lose both precious resources and power that allow us to continue to fight the Grand Order. Not seeing him for a short while is a miniscule price to pay."

"Well independence from parental figures certainly did you good didn't it," Da Vinci laughed prompting Cynthia to roll her eyes in response.

"My Mom was both absent and overbearing at the same time, my Dad was absent though for a long time understandably so and once he became present he has remained so dutifully. However he knows that I have the power to defend myself against most threats so for those he does step in against I never could hold it against him."

"A true Daddy's Girl through and through!"

"Am not," Cynthia scoffed as she rose from her desk and grabbed hold of Da Vinci's nose which did nothing to remove the playful grin. "You however are being annoying and disrupting me from my work!"

"Yes yes I'm sure watching the night time activities of the various female Servants of Chaldea is truly inspiring work," Da Vinci laughed in reply. "I wonder though did my whole Daddy's Girl comment hit a nerve because you're watching him in these activities or-?"

"Sh-shut up! I'm just doing what Romani told me to, the purpose of what I record isn't even something I was told and my Dad being in the footage is merely a gross coincidence!"

"Settle down I was only joking," Da Vinci replied waving off the furiously blushing Cynthia. "Why your Father is willing to spend equal time with every Servant however we both know the answer to."

"I know it's important, morale is important and ensuring that all Servants are happy is paramount. It's just strange seeing him work his Magic rather than just hearing about it."

"I still can't believe that he actually sat there as a little girl having a tea party with Jack, Nursery and Alter Santa Lily for four hours ..."

"He can't help but do whatever kids ask him to, it's just how he's always been."

"And then there's that food drive he did with Marie, Boudica, Raikou and Jeanne ..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The man who is one of the greatest legends currently housed within Chaldea, a bringer of destruction and hope ... aiding in a food drive?"

"Hasn't my Dad earned the right to do basically whatever he wants in peace Da Vinci?"

"Of course he has," Da Vinci replied slyly as Cynthia finished typing up something on her computer before shutting it down and rising to her feet. "Oh, finished for the day?"

"I'm a Servant like you, we don't get to 'finish for the day' as you so eloquently put it, I need to inspect FATE again to ensure Edison, Tesla and Blavatsky's repairs are up to code."

"Heading down to FATE again Cynthia, my you are dedicated to your work aren't you!"

"Says the workaholic who has worked eighteen hour days since the Grand Order started," Cynthia scoffed in response. "What do you need Romani?"

"A new Singularity has appeared and-."

Romani paused seemingly stuck on what to say next as he slowly walked over to the couch near Cynthia's desk and sat down, the tiredness from his position leaking through every pore on his body as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Romani, are you alright," Cynthia asked in concern as both she and Da Vinci dashed across toward the man as he slumped downward seemingly faint.

"It's our fault, we caused this Singularity," Romani groaned as Da Vinci and Cynthia shared a look. "And the worst part is we can't tell Ritsuka or Mash about it so I did the next best thing ..."

"You didn't," Da Vinci gasped before she picked up Romani by the collar of his shirt with surprising strength.

"Da Vinci be careful-!"

"How could you do something so irresponsible Romani," Da Vinci thundered as she shook the man violently. "You sent Natsu into an unknown Singularity alone without informing any of us as to its origins!?"

"NONE OF US KNEW IT UNTIL HE WAS ALREADY THERE," Romani roared in response, freeing himself from her grip. "But either way ... it's too late."

"How can it be too late!?"

"We've been out of contact since the day he left, his last report detailed that he was investigating a point of interest where a surge of Magical power was detected and then ... nothing."

"You fool," Cynthia growled. "Do you realize what you've done, YOU'VE JEOPARDIZED THE ENTIRE GRAND ORDER!"

"I KNOW!"

"We need to act immediately," Da Vinci said through grit teeth as she began to wring her hands in frustration. "Singularity Data! NOW!"

With a sigh Romani handed her a set of documents from his coat which were promptly snatched up and perused for the vital details.

"We need to assemble a team ... right now," Da Vinci said shakily. "Cynthia send word to the Servants quarters for ... these people to meet us in the Coffin Chamber."

"How can we hide this from Ritsuka and Mash?"

"False maintenance," Romani said shakily having recovered himself enough to think clearly. "We'll announce a false maintenance on Sheba sighting inconsistencies in the Age Values and cover your Rayshift."

"Finally doing something useful," Da Vinci sighed as she turned toward Cynthia. "You'll need to go as well I'm afraid."

"M-me," Cynthia gasped in surprise. "I mean I know he's my Dad and all but am I really the best choice to go?"

"As one of the strongest Servants currently within Chaldea you must go, choice is irrelevant. Not only that but with issues regarding the current Realis Grail War rendering a lot of our more powerful Servants semi comatose state we don't have much in the way of manpower ..."

"Understood," Cynthia sighed as she sent a glare toward Romani. "I had expected better choices from you Romani given your ... unique origins, however that being said perhaps this also correlates to them so for now I shall reserve judgement on if I should try killing you or not."

"Please don't," Romani chuckled weakly as Cynthia stalked from the room, the piece of paper Da Vinci had written the names of the Servants to accompany her clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Damn it Dad ... even dead you still can't help but cause trouble ..."

**Just a quick heads up this Tales From The Tale Verse Chapter is the teaser for the Christmas Special. After some thinking on how it was going to begin I have decided that this way was best. **

**To those of you who have played Fate/Grand Order and know how Christmas Events work this is basically like that so expect something interesting soon. Keep in mind though my job is about to crush me so if I am a bit late on uploads don't roast me!**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	44. Departure From Water Seven

**I have returned!**

**Honestly can't believe it's been almost a month since I've last updated this story, gee time flies! Apologies for not updating in so long but here is the next chapter and the conclusion to the Enies Lobby Arc!**

**Also 300k words we did it for a third time guys! Honestly like I said several chapters ago though this one is looking to be the longest yet so I'm fully expecting to hit the milestones of the others.**

**Also in the time I wasn't working on this I did create Volume III.V, a single chapter that is basically meant to be the written equivalent of a trailer promoting the future of the series so that is something I've got lined up once the story here wraps up.**

**Also I just want to take a moment to say that I live in Australia and right now a third of my country is on fire, half a billion animals are dead and many have lost everything. Though I am fortunate enough to not have been affected by the fires directly both exits to the town I live in are on fire almost all the time and we get hit with Cyclones all the time, Cyclone Yazi being the last one I experienced fully.**

**What I'm trying to say is our country is pretty hard but we're also built tough and the support from the international community be it through donations, sending over their own personnel to help out or even the tourists who actually have been jumping in and helping us out I just want to personally thank you all for your support.**

**I know a site like this isn't the best place for something so serious but it is a platform I have available and I want to show my personal appreciation even if many of you haven't done anything yourselves. **

**Depressing stuff aside my uploads should begin returning to normal soon I'm still rather worn out from the ridiculous hours I'd been doing so it may still take me more than a week to upload for a bit.**

**Anyway onto the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Departure From Water Seven**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"After pulling Mordred out of her scuffle with Esdeath Natsu found himself alone with Garp once again. Both had agreed it would probably be for the best if their respective groups didn't interact too much and so they found a rather secluded spot near the docks to have their discussion.

"So what did you want?"

"Aokiji's words to High Command have put eyes on you Dragneel and not just from the Admiralty or the Generals either; the Elders have spoken directly with Sengoku about you."

"And?"

"The word is being spread among the top echelon of both the Marines and the newly formed Army about just what you are," Garp said as he held up Natsu's wanted poster. "It's why your bounty skyrocketed past all the others."

"Because they know I'm a one of a kind threat?"

"Any no name Pirate can be a threat to the World Government Dragneel but you've done what only the most heinous of them who've come before you have done ..."

"The most heinous?"

"The Golden Lion Shiki, Queen Of The Land Of Sweets Charlotte Linlin, Governor General Of The Beast Pirates and Strongest Creature In The World Kaido, The World's Strongest Man Edward Newgate, that damned Red Haired Shanks as well ..."

Garp seemed like he was going to continue listing names but paused as a look Natsu had bore himself many a time crossed the older man's face. Sighing he shook his head before rolling up the Wanted Poster and slipping it back into his coat.

"All those names I just listed are considered legends of our time; strongest beings that could bring about the world's destruction ... you've been added to that list."

"Me," Natsu asked in genuine shock. "What the hell did I do!?"

"The Servants on our side sometimes mention things about you, oh they outright refuse to disclose the full details but they've mentioned enough about what you are, what you mean to them and above all how strong you were when they met you and it's spooked the World Government for sure. They want you detained or killed quickly otherwise you'll be yet another rogue element out there in the ocean like Roger was and they definitely don't want that."

"But you aren't gonna try bringing me in?"

"That ... that's complicated," Garp sighed as he immediately broke eye contact. "I'm not one for all of this serious stuff but you're clearly sticking by my Grandson and teaching him things which will eventually make him fall under that same scope."

"Garp-."

"You will protect my Grandson Dragneel, any Admiral or Warlord he's not strong enough to face yet comes within a million miles of him I want them dealt with, understood!"

"You know if the World Government found out you just asked that of me-?"

"I know the consequences; I was there when they got rewritten after Roger's execution. You're powerful enough to protect him if shit hits the fan but I want assurances that you won't run if things get too tough!"

"Run? I don't run Garp, the idea of leaving those idiots behind is laughable at best!"

"Heh, good. Like I said earlier that brat is all I've really got left so I don't wanna see him suffer ..."

"He will get hurt on his journey you know, he'll suffer great hardships alongside the rest of the crew but he'll inevitably grow from the experience. I won't shield him from the harsh realities of the world Garp, he must learn to face them head on."

"I understand ..."

"That being said what comes next after this place?"

"After Water Seven would be the Florian Triangle," Garp replied knowingly. "Best watch out since people vanish all the time in there."

"Ghost stories and mysterious myths don't scare me old timer," Natsu scoffed as the tension between the pair slowly began to fade away. "Whatever's out there I'll kick its ass for all the victims it's caused."

"BWAHAHAHA! Honestly, you know speaking like that you sound just like him you know ..."

"Like Luffy?"

"No," Garp replied shaking his head as he turned away from Natsu and began walking back toward his ship. "You sounded just like Roger did."

_Could you perhaps take these off for a bit, I'm beginning to chafe up over here? _

_Ah what's the harm it's not like I have anywhere to run, GAHAHAHAHA!_

"Maybe I do sound a little like him," Natsu mused as he watched Garp's retreating figure until it was out of sight. "I do wonder just how that guy's life was though to end up so infamously loved and hated the entire world over though …?"

"Master!"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned toward Seilah who was running toward him clearly looking rather tired.

"Mordred and Esdeath too much for you to handle?"

"N-no," Seilah panted though her narrowed eyes betrayed her. "I just wanted to come get you since Luffy decided we're leaving now."

"Already? Seems everything is all finished then, that was rather quick."

"We were really waiting on you Master since Luffy said whatever his Grandfather had to say to you personally was something better off not being ignored or blown off."

"Well he's certainly right about that," Natsu chuckled as he placed a hand on Seilah's shoulder and the pair appeared before the now finished ship. "But enough of the serious stuff for now NEW SHIP TIME!"

"Master …"

"Oi Natsu!"

"There he is, man of the hour!"

Franky gave him the middle finger whilst simultaneously fist bumping him with the other hand, both grinning as they turned to face the now completed ship.

"Enough of your crap Natsu this is a SUPER important moment for me!"

"That I will agree on, how you built a ship this big overnight the world may never know eh?"

"Well if you weren't there to perfectly slice up and pick up the wood I used for it then I'd still be putting her together. It may have been my design but you were just as important toward building it as me, even if you're shit at actually putting ships together yourself."

"Wow Franky and here I thought you were going to go one sentence without insulting me."

"I could but that just wouldn't be my style, y'know!"

"So are you getting on or what?"

"Uh …"

"You haven't asked yet have you?"

"No," Franky sighed as his good mood began to tank rapidly. "I just don't feel like I deserve to come along with you guys-."

"You wanna come along?"

What the-!?"

"Of course you can come, without you we wouldn't have this new ship and things at Enies Lobby could've ended up being way worse! You can join my crew for sure Franky!"

Franky's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets at the grinning Luffy who had mysteriously swapped places with Natsu who was now waving at him from the upper deck of the ship with a cheeky grin.

"Oi Natsu you bastard I'll kill you for embarrassing me!"

"Gonna have to come aboard to try that Franky but you know what that means right?"

"Tch …"

"Just get on the damn ship already," Zoro groaned as he appeared next to Natsu on the railing already cracking open another bottle of rum. "This place is getting way too boring."

"Can we keep things like this for maybe another century," Nami sighed tiredly. "All this fighting against the establishment is starting to affect my looks."

"Yeah I'll say, you started off as a stereotypical hag but now that all the money is gone you've become a gold hoarding goblin," Zoro grumbled causing Natsu to burst out laughing whilst Nami pulled out her Clima Tact and called down several lightning bolts onto the now fried swordsman.

"So how about it Franky, wanna go cause some trouble elsewhere in the world with us," Natsu asked as the cyborg's eyes began to water.

"God damn it … you guys are just so damn cool, fuck you all!"

"At least someone knows the status quo."

"Oh hey Mordred, done having that little cat fight with Esdeath are we?"

"When I become King I'll have being a smartass punishable by death!"

"Touchy today aren't we," Natsu snickered as another presence hit his senses despite obvious efforts to suppress it. "Close but no dice, not a bad effort on warping the Etherious to conceal your presence though Robin."

"I couldn't feel it though," Mordred said as Robin seemed to phase into view before the group surprising most with the exception of Natsu and Seilah.

"You likely couldn't but I'll explain why later," Natsu said quietly as he gently ruffled her hair. "You doing alright in the sun now?"

"It hurt a bit at first but now it's just like I've been out in it for awhile," Robin replied softly as her hair seemed to unfurl itself, presenting a glass of water for her to drink. "I'm getting better at controlling my hair as well though I doubt I'll be picking up heavy things for some time yet."

"You'll do fine Robin, a bit of training and you'll soon discover how to use your powers at their most effective," Seilah replied in support as she took Robin's hands into her own. "When I first came into being I was actually rather clumsy but Master's Brother would merely smile and told me that such mistakes were natural and that as my power grew so too would my confidence."

"With all of you by my side I'm sure I'll get the hang of these new powers eventually," Robin smiled shyly as all eyes turned toward Franky who was now boarding the ship.

"Well I guess we have someone to patch up the ship now that Usopp is gone," Mordred blurted out before covering her mouth. "Shit …"

"Anyway before we get to setting sail how about we all get an idea about our new home so we can give her a name," Natsu shouted boisterously whilst shaking his head at the lack of Mordred's tact in that particular moment.

"Well I can give you guys the rundown on the ship itself if you want," Franky said as he seemed to pull the plans out of a compartment in his arm. "To begin with the ship is made from a combination of Adam Wood, the most durable wood in the world that even the Pirate King used for his ship but after Natsu and I got to work we made a few … adjustments."

"Master …"

"Nothing crazy we just used Red Ebony to fortify behind the wood in case we ever got into a situation where the wood was actually punctured and couldn't be repaired on the spot! It isn't as thick as the wood itself however it was applied fully in certain critical areas used to keep the ship afloat such as-!"

"The hull," most of the crew said in unison prompting Franky and Natsu to nod somewhat solemnly.

"Because it seems we're rather reckless we made sure that a much thicker layer was used for the hull and Natsu said the chances of his Red Ebony being broken by anything save for some blatantly overpowered Devil Fruit is next to zero."

"On top of that we also reinforced the wheel with it as well so we'll navigate treacherous weather much easier now."

"But onto the rest of the ship," Franky said as he moved attention back toward the ship itself. "We were originally going to go with a ship the size of a Carrack however with Natsu's assistance using his Red Ebony to extend things we decided to go a bit further and build a Frigate instead. Below us are four decks that as of right now are used for storage of the stuff we didn't end up using, the cannons made using Natsu's Red Ebony, a spot to store our gold which again was made from Natsu's Red Ebony so we can't be robbed as well as multiple cargo bays for … well you guys can discover that stuff for yourselves."

"We should probably make sleeping quarters out of some of the space below deck, each of us could probably have our own rooms because of how big this ship is," Sanji said which got nods of approval. "Plus I'm gonna see if there's somewhere I can store large amounts of food, securely."

"I'll help build that Sanji, just pick out a place and we'll iron it out," Natsu replied whilst the entire crew looked at Luffy.

"OI STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"Anyway anyone got any ideas for a name?"

"Sword Express."

"Lame."

"Big Harbinger III"

"What?"

"Camelot II!"

"Down Mordred!"

"Boaty McBoatface?"

"Robin … where do I even begin with that suggestion?"

"SUPER Boaty McBoatface!"

"Franky you just added SUPER to it that doesn't make it a different name …"

"Why don't you guys call it the Thousand Sunny?"

All eyes snapped toward the edge of the boat where a bandaged up Usopp stood looking rather nervous, his eyes darting around the ship as if he were fearing an attack at any moment.

"Usopp?"

"Hey guys … just wanted to see you all off since I'm not part of the crew anymore or anything."

"Well this just got awkward," Mordred huffed as she marched over toward Usopp and threw him over toward the others, landing before them in an undignified heap.

"You shouldn't have shown your face here Usopp," Zoro said coldly only for Luffy to raise his right arm to silence him.

Walking over toward Usopp he knelt down next to him and looked into his eyes, a rather odd action for someone like him who was usually dense and rather childish.

"Why do you think we should call it the Thousand Sunny?"

"W-well I saw the lion figurehead on the front and its mane reminded me of a sun so I thought that if you're gonna name it anything then name it something that represents both the figurehead and the crew itself …"

"Sunny," Luffy said to himself as he rose to his feet, a grin beginning to etch its way onto his face. "I like the sound of that, the Thousand Sunny or Sunny for short."

"Now just hold on a second Luffy you can't just go and take the suggestion of someone who quit the crew in one of the worst ways possible," Zoro protested as Usopp rose to his knees.

"Speaking of that I-I want to apologize for what I did. I know that how I handled everything was wrong and even though literally everyone told me that the Going Merry was a lost cause I was too blinded by the fact it was a gift from Kaya and our home that I couldn't accept it. You don't have to accept my apology everyone but … well it just wouldn't be right if I went on with my life knowing I wronged you all and did nothing to make up for it!"

'_Did nothing? He literally fought alongside us in Enies Lobby,' _Natsu inwardly scoffed as Usopp openly prostrated himself before them.

"I'm truly sorry!"

"Oh for crying out loud can we just take him back," Nami cried exasperatedly. "Clearly he realizes he shouldn't have done what he did so can we just let him have a free pass this one time!?"

"But-!"

"I'm inclined to agree," Natsu sighed as he used his foot to push Usopp back into a sitting position. "Wasn't it his goal to learn how to become a brave warrior of the sea? Consider this whole mess a learning experience for him; he won't make this mistake again … right Usopp?"

""Huh-I mean yeah there's no way I'll do anything like that ever again!"

Luffy was about to open his mouth to speak when an explosion went off nearby, closely followed by several more, spurring the crew into action as everyone save for Natsu and Usopp scrambled to figure out what was going on.

"Look," Chopper cried out after several moments as he pointed toward a fleet of Navy ships gathered just outside Water Seven's exit. "Luffy's Granddad wants to kill us!"

"What the hell," Luffy cried out before turning a teary and fear stricken face toward Natsu in a rather comedic fashion. "You damn liar you said he wasn't gonna fight us!"

"Hey he did say that," Natsu snapped back. "Clearly he's changed his mind!"

"Shit we've gotta get out of here!"

"But Luffy they've blocked off the only exit we had," Nami cried. "We're trapped!"

"Heh, I guess it is a good thing I'm here then," Franky grinned as he stepped up toward the helm. "Oi Natsu we're gonna do it!"

"Go ahead and drain my reserves over the ones I've got stored away, they aren't set up yet."

"Will do!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about," Sanji asked as more cannon fire hit the area around them.

"Remember how we said we lined the ship with Natsu's Red Ebony," Franky asked garnering nods from the rest of the crew. "Well it just so happens that Red Ebony is capable of conducting Natsu's powers so we created something SUPER cool!"

The entire ship began to shake as it shot off from the port, hitting at least thirty knots in less than ten seconds shocking everyone including the Navy. All the while Franky's grin only grew wider as he began tampering with various dials near the helm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"When designing this ship we wanted it to be the best it could be, perhaps we went a little too far and designed something that may or may not allow it to tap into Natsu's power in order to gain temporary boosts."

"…"

"WHAT!"

"What you guys just felt was me activating the Gravity Seals," Franky explained as the ship again began to pick up speed. "Etched all across the hull of the ship are Gravity Seals that, when activated, will allow whoever activates them to manipulate Gravity to push us in a certain direction which in this case I'm using it to make us hit our top speed faster!"

"Hold on didn't Natsu say this was draining his power directly," Nami asked in confusion. "How does that work?"

"I designed the Seals so I can tap into them and both activate and deactivate them. Right now I haven't installed the Lacrima that will power them indefinitely so until then I myself will serve as the battery."

The entire crew was stunned as the ship charged toward the Marine Fleet which quickly presented a new problem.

"So do you guys have anything to help us get past Vice Admiral Garp," Zoro asked curiously prompting Franky to once more grin.

"We're almost at our top speed which means that we can use this to escape …"

"This?"

"A tool of Franky's design," Natsu said as he began pushing the Thousand Sunny even faster. "The Coup De Burst."

"The what?"

"Hang on don't you have an attack called Coup De Vent Franky," Sanji asked as said Cyborg nodded in response. "So that means …"

"Think that but at the back of a ship," Natsu replied with a grin as four tendrils emerged from his back and dug into the grassy deck they were currently standing on. "You guys might want to hold onto something because not only is this untested but at the speed we're going if you aren't you're gonna be left behind."

"You two are insane," Nami screeched as the back of the ship began to generate a buildup of power.

"This is awesome," Luffy cried out as he wrapped an arm around one of Natsu's tendrils. "Can we do this all the time!?"

"Maybe once we aren't in immediate danger we can talk about doing that," Natsu chuckled just as the ship hit its top speed.

"Alright everyone get ready for it," Franky called out as he held onto the wheel for dear life. "Pressing the button it's time for the **Coup De Burst!**"

The second he pressed the button the ship was suddenly and violently ejected from the water and high into the air, disappearing from the view of the Marines in seconds much to the amusement of a grinning Monkey D Garp.

"Honestly … kids these days."

_**/The Holy Land Of Mariejois – A Certain Location/**_

"OPRESSORS!"

"Damn it not again!"

"Someone call the Commander In Chief!"

"We need-ARGH!"

"DEATH TO ALL OPPRESSORS!"

As the now reunited Straw Hat Pirates set sail from Water Seven across the seas at the Sacred Holy Land of Mariejois another breakout was being performed. A hulking mass of pure muscle was currently ripping apart the forces stationed at the Slave Quarters portion of Mariejois as hundreds of said slaves fought alongside him in a bout for their very freedom.

The being who was attempting this mass breakout was no stranger to such an act; in fact this was indeed the third breakout he'd performed this month alone. Unfortunately for the Celestial Dragons who desired the slaves for themselves it was in fact their own fault that this incident had occurred every single time.

After all they were the ones that allowed this beast into Mariejois each and every time.

"COME MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, DEATH TO THE OPPRESSORS!"

Loud roars in agreement shook the normally quiet and tranquil Holy Land as the Slaves clashes with the guards stationed around the area, all the while the massive being behind them single handedly holding back over half their forces alone.

_Former Gladiator Of Ancient Rome_

_Eden's Slave Freeing Specialist_

_Spartacus (Berserker)_

_Bounty – 744,000,000 Berries_

"Why the hell is this guy constantly smiling even as he rips us limb from limb, is he insane!?"

"I will carve out an equal world free from all Oppressors," Spartacus grinned as he struck the ground with his sword, ripping it apart as over a dozen guards fell down into the hole. "To believe in slavery is to Oppress, to Oppress means I must Rebel!"

"What the hell is he talking about!?"

"REBELLION MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! RISE UP AND SLAY THE OPPRESSORS, FIGHT UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH!"

Swinging his blade horizontally Spartacus cleaved apart an entire fresh contingent of guards that had just arrived before jumping high into the air and landing right in the centre of the enemy guards at the gate. Within moments they had stabbed him however his grin did not waver, his body merely moving as if it hadn't even been affected as he began slaughtering them in earnest whilst knocking down the gate itself.

"Damn it we can't hold them back!"

"We're gonna lose even more slaves!"

"The Celestials will be pissed for sure!"

Spartacus' grin only widened as he slew the last of the remaining soldiers before turning toward the heavily panting slaves.

"GO FORTH AND CONTINUE TO REBEL! AT THE END OF THIS PATH YOU SHALL FIND AID FROM SOLDIERS FROM A PLACE KNOWN AS EDEN WHO SHALL AID YOU IN SHATTERING THE OPPRESSION OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

Turning back around Spartacus was surprised to find the entire path coated in a thick mist, a lone figure dressed in white holding a rather unique sword calmly walking up the path toward him.

"Servant," Spartacus said with barely restrained glee. "Servant of the OPPRESSORS!"

"He has come," one of the few remaining guards cried. "They sent one of the Generals!"

"You've gone far enough Berserker," the man said as he pointed his sword toward Spartacus' general direction. "If these slaves go free that will total over a thousand lost, the World Government will not allow that to happen."

"If you get in my way … then you are an OPPRESSOR AS WELL!"

"Perhaps I am however in a few minutes it won't matter Spartacus," the man said as his sword seemed to leave his grasp and began spinning around him in a defensive manner. "The moment you entered here for a third time you sealed your fate …"

_One Of The Greatest Military Powers_

_The Mystic Knight_

_General Makenshi The White Cloud (Ruler)_

"DIE OPPRESSOR," Spartacus roared as he charged toward Makenshi only to find himself clashing with the man's sword several meters away from the General himself. The amount of force behind the sword was as if another Berserker was wielding it however that clearly wasn't the case with the slim man.

"For what it is worth Spartacus I do truly empathies with you, slavery truly is a despicable practice however the Celestial Dragons are the epitome of authority within the world thus their will must be obeyed …"

"I will slay all Oppressors," Spartacus growled as he allowed himself to take several swift slashes from the sword he'd been clashing with in order to get in close. "DIE!"

Slashing at Makenshi Spartacus was shocked to find he was nothing more than mere mist as hundreds more began to appear before him, each armed with the same sword he'd been clashing with.

"Your part in this war is over, return to the greater struggle of Chaldea great source of Rebellion. **Great Mist Demon – Maken Raid!**"

Spartacus suddenly found himself surrounded by the mist as even more versions of Makenshi began to appear with all the mist versions now attacking him at once. Slashing wildly with his own sword and rending the entire area apart Spartacus simply couldn't cut each and every last one of them and thus began sustaining grievous injuries across his entire body.

Once all the Makenshi's had slashed him they all tossed their blades up into the air as Spartacus watched them convert into a massive cloud of mist. From said mist a massive version of the blade appeared and came down upon him, cleaving him apart, the grin still not leaving the Berserkers face as he was utterly and completely thrashed by the General.

Upon Spartacus' defeat the mist cleared away to reveal only Makenshi as the slaves instinctively dropped their weapons, their last scraps of hope having been torn away by the man before them who simply looked past them impassively toward one of the guards.

"I trust I am no longer needed here?"

"N-no Sir! Thank you for coming and finally dealing with that monster!"

"…"

The guard gulped as Makenshi turned on his heel and walked away as if the man hadn't even spoken to him, retreating just in time before the Celestial Dragons arrived to begin spouting off as per usual.

"Belebelebelebele … GATCHA!"

"This is General Makenshi …"

"_Have you dealt with Berserker yet?_"

"Target was eliminated, major casualties for the guards of Mariejois though."

"_Good work Ruler, Command will be most pleased._"

"Am I free to return to Marineford?"

"_Negative. You are to accompany the Warlord Bartholemew Kuma to speak with one of his fellow counterparts._"

"Is this an order from Command or from you?"

"_Kuma was ordered by Command to go, I am making sure his fellow Warlord truly understands the message._"

"I see. Where is Kuma now?"

"_A Coo is inbound with his location, burn it after you've read it._"

"Understood."

"_Once contact with the Warlords has been made contact me._"

"Will do," Makenshi replied as the Transponder Snail went dead. "I wonder why someone like Kuma would need my help though?"

Shrugging as he began to create steps made of mist Makenshi walked high up into the clouds before vanishing from view, his work in the Holy Land done.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge**

**The Idea To Slay One's Own Pride**

_They say Pride cometh before the fall however I have yet to experience such a logically creative concept. For those of you who know me not I am the Lion's Sin Of Pride and one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Escanor._

_Throughout my existence I have experienced many things from excitement to love and even anger however I have never felt embarrassment, fear or utter helplessness. I am Pride however it is my believe that in order to become TRULY powerful and ascend to a state that will allow me to better support my friends and comrades I must learn these concepts, experience them and most importantly of all … overcome them._

_And of course I don't mean during the Night either, no I am fully aware of what I experience then however it is during the Day I refer to, a period in which I find myself believing that truly no being can match me and to this day such a thought has yet to be proven true._

_So after some thought I have decided to ask my friend Meliodas for advice for surely he would know what I should do what with being our supposed leader and Devil after all …_

_**T:TV**_

Marching confidently through the tavern he'd heard Meliodas was currently at Escanor quickly deduced his friend's location by merely feeling for his presence and sure enough there he was cleaning out the tavern's stock of food.

With a mighty thump he landed in the seat next to the child like Devil though it didn't deter him in the slightest as he continued to tear away at a large slab of meat before him.

"Sup Escnor!?"

"Meliodas my friend I find myself in a spot of bother and was wondering if you could aid me in a quest?"

"Quest, you need my help on a quest!?"

"Indeed," Escanor replied as Meliodas ceased destroying the supply of food before him and turned his undivided attention toward the hulking man before him.

"Is the Demon King back or something, is there another more powerful doppelganger you running around we need to kill?"

"No, no, assuredly it is nothing of the sort and even if so I would still have aimed to face such peril by myself. No this matter is one of … Pride."

"Pride?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying Pride cometh before the fall, Meliodas?"

"Yeah heaps of people say that but why?"

"Well I was wondering when my supposed 'Fall' would be?"

"Uhh …"

"I believe that in order to truly embody the Sin of Pride I must experience this phenomenon Meliodas so I must seek out a means to truly shatter my own Pride!"

"I feel like this is a really bad idea … but what the hell I'm in!"

"So you will aid me?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful," Escanor grinned as he slammed a fist down onto the table, shattering it with ease. "Where should we begin!?"

"When your opponent is Pride itself there's only one place TO go," Meliodas grinned in response as he snapped his fingers, opening up a Crimson Red portal before them. "After you!"

"What lies beyond this portal Meliodas?"

"What lies beyond is the place I've told you about, the place that I have to go off to as the Devil of our world."

"Equilibrius? Why would we be going there?"

"You wanted to take a massive blow to your Pride didn't you, there's no better place to cop that aside from there! We might be top dogs in our world but Equilibrius is the hub for countless realities so surely one of those will have the ability to crush your Pride!"

"Truly? Well then I do hope we encounter someone truly fearsome within the depths of this strange hub of realities however I do wonder if a being stronger than I can truly hope to exist?"

"You'll see soon enough Escanor that there is still so much more to see, so much more to fight …"

Escanor grinned as he marched through the portal with his usual confidence, the prospect of a good fight already clouding his most recent goal as both he and Meliodas arrived in Equilibrius determined to shatter the Sin of Pride's namesake.

**I'm willing to take suggestions on who Escanor should fight remembering he will run into multiple people but do keep in mind that if I don't pick a certain character there are likely reasons as to why I didn't. Also most of said fights will be more comedic save for the last one so also keep that in mind when it comes to suggestions.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	45. Intimate Examination

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Alright so I need to start this by saying that this Chapter is me experimenting HEAVY and by that I mean I've written a full on proper lemon this time no alluding to it, no beating around the bush about it I WENT IN!**

**I did this for several reasons mainly because people wanted it to happen since late Volume I but also because I feel it is a good chance to improve and get feedback from you guys so that being said I need feedback on this, positive or negative I'm fine with either but please don't just say it sucks and leave it at that tell me why it sucks or why it's good so I get an idea on where I need to improve and all that.**

**And to those who have been waiting for a proper lemon well ... the drought is over so congrats haha!**

**Anyway onto the reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Yeah I wanted it to be bigger because I've had so many people asking for ship battles which the series seems to lack so in order to make it viable it needs a bigger hull and more guns on it. Yeah it's no Man O War but it's going to be able to actually hold its own now against other ships it comes across rather than relying on Coup De Burst all the time.**

**I probably won't have him fight Ichigo just because I want to save him for later. Ophis however I am considering that one because I've got no real plans for a long Highschool DxD story in the works so throwing characters from that in wouldn't be too bad of an idea.**

**As for Thriller Bark I'll give you a hint of how it's going to go down. Gekko Moria isn't as big of a scrub and his Shadow Shadow Fruit is OP.**

**Erasenpai946 – Now trust me on this I've got Yamamoto in the works right but he's toward the end of the story just because of how OP he really is. Because he'll be a Servant this will be a Yamamoto capable of using as much power as his Master can allow him to put out so it has to be handled carefully.**

**Susano – Thanks for the support man everyone down here is so grateful for all of it we've been getting! Only gotta hope that meteor hits the desert somewhere because god knows that will probably happen at some point.**

**And thanks for the feedback I do try to keep the characters as close as I can to their canon counterparts but obviously in order to fit them all in I have to change them up slightly. In the case of Ainz I'm portraying him as if he's fully accepted the Overlord part of himself and fused it with his human self so he's a mix of both rather than just one or the other at times. I think it works best for him and he acts as a hard counter to Aizen and Alucard's characters, at least in my opinion.**

**Anyway with all that out of the way onto the chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Intimate Examination**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu grinned at the scene before him, the entire crew struggling to recover from the Coup De Burst initiated by Franky in order to escape the Marines. After a rather rough landing recovery was clearly slow with even Mordred struggling to regain her bearings though she clearly fared better than the humans aboard the ship.

"Everyone alright?"

"How the hell can you just stand there like nothing just happened," Nami whined as she dragged herself toward the starboard side of the ship. "I think I'm gonna hurl ..."

"What about you three, feeling alright down there?"

"Oh yeah ... I feel great," Zoro groaned whilst rubbing his aching head. "I'm never drinking and doing that ever again!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up like Nami," Luffy moaned as he too began crawling toward the starboard side of the ship.

"What about you Chopper?"

"I'm making a drug that negates whatever that feeling is you get when you suddenly go up really high ... never again ..."

"Master I too feel rather down after such a traumatic experience, perhaps you should carry me?"

Watching in amusement as he let Seilah fall face down into the grassy deck the muffled whine that followed prompted him to chuckle as he detached his extra tendrils before sitting down beside her.

"As you all probably guessed the Coup De Burst is for emergency situations only but as you all grow stronger you'll adjust well enough."

"Well I suppose now that we aren't in any immediate danger I'm going to go take a nice hot bath, all this stress is going to ruin me. Natsu, Robin, Seilah, you three make sure we don't stray off course alright!"

"Will do," Natsu called out as Robin appeared already lying on the grass next to Natsu and Seilah much to the shock of everyone else.

"How the hell do you keep doing that," Zoro asked confused prompting Robin to shrug in response.

"I'm not really sure to be honest; I just focus on not being seen and it just kind of works I suppose?"

"We'll crack the secret to that ability later Robin but for now we've all got work to do. Everyone make sure the ship is well in order otherwise we'll get thrashed by some strange environmental phenomenon, it is the Grand Line after all."

The crew all nodded in agreement as they dragged themselves up from the deck and moved to their usual assigned positions with Franky manning the helm. As the crew fiddled around with their new surroundings Natsu ensured that the ship was moving at a semi decent pace, fast enough to make progress but slow enough so that the others had time to adjust and take over the work for him.

"Now then," he grinned as he moved his right leg and looked down at the shell shocked Usopp. "And just what will you be doing now?"

"Uh ..."

"You didn't think we were just gonna let you get left behind after everything you did for us in Enies Lobby did you," Mordred asked as she sat down on Natsu's left. "Oh don't look at us like that we all knew it was you fighting alongside us!"

"Well everyone except for Luffy and Chopper," Seilah pointed out prompting the four to laugh at their density.

"Y-you all knew and yet you didn't chase me away?"

"Usopp listen to a dumb old man's advice on this alright," Natsu said seriously as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "When things don't go your way you often find yourself second guessing everything you chose to do up until the moment of reflection and here's a fun little fact for you. Over ninety percent of people contract a rather serious illness called 'Foot In Mouth Disease' and trust me there isn't a cure for it."

"Foot in mouth disease?"

"Basically it's where you say something you instantly know you're gonna regret and more often than not make things a million times worse than they could have been otherwise. When you left the crew that was in essence foot in mouth because from what I saw of that moment through memories you instantly regretted saying you'd be better off leaving the crew."

"..."

"However the past is the past Usopp and you've recognized the mistake you've made and now you have a second chance to do things right. Luffy is fine with you rejoining since you apologized so why not give things another shot, I doubt you'll get the chance to try and achieve your dream on any other ship than this one so what's the harm?"

"You ... you actually think I can still become a brave warrior of the sea after what I did?"

"Man you really are dumb Usopp," Mordred snorted in response. "The fact that you decided to challenge Luffy to a fight knowing full well he was stronger than you and actually showed up is a massive step in of itself!"

"You might not be strong now Usopp but think about it for a minute, you're a Sniper not a frontline fighter. I also know that you're smarter than most, use that to your advantage."

"You really believe that Natsu, that I'm still good enough?"

"I've been around for a long time Usopp and trust me when I say you've got potential but it's entirely up to you if you want to capitalize upon it."

Snapping his fingers a portal appeared next to him with the image clearing to show a small island surrounded by calm seas much to Usopp's shock.

"S-Sy-!"

"This is your home isn't it Usopp? Consider this as a crossroad, will you return home and live out your days peacefully or will you refuse and face the unknown and turbulent sea of Fate?"

"Natsu isn't this a bit much," Robin asked softly whilst placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This is a rather important decision after all ..."

"Perhaps it is Robin however were you offered the same opportunity to consider working for Crocodile in order to avoid the World Government?"

"..."

"The world out here is harsh, far harsher than the cosy confines of an isolationist's existence," Natsu continued as he leant back until his head met Robin's lap. "Choose carefully Usopp, leave and live a peaceful life or stay and let these seas decide your Fate?"

"I ..."

"Hey guys I see something!"

The tense moment was shattered as all eyes looked up toward the crow's nest where Chopper, who had morphed into his more humanoid form, stood holding a pair of binoculars.

"Oi Chopper what is it, is it land!?"

"I think it is Luffy but there are a few ships there too!"

"ALRIGHT," Luffy cheered as he launched himself from the upper deck over toward the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. "Another adventure already!"

"There he goes again," Nami sighed tiredly. "Hasn't even been a day since we got out of our last scrap and he's already raring to go ..."

"Well it wouldn't be Luffy if he wasn't keen for more adventure would it my sweet Nami," Sanji replied with a grin. "Besides everyone here could probably crush whatever came at us so maybe we should have a little fun eh?"

"Hate to say it but I agree with the perv cook on this one. Even if there's nothing there but an empty island we could still get training in so I'm down for some adventure."

"I'm SUPER keen to see what it's like to start an adventure with you guys so count me in for sure!"

"And that's Franky in as well," Sanji chuckled as the crew converged on the grassy part of the deck. "Oi Natsu do that thing you do to sense out the place!"

"Hmm ... nah don't think so."

"Huh!?"

"Why not," Nami snapped as she began stomping toward him. "If we can avoid trouble by using you as a scanner you'd better start scanning!"

"Well you see I'd love to but ... mmhm, Robin you're really good at this ..."

Nami stood before him gaping as Robin ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp like a pro with her nails lengthening and retracting at just the right moments for maximum massage potential.

"What. The. HELL!"

"Aww come on Nami if Natsu did that it'd ruin the fun," Luffy whined with his usual trademark grin. "I wanna actually discover stuff for myself otherwise what's even the point of landing somewhere!?"

"He's right," Mordred said as she rose to her feet. "Knowing what's coming often ruins the fun plus it'll be great training for you guys so I don't see why Natsu should ruin it for you?"

"Seilah you understand me right," Nami asked hopefully only earning a rather cute tilt of the head complete with a questioning look that had Sanji jumping around proclaiming his love for her.

"Well looks like we've got you beat Nami," Luffy grinned. "All right guys we're going in blind!"

"Hey guys I can see a really old looking castle on the island," Chopper called out from the crow's nest. "And an old timey town too!"

"Well that settles it then," Natsu chuckled as the ship picked up speed. "We're going in guys!"

The lone cry of despair was drowned out by cheers as the ship charged toward the island, arriving within minutes as it pulled up alongside the other docked ships.

"A dock?"

"But there's no one here," Sanji replied as he placed down the plank so they could disembark onto said dock. "I wonder where the people from these ships are?"

"Probably in that town Chopper saw," Zoro replied as he lazily walked across the plank. "I'm gonna go see if they have any good bars here."

"Hold on I'm not letting you run off alone moss head, knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you took a left turn and ended up back in the East Blue!"

"HUH!? The hell did you say shitty perv cook!?"

"If you boneheads are gonna fight do it away from our brand new ship," Nami screeched as she kicked both of them in the back sending them flying onto the dock which was followed by them comically rolling all the way down the road and out of sight.

"I'm gonna go explore the castle because ... reasons, okay Natsu!"

"Fine by me just don't go starting fights, alright?"

"I'll have you know I am the pinnacle of civility!"

"..."

"Fine ... no fights," Mordred groaned as she too disembarked only for Chopper to revert to his smaller form and hop onto her right shoulder.

"Can I come too Mordred I wanna hear more of your Knight stories!?"

"Knight stories? Those are real stories of a real brave, talented and ferocious Knight but I suppose I can spare a few stories for you on the way."

"YAY!"

"If you guys are going up to that castle then I suppose I'll come but only to appraise the valuables within it ... yeah," Nami said quickly though the fact that her eyes had become literal Berry signs certainly didn't betray her true motives.

"Well she forgot her fear of coming here rather quickly didn't she," Natsu chuckled as Luffy and Franky began to get off the ship. "And where are you two off to?"

"We're gonna check out the town and see if there's anything SUPER fun to do," Franky replied with a grin and a thumbs up. "I've never really been to another town aside from Water Seven so this should be fun!"

"You mean you've never been on another island ... like ever," Luffy gasped in shock. "That's it we're exploring this whole place like right now!"

And just like that both Luffy and Franky were gone leaving Natsu, Seilah, Robin and Usopp who simply stood there bewildered at the sudden change in events.

"You're getting off the ship too Usopp," Natsu said as said Sniper suddenly found himself floating several inches up off of the ground and hovering toward the dock.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Consider this to be part of that crossroad I mentioned earlier," Natsu grinned as he retracted the plank. "Your first adventure after all the events that just happened, if you can't hack it then you can go home. But if you enjoy it ... well you get the idea."

"Hold on a second why do I have to go alone!?"

"Learning to be a brave warrior requires courage Usopp so get going and build some, don't worry though I'll be watching you just in case."

"W-well you'd better," Usopp snapped as he began stomping down the road. "I'll get you back for this though!"

"I'm sure you will Usopp," Natsu chuckled as he watched the Sniper fade away into the distance. "I'm sure he will ..."

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Hmm ... AH, I know! Robin, now would be a good time to check out the changes you've gone through and if your body is in its peak!"

"W-well I suppose that is a good idea but ..."

"But?"

"Well I don't exactly have my own room yet and well ..."

"We'll just use my room," Natsu shrugged as he warped the trio there instantly. "I already furnished it before we set sail."

"O-oh ..."

"Master?"

"Yes Seilah?"

"How exactly is this examination to be conducted?"

"Well I would have assumed it to be obvious Seilah," Natsu grinned as he walked over and sat down in a nearby chair. "Robin I know this will be awkward but you'll have to strip down so we can go over your body with a fine tooth comb."

"W-WHAT," Robin stuttered as a fierce blush broke out across her otherwise flawless skin. "W-wh-why do I need t-to do that!?"

"Despite how it sounds Robin this is actually necessary," Seilah sighed whilst shaking her head. "When I was created Lord Zeref had to do the same to me to make sure there were no ... imperfections in my design."

"Imperfections?"

"Don't you go worrying about that Robin what matters is that we check to see that your body is behaving as it should, Etherious conversion is dangerous when not performed and monitored correctly and with me being a first timer at it I'd say it is a necessity we check as soon as possible."

"Well I suppose that does make sense ..."

"Do not fear Robin the examination won't take long and will mostly tickle," Seilah said calmly as she walked over toward her and pressed their foreheads together gently.

Suddenly flashes of Seilah's own examination raced through her mind giving Robin the full rundown on what was going to happen as she felt her nerves begin to recede slightly.

"I-I see ... well that wasn't too bad," Robin whispered after several moments as Seilah pulled away. "Let's get this over with before I decide against this!"

Natsu and Seilah both watched in surprise as Robin removed her clothing with one precise pull, a feat that shouldn't have been possible considering all the buttons and how particularly tight the clothes were due to her much larger assets.

"Did you get that down Seilah?"

"Already on it Master," Seilah replied whilst scribbling into a notepad that had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

It was then Robin froze, realizing what she had just done, as her eyes darted toward Natsu's own which were currently roving over her nearly exposed form. It likely didn't help that the only underwear she could fit into was her lingerie ... lingerie that did very little to hide what lay beneath thanks to the aforementioned assets.

"N-N-Natsu, could we please get on with this ...?"

"O-of course," he replied breathlessly as he rose from his chair in an unusual manner.

The way he rose was as if he'd simply always been standing, his stance shifting so fast not even Seilah had detected it as he now slowly paced around Robin, taking several steps before pausing and audibly exhaling.

Robin's shock was somewhat mitigated by amusement at the puffed up cheeks of Seilah who looked ready to snap the pen in her hand, her narrowed eyes boring into Natsu as he continued to pace around her.

"Interesting ... very interesting ..."

"Wh-what is?"

"Your new form was designed to enhance the skills you already possessed however I didn't foresee this occurring ..."

"Foresee what?"

"Damn it Master this isn't fair," Seilah snapped as she tossed the pen and notepad aside. "Examine me too!"

Robin was rendered utterly speechless as a black void emerged from Seilah's feet and just consumed all her clothes rendering her completely naked causing Natsu to cease in his movements as his eyes snapped over toward her.

"You said back when we first arrived in the Elemental Nations you didn't want to rush things with me, out of respect I complied with your wishes. Even when you engaged with Yugao I said nothing knowing she aided in healing you from what had occurred back home, but now ..."

Robin was shocked when Seilah physically grabbed her, not in a violent way but one that simply hugged her from behind pressing Seilah's abnormally large breasts against her back as her hot breath tickled her ear.

"Now you dare size up another woman before me, before the Demoness bred for your every whim ... I don't think so."

Robin shivered as Seilah licked from the base of her neck up to the back of her left ear before nibbling on it slightly, her right hand moving around to her front as she slipped a finger beneath her bra.

"If you plan on fucking Robin Master then you shall take me as well," Seilah hissed as she sliced the thin fabric releasing Robin's own sizeable bust for her Master to see. "My desires shall no longer be denied ... 'Master' my love."

Robin gasped as Seilah's right hand moved toward her left breast and gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze, a lustful giggle emanating from her as she kissed the back of her neck affectionately.

"It seems you require further examination here Robin ... among other places."

"Wh-what are you doing," Robin panted as Natsu took a shaky step forward, his nostrils flaring as his eyes darted toward both Robin and Seilah's cores.

"He can smell your desire Robin," Seilah hummed as she began to massage the breast in her right hand whilst sliding her left hand down toward her underwear. "Or did you truly believe you could hide it from him, silly little girl."

"I-I-!"

"Have you become aware of what you are now Nico Robin, aware of the gift you have been granted? You have become a being capable of initiating desire at but a glance, instigating lust filled thoughts with but a mere flash of your pretty eyes."

"Ngh ... Seilah!"

"The perfect Demonic Assassin," Seilah moaned as her hand slid down into Robin's underwear and with another precise flick of her wrist sliced them away to expose her already moist and dripping slit.

"Desire Demon," Natsu said breathlessly as his hand moved out to cup Robin's cheek, a move she instantly melted into as he placed his other hand on her inner thigh. "Seilah ..."

"Yes my Master ..."

"How long have you waited for me?"

"Hundreds of years Master ..."

"Then tonight is the night I break you," he whispered as his index finger moved downward and began to trace a line back and forth across Robin's cleanly shaven slit. "Of course ... both of you will need to be taught how to share me properly ..."

"Anything Master ..."

"Refer to me by name Seilah," Natsu growled whilst inserting his middle finger inside Robin eliciting a lustful moan from her, a moan that was immediately silenced by Seilah who placed two fingers coated with her own juices into her mouth.

"Anything you desire ... Natsu."

"Anything I desire," he repeated as he moved forward, trapping the trembling and dazed Robin between them as both began to trace their fingers along her now gushing sex.

"Anything ..."

With a grin exposing his canines he leant forward and began nipping at Robin's neck earning gasps from the dazed Desire Demoness who was still seeing stars. Following suit Seilah also began nipping along the opposite side of her neck until both met up just under her chin and shared a chaste kiss.

"Enjoying yourself Robin," Seilah asked as she slipped two fingers into her moist sex from behind eliciting further moans from the beautiful Demoness only for them to be muffled by Natsu who captured her lips with his own. "Not even turned for a week and already you're fucking Natsu, I feel like a little bit of punishment is in order don't you?"

"A-ahh ..."

"Speak up Robin," Natsu grinned as his clothes faded away exposing him fully to both the eager Demons. "If you do there might be a little reward for you ..."

"Y-yes," Robin gasped as her dazed look faded somewhat, one hand immediately wrapping itself around Natsu's neck and the other moving to Seilah's own dripping hole. "Punish me ever doubting you ..."

"Not quite the answer we were looking for I'm afraid," Seilah giggled as she removed her fingers, grinding herself against Robin's own for several moments before two pitch black tendrils emerged from the ground and pushed her into the air. "Try again."

Robin was becoming more aware of herself and found the pitch black tendrils had moved her to hover just above the bed. Moving to a semi upright position she found both Seilah and Natsu were now advancing on her...

And licked her lips eagerly.

"Mmhm, that's a much better response don't you think Natsu," Seilah moaned as they both moved to sit down on her opposing sides as the tendrils gently lowered her downward. "Now perhaps this time with words?"

Her hands moved instinctively, one moving to massage her left breast and the other seeking out her only desire at the moment. An action that earned another playful giggle from Seilah as she wrapped herself into Robin's left side.

Robin was about to open her mouth to speak but gasped instead as Seilah slipped two of her fingers back into her once more, her eyes darting toward her fellow Demoness who leant forward and kissed her passionately.

Robin moaned into the kiss and the fingers began to move inside of her, Seilah struggling not to grin as Robin began bucking into them with enough force that Natsu was forced to hold her in place.

"You dirty little bitch ... your pussy is so tight I can't even remove my fingers," Seilah laughed as she pulled away from Robin's side and moved down toward her currently restrained fingers. "But don't worry, we'll loosen you up soon enough ..."

"I'm wondering who the real dirty little bitch is," Natsu laughed as he moved to sit atop Robin's stomach. "Right now you're nothing short of a whore yourself Seilah."

"I am nothing more than your pet Master," Seilah replied in a seductive tone as she extended her free arm and grabbed a hold of Natsu's fully erect member. "Just like I told you, I am yours to do with as you please ..."

Robin had to sit up slightly the moment she felt it come into contact with her bare skin, her new Master, Natsu's throbbing hard erection was currently being jerked by Seilah who had moved her head back down to her still trembling sex.

"Looks like simply seeing it got you even more aroused Robin," Seilah giggled as Robin inhaled sharply, her hot breath coming into contact with her most sensitive spot. "But don't worry by the end you'll know it back to front ..."

"Yes I-!"

Robin wasn't able to finish as she let loose a loud cry right as Seilah struck her clit, licking, sucking and nipping away whilst moving the fingers stuck inside her up and down like a piston. Her cries were abruptly silenced however as Natsu kissed her deeply once more, his body moving forward slightly as his cock was enveloped fully by her breasts. Using his thighs to keep them around him Natsu began to thrust back and forth gently whilst he continued to make out with the again dazed Robin, saliva leaking from the side of her mouth as tongues clashed in a battle for dominance.

"Finally free," Seilah giggled as she pulled her fingers free from Robin's soaked hole, her vaginal walls continuing to contract around the now nonexistent fingers. "I think she's ready for you ..."

Natsu broke the kiss leaving both panting rather heavily as a rather large and sizeable trail of spit remained between the pair. Naturally this was Seilah's cue as she licked Natsu's face and moved to consume the saliva trail; her lips soon meeting Robin's and the pair began yet another heated make out session.

Natsu licked his own lips as he moved backward and looked at Robin's spit covered slit, his own desire beginning to cloud his better judgement as he moved his head closer toward her. His tongue began lapping at the girl's handiwork with it lengthening far beyond a normal human's in order to cover more ground.

Robin's legs moved to lock him into place however two Demonic tendrils shot out from the bed and pulled her legs apart with a third emerging below her, lifting both girls up slightly as Robin's hole lined up with Natsu's throbbing member.

His own mind was forced backward and in its place was his much more sadistic side, his Demonic side, which demanded he make Robin began for him. And so he slapped the head onto her slit eliciting a rather violent reaction from her, Seilah being pushed into his chest in a rather surprising show of strength.

"I think she wants it bad ..."

"I don't know, maybe I should take you first Seilah?"

"NO!"

"What was that Robin?"

"Give it to me," Robin growled as she thrashed against the tendrils holding her legs, "Put it in me NOW!"

Natsu was about to retort when Robin suddenly shot upward and wrapped her legs around both Seilah and himself, locking the trio together as she kissed Seilah roughly. After several moments she broke off the kiss and opened her eyes which were now fully focused, a feral grin exposing her sharp fangs only increasing their arousal as she wrapped her arms around Seilah's neck.

"Give it to me Master; claim me so that everyone knows who I belong to!"

"Can I call her a dirty bitch now," Seilah asked as Robin grabbed her roughly by the hair, exposing her neck before biting down on it with her right fang.

"Robin," Natsu gasped as he moved to stop her only for Seilah to grab him by the throat and hold him in place. "Seilah!?"

"This is ... holy shit!"

Yanking her fang away Robin licked the wound as Natsu watched it close instantly and Seilah begin to pant heavily.

"You asked when we started if I understood what Master had given me Seilah," Robin said in a lust filled tone. "I understand that I have been truly blessed ..."

Natsu was surprised when Seilah slipped out from in between them and appeared behind him, gently pulling his own head back and exposing his neck to Robin who was licking her right fang eagerly.

"I can't ever repay the debt I owe you for what you've done for me," Robin said as her legs wrapped tighter around his back as the head of his cock pressed against her thoroughly coated slit. "But this I think you'll find is a great start ..."

Going right for a vein Natsu felt Robin's fang pierce a vital however it was then he realized why Seilah had stopped him from interfering. All of his senses had gone into overdrive as each sensation was enhanced hundreds of times over, the feeling of the tip of his erect member brushing up against her was like he'd been drilling her for hours on end and it was in that moment he began to growl.

His Draconic side had come out to play.

Roughly grabbing Seilah he threw her on the bed and gripped her thighs, dragging her gushing sex toward his waiting tongue and proceeded to eat her out eliciting from her the loudest moans yet.

All the while Robin had grown impatient and had slowly wrapped her legs around his lower back and, after sending him a playful, lust filled smirk, forced his entire length into her in one go.

Natsu growled into Seilah earning more gasps and moans in response however they had nothing on the cry Robin let out with Natsu now fully sheathed inside of her, the most powerful orgasm she'd had yet rocking her as her vision seemingly went white.

"You wanted it that bad Robin ... then you'll have it! Seilah, you know what to do!"

"Ha ... of course my Master," Seilah panted as she slid backward across the bed and with several swift movements had Robin's head secured between her thick thighs. "There we are Robin, nice and snug now aren't we?"

Robin's tongue simply lolled out of her mouth, still riding down her previous orgasm, as she subconsciously gripped Natsu tighter toward herself.

"If she's almost out now then the end result is going to be ... tasty," Seilah giggled as her tongue elongated and moved down toward Robin's mouth, forcing its way inside as the lust filled girl instinctively began to suck on it for all it was worth.

"Good girl Robin ..."

"Stho tasthy Robin," Seilah said as she retracted her tongue slowly before moving it toward her breasts.

"I think she's had enough time to rest," Natsu grunted as he slowly began to move causing Robin's half lidded eyes to open fully once more, darting down toward Natsu's slowly exiting member.

"N-no!"

"Shh ... just relax Robin," Seilah cooed as she gently stroked Robin's hair. "The fun isn't over just yet."

Robin couldn't respond as Natsu fully entered her once more, the sense of fullness returning as she let out another cry of ecstasy. Picking up the pace quickly Robin soon found herself back in a semi conscious state with Seilah's thighs pinning her down Natsu was able to thrust in and out of her without resistance.

As this went on Robin's hair had moved to stroke Seilah's gushing sex, at first only lightly teasing it until finally it began to get rougher with her prompting the Demoness to squeeze her tighter with her thighs as she bucked her hips in response.

"Seilah! Release her!"

Even in her aroused state Seilah managed to comply and released Robin who was instantly set upon by Natsu who flipped her over and mounted her, immediately reentering her without a moment's hesitation as he began rutting her like a wild beast.

Seilah moved to position herself in front of Robin's face, roughly grabbing a fistful of her hair as she placed her mouth over her own aroused sex. Robin seemed to instinctually know what to do as she began eating her out, nipping at her clit whilst grabbing her sizeable rear in an attempt to force her face further into her new meal.

The primal act continued uninterrupted for several minutes before Natsu wrapped both arms around Robin's neck and with a loud roar bit down on her neck whilst also releasing inside of her, his cum filling her within seconds as the excess quickly began to escape her abused hole.

Seilah knew exactly what Natsu had done however she found herself only laughing as she brought herself toward her own orgasm, spraying her juices all over Natsu and Robin's faces as the former had just begun to retract himself from the latter.

His member was still fully erect as it exited Robin completely coated in her own vaginal juices and his own cum, a delicacy Seilah was more than happy to partake in as she leant over and immediately began cleaning it off with a lustful moan.

Natsu meanwhile was panting heavily, his eyes wide and his pupils in the shape of his Dragon Form. It was clear he didn't currently register anything other than the act of mating, his nostrils flaring as his eyes locked onto Seilah's own fertile form.

Leaving the now unconscious Robin to recover Natsu had forcibly removed Seilah from cleaning him and pushed her onto her back, an act that had her instantly spread her legs for him invitingly as she extended her arms outward.

"Seilah ..."

"Do it, you know you want to," Seilah said in a sultry tone.

"Look at you ... look at that body of yours ..."

"You like it Master?"

"Your body," Natsu said through deep pants as his glazed eyes seemed to fight with the primal urges to say what he needed to say. "I've always thought about that body of yours ... those overly large breasts you never fail to hide from me, that soft yet sizeable rear and don't even get me started on those hips Seilah ... those hips were made for one thing and one thing alone!"

"And what is that Master," Seilah asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips mere millimetres apart.

Licking her top lip whilst lifting her up Seilah grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist as his head pressed against her eagerly waiting sex, her own juices already coating the entire length as a mere show of her pending excitement.

"You've always wanted this haven't you Seilah, you've always wanted me to do this to you from the moment of your conception ..."

"I've waited for so long Master ... centuries of waiting ..."

"You've waited long enough and more than earned your reward, name it."

"Please ..."

"Please what?"

"This sinful form designed for you Master, use it as it was always intended!"

"Specifics Seilah," Natsu growled as he nipped her lower lip, drawing blood as the Demoness barred her fangs in response.

"Breed me!"

By her command Natsu thrust himself inside her as Seilah's entire form shook violently, an orgasm ripping through her as juices coated both their lower bodies. Natsu grinned as began thrusting roughly into her despite her still riding out her current orgasm which seemed to inspire a follow up that had her grip slip prompting her to become dead weight as she knocked Natsu onto his back.

"Is this all you have Seilah, centuries of waiting for this!?"

"N-no," Seilah gasped as she bit his chest in response, her skin paling slightly as her eyes turned Crimson Red. "We've barely gotten started Natsu!"

Wings sprouted from Seilah's arms and legs as she entered her Etherious Form, all sense of control over her power seemingly shaken as her Demonic half came out fully however to Natsu it was of no concern.

Seilah's assets had only grown with the reversion to her Demonic Form and with it his arousal had only increased, black scales beginning to form across his body as his own Aura flared up and his Draconic Form began to emerge.

Rocking her hips back and forth Seilah let out a Demonic cry that shook the room as both their power smashed into one another, two powerful Demonic forces fighting for dominance as the pair began their primal dance. Gripping both her thighs Natsu pulled himself upward and immediately went for her right breast, nipping at her nipple eliciting another roar as she wrapped an arm around his neck to draw him closer to her chest.

"I should have done this sooner Seilah," Natsu ground out between gasps. "This feeling is-!"

The pair froze for a split second as they each locked eyes with the other, a single moment of acceptance seemed to hit them as they grinned displaying their razor sharp teeth and fangs to the other as Seilah spoke.

"You didn't hesitate to do it to Robin Master however I will ask before letting it go ahead," Seilah said as she parted the fur on her neck to reveal the soft flesh underneath. "Do you truly wish to finally claim me as yours Mast-no ... Natsu?"

"You've been there for me Seilah more than anyone and to turn away your affections was the mistake of a foolish man. Robin must still bite me in return to solidify it however if you're willing to go through with it then yes I would like nothing more than to solidify our bond."

"Then come here," Seilah purred as she licked her lips. "Take what was always yours my Natsu."

Both Demons lunged at each other's necks and bit down hard, drawing substantial amounts of blood right as time seemed to resume at its normal pace, both experiencing simultaneous orgasms as Seilah felt Natsu fill her womb with his precious seed, her stomach slightly expanding before the excess was forcibly expelled onto the sheets below.

Natsu collapsed backwards onto the bed with Seilah landing atop his chest, both panting heavily as they felt the bites on their necks begin to burn and take shape. The pair then looked over at Robin who was conscious once more with Seilah unsheathing Natsu from herself and taking up a position on his right to allow Robin to share his left half.

Wrapping his arms around both girls the three lay there and simply enjoyed the afterglow, panting and sharing gentle, affectionate kisses as Natsu gently stroked both their hair. After some time Natsu couldn't help but chuckle to himself drawing the attention of the girls toward him.

"What is it Natsu," Robin asked softly earning a kiss on the forehead in response.

"That Robin was the best medical exam I think has ever been conducted ever, wouldn't you agree?"

Robin looked at him in confusion before remembering just how the whole scenario came about and began to laugh with Seilah joining in several moments after. All the while in the back of Natsu's mind he resolved to protect what he had in his arms with all he had.

And she who had witnessed the act wholly agreed.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge II**

**In Search Of A Worthy Foe**

_Pride is a fundamental concept all beings possess so what would happen if one were to shatter it? Well naturally one would become nothing more than a spineless whelp!_

_Yet what would happen if Pride itself was shattered?_

_As I said before I believe it shall grant me the power I need to protect everyone and yet even as my good friend Meliodas takes me to this Equilibrius realm I find myself doubting I shall meet an opponent that can match me at my absolute strongest ..._

_**T:TV**_

"So this is Equilibrius," Escanor asked as the pair walked down a busy road. "This is the realm where Gods and Devils unite?"

"Yep!"

"How interesting, it looks more like a grand city than a realm of higher beings," he mused before looking at the space surrounding it. "Aside from the sky decor of course."

"Trust me Escanor everyone around you is either a God or Devil, sure not all of them are good at fighting but let me tell ya the ones that are ... they kick ass!"

"I can feel several powerful presences coming from that large building off in the distance Meliodas, who are they?"

"Oh you can probably sense the Gods Of Creation and Devils Of Destruction," Meliodas replied instantly. "Yeah those guys could probably kill all of us if they wanted to."

"Is that so," Escanor grinned as he began walking toward the building. "Then I suppose that is where I shall find my opponents!"

"Wh-WHAT! Y-YOU CAN'T GO FIGHTING THOSE GUYS," Meliodas screeched as he vanished and appeared in front of Escanor waving his arms wildly. "You piss them off they won't just erase you but our entire Universe for pissing them off!"

"Come now Meliodas no being has the power to perform such a feat with ease, indeed I believe I shall challenge them to a fight!"

"Did I just hear that right, YOU wish to challenge the Council to a fight?"

Meliodas paled considerably as Escanor turned to face the newcomer who stood several metres away from him.

"You find such a claim to be absurd do you?"

The man, whose lower facial expressions were masked by a bandanna covering his mouth, appeared to be laughing by the way his eyes seemed to curve. Removing a hand from his coat pocket he pointed at Escanor who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"You are a nobody here just like many others who walk the streets of this place," the man said before spinning around and pointing up toward the Perfect Silver Sun directly at the centre of the sky. "Not even the guy who owns this realm could fight them and he's already stronger than most so what makes you think you could even hope to compete!?"

For a minute no one moved, traffic having stopped both ways at the man's outburst as murmurs began regarding the claim of fighting the Council in single combat, among which most declaring it suicidal at best.

"You ask me what I think grants me the right to hope I can compete with the likes of this Council?"

"Oh no," Meliodas sighed. "Here we go again ..."

Summoning a large golden axe to his side the hilt hit the ground, cracking it as the man's eyes narrowed.

"Pride."

"..."

"You truly are a fool," the man sighed whilst shaking his head as he seemed to summon a Black Ebony umbrella which he began to twirl around revealing the symbol of a Spider that glowed Crimson Red. "Trash like you aren't long for the world if they don't know their place so if you're so keen on forfeiting your life-!"

The umbrella's handle began to move as the man drew a Black Ebony sword coated with Crimson Red Aura from its shaft before it abruptly vanished. Meliodas who had been eyeing the top of the umbrella until that moment remembered just what the symbol represented.

"Hang on a sec aren't you-!?"

_Current Member Of The Phantom Troupe_

_The Sadistic Blade_

_Feitan Portor_

"So you recognize me? Guess we really are too good at our jobs then," Feitan replied as he pointed his blade toward Escanor. "I'm just here on some business but I can't simply walk past such an idiot and say nothing. That being said however once I'm done with you I'll be taking that axe of yours ... should net me quite a bit on the market."

"So you desire to be my first opponent," Escanor's voice boomed as his muscles began to tense. "Very well then, prepare to feel the power of the Lion's Sin Of Pride!"

Escanor charged toward Feitan, axe at his side leaving Meliodas to shake his head knowing full well this wouldn't be a battle either side was going to win in an argument with the Council.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	46. The Foreboding Derelict Island

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the lemon everyone as you could tell it was definitely something I'm not used to writing but your feedback will definitely help for when I eventually write more down the line! Honestly I'm surprised it was taken so positively too I honestly expected people to hate it so thanks for blowing me away!**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**Dragonborn2704 – Thanks for the feedback its nice to know my first ever actual attempt already rates higher than what you consider to be trash! And no this island isn't from canon but it is part of the next arc its kind of set up for the main stuff to come.**

**And yeah that would be funny wouldn't it!**

**Etherious X – I did say I would attempt it one day just had to make sure I didn't mess it up!**

**Erasenpai946 – He made Seilah his in the same sense he made Erza his because she bit him back. He left Robin the choice on if she wants to truly become his or not and his bite on her is more an 'Intent To Claim' kind of thing.**

**Le Phoque Blanc – You basically mimic my reasoning for doing lemons to be honest. Doing them purely because is something I just don't really want to do which is why it took so long to write one as is because I thought it might devalue the characters I've written and the story by turning it into smut. And I'm hoping in the future I can get more descriptive with it I'm sure you noticed my reluctance to go too far into it during the last chapter in fear of it becoming like a cringe smut fanfic but I think eventually I will be confident enough to try it.**

**You know after ... studying up for it of course haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Foreboding Derelict Island**

_**/Zoro & Sanji's POV/**_

"Damn woman," Zoro groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground and dusted himself off. "How can someone so scrawny have such a strong kick?"

"I'd pay a million Berries just to be kicked by Nami again," Sanji sighed in response prompting Zoro to glare at him in utter disgust.

"Hopefully she kicks you so hard you don't come back ..."

"So do I-HEY WAIT A MINUTE DID YOU JUST INSULT NAMI'S PERFECT LEGS!?"

"Shut up you damn perv cook," Zoro snapped as the pair butted heads. "You're so damn lucky I'm in a good mood or else I'd kick your ass for getting me lost!"

"I got you lost, you'd have done that all by yourself you stupid Moss!"

"That's it I'm gonna slice you up!"

"Bring it on you-!"

"_**Urgh ...**_"

Both Straw Hats froze at the strange sound, blinking owlishly as they slowly turned their heads toward its origin. Standing before them was what clearly was meant to be a human however its flesh had become grey indicating only one thing."

"Oi are you seeing this?"

"Yep."

"_**Urgh?**_"

Blinking again as the human picked something from its teeth the pair spun on their heels and began sprinting away as fast as their feet could carry them.

"There's no way that's what I think it is," Zoro shouted as the human began screaming loudly.

"I don't even wanna know just keep running," Sanji snapped back in response only for the pair to skid to a stop at a large group of hands protruding from the road before them. "Oh crap ..."

The pair took a hard left as the hands touched the ground and began sprinting after them, the screaming from the first human now echoing across the area as more of the humans began to shoot up from the ground.

"Shit, looks like we might have to deal with these things!"

"What the hell is this island," Zoro growled as he drew his blades. "I hope the others are gonna be alright ..."

_**/Luffy & Franky's POV/**_

"We're going on an adventure, another crazy adventure!"

Both Luffy and Franky sung completely off key the entire way into town completely oblivious to the trap laid before them as their desire for adventure overwhelmed any common sense. Arriving at the entrance to the town itself the pair stopped and eyed the wooden arch curiously.

_Ardorton Town_

_Established – _**RUN!**

"Huh?"

"That doesn't sound too good," Franky said as the pair took a look at the towns clearly run down appearance indicating it hadn't been inhabited for quite some time. "Ah well who cares that just means there must be heaps of cool stuff lying around just waiting for us to take it!"

"Damn right," Luffy cheered in response as the pair continued their way into Ardorton Town in search of hidden treasure.

"Man this place is huge, who knows what we'll find around here!?"

"Yeah," Franky agreed as he pointed toward a nearby shop. "Let's start over there and work our way down the street."

Luffy promptly agreed as the pair walked over toward the sealed off store, Franky easily ripping off the boards and knocking down the front door in order to allow the pair access. Once inside the most obvious thing to the pair was the thick layer of dust on everything making it hard to discern anything of real value from what was left inside.

"Do you think they took all the cool stuff?"

"Who knows? If we're lucky we'll find something pretty cool in here though."

"You mean like this?"

"Oi is that a multitool!?"

"A whatawat?"

"A multitool," Franky repeated as he took the tool out of Luffy's hands and dusted it off. "These things are like ten tools in one and cost like five thousand Berries each!"

"Oh really, well that's pretty cool."

"I'll say! You'd better believe I'm putting this baby to good use!"

"Man there's so much crap just lying around in here, look at this perfectly good couch just left here!"

"Yeah you know get the dust off of it and give it a bit of a dry clean and that'd be a SUPER good couch."

"And just look at this," Luffy said as he grabbed a hold of the blade end of a sword sticking through the wall. "Who just leaves a sword behind like this?"

Pulling on the sword Luffy accidently pulled down the entire wall revealing one of the back rooms of the store including the part of the wall the sword had been stabbed into ... and it's supposed victim.

"_**Urgh?**_"

"..."

Picking up the wall Luffy gently put it back into place, much to Franky's shock and disbelief, only for it to crumble away leaving the supposed dead person standing before them with a sword through its mouth.

"_**Urgh ...**_"

"WHAT THE HELL," the pair screeched as they fled the store through a nearby window.

"Wh-what the hell was that Franky, was that a real life-!?"

"Oi oi just calm down Luffy there's no way it's one of those things," Franky replied quickly as they ran further into town. "It was probably just one of the locals playing a prank on us or something ... yeah that's it!"

"But he had a sword through his face," Luffy snapped back as they reached what appeared to be the town centre, a rundown square with overgrown grass and vines seemingly reclaiming the area for nature herself.

At the centre of town was a statue though its head was missing and in its place the head of a human sat atop a spike with the word **HEATHEN **scrawled in capitals on the chest of the statue. Looking around the pair quickly realized there were more than just the one head as countless other heads sat impaled atop spikes, all somewhat animate though how exactly that was the case the pair couldn't even begin to guess.

"What the hell is up with this joint, were they some kind of evil Wizards or something?"

"Well now that's just plain rude, not all of us were 'evil' as you so eloquently put it, some of us were just more inclined in the ways of the dark!"

"Oi Franky ...?"

"Yeah?"

"Did that head on top of the statue just talk?"

"Nah there's no way," Franky chuckled nervously as he looked up at the head. "You didn't talk to us did ya?"

"Well who else was going to talk to you?"

"..."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE," Franky shouted as he revealed his Weapons Left and aimed right at the head who didn't even so much as blink at the threat.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere now is it young man what with my lack of a body and all."

"That's ... look just shut up and answer our questions alright!"

"How rude," the head replied with a sigh. "But as it seems you are likely the only visitors I shall see for some time I suppose I shall answer your questions."

"So what exactly are you," Luffy asked prompting the head to roll its eyes.

"I'm a severed head in case you didn't notice though as to not anger you further I shall answer the question I know you truly meant to ask. My name is Anton Vordeu and I was the Mayor of Ardorton until the place ended up like this."

"What happened here Mayor, why are there all these severed heads and dead guys running around?"

"A complex question," Anton replied as his eyes motioned for the pair to look behind them. "And one I'm afraid I do not have the luxury of answering for you unless you bring me with you."

"LIKE HELL-!"

"Fine," Luffy said as he extended his right arm upward and grabbed hold of the spike and lifted Anton off of the statue, retracting it quickly as the pair turned to face the charging group of grey skinned humans.

"Oi Luffy are you sure this is a good idea!?"

"This guy has answers and is the only one not charging toward us so I say we take him with us!"

"Fine," Franky snapped. "Then if he's so keen on coming with he won't mind if I do this! **Weapons Left!**"

Opening fire on the bodies Franky's attack shredded through their exposed flesh and bone; blowing them apart into a writhing heap and allowing the pair time to flee with Anton in hand.

"Alright then pal you'd better get to talking or you'll be joining those guys," Franky growled as the pair made a beeline for the entrance they'd come in.

"Very well I suppose I shall explain the tale whilst we flee," Anton sighed before clearing his throat. "First we shall go back several years to the assault on our fair town by a powerful Pirate ..."

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"Whoa, this castle is huge," Chopper said in awe prompting Mordred to snort in response.

"Camelot makes this one look like a piece of-."

"No way even the doors have jewels in them," Nami squealed as she bolted past the pair and launched herself at the slightly ajar set of large doors. "I'm so glad I suggested we come here!"

"That's not how I recall the conversation going," Mordred scoffed only to be on the receiving end of a death glare.

"I wonder where all the people are," Chopper piped up in order to break the tension as Mordred returned her full attention to the castle itself. "You'd think they'd have taken the valuable stuff if they were gonna move or run away?"

"Look at the outside of this place," Mordred said as she knelt down and traced a piece of blackened dirt with her finger. "Something happened here, something that clearly didn't end well for whoever lived here."

"Now that you mention it these doors have massive claw marks in them," Nami pointed out as the group returned their attention toward the entrance. "And this door looks like it's about to come off of its hinges."

"Should we really go in here then, what if whoever did this is still inside?"

"Settle down Chopper," Mordred replied as she picked up the small Reindeer and placed him on her shoulder. "Dont forget I'm here to fight off anything that tries to start something with us."

All three suddenly spun around as the sound of gunshots pierced through the eerie silence of the island followed by multiple explosions near the town. Summoning Clarent to her side Mordred marched toward the door and kicked them fully open with one falling off of its hinges with a resounding crash.

"Get inside now!"

"Wh-what the hell was that!?"

"As far as I can tell we should be the only people here," Mordred replied quickly as the pair ran toward the run down stairwell. "But for there to be gunshots means we're not alone ..."

The trio looked back toward the doors at the sound of more gunfire only to find multiple grey humans now standing where they had once been, slowly picking up the doors and placing them back in their former positions.

"What."

"The."

"Hell ..."

"_**Urgh?**_"

Leaping from her place on the stairs Mordred entered an offensive stance ensuring that the stairwell was fully covered as she drew the attention of the grey humans toward them.

"Oi what the hell are you guys!?"

"_**Urrrgh ...**_"

All three were shocked when one of the humans simply rotated its neck a full one eighty degrees before letting out a high pitched shrieking sound that had both Chopper and Nami on the ground in seconds.

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Mordred roared over the noise as Clarent sliced its head off just above the jaw as the grey human continued to make a strangled gurgling sound. "What the ..."

"I think we should probably run," Nami said quickly as Mordred fell back to the stairs right as the doors on the lower level began to shatter revealing even more of the grey skinned humans.

"What the hell are these things," Mordred growled as she fired off a burst of flame and lit the carpet leading up the stairs alight. "Are they some kind of-?"

"CRAP THERE'S EVEN MORE OF THEM," Chopper screeched as more of the grey skinned humans began charging down the second floor hallway.

"Both of you hold on," Mordred shouted as she grabbed Nami by the waist and jumped onto the railing.

Crouching low Mordred launched the trio upward to the roof, smashing through the glass skylight as they landed on the concrete ceiling. Dropping Nami and Chopper she immediately spun around and went to check the grey skinned humans who seemed more or less confused as to what they should be doing now that their prey was out of sight.

"Well it looks like we're safe for the moment at least," Mordred sighed as she turned around to face the others. "But we can't stay up here we've got to figure out what's going on here and how to get out of this mess."

"Agreed."

"Yeah!"

"So before we go any further are we all in agreement on what those things were," Mordred asked prompting the pair to nod quickly in response. "Well then things just got a whole lot more interesting ..."

_**/Zoro & Sanji's POV/**_

"**Three Sword Style: One Thousand Eighty Pound Phoenix!**"

Zoro fired off an aerial slash attack that ripped apart an entire group of the grey skinned humans only for them to continue shambling forward with what little of their limbs they had left. Taking several steps backward he looked to Sanji who bore an equally grim look on his face as the pair nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure?"

"Isn't that supposed to be their prime weakness," Sanji replied as he lit a new cigarette. "Just watch my back until its ready."

"Fine," Zoro growled as Sanji began spinning around on his right leg forming a black miniature tornado. "These pieces of shit aren't gonna push me back any further ... they want a fight then I'll give em one!"

Extending two of his swords out in front of him Zoro began to rotate them until they were no longer visible, generating a powerful blast of wind that made the grey humans struggle to advance in the process, as his prepared his attack.

"**Three Sword Style: Great Demon Fan!**"

The grey humans caught within the attack suddenly began to sustain deep gashes to their bodies as the razor sharp winds within tore them to pieces. Maintaining his attack as his eyes shifted toward Sanji he saw a spark of flame within the black tornado and grinned.

"Good."

Ceasing his attack Zoro winced as both his blades had begun to glow a bright red colour, steam rising from them. Raising an eyebrow at the heat he looked over to Sanji who had now ceased spinning and was in his own offensive stance.

"Alright go finish em off but don't screw it up!"

"Fuck off you damn Moss," Sanji growled as he jumped up into the air and landed on his opposite leg right in the centre of the grey humans. "**Black Leg Style: Diable Jambe – Party Table Candle Course!**"

Spinning around rapidly to once more become the black tornado now tinged with flame Sanji proceeded to kick all the grey humans around him sending them flying backward in all directions ablaze. Zoro sheathed his third blade and went to sheath his other two when he noticed one of the ones that had been glowing red now bore large cracks at its base.

"Shit ..."

Looking up just in time to see Sanji finish off the last grey human he sheathed his blades and walked over to the slightly panting Chef.

"We should probably get back to the ship, who knows if there are any more of these things running around."

"You expect me to go back knowing the others are out there in this," Sanji snapped back prompting a loud sigh in response.

"Are you seriously that stupid? You do realize that Natsu is back at the ship right and I'm sure once we explain what's going on he'll look for the others."

"Ah ... excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be living people by any chance would you?"

Sanji froze mid retort as the pair both looked toward the voice that had just spoken to them finding a young girl clutching a teddy bear tightly to her side. Her long blonde hair was braided in a rather adorable way however her clothing appeared rather old fashioned as she wore a strange black dress with countless orange and black ribbons adorning both it and her hair.

"A little girl?"

"Hold on a moment," Zoro said before Sanji could move any closer. "What if she's with them?"

"You stupid Moss Head how the hell could a little girl be with those things," Sanji snapped before turning toward the girl who eyed them with seemingly innocent eyes. "Sorry about him he was dropped on his head at least eight or so times when he was born, my name is Sanji and we're both living people."

"Oh my ... real living people after all this time," the girl whispered to herself as a grin broke out across her adorable face. "Oh my but that is simply wonderful, please you must help me!"

"Help you, to get off of this island," Zoro asked cautiously as the girl seemed to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

"W-well yes that too but also I have a friend you see ... a rather new friend who I met not too long ago, she's locked up in that big castle up there and I cannot seem to free her."

"So there are other living people here then," Sanji asked prompting the girl to shake her head in response.

"No, she and I are the only ones left and that's only because the bad man who made this place the way it was made it so. He didn't know I was here because I was out playing in the woods at the time but when he returned some time later he placed my new friend in the castle and sealed her away!"

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Before he ... died, the Mayor did say he knew who it was," the girl replied as she turned around to face the direction of the town. "He said that the man was a Warlord Of The Sea-."

"A Warlord," both Sanji and Zoro gasped surprising the girl who seemed to jump backward on sheer reflex.

"S-sorry, we didn't mean to scare you it's just we've run into a Warlord Of The Sea before and trust us they're big trouble," Sanji replied prompting the girl to nod in understanding.

"To think there are more than one who can possess such frightening power ..."

"So this Warlord attacked this place did he," Zoro asked as the girl again nodded.

"He killed everyone here and then he took the bodies that were mostly intact, from there I didn't see anyone until about a year later when he showed up again."

"He came back?"

"He returned and dumped a whole bunch of these things you've been fighting here as well as locked up my friend and hasn't been back since."

"So there's some Warlord running around killing off towns and taking the bodies to experiment on them, I don't like the sound of this."

"Neither do I," Zoro agreed as he turned toward the little girl who just looked up at him expectantly. "Alright we're gonna get you and your friend out of this place, back at our ship there's a guy who will be able to bust in and save her no sweat."

"Honestly Natsu would probably just do that warping thing he does and deal with it in five seconds flat," Sanji laughed only to freeze at the little girl's shocked gasp.

"D-did you just say ... Natsu?"

"Yeah we did," Zoro replied as he once again eyed the girl suspiciously. "Why, you got some kind of problem with him?"

To both their surprise the girl's entire mood began to shift as she began jumping up and down cheerily, her eyes full of joy before she grabbed a hold of both their hands.

"Please take me to Lord Natsu, if anyone can fix this mess it will be him!"

"Lord?"

"How do you even know Natsu anyway?"

"Hm? Oh well I've known him for quite some time, he did save me after all," the girl replied cheerfully. "Of course no one here would know anything about that since it all happened in a time and place so very very far away ..."

"I think we should just take her to see him," Sanji sighed. "Even if she is a threat I know Natsu will be able to deal with her."

"Yep!"

"I don't like any of this," Zoro grumbled. "Not one bit."

"_**Urgh ...**_"

"Oh no," the girl cried as she jumped behind the pair. "More of them!"

"Damn it," Zoro growled as he drew two of his blades. "Protect the girl!"

"Right!"

Charging forward Zoro effortlessly slashed apart another mob of the grey skinned humans as Sanji took care of the girl. Just as he was about to finish off the last one the ground began to shake.

"Crap ..."

From the earth a massive grey humanoid burst forth, its arms having been replaced with metal clubs and a third arm attached to its chest which seemed to be holding a large sword.

"Gonna have to make this quick," Zoro said as he jumped backward in order to avoid one of the club hands whilst placing his third blade into his mouth. "Oi get the girl away from here!"

"No I wanna see Mister Swordsman defeat the monster!"

"Tch, damn brat," Zoro growled as he began sprinting toward the massive being, spinning his blades as he ran. "**Three Sword Style: Secret Technique – Three Thousand Worlds!**"

Vanishing in a burst of speed Zoro appeared behind the beast which was now staggering backward, a large chunk of its body having been blown away by Zoro's attack however it simply spun around and swung its club at him, striking him in the side and sending him flying through several trees.

"Damn it," Zoro growled as he slowly rose to his feet. "Oh no ..."

Looking in his right hand one of his swords, Yubashiri, had shattered right at the hilt rendering it completely useless. Sheathing the sword he removed his other blade from his mouth and stood before the beast with a furious expression.

"You broke one of my swords ..."

"**RUUARRRGH!**"

"Roar all you want but it's too late to take back what you did, you'll pay for this."

The beast simply roared again and moved to strike Zoro however he easily evaded its attack by jumping out of the way and rolling back onto his feet, charging toward it as he spun both blades into a reverse grip behind him.

"**Two Sword Style – Iai: Rashomon II!**"

Soaring past the beast it suddenly froze as not only it by all the ground and trees behind it were sliced apart as two massive shockwaves ripped through the area. Zoro rolled in midair and skidded to a stop landing on one knee panting slightly as he surveyed his new technique.

Looking at the destroyed beast he grinned whilst sheathing his swords, his moment of pride soon to be shattered as the sound of applause reached his ears.

"WOW! Mister Swordsman that was so cool, you totally destroyed that monster!"

"At the cost of one of my swords," Zoro sighed as he drew his broken Yubashiri. "Damn thing ..."

"Oh, sorry Mister Swordsman I didn't mean-!"

"Dont worry about it," Zoro replied waving the girl off. "And my name isn't Mister Swordsman, its Zoro."

"Zor O?"

"Zoro, all one word."

"Zorro?"

"No it's just Zo Ro."

"Zoro."

"Yeah that's it."

"Hehe, Mister Swordsman Zoro!"

"..."

The rather amusing moment was suddenly interrupted as gunfire rang out across the silent island spurring Zoro and Sanji into action. If there were only two other humans on the island aside from their crew then the gunfire meant one of their own was in trouble.

"Wait aren't we going to the ship!?"

"The ship can wait we've got to help out our friends first," Sanji replied with a smile to the girl he currently held in his arms who simply looked up at him curiously.

"Oh ..."

"Let's just hope we aren't too late to help out whoever it is that's in trouble," Zoro sighed as they ran toward town as fast as they could.

_**/Usopp's POV/**_

"WHY ME," Usopp cried as he fled from a horde of the grey skinned creatures. "Damn it Natsu why couldn't you have just sent me home!?"

Usopp's cries could be heard throughout the forest as he bolted away from the ever increasing horde knowing full well his current arsenal of weapons wouldn't do anything against these beasts, thoughts of how to kill Natsu swirling through his mind as he came across the entrance to the castle he'd heard some of the others talking about.

"Oh man I hope those guys are here!"

Bolting inside Usopp failed to notice all the grey skinned humanoids looking at him as he darted right up the stairs, oblivious to their mobilization, as he charged into the first room he could find and slammed the door shut.

"Damn," he panted heavily. "I should be safe here for a bit ..."

"How dare you!"

"Wha-?"

Spinning around Usopp froze as he came face to face with a rather young girl with long pink hair wearing a bright pink and white frilly dress. His attention however was quickly drawn to the fact that her body had red spikes jutting out of it and ... was that a tail!?

"Are you always such a rude little piglet, barging into a maiden's room without so much as a single knock? Well what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Uh ..."

It was then Usopp realized that the girl was stuck in a cage, a cage that seemed to surround her entire bed for some reason. Seeing that made him realize that he may not have picked the best room to hide in however at this point with the grey skinned humans outside he had little choice in the matter.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that," the girl snapped as she stamped her foot. "I know I'm dazzling but I'm asking you serious questions here!"

"You do know there are all these grey people running around the place right?"

"You mean those rejects that the quack Doctor produced, yes I'm well aware of them," the girl replied as she sat down on her bed. "Don't tell me you ran in here expecting to be rescued!?"

"Rescued? I didn't even know anyone was here!"

"Wait ... so you weren't sent here to retrieve me?"

"I was just finding a place to hide out around here, didn't even know you were in here when I ran inside," Usopp admitted as the girl seemed to gain a more depressed look to her once cheerful and arrogant self. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, of course a weak little piglet like you wouldn't be working for them anyway. I suppose I'd hoped I'd be freed after all this time but I guess it wasn't to be."

"Is there a reason you've been locked in that cage?"

"I was locked in this cage on this island because HE hated my musical talent," the girl huffed prompting Usopp to shoot her a confused look. "I'm an idol you see so whenever I get the chance I like to sing!"

"I guess that explains your clothes but did they also put those spikes into you as well?"

"Spikes? Oh you mean these, no these are natural," the girl replied. "You see I am partially a Dragon so I cannot hide certain features I was born with."

"D-D-Dragon ..."

"You seem more shocked than scared little piglet, tell me why you react differently?"

"W-well it's just there's a guy on our crew who is also a Dragon so-."

"WHAT!"

With the girl's screech Usopp learnt firsthand why she'd been locked away here as her shout sent him flying into a nearby wall, his eardrums ringing as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You must free me this instant!"

"Wh-what," Usopp groaned. "Why would I do that?"

"If you free me then I shall escort you back to your ship or wherever else you came from so I can meet this Dragon person you speak of!"

"Let's say I did want to free you," Usopp said as he pointed toward her cell. "Those bars are made from Sea Stone so I can't just break them."

"Then you'll have to get the key!"

"And where's that?"

"No idea."

"..."

"What!?"

"How do you expect me to free you if you have no idea?"

"I don't know piglet just improvise!"

"Well lucky for you I'm great at improvisation and stop calling me piglet, my name is Usopp!"

"Only when you free me will you be anything other than piglet, piglet ... now get going and find that key!"

"Awfully arrogant for being locked in there unable to do anything aren't you?"

"Why you ...!"

"But lucky for you I'm not an asshole so I'll break you out," Usopp said prompting the girl to go red in the face as she took a deep breath.

"STOP BEING A BIG JERK AND GO FIND THAT KEY!"

Usopp was blasted through several walls and found himself rolling to a stop in a nearby hallway. Picking himself up he heard a wheezing sound behind him and froze, slowly turning around to come face to face with a massive hulking being that stood over fifteen feet tall with countless arms and legs strapped to its body. Its main hands had been swapped out with blades and its face was bound by a mask with a single hole in it, the likely focal point for the wheezing sound.

"Uh oh ..."

Usopp bolted as fast as he could as the lumbering beast smashed through the walls and sections of the roof behind him in hot pursuit.

"Damn it this girl better be grateful for this!"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge III**

**Pride Vs Spider**

_I have come face to face with a being who believes me delusional for wanting to face the strongest this place has to offer. His talk of my being far too weak is laughable at best, surely my power cannot be questioned?_

_I shall prove it here and now to this ... human, that my Sin far outweighs all his preconceived notions surrounding my strength!_

Bringing his axe down hard Escanor wasn't all too surprised when Feitan simply disappeared and several clangs indicated that the smaller man had slashed at several spots on his armor. His own attack created a rather large hole in the ground and as he ripped it free he spun around and clashed with Feitan's blade, the nimble Assassin vanishing a moment later and appearing behind him in an attempt to stab him through the back of the neck.

"You are swift I'll give you that," Escanor's voice boomed as the head of his axe blocked the attack. "However I can still read your movements!"

"So? The fight has barely begun," Feitan replied as Escanor spun around and the pair began exchanging a series of rapid strikes faster than the eye could see. From the sidelines Meliodas could only shake his head knowing full well he'd be the one in trouble for this whole mess and resigned himself to his fate.

"Let's see how you handle this," Feitan said as his blade began to glow an ominous white colour. "**Shu!**"

As his axe clashed with Feitan's blade once again Escanor was surprised at the power behind it, a significant amount compared to what it had been several moments prior. His mind immediately began discerning just what 'Shu' was and raced to calculate how to best counter it with his own power whilst he remained on the defensive.

"You seem confused," Feitan said as he struck Escanor's armor, cracking it just above the shoulder as the large man skidded backward from the force. "It appears you've never fought a Nen user before ..."

"It does not matter what power you wield," Escanor replied as his axe began to glow with a golden aura. "I will not fall; it simply is a matter of fact."

"Tch, cocky bastard aren't you."

Clashing with Feitan again it appeared his transference of power to his axe was indeed similar to what his foe had done with his own weapon. Using one's own power to strengthen their weapon was a rather basic practice in many worlds, this Escanor knew of course, however there was something about the way Feitan had done it that kept him on his toes.

"You caught on quick," Feitan said as he vanished from sight and reappeared atop a nearby building. "Then let's kick things up several notches and see if you really are strong or not!"

"I had been hoping you would show me something a little more than mere sword tricks, perhaps soon you will prove to me just why you believe me to be so weak? Or perhaps you are simply all talk yourself?"

"Hn. **Pain Parade!**"

Vanishing from his place on the roof Escanor found himself being hammered by hundreds of individual aerial slash attacks coming from all directions. He possessed great speed however it appeared that Feitan's speed was simply far greater, so much so that he was now outstripping his own by leagues.

More cracks in his armor had begun to show as he sustained repeated blows, his features slowly forming into a grin as his entire body began to glow the same golden colour as his axe had been earlier.

"I see that you aren't as weak as I had first presumed Assassin however the facts have not changed," Escanor said as the golden glow moved to his now clenched fist. "The fact of the matter is that I-!"

Spinning around Escanor punched the ground with such force that multiple blocks simply shattered as Feitan reappeared several metres before him, disrupted from his sprint in order to avoid being struck by the powerful blast, right in the path of Escanor's axe.

"**Daytime: Super Slash!**"

"What-!?"

Feitan's Aura shifted at the last moment just as Escanor's attack slashed the air right in front of him, a searing heat striking him and sending the Assassin flying through dozens of buildings as Escanor jumped high into the air and landed on a nearby building.

"Now let us see if I was merely all talk little Assassin or do you have something more substantial up your sleeve?"

As the dust settled Feitan emerged from the debris of one of the buildings, his clothes torn up and a large slash across his chest. His sword also appeared to be broken, clutched at his right side as he stumbled toward Escanor with a cold glare in his eyes.

"You ... you'll pay for this," Feitan hissed as Escanor felt a massive surge of power come from Feitan's form, his body becoming completely enveloped by a Crimson Red Aura.

"So you can use it as well ..."

Emerging from the Crimson Sphere Feitan was now wearing a suit of white and red armor that concealed his true form almost entirely save for a small slit where his eyes were located. His fists were clenched at his side however it was clear this wasn't a form designed for hand to hand combat.

"**Pain Packer!**"

"It seems I have angered you," Escanor grinned as he adjusted his stance with his axe. "Come and let us see what thrills this new form of yours shall grant me!"

Without a word Feitan formed a small marble sized ball of fire and flicked it upward much to Escanor's surprise. Watching as the small ball rose high into the air he missed what Feitan had said in that moment.

"**Rising Sun!**"

The sphere suddenly expanded into a miniature sun much to the shock of Escanor and everyone present as everything began to get incinerated. The sun quickly expanded to consume Escanor himself however unbeknownst to Feitan he had made one critical mistake.

Now at the centre of the newly formed sun Escanor ceased struggling and took a deep breath before his eyes suddenly shot open, his own Crimson Red Aura flaring to life as it mixed in with a bright golden one.

His form grew in size as he felt his power increased exponentially and with one swift movement he had taken hold of the miniature sun and condensed it into the palm of his hand, much to the shock of everyone around who weren't even prepared for the sun to begin with let alone for it to be so easily countered.

"Wh-what the hell!?"

"Though it is not noon you have managed to trigger it, how interesting," Escanor mused as he aimed the palm with the sun in it toward Feitan. "This form is me at my absolute strongest, the symbol of power itself ... **The One!**"

"The One," Feitan growled as he felt his rage continue to grow. "Seems you weren't all talk after all!"

"I am Pride therefore I have little need to lie, my achievements and power speak nothing but praises for myself," Escanor replied. "**Divine Sphere Escanor!**"

Firing the sun at Feitan everyone in the area began to warp away from the area knowing full well what would happen should it make impact with anything. And impact it did, right onto Feitan's outstretched hand.

An explosion rocked the area as a massive dome of fire engulfed the pair, destroying an entire section of Equilibrius in the process. Within the massive blast however Escanor was advancing toward Feitan, his fingers extended outward like a blade as nothing but pure power radiated from his form as Feitan watched him approach seemingly impressed.

"Perhaps you could do it," Feitan mused as Escanor came to a stop before him. "Your strength is indeed impressive however I do wonder ...?"

"**Divine Spear Escan-!**"

"I think that will be quite enough of that."

Escanor was stunned as his attack was frozen in place, his entire form unable to move save for his head. Looking toward Feitan he noticed the man didn't even so much as bat an eye at the oddity meaning he knew this was likely to occur.

"What is this!?"

"I think the two of you have destroyed enough of the city as it is, time to end things here," the voice said as both Escanor and Feitan jerked forward, dropping out of their respective forms and hit the ground unconscious.

The massive dome of fire simply vanished as a second figure arrived shaking his head in bemusement.

"Honestly do they never learn?"

"You know how it is Brother; fights for supremacy will always be a thing."

"Hopefully we can get this place rebuilt before Natsu comes back; he'll be pissed off to see his city in ruins."

"We'll deal with the reconstruction later for now we need to deal with these two," one of the figures said as they both looked down at the unconscious forms of Feitan and Escanor.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	47. The Perilous Island Ardorton

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Both girls are new to the story so far and for Fate/Grand Order players you'll probably begin to get an idea of how bleak the Thriller Bark Arc is going to be once you realize who one of them is.**

**And trust me Escanor still has a ways to go yet, a productive ways but still a ways to go before he humbles up. Also thanks for the praise I feel the same about reviews because it's fun reading what people are currently thinking, any potential theories and questions they might have!**

**Susano'o Chaos – You did question it once before but I'll answer it anyway. So far we've seen the positive side of the Council, current Gods and Devils however we've also seen their impact in each world we've been to. Even look at some of my Tales From The Tale Verse stories they also highlight the darker side to them and how easily they dismiss breaking worlds, case in point Aizen and Salem.**

**I've almost finished writing the Volume III.V single chapter promo for what's to follow this and within that and the subsequent stories what I've laid down will begin to be explored in full, the darker side of how these higher beings operate, the hatred those who have been discarded/abandoned by them and the fate of countless places left to rot. In addition it will explore something else that hasn't been addressed yet, the ability to manipulate Anti like the Chaos Goddess did and just what the Council utilizes this ability for themselves. All that and more is on the horizon ...**

**As for my lemon scene that's fine I'm not good with them either haha! Hence why I begged for feedback but hey you have plenty of other stuff to reply to so its fine.**

**And finally as for Aava she can be freed if Natsu either grows strong enough to resist the backlash ripping her out would have which would mean he'd have to be stronger than a member of the Council or as you said he'd have to die. As for her fate should that occur you'll find out however I will say this there are temporary exceptions to the rule that will come into play during the final fight. Anti is known for being unpredictable and the final fight is going to represent Natsu's journey coming full circle as the major trio of combatants from the past find themselves struggling against their new foe despite working together.**

**So in short a really fun final fight!**

**Anyway enough spoilers from me on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse**

**The Perilous Island Ardorton**

_**/Zoro & Sanji's POV/**_

"Damn there's just no end to them," Sanji growled as he landed a kick to the side of a grey human's head. "Beat one and three come up from the ground to take its place!"

"Mister Sanji there's no use in trying to beat them all," the girl called out from her place on Zoro's shoulder. "They are nothing more than small fry, find the leader and you sever their connection to the Warlord!"

"Leader huh? Any idea where this leader is," Zoro asked as he sliced apart a zombie that had been going for the girl.

"I-I'm not sure ... I never really wanted to encounter it before."

"For now how about we focus on freeing her friend from that castle first eh Mosshead?"

"Tch, stupid perv cook," Zoro grumbled in response as the pair bolted away from an oncoming group of the grey skinned humanoids. "Hold on kid if you fall those things will nab you!"

"Don't worry Mister Zoro I'll hold on extra tight," the girl replied as her grip around Zoro's neck tightened.

"Come on Mosshead they're already gaining on us!"

"Damn it I'm running as fast as I damn can!"

The trio were now sprinting on an upward slope, a feat that would tire an ordinary human being however to the grey skinned humans it didn't affect them in the slightest. Seeing their end goal, the top of the slope, in sight the trio pushed on and narrowly avoided the clutches of the grey humanoids before swiftly spinning around and delivering powerful strikes to the leaders of the pack.

The group was sent tumbling back down the hill however this bought them little time as more began to claw their way up from the dirt, right in the path they still had to take to reach the castle.

"Damn it," Zoro panted as the girl got off of his shoulders. "I need to do more cardio training ..."

"Just how many people used to live here, that town couldn't have had more than a few hundred people in it yet we've surely seen like a thousand of these things by now," Sanji added as he kicked away another grey humanoid.

"I believe the Warlord dumped a lot of his reject stock off here ... not all originated from here though it seems."

"Yeah well, more trouble for us," Zoro replied as two more of the massive augmented grey humanoids burst forth from the ground. "This might be a bit tougher than we first thought."

"For now we protect the girl," Sanji said as he flicked away his cigarette.

Behind them another pair of the massive hulking beasts emerged as Zoro turned around to face them, the girl shielded between their backs looking between the pair in a mixture of fear and concern. As Zoro cracked his neck to relieve some built up pressure the pair began to advance toward the beasts as the smaller ones in the back began to screech loudly in order to attract even more of their brethren.

"Mister Sanji, Mister Zoro, you mustn't try to fight them all!"

"Normally I would agree with you young lady but we're kind of out of options at the moment," Sanji chuckled as he ceased advancing and raised his right leg, assuming a combat stance. "Just stay in between me and the Mosshead and you'll be fine alright."

"Listen to the cook," Zoro said as the girl turned to try and plead with Zoro finding nothing but pure resolve in his eyes as he took off a bandana that had been wrapped around his right arm and placed it on his forehead. "Me and him might not get along much but trust me when I say this, between the two of us is the safest place for you on this whole island. Stay put."

"But ..."

The girl was silenced by the deafening roar of the four beasts as they charged forward spurning the duo into action as they prepared their counterattacks.

Jumping out of the way from a punch that cracked the earth Zoro blocked a brutal swing from the other big one which sent him flying backward through the air until he stabbed one of his blades into the dirt and brought himself to a full stop before the girl. Grinning he shot off toward the two beasts and with said burst he spun through the air like a drill and landed a series of deep gashes to the stomach of one of the beasts, its guts spilling out all over the ground coating him in black blood.

"Piece of shit," he growled as the second one tried to crush him with its club hand only for the attack to be blocked by both his blades as he felt the shockwave pass through his body, shaking his organs and straining his muscles to their limits. "D-damn it-!"

As Zoro fought off his opponents Sanji found himself getting pushed back as his kicks appeared to have little to no effect on them whatsoever. Inwardly he cursed knowing that he would yet again have to rely on the Diable Jambe, a technique he had yet to perfect, against multiple foes at once.

Looking away for a brief moment he saw Zoro struggling to hold off the raw power behind one of the beasts and again cursed their luck. He knew they couldn't fail, they had to protect the girl, but things were looking more grim by the moment.

"Fine then, let's get this over with," he growled as he raised his right leg with it igniting into flames, the beasts pausing for a brief moment before letting loose loud roars and charging toward him.

As the pair fought against the beasts the young girl grew more and more worried by the second, watching as the pair found themselves being slowly pushed back and injured all in order to defend her.

"Mister Zoro ... Mister Sanji," the girl said softly as she clasped her hands together seemingly in prayer. "I'm sorry Mister Carter but I simply must act!"

Zoro and Sanji winced as even more of the beasts began to emerge from the ground whilst they were becoming more and more worn down. Eventually the pair were completely surrounded with no means of escape.

"Well this didn't end up the way I thought it would," Zoro ground out prompting Sanji to snort in agreement.

"Whoever this Warlord guy is he's a real piece of work, how many people has he turned into these things!?"

"I don't think that really matters right now ..."

"Shit-!"

"_**AWAY!**_"

The pair were shocked as multiple portals opened up around them with strange tentacles emerging from within, wrapping themselves around the beasts and dragging them back into what appeared to be an endless void.

"What the hell," Sanji gasped as his head snapped around the area. "Is Natsu here!?"

"No," Zoro replied softly as he nudged Sanji and drew his attention toward the girl they had been protecting.

"What ... the ...?"

The girl's dress appeared to have splintered into a vine like substance that barely managed to conceal her form; a single stocking of the same black colouring went up her right leg with an orange ribbon seemingly as sharp as diamond protruding from the back. She also seemed to have summoned a stereotypical witch's hat from somewhere, the hat decorated with the bows that adorned her regular outfit.

However it was her forehead that had the pairs true attention as a keyhole glowed ominously at its centre, a chilling and foreboding power seeping forth from its depths prompting the pair to take an unconscious step backward.

"_**I will kill them all ...**_"

"O-oi, are you alright," Sanji asked as the girl's eyes snapped toward him, her glowing eyes dimming as her form seemed to revert to that of an ordinary little girl once more.

"I ..."

Sanji moved forward and caught the girl as she stumbled forward, catching her before she had the chance to fall. Picking the girl up he noticed she appeared to be rather tired after what she had done and shook his head.

"I-I'm so sorry for that, I didn't want either of you to die so ... I sinned."

"Sinned," Zoro asked confused. "I mean I won't lie and say I wasn't a bit nervous for a moment there but I wouldn't call taking out those things that were trying to kill us a sin?"

"I must ... see Lord Natsu, he is the only one who can help against that man."

"The Warlord Of The Sea," Sanji asked earning a tired nod from the girl. "I mean Warlords are strong but surely-?"

"You don't understand," the girl replied shaking her head. "His powers are really really bad; he could do terrible things if he decides to apply them properly!"

"I think we should take her back to the ship now and get Natsu to help her friend," Zoro said after several moments. "Clearly whatever is going on here is something the two of us can't handle alone and it's likely the others are in the same boat."

"Getting the girl back to the ship is definitely for the best," Sanji agreed. "I just realized we still don't even know your name."

"My name? Well I suppose you all can call me ... Abby."

"Well then Miss Abby let's get you back to the ship and see if Natsu can't help you out eh," Sanji replied with a kind smile which brought a bright one to the girl's face. "You're right to keep the fodder off of us?"

"Of course," Zoro scoffed in response. "Those big ones are slow so we can easily outrun them anyway, the small ones shouldn't be much of an issue."

Sharing nods the pair took off in the direction of the ship unaware of the man observing them from the tree line who held a grim smile.

"I forgive you, Abby."

_**/Luffy & Franky's POV/**_

"Hold on so there's another one of those Warlord guys around here," Luffy asked as the head shook itself in Franky's hands.

"The Warlord butchered our homes, slaughtered us to the last and turned the majority of us into what you see here."

"How are you even alive right now, you're just a head?"

"The Warlord is powerful in his own right," Anton explained as the group continued to bolt toward the ship. "But he has allies aboard his own ship that possess equally as frightening powers."

"So he's got a full crew then," Franky mused as the Thousand Sunny came into view. "I wonder what kind of monsters this guy has in his crew?"

"Beings of dreadful power, some even capable of raising the dead and forcing them to gorge upon the living like what you have seen here today. However it appears that this island was nothing more than a mere pit stop for the Warlord's floating fortress of a ship."

"Sounds like this guy is a real bastard," Luffy growled as they ceased their sprint and he turned back to look at the town off in the distance. "To think this guy and his crew would go around killing off entire islands worth of people just to use their bodies like this ..."

"Indeed," Anton replied sadly as the group arrived at the ship finding no one on deck.

Luffy was the first to hop aboard and was surprised to see Natsu sitting out on the deck wearing nothing but a pair of regular red shorts gazing out across the island seemingly deep in thought.

"Oi Natsu what's going on?"

"Hm?"

"You look ... different," Luffy pointed out before noticing something more distinct on his friend, the countless bite marks littering his body. "Were you guys attacked while we were gone!?"

"Heh, no there wasn't any attack," Natsu replied as he looked toward the door. "Those two are gonna be out of commission for awhile though.

Luffy cocked his head to the side confused however Franky instantly realized what Natsu was talking about as his usual grin returned. Walking over to Natsu he slapped him across the back before giving him a thumbs up.

"To take those two down you must've done a SUPER good job!"

"Huh? Did you fight against Seilah and Robin and now they're too tired to do anything?"

"You'll figure it out when you get a bit older," Natsu chuckled before turning his attention toward the severed head in Franky's other hand. "And who are you?"

"I must say I am surprised one can be as nonchalant about seeing a severed head still animate," Anton replied. "However my name is Anton Vordeu and I was once the Mayor of Ardorton Town until that Warlord came and slaughtered us all, taking us away and converting us into what we have become ..."

"Undead soldiers," Natsu replied instantly as he used his Requip Magic to return to his usual clothing. "No matter how far I journey it seems every world is destined to possess them."

"OI!"

The group turned to look at the rapidly approaching forms of Zoro and Sanji, the latter of which was carrying a little girl in his arms as hundreds of the Undead charged toward their location.

"HOLY CRAP," Luffy cried out as he moved to help his friends.

"Wait," Natsu said as he pulled Luffy back. "I'll handle this."

Jumping from the deck he landed in front of Zoro and Sanji, shocking the pair as Sanji's grip on the girl loosened and she flew out of his arms and right into Natsu's chest. The girl groaned for a moment before looking up at Natsu's firm gaze which was still locked onto the charging horde, a fierce blush making its way onto her cheeks as softer eyes set their gaze onto her.

"Hello there, not the first time a girl has thrust themselves into my arms as an introduction but I'll admit you might just be the cutest."

"C-c-c-c-cutest!"

"I can tell you know me from somewhere but introductions will have to wait I'm afraid," Natsu said as he gently put the girl down and stood in front of her protectively. "One moment."

The girl watched in awe as Natsu formed a large sphere of flame in his right hand and fired it at the approaching horde, the attack setting the entire path ablaze as it went as the horde was quickly incinerated.

"Right then," Natsu said as he spun around with a grin on his face, closing his hand to dispel the destructive flames. "My name is Natsu and who are you little lady?"

"..."

"Um, are you alright," Natsu asked as he knelt down only for the girl to take both of his hands and jump up and down excitedly.

"WOW! I was always told you were strong but even at such a young age you're so powerful, I can't believe it!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin at her childlike enthusiasm as he watched her bounce up and down in excitement. It reminded him in a way of himself back when he was a weak little brat and Gildarts would show up acting every bit the mighty Mage he was.

"Well I have been told I'm pretty strong," Natsu grinned as he picked the girl up and jumped back onto the Sunny. "But I'd say you are the first to be so excited by my ability to destroy stuff."

"Really? Oh right you haven't been part of Chaldea yet," the girl replied with a sad nod. "Sorry I just remembered that, please forgive me."

"Hey its fine, maybe telling me your name will suffice?"

"O-oh I didn't tell you because I got so excited ..."

"Abigail!"

Abigail spun around and locked eyes with the severed head in a mixture of shock and disbelief, her head shaking slightly as she took several steps toward it.

"M-Mister Anton ..."

"Yes it is me Abigail; trust me when I say I know not how I ended up in this situation."

"But I saw you die!"

"I did die," Anton replied sadly as the girl began to sniffle in an effort to hold back her tears. "I know it might be hard to see me Abigail but I am the real Anton, changed by that ... mean Warlord, but Anton all the same."

"Mister Anton ..."

"Hold on, you two know each other," Sanji asked still confused by the talking head.

"Mister Anton took care of me while I lived here," Abigail explained quietly. "When the evil Warlord came Mister Anton made sure I was safe and hidden but got caught before he could save himself. I watched as these mean dogs missing skin pulled him apart ... his screams-!"

"It's alright Abby," Natsu said softly as he gave her a gentle pat on the head. "You don't need to go into detail about it, we understand."

"I felt so bad because I could have saved him if I wasn't so weak right now," Abigail frowned. "Ever since I got here I've been so tired all the time and not even my favourite pancakes lathered with syrup have been able to get me going!"

"You-you're a Servant Abigail, aren't you," Natsu asked as the rest of the crew looked at him sceptically.

"Oi what do you mean she's a Servant Natsu she's just a kid," Sanji shouted only for Abigail to shake her head.

"N-no Mister Sanji, Lord Natsu is correct," Abigail replied shocking everyone as she stood up as straight as she could.

_The Cursed Witch Of Salem_

_Outcome Of The Witch Trials_

_Abigail Williams (Foreigner)_

_Bounty – 312,000,000 Berries_

"Foreigner eh? Haven't seen many of your Servant Class around," Natsu mused as he again gave Abigail a gentle pat on the head which seemed to calm her down somewhat.

"When I first arrived in this strange world I immediately tried to find Master Fujimaru or you but found these horrible soldiers who tried to take me somewhere. They saw me using my powers and said I'd make a fine ... Maa rine?"

"Marines," Sanji snarled as Natsu sat down in front of her and met her gaze.

"You said you had a Bounty Abigail, how do you know?"

Silently she pulled out the Wanted Poster revealing a girl who almost didn't even look like her. This girl was basically naked, her dress almost gone save for a few vines that did nothing to cover her albino like skin. The gentle and kind girl before him was nothing like what was in this photo as a girl with razor sharp teeth, glowing purple eyes and countless tentacles all around her slaughtered a group of Marines with ease.

All the while she grinned away seemingly revelling in the death and chaos.

"Abigail?"

"It is me, part of me," Abigail sighed as she sat down before him. "I have a power no one else does and Mister Carter has done his best to help me control it but in this world I seem to be out of it."

"So when these Marines tried to take you, you used your powers and kind of lost yourself," Zoro asked prompting Abigail to nod.

"It only happened once before, far away in all our futures, but it wasn't good. I put all of Human History under threat because of it but you and Mister Fujimaru plus Mister Carter helped me to better control my power rather than outright kill me."

"Abigail ..."

"I-I want you to form a contract with me Lord Natsu," Abigail said suddenly, surprising the group as she crawled closer to him and took the hand with his command seals with both her smaller ones. "You can help me reign in my power Lord Natsu I just know it!"

"Are you sure I need to form a contract with you in order to do that though?"

"Well there is another reason ..."

"The whole 'getting tired' problem," Natsu finished for her as Abigail nodded. "On that note I do agree since whatever THIS is it clearly takes some power to use and Servants without Masters tend to use a lot more power."

"S-so will you forge a contract with me?"

"I ..."

An explosion had everyone's attention snapping back toward the island, more specifically the castle itself as an entire wing seemed to fly off from the main structure and toward the forest below. The loud bang from the impact brought everyone back to reality as Abigail shot up from her place in front of Natsu and sprinted toward the edge of the ship and with inhuman like abilities launched herself all the way out toward the forest.

"ABIGAIL," Natsu cried out garnering no response. "What the hell did she do that for!?"

"She's apparently got a friend locked up in that castle," Zoro said as he prepared himself to head out after her.

"She wanted us to help but we ended up being overwhelmed by a whole bunch of those massive Undead things," Sanji added as Natsu turned his gaze toward the inferno that was the castle.

"Do you know anything about this Anton?"

"I know the Warlord locked someone away in the castle some time ago but beyond that I haven't got a clue. I can only speculate that young Abigail has befriended whoever or whatever lies within that castle and is now frantically trying to save them."

"Damn it," Natsu growled as he grit his teeth. "Franky, you and the Mayor stay here and prep the Sunny! You three come with me!"

"We going to find Abby," Sanji asked prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"I'm going to find her; you three will go ahead to the castle and find Mordred, Chopper and Nami. Also by the way Usopp is out there somewhere too though I'm positive he's in the castle as well."

"The group nodded without complaint as Natsu placed his hands on Luffy and Zoro's shoulders, warping the trio out the front before vanishing without a trace.

"Alright Zoro, Sanji, we need to find the others quickly," Luffy said quickly picking up where Natsu left off. "Take out anything that gets in our way and don't split up or we'll probably get taken out!"

"Right," Zoro and Sanji said in unison as the trio charged through the broken down front entrance right as a familiar face darted past.

"Wait was that Usopp," Luffy asked confused as the trio turned to look at the massive lumbering beast charging in their direction. "Crap ..."

"We'll have to take this one down," Sanji said as the trio assumed their own offensive stances.

"**URRGHHAAAARGH!**"

"GO," Luffy roared as the trio jumped out of the beast's way, the floor shattering as its club based fist struck the stone ground.

"**Two Sword Style: Great Demon Ox Horn!**"

As the beast charged forward Zoro thrust both his blades in an upward motion, stabbing it through its arm and ripping off its club hand in a rather brutal manner as bits of gore flew across the room.

The beast roared as it moved to strike him while he was open as its other club like hand came down upon him however Sanji appeared next to it, leg ablaze as he struck the beast in the back of its own right leg.

"**Black Leg Style: Diable Jambe – Mouton Shot!**"

Sanji's attack hit the beast with enough force to blow away its foot as it dropped down to its knees, roaring in protest as it began smashing everything around it in its anger.

"This will end it," Luffy shouted as his entire body gained a reddish sheen to it, steam emanating from his body. "**Gear Second!**"

Both Zoro and Sanji took the opportunity to quickly get out of the way as Luffy charged toward the beast, his right arm stretched all the way down the hall as he prepared his attack.

"**Gum Gum: Jet Rifle!**"

Luffy's attack smashed into the beast's face, blowing its head clean off of its shoulders as it slammed into the far back wall, still roaring but now thankfully immobilized. The trio panted as they looked over at the frozen Usopp, a grin on Luffy's face as he gave Usopp a thumbs up.

"Dont worry Usopp, we got him!"

"Th-that was ..."

"Cool right!?"

"I'll say," Usopp replied shakily as another explosion went off. "Ah crap I don't have the time to be standing around here!"

"Whoa what's the rush Usopp," Sanji asked as the normally cowardly sniper moved to bolt back up the stairs.

"I need to find this key so I can free this weird girl I found upstairs," Usopp said quickly as he made his way upstairs. "If I don't help her these things might get to her!"

And just like that Usopp was out of sight leaving the trio both confused at his motivations yet proud that he was willing to go so far to help someone other than himself.

"Let's go find the others and then if Usopp needs our help we'll give him everything we've got," Luffy grinned as the trio ran upstairs intent on finding the others.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Flying above the forest Natsu searched for Abigail's presence and was surprised that he had to actually try to find it. For a Servant it should have been simple enough, especially for one that was in the same class as Madara Uchiha of all people, and yet he couldn't even find so much as a sliver of it.

"Just how much power is this girl running off of?"

His murmuring was disrupted when he felt it, a brief flash of the power he was looking for which faded just as quickly as it had come. Vanishing and reappearing at her side he couldn't help but feel sad as he saw the girl face down in a dirty puddle of water, mud staining her blonde hair and rather adorable clothes.

"Why ...? Why am I always far too weak to save anyone I care about," Abigail sniffed as she slowly dragged herself out of the puddle and into the slightly better wet grass. "I wish you were here to tell me how dumb I'm being Lavinia, you always knew how to put me back on track."

His ears picked up the sound of wet tapping as he looked up to see that it had begun to rain, a rather normal occurrence for the Grand Line to be sure but also one rather fitting for the depressing scene before him.

"My Father and Mother were taken from me, Miss Tibuta and Mister Sanson died without me being able to do anything, even Lavinia ... my dearest friend Lavinia."

Taking a step forward Natsu took off his coat and with ease scooped up the now surprised Abigail with it, pulling her close to him as his body released a gentle heat that shielded them from the rain.

"L-Lord Natsu I-!"

"Don't be ashamed Abigail, we all have our moments," Natsu said softly as he sat down on the patch of grass with her bundled up in his lap. "I can tell you've been through more than any kid has any right to bear."

"You were there," Abigail sniffed. "Or at least you will be one day ..."

"You hold yourself responsible for a lot of deaths Abby and although I'm not aware of the specifics I can tell that it may be part of what has dragged you so low."

"Y-you mean my power is like this because I'm not able to forgive myself?"

"The Human Psyche is a fragile thing Abby; the mind can punish us severely if it believes it is warranted. When you showed me that Wanted Poster with that other version of you on it I could instantly tell you hated it, hated what your other self was."

"In that form I am nothing more than a monster, a Devil that will slaughter all who come too close!"

"Do you truly believe that Abby? Would Fujimaru have allowed you into Chaldea if he believed such a thing, would I have allowed you to live if I believed it?"

"..."

"Abby listen, sometimes in life things don't go the way we want them to and as much as we might resent ourselves for the way life handed things to us doing so is a moot point. Instead of crying about why we couldn't do something instead what we should do is strive to achieve the level that will allow us to overcome it."

Abigail stared into Natsu's gentle eyes as a memory began to bubble to the surface in her mind, one from so very long ago yet a time all too recent...

_**/?/**_

"Now that you've buried Lavinia what are you going to do?"

"I can't stay in Salem can I?"

"The field around this version of Salem is collapsing, stay here and you'll be erased from existence."

"And ... you would just let me leave after what I have become?"

"Abigail I know you think you're the big bad in all of this but Raum was the one who forged you into what you've become, to me you're still sweet little Abigail Williams who wanted pancakes with extra maple syrup for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"But what if I lose control again, what if I can't handle this power?"

"Then Ritsuka and I will be there to bring you back Abby."

"Why would you go so far for me when I almost killed you all?"

"Because Abby," the salmon haired figure said as he began to fade away into golden particles. "To us you're now part of our precious family, a person who can never be replaced in our minds and hearts."

"But ..."

"Take Carter's offer Abigail and explore all the wide Multiverse has to offer, there aren't many left alive who can offer you that kind of deal. And when it's all said and done and you feel like settling down ... we'll be there waiting for you, our precious friend Abigail."

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is what it's like," Abigail muttered as she slowly untangled herself from Natsu's coat and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. "Thank you ..."

"You understand now?"

"I think so, but just in case ..."

Abigail extended her left hand outward toward Natsu's right as the Hybrid quickly realized what she was trying to do. Meeting her gaze instead of timidness and fear he saw determination and knew this was indeed her true decision.

"If it's what you really want Abigail then I'll do it," Natsu smiled as he took her hand into his own, pain shooting up his arm as blood began to leak from his Command Seals.

"The Contract ... is forged."

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge IV**

**Punishments**

_Defeated. There is no other way for me to describe what had just occurred. I, Escanor, defeated in my strongest form without so much as a glance at my foe ... and yet all I feel is excitement?_

_Should I not feel a sense of shame, fear, trepidation? Am I incapable of feeling naught but Pride in myself and my abilities to the point of sheer absurdity?_

_Perhaps it is time I found out._

Escanor woke to the sound of light banter between two individuals that were within metres of his unconscious form. Opening his eyes slowly he was surprised to find himself seated at an ornate table along with his opponent, Feitan, and two other beings.

"What ... what is this?"

"So you have finally deigned to awaken," the one with Blood Red eyes grinned earning a light slap over the head from the one with Midnight Blue ones. "Sorry I used a bit too much force to subdue you so you've been out for quite some time."

"You act as if I am nothing but an insect to you."

"Well to be rather blunt that's exactly how the status quo is, not just for you but everyone else in Equilibrius," the one with Blood Red eyes grinned. "We're just better than everyone else here!"

"Please excuse my Brother he tends to have a habit of opening his mouth and spewing insults faster than light itself. My name is Michael and I am the strongest God, an Arch God I suppose."

"And I am Lucifer, Arch Devil!"

"I see," Escanor said as a grin took over his features. "So it appears that it took the strongest of the Gods and Devils themselves to defeat me-!"

"Unfortunately for you that is entirely inaccurate," Michael replied bluntly as Escanor's gaze snapped toward him. "We simply have decided to take a personal interest in your little quest since you trashed a good portion of the city our saviour owns."

"Saviour? Why would two beings as powerful as you need a saviour?"

"Because we were all foolish once," Lucifer sighed tiredly as he looked out toward the city which was already being repaired. "We were foolish and found ourselves sealed away into lives of servitude but were freed, not for any kind of reward mind you but just because he believed it was the right thing to do."

"The Council might believe themselves to be his superior however he is in essence what all higher beings should strive to be, the path we forgot once the Titans had been defeated," Michael added wistfully as the pair both seemed lost in their thoughts before Lucifer snapped back to attention.

"Anyway enough of that you and Feitan here broke the rules so naturally you both must be punished!"

"Punished? Surely you don't expect me to take any kind of punishment lying down do you?"

"Of course not," Lucifer smirked in response. "Your pride obviously wouldn't allow it right? Luckily for us your opinion doesn't matter."

"What-!"

Escanor found himself bound in place in the same manner he had been when he was moving to finish off Feitan and was forced to watch as Lucifer rose from his seat and opened up a portal.

"Michael and I have a bit of a problem you see. Through this portal lies a world in which a shard of our friend lays dormant however we cannot enter it because ... well we just can't alright. Suffice to say the two of you will be going in our stead!"

"However you will not be alone for the Devil of that world shall be accompanying you to ensure that everything runs smoothly. Think of this as another ... quest you must partake in," Michael added as both Escanor and Feitan were picked up from their seats and moved toward the portals.

"Now make sure not to cause too much damage," Lucifer said cheerfully as Feitan was chucked through. "And remember this is for our dear friend so if you even think about trying to destroy what we're sending you in there to get you'll spend eternity in the deepest pits of agony. BYE!"

And so Escanor was thrown through the portal to end up in another strange world.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	48. A New Foe On The Horizon

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So sorry about the lack of updates I've been flat out with work and believe me when you have heatwave conditions and stormy conditions day after day you get sick pretty easy so things have been more or less crap for me the last few weeks.**

**Nevertheless here is the chapter, hopefully a few of the things within hype you up for what's coming because trust me I've got big plans for overhauling this arc.**

**Anyway onto the reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Hey don't worry about it I appreciate that you want to comment each chapter that in of itself is rather flattering! And yeah that's Abby, pure cinnamon roll until she unleashes eldritch death upon our mortal plane ...**

**Erasenpai – Yeah that's basically the plan, he'll actually have quite a few moments with Brook since both of them are rather old and can empathize with one another on a level most others simply can't so I'm looking forward to expanding on that.**

**DarkFireCat – Honestly that's fair haha!**

**Susano'o Chaos – Yeah trust me that there will eventually be consequences for all the collateral and lack of care the higher beings have toward the mortal realms though we are still a little ways off from seeing it just yet.**

**Thanks for that feedback by the way I do try to break it up from constant fighting and instead try to base it on how you would see it in an Anime or read it in a Manga where dialogue and combat are mixed in. Sometimes it isn't as easy as other times and there are times I still don't do it but I know people much prefer that way of writing the combat scenes so I try my best to flesh them out as best I can.**

**And yes you will see during the climax of this Volume and the bridge Vol III.V the consequences of it.**

**To answer your final question currently Aura is one of the few means of actively damaging Anti with Hybrid's Aura being the best hard counter because it's both God and Devil's Aura combined. As for existence to damage nonexistence in a physical sense it would more or less be kind of like a bleeding effect into the alternate's plane, crossing over would erode the section of existence or nonexistence which would push back whichever side was on the receiving end of the invasion currently that being existence.**

**Skandia – The fights just kind of come as I feel they naturally should and I am fully aware that Natsu's fights would be more interesting simply because he's more powerful and has more in his arsenal to pull out. Currently I've more or less limited him to only facing the real big time foes and using the experience through real battle excuse to let the others have their time but to maintain the believability he kind of has to engage the top tier foes quickly because no boss is gonna sit around and wait for all his underlings to be wiped out yet leave a massive force like Natsu active.**

**Galacti – Thanks for the feedback especially that last part because I feel that at this current point is one of the most pivotal issues my series as a whole faces so it's good to know I'm doing well at it for the moment.**

**And I know my word count is crazy I honestly surprise myself each time I look at it to be honest knowing that I wrote it and not someone else haha!**

**Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse**

**A New Foe On The Horizon**

_**/Usopp's POV/**_

As he ran all Usopp could think of was how dreadful his luck was. Of all the rooms he could have entered why did he have to enter the one that housed a prisoner in it, an unwilling prisoner at that?

"Oh yeah you know the great Captain Usopp would naturally leave that Dragon girl to her fate ... ARGH I hate my damn sense of responsibility!"

His whining continued as he reached what appeared to be the top floor of the castle, a rather sizeable and ornate throne room that was mostly obscured by darkness due to the closed curtains and doused lanterns.

"I probably shouldn't go in here," Usopp sighed as he tapped the handle of the door nervously. "But it's the only room I haven't checked yet so the key must be in here-."

"_**Key?**_"

Usopp froze at the deep voice coming from deeper in the room, his eyes instantly snapping to the barely visible throne that housed what appeared to be a deceased figure. Glowing red eyes flared to life as a snapping sound indicated the figure in the chair adjusting its head to look directly at him, a sudden force boring down upon him as their eyes met.

"_**You are not one of my henchman nor are you one of HIS Servants,**_" the figure said as it tapped the left hand side of the throne with bony fingers. "_**Ah, I see ... a prison break attempt by that one. You poor, deluded fool.**_"

"Wh-who are you!?"

"_**Me? I am the one charged with the task of defending this island and my sole prisoner from freedom,**_" the voice replied as multiple cracking sounds indicated that it was beginning to shift from its original position. "_**I am the Warden of Ardorton Castle and a member of the Warlord's crew.**_"

Usopp took a step backward as the entire room lit up to reveal the skeletal figure who was now rising out of his chair whilst wrapping a bony hand around a massive claymore embedded into the floor beside him.

_Member Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Product Of True Necromancy_

_The Skeleton Lord_

"S-S-Skeleton Lord," Usopp squeaked as his eyes darted toward the crown made from the bones of countless hands that all appeared to writhe about seemingly at random. "You mean to tell me that you're a legit living skeleton!?"

"_**Living skeleton? You truly are a foolish boy,**_" the Skeleton Lord replied as it entered an offensive stance. "_**Let us pray that your bones do not inherit that same foolishness ...**_"

Charging forward with a burst of speed Usopp ducked just in time to avoid a brutal horizontal slash that cleaved apart the wall behind him causing it to begin to collapse. Looking upward shakily he was shocked that the Skeleton Lord was already preparing a killing blow and winced for the pain to come.

Feeling something kick him instead Usopp was surprised to see Mordred block the attack at the last moment before he hit the far wall with an audible thud. Groaning as he struggled to his feet he saw Mordred and the Skeleton King trade several blows before it leapt backward, landing on the stairs of the throne.

"Mordred!? The hell are you doing here and where are Nami and Chopper!?"

"They're cutting off the reinforcements that were about to come charging through that door," Mordred replied as she adjusted her stance. "Still I've gotta say I'm impressed that you somehow manage to land yourself in some of the most impossible situations Usopp."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

"_**Interesting, you are a Servant and yet you are not bound to him. I do wonder though how long such a thing will last once I inform him ...**_"

"You won't have a chance to tell anyone anything," Mordred growled in response prompting the Skeleton Lord to let out a shrill rasping sound that the pair figured was its laugh.

"_**Foolish Servant, the power of my conjurer far eclipses your own therefore you stand little chance!**_"

Both Mordred and Usopp dropped to one knee as the Skeleton Lord began shrieking loudly, firing loud and visible sound waves at the pair whilst it sprinted toward Mordred's position. Raising its blade it was surprised when Mordred blocked it but grinned upon feeling far less resistance than it had encountered previously.

"_**It appears you cannot stand my high pitched cries,**_" the Skeleton Lord said as it again began firing them prompting Mordred to take several steps back whilst trying to cover her ears. "_**It is no use. This cry is many decibels too high for you to simply block out in such a primitive way!**_"

Opening its mouth the Skeleton Lord went to unleash yet another cry only for a large marble shaped object to fly into its mouth, exploding to unleash a sticky brown substance.

"What the hell," Mordred shouted in confusion before looking at Usopp who had his slingshot out. "Wait a second, YOU did that!?"

"Heh, but of course! When nothing but crap spews forth from the mouths of your opponent there is no better cure than my patented **Special Attack: Great Hot Glue Star!**"

In response to Usopp's words the Skeleton Lord tried to shout at him but only managed to produce a faint gurgling sound. Taking the opportunity Mordred charged at the Skeleton Lord and began attacking it with renewed vigour leaving Usopp time to run over to the throne in search of the key he was searching for.

"Come on now where the hell is it," he ground out as the sounds of clashing steel edged closer. "Maybe he hid it underneath his chair ... no, wait there it is!"

Ironically the set of keys were underneath the throne's cushion, a rather old and worn looking one at that. Not paying the cushion another moment's thought he grabbed the keys and began booking it toward the door.

"USOPP," Mordred shouted prompting him to abruptly skid to a stop. "DUCK!"

Doing as instructed he was horrified as two flaming skulls passed over his back and smashed into the wall of the throne room leaving two large holes in their place. Turning around he was surprised to see that whilst Mordred had the upper hand physically and skill wise the Skeleton Lord was much more crafty and constantly continued to employ the use of dirty tricks in order to win.

"D-damn it! **Special Attack: Magical Marble Star!**"

Firing his attack before spinning around and booking it out the door the Skeleton Lord was wholly unprepared for it to explode at his feet as hundreds of marbles coated the floor. Taking a step forward to attack he slipped and found himself on his back as Mordred loomed over him.

"_**This is not over foolish Servant!**_"

"Yeah don't worry I know all about how you Skeleton Lords work, Morgana loved using you guys to fight Father all the time," Mordred replied as she stabbed it through the skull setting off a large explosion that sent her flying across the room.

Looking back to where the explosion was she saw the Skeleton Lord getting back up, hole in its head and its entire skull now ablaze as it entered its secondary phase. Getting to her feet Mordred adjusted her stance as the Skeleton Lord held its bone like sword up to the flames atop its head, setting it alight in the process.

"_**You will not leave this place alive, Servant.**_"

"Try saying that when I'm actually about to die and maybe I'll believe you," Mordred scoffed as the Skeleton Lord swung its blade and cleaved off an entire section of the castle, the sound of it crashing to the ground moments after being almost deafening as the Lord used the moment to close the distance between the pair.

Raising the flat of her blade Mordred blocked a forward thrust and staggered the Skeleton Lord, using the opportunity to slash at its chest region several times as the flames ate away at the frail cloth beneath its armor.

"_**Is that the best you can do?**_"

"Not even close," Mordred replied as the Skeleton Lord pried open its armor and ripped off the alight cloth, chunks of rotten flesh being removed along with it as it tossed it to the side without so much as a second glance.

"_**Pity, I had hoped you would provide more of a challenge for me however it appears my Lord was incorrect in calculating your battle prowess.**_"

Mordred felt a twinge of anger at the insult to her strength before Clarent itself forcibly suppressed it, knowing full well that the Skeleton Lord desired her to lose control thereby making a potential mistake at a critical moment. Allowing Clarent full access to her being Mordred felt the similar calm wash over her as her entire demeanour shifted to a cool, calm and collected one.

"You almost had me there with that insult but it won't work," Mordred said as her red battle robes became surrounded in the phantasmal armor provided by Clarent. "You are indeed powerful however you are no match for me, son of the perfect King."

"_**What a strange power, conjuration of phantasmal armor, what kind of purpose could such a frail protection possibly serve you here?**_"

"Frail? This armor's mere presence symbolizes quite a lot you know, the fact that it has even decided I'm worthy to wear a manifesting version of itself is more than I'd ever dreamed of in life."

Meeting the Skeleton Lord's cold, unyielding gaze Mordred raised Clarent to eye level before lowering it slightly and gripping the handle with both hands. Adjusting her footing the Skeleton Lord also adjusted its stance in preparation for the coming fight.

"This is it for you; I kill you and the undead here either fall entirely or scramble without clear direction. Failure isn't an option!"

"_**We shall soon see,**_" the Skeleton Lord replied as the pair clashed once more as the shockwaves from their fight surged throughout the aged castle.

_**/Usopp's POV/**_

"Damn it I've got the key now all I have to do is free that Dragon girl from the cage she's in," Usopp said to himself as he sprinted down one of the many long hallways. "Of course I'll need to recount the thrilling tale of how I actually managed to acquire the key from that massive skeleton-! 

Cut off from his musings Usopp screeched as the section of flooring he'd just stepped on collapsed due to a powerful shockwave that ripped throughout the castle, his rapidly falling form saved as he was plucked from the air rather unceremoniously.

"Usopp!"

"Thank god it's you Chopper," Usopp sighed in relief as he looked up at the reindeer who was in his Heavy Point form. "What the hell is going on around here anyway!?"

"We need to get out of here right now Usopp, Mordred is buying us time to escape so we should take it while we have the chance!"

"You're here too Nami-wait that doesn't matter we can't leave yet!"

"You'd rather stay behind in this mess!?"

"There's a girl trapped in here behind a sea stone cage and I managed to swipe the key from this massive skeleton thing Mordred is fighting right now, we can't just leave her behind!"

"Wait there's actually someone alive in here!?"

"Actually ... yeah I can actually smell someone else in here," Chopper said as he sniffed the air several times. "Though the scent is kind of ..."

"Come on you guys there's no time," Usopp said as he leapt from Chopper's grasp and took off toward the entrance hall. "Follow me and we'll all be able to get out of here in no time!"

"Fine but this girl better be grateful," Nami snapped as a loud roaring sound reached their ears from the other end of the hallway. "Oh no ..."

Multiple loud thuds could be heard as another of the massive beasts appeared at the opposite end of the collapsed hallway, its roars getting louder upon spotting them prompting the trio to bolt as quickly as possible.

"RUN FOR IT," Usopp cried as the trio shot off toward the girl's room hoping they could free her before the beast caught up.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"So you're telling me that you aren't from this reality?"

"I'm afraid not," Abigail replied shaking her head softly. "I actually shouldn't really exist at all however as you no doubt saw I was given the chance thanks to you and Mister Ritsuka and Miss Mash who all allowed me to go with Mister Carter rather than be wiped from ever existing."

"And yet here you are a Servant?"

"I believe that was the rule that allowed me to escape; my name being etched into the Throne was what anchored me to existence itself. From there I have travelled with Mister Carter hoping to gain some control over my powers yet no matter how hard I try I always seem incapable of using them correctly ..."

"And where is Carter anyway?"

"When I first touched this reality something ... dark seemed to latch onto me and pin me down into it however it also pulled me from the stream I was travelling alongside him in effectively separating us. If Mister Carter made it into this world then I know not where he might be though I don't doubt he is trying to find me as we speak."

"So is that why you chose to live here then?"

"I fled here after my conflict with the strange soldiers and hid my powers as best I could," Abigail replied as the pair reached the top of a mountain opposite the castle which gave them a good view over the chaotic island. "Though it appears no matter where I might end up chaos and destruction are doomed to follow ..."

"Hey this wasn't your fault Abigail this was the Warlord's fault remember?"

"..."

Natsu sighed as he gently placed a hand atop her head, patting her head in an affectionate manner as the girl seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch. Smiling slightly he turned his gaze back toward the castle in the distance and narrowed his eyes.

"There is something with considerable strength in that place which my Servant Mordred is currently fighting, any idea what that might be?"

"That would be the lead skeleton in charge of all the other foul heretical beings left here," Abigail replied in disgust. "Anyone who might have lived was slain by that thing!"

"Then we should get your friend out as soon as possible then," Natsu replied as he used the contact he had with Abigail to warp them into the castle's entrance hall only to find it full of corpses.

"So many of the larger ones have been slain!"

"That means the others are hard at work then," Natsu grinned as he held out his hand for Abigail to take, gently gripping her much smaller one as he led her up the stairs past the destroyed husks of several more larger beasts. "Lead the way for me."

With a swift nod Abigail pulled Natsu up the remainder of the stairs and down a hallway toward a closed door. Before he could check for danger Abigail burst through and charged into the room calling out a name.

"Lizzie!"

"Abby," a voice squealed back as Natsu entered the room. "Abby why are you here its far too dangerous for you to be here in your cond-!"

The girl in the cage and Natsu's eyes met as an instantaneous blush formed on her face, be it from embarrassment or something else Natsu knew not.

"I-it cannot be," the girl screeched which sent Natsu staggering backward slightly as his eardrums exploded and reformed from the pitch. "N-Natsu, what are YOU doing here!?"

"Hi to you to," Natsu replied as he closed the door. "When Abigail said she had a friend locked up here I wasn't expecting ... well you I suppose."

"And just what is that supposed to mean," the girl huffed as the blush deepened. "And here I thought you had come to save me, the poor and frightened damsel from the evil undead army! You ruined the whole entrance you ... you big DUMMY!"

"Uh-?"

"Go back outside and come back in and do it again!"

"Wait what-!?"

"YOU HEARD ME," the girl screeched prompting Natsu to sigh and do as instructed.

Closing the door he shook his head before opening it again and entering once more. Upon closing it he turned around and froze at the sight before him.

"What ...?"

"Oh my," the girl said breathlessly as a finger traced along her exposed thigh until it reached a pink spike which protruded from her skin. "I-I've been waiting for so long for a brave hero to come and rescue me from this dreadful place ..."

His eyes darted between the now semi clothed girl and Abigail who simply had her head cocked to the side in confusion until finally he pieced together what was happening and inwardly cursed his future self. Inwardly sighing he wracked his brain for the appropriate answer whilst taking several steps forward.

"Fear not my lady for I have come to free you from this dreadful nightmare that ails you so desperately. Indeed I must also apologize for intruding without announcing myself for I have intruded upon you at a most sensitive-!"

"N-no it is quite alright my hero," the girl replied as she shielded her womanhood from his direct line of sight ... poorly. "I-if there were anyone who did indeed possess that right then it would be my saviour, would it not?"

Vanishing and appearing inside the cage the girl gasped as Natsu placed a hand on her cheek, a rather cute gasp escaping her as he traced his thumb across her crimson cheek as his face inched closer to hers.

"If my lady desires to grant me such permission then ... perhaps I should confess something that has ailed me from the moment I set eyes upon your elegant form?"

"H-hero ..."

"My lady I-I must confess that I-!"

The girl closed her eyes as Natsu's face inched closer to her own, preparing herself as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I ... CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO PULL THIS SHIT AT A TIME LIKE THIS ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

"WAAAHHH," the girl screeched as she shot up into the roof of the cage and impaled her horns into the bars all the while blushing furiously.

"Y-Y-YOU BIG JERK! FOR A MINUTE THERE YOU ACTUALLY WERE DOING WELL THEN YOU MESSED THE WHOLE THING UP!"

"Couldn't care less about that crap when we're in the middle of a hostile environment, who the hell even are you anyway!?"

"OOOO! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR THIS NATSU DRAGNEEL, DO YOU HEAR ME," the girl cried comically whilst flailing about since her horns were still stuck in the bars on her roof.

Warping back out into the room proper he turned to Abigail whose face was comically blank as she watched the girl flail about.

"So who the hell is this anyway?"

"Her? Well that Lizzie, her real name though is Elizabeth."

_The Unholy Blood Countess_

_Fabled Countess Dracula_

_Elizabeth Bathory (Lancer)_

"Elizabeth Bathory, right?"

"That's right Natsu you damn deceitful piglet, how dare you play with a maiden's heart in such a way," Elizabeth huffed before realizing her lack of modesty and promptly screeched once again. "D-don't look at me with such a lustful gaze you-you pervert!"

"Oh I'm the pervert," Natsu snorted in response whilst shaking his head. "You really aren't all together up here are you?"

"H-how dare you question my sanity! I-I'm merely still flustered from having my heart so thoroughly toyed with by you and your ..."

"What?"

"I just realized you asked who I was didn't you?"

"Took you that long to notice did it?"

"SHUT UP," Elizabeth snapped before adopting a thinking pose.

'_This is simply perfect, without anyone like that pathetic failure of a Yandere stereotype Kiyo around I can twist Natsu to my side ... yes then he'll be mine and I'll rub it in all the other girl's faces especially that stupid Roman Saber and her massive-!'_

"You do realize you aren't actually thinking internally and we both just heard everything you just said right?"

"..."

"Would you like to come down now?"

"Yes please," Elizabeth sniffed clearly embarrassed as Natsu appeared inside the cage and gently pried her horns out and placed her back onto the bed.

Sniffing again Elizabeth summoned the rest of her clothes however she still refused to look directly at him, understandably so, however he still decided to press her for information before letting her free from the cage.

"So Elizabeth why exactly are you in here?"

"I was locked up here because people were jealous of my talent!"

"Your talent?"

"I'm beloved by all, an eternal beauty and master of all things performance you see," Elizabeth explained proudly whilst facing the opposite way allowing Natsu to watch as her tail swished back and forth erratically showing off her nervousness.

"So you're an idol then?"

"I'm not 'A' idol but 'THE' idol, no one is better than me!"

"I ... see?"

"I was staying aboard this massive floating island where a whole bunch of people like me live when suddenly I found myself being forcibly removed and locked up here!"

"Floating island? Do you mean like a large ship or something?"

"It was an island ship, big mast the size of the tallest of buildings," Elizabeth replied before frowning. "I bet it was that bitch Perona who had me locked up here she's always been jealous of how superior I am to her!"

"Perona? Look Liz can you tell me where you came from, was it from the same place all these undead came from?"

"L-Liz," the now nicknamed Liz gasped whilst blushing and tapping her fingers together nervously. "Um ... yes that is where I came from."

"So you'd know who this Warlord is then right?"

At the mention of the word Warlord Elizabeth's gaze hardened and she seemed to overcome any kind of embarrassment to look right at him.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he's going around wiping out towns and converting their people into these abominations, I can't let that continue."

"I know you are strong Natsu, one of the strongest ever, but that place poses a threat even to you."

Natsu was genuinely surprised at this new piece of information since most Servants seemed to know his general history and power levels throughout it he assumed Elizabeth would have told him the information directly not warn him away.

"Is that right? And just why would that be the case Liz?"

"Aside from the Warlord himself there are several powerful Servants there, much more powerful than me. Also there is the grand monster created by the Warlord that is able to be activated at a moment's notice ... oh and the living legend's corpse in the graveyard-!"

"Liz I need to know what we're going to be walking into here," Natsu said as he took the girl's hand eliciting a surprised gasp. "If you know me then you know I'm gonna find my way into this mess one way or another so how about helping me out?"

"W-well I suppose I could ..."

"We'll free you from here and take you with us if you do."

"Well I already sent someone off to get the key from the Skeleton Lord though he's probably dead by now-."

Before Elizabeth could finish the door was thrown open as Usopp, Nami and Chopper barrelled their way through startling the three occupants of the room. Slamming the door shut Usopp spun around clutching a key in his hand all the while gaping at seeing Natsu inside the cage.

"Wh-what the hell!?"

"Hey."

"DON'T JUST 'HEY' ME YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?"

"Investigating the place and helping rescue Abby's friend here," Natsu replied with a grin. "You?"

"Uh ..."

"I knew you'd do something productive whilst you were gone Usopp, and boy how heroic-."

"SHUT UP," Usopp snapped as he opened the door to the cage. "There you go Miss I freed you and I guess you met up with Natsu now so ..."

"Yeah this is great and all but can we get a little help over here," Nami growled as a massive fist smashed through the wall next to the door as the massive beast chasing the trio forced its way into the room.

"Alright guess it's time to get everyone out of here," Natsu sighed as he prepared to incinerate the beast only for Elizabeth to shoot past him, summoning a massive lance in the process.

With one swift strike she sliced the beast apart from its torso region before twirling her lance around and eviscerating its upper half spraying blood across the room as if it were a blender.

"Well then ..."

"Damn," Elizabeth sighed. "I REALLY needed to do that to something ..."

"I feel like I should be regretting unlocking that door now," Usopp muttered to himself before the entire building began to shake violently once again.

"Well that feels like Mordred getting serious so it's time for us to leave," Natsu said whilst opening a portal. "Where are Luffy, Zoro and Sanji?"

"Those three? Probably off causing trouble somewhere no doubt," Nami sighed. "We'll wait for you back at the ship Natsu."

"Yes yes, the ship! You there, roughish girl, I demand you show me to my new permanent residence aboard this ship of yours!"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well naturally I'll be staying wherever ..."

Liz's eyes wandered over to Natsu's form prompting the Navigator to audibly groan in annoyance.

"Is there anyone of the female gender aside from myself who ISN'T head over heels for him!?"

"I don't know how you see it Nami but having someone like her lusting after you seems more like a curse than a blessing," Usopp whispered only to get wacked over the head by Liz's lance.

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

"All of you get going before I decide to make you walk," Natsu snapped, effectively silencing the group who quickly darted through leaving Natsu and Abby alone. "Alright then judging by the last remaining life signs we need to go ..."

Placing a hand onto Abby's shoulder the pair appeared in a completely trashed throne room where Mordred was currently decapitating the Skeleton Lord prompting Natsu to instinctively cover Abby's eyes.

"Oh hey Natsu, look what I just killed," Mordred grinned as she picked up the severed skull of the Skeleton Lord.

"DAMN IT WE MISSED OUT ON ALL THE FUN!"

"Judging by how trashed this place is and that Mordred has some wounds I'd say that's probably a good thing," Sanji replied shaking his head. "At least we got to take out a whole heap of those massive beast things."

"_**Fools,**_" the Skeleton Lord hissed prompting Mordred to almost drop the skull in surprise. "_**My defeat has only sealed your end and roused my Lord's curiosity for he would now-!**_"

The Skeleton Lord suddenly opened its mouth as a massive black substance emerged from it, quickly forming into a strange pitch black humanoid entity with rather strange bodily proportions. A long neck with two small horns on its head, a rather portly midsection with thin legs and glowing white eyes which shot open to stare right at the assembled group.

"_Kishishishishi! Well now, it appears my dumping ground has found a few uninvited guests ..._"

_**/?/**_

The sound of howling could be heard in the distance as the real form of the strange black figure rose from his couch and walked toward the window of his castle, glass of aged wine in hand, as he surveyed the gathered group before him with a sadistic grin.

"To think those who would so easily declare war against the World Government would come crawling toward my domain so carelessly, perhaps fate has indeed smiled upon me this day? Kishishishi!"

"_What are you?_"

"Ho? Is that the voice of the man who has sent the Marines into an uproar, Natsu Dragneel? Ah yes you do look just like the Wanted Poster ... and look the famous protégé of yours Monkey D Luffy ..."

"_Oi I'm not any kind of protegay I'm gonna be King of the Pir-!_"

"_He meant student you idiot!_"

"_Huh?_"

"I feel anger that you have slain my Warden Skeleton Lord however perhaps his loss can indeed be salvaged for you all possess such fine ... materials for me to use in my experiment to create the ultimate undead legion, unsurpassed by any other! Especially you two," the figure grinned as he pointed to Natsu and Luffy. "The two of you possess drive and power rarely seen this half of the Grand Line!"

"_I don't know who you think you are but don't think we're easy prey, my Servant eliminated your Skeleton Lord with ease,_" Natsu replied as the figure turned to face Natsu directly. "_You'll pay for the atrocities you've committed here!_"

"Kishishishi! Oh really, and how might I ask do you plan on accomplishing that!?"

"_You think you're safe but we've got the Servant you were holding here,_" Natsu replied silkily prompting the figure's smirk to lessen slightly. "_That's right she'll lead us right to you, regret discarding her like trash now?_"

"Ridding my ship of that disgusting voice was well worth it, even if it means my location is to be leaked! Fortunately I have more than ample time to prepare for your approach Dragneel, yes even you I know how to combat."

"_I highly doubt that._"

"Oh but you see I already have several residents here upon my ship who would simply love to reunite with you, one in particular has been rather vocal about how powerful you truly are and I must say I find myself desiring your arrival all the more!"

"_You would be the first to desire my arrival, most try and flee the moment they discover it._"

"Kishishishi! Fortunately for me I've faced horrors just as tumultuous as you in the New World, your threats mean nothing!"

"_Don't worry because we'll be there soon enough and you'll be brought to justice for what you've done to the people of Ardorton and all the others you've senselessly slaughtered for your own greed._"

"Kishishi! Spoken like a true Marine," the figure said as he turned away to face another figure who was currently sprawled out across another couch in the room, grinning ear to ear at the conversation. "Here me Straw Hat Pirates, come find me in the centre of the Florian Triangle and learn the meaning of true fear! KISHISHISHI!"

Severing the connection to the former Skeleton Lord the figure returned to his seat and refilled his glass of wine before looking over at his current companion.

"I suppose this must make you all giddy inside to finally be able to face Dragneel?"

The figure started chuckling before suddenly bursting into uproarious laughter, his eyes flickering Crimson Red as he warped over to the windowsill seemingly eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Straw Hats.

"From the moment I had met him on the Triumvirate I knew, I knew that one day we would be able to test our strength against one another ... how long I have awaited this day, Moria."

_Ally Of The World Government_

_Warlord Of The Sea_

_Captain Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Gecko Moria_

_Bounty – 320,000,000 Berries_

"Kishishishi! Alert the other Servants, rouse the Mysterious Four and prepare for the arrival of the Straw Hats! Tonight we shall recreate Tartaros itself upon Thriller Bark, make sure no expense is spared ..."

"As you command Master," the Servant replied before phasing through the windowsill with only the sounds of maniacal laughter as any trace of his being present.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge V**

**The Ultimate Punishment**

"Finally awake are you?"

Escanor opened his eyes in an almost casual manner and sat up to look at Feitan who seemed almost far too calm about their current predicament. Seemingly sensing Escanor's confusion Feitan sighed and shook his head before speaking.

"You honestly didn't think we were just gonna get off scot free did you, we damaged the realm of the High Arbiter. To the Gods and Devils that guy is like their poster child or something along those lines so keeping his realm in order in exchange for free travel is something they prioritize above almost all else."

"Even so you are far too calm about being tossed so easily through a portal into an entirely unknown world. Does the thought of being treated like nothing more than a mere insect not bother you in the slightest?"

"Man it's no wonder Meliodas got the title of Devil over you," Feitan sighed prompting Escanor to raise an eyebrow in response. "Sure he's retarded and annoying as hell most of the time but even he knows to follow the rules laid down by the big guns."

"So then why would you challenge me knowing full well you'd also be punished?"

"Because honestly that axe of yours is worth a fortune and I was gonna try stealing it and flipping it back in my world," Feitan replied dismissively. "High risk high reward kind of deal, you know what I mean?"

"I suppose so," Escanor replied before looking around at the strange place they had ended up. "This place feels rather strange don't you think?"

"You mean you haven't felt it yet?"

"Felt what?"

"Man ... you're just so slow," Feitan sighed. "There is a Divine Law upon this reality, one that seems to prevent conflict."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not sure how or why such a thing has been done however I do know that should we attempt to fight anyone in any way, shape or form we could very well forfeit our lives."

"Yup, well said stranger!"

Both Escanor and Feitan's eyes shot up to find a strange kid floating above them with a rather annoying grin plastered onto his face.

"Who are you supposed to be boy," Escanor asked prompting the kid to laugh in response.

"Who me? I'm God!"

"You mean you're 'A' God?"

"Well if you reeeeaaaallly wanna get technical with it then yes I'm just 'A' God, but I'm 'THE' God of this reality! Oh and I might look like a kid but trust me I'm way older than you!"

"Look just cut to the chase what do you want," Feitan said clearly not interested in the mindless banter between the pair.

"Well you see word just came in that the two of you are here to retrieve something from my world, something real important to those stuffy Gods up in Equilibrius. Basically the problem all those guys have is they don't know how to not solve things without beating them up, y'know?"

"..."

"Look it's like this," the God sighed as he summoned a single King Chess Piece into his hand. "In most worlds people fight, people die and life constantly suffers unfairly. In this world I've used my power to change that and so nothing, regardless of how powerful it may be, can fight here!"

"You mean you've somehow managed to abolish conflict entirely?"

"Not entirely because people will always clash over things, instead I decided I'd break things up into ... well games!"

"..."

"..."

"Haha, you guys looks so mad! Anyway I know exactly what it is you guys are after but unfortunately for you someone in this world already has it so you'll have to beat them in a game if you wanna get it back!"

"You do realize who sent us and why they sent us right," Feitan asked hoping to avoid the dreadful task of playing games.

"Oh I know full well but I'm not gonna break my own rules just for you guys, Universal Constants and all that!"

"So you mean to tell me that we can't fight ... at all," Escanor asked slowly prompting the God to nod.

"Aww no need to look so down Goldie you've just gotta let loose and live a little! I'm sure you guys will have a great time here in this reality and hey to be extra nice I'll even point you guys in the right direction!"

The pair followed the general direction being indicated and noticed a massive King Chess Piece sticking out across the landscape before turning back toward the God who seemed even more cheerful than before.

"I can't wait to see how you two do in my world but for now I've gotta get going, whole reality to manage and all that! See ya!"

And like that the God was gone leaving the pair alone once more with Escanor seemingly frozen in place.

"Oi, what's up with you?"

"I ..."

"Yeah I know it's a long ass walk but we might as well get this over with-."

"N-no it's not that it's just that I-I don't know what to do ...?"

"Huh?"

"I am the Lion's Sin of Pride, my power is all I've ever known so to be forced to go without it entirely after so long I-!?"

"Don't bother thinking too hard about it," Feitan replied casually prompting Escanor to snap his full attention toward the thief. "Just look at it as a learning opportunity, like you're trying something new?"

"..."

"Let's get to that massive Chess Piece and go from there, sitting around thinking about this mess will only make both our heads hurt."

Motioning for Escanor to follow the pair silently began their trek toward the King Chess Piece with neither certain about what would come their way in this strange, unique world.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	49. The Humming Swordsman

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first I just want to say because this has been mentioned by several people ... do not sleep on my version of Gekko Moria! Trust me I'm not going to be holding back like Oda did with this man and how broken his abilities could truly have been if Oda had of put him further along in the series.**

**To give you guys a bit of hype this arc is going to have really high stakes not just for the Straw Hats but for Natsu and his friends as well. I've set it up perfectly so it's up to those who know their Fate lore on certain Servants to figure it out as we go along.**

**Anyway that aside onto the reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Yeah that was my thought too put someone like Escanor who is Pride itself and a born fighter into a scenario where he literally can't use any of that to his advantage. **

**Erasenpai946 – Trust me the Servant he's going to face is one that is a long overdue matchup that still feets the theme of the arc. As for the second part I answered that above.**

**Susano'o Chaos – The Demon Gods by default are all evil since they all exist as part of ya boi but those who display higher awareness such as Flauros would be the closest thing to being quote 'Good' if you can even call them that.**

**As for my favourite design I'd have to say Amon-Ra's gold and aqua blue colour scheme or the one from the Salem Singularity's corrupted black and red one. You are right though most are recolours but I think that's because the main seven are the templates for those that serve as their workers ... I think, so that might be why they look the same? My Tiberius pillar is actually a Dark Blue colour with bright green eyes just to make him a little bit more unique.**

**As for the dialogue thing it's done mainly because you can't see what's happening in a written story or even in manga so they kind of have to do that all the time so people have some idea as to whats going on. There is also the idea of character intelligence and personality to consider where some feel the need to boast and others simply don't understand so they use that as a means of allowing the reader to know.**

**And yes Anti and the Hybrid's Aura do act that way because they are essentially the two most powerful forces of each respective existence clashing against one another. **

**Now for your next question the concept of a Universal Constant such as Time, Chaos or War being damaged will be felt by their respective God, Primordial and Titan. This is because they derive their very source of power from the fount that is the element itself, essentially having merged themselves with it in order to conduct it if that makes sense.**

**When I said Midnight the Chaos Goddess delights in it that was me just saying she truly does embody her element to the fullest however yes if it were to be damaged she would feel it for sure.**

**And none of the other Pantheon of Titans has been revealed aside from War so far so no Felicity is not the Time Titan however the Time Titan is a Lady Time and Tim is fully aware of her location and existence.**

**And yes trust me the consequences will be severe however I don't believe anyone will predict just how they will come about ...**

**Galacti – Same haha I really have wanted to include NGNL somewhere into the story however I haven't been able to quite find a place for it since it is essentially a no combat story where the MC punches and kicks stuff to solve problems. Granted down the line where he's much smarter its possible for him to compete but he's still young and learning so I figured I'd use this as an opportunity and include it as part of the Tale Verse Series for now.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Humming Swordsman**

_**/?/**_

"Oi oi come on now everyone, Captain Yorki wouldn't want us to go down like this! I know, what about one final hurrah eh?"

"What are you on about Captain?"

"We still have a promise to keep don't we? Remember our promise to our faithful friend who even now waits for us at the cape to return?"

Many of the people around the deck of the ship nodded quickly at their Captain's words as many of them began to shuffle about the deck despite their grievous injuries.

"I have this Tone Dial here so we could record his favourite song for him, a final farewell from all of us to our good friend! Come on everyone what do you say to one final round, the final send-off for the Rumbar Pirates!?"

"We'd say shut up and get on that piano Captain," one of the crew members shouted prompting the entire group to roar with laughter as said Captain sat down at the piano and began to play.

"Alright everyone let's do it!"

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_

_Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_

_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!_

_Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown_

_Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail_

_Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray_

_As we all set sail to the ends of the sea_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake_

_We are Pirates sailing through the sea!_

_The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost_

_Flying the proud skull on our flag and our sails!_

_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky_

_Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums_

_If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last_

_But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake_

_Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!_

_Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!_

_But don't look so down, For tomorrow night the moon will also rise!_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake_

_Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves_

_Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones_

_Never-Ending, Ever-Wandering, Our funny travelling tale!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

As the music continued loud thuds could be heard as one by one the crew members began to drop to the ground, succumbing to their injuries however despite all of this the Captain continued to smile ...

"So what if a few drop out, we're still a quartet aren't we ..."

_Thud_

"Trio ..."

_Thud_

"Duet!"

_Thud_

"...Solo," the man said as his face scrunched up and tears began to stream past his sunglasses.

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake_

_Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves_

_Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones_

_Never-Ending, Ever-Wandering, Our funny travelling tale ..._

And then at that moment as the Captain's eyes closed for the final time the nonexistent eyes of a skeleton opened aboard an old, wandering ship that held no life signs whatsoever. Sitting up the skeleton looked out at the misty black sea and frowned.

"Ah ... I had that dream again," the skeleton sighed as he got up and walked over to the nearby wall that lead to the ship's interior and stabbed his blade into the damaged woodwork, carving a line into it before stepping back to reveal thousands more.

_It seems the fifty year record of the same dream will be upheld for another day ..._

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been two days since the group had left Ardorton with Abigail and Elizabeth and to say tensions were running high would be an understatement. The day prior the ship had sailed into what could only be described as a sort of 'Permanent Night' with fog so thick that light simply failed to shine through.

The only one who didn't seem overly concerned about anything was Natsu himself with even Seilah and his Servants finding the entire scenario somewhat concerning and unsettling however he simply sat atop the figurehead of the Sunny seemingly meditating.

"Come on how long is he just gonna sit there like that," Mordred huffed as she tossed a card onto a rapidly growing pile. "What's he even doing?"

"I would wager he's trying to break through this strange fog to find any kind of danger that could potentially be approaching," Seilah replied before looking up at the misty black sky. "The fog itself is most certainly not natural and it seems to be affecting my ability to perceive the path ahead like normal. Natsu is far stronger than I so it is likely he is simply focusing all his energy into his sight so that we are not caught off guard like we were in Ardorton."

"We're in the Florian Triangle now you know so of course we're going to run into danger! Aside from Gekko Moria and his ship which calls these waters home there is also the wandering ghosts of those who have been killed within its dark depths," Elizabeth added with a feral grin. "I wonder if we will come across any of them?"

"Keep those g-ghosts as far away from me as possible," Usopp shivered as a cold chill washed over the group. "Damn its cold here!"

"Well of course it's cold," Nami sighed shaking her head. "No sunlight getting through combined with the fact that we're surrounded by mist means the temperature is going to be extremely low."

"Maybe if we ask nicely Natsu will turn up the heat," Usopp asked only to be hit over the head by Nami's Clima-Tact. "OW!"

"He's not a portable heater Usopp and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to navigate this sea properly so leave him alone!"

"Well as long as he helps you navigate around the ghosts Elizabeth said are around here then I'll gladly take freezing."

"Haha, Usopp you're such a wimp sometimes," Luffy laughed as he joined the conversation.

"Shut up Luffy you do realize you can't punch ghosts right!?"

"Don't be silly Usopp you can punch anything if you hit it hard enough," Luffy replied with a grin prompting Usopp to openly gape in shock at the stupidity of the statement.

As he was about to retort he froze as another chill washed over the ship although this time it was accompanied by something else.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho ..._"

"Y-you guys ... did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Mordred asked confused. "Oh wait I get it you're just that scared you've started imagining stuff, haha!"

"No wait Mordred," Seilah said as she narrowed her eyes. "There is something ..."

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho ..._"

The entire group froze as the words came in clearly, several heads snapping toward Natsu's location to find him now standing seemingly looking out across the sea.

"Natsu what is it," Seilah asked only for a broken ship to emerge from the mist. "Oh ..."

Everyone watched silently as the ship silently sailed past however all eyes were locked onto a single being leaning up against the half destroyed starboard railing.

"Hello."

"..."

The being then tipped its hat before walking out of sight as everyone, Natsu included, slowly began to reboot from what they had just seen.

"Th-th-that-!?"

"Oh it was just a skeleton," Mordred replied dismissively only for Usopp to comically slap her on the back of the head.

"ONLY A SKELETON MY ASS!"

"All of you just calm down," Natsu sighed as he appeared before the group causing Usopp to nearly collapse out of fright. "You all might be wondering why I didn't warn you about that I'm assuming?"

"Well I'd say that's the understatement of the year," Nami replied with narrowed eyes. "But since it's you I could argue you did that for fun."

"Come now Nami Natsu wouldn't have done that for his own self amusement," Seilah said firmly as she crossed her arms. "More than likely he sensed the intentions of the skeleton and deemed it to either not pose a threat or believes it too weak to do anything to us."

"How about we go over and find out instead of sitting around talking about it," Mordred said as she tossed her remaining cards into the pile and rose to her feet.

"HELL YEAH, I'm coming too," Luffy cheered as the pair shared a high five with the rest of the crew sighing and shaking their heads.

"I suppose I'll go too just to make sure these two don't do anything stupid," Natsu said which seemed to pacify most of the crew. "Though why half of you are so scared of one individual skeleton after we just dealt with a whole island of undead I'll never know?"

"To be fair skeletons are kind of scary," Abby chimed in prompting Natsu to grin and ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Maybe so but they're only scary to those who-!?"

"-Don't know how to destroy entire islands," Abby cheered before mimicking one of Natsu's signature attacks right up until the throwing portion. "BOOM goes the island and by by scary skeletons!"

"I feel like we should be concerned that a kid thinks blowing up an island is funny," Nami said with some concern only for Seilah to shake her head.

"It's likely that Abigail isn't entirely human to begin with so it isn't all that surprising really."

"Well that just makes it SO much better now doesn't it ..."

"Alright guys lets go meet the skeleton," Luffy cheered as he extended his arms and propelled himself over onto the ghost ship with Mordred simply jumping over after him.

"Guess I'd better go too. You stay here with Liz alright Abby and when I get back we'll have some snacks alright?"

"YAY!"

"Can I have some snacks too Natsu," Elizabeth asked with an adorable glance prompting Natsu to chuckle in response.

"Of course you can Liz, be back in a minute or two!"

Vanishing and reappearing on the deck of the ghost ship he was surprised to find the skeleton sitting so calmly on a half destroyed chair seemingly waiting for them.

"WHOA, you're actually real!"

"Yohohoho! Well I'd hope that I was real otherwise the strange itch I always get right where my pants would chafe would be rather confusing wouldn't it? Of course I don't actually have any flesh to chafe though since I'm all bones, YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Ha, he made a skeleton joke," Natsu chuckled as Mordred cocked her head to the side at his statement.

"I think that was kind of obvious ..."

"And? I thought it was pretty funny."

"So Mr Skeleton you wanna join my crew," Luffy asked as both Mordred and Natsu's neck snapped toward him in a mixture of shock, surprise or in Natsu's case mild amusement.

"Luffy are you actually retarded!"

"I accept."

"THE HELL!"

"Come on Mister Skeleton I'm sure my crew would love to meet you," Luffy grinned as he wrapped an arm around him and the two jumped back over to the Sunny prompting Natsu to place a hand on Mordred's shoulder and warp the pair back over, chuckling all the while in amusement.

The moment he arrived back he could see introductions went about as well as expected with only Seilah actually moving forward to shake his hand.

"Hello there my name is Seilah, nice to meet you."

"Oh, you aren't afraid of my appearance young lady? Well I'm flattered to meet you, my name is Brook and would you by any chance be willing to part with your panties?"

"..."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MASTER NATSU," Seilah screeched in a rare loss of composure as Natsu dropped to the ground roaring with laughter. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AFTER THIS-THIS SKELETON ASKED FOR SUCH A THING!"

"Oh man," Natsu grinned as he vanished and appeared at Brook's side. "You're really funny, I like you already! My name is Natsu!"

"Yohoho! Well it's nice to meet another man of culture such as yourself Natsu, indeed it is wonderful to meet such a lively crew in general!"

"Oi guys this is Brook and he's our new crew member so say hi," Luffy grinned seemingly full of pride as everyone's jaws dropped before eyes snapped to Natsu with Nami stomping over and gripping his coat, shaking him in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Yohohoho! Well your Captain simply asked me to join so here I am," Brook said prompting the entire group to faceplant before Luffy suddenly got a bright idea.

"Alright everyone how about we all have something to eat, a feast in honour of our new crewmate eh!?"

And so everyone found themselves seated in the kitchen with Brook at the head with all eyes wondering just how he would eat or drink anything put before him. The tension from earlier seemed to have died down when Abby simply greeted Brook with her usual cheer and the tall skeleton responded with a rather kind moment reminiscent of the way Natsu treated her, giving him in essence brownie points.

"Alright here you go guys," Sanji said as he served up the food. "Make sure to eat it all up or I'll start kicking asses!"

"So now that we're all here and having a great time how about we get to know you a bit better Brook," Natsu suggested as the skeleton sipped on some tea.

"Oh? You all want to know a bit about me?"

"Yeah like how you became an undead for example?"

"Oh, well yes I suppose in that regard I am a bit out of the ordinary aren't I," Brook replied cheerfully. "You see I was a human once who ate the Soul Soul Fruit which at first simply meant I couldn't swim until myself and my crew were completely and utterly annihilated. From there I came back from the dead as a mere soul and after reuniting with my body became a Reviving Human. Unfortunately due to the fog in this region my body had decayed to leave me as nothing but mere bones so when I came back I returned as you all see me now, a mere skeleton!"

"Hmm ... something about that doesn't add up," Nami said as the rest of the group turned their attention toward her. "If you really are an undead then look into this mirror!"

Doing as instructed Brook looked into the mirror with no reflection staring back at him, much to most of the crew's shock however it was surprisingly Seilah who asked the next question.

"I've noticed that there is something else off about you Brook, something that despite lacking a reflection all things should possess. Tell me Brook what happened to your shadow?"

"Yohohoho ... I'm afraid that I'd rather not talk about that if that's alright-."

"Moria stole it didn't he," Natsu said casually prompting Brook to comically face plant into the plate before him before looking up at Natsu, food stuck in his large afro as the skeleton openly gaped at him.

"H-how do you know that!?"

"We've been to Ardorton Brook and seen what Moria has done and I for one won't be allowing his garbage to continue for even so much as another day! Mordred here defeated the Skeleton Lord and through the shadow held within it Moria spoke with us and more or less invited the challenge."

"Oh dear then it seems you all are in grave danger," Brook sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. "Gekko Moria is not a man any of you can truly comprehend, not even you Natsu."

"What do you mean by that Brook," Natsu asked as the skeleton's eyes glowed momentarily prompting Natsu to drop the tea he was half way through sipping as he began to choke.

"I can see your soul and it is by far the oldest one in this room aside from yours Miss Seilah. Miss Abigail, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mordred's souls are ... rather strange to look at, almost as if they don't truly exist however both of yours I can read clear as day and I can get an idea as to your true selves."

"Brook do you realize that those eyes-!"

Before Natsu could finish a large ghost emerged through the table eliciting a loud screeching sound that sent Brook flying off of his feet in a rather comical fashion as the skeleton clung to the chandelier.

"W-w-was that a g-g-ghost," Usopp shivered as both he and Chopper clung to each other seemingly frightened.

"The ship," Robin said finally speaking for the first time as she moved to gaze out the window. "We're moving sideways ..."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your invitation to join your crew Mister Luffy," Brook said as everyone gaped at the skeleton in shock.

"Wait why!?"

"I'm afraid that we're being pulled in by Thriller Bark," Brook said as the crew went through varying reactions to the news. "And in order to ensure you all remain safe I would ask that none of you fall into the clutches of Gekko Moria so please do everything in your power and escape."

Walking out of the room and onto the deck the crew followed him outside where the skeleton jumped onto the railing before turning around and tipping his top hat to them.

"It was wonderful to meet you all however this is where we must part, a shame I could not play a tune or two for you all however it appears Fate has finally answered my call after so long!"

And just like that he dropped off of the railing and began sprinting across the water in an unbelievable fashion that even had Natsu blinking twice.

"Hang on don't Devil Fruit Users lose their ability to do anything when they come into contact with water?"

"I agree that this whole scenario is rather strange Master Natsu," Seilah said before puffing her cheeks out and pinching his own. "I still cannot believe you let that perverted suit of bones ask for my specially selected underwear meant only for you, do you believe me to be that shameful!"

"Anyway back on topic," Natsu snorted in response, trying to stifle a giggle which seemed to only anger Seilah even more. "We've clearly arrived at Thriller Bark which means we're gonna be dealing with that bastard Moria so we all need to get ready for an absolute mess!"

"I vote we don't go at all," Usopp shouted quickly.

"Seconded," Chopper cried.

"Me too," Nami added quickly only for the group to realize that everyone else wasn't going to agree. "WHYYY!?"

"Well Nami to give you a legitimate reason how about the fact that the ship cannot physically leave the place we are docked now," Elizabeth said as she pointed to the strange crimson substance which had now coated the bottom of the ship seemingly sticking it to the wall. "The work of another Servant I'm afraid ..."

"Now that I think about it Liz you should have a fairly good idea as to what we're about to walk into since Moria was the one who dumped you here," Natsu said as Elizabeth avoided his gaze. "What is it?"

"I can't really tell you everything I'm afraid ..."

"Why not?"

"One of the Servants has the ability to mess with minds and he more or less locked my ability to speak of Moria's plans and his forces. If he hadn't done that I would have told you everything I know by now."

"That's a dangerous ability," Seilah murmured as she watched the Straw Hats begin to disembark. "For all our sakes Natsu I think it would be best if we didn't split up for the moment, who knows what kind of dark, foul things we'll encounter here. To manipulate the mind of a Servant ..."

"I agree Seilah," Natsu replied with a nod. "You go with Luffy's group, Mordred you go with Nami's group and I'll go with Zoro to make sure he doesn't get lost again."

"Before we leave Natsu do you sense that," Seilah asked as she motioned toward the barely visible castle in the distance.

"That malicious Aura ... yeah I can feel it, though I doubt that would be Moria. No matter how skilled he is I don't believe he's quite at that level."

"Alright guys I'm heading out before these guys get too far away," Mordred said with a wave and was about to jump off of the ship only for Natsu to pull her back and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wh-what the hell was that for!?"

"Come on Mordred you all need your good luck kisses from the generous God don't you?"

"Piss off!"

"Can I have mine on the lips," Seilah asked instantly prompting Natsu to chuckle and oblige the now content Demoness.

"Tch ... fine give me one too!"

"Of course Mordred," was the immediate reply as he captured the knight's lips with his own. "And one for you as well Robin?"

"I suppose one couldn't hurt," Robin giggled whilst shooting an amused look at the now thoroughly embarrassed Mordred. "After all some of us are more ... inclined to these kinds of things."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"She means you look like a teenager so you're acting like one Mordred," Seilah replied, appearing behind the Servant and cupping her breasts with a seductive smirk. "I mean your body is a little on the smaller side so the insinuation isn't too far off is it?"

"Oi that's enough you two," Natsu said firmly as he pulled Mordred free from Seilah's grasp. "Don't bully her for something she has no control over, Mordred is fine the way she is."

"Thank you ... Natsu," Mordred sighed as she enjoyed the embrace she'd been pulled into. "I should get going."

"Be safe Mordred!"

With a nod the knight vanished with Seilah vanishing moments after leaving Natsu and Robin alone on the deck of the ship.

"That wasn't very nice Robin."

"I wasn't aware Mordred was so self conscious about her appearance, it won't happen again."

Natsu's eyes softened at her disappointed look prompting him to raise her head up to match her gaze and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You weren't aware so its fine, Mordred by nature is self conscious due to her Father so she's quick to anger as a result. However that being said if we're engaging in more ... intimate activities then praising her would definitely go a long way to making it up to her."

"Yes there hasn't been a chance for all four of us to bond yet has there?"

"Because of Abigail and Liz I know," Natsu sighed as he looked over toward said Servants who were jumping about with the others like children. "All this will work itself out I'm sure, Abigail in particular I want to help out before we do anything else."

"Is she truly a child Natsu? I didn't want to ask in front of her in fear of upsetting her but is Abigail truly as young as she appears?"

"That ... that is a complicated question," Natsu sighed as he leant up against the railing watching the group vanish off into the distance. "I think part of her actually is however that strange transformation of hers she showed me feels older than an average human's lifespan. Whatever that is it concerns me ..."

"Is that why you decided to forge a Master and Servant Contract with her?"

"Partially but you saw her for yourself Robin, Abigail for the most part is just an ordinary girl who looks at me with stars in her eyes. I refuse to be the one to shatter those stars and so I willingly formed a contract with her knowing that there may be some alternate force behind her."

"Well I know that if anything happens you'll be there to fix it like always," Robin smiled prompting Natsu to look away from her gaze.

Where Robin assumed he was embarrassed in reality he was inwardly cringing knowing full well that such a statement has often backfired numerous times in the past on him. To hear it again even after coming to peace with Yugao's passing and his exile from Earthland ...

"_Enough._"

"_Sorry-._"

"_You have the right Natsu, more right than any other in this world, however you choose the most inopportune moments to dwell on such dark thoughts. Right now we have a mystery to solve, a Warlord with dark motives to defeat and friends to support. Push those thoughts to the back of your mind and generate ones that will be useful in ensuring they have no reason to emerge from their banishment whatsoever._"

"_Thank you Ahnk, I apologize for being like this so often._"

"_Like I said there is no need to apologize for having feelings Natsu however there is a time and a place. If necessary simply shut off all emotion just don't put the others at risk through incessant brooding!_"

"_Of course,_" Natsu smiled in response as he faced his fellow Hybrid inside his mindscape before hearing a low rumbling sound. "_Oh ..._"

"_I think it's almost time for her to awaken once more, I've been doing what I can to redirect bits of power you don't need to her in order to speed it up. She's been out for quite some time now, poor thing._"

"_Whatever happened to infernal sparring partner,_" Natsu teased prompting Ahnkseram to crack his knuckles in response.

"_Keep talking boy and we'll see who ends up with the title of infernal sparring partner ..._"

"_Keep up the good work Ahnk and let me know if she starts to wake,_" Natsu said as he placed a hand on her exposed belly giving it a gentle rub before vanishing from his mindscape and finding himself and Robin walking along a dimly lit road.

"Any sign of the undead yet Robin?"

"Not yet though I wouldn't expect that to last much longer," Robin replied as the sounds of howling grew louder. "By any chance have you been inside your head the whole time since we left the ship?"

"I was speaking with Ahnkseram about something, Hybrid stuff."

"I see ..."

"It's honestly not that important Robin so don't go worrying about it," Natsu said as the sound of loud footsteps began to echo all around them. "Ah ... here we go."

From the mist a massive beast emerged that had Robin taking several steps backward in shock however Natsu simply eyed it impassively.

"That's a-!"

"Cerberus, a Zombie Cerberus to be precise," Natsu said as the three headed dog howled before gnashing its teeth together in a feral manner. "Well then this ought to be amusing."

The Cerberus charged as Natsu assumed a defensive stance, the first engagement beginning in what would become one of the biggest struggles the Straw Hats and Natsu would experience in this world to date.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge VI**

**A Rather Steep Learning Curve**

"Hand over all your valuables!"

"Excuse me," Feitan asked with a raised eyebrow. "And just what are you lot going to do to make us do anything? Without the ability to enact violence your threats and words are meaningless!"

"Oh really? Well I suppose then we should make things a little bit more interesting eh!?"

"Not interested."

"Wh-what the hell!"

"We don't care about any of the crap you people have to offer, let us continue on our way Escanor so we can be done with this farcical world."

Walking past the would be bandits Feitan was surprised to see Escanor hadn't moved so much as an inch, his eyes boring into the bandits before him as his fingers seemed to twitch in an almost erratic manner.

"Oi Escanor-?"

"I hate this ..."

"Huh?"

"I hate that I cannot simply dispose of this trash who would try to rob mere travellers! I hate that even in a world that is supposedly without conflict bandits can actually still exist!"

"Oi hold on a minute Escanor just settle down-!"

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE," Escanor's voice boomed prompting the bandits to openly gape at the man in shock before grinning like madmen.

"Hehe, well then I suppose we should get this underway then. If we win we get all of your stuff but if you win-!"

"You all must kill yourselves!"

The bandits jumped backward in shock however it was clearly far too late for them to back out now as a strange power seemed to settle over the group whilst Feitan shook his head sadly.

"You are such a hard headed idiot!"

"So what is this game I must partake in!?"

"Nothing too complex pal merely a contest of the mind," one of the bandits grinned as he pulled out a square board with several slots for cards on it. "All you have to do is draw a card from a pile on your side and whoever guesses the closest number gets a point. The first person to reach ten points is the winner!"

"What kind of game is that," Feitan hissed as his eyes narrowed toward the board itself. "Sure it might leave a fifty-fifty chance for either side to win but these guys are bandits so there's no way they'd use something so ..."

Feitan ceased his thoughts as the cards materialized on the board with the lead bandit drawing the first one and placing it face down before him.

"I think this is a Three Of Clubs!"

"A game of chance is it? Very well then here I go," Escanor cried as he drew a card and placed it down before him. "I believe this is a Seven Of Diamonds!"

Both flipped their cards over and to the shock of both Escanor and Feitan the bandit's card was indeed the Three Of Clubs whilst Escanor's was a Two Of Spades.

"Oh dear I probably should've mentioned that an exact guess was worth THREE POINTS, my mistake," the bandits laughed prompting Feitan to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

'_These bastards are definitely cheating, but how exactly? Is the entire board rigged to their favour ...?'_

The bandit laughed as he drew another card and placed it down on the table before him, predicting it to be the Queen Of Spades. Escanor meanwhile slowly drew his card and predicted the Ace Of Hearts.

"And now we flip and ... oh dear well would you look at that, Queen Of Spades!"

"Th-this cannot be," Escanor growled as he flipped over his to reveal the Four Of Clubs.

"Guess I'm on a roll today huh," the bandit grinned. "Come on now buddy its your turn!"

The bandit leader had drawn and predicted the King Of Clubs and right as Escanor moved to draw his card Feitan's sword stabbed the entire deck, shocking the bandits who all jumped backward in response.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I just figured out how you've done it."

"Done what!?"

"Cheated," Feitan replied as the bandits paled considerably.

"N-no way we'd cheat!"

"Yeah man cheating is against the rules!"

"Oh really? Then please explain why this deck let off a signature the moment Escanor went to draw from it," Feitan asked as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red. "You lot made it so that the deck would shift to any card aside from the one being predicted whilst your own deck possessed the reverse effect making it so that you could win in but four turns and play off any kind of cheating as mere luck!"

"N-no way ..."

"Because you've been caught cheating you all know what happens now don't you?"

The bandits all cried out in horror before their hearts suddenly gave out and they died on the spot, dropping to the ground as Feitan turned to face Escanor whose eyes were covered by his hair.

"I cannot believe it ..."

"You should have expected bandits to cheat in a game Escanor, they are BANDITS after all."

"All I wanted was to do the right thing and eliminate them for stealing from others yet I couldn't even see the trap laid before me."

"Yeah well ..."

"This world and its rules are almost designed to break me," Escanor sighed as he looked at his hands contemplatively. "I am a warrior, Pride itself, and fighting is all I'm truly good for. How can I be of use here if I cannot even predict something as basic as a few bandits cheating?"

"You really want to know how," Feitan asked as Escanor looked up at the man. "Stop whining and start practicing!"

"What?"

"You can sit there and whinge about how you can't do anything else or you can start practicing to better yourself at the art of these games! As you are now yes you are useless however no one would belittle you for at least trying to improve yourself!"

"I-I shall try," Escanor said prompting Feitan to huff and look toward the King Chess Piece which was barely a day away now.

"We don't have long so make sure you work hard every minute so I don't have to carry this whole mess by myself," Feitan huffed in response as the pair began walking off once more.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	50. Welcome To Thriller Bark

**I AM ALIVE!**

**Really though Chapter 50 we did it again everyone talk about a wild ride! Honestly it occurred to me when I first started writing this chapter that if we are only hitting the Thriller Bark Arc NOW and its chapter 50 this is gonna be longer than Volume II by a landslide!**

**Thanks everyone for putting up with my as of late absolutely trash upload schedule however given that I feel I'd like to say a few things.**

**First off thanks for sticking with the story for so long guys I truly do appreciate it! Due to the whole COVID 19/Coronavirus thing and my job being an essential service I've been getting smashed every day (worse than usual I should say) so some days it is hard for me to write since I'm so tired. **

**Despite that though this story is a passion of mine that doesn't die and even when I'm working I think of things for the story like future battles or key moments in the story that I want to reach and it keeps me going and the great reviews from all of you also help greatly since I can feel the excitement or the desire to know more from them!**

**Rest assured the story isn't going to die I refuse to let that happen after all the work that has gone into it! Sure my upload schedule is going to be dodgy now since my full time work has now evolved into the equivalent of basically existing there but we will persevere!**

**I could write forever on how grateful I am to have you guys here with me when I assumed my story wouldn't ever take off all day but I'll cut it here for now (until we hit the 400k milestone anyway haha) and let you all enjoy the chapter!**

**One last thing before we get into it though I want to ask you all something regarding some other work I've created for this story. So I have quite a few stories similar to The Witcher spin off I wrote that are each semi complete and I wanted to ask do you guys want me to release them? **

**I have two that are mostly complete the first being a Frozen one set several centuries after the events of Frozen 2 where Elsa lives alone in her Ice Palace, all those who she has ever known have withered away and died whilst she lives on Immortal not knowing that she is in fact the Devil for her world and a Yu Gi Oh one which in all honesty I started writing more as a joke where Natsu shows up at the Duel Academy in GX and ends up playing the role of those one off characters Jaden duels. (And yes I actually had Natsu duel him I said I wrote it as a meme!)**

**I also have a Gintama one but that one I'm on the fence with because after seeing Utsuro I'm actually considering making that a full on Volume in of itself so let me know what you guys think!**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**DarcFireCat – As amusing as that would actually be to implement unfortunately that would be considered him killing someone with violence so no. However there are more creative ways to do it such as in VR for example like the first arc did with BLANK so we'll see what I come up with!**

**Susano'o Chaos – Thanks for that feedback on the way I have dialogue written I know there are spelling errors littered throughout that would break the immersion but eventually I will find time to go back and fix as many of those as I can. **

**As for how I would work a mute character it would be through emphasising facial expressions, gestures and doing my best to describe their body language. Honestly it would be a challenge for me at first I believe however I read a HP Fanfic where Harry was a mute and it was actually extremely well done so I would 100% take pointers from it when writing one of my own.**

**So if Life gives the God's Aura and Death the Devil's Aura with both mixing to create the Hybrid Aura or Balance let's say then think about what the Titans represent? The Titan species represent the building blocks with nothing having come before them. Therefore if Life is represented by God and Death represented by Devil then Titan will represent Foundation, the Genesis of which all current aspects in existence find their foundation.**

**As I have said so far the Gods and Devils usurped the Titans positions as the rulers of the Mortal Realms and that before them there was nothing therefore they are the seedbed that not only created the concept of God and Devil but the foundation for all mortals.**

**Now that we've said that think about this. If God and Devil are derived from the Titans and the Titans are the Genesis for all that has succeeded them then what does that make a Hybrid ...**

**Also #Timrevivalprojectwhen!**

**Hope that answered some of your questions a lot of it is future plot stuff that will be explored eventually so I can't say a lot sadly but I'll try to do my best!**

**Dragonborn2704 – I'm unsure as to what would constitute physical violence in that world because Escanor is crazy strong and if he lets say broke the persons arm when doing that would that constitute breaking the world law of no violence?**

**Hard to say really so I'm avoiding it because I'm not 100% on it but that being said it lets me explore how he would go without access to any of that and I really find the idea interesting.**

**Erasenpai – Robin still has to complete it, when that is we'll find out in the future ...**

**Shadow465 – I'm making these under the Tales From The Tale Verse Banner because they aren't really long enough to constitute a full story however I'm not opposed to the idea of grabbing the old ones and making them into their own singular story and posting them up on my profile. It would beef it up to high hell but I also feel like it might not be received as well so I'd have to get a consensus from everyone on it because if it does work then I'll just post them like that in the future.**

**The length however won't change because they are essentially like how Oda does the One Piece Cover Page Stories, little snippets into stuff not directly focused on Natsu himself.**

**Anyway with that massive wall out of the way on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Welcome To Thriller Bark**

_**/Luffy's POV/**_

"Man this place sure is dark isn't it," Luffy said much to the rest of the groups chagrin as they walked down the long winding road that they hoped would lead to the massive castle in the distance.

"You've said that like eight times now Luffy, shut up if you don't have anything different to say," Zoro snapped prompting Sanji to sigh as he lit another cigarette.

"Why the hell didn't we just talk Natsu out of taking this Moria guy out?"

"Because the guy is a SUPER real bastard, that's why," Franky replied as he clenched his fists. "You saw what that guy did to Ardorton and this place seems even creepier than that one!"

"Well to be fair we haven't actually run into any undead yet," Zoro pointed out. "Just lots of bats and stuff that make the place feel like an island graveyard."

"Because a graveyard isn't suspicious by itself," Sanji scoffed as the chef and swordsman began bickering back and forth leaving Franky and Luffy to continue to watch their surroundings alone.

"I feel like we should probably look for that skeleton guy since he knows a fair bit about this place, maybe he knows where this Moria guy is?"

"Even if he does Franky you saw him run off across the water so who knows how far he's gone by now," Luffy replied as the group reached a small broken gate that had the words THRILLER BARK woven into their rusted, metallic centre.

"Well at least now we know it's a hundred percent the right place eh?"

"Is anyone else wondering how this guy just stuck a massive mast on an island and made it into a ship, because I'm definitely wondering how that works," Sanji said as he went to open the gate only for the half he touched to come clean off of its hinges and hit the ground with an audible clang.

"Good job idiot ..."

"Shut up you stupid moss it would've happened no matter who touched the damn gate!"

"Yeah well it was you so naturally it's gonna be a bad thing."

"Why you-!"

"Hold on a second," Luffy said suddenly as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you guys all hear that?"

"Hear what," Franky asked as he focused his hearing before also narrowing his eyes. "What is that?"

"Sounds like ... digging," Sanji said as the group looked at the small space in-between them only to find a head poking out of the ground, rotting eyes looking right at them.

...

Without a word Luffy placed both hands back onto the head and pushed it back into the ground and covered the hole with dirt before turning around and walking away, the others simply looking at him stunned.

"What the hell was that!"

"You can't just do that!"

"The hell Luffy!"

The head burst through the ground once more now with the rest of its body as several other audible sounds went off around the group.

"Great ..."

"The perv cook just had to go and drop the gate-."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN MOSS HEAD IT WASN'T ME WHO DID THIS!"

"Kill the Straw Hats," one of the undead cried shocking the rest of the group as the undead began to charge toward them forcing the group to enter defensive stances.

"These ones can talk!"

"Let's discuss that later," Zoro growled as he drew both his swords.

"How many of these things are there!?"

"Who cares let's take em all out," Luffy cried as he unleashed his Gatling attack onto the nearest group of undead, tearing them apart as the rest of the group spurred into action.

"Honestly I leave for but a few minutes and you all manage to alert the undead to our presence, how disappointing."

Just as the group cut down another wave of undead the shadows formed a large tidal wave that crashed over the remaining forces, crushing them underneath an unknown force with only Seilah emerging from the aftermath. The same shadows used in the tidal wave were hanging off of her arms before, slowly dripping down onto the ground as they began returning to their original places.

"Well maybe don't leave us then if you think we aren't capable," Zoro scoffed prompting Seilah to direct a glare in his direction.

"It isn't that I believe you all incapable rather it is simply a matter that this Warlord possesses abilities and forces we've yet to discern in addition to the home field advantage. Alerting him to our presence is the last thing we ought to be doing!"

"Of course Miss Seilah, as usual your beauty shines through the simple mindedness of these pathetic idiots-!"

"Says the guy who dropped the gate that started the whole thing ..."

"DO YOU WANNA DIE MOSS HEAD-!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut up before you draw another wave of these things here; we need to learn more about what we are dealing with here before we go any further!"

"Uh guys I think it's a bit too late to try the stealth approach," Franky said slowly as he pointed toward the path past the gate which was now covered in undead that were now shambling toward their position.

"Honestly you humans," Seilah sighed as she summoned a sphere of darkness into her right palm. "I suppose we'll eliminate these ones and then TRY to get back on course! It's all we can do at this point ..."

"Now you're speaking my language Seilah," Zoro grinned as he entered a ready stance as the group charged toward the next group of undead.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know why you think asking me will help Mordred," Nami replied prompting the knight to snort in amusement.

"Well its obviously because you're the Navigator so naturally you should know the right way, right?"

"That's ... who even told you that's how a Navigator worked!?"

"That's how they worked in my time," Mordred shrugged as the group wandered toward the castle.

"Do any of you guys think it's strange we haven't run into any of those undead yet," Chopper asked from his spot on Mordred's shoulder prompting Usopp to make overly dramatic shushing sounds in response.

"Don't say that out loud Chopper otherwise you'll jinx us!"

"Jinx? HA! That crap isn't real you know, if you're destined to get ambushed then that's it! There isn't any way to avoid whatever Fate has in store for you," Mordred scoffed prompting Usopp to shake his head in response.

"That kind of talk is exactly what someone who got shafted because someone jinxed up a mission would say, guarantee you!"

"Stop being dumb Usopp there's no way you're avoiding your Fate by simply ignoring the obvious! I guarantee you that these undead are just waiting to ambush us at any moment-!"

Just as Mordred finished speaking, to the shock of the entire group she was suddenly face down in the dirt with Chopper landing on the ground next to her in shock.

"Wh-what the hell!"

"Guys someone just hit Mordred," Chopper said as said knight jumped to her feet, summoning Clarent as she did so. "I felt the force behind that hit!"

"Y-you mean that she got hit by someone we can't see," Usopp asked shakily. "You mean like a ... ghost!?"

"Ghost or not I'm pissed off," Mordred growled as she blindly fired off an aerial slash attack that tore up part of the wood they were in. "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO COME OUT OR I START SPAMMING THESE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Mordred just calm down a minute," Nami cried out as she fired off two more consecutive attacks. "Getting mad won't help us find whatever hit you-!"

Just as Nami was about to finish her statement she felt a hand slide down the front of her shirt and grope her right breast eliciting a startled shriek followed by an immediate elbow behind her that seemed to hit its target.

"Oi Nami what is it," Usopp asked concerned as Nami dropped to the ground clearly furious.

"MORDRED START FIRING THOSE BEHIND ME, DO IT RIGHT NOW! AS MANY AS YOU CAN THAT PIECE OF SHIT NEEDS TO DIE RIGHT NOW!"

"With pleasure," Mordred grinned as she did as instructed, her first attack hitting home as it seemed to slash something across the chest eliciting a loud growling sound. "Got him!"

"Y-you bastard," a voice growled as the group watched a strange animal humanoid appear before them, a massive gash in its chest which seemed to be bleeding profusely.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," Usopp screeched as he held a cross out in front of him. "AN EVIL SPIRIT, I'LL BANISH YOU DAMN IT DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"It isn't an evil spirit Usopp it's an undead," Mordred growled only for said undead to retort in anger.

"I'm not an undead you moron!"

"Could've fooled me," Mordred replied disinterestedly only for Nami to continue her rant.

"Mordred stop acting so passive aggressive toward this guy and cut him down!"

"Oh no you don't," the strange 'definitely not an undead' man cried before vanishing on the spot. "You bastards won't catch me!"

"He can make himself invisible!"

"Must be a Devil Fruit," Mordred sighed shaking her head. "Ah well he didn't really do all that much so we might as well leave him for now-."

"HELL NO WE'RE HUNTING THAT BASTARD DOWN RIGHT NOW," Nami screeched as Mordred covered her ears, wincing at the pitch being slammed into her eardrums.

"Jeez, fine we'll kill the dumb weird guy ..."

"Hey I wouldn't take that guy lightly you kno-WHOA HEY THERE NO NEED TO GET ALL STAB HAPPY!"

Mordred spun around and had the tip of Clarent's blade at the neck of a strange hooded figure who held his hands up in a surrendering manner. Taking a step backward the figure removed his hood revealing that he indeed wasn't human ... or any species any of the group recognized for that matter.

"Wow you really are out for blood aren't you, can't go warning anybody round here anymore about nothing! Course that does make sense since we'll all, y'know DIE if we get caught by Moria's crew so ..."

"Who the hell are you," Mordred growled in response prompting the figure to narrow his one visible eye dangerously in response. "And why do you look kind of familiar yet also so weird I can't even begin to describe what you are!?"

"You need to get your priorities straight lady, I'm not an enemy if that's what you're wondering though if you wanna make me one then by all means keep pointing that Divine Blade at my neck!"

Reluctantly Mordred lowered her blade prompting the strange creature to sigh in what appeared to be relief. Shaking his head the strange attachment on its head began to glow as it slowly levitated off of the ground.

"To answer your questions I can tell you that I'm a Servant, Class Caster to be more specific, and my name is Kupo!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Kupo but if you don't mind me asking are you ... one of them?"

"A zombie? Nah I'm not one of them nor am I one of that quack Doctor's wacky experiments either! Ya see I'm not surprised you guys haven't heard of me since my kind don't exist in this world instead I come from anoth-well a really faraway place!"

"You mean another reality," Chopper asked prompting Kupo to fall flat on his face in shock before quickly regaining his composure as he again began floating in the air before the group.

"How the hell do you know about that!?"

"Our friend Natsu told us," Nami replied as the single visible eye of Kupo widened to an almost comical degree.

"Natsu, you mean Natsu Dragneel!? THE NATSU!?"

"Well at least now we know he's definitely a Servant," Usopp sighed as Kupo began bouncing up and down whilst still airborne.

"This is great with his help I'll definitely be able to find him now and then we can get back onto our proper mission!"

"Find who?"

"Oh, you guys wouldn't know who I'm talking about," Kupo replied dismissively as he began to float back and forth. "See I'm actually supposed to be summoned in with my good buddy but no matter how hard we try Fate always seems to split us up! Damn Fate, how am I supposed to keep that Magun working if he always goes off by himself with it!?"

"Magun," Mordred said sharply prompting Kupo to look at her in surprise. "That weird golden tri barrelled gun that Avenger has?"

"WHAAAAAAAAT," Kupo roared as he flew back into a tree, sliding down to the bottom before dashing right into Mordred's face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY AND HOW DO YOU KNOW K-AVENGER!?"

"I'm Natsu's summoned Servant for the Realis Holy Grail War and we've been running into that guy all over the place, first place actually was in another reality altogether," Mordred replied. "So you know that guy?"

"Know him? Me and Avenger go WAAY back, I'm talking saving an entire reality kind of way back too! Why me and Avenger stopped Chaos itself I'll have you know, TWICE!"

"Uh guys ..."

"Let me tell you that fight was the toughest of our lives but me and Avenger, why there couldn't have been a better team to face down that rotten little brat-!"

"Can you two shut up for a minute," Nami snapped prompting the pair to look at her before following her outstretched hand. "LOOK!"

"More undead," Mordred scoffed as the shambling soldiers slowly closed in toward the group. "Big deal."

"Absalom probably got Hogback to send them after us for what you did to him," Kupo added as Chopper's head snapped toward the floating, still to be identified, being.

"Excuse me did you just say Hogback, as in Doctor Hogback!?"

"Yeah the quack Doctor who experimented on all these zombies, why," Kupo asked as Chopper seemed to shut down on the spot with a devastated look crossing his usually cheerful face.

"Oi Chopper what's wrong," Mordred asked now completely serious at the shift in the little reindeer's emotions. "Who is this Hogback guy!?"

"Doctor Hogback," Chopper said as Mordred picked him up and placed him on her shoulder whilst entering a defensive stance alongside the others. "Doctor Hogback is one of the greatest Doctor's to ever live and if I'm honest he's one of the people who inspired me to become a Doctor ..."

Mordred could only frown knowing how the entire picture looked for the young reindeer seeing one of his inspirations willingly working alongside Moria, violating the corpses of countless beings in the process.

"He disappeared a while back though no one knows why; vanishing in the night and leaving only a note that he wouldn't ever be a Doctor again. Some people think he lost a patient and finally snapped but there always was one other theory ..."

"Come on guys we need to get moving before that bastard Absalom tells Moria about us," Kupo shouted, cutting off Chopper and spurring the group into action. "If any of you have any salt it works great on these things!"

"Salt?"

"Yeah, get some salt into their mouths and it seems to take em out real easy!"

"Who the hell just carries salt around with them anyway," Nami cried only for Usopp to begin pulling out bags upon bags of salt, loading them into his slingshot as the entire group shook their heads. "Of course ..."

"Come on you guys I'll lead us to a safe place, just follow me," Kupo cried as he flew above the group with the appendage on his head glowing bright enough to see even through the thick fog that blanketed Thriller Bark.

"Come on guys, we cut through," Mordred said as she sliced apart a group of undead as the group ran after Kupo, questions about what they had just walked into and the strange being Kupo running through their minds.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"Isn't this nice Robin," Natsu sighed as Robin snuggled closer into his side, the pair sitting comfortably as the undead cleared a path for them through the densely packed and dimly lit catacombs.

"As usual you never disappoint Natsu."

The pair were currently seated atop the Cerberus who now sported massive welts atop each of its three heads, the beast clearly fearful of the two sitting atop its back as it padded its way down the dark corridor which only remained visible thanks to Natsu's flames.

"Where do you supposed the Cerberus is taking us?"

"Who knows, hopefully straight to Moria so I can rip out his spine and make him play jump rope with it," Natsu replied eliciting an amused giggle from his companion.

"You say such imaginative things Natsu but how would he be able to use his spine as a jump rope without it being within him?"

"Isn't the answer simple Robin? Magic!"

"Speaking of Moria though do you have a plan on how to deal with him? You were right to leave Abigail on the ship however Elizabeth ..."

"You don't fully trust her?"

"Would you?"

"Of course not," Natsu replied as the pair watched a strange six armed creature fly past seemingly not noticing their presence or ignoring it outright. "The moment she said she was here willingly I didn't trust her, even if my future self does."

"You don't trust your own judgement?"

"Different timelines present infinite possibilities Robin, who is to say that my supposed 'future self' is a decent being at heart? Sure he might be called my future self but he is the future self from any number of possibilities."

"Paranoid much?"

"I know darker versions of me exist, darker ones of you exist too you know, however it is our choices in the present that will prevent us from walking the same roads they did. Perhaps one day when I regain my Clairvoyance ability I'll peek at your futures Robin?"

"I would rather not know, to do so after all I have endured would be a slap in the face not only to those who helped me this far but it would undermine all that I had endured and suffered to reach the happiness I have now with you and the others. I suppose that sounds kind of silly doesn't it?"

"I don't think so," Natsu replied as he wrapped an arm around Robin, covering her with his coat as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Many beings far larger than you wouldn't even come to such a conclusion instead choosing to gaze forward out of fear, your courage to live in the here and now is most commendable."

"Did you ever do it, back when you had the ability?"

"Did I gaze into my own future possibilities," Natsu asked as he looked out into the pitch black void before them. "Unintentionally when I first ascended during the war against Alvarez I was bombarded with countless possibilities."

"And what of this one?"

"This timeline?"

"Yes."

"Fortunately not though in my case I see that experience in a different light than what you do, it allowed me to teach the lesson of focusing on improving oneself in the present to many people. I even showed this one kid from the last world I was in what it would be like if he went down the path of the Avenger, fully embracing hatred and falling to what the mortals would call 'Darkness.' He learnt his lesson well."

The pair felt the movement of the Cerberus halt, snapping them out of the focused conversation as they found themselves met with a single set of ordinary looking wooden doors attached to what looked like the entrance to a massive tomb.

"We can discuss this another time Robin," Natsu sighed as the pair jumped off of the Cerberus and landed before the door gracefully before turning back to face the fearful beast. "And as for you I'll keep my promise alright, go free but DON'T go attacking my friends! I find out you've done anything to them regardless of if it was on Moria's orders or not and it'll be more than what you got last time, alright?"

The Cerberus nodded quickly with all its heads before it took off back into the darkness heading back toward the surface. Sighing and shaking his head Natsu turned back to face the doors and without a moment's hesitation he pushed them open to reveal ...

"Is this for real?"

"Who would design something like this?"

After opening the doors the pair were met with the same pitch black they had just been through which meant clearly whoever designed this route was a sick individual indeed.

"Should we move forward Natsu?"

"I suppose we should since we came this far," Natsu sighed as the pair walked through. "I swear if we end up hitting another set of doors like this though I'll be devising an extra special torture technique for Moria!"

"Agreed," Robin hummed in approval. "I can already think of several methods in which to gut him without actually killing him ..."

"Oh, do tell," Natsu chuckled darkly as the pair vanished further into the darkness.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

"I'm bored," Luffy groaned as the rest of the group collectively sighed. "When are we gonna fight more zombies!?"

"Damn it Luffy we just cut through over a hundred of those things and you're the only one who wants to keep fighting them," Franky snapped. "I mean even Seilah doesn't wanna deal with em so just settle down and wait!"

"But we've just been walking for ages now I'm already sick of waiting!"

"Luffy it's been five minutes ..."

"No way Sanji it's been way longer than that!"

"Will both of you be silent," Seilah sighed shaking her head as the group began bickering between one another. "If they didn't know we were coming before I guarantee you that they do now ..."

"Well look at it this way Seilah he could be charging on ahead without us and getting himself in trouble, alerting all of Moria's henchmen to our approach, ruining any chance we'd have of pulling this off without a hitch so I'm content with just letting him do his thing here for now."

"I suppose that is a fair point Franky however do not forget that we are almost at the main castle now and if these loud arguments continue any chance of surprise we might have will be all but ruined."

"Well you have that ability to sense things that are coming up like Natsu though don't you so we should be fine so long as you can warn us right?"

"Remember Franky she already explained why that isn't gonna work on the ship," Zoro cut in as the group walked over a small hill.

"Yes, though I can indeed see ahead I am unable to do so without my full focus and even then compared to Natsu's version of it mine is borderline useless."

"Why do you say that I mean sure he's some SUPER powerful guy but you're just as capable in your own right?"

"Natsu has trained his ability for decades whilst I have only recently begun training under him to emulate it so to compare the two would be to compare a novice to a professional of the art."

"In other words you aren't that good at it yet," Zoro said with a shrug. "Big deal, just use this as an opportunity to train even harder."

"Sounds like someone wants Natsu to beat them with a stick a little harder later during training," Seilah replied dryly prompting Zoro to unconsciously shiver in response.

"Hey guys is it just me or has it gotten SUPER quiet," Franky asked prompting the other two to look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Hang on a sec, where the hell is Luffy!?"

"He ran on ahead because he got bored," Sanji replied casually only to receive a heeled boot to the face courtesy of Seilah.

"Why in the world would you let him run off by himself you idiot! You guys will need to go on ahead to the castle without me; I must ensure Luffy doesn't get himself into trouble he cannot handle."

"That's fine, go clean up the shitty cooks mess," Zoro replied with a wave of his hand. "As per usual he's just showing his lack of intelligence-."

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT ON YOU SWIRLY EYEBROWED PERV!"

"DISGUSTING GARBAGE DUMP MOSS GROWTH-!"

"Just go on ahead Seilah and I'll try and sort these guys out," Franky sighed prompting Seilah to offer him a small smile in thanks.

"I shall try to be quick Franky so good luck."

Sinking into the ground Seilah quickly shot off toward the castle as Franky turned around and cracked his knuckles whilst slowly approaching the two unaware Straw Hats.

_**/Elsewhere/**_

"Look at them, they've gone and split up! Kishishishi! It's like they want me to win!"

"Curb your thoughts of victory Moria, though they have indeed split up they could still easily win things as they are now."

"But I've got the other Mysterious Four in place and Assassin is helping Hogback with the final infusion of blood on my ultimate zombie soldier-!"

"Even with all that in place victory still isn't guaranteed, Archer speaks true as per usual. "Yohohoho!"

"Oh, you're still here? Why haven't you returned to your post yet now that the meeting is over," Moria asked as a withered undead stepped into the light with his sandals making a loud clapping sound each step he took.

"The skeleton is back Master Moria," the withered undead said bluntly prompting Moria to narrow his eyes and look out the window. "He's come for his shadow once more it seems and with him he has brought powerful allies."

"You see Master, add that troublesome skeleton into the mix and we've got even more shaky variables where we can ill afford them. Natsu was already a massive one as it was, Seilah slightly less so though I am confident my Niece Assassin can at the very least draw her to a standstill."

"You have a lot of faith in Assassin don't you Archer," the undead said as he moved toward the duo. "Yet you were so quick to banish the other one, why is that?"

"She refused to form a contract with the girl like Saber and Caster did, Niece or no she was a liability to the plan."

"And yet she has all but returned, leading the Straw Hats and Dragneel right to our door all because you refused to simply destroy her-!"

An overwhelming chill struck the room as Archer's eyes began to glow, a Blood Red Aura exploding around his form as his eyes met the unflinching ones of the undead.

"I might be a despicable monster however she is blood and no matter how far one falls to darkness they shall never taint their own line. I might not be willing to destroy her however if you are suggesting that I am incapable then I shall show you the power that struck fear into my world for centuries!"

"Archer calm down," Moria snapped as his eyes darted to the undead. "And don't you go making such stupid assumptions! We needed Lancer alive to maintain the other two so there was a perfectly valid reason for locking her away on Ardorton!"

"If I might interrupt this wonderful conversation for a moment?"

"Ah, Assassin! How goes the project!?"

"Thanks to Hogback's skill with undead surgery we are on schedule to complete it within the next three hours," Assassin said before her eyes began to glow Blood Red beneath her mask. "However I must request better blood than what you have been giving me Master Moria lest the resulting creation find itself lacking in the brains department."

"Come now, surely you could spare some of your own stash if you are that desperate my darling little Niece?"

"Be silent Uncle," Assassin snapped as she took several steps toward the relaxed Servant. "If it weren't for you this would've been completed weeks ago!"

"Hehehe ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Archer's cold, almost deathly laugh echoed across the room as both Servants' Auras crashed into one another setting off blackish red sparks that shattered the windows in the room. The pair stared at one another, neither one blinking as Archer's maniacal grin widened ever so slightly.

"Do not try and match me, they might call you the Countess but I was the TRUE KING!"

The two Auras folded in on each other and sent out a horizontal blast that cracked the walls of the room leaving it in a dishevelled form of its original self. Assassin merely sniffed in response to Archer's words as she spun on her heel and walked toward the door.

"All I require is better blood for the project Master Moria otherwise the results will not be up to the standards you desire. The current subpar blood isn't even useful for my bath let alone for powering a beast of this magnitude."

"I understand," Moria sighed shaking his head at the destruction around him though he still held a grin despite it. "Speak to Absalom once Hogback is finished stitching him up and tell him to assemble the Zombie Generals to hunt down the fresh blood that just arrived!"

"What about that one corpse Master Moria," the undead asked prompting the Warlord to frown. "Will you not finally assign a shadow to him as well?"

"That one is a relic from a time before Roger, from a crew that once almost brought this world to its knees. There is only one shadow suitable for him and it is up to Archer to buy me time to snatch it."

"And like I said you will get your chance," Archer replied as he returned to his original position as if the last several minutes hadn't occurred. "Also Assassin before you go ..."

"What?"

"I trust you have prepared yourself for your assigned task?"

"Of course I have Uncle, do you dare doubt my power!?"

"Heh ..."

"Oh shut up," Assassin snapped before storming out of the room leaving Archer to chuckle softly to himself.

"Even now she still acts like such a brat, you can scarcely tell the difference between her and her fourteen year old selves."

"Aside from the astronomical difference in power," the undead pointed out prompting Archer to laugh once again.

"So a brat who can back up her childish ravings then, such a minute detail at best!"

"In any case I shall move to intercept the skeleton just as I did last time," the undead said, shifting the topic. "Master Moria I will not fail this task!"

"Of course you won't, no one is going to beat the legendary Sword God in a fight," Moria scoffed. "Go do what you need to do."

"Of course," the undead replied before exiting the room leaving Moria and Archer alone.

"Dragneel and that girl are almost within the trap Moria which means you need to prepare for things to kick off."

"I know," Moria replied dismissively as the shadow on the wall behind him began to warp and distort before a second Moria stepped out of it. "This one will go with you, I'll go and deal with the little pest who is about to reach the castle myself."

"Very well then," Archer replied as both he and the second Moria each began to dissolve into a pool of shadow on the floor and slipped out of the window leaving the original Moria alone.

"Soon I shall possess shadows without peer and with them I'll return to the New World and get my final revenge," Moria snarled as he clenched his fist over the small piece of visible sky. "Emperor or no ... with the power of Dragneel and his allies' shadows I'll make sure not even the sky will save you!"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge VII**

**The Human City**

_After my embarrassing defeat I pondered my worth as the Sin Of Pride. Was I truly suitable for the role when such a simple trick could so easily pass beyond my comprehension?_

_Feitan has been a good companion to have in this world, truly. Without his blunt words I would have likely fallen into a depression, no I would have already lost everything to those bandits from the other day. Either way his companionship on this journey has begun to teach me something about myself ..._

_And so I have begun to try and improve myself so that I shall not fall for such trickery again and although he appears indifferent it seems Feitan does indeed hold some desire to see me improve, if only to ensure our mission here is completed successfully._

_I do wonder though what the others would have thought about my embarrassing defeat the other day? What of her ...?_

"So this is the city where the humans live," Feitan said in a bored tone as he looked around the place. "Doesn't look like the place has a dime to rub between them. Honestly that's so pathetic."

"It doesn't look like much down here however it appears the city is in some sort of district setting," Escanor pointed out as he pointed to several large buildings off in the distance. "Plus do you feel this strange energy, faint as it is?"

"The Aura of a Hybrid," Feitan said softly as his eyes glowed momentarily. "We're close."

"I wonder how we will manage to attain the fragment from these humans?"

"I feel like we won't be able to just swipe it out from under their noses so we'll have to play the people for it most likely," Feitan sighed before he began moving toward the upper districts. "Come on and don't go trying anything with anyone!"

Escanor simply nodded as the pair walked through the lower district, attracting attention all the while due to both their attire and their looks and just how out of place they truly were. It took them only several minutes to reach an area that didn't look like a slum however it was there that both felt the presence of something powerful.

"That isn't the fragment," Feitan muttered. "The kid maybe?"

"His presence felt different, no this is something else entirely," Escanor replied with a frown. "But why, or how, could something with such power exist in this world? Surely it wouldn't rely on games like these people do?"

The pair froze as the power seemed to dart right toward them leaving neither the time to do anything more than enter defensive stances on instinct.

"Oh my ... when I felt such power I had assumed some of my own race had come to try more of their pathetic attempts at bringing me back and yet here you are, two members of Imanity."

"Imanity," Feitan asked confused with neither he nor Escanor overly surprised by the angelic appearance of the woman before them.

"As I suspected," the woman smirked as she skipped toward the pair. "Both of you are not what you seem, a puzzle that needs to be solved! Imanity that are also not-!"

"Is she drooling," Escanor said more to himself than Feitan though the latter could only look at the being before him in complete confusion.

"Can you answer some questions for us," Feitan asked only to cut the woman off before she could speak. "Ones that don't require us to play some stupid game to receive them?"

"Interesting," the woman said as she wiped the drool from her mouth as if it were perfectly normal. "You hate playing games yet this entire world must conform to that ultimate law?"

"How about a trade," Escanor said prompting Feitan to snap his neck toward the larger man in alarm. "We will answer your questions if you answer ours? I believe that our answers will be more than enough to suffice such answers regarding this w-place?"

"How interesting," the woman mused before smiling at the pair. "A trade of knowledge given freely, how novel! I suppose I can agree to such a discussion however I believe we can find a greater setting than out in the open where the other rabble can overhear us, no?"

"Very well we shall follow you," Feitan said with a sigh of relief.

"Great! Just follow me you two I know the perfect place," the woman replied cheerfully as she moved to take off down the street before spinning on her heel once more and hopping into the air and floating. "Oh and I'll give you this one for free, my name is Jibril!"

To the woman's excitement both Escanor and Feitan also began to float, an action that seemed to get the woman to begin drooling again as her pupils gained small love hearts within their purple depths.

"Nice job Escanor," Feitan said dryly. "At first I thought you actually did something right but I feel like we're about to be violated ..."

"Come now Feitan I know this woman appears a little ... odd, however we stand to gain information this way!"

"I suppose that is a fair point," Feitan conceded with a sigh. "Nice work I guess."

Escanor grinned as the pair flew up to the woman's height and the three shot off toward one of the large buildings in the distance.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	51. Fear The Light, Curse The Shadows

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**I know a change I've done to Moria is going to either make hype or piss people off well its going to be a thing because it should have been a thing in the Canon story so I'm rolling with it now. Just letting you all know its fully intentional.**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – You probably won't like this arc then because Moria is going to be absolutely busted like Oda should have made him in Canon as well as more ruthless. All the hype he gets now doesn't seem deserved because of how lacklustre he was so by making some key changes I've made a Moria we can all still hate as a Villain but he's not a trash tier foe anymore in his own arc.**

**And Robin will get her time to shine but remember she still doesn't really know how to use her powers yet so it won't be anything too crazy yet.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Fear The Light, Curse The Shadows**

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"I swear you've just gone and dragged us into some kind of trap haven't you," Mordred growled as Kupo waved his hands out in front of him in slight fear.

"N-no way would I do that to you guys! Trust me you'll all be glad I'm bringing you here and not leaving you to Moria's clutches!"

"We know Moria can manipulate shadows but is he really that powerful," Chopper asked as Kupo began to nod frantically.

"This guy has a power that I've never seen before, taking the shadow right out from under ya and placing it into a dead person or animal and bringing them back to life! But that ain't even the worse part because not only does he take your shadow but without it if you step out into sunlight ... you die."

"What," Usopp and Nami gasped fearfully.

"I'm guessing you die because in a way your shadow is part of your soul, right?"

"Damn you are one smart cookie, for a knight that is-."

"OI WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST KNIGHTS!?"

"But you're one hundred percent right," Kupo continued, ignoring Mordred's rant. "Just like you can't exist without your organs, or soul, you can't go on without your shadow. Without a shadow you defy the law that governs all existence and so in turn the light will claim you in exchange ... or so they say."

"Who said that," Chopper asked as Kupo turned around with his visible eye sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, no one you'd know little raccoon dog-."

"I'M A REINDEER YOU BASTARD!"

"Same thing, anyway we're almost here!"

As the group looked around in confusion a dull glowing light began to approach them accompanied by a figure that had Mordred instantly summon Clarent and point it directly at Kupo once more.

"I knew you were just leading us into another undead trap!"

"WAITWAITWAIT! I SWEAR HE'S NOT A ZOMBIE," Kupo cried before fleeing behind it. "Come on and tell em Spoil!"

_Chairman Of The Thriller Bark Victims Association_

_A Man With Major Wounds_

_Spoil_

"Kupo is correct young lady I am in fact merely an old man with major wounds, not in fact one of Moria's zombie soldiers."

"Could've fooled me," Nami scoffed as the old man took several steps forward.

"Yeah I mean carrying around that rusty lantern combined with how you look I'd have been trying to cram salt down your throat the moment you arrived," Usopp added prompting the old man to chuckle.

"Yes well you wouldn't be the first to react to me in such a way let me assure you all of that. However enough of this, Kupo where exactly did you find these people and how do they still have their shadows?"

"They were just dragged in by Moria and his Servants, luckily I found em just as Absalom sicked his undead soldiers onto them too, though Mordred here cut that bastard up pretty good too!"

"Truly!? You actually managed to wound one of Moria's top crew members?"

"That perv is one of Moria's best," Nami growled as she subconsciously hugged herself. "No way is he gonna be anything once we're done with him!"

"Moria's forces might appear ... odd, however do not underestimate any of them lest you find yourself another member of their growing undead horde," Spoil replied as the group gained more serious looks.

"So you know what we're all up against here," Mordred asked as she dismissed Clarent. "Because we aren't the only ones here and I know my Master wants to kick the shit out of Moria personally, so does the Captain of our little crew too."

"If you have come seeking to challenge Moria then I do hope you are prepared to put everything on the line to win," a new voice said that put most of the group on guard. "He might appear like a fool however in truth his power is equal to that of the upper echelon of the Warlords Of The Sea."

Stepping out from the shadows a woman with bright pink hair and a rather portly appearance approached the group. To the surprise of everyone she stood before Usopp and got down on one knee.

"Would you be so kind as to marry me?"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL ... NO WAY!"

"Excuse her," Spoil sighed as more people began to emerge from the surrounding tree line. "She's always been like that."

_23__rd__ Daughter Of The Charlotte Family_

_Former Minister Of Chocolate_

_Charlotte Lola_

"Anyway where was I," Lola said after dusting her knee off as if the last thirty seconds hadn't even occurred. "Ah yes, do not take Moria lightly."

"Why would you say that," Nami asked prompting Lola to smile in response.

"It is obvious that you are not from the Grand Line or the New World otherwise you would know exactly why I'm warning you all. Gecko Moria before becoming a Warlord was already a ruthless Pirate and even after becoming one his mastery over the shadows has only increased."

"I know that when I was younger I used to hear tale of how Moria's crew was tearing through the New World, slaughtering entire islands and converting its people into soldiers for his undead armies," Spoil added quickly as he placed the lantern down onto the ground. "The World Government couldn't stop him, the Warlords at the time couldn't stop him and it was only once he faced down one of the Four Emperors that he was finally halted in his tracks!"

"However even after losing everything and retreating back to this half of the Grand Line Moria has only continued in his mad quest with the World Government offering him the Warlord position only to ensure he attacked islands that they desired rather than indiscriminately. Truly the man is a vicious psychopath and aside from that one man there hasn't been a single soul capable of stopping him!"

"Sounds like it's a good thing Master wants to take him down then," Mordred sighed shaking her head. "If Moria really is as bad as you say then Master will take him down, that I promise you."

"Did you not hear what we just said girl," Spoil snapped back. "No one can even touch Moria let alone defeat him in single combat!"

"Actually Spoil Mordred's Master is someone who could truly pull it off," Kupo cut in as both Spoil and Lola's heads snapped toward the floating Servant.

"Impossible," Lola gasped. "Kupo you have seen Moria's power for yourself, surely you cannot believe anyone normal could stand against such a force!?"

"Fortunate for us that Natsu isn't normal by any stretch of the definition then isn't it Lola," Kupo grinned in response. "Like my old buddy Natsu is one of those people who just knows how to kick an ass right!"

"W-well if that is the case then where is he?"

"Master is exploring the island elsewhere at the moment," Mordred replied dismissively only for Lola and Spoil's faces to morph into one of dread.

"We've got to find him ..."

"Huh?"

"Do you not understand young lady what we've been telling you this whole time," Spoil snapped as the entire group returned looks of confusion.

"Well you said that Moria was some powerful Warlord but what does that have to do with Natsu exploring," Chopper asked only for Nami to gasp in realization.

"I-I just realized what they're on about!"

"What is it Nami?"

"If Moria is capable of taking the shadows of people and putting them into zombies loyal only to him, what happens if he takes Natsu's shadow, or Seilah's!?"

The entire group, Mordred included, went as white as ghosts with Usopp dropping to his knees in terror.

"W-w-we have to find them," he said shakily as Mordred looked back toward the looming castle in the distance with a frown.

"I assume you guys know your way around here," Mordred asked prompting Lola and Spoil to nod quickly. "Alright we need to come up with a plan to find Natsu and Seilah quickly before Moria can take their shadows. If those two know Moria will try something like that then there is a good chance that they can actively prevent him from taking them but if he manages to catch them off guard then shit is going to hit the fan in the worst possible way."

"You said it," Kupo shivered. "Imagine a guy with the power of Natsu under Moria's control ..."

"He could blow up all of Thriller Bark in one attack if he wanted to," Mordred sighed shaking her head. "Alright enough moping from all of us, the time for being pathetic cowards is over! Let's work together and find them, quick!"

The group let out cries of approval as they got to work discussing Thriller Bark's layout in its entirety.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

As Mordred and her group began to prepare Seilah was currently chasing after Luffy who had split off from her group, charging headfirst into the castle itself. Using the shadows Seilah had managed to close the distance between the pair and could hear the sound of Luffy's footsteps on the stone floor however she could also feel the strange power flowing throughout the entire building that played havoc on her senses.

'_From the walls to the air itself it's like the embodiment of all things undead,' _Seilah mused to herself as she melded into a nearby shadow to avoid being spotted by a charging group of zombie guards. _'Honestly if Natsu wasn't asking me to do this I would've given up by now ...'_

Looking around where she was hiding she watched as a large group of undead shambled past shouting about killing the intruder on the order of someone named Absalom, whoever that was, and again inwardly sighed at the loss of any form of surprise they may have had.

Once they had turned the corner Seilah darted after them, sticking to her shadow form and waiting until they were free from the strange hallways covered in what appeared to be animate paintings.

Or perhaps haunted, who could say?

The moment the undead had crossed over into a more gothic styled dungeon area Seilah struck as her shadow form suddenly lurched up from the ground, glowing Crimson Red eyes and an elongated mouth the last thing they saw before being crushed under a veritable tidal wave of shadow, their very forms crushed into thin flaps of skin before being spat out the nearest window.

As the shadows attempted to escape Seilah grabbed onto them and with one swift movement severed a thin tie at their tip which seemed to send them screeching out in all directions, walls not being enough to halt their departure as she quickly sunk back into the ground once more.

'_How strange, what was that thing attached to those shadows? Was that how Moria has gained control over them ... but how can he control so many?'_

The sound of Luffy growling prompted her to shake her head of such thoughts for the moment and forge on ahead unaware that she would get her answers much sooner than intended.

_**/Natsu And Robin's POV/**_

"Do you find it strange how not one of the undead down here have attacked us yet Natsu," Robin asked as the duo continued down the dark passageway to parts unknown. "On the surface they were quick to attack us on sight and yet down here they seem to be giving us a clear pathway?"

"Well it could be because they believe whoever or whatever is down here is strong enough to beat us or perhaps they are able to sense our power and are wary of us," Natsu replied as he paused mid-step and looked over at a strange undead with eight legs that seemed to shamble across the floor in a circle aimlessly. "Though judging by what some of these ones appear like I think the latter is the more likely scenario."

"Have you noticed the markings on the walls Natsu?"

"Markings?"

"They've slowly been appearing the deeper we go but they are in a language I've never seen before, a rare find for me since I am an Archaeologist who has studied all of the known ones both modern and ancient alike."

Humming to himself Natsu walked over to the nearest wall, crushing the form of the strange eight legged undead in the process as he traced a hand over the writing.

"This is ... English?"

"En-Gleesh?"

"It is pronounced In-Gleesh not En-Gleesh, spelt E-N-G-L-I-S-H, you know how it is with different ways of pronouncing letters and all that I'm sure."

"Some languages do possess that trait; I take it this ... English does as well?"

"Yes it definitely does but ..."

"But what?"

"This isn't a language native to this world Robin rather it is native to a world based in many Realities known as Earth. If something is written here in English then that means it is the work of a Servant for sure."

"A Servant who can speak English, does that narrow down the possibilities as to their identity," Robin asked curiously prompting Natsu to snort in amusement.

"Oh yes it narrows it down to a couple billion maybe ..."

"Oh, well that doesn't help us much now does it?"

"Not the language alone no however what does narrow down the possibilities considerably is that the substance used to write this is blood."

"Blood? Why is that important?"

"Let me read to you what these lines here say Robin," Natsu said as he expanded his flame to illuminate the entire wall.

_**Through The Binds Of Virginal Sacrifice **_

_**Grant These Hallowed Halls Protection Most Devile**_

_**Pacify Those Of Beastly Guile**_

_**Grant The Permitted A Stroll Safe From Trial**_

"Wait so that means that-!?"

"This is Blood Magic," Natsu said darkly as he motioned toward all the undead who shambled around aimlessly. "Pacify Those Of Beastly Guile means that these undead here are bound not to attack us since the Blood Magic prevents them from even considering the option. Through The Binds Of Virginal Sacrifice means that the blood taken to line the walls of this place were of Virgins."

"Is that significant, aside from the fact that they were likely young of course?"

"I do know some Blood Magic spells however any Blood Mage worth his salt knows that the strongest blood is those of the pure and untainted. Virgins are considered 'Pure' which grants their blood special properties. In my world Blood Magic was a widespread issue and as a result it was actually encouraged to ... well to have sex pretty much as soon as you became sexually active."

"B-but that's barbaric!"

"Is it? Keep in mind that this actually did cripple the Blood Mages who used to either capture or buy fresh virgins to harvest blood for their rituals on a regular basis," Natsu replied sadly as the pair resumed their walk. "It was considered a fate worse than death to be caught and used by a fanatical Blood Mage in my world so in turn the Magic Council with the backing of the King at the time, loosened the laws on sexual conduct however there were clauses still put into place to ensure scum like those who would abuse younger children wouldn't have free reign to do as they pleased, instead the act was limited to those of their own age bracket."

"So basically if two teens consented then it was fine but a young teen couldn't do it with someone over a certain age?"

"Eighteen was the age you were considered a legal adult if I recall correctly ... I was in Scarlione for a long time so I never really had to deal with any of that," Natsu replied with a shake of his head. "But I know that as disgusting as the practice sounds in theory it saved the lives of tens of thousands of young teens who might have been taken and sold into a grim fate."

"Back onto the topic of Blood Magic Natsu," Robin replied slightly unnerved at the rather disturbing topic they had just been discussing. "Does it narrow down who might be the Servant at the end of this long corridor?"

"It does however it only confirms that they are capable of using Blood Magic narrowing down their Servant Class to either Caster or one of the extra classes like Avenger. Beyond that though I have no idea so I suppose we should continue our little trek."

"I would feel a lot more comfortable not knowing that rather disturbing bit of your world's history you just so casually told me about, it just feels rather wrong ..."

"Let me ask you this Robin," Natsu sighed as he turned to face the Demoness. "If you were born into my world and those laws were already the norm with your Parents, Grandparents and their Grandparents all having grown up with them, would you believe them to be barbaric?"

"W-well-!"

"Remove yourself from the morality of it Robin and take a step back for a moment, really think about all that you have known growing up. You have grown up knowing that reading the Poneglyphs is forbidden, so did your Mother and her Mother and her Mother as well. You and your Mother challenged the norm that has been in place for hundreds of years and what is the reaction to it?"

"B-but those two things are completely different! You cannot compare the desire for knowledge with-!"

"Can't you? Both are Governmental decrees put into place centuries before your conception however the only single difference is that we know why the law in my world was enacted and it was to stop the rampage of Dark Blood Magic users who were kidnapping young teenagers by the thousands, draining them of their blood or selling them in underground auctions to the highest bidder."

Sighing as he saw Robin's shoulders droop he placed a hand onto her shoulder with some of her hair gently wrapping around his wrist.

"I know it is a hard thing to look at Robin however I've been alive for quite a long time and seen things far worse than two horny kids getting it on. Combine that with the fact that I understand how these things work from experience and trust me they can be sinister like what the World Government is doing here in preventing the knowledge of the Void Century however they can also be positive like mine in wiping out a radical group of Mages."

"I suppose it's just hard to detach myself from the morality side of it ..."

"Morality," Natsu chuckled darkly as Robin looked up into his almost hollow gaze that bored into the dark before them. "That word is nothing more than a farcical means to justify the notions of 'Good' and 'Evil' deeds, masking them behind a curtain of deceit and facetious lies!"

"I-I don't understand," Robin replied, taken aback at the sudden venom in his tone.

"There is no 'Good' side or 'Evil' side Robin, merely Intent. The notion of what is considered 'Good' and 'Lawful' changes at the drop of a hat, the same can be said of 'Evil' and 'Chaotic' deeds. The World Government is a prime example of this concept since they cry Justice yet employ Assassins and endorse things like slavery, neither of these concepts being what one would consider 'Good' and 'Lawful' and yet since they are the strongest power they are given the right to decide for the populace."

"I think I understand what you mean," Robin said slowly as she replayed Natsu's words in her mind, the gears beginning to turn as she understood what he was getting at. "It's like how all Pirates are considered enemies of the world itself and yet the Navy and the World Government are willing to allow the deeds of the Seven Warlords to go unwatched and unpunished so long as they agree to aid them."

"Precisely! Moria clearly has been going around wiping out all life within the Florian Triangle yet where is his punishment? Why haven't the Marines called in a Buster Call on him and brought him to 'Justice' like they've done to so many others? Why would they let Crocodile almost take Alabasta yet they send CP9 after you?"

"Because they are considered 'Good' and 'Lawful' in the eyes of the world," Robin replied grimly. "I see now what you mean about Morality not being as one dimensional as many believe it to truly be."

"Then you are learning Robin," Natsu said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her slender form. "I remember having this very same conversation with Naruto and Jiraiya back in the Elemental Nations when we were out on our training trip, took all of two seconds for Naruto to understand what I was getting at due to his upbringing but Jiraiya took much more convincing. He couldn't even conceive as to why Naruto would so easily think in such a way because he hadn't experienced the brutal upbringing from birth like that boy did."

"So where do I rate on that scale then?"

"Well you certainly did better than Jiraiya," Natsu chuckled softly. "Took him several weeks to finally understand and even then it didn't deter him of his dream to establish lasting peace."

"Doesn't that just fall back into the notion of what one considers 'Good' or 'Evil' though?"

"Yeah, but in hindsight a world without conflict would be the ideal one to live in," Natsu sighed as the pair paused. "Well now ..."

"A light?"

"It seems we've almost reached the end of the tunnel then," Natsu grinned. "About time too!"

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Will you debate with me more sometime, about things like this?"

"Really? You actually enjoyed me shattering the concept of 'Good' and 'Evil' for you?"

"I believe it was an enlightening experience, one you no doubt often share with Seilah so ..."

"Ah, don't worry Robin I'll teach you all you need to know in time. Seilah if prompted can hold a debate with me on pretty much anything because she is technically older than I am and has more life experience. Not to mention my Brother taught her and let me tell you Zeref ... oh man don't even get me started on how into debate and philosophy he could get!"

"_He did have centuries to practice his skills with me you know?_"

"_Yeah and it made him into someone you found yourself inwardly agreeing with no matter the topic,_" Natsu laughed in response.

"So should we check out this light?"

"But of course," Natsu replied in an overly dramatic way as he bounded forward several steps before spinning around on the spot and extending his free arm. "Shall I escort the fair lady to her destination?"

"Indeed you can kind sir," Robin giggled in response as she wove her arms into Natsu's own, the pair strolling toward the light unaware of the hell that lay beyond its depths.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

Seilah sighed as she finally caught up to Luffy. Despite her using Shadow Travel the Rubber Human seemed to just have boundless energy and continued to charge forward without a care in the world.

Just as she was about to emerge from the shadows and scold Luffy from running off she froze as she felt a powerful presence quite literally 'materialize' right in the centre of the room. Looking beyond Luffy she inwardly cursed at her luck as a massive shadowy figure now loomed over the stunned Straw Hat.

"_**You did well to make it this far Straw Hat Luffy, defeating Cipher Pol Aegis Nine and taking out another Warlord, and Crocodile of all people, is a feat most Pirates wouldn't even dream of achieving!**_"

"Oi, who the hell are you!"

The shadowy mass seemed to quiver before defining features began to take shape as Gecko Moria himself appeared before Luffy, his amused form absolutely towering over him as he began to laugh.

"Kishishishi! But I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for you Straw Hat! As we speak I have my crew systematically moving in to destroy your fellow crewmates, not even Dragneel will be able to save you from this!"

"Cut the bullshit Moria," Luffy snapped back as he clenched his fists. "I saw what you did to the people on Ardorton; you killed all of em and took their shadows! I'm gonna kick your ass for what you've done!"

"KISHISHISHI! By all means Straw Hat just go ahead and try," Moria laughed as Luffy charged toward him.

"**Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

To the shock of Luffy his attack struck Moria only for it to then pass right through him as the Warlord began to laugh once more. Retracting his arm backward he jumped away from Moria before stretching his arm backward once again, twisting it around as he charged toward him again.

"**Gum Gum: Rifle!**"

This time he struck Moria right in the face however the smile never vanished from it, Luffy's fist simply fazing right through it and striking the wall behind him.

"What the hell is this!?"

"KISHISHISHI! You really are a fool Straw Hat," Moria jeered as he held out both his hands, two massive shadows rising up in the shame of swords forming right into his waiting hands. "You've come this far into the Grand Line and yet you still don't understand anything! Fortunately for you this is where you meet your end!"

"What the hell-!"

Luffy barely managed to duck in time as Moria took his first swing, slicing apart everything next to and behind Luffy causing the half above the attack to shift forward ever so slightly. Thinking he'd avoided the attack Luffy was shocked when a wave of shadow rose up from the ground seconds after the attack had been launched sending him flying down the hallway, crashing into the wall as he fell to one knee.

"What the hell ... how?"

"KISHISHISHI! Still haven't figured it out yet Straw Hat," Moria jeered as he struck the shadow blades together swiftly, shaving off small shadow droplets that were fired directly at Luffy who barely managed to roll out of the way in time. "I'm a being who ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit making me a Shadow Human!"

"A Shadow Human," Luffy gasped as Moria struck his blades together once again firing out another barrage of attacks. "But even so ... why can't I hit you? Wait-no you can't be-!?"

"Finally figured it out did you," Moria jeered right as his attacks finally struck Luffy. "I ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit, a Logia Class Devil Fruit!"

"A Logia," Luffy winced as he rose to his feet. "But then that means I can't hit you!"

"KISHISHISHI! Of course, which means you're finished Straw Hat," Moria cried as he formed an X shape with his shadow blades. "**Shadow Shadow: Dark Point!**"

It appeared as if the swords simply decided to leave Moria's hands as the two blades began spinning around creating a massive swirling void of shadow that quickly rose to the ceiling. The spinning eventually slowed down as hundreds of the small shadow attacks he'd been hit with earlier right down onto him.

"KISHISHISHI! Die like the pathetic fool you are Straw Hat!"

The attacks struck setting off an explosion that engulfed the entire hallway in smoke. With a mere wave of his hand Moria cleared it expecting to find the hole ridden body of Luffy only for his eyes to widen at a blanket of shadow protecting him.

"What ..."

"Luffy you absolute idiot."

"Th-that voice," Luffy gasped as Seilah rose from the ground before him no longer wearing her usual kimono.

As her form fully materialized Seilah was now wearing a battle kimono that appeared to be made entirely from her shadow based abilities. The excess skin normally shown off was gone now instead with the kimono fully clothing her as a Crimson Red floral pattern adorned her black and white themed outfit. Her feet however bore no shoes whatsoever instead opting to coat them entirely in shadow rendering them into a shadowy mist giving off the impression that she was in fact floating.

"You're one of Dragneel's dogs," Moria said as he spun his shadow blades in his hands. "Seilah ..."

"Luffy, go back and regroup with the others."

"But-!"

"You cannot harm Moria. He said it himself that he is a Logia Devil Fruit User and you have no means of harming him, not even your own blood."

Gritting his teeth Luffy looked between Moria and Seilah before nodding and taking off down the hallway.

"He won't get away; my zombies will catch him before he escapes."

"Let them try Moria," Seilah replied as she coated her hands in shadow, her eyes beginning to glow Crimson Red.

"You dare challenge me with the shadows," Moria hissed. "No one has mastery over the shadows like I do! No one!"

'_He hasn't shown me much to go on other than he is a shadow user like me ... but even so I must at the very least buy time! Luffy was a fool to charge in blindly and had we done things properly we would have learnt of his Logia status through his henchmen!'_

"Let us see who the shadows favour more," Moria shouted as he began to sink into the ground with Seilah following suit moments later. "I'll destroy you and put your shadow to good use!"

"I will not fall to the likes of you Moria," Seilah replied calmly as the two fully submerged themselves into the ground and charged toward one another.

The two pools of shadow smacked into each other, bouncing away as the entire floor shattered leaving the pair to dart between the debris. Moria and Seilah both sent shadow based projectiles at one another as the pair were falling which shredded the rubble around them and the lower level they had fallen into before the pair finally managed to attach themselves to solid surfaces.

Moria had managed to latch onto the upper part of a wall with Seilah using the shadow cast by a curtain to regain her own position as black tendrils of shadow began to strike out across the hallway, smashing through walls, doors, floors and windows once again tearing the entire place apart.

Eventually Moria seemed to tire of the back and forth and fired himself as a tendril based projectile which slammed into Seilah's pool of shadow, smashing through the side of the wall she was on which led them onto the outer edge of the castle walls.

Darting away Seilah prepared her next attack with Moria in hot pursuit, her pool of shadow climbing right up to one of the top towers and wrapping itself around it before a shadowy clawed arm formed and fired off a claw based slash.

"_**Is that the best you can do!? **_**Shadow Shadow: Dark Lance!**"

From Moria's shadow a massive shadow lance was fired that struck Seilah's shadow claw, the two attacks cancelling each other out as the Warlord's shadowy face suddenly shot up out of the ground. His glowing red eyes and his open mouth displaying razor sharp shadowy teeth prompted Seilah to fire out a tendril that latched onto a nearby pole, pulling herself away as the face bit a chunk out of the tower.

The top of the tower collapsed due to the lower half having been taken out however it was caught in a shadowy net by Moria who tossed it at Seilah. Inwardly growling Seilah stretched the size of her pool to accommodate it and in turn absorbed it much to the surprise of Moria.

"_**I wasn't expecting you to do that however it has left you wide open!**_"

Moria's shadow zipped downward and charged toward Seilah's only to suddenly find itself being pushed back as she began firing shadow coated bits of the debris at him. Whilst doing so Seilah repositioned herself off of the pole and back onto the castle wall as she began to fully emerge from her pool, her entire body coated in shadow with Moria doing the same the moment she ran out of debris.

"Perhaps not as wide open as you had intended Moria?"

"Grr ..."

"Enough playing around," Seilah snarled as she held out her right hand with a pitch black sphere beginning to form at its centre. "**Devil's Aura: Darkness Shot!**"

"You think that frightens me," Moria shouted back as he snapped his fingers. "**Shadow Shadow: Black Wall!**"

Seilah's attack struck the wall setting off a large explosion that shook the entire castle however to her genuine surprise it didn't blow right through Moria's Shadow Wall which seemed to have held it off without much difficulty.

"Hmm ... troubling."

Spinning around Seilah kicked away a shadow projectile before jumping backward right as Moria reformed his swords, spinning them around eagerly in his hands as he took several steps forward.

"Come on then and show me your mastery of the shadows so that I can crush them with my own!"

Inwardly Seilah grit her teeth as she prepared herself to engage the Warlord once more, unsure as to what else he would have up his sleeve.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge VIII**

**Jibril The Flugel**

"And here we are," Jibril chirped cheerfully, the trio landing before a rather large and old looking building. "This is my home!"

"You live here," Feitan asked as he looked at a sign next to the entrance. "This says it's the Elchea National Library though?"

"And?"

"You live in a library?"

"Well where else would I live," Jibril replied cheerfully before motioning the pair inside.

After several minutes the pair found themselves seated at a rather large table with refreshments placed before them. Escanor kept his gaze firmly locked onto Jibril however, sensing that there was something familiar about her though he seemingly couldn't quite recall where he'd felt it before ...

"All right now that we're seated and ready to go let's get down to business-!"

"Hold on a second," Feitan said prompting the girl to simply cock her head to the side. "How do we decide who goes first in the question asking?"

"I suppose I shall be the honourable host and allow the two of you to ask one, since you are my honoured guests and all!"

"Right ..."

"Feel free to fire away you two!"

"Fine then I'm just gonna ask it right away," Feitan said as he leant forward. "Why did you bring us here really?"

"Well it was truthfully a desire to learn more about you two on my part however my Masters have asked me to pry out of you two any information we might benefit from," Jibril replied before grinning. "Now then what exactly are the two of you?"

"Human."

"Human."

"Is that all you are though-?"

"Ah ah," Feitan replied wagging his finger in a childish manner. "One question each!"

"Drat!"

"Tell us ... who are your Masters?"

"The King and Queen of Elchea of course! Now then are you both entirely human?"

"No. Who are the King and Queen of Elchea?"

"King Sora and Queen Shiro. What is it that the two of you are?"

"I am both a human and a Devil."

"A am part human, part Devil and one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Now then, do your King and Queen know why we are here?"

"Yes."

This surprised both Escanor and Feitan who assumed that no one aside from the strange God they had met upon their arrival would have known their true intentions.

"Now then, tell me what the two of you plan on doing here?"

"We plan on recovering a fragment of power that belongs to one of our superiors that has landed in this world," Feitan replied before narrowing his eyes. "Now how do you all know about why we are here?"

"King Sora and Queen Shiro already seemed to know, beyond that I have no idea," Jibril replied in what appeared to be an honest tone. "Now then tell me ... what will you do to take this power back?"

"Whatever is necessary," Feitan replied casually. "Tell me why your King and Queen haven't simply given it back if they know why we're here?"

"Because they cannot. Tell me why we should simply hand over that which you seek?"

"Because higher powers desire that it be brought back. Tell me why they can't simply give back the fragment?"

"Because God has forbidden the action," Jibril replied prompting Escanor to rise from his place, slamming his fist down upon the table.

"You mean that boy is forcing us to waste precious time knowing full well that the High Arbiter needs his power returned to him!"

"Though you asked a question out of turn I shall answer since you have every right to be angry," Jibril sighed as she flapped her wings several times. "Lord Tet is an interesting God and it is highly likely that he finds amusement in forcing the two of you to jump through all these hurdles to gain your prize."

"But even still ..."

"But tell me, golden knight, what is it that you hope to accomplish exactly by letting your anger take a hold of you? After all it isn't like you can use that fabled strength of yours to get your way ..."

"Who are you really," Escanor asked prompting Jibril to smile as her eyes began to glow Midnight Blue.

"Impossible ... she's an Elder Goddess," Feitan gasped prompting Jibril to giggle lightly in response.

"I suppose it would be such a surprise to see one such as I living a rather mundane life here rather than conforming to the silly little rules that the Council cooks up however as Lord Tet no doubt told you this world is ... unique."

"So unique that you cannot actively engage in direct combat with others," Escanor sighed as he sat back down.

"So they let you simply remain here? How long have you been here for?"

"Well my true age is around six thousand four hundred and ... seven, I think!"

"Wait if you're that old then-!?"

"I earned my right to retire and do as I please," Jibril sighed. "I was born to a God Of Creation and spent a lot of my life fighting wars on a scale most Gods and Devils of today could scarcely comprehend. Well actually if word from outside is to be believed the High Arbiter might have an idea of it but for the majority of you ..."

"As fascinating as this is," Feitan said slowly as he regained his composure. "Knowing full well why we've come is there any way you can convince this King and Queen to grant us an audience?"

"To gain the fragment?"

"Yes."

"Well gee I just don't know," Jibril hummed as her eyes returned to their usual coloration. "I suppose I could be persuaded to ..."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me something, both of you. What is it that each of you believe is the biggest flaw in your characters?"

"Why do you want to know that out of anything you could possibly ask," was Feitan's immediate reply as Jibril merely shrugged.

"Call it mere curiosity, or don't, however I want an answer from both of you."

"Fine then," Feitan sighed. "My biggest flaw is that I'm easily frustrated."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, yeah see I'm not feeling it so pick something else."

"That isn't how this works!"

"But you didn't answer honestly, you barely even thought about it at all," Jibril pointed out as she leant back in her seat. "Until both of you answer truthfully then I'm afraid there won't be any audience!"

Feitan grumbled in response to Jibril's declaration however to the Flugel's delight Escanor's brow was furrowed in thought.

'_It seems Lucifer might have been right after all, he is capable of change despite being one of the Seven Sins.'_

Time seemed to fly by as the trio sat in silence. For Jibril it didn't feel like more than a fleeting moment however for Feitan it was an eternity as he struggled to come up with anything aside from being easily frustrated as his biggest flaw.

After four hour mark came around however Escanor suddenly shifted in his seat, drawing the attention of the others as he cleared his throat.

"My Pride."

"Interesting. Why do you believe that Escanor?"

"My status as the Sin Of Pride has been something I saw as justification for my power, for my actions as I journeyed with the other Seven and fought against the Demon King. However ever since I have come to this world I have come to realize that I am not the unbeatable force I had assumed I always was and there are limits as to what I am capable of. My pride demands that I act in a way that places me above all others, where I believe I should always be, however it is clearly evident that in a world such as this I am nothing."

"I must say I'm surprised you came to that conclusion Escanor."

"Pride has always been my greatest strength however it is clear that in this particular world and indeed potentially in many others ... Pride is not what defines true strength, therefore proving to me that I am indeed far from the perfect being I once toted myself as. My greatest strength is now my biggest flaw and I must say it is a rather enlightening experience to finally realize this rather blunt truth."

"You are correct Escanor in everything you have said however never forget that no being, regardless of their make is perfect. My own race the Flugel were all born with supposed 'Perfection' and yet here I sit before you, the apex of my very species, yet my Father gifted me with imperfection. There are many things we are incapable of however as living beings we are capable of true change and today by merely admitting that Pride itself is your greatest flaw you have truly begun your journey to overcoming it."

Jibril then turned her attention toward Feitan who was too busy staring at Escanor with wide eyes to even process that the Flugel was looking at him prompting her to sigh in response.

"I suppose I shall get his answer later, for now however it has gotten rather late and the King and Queen are likely asleep. Therefore it would be the best choice to have the both of you stay here with me for the night and in the morning we shall head to the castle and speak with them."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lady Jibril," Escanor bowed only for Jibril to begin giggling again.

"Oh my it's been several millennium since anyone has referred to me as 'Lady' Jibril! Please simply call me Jibril I'm not one for the formality stuff anymore!"

"Very well Jibril," Escanor replied with a smile before turning to Feitan. "Alright then looks like we'd better get settled in for the night, eh Feitan?"

"..."

"I suppose you'll come back to us in time," Escanor shrugged. "For now let us continue this feast, I am positively famished!"

"Please enjoy to your heart's content," Jibril chirped prompting Escanor to dig in with gusto leaving the still stunned Feitan to watch on in utter silence.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	52. Reveal Of Vampiric Terror

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Reviews**

**Erasenpai946 – Some of those characters you implied for part of the harem are already taken so it can't happen. Some also won't get into a relationship with him until waaaaay down the line such in the case of Esdeath who attached herself to him obviously beyond the events of what we're up to. **

**As for Moria I know he's annoying but I'm going to make use of making his powers broken and the final fight against him will be one I don't think anyone is going to have seen coming so hopefully that is something to look forward to.**

**As for Robin's powers she will come into them both pre and post time skip kind of like how Seilah is still evolving in hers even now. Mordred on the other hand is also going to be receiving a MASSIVE buff soon but I won't say anything more on it aside from that I've had it planned since about the beginning of the Ninja War in Vol II.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Reveal Of Vampiric Terror**

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

Skidding to a stop Mordred knew instantly what had happened the moment an explosion went off atop the roof of Moria's castle. The smoke being blasted away as she barely made out the two shadowy forms clashing against one another relentlessly.

"Well it looks like Seilah found Moria first though it'll be interesting to see if he can snatch her shadow away."

"B-but Mordred, Lola and the others back there said that-!"

"Settle down little raccoon dog," Kupo cut in as he floated past the pair. "If the Seilah you're talking about is the same one I'm thinking of then Moria won't have her shadow easily."

"But he can get it," Mordred asked as Kupo shrugged.

"Depends on how strong she is right now, Seilah I know could rip a guy like Moria apart without even lifting a finger."

"Our Seilah butchers humans but ... really?"

"Oh yeah she's downright brutal, poor old Lev didn't know what hit him when Chaldea caught him in Septe-AHAHA ... forget I said that!"

Shaking her head as another explosion went off on the roof Mordred looked toward Chopper who was situated firmly atop her right shoulder and nodded.

"We're gonna go on and try and help Seilah out! She's plenty strong but from the information she brought back combined with how strong some of these guys have shown themselves to be since we arrived I don't plan on taking any chances."

"Well if you guys insist I'll go back and help Nami, Usopp and the others then since you seem to be packing enough power to spare."

"Do whatever you want but know that if I find out you hurt them I'll bring you to the brink of death and hand you over to my Master."

"Can you stop with the threats already," Kupo sighed exasperatedly. "I get I'm not a contracted Servant but I'm trying my best to help you guys out!"

Kupo flew away as Mordred shot off toward the castle with her inhuman speeds, Chopper clinging to her shoulder like a lifeline as she cleared the distance between them and the castle in under thirty seconds.

"H-how the hell are you gonna stop!?"

"Like this," Mordred grinned as she kicked off from the ground, using the force from her sprint to propel her up toward the eighth story window, and smashed through one of the windows with her blade instantly tearing apart several undead in the process.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"ITS ONE OF THE STRAW HATS!"

"Oi Chopper get into that antler form and funnel em toward me," Mordred called out as she grabbed said reindeer and threw him down toward the end of the corridor.

"DAMN IT DON'T TOSS ME AROUND LIKE THAT! **Rumble: Horn Point!**"

Eating the strange capsule Chopper morphed into his reindeer form, his antlers increasing in size, as he began to charge toward the nearest group of undead and sent them flying through the air toward Mordred's waiting blade.

"Batter up," Mordred grinned as she sliced apart the latest group. "Oops, I used the sharp part!"

"YOU AREN'T SORRY AT ALL," the undead cried out in horror at Mordred's cheeky grin before being flung toward her by Chopper's attacks.

"Oi you damn Servant bitch, leave my zombie soldiers out of this!"

Slicing apart another group Mordred spun around and saw a scowling Absalom standing at the end of the corridor which only served to widen her grin as she planted the tip of the blade into the carpet and leant on it.

"Ho? Those sound like fighting words from a pathetic perv who I one shot earlier, surely I misheard you?"

"Laugh all you want because I'm gonna destroy you!"

"Seems you have some fight in you after all eh," Mordred grinned as she grabbed her blade and entered an offensive stance. "Alright then let's do it!"

"That's right; prepare to face the might of my Zombie Army!"

Mordred's grin faded slightly at the man's exclamation since it meant he was likely going to flee again however when several heavily armoured figured marched in from behind him Mordred's grin was reignited full force.

"No way, you guys actually have high tier undead here!?"

"That's right, now prepare to meet your end," Absalom cried before turning invisible and revealing the entire hallway to be completely flooded with more of the heavily armed undead.

"M-Mordred ... are you sure about this?"

"Come on Chopper there's no need to be scared," Mordred grinned as she placed a hand in-between his antlers and gave him a gentle pat. "They might look tough but the two of us are more than enough to take em on."

"B-but look at them, there's so many ..."

"True, but think about it like this," Mordred sighed as she took several steps forward, her blade beginning to emit Crimson Red flame. "If we don't fight these guys then the others might have to, Lola, Spoil and all those other guys who Moria and his crew have held hostage here. Do you think those guys are gonna be able to face all this?"

"No," Chopper sighed. "You're right Mordred, but I'm-!"

"Scared?"

"Y-yeah I am, but also sad."

"Sad?"

"Kupo said Doctor Hogback was the one who helped create all these zombie soldiers which means each and every last one of these zombies in front of us was once a person he should have saved, a person who he killed and used his medical genius on for ... this!"

"Then what are you gonna do about it," Mordred asked as Chopper cocked his head to the side confused. "I know what I'd be doing if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"This Hogback guy just shattered one of the reasons you became a Doctor right?"

"Well ... yeah."

"Then beat the shit out of these undead of his, find the prick and kick his teeth in for what he's done!"

Chopper's eyes widened at Mordred's words, his mind not even registering how close the undead had gotten to them as she began to raise her blade above her head.

"Prove to that bastard that he's wrong," Mordred shouted as the loud sound of crackling flame began to drown out her words. "Prove that you're a thousand times better than he'll ever be! **Clarent – Camlann Memoria!**"

Swinging her blade downward brought with it a sea of flame that crashed into the undead, instantly destroying the weaker ones and searing away the flesh and armor of the stronger ones before setting off a series of explosions that rocked the entire hallway.

The moment her attack concluded and the smoke began to clear the section of flooring before them collapsed, cutting off the undead from their position as Chopper's eyes moved to stare at Mordred's back.

"That is what anyone who truly cares about something would do," Mordred said before turning around and walking toward the other end of the hall. "Now let's go find this guy so you can knock some sense into him!"

"You're right Mordred," Chopper nodded slowly as he looked back at the melted pile of flesh and metal. "Hogback needs to pay for what he's done to all these people!"

"Don't worry buddy I'll be right there with you," Mordred smiled as the pair turned down the corridor and headed toward the only door available to them.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

"Stand still," Moria hissed as he hacked apart the room the pair had found themselves drawn into as a result of their ongoing battle. "All you seem to do is dodge so cut it out and fight me!"

"Do not get ahead of yourself Moria," Seilah retorted as she faded into a nearby wall right as Moria sliced it apart revealing that she had vanished. "_**You might believe that you hold the upper hand however all you've been doing from the very beginning is falling right into my carefully laid trap.**_"

"WHAT," Moria snapped just as all four walls became covered in the pitch black void substance used by Seilah to travel. "A Shadow Prison!?"

"_**Correct, one of your own making,**_" Seilah replied as two Crimson Red eyes and a haunting mouth with razor sharp teeth appeared on the far void wall. "_**Within this space you are mine to play with Moria ...**_"

"As if I would ever play second fiddle in a game of shadows," Moria screeched as his two shadow blades faded away and he held out both his hands as if clutching both void walls. "Least of all to some pathetic slave to Dragneel of all people!"

Seilah was surprised when Moria managed to not only grab onto the walls but ripped a hole right through them, forming a massive sphere out of the two walls as she readjusted her position to an adjacent one.

"I am the master of Shadow, Gecko Moria! Watch as I show you the fear that once terrorized the entire world! **Shadow Shadow: Black Babel!**"

On instinct Seilah forced herself out of the shadows as thousands of pitch black spires began emerging from the void like ground, each coated with countless razor sharp thorns that began to spin quickly enough to generate a loud buzzing sound.

"KISHISHISHI! Perish in the depths of the Shadows!"

Jumping high into the air Seilah found herself swiftly dodging through the now twisting and turning spires that were all being directed right at her. Coming toward one of the two remaining walls of shadow she smashed right through it which caused an entire section of the castle they were in to fold in on itself before sending the debris flying outward as an explosion rocked the area.

Increasing her speed as the spires emerged from the destroyed castle and shot up into the air Seilah began charging her own counterattack in her right hand as a swirling sphere of Crimson Red with a Void Black core began to form.

"You want a fight Moria then try handling this one! **Devil's Aura: Dark Chaos Stream!**"

Spinning around on the spot Seilah fired the sphere that rapidly expanded until finally exploding sending a massive wave of a strange Crimson Red and Black substance down onto the Babel Towers and Moria's location.

"Like before it won't work, **Shadow Shadow: Black Wall!**"

Converting the Babel Towers closest to him into a much larger wall Moria stood confident as the substance smashed into it, flowing off the sides and onto the castle grounds below.

"KISHISHISHI! No attack will pierce through my Black Wall-!"

The sound of cracking could be heard as a single droplet landed onto Moria's forehead causing an instant burning sensation that had the Warlord screeching in pain as he clawed at his now melting forehead.

"I only needed a single drop to reach you Moria," Seilah said as she floated down to his level. "Shadow so toxic it corrodes all it touches save for its caster."

"D-damn you," Moria hissed as he raised his right hand and with one stroke sliced his head clean off much to Seilah's genuine surprise. "I won't be so careless a second time!"

"Damn," Seilah growled as more Shadow burst from Moria's neck and a new head appeared completely free from any damage. "This isn't good."

"It's time I punished you for causing me so much trouble," Moria said as he summoned a massive wave of shadow from the ruins of the castle around them. "**Shadow Shadow: Black Crash!**"

Seilah knew evading the attack outright wasn't an option due to its sheer size however it could easily be endured and so she prepared herself in a shadowy cocoon of sorts that took the brunt of the attack Moria had unleashed upon her.

Within her cocoon Seilah felt herself be sent flying down into the earth until she reached an underground chamber of sorts where her cocoon abruptly shattered and she skidded to a sudden stop.

Taking a moment to gain her bearings she first looked up at the top of the hole and saw the smiling Moria wave at her before sealing off the hole with a Shadow. Shaking her head at the stupidity of something like that she was about to fly up and shatter his meagre defensive measure when the sound of something moving within water caught her attention.

Turning her gaze toward the room Seilah froze as she processed just what she had landed into. The sight didn't repulse her in any way rather it simply surprised her that she would see one such as this outside of a Demon's home.

The room was completely coated in blood. The walls had it seeping from every sliver available, the floor was filled up past her bare ankles; the roof had countless impaled humans whose blood slowly dripped down onto the floor below which began coating her form slowly as she wiped some from near her eyes.

"Oh dear, this place was meant to be my own private getaway too ..."

It was then that Seilah saw her, the owner of the bloody room. Laying down in a bathtub filled beyond the brim with blood was a woman who was currently giving her a mere side glance seemingly opting to maintain her relaxed demeanour.

"You bathe in blood?"

"The blood of young women, the beautiful and virginal to be more precise," the woman replied as she moved a hand to slather some across her sizeable bust. "To maintain my figure one must partake in only the purest blood available wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know since I was created to appear in this form, the human concept of beauty means little to me."

"And yet even despite possessing those horns you are extremely beautiful are you not?"

"My Master believes I am therefore I can only assume that you are correct."

"Ah yes, Master Natsu," the woman sighed as her eyes glowed Crimson Red. "The mighty King Of Balance ..."

Seilah watched as the woman rose from the bathtub to reveal her fully nude and blood coated form, idly wondering how Natsu would've reacted in the current situation before inwardly dismissing the thoughts.

"You are Seilah, the Assistant of the King Of Balance," the woman said as she stepped out of the tub and slowly made her way across the blood soaked floor toward her whilst licking the blood from her right hand in an almost erotic manner. "How I have longed to finally be given the chance to put you in your place."

"Excuse me?"

"You hold him back from the beast he should always have become Seilah," the woman replied with a slightly more hostile tone. "The great Demon Lord E.N.D should relish in chaos yet he chooses to walk the road between it and peace all because he has you in the end!"

"I don't understand how Master's actions are the result of my influence; I was born to serve-!"

"And born to rein the beast in, keep it docile! My body shivers as I picture that dominant side of him, the one that butchers all in his path and crushes until naught remains," the woman sighed as she ran her hands across her body. "You've likely already seen it haven't you, when he stops holding back with those silly morals and acts on his baser desires?"

"You desire my Master to be like that forever? You wish for him to be nothing more than a heartless, emotionless engine of wanton chaos and destruction," Seilah asked clearly confused. "Why would you ever desire something like that?"

"I have my reasons," the woman sniffed as she seemingly reined herself back in and locked eyes with Seilah. "And with you out of the way I should be able to finally push him into that chaotic state and unleash the monster he was always destined to be!"

Seilah entered a defensive stance as the entire room began to shake, the blood at their feet beginning to bubble as the woman raised both of her hands in the air.

"But first, for delaying the arrival of true chaos YOU must be punished Seilah," the woman's voice boomed as the blood began rising up and onto the woman's form. "This disgusting world will be your end!"

Seilah watched as the blood began to alter the woman's appearance as what almost looked like a gothic themed dominatrix outfit began to form around her, a Golden Ebony staff forming in her right hand as the remainder of the blood in the room began orbiting her form in several opposing directions.

"Those fangs," were the first thing Seilah said upon seeing the woman openly grin in her direction. "You are a-!"

"Vampire? Oh yes very much so," the woman purred as she licked her lips in a seductive way. "The horns aren't real they're more for ... the fantasy."

"A dominatrix Vampiress," Seilah replied bluntly. "Isn't that rather cliché?"

"Wh-what," the woman gasped, almost dropping her staff in the process as her cool and calm demeanour cracked. "How dare you! I am NOT a cliché; rather I am the ORIGINAL that inspired the cliché!"

"And that is any better HOW exactly?"

The woman bit her lip and spun around in order to hide her furious flush of embarrassment before spinning back around and pointing her staff at Seilah.

"I'll kill you for this blatant disrespect you disgusting worm! I bet your blood has already been sullied by countless men and beasts hasn't it so I won't even bother taking it from you!"

"Wh-what did you just say," Seilah growled, eyes flashing dangerously as she took a step forward which cracked the ground in the process. "Did you just insinuate that not only would I lay with any other aside from my Master ... but with mere beasts!?"

"Well it would only be natural for a filthy peasant such as yourself to perform such an act," the woman sniffed in response. "You are after all clearly more closely associated with the bovine portion of the animal kingdom are you not?"

Seilah vanished and appeared in front of the woman with her fist coated in darkness, her eyes glowing Crimson Red as she moved to strike the Vampiress only for her to raise her staff and block the attack as her own Devil's Aura activated in turn.

"That's right, rage Seilah," the woman cacked as the floor beneath the pair was split apart forcing them to break apart from their clash. "It does take a beast to rut another beast after all does it not?"

"I'm going to make your death slow Vampire," Seilah said darkly as she cracked her knuckles and entered an offensive stance. "And for the record I am not a mere cow as you so aptly put it and for the record Master wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!"

"With you out of the picture anything is possible," the woman cackled as the blood around her formed into a sphere around her and she shot up through the roof with Seilah doing the same with a Shadow based one moments after.

The pair ended up back outside now standing in one of the rundown gardens, both gathering their power in preparation to strike.

"Who are you; I want to make sure I inform Master as to the identity of the one whom I brutalized in his name?"

"You truly do not know my name? And here I thought you would have figured it out by now," the woman sighed whilst shaking her head.

_Histories Most Prolific Murderer_

_Former Countess Of Hungary_

_Niece Of The No Life King_

_The Blood Countess_

_Carmilla (Berserker)_

_Bounty – 620,000,000 Berries_

"I've never heard of anyone named Carmilla nor anyone associated with you," Seilah replied prompting the woman to groan in response.

"You lot truly are foolish, cannot even make the simplest of connections-!"

Carmilla was cut off as the entire area began to shake violently which had both combatants snapping their attention toward the two massive Auras smashing against one another that was clearly visible on the other side of the grounds.

"Well now this should be interesting," Carmilla laughed before turning her attention back toward Seilah. "It appears Uncle is engaging Dragneel as we speak!"

"Impossible," Seilah gasped as she looked at the two massive powers that were simply standing idle across from one another powering up. "Who could hold such power that it would force Master to unleash that much power!?"

"Someone who is a dear friend and ally," Carmilla cackled before entering an offensive stance with her staff. "But it appears you won't live long enough to experience the full might of two Kings clashing against one another!"

Gritting her teeth as she prepared for the attacking Carmilla Seilah cleared her mind of anything to do with Natsu instead focusing on the battle before her.

_**/Natsu And Robin's POV/**_

"Are you alright Natsu," Robin asked, concerned at Natsu's frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Seilah is fighting Moria," he replied softly. "And it appears he is stronger than I initially thought."

"Really? Surely he can't be strong enough to worry you?"

"Not me personally however Luffy couldn't even so much as land a single punch on him and Seilah seems to be having a similar issue even using her Devil's Aura. It appears he is the wielder of the Shadow Logia Devil Fruit."

"That one would be rather tricky to combat," Robin admitted as the pair reached the source of the light. "However I'm sure Seilah will defeat Moria, she is after all extremely powerful and cunning above all."

Natsu could only hum in response as the pair emerged from the dark tunnel and arrived into what appeared to be an open space somewhere behind Moria's castle. Looking around he could see the area was largely untended to save for what resided near the back entrance.

"You know I could've sworn we were going downward the entire time," Robin mused as Natsu took several steps forward. "We are outside aren't we?"

"As if we'd never been travelling downward to begin with," Natsu replied as his eyes scanned the area. "Surely it's the work of a Caster or some illusionary Devil Fruit but why go through that much effort?"

Robin was on the same train of thought as Natsu as she tried to think of any logical reason as to why someone would go to such lengths since not even to separate someone would such lengths need to be taken. Had their mysterious foe wanted to they could have used countless other means to draw them to this back garden ... so why?

"DAMN IT GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAY!"

"Was that-?"

"Look!"

Natsu's head snapped to the spot Robin was pointing and to his surprise Luffy came charging out of the third story window with several zombies flying out in random directions around him. Extending his hand upward he caught the Captain and gently placed him on the ground before them.

"Holy crap ... thanks Natsu! Man there were like a thousand in there!"

"Luffy, what exactly is going on," Robin asked in confusion prompting Luffy to sit down and sigh.

"I found Moria and tried to beat him up but he's a Logia like Croco so I couldn't do anything to him so Seilah took over for me and told me to get back to the others."

"But?"

"But there are zombies everywhere!"

"Obviously," Robin snorted as she watched Natsu crush the skull of the nearest one. "Should we go and try to help Seilah Natsu or are we going to try and regroup with the others?"

"The two of you will head back and find the others," Natsu said in a tone the pair almost believed sounded ... fearful?

"Natsu ..."

"Oi Natsu are you ok," Luffy asked before looking up and seeing what seemed to have Natsu spooked. "OI Robin, look!"

In the distance, high atop one of the tallest towers stood a lone figure whose form was highlighted before the pale full moon at his back. Long black hair blew to the right along with what appeared to be a cloak as two Blood Red eyes shone in their direction.

"Natsu-?"

"Go."

"But why-!?"

"Because if you don't then you will both die."

If Luffy and Robin weren't worried before they most certainly were now as the figure vanished and reappeared atop one of the nearby balconies, fully revealing himself to the group.

"You."

"Me," the man replied with a sadistic smirk.

"You're a Servant," Natsu said to which the figure nodded. "One of Moria's?"

"Indeed."

"You know what will happen if the two of us fight don't you?"

"I've waited centuries for this," the figure replied as the glow in his eyes increased. "But you just had to go and disappear for nine centuries!"

"If we fight then this place won't survive, you know that."

"I couldn't care less, not when an opportunity like this has finally come my way," the figure snapped back. "You and I will finally have our battle, I've waited long enough!"

Natsu sighed as he began to float upward and landed atop one of the nearby towers with the figure doing the same on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Robin, Luffy," Natsu called out as the pair snapped their attention toward him. "Find the others, Seilah and Mordred included, and get back to the ship! Use all your power to escape this place as quickly as you can!"

"But Natsu we can't just leave-!"

"I SAID GO ROBIN," Natsu roared prompting her to recoil in shock at the desperation in his voice.

"Luffy, come ..."

"But-!"

"If he makes it through this I'm sure Natsu will explain who this man is to us all but for now we must trust in him and use the time he is giving us."

Luffy looked up at Natsu with a frown as the pair locked eyes, a look of mutual understanding seemed to be shared between them before Luffy nodded and broke away.

"We'll cut through the mansion since Seilah is in there anyway," Luffy growled. "You'd better not die Natsu or I'll get Seilah to bring you back so we can all kick your ass together!"

As Luffy and Robin made their way toward the back doors Natsu allowed a small smile to slip through before his face became a stony mask and he faced the person opposite him once more.

"When I saw you at the meeting of Kings I thought you would have become one of my allies throughout the Realis Grail War since at the time you didn't have a Master, so how did Moria of all people get a hold of you?"

"Because he offered me something I couldn't refuse," the man replied.

"And what was that?"

"A shot at fighting you," he replied with a twisted smile.

"I don't want to fight you-."

Before the sentence had even left his lips the man had summoned a gun into his right hand and was now pointing it directly at him, his finger on the trigger as power leaked from his form. Sighing and shaking his head Natsu took a deep breath and resolved himself.

"I promised I would protect Luffy and his crew as well as aid in keeping the balance in this world whilst I was here," Natsu said as his eyes locked onto the man's own. "If that means having to fight you ... then I have no other choice."

The man grinned as power exploded from Natsu, his hair flicking upward momentarily as it began to turn Aqua Blue with a single Pitch Black strand forming and hanging loosely from the left hand side of his forehead.

"Good," the man purred as Natsu transformed without so much as a word, not even moving an inch as he entered his strongest form right off the bat. "I've waited almost a millennium for this Natsu ..."

In response more power burst forth from Natsu as the entirety of Thriller Bark began to shake, the man simply beginning to laugh as a massive Blood Red Aura exploded from his own form. As the pair unleashed their power the two towers they'd been standing on were blown away, crumbling to dust along with everything below them as two massive craters began to form.

All of this was witnessed by a shell-shocked Luffy, mortified but now understanding Robin and a shocked Gecko Moria whose double was watching the entire thing from a distance.

The clear skies became filled with black clouds as Pitch Black and Blood Red Lightning crackled around the pair as their expanded Auras finally crashed together.

"Is this what you wanted," Natsu asked as the man summoned a second gun into his left hand.

"We're only just getting started Natsu," the man grinned as his hat blew off, immediately being destroyed the moment it left his Aura bubble.

"Don't forget at the end of all this that you asked for it," Natsu growled as he ceased releasing his power and entered a defensive stance.

"_Ahnk, do your best to regulate please._"

"_On it,_" the First Hybrid replied without complaint as the man before them charged forward cackling madly.

_Former Ruler Of Wallachia_

_Former Arch Devil Of The Devil's Triumvirate_

_Servant Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_King Of Vampiric Judgement_

_The No Life King_

_Alucard (Archer)_

_Bounty – 890,000,000 Berries_

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge IX**

**King And Queen Of Imanity**

_I feel strangely satisfied today as we head over to the palace, home of the supposed King and Queen of Imanity. When I admitted that my Pride was my greatest flaw I didn't feel ashamed like I always thought I would rather I felt relief at finally accepting the truth._

_For far too long I have allowed my pride to get the better of me and there is little doubt that it has cost me dearly in the past on our journey to destroy the Demon King of our world. However as Feitan so aptly put it I have accepted it and the time has come to move beyond it and fix what has become my weakness._

_I hope that the rest of this journey is as enlightening, I wonder if Meliodas went through the same thing to become what he is today ..._

"And we're here," Jibril chirped whilst dramatically flapping her wings. "Sorry for the lack of fanfare but things have been rather busy as of late!"

"Yet the rulers managed to find the time to talk with us," Feitan asked sceptically which only prompted Jibril to laugh even more.

"Well when I told them why you two had come the King was dying to meet you both!"

"And it definitely wasn't because we're taking what is essentially the power source for the kingdom ..."

"Come on now there's no need to be so negative Feitan I'm sure Jibril explained the situation quite thoroughly," Escanor added prompting Feitan to sigh and shake his head.

"Life was so much easier when I could just outright steal what I wanted."

"If the two of you could please follow me we'll advance to the throne room now," Jibril said cheerfully, seemingly outright ignoring Feitan's last comment as the group made their way to the closed doors leading to the throne.

"Alright then let's do this Feitan!"

"Shut up ..."

"Presenting to the two of you, Elchea's twin rulers Sora and Shiro," Jibril cheered as the doors were blasted open to reveal an average looking teen and a drowsy young girl lounging in the thrones at the end of the hallway. "Don't be shy and go on in!"

Escanor went first and was followed by Feitan moments after as the pair advanced toward the pair, both seemingly gaining interest the closer the pair got. Once they were finally there the King began to speak.

"What's up?"

"..."

"Aww come on, why are you guys looking at us like that!?"

"Is this a joke," Feitan growled only for Escanor to sigh and shake his head.

"I'm afraid it looks like it isn't, these two clearly are the rulers of this place. I highly doubt Jibril would've been able to override the laws of this world and stage something so these two are undoubtedly the King and Queen."

"Sora ... these two want our power source right?"

"From what Jibril told me these two are the guys who plan on taking it, yeah," Sora replied before looking back at the pair. "Why exactly are you guys after that specifically anyway?"

"Because that power source is in fact a fragment of a higher being and we need to collect it so that it may be returned to him," Escanor replied prompting both Sora and Shiro to raise their eyebrows in response.

"So it's a fragment of some uber tier Godlike entity?"

"Whilst the Lord High Arbiter isn't the strongest he is the strongest that is allowed to act freely within the mortal realms," Feitan replied quietly. "He is an extremely important and beloved figure by both the Gods and Devils and represents the fragile bridge between the two polar opposites."

"So you want us to give it back so you can return it to him, robbing Imanity of a power source?"

"The power never belonged here to begin with," Feitan countered smoothly. "The power of the Hybrid cannot be allowed to exist anywhere aside from the Lord High Arbiter and his child-."

"But that power does belong to us," a new voice cut in from behind the pair. "My Grandfather worked hard to ensure that we could draw power from that thing and now you want to take it away from us!?"

"Steph I told you to wait until we were done discussing this," Sora sighed with Shiro patting his head in understanding. "They aren't stealing it but asking for it back, can't you see that from jump that's way better?"

"If you give that back it'll be another crippling blow to Imanity Sora and I can't stand by and watch as my Grandfather's work is destroyed!"

"Have you not considered the drastic consequences should you fail to relinquish your hold over the fragment," Escanor asked prompting the entire room to look at him; most in confusion save for Jibril, Sora and Shiro.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The Lord High Arbiter as Feitan just said is a beloved figure who keeps the fragile balance between both the Gods and Devils however he also enters countless realities and ensures that the balance is maintained so that they may continue to exist."

"Deprive him of a fragment of himself and we could potentially leave him with a permanent Achilles heel," Shiro concluded with a curt nod. "Tet told us about him, about how he is a rare example of 'violence that has sense' and that he is destined for greatness."

"But being destined for it doesn't mean he'll achieve it and he'll need everything if he wants to survive to live the future he's vaguely heard about," Sora added prompting Steph to shake her head in confusion.

"What are the two of you even talking about!?"

"We're talking about a being who keeps worlds from being destroyed Steph!"

"A man who keeps a new war between the Gods and Devils from sprouting simply by existing and travelling across the multiverse doing what he can to keep order."

"Trust me Steph, Lord Tet is powerful however we both fought in the last true war between the Gods and Devils as well as the one against the Titans and Imanity wouldn't even last a microsecond against the forces that would come bearing down upon it for that one fragment," Jibril sighed.

"So right now we're at a crossroads," Sora said bringing the focus back onto the main topic. "The fragment has to be given back, Shiro and I both agree on that."

"But the power problem needs to be figured out before we can do it."

"Because without power-."

"-Imanity will surely perish."

"So basically if we find you guys an alternate power source you'll let us have the fragment," Feitan asked with Sora and Shiro nodding in response.

"Have Imanity made any attempts to try and find alternate sources such as solar, hydroelectric, fossil or even a magic based conversion," Escanor asked prompting Steph to sigh and shake her head. "Why not?"

"Because by default the humans here in this world are more or less sheep," Sora said bluntly which didn't seem to go down well with Steph if her angry expression was anything to go by.

"They are loathe to innovate yet quick to follow one who can, hence why Sora and I now rule this race despite our ages."

"So if that is the case then what should we do?"

"Well if we can't get Imanity to create some kind of alternate power source then we'll just take one from somewhere else," Sora grinned. "Think about it, what race in almost all mediums is good at making stuff like that?"

"Several come to mind however Feitan and I are not from this world and thus cannot answer that since we have no idea how many races exist here."

"Ah ... right, yeah forgot that!"

"He's talking about the Dwarves," Shiro chimed in which seemed to have Steph blow a gasket.

"YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT WITH THE DWARVES ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Come on Steph get with the times we're already doing good with the whole Elchea Federation thing and since we need more power wouldn't getting the Dwarves on our side be the next logical step?"

"B-but Sora the Dwarves are rank eight out of the sixteen sentient races!"

"And?"

"I-I give up," Steph sighed tiredly. "Just go do whatever you want I don't know why I even bother ..."

"See that's the spirit Steph," Sora cheered with Shiro doing a monotonous copy of it in the background whilst waving her arms back and forth. "You've just gotta have faith in your God King and Queen!"

"At any rate if we're going to prepare to try and take the Race Piece of the Dwarves we'll need a solid plan," Jibril chimed in sagely. "I believe we should reconvene after some lunch."

"Lunch ... lunch definitely sounds good," Sora sighed dreamily. "Come on Shiro let's go get some fuel!"

"Can I have a nap afterward I pulled an all nighter?"

"Yeah sure but only if you eat first!"

"Yay ..."

"Are they always like that," Escanor asked as Sora and Shiro left the throne room.

"Sometimes, other times they can be ruthlessly cunning and other times they are far too lazy for their own good. That being said they did beat Lord Tet in a chess match so they more than have the qualifications for doing what they are doing."

"So just to be clear if we help you guys get this Race Piece you'll give us the fragment," Feitan asked prompting Jibril to nod.

"Indeed we shall however do not take the Dwarves lightly for they are far more than their craftsman like nature implies ..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we're in for a wild ride you two so better eat up," Jibril cheered before flying out of the throne room after Sora and Shiro.

"I want to go home," Feitan sighed. "This is getting beyond stupid now."

"All we need to do is aid in the defeat of these dwarves in some kind of game and we're done Feitan," Escanor replied. "Do not fear I am sure we shall succeed!"

"I'm glad one of us can be optimistic because I'm all out of it at this point ..."

"Perhaps some cake will do you good, cheer you up a bit? Or perhaps some drink is more to your liking?"

"Drink. Give me lots of that," Feitan sighed as the pair walked after the rest of the group as plans for the trip to the land of the Dwarves began.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	53. King Of Balance Versus The Vampire King

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Sorry for taking so long but as you can see this was a long one. Combine that with my lack of time to write and my desire to nail this fight led me to taking as much time as I needed. That being said this is undoubtedly the longest fight and chapter I've ever written so hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**Also coming out alongside this is my little teaser for what is to come post Vol III so this will confirm the next series for you guys as well as I guess show you just how far ahead I've thought this story through.**

**Any questions regarding that one shot feel free to ask them here and I'll answer them!**

**Anyway on with this mammoth of a chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**King Of Balance Versus The Vampire King**

_For centuries I have waited to do battle in a manner such as this, against a foe undoubtedly my equal. In life I battled many foes who claimed to be my equal, from the pitiful Saxons to the backward and culturally inept Ottomans who dared stand in my rightful road to rule!_

_Betrayed in the end by weak willed mortal trash my life was brought to a sudden close, countless schemes and plans of conquest down the drain as the guillotine came for my exposed neck. Naturally for one such as I an end of that pathetic calibre simply would not do and so in turn I had decided to shroud myself in the dark and curse all those still residing upon the mortal coil._

_And so too came my rebirth._

_With powers I could scarcely comprehend I laughed as the razor sharp blade from the guillotine sliced my head clean from my shoulders as my own blood began to form into spear like protrusions, slaughtering all those in attendance as my own form stitched itself back together._

_On that day I discarded my former humanity and embraced what I had become as Count Dracula was born and with him a curse upon all of humanity. None could stop me, my already legendary power that could dismantle armies now exponentially multiplied with each passing kill, as I swept across all of Europe striking fear into those who dared to stand against my will._

_And then he came ..._

_I still remember the day like it was yesterday, my foolishness as I ran rampant like a junkie who had received his next high I chased after a woman whom I had decided was to be mine and mine alone. In my blood lusted and dare I admit it aroused state I forcibly turned her, creating my very first TRUE Draculina in a moment of delirium._

_Mina Harker. My greatest mistake and yet in the end my greatest decision, a single choice that in the end defined all that I would eventually become._

_It was not Mina directly who shattered my blood lusted state but rather that man, Abraham Van Hellsing. I had never expected to encounter a mortal who could defeat me yet somehow out of the hundreds of thousands I had taken upon myself he achieved the impossible and drove that stake through my heart._

_What followed was servitude to the Hellsing family as my ... ownership, was passed from Abraham to his son Arthur and I was converted into the weapon of the Hellsing Organization, fighting against the darkest forces my home world had to offer from all manner of the paranormal to the more mundane such as the German Fascists._

_Yet even despite all the fun I had I still knew deep down what I truly was and on an almost fundamental level that defined who I would later come to serve, at least that is how I see it. _

_My time with Integra and Seras, my time acting as an Arch Devil for the Triumvirate and then playing around in Equilibrius, both aided me in finding one whom I could finally find the rest I had so long desired._

_The High Arbiter, Natsu._

_He too is a monster like me however he chose the noble path right from the beginning and yet despite it all he has managed to achieve feats beyond comprehension. Indeed I knew from the moment we first met that he would be the one to give me the true, final death I had been craving._

_Or at least he should have been ..._

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu stood firm as Alucard's cackling form charged toward him, his Aura being the only sign he even planned on trying to take any action as it seemed to shroud around him like a protective shield which in turn began turning the bullets fired from Alucard's guns to dust.

This didn't seem to faze the Vampire however as his grin only grew wider, performing a flip in midair as he moved to kick Natsu on top of his head. Naturally Natsu raised his right forearm and blocked the strike however what followed was something he was entirely unprepared for.

A crack formed between the pair that fired out a wave of power which seemed to knock out the undead that had been watching the fight, their shadows rising from their bodies and floating away into the night, prompting Natsu to scan his mind for any logical reasoning behind such a reaction.

"First time," Alucard grinned as he applied more pressure behind his kick. "This is what a fight between KINGS feels like Natsu, proof that we are beings destined for a much higher purpose than to grovel at the feet of the weak!"

Pushing Alucard back severed the connection the clash had created between the pair as the crack seemed to explode as Pitch Black and Crimson Red bolts of energy rained down onto the courtyard below them, tearing apart most of it in the process.

Vanishing from his current position Natsu appeared in front of Alucard with a flame coated fist however Alucard had already moved to react and as his fist landed into the Vampire's gut a much more powerful gunshot blew a small hole through his right side sending both flying backward.

'_Looks like he actually charged his bullet that time ... damn it's even stronger than when I last saw him use it!'_

"_Keep in mind that this Alucard is an unknown Natsu, when and how he died are entirely a mystery,_" Ahnkseram chimed in as Natsu entered a defensive stance the moment Alucard twirled his guns around his trigger fingers before entering an offensive stance.

"_That's true, for all I know he's over a thousand years older than the one I know so I shouldn't underestimate anything he does._"

"I'll admit that hit of yours packed much more power than I was expecting," Alucard grinned only serving to put Natsu more on edge. "However I'm not quite done with the warm up just yet."

Natsu couldn't help but smirk slightly before vanishing right as two Aura laced shots eclipsed the space he was hovering in, appearing above Alucard with his right leg coated in Hybrid's Aura.

Pushing himself backward with a third shot Alucard fired a fourth shot aimed at Natsu's chest which was easily dodged only for Natsu to quickly realize it was in fact a distraction as he received a kick to his side that sent him flying toward the ground.

Looking upward mid flight he saw Alucard smirk before raining down a barrage of shots that forced Natsu to use his Gravity Magic to slow his descent whilst propelling himself out of the line of fire as the shots set off medium sized explosions below him.

"_Damn those were packing more power than the one he tagged me with ..._"

"_I'm already getting a rough idea on how he uses those weapons so keep up this little skirmish and I should come up with a way to get rid of them._"

"_Right,_" was all Natsu said before landing on the ground just in time to jump out of the way of another gunshot that set off an even larger explosion.

"You seem to be remembering how to dodge my shots Natsu but I wonder how you'll deal with this ..."

Natsu's eyes narrowed before he suddenly sensed the need to duck. After doing so he was shocked to see a strange black and red Aura like substance in the shape of a claw that had tried to take a swipe at him from behind.

Before he could even voice his surprise Natsu was forced to jump out of the way as the claw took another swipe at him only to barely manage to perform a midair flip in order to avoid a second one that had formed above him. Instinctively he spun around on the spot before blasting himself backward as dozens of spike shaped black and red attacks tried to impale him as he tried to assess what was occurring before him.

"_He's ... manipulating the blood from all the undead,_" Natsu muttered as Ahnk mentally hummed in agreement.

"_He's not merely a Vampire Natsu, the power behind Alucard is most severe with even a fraction of it being enough to allow The Major to form an army that could have ended Ishgar. This is Alucard with all his power at his disposal and from all the Blood Magics and other dastardly abilities we saw on display back then it shouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume he has a whole slew of powers in store for us._"

The bloody claws and spikes all crashed into one another to create a small sea of the black and red substance which rose up and fired out a hail of arrows in Natsu's direction. Without missing a beat Natsu slammed the arrows with over five hundred times the regular gravity and watched in surprise as they struck the ground below setting off a series of controlled explosions.

"_Each of his attacks appear to be volatile in some form, perhaps owed to some other element he is infusing into them?_"

Natsu didn't have the time to respond as Alucard emerged through the sea of blood grinning like a madman whilst opening fire on him once more prompting Natsu to vanish as, to the untrained eye, the pair seemed to appear and vanish all across the castle leaving naught but destruction in their wake.

"_He's also frighteningly fast, not as fast as me but he seems to be able to predict any basic attacks I move to make and manages to dodge them at the last second,_" Natsu growled as Alucard weaved through a series of swift punches before trying to shoot Natsu in the face.

Naturally, without even blinking, Natsu arched his neck several times to dodge before the pair head butted each other which in turn led to the pair being blasted away from each other. As they flew away Alucard fired off more shots whilst Natsu began firing a rapid series of miniature fire based attacks from the palm of his right hand laced with Aura to counter them setting off more explosions both in the sky and all around their surroundings.

"That's it just keep fighting like that Natsu," Alucard cackled as he held up his right hand as a strange seal appeared, glowing Blood Red, and summoned the sea of blood to his side once more. "Just a little bit more and we can begin in earnest!"

"_What does he mean by that?_"

"_That symbol on his right hand ... that is a seal made by the Archons,_" Ahnk replied contemplatively. "_Now why would he possess something like that upon him ..._"

"_You know what that means?_"

"_That seal is known as the Control Art Restriction System,_" Ahnk replied quietly so as to not overly distract Natsu from the new barrage of blood based attacks being launched his way. "_Back in the day the Archons of old were rather paranoid of losing their positions due to the influx of new blood into the Devil's Triumvirate and so they designed a seal to ... restrict the power a Devil can access unless certain parameters are met._"

"_They WHAT,_" Natsu snapped only to narrowly avoid being impaled by several spikes. "_You mean to tell me that even as broken as Alucard is his power is being actively inhibited by that seal!?_"

"_I'm afraid so, how much power however I cannot say._"

Where Natsu still harboured slight reservations about attacking the No Life King he now found himself resolved to act quickly, the knowledge of Alucard holding back combined with his taunts cementing the idea of ending the fight quickly for him.

Vanishing in a blur of Pitch Black and Aqua Blue Natsu tore through the attacks directed his way and appeared before Alucard who, to his credit, simply began laughing before being on the receiving end of a vicious punch to the jaw that sent him from high into the air into the ground below in a fraction of a second.

The attack quite literally folded in the courtyard, shaking most of the island, however Natsu wasn't finished quite yet as he held his right hand up above him to form a massive sphere of black flame.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Amaterasu Nova!**"

Moving the attack in front of him black waves seemed to pulse around his hand as the attack shrunk down until it sat comfortably before his palm. Only then did Natsu fire his attack with it simply vanishing and striking its intended target instantly as the area shook once more as a massive black dome of flame roared to life that could easily be visible to anyone on the island.

"_Are you really that worried Natsu?_"

"_I've known Alucard for far too long to believe that him holding back could lead to anything positive if we ever fought Ahnk,_" Natsu replied bluntly as two small bits of golden flame burst to life in his hands. "_I have to end it before he gets a chance to go all out and become something I might not be able to beat!_"

Striking the centre of the blast zone with his Fire Monarch's Crimson Volley Natsu hoped that he had at the very least managed to wound Alucard. Ceasing his barrage he waited for several moments before noticing all the blood that had been enveloped by the blast had begun to escape the attack and was now shooting up into the sky and forming a sphere of sorts.

"_Damn ..._"

"_That's the regeneration lottery for you Natsu._"

"_I'm surprised you can even joke despite the fact that this guy is literally reforming from a sliver of blood ..._"

"_Oh and why should it when you basically did the exact same thing against that Grimmjow guy!?_"

Natsu was about to counter Ahnk's argument when suddenly the bloody sphere began to expand and from it Alucard's torso emerged, his head still regenerating, however attached to where his left arm should have been was a massive black and red mass that morphed into the head of a grotesque hellhound.

"What ..."

Moving his body slightly to the right he avoided a single gunshot from the open mouth of the hellhound, a strange bluish purple streak trailing behind it as it vanished from his field of view. Natsu was about to move forward to attack only for his eyes to widen as he bowed forward.

"_I dodged that attack didn't I?_"

He got his answer when the attack pulled a one eighty and came flying back toward him yet again as he raised his right arm to fire out a burst of Crash Magic. Unfortunately this was the moment when his perception of the battlefield went into overdrive and he found himself pulling back from his previous action as his index, middle and fourth finger were severed by a streak of white light.

"What the hell," Natsu hissed prompting him to vanish and appear a good distance away to try and find whatever claimed his now regenerating fingers. He also wasn't thrilled to see the first attack had instantly shifted to his new position with several white streaks following behind it.

Alucard's sinister chuckling could be heard as half of his face had reformed with the other half remaining the same strange bloodlike miasma, his one glowing Red eye widening with glee as he saw Natsu's regenerating fingers.

"Finally you've started bringing out the big guns. And here I thought that you were going to keep things small scale, I don't do small scale."

Natsu watched in morbid fascination as an arm emerged from the section of Alucard's head that hadn't regenerated. It was rather odd to see what appeared to be a woman emerging from his face, her own face also covered in the strange miasma substance, as a head began to emerge from her half emerged back.

"_Ahnk ..._"

"_I had heard tales of why his powers were surprised however to see the full reasoning behind it on display first hand,_" Ahnk muttered in a mixture of genuine surprise and awe. "_There are some circles who call Alucard 'The Ultimate Vampire' because when he partakes in the blood of someone he claims them into himself and everything they once were be it power, knowledge or even their own forms and mannerisms are bestowed unto him for his own personal use._"

It was honestly a grotesque sight seeing the strangely deformed beings emerging from the missing portion of Alucard's head, one armed with a rifle and another with a card in-between his fingers as several more floated around Alucard.

"Now that you've decided to get serious I figured it was my turn to do the same," Alucard smirked as the hellhound attached to his arm thrashed around barking and howling, a maddened look in its eyes as spit spewed forth from its maw giving it an even more repulsive look. "And it looks like Baskerville is eager to play with you as well!"

"_Baskerville,_" Natsu laughed in disbelief. "_He actually gave that THING a name, and a normal one at that!_"

"Of course I fully intend for you to play with all my 'friends' before we truly end things off," Alucard smirked whilst heavily emphasising the word friend, not that he needed to of course. "To this day no one has survived this technique of mine so I do wonder if you'll be able to?"

The massive sea of blood behind Alucard was suddenly sent crashing into the ground with the liquid seemingly doubling in size from nothing leading Natsu to believe Alucard was producing it through alternative means. The liquid flooded the ruined courtyard as hundreds of beings began to emerge, all missing parts of their body that had been replaced by the miasma substance.

_Bear witness to the Demonic hand of justice_

_By my hand do I invoke the rescinding of restriction thereby commencing the Cromwell Invocation_

_Approval of Situation EX recognized_

_Ability restrictions lifted for unlimited use beyond even the enemy being rendered silent_

_Soon the light of Fate shall be lost _

_For I am the Bird Of Hermes ..._

"**Arch Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Kazikli Bey: The Lord Of Retribution!**"

Natsu knew he had no other choice but to engage the veritable army Alucard had just summoned forth through the use of his Noble Phantasm for if he left them they would run rampant across Thriller Bark and inevitably find and slaughter his friends.

Gritting his teeth bright blue bolts of lightning coated in a purplish Aura appeared in his hands as he began throwing them around the outskirts of the courtyard. Soon enough a massive electrical barrier was put up which penned in the massive army along with himself and Alucard.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Lightning Gravity Dragon Monarch's Tesla Prison!**"

"That's it Natsu now there is NO ESCAPE," Alucard roared as he landed on the ground with Natsu doing the same albeit a small distance from the army opposite him. "Show me that power that has toppled nations, destroyed Gods, Devils, Hybrid and even the Anti! FIGHT ME!"

Alucard's demand appeared to be the command for his army to charge as the archers and soldiers with guns began firing upon him whilst everything else charged at him. Natsu grimaced as he threw up a hasty Crash Barrier just in time to block the first barrage before dashing toward the approaching onslaught as he morphed his arms into blades.

He engaged the cavalry first, severing the legs of the horses as tendrils shot out from his back to impale the riders before throwing them into the charging army however the sheer number of cavalry was overwhelming to say the least.

Therefore he was forced to trade temporary wounds in favour of upping the metaphorical body count as over twenty lances pierced his chest only for dozens of tendrils to emerge from the slight gaps in-between the flesh and metal and impale the horses and riders sending them hurdling away.

The tendrils quickly retracted back and ripped the lances out before spinning them around and throwing them into the charging knights with multiple getting impaled on the same lance. Taking a deep breath he released a powerful roar and moved it across the area in a sweeping motion before abruptly cutting it off and throwing up his right hand to catch the next volley of bullets and arrows with his Gravity Magic, sending those back into the crowd.

"_Have we even begun to make a dent?_"

"_I'm pretty sure Alucard is simply conjuring more to replace those lost Natsu,_" Ahnk sighed as his own eyes critically surveyed the battlefield. "_It is obvious that in order to win you need to somehow stop Alucard's Noble Phantasm however doing so requires tearing through this army._"

"_Obviously ..._"

"_The two that came out first, no actually wait,_" Ahnk gasped in realization as Natsu felt his attention shift toward the hellhound on Alucard's arm as well as the woman and man that had appeared from Alucard's head.

"_What is it, what about them?_"

"_This is just a theory but if we defeat them, the highly skilled ones, then perhaps the army will collapse in on itself-!_"

"_Without its command structure,_" Natsu hummed as he began to understand Ahnk's trail of thought. "_Alucard would be at the head of that command structure though you do realize that?_"

"_Of course however we won't have an opportunity to focus him if his army is perfectly in sync; those might act as commanders of sorts so that he doesn't need to coordinate the entire lot at once using his own mind._"

"_Well I suppose there's no better option than this so let's see if it works,_" Natsu said as he jumped into the air and performed a midair flip whilst igniting his right leg.

Dozens of the blood soaked army were swept away as Natsu unleashed a torrent of crimson fire amidst their ranks however more quickly began to emerge from the pool beneath Natsu's feet. He knew it was impossible to destroy all of them and so Natsu used the opportunity to dash past the fractured ranks and try to attack the man with the cards who merely smirked at his approach.

"Well now isn't this intriguing, seems you've actually figured something out," Alucard laughed as the man summoned more cards around himself. "This one here is an Artificial Vampire made by Millennium."

"That group led by The Major?"

"The very same," Alucard grinned. "Meet Tubalcain Alhambra, known to most of the scum of the Nazis as The Dandy. Old Ally here has a rather interesting card up his sleeve when facing his opponents ... or fifty two for that matter."

As Natsu carved his way toward the spectre like form of Alhambra the man jumped into the air as a stack of fifty two playing cards formed a large rotating circle behind him before shooting off in his general direction.

"_Those cards Natsu, you see that right?_"

"_Card Magic,_" Natsu said barely above a whisper as he began ducking and weaving around the cards which began shredding all the knights around him to shreds, regardless of armor. "_How long has it been since I've seen Card Magic Ahnk ...?_"

The First Hybrid didn't reply as Natsu charged toward Alhambra intending on knocking him out of the fight straight away. What he didn't expect however was for the cards to converge onto his location and pierce their wielder which in turn forced the man to explode into even more cards that were blown away from his position.

The cards reformed into Alhambra moments later as the man once again launched his deck toward Natsu with enough force to leave thin gashes along the blood soaked ground. This time however Natsu was ready as the man prepared to strike and at the last possible moment activated his Crash Barrier which reduced the cards to little more than cubes.

Dropping his barrier Natsu vanished instantly and moved to strike Alhambra however he found himself flying past the man just in time to avoid another of the oddly coloured bullets from the woman that had first emerged from Alucard's head.

"Ah yes, another of Millenium's pets," Alucard chuckled. "Rip Van Winkle, The Huntress. She was rather amusing to crush back in the day but better watch out because this little SS Maiden has a rather concerning fetish with that musket of hers ..."

Natsu didn't have the time to process Alucard's words as he was forced to rapidly dodge Alhambra's cards which had formed two orbiting rings around him, the cards going four at a time in an attempt to slice him apart as he tried to come up with a solid plan.

"_Ok so we have fifty two individual cards that can be instantly reformed right?_"

"_Yep._"

"_We know that when I destroy them Alhambra summons them back, not alongside the others but at his side. Knowing this I think if we time things right we can defeat him without actually having to hit him._"

"_Ah I can see your idea now Natsu,_" Ahnk hummed thoughtfully. "_Hmm, yes this might just work however don't forget the girl Periwinkle or whatever her name was._"

"_You know damn well her name is Rip Van Winkle Ahnk don't even act like you suddenly don't have a near eidetic memory,_" Natsu snapped back albeit without any real bite. "_Now surely it's obvious how we'll defeat her right?_"

Within Natsu's mindscape the pair shared sadistic smirks whilst externally Natsu continued to expertly dodge the cards sent forth by Alhambra. A loud gunshot rang out signalling Rip's re-entrance into the fight as her tracking bullet charged toward him with blinding speed.

"Pathetic," Natsu laughed as he vanished and reappeared behind Alucard who spun around and took a swipe at him with Baskerville, the massive hellhound stretching itself further out of Alucard's arm as it attempted to take a large bite out of him. "Ah ah, not quite!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Alucard grinned as several gunshots rang out; surprising Natsu as the barrel of one of Alucard's guns emerged from the now split tongue of Baskerville.

Spinning around in order to dodge the attacks Natsu sensed that one of the bullets would strike him in the back regardless however a ricocheting sound surprised both combatants as the bullet was redirected right into the face of the now enraged hellhound.

"What the hell!?"

"But I didn't have the time to prepare any kind of defence though," Natsu muttered to himself only for Ahnkseram to suddenly gasp.

"_OF COURSE! Damn it, the two of us are so bloody stupid sometimes!_"

"_What is it Ahnk?_"

"_Have you forgotten about just how special that coat is Natsu?_"

"_The coat? Ahnk I don't-?_"

_You don't need my weapons since you use mainly your fists and on occasion swords so I figured I'd give you my coat which has a few perks of its own …_

"Of course," Natsu said softly as he placed a hand onto his shoulder, giving it and by extension the coat a gentle squeeze. "The coat is impervious to firearms."

"_Just the coat though,_" Ahnk cut in quickly. "_A rather interesting perk we've discovered nonetheless._"

Spinning around just in time to blow away more of Alhambra's cards Natsu's eyes locked onto Rip's tracking bullet as the gears in his head began to turn.

"_Glad to see our minds seem to be perfectly in sync,_" Ahnk laughed with a savage grin. "_Time to turn the tables on these failures!_"

Vanishing in a burst of speed Natsu began tearing through the countless foes generated by Alucard's Noble Phantasm along with Alhambra's cards with his target being the still grinning Alucard.

"Yes, keep on fighting Natsu! You are the only one who can match my Bloodline so I won't be satisfied until you've carved out every last soul from my Spirit Origin!"

Kicking off from the ground using his speed sent Natsu flying above Alucard with Baskerville now jerking upward, its maw widening as if it were attempting to eat him whole. With a smirk Natsu dived toward the hellhound, an act that wiped the smirk from Alucard's face as his own brilliant aged mind ran through thousands of possibilities that could occur from Natsu's completely baffling move.

"It couldn't be ..."

Alucard didn't even have time to respond as Baskerville's jaws closed over Natsu's now spinning form. His eyes widened minutely as he caught a glimpse of the single bullet fired from Rip's gun, her gun designed specifically to deal heavy damage to Vampires.

The bullet pierced Baskerville right between the eyes as the hellhound roared in agony whilst trying to detach itself from Alucard only for the side of its head to be blown out right as a resounding crack deafened Alucard's sensitive hearing for barely a moment.

He saw it for barely a fraction of a second but Natsu had maintained his spin within Baskerville, timed it perfectly so that right after his hellhound was dealt a crippling blow the bullet would strike his coat and reflect the bullet in his direction.

As he was struck in the throat Alucard once again gazed at Natsu with his signature toothy grin and even once his head was severed entirely he never lost the maddened look of glee. As his head was sent flying toward the ground Natsu released an uncontrolled burst of Crash Magic that shattered what remained of Baskerville sending massive meaty chunks flying out into the rest of Alucard's Noble Phantasm who staggered momentarily before continuing on.

Landing on the ground with his left foot Natsu pivoted and again reflected Rip's bullet however this time its intended target, Alhambra, evaded by bursting into a cursed stream of cards before reappearing nearby.

"_I'm honestly surprised Alucard didn't predict that ..._"

"_We may be higher beings however we are not infallible Natsu,_" Ahnk replied knowingly as the pair again eyed Alhambra's cards. "_However I like to think that between the two of us we come pretty damn close sometimes._"

"You destroyed Baskerville ..."

Natsu's attention snapped toward Alucard's head which appeared to be completely inanimate. He then moved his attention toward the crippled body and was surprised to see a new head beginning to form from the black and red miasma like substance.

"_Well we knew it was going to be a rough fight ..._"

"The last time I got to use Baskerville before he was taken from me was when Walter fought me during the Ninth Crusade and the Nazi Invasion," Alucard sighed before the semi formed part of his face smirked. "You know just where to strike an old Nosferatu like me Natsu!"

"_How is my power looking Ahnk?_"

"_Rather good actually, it seems that all your fights in Skypeia, Water Seven and Enies Lobby are finally bearing fruit. I'd say we've used less than five percent of your regular power._"

"_Good,_" Natsu sighed as Rip, Alhambra and Alucard flanked by Alucard's Noble Phantasm all advanced toward him. "_Because it looks like we're going to need all the power I have to spare._"

"_Agreed,_" Ahnk sighed grimly as he surveyed the situation. "_Despite maintaining his Noble Phantasm as well as maintaining his own power Alucard is still going strong, at least it appears he is, making our idea of eliminating those two even more viable than before._"

"_We'll take out Alhambra next; his cards are starting to get on my nerves. We can use Rip's bullets to our advantage and even deflect Alucard's low powered shots with Nobu's coat so eliminating him seems to be the best course of action._"

There was a silent hum of agreement between the pair as Natsu tensed in preparation to fight once more, an act that caused Alucard to chuckle darkly.

"That's right Natsu just keep cycling through those plans and maybe one might get through in the end, presuming I don't end up overwhelming you of course."

And that was the next concern. Sure he'd confined Alucard's Noble Phantasm to the courtyard and nearby forest however that also kept him confined within as well leading to a rather sizeable army to contend with and fighting them to the death was pointless when Alucard could simply conjure them back up again.

"Alright then," Natsu muttered as he took one step backward before charging forward with blinding speed with Alucard's semi regenerated form throwing up a miasma based shield in front of him.

Unfortunately with the loss of Baskerville his Noble Phantasm had gained a crucial weakness as his consciousness was forced to acclimatize itself further into the conjured army thereby weakening his normally sharp precognition skill.

Natsu appeared before Alhambra who instantly reacted by attempting to turn himself into cards however he quickly discarded that idea as Natsu's left hand moved to coat the air itself with Crash Magic. It was a risky move if Alhambra had enough endurance on his cards to even negate half of the effect however it was clear that they didn't.

But his true form did.

In an instant the Artificial Vampire had adjusted his tactics as his fifty two cards warped back to his position and began orbiting him once more creating two rings of black. From his sleeves he conjured two more cards and with a grin swiped both hands in front of him to sever the two rings.

Natsu was forced to look away as another bullet from Rip sailed past however that was all the time Alhambra needed to complete what he was doing. The now severed rings shot into his chest as Natsu felt a massive power spike from the conjured man.

"_He absorbed his deck to increase his own power._"

"_Unfortunately he still has two cards left, not ones we really ought to be taking lightly either._"

Between Alhambra's index and middle fingers were the outliers of a standard deck of cards and it was at that moment Natsu fully acknowledged Ahnk's forewarning. The Joker, referred to by many as the 'Wild Card' and more often than not said to be the most chaotic play one could make if used under the correct circumstances.

Alhambra charged forward and made several slashing motions forcing Natsu to jump backward in surprise. He hadn't expected Alucard to allow Alhambra to openly engage him directly even if he had powered him up. He blocked one of the slashes with an Aura laced blade protruding from his forearm however from Alhambra's own arm Natsu's chest was hit with over a dozen razor sharp cards that retreated back into the man before he could even consider destroying them.

"_That isn't so much of a 'Wild Play' more than it was carelessness on my part ..._"

"_He has merged with the cards Natsu, it is both Alhambra's greatest strength and his greatest weakness._"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Ahnk's statement whilst dodging more slash attacks from the Vampire along with Rip's bullet. As Alhambra tried to slash him with the cards within his own form again Natsu placed a focused Crash Barrier around his chest and watched as the cards that struck it shattered into dust.

Alhambra staggered with Natsu immediately capitalizing, striking the card user with several powerful blows before a hail of gunfire shredded his entire right arm to pieces. Spinning around after sending Alhambra flying through some debris he saw Alucard had regenerated one of his arms and was now openly firing upon him.

"Bloody hell ..."

Spinning back around to face Alhambra he dashed forward, ripping up the ground in the process as the card user tried to recover enough to put up a decent defence however Natsu was having none of it.

"This should finish you, **Hybrid's Aura: Crushing Evil – Shatterpoint!**"

Just as Natsu's attack was about to touch Alhambra he tossed one of the Joker cards at it before jumping out of the way. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as the Joker card twisted his attack back toward himself. Within the span of a second Natsu had opened up a portal right onto his chest and watched as his fist vanished through it, the other opening being the left side of Alhambra's head.

"_That was way too close ..._"

"_That right there is the kind of thinking that let you fight me back in the day, nice one._"

The pair watched as Alhambra's head was blown apart into cubes with Natsu crushing the cubes with Gravity moments later, destroying the card using Vampire permanently. And just like with Baskerville's destruction the armies, Alucard and Rip all froze up however this time there was a much more significant delay allowing Natsu to already direct his attention toward the annoying tracking bullet user.

As Alucard managed to reassert control over his Noble Phantasm he moved to intervene personally but found his movements sluggish, his mind now spread thinly across so many forms. Due to this he was forced to dispel much of the force but by that point it was far too late with Rip already sustaining damage due to Alucard's inability to direct her.

"_NOW NATSU! DESTROY HER BEFORE ALUCARD HAS ENOUGH TIME TO PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER!_"

Sending Rip flying backward through the air Natsu took a deep breath and leapt into the air, flames beginning to escape his mouth as he tracked the Vampire's future position.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!**"

Unleashing a massive pillar of flame Rip, and the small army around her, had no possibility of escape. Her body was obliterated instantly as the rest of the Noble Phantasm seemed to stutter to a stop, Alucard's still not fully regenerated form stuck warping between the place he was going to step and the place he had previously been.

"Time to end this," Natsu sighed as he coated his right hand in Black Fire and vanished, appearing right in front of the now defenceless Vampire King. "**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!**"

The attack pierced Alucard through the heart which seemed to end the Noble Phantasm, the undead army dissolving into bloody pools as the Vampire King's body was sent flying into a nearby wall. The entire section of the building collapsed on top of it leaving Natsu panting slightly in what appeared to be relief.

"_That was not fun, not at all._"

"_Agreed,_" Ahnkseram hummed in response. "_But now that we've dealt with Alucard we need to make plans to deal with Moria. If he is capable of having Alucard as a Servant then that could only mean-._"

Ahnkseram froze mid sentence as both he and Natsu looked down at their feet. The blood had begun to move in a singular direction, toward the downed building, meaning only one thing and it was a situation Natsu REALLY didn't want to acknowledge.

"_Please no ..._"

"_I had considered the possibility but to think he survived a Piercing Claw to the heart,_" Ahnk replied quietly as the rubble around Alucard's form began to lift up off of the ground. "_Not only has he survived ... but he's grown even more powerful than before._"

From the rubble a bloody sphere emerged and floated upward slightly, the black portion solidifying into what appeared to be long hair that swiftly swept backward to reveal Alucard ... as a woman.

"What ..."

"Natsu, you look surprised," the woman giggled as her eyes began to glow Blood Red. "Could it be that you ... find this form arousing?"

The cackling that followed was enough to snap Natsu out of his shocked stupor as he took a closer look at the being before him. She was rather petite and slender with straight black hair that went down just past her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a black office shirt with a white vest, white pants, white shoes, a red tie with a white trench coat to complete the look.

"Alucard?"

"The very same," the woman purred before placing a single gloved finger to her lips, a playful smirk adorning her features. "Though in this form I prefer ..."

_Former Servant Of The Hellsing Organization_

_Servant Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former Arch Devil Of The Devil's Triumvirate_

_King Of Vampiric Judgement_

_One Of The Last True Vampires_

_Girlycard (Assassin)_

_Bounty – 450,000,000 Berries_

"Girlycard," Natsu repeated prompting the now female form of Alucard to nod quickly. "But why?"

"In life I chose this form because I felt like it, no other real reason than that! Admittedly it helps me get around this rather boring world too since those idiots at the World Government can't tell the difference between my various forms."

Natsu tensed as Girlycard summoned a rifle looking weapon into her right hand, a machine gun if he recalled correctly, and pointed it right at him. With another smile that revealed her fangs the form of Girlycard began to exude a thick mist based substance that quickly blanketed the entire area.

"You were a bit rough on me before so I hope you don't mind if I start cheating," Girlycard's voice echoed as Natsu began to feel his senses going haywire. "I'm not dropping out of this fight though so don't go dying on me just yet either!"

Immediately Natsu had to move as a hailstorm of bullets started to rain down upon him from all directions, his instincts saving him from being shredded by them as he began trying to dash toward the exit of the mist.

"_You know there may not actually be an end to the mist,_" Ahnk pointed out quickly. "_Aluc-sorry Girlycard knows that you have monstrous senses so why would she use something as simple as mist to try and perform basic stealth attacks?_"

"_She's trapped me within the mist,_" Natsu replied slowly whilst he continued to stretch his senses outward to find Girlycard. "_It would make more sense since she can't engage me directly as an Assassin ..._"

"_The key to this fight is perception, precognition and speed. If you can perceive all her incoming attacks, predict her future actions and land a decisive blow before she can adjust then we win._"

As Natsu moved he was suddenly caught up by barbed wires that had been placed in his path. His Crash Magic easily shattered them however their sudden emergence was definitely surprising since it was so out of character to the person Natsu knew.

Not getting complacent however Natsu continued to move, avoiding the hailstorm of bullets and now shredding the barbed wire. Unfortunately this slightly slowed his ability to perceive Girlycard's true location since her signature still registered as being all around him.

"_Is it just me or does it feel like there's more than one signature in here, aside from Girlycard's?_"

"_I was about to say the same thing, the wires seem to have that signature on them but since she's an Assassin Class Servant I can't tell if that's being done on purpose or not,_" Ahnk agreed as they shredded another set of wires.

"_I think I've almost got a lock on her position ..._"

"_NATSU-!_"

Immediately dropping to the ground allowed Natsu to slide under what would have been a rather painful trap as dozens of wires closed in on his former position, a loud screeching sound echoing around the area as the wires grinded together.

"_That definitely isn't Girlycard's signature!_"

"_But then whose is it?_"

Jumping back to his feet Natsu avoided even more wires as a shadowed figure began to appear through the mist, the wires connected to their hands signalling that they were responding to their commands.

"Oh dear it seems she snared another one," a male voice sighed as an elderly looking man dressed like a butler came into view. "For what it's worth I apologise in advance for what I'm about to do to you."

"You have sentience," Natsu asked in surprise prompting the man to raise a single eyebrow in response.

"Sentience? Within his Noble Phantasm you mean?"

"Noble Phantasm ... so this is Girlycard's Noble Phantasm is it?"

"Indeed," the man replied as he flicked his fingers, retracting the wires back toward himself. "**Kazikli Bey: The Lord Of Re-emergence.**"

"Why is this one called The Lord Of Re-emergence?"

"Girlycard as he likes to be called in that form is the form taken after being released by the Hellsing Organization during World War Two, hence the title being focused on Re-emergence. In this form Girlycard wasn't in his prime having been borderline comatose for several decades, deprived of any form of blood, until the war provided him with what restored his formidable strength."

Flicking his fingers once again the wires suddenly snapped to attention, putting Natsu on edge, as the man began walking forward at a leisurely pace. Smiling slightly he sent the wires outward prompting Natsu to dodge as the ground was torn to shreds.

"For your sake do try and avoid these wires, the amount of Holy power attached to them would likely deal significant damage to one such as yourself King Of Balance."

"You know of me?"

"But of course," the man smiled. "Though here I am merely a product of his Noble Phantasm I am indeed a fully fledged Servant in my own right."

_Former Butler To The Hellsing Organization_

_Traitor To The Crown_

_Spy Of Millennium_

_The Angel Of Death_

_Walter C. Dornez (Assassin)_

"_He does contain a fully fledged Spirit Origin yet it is connected to Girlycard's own,_" Ahnk hummed in thought as he analysed the man before them. "_He appears to be the only other being within this Noble Phantasm which means it is highly likely that Girlycard has the ability to summon him in through it ... OF COURSE!_"

"_Of course what?_"

"_This version of Girlycard's Noble Phantasm isn't offensive based because it is a Reality Marble, hence the reason we can't simply run out of the mist!_"

It did add up however to think that Alucard in this form held enough power to not only generate a Reality Marble of this scale but to sustain another Assassin Class Servant within it was unnerving to say the least.

Walter seemed to notice Natsu's concern and merely smiled in response before vanishing and reappearing behind him using the mist to conceal his approach. Natsu spun around and released a controlled burst of flames from his right hand which was surprisingly blocked by Walter's wires as a large gust of wind extinguished them.

"I'm afraid you'll need to do much better than that if you wish to defeat me."

"Fine then," Natsu frowned before charging forward, ducking under one set of wires and hopping over the other with Walter beginning to move backward whilst jerking his fingers back and forth frantically.

Sensing the wires Natsu was forced to duck and jump again before pulling backward as the Holy infused weapons soared past. Gritting his teeth Natsu began firing off small condensed blasts of flame at the man who began waving his wires back and forth deflecting them away setting off a series of explosions all around the area.

"_Those wires are strong, I'm just testing them but if he can deflect my fire with them then they'd rip me to shreds if I tried to use my own body blades to block them._"

"_Like I said earlier Natsu, perception, precognition and speed are what will win this battle now._"

Seeing how swiftly Walter moved his wires he couldn't argue with that statement as he began to leak his own power through his body, a golden glow beginning to emanate from his form much to the surprise of the butler.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Heavenly Body Magic – Meteor!**"

Shooting off faster than Walter could track Natsu landed a punch right in the man's nose sending him flying through the air however Natsu had already moved next to him and was littering his form with dozens of blows that had the man bloodied and broken before he even hit the ground.

Skidding to a stop mere seconds after Walter's body hit the floor he spun around and with a hand filled with flames pointed it at the man who simply chuckled in response. His chuckle soon turned into a coughing fit as blood poured from his mouth.

"F-figures that would be the case. I never stood a chance against Alucard either so why would I against you who could force him this far back?"

"Are you done already?"

"I might be a competent fighter however I am not a monster like many of the other Servants," Walter sighed as his form began to glow. "I was etched into the throne for my great betrayal, I believe Chaldea would rate me as a Three Star Servant at best or perhaps a weak Four Star ..."

"For what it's worth Walter you aren't weak," Natsu replied softly. "Your opponents were just far too broken to ever hope to contend with."

"But of course," the man chuckled before fading away as Girlycard stumbled into the area.

"How did you get injured?"

"That bastard Walter tried to take me out with those wires of his," Girlycard hissed before grinning at his faded form. "Well at least he's out of the game now; an unfortunate consequence associated with my Noble Phantasm is all he is!"

"Oh I wouldn't say he's an unfortunate consequence," Natsu replied, vanishing and appearing in front of Girlycard. "Not for me at least!"

Punching her in the jaw Natsu sent her flying upward before coating his whole body in Crimson Flame and Midnight Blue Lightning and shooting up above her form in a zig zag formation.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Lightning Dragon Monarch's Firing Hammer!**"

Smashing Girlycard in the face she instantly hit the earth despite being several hundred feet in the air, an ear shattering crack going off at the moment of impact as a bolt of lightning struck her position.

The mist began to dissipate instantly revealing once again the trashed section of Moria's Mansion they were fighting in as Natsu landed atop part of the destroyed building. This time he wouldn't be caught off guard as he watched Girlycard's jerking form, waiting for anything that could potentially come next.

Sure enough as Girlycard sat up the mist began to converge onto her form, her hair going from black to a silky white as her entire form began to shift back into that of a man. Accompanying this was a white goatee as his clothing shifted to that of a King.

His eyes slowly opened to reveal the same Blood Red ones as always, the only constant between his forms thus far as an overwhelmingly monstrous pressure settled over the area. Rising to his feet a beautiful lance appeared into his right hand as he looked up at Natsu with a smile.

"So you have pushed me this far it seems," the man said with a small smile. "Indeed this is the fight I had craved for so long; one that would push me to my very limits and it appears that you may yet succeed in doing so King Of Balance."

_Former King Of Wallachia_

_Servant Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former Arch Devil Of The Devil's Triumvirate_

_The Lancer Of Black_

_Lord Impaler_

_Vlad III (Lancer)_

_Bounty – 877,000,000 Berries_

"I don't understand you," Natsu sighed as he jumped off of the rubble and landed down onto the ground several metres before Vlad. "Why go through all of this to fight me? What is the point in the end when as a Servant you will more than likely be summoned to countless conflicts across all of Time and Space?"

"Why? Because you and I are the same Natsu Dragneel," Vlad replied softly whilst gently twirling his lance at his side with all the elegance and grace only a true King could possess. "Both of us are monsters of circumstance, born from the mistakes and failures of the weak and feeble beings around us. For you it was your Brother's failure that sparked your descent into the beast known as E.N.D, the Second Hybrid and many more titles you have yet to discover and with I it was the failure of those whom I swore to protect. They who dared cower at my back were quick to fill it full of traitorous steel and see my head roll at the hands of the Turks, Ottomans and whoever else held a desire for my homeland."

"But surely it is our actions that define us as monsters Vlad not our very beings?"

"Even if such a statement were to be true then the two of us would still be viewed as such," Vlad sighed with a shake of his head. "I hold the title of Vlad The Impaler and you are a butcher of hundreds of thousands of soldiers as well. The two of us have shed much blood in the names of Justice, Peace, Honour and Love yet in the end it is we who are deemed abominations."

With a movement Natsu had to focus to detect Lancer had entered a ready stance, his entire posture having shifted with such grace it felt as if he had barely needed to move to begin with. Ahnk's silence despite his obvious scanning of Vlad's form was all the information he needed on this new form of the Vampire King.

He was undeniably powerful.

"Let us continue our bout Natsu to discover which King reigns supreme," Vlad said sharply as Natsu entered a defensive stance. "Will the King Of Vampires or King Of Balance reign supreme!?"

The pair stood stock still, neither daring to make the opening move against the other as small sparks began to crackle between the pair. With the Aura of two Kings clashing together the ground began to shake until finally the ground at the centre of the two cracked signalling the beginning of the battle.

Both vanished from their respective positions at the exact same time and reappeared above the crack in the ground, Natsu already jumping over Vlad's lance as he performed a low sweep attack. Mid swing he suddenly moved his lance upward with Natsu placing his foot onto the vertical flat of the blade and pushing himself away.

Landing on one hand he pushed himself up into the air just as Vlad brought his lance downward again and blocked it from striking him using his foot on the flat of the blade. The clash sent out dozens of Pitch Black and Blood Red sparks across the field before the two broke apart with Vlad performing a swift series of strikes at Natsu's rapidly retreating form.

"_I don't think I've ever seen someone use a lance as expertly as Vlad, even you weren't this fast with yours Ahnk!_"

"_Nor could I perform such instantaneous changes to my strike patterns. No wonder he is in the Lancer Class now, I dare say he might be one of the best Lancer Class Servants to exist._"

As Natsu properly regained his footing, still actively dodging Vlad's strikes, he prepared his counterattack as he jumped and spun around on the spot whilst coating his right leg in Crash Magic.

Striking the blade on Vlad's lance he grit his teeth at the heavy resistance behind it, the overwhelming amount of Aura being channelled into it reminding him of his fights against the Titans it was so powerful.

The pair both pulled back with Vlad spinning the lance in front of himself before moving it to his left firing off dozens of massive aerial slash attacks that tore up the already destroyed courtyard as Natsu began to weave his way through.

"Don't think this will stop me Vlad!"

"Oh I know it won't," the Vampire King replied as he raised his lance above his head. "You require a much more firm hand!"

Without warning the butt of Vlad's lance smashed into the ground with enough force that it set off a small quake as a series of lances began to emerge from the ground. Natsu was almost nicked by several as he jumped backward to avoid being impaled.

"Do you like them Natsu," Vlad grinned as the lances faded away into a Blood Red mist. "**Arch Devil's Aura: Lord Impalia!**"

Spinning his lance once again more lances began to shoot up from the ground in addition to Lancer's own attacks putting Natsu firmly on the defensive. Each lance had the potential to deal true damage to him which by default had him on edge however this was also a foe who had been wholly unpredictable and could likely pull out even more tricks and he would be prepared to face down every last one of them!

"_You will probably need to use Meteor again even if Vlad is prepared for it. The speed advantage will be critical if you want to deal damage and avoid the lances entirely._"

"_That much was obvious but Vlad himself is swift with that lance so even if I get in close it isn't going to be like Girlycard, he'll be fully prepared for close quarters fighting!_"

"Come on Natsu I want to see more of your legendary offensive prowess," Vlad cried as he began firing off more aerial slash attacks to compliment the conjured lances.

"Fine then Vlad you asked for it," Natsu growled as his body again began to glow. "**Hybrid's Aura: Heavenly Body Magic – Meteor!**"

Vanishing in a golden blur he began to zig zag through the lances shooting up through the ground and the countless aerial slash attacks that barred the pair from a close quarters melee. Getting in close however was only the first hurdle as Vlad instantly adjusted his strategy. Spinning his lance around whilst twirling to create a circular wind barrier whilst flicking something out of his coat pocket and grabbing it with his right hand.

"Now this is the Natsu I've been waiting for! **Arch Devil's Aura: High Thaumaturgy Origin – Blood!**"

The object he'd pulled from his pocket was a small stone that was sliced in two by his blade with the resulting cut releasing an unfathomable amount of blood forth across the battlefield. Vlad roared with laughter as he spun his lance around, manipulating what appeared to be a seemingly endless stream of it to form around him like it were a mere extension of himself.

"Now you face the true might of Vlad The Impaler Natsu," Vlad roared as the blood formed a massive liquid sphere behind him that began to glow Blood Red. "This is the beginning of the end!"

The Blood Sphere floated up into the sky before vanishing through a portal leaving Natsu to wonder what the entire point of Vlad's actions were. Seeing his confusion Vlad used his lance to point up at the sky and for a brief moment Natsu didn't understand what he was looking at.

Until everything began to shift.

"_Impossible,_" Ahnk gasped as Natsu felt the genuine shock within the elder Hybrid's emotions. "_Look Natsu, just LOOK!_"

His eyes moved to face where Ahnkseram wanted them to and Natsu felt his own blood run cold as his eyes locked onto what was supposed to be the moon. The white glow of it was now being overrun by the same Blood Red substance which by extension caused the entire glow produced by it to coat the surface of the world in a dull Blood Red colour.

"Unbelievable ..."

"I am Vlad III Natsu, the Ultimate Vampire that even the Archons of the Devil's Triumvirate feared," Vlad's voice boomed as his power seemed to skyrocket thanks to the moon's effects. "And you Natsu shall be the one to complete my fractured existence, to show me the one thing I was never able to experience!"

"_Get ready Natsu he's about to do something with his eyes!_"

The glow in Vlad's eyes increased as he began to float into the air, his form further enhanced by the Blood Red glow of the moon which in just about any other context would have left him breathless.

"**Arch Hybrid's Aura: High Thaumaturgy Noble Colours – Mystic Eyes Of Blood Perception!**"

"_Blood Perception?_"

Natsu's confusion was given an answer moments after having wondered it as he felt his own blood begin to boil within him eliciting pained grunts at first, dropping down to one knee as his own blood began to escape his body through his eyes, nose and mouth.

"This ability is what gained me that epitet many refer to me as instead of Vlad III. Under most circumstances I wouldn't dare take things this far however you are one foe I cannot afford to let up against Natsu."

Despite Vlad's words Natsu couldn't help but let out a pained cry as his blood became far too hot for even his heat endurance to handle, beginning to scream in pain as he dropped to the ground and began thrashing about.

"_Damn it, this must be an ability exclusive to Alucard ... Vlad, whatever the fuck his name is,_" Ahnk hissed as he watched the mindscape version of Natsu also thrash about. "_This will not do ... not at all._"

Vlad slowly floated down toward Natsu, lance extended outward as he eyed Natsu's thrashing form with pity. Pointing his lance in Natsu's direction he was about to stab him through the heart before suddenly being blown backward through what remained of a nearby fountain and into a wall.

"Impossible," Vlad growled as he ripped himself free. "You shouldn't even be able to move!"

Before him Natsu stood, emotionless, even as blood continued to pour from his face and his skin continued to vibrate in a grotesque manner. Vlad took a step forward and came face to face with Natsu who continued to give him a blank stare.

"How?"

"I am fortunate enough to have friends willing to share my burdens Vlad, nothing more."

In truth Ahnk was now the one thrashing about inside Natsu's mindscape having fully taken on the burden of Natsu's torture. Unfortunately this did not negate the effects of the torture itself upon Natsu's physical condition which meant he had little time to lose now.

His body began to glow as he reactivated his Meteor, vanishing after striking Vlad in the face. The Vampire King grit his teeth and released a veritable flood of Aura across the area before spinning around and blocking a flaming punch from the now enraged Dragon Slayer.

"Stop resisting Natsu for you cannot hope to match me any further!"

"I'm not going to Vlad, you know that."

"Then I shall force you to submit!"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Flame Monarch's Amaterasu Vortex!**"

Vlad wasn't prepared for Natsu to surround him with a vortex of Pitch Black flame, the searing heat being enough to burn his flesh as he began spinning his lance around so fast it was no longer visible.

"It will take so much more than that to defeat me!"

The attack was dispersed across the entire area which quickly caught alight. Continuing to spin his lance Vlad lowered it and blocked another flaming punch from Natsu before pushing him backward and snarling, revealing his fangs in the process as he coated his lance in his Aura.

Bringing his lance down hard he slashed Natsu across the chest however he received a brutal blow to the gut before receiving a slash across the face in return sending him staggering backward as the black miasma like substance moved to heal him.

"Not yet," Vlad growled. "Not even close!"

Firing off an aerial slash attack at point blank range Natsu's body was cleaved in two however to Vlad's shock both halves shot out tendrils that latched onto him with each side landing a punch to each side of his face. The two halves then connected to each other and reformed before he blocked a kick with the grip of his lance sending him skidding backward.

"I'm ending this Vlad, right now!"

Jumping up into the air Natsu began to form two massive Novas, one in each hand that began to shrink down until they were held within their respective palms. It was then that Natsu clenched his fists; the two Novas entering his palms as his entire arms ignited in Pitch Black flame.

"Get ready Vlad because I'm ending this," Natsu shouted as he flew down to the ground and shot toward the Vampire King who grit his teeth.

"The end? It isn't the end until I say it is Natsu ... this is my game! MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

Natsu could feel the spike in Vlad's power as he spun his lance around and smashed it into the earth creating a sizeable fissure in it. Undoubtedly this was Vlad's gambit to stay in the fight and should he manage to overcome it then the Vampire King may be defeated.

"**Arch Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Kazikli Bey: The Lord Of Execution!**"

As Natsu ran he was forced to slow down as countless stakes began to shoot up from the earth. Underneath the Blood Moon Natsu began smashing away at the stakes whilst continuing to charge forward.

"**Hybrid's Aura: True Heavenly Body Magic – Meteor Deus!**"

Natsu felt the strain on his body as he activated the untested technique. The already phenomenal speed boost granted by Meteor was doubled as he hacked away at the ever increasing amount of stakes that continued to come for him all the while avoiding an endless stream of high powered Blood Red coloured aerial slash attacks being sent his way by Vlad.

Eventually however Natsu took several stakes through the groin which came out past his neck however he refused to so much as slow down for a moment, enduring the pain as he closed in on the shocked Vlad III.

"THIS IS IT FOR YOU VLAD! **HYBRID'S AURA: FIRE MONARCH'S SECRET ART – VOID YGGDRASIL – AMATERASU NOVA BARRAGE!**"

Leaping out of the last set of stakes Natsu came down on Vlad with a blood lusted appearance. Blow after blow smashed into the Vampire King driving him further and further into the earth setting off cataclysmic explosions that not only shook the island but sent tidal waves out in all directions from their very force.

After landing the final blow he jumped into the air and threw what remained of the flames into the hole setting off another sizeable explosion before falling back down to the earth below.

Right onto Vlad's still active Noble Phantasm.

His body struck over a dozen stakes, impaling him through countless vitals as his body slowly began to sink down them, his one remaining eye gazing out at the sea of them he wouldn't have been able to avoid even if he tried.

"_N-Natsu ..._"

"_Ahnk,_" he wheezed in reply as his Crash Magic shattered the stakes currently impaling him allowing him to drop to the ground in a bloody heap. "_Ahnk ... are you alright?_"

"_No ... but you need to get up._"

"_I-I don't know if I can, those stakes got me good._"

"_Well I hope you at least try,_" Ahnk sighed as Natsu slowly forced himself into a sitting position.

"_There ... is that bett-_."

Natsu felt his full fatigue hit him in that single moment as he looked at the spot his attack had just decimated. A raging black inferno dominated his vision however there was one single thing that stood out amidst it all.

"No ..."

Standing within the raging inferno holding a massive broadsword, wild black hair and charred black plate armor was his still active opponent. His Blood Red eyes glowing ominously within the black that it legitimately sent chills down his spine as he walked right out of it.

"No way ... how the fuck did you survive that Vlad?"

"I am afraid you are no longer facing Vlad," the bulkier version replied as he stroked his beard. "You now face the legend from which my namesake lay forgotten."

_Former Ruler Of Wallachia_

_Servant Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former Arch Devil Of The Devil's Triumvirate_

_The Ultimate Vampire_

_King Of Vampiric Judgement_

_Count Dracula (Saber)_

_Bounty – 1,100,422,000 Berries_

"You now face the full might of Count Dracula of Wallachia," Dracula stated formally as Natsu rose to his feet. "You have done magnificently to reach this stage however this is truly where you meet your end, my friend."

"_Do you feel that Ahnk,_" Natsu asked shakily as he felt the First Hybrid shudder alongside him. "_How can a Servant possess this much power, he's almost as strong as Kaguya for fucks sake!_"

"_Remember Natsu that he was once an Arch Devil and his ascension to Archon Class would've been assured if the Triumvirate hadn't placed that seal upon him. We don't have any other choice but to fight him Natsu he's too powerful to leave under the control of someone like Moria!_"

"_I know ..._"

"_We need to be careful this time round,_" Ahnk continued as Dracula began taking several heavy steps forward. "_Those Mystic Eyes Of Blood Perception were already deadly but in this state if caught off guard it might cause our end._"

"_Could you endure it again?_"

"_I am but an addition to yourself Natsu, the toll it took before on you physically is still very much present. The sense of pain however I don't believe I could endure it for too long lest I crack from the agonizing pain._"

"_So then that means I don't have any other choice then, right?_"

"_I think it's time to begin using it Natsu._"

Nodding inwardly Natsu placed a hand at his side and drew Pallas' Blade, the thin wakizashi slowly expanding into that of a broadsword as the runes on its surface began to glow. Flicking it out to his right he released a burst of Anti and vanished a nearby pile of rubble as Dracula began to chuckle darkly.

"So you've finally been pushed this far Natsu?"

"I can sense your power Dracula and I know now you are powerful, far more powerful than I think any of us gave you credit for."

"It has been such a long time since I've been pushed this far, you are quite the being Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu rose to his full height as the pair vanished, the sound of clashing steel ringing out across the area followed by an eardrum shattering boom. Surrounding the pair was a sphere of Blood Red and Pitch Black Aura that sent out thousands of lightning bolts. The strangest thing was however the pair weren't actually crossing blades directly, their blows several inches apart as pure force kept them from truly colliding.

Both grit their teeth as they put more power behind their respective attacks, the force only increasing in distance as a small crack in the air began to form followed by a small singularity that slowly began to accommodate it.

"_This must be what a true Clash Of Kings is like in this world?_"

"_It's as if the world in between the two of you has been divided into turf and you are fighting over it. If we survive this we need to investigate this phenomenon further._"

Eventually the pair were blown back as the singularity detonated setting off a massive explosion however it did little to deter the pair who instantly recovered and charged right into its epicentre. Clash after clash sent out sparks as they pair danced around one another at impossible to track speeds, Natsu's own sword skills barely keeping up with Dracula's own.

Eventually Dracula seemed to tire of the same clashes and put all his force behind a horizontal slash that sliced the still ongoing explosion in half, dispelling the smoke around them as Natsu slid under it to avoid being cleaved in half.

"Come Natsu, I know you have much more than that," Dracula growled as he stabbed the ground where Natsu had been just moments ago before dragging his blade backward and firing off an aerial slash attack.

Leaping back to his feet Natsu fired off his own aerial slash attack with the two clashing and cancelling each other out. At the centre of the attacks the pair closed in on one another again as their blades and arms moved so fast it were as if they'd vanished entirely.

As Dracula brought his blade downward in a cleaving motion Natsu blocked it with the pommel of his blade, momentarily staggering him as he shoulder charged the bulkier version of the man, knocking him onto his back.

"**Hybrid's Aura: One Sword Style – Anti Phantom Dragon Shock!**"

Vanishing and appearing behind Dracula the Vampire King found an entire section of his armor torn away as a massive gaping slash was opened up across his chest. To Natsu's own shock however Dracula spun around with finesse he didn't believe possible due to Dracula's size and armor and landed his own slash to Natsu's stomach sending him staggering backward.

The Vampire wasn't done however as he tackled Natsu to the ground and punched him in the face, breaking his nose before raising his blade to stab him. With his free hand Natsu formed a Piercing Claw and stabbed Dracula through the ribs and channelled as much Fire Magic into the wound as he could, blowing the man across the courtyard but not before his blade just barely sank into Natsu's chest.

This unfortunately meant that as Dracula was blown away the blade dragged along him, ripping open a good portion of his chest before being forcibly yanked out. Blood sprayed out into the air as Natsu coughed up even more, his eyes looking up at the Blood Moon before looking back at the rapidly rising Dracula and gritting his teeth.

"_I'm good with a sword, better than most, but he's just flat out better. That being said however my natural defences would crumble against that blade of his ..._"

"_Speed Natsu._"

"_I don't know if my body could take it Ahnk,_" Natsu sighed as his eyes moved toward his now slowly regenerating chest wound.

"_You don't have any other choice._"

"He knew Ahnk was right, he almost always was in these Life or Death situations. Taking a deep breath he noticed there was a slight shift in Dracula's stance, the miasma like substance he'd been using to regenerate wasn't across his entire form anymore, just his vitals. It was that observation that allowed Natsu to resolve himself.

"**Hybrid's Aura: True Heavenly Body Magic Anti Meteor Deus!**"

His entire body exploded in a glowing blue light which swiftly vanished, Dracula instantly moving to block a powerful sword strike that sent him skidding backward. Again he spun around and was again sent skidding backward before spinning his blade around him to block countless slash attacks from all sides, small cuts were appearing across his exposed flesh and tears in his armor becoming much more prominent as he struggled to block them all.

Despite this however he began to laugh, his movements only increasing in speed as he fully let himself go to his bloodlust. To Natsu's shock he stabbed the ground which sent pillars of earth shooting upward, forcing him to slow down for what was but a fraction of a second however that instantaneous slip up was all Dracula needed as his eyes began to glow once more.

"**Arch Devil's Aura: High Thaumaturgy Noble Colours – Mystic Eyes Of Blood Perception!**"

Instantly Natsu fell, skidding past Dracula as his bloodstream felt like it had been replaced with something highly corrosive. He screamed in agony, Ahnk too screamed within him as the pair within their shared pain tried to find a suitable enough balance to share between them since the pain was far too great to shoulder alone.

However it was within that pain that something within him snapped as memories of his previous battles and the pain he endured flooding to the surface as he thrashed about. He could sense Dracula closing in fast and remembered his promises to the various friends and lovers he'd had.

"I-I ... will NOT DIE!"

Fighting through the pain he jumped to his feet, blood pouring from his face as he sent Pallas' Sword back to its sheath, and charged toward the shocked Dracula.

"I-impossible! My Mystic Eyes should be tearing your bloodstream apart! How can you even bare to stand!?"

Natsu didn't respond instead he just yelled as his body began to slowly morph, dozens of tendrils exploding from his back, arms, legs and neck with all forming razor sharp blades. The ones protruding from his arms all wrapped together to form two lance shaped weapons as he cocked both arms backward, Dracula instantly shaking off his shock as he prepared to engage Natsu once more.

"Truly you do defy all logic and reason," Dracula roared as he coated his blade with Devil's Aura. "However that luck will one day run out Natsu so let us see if you still possess any of it!?"

The tendrils across Natsu's legs began to lift him up off of the ground, reshaping his legs into sword shaped weapons that sliced apart the ground whilst he ran as the ones from his back began to combine to form skeletal shaped wings that began firing out a Pitch Black energy toward Dracula.

"The form of E.N.D shrouded in Anti ... beautiful," Dracula grinned. "But it will take more than the Demon King E.N.D to destroy Dracula! **Arch Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Kazikli Bey – The Lord Of Slaughter!**"

Dracula shot off toward Natsu's form, the earth being blown away into the ruins of the castle behind him, batting away the Pitch Black energy whilst becoming shrouded in the miasma like substance once again.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS DRAGNEEL!"

"YOU DIE HERE DRACULA! **HYBRID'S AURA: BLACK ARTS – GNIK NOMED EHT FO HCARL :TCA GNI D. N. E**

Natsu's lance shaped attacks stabbed Dracula through the shoulders first however the Vampire King continued to charge forward and stabbed his blade through Natsu's chest. As Natsu's body began to sustain slashes all across it from an unseen force produced by Dracula's Noble Phantasm he sliced he swung his legs and sliced Dracula's clean off however the Vampire remained upright thanks to the lances.

From Natsu's chest eight spear shaped tendrils shot out and stabbed the Vampire through the chest and face however instead of reeling backward he began dragging himself further onto them and delivered a head butt to Natsu which knocked him onto his back, releasing the Vampire King who also fell onto his back.

The blade within Natsu's chest vanished alongside the source of the thing tearing apart his bloodstream. Panting heavily he was forcibly reverted from his Demiurge form with little power left to sustain its continued use.

"_Ahnk ..._"

"_I-I'm here,_" was the shaky, dare he say horrified response as the First Hybrid remained curled into a tight ball. "_I have never felt such pain before ... not even when you consumed me!_"

"_Anti Infection ... that comes close,_" Natsu panted whilst rolling onto his stomach to cough up more blood. "_My blood still burns Ahnk ..._"

"_Phantom pains, hopefully they will pass ..._"

Clenching his fists Natsu shakily rose into a kneeled position blood still dripping from his face like a left on tap prompting him to punch the ground in frustration.

"How did we let it get this far!?"

"We often don't get to choose the way our battles go Natsu, such is the lesson I was forced to learn before becoming the beast I once was."

He should have known, should have guessed it the moment the sword vanished from his chest however he simply couldn't process the pains across his body and sense his fallen opponent at the same time. His senses were completely shot; his body covered from head to toe in slashes yet Natsu again rose shakily to his feet and turned around.

"Again ..."

"Again."

_The Man Forsaken By God_

_Servant Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former Nobleman Of Wallachia_

_Grand Avenger Class Candidate_

_Vlad Tepes (Avenger)_

Before him stood a man in his early forties with long flowing black hair wearing a simple pair of black slacks, black shoes and white buttoned up shirt with bloodstains littering it. He no longer wore his gloves which revealed a brand burnt into his right hand, the same one Ahnk had told him about earlier as Blood Red eyes studied his reaction.

"Vlad Tepes, the origin of your legend," Natsu sighed tiredly. "Is this your final form?"

"Yes," Vlad replied before stumbling and coughing up blood of his own.

"_It seems he is still grievously wounded from the damage we've already done to him._"

"_We need to win this Ahnk, we've come too far to fail now!_"

And yet as he stared at the man before him he couldn't help but ponder everything that had led up to this moment. Everything that was Alucard, Girlycard, Vlad III, Count Dracula and Vlad Tepes.

"Tell me; before we fight ... just tell me why you wanted to go so far to fight me like this?"

"Why," Vlad smiled only to clutch his side as another coughing fit wracked his form. "Because I needed clarification."

"On what?"

"When I was alive I was betrayed by my supposed allies, by my countrymen whom I had spent my entire life defending. In my final moments I gave into the call of the Devil, desperate for revenge against my enemies. And revenge I did indeed attain as I brutally butchered untold millions, slaughtering both my former allies and enemies alike. I became a monster and yet once I had attained my vengeance I-I lost sight of what I once was and couldn't stop the needless violence and continued to destroy any who dared to defy me."

"You wanted clarification on that?"

"I wanted to know in the end what my purpose in life ultimately was," Vlad sighed as his eyes looked past Natsu as he began to recall a long forgotten memory. "Why did the Devils forge me into this, what was the ultimate point of my being? Why didn't the legend of Vlad die at the guillotine that day? For over a thousand years I have never once known my ultimate purpose Natsu and it has eaten away at my blackened soul!"

"So you thought that by fighting me you could find that answer?"

"Yes."

"And did you," Natsu asked with Vlad chuckling softly to himself.

"Did I find the true meaning of my existence through our battle to the death, of course not."

"Well-."

"Because it has yet to reach its conclusion," Vlad continued prompting Natsu to snap his mouth shut. "I feel that I am on the verge of it however ... just a little more Natsu is all I ask!"

"Fine then," Natsu sighed as he entered a rather dodgy stance due to his injuries and fatigue. "I'm on the verge of collapse but if smashing your head in a bit more will somehow help you then I'll do it!"

Alucard chuckled as the pair began to run toward each other, not at superhuman speeds but at above average speed. Natsu was the first to strike as he landed a blow to Vlad's face which was returned by way of a knee to the gut that had Natsu staggering back as blood poured from his mouth.

"_Not enough to fix any of this is there?_"

"_No._"

He barely had enough time to raise his arms to defend himself as Vlad threw repeated punches at his face, his arms feeling like they were on the verge of shattering with each subsequent blow, until finally his guard broke and he was knocked to the bloodied ground.

Kicking him onto his back Vlad dropped to his knees and repeatedly began punching him in the face again as he felt what little remained of his energy begin to well up inside of him. Gritting his teeth he rose up and bit down on Vlad's hand, severing it before consuming it entirely as he felt a slight increase in his now pitiful reserves.

Punching Vlad in the chest sent the man off of him as the pair rolled around on the ground in an attempt to recover. Natsu had a hand on his head, a terrible headache half obscuring his vision however he still managed to shakily rise to his knees.

"Just ... a little more ... Natsu!"

"Fine then," Natsu sighed as he stumbled to his feet, instantly staggering backward several feet before falling over again. "Damn it!"

"This is it Natsu," Vlad coughed as the seal on his remaining hand began to glow Blood Red. "This last blow will decide it all!"

Again Natsu rose to his feet, his right fist igniting into Crimson Flame as the pair panted tiredly. After several moments they both slowly began to stumble forward before breaking into full on sprints.

"**Blood Mefist!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Both stamped their back feet into the ground as time seemed to move in slow motion around them, their fists inching closer to one another as everything began to fade to white.

_**/?/**_

_Tell me, I need to know?_

_Know what exactly?_

_In the end ... was I a good person?_

_..._

_Was I?_

_Why does it matter?_

_I cannot pass on in good conscience knowing that I was nothing more than a monster._

_And who decided that you were?_

_You know damn well who!_

_The ignorant? The superstitious?_

_Why can't you answer me!_

_Because it is not my place to do so._

_But of course it is you are the definition of Balance!_

_And yet in all my years have I ever once displayed TRUE balance?_

_W-what!?_

_Perception is the greatest weapon of all. Humanity was forged through its lens as were the Gods, Devils, Titans and even those borne of Anti. How do YOU perceive yourself in the end?_

_I ..._

_One day you will understand who you truly are on your own, no being regardless of their Celestial Rank can ever decide it for you._

_How can you be certain of such a thing?_

_How you ask? Acceptance_

_Acceptance!_

_**/? End/**_

Both Vlad and Natsu struck each other across the face, their attacks remaining fixed onto the other as they dropped to their knees. Both fists slipped away with the pair head butting one another as Vlad began to chuckle.

"I see ... so that's how it is, then."

His chuckles slowly died as he fully collapsed next to Natsu, his form becoming enveloped in a bright golden light before exploding sending golden particles upward into the sky. Natsu looked at the spot Vlad had collapsed and noticed he'd left behind a single earring with a corrupted Red Ruby firmly fixed into it.

Picking it up he placed it into his Requip Space before equipping it onto himself and feeling a strange emptiness from it.

"Ah ... so that's where he got that last scrap of energy from. Thank you ... my ... friend."

With that Natsu too collapsed in a bloody heap unconscious as three shocked figures gazed at his downed form from afar. After several moments the trio moved out and quickly dragged his body away.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Pride Seeks The Ultimate Challenge X**

**Setting Off Toward A Strange New Journey**

_I have learnt much in my short time in this world regarding myself. I know now that my Pride is my greatest strength and weakness and it is time I finally work to push past this weakness. Today we prepare to leave to meet with these dwarves and I find myself rather excited at the prospect._

_Feitan, my rather interesting companion on this journey, isn't as enthusiastic as I however he has had an odd glint in his eye since Shiro mentioned that the dwarves create many masterworks. I do hope he has no plans to try and steal anything._

"Is everyone ready to go," Sora asked cheerfully earning mostly grunts in response. "Come on guys let's see some enthusiasm!"

"Sleepy," Shiro muttered tiredly from her place next to Sora.

"Why are we leaving at the crack of dawn," Feitan growled. "There's literally no reason we couldn't have left a few hours from now!"

"Isn't it obvious guys?"

"No."

"Because we have all the daylight we need right here," Sora grinned as he pointed to Escanor who merely shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid that isn't how my powers work Sora."

"B-but you said that you had the power of the Sun!?"

"I do however it is taking all of that power to remain in this form during the dark hours; normally I would revert to a rather pitiful form."

"Well I for one have no issues with leaving right now," Jibril chirped as she lazily fluttered into the group. "Honestly there is no better way to start an adventure than to start it early!"

"Whoever said that can go die," Feitan growled as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "Let's just go before I call it quits on this shit."

As Escanor watched the group begin to depart he couldn't help but hold back a grin. Truly he had enjoyed his rather strange time with these people and it appeared that he would remain he for some time to come. Inwardly he wondered what Meliodas thought of his absence but soon discarded the thoughts as he focused on the road ahead.

Indeed for Escanor had a new trial, a trial that would pit him against his very existence and he would come out on top as always. After all his fellow Sins would expect no less of him and he couldn't dare return without making some form of improvement!

"Oi Escanor," Feitan said cutting him off from his musing.

"Hmm?"

"For what its worth you're doing good."

"Am I? Thank you for the praise my friend!"

"Yeah yeah but you've still got a ways to go so don't get big headed just because I said you're doing something right."

"I promise you I shall not become a burden!"

"Hn."

As Feitan began to walk after the group with Escanor bringing up the rear they were unaware of two beings watching the pair depart.

"Do you really think he can do it?"

"I think he can, we are after all using his own Pride to beat his Pride. If anyone was capable of that it would be Escanor!"

"You're so silly sometimes Lucifer!"

"And you are still a brat Tet," Lucifer replied with a grin. "Either way though thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem! Honestly it's nice to watch something interesting happen here for a change and those two are highly unpredictable!"

Lucifer merely chuckled in response as he opened a portal before turning back to face the God.

"I'm going to be busy for the next few days so if you need something come find me in Equilibrius."

"Will do," Tet grinned as Lucifer vanished leaving him alone. "Now then what trouble will the two of you find next I wonder ...?"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	54. A Dozen Worst Case Scenarios

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first off just want to let you guys know I'm starting the new Tales Of The Tale Verse because what will follow requires me to reread stuff and at the moment I simply don't have the time so since it is at a point where it could be headed off I'm going to leave it as it is. I have a new thing I'm putting there called Chance Encounters In My Room which if you've played Grand Order you'll know My Room is a place where you can find out more about Servants and stuff who talk to your character about themselves. It will be structured exactly like that though you'll see it when you get to it. Feedback or potential Servants to have featured within it would be great! The first current featured one is Servant Natsu just to give you guys a good idea how its going to be laid out.**

**And again sorry guys it takes me so long to get these out at the moment but I'm just flat out at work and usually come home and die but even so I'm trying to write when I can!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**A Dozen Worst Case Scenarios**

_**/Abigail's POV/**_

The shockwaves had finally ceased, the waves produced possessing enough force to slightly move the Thousand Sunny even with the Gravity Seals holding it firmly in place. The substance that had latched onto the ship had vanished alongside the conclusion of the colossal battle the two sole occupants of the ship had witnessed which meant only one thing.

"There's no way in hell Natsu wasn't involved with that, flashy battles might as well have a picture of his dumb face on them," Liz growled as she dispelled her lance that she had used to pin herself into place lest she be flung overboard. "And yet ..."

"Master Natsu is hurt, what should I do Liz?"

"Why are you asking me, aren't you your own Servant!?"

"Master asked me to stay here and guard the ship with you but now he's out there hurt, it feels like Seilah is fighting someone else really strong and Miss Mordred is halfway across the island so I don't know what to do!"

"You really are dumb aren't you," Liz sighed with a shake of her head as she walked over toward the barely attached plank attached to the dock. "If he didn't order you with a Command Seal then just do what you think is best."

Jumping onto the dock Abby ran over toward the railing and looked at the pinkette with wide eyes.

"M-Miss Liz!"

"Sorry to just up and run but I've got some business to settle here, personal business. I was thinking quite a bit as we waited for those shockwaves to die down and-and I think I've decided what I'm gonna do now."

"W-wait," Abby gasped as she went to jump off of the ship only to pause. "What are you going to do!?"

"My mind is my own again now that Uncle Vlad has been defeated," Elizabeth replied with her entire demeanour shifting into a much more serious one than her laid back and carefree one she'd had up until that point. "There are powerful Servants on this island Abigail and two of them ... are my fault."

"How?"

"I don't have time to explain it but I'm going to confront them and their Master," Liz replied with grit teeth. "They cast me out like trash because I wouldn't submit to that bastard Moria! The Master I wholly expected it from but from those two ...!"

Liz spun around on her heel and resummoned her lance and pointed it toward the half collapsed castle in the distance, her heard lowering for a brief moment before she looked back toward the stunned Abigail.

"If I'm right then I know where Natsu will be taken-."

"TAKEN!"

"Uncle Vlad was Moria's ultimate trump card against anyone more powerful than himself, he wouldn't have sent out Uncle Vlad this early without some kind of ulterior motive. No, Moria likely already has exactly what he wants now so we need to help Natsu get back on his feet immediately!"

"I don't understand Miss Liz, what does Gekko Moria have that surpasses Count Dracula himself?"

"The shadow of Natsu Dragneel."

_**/Luffy And Robin's POV/**_

"Do ya think they've finally stopped," Luffy asked in a surprisingly shaky voice.

"I-I believe so," Robin replied quietly as her eyes moved to look at the outline of Luffy's form in the darkness. "We should be alright to proceed further now."

Crossing her arms together the darkness was peeled away as a giant necrotic hand was raised up from the ground before shattering into countless wilted leaves. The pair both rose to their feet only to gape at the carnage surrounding them.

"We'd have been crushed if I hadn't given us that shelter ..."

"I can't believe how strong Natsu is, and that other guy too! Robin, do you know who that guy was?"

"Only that Natsu seems to know him," Robin replied with a shake of her head. "I see now why Natsu told us to run."

"We should go see if the others are alright, not all of them have super strong Demon powers like yours to protect them," Luffy said with a slight grin prompting Robin to blush in embarrassment. "I'm serious Robin you totally saved my ass from being flattened!"

"I think you underestimate your own abilities and level of endurance Luffy," Robin sighed with a tired smile. "However I agree that we should find the others and regroup."

The pair both began to walk through the ruins until they reached the section of the castle that hadn't collapsed. Luffy jumped up first and was about to extend a hand to Robin when the wall behind him exploded and to the shock of both Seilah smashed into the opposing wall.

"S-Seilah!?"

Luffy's shocked call went unheeded as said Demoness merely narrowed her eyes and with a clenched fist wiped away a blood trail coming from her mouth before spitting a glob of it out on the carpet next to her. Ripping herself free right as her opponent landed in the opening of the hole in the wall she rose to her full height as two orbs of Darkness began to form in her palms.

"Luffy we need to find another way to get through the castle, this way is clearly far too dangerous for us as well!"

"B-but Seilah might need our help!?"

"I will deal with this bitch myself," Seilah snarled in what was the most venomous and hate filled tone either Straw Hat had ever heard come from the usually calm and reserved Demoness. "The others are about to walk into a trap so go help them but stay away from my prey!"

"Prey," the other woman parroted before cackling loudly. "Tainted trash such as yourself couldn't even entertain the thought of beating a common whore at her trade let alone contend with royalty such as myself! I shall strip you bare, flay that used rag you refer to as a body before forcing you to prostrate yourself before me as I drain that sullied blood from your veins and serve it to my familiars!"

Both vanished and reappeared in the centre of the hallway, hands locked with one another as their heads smashed together, as a powerful tremor shook the entire area. Luffy immediately jumped away seeing he clearly had no part of that fight and ran back to where Robin had retreated.

"What the hell is going on with Seilah!?"

"I'm not sure, Sister Seilah has always been so gentle and kind I-I didn't even think she could get angry!"

"Well as much as I wanna see Seilah kick that mean woman's ass we still have our other friends to help!"

"R-right," Robin replied as the pair began to run toward another opening in the castle though her eyes never once left the sight of the two powerful beings struggling against one another equally.

"Come on Robin!"

Shaking her head Robin leapt into action as the pair punched a larger hole into the wall before taking off down a side corridor as the immense pressure began to fade ever so slightly.

'_Could I become that powerful now as a Demon of Etherious?'_

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"God damn it this entire island is a fucking warzone," Mordred hissed as she fired off another aerial slash attack that ripped apart a wave of undead. "What the hell are Master and Seilah doing!?"

"I-I know this sounds selfish but I'm glad I'm fighting these guys and not whatever they're fighting!"

"Yeah look I'm gonna let that one slide this time round but don't think you're getting out of why we charged on ahead!"

"Of course not!"

"Good," Mordred grinned as she spun around on the spot just in time to deflect a set of knives infused with an all too familiar element. "Shit ..."

"Wh-what the hell was that!?"

"Fosfosfosfos! I must say I am rather surprised to see two lively specimens carve such a destructive path just to see me!"

Chopper froze as Mordred pointed her blade toward the darker section of the corridor as their target emerged with an ear to ear grin.

_One Of The Mysterious Four_

_Member Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former World Renowned Doctor_

_Doctor Hogback_

"It's you," Chopper gasped before clenching his fists. "I-I'm not gonna let you get away with what you're doing here any longer!"

"Ho? Brave words for a rather simple beast such as yourself," Hogback replied with a grin as Mordred made to charge only for more blades to come flying out from the darkness forcing her backward instead. "Now wait just a moment there little brat I'm not done speaking yet."

"We don't give a shit what you've got to say Hogback," Mordred growled in response. "You think playing with the dead is perfectly ok so that already means your life is forfeit!"

"Fosfosfosfos! My life is forfeit you say," Hogback repeated as his grin seemed to only widen, a familiar glowing symbol appearing on his right hand as a strange light green hue began to emanate from his upper body. "I think you'll find that happened a LONG time ago little brat."

"Stay back Chopper," Mordred growled as she slowly moved to stand in front of the stunned reindeer. "He's a Master!"

""Fosfosfos! Oh yes indeed I am a Master and to a most ironic set of Servants!"

"You have more than one!?"

"Master Moria has been most busy preparing us for our foray back into the New World so naturally when Servants began to appear across the land we knew we needed as many strong ones as we could find! Fortunately for me the two in my possession whilst nowhere near as powerful as Master Moria's Archer are still more than enough to destroy the two of you!"

Mordred instantly raised her blade to defend Chopper as a bolt of lightning smashed through several sets of walls in order to strike him. The attack was deflected off toward Hogback who simply grinned as the bolt was again redirected back through the wall from whence it came as a loud clanging sound resounded through the smoke.

"_**Uh ...**_"

"No," Mordred whispered, her grip on Clarent tightening to the point that her entire body began to shake. "Not you ..."

Another loud banging sound followed the emergence of a massive mace that cracked the ground in front of the hole, lightning surging from its base as a figure clad in white stumbled forward.

"A ... girl," Chopper asked confused only to look at Mordred's utterly horrified expression in shock. "O-oi Mordred-?"

The girl in question looked up, her posture shifting to that of shock as she took a slight step backward whilst shaking her head frantically, a low groaning sound quickly accompanying her reaction as Hogback's smirk vanished.

"You WILL fight her or else I'll strip you of what little free will you have left!"

"_**Uh!**_"

"That's right," Hogback said as his grin returned full force. "You know I won't hesitate to do it!"

"How dare you ..."

"Mordred?"

"How DARE YOU," Mordred roared as raw power exploded from her form firing out large concentrated bursts of flame and lightning in all directions.

"Fosfosfosfos! Oh my, it seems you care for this failed zombie somewhat!"

"Failed zombie ... SHE'S NOT A FAILURE, SHE'S PERFECTLY FINE THE WAY SHE IS!"

"_**U-uh ...**_"

"I-I'm so sorry about this but don't worry Natsu is my Master and he'll free you just like he did for Hessian Lobo, just you wait!"

The girl looked up sharply the moment Natsu's name was mentioned, a reaction Hogback clearly didn't like as he raised his right fist upward which seemed to cow her back into her submissive state.

"There is no hope for this failure just like there is no hope for the two of you," Hogback hissed as the girl suddenly began walking toward them, dragging her mace along the ground as she went. "KILL THEM, BERSERKER!"

_The First True Homunculus_

_The Lonely Wandering Bride_

_The Berserker Of Black_

_Frankenstein's Monster (Berserker)_

_Bounty – 290,000,000 Berries_

"Fran," Mordred called out with a shaky voice. "Please don't hold this against me!"

"_**Uh,**_" was the girl's only response though a small understanding smile could be seen faintly peeking out from beyond her covered veil.

"I-I may not know the story between those two but it's all the more reason to justify why I have to defeat you Hogback," Chopper growled as he moved to take several steps forward only for the blades to fire out from the darkness and impale themselves at his feet.

"Sacrifices must be made in the name of research little reindeer brat and the two of you will soon serve me as willing test subjects! I know full well alone I stand no chance but my other Servant all but assures me victory!"

"You're talking about the bastard who keeps hurling those Holy blades from the shadows aren't you," Mordred growled in response as Hogback cackled with sadistic glee.

"_**Uh,**_" Fran growled whilst shaking her head furiously, slamming her mace into the ground repeatedly in order to convey her obvious response to the deteriorating situation.

_I will fight Saber, keep that monster out of it!_

"Who said you had any say in the matter Berserker! In order to assure Master Moria victory and my own survival I shall do whatever I want against this trash!"

"_**UH!**_"

"Did your pathetic creator forget to install a brain into that frail, pathetic form of yours," Hogback sneered as Fran suddenly froze in place as her own lightning seemed to turn against her, zapping her insides as she collapsed to the ground in a spasming heap.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing to her," Mordred roared as her own power exploded around her. "She's supposed to be your own ally, stop torturing her like that!"

"This THING barely even qualifies as a Servant," Hogback spat as he kicked Fran in the side eliciting a strained growl from Mordred in response. "A failure of a Homunculi that for some reason was given the chance to possibly gain herself a wish from a Holy Grail War! Not even the power of a Holy Grail could fix what a pathetic disaster this broken tool is, not even my own power could!"

"She's not a THING," Mordred snarled as she took another step forward, swinging her blade with enough force to send the blades coming from the darkness flying back at their user. "Like so many of us Heroic Spirits her life wasn't what she deserved and her death was one of tragedy! I won't let you sit there and trample over what little shred of her kind and pure soul she has left Hogback, you're dead!"

"You're welcome to try Servant but I'm over dealing with you," Hogback snapped angrily as he moved away from Fran's still downed form and moved over toward the shadows. "The King Of Vampires might have fallen but he did his job perfectly! With this Servant we still have more than enough power to destroy the likes of you Saber! DESTROY THEM ... ARCHER!"

"I am the Servant of God, messenger of his Divine Justices. I am his instrument forged in the name of his Divine wrath upon all those who dare defy his iron will. I am called upon to cleanse his kingdoms, bringing ash from the flesh of the Demonic hordes who dare stain his Eden; his New Babylon. Praise be to our Lord Father in Heaven and let my Divine blades strike fair and true in his beloved name ... amen."

Before them stood a monster of a man that towered over Mordred. A middle aged man with short spiky gold hair with a rather defining scar on his left cheek grinned as he removed both his hands from his cassock pockets. Said cassock was white with purple trimmings along its edge, light grey pants with a pair of black combat boots and a pair of white gloves with inscriptions neither Mordred nor Chopper could make out across their surface. Around his neck was a silver cross that almost appeared to be gold thanks to the faint glint of light reflecting from its surface as Mordred's eyes moved to meet the green eyes boring into her own form.

"This ... could be a problem," Mordred said quietly to Chopper who had now moved back to her side.

"Why's that?"

"I think I know who this guy is, the resemblance to the guy I've been told about is identical."

"So he told you all about me; that blasted Devil spawn? Good to see Dragneel took him out before I had to abuse me own Independent Action Skill to try it myself!"

_Former Member Of The Iscariot Order_

_Arch Rival To The King Of Vampires_

_The Fabled Hand Of The Lord_

_Alexander Anderson (Archer)_

_Bounty – 840,000,000 Berries_

"You," Anderson growled as he turned his gaze toward Chopper, the light glinting off of his glasses as he seemed to summon two more of his blades from nowhere. "I can smell the taint of the Devil upon your abominable form!"

"Wh-what!?"

"An animal that can speak the tongue of mortal men is the Devil's work, so says the word of the Lord! I shall render swift judgement upon you in his name and burn the taint of your soul from the mortal coil!"

Anderson vanished as a loud screeching sound had both Chopper and Hogback covering their ears, cringing as they moved to identify the source. Mordred had moved just in time to block Anderson from slitting Chopper's throat, one of his blades slowly moving up the flat of her blade as the Archer grinned sadistically.

"One of the Holy Blades of legend, Clarent I believe! That must mean that you are Mordred Pendragon, bastard child of King Arthur and a product of the Devilry of Morgana Le Fay!"

"Who my parents are doesn't matter," Mordred said through grit teeth as she pushed Anderson back before firing off several swift aerial slash attacks in his direction. "All that matters is that you and I are fighting here and now!"

"HA! You are a fool Mordred Pendragon, far more foolish than your Father ever was," Anderson grinned as he vanished once again in an astonishing display of speed for one so large.

Chopper didn't even have the time to turn to face Mordred instead only finding her being shot out of the window having blocked a powerful strike as the enraged Archer chased after her. Running to the window he was shocked to see Mordred land on her back deliberately, use the force to perform a mid air flip that allowed her to avoid having her head severed, and fire off a single large aerial slash attack that was hurdling right toward his position.

"Damn it Archer I didn't ask you to direct the attacks MY WAY," Hogback roared before looking down at Fran's still downed form. "And what are you doing you useless hunk of scrap!?"

"_**Uh ...**_"

"Pathetic! Kill that thing over there and then destroy Saber!"

Chopper froze as he watched Hogback book it down the hallway, the shaky form of Berserker slowly rising to her feet whilst shaking her head rapidly. In that moment Chopper realized just why Natsu freeing Hessian Lobo back in Enies Lobby was something the trio had celebrated so much.

"You ... you really don't want to do this, do you?"

"_**Uh,**_" Fran replied whilst increasing the shaking of her head as lightning began to surge from her form.

_Please run, I beg of you!_

Turning back around he saw the battle between Mordred and Anderson and took a deep breath. On the count of three he jumped out of the same window and into the chaos below hoping that somehow the perilous scenario they'd found themselves in would be sorted out.

As Berserker charged toward the window and jumped out of it she was unable to hear the footsteps echoing down the hallway, a tattered black coat and a glint of gold the only sign of another person before they faded into the darkness once more.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

When Seilah was created she started off as all beings do, childlike and innocent. A young Seilah was often referred to as a brat by Lady Irene as she caused no end of chaos amidst the beginnings of the Alvarez Empire.

As she entered her teens she became what Lady Irene would refer to as an edgy Seilah, filled to the brim with all the usual teen angst combined with the monstrous power of an experimental Etherious and a touch of horniness that couldn't be satiated because her beloved was still yet to become the great Demon Lord he was always destined to be.

The phase after this as Seilah entered what would be described as her young adulthood, Lady Irene referred to her as a bitch.

Of course like all stages she inevitably blossomed into the calm and collected flower everyone bore witness to these days. Years of having her more vulgar side smashed out by Irene's less than gentle hand had formed her into the perfect lady, albeit with one ever so slight exception.

From birth Seilah loved her Master; it was how Lord Zeref and Lord Ahnkseram programmed her. She was to be his in every last conceivable way possible, designed to quite literally match him ... complete him. Therefore it only made sense that over time and exposure with her beloved Master she would continue to evolve to suit him, a foreseen effect by the legendary Dark Mages.

In addition to this little titbit was the fact that again Seilah was entirely devoted to her Master, her being yearned to be his beyond even eternity itself. However the largest, greatest sore point for her was what she was forced to do in order to ensure her Master would ultimately reach the point where he would dominate all other Etherious and rise to become the true Demon Lord E.N.D.

Forced to submit herself to Tartaros in mind, soul ... and body.

The thought that her beloved Master wasn't her first was the one sore point the Demoness had. You could call her any name under the sun, belittle her performance in anything from battle to the everyday mundane or even threaten her and she would remain composed without issue.

When the topic of sex and her loyalty is brought into question however it brings up the one singular sore spot the Demoness had. The one thing that, even despite her Master assuring her he'd understood and that there was nothing to forgive, she personally could never forgive herself for.

Well if you insult that then it opens up the veritable floodgates then doesn't it?

Locked away within her were all the emotions she masked out in the open as she maintained her mask of indifference. Her rage at not only Tartaros but the sheer act itself was like a raging fire comparable to those her Master could produce and it often spent long burning silently within her.

And unfortunately Carmilla had decided to unleash that fire upon herself.

"RAAAAARGH!"

"Foolish," Carmilla sneered as she narrowly dodged a wave of darkness that sliced open a rather large fissure into the ground below them. "Your attacks lack direction, a natural thing for common trash such as yourself-!"

"SHUT UP," Seilah roared as Carmilla just barely managed to raise her weapon in time to block, still being sent flying into the ruins of the castle regardless as the entire section began to collapse on top of her.

With a deep sigh Seilah moved to massage her temples as she felt the not so subtle beginnings of a headache beginning to form. It wasn't all that surprising since she usually always had one after losing her temper.

"Stupid, shameless, scarlet faced bloodsucking bitch ... thinks she can accuse me of being so shameless as she parades around in such revealing clothing."

"Sounds like someone has serious insecurities regarding their body now doesn't it?"

"I have nothing to be insecure about," Seilah replied bluntly as Carmilla tossed aside large chunks of concrete as if it were no heavier than a ball of paper. "There is only one opinion that ultimately matters and he approves of it."

"Perhaps he does," Carmilla responded with a sadistic smirk that showed off her elongated fangs. "However as we both know Natsu would of course take pity on anyone of ... lesser quality in order to avoid scarring their feeble emotions."

"You really don't like me do you?"

Carmilla was about to continue her taunting but paused at Seilah's rather blunt question, not having expected it out of the sizeable amount anyone could have easily come up with by this point.

"What of it?"

"Did I perhaps wrong you in the future? Did it involve my Master in some way?"

Clenching her fists as she barred her teeth toward Seilah, Carmilla dispelled her weapon indicating that she was now prepared to fight Seilah bare handed. To most it would seem like utter suicide since Seilah, whilst not as physically powerful as Natsu, could still outperform the majority of mortals and could even compete against some Gods and Devils.

"I think it is your turn to SHUT UP!"

The words had barely left Carmilla's lips as Seilah felt herself lurching forward, a fist firmly entrenched in her gut as the wind was literally knocked out of her. A second blow struck the back of her head, smashing her face into the ground only for a brutal kick to its side to send her skidding along the ground as multiple wounds made themselves known across her body.

'_How-.'_

Focusing her Aura solely into her eyes Seilah was shocked to see the speed at which Carmilla had begun moving. The blood that she had been using before seemed to be entering her skin as she moved indicating that what she was experiencing was some kind of enhanced form Carmilla could undertake.

A kick to her right side sent her flying once again however this time Seilah was able to right herself just before Carmilla could land another to her back. Mid flight she flipped around and, with Darkness coating her left leg, spun around and aimed to kick the Vampiress in the face only to find her gone.

"You are adapting quickly however it will not be enough!"

A blow to her own face sent Seilah crashing into the collapsed section of the castle she'd sent Carmilla into earlier with blood now streaming down her face from her broken nose. Gritting her teeth as she wiped the blood away Seilah rose to a kneeling position and looked over at the smug Carmilla who was inspecting her nails in an aloof manner.

'_How can this be ... she's just a Servant! How has she managed to gain this much power? Enough power to eclipse my own gifted to me by Lord Zeref himself!'_

Granted, Seilah hadn't had a chance to try and enter any of her forms yet however from the force behind the blows and the speed at which her foe moved she already knew she was outclassed. Speed on the level of Carmilla's was closer to her Master, a power level she would never likely achieve without decades of vigorous training and aid from said Master.

"I find myself growing bored with you, whore. Time I eliminated you and moved to destroy the other whore who is obviously clinging to Natsu like a lost puppy!"

"No ... I won't let you go after Robin to get to Master, I won't allow it!"

"You think you have a say little brat," Carmilla cackled as she began to advance toward her. "A King of Natsu's stature must not be weighed down by such ... waste."

Vanishing from Seilah's line of sight she felt her entire body sustain grievous damage from all directions, her form jerking wildly around as blood began to splatter the entire area and large gashes beginning to appear across her now mostly exposed form.

"Like I said," Carmilla huffed, ceasing her attack to appear before Seilah who collapsed face first onto the ground. "Such waste is unbefitting of a true King. This shall be your final reward for your service!"

Despite her mostly unconscious state Seilah could still feel the rumblings beneath the surface as Carmilla's power spiked drastically. The Vampiress was going to finish her off with her Noble Phantasm and she couldn't even move so much as an inch to try and save herself.

'_I see ... so that's how it is.'_

"Prepare yourself for the end," Carmilla said softly as a loud screeching sound overtook her senses and she felt herself being scooped up into something undoubtedly cold. "No girl who enters this shall ever leave alive!"

'_I'm sorry Master but ... I have failed you.'_

"**Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Phantom Maiden!**"

Ripped back to full consciousness Seilah felt thousands of spikes impale her body from all directions as her blood began to drain down toward a sizeable cup at the bottom. Her form quickly grew pale as the spikes seemed to twist and grind into her flesh before her gaze began to lose its light.

'_It was ... a good life.'_

Darkness overtook Seilah however there was one small light that remained and despite her resignation to her situation she decided to try and see what it was. She wasn't sure why she decided it however upon later reflection she didn't regret it.

_**/?/**_

"Is this truly how you wish to die?"

"H-how-!?"

"Come now Seilah, Irene taught you better than this did she not? You know you are one of the first creations and hold such untapped power and potential just like Natsu does. So why, why hold back?"

"I-I don't know of this power you speak of!"

"But you do Seilah for you have wielded its like once before."

"You mean ... The Gentle Darkness?"

"It gave Madara a run for his money for the brief time you were able to use it did it not?"

"But I don't know how to access it let alone wield its power properly!"

"I thought you were smart Seilah, remember what I taught you about Darkness?"

"That there was a True Darkness that hadn't been utilized upon our home world for centuries? That it was, in essence, the final terror all mortals would inevitably bear witness to?"

"Precisely! Though you have forgotten all the details from your fight with Madara there is one important point that should be made perfectly clear ..."

"What's that?"

"That through our work YOU are its new host and will ultimately become an Arch Demon in your own right. Who better to serve Natsu than the ultimate shadow?"

"I-I have that much potential ...?"

"It will affect you Seilah, physically and perhaps even mentally you will change however you will always be you. Which in turn brings you to a crossroads ..."

Next to ##### appeared an altered version of herself, one that made her look like nothing more than a child in comparison. Dark skin, long flowing black hair that almost appeared to be part of the black background. Razor sharp teeth grinned in her direction as the eyes of the alternate version of her went from a deep black to Blood Red as she watched her own form trace a finger over various scars on her exposed body.

"Of course you won't be entirely alone should you choose to transition into this form Seilah for the one who aided you last time will be there to teach you everything you need to know."

"_**You know the choice is clear, my vessel,**_" a semi disembodied voice purred as she moved Seilah's other form closer to her original. "_**We were born to serve Lord Zeref's Brother in all things, death must not claim us. With this power no longer will you ever need to rely on our Master's power, we will become a Demon Lord in our own right!**_"

"But not as strong as our Master ..."

The other Seilah's almost maniacal grin vanished and in its place was a rather small one of understanding as she traced a single finger across the currently real Seilah's bloodied one.

"_**We will never reach his level of power, he is a Hybrid. His ability to grow stronger far eclipses that of the Gods and Devils however that does not mean we will be useless or burdens to his cause. Our role is not to fight his battles Seilah but to lend aid, assist our Lord in any way he deems fit.**_"

"You have a point," Seilah conceded softly as she met the glowing eyes of The Gentle Darkness as she studied all the minute differences in the face of her other self. "To deny the chance to be at Master's side would be foolishness but ..."

"You are afraid?"

"_**You fear I will ultimately corrupt you, don't you? You fear I will turn you into an enemy our Master and force him to fight one of his precious loves.**_"

"Do not fear it Seilah, The Gentle Darkness isn't the same as The Darkness you knew back on Earthland. Have I ever lied to you Seilah?"

"No," Seilah replied as the entire area violently distorted causing the looks on both those opposite her to become grim. "We don't have much time left Seilah, I have done what I could to keep you alive so we could try and break this to you gently however your life is about to end for real."

"_**You must decide Seilah,**_" The Gentle Darkness sighed as she took Seilah's hand into her own. "_**Allow me to help you just as Lord E.N.D once helped Lord Natsu! Don't let us fade when our Lord needs us!**_"

"I ..."

Looking over at the other figure who sent her that all too familiar smile was enough to convince her as her memory flashed back to her childhood, of better times before the constant war and strife she'd so often found herself in.

"I accept."

"_**Then let us truly accept our merging Seilah,**_" The Gentle Darkness said as she cupped Seilah's cheeks with her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "_**Together we shall grow beyond Etherious and into what Lord Zeref always intended for us to be.**_"

"And what was that," Seilah asked as the light that illuminated the few within the black began to fade, the other figure simply smiling as he mouthed the reply.

_Whole_

As Seilah felt her entire being seemingly die her mind instead focused on the answer. Wasn't she already whole? Why has she never felt empty before aside from when her Master wasn't present?

"_**Answers we shall discover together,**_" was the reply as the other form of herself that The Gentle Darkness held began to break down, the black particles of which moved onto her true form before she again lost consciousness.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room I**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Initial Summoning:**

"Hm? Well I guess it worked ... OH, sorry I didn't even notice you there! Guess you're my Master eh? Servant ... well you've got my stats so let's not spoil too much eh! Happy to help kick the shit out of Solomon with you so let's get to it, Master!"

**Dialogue 1:**

"You know I'm honestly surprised Chaldea is still here after my death, could've sworn I heard some of those old relics at the Clock Tower talking about trying to take it for themselves."

"Apparently the Animusphere name kept them away," Ritsuka replied with a strained smile."

"I can already tell that isn't the full reason."

"Ok so maybe they feared you'd manifest yourself in revenge for anything they'd do to Chaldea and her staff."

"That's the Clock Tower I know," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Bunch of weak old relics. So glad Zel bullies them."

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Mash Kyrielight – Shielder)**

"..."

"Are you alright Natsu?"

"..."

"You've been staring at Mash from across the cafeteria all morning I'm starting to get a little concerned ..."

"Tell me something."

"Huh?"

"Is she ... happy?"

"Well I mean she's as cheerful as she can be considering we're all that remains of humanity but-."

"Protect her."

"N-Natsu, what brought this o-?"

"JUST ... look after her."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Erza Scarlett – Any Class)**

"So that's your first Wife Natsu?"

"Yeah," Natsu smiled softly as he watched her taking her tenth slice of cake from EMIYA.

"If she's your Wife then why aren't the two of you all ... y'know?"

"What? Lovey dovey with each other?"

"Y-yeah ..."

"Well aside from the fact that all of creation is on the brink and we have our jobs to do Erza and I aren't exactly a bunch of horny teenagers. Sure we often find time for one another but we both know we're nothing more than Servants, destined to return to the Throne once all this is over."

"So ... you still love her then?"

"She gave me her heart and I broke it once," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "But I still do love her and the time we shared together. Plus our child is pretty awesome too!"

"So-?"

"Enough, I'm not talking about this anymore," Natsu coughed before walking away. "Talk to Erza if you want the full story."

**Dialogue 4: If you have Zeref Dragneel – Any Class)**

"Leave me alone Zeref!"

"But Natsu I cannot do that, not when we have so much bonding time to catch up on," Zeref whined as he tried to drag Natsu out of Master's room.

"Master tell Zeref to leave me alone!"

"What are you doing to Natsu?"

"Nothing more than a bit of sibling bonding Master," Zeref replied with a sly grin.

"He's being all clingy Master!"

"But Natsu I just want to show you some Brotherly love-!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! ARGH I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN YOU WERE A VOICE DAMN IT!"

"N-no ... I've been ... REJECTED," Zeref cried before fleeing the room in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Oh great ..."

"What's wrong now Natsu?"

"I'm gonna get torn a new one later for that ..."

"By who?"

"Don't worry about it."

**Dialogue 5: (If you have Minamoto No Raikou – Berserker)**

"Ah ... so you've been tending to Master I see."

"Raikou? Did you need me for something?"

"Is it so wrong for the Mother to seek out the Father," Raikou asked gently as she sat down and laid her head on his left shoulder. "You know as well as I that tending to so many children is a rather tiring endeavour."

"You always call me the Father Raikou," Natsu sighed though he made no move to remove Raikou from his person. "All I'm doing is looking after everyone as I always do."

"Yes I am aware but that is all too similar to being a Father isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know because I'm a pretty bad example-."

"Oh hush," Raikou replied as she lightly slapped the back of his head before moving up to nuzzle his cheek with her own. "You always did the best you could for your children and even now you fight to save them from incineration."

"Mhm."

"Of course good Fathers are often rewarded for their work," Raikou whispered prompting Natsu to go stiff as a board as he felt one of Raikou's arms slither around his waist. "And if I'm honest ... Mommy wants to get her own personal time with Daddy."

"U-uh ... could you two like go do that somewhere else," Ritsuka squeaked snapping the pair out of their little bubble as Raikou began to tear up.

"Oh goodness I-I almost exposed my little one to such indecency!"

"Come on Raikou don't cry!"

**Dialogue 6: (If you have Merlin – Caster)**

"Look I'm not apologizing!"

"You will!"

"Nope."

"Damn it Natsu!"

"Damn it Merlin!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry I was just copying you because y'know, you're annoying."

"I hate you."

"Stop whining."

"I didn't want to leave my tower Natsu, not yet anyway!"

"Oh woe is me! I, Merlin, a mage capable of becoming the Grand Caster is being forced to do some actual work!"

"You really are annoying!"

"Oh yeah well I have your one weakness Merlin so if you don't do what Master says I'll-!"

"N-no! You wouldn't!"

"Are you going to cooperate?"

"I don't want to-!"

"Alright you asked for it! Get em Fou!"

"_**FOUUUUDIEMERLINFOUUU!**_"

"AAAAARRRGH!"

"Was that really necessary Natsu?"

"Oh yeah," Natsu replied with a shrug. "Merlin is lazy by nature so he always requires a little motivation. Fou will sort him out well enough just give it half an hour or so."

**Dialogue 7: (If you have Kaguya Otsutsuki – Foreigner)**

"Shouldnt the two of you be trying to kill each other right now?"

"Why would we do that," Kaguya replied confusedly. "Are we not allies?"

"W-well yes but-!"

"He's talking about the time we fought to the death in the Elemental Nations and why we aren't attacking each other on sight."

"Oh ..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why aren't the two of you fighting?"

"Well Ritsuka there is a long story behind that," Natsu began. "It all began just after Kaguya was first summoned and-!"

"Iputthemintoatrainingsimulationtheyfoughtfortwodaysbeforefuckinglikeanimalsforasolidweek!"

"ROMANI," Natsu roared, vanishing from the room as he moved to chase down the rapidly fleeing, and laughing, Acting Director.

"K-K-Kaguya ... is that true!?"

Ritsuka almost fainted when a faint tinge of pink entered the cheeks of the Goddess before she promptly opened up a thin line in the air and vanished.

**Dialogue 8: (If you have Scathach – Any Class)**

"You seem rather cheerful today Natsu?"

"Yep."

"Why is that?"

"Well you did summon Scathach so need I say more?"

"OH! That's right I totally forgot that Miss Scathach was-!"

"Natsu!"

"Yes Dear?"

"I require your assistance on a mission of most import!"

"A mission? Where exactly is this mission taking place?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Ritsuka looked between the pair and blushed at the insinuation as Scathach continued to speak.

"That newly summoned Cu Alter thinks he can pick fights with the other Cu's around here so I demand you flog him until he learns the error of his ways! Also I demand you accompany me to the cafeteria afterward!"

"I don't understand," Ritsuka sighed as he watched the pair leave.

**Dialogue 9: (If you have Cynthia Dragneel – Arbitrator)**

"Yeah that's my girl," Natsu laughed as he watched Cynthia leave the room. "Only my kid could end up in an unheard of Class. Mind you once she mentioned that she was an Arbitrator Class Servant I got chucked in there too, so did King Hassan funnily enough."

"You seem different again Natsu now that Cynthia is here."

"Well I've got to act the part of the not retarded Dad now don't I!"

"..."

"For real though she took care of me alongside her Brother for a long time. Both watched me as I wasted away without any hope of a cure so the least I can do is dote on her a little. I think she understands that though she's too prideful to admit it."

"Do you think she's scared to lose you again?"

"She won't."

"But-!"

"Trust me Ritsuka," Natsu said in a darker tone as he leant forward in his chair, his gaze looking beyond his Master as if looking at something else entirely. "I'm not going anywhere until I've seen this thing through to the end ..."

**Dialogue 10: (After Clearing Camelot)**

"You look worn Master."

"That obvious?"

"We are on the verge of royally pissing off Solomon you know, he will flex his hand once we take the final Holy Grail and many will die."

"There has to be a way to stop him though! You're strong, Gilgamesh is too! W-we also have Lancer Arthuria and Altera and-!"

"ENOUGH! The fate of all rests upon your shoulders Master so do not deny the inevitability of that which you ultimately must face!"

"What, like you did!?"

"Ritsuka!"

"D-Doctor!"

"I understand that what you endured within the Camelot Singularity was harsh and what is to come will be even more so but don't insult Natsu's life choices! If it weren't for him then it is highly likely Solomon would've won already, his sacrifice bought all of us precious time!"

"..."

"I do not blame you for lashing out Ritsuka," Natsu sighed as he moved past the Doctor, ignoring the pleading look from his Master to return. "But I never truly had peace in my life, brief moments perhaps but forever fleeting. I was a founder of Chaldea because I KNEW my own strength would ultimately not be enough to defeat Solomon and in time you will come to see that."

"W-wait-!"

"Let him go Ritsuka," Romani sighed. "Let things cool down a little."

"I ..."

**Dialogue 11: (After Clearing Babylonia)**

"Do you understand now, Ritsuka?"

"How ..."

"Solomon is stronger than even her Ritsuka, the Primordial Mother was nothing more than one of his pawns. All the scenarios you have endured are all by his design and in the end you will either sever the strings ... or succumb fully."

"But you, King Hassan and Gilgamesh were able to kill Beast II so why can't you-!?"

"Solomon is an entirely different beast to tackle Ritsuka, he has Eight of the Ten Rings Of Solomon and control over the Grand Temple Of Time. By my own power I keep his gaze over Chaldea obscured however as you shall soon learn ... it wanes."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered why I can do as I please around here like Da Vinci? Why all the Servants listen to me if I explicitly order them to do something?"

"I always thought that it was because you were just a really well respected mediator?"

"HA! I punched more than I talked in life," Natsu laughed bitterly before rising to his feet. "Before we endure the final battle I want you to see the darkest secret I've hidden from both yourself and Mash about Chaldea."

"Secret?"

"Come."

**Likes:**

"What do I like? Well I'd have to say I like being able to relax with my girls, I also love my children too and would obliterate a star system if they asked me to. Um ... oh yeah and I really do like messing with Lorelei with Zel!"

**Dislikes:**

"What a shitty topic ... but since you asked I'll oblige you. I hate rapists, people who abuse kids, traitors, optimists and feasts with no meat!"

"You hate optimists?"

"Looking at something as if there will always be a light at the end of the rainbow is foolish," Natsu replied coldly. "In the real world not everything will work out and it is high time people came to accept that."

"Uh ..."

"Don't ask."

**Wish For The Holy Grail:**

"What would I wish for? Honestly I'd wish I'd gotten to spend more time with my kids in a healthy state rather than being a sick old cripple. Wasn't fair on them."

"So you wouldn't wish for a new life?"

"Why? I had my time, lived way longer than I honestly had any right to. Don't get me wrong if I did somehow come back alive tomorrow I wouldn't complain but as things stand I'm content for the most part."

**Master's Birthday:**

"Oi Master I heard it's your birthday today! Haven't celebrated mine in centuries so lets go have one together, I'll get EMIYA and Boudica to whip up the best cake you've ever had and we'll share it with everyone!"

"I-I don't know Natsu ... it'll be embarrassing."

"Ah come on Ritsuka! What's life without a bit of embarrassment eh so come on and have some fun!"

**Bond 1:**

"HAHAHAHA! Man you're funny! Eh ... why are you looking so down in the dumps? Oh I get it you thought I was laughing about being your friend didn't you!? I laughed because I thought we were already friends!"

"R-really!"

"Of course! You don't go saving the world with your enemy now do you?"

**Bond 2: **

"I'm surprised you wanted to just hang out with me all day Master, I'm not all that hip anymore."

"I wanted to hang out because you're you."

"Really? Well then ... guess I've still got the charm eh!"

"Shut up ..."

**Bond 3: (Male Ritsuka)**

"So listen I heard that your eighteenth is coming up soon Ritsuka and ... well I wanted to be the one to ... share your first drink with."

"Are you ... are you embarrassed?"

"Look I'm not all that good at this kind of thing alright! I'm good at punching shit or being a ladies' man but with other dudes it's like ... what's the word-?"

"Awkward?"

"That'll do. Look I really have come to like you Ritsuka and I'm honestly not just looking at you as the Master Of Chaldea anymore I-!"

"Go on ..."

"Conversation over."

"Aww come on!"

"Nope I'm out!"

**Bond 3: (Female Ritsuka)**

"You seem awfully clingy lately Ritsuka?"

"Am I?"

"Something wrong?"

"N-no it's just that I've been worried about you ..."

"Worried about me? Why?"

"Y-you always take such brutal hits from enemies because I'm too useless to get out of their line of fire in time! I'm worried that one day you'll take a hit that'll-!"

"Hey," Natsu said softly as he spun around and cupped Ritsuka's cheek gently. "I'm not going anywhere, you know I'm strong enough to take the hits."

"B-but because of me you-!"

"I would take all the hits and more if it meant you didn't need to endure more of these," Natsu sighed as he traced his own finger across the scars marring the girl's cheek until he reached the base of her neck. "Seeing you hurt Ritsuka hurts me more ... trust me on that."

Ritsuka blushed and looked away before bolting out of the door leaving Natsu with little more than a raised eyebrow in response.

"I see ..."

**Bond 4:**

"I won't fail in protecting you Ritsuka, I refuse to lose you to Solomon. The bastard has taken so much from me in my life and to gaze upon such an innocent mortal ..."

"Natsu?"

"If you desire someone or something destroyed Ritsuka don't hesitate to ask."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

**Bond 5: (Male Ritsuka)**

"I think it's time I said this to your face Ritsuka because I'm not one for beating round the bush. I don't see you as a mere Master anymore."

"Wait what," Ritsuka gasped. "Have I done something wrong!?"

"No, no you've done everything right and more," Natsu smiled as he ruffled the young man's hair. "I know your family cast you out Ritsuka and you believe yourself inferior but I want you to know this."

Moving his hand from the top of the young man's head to the back of it he pulled him in for a hug, shocking the young Magus who simply remained within his grasp wide eyed.

"I would be proud if YOU were one of my children, Ritsuka."

"I-I-I-!"

"Shh. You don't need to say anything, not in this moment. Just embrace it."

**Bond 5: (Female Ritsuka)**

R-Ritsuka I'm flattered but-!"

"Y-you don't like it," the girl asked shyly as she twirled around in her recently crafted lingere that left little to the imagination.

"W-well it isn't that I don't its just that ... are you sure? You know I sleep with lots of women right?"

"Only those who you love though ..."

"Ritsuka ..."

"Am I not attractive enough ... I know I'm not as physically strong as Erza, Scathach, Raikou or-!"

"Ritsuka," Natsu sighed as he moved over and pulled the girl in for a hug. "You are beautiful it's just that I don't want you to think you need to do things like this to turn my head. I appreciate you'd be willing to go so far but I don't want you to rush into something you aren't emotionally prepared for."

"B-but would you ..."

"Well I won't lie that you have definitely caught my eye however I've been keeping my distance because of all the shit we've been dealing with so-mphf!"

Taking Natsu's lips into her own Ritsuka moaned rather cutely before abruptly cutting it off, a small trail of saliva linking the pair as she licked her lips and her usually cheerful and innocent gaze became that of a predator.

"Good. From today I expect you to treat me like you treat them."

"R-Ritsuka are you ... jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"You know I always found that pout of yours adorable."

"I hate you!"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	55. The Gentle Darkness Reborn

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Hey look at that I got one out on time for once, nice!**

**Reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – It's at the end of the chapter so I hope you like it!**

**DarkFireCat – Technically that is only partially true. Tiamat fought to the bitter end in order to try and escape Kur but ultimately accepted that they would inevitably win. Grand Assassin had forced mortality upon her, Ereshkigal was buffing everyone within Kur itself whilst nerfing Tiamat herself even further, Merlin was also buffing everyone and being a pain in the ass as usual not to mention Ishtar using her Boat Of Heaven, which by the way can fire planets at things, was slapping her. Then to top it all off the strongest form of Gilgamesh appeared complete with Ea, Mortar Of The Stars which is one of the strongest Noble Phantasms around so she was more or less completely screwed regardless.**

**Yes she was a Primordial Beast but she was a recently awakened one, not only that though but she had been rendered mortal thanks to the Counter Force interfering and sending a Grand Class Servant to stop her. Plus Merlin is also a Grand Caster Class Servant so Tiamat's chances of victory were all but diminished the moment she fell into Kur.**

**Or at least that is my interpretation of events. **

**Le Phoque Blanc – So basically I'm keeping them mostly the same level of power Pre Time Skip with Natsu doing most of the work on purpose. This is so that when the time skip comes around the PTS crew, Monster Trio especially, will be far more powerful than their canon counterparts because they will ultimately come to realize the exact thing you just said.**

**Plus no one in this arc is going to be soloing Moria, I've said this before but I've got a rather unique plan for him that will require pretty much everyone to gang up on him at once. I won't spoil it but it's coming once I've got most of the main lot of Moria's crew dealt with such as Oars, Perona, Ryuma, Hogback and the last remaining Servants plus the two who will appear in this chapter.**

**As for the others getting Servants I don't believe doing that is a particularly good idea mainly because I'm already neglecting some of the current crew in terms of fights and even chapter time in order to ensure the story doesn't get bogged down. I get why you want me to and there will be moments later on in the story where a particular member might gain one temporarily but it won't be a permanent thing.**

**I will say though, pretty sure I've said this before, but Marineford is going to be absolutely massive in scale compared to the canon one and even Impel Down is going to have some serious changes such as Magellan being even stronger as well as appearances from several villains that will be in the time skip. If you've seen all the PTS movies you'll know exactly which ones I'm referring to.**

**Again I've got no problems having PTS Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Brook (you'll see the reason for the latter in a few chapters from now) fighting on par with Servants but pre time skip is basically all set up.**

**Oh and my boy Usopp PTS isn't going to revert to being a coward after Fishman Island so hopefully you, and everyone else, enjoy that change!**

**But yeah enough rambling from me on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Gentle Darkness Reborn**

_**/Thriller Bark – Castle Exterior Eastern Wing/**_

Carmilla watched with sadistic glee as the blood pooled below her Phantom Maiden, relishing its crimson hue as she eagerly stepped closer to retrieve it. Though she wasn't as powerful as her Uncle Vlad destroying the Assistant of Dragneel in such brutal fashion certainly cemented her own position of power, of that she had little doubt.

"Your blood will serve as the perfect catalyst for my ultimate resurrection. So don't feel so down about your sudden defeat and imminent demise because you never stood a chance against one of such noble lineage-."

A brutal clanging sound had Carmilla leap backward in surprise as her eyes darted around her vicinity in an attempt to locate its source. A second, much louder clang, rang out moments after as her eyes slowly moved toward her Phantom Maiden, a Noble Phantasm designed to hold back any female who was unfortunate enough to find themselves within its confines, sporting two massive dents sticking out of its front.

"Impossible ..."

A third dent appeared on its right, specifically the side that kept it sealed, followed by two more as Carmilla began to pour even more power into it in an attempt to contain its sole prisoner.

"H-how are you doing this! Not even the most powerful of Female Servants could ever hope to escape the Phantom Maiden once they find themselves sealed within it so how ... how can lower trash like you fight back!?"

The blood that had been pouring out from the bottom of the Phantom Maiden ceased as a final clang to the side burst open the seal to the Maiden as a swirling appendage of pitch black emerged, wrapping itself around the opening and began wrenching it open.

Carmilla took several steps backward as the rest of the swirling mass emerged in a rapidly reforming form, its body quickly becoming more humanoid as the blood that had pooled below was sucked back up into it.

"What ... are you?"

The pitch black shroud slowly faded away to reveal an extremely tall, dark skinned woman with piercing Crimson Red eyes, razor sharp teeth pointed ears. The woman was clothed in nothing more than an all too small kimono, the only sign of who the being before her now was with it barely going down past her thighs.

"So ... this is the new me?"

The voice of the woman before her was all the evidence Carmilla needed to know who it was that stood before her now. Although much deeper than before it was most certainly still Seilah that had emerged from her Phantom Maiden and yet ...

"This cannot be," Carmilla growled as she clenched her fists, her Berserkers Madness taking full hold over her senses. "You should be nothing more than a shrivelled up sack of flesh!"

"Fortunately for me my creator ensured I would one day evolve into the being before you," Seilah replied softly as she slowly began to float out of the Phantom Maiden, her eyes beginning to glow Blood Red as her razor sharp teeth formed into a vicious snarl. "Unfortunately for you it appears that now I have been deemed ready for this ascension and your destruction all but assured!"

Two wings made of the same pitch black substance emerged from Seilah's back, their wingspan well over five metres each as she extended her arms outward, rising even higher into the sky until she could look down upon the entire area.

"You actually thought you could separate me from my Master through death, Vampire? You thought I wouldn't do what was necessary to ensure I would survive and return to his side!?"

"Don't ... go GETTING COCKY," Carmilla roared as the remaining amounts of blood in the area all flooded toward her position, from those underground to even those from other battlefields across the island ship she called all of it to her location in preparation for what would no doubt be a much more brutal fight than before.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

"_**Be prepared Seilah, Carmilla seems to be capable of enhancing her overall power through blood. You no doubt still remember how outclassed you were before we accepted our merging and although we are far more capable do not underestimate her ability to ascend to greater strengths.**_"

"_I can feel the new reserves within me though not a scant trace of Etherious ..._"

"_**That is because you have broken free from the title of a False Demon now Seilah and have become a True Demon Lord much like Lord Natsu once did. The Etherious is nothing more than a weaker variant of our TRUE Demonic powers so it would be wise to ignore the call to utilize it and instead focus on what newfound strength you have gained.**_"

"_These powers are like my old ones but much more advanced,_" Seilah replied as she ran through dozens of potential possibilities and scenarios for her newfound abilities. "_Yes ... perhaps I will try some of these new and improved abilities._"

Looking down at Carmilla who had formed a relative sea of blood beneath her and was rapidly absorbing it Seilah began to growl as her pitch black wings flapped several times before freezing in place.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Pitch Shadow Rain!**"

From Seilah's wings came thousands of large lances of the same substance that smashed into the ground below setting off dozens of explosions that began scattering or eviscerating the pooled blood Carmilla had been drawing from and forcing the Vampiress to cease her absorption, going on the defensive instead.

"Don't get cocky just because you've gone and powered up a little, peasant scum," Carmilla hissed as she vanished and reappeared in the air before Seilah, her fist coated in Aura as she moved to strike the Demoness in the back of the head.

"Foolish. Why do you think I'll let you strike me from behind like before," Seilah replied whilst instinctively ducking and coating her own fist in Devil's Aura, landing a vicious blow to Carmilla's gut that sent the Vampiress flying higher into the sky.

Dispelling the wings, Seilah dashed after Carmilla who recovered from the blow and was already now charging back toward her. Both cocked back their fists and clashed, firing off a large Aura shockwave through the air that sent regular shockwaves down onto the surface below as the pair began exchanging a vicious flurry of blows between one another.

"I don't know what kind of method you used to gain such power but it won't be enough! Even now as we fight the blood within the confines of Thriller Bark aides me, multiplying my battle power constantly! Struggling against your inevitable death is futile!"

"You sound like a broken record," Seilah grunted as she caught one of Carmilla's fists in her right hand, the Vampiress gritting her teeth as she tried to pull it away to no avail. "All talk but no action ... pathetic."

Jerking Carmilla forward Seilah delivered a fierce head butt to her foe before grabbing her face in her left hand. Carmilla tried to strike Seilah anywhere she could however it was clear that the newly reborn Demoness was barely affected by them as the pair suddenly dashed down toward the ground.

"I owe you great pain for what you did to me Carmilla and I am not one to leave my debts unfulfilled. **Elder Devil's Aura: Pitch Shadow Diviner!**"

In Seilah's perspective their speed slowed down as they reached mere metres from the surface, a hand sized blast of pitch black energy being released from the palm holding Carmilla that fired her the rest of the way down. The attack smashed her into the ground as Seilah's own form flickered before joining the sudden explosion of black that rapidly expanded to cover the entire area.

Carmilla on the other hand was in a world of pain as the blast forced her further and further into the earth, her body sustaining burns from the black despite it not generating any heat. She continued to feel debris at her back until she reached an open expanse and fell to what appeared to be a floor, cracking the stone ground with her face as blood splattered across the floor.

It didn't take more than a second for Carmilla to realise that she was back where the fight had first begun, the room once more filled to the brim with blood from the various pipes Moria had set up for her to use.

Scraping herself up off of the ground and into a sitting position she watched as Seilah flickered into existence atop the throne she had made for herself. Eyes narrowed and a vicious grin on her face Seilah placed her head on her curled knee, the mocking all to visible to the Blood Countess who could only scowl in response.

"Go on."

"..."

"Scowl all you like but I'm giving you a chance to give me a proper fight, not that you honestly deserve one," Seilah laughed before leaning back in the throne and placing one leg over her knee in an equally relaxed manner.

"Why would you allow me to strengthen myself?"

"Why? Well I would think that fairly obvious, wouldn't you?"

"You're mocking me ..."

"Partly," Seilah admitted freely as she leant forward, losing some of her relaxed demeanour. "But the truth of it is simply that I can't torture someone who's dead."

"WHAT!"

"This power ... it reminds me of when Master used to lend me his power years ago, the level of strength it propelled me to. Back then though when he would aid me I also had his own memories, instincts and knowledge gifted alongside it which in turn allowed me to utilize it effectively however this power is all my own thus I must discover its abilities and limitations through personal experimentation,"

"Y-you think you can just USE me like some sort of guinea pig, an experiment!?"

"More or less."

Carmilla's growl could be heard across the room which only served to amuse Seilah more until it abruptly was replaced by laughter. Seilah frowned in annoyance, she did not want laughter nor did she believe her foe deserved to perform the act after all she had done to her before she was reborn.

"Fool. Allowing me to absorb as much blood as I please is akin to signing one's own death warrant! Behold," Carmilla cried as the flow of blood into the room suddenly increased drastically, shattering the pipes in the process.

Seilah watched as Carmilla's form was engulfed in the raging tide of blood, her curiosity as to what Carmilla would ultimately become with so much only marred by her desire for a worthy first foe as her reborn self. Her old self would have never allowed an opponent to gain a potential advantage and would've used all her power to kill the Vampiress. The new Seilah however possessed a much darker personality, one borne of her regrets, failings and desires to be what her old self was not.

Such was The Darkness, the shadow of one's former self.

The last of the blood had left the pipes and flown hastily to Carmilla's side before being absorbed. No more than a spherical pool only slightly larger than the Vampiress remained and that soon quickly faded to reveal her now rejuvenated and clearly enhanced foe.

Emerging from the blood, Carmilla had gained a much more feral appearance. Her once elegant hair now floated outward in all directions. Her temples, forehead and underneath her eyes all held bulging veins with something black pulsing through them as her Crimson Red eyes pulsated with frightening power. Her sadistic clothing seemed to have fused to her skin in order to create a strange, almost chitin based alternative with Carmilla now possessing metallic claws as hands and feet as well as a strange frill on the back of her neck that held several glowing spots which turned on and off in random sequences.

"Do you see now," Carmilla cackled as she gestured to herself. None can match my beauty and grace, not you nor any other filthy peasant!"

"You call that beautiful," Seilah asked in response, rising from the throne and walking down the steps to stand level with her opponent. "You may have had beauty before but you've discarded it for power."

"You know nothing," Carmilla spat, revealing a serpentine like tongue that escaped between her fangs. "My beauty IS my power! The power to crush the common trash below me is all the beauty necessary in this world! Only the strongest can decide what defines true beauty and I am its apex!"

"Disgusting," Seilah scoffed which only further angered Carmilla. "I've heard enough of that garbage, come at me with everything you have, Servant!"

With an almost animalistic roar, Carmilla charged. It was obvious that her onset Madness Enhancement inherent in all Berserker Class Servants was now in full effect as she opted for little in the way of subtlety in her attack strategy, instead choosing to simply try and brute force her way to victory.

Blocking the first punch Seilah felt the force behind it travel through her right forearm, the sting of the metallic surface impacting her hardened Demonic skin though not anywhere close enough to deal any significant damage.

"_**I wonder if she possesses a limit to her Blood Enhancement ability?**_"

"_Perhaps, but what good is it if it only increases her Madness Enhancement rendering such power pointless,_" Seilah replied as she dodged a series of lightning fast punches before delivering a swift kick to Carmilla's chest sending her flying from her current position and into a nearby wall almost instantly.

"_**That is the key difference between us and her.**_"

"_Lack of control inherits a lack of discipline._"

"_**Lack of discipline inherits weakness.**_"

"_And weaknesses inherit numerous exploits within battle._"

"_**This will allow us to overcome her. This is presuming of course that she is unable to regain control over her mind in this state.**_"

"_The person who Master fought against exceeded even this power by an unfathomable margin by comparison and even from our location it was obvious that they had full control over themselves whilst using it. I believe Carmilla said this person was her Uncle which means that they were likely the apex wielder of Carmilla's ability._"

Darting up to the hole in the roof Seilah lured Carmilla out of the confined space, back out into the open where she could once again utilize her full arsenal of abilities without the fear of harming herself in the process. Looking downward as she flew she could see Carmilla coming after her with what appeared to be her full speed, her two metallic claw like hands slicing apart the narrow passageway as she once again roared in anger.

The moment she exited the hole Seilah ducked to the side and charged a sphere of dark energy in her right hand, slapping it right on top of Carmilla's head the moment she exited setting off a large explosion. Seilah melded into the explosion, vanishing from sight as Carmilla was sent skidding through the top layer of the earth before hitting a rock which propelled her into the air, only coming to a stop when she crashed into a small tower.

The second she hit the tower Seilah appeared in front of her and delivered another powerful punch that blew out the back of the tower which in turn caused the entire thing to topple backward with Carmilla still inside of it.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Black Extinction!**"

Forming a swirling void of pitch black energy in between her two hands Seilah fired the attack in a condensed beam that struck the still collapsing building, piercing right through it which in turn set of a series of explosions that culminated in a massive one that shook the entire area and caused the surrounding surface to be momentarily covered in the same pitch black colouration, rendering everything entirely unidentifiable to those without enhanced sight.

As the black faded it revealed Carmilla, lying in the rubble with a shell-shocked look on her face. It was almost as if she were trying to still process the attacks she'd been hit with and her mind had simply shut down in order to compensate.

Vanishing from the air Seilah appeared next to Carmilla and grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her from the rubble as bits of her chitin based form fell away and slowly floated back into the air. The Vampiress seemed to register the movement as her body slowly began to move once again however Seilah was far too quick to allow any form of counterattack.

"You played around with me like a toy before I changed ... Allow me to return the favour in kind!"

Tossing Carmilla into the air she vanished as Carmilla's body began to jerk in the air violently, blood and pieces of her chitin armor being ripped away from her as she desperately tried to scrape some semblance of her mind back together to fight.

"This is pathetic!"

Kicking her upward several times before appearing above her, Seilah spun around several times as she coated her leg in the same pitch black energy and struck the Berserker right in the jugular. The trip from the air to the ground was instantaneous as the entire area was folded in, the earth flipping upward before eventually coming crashing down on top of her.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Black Revenant.**"

The two pieces of earth were again sent skyward as the spot Seilah had struck detonated, a blade shaped explosion being fired upward into the sky where it quickly blended into the pitch black of the night. Floating along almost lazily Seilah curled her fingers inward one by one before abruptly snapping them as the attack came back down to the island once more, striking the exact same spot it had departed.

"_**That may have been a little bit overkill ...**_"

"_I don't care._"

"_**If she survived there's no way she'll be able to fight, you literally blew her throat out with that last attack ... twice.**_"

Ignoring her new companion's comments for the moment she slowly floated downward to the once again visible Carmilla, her entire body torn to shreds as what appeared to be the last vestiges of her strength regenerated her throat.

"I lost ..."

"Yes."

"How quickly the tables did indeed turn," Carmilla sighed tiredly as a golden light began to surround her form. "I could not have ever hoped to predict you would have possessed such frightening power. Tell me; were you aware of it all along?"

"No."

"Ah ..."

"You have harvested countless innocents in a world that wasn't your own Carmilla, their blood is forever on your hands. Blood that you believed to give you strength was what ultimately secured your defeat."

"Tch, think I don't know that? I knew the blood would one day backfire on me since I was summoned as a Berserker ... Uncle Vlad told me as much the moment he discovered my use of it."

"Wait did you just say Vlad," Seilah asked sharply. "As in the Vampire King Dracula!?"

"Heh, it seems you now truly understand the severity of what you lot have walked into," Carmilla laughed in a hollow tone. "Perhaps that will be some small comfort before I return to the Throne ..."

"Tell me before you fade why you were tasked with manipulating so much blood? Was it for Alucard?"

"Uncle doesn't need blood to fight like I do, he's a true monster of legend," Carmilla sighed. "No, my task was to feed the blood into the creations of Moria and Hogback."

"The undead?"

"Yes," Carmilla said through grit teeth as she reached up and grabbed a hold of Seilah's hand, forcing herself into a sitting position as her body began to fade. "And of these creations ... the great beast he has sealed beneath his castle ... do not underestimate its power! Even now Moria has already succeeded in what he set out to do ..."

"How? What has Moria done?"

"Simple," Carmilla gasped as her body began to fade away. "In all this mess you have failed to figure it out ..."

Before Carmilla could finish her sentence she faded away leaving the Demoness to ponder her words ... until those of another pierced through her very core.

"Oh Seilah," the voice sighed as she spun around on the spot in shock. "How can you not sense the loss despite your abilities?"

"Y-you! How can YOU be here!?"

"That isn't important," the figure replied with a wave of their hand as they gestured to the ground behind her. "You have lost something far more important I would think."

True to the figure's words she had indeed lost something vital and it was a loss that froze her on the spot, her mind unable to speak the obvious new issue at hand. Eventually after what felt like years she managed to move her jaw enough to ask the figure across from her one question.

"And ... Master's?"

"Claimed by Moria as well."

"But if Master used up most of his power fighting Alucard then ..."

"Indeed."

"Wh-what should I do?"

"Didn't we design you better than this Seilah," the figure asked though not in an unkind way as she clamped her jaw shut. "You have awakened but you do not yet truly see like Natsu does, not yet."

"_**What they mean is we need to act quickly if we are to salvage this mess,**_" The Darkness replied though it was in a shaky tone that wasn't far off from Seilah's own. "_**We need to decide how to tackle the issue of what Moria has at his disposal now.**_"

"Perhaps if I can get a hold of what he took from Master then we might just have a shot at winning. If not however and Moria manages to put what he has claimed from us into some of his undead then ..."

"I trust you know what to do," the figure smiled before slowly beginning to fade in a black void.

"WAIT!"

"Hm?"

"Y-you can't just leave!?"

"I have matters to attend to elsewhere Seilah," the figure replied gently as they continued to fade. "This is not my place to interfere."

"..."

"Chin up Seilah, you are the greatest of our grand designs. Never forget your place."

And with those final words the figure was gone and both she and The Darkness felt a strange feeling course through their bodies. Shaking her head as she slowly began to float upward once more Seilah tried to process just how she would salvage the now almost impossible situation.

"_**Such is the life of the Assistant, no?**_"

"_Perhaps,_" she sighed in response before taking off toward the next strongest power signature in the hope that it would be Moria.

_**/Elsewhere On The Island/**_

"Hurry up! Strong as those two Servants are that Saber is a real piece of work!"

"Don't order me around Hogback; these two shadows are some of the strongest I've ever taken! Just keeping them bound is enough work by itself!"

Moria and Hogback were hidden away in a still secluded section of the castle, the Warlord seemingly tired beyond believe as he wrestled with two massive shadows that seemed eager to escape his grasp.

"Are they ready Hogback!?"

"Of course they are," the insane Doctor snapped back as he snapped his fingers, two undead moving to unfurl the sheets to reveal two deceased humans. "Both are prime subjects for these shadows, of that I have no doubt!"

"Y-you'd better be right," Moria replied through grit teeth as he forced the shadows over to the two bodies. "Make sure the bodies are secured!"

"Of course," the Doctor replied as countless undead flooded the room and seemed to pile on top of their arms and legs. "Go ahead and do it Moria!"

With great effort Moria moved toward the dead woman with blonde hair and with all the strength he could muster, shoved a struggling shadow into her chest. The body instantly began to convulse violently, the mouth opening and letting out a horrific, almost otherworldly shriek as he pushed more and more into it.

The other shadow almost seemed to react to the shrieks and began to actively fight harder against Moria, somehow dealing physical damage to the hand holding it as blood sprayed across the ground though the Warlord continued on regardless.

"AND ... DONE!"

The shrieking suddenly halted; the mouth closing as the undead ceased its thrashing about. Likewise the shadow in Moria's other hand ceased its assault on their captor who leered over the undead curiously.

"It appears to have been successful but we'll wait to wake her up until after this one has been dealt with."

"Let's get it over with, my head hurts now," Hogback groaned as the pair moved to the man next to her.

"Alright ... HERE WE GO!"

Unlike with the woman the man's reaction was brutal. The moment it was inserted into the chest of the undead anything flammable was instantly lit on fire, including the other undead meant to be holding it down. Moria pressed on however, blood beginning to drip down from his eyes and nose as he strained his own powers to the limit in order to succeed.

After more struggling Moria finally inserted the last piece of the shadow into the man and, much like the woman, the struggling instantly ceased. Moria fell backward and sighed with relief, pulling a hankerchief from his pocket and wiping the blood from his face as Hogback began to cackle with laughter.

"Fosfosfosfos! We've done it Moria! Aside from 'that' project these two will be our greatest weapons!"

""Kishishishi! Of course! I may have lost both of my Servants but in exchange I have gained two powerful new ones that have zero say in what they do! KISHISHISHI!"

Rising to his feet Moria slowly walked toward the two unconscious undead and couldn't suppress another bout of laughter. Eventually however he knew he had to reign it in and, after a little bit more indulgence, he did so.

"Right then it's time to wake them up. **Shadow Shadow: Shadow Possession!**"

In unison, the eyes of the two undead opened as they drew their first breath. The girl was the first to rise into a sitting position, seemingly disoriented before looking over at Hogback as a scowl began to form on her face.

"YOU!"

"It has been so long since I've seen you move ..."

"What the fuck is this bullshit," the man snapped as he blew away the entire contingent of undead from his person. "What the hell have the two of you done!?"

"KISHISHISHI! We've succeeded in creating the ultimate Zombie Generals," Moria cried with glee as the man moved and with a mere wave of his hand, obliterated all the undead still holding onto the woman. "The two of you are my greatest creations so far!"

"Wait ... these memories," the girl said softly as she clutched her head. "I'm me but ..."

"Yeah," the man growled as he massaged his temples. "I've got some other guy's stuff mixed in with my own!"

"Who ... are we?"

"The two of you are now my personal bodyguards," Moria replied as both sent cold glares in the Warlord's direction. "Like it or not you cannot disobey me, I am the genesis of your newfound existence!"

"He's right," the man said with a frown as he turned toward the woman who seemed much more shaken about that fact. "I'm sorry you're part of this."

"N-no it isn't your fault," the woman replied quickly in a tone that seemed to anger Hogback.

"Moria! She was supposed to be MINE!"

"Hogback you idiot, if I die then this whole operation goes under," Moria snapped back. "After we've killed the Straw Hats you can indulge in your necrophilic fantasies with this dead woman but until then I need her!"

"The hell I'll let you bastards do anything to her," the man growled as he moved in front of her protectively. "Even try to look at her the wrong way and I'll show you why the Council fear me-! Wait what?"

"KISHISHISHI! There it is, the memories are coming in faster than even I predicted," Moria cried with glee. "Soon you'll be ready to obliterate all my enemies! Now come Hogback, I have one last shadow to place in our third great weapon!"

With great reluctance Hogback moved to leave with Moria, the two undead simply watching the pair go in silence. The sound of the door locking behind them was the signal for the woman to break down and clutch her head though no tears could form due to her undead status.

"I-I can't ... my head!"

"I know," the man sighed as he pulled the girl in for a hug. "We've just gotta endure it for now."

"Wh-what do we do? I don't want to serve that horrible man!"

"I'm afraid we haven't got much of a choice in the matter," the man sighed sadly. "He's obviously used his Devil Fruit to pull this off so we're as good as slaves."

"B-but that other gross man said that he was going to ..."

"I won't let that happen," the man said softly as he ran his fingers through the woman's hair. "Not to you ..."

"I know," the woman sighed as she nuzzled into the man's chest before realizing just what they were doing and gasped. "Wh-what-!?"

"It's the memories we're getting, the shadows clearly are heavily linked to one another."

"O-oh ..."

"This could actually work out though if you think about it," the man said slowly as he scanned his new memories. "Neither of the people whose shadows that bastard took are dead so maybe they can free us?"

"I hope so," the woman sighed before looking up at the man who simply smiled down at her with a loving but also confused and conflicted gaze. "This is so bizarre ... being held by a man without even introducing myself."

"I know," the man laughed as the pair released each other. "I suppose introductions are in order, eh?"

"Well I suppose I'll go first," the woman sighed before taking a step backward.

_Former World Famous Actress_

_Assistant To The Undead Lord_

_Zombie General Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Victoria Cindry (Seilah)_

"Victoria," the man said softly as if testing the name. "Yes that is a wonderful name indeed!"

"Y-you think so," Victoria gasped in an embarrassed manner as she turned away from him as if to hide a blush despite her body being unable to produce one. "W-well then ... what is your name?"

"Me? Well I suppose you might not like me as much once I tell you but then again we are both bound together by fate at this point so maybe you won't hold my past against me."

_Former Member Of The Rocks Pirates_

_Lord Of Imbalance_

_Zombie General Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Captain John (Natsu)_

_Former Bounty – 1,277,600,000_

"The Rocks," Victoria gasped though she made no move to get away from John who turned away from her. "The Pirate crew that almost succeeded in destroying the entire world before the Pirate King Roger rose to prominence! YOU were part of their rank!?"

"Yes," John sighed as he walked over toward the nearby barred window. "I was young and foolish, blinded by the wealth, fame and power we were on the cusp of obtaining for ourselves. Even before I died I always look back on those days with regret, what a vicious beast our Captain truly was ..."

"As long as you understand that," Victoria said as she took hold of John's hand, shocking the undead as he spun around to see her smiling brightly in his direction. "Then I shall forgive you!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Besides," Victoria said in a much darker tone. "It might just take a monster if we are to free ourselves from Moria's control and the other personality within me knows this well."

"Yeah but ... well are you sure you can handle this Victoria?"

"The me who lived and the me of the present are two entirely separate people John, as are yours. I will fight alongside you until these decrepit bones can no longer sustain me and even then ..."

"Victoria ..."

The two undead took a step closer to one another, feelings of two others flowing through them in that moment however their own did indeed seem to play some small part in what was to come as they prepared themselves for their inevitable servitude toward the despicable Warlord.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room II**

**Jeanne D'Arc (Lancer)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"Servant, Lancer, I have responded to your-wait a minute ... this cannot be! How have you managed to summon an abomination such as me!? Eh? You don't think I'm an abomination? Well then ... it appears that, at least for the time being, I shall be in your care. Should you change your mind then you know what to do ... Master."

**Dialogue 1:**

"You ask why I despise myself? Come now Master is it not obvious? I am a mistake, an abomination not even fit to be a Servant. My Spirit Origin is the cannibalized form of two other versions of myself after all."

"But Jeanne you are aware that Jeanne Alter isn't even the actual Jeanne right?"

"Eh? What do you mean Master?"

"Well how to explain it ..."

"No need Master I shall simply ask her myself. Even if she might despise my existence I must apologize to her for what I have done."

"But what happened wasn't your fault though Jeanne!"

"I lived and erased Jeanne D'Arc and Jeanne D'Arc Alter Master, that is a crime for which repentance may never truly be earned I'm afraid."

"Jeanne ..."

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Jeanne D'Arc – Ruler)**

"Why are you always so nice to me? You should despise my existence since it did rob both you and Jeanne Alter of your own after all."

"Oh don't be silly! Now come on I want to introduce you to some of my friends!"

"What?"

"Well you're new here and as your big Sister its my job to make sure you fit in here!"

"Waitwaitwait ... WHAT!?"

"Y-you don't want to be my ... S-Sister?"

"..."

_Loud crying ensues_

"ALRIGHT I'LL MEET YOUR FRIENDS JUST ... please stop crying."

"Great, now come on I'm sure they'll love to meet you! I know Marie has been dying to get a hold of you to try on some gowns she has been working on!"

"Wow that whole crying bit was rather fa-OW!"

"Sorry I don't think I quite heard what you said there, you were so excited you said?"

"...yeah."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Jeanne D'Arc Alter - Avenger)**

"So you got to exist too then?"

"Seems like it."

"I've heard from some of the others that you see yourself as some sort of freak, an abomination of a Servant who Master should've burned, true?"

"It is the truth after all ..."

"Indeed it is ... but that doesn't matter."

"Eh?"

"So you shouldn't truly exist, neither should I. When I was summoned here all the staff hated me because I hurt the eggplant but I just told them to go fuck themselves and do you wanna know why?"

"I suppose ..."

"The way I see it is that I'm not here to be friends with people, I'm here to slaughter those who would get in Master's way. I was a hollow fake who had no purpose, who shouldn't have existed either and yet here I am trying to save the human race who I've got no actual connection to aside from Master."

"So you found your purpose in Master?"

"NO! Master might be the one giving the orders but you and I both know how we got here and who we owe our currently existent asses to! To him we owe debts we can't repay ... so I'll do my part even if I hate it."

"I see ..."

"Of course it's hard some days with the damn Saint trying to act all lovey dovey toward me, as if we're REAL Sisters! Honestly we're the same damn person!"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk to ... clear my head."

"Yeah but just one more thing ..."

"Hm?"

"I don't hate you for existing; I just don't like you because you aren't as broken as me."

"Jea-."

"Jalter, call me Jalter. And no I don't want your sympathies so go take that shit somewhere else!"

"Alright. Talk to you later ... Jalter."

"Yeah ... good luck."

**Dialogue 4: (If you have Jeanne D'Arc Alter Santa Lily – Lancer)**

"How the hell do you exist?"

"Now that's just rude! Asking someone why they exist!"

"I-I apologize I just don't understand how Jalter could turn into ... you."

"The kid version of the King Of Kings is to blame though in a way thanks to him Christmas can reach far beyond the stars and with the help of Reindeer and my mentor we can beat up the many grinches of Chaldea!"

"I-I'm totally lost ..."

**Dialogue 5: (If you have Gilles De Rais – Saber)**

"Again I do wish you would strike me down."

"And I've told you a million times NO!"

"But I deserve it for doing what I did."

"Gilles ... just stop. The stakes here are far too high for me to kill you even if I wanted to."

"I see. Is there any other way I can pay for my crimes?"

"How about reigning in the Caster version of yourself?"

"I-I shall do what I can, my Lady Jeanne."

**Dialogue 6: (If you have Gilles De Rais – Caster)**

_Alright everyone this is another announcement from the illustrious Da Vinci! Whoever keeps pushing Caster Gilles into the mat furnace needs to come forward, Fujimaru is willing to hear you out as to why you believe targeting a specific Servant no less than ninety seven times in four days is necessary. You have until 7P.M to reveal yourself and-oh hold on it seems Gilles has again fallen into the furnace and no culprit was detected in the room ... carry on._

"All according to plan ..."

**Dialogue 7: (If you have Marie Antoinette – Any Class)**

"Why do you keep hugging me all the time?"

"Because you are simply far too adorable not to of course!"

"And playing with my hair?"

"Because there is just so much styling potential within it!"

"And ... constantly undressing me and putting me into these ... outfits?"

"Well ... aside from my own personal curiosity I know you've been following a certain someone around, peeking at them from behind walls when you think they aren't looking and all that-!"

"Excuse me as I go burn myself in the mat furnace ..."

"NO YOU MUSTN'T! WE'VE STILL GOT OUR BRUNCH DATE TO ATTEND WITH MASTER!"

"Goodbye world it was nice for the brief time I knew you ..."

**Dialogue 8: (If you have Atalanta – Berserker)**

"You keep sleeping in my room. Why?"

"I am not quite sure; it seems that my more feral instincts guide me here."

"And did they ever guide you to the other Jeannes?"

"I have a history with Ruler, Avenger is better off left alone and the little Lancer Alter is always surrounded by others her own age and is often in good spirits."

"So me?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Can you at least not sleep on the floor like a cat then it's weird?"

"I shall try but I make no promises."

**Dialogue 9: (If you have Seig – Caster)**

"There are far too many Jeanne variants to keep track of these days ..."

"I apologize for being a new addition."

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I-I just meant that I don't understand why Jeanne keeps getting more variants of herself is all!"

"I see. In that regard I must agree. After all it must be a daunting task to have a crush on her but having to interact with countless variants of her."

"Wh-what!? Y-you can't just blurt stuff out like that!"

"Stuff like what Seig?"

"J-Jeanne! Ahahaha ... don't worry about it Lancer and I were just discussing how Jalter was ... uh ... swearing in front of Lancer Jalter and how she shouldn't say such things in front of the children!"

"She was using that vulgar language again was she ... and in front of the little ones too no less? Very well, it seems I must activate my newly formed Noble Phantasm – **Big Sister Morality Enforcement Mode Mark VII!**"

"You do realize you've just signed your own death warrant don't you Sieg?"

"Wouldn't be the first time ..."

**Dialogue 10: (If you have Natsu Dragneel - ?)**

"I don't understand why I'm ultimately here ..."

"Why?"

"You already have so many powerful Heroic Spirits gathered here so why am I necessary, a fake abomination like myself?"

"First off you aren't an abomination, Jeanne, but what we call a paradoxical manifestation. You are a version of Jeanne D'Arc who could've easily been, or perhaps once was. If you can stand before me, breathe and speak to me then you were always meant to exist."

"H-how could you possibly know such a thing?"

"The One Above All has a plan for every single piece of individual matter in reality Jeanne and you are part of that grand design. I understand you are genuinely upset by your method of origin however keep in mind that I freed both Jeanne and Jalter back then."

"But why would you allow me here?"

"Because we need all the strength we can muster Jeanne, hence why even Madara and Kaguya are here despite them also being my enemies during that war. You are not my enemy Jeanne nor are you an enemy of Chaldea ... you are our trusted ally and friend."

"F-friend!?"

"Oh yes! And allow me as your friend to give you a well overdue wake up on accepting that existence of yours!"

"N-Natsu! P-put me down!"

"Nope! We're going to go on an adventure, just the two of us and by the end of it you'll be just as accepting of your newfound life as ... er?"

"Jalter?"

"I mean yeah but less sadistic."

"C-can you not carry me wherever we're going at least!?"

"Nope!"

**Likes:**

"My likes you ask? I suppose if I were to like anything it would be experiencing new and exciting things ... Is that good enough, Master?"

**Dislikes:**

"I detest those who would take away the lives of the innocent, those who would practice the foulest of Dark Magic to serve their own ends and those who are selfish enough to weaponize such despicable ideals!"

**Wish For The Holy Grail:**

"The Holy Grail ..."

"Jeanne, don't answer if you don't want to I-!"

"No Master it's just that I cannot look at a device capable of performing any act regardless of whom makes the wish in a positive light. It produced me by destroying two other Servants, erasing them temporarily until Natsu managed to destroy me ..."

"Jeanne ..."

"My wish for the Holy Grail, that is what you wished to know wasn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

"My wish for the Holy Grail would be for it to destroy itself and if possible all others so that such power never again has the chance to fall into the hands of such evil fiends like Solomon. We're all far better off without it!"

"I see ..."

**Master's Birthday:**

"I have been informed that today is the anniversary of your birth Master so allow me to offer my congratulations on another year of continued existence."

"That was a rather unique way of saying 'Happy Birthday' Jeanne."

"Happy ... Birthday?"

"That's what you say instead of 'anniversary of your birth' or whatever it was you said."

"I see, but why?"

"Well its shorter and ... um?"

"Never mind. If Master wishes it to be as such then I shall respect that so ... Happy ... Birthday, my Master."

"Th-thank you Jeanne."

"Now then I believe everyone else is waiting to see you as well are they not?"

"Um ... yeah but-!"

"But what?"

"W-well I was just wondering if y-you wanted to join me for breakfast?"

"I-I suppose I could Master though I do not understand why you would wish to spend more time than necessary with me. However seeing as it is your ... Birthday, I shall oblige you."

"Great!"

**Bond 1: **

"You seem to be spending more time with me lately Master, have I done something that warrants your personal supervision? Eh? Y-you just enjoy my company ... For the sake of both of us Master do not become overly attached to me for I am your weapon, fit only to be discarded once I no longer hold any use."

**Bond 2:**

"I do not understand why many of the Servants of French origin keep being so nice to me Master. Do they mistake me for the real Jeanne? Help me to fit in? But aren't some of them, such as Marie, meant to be the sworn enemy of Jeanne D'Arc? What do you mean it doesn't matter!?"

**Bond 3:**

"You are slowing down Master; do you require us to take a break? It must be hard managing so many Servants, no? Come now Master there is a fine line between putting on a brave face and being stubborn! I shall ask the nameless Archer to construct you a suitable meal that will restore you to full strength in no time! What do you mean no? I believe Mister EMIYA is a male so how can he be like an overbearing Mother? You say the silliest things sometimes Master ..."

**Bond 4:**

"Sometimes I do wonder if I deserve to exist even despite all the assurances of everyone here. Even in my brief stint that was life I also didn't believe my life had any meaning beyond that programmed into me by the Grails and the two Gilles. But when I look at all the good we're doing ... all the lives we have the potential to save ... I do wonder if perhaps this is the way Fate has decided I earn my right to live? What do you think, Master?"

**Bond 5:**

"It is far too soon to head back to Chaldea; this sunset is far too beautiful to tear my eyes away from. I never could have believed life could hold such beauty, a fragility that shines greater than any sun ever could rendering it all the more beautiful. Please allow me to be selfish just this once Master because a strange feeling has taken root within my heart for I feel ... warm."


	56. Mordred Versus Anderson

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So first off 400k WORDS CLUB BOIS WE'VE HIT THE THREE PEAT!**

**Honestly I know some of you guys probably thought what with my irregular upload schedule we wouldn't get this far a third time but please again, I say this all the time but please, I will more or less be dead before I cease writing this. I get smashed with hours at work and get sick quite often as a result but I'm always keen to get back to writing that hasn't changed in the years since I started so thanks for understanding and sticking by me guys I appreciate it as always!**

**Now just a quick note this chapter's Servant at the end for Tales From The Tale Verse talks about what some of you might consider future spoilers so if you don't like those then probably skip that. So this is your one and only warning!**

**So a guest asked me to release this chapter on Natsu's birthday so I figured I'd drop it on what I believe is the 7****th**** for most of the world. For me it's the 8****th**** though but anyway the significance is pretty obvious so Happy Birthday to the MC!**

**Also this isn't relevant to anything but I'm coming off of having my soul crushed as I spent over 2k Saint Quartz in Fate saving for Skadi only to not get her. The game kills me inside sometimes I swear but at least I now have Ishtar and she only cost me $18 so how great is that ...**

**Alright that crap aside on with the reviews.**

**DarkFireCat – Well yeah I get what you mean but I believe that again having all that thrown at her right after she'd been brought into Mesopotamia would've done serious damage. Even tanking the Meteor from Quetzalcoatl's Noble Phantasm she still took significant enough damage to be knocked down and have physical damage dealt to her. Plus Gil's Mortar Of The Stars Enuma Elish is one of the most powerful attacks in existence at full power, one that could probably beat out a full power Rhongomyniad. **

**Also keep in mind that Goetia who I'd argue was stronger than Tiamat was ultimately defeated not by any Servants but by Ritsuka bashing him with Mash's shield even though he was going all out. So when looking at Tiamat and the sheer power behind the team against her it was still a ridiculously close fight but it was definitely one that they ultimately won through combat. **

**Plus I probably should've included this last time I replied but since this is fanfic the fight against Tiamat isn't the same as the canon one anyway and when I say they won it was because Servant Natsu has an ace up his sleeve, one that makes beating Tiamat in a fight possible thanks to his unique position as King Of Balance.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Mordred Versus Anderson**

_How many years has it been I wonder since that fateful day? Course nobody aside from those heathens and Heinkel ended up surviving that bloody massacre and yet even despite all of it I felt like I'd done my duty for the lord._

_So why?_

_Why have I returned?_

_When I first appeared in this disgusting, wretched hive of unholy macabre they said I was a Servant. Nothing new, I've always been a Servant of God after all. But then they laughed and told me I was not a Servant of God but one unto them, a tool that would be wielded against their foes in order to grind them into submission._

_Is this what Alucard meant when he told me using 'that' would make me into a monster like him? Is this God's way of punishing me for my sin?_

_But I digress._

_Alucard is gone now, destroyed by the hand of the King Of Balance however it is obvious that he only just managed the feat. Granted I don't think even old man Van Hellsing could've gone toe to toe with THAT version of Alucard so it is a rather impressive feat regardless._

_I will keep killing until someone puts a stop to me, until someone with great power halts me in my tracks and saves me from this disgraceful servitude. I don't think this girl has what it takes to strike me down, she still doesn't even have a full grasp over her own powers let alone enough to even consider taking me on in single combat ..._

_Curse that bastard Hogback and his blasted Command Seal keeping me on the attack! Perhaps I'll get lucky and that homunculi will blow herself up and take me with her ..._

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

"What's wrong, that all the power stored in that corrupt blade of yours," Archer taunted as he crossed two of his blades with Clarent, a sadistic smirk etched firmly onto his face. "It's like you aren't even trying to hit me!"

"Tch!"

"I like that face of yours, nice and angry! Do try and hold that expression as I separate that head of yours from those shoulders!"

"Like hell that'll happen," Mordred snapped back as the pair exchanged a flurry of swift strikes between one another before Archer vanished in a swirl of what appeared to be pages and reappeared close toward the edge of the dark forest.

"Heh, a bit too cocky for my liking but let's see just how much you can hang on ..."

Opening his arms outward Archer laughed as his body exploded into pages once more as dozens of the blades he'd been using were fired in her direction. Feeling Clarent's consciousness melding with her own she felt her power begin to increase, the blades begin to move slower in midair as she began to take swift yet precise strikes to bat them out of her way.

'_I know this guy has the class advantage but even still why does this seem almost entirely hopeless?'_

When Clarent hummed within her Mordred sighed. Despite not actually speaking she already knew the words of support flowing through her blade up into her mind, a silent cheer amidst what her battle instincts were crying out to be a catastrophic mismatch in power.

_Believe_

"Tch. Well if you're on board with this madness then I suppose we haven't got much of a choice, eh? I suppose I should be grateful that you're even by my side in all this now though so ... thanks for the faith in me."

Another positive hum flowed through Mordred as a red light temporarily surrounded her form, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Archer who simply laughed.

"Mana Burst!? Are you a comedian or a weathered Knight Of The Round girl? If you can't even hit me how do you hope to make use of such an increase in attack strength, slow as you are?"

"Heh, show's what you know," Mordred grinned as she shot off from her position so suddenly it pushed several metres of ground backward from her starting position. "I've been getting stronger and stronger the longer I've been a part of this war and I'm nothing like the Mordred you'd probably know of!"

Despite the sudden sharp increase in her speed, Archer still managed to block her strike with two of his blades. He only skidded backward slightly, a testament to his own monstrous strength as he too gained a momentary red glow over his form and entered an offensive stance.

"So you managed to increase your strength a little, don't go thinking it'll get you anywhere just yet."

A slash from Mordred seemingly severed Archer's body however as his legs hit the ground they exploded into paper that floated back up toward his torso as Anderson dashed forward, coated in pages and began assaulting her with dozens of blades.

"Let no heathen walk free amidst his Eden; that was one of the first things I was taught when I was young! You might have one of the Sacred Swords but I've got something just as sacred by my side!"

As Mordred moved to deflect the blades her eyes couldn't stop looking over at the legless form of her opponent. Propped up by mere pages he flew around with speed matching her own all the while deploying countless blades from within them.

'_What kind of pages can summon blades like these,' _Mordred thought as she wracked her brain of all the legends she knew that used anything book related but came up with nothing. It wasn't until Clarent itself hummed and an image appeared within her mind for but a fraction of a second.

"Wh-what!?"

Her momentary shock was enough for one of Archer's blades to leave several cuts across her body. They were less than minor wounds however first blood had indeed gone toward her foe, not that she could care less about it.

'_Y-you can't be serious Clarent! How would he even have managed to get a hold of something like that let alone be granted permission to use it!?'_

The response of Clarent was laced with disappointment, not in her but rather in humanity itself, as it seemed to try and convey an answer Mordred would be able to understand even whilst in the heat of battle. Its reply wasn't enough to shock Mordred again however it made her look at the Servant across from her in a new light.

"I-I can't believe it," Mordred gasped after swatting away several more blades. "How the hell did you even manage to survive something like that!?"

"Huh? What are you ... ah, so that's how it is then? I'm guessing you can actually communicate with that sword of yours which means you might not be as much of a heathen as I first thought," Archer sighed as he momentarily ceased his attack as the lower half of his body reformed. "If anything could give you an idea about me then it would be the twin blade to the one that is tied to the place of my rebirth."

"But if they did that to you then why would-!"

Mordred winced as she felt a long since suppressed memory rise to the surface, one that she had suppressed many a time that involved a certain royal annoyance.

_**/?/**_

"But that's absurd! Why would Father go so far to defend those who would no sooner thrust a blade into her back and take the kingdom for themselves!?"

"A valid question but also one with a rather easy explanation involving a similar question."

"Huh?"

"King Arthur is the perfect King destined to bring about a golden age Mordred however do you understand WHY she is the only one capable of doing so?"

"Well that's easy it's because she pulled the Sword Of Selection and was chosen by Excalibur-!"

"Wrong."

"What!?"

"There is a saying Mordred, one that goes back to the Age Of Gods itself. It goes something along the lines of 'It takes the strongest monster to keep those beneath it in check,' but do you know why?"

"What do monsters have to do with this ya damn white haired fluffball!"

"Ha! Making fun of me again Mordred, my children can be so cruel! But that aside it only further validates my next point ... Humanity is this world's greatest monster therefore it takes one even greater than it to keep it in check."

"H-humanity is a monster!? But then if that's the case then ..."

"I see you now have begun to understand the enigma that is King Arthur, even if only a little. To keep humanity in check, to create a proverbial golden age and to bring about true change Arthur needed to ..."

An extremely young Mordred, higher than the knee of the Mage she stood next to, widened her eyes in shock as the subject of the conversation strolled into the room. That same blank gaze roamed across the room until it fell upon them, the briefest light shining upon them before being snuffed out as she regally strode across the room.

"I have been searching for you for the last hour yet here I find you hiding away amidst the books. Is it too much a burden for you to perform your duties as Court Mage at least ONCE in a lifetime or am I now to be replaced by this new Squire?"

"Ahahaha! No need to bully me so harshly my King however I do often feel the need to lend aid to those who are in dire need of it as you so rightly know!"

"I see," the King replied as she looked down at Mordred who blushed and quickly looked away. "I am glad to see that you are taking your studies so seriously Squire Mordred, to ask one such as my Court Mage for advice is certainly a sign of good things to come. That being said however do not take all words of his to heart for he is not one to be relied upon."

There was a moment, it was brief but even the child form of Mordred could sense it as King and Court Mage locked eyes and a clash of wills took place. It vanished as quickly as it had occurred however as the King turned and made her way toward the exit but not without one last command.

"My throne room in twenty minutes, or else."

"Of course my King," the Mage replied with a bow as she promptly left. "Do you see now, Mordred?"

"In order to command and guide humans you have to be the biggest monster of them all?"

"Ha! Close but not quite. Humans are both beautiful yet outright repulsive due to their emotions," the Mage sighed as he too made his way toward the door. "In order to lead the sheep and do what is necessary to create a brighter future one must discard what makes one truly human, Mordred."

"Huh? I don't get it?"

"Perhaps when you get a bit older you'll figure it out and I'll gladly hear your answer," the Mage replied cheerfully before bounding out of the room leaving her to ponder all the Mage had said to her.

_**/Present/**_

"You willingly went through with it, didn't you?"

Archer's grin widened ever so slightly as he exited his stance and readjusted his gloves, his eyes never once leaving Mordred's form however just in case she dared to try something to catch him off guard.

"Seems you know a little bit more about the world than I thought," Archer said as he held out his right hand with many pages coming together to form a single book. "This is the result of my suffering, my devotion to the Lord and my promise to stay the path and purge the land of evil and heretics."

"And in doing so you discarded your own humanity to become something else, a monster."

"I am the greatest weapon of the Vatican, the one who has the authority to put the heathens and unholy monstrosities that pollute his Eden under his Divine judgement. I cast aside my humanity however it was necessary in order to combat the filth that corrupted my world."

'_I think I see it now ... Like Father remained virtually emotionless in life Archer keeps that sadistic grin in place even as he strikes down his foes. This is his own way, his own form of monstrosity.'_

"But even so ..."

"Huh?"

"I look back on my life and for the most part I regret nothing, though sometimes ... sometimes I do linger on certain situations and wonder if my former humanity would've made any difference?"

The book in Archer's hand began to disperse as the wind picked up, the trees behind him beginning to sway as a sudden spike in his power revealed itself.

"I can see you understand what I went through to become who I am, no doubt thanks to King Arthur. Was that the reason you killed her in the end, Mordred Pendragon? Was she unable to accept you due to the monster she was forced to become to shoulder her Kingdom?"

"..."

"So that's how it was," Archer sighed as his two blades reappeared back in his hands. "You know I think now that I know a bit more behind your reasoning I can't say you're evil, at least not the textbook version. That being said however I want you to show me why you deserve to be the child of that King, Mordred. Were you deserving of the crown as a true successor or were you just a brat throwing a tantrum!"

Her first reaction was to cry out that she was deserving of the crown however Clarent soothed her growing rage, a subtle reminder that she was not the arrogant brat she once had been. Indeed once Clarent had calmed her rage she recognized just what Archer was doing for her.

'_He's testing me, just like EMIYA Alter and Alphonse did. Does he want to see if I can put aside my humanity, my emotions toward my Father and still fight to prove my worth?'_

Another stabbing pain shot through her skull as her mind tried to pull up another memory though this time Clarent itself suppressed it, a move she was silently thankful for despite the brief glimpse of it she had seen.

'_No time for more memory lane on this one. Fran is out there being forced to hurt one of my friends so I need to stop doubting and start acting like a real leader should!'_

Archer's grin returned as he saw Mordred's posture straighten, her stance no longer bearing so much as a single hole within it as the surface of Clarent began to glow a faint reddish hue.

"There it is ..."

Taking a deep breath Mordred closed her eyes before exhaling and meeting Anderson's own cold yet amused eyes, her own no longer bearing so much as a shred of her former anger or worry.

"For the record, Hogback said your name was Alexander Anderson, right?"

"Yeah I was a rival to Alucard back when I was alive."

"The No Life King ..."

"I can tell you've had run ins with that bastard but don't let that deter you from trying to fight me with everything you have. I want to see if you have what it takes to face a monster or if you'll fall short of the mark!"

"Well then, Alexander Anderson, rival of Alucard himself ... come at me with everything you've got!"

"Hehe ... HAHAHA! That's the fire I was waiting for," Archer roared as the pages manifested all around him like a vortex. "Show me the power of that Divine Blade of yours and I'll show you the power bestowed upon me by the Lord himself!"

The pages again began firing out blades upon Mordred's position however this time they were far greater in quantity than before. This wasn't enough to deter Mordred however as she seamlessly slashed at the seemingly endless barrage as the deflected blades struck anything around them from trees, concrete or simply the ground beside her.

Her mind was focused and synced perfectly with Clarent just like it was when she fought Emiya and Alphonse, the blade calculating each individual incoming attack faster than the time it took to blink and forcing the counter into her mind as her body moved in what would otherwise be mistaken for pure instinct.

"Look at you go, not a single one can make it past," Archer grinned before summoning another book into his left hand. "But I wonder if you can deflect my blessed blades after I add true Divinity to them!?"

The book opened and floated out of his palm, moving to rest behind the pages that were firing the barrage down upon her as a White Magic Circle appeared and released an all too familiar feeling.

"**Divine Aura: Blessed Scripture!**"

Mordred felt the shift in the air as each and every last blade gained a Divine Aura, the power of a God now blessing them which in turn increased their overall speed and power. Clarent immediately reacted and had Mordred begin to slowly retreat as it used her eyes to scan the area for any potential sign to break the stalemate.

"By the Lord's hand I was reborn Mordred and although I had first assumed my arrival here was punishment for a supposed sin I now realize the truth of his will!"

'_What the hell is he on about?'_

Suddenly Archer vanished as Clarent forced Mordred to spin around and meet his attack head on whilst also spinning her blade in such a way that she would just barely manage to also deflect the still ongoing barrage of blades.

"The Lord is bound to render judgement upon the impure however he is also capable of granting forgiveness and redemption," Archer said as he hacked and slashed away at Mordred's impenetrable guard. "Let us see you for what you truly are Mordred Pendragon ... Be you Saint or Devil!?"

Mordred leapt back and let out a battle cry, a slight grin forming on her face as she swiftly moved to engage the Archer now on much more stable footing than before. Despite Archer holding an advantage in the number of blades he possessed Mordred's instincts, combined with the addition of Clarent's form of Clairvoyance, allowed her to match the monstrous man blow for blow.

All that could be seen from Mordred's end was a reddish glow from her blade, the speed no longer perceivable to the ordinary eye as she finally ceased Archer's relentless advance against her, the pair now locked in a fierce stalemate that tore up the area around them.

"There now, THAT is the kind of foe I'd hoped to face," Archer cackled as his form became coated in a burst of red. "**Divine Aura: Holy Empowerment A!**"

"Two can play at that game Archer! **Mana Burst A!**"

The ground cracked beneath the pair as they both enhanced their already monstrous strength rendering it unstable. To the pair this meant little however as, with a sudden clash, it gave way fully to an underground cavern.

Hopping across the rubble Mordred shed parts of her armor to increase her dexterity, holding Clarent in a reverse grip as she fired off a powerful aerial slash attack that sliced apart Archer's own platform.

"You'll need to do a million times more than that to subdue me, brat! **Divine Aura: Blessed Bayonet Barrage!**"

Bringing his blades together with an audible clang Archer summoned hundreds of the pages from his own person that began firing out duplicate copies of said blades. Mordred didn't seem fazed as Clarent aided in her perception of the incoming barrage allowing her to form an effective defence in front of her, spinning Clarent around in a circular motion timed just right enough to continuously repel them.

The two finally hit the bottom of the cavern and landed in what appeared to be an underground stream of sorts. Instantly the pair were at each other's throats once more even as debris rained down upon their position. Unfortunately the current of the stream was rather strong and the pair found themselves forced further away from their entry point as a loud growling sound made its presence known.

As Archer blocked several more strikes from Mordred a massive skeletal Sea King smashed through one of the nearby walls and roared at them. Both Mordred and Archer simply ignored the newcomer entirely and jumped on top of its head and continued to fight which only further enraged the beast, prompting it to smash into the other bit of earth and burrow its way toward the surface.

'_This Archer is no joke; his strength must almost be the same as mine! For an Archer that shouldn't be possible and yet here he is matching me blow for blow!'_

As the skeletal Sea King erupted from the earth both Mordred and Archer were removed from its head and sent flying into the air, both immediately recovering and moving to strike each other. As Archer coated his blades in Divine Aura Mordred's erupted into Crimson Flame as she began spinning around vertically, gaining substantial speed in the process.

The Sea King's eye sockets widened comically as it realized it had ended up in between the pair and it flailed around midair trying to avoid being sliced apart however it wasn't to be as both tore through its remaining flesh and bone before landing blows against each other.

"Tch ..."

"Gugh!"

Archer sustained a slash across his chest as Mordred was stabbed through her shoulders, both hitting the ground without managing to recover in time setting off sizeable explosions as their respective attacks concluded.

"D-damn it," Mordred hissed as she ripped the blades free from her shoulders before rising to her feet. "That one actually burns a bit!"

"You're one to talk about burning," Archer growled as he pushed himself to his feet to reveal his wound was still on fire. "Doubtful that it burns hotter than the flames of hell but fuck if it doesn't come close!"

Both Servants panted heavily but slowly advanced toward one another, blood beginning to seep from their respective wounds until they finally stood face to face.

"This has to be the first time I've not been able to regenerate from an attack, no doubt due to that sword of yours."

"Yeah well this has to be the first time a Holy weapon hasn't one shot me once it landed," Mordred replied as she took several steps back and entered an offensive stance. "And since you know my legend you'll know what happened after that sacred lance went through my chest!"

"You are cocky aren't you," Archer grinned as even more power began to surround his form. "Honestly after fighting against you I can tell even if we kept fighting you'd still keep getting back up until I gave in so maybe it's warranted but ..."

From his robes Archer drew a single, worn nail and with it an overwhelmingly monstrous flood of Divine Aura with it. Mordred immediately cleared a considerable distance between the pair which only widened the grin on her opponents face.

"So you can sense it eh? Yes, this nail right here is rather special ... so much so in fact that even the mighty Alucard begged me not to use it!"

'_A nail that even Alucard feared? Was it because of the Divine Aura seeping off of it or was it something else though ...?'_

"Though as a Servant I am unable to achieve my once former power thanks to my current sorry excuse of a Master I can still perform this. Watch, Mordred Pendragon, as I transform into a being of destruction and piety and know that you were worthy enough to require it! **Divine Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Nail Of Helena!**"

And with that Archer stabbed the nail right through his own heart Anderson began to transform with a veritable throng of thorny vines beginning to coat his form. Each vine hummed with Divine Aura as Anderson himself was lifted up off of the ground, now floating using the power of Aura itself.

"_**Are you prepared, slayer of Arthur? Are you resolved to try and slay a TRUE monster of God!?**_"

"What the hell have you done to yourself!?"

"_**I have become a force capable of spreading the Lord's will unto the mortal realms, a hand that shall preach Divine justice upon all those who dare stain his Eden!**_"

"But at what cost ..."

"_**What?**_"

"You gained such power but discarded everything you once were for it so what's even the point? Do you honestly think that becoming that massive thing you've automatically gained some sort of Divine authority over anything?"

"_**The word of God is the one true law in the face of the sins of humanity! By the power of God's hands shall the Eden shine once more and be free of the unclean and sinful masses!**_"

Mordred sighed and shook her head before looking up at the mass of swirling vines with a steely gaze, surprising the transformed Anderson who hadn't expected such a reaction from her.

"If there is one thing I've learnt alongside my Master's journey it's that both Gods and Devils aren't always right. True, at one time humans might have needed their guidance however they've now evolved to become their own civilisations capable of infinite potential."

"_**What of it?**_"

"If that is the case, Anderson, then what right do you have to force your God upon this world and its people where it doesn't belong? Who gives you the right to judge those who have never received anything from this God, who have been forced to suffer and die without any sort of Divine intervention up until you've decided they must suddenly 'conform' to them?"

"_**Their 'right' is existence,**_" Archer roared as the vines began to shake violently. "_**Without God none of them would even have these petty worries to complain about!**_"

"You're no better than Kaguya was," Mordred growled as she raised Clarent up to point at Archer's overrun form. "This world has no need for you or this God of yours Archer, begone!"

"_**No one commands God, foolish girl! **_**Divine Aura: Holy Vine Wave!**"

Mordred prepared herself as dozens of the vines lashed out at her, slicing them apart as they approached before taking off toward the base of Archer's form. As she moved more vines rained down upon her, ripping apart the earth as they struck all around her form before re-emerging before her in an attempt to impede her progress.

"_**Not even Alucard could escape God's judgement girl! Even as he shot, stabbed and hacked away at my flesh the Lord inevitably caught up with him in the end and you are so far from what he was!**_"

"It doesn't matter what Alucard was," Mordred growled as she paused momentarily to slice apart a barrage of vines before entering a semi crouched stance. "This fight is between you and me Archer and I'm not gonna lose to an overgrown houseplant!"

With a loud roar Archer sent most of the vines down onto Mordred's position but was shocked as she suddenly vanished, shattering the earth in the spot the vines struck mere moments later. Appearing at the base of Archer's form where a lone vine was stuck rooted into the ground Mordred sliced it apart with a single swing.

"You say we can't operate without the higher powers intervention," Mordred said as Archer's vine covered form began to fall back down to the earth. "Then how did I pull that off?"

"_**You think that is enough to defeat me,**_" Archer laughed as his now vine riddled humanoid form emerged from the throng of thorny vines. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You already made me laugh when you thought I'd give a shit about your God," Mordred snapped back as she readied her once more alight blade. "In my world humanity parted ways with the Gods well before yours ever rose to prominence so don't you dare try and lecture me about fearing him!"

"You'll learn in time girl," Archer replied as his two blades turned Galaxy Blue in colouration. "You'll soon understand the truth once you bask in his radiance-!"

Archer momentarily froze as a memory flashed to the surface, one he'd kept suppressed for decades. Stumbling backward a single step it flashed once more prompting him to grit his teeth as the vines seemed to worm their way deeper into his form.

_Once you emerge from this sacred pool you shall be reborn as God's ultimate enforcer Alexander._

Bringing his blades upward he blocked a slash from Mordred before delivering several of his own. As the pair clashed the memory seemed to continue though this time he did not falter.

_NO! PLEASE FATHER I-I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!_

Exchanging another series of blows with Mordred Archer backed off once more before feeling several of the vines be sliced away, prompting yet another flash that had him momentarily lose his balance.

_IT HURTS!_

"It ... hurts!"

"What," Mordred asked confused as she moved to engage Archer once more only to pause mid sprint as he looked up at her, blood seeping from his eyes, nose and mouth. "What the-!?"

Archer jumped away from her and whilst in midair fired a barrage of thorns laced with Divine Aura, two of the vines extending outward to ensnare her which forced her on the defensive. As Archer landed he stumbled backward several more times as the skin around his face began to shudder slightly, small bulges moving around within it as thorns began to worm their way free through his skin.

"What is that plant thing doing to him ...?"

"This was the price that I paid to become a weapon of God," Archer said in a much softer tone. "My suffering was a necessary price to pay to serve his will forever, girl."

"You look like you're about to drop dead any minute you dumb bastard," Mordred hissed in response as Archer staggered forward. "Are you even in control of yourself anymore!?"

"Heh ..."

Mordred watched as the vines began to fully take over Anderson's body, bursting forth from his skin now seemingly fused with his flesh all the while the man continued to grin away, even as his own teeth were forced out to be replaced by thorns.

"I've seen some crazy shit in my time but you're probably the craziest to date Archer," Mordred sighed as her grip on Clarent increased. "But even so, I can tell you aren't really the same guy I was fighting earlier anymore so ..."

Power exploded from Mordred as ethereal armor began to form around her, some of it solidifying into solid parts though she was entirely unaware of it. Holding Clarent out in front of her she watched as it gained a light Galaxy Blue hue before moving to hold it on a forty five degree angle at her side.

"I'll end this and give you rest once again, ARCHER!"

The same Galaxy Blue hue entered Mordred's eyes as she shot off toward Archer who was now attacking her from all directions. Thorny vines erupting from the earth, careening down on her from above as countless thorn barrages were fired from them in all directions. Despite this however Mordred blocked or evaded it all with her visual focus never shifting from her target who had already prepared a series of vines to stop her.

"This is it Archer!"

The vines wrapped together to form a massive thorny spear and was thrust right at her. The tip reached her in mere seconds however at the last moment, just as the tip began to scratch the surface of her chest plate she vanished.

The vine spear was sliced apart as Mordred appeared right in front of Archer's form, blade poised in a forward thrust and coated with Divine Aura. Archer's eyes locked with Mordred's own before the most disturbing smile etched its way onto his face.

"Well done ..."

"**God's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Clarent!**"

Stabbing Archer in the heart Mordred released her Noble Phantasm at full power, obliterating the nail etched within its core as her foe was ripped apart by the bright Galaxy Blue light. His mind however continued to operate for several more moments as he regained full control of it once more ...

_**/?/**_

"This lake is sacred ground Alexander and it is here where we shall make you into the greatest warrior of the Vatican!"

"Wh-where are we Father?"

"Tell me boy, ever heard of the legend of King Arthur?"

"Of course I have Father but where could we ... n-no way!"

"Indeed," the man grinned as they walked closer to the lake. "Can you feel the power emanating from this most sacred of places Alexander?"

"Power?"

"Divine power. The power that once granted King Arthur himself the ability to almost unite Britain originated from this very lake and it is here that you shall die and be reborn!"

"D-die!? I don't want to die Father!"

"But you will die here Alexander and be reborn," the man laughed as two other priests grabbed onto the now struggling boy. Toss the boy in!"

"NO! PLEASE FATHER I-I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!"

The pleas of the boy fell on deaf ears as he was carelessly tossed into the lake by the two priests, falling right into its centre as he began to thrash about screaming.

"IT HURTS!"

"Prepare all necessary equipment for containment," the man said as the entire group ignored his cries. "Who knows what he'll be like once he emerges from the depths."

"PLEASE FATHER I CANNOT SWIM I-!"

The boy's cries were drowned out as he began to sink into the lake, his flesh feeling like it was on fire. It didn't take a genius to know that the lake didn't want him in there and it had decided to kill him to rectify that.

'_I-I don't want to die ... please ... someone save me ...'_

As he continued to sink the boy managed to catch a glimpse of a slight golden glow at the bottom of the lake. Sinking further his vision began to worsen however he could make out the shape of some kind of bladed edge.

'_Light ...'_

As the boy felt his consciousness begin to fade an unseen force observed him with a mixture of curiosity and pity. Those who resided above desired the power from her lake and with one swift examination of their memories she could see the world above for what it truly was.

She could not give the boy the sacred treasure but that did not mean he needed to die. It would be some time until the chosen one would return to her depths but until then perhaps a messenger could work in their stead?

As the boy reached the bottom of the lake's depths a force pushed his arm onto the sharpened edge of the blade, cutting it open as some of the golden light seeped into the wound. The entity watched with satisfaction as she began the process of instructing the boy subconsciously on what must be done with this gift.

And just like that the boy's eyes opened, Galaxy Blue eyes staring right up at the lake's surface as he rocketed up to the surface. Emerging from the lake's surface in seconds he landed on the ground before the shocked but delighted members of the church as 'Father' began to clap.

"Well done Alexander," the man cheered as he urged the others to also begin to praise the boy. "It is just as I told you it would be! Now then if you would kindly come with us so that we may get you someplace warm and dry-!"

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though His wrath be kindled but a little."

"I'm sorry young Alexander but I do not quite understand why you are quoting-?"

The man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Alexander set upon him, breaking his neck with his bare hands as the other members scrambled to try and contain him. One by one however, even as his body was riddled with bullets Alexander continued to kill them, a cold and almost dead look in his eyes as his skin simply sewed back together.

"A-Alexander! Wh-why would you do this to us!?"

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom: bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our Lord in heaven!"

"What!?"

"This world is corrupt and its Holy Legions have forgotten the true path. From this day none shall escape his Divine Justice as his hand sweeps across his Eden to cleanse the world of the Demonic filth that plagues it and all those who would dare taint his children with sin and hate."

With his thumbs he crushed the man's eyes before cracking his skull, leaving him to die screaming in agony as he wandered back toward the lake to look at himself in its surface. Within the back of his mind he could feel a presence reassuring him of his actions as a sadistic smirk etched its way onto his face.

"I shall not fail you as I work to restore this Eden for your champion my Lord. Ask of me and I shall deliver upon this world your Divine judgement upon any and all who dare oppose your will. My flesh shall not rest until the final evil is slain so do I swear upon your name, Amen!"

The presence seemed satisfied as Alexander turned around and began walking off into the forest, the bodies slowly being consumed by nature as everything slowly began to turn white.

_**/Present/**_

'_I see ... maybe this was all part of HIS plan, then,' _were the last thoughts of Anderson before the last of his body was destroyed and Mordred's attack died down.

Panting heavily as she dropped to one knee the armor surrounding her vanished along with the traces of Aura, the latter leaving her highly confused.

"Have I really changed that much where I wield the Divine now?"

Clarent seemed to hum in response to her question though it simply left more questions than answers. It took her only a moment to clear her thoughts before remembering that Fran was out there being forced to attack Chopper, spurring her into action.

"I might not have much power left but ... I've gotta do something!"

Sprinting off in the direction of her old friend Mordred was unaware of the figure who had observed her victory over Anderson.

Despite the size of the figure their footsteps were relatively silent, cold eyes observing Mordred's speed as she vanished off into the ruins of Moria's Castle once more. Looking around the area the figure hummed to himself before slowly moving toward a single gold speck hiding beneath the nearby rubble.

"You cannot hide from my sight, Servant. Reveal yourself."

"Heh, so it seems my getaway wasn't as solid as I'd thought ..."

"Indeed it appears not, Archer."

From the gold speck thorny vines sprouted as Archer Alexander Anderson re-emerged seemingly unharmed despite seemingly being slain only moments prior, his trademark grin plastered on his face as he looked up at the towering monster of a man before him.

"I will admit that faking your own dematerialization was indeed a rather interesting strategy to cease combat however I have defeated several Servants who have also attempted the same strategy. You on the other hand are an oddity as my mind cannot begin to process why you felt the need to disengage against Saber when you clearly have the power to crush her?"

"Nosy piece of work aren't ya," Anderson grinned as the man moved to take off the glove from his right hand. "Course knowing who you are and the bastards you work for ... can't say I'm all that surprised."

"Tell me Alexander Anderson, if you could go on a trip anywhere in this world ... where would you like to go?"

"Bet you rile up the weak Pirates this side of the seas with that line don't ya," Anderson laughed as he extended his arms outward. "Unfortunately, as powerful as you are, I don't think you quite have the power to send me where I want to go."

"You believe your Servant Contract to Doctor Hogback to be ... ironclad," the figure asked curiously prompting Anderson to chuckle darkly.

"To put it bluntly, I'm proper fucked."

"Is that so? Tell me then, if I could send you anywhere in the world despite that ... where would you go?"

Anderson's smile faded as he met the shaded gaze of the figure, no trace of humour present whatsoever. He had of course dreamt of killing Hogback however he knew between the three Command Seals, Moria and his arch nemesis being a right bastard he had little choice but to obey and bide his time from the shadows. But here stood a potential opportunity for him, potentially beneficial but also dangerous and yet despite that he felt nothing but amusement.

"All right then, I'll bite BUT on one condition."

"Very well," the figure replied as his hand froze half way toward the docile Servant.

"I want to see things through here first; you and I know Moria is biting off way more than he can chew here otherwise the World Government wouldn't have sent you in."

"You wish to aid Moria against Dragneel and the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"BAH, fuck Gecko Moria! I want to see the light leave the sinful eyes of the filth here, Moria, Hogback and Absalom! Those three have committed countless atrocities and it is time for their due penance!"

"I see, how interesting. Though I am obligated to aid Moria I find it intriguing that you would so quickly ally with the Straw Hats. Nevertheless I shall allow you this condition on the condition that once you have concluded your business here ... you shall submit to MY judgement."

"I'll play that game," Anderson grinned as the hand began moving toward him once more. "Go on then and get it over with if you can, make the deal ironclad!"

Gently touching Anderson's chest with the palm of his hand a strange reddish air bubble slowly began to emerge from his back. Anderson grit his teeth but was genuinely surprised at what he was witnessing as an air bubble of himself seemingly feel out of him bearing a full Command Seal on its own chest.

"I have reflected your Servant Contract rendering it null and void Archer, you are once more Masterless," the figure said as Anderson turned to fully face the air bubble form of himself.

"I never actually believed you capable of doing something that powerful, even despite Moria's claims to the contrary."

"To put it bluntly Archer," the figure said as he took several steps forward. "I can reflect anything."

Walking past Archer he placed a single finger on his palm and vanished with a slight popping sound, reappearing over near the castle before turning back to face Anderson once more, another popping sound going off as the Archer's eyes widened considerably.

"You have until dawn before I shall come for you, do not dally."

Without even having the time to blink the figure had come and gone leaving Archer genuinely shocked. Despite this however he had a job to do and knew the figure had provided him the means to carry it out and so with a glint present behind his glasses he marched forward with renewed purpose.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room III**

**Eliza (Ruler)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"So Fate has finally decreed it be my chance to fight once more ... Ah, my apologies for such rudeness however it is my first time being summoned forth you see. Servant, Ruler, I have heeded your call to arms my Master."

"Y-you're the former War Goddess Eliza!"

"A rather astute observation Fujimaru Ritsuka, yes I have indeed finally been given a chance to take up arms to defend reality once more from the vile threat of Solomon. Do try and take care not to overly rely upon me though, dear."

**Dialogue 1:**

"..."

"Does something bother you Master?"

"Well it's just that Mash and I can't figure out why you are in the Ruler Class?"

"Really? YOU are unable to figure it out despite all that you have seen and done, all the historical and mythological figures at your disposal yet you cannot comprehend my own Class?"

"W-well ..."

"I was once the Goddess of War Master however I was also the one who took part in the final and bloodiest part of the God and Devil Wars of old and bare all the scars upon my flesh to prove it. It was I who united the fragmented War Classes under one singular banner and lead the charge into the pits of Tartaros and it was I who personally trained and aided countless figures of legend who now walk among these very halls. From my darling Elise to even dearest Natsu I have hands in countless circles of Fate even as I ruled amidst the crushed houses of the War Castes ... as its King."

"Wait, Natsu never told us about any of this!?"

"Of course he didn't for it is a closely guarded secret Master due to the lengths I went to secure my position of power. Of course technically I was chosen to succeed in the War God position by my predecessor however he lacked the strength, will and resolve to reunite our once ironclad body and restore it to its former glory. I shall not reveal the specifics to you yet Master lest you shy away from my aid and trust me when I say we do not want such an occurrence."

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Aries – Any Class)**

"Aries, as dishevelled as ever I see."

"What of it, witch!"

"Insults Aries? Really? Are you not a former God of War such as I or have you forgotten the way we Gods of old settled such petty disputes?"

"You know if we fight one of us will be sent back to the Throne Eliza so why even bother suggesting such a stupid idea?"

"No one ever said we need go all out you know ..."

"Tch. Just spit out what you want to say and get away from me."

"Your grudge against me must end Aries, as does those of the other fallen War Castes. The fact of the matter is that you lost to me in fair combat; there is no shame in that. Anyone who was there that day knew you gave that fight everything you had, Zeus included."

"I didn't recall asking you to address that day Eliza, don't test me ..."

"Very well I shall begrudgingly step aside from this topic for the moment however one day you and I must settle this grudge, you know that."

"That day has not come yet."

"No ... it most certainly has not."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Cynthia Dragneel – Any Class)**

"I had wondered when we'd finally cross paths once more dear though I do wish it were under much more fortunate circumstances."

"My death couldn't have been prevented Auntie Eliza, you of all people should understand how Fate works by now. That being said however being dead does have its own advantages, namely ones that allow me to continue pursuing my own scientific pursuits into Anti research on-well you know."

"Yes indeed I do but I must say seeing how mute to moral and ethical guidelines you have become is rather disturbing, considering I once held you as a baby and all."

"Such is the way of life Auntie Eliza. Besides if it weren't for my research much of Chaldea's summoning network wouldn't have been possible so I believe that between Dad and myself our sacrifices do serve the greater good in the end."

"You are beginning to sound like that old Wizard your Father encountered during his travels Cynthia."

"Except I'm much cuter!"

"That you are dear."

**Dialogue 4: (If you have Merlin – Caster)**

"Hello there Grand Caster, ruined the lives of any more young children today?"

"Haha, I resent that Miss Goddess! And for the record the fate of all Arthurs wasn't my fault it was Morgana's!"

"Actually it most likely was yours if I recall the chain of events correctly."

"Shh! Do you want everyone finding out about ... THAT!?"

"Hmm ..."

**Dialogue 5: (If you have EMIYA – Any)**

"Now there goes one that rubs me the wrong way ..."

"Why is that Eliza?"

"A Hero of Justice, a man such as he isn't suited for such a role."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you understand how difficult it is to become a Heroic Spirit in the modern age Master? To put things into perspective from your world's point of view had World War Two occurred in let's say the nineteen sixties NONE of its notable figures would yet be Heroic Spirits. Part of becoming one requires a myth or legend behind you yet that one is nothing, a simple blank that simply forced himself to continue to exist despite everything else around him crumbling away. No Hero could possibly exist upon the Throne in such a sorry state."

**Dialogue 6: If you have Natsu Dragneel - ?)**

"Hello Eliza."

"Natsu ... I-I'm glad to see you looking so ..."

"Young? Vibrant? Not withering away into a pathetic husk of my former self?"

"..."

"Sorry I know it isn't something to joke about but I mean it was something I had to endure for centuries so I feel like if anyone has the right ..."

"C-can I touch you?"

"Of course."

"After all this time ..."

"I noticed a few of your later scars aren't present either so I guess being a Servant has heaps of perks, eh?"

"I never lost faith in you, even after the fall of Equilibrius."

"You'd be one of the few ..."

"How were you to know-!"

"Eliza."

"S-sorry I just-!"

"It's alright; I've had a long time to reflect upon that day."

"Look at me, tearing up like a young maiden ... War has no place for the tears of the weak."

"On the contrary Eliza," Natsu smiled as he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Those tears only paint a more beautiful picture, one that those who survive it can look back upon and be proud of. To cry is to feel and to feel is to embrace what it means to be alive. If you felt nothing from War then you would be no better than those who massacred our friends and I know you aren't like that, I remember it all too well especially after that day ..."

"The battle against Crimson Moon ..."

"You were so light in my arms that day; I still remember it like it were yesterday. As you died in my arms the last of my old life truly died with you I think."

"You still had Cynthia and your yet to be born Son ..."

"But it was you who introduced me to the possibility of higher realms Eliza, of outside worlds and infinite potential and possibilities. When you passed it truly hit me hard, as hard as when Elise and Seilah fell."

"And yet look at us now, back among the land of the living to fight the same foe we've been dealing with for millennia. Truly we are rather hopeless no matter how old we get."

"Agreed. That being said however I'm glad Fujimaru managed to forge a contract with you Eliza, truly."

"Why is that?"

"I know that with you here we've got a real shot at stopping Solomon in his tracks just like last time."

"I am but one cog amidst a sea of millions Natsu and to defeat someone like him it will take much more than I alone."

"And yet here you are Eliza and these supposed millions of cogs are merely less than a hundred so I believe you indeed do have a part to play, one that will indeed possess a defining role."

"I often forget who I'm speaking to when I deal with you like this, a far cry from the young and brash version of yourself I dealt with so often in the past."

"Glad to see I inspired such confidence."

"Speaking of confidence I wonder how you would fare escorting me to lunch amidst the sea of rather possessive Servants of the feminine variety who all seem to be vying for a piece of you. Are you up for such a challenge O mighty King Of Balance?"

"I believe I can endure for your sake."

**Likes:**

"My likes you ask? Well obviously I love the thrill of a good fight however I do believe I love my family much more."

"Family?"

"My Daughter Elise of course as well as Natsu and his own large family. To me they are the most treasured aspect of my life and I would fight the One Above All if it meant keeping them safe."

**Dislikes:**

"Kratos."

"Uh ..."

"Kratos."

**Wish For The Holy Grail:**

"Although I find the Grail itself repulsive if forced to make a wish I believe I would ask it to cure Natsu's illness. That aside I cannot think of any one thing I would desire to use something so disgraceful for."

**Master's Birthday:**

"I have been informed that it is indeed your birthday today Master. Allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations on reaching your majority however with that comes several problems."

"Problems?"

"Well you see now that you are of legal age I know you will believe yourself to be able to do as you please however I would advise clamping down on that rebellious side of yourself and focus on the task at hand."

"Rebellious side? Eliza I don't think-!"

"Also no alcohol. Ever."

"WHAT!"

**Bond 1:**

"You are a rather interesting person Master. Despite going through so much with me you continue to persist in having me by your side. Perhaps you should take a moment to consider your sanity?"

**Bond 2:**

"Do you understand now what it means to command a War God of my calibre now Master? I require much more attention than most due to my power and the need to refine it so do try and consider your sanity."

**Bond 3:**

"You would still persist even though you've seen my darker side? Very well then Master if you truly insist on involving yourself with me despite knowing such things then you had best steel your resolve for I shall no longer hold myself back for your sake."

**Bond 4:**

"Why do I act this way? Are you frightened now Master or are you genuinely curious? Very well I shall answer you however you may not like it. Back during the war I told you about I was forced to unite the War Castes under my own banner however this involved me needing to subjugate the various War God candidates beneath their banners. Some of these candidates were nothing more than mere children and although they did yield I would not and could not stop until I had eradicated any potential threat to my rule and so ..."

**Bond 5:**

"I am Eliza, Goddess Of War and Ruler of the War Class. Once upon a time I was nothing but a ruthless machine who desired nothing more than to forge Terminus a path to victory against the Devil hordes. I killed my competitors, my critics, my foes, my allies and even my superiors in order to ensure I could run War as I saw fit. I was the strongest War God seen in countless millennia and yet in the end it was ultimately my love for mortals that led to my death."

"What do you mean?"

"I had softened since I raised Elise, moulding her into the perfect successor. I twisted and warped the girl from what she once looked like into an almost carbon copy of myself, purging her own identity from her in order to suit my own needs and yet it produced within me the unexpected emotion of parental love. When I granted her the position of War God over all those beneath me I had assumed my past deeds would keep the War Castes and their upper echelons silent ... but that was my own foolishness."

"Because Elise died."

"And yet I continued on serving by Natsu's side as he had also lost Seilah in that very same battle, the two of us becoming closer than ever before so when the heathenish Crimson Moon was poised to end his life my body did not even think twice as it moved to save his own."

"But how is that a bad thing? Because of you Natsu got to live on and make all this possible Eliza?"

"I never said it was a bad thing dear Fujimaru however it is an important lesson you must learn."

"Lesson?"

"Love can make even those who one can perceive as little more than machines act in ways that defy all known reason and logic. My love for Elise led to her death yet my love for Natsu saved his life from her clutches. Of course there is so much more behind my tale however that is not for you nor anyone save for those who were close to me to know."

"Eliza ..."

"That being said however I must thank you Fujimaru Ritsuka for allowing me this chance to truly atone for my earlier years by fighting for mortal kind in a much more active role. Do not listen to the words of Solomon and his ilk for you truly are the greatest Master humanity could have possibly chosen for this dreary task."

"E-Eliza, where are you going!?"

"I grow tired of this conversation. Trips down memory lane are seldom beneficial for one's own mental wellbeing therefore I believe some time in the simulator shall do me some good. You are of course welcome to join me if you like?"

"O-of course!"

"Very well then, let us do our best to continue to grow together ... Master."

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	57. Servants And The Ghost Princess

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok so firstly I'm considering releasing some of the old Tales From The Tale Verse mini chapters as their own stories but only the completed ones just to make them a bit more accessible. Secondly today's one is rather long and equals around 4kish words and you'll understand why once you see who it's about.**

**Alright onto the reviews!**

**DarkFireCat – I sent you a PM about it though I don't know if you got it or not.**

**The Best HolyGrail – Yeah trust me the actual events themselves are just as feelsy even though they are still ages away.**

**Susano'o Chaos – You are the only one to mention that little drop of info I put in there so nice job! As for his personality it's rather interesting because he actually gets to be raised by both his parents however said parents are also both badass heroes so he's not really a spastic idiot.**

**As for your next point remember I'm seriously buffing villains in all the series I write and with him being a Primordial naturally he's OP as shit. That being said however if there was another villain higher than him it wouldn't be Achnologia, that just isn't something I could get away with without ruining what would be countless stories worth of hype.**

**As for Anti being involved well it is however what that means specifically won't even be remotely explored until the very end of this Volume and what will be Volume IV onward. I can't say any more without spoilers but know that Anti is indeed involved in some way.**

**ZehnerCJ – As of now I plan to go right through to the end of Wano plus after that will be a custom arc based off of Stampede though if Elbaf is the next place in the canon story I might hold off of that for another arc. So for chapter length I can't say for sure but this will be without a doubt the largest story so far since we aren't even at the time skip yet and we're almost at 60 chapters.**

**And the Inheritance Cycle Volume is the next one.**

**Alright guys on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Servants And The Ghost Princess**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Feeling that his body was recovered enough to reassume consciousness Natsu's eyes began to flicker along with all his other senses. Almost instantly he felt something off as several foreign scents struck him, not unappealing but merely unknown, which brought on one singular question.

Were they friend or foe?

It was then that his tired and battered body began to awaken and as expected the pain from his fight with Alucard struck him full force. What was unexpected however were the forms attached to his own.

"_What do you think Ahnk?_"

"_Not going to lie to you on this one, you'll either love it or hate it._"

"_Meaning?_"

"_Open your eyes and find out,_" Ahnk replied neutrally prompting Natsu to inwardly sigh as he slowly cracked them open.

"What ..."

His crackly voice had all three beings tense up against him instantly as he fully opened his eyes to find someone rather familiar draped over him wearing almost nothing at all. His mind slowly wound back to when Erza wore something familiar for him during one of their more ... intimate nights together back home.

"Eli? Wh-why are you wearing something like that? Is it some kind of kinky cosplay or something?"

Laying atop of him was Elizabeth Bathory wearing a strange bikini styled armor that was so impractical she may have well worn nothing at all. Eyeing her form he noticed her tail and raised a subtle eyebrow in response until finally said Servant finally deigned to respond.

"E-E-Eli! Who said you could call me something like that you-you big dummy!"

"Well you did, right?"

"I said no such thing!"

It was then that another face entered his field of vision and the gears began to turn in his mind as a second Elizabeth Bathory made her presence known. This one was Halloween themed complete with a little staff and all.

"What the hell is this, where am I?"

"Horohorohoro! My, it seems you two were right when you said he was cute! I didn't believe it when I first got my hands on him but now that I have him here in my arms he truly is a veritable fountain of cutie! So much better than Kumashi!"

Looking to his right there was a young girl who looked more like a teenager than an adult, though his eyes could easily tell she was in her early twenties, tucked into his side seemingly asleep with an adorable smile on her face. Looking at the girl in confusion he was surprised when the same girl came out through his chest and floated above him with a beaming smile.

"A Devil Fruit User, of course."

"And smart too! Ooooh you two definitely snagged me a real cute one this time girls that's for sure!"

"Of course we did Master," the scantily clad Elizabeth replied with a feral grin as she rose into a straddling position as a feral grin made its way onto her face. "After all if you really want the best then you can't find one better than Natsu! He definitely lives up to the hype in ... more ways than one ~"

If he wasn't surprised already he definitely was now as this Elizabeth began grinding against him, a slight blush adorning her otherwise sadistic gaze as the other one pulled his head closer to her chest.

"Indeed, this one is highly sought after in many circles Master. Now we can have him all to ourselves!"

"Um ..."

"Oh, it appears someone is a little embarrassed," the Liz atop of him teased as she ground herself further into him eliciting a rather cute moan in response.

"S-Saber ..."

"Master?"

"P-perhaps we shouldn't rush things with him like this," the pink haired girl hovering above him said shakily as she covered her eyes though it was obvious she was drinking in every last movement through the cracks of her fingers.

"Look, not that I'm exactly disliking this but why exactly are you doing this? Actually more importantly why are there two of you Liz?"

"Isn't it obvious Natsu," the Servant running her fingers through his hair sighed as her free hand moved its way up and down his chest in a seductive manner. "You are our new toy."

"Come again?"

"C-Caster!"

"Master?"

"We were supposed to break that to him gently," the girl snapped as she flew right into Caster's face. "Now you might have ruined everything!"

"Look I've got to ask ... who are you supposed to be?"

_One Of The Mysterious Four_

_Member Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Hollow Hollow Fruit User_

_The Ghost Princess_

_Perona_

_Bounty – 52,000,000 Berries_

"Perona ..."

"That's right though in future I would like to hear you refer to me as ... d-darling o-or perhaps even m-my l-l-l-l-l-!"

"_Am I actually dead Ahnk because I am THOROUGHLY confused right now!? I've seriously never met this girl before and yet she looks like she wants to jump me, actually all three look like they want to!_"

"_O woe is me for I, Natsu Dragneel, must endure such torture at the hands of three beautiful females! Whatever shall I do that these females desire my body-!_"

"_Shut up dumbass I'm being serious!_"

The only response Natsu received was laughter prompting him to tune the bastard out for the moment as his attention returned to Perona who appeared to be still stuck saying the letter L, her face now bright red as a slight trail of blood escaped her nose.

"Um, are you alright Perona?"

"A-am I alright!? Who said you could care about my welfare as if you were my husband!? Y-you're just my prisoner who just so happens to be really cute, smart, strong and even has matching beautiful pink hair like mine ...!"

"I am so lost," Natsu sighed shaking his head before looking over at the Caster Liz. "Is she normally like this?"

"Only around those she thinks are cute but honestly you are the first one who she's been sexually attracted to."

"Might help that he definitely isn't a zombie," Saber Liz added as she placed a hand onto Natsu's still clothed semi erect member. "VERY much alive ~"

"Look ladies this is really flattering and all but I've got stuff to do still so maybe after all of this we can spend some time together but-!"

"Horohorohoro! Silly cutie, you aren't ever leaving me! You belong to me now as my big and cuddly defender!"

"Cuddly defender," Natsu asked confused until his eyes drifted toward the Perona currently nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Ah ..."

"Plus I'm afraid Master Moria has already won now that he has your shadow so resisting at this point is futile!"

"I really don't see how that is the case Perona," Natsu responded as he went to move his arms only to find them chained together above him. "Sea stone chains? A rather interesting choice since if you touch them you'd be depowered and all."

"That's why they're above you," Perona replied with a grin as she floated over and sat on his chest, not that he could feel it since she was ethereal. "This way the chains can't get in the way of-of ..."

"_I know this seems really odd Natsu but hear me out for a second,_" Ahnk said having finally stopped laughing as his more serious demeanour returned.

"_Go ahead._"

"_You no doubt can sense that we're still somewhat weak after our battle with Alucard so why not play the part of the fool for now and when the time is right we turn the tables on these three?_"

"_I mean that's not a bad idea but I kind of feel like I don't want to hurt Perona I mean it's obvious she's just got some sort of crush on me, a fantasy at the very least, and I don't think it'd be right to beat the shit out of her for it._"

"_Obviously you can decide what you want to do when we get enough power back but until then maybe we should just let this amusing situation play out? That being said however I don't have a particularly good feeling about the two Servants though, why is the other Elizabeth not with them and why was she locked away on Ardorton while they remained here free to do as they wished?_"

"_A fair point Ahnk. Alright for now we'll focus on getting back as much power as we can but keep an eye out for any power spikes. One wrong move and we could have serious issues if Moria does have my shadow._"

"_Right, will do,_" Ahnk replied as Natsu returned his focus onto the three girls before him idly wondering just how far they would go to try and win him over.

_**/Robin's POV/**_

As Natsu began the process of regaining some of his power Robin and Luffy continued their flight through the collapsing castle of Thriller Bark. Between hordes of undead, a seemingly endless barrage of falling debris and near constant earthquakes the duo had struggled to make any significant progress.

"I swear Natsu better leave someone alive for me to fight because it honestly feels like he's going to town!"

"This isn't Natsu's doing anymore Luffy," Robin replied as she vanished from the Captain's side and appeared above him, kicking a massive stone pillar out of the way with relative ease before vanishing once more and appearing several metres in front. "I can't say for sure who is behind all of this but my connection to Natsu tells me that he isn't even fully conscious at the moment."

"WHAT!? We should go back and help him!"

"And do what exactly, die? It is clear that there are foes here who far outmatch our own levels of power Luffy."

"Well we've gotta do something," Luffy replied through grit teeth, his clenched fists shaking as the ground shook once more. "Natsu, Seilah and Mordred are carrying us through this mess again ... it isn't right!"

"Luffy ..."

Taking a deep breath before sighing Luffy looked up toward the sky as the clouds brought about by Natsu and Alucard's clash slowly began to disperse revealing the pale moonlight obscured beneath its blackened depths. Looking back down toward the ground where his shadow once lay he shook his head before turning around and looking back at the path they had just come with a determined expression.

"Luffy?"

"I'm going back in Robin."

"Even if you stand no chance against whoever that mysterious man was? Even if you stand no chance against Gecko Moria?"

"If I keep letting Natsu handle everything then how am I gonna learn and grow from all these crazy situations Robin? Sure I might get out of this with less damage to myself but it isn't right to saddle Natsu, Seilah and Mordred with the lives of our whole crew."

"So what do you plan on doing then knowing full well you cannot compete with either Moria or that other man?"

"I'll find and beat up someone else," Luffy replied with a slight grin, looking back at her with a fire in his eyes once more. "Plus I can tell you don't wanna run either Robin, you wanna be by Natsu's side right now don't you?"

"W-well ..."

"Go."

"What-!?"

"Go to him, Robin."

"A-are you sure," Robin asked weakly as Luffy began walking back the way they'd just come. "If I leave you then you'll be alone and potentially at the mercy of Moria or his stronger crew members?"

"Don't worry about me Robin," Luffy laughed as he spun back around on his heels to face her. "I've got a feeling in my gut that where I'm about to go and what I'll do there is gonna be real important so I know I'll make it that far at least!"

"I see you are as resolved as ever, Captain," Robin smiled whilst shaking her head. "However you are indeed correct. I do desire to stand at Natsu's side so if you are willing to charge back into the fray then so shall I."

"Now that's more like it," Luffy cheered before spinning around once more and charging off into the ruins of Moria's castle. "If you see the others make sure to let them know what I'm doing!"

"Of course," Robin giggled as her eyes narrowed in on the exact direction her Master currently resided, her Demonic link allowing her to feel his presence. "Right after I ensure he's alright."

_**/Zoro's POV/**_

"Could've sworn the ship was around here somewhere," Zoro sighed as he trudged through a collapsed hallway. "Stupid perv cook went and got us lost ..."

As the others scrambled to return to the ship and regroup Zoro had found himself lost within Moria's castle. Having been separated from Sanji at some point he had little idea where he'd ended up but continued to walk forward at his usual pace.

"A shame I can't find any booze in this place, my mouth is so damn dry right now."

Reaching the end of the hallway Zoro decided to look outside and blinked several times at the large crater right next to the castle, the earth scorched black with no sign of its obvious source. Shaking his head he was about to continue walking down the next corridor when the sound of faint clashing steel met his ears.

"Is that ..."

Taking off in a sprint toward the end of the hallway the clashing became much more audible with the strikes becoming more and more frequent until finally he knocked down the door and took in the scene before him.

"It's you!"

"Yo-hohoho! Hello there Mister Zoro, sorry you've had to see me in such a sorry state however I had hoped to spare you from sharing it by warning you all away from this place."

Standing before him, his suit torn to shreds and several cracks in his bones was the singing skeleton they'd met shortly before arriving on Thriller Bark, Brook. Across from him was an undead who eyed both with a passive gaze, his black blade held loosely at his side however Zoro could easily tell this man would tear them to shreds should the slightest hint of attack make itself evident.

"You are a member of the Straw Hats," the undead asked as he took several steps forward putting both Zoro and Brook on guard. "I wondered when the lot of you would begin to make your presence known aboard our ship however I did not expect any of you to appear alone."

"Yeah well we never expected to see zombies running around so go figure," Zoro replied cautiously as he placed a practiced hand on the hilt of his blades, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the undead. "Now who the hell are you and what's going on here?"

"Yo-hohoho! I can sense the will of an aspiring swordsman within you, though it has yet to truly take shape just yet. As for my identity I suppose revealing such a thing isn't totally against the orders of Master Moria so I suppose I can oblige your request."

_General Zombie Of The Thriller Bark Pirates_

_Former Legendary Samurai Of Wano_

_The Sword God_

_Shimotsuki Ryuma_

"A samurai!"

"Yo-hohoho! I can feel your shock and excitement at meeting one such as I from here boy," Ryuma laughed before adopting what Zoro could only assume was a frown if the wrinkles on his remaining rotting flesh surrounding his face were any indication. "However that only proves just how far you have yet to sail in this vast world."

"What's that supposed to mean," Zoro asked confused only for Brook to answer him.

"That man was once a living legend within Wano Country, the land of the samurai. He is a man who was given the title of Sword God because he was considered to be the world's strongest swordsman at that time, slaying Dragons with but a single swing, killing any other samurai who tried to challenge him with ease!"

"World's Greatest Swordsman you say ..."

"I know that look in your eyes boy," Ryuma muttered as his grip on his blade tightened ever so slightly. "You desire to test yourself against me to see if you have what it takes to vie for the title of 'Master Of The Blade' don't you?"

"Mister Zoro you cannot fight this one," Brook shouted desperately as he moved his position over toward the green haired swordsman. "Trust me when I say that Ryuma is someone who is far beyond your current level of skill!"

"Do not try and dissuade him Brook," Ryuma cut in as Zoro slowly drew his two remaining blades. "To deny one who is as dedicated to the art of the sword as this one clearly is would be nothing short of an insult. You know that you are unable to defeat me Brook due to our differences in the blade however let this one try in your stead."

"But-!"

"I am aware that he lacks something vital that you indeed do possess however if he fails to step up here that very same power may be forever lost to him. Do not deny this man the chance at growing stronger!"

"Before we fight I want to know one thing."

"And what is that boy?"

"You've been brought back by Moria," Zoro asked prompting Ryuma to incline his head ever so slightly in a nod. "Are you the one who has Brook's shadow?"

"Z-Zoro-!"

"Indeed I am," Ryuma replied as he levelled his blade toward Zoro. "When Brook arrived upon this island the first time Master Moria took his shadow and placed it within myself which is why Brook cannot outright defeat me. Not only do I possess most of my original skills but I also know many of those Brook himself would use therefore there is nothing he can attack me with that I shall not foresee."

"So if I defeat you that'll free his Shadow from your control, right?"

"Indeed it would," Ryuma chuckled darkly as he watched Zoro's eyes travel toward his sword. "I can tell you have a good eye there boy for this is indeed not an ordinary sword I wield. Indeed this blade here is one of the Twenty One Supreme Grade Swords, Shusui!"

"Shusui huh," Zoro grinned as he wrapped his bandanna around his head. "If I manage to win I might also claim that sword from you too!"

"Yo-hohohoho! You do possess a fire within you boy, a fire I have not seen in many others throughout my life! However do not ever make the mistake of underestimating a Samurai of Wano lest you choose to forfeit your very life!"

"Brook," Zoro said as he let one eye drift toward the shocked skeleton. "I'll take Ryuma, please go and make sure my other friends are alright!"

"B-but Zoro you-!"

"You'll only be in the way here Brook," Ryuma replied though not in an unkind way. "Better to use your own power toward something beneficial rather than continue to smack yourself up against the rock face, praying for it to shift."

"..."

"I promise you Brook that I'll get your shadow back, I'll defeat Ryuma no matter what it takes!"

"Zoro," Brook muttered as his eyes looked beyond Zoro's base intentions and toward what lay further beneath the man.

What lay within the soul.

"I understand, truly I cannot thank you enough for what you are about to do for me Zoro," Brook replied with a determined expression. "I shall make sure all of your friends are safe and look forward to speaking with you once this is all over!"

"Good. I'm definitely going to be talking to you about those eyes of yours once this is all said and done."

"What," Brook gasped before spinning around and taking off.

"Yo-hohohoho! Do not be so hard on him boy, he's had a long and troubling life."

"Yeah well I'm looking forward to hearing about it after I'm done here with you, Ryuma," Zoro grinned as the pair shifted their footing ever so slightly before shooting off from their respective positions and clashing.

"We shall soon see, boy."

_**/Robin's POV/**_

"He's close," Robin murmured to herself as she moved toward a nearby door with silent strides, her Etherious abilities in full effect. "Why has he remained still for so long though?"

Pausing before a door that didn't match the rest of Moria's rapidly collapsing castle she could feel the presence of multiple signatures behind the door. Was he being held captive somehow, would Natsu even be able to be held captive?

Robin knew she'd have to play this situation smart if the strange man from earlier were any indication. Who knew if Moria had any other Servants like him wandering about the island who were just waiting for one of them to slip up?

"If I open this door they'll notice something is wrong even if I suppress myself, so how to get inside ..."

Looking around Robin saw there was a hole in the floor above her that seemed to stretch toward the next room though parts of the wall seemed to obscure the room from any viable means of entrance from her side. Knowing full well that the nearest stairwell was at least ten minutes away there had to be some other way for her to scale the height, over thirty metres of height in fact.

"Natsu and Seilah can fly but am I able to do the same?"

It was a fair question since they'd yet to truly explore just what Robin was in fact capable of which meant that she would need to begin learning now. That in turn rose several new questions such as how one knew if they were capable of flying or not and would she even be able to do it correctly on her first try?

"There must be a way for me to reach that next floor, I must!"

Gritting her teeth as she clenched her fists Robin was unaware of the fact that her body had begun to fade away ever so slightly, her form now becoming ethereal as she hovered ever so slightly off the ground.

The sound of someone charging down the hallway sent Robin into a panic as she ran on the air toward the darkest corner and focused on the one actual ability she knew to obscure herself completely unaware of the fact that she had acquired another.

'_Is that ...?'_

"Abby WAIT!"

Charging down the hallway making as much noise as possible were Abigail and Elizabeth, both Servants ripping up the ground with each step until finally skidding to a stop before the door.

"Mister Natsu is behind here Elly," Abby said firmly as her hand moved toward the door handle. "I can feel he is regaining strength but something doesn't feel quite right."

"It would be because of 'them' no doubt," Elizabeth hissed as she clenched her fists. "Those two are likely trying to get their claws into him!"

"What do you mean by that," Abby asked with the most adorable head tilt that left Elizabeth cringing.

"W-well ..."

Abigail seemed to lose interest in the answer as her hand moved toward the door once more and threw it open with little regard for stealth fully exposing the pair, and by extension the still invisible Robin, to the scene within.

Within the room that appeared more suited to Elizabeth's fashion sense lay Natsu, still chained up in the centre of the bed as two Servants sat atop him. One Servant was positioned atop his face whilst the other rocked her hips back and forth with gusto just below his waistline.

Floating above the whole scene was a thoroughly embarrassed yet clearly also heavily invested girl who couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the scene before her, none seemingly having even noticed the door being opened.

Abigail again cocked her head to the side in confusion, unsure as to what exactly was going on. Elizabeth on the other hand now sported a bright red face, the embarrassment clear as day as she watched the two other versions of herself go to town on the man beneath them.

The Caster version who sat atop his face momentarily opened her eyes, licking her lips as she prepared to grind her sex against Natsu's tongue more until her eyes locked onto the duo before her and she did the only correct manoeuvre for when you've been caught in the act.

She screeched. Loud.

The screeching threw her Saber counterpart off of Natsu revealing his fully erect and coated cock to everyone in the room. The girl floating above didn't even seem to care about the two at the door and floated downward to examine it further, an action that amused the man to no end.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are YOU doing her," Caster Liz screeched as her clothing rematerialized around her form. "You shouldn't be here!"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT," Lancer Liz shouted back, cracking the walls due to her unique abilities. "BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO NATSU WITHOUT INVITING ME!"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't what your priorities should be Liz," Natsu snorted in response only for all three Elizabeth Servants to turn on him and screech as one.

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't understand," Abigail asked as she seemingly skipped into the room. "Why are you angry at your other selves Liz?"

It was then that all three Liz Servants seemed to realize they were about to shatter the innocence of Abigail with the Saber one moving to cover Natsu as best she could, after getting one last good lick in first for good measure using her back to shield the act from those toward the entrance of the room.

Once Natsu was covered it seemed to break the trance the girl above them was in as her dazed mind processed what now lay before her, a fierce blush adorning her features as she floated toward the intruders.

"What do you two think you're doing just barging into a maiden's room like this!?"

"Some maiden you are," Liz snorted in response as she gestured to her real form that was currently half draped over Natsu's nude form, fully clothed but clearly excited nonetheless.

"Th-that's not my fault! I can't control that when I project myself so just shut up!"

As the girls bickered back and forth Natsu slowly found his amusement fading as he felt something brush up against his dampened senses. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that Abigail had also felt it and had spun around to face the empty doorway.

"How dare you ..."

"S-such raw emotion," Abigail gasped drawing the attention of the rest of the girls present onto her.

"What are you on about," Saber Liz snapped only for all the Servants to spin around as one, Saber and Caster immediately moving to protect Perona's real form as the ethereal one watched on in shock.

Emerging from thin air right next to Perona was Robin however her appearance caused any sense of amusement Natsu had to wash away, her almost lifeless eyes locked firmly onto the pink haired teen.

Narrowly missing Perona by mere inches Robin began to snarl, her fangs barred as she crouched over Natsu's once again exposed form seemingly in a defensive manner. Her eyes darted all over the place as her now claw like hands seemed to dance before her like she were playing a melody none could comprehend save for herself.

"How dare you ... taint my MASTER!"

Robin's screech had Perona's ghost form seemingly dispel and her real one wake up before bolting to the far end of the room in fear. Saber and Caster Liz had moved in between the pair however it didn't seem to matter as Robin's stance failed to show even the slightest crack.

"How dare you touch him, act as if he is YOURS to use!"

"Wh-what the hell is this," Perona screeched as she pointed at Robin. "Where the hell did she come from!?"

"I'll kill you, all three of you," Robin hissed as an all too familiar Aura began to manifest around her. "Sister Seilah I can allow since she is Master's first, Mordred as well is Master's most loyal and faithful Knight who must be rewarded ... but trash such as yourselves?"

It was then that Natsu noticed the movements Robin had been making with her fingers were in fact entirely calculated, masked under the guise of madness as his eyes began to connect to the faint traces of Etherious all around them. It was perfect, the way Robin had created her own battlefield right under the oblivious noses of FOUR Servants was a stroke of pure genius!

"You who are less than the scum beneath Master's heel, worthless loose whores do not deserve the warmth of Master's radiance!"

With a snarl Robin attacked, her right arm extending outward with her thumb, middle finger and pinkie all folded inward whilst the rest remained fully elongated.

"**Flower Flower: Necrozio Fleur – Ochenta Redback!**"

To most it appeared as if the entire room was now coated in rotting hands joined together to create skin based webs however Natsu had seen the attack in its earliest phase. The movements of her hands had directed the Etherious exactly where she needed it to be with each and every last individual sprouted extension of her form having been strategically placed so that all the exits were sealed.

The name of the attack, Ochenta Redback, also was rather telling of the fate of any who would be caught in such a technique. Each extra limb was based on her claw based hands however these were coated to the brim in duplicates of her fangs giving off an even more horrific vibe. It was obvious what Robin had planned and he knew it wouldn't end well for any of those trapped within her web.

"Robin, calm down," Natsu asked softly as her head snapped toward him, eyes narrowed as the Etherious Aura danced around her form in an almost playful manner.

"Calm ... down?"

"Yes," Natsu smiled as Robin slowly lowered herself down to his level, their eyes mere inches apart.

"I will," Robin eventually replied with a smile as several sighs were heard throughout the room. "But only once I have completely and utterly executed those who would dare touch what does not rightfully belong to them."

Now it was Natsu's turn to gape in shock as Robin began to laugh, her melodic laugh he so enjoyed was almost twisted with it now containing such a bloodthirsty and sadistic edge to it. Grabbing his face gently Robin kissed him deeply with him unable to even reciprocate due to his brain having shut down entirely however it soon ended and she pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Fear not Master for Sister Seilah and I shall purify you once this is all over ..."

The flesh webbing began to move quite rapidly right as Saber and Caster Liz moved to attack Robin, forcing the pair back prompting Robin to laugh once more. Unfortunately it seemed that whatever mindset Robin currently held it no longer considered Abigail or Lancer Liz as allies as they too were forced back by the ever shrinking web.

"Oi Robin, what are you doing!"

"Eliminating all threats my beloved Master."

This time when Robin began to laugh he could see her sadistic side on full display as her hand made countless complex movements in order to further constrict the flesh webbing as the four Servants plus Perona found themselves stuck within mere metres of each other.

"Suffer," Robin cackled as she began to move her other hand twice as fast as her current one. "Once this is over I shall be sure to ensure there shall never be a repeat of this ... incident!"

As four large necrotic arms rose from the ground within the webbing Natsu began pulling against his restraints with his full strength. Unfortunately the Sea Stone was tough and his Crash Magic seemed to not work on it so he was left with nothing but his own raw strength to try and salvage what had evolved into a chaotic situation.

He just hoped he could stop her before she did something she'd regret forever.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room IV**

**Cynthia Dragneel (Caster/Arbitrator)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"Well now, what a rather interesting set of circumstances we find ourselves in. For the record yes I am aware that I probably should've revealed my presence earlier however consider this my official apology!"

"An apology? I think you owe us a bit more than that after hiding out in Chaldea for so long!"

"Ah, see that kind of attitude isn't gonna fly with me. Currently I am Servant Class Caster however you may or may not recognize me by my true name. Servant, Cynthia Dragneel, responding to your summons Master Of Chaldea!"

"Now just wait a sec-!"

"I am aware of my last name there's no need to gape at its brilliance. I have simply come to repay the debt accrued through my own toil, nothing more. Until that debt is paid use me as you see fit, Master."

**Dialogue 1:**

"Ah ... it's good to be home!"

"Home? We're in Chaldea though?"

"And? Chaldea is my home, Dad and I along with many other long time friends and family poured our own lifeblood into this place to make it work. Considering all that we've managed to accomplish with Chaldea and the amount of time I've spent cooped up in her I do in fact consider this place my true home."

"But what of Earthland?"

"What of it?"

"Isn't that your home?"

"Father and I abandoned that place AGES ago Master, get with the times!"

"But-!?"

"Oooh! Look out Master I can smell someone cooking up a storm so I'll see you around!"

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Erza Scarlett – Any Class)**

"Mom I'm fine ..."

"Don't be ridiculous Cynthia I can see you're fading away as we speak! I bet you haven't been eating right again!"

"Mom ..."

"And what is with those clothes! The 'sexy scientist' look died out centuries ago!"

"Mom these are just my actual clothes I wore when I was still alive here!"

"I cannot believe Natsu let you go out dressed in such a disgraceful state-!"

"Come on Mom my coat literally goes down to my ankles and I'm wearing shorts!"

"They don't even go past the knee!"

"Look Mom can you get with the times, my clothing is rather tame for the era in which I died so cut me some slack!"

"I will not for there are too many lecherous men gallivanting about these halls that would desire your virtue!"

"Haven't had that in a long time Mom ..."

"CYNTHIA LYCORIS DRAGNEEL-!"

"ERZA TIN CAN SCARLETT-!"

"Don't you go taking that sort of tone with me young lady. Strong as you may be you will still respect your Mother and address her as such!"

"Mom look ... I'm tired of this, tired of all the shit," Cynthia sighed shaking her head. "I'm not a kid; I died well into my eighteen hundreds ok so if anything I'm even older than you. Stop trying to Mother me and just be there like Dad does!"

"Cynthia I don't want to baby you but you always get into trouble even when your loose cannon of a Father is involved. I just want to see you safe, happy and healthy is that so wrong?"

"No."

"Then why do you rebel against me like this?"

"Because I know you'll respond."

"That isn't really a good answer Mom."

"And yet here we are with you speaking to me directly."

"..."

"You don't need to be tough like your Father around me Cynthia-."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just let me be who I really am and not some stylized version of what YOU want me to be!"

"That's enough Cynthia!"

"D-Dad!"

"Wasn't it you who told me that despite the way your Mother tried to raise you in the end you understood! Wasn't it you who defended her when I demanded to know why you were without food at home whilst she was off doing Wizard Saint business!?"

"D-Dad I-!"

"Do not idolize me over your Mother Cynthia, don't ever do that. I may have been there for you full time after she died but Erza bore you within her whilst I recovered, raised you whilst I was off adventuring in another world ..."

"But you couldn't come back-!"

"And how many times have I told you over the centuries I would've if I could've," Natsu snapped back. "Despite losing me your Mother still had you Cynthia and she cherished you, circumstances however forced her hand many times so she never got to truly spend the time she wanted with you!"

"Yeah well what would you know about that anyway, you had the chance to live with us again like a normal family yet you didn't do that did you."

"Damn brat!"

"You might be my Dad and I love you to death but you're a real hypocrite sometimes," Cynthia sniffed before bolting from the room prompting Natsu to sigh and shake his head.

"Thank you for trying to defend me Natsu."

"Don't worry about it Erza, Cynth is just unsure of things now that she's been forced into the limelight once again."

"She never did like that even back when she was a child."

"And yet I ended up thrusting upon her one of the greatest burdens of all ..."

"You couldn't have done any more than you already did Natsu, no one could've done what you did and lived for that matter. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Not anymore," Erza laughed, playfully punching his shoulder before latching onto his arm and sighing. "I wish we could have done better for her."

"If I could get away with it I would've rewritten history so that we could've but I don't think the Primordials or the One Above All would let me get away with that."

"Then we must continue to do our best for her, even in death."

"Even in death," Natsu whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head gently. "Even in death ..."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Scathach – Any Class)**

"You seem out of it today Cynthia," Scathach pointed out in her usual playful tone. "Fighting with your Father again?"

"And Mom too."

"Both? Well today must be a really fun day for you then eh?"

"I don't understand how they can just act like everything that ever happened to them doesn't matter," Cynthia huffed as she continued to lift her weights. "How Mom can just act like Dad was always there, how Dad can just forgive Mom for not being there for me more! How both of them can just ignore the fact they put me through so much shit as a kid!"

"Do you honestly believe that they don't feel regret for their decisions and actions in life," Scathach asked curiously as she picked up the weights Cynthia was currently using and placed them back on the rack above her. "I cannot fully speak for Erza but I know Natsu often confided in me during our time together how he desired to do more for you both."

Cynthia sighed and accepted the towel given to her, wiping away the sweat from her forehead before looking up at the woman who was basically her second Mother and sighed. Despite not being hers by blood Scathach always had treated her as if she were her own, always doting on her and teaching her anything she desired but above all was there surprisingly more than both her parents combined.

"I just don't understand them and I don't know how to feel about that," Cynthia admitted quietly after several moments. "They're my parents but I just can't comprehend the way they act even though I lived with them both until their deaths."

"I believe I can provide you the answer to your problem Cynthia," Scathach admitted with a gentle smile, placing a hand atop her head and ruffling her hair affectionately. "The answer is rather simple though and I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you."

"What is it?"

"The single reason your parents can behave the way they do is love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Both of your parents love each other more than life itself and can overlook the others faults given time and both have had plenty of time to dwell on said faults haven't they?"

"And how does that make you feel," Cynthia asked prompting Scathach to pull her hand away and walk across toward the heavier weight rack.

"How does what make me feel?"

"That Dad and Mom ... you know?"

"Still love each other, fuck on a regular basis?"

"Y-you don't have to be so blunt!"

"Ah, to be young and so thoroughly embarrassed. I remember those days fondly before I finally grew into the woman I ultimately was destined to become."

Turning around to face Cynthia she was shocked to see a true smile from the Queen Of Shadows, not one that seemed forced but a genuine smile.

"I am perfectly content."

"R-really?"

"Well have you already forgotten one piece of crucial information my dear adorable Cynthia?"

"U-umm ..."

"I am the woman who was so beautiful, so seductive and so loving toward your Father that I convinced him to not only marry me," Scathach said in a seductive tone whilst holding up her hand to show her wedding ring. "But also convinced him to ..."

Cynthia swallowed hard as Scathach knelt down toward her, hot breath making contact with her right ear as she licked her lips.

"Knock. Me. Up."

And then she laughed, flicking her purple hair backward as her Crimson Red eyes locked onto the now beet red girl before her.

"Natsu Dragneel might sleep with other women Cynthia, maybe even multiple, however there is one thing that Erza and I will forever have over them all."

"I-I-!"

"We were chosen to bear his children and that says something, especially for my case. Do not forget that after he had you Natsu swore he would never risk having another child yet on that night under the twilight of Dun Scaith he declared his intention to breed me, to claim me fully as his lover."

"Th-this is way too descriptive ..."

"For a solid week we, two lonely and immortal beings ravished one another until our beautiful Son was conceived and I shall fully admit that before Natsu the concept of Motherhood never even crossed my mind. But holding him in my arms, having Natsu by my side as we raised him, was truly the greatest treasure I shall ever possess."

"..."

"When Natsu and Erza look at you I know what they feel for I too got to experience it however the regret Natsu feels, the pain of not being able to experience your early years with you, is something he struggles with beyond even death itself."

"So you think that they don't bother holding the past against one another because it hurts them too much?"

"I think," Scathach grinned as she placed a gentle kiss atop Cynthia's brow before making her way toward the door. "That you are the greatest treasure for them, a gift that no Holy Grail could ever hope to produce and that is something you should always cherish, Cynthia."

And then she was gone leaving Cynthia alone to process the rather strange yet somehow enlightening conversation she'd had in a long time.

**Dialogue 4: (If you have Elise Faulkner – Any Class)**

"I see," Elise hummed as she leant backward on her bed with a small, knowing smile. "So now that Scathach spoke to you I can only guess that you don't know how to approach them?"

"Y-yeah ..."

"Honestly you got off light with the way Scathach spoke to you Cynth."

"What do you mean Aunt Elise?"

"Well she may or may not have failed to mention that the way the relationship between those three works is a little more ... complicated, to say the least."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think that Erza and Scathach just took turns with Natsu did you," Elise laughed prompting Cynthia to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh boy ..."

"Come on Aunt Cynthia just tell me!"

"Alright then I'll be blunt. Natsu, Erza and Scathach are bound together by those rings Cynth meaning that all three are technically married to one another. There is no jealousy between them because they all love each other equally."

"Wait ... so you mean that Mom and Scathach are in love with each other too?"

"Yep."

...

...

"WHAT!"

"I'm not sure why you're really surprised Cynth," Elise teased playfully. "Those two are actually quite alike with Scathach possessing only a more aloof personality. That aside both get on really well and have grown attached to one another just as much as they are attached to Natsu himself."

"S-so that's why Mom likes my Brother so much ..."

"And Scathach loves you so much," Elise smiled. "Somehow, despite all odds, its one big happy family!"

"And you've known about this for HOW long without telling me!?"

At this question Elise actually blushed and looked away, the smirk never once leaving her face as Cynthia slowly began connecting the dots. "NO WAY!"

"You think in the centuries I spent with your Dad we never considered it even once?"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING WEIRD!"

"To be fair our relationship never really changed," Elise admitted quickly as Cynthia began freaking out. "There was love there but it's more like ... super best friends who on occasion will do it, I think?"

"I honestly don't know how to feel about this ..."

"I mean it's not like we were doing it behind your back or anything, when we were alive I can count the amount of times we did it ... ok maybe I can't but the point is that it was more for fun than what your Mother and Scathach do it for."

"Is there anyone who HASN'T DONE IT WITH MY DAD!?"

"You know there are plenty Cynth so stop freaking out," Elise sighed whilst shaking her head. "We've known each other basically our entire lives, it isn't that weird. Plus in a way I can actually understand how you feel though I've learned to look past it and see it as a higher being thing."

"Huh?"

"He's done it with my Mother too-."

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T EXIST AND GOT SENT TO FIFTH HELL LALALALA," Cynthia SHOUTED as she vanished from the room prompting Elise to giggle.

"Ah I love teasing her, truly never gets old even after all this time."

**Dialogue 5: (If you have Natsu Dragneel – ?)**

Minding his own business Natsu walked through Chaldea admiring some of the artwork that had been put on display, courtesy of the artisan Servants when a sobbing mess quite literally popped into his arms.

"Cynth?"

"DADDY! AUNT ELISE WAS BULLYING ME!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the sobbing mess before him knowing full well she was faking it, a tactic she learnt how to use against him after some of her friends back home told her. For the first several centuries it was extremely effective until one day he'd finally decided that a five hundred year old no longer bore the right to bawl for attention and sympathy.

"Cut the crying and just speak Cynth I'm trying to admire some of these works!"

"Fine I'll stop but I still want you to go beat up Aunt Elise!"

"Why?"

"She started going in depth about your sex life to me."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"I was asking her about why you and Mom don't still fight over what we discussed earlier as well as what Scathach told me when I asked her about it and ..."

"Let me guess Scathach admitted that we're all one big happy family right?"

"Y-yeah."

"And you find that your Mother being accepting of something like that is completely out of character I'm assuming?"

"Well Mom is a bit of a stiff so seeing her willingly participate in a three way and even accept you having a kid with another woman is a bit far out isn't it?"

Natsu sighed with a knowing smile as he placed a comforting hand on his Daughter's shoulder, an action that confused her greatly.

"I'm sorry, I often forget that you never had good luck with relationships."

"O-OI! I DID TOO HAVE GOOD LUCK IT WAS JUST THAT I COULDN'T EVER FIND SOMEONE I TRULY LOVED IS ALL AND ANYONE I DID BRING HOME YOU WOULD DEATH STARE UNTIL THEY RAN OFF!"

"I deny all those false and dare I say outrageous allegations."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because ninety nine percent of the men you brought home only wanted one thing Cynth."

"Well hey it's not my fault I inherited the figure of a literal Goddess now is it!? You want me to curse the genes you and Mom gave me now?"

"Of course not because then you'd be insulting my looks and we can't have that."

"Asshole!"

"You say that but I should really point out that you scared away just as many potential partners as I did Cynth," Natsu grinned as the pair began to walk further down the corridor.

"N-no I didn't!"

"Hmm, so the cries of 'oh my god I think you just broke my legs' and 'why are you so rough oh god the pain' were signs of you being a nice and gentle partner?"

"I feel like I should be concerned that you heard that," Cynthia muttered quietly as her face turned beet red.

"Last I checked not all men like a woman who can shatter their pelvic region with one drop Cynth-!"

"Except for you," Cynthia shot back with a smirk prompting Natsu to avoid her gaze though his smirk never lessened. "Your type always was the dominant middle aged woman who, what was that term you used once again?"

"You mean the MILF crossed with an Amazon type right?"

"Yeah, a woman who looked like a really Mommy but could beat the shit out of you and was thick in all the right places."

"What about that?"

"You're telling me guys don't like women who can be rough and dominant yet a lecherous, perverted old geezer like you exists?"

"I resent that and what I was saying was you dated the wrong sort Cynth, kids who jack off to that stereotype on the web but in person would cry if a woman even slightly squeezed their dick. As your Father it was my sacred duty to ensure that my precious Daughter's heart remained intact."

"He says as he proceeded to plough just about any woman who would spread her legs for him," Cynthia scoffed. "Honestly Dad don't even try and compare us because you won't win."

"I consider that to be my greatest victory," Natsu laughed as the pair reached the end of the corridor. "Besides I didn't mind that girl you brought home once, Kara I think her name was?"

"Oh yeah ... Kara," Cynthia laughed though the sound of embarrassment was clearly evident. "Wh-what about her?"

Cynthia looked at her Father's shit eating grin and scowled before trying and failing to punch him in the face, catching her fist with ease prompting her to growl and stamp her foot like a child.

"Feels good to have a partner who can match your strength doesn't it," Natsu teased as he began walking away. "Plus that white leotard didn't leave much to the imagination either so I don't blame you for wanting a taste ..."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERV!"

"And what a taste it was if the foundations of the house had any say about it!"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"Never in all my years have I ever seen a couple look so guilty as they came downstairs, at least she had the decency to apologize-!"

"THAT'S IT-!"

And then he was gone, right as Cynthia lunged for him as laughter echoed all around Chaldea. With a huff Cynthia stomped off determined to forget the entire embarrassing adventure down memory lane.

At least it got her mind off of her original conversation and that was all that mattered.

**Likes:**

"What do I like? Well let's see I like adventuring, hanging out with Dad, fighting strong people and chocolate mint ice cream! Oh and I LOVE that one game at carnivals where you sit in a little car and ram people!"

"Dodgem cars? When did you use dodgem cars Cynthia?"

"Dad took me to a world that was holding a fair once and we both tried all sorts of games but I liked the ramming cars one the best! I did so good that I destroyed all the others cars and everyone was so speechless!"

"..."

"Dad couldn't stop laughing the whole day!"

"Should we tell her Mash?"

"No Senpai ... let's let her keep that as a happy memory."

**Dislikes:**

"I don't like Solomon."

"Well that's a given."

"He fucked up my childhood with his scheming bullshit so therefore I hate him however there is one person who I hate more."

"Really," Fujimaru asked in shock.

"Who would you hate more than the man who killed your own Father?"

"As bad as what Solomon did at least he looked Dad in the eye and fought him to do it," Cynthia hissed as her entire body began to shake. "At least you could argue there was honour in that fight!"

"So then who do you hate more?"

"If I EVER see that piece of shit Sosuke Aizen I'll eat him, add his being to my own and torture him within myself for eternity!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Are you actually capable of doing that?"

Cynthia's response was to smirk as she slowly walked toward the pair before tracing a finger across Fujimaru's jaw line.

"What makes you think I'm any less capable than my Father, mortal?"

Licking her lips as her eyes flashed Pure White momentarily Cynthia laughed before making her abrupt exit leaving the pair horrified at what they'd just learned.

**Wish For The Holy Grail:**

"One wish?"

"Yes."

"If I could only wish for one thing then it would be to go back and prevent the fall of Equilibrius but I don't think Dad would appreciate me doing that."

"Wh-why wouldn't he?"

"Because it ultimately was inevitable and my interference would simply delay the inevitable."

"Oh, so you think it'll just be pointless?"

"Pretty much so aside from that I'd probably just do what Gilgamesh does and use it as a goblet."

**Master's Birthday:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER!"

"GAH! What the hell Cynthia," Fujimaru gasped as he clutched his chest in shock. "It's only a minute past midnight!"

"And there's not a moment to waste because you only turn eighteen once!"

"C-Cynthia I really would like to go back to sleep-."

"No way, we've gotta bail before any of the responsible adults catch wind of us going out to celebrate now come on!"

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Nope!"

**Bond 1: **

"I am the Daughter of the legendary Natsu, Master. Dad taught me everything he knows and only age, experience and certain specific circumstances hold me back from basically being a duplicate of him. Despite this I am a legend in my own right and have done much of note so I do hope I live up to your expectations."

**Bond 2:**

"I have been to many worlds and seen many things, some with Father and some by myself. Through all of them however the foolishness of mortals has persisted and yet we do not hate them for it. Dad and I will always fight for you but I honestly don't share his passion for them, his belief that mortal kind will surpass us. Then again he has seen far more than I'll ever know so perhaps I am indeed in the wrong ..."

**Bond 3:**

You are ... different. I have watched you as you have fought against odds that would have forced greater mortals to their knees and yet you have yet to so much as falter. But what will happen once you are forced to make decisions that don't just affect you and your perception on existence? Will you still be able to look me in the eye and say that you know the way forward, that you truly do not have need of our kind any longer?"

**Bond 4:**

"The things Father and I have done, crimes that would even put us at odds with Life and Death, cannot be forgotten. However, what you uncovered is proof of our commitment to see the end of Solomon and whatever evils follow his path of endless incineration until the final end. You have done well to come this far however the dawn has yet to come Master so we must remain ever vigilant and never forget what horrors we experienced in the past lest we doom ourselves to repeat this journey once more."

**Bond 5: **

"I am Cynthia Dragneel, Second High Arbiter of the Council Of Twenty Four, Third True Hybrid and many more things you would scarcely understand. I watched as my Father was struck down by the Mage King Solomon and the betrayal of one of his closest friends. I was there as Crimson Moon Brunestud tried to destroy your own world only to aid in his defeat alongside Lord Zelretch! I was one of the founders of the Chaldea Institute and one of the two lead architects of its grand design and yet ..."

"Yet?"

"You have surpassed all my expectations, Fujimaru Ritsuka," Cynthia sighed as her true age began to truly shine forth. "When Dad spoke to me of the potential of mortals all I ever truly had for reference was those I'd grown up with or those who eventually were given either God or Devil Auras. But you have no such luxury, no extra powers to draw from, yet you stand on the precipice of Solomon's domain confident in what you are about to do."

"W-well thanks for the vote of confidence because I sure as hell don't feel like I'm confident ahahaha!"

"Even if you personally do not believe you are I can see beyond it," Cynthia replied with a small smile. "Do not lose sight of that which you fight for Fujimaru, for your sake as well as mine."

"Huh?"

"Once this Grand Order is over things will happen, certain actions will occur and you will be tested like never before ..."

Cynthia seemed to be staring beyond him now, her Pure White eyes reflecting a similar surface covered in ... white sand?

"Wh-what do you mean Cynthia? I thought that once we bring down Solomon-!"

"To speak of it more would be to go against Fate, I can say no more on it."

"But-!"

"Do not despair Fujimaru, simply continue on as you have and the rest you seek shall be rewarded to you at Journeys End."

With her rather ominous statement concluded Cynthia vanished leaving a confused Fujimaru to ponder what she had hinted toward and how he should handle things going forward.

**Honestly with Cynthia, like Natsu, there is so much I could also put in that would expand her character to almost be on par with Natsu himself but like Natsu I shall restrain myself. Basically with her I wanted to showcase the more silly side of her mixed ever so slightly with the one we've come to know. Showing her more serious side I think would spoil quite a lot and so I refrained from doing so.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed the rather interesting meme of people teasing her because that will eventually become a thing later on in the series so look forward to it and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	58. Robin's Possessive Rage

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So as you've no doubt noticed I've been uploading the Tales From The Tale Verse as their own things and the reviews I've got so far have been about as amusing as I'd expect. People ignoring the fact that I literally say they'll have absolutely no idea what's going on, why characters act so differently and other concepts and consider it me just not having a clue or treating characters like shit. Honestly that's been hilarious to read knowing that any of you guys who have been here since Volume I know these things like why Aizen and Salem are basically memes, why Ainz acts differently and is considered a Devil among other things.**

**Just wanted to get that out there because I know quite a lot of you guys asked for them to eventually be made separate so I hope you guys are happy because I've made additions to them to add to the lore within them such as using Lucifer and Michael in all of them as well as adding or changing stuff so that it better falls into line with how things are progressing now.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Anyway onto the reviews.**

**Dragonborn2704 – I can make a Makarov MyRoom happen look for it next chapter I had one person I wanted to put before him.**

**Le Phoque Blanc – At first I considered not adding Servant Erza into the main story however recently I have decided on a way it could work however it most definitely won't be in the way you think it will. Obviously not going to spoil but look forward to it in the final arc.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Robin's Possessive Rage**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_Why the hell did something like this have to happen NOW,_" Natsu snarled as he pulled against the Sea Stone chains. "_And how thick is the block of Sea Stone Prism at the end of these chains, even with my strength it's a bit heavy!_"

"_Well you've got to give it to Moria that he was somewhat prepared, right?_"

Natsu begrudgingly agreed as he watched Robin close the distance between her attack and the other girls. It was then that Perona looked right at him with a pleading look and he felt something tighten within his chest.

"_Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for her?_"

"_She's just a brat Ahnk, a bratty Princess who likely never has had to fear for her life before,_" Natsu sighed as he ceased struggling against his bonds. "_As much as I don't want to have to do this I'm gonna have to order Abby to fight Robin to try and stall for time._"

Letting his mind wander it quickly brushed up against Abigail's own. Her eyes flashed a strangely familiar colour for a moment before she locked eyes with him directly.

"_Abby?_"

"_Mister Natsu ... is that you Mister Natsu?_"

"_Yeah it's me and listen I need you to do something for me Abby._"

"_Me? Wh-what can I do that you can't Mister Natsu!?_"

"_I know you might not want to but I need you to engage Robin until I can work on freeing myself,_" Natsu said slowly as Abby's eyes moved toward Robin's form that loomed over them all. "_You only need to fight to subdue!_"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Robin is just upset right now and has lost control over her new powers as a result so if you could restrain her until I can free myself then I can set about helping her._"

"_O-ok Mister Natsu, I'll do my best!_"

As Robin moved her web ever closer to the group she was shocked to see Abigail begin to slowly float up off of the ground, the rest of the Servants and Perona watching her in shock.

"Abby what are you doing," Lancer Liz cried as Abigail's dress began to shudder and convert into black vine like cloth that did little to hide her modesty.

"I cannot let you keep this up Nico Robin, everyone here is still currently innocent!"

"Innocent," Robin growled as her hand movements ceased. "Those three dared to touch my beloved Master, the ultimate crime!"

"That may be so however if it weren't for them then Master Natsu might have been taken by Gecko Moria instead," Abigail snapped back as her normal teeth began to twist and distort, becoming razor sharp as a feral grin stretched its way across her face. "But don't worry Nico Robin because there is a whole line of female Servants just waiting to have a go with the King Of Balance-!"

"What!?"

"So get in line," Abigail laughed as all the Servants openly gaped in shock at the sudden one eighty in the once shy and timid girl. "Pray that this does not take too long otherwise I may start to enjoy this ..."

Extending her hands outward two portals opened as black keys as large as her actual self emerged, slipping easily into her hands. Spinning them around faster than the three Liz Servants and Perona could track she entered an offensive stance with Robin's upper lip curling upward to expose her fangs at the new threat.

"How dare you stand against me and betray Master," Robin snarled as her hands were forced to shift, dropping the web as she began swiftly moving them to create something else. "Judging by your lack of modesty I can already tell you want a piece of Master too!"

Natsu was stunned when Abigail's no longer innocent eyes roved over his still naked form, licking her lips with her now slightly elongated and for some reason purple tongue remaining out for several seconds longer just to taunt the already berserk Robin.

"Perhaps ..."

"So you admit it," Robin muttered darkly before making several slashing motions with her arms, fingers constantly opening and closing as more Etherious flooded the room. "I'll kill you along with the rest!"

"Wh-what the hell is going on," Perona stuttered out as she was moved across the room by her two Servants. "What the hell are those two!?"

"Nico Robin is a recently turned Demon however Abigail Williams is ... something more. Her powers are derived from a being that draws its own power from one of the most horrific sources imaginable," Lancer Liz replied as she summoned her own lance to her side in order to defend herself just in case. "Abigail isn't even accessing her full power yet otherwise there'd be a good chance she'd lose control ..."

"Wait, how do you know that!?"

"Her skin," Saber Liz replied shakily. "Her skin becomes almost a tainted white colour when she channels her full power and a weird keyhole appears on her forehead."

"Though she isn't far off getting there if she's brought out her keys already," Caster Liz added quickly as Robin leapt off of the bed, landing on the ground in front of it and slowly taking several steps to the left.

"Perhaps you ... should be the next ... no, no I promised Master I would subdue," Abigail growled whilst shaking her head furiously which seemed to be all the opening Robin believed she'd needed as she launched her attack.

Vanishing from place she appeared above Abby with her arms crossed as dozens of Necrotic Arms emerged from the back of her hands in an attempt to strike Abby. With a flick of her wrists Abby had both keys block and bat away the attacks before spinning them so fast they fired off several aerial slash attacks that it tore countless holes through the wall behind her.

Narrowing her eyes Robin vanished, surprising Abigail as she began spinning around frantically trying to find her.

"_Well now isn't this interesting, Robin seems to have somewhat figured out how to use that masking ability of hers. But ..._"

At the last second Abigail spun around, spinning both keys fast enough to easily parry an attack that emerged from the air behind her as Robin rematerialized. Snarling she dashed forward and kicked the guard sending Abigail flying backward through the air from the force behind it.

"_And there is the Demonic strength inherent to all Demons of Etherious though I wonder how she'll incorporate that into what will become her new fighting style?_"

"Don't underestimate me just because you are a Servant," Robin growled as charged forward, throwing a punch several metres before she should have done so which in turn surprised Abigail. "**Flower Flower: Ghostly Fleur – Uno Hand!**"

Abigail wasn't prepared for a punch to strike her across the face with enough force to send her flying across the room and into a wall. Even Natsu was genuinely surprised at how Robin had managed to improve her ability to mask herself by focusing solely on one singular portion of her body.

As a result when Robin feigned the punch she had in fact thrown one with dozens of arms extending off of her first, forming into a much larger one that struck Abigail. The entire thing wasn't even perceivable and therefore an attack the young Foreigner had no way of knowing was coming.

On one hand Natsu was proud she was getting the hang of using her abilities so quickly yet on the other she was hurting their friends to do it. As Abigail tore herself free from the wall with a vicious snarl on her own face Natsu knew he likely would need to free himself before either of them were killed.

"E-excuse me ..."

Looking to his right he saw Perona was now crouched down next to him, avoiding popping up too high in case Robin were to look their way. He then realized that this was in fact the ghostly form of Perona and not the real one since she was somewhat submerged within the ground.

"What?"

"I know you must not be too happy with me right now and I understand that but ... well I can tell you asked that girl to save us so I-I want to return the favour!"

"You do?"

"We originally were going to play a game with the key to your cuffs but considering that we could all die I sent Caster Liz to go and retrieve it," Perona replied with a saddened look. "I never wanted to cause any real trouble, at least not anything that would've led to anyone being killed. That's always been Master Moria's thing ..."

"I see," Natsu sighed as the sounds of Robin clashing with Abigail's keys snapped his attention back onto the battle.

Robin was clearly making full use of her newfound ability to properly obscure some sections of herself as she landed several blows against Abigail's head by throwing punches and kicks that were several metres off target. Eventually Abigail was kicked in the chin and sent flying upward as Robin cocked back with her right fist.

"**Flower Flower: Ghostly Fleur – Uno Gran Strike!**"

Natsu's eyes widened considerably as he watched Abigail's entire body be struck by a massive necrotic version of Robin's arm, cursing the fact that only he could truly see it. Abigail was smashed into the roof almost instantly before falling back down to the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Is that the best you can do, Servant!?"

"I-I-!"

"It doesn't matter," Robin said, cutting off Abigail's stuttering as her nails began to elongate, dripping with a substance that began eating away at sections of the ground upon contact. "You dared to stand in the way of what's rightfully mine; you don't have a place anymore in this world."

"I-I'm ... sorry, Master Natsu ..."

It was then he noticed it. What seemed like a pained attempted at an apology was in fact her struggling to reign in her control as her skin began to change colouration, her now almost completely exposed form slowly rising off the ground to once again hover before Robin.

It looked more like corruption as parts of her body were overtaken by a strange black colour, the rest of her skin tone becoming that polluted white as a new key emerged taking up its residence in her right hand. This key at its end had a cage with a bright blue flame that burnt so bright Natsu could only gape at it.

"_A-are you seeing this Ahnk!_"

"_Yes,_" he replied grimly. "_It seems there was a LOT more to this girl than we could have ever truly realized ..._"

Then it happened, a third eye appeared from within the keyhole, glowing that cursed colour before snapping around the room several times.

"It seems I can no longer hold back," Abigail said darkly as she began tapping the tip of her key on several spots in the air around her before pointing at Robin. "You shall be the next sacrifice, Nico Robin."

From the air around Abigail multiple portals began to open up as dozens of purple and black tentacles emerged, some wrapping themselves around Abigail defensively whilst others writhed further outward clearly poised to attack.

"_This is definitely not good,_" Natsu sighed internally only to feel something nagging him from within his mindscape. "_Ahnk?_"

"_You know for as smart as we are we really are stupid sometimes aren't we?_"

"_Huh,_" was Natsu's only reply only for Ahnk's idea to enter his own mind. "_Oh wow yeah we are pretty dumb aren't we ..._"

"_You ready?_"

"_Yeah, let's do it!_"

As Abigail prepared to attack Robin had reformed her Etherious web around the pair with dozens of extra hands now also protecting her as the pair edged closer to one another. Once they were within metres of each other both girls began to yell as they charged toward one another, eyes full of hate and fury.

"Nope," a voice sang as Robin gasped, a brutal blow to the back of her neck knocking her out instantly as her web, and the extra hands by extension, dissipated. "And nope!"

Abigail was able to react to the speed however it mattered little as her attack merely phased through her attacker before he made himself corporeal and struck her in the back of the neck as well, knocking her out as her form returned to that of the childlike version of Abigail Williams.

All the remaining eyes in the room moved toward Natsu who had a single black tether between him and the figure that knocked Robin and Abby out, a frown on his face as the figure moved toward him.

"Well that's that taken care of."

"Yeah ..."

"You know we had to knock them out Natsu, both weren't in their right state of mind. Especially Abigail."

"Even so I wish we didn't have to hurt them, but I understand."

"Good. I'm going back in now," the figure grinned. "Unless you plan on finishing up your fun with these girls you should probably reform your clothes by the way."

Natsu rolled his eyes as the figure faded away leaving several stunned Servants and a shocked Perona who kept swapping her gaze between him and the two knocked out figures.

"H-how did you do that!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knocked them out without even trying despite being bound in Sea Stone!"

"We already told you Master that Natsu isn't bound by that rule," Saber Liz sighed as her gaze began to turn lecherous once more. "But that aside I think we should return to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted-!"

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"I won't lie and say the idea of defeating all three of you girls in bed rather than in combat is sorely tempting, and taking most of my self control to do by the way, I'm afraid I can't."

"And why's that," Perona asked calmly as Natsu's clothes rematerialized, her expression seemingly one of understanding leading him to believe the question was more for the sake of her Servants than her specifically.

"I need to speak with Robin about ..."

"Going full on Yandere," Lancer Liz supplied rather bluntly prompting Natsu to laugh weakly.

"Yeah, thanks Liz for such an apt way of putting it."

"Trust me you haven't had to deal with Kiyohime, Serenity or Raikou coming after you yet so its probably good to get a head start on dealing with these kinds of girls early on."

"Wait did you just say Serenity!?"

"You've met her?"

"Serenity Hassan right? The one who people can't touch?"

"Yep," Lancer Liz grinned playfully. "Once she realized you could touch her she became really clingy and jealous of other girls. Luckily for you King Hassan is in your corner so she wouldn't dare try and attack you directly. Kiyohime and Raikou on the other hand are entirely different beasts."

"Nice to hear my future is as ridiculous as it is now," Natsu sighed right as Caster Liz reentered the room with the key only for it to fly out of her grasp and right into the lock to chains around his arms.

"OI!"

"Right then," Natsu sighed as he fully sat up and stretched. "Enough lying around."

Now that he possessed the use of his hands Natsu was easily able to free himself, grabbing onto the chain wrapped around the lower part of his legs and with one pull ripped the entire wall down.

Getting to his feet Natsu stretched again before walking over to Robin and Abigail's unconscious forms and sighing. Opening portals beneath them he sent both back to the Thousand Sunny before turning around and facing the rest.

"Liz, do you want to come with me or stay here with your other counterparts?"

"Is that even a question," Lancer Liz scoffed as she walked over to him. "Those two betrayed me for her, no offense, and let Moria lock me up on some abandoned island! Why the hell would I stay here!?"

"For what its worth Eli ... I'm sorry," Perona said quietly. "I know I'm not a very good person but I really wanted all three of you to be my Servants because we would've made the cutest quartet so when you said no I got really angry and did and said things I really shouldn't have."

"Let's be honest Perona, neither I nor my other selves are innocent in the slightest. The way you acted was like how I did in life, like a spoilt, bratty and downright annoying Noble. I don't hate you for that so don't bother apologizing."

Perona seemed genuinely surprised at the smile on the idol's face and began to tear up, eventually running to her as the pair hugged it out.

"As for you two," Lancer Liz said with narrowed eyes, the two others deliberately avoiding her gaze. "Master would be very disappointed, so would the Natsu back at Chaldea in the way you two behaved."

"We know ..."

"We shouldn't have been so quick to return to the ways we used to be."

"That being said," Liz said as she walked over toward Saber Liz. "Was it a tight fit?"

Perona blushed furiously as all three Elizabeth Servants began to laugh. Natsu couldn't stifle a chuckle of his own as he placed a gentle hand on Perona's head, freezing her in place.

"Look at me, Perona."

Slowly the Ghost Princess turned around to face him and was surprised at how nice he seemed, a calm Aura seemed to exude from his smile as her blush somewhat returned.

"Y-yes?"

"I think it would be in the best interests of yourself and your Servants if you left this place."

"B-but I can't just abandon Master Moria-!"

"Perona," Natsu said with a bit more force, effectively silencing any protests. "He won't be alive for much longer so it's time to stop thinking of that sick freak who would sooner take and violate your corpse and start thinking about yourself. You are fortunate to possess not one but two Servants, make use of them."

"Hate to say it Master but he's right," Saber Liz sighed as she approached her Master, Caster Liz trailing close behind. "Once Natsu decides someone's life is over then usually that it. Moria was screwed the moment he sent Uncle back to the Throne Of Heroes-."

"Wait did you just say Uncle," Natsu gasped though he was seemingly ignored as Perona rather loudly decided to respond.

"Well fine then we're ditching this place then! Caster, help gather my things with that power of yours and we'll get out of here!"

Spinning back around Perona began to float off of the ground so that she could come up to Natsu's height and gave him a hug. It wasn't something he was expecting however he simply laughed it off and returned it in kind.

"Thank you for saving me from Nico Robin even though we were ultimately the cause for whatever set her off. I know we didn't deserve your help yet you were kind enough not to try and come after us anyway."

"Ah don't worry about it; you've barely got out of your teens so you've got a full life ahead of you to make up for it."

"H-how should I start?"

"Well maybe just no more chaining up guys you think are cute and violating them, eh?"

"W-w-well-!"

"Of course I must say that I am rather disappointed that we couldn't get to know each other on a more ... personal level," Natsu said huskily as he placed two fingers under Perona's chin, tilting her now completely red face up to meet his own. "For now I suppose this will have to suffice, Princess."

Kissing Perona on the lips both Caster and Saber Liz caught her as she hit the ground, knocked unconscious, before looking back up at him curiously.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Despite popular belief that I can only fight and get angry I do rather enjoy 'playing' with those of the fairer sex. But to be honest in her case I was just giving her a taste of what she really wanted."

"You read her mind?"

"Oh yeah, assuming Caster had her go after you Saber she was gonna have a turn."

"But isn't she ...?"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned, licking his lips before spinning around and placing a hand on Lancer Liz's shoulder. "Right, time to go sort out this mess. Nice playing with you girls but I'll see you round, eh!"

Natsu didn't bother waiting for a response as he and Liz warped away leaving the other two Servants to begin preparing for their departure from Thriller Bark.

_**/Meanwhile/**_

"Are you sure that you've got control over them Moria," Hogback asked as they stood in a yet to be collapsed section of the castle. "The way they outright threaten to kill us makes me think that they might be beyond your control!?"

"Don't worry about it Hogback," Moria replied dismissively, waving the Doctor off. "Any zombie we create using the Shadow of someone with a strong sense of self usually is rebellious but they always have to do as I command. When I used the Shadow of that skeleton for Ryuma it took quite some time for Ryuma's sense of self to settle, give these two some time as well."

"And Victoria Cindry? Moria she won't even let me so much as touch her," Hogback cried as his face contorted into a horrific snarl. "And the way the other one looks at me when I try to hold her ..."

"That ... should be fixed with time."

"Are you sure!?"

In truth Moria didn't have a clue however it didn't matter for as long as the zombies did as he commanded them to then he would let them act as they wished toward anyone else. Hogback included.

"So care to explain why you didn't put Dragneel's Shadow into our top secret project," Hogback asked, deciding to change the topic prompting Moria to grin.

"Despite how it appeared Dragneel is actually a rather diverse fighter Hogback, so diverse that his abilities simply wouldn't mesh well with the sheer size of our greatest weapon!"

"So is that why you've chosen Straw Hat's Shadow for it?"

"Indeed! Straw Hat is a brawler and that is exactly what this zombie needs to be," Moria said with glee as he held up the Shadow in his right hand. "It will take some time before the Shadow fully integrates due to the size of him but it will be worth it in the end!"

"I hope so Moria because Anderson has been defeated."

"So has Carmilla," Moria replied with a slight frown. "I had not expected Dragneel's Assistant to be capable of wielding that much power. That being said I now have the perfect counter to both her AND Dragneel!"

Moria's laughter could be heard throughout the area as he fantasized about crushing the Straw Hats and using his undead army to take over the world. His laughter could be heard all the way down in the dungeons where his two current strongest zombies stirred, having not once ceased physical contact from the moment they first initiated it as they silently hoped their revivals would be short lived.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

Mordred had no time to ponder her fight with Anderson as she pursued the familiar presence of her old friend, Fran. It was a friendship not many had truly seen coming however Mordred didn't like to do what most described as 'normal' and the two bonded during a Grail War long ago.

Having both been summoned in with their memories of all the Grail Wars they'd fought and she knew that had Fran been given any choice she'd be as far away from the front lines as possible. But no, instead here she was being ordered to kill people who can't fight back against her power.

Mordred could feel Clarent trying to soothe her rage, whispering unintelligible nothings to her that seemed to keep her fury in check. After all, the one truly responsible for this was the Mage King who created this whole mess after all so what would be the point of losing herself to her anger now?

An explosion went off nearby which only served for Mordred to quicken her pace, arriving on the scene moments later to see Fran moving to strike Chopper who was currently in a form she didn't recognize.

"CHOPPER!"

"M-MORDRED," Chopper gasped as Fran spun around, shaking her head furiously as her body seemed to almost move on its own. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough!"

"You held out way longer than I expected Chopper," Mordred replied with a grim smile. "Looks like you actually landed a hit or two on Fran as well, nice job."

"_**URGH!**_"

Mordred cringed as Fran advanced toward her, lightning surging from her body as she fought tooth and nail to try and hold herself back. She knew Fran was hurting inside and also knew there was a chance that, due to her fight with Anderson, she might not actually have the power to subdue her let alone defeat her.

"I know Fran, I know," Mordred sighed as she entered a defensive stance. "I'll try to hold you back as best as I can until Hogback can be dealt with!"

"_**UHHH! M-M-MO M-M-MUSTR-RUN!**_"

It hurt even more hearing Fran try and speak to her through both her Madness Enhancement AND the Command Seal Order however Clarent kept her from outright losing it. Taking a deep breath she resolved herself before looking over at Chopper.

"Natsu can take the Command Seals from Hogback but you've gotta find him Chopper," she shouted, snapping the injured reindeer out of his shocked stupor. "Go find him before I cark it!"

"But you've already fought another Servant and even now you're losing blood Mordred-!"

"GO!"

Chopper scrambled away knowing that her mind was made up. Sighing, Mordred looked back over at Fran who was now physically shaking with her no doubt being the cause.

"Sorry about this Fran I know you don't wanna do anything to me, we're still friends even despite all of this ok so don't worry about whatever happens from here."

"_**UHHH!**_"

"I don't run, remember? I'm a proud Knight just like I told you before but ... well now I'm Natsu's proud Knight so I definitely can't run, not when my friend has even the slightest chance of being saved!"

Fran seemed to cease shaking and sighed, a slight smile etching its way onto her mostly covered face as she rose to her full height. With a single nod both Servants entered offensive stances and vanished, reappearing moments later in a vicious clash that shattered the earth beneath them.

'_Hope Natsu can get here in time,' _Mordred thought as she felt her muscles strain under the strength of the fully powered Berserker. _'Because I sure as shit ain't gonna last long like this!'_

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room V**

**Ahnkseram (Avenger)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"Servant, Avenger," the figure said as he strode out of the summoning dais. "So he actually succeeded, then?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Hm? Are you the one who called for me boy?"

"Yes, I am Fujimaru Ritsuka and this is Mash Kyrielight-!"

"I already know who you are," the figure replied, startling the duo. "What I want to know is where Natsu is?"

"Natsu?"

"I need to speak with him, congratulate him on achieving his goal before his death."

"Huh?"

"Do not worry Master for it is a matter between the two of us however if you know anything about my Master then my name will likely either excite or alarm you."

"Your name?"

"My name is Ahnkseram, the First True Hybrid and one of the beings that struck fear into the Gods and Devils of old," Ahnkseram's voice boomed as he grinned savagely down at the pair. "Pray that you show me some respect boy or perhaps I'll possess YOU next!"

**Dialogue 1:**

"So you said that you knew Natsu was going to build this place?"

"Yes I did."

"How did you know about that, weren't you supposed to be long dead?"

"Ah yes, I often forget that we hid my survival from the majority of the world and killed most who found out through means outside of our own admittance."

"Wh-why would you do that!?"

"You have read up on my history haven't you," Ahnkseram asked prompting Fujimaru to nod. "Then you should understand why my survival in any form needed to be kept secret. After all if it wasn't for me then Natsu wouldn't have survived to get to where he is today and countless secrets of power would have been lost."

"So if that's the case then how come you decided to heed the call and be summoned here?"

"Because Natsu and I are ..."

"Are?"

"Nevermind," Ahnkseram huffed as he rose from his seat. "I'm over this conversation."

"But wait," Fujimaru began to shout only for Ahnkseram to vanish.

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Cynthia Dragneel Caster/Arbitrator)**

"Hey brat."

"Hey Uncle Ahnk."

"You look old; age wasn't kind to you now was it?"

"Yeah see last I checked I have countless throngs of Male Servants and by extension the Male populace after me so I think you're either trying to get a rise out of me or are just plain retarded. Considering the fact that you had the gall to say that to my face I'm gonna go with the latter."

Both Servants grinned as they embraced each other in a hug.

"Not as vicious as Aava but amusing nonetheless brat! It's been awhile, how're things!?"

"About as good as could be expected Uncle," Cynthia sighed. "Do you even understand how much of a pain in the ass building this place was?"

"From what I can see it would have taken at least two centuries to get a design down for it, one that could contain all the dark secrets you've got stored down in the basement."

"So you've seen 'it' then?"

"My initial reaction was to obliterate this place however I quickly realized that my own power source was connected to 'it' which would explain why, despite the amount of deities including Natsu himself currently residing here, the fight hasn't been taken to Solomon's domain directly."

"The science behind what we did took centuries to perfect with Zelretch scouring countless existences in order to scrounge together what we needed in order to get it working in time."

"Yes I did sense he was skulking about the place," Ahnkseram chuckled in response. "Master of one of the True Magics and yet even with his aid Natsu was still struck down."

"That aside I wanted to know if you'd be willing to assist me on a certain 'project' involving 'it' down in the proverbial basement?"

"I'm in."

"Just like that eh," Cynthia replied with a knowing smile. "Of course then again it is you after all."

"I likely will be under the watch of Fujimaru for quite some time because of who I am but I will endeavour to help you on the project using my skills as best I can."

"Thank you, Uncle Ahnk."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Zeref Dragneel - Avenger)**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is ridiculous," Ahnkseram sighed shaking his head. "I guess I'll bite the bullet and go first. Zeref, I know that no words will ever be enough to make it up to you but I'm sorry for what I did to you-!"  
Ahnkseram was cut off as Zeref suddenly hugged him without warning, tears escaping his usually emotionless eyes.

"Wh-what the-!?"

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me Ahnk, you've done more for me than you'll ever know!"

"But I was the one who killed you!"

"Maybe so," Zeref sniffed as he pulled back. "However in exchange for my life you ensured that Natsu survived countless horrors using your knowledge and experience of concepts he otherwise would never have known."

"But-!"

"You saved my Brother Ahnkseram, be it coincidental or not it was you who allowed him to live for so long and also aided in the construction of Chaldea. If it weren't for you then it is highly likely Solomon, no, all the other Beasts and other horrors you and Natsu faced together would have won long ago."

"Zeref ..."

"I know that Natsu shares blood with you after that incident Ahnkseram but I would also like to consider you my Brother in all but blood."

"Zeref-!"

"The past is where it belongs Ahnk," Zeref smiled as he turned and began walking away. "Let us aid the living to ensure that the future can shine just that little bit brighter."

**Dialogue 4: (If you have Achnologia – Foreigner)**

"So even you ended up here eh?"

"Well well well, Ahnkseram the First True Hybrid," Achnologia smirked as he rose from his seat. "Just when things were starting to get boring around here YOU appear!"

"Don't tell me you want to fight?"

"Heh, as much as I would enjoy ripping you to shreds Ahnkseram I'm afraid our foe is a much more pressing threat."

"So even you are capable of reading a situation then?"

"I know what I am Ahnkseram and I know where I stand in comparison to the Beasts," Achnologia scowled briefly before suddenly gaining a smirk. "But at least my successor achieved what I couldn't so in a way I still ultimately won either way!"

"Aava was far stronger than you could ever hope to be Achnologia, her dedication and loyalty to Natsu ensured that all this would be possible!"

"Maybe so but I don't see her anywhere around here? Did she decide to turncoat back to the Beasts once Dragneel carked it?"

"You ..."

"HAHAHAHA! You're so pathetic Ahnkseram! I can sense her thanks to her being my successor and I know all too well just how many laws you three have broken in order to achieve this miracle that is Chaldea!"

"Then I would ask that you respect her Achnologia for becoming something far greater."

"Tch, fuck off. I'll fight when I need to but beyond that I'm only here for one thing!"

"And that is?"

"A shot at the Beasts," Achnologia grinned. "If I can take the big shot out it'll shit all over anything you and your merry band of weaklings ever did!"

"Still as petty as ever I see," Ahnkseram sighed as he began to walk away. "As long as you fight for us then I will not bother you any further."

"Good riddance!"

**Dialogue 5: (If you have Gaunter O'Dimm – Caster)**

"I don't believe it ..."

"I'd heard you were here so naturally I came looking."

"B-but surely you-!"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"N-no, definitely nothing like that its just-!"

"What?"

"I-I never even considered that I would truly get to meet you in person, not after what Natsu told me when I met him. He said you sacrificed yourself so that he could live, taking the full force of an attack that could have destroyed not only him but an entire planet!"

"Yes," Ahnkseram sighed. "It was the last thing I could do for Natsu who, by that point, had outgrown me. Unfortunately despite being as smart as I by that point he was loathe to let me go and so when the time came and he found himself in such a precarious position my very being willed itself to manifest before him outside of his own power ..."

"When I first heard about what you were doing I was ashamed of you," O'Dimm sighed sadly. "And yet as you stand before me now as a true hero I can see the fault lay not with yourself but on those who should have always been there for you from the beginning."

"You both were already on the brink of being destroyed anyway so I cannot blame you both for abandoning me. Simply knowing that you cared in the end is all that I could have ever hoped for."

"Ahnkseram ..."

"I know that even in the end she also cared, even as Natsu smashed her face in. I could see it, right as we were about to end it, her eyes looked beyond Natsu's as if staring into my own and she let me know in her own way."

"Your birth and what happened to her afterward nearly destroyed me," O'Dimm replied sadly. "I couldn't handle it and fled, hiding out in some undeveloped world where I slowly succumb to the same madness she did. I tortured so many mortals, exacting pain upon them in the hopes that it would one day nullify my own ..."

"Until Natsu showed up, right?"

"He told me of you, told me what you did for him and how he loved you like a Brother. We both cried over drinks before bonding over being rather pathetic and soon we struck an accord. Oh at first I was against it however as time went on it ended up giving me the fulfilment I needed to get through until it was finally my time to go."

"I see."

"W-would you be opposed to perhaps meeting with me every once and awhile? Of course I can understand if you don't want to but-!"

"Of course."

"Y-you don't have to call me-!"

"I think we'll just take it slow for now, I did also inherit the madness from both of you so I do struggle with keeping calm most of the time though my time within Natsu balanced that out somewhat."

"I-I'm glad to hear that!"

"I need to go since I'm needed for matters around Chaldea but ..."

Ahnkseram smiled as he spun on his heel and began walking away, looking back over his shoulder and waving once to the frozen man.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Father."

**Dialogue 6: (If you have Natsu Dragneel - ?)**

Entering this particular room had taken Ahnkseram more resolve than anything he'd done in his life. His body jittered as he walked toward the door, wringing his hands to the point they had lost all feeling as he tried to compose himself.

He didn't even need to press anything as the door opened to reveal Natsu sitting down at a table, a bottle of their favourite drink the duo had shared together days before his death with two glasses filled to the brim.

"Ah ..."

"Sit."

"R-right!"

Ahnkseram shakily took his seat opposite Natsu who picked up his glass and casually took a sip before placing it back down and locking eyes with his fellow Hybrid.

"Nice to see you again."

"N-Natsu look-!"

"Let me finish," Natsu said forcefully prompting Ahnkseram to shut his mouth. "What you did that day saved an entire reality from being consumed by Anti Ahnk so do not feel guilty for what you did."

"Huh?"

"I know you've been stressing out over meeting me here today however I want you to know that despite my personal grief your sacrifice was something I never forgot. The man who would once have sooner turn coated in order to live knowingly and willingly sacrificed himself to a fate that even our combined brains couldn't comprehend."

"Yeah ..."

"We didn't know what would happen if you died whilst still being part of my being and yet here you are."

"A Servant of all things."

"Not as powerful as I'd hoped however ..."

"OI!"

"I'm being blunt, Ahnk."

"I know but have a little bloody tact!"

"You know the threat all of us are facing Ahnk," Natsu replied darkly as he leant forward in his chair. "Heroes and Villains from an unfathomable amount of timelines and realities are converging here, many of which were once our own enemies and yet it still isn't enough!"

"Is Solomon truly that powerful Natsu," Ahnk asked quietly. "Were you truly never able to amass the power necessary to strike him down?"

"There is something odd about him and I'm not talking about the fact that he is wielding stolen power," Natsu sighed tiredly. "No, there is something or someone far beyond him I think though I can provide no proof to back up such a claim."

"Y-you think there is someone above HIM!?"

"Like I said it is but mere conjecture, a hypothesis Zelretch and I came up with after we fought him together. The other Grands as well as the agents of the Counter Force are also in agreement on this yet we cannot even begin to fathom what could possibly lie beyond Solomon ..."

"So there is nothing that can be done to discover the truth?"

"Defeating Solomon will undoubtedly reveal the truth however we still have several Singularities to go. I've been told on good authority that the Sixth and Seventh Singularities will require my personal touch in order for Chaldea to survive."

"B-but aren't your powers currently restricted due to-!"

"Yes they are, and more are summoned each and every day," Natsu sighed as he held up his right arm and opened the right side of his coat eliciting a gasp from Ahnkseram who was at his side in moments.

"Natsu, what the hell is this!"

"As Chaldea grows stronger I grow weaker Ahnk," Natsu laughed bitterly. "How am I supposed to help if my power dries up before the end of the Seventh Singularity?"

"So that's why you said you were hoping I was stronger, not as an insult but-!"

"Because I'm honestly just that desperate," Natsu sighed as he closed his coat once more. "Cynthia, Arcueid, Altrouge, Zelretch, Merlin, Eliza, Da Vinci and Romani are all trying as hard as they can to find a way to fix it but so far there's been no luck."

"Does anyone else know about this!?"

"Certain staff in Chaldea as well as certain Servants. Erza and Scathach are aware of my deteriorating condition as is Edison, Tesla and Blavatsky."

"So that's why Edison and Tesla haven't fought at all ..."

"They're too busy aiding the others in maintaining 'it' as well as trying to help me in any way they can. Raikou is also aware thanks to Ushi Gozen who sensed it upon me during a minor Singularity which is why you will often see her pampering me, the Grands all know which is why none of them are here and I believe Gilgamesh also knows since he actually obeys any direct orders I give him without so much as a single retort."

"A feat seemingly impossible for him."

"Aside from them I can only speculate," Natsu sighed. "Thank you for answering the summons and agreeing to help Cynthia."

"If I had known things were this bad I would've tried to get here at the earliest," Ahnkseram snapped back. "How could you be so reckless!"

"You know how it is Ahnk, my suffering always ensures that everyone else can live in peace."

"But even in death Natsu-!"

"It is my duty. If I do fall I'll use 'that' class skill and resummon myself however by that point Solomon would've already located and likely attacked Chaldea with the full might of his power and the Seventy Two Demon Gods."

"This is insanity ..."

"Just like old times eh?"

"If there is anything I can do Natsu-!"

"Just do what you can," Natsu grinned as he rose from his seat, hiding any pain he might have expertly. "Don't worry about me; I suffered for centuries with the curse that ultimately led to my death so the pain from this by comparison is insignificant."

"You truly are mad," Ahnkseram scoffed as the pair clasped hands. "You've got my full support Natsu, just point me where you need work done and I'll be all over it."

"Thank you Ahnk it-it's nice to hear that from you again."

"And it's nice to see you again," Ahnk smiled as the pair exited the room, heading down toward the control room.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	59. Insurmountable Sword God Ryuma

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok so I'm dropping this chapter early because a decent portion of it is kind of filler but it is necessary for a small part at the end before the Tale From The Tale Verse mini chapter. Not gonna lie though I started going way too far in what I put into both that ending section as well as the final part of the Tales From The Tale Verse segment so I had to cut both short before I just started typing spoilers all over the damn place.**

**Nevertheless I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me you guys who watch One Piece know where all this Ryuma stuff came from because if you don't I will be very sad!**

**On with the reviews**

**Susano'o Chaos – Ok so first off I can't spoil the White Sand bit. Second, the Son is specified as Scathach's and you'll understand why that's the case once we get further into the story. Third, Achnologia as a Servant doesn't pose as big of a threat as the alive one because he has to draw his power from Chaldea and Fujimaru so if they were to cut him off he'd be basically useless. Also he can't sustain his Dragon form indefinitely due to this same issue so he's nowhere near as strong. As for Aava again that is a spoiler and I'd argue it is one of the greatest spoilers for Servant Natsu so I can't answer that. Same with Solomon's goals I can't answer that either but that will begin to become clear by the end of this Volume. As for the Chaos Goddess I think I dropped an absolute bombshell though only those who really pick at it will figure it out. I'm not expecting anyone to get it but kudos if they do because I was SUPER low key about it.**

**Sorry for being so vague but we're starting to get into where major spoilers are coming into play as three Volumes worth of stuff starts coming together but I'll keep trying to answer what I can.**

**Erasenpai946 – Like I've said several times Moria won't be going down easy. His character is shit but his Devil Fruit is actually really OP when written to its full potential and that will come into play after the next big baddie is taken out. Also Natsu isn't going to be out of the fight he's actually recovered somewhat from his fight with Alucard now and although he won't be involved with the fight against the next big guy he will be against Moria himself.**

**Darth Sky Commander – I am fully committed to trying! I decided to include them more in the side stories because they are just two massively overpowered idiots who I actually have decided to base off of the Lutece Twins from Bioshock Infinite somewhat in how just so removed yet involved they feel from everything. Like the stakes don't actually mean anything to them they just kind of 'are' within the whole mess and I just really like that.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Insurmountable Sword God Ryuma**

_It is strange, this feeling I am experiencing deep within this decayed heart. When I look into the eyes of this young one, so desperate to master the blade I cannot discern even the slightest desire for fame or wealth in it?_

_And his appearance, how strikingly similar to …_

_What was it I said back then, back on that day? Ah of course it has become much clearer to me now as I face down this young one who still has so far to go before he achieves that which he so desperately desires …_

_Are you watching from up there I wonder at my rather fortuitous misfortune, Flare?_

_**/?/**_

The name Ryuma Shimotsuki. When one thinks of it in the world they often shrug and go about their day with the occasional passer by posing the question of 'who' this Ryuma person was and why one should truly care about them?

If that person uttered this question in a certain land in the New World however, they likely would have been executed.

A long time ago, well before the rise of the World Government and perhaps even during the mysterious Void Century, far off in a distant land that would later be dubbed the 'New World' by most was a land of samurai and honour.

Indeed, this is in fact the Land of Wano Kuni however it did not go by such a lavish title back then, instead it was dubbed The Land Of Gold. This was of course owed to the vast resources the country possessed and the potential power it could grant its would be conqueror.

It was this period of the land's history that would forge the inherent fear of the samurai of Wano into the hearts and minds of people the world over, all tales and legends stemming from the skill and strength of one lone samurai who stood fast against the invading Pirates and would be dictators who held nefarious desires over the land and her people.

This is but one tale of Ryuma, the Sword God of Gold.

_**/A Long Time Ago – The Budding Sprout Town/**_

"You pathetic bum, get the hell out of my restaurant!"

The sound of shattering glass turned heads as a man was thrown out of said restaurant, hitting the dirt hard as the owner dusted off his hands, spitting on the man with a scowl.

"Try and pull a fast one on me will ya," the owner growled. "Don't ever show your face here again!"

A girl watched as the Samurai got to his feet and dusted himself off, her eyes widening in shock as she recognized who he was. She was about to go out and speak to the Samurai when she noticed another, rather goofy looking one, peeking through the window next to her at the meal that had been left behind by the one that had just been kicked out.

Tapping the glass she gained the attention of the Samurai and invited him inside. To her amusement he was in the door and seated before the meal in moments but he didn't dare touch the food before him.

"You seem rather eager, huh?"

"It is most fortunate that you invited me inside for this will be my first scrap of food in five days," the Samurai replied with a grateful smile, shocking the girl by his claim as she quickly came to realize just how skinny he was.

"Well then I guess you'd better eat up then before it gets cold, er … what's your name?"

"Ryuma, my name is Ryuma."

"Well then Ryuma, my name is Flare," the girl replied with a grin. "And I guess I'm your waitress for today!"

"Thank you kindly Flare, upon my honour as a Samurai I shall swear my loyalty to you since you have all but saved my life!"

"Ok buddy you don't need to go so far …"

Ryuma didn't reply as he tore into the food before him, clearing it within a minute before rising to his feet and bowing toward her.

"Thank you once more for the food Flare."

"N-no problem Ryuma but you don't have to go swearing any oaths to me or anything-!"

"Should you ever have need of my blade I shall hasten to your side, Flare," Ryuma said as he stepped toward the door. "I may not be the most reliable however I shall do my utmost to rectify that whilst under your service."

"Um … right."

Ryuma grinned and stepped out into the street however as he did so the Samurai who was thrown out earlier barged past him, intending on storming the restaurant. To everyone else it seemed as if he had barely nudged Ryuma however to the Samurai himself a great sleight had just been inflicted upon him as he stopped in his tracks.

"How dare you throw me out only to hand over my food for free to some beggar," the Samurai snapped only to spin around at the gasps of shock. "Wh-HOW DARE YOU POINT THAT AT ME BOY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!?"

"You are the one who has just inflicted one of the greatest sleights against my honour therefore you are now my sworn enemy!"

"Wh-what!?"

"I challenge you to an Honour Duel," Ryuma shouted as he lowered his blade slightly. "To the death!"

The entire crowd that had witnessed the confrontation were utterly silent, openly gaping at the sudden shift in Ryuma's character. The other swordsman also stood there in shock however that quickly changed to a smirk as he placed a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You, challenge ME!? Clearly you are nothing but a foolish vagrant who doesn't know his place," the Samurai snapped before drawing his blade. "I am the famous swordsman Cyrano, the man who saved a town from an evil Dragon! You think you can match my blade!?"

Ryuma had moved to attack almost instantly with Cyrano barely managing to block his strike, the sound of clashing steel causing many to scream as they realized an actual duel to the death would indeed be taking place right before their very eyes.

"Is that all you can do," Cyrano taunted after regaining his footing and striking back with several swift, practiced strikes. "Your swings lack any form of style or discipline!"

"…"

It appeared as if Cyrano had Ryuma on the backfoot as he was doing nothing but block strike after strike, sparks emanating from their blades as they reached the centre of the street. As Cyrano became more and more confident, he began to openly laugh, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Of course, now I understand. You are some sort of criminal aren't you? A pathetic thief who no doubt wanted revenge against me for some action I've taken against your kind in the past! I bet you even stole that sword-!"

In an instant, before Cyrano could even finish the insult, Ryuma's entire demeanour changed as a look of rage came over him. As Cyrano's blade bore down from above Ryuma moved his left leg forward whilst sliding his right one backward and performed a leftward slash.

The crowd was stunned as, with one expertly executed move, Ryuma staggered Cyrano as his blade hit the dirt leaving him wide open. As his blade returned to his side Ryuma spun it so fast that he was already performing an upward strike however it was then that a voice cried out over the crowd.

"RYUMA, STOP!"

And to the absolute shock of everyone Ryuma did indeed stop, the tip of his blade gently pressed up against Cyrano's neck drawing the tiniest droplet of blood. Cyrano gulped as Ryuma sheathed his blade and walked over toward Flare and bowed respectfully.

"If that is what you wish, Flare."

As if the entire situation hadn't occurred Ryuma followed Flare back inside as the crowd began to slowly disperse leaving a shocked Cyrano as the only remaining person in the area, silently seething at being so thoroughly embarrassed in front of such a large crowd.

Inside the restaurant Ryuma was now sitting at the bar with Flare who had decided to try and learn more about him in the hopes of figuring out how he managed to outmanoeuvre Cyrano.

"Oi, Flare?"

"Hm?"

"When that guy was boasting he said he killed an evil Dragon didn't he?"

'Y-yeah he did …"

"Do you know anything about that?"

"W-well actually I know more about it than just about anyone," Flare replied shakily as she took a seat next to him. "When I was a little girl an evil Dragon attacked my village and killed everyone, my family included. Cyrano was the one who saved me, killing the Dragon and getting me to safety."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I was terrified but I didn't want to die so I ran and ran until I couldn't run any longer and then that's when Cyrano found me …"

"Well then," Ryuma grinned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think I've just found a newfound respect for you Flare!"

"H-huh!?"

"You must be pretty brave to continue on after enduring something like that, no? I can't help but respect your drive and ability to keep yourself together despite all that happened to you at such a young age!"

"Oh, well thanks Ryuma," Flare replied with a genuine smile. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Well its true!"

"Even still, I know Cyrano accidentally bumped his sheath against yours earlier but could you please not fight him? They say he's one of the few Samurai who might be able to fight against The King and I'd hate to see you get hurt!"

"The King? You think that guy is as powerful as the strongest Samurai in Gold?"

"W-well everyone thinks that!"

"Heh, well I don't know about that Cyrano guy but I've seen The King in action and he possesses the soul of a real fighter. One day I would like to challenge him."

Flare sighed and shook her head at the man's enthusiasm, watching as he slowly got to his feet.

"Alright then, I've dawdled for quite long enough. Time to hit the road once more!"

"It was nice to meet you Ryuma," Flare said prompting him to bow once again.

"Thank you for your hospitality Flare, again if you ever need me-!"

"I'll be fine just make sure to eat more out there!"

"I shall do my best," Ryuma grinned as he left and began making his way down the street.

As he walked he only managed to make it several blocks before another person bumped into him, another Samurai who's sheath came into contact with his own.

"OI," Ryuma growled as he spun around to face his new foe only for them to turn around and begin screaming loudly.

"ASSASSIN! THIS MAN JUST STABBED ME," he cried as yet another crowd began to form. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME ASSASSIN!"

"What the hell are you on about," Ryuma asked, clearly confused as many began to shout at him for being a supposed Assassin.

"IF I AM TO DIE THEN I SHALL USE THIS TO TAKE YOU WITH ME," the man shouted as he pulled out a strange horn and blew into it. "WITH THIS I SHALL SUMMON A MIGHTY DRAGON TO DESTROY YOU!"

The man's declaration caused mass panic, even as he blew into the horn, before suddenly shattering it for no real discernible reason.

"OH, MY WOUND HAS FINALLY TAKEN ITS TOLL," the man moaned dramatically as he fell to the ground clutching his side. "I-I don't want to die …"

And then the man seemingly died leaving Ryuma to just stand there gaping at the performance. Unfortunately for him however the people around him appeared to be sheep and began shouting various obscenities at him and throwing whatever they had at him before moving to flee the area.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!?"

"RYUMA!"

"Flare," Ryuma grinned as he ran toward her. "Listen Flare you'll never guess what just-!"

_Slap_

Ryuma was stunned at the furious, teary expression on Flare's face as she glared at him with nothing but hate.

"How could you Ryuma, you murderer!"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that shit too!"

By now the pair were the only two left in the area as Flare turned on her heel and began to run. Ryuma began to follow her, asking her where she was going only to again be hit by the furious girl.

"Cyrano is out there and I just know he's gonna try and defeat this Dragon just like he did the last time! Because of YOU such a wonderful man is going to face death!"

"But you said earlier that Cyrano is supposed to be some sort of great swordsman didn't you so why are you so worried?"

Flare turned around and clenched her fists prompting Ryuma to sigh and shake his head in defeat.

"Fine then, go and get in his way then Flare. If he's as strong as you say then-."

Ryuma froze, his eyes widening as Cyrano and the man from earlier appeared holding several sacks between them. The gears in his head began turning as he spun around once more.

"Flare, do not look this way!"

"As if I'll do anything you tell … me … to …"

The moment she turned around she looked past Ryuma and saw Cyrano and the man Ryuma supposedly killed earlier, her eyes widening as she immediately went to shout. Ryuma quickly grabbed her and pulled her off to the side, covering her mouth for a moment before she quickly shook him off.

"Heh, good work blaming that bastard for summoning the Dragon D.R!"

"No problem," the now identified D.R replied with a sadistic smirk. "I mean we've done this so many times now it was bound to go off without a hitch!"

"Oh yeah I hear ya, that idiot Flare still thinks I saved her when in reality it was I who killed her Father and led to the destruction of her town!"

"The best towns to steal from are always the ones with no one in em!"

"Ryuma."

"F-Flare," Ryuma gasped at the rather blank look on the girl's face. "We need to leave, even if Cyrano is a fraud there is still a mighty Dragon coming to destroy the town. We should escape while we can."

"Y-yeah," Ryuma replied, watching as Flare ran off in the direction of the restaurant. "But the real question is are you planning on running, Flare?"

Several minutes later Ryuma found himself back at the restaurant standing before a locked door, the sounds of screams and objects being destroyed evident. Ryuma's eyes were shadowed as he turned around, Flare's anguished cries slowly ebbing away as his vision began to slowly turn red.

"Cyrano … I'll kill you!"

Charging out of the building he sprinted back toward where the two frauds had been, finding them looting one of the nearby shopfronts.

"OI!"

"Well well if it isn't the big bad Assassin Ryuma," Cyrano grinned. "Come to try and kill me, Assassin?"

"You …"

"Uh oh, looks like he's mad Cyrano," D.R laughed as the pair both dropped their bags of loot and drew their blades.

"Well then, now that there isn't anyone around I don't have to hold back against this trash," Cyrano replied with glee. "You're finished this time Ryuma, that stupid bitch won't get you out of this!"

"Her name is Flare," Ryuma snapped back. "I knew you were nothing but a fraud for any Samurai who would knock his scabbard against another Samurai's blade so thoughtlessly could never be a true warrior!"

"HA! Who cares about that shit," Cyrano laughed. "All that matters is what I want and what I want right now … is your HEAD, RYUMA!"

Cyrano charged toward Ryuma who simply stood in place, hand on the hilt of his blade until the man was within metres of his position.

"DIE, RYUUUMAAAA!"

His movement was so fast neither Cyrano nor D.R even saw him move. One moment he was standing there and the next his sword was already drawn and extended out to his far right.

"**One Sword Style: Two Verse Polka Remise!**"

D.R had stumbled backward in shock the moment he'd seen Ryuma seemingly warp in place, a rather fortunate coincidence as Ryuma entered a passive stance.

It was then that Cyrano's body simply toppled over, sliced cleanly at the chest. What followed was an absolute cacophony as every singly building beyond Cyrano's position was also sliced cleanly at the same height all the way to the other side of town.

D.R was now openly freaking out by this point, scrambling backward with his sword laying forgotten where it fell, pleading for his life.

"P-please, you don't have to kill me! I-I'll give you the real Dragon Horn so you can save this town Ryuma-!"

"Not my town, not interested," the Samurai replied coldly before stabbing him in the chest, killing him instantly.

The sound of roaring could be heard which drew Ryuma's attention toward the sky as a massive beast began to descend from above the clouds. Larger than a mountain the beast roared again prompting Ryuma to sigh as he looked behind him toward where he knew Flare was.

Jumping up onto a nearby roof he saw Flare sitting on the roof of the restaurant seemingly accepting her fate and felt his rage begin to build once more. Gritting his teeth he drew his blade and with a flick he shot off toward the Dragon.

Holding the blade to his right with both hands Ryuma closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, a Crimson Red Aura enveloping his blade to match his eyes before he suddenly vanished, reappearing on the other side of the Dragon with a sheathed blade.

"**One Sword Style: Three Verse Notch Arrow Slash!**"

The second the word left his lips the Dragon was cleaved clean in two, a veritable fountain of blood falling down onto the town below followed by Ryuma himself who used the chunks of flesh from the beast to get down safely.

The moment he landed he was met by a heavily panting Flare who instantly grabbed onto his coat, right as he was about to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Wh-why-!?"

"Flare," Ryuma said firmly prompting the girl to stand up a little straighter. "Do not embrace death in such a disgraceful manner. We all have our own time to go in this world however you decided to go against fate today."

"Wh-what!?"

"Cease these thoughts of dying," Ryuma repeated as he began to walk away. "Dying isn't really that fun after all."

"W-wait a second, Ryuma!"

Pausing mid step Ryuma didn't look back but merely waited for Flare to speak.

"Who are you, why aren't you famous at all?"

"Famous? What use does fame have in a fight aside from what you are trying to protect with it?"

"Huh?"

"When it is just you and your foe, nothing else matters Flare," Ryuma explained as he began to walk away. "After all, I doubt the Dragon would have cared that he faced down King this day, would it?"

Flare gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she watched Ryuma's retreating figure. His kimono blew gracefully in the wind as he left, blade at his side and it was that moment she knew.

She had just met a legend.

_**/Thriller Bark – Current Time/**_

'_So that's how it is,_" Ryuma thought as his rotting eyes gently ran over Shusui's length, his ever faithful blade even now shivering with excitement. _'Indeed, I shall test this one.'_

Zoro tensed as Ryuma entered a ready stance, doing the same moments later as the pair engaged each other once more. The sound of clashing steel ringing out across the area as the two swordsmen fought for dominance.

"You possess adequate strength boy but it most certainly could be greater," Ryuma noted as he pushed Zoro back using only one arm behind his swing. "Then again I can tell you are not giving this fight your all, are you?"

"My primary form is the Three Sword Style," Zoro replied as he formed an X shape in front of him to block another attack from Ryuma. "Recently one of my blades shattered so I'm sort of handicapped."

"Handicapped? Did you not learn how to use all forms available to you," Ryuma asked curiously prompting Zoro to think back to Natsu mentioning the exact same thing to him.

"Recently I've been working on honing my skills with both the One and Two Sword Styles, I just wasn't expecting my third sword to break so soon."

As the pair crossed blades once more Ryuma jumped back and flicked his blade to his side before chuckling.

"And that is precisely why you must keep up your training with all three styles equally. If forced to rely on another style due to unforeseen circumstances you must ensure that your skills are equally as proficient lest you find yourself outmatched by an opponent who can make better use of the same style."

"Like you," Zoro replied prompting Ryuma to chuckle.

"Perhaps, however you must not forget that I am not the real Ryuma but merely a remnant using the skills of another. My body and mind remember the past but it cannot replicate those same skills easily which bodes well for your chances."

"Then that just means I need to defeat you quickly before you have a chance to figure out any of those old skills of yours."

"Yo-hohohoho! That is correct however there is one other concern you should have though it is one I do not blame you for failing to recognize."

"Hm?"

"Shusui is a Black Blade," Ryuma said as he held it out in front of him before charging Zoro once again, clashing with his guard as the pair pushed against one another. "Given enough time my blade will eventually shatter yours due to the indestructible material used to create it."

"What," Zoro gasped as Ryuma pulled back only to perform several swift strikes before retreating backward once again.

"Indeed, hence why it is a Supreme Grade Sword."

'_If that is true then I definitely need to try and end this fight as quickly as possible,' _Zoro thought as he looked at his two blades with concern. _'I can't risk losing either of them … especially not Wado.'_

"It is good that you show such concern for your blades," Ryuma said, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts as he entered a defensive stance. "The blade is but an extension of ourselves and we must strive to care for them as if they were such."

"That's why I'm not gonna lose to you and leave them here to suffer," Zoro replied as he and Ryuma clashed once again. "Both of my blades and I are leaving Thriller Bark intact!"

"Yo-hohohoho! Good, that is the exact kind of spirit I wanted to see from you," Ryuma laughed as he jumped backward and pulled his sword back. "Do not falter, show me everything you can do! **One Sword Style: Aubade Coup Droit!**"

Performing a forward thrust, Ryuma fired out a powerful shockwave that ripped up the ground between himself and Zoro. The Samurai narrowed his eyes as Zoro remained completely still, eyes shadowed by his bandanna and wondered just what he was planning on doing.

"**Two Sword Style: Seventy Two Pound Phoenix!**"

Ryuma was surprised when Zoro suddenly spun around, both blades taking on a momentary green glint before firing out a large aerial slash attack that clashed with his shockwave. The two attacks cancelled each other out prompting Ryuma to chuckle before adjusting his stance into an offensive one with Zoro doing the same moments later.

"Like I said, my blades and I are gonna leave this place intact," Zoro said before grinning. "However that Black Blade, Shusui, will be joining them."

"This feeling I'm getting," Ryuma muttered as he began to slowly advance forward before breaking into a full-on sprint. "Just a little more, show me a bit more!"

Zoro looked at the charging undead Samurai and grinned, his gut telling him to put away his second blade leaving him with only Wado Ichimonji as he also charged toward Ryuma.

"Show me the power of your spirit, prove to me you are worthy of this blade," Ryuma roared as both he and Zoro prepared to strike one another. "**One Sword Style: ****Hanauta Sancho - Yahazu Giri!**"

"**One Sword Style: Crawling Dragon – Fire Blaze!**"

The pair flashed past one another, both eyes shadowed as they each rose to their full height. Both then turned around to face the other with Ryuma beginning to chuckle.

"So it seems my suspicions were indeed correct about you," Ryuma said as he slide Shusui back into its sheath. "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"My name is Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa … Zoro? Yes, I see now," Ryuma sighed as a massive gash opened up on his chest with blue fire erupting from the wound. "Now I see why you look so similar …"

"Huh?"

"Listen to me, Roronoa Zoro," Ryuma said suddenly as he undid the strap keeping Shusui's sheath to his hip, holding the sheathed blade in his hands with a look of fond remembrance. "I believe now that you are worthy to wield my blade, its soul would like nothing more than to journey alongside one with such a powerful and noble Fighting Spirit."

Ryuma threw Shusui over to him with Zoro catching the blade with ease, looking over at the burning Samurai with newfound respect.

"I will take care of this blade and make sure it lives up to its legacy," Zoro said formally prompting Ryuma to chuckle.

"I already knew you would," Ryuma laughed as he turned around and looked up at the moon. "After all, you remind me of back then …"

_Ryuma!_

_The King has arrived!_

_We're saved!_

"Never forget the history behind your blades Roronoa Zoro," Ryuma said as his body began to crumble to dust. "Never forget …"

_Your legacy_

As Zoro watched Ryuma crumble away he attached Shusui to his hip, smiling at the weight of three blades being at his side once more before looking back at the now crumbling head of the legendary Samurai.

"I will never forget it, Samurai of Wano Country."

_**/? – Eight Hundred Years Ago/**_

"You are a threat to me," a voice said darkly as the sound of clashing steel rang out across the deserted mountainside. "I must say however I am surprised someone like you managed to grow so powerful in this isolated land."

The other figure panted heavily, clutching his side where a large gaping wound bled profusely as he looked over at his monstrous foe. He did not fear death rather he feared what would become of the world should he fall.

"I have heard tale of your exploits even as far out as the Red Line, the future site of my Kingdom," the figure grinned sadistically. "Legend of the powerful Samurai who no mortal man could ever hope to defeat, a man who can slice apart a mountain with but a flick of his wrist!"

The man coughed up some blood before rising to his feet, meeting the rather odd colored eyes of his foe, the strange rings within them seemingly trying to entrance him though his own Crimson Red eyes would never falter.

"So … it seems that they finally decided to send a real Beast after me, then?"

The figure grinned viciously as he charged forward, dozens of large tails sprouting from his tailbone before wrapping around themselves to form one single solid one. His fluffy white hair billowed in the wind as his claws clashed with the Black Blade of the Samurai, batting it aside before sinking deep into his gut.

"Oh, poor little Samurai," the Beast grinned. "You have NO idea just how much of a Beast I truly am!"

"E-even so," the man gasped as he grabbed onto the beast humanoid's arm. "I can tell you are not yet strong enough to yet sustain yourself …"

"True, I have only been in this world for ten years or so however even still my heavily handicapped level of power is more than enough. All I need to do is ensure I crush anyone who begins to grow a little bit too strong until my power eventually grows without rival!"

If the beast humanoid expected any kind of reaction it definitely wasn't a strained chuckle, his fluffy white ears atop his head flicking in annoyance as his tails began to unfurl into a streaming mass behind him.

"One day … you will grow far too arrogant," the Samurai laughed as his grip on his blade tightened. "And when that day ultimately comes …"

The beast humanoid growled as he caught the Samurai's blade attempting to slice off several of his tails, his barred teeth now fully exposed as he struggled to maintain his humanoid form due to the blinding rage steadily building within him.

"You will be driven out of our world," the Samurai gasped as many of the tails stabbed him, smashing him into a rock face. "Prepare for it …"

Ripping his tails free the beast humanoid growled before spinning around and releasing a primal roar that shook the entire area, the ground itself shattering under the force of his attack before he spun around and stabbed the Samurai through the neck.

"I! WILL NOT! DIE!"

The Samurai was most certainly dead as the entire section of rock collapsed on top of him leaving the beast humanoid standing there panting furiously. Though he sustained no damage the Samurai hadn't been wrong, he most certainly wasn't yet at an acceptable level of power.

"No, I cannot lose control," the beast humanoid sighed shakily. "I can play the long game, Ryuma is gone and so too shall any other who dares to rise in defiance of my power! My new Empire will be more than enough to subjugate the trash of this reality, keep them docile whilst creating the perfect feeding ground …"

The beast humanoid looked up to the sky and grinned as feelings of despair, hopelessness, rage and sorrow flowed into him from the denizens of the world. Their tears were like a succulent treat for his palate and the defeat of Ryuma would no doubt inspire even more.

He would play the long game, an eight-hundred-year long game beginning at the moment of the death of the legendary Samurai.

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room VI**

**Makarov Dreyar (Caster)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"Hm? Well now it looks like it finally happened to me eh?"

"H-hello?"

"Oh! Hello there child I didn't mean to ignore you I'm just taking all this in."

"The summoning?"

"Oh yes," the blonde haired man grinned. "Not only did I get summoned for the first time but I even get my youth back!"

"Well Heroic Spirits usually get summoned in what was considered their prime you know?"

"Really? Honestly I don't know much about being a Servant but I definitely know a thing or two about being someone who will always aid the weak and innocent."

"Really," Fujimaru asked with a childish grin. "I'm so glad to hear that because we need all the help we can get!"

"Is that so? Well then, Master," the Servant grinned as he held out a hand. "Servant, Caster, ready to go! But really my name is Makarov Dreyar so do use my real name if you'd like."

"M-M-Makarov," Mash gasped in shock prompting the man to look over in her direction.

"Is something that matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"W-well I suppose I may as well have!"

"Mash," Fujimaru asked in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Senpai its just … I have memories of this man though he was much shorter than what he appears to be now."

"Memories, of me? I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage young lady," Makarov sighed in confusion. "Have we met somewhere?"

"N-no," Mash replied with a quick shake of her head. "I-I think I need to go …"

As Mash bolted out of the room Fujimaru looked between Makarov and Mash in confusion, his suspicions of Makarov fading at the Servant's equally perplexed look.

**Dialogue 1: (If you have Erza Scarlett – Archer)**

"So, you managed to get into this place too Erza?"

"Master Makarov-!"

"Peace Erza, I am Master no more. We all both now Servants to a cause far greater than Fairy Tail so there is no barrier of rank or age between us."

"M-my apologies but I don't think I'm capable of calling you anything other than Master, it would be inappropriate!"

"If you do not feel comfortable addressing me as anything but Master then that is fine I merely wanted you to know. That being said however I wanted to ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"How exactly do you qualify for the Archer Class?"

"Well that's actually a rather simple question Master," Erza replied quickly. "You see my Magic is similar to several other Servants around her such as EMIYA and Gilgamesh who both are capable of projecting weapons and using them to attack their foes. The summoning system obviously believes that because we often attack from range that we are indeed qualified to hold the class."

"Hm, how interesting."

"Of course, along the same lines the three of us also have rather unusual statistics for the Archer Class since our Strength is closer to that of a Saber or Lancer rather than an Archer meaning we are capable of engaging foes directly if need be."

"Erza," Makarov said after several moments as his face lost its traces of warmth. "This Solomon character we're up against, just how much of a threat is he truly?"

"Well I'll be blunt with you Master; Solomon is one of the greatest threats any of us have ever faced. He is planning on erasing mortals across all of creation using his Incineration Ritual and his strength is currently far beyond any of us."

"Truly, his strength is unmatched!?"

"Master, Solomon struck down Natsu at the height of his power …"

Makarov looked as if he had been physically struck as he staggered over toward a nearby chair and dropped into it, a look of sheer disbelief engraved upon his features as Erza sighed sadly.

"Natsu won't speak of the details but he said that they were equals in power however Natsu was holding back since they were throwing around attacks that were affecting timelines, something about their location I think he said? Anyway, Natsu said that as Solomon landed what was the fatal blow he landed a Curse upon him that was so horrific that it forced him to divert over ninety percent of his regenerative powers toward it for several centuries until his death where he finally succumb to its effects."

"Unbelievable …"

"He never stopped fighting though Master and upon recovering from his defeat he set about building Chaldea, hiring on the staff personally and ensuring that should he eventually pass mortal kind would still have a fighting chance against him."

"That sounds like a Natsu thing to do doesn't it," Makarov chuckled whilst shaking his head. "Where is he anyway? I'd heard that he was around Chaldea but no one seems to know where he is?"

"Natsu is extremely busy Master with his duties."

"Duties?"

"Master is the former Director of this place and is still one of the top three administrative staff. His jobs in particular is Servant Relations, Singularity Rayshift Logistics, Maintenance on the technical equipment, Acting Director alongside Doctor Romani which includes-!"

"Does he ever get time for himself?"

"…"

"Erza?"

"He does, in a way."

"What way would that be?"

"Part of his role in Servant Relations, arguably the biggest role he has, is Rayshifting to various places alongside the many Servants here for some sort of reason or another. Quite often Natsu will use these times to relax since he is powerful enough that most foes within them can be dispatched with relative ease. He then spends the rest of the time hanging out with the Servant and forming a greater bond …"

"You paused there Erza?"

"Well its just that it seems rather odd?"

"What does?"

"Well, yes Natsu is the Manager of Servant Relations but why is he the one aiding the Servants in these quests alone when Master Fujimaru should be in attendance for all of them?"

"Hmm, a rather good question."

"I never thought about that until now … how strange."

"I suppose I'll let you think on that one Erza, I wish to speak with Natsu for myself so I'll see myself out," Makarov said only to be completely ignored as Erza stared blankly at the wall before her clearly deep in thought.

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Zeref Dragneel – Avenger)**

"I'm not going to lie I'm actually really surprised that you made it here Zeref."

"Makarov Dreyar," Zeref smiled as he motioned for the man to enter. "It has been quite some time since we last spoke directly, hasn't it?"

"Yes well war tends to make conversation rather difficult."

"Ah, yes," Zeref replied with a saddened gaze. "I know it doesn't mean much but I do apologize for not being strong enough to resist Ahnkseram's influence."

"Do not apologize to me Zeref, my life was ending at that point anyway," Makarov sighed. "The people you should direct those apologies to are those who survived it."

"Yes, of course."

"That being said I am aware of what ultimately happened to you and the tragic fate your family went through at the hands of Achnologia. Now THAT is something worth saying I'm sorry for," Makarov replied much to the surprise of Zeref.

"Y-you-!"

"Care? I am not heartless nor am I anyone's fool Zeref. "No one can so easily make a deal with the darkness Zeref, not even you. To be capable of such great evil you obviously went through something tragic in your life."

"Haven't we all?"

"I want to say something to you that I never got the chance to back in Alvarez," Makarov said prompting Zeref to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "A message from my Grandfather."

"Yuri?"

"He often spoke of you in a fond tone you know, and often got into fights because of it too. It was after one of these fights I asked why he would say such nice things about the darkest mage to ever exist and do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said, if Zeref truly was as evil as everyone claimed then how did he make Mavis' light shine brighter than the stars themselves?"

"What …"

"Without you Zeref, Mavis would never have become what she did. Like it or not you forged Mavis into one of the greatest legends Earthland ever had, a force for good that convinced many she wasn't even human."

"But she was though-!"

"They thought she was a Fairy."

"…"

"She was everything the fable described them as Zeref and it was you who forged her into it. You, in a rather substantial way, are responsible for just as much good as evil in our world thanks to the actions of Fairy Tail."

"No, I don't deserve credit for any of the achievements of your guild."

"Like it or not they exist Zeref," Makarov said as he began walking out of the room. "Mavis was a staunch believer in it after all."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Mash Kyrielight – Shielder)**

"Hello?"

"AH! Mister Dreyar!"

"Oho, no need to be so formal with me, Makarov is fine."

"O-ok then, Mister Makarov."

"I don't mean to intrude on your time however I wanted to discuss what happened earlier when I was summoned, if that is alright with you?"

"Oh …"

"You do not wish to discuss it?"

"Well it isn't that I don't want to its more that I feel rather silly for reacting the way that I did."

"Really? Is there any particular reason as to why you reacted that way toward me, I promise I won't laugh."

"No, you most certainly wouldn't," Mash sighed tiredly prompting Makarov to raise an eyebrow in response. "I see that my words confuse you Mister Makarov."

"You seem so familiar with me and yet I have never met you before in my life."

"In a way," Mash said as she fully turned to face the blonde. "You have actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you need some context," Mash sighed. "To begin, are you aware of how important Lord Natsu is to all of us at Chaldea?"

"He was one of the founders from what I have been told and even now dedicates his afterlife toward the place, correct?"

"You are however to me personally Lord Natsu is someone much more important than anyone else."

"Really," Makarov asked in surprise at how sincere Mash's words were.

"Lord Natsu is in essence my biological Father …"

"…"

"Mister Maka-?"

"WHAT!"

"Your confusion is understandable," Mash sighed whilst wringing her fingers in an almost frustrated manner. "I was not born like a human, rather I am a genetically engineered organism not all too different from a Homunculi. The subjects before me all died for one reason or another before drawing their first breath until one day Doctor Romani did something no one had knowledge of at the time."

"What did he do?"

"Sixteen years ago Lord Natsu was dying, not yet on his deathbed but still very very sick. In spite of this he was the Director of Chaldea after the murder of the former Director and he already knew how to make the project succeed but wanted no one to truly know of his involvement."

"Why would he not want anyone to know he was involved?"

"Lord Natsu has more enemies than most can fathom. The Clock Tower wanted him dead and his body for research, the Atlas Institute were not happy that he would frequently pop up in their facility and simply 'borrow' things and The Wandering Sea … well apparently they have supposedly seen the truth of him and believe him to be someone that either needs to be protected or outright destroyed. Right up until the Grand Order it was still a fifty-fifty deadlock on that."

"…"

"Anyway, in order to ensure that the project succeeded Lord Natsu mutilated himself even further than he already had been, allowing Doctor Romani to amputate his left hand which was the only uncorrupted part of his body left. Afterward the two spent months cycling out the other influences within it before finally beginning the experiment."

"Experiment?"

"The me you see before you now was all grown," Mash said as she slipped a glove off of her hand to reveal that the back of her hand bore the Dragon Mark he hadn't seen in what felt like centuries. "From this hand."

"S-so that means that you-!"

"My DNA is almost identical to Lord Natsu's however I possess no Demonic DNA, no Divine DNA and no Anti influence. Essentially what I am is a female version of Lord Natsu who is nothing but an ordinary sixteen-year-old girl, a blank canvas not capable of anything one would consider 'superhuman' by nature."

"B-but I've seen you fight though!?"

"That is where the next part comes in," Mash sighed as she covered her hand once more. "As I grew up Lord Natsu doted on me like a real Father, always telling me stories about his travels and about my big Brother who slew the most ruthless God and Devil Slayer even seen, of the big Sister who gave her life in order to defeat a being known as The Outer God Olkoth."

"…"

"The more stories he told the more aware of the world and of myself I became until I finally managed to form a sense of self, an identity to call my own. I became curious, always asking questions with Lord Natsu always answering patiently and kindly in turn. One day however I asked a certain question."

"What was the question?"

"I asked Lord Natsu if I could see where he grew up."

"You mean Fairy Tail," Makarov asked with his eyebrows reaching well beyond his hairline at the story so far. "Why?"

"I wanted to see the place, see the people in the hope that maybe I could become worthy of being related to Lord Natsu."

"You didn't believe yourself worthy, why?"

"I was frail, delicate and all around pathetic," Mash replied bitterly as she looked beyond Makarov as if seeing her former self behind him. "I was clueless, ignorant of life and its countless wonders so I thought perhaps if I go to the place that made Lord Natsu grow then I might also be able to grow just the tiniest bit and make him proud."

"Mash …"

"Despite being sickly, forced to hobble around at a sedate pace with the use of a cane, Lord Natsu agreed to take me. We arrived at some point between when he had left and when he had come back so as to not disturb history. The city was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, even more beautiful than the videos I had seen on the computers …"

"You'd never been outside before," Makarov asked before wincing, remembering the 'frail' comment from earlier.

"Lord Natsu took me to many places that day. We went to a bakery and he bought me my very first sweet, a strawberry cream donut that was in the shape of a dinosaur. I found it to be the most amazing thing in the world at the time," Mash giggled which made Makarov smile at the innocence she possessed. "We also saw a Wizard performing in a nearby park, letting loose fancy sparks from his sleeves to create such wonderful images."

"It sounds like you had a rather wonderful time in Magnolia Mash."

"I did," she admitted with a fond smile. "However I began to pester Natsu about seeing Fairy Tail and so eventually we went there. I still remember feeling bad because I made Lord Natsu so very tired as he tried to scale the steps up toward the guild …"

Makarov internally frowned at that. To think someone like Natsu at any age could tire out from something as basic as that was almost unfathomable. Granted, the stairs that led to the guild hall were a bit excessive however not many old people generally found themselves needing to go there so it wasn't ever considered an issue.

"Once we arrived at the top we entered the building and Lord Natsu began informing me that this was once his home, his family and one of his most precious memories. We attracted attention pretty quickly by quite a few people since Lord Natsu was a rather scary looking person in appearance and I was a rather scared looking girl so a few of them …"

"Oh no, please don't tell me …"

"A few of them knocked Lord Natsu down thinking that I was frightened to be near him. I screamed so loud that the entire place stopped what they were doing and jumped onto him, pleading for them not to hurt him anymore."

"Those damn brats …"

"That was when you appeared," Mash said before smiling sadly. "You said that exact thing too. You said, 'those damn brats … can't they ever hold themselves back from attacking anyone who walks through those damn doors' before hitting all three of them over the head."

"And so I should have!"

"You then started apologising over and over once you noticed Lord Natsu was having trouble getting up but he said a meal for the both of us would more than suffice. I also think while he was trying to say that you kept crying and shouting 'my money' over and over too …"

"Heh, not sure why I would've done that," Makarov laughed weakly in response.

"You sat there with us at the bar and asked why we had come and Lord Natsu responded that I simply wanted to see what a real family looked like. You seemed pretty happy when he said that but then you froze and locked eyes with him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really?"

"You realized that for him to say something like that he'd have to possess some sort of tie to the guild and then you recalled when I whispered his name to him and it clicked. Obviously you didn't outright declare who he was but instead you took us up to your office under the guise of settling the debt between us for what your guild members did to Lord Natsu."

"So what happened then?"

"Lord Natsu admitted who he was, who I was and why I was there and then told Makarov that he had no choice but to erase the entire memory of us from his mind and make it seem like we were nothing more than just another couple of random strangers who wandered in."

"And how did I respond?"

"Actually you cried and gently hugged Lord Natsu," Mash smiled. "At the time I just sat there looking at the two of you in complete confusion since I'd never experienced any kind of emotion that would do that before. So, being the curious child I was I asked why your eyes were leaking."

"Why my-ok, continue."

"When I asked that you told me something that I never forgot," Mash replied as she sighed and took a deep breath. "Natsu was one of your precious children who you had been so worried about after Mister Gildarts took off with him several years prior. To know that he not only lived to such an unfathomably old age but also managed to save so many lives during that time made him so happy to be alive."

"Ah, I see."

"I was so shocked when you said that you were happy to be alive in order to know such a thing and it was then that I finally understood what family truly was."

"Did you now? Well then Mash why don't you tell me what you learned from me that day?"

"It did not matter that Lord Natsu was no longer strong, that he was of no use to you. You did not care that he admitted he'd killed so many people it could fill up your planet nor did you care when he said that he had failed many people and lost many important things in his life."

"So what did matter?"

"That he lived. That despite everything Lord Natsu was alive and before you right at that moment not as a child but as an accomplished man anyone could look up to. You then said you had never been prouder of him and that he was honoured to be a part of your family."

"So?"

"So I learned that family sticks by family through everything no matter how dire things become," Mash replied confidently. "When push comes to shove the only people you know you can rely upon are those who are your family, not those solely of blood or allegiance."

Makarov smiled as Mash blushed, clearly embarrassed at telling the rather large story to the former Master.

"Well said Mash," Makarov grinned as he gently ruffled her hair. "I would've been proud if you were a Fairy Tail Mage."

"R-really!"

"Oh yes, knowing who your true family is isn't an easy feat after all. I hope you are proud to have been able to learn such an important life lesson from Natsu?"

"Of course I am," Mash replied firmly before suddenly looking sad. "Though I also learned that day that Lord Natsu was sicker than I had thought."

"What happened?"

"When we returned Lord Natsu collapsed and was rushed to Chaldea's Medical Ward under maximum guard. I wasn't told until later by Doctor Romani that he was told some time prior that he was no longer allowed to open portals because they caused far too much strain on what little power he had left within him."

"And yet he defied that all so that he could make you happy …"

"Yes. I still remember a week later when he was finally allowed visitors and I ran into the room and jumped into his arms. That was the first time I ever cried, I thought I was going to lose him and I felt emotions that tore me apart from the inside the entire week."

"And what did Natsu say?"

"He just comforted me and told me it was all ok and that he would do it again if I asked him to … then Romani hit him with a rolled-up newspaper and said no."

"Well," Makarov said as he began to digest the rather deep history on Natsu he didn't know. "It seems that you've grown quite well under Natsu's guidance. I do have to ask though how exactly are you able to fight if you were once so frail and weak?"

"Ah, that is another story."

"I would like to hear it if you have the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"V-very well then," Mash blushed as she began recounting the tale of how she became a Demi Servant.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	60. The Strongest Zombie Awakens

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok so I'm gonna be upfront and say I'm gonna be trying to push the rest of this Arc out as soon as I can because I'm starting to feel it is dragging a little. Don't get me wrong I'm not going to be throwing out half assed stuff its just glossing over stuff like do you guys care about me doing the Sanji vs Absalom fight in detail because honestly I don't think any of that matters here, same with the Nami and zombie Lola stuff that's all just padding that can be removed in my opinion.**

**So basically from here we'll getting prep ready for the main event matches you guys have been waiting for. I think being at Chapter 60 and not even being at Sabaody yet almost proves though that this story is probably going to be the biggest one to date because I won't be glossing over that Arc nor will I for my sort of custom Amazon Lily one which will be more of a perverse adventure for Natsu before the super serious Impel Down and Marineford Arcs.**

**Hope you all don't mind me speeding things up though and let me know your opinions on this because if it comes back mostly negative I won't do it in future.**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**Guest – It will be quite some time until the current living Erza and Natsu are back together I'm afraid.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**The Strongest Zombie Awakens**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"… and that's why Robin and Abby are unconscious."

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and sighed. Looking from the unconscious duo over to the half-collapsed castle he finally chose to speak.

"How much of your power have you managed to regain?"

"Enough," he replied cryptically. "I can sense quite a few things going on across the island, Mordred needs my help more than the others though."

"Is she alright?"

"From what I can sense she has already used up quite a lot of power against … someone? It seems she must have fought another Servant before the one she's facing now."

"Then why are you still here instead of helping her?"

"I'm not sure if Robin and Abby will get along when they wake and you aren't strong enough yet to make a difference against either of them let alone both," Natsu sighed. "My fears could very well be unfounded but I'd prefer to play it safe."

"Especially since Abby was about to go completely berserk before you knocked her out," Liz chimed in helpfully. "I've got to admit I didn't expect you to do something like that Natsu?"

"It isn't a perfected technique yet and honestly we got lucky that there was enough force behind the blows to knock them out. If I hadn't succeeded in that then things may have become even more volatile than before-."

"Ngh …"

All three eyes moved toward Abigail who had begun to stir, rubbing her eyes rather cutely before slowly rising into a sitting position. She appeared dazed as she slowly opened her eyes only to gasp suddenly as memories from earlier flooded back to her.

"Oh no-!"

"Shh, don't panic Abby," Natsu said calmly as he knelt down before her. "Everything's fine."

"No, nothing is fine! I was weak and gave in again," Abigail sniffed as she clutched the ends of her sleeves, clearly distraught. "I've let both you, Mister Carter and Mister Fujimaru down!"

"Hey Abby that's not true," Natsu replied gently as he took her much smaller hands into his own. "You were trying your best to hold back; I could tell right away! Plus Liz was there I'm sure she'd agree with me, right?"

"He's not lying you know. Way back when you first had these powers I remember you used to be unable to do anything at all and simply transform into … but anyway you've obviously worked hard to try and control it so the only thing you can do is let this be a lesson to you!"

"A lesson?"

"On how to better do it next time," Natsu finished as Liz nodded in agreement. "In time I don't doubt you'll have full control over yourself Abby but until then I'll do my best to help you."

"I really don't deserve friends like you …"

"Come on Abigail there's no need to be so down," Sanji said finally joining the conversation. "You respect the Natsu you know a lot right?"

"Y-yes."

"So then if he thinks that you did everything you could and isn't mad then why bother fretting over it?"

"She has a legitimate reason to fret over losing control," Natsu replied whilst beginning to gently rub the top of the disappointed girl's head. "Her powers are something not meant for this reality, nor any reality for that matter."

"Huh? What does that mean exactly?"

"My powers originate from beyond human understanding," Abigail said quietly, avoiding the gaze of everyone present. "Mister Carter and Mister Natsu said it wasn't my fault but … I'm the one that allowed it to take hold to begin with."

"Abigail," Natsu sighed as he gently lifted her head to look at him. "I don't really know what happened before all of this but I can tell you aren't a bad person by nature. Sure, a powerful entity might have influence over you but you aren't evil."

"Yeah, it's that things fault that you act the way you do," Liz added rather forcefully. "The Abby I got to know was a nice and gentle girl who wouldn't hurt a fly! You even said you didn't want to hurt the undead because they might still feel it!"

"And what about me?"

All eyes turned toward Robin who now sat upright though she avoided looking directly at anyone, her gaze looking out toward the misty ocean.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how I behaved Natsu so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Ah …"

"Well?"

"No, no you most certainly aren't evil either Robin," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Sure you might have snapped, for arguably justifiable reasons, and momentarily forgotten who your friends were but that honestly doesn't make you an evil being by any means."

"Just a closet Yandere-!"

"Liz!"

"What, its true! Every harem has the closet Yandere in it!"

"So, you would mock me for being jealous and possessive, Elizabeth?"

"N-no, that's not what I was doing at all!"

"If anything I was waiting for something like this to manifest within you Robin," Natsu said, cutting Liz off before she could begin digging a grave for herself. "I was instrumental in saving you, fought off one of the people you fear the most and basically rebuilt you into what you are now. If you weren't at least a little obsessed with me I'd be a bit concerned over your mental health to endure all that and feel nothing."

"Well then, if that is true then can you tell me why you would let those two copies of 'her' crawl all over you? I know you care about me so I don't need to ask that but why would you let 'them' have their way with you?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Because I found it amusing."

Everyone was stunned, even Abigail who in her current form had little idea as to what was going on, at his statement. Robin's eyes were unusually widened thanks to her own shock at his words prompting Natsu to chuckle bitterly.

"I've said this many times to many people but I'll say it again. If I think someone needs to die then I'll kill them. If I want something, I'll get it. If I see a girl I like and she's willing I'll have some fun with her. I am a higher being, a Divine, Demonic and Dragon based entity who just happens to look human. Human morality as I've gotten older has mattered less and less to me and over time, I've developed my own way of keeping myself on the path that I believe to be good."

"I hate to say this … but he's actually got the right to be like that," Liz sighed as the attention snapped back toward her.

"What the hell do you mean Liz, how can you support something like that," Sanji snapped prompting her to shake her head.

"Its like he said, he's what normal humans would call a 'God' and isn't bound to human notions of morality. If he wants to sleep with another woman he can because to him, and other entities like him, that would be considered normal."

"So that's why you involved Seilah when we …"

"Yes, because I desired you both at that time," Natsu sighed as he rose from his place next to Abigail and walked toward Robin. "Keep in mind however that I am also a hypocrite."

"What do you mean?"

"I may sleep with whoever I feel like but if for example, and this is a guaranteed impossibility I know, Seilah were to sleep with another, I likely would brutally slaughter that person for much the same reasons as you stated earlier."

"For defiling her …"

"Exactly. Its why I said you definitely aren't evil Robin because the Demon within you felt threatened by Saber and Caster Liz at that moment. It was offended that I would take them and feared abandonment."

"So if I were to find another person whom I had feelings for you'd kill them?"

"That … again that is something of a tricky question to answer."

"But you just said-!"

"I know what I said but let me finish," Natsu said forcefully as he exposed a particular marking on his body. "This mark, along with another two on my body, represent women who have permanently bound themselves to me. If any of those three were to sleep with another man I would slaughter that person without question, my fury likely not calming even then. However, you have not made such a bond with me yet therefore if you were to find someone then as much as it would pain me, I wouldn't force you to stay by my side."

Just as Robin was about to open her mouth again an explosion went off nearby, reminding the group of their current situation. Natsu in particular felt a bit of pain through his link with Mordred and inwardly winced.

"We can finish this conversation after we take out Moria."

"Agreed. Moria has way too many of our Shadows to where we can just cut our losses and run," Sanji replied. "The only way this mess can end is if we kill Moria and rid the world of his filth."

"I'm going to go help Mordred, you guys start getting the ship ready."

"You don't want any of us going back out there I'm guessing?"

"There's no point. From what I can tell most of the big players are down save for Moria himself and whoever Mordred is fighting so it works out better if you guys stare here just in case."

As Natsu was about to leave he felt a hand grab onto his coat and turned around to see both Robin and Abigail had each grabbed onto one of the sleeves.

"Listen, Natsu …"

"We're sorry for worrying you."

"So, you two aren't mad at each other, then?"

"Abigail was just doing what you told her to, so no hard feelings."

"And like you said, Miss Robin wasn't in her right state of mind either and I know that better than almost anyone. So no, I'm not mad."

"Thanks guys," Natsu smiled before vanishing.

_**/Mordred's POV/**_

'_Damn this shit,' _Mordred hissed internally as she felt more of Fran's blows batter against her rapidly faltering guard. _'If Chopper or someone doesn't get a hold of those Command Seals and take Fran from Hogback soon I might not be able to hold back anymore!'_

Mordred was snapped out of her thoughts as a powerful strike finally ripped through her guard and struck her right in the shoulder plate of her armor sending her skidding backward. Twirling her sparking mace around rapidly Fran landed another strike to the staggered Mordred's chest, spinning it a final time and smashing the bottom of her helmet which knocked it off.

"Shit-!"

"_**RARGH!**_"

"Sorry Fran but I've gotta do this," Mordred shouted back as she finally recovered, switching from defence to offence as the pair clashed.

Mordred felt the shockwave go through her body but didn't budge as the two momentarily broke away and clashed once again however this time volts of electricity shot through her body that, for a brief moment, had her limbs jerk in response.

This was all Fran needed however, a single moment for Mordred to let her guard down and she resumed hammering into her once more. Fortunately for Mordred she was able to avoid getting struck in the head however the other blows were by no means light and still dealt considerable damage to her regardless.

"F-fuck," Mordred coughed as Fran struck her in the gut one final time causing her to cough up blood. "That one got me good …"

With one final strike Fran crushed Mordred's hand, shattering the bones in it causing her to cry out in pain as Clarent was wrested from her grip and kicked away. All the while Fran appeared extremely distressed and kept shaking her head even as she slowly raised her weapon to deal a killing blow.

"Heh … hehehehe …"

Fran paused and cocked her head to the side in confusion at Mordred laughing. Despite the copious amounts of blood she'd lost and her now shattered hand Mordred still grinned back at her, teeth stained crimson and piercing emerald eyes alight with amusement.

"Told you Franny you were strong, crushed me pretty easily didn't ya?"

"_**UGH!**_"

"I know, I know … shouldn't laugh about something this serious but I've gotta say that despite the pain I'm in right now, I'm proud of ya for being so strong."

"_**Rgh … M-Mordred … s-strong, h-held back!**_"

"Nah," Mordred coughed as Fran pinned her into place and resumed raising her mace now fully charged with electricity. "Anderson took quite a bit out of me so I was actually trying Fran, sure I wasn't at a hundred percent but I bet that piece of shit Yggdmillennia wouldn't have seen you capable of beating me even then, eh?"

Fran screamed as she brought her mace down as Mordred closed her eyes. If she was going to go out then at least it was against someone she actually liked. Fortunately for her the blow never came and she slowly opened her eyes to see a boot blocking the strike.

"Fucking took your sweet ass time didn't you, bastard!"

"In my defence I had to fight a full power Alucard who shifted through a whole bunch of Servant forms so I was out for a bit."

"Tch, alright fine I'll give you a pass on that one," Mordred laughed weakly as the boot pushed the mace away as Fran leapt backward and immediately entered an offensive stance. "Fighting another King probably was gonna be a pain in the ass after all so I guess I should count my blessings you got here at all."

"What happened Mordred?"

"I fought another Servant before this guy and he was damn powerful. Alexander Anderson his name was …"

"Wait, really!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That guy is one of Alucard's biggest rivals!"

"Tch, well I guess we both got the short end of the stick then eh, Master?"

Natsu grinned as he went to help Mordred up only to notice her shattered hand and frowned. Something like that wasn't entirely beyond him to fix but he also couldn't simply Magic it to be back at a hundred percent either.

"I can fix your hand but you still won't be able to use it for at least a week Mordred."

"Yeah I figured as much, better than having it stay as mush."

Gently covering her hand with both of his own he concentrated as a faint bright light coated his own hands. Mordred winced as she felt the bones and tissue rebuild themselves until her hand was restored.

"Sorry but I'm not a master of healing powers so that's the best I can do, if I could take away the pain I would."

"Hey its like I said," Mordred grinned as she bumped his chest lightly with her good fist. "Better than it being mush, right?"

"Right," Natsu grinned before turning toward Fran who seemed to have almost frozen in place. "So, who is she?"

"Ah, yeah that's Fran."

"Fran?"

"Short for Frankenstein's Monster, she's a Homunculi … sort of, and I like to think we're pretty good friends."

"So, she's on the side of the enemy then?"

"That piece of shit Hogback was hurting her, bulling her and forced her to try and kill Chopper," Mordred seethed as she clenched her good fist. "I want you to free her like you freed Hessian!"

Looking over at Fran he could see she was studying him though he had to look past the almost hostile stance she currently stood in. It was clear as day, much like with Hessian Lobo, that she wanted no part of this fight.

"Is that what you want, to be free of Hogback's control?"

"_**P-please … s-save … like … always!**_"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I 'always' save the day," Natsu replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "However, consider it done."

"_**U-U-U-!**_"

"Then after all this is over you and Mordred can tell me how you guys met," Natsu grinned as both Servants avoided his gaze. "Oho, sounds like there's an actual story there!"

"J-just go already, idiot Master," Mordred huffed prompting Natsu to open a portal which seemed to set off Fran as she charged toward them unwillingly.

"Back to the Sunny with you Mordred, that hand of yours needs rest," Natsu said as he pushed her through before blocking Fran's strike easily with his forearm. "You know you're pretty cute beneath that veil Fran, should try showing off that face of yours more."

Fran was stunned as Natsu sent her flying backward faster than she could react before vanishing. Fran was so embarrassed she didn't even bother pulling herself out of the rubble, content to lay there in order to hide the crimson blush that had spread across her cheeks.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

Upon vanishing he appeared atop the highest point of Thriller Bark and immediately stretched out his senses to their limit. As much as he wanted to kill Hogback immediately ensuring Chopper was alright was his first priority. He would be out there by himself and unlike Usopp and Nami who were with other living allies or Franky who appeared to be steamrolling his own way back to the Sunny of his own accord, Chopper was charging right into the heart of Moria's castle.

"Alright," Natsu said as he took a deep breath before sighing, his eyes losing all traces of their usual warmth and amusement. "No more playing around."

Vanishing from place he reappeared in a long hallway mid fight and scooped up Chopper who was in the middle of goring an undead on his antlers in his Horn Point.

"Wh-WHAT! Natsu, where have you bee-!"

Chopper went silent at the cold and calculating look on Natsu's eyes, reverting back to his usual form before being tossed onto the Hybrid's back.

"W-where are we going!?"

"To end this, hold on," was Natsu's reply as he performed a three sixty-degree spin in order to slip through a horde of undead as Chopper held on for dear life. Rounding a corner, he crossed his arms together and fired out a flaming X shaped attack that ripped through the wall before them and burst into the adjacent room.

The occupants were stunned as Natsu emerged from the smoke holding Chopper in his right hand, poised to throw him.

"DRAGNEEL!"

"Hello Moria, time to die now."

Throwing Chopper at Hogback the Reindeer immediately knew what to do as he shifted back into his horn point and just narrowly missed impaling the horrified Doctor.

Natsu meanwhile had vanished and appeared before Moria who had already summoned up a multitude of Shadows to protect him and formed a large barrier between them.

"Not even Seilah and her mastery of the Shadows could properly break this Dragneel and I've reinforced it far beyond anything she faced!"

Natsu ignored his comment and charged forward, vanished, and appeared in front of the barrier with his right arm cocked back.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Crushing Evil – Empyrean!**"

With one punch he smashed through the barrier with ease and struck Moria right in the gut, the Warlord's eyes bulging as he was shattered into cubes before quickly reforming now with a trickle of blood escaping the corner of his mouth.

"H-how!"

"Simple really," Natsu replied as he skidded to a stop. "I'm done playing around and letting the others have their fun."

"Tch. Alucard said that you were cocky but had the power to back it up but even still I never believed that you had enough power to be THIS stupid!"

"You think I'm stupid for coming here to kill you," Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "I fail to see how I'm the stupid one?"

"Kishishishi! Well for starters you haven't even realized where we are yet have you!?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed at Moria's statement but he decided to figure out what the fool was going on about. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"What the hell …"

"KISHISHISHI! BEHOLD, THE ULTIMATE ZOMBIE WARRIOR!"

Behind Moria was a colossal sized corpse that had been patched back together using the skin of several other beings. What Natsu didn't like however was the smirk on Moria's face since the man knew full well how strong he was yet STILL had the gall to laugh at him.

"In mere moments now, I shall unleash my nine hundredth zombie upon the world and with it I shall conquer the Grand Line once more and crush HIM!"

"Hate to break it to you Moria but you won't be doing anything," Natsu replied coldly as he began unleashing more of his power which had Moria take several steps backward in fear. "I'll erase you before I let you unleash something that'll ruin more lives like what you've done to Ardorton and other places like it!"

"What you say is irrelevant Dragneel for I hold all the cards in my hand," Moria snapped back as his form broke down into a Shadow and zipped over toward the massive corpse and reformed.

"Oh no you don't-!"

"GENERAL ZOMBIES," Moria roared as two shadowed figures emerged from up above. "HOLD DRAGNEEL BACK!"

Natsu was shocked as two undead wielding Devil's Aura tried to strike him, forcing him to cease his advance as he blocked both attacks with his forearms but was sent skidding backward.

"What the hell is this!?"

"KISHISHISHISHI! You didn't think that Alucard was to be my only weapon did you!? Behold my newly minted General Zombies!"

"This isn't good," the male General Zombie said through grit teeth. "Listen Natsu, you've got to stop Moria quickly!"

"If Moria activated that thing then he might have enough power to do what he says he's going to do, Master!"

"Wait, you just called me Master …"

"KISHISHISHI! Of course she did, her Shadow is Seilah's after all!"

"But if you're based off of Seilah … then you-!"

"Yeah, sorry about this but it seems once again you cause trouble for yourself. My real name is John though."

"And I am Victoria."

"I see," Natsu sighed as he entered an offensive stance. "So, I have to fight both myself and Seilah basically in order to stop Moria who is about to unleash a superweapon in undead form?"

"Pretty much."

"Again, we're sorry Master."

"Don't apologize Sei-Victoria, this is all Moria's fault so no blame rests with you two for this."

As John and Victoria charged toward Natsu, Devil's Aura flaring to life around them they were suddenly smashed into the ground face first by yet another newcomer.

"WHAT! Who's there," Moria screeched as a dark-skinned woman emerged from the cracks in the floor.

"There is no need for him to face you for I shall hold the two of you back!"

"Who … wait a minute, Seilah!?"

Seilah avoided looking directly at Natsu, seemingly embarrassed and chose to stand before him looking at her would be opponents instead.

"I didn't want you to see me looking like this, Master, but in the end I knew you would require my presence and so I have chosen now to appear."

"Wait, what are you on about?"

"This form, it is corruption," Seilah replied as she traced a hand over her dark brown skin. "I have allowed myself to merge with The Darkness and become a corrupted being unworthy of you …"

"Oh Seilah," Natsu sighed as he stepped toward her and snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "You should know better than that by now …"

"B-but-!"

"Besides," Natsu whispered as he nibbled along the edge of her now pointed ear eliciting a surprised gasp. "Now you look like one of those really beautiful Dark Elves …"

"M-Master-!"

"Dark skin, revealing form that has grown to equal my own full height whilst only growing that thick, luscious form of yours … You are sinful Seilah," Natsu whispered huskily as he spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "Sinfully delicious!"

Seilah stumbled backward in surprise before rapidly pulling herself together, an almost sadistic look overcoming her features as she licked her lips.

"So, it seems The Darkness was right, my form evolved to suit your own desires it seems. We'll have to make full use of it once we dispose of that piece of filth Moria …"

"OI!"

"Both turned and looked at Moria who appeared to be seething with rage at being ignored.

"How dare you both decide to just have a lovey dovey moment before me, and at a time like this!"

"Fuck off Moria," Natsu scowled as he moved to stand next to Seilah. "Having a moment with my sexy Assistant is way more important than you and that ego of yours! Very important …"

Placing a hand on Seilah's ass he squeezed it hard enough to make Seilah giggle and lean into him.

"My apologies for fearing your reaction Master, had I known you secretly liked dark skinned temptresses I would have made attempts to evolve myself much sooner."

"Don't worry about it," Natsu replied as he looked into Seilah's eyes and noticed they were now heterochronic with one being a dark blue and the other a bright purple. "So, you must be listening in as well, Darkness? We'll have our chat later but don't worry, what The Darkness of my world did I won't hold against you since you clearly want to help Seilah."

"She said thank you Master E.N.D," Seilah replied with Natsu giving the pair a warm smile.

"So, do you think you're actually strong enough to hold back both a version of yourself AND me at the same time?"

"The Darkness believes that these two are not full powered versions of us therefore I should be able to hold them back. Defeat them, questionable. Hold them back, highly likely."

"Very well then I'll leave them in your hands," Natsu smiled as he gave Seilah a kiss on the cheek before blitzing past the two undead who were simply smiling at the scene they had just witnessed.

"It is rather nice to see how the real versions interact isn't it John?"

"If a little bit embarrassing."

"Natsu is my Master and although I sometimes panic and think he might have doubts in me he always does his best to reassure me however he can. For that alone I would do anything he asked of me to the death."

"Yes, I am acutely aware of just how devoted you are to Master," Victoria smirked knowingly as all three activated their Devil's Aura. "However now is no longer the time for such tender moments, we fight!"

All three charged as a massive explosion went off, Moria panicking as Natsu emerged from it already poised to strike him.

"No, no I will not be defeated! I've come too far for someone like you to take me out," Moria roared as he melded into Shadows and vanished. Natsu's senses stretched out and found Moria at the base of the massive corpse.

"With this, I WIN!"

Ripping a Shadow out from somewhere Moria attached it to the feet of the massive corpse and began laughing. Natsu vanished and appeared at the base, striking Moria across the face hard enough to send him flying through several walls before he finally skidded to a stop outside.

"Kishishishi … KISHISHISHISHI! It's no use now, OARS IS ALIVE!"

Appearing before Moria, Natsu kicked the Warlord onto his back with a look of disgust and was ready to kill him there and then when suddenly a massive explosion followed by his senses screaming for him to move forced him away.

Vanishing and appearing nearby, Natsu saw a massive red hand reach down and grab Moria who was still laughing like mad. The hand opened up a small flap on its stomach and tossed Moria in there as the Warlord's voice was projected all across the area.

"_**BEHOLD! THIS IS THE POWER OF MY STRONGEST ZOMBIE WARRIOR! YOU STRAW HATS THOUGHT YOU STOOD A CHANCE BEFORE BUT NOW THAT MY STRONGEST ZOMBIES HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED THIS IS THE END!**_"

Looking up at the massive beast Natsu could see its eyes were locked firmly onto him, at massive jagged teeth barred at him before its mouth slowly began to open up and it decided to speak.

"I … want … MEAT!"

"Well," Natsu sighed as he prepared to fight. "Now I know whose Shadow Moria gave to this thing."

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room VII**

**Zeref Dragneel (Caster)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"So, it is finally time …"

"H-hello?"

"Ah, excuse me, I did not mean to ignore you. I was just lamenting the fact that it was finally my time to aid in preventing the Incineration Of Mortals."

"So you know everything already," Fujimaru asked confused prompting the figure to chuckle.

"Well, let's just say that my Brother gave me all the information I needed to know and leave it at that?"

"Your Brother?"

"Perhaps introductions are in order," the Servant replied with a smile. "Servant, Caster. I have come in response to your summons, Master of Chaldea! My true name is Zeref Dragneel, I hope we can get along."

"D-D-Dragneel," Mash gasped. "As in the same Dragneel as LORD Dragneel!"

"I would be his Brother," Zeref replied with a kind smile before narrowing his eyes at her. "My my, just what sort of science has my Brother concocted …"

"I-is something the matter," Mash asked nervously with the look on Zeref's eyes fading instantly.

"No. Sorry I was just deep in thought for a moment, perhaps we can get to the tour of the facility and introductions with the other Servants?"

**Dialogue 1: (If you have Ahnkseram – Avenger)**

"Things aren't looking too good here," Zeref noted prompting Ahnkseram to sigh and shake his head.

"I've done what I can but my power alone isn't enough to substitute what is lost. I assume you responded to the call for the same reason I did?"

"Yes."

"Zeref listen I-!"

"I don't want to hear it, not from you. You've done more than enough to make up for what you did to me Ahnkseram. You helped my Brother because you wanted to, not because you needed to, and that alone has wiped any debts you may have owed me."

"It doesn't work that way Zeref and you know it!"

"It does if I say it does, so stop going on about it because I refuse to speak on those times any further!"

"You might not want to speak of it but I do," Ahnkseram snapped back as he grabbed Zeref by the shoulders. "What I did to you, insanity or not, was inexcusable! I have wanted the chance to make up for what I did for so long that I came up with millions of ways to try and do it only for all of them to seem utterly foolish!"

"Alright then," Zeref sighed as he gently pried Ahnkseram's hands off of him. "If you really want to make it up to me then I suppose there is one thing you can do."

"Name it!"

"I want you … to stop hating yourself over it."

"B-but-!"

"You just said you would do anything to appease your debt didn't you?"

"W-well yeah I did …"

"Will you grant my wish Ahnkseram and stop beating yourself up over a past transgression that has been forgiven?"

"…"

"I'm not asking for you to simply switch it off or anything but I want you to try, for me."

"I-I'll try Zeref but I don't like this."

"Doesn't matter if you like it or not now does it," Zeref grinned cheekily as he placed a hand on Ahnkseram's shoulder. "It was my wish after all."

Ahnkseram grumbled in response as Zeref laughed lightly at his onetime possessor.

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Cynthia Dragneel – Arbitrator/Caster)**

"Excuse me but may I come in, I heard that Cynthia Dragneel's room was located here?"

"Yeah come on … in."

Zeref smiled at the dumfounded look on the girl's face, gliding over toward a nearby chair and taking a seat.

"Hello there my darling Niece."

"Its you," Cynthia replied breathlessly. "Does Dad know you're here?"

"He is aware but at the moment I'm making my rounds. Once me meet that meeting will likely take some time, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes!"

"So tell me, my adorable Niece, all about yourself?"

"Listen, Uncle Zeref, I don't think that is really the best topic to start with, all things considered."

"Ah, yes I suppose that is fair," Zeref sighed sadly. "I am one of the people responsible for you growing up without a Father figure after all."

"Uncle Zeref?"

"Yes?"

"When you did what you did to Dad all those years ago only for him to end up siding with Fiore, did you hate him for it?"

"Did I hate him? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I wasn't around then so I don't know much about the war but from what everyone would tell me you were merciless against our side and specifically targeted people important to Dad, dropped in superweapons and sent them after him specifically. I just thought that maybe you were angry he didn't end up siding with you, that's all."

"Perhaps I was … slightly angry," Zeref admitted sadly. "However, I never could truly hold anything against him, even as we fought each other at the climax of the war. In the end it was enough to know my Brother was strong and was ultimately able to stand against Achnologia as well as the countless other trials he ended up facing as a result."

"So," Cynthia said after several moments of tense silence. "What now?"

"Hmm?"

"You're here now and prepared to do what it takes to fight against the Mage King but I wonder if you truly are dedicated enough toward Dad to delve down even the darkest depths of science?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a project, one started through a collaborative effort that is now headed by me, that aims to sustain Chaldea through #####'# ####, ####, #### and most importantly his ##### and #####."

"And such an idea was voluntarily undertaken?"

"It may not appear like that when you see it however, I assure you it was most certainly voluntary," Cynthia replied coolly as she pulled out some files, a rather stylish pair of glasses manifesting on her face. "Did you really think all the contradictory technology of Chaldea was held together through the efforts of technology alone?"

"Of course not, it would be foolish to even consider that. To sustain the ability to manifest so many beings of such power, not only locate but also then travel to Singularities and more importantly have the power to fix them would take some form of sentience. But to think that it would be something so … twisted?"

"Like I said it was a collaborative effort combining the darkest sciences, Magic, theory and imagination possible. None of us went into this believing ourselves to be paragons of good or anything, we know what we have done would have led to our erasure entirely had the Council still been around at that time."

"And what of the higher deities?"

"We have … an arrangement."

"And that is?"

"I cannot tell you more without first officially swearing you in under the project."

"So that's how it is?"

"Yes, family or not there is a reason why even Erza, Yugao, Scathach and even Ahnkseram or Eliza were forced to swear under it. If anything relating to this project ever got out it would lead to the destruction of everything Uncle, far worse than what the Mage King is doing. That is what Chaldea is, a ticking time bomb we're keeping together until the end of the Grand Order in order to face what lies beyond it."

"You believe there to be someone higher than the Mage King?"

"It is almost a certainty. Ever since Father spent his time in the Antiverse the place had been unusually quiet, at least by its own standards. Sure, Evils Of Humanity and Outer Gods have come and gone but Dad said he spoke to Achnologia about it and they both drew the same conclusion."

"And what was that?"

"If our world has Gods, Devils, Titans, Primordials, The Angels, The Son and The One Above All himself … what of the Antiverse?"

Zeref's eyes widened as his already brilliant mind tore through what he'd been told, rending apart each single potential possibility before ultimately coming to a solid conclusion.

"You believe that the Anti mirrors us to such an extent that if the Mage King only ranks around where the Primordial stand that there must be someone above him overseeing all this?"

"Actually," Cynthia replied grimly as she passed over several sheets of paper that held HD pictures of several beings. "We already can confirm that at the very least there is an Anti Son."

"This picture … is this from-!?"

"Before he finally escaped from the Antiverse this being was there to see Dad off, they spoke about many things however I believe the reason why Dad was allowed to leave was because in the end he ultimately helped them."

"Helped them? How!?"

"You know what the Antiverse is, right," Cynthia asked prompting Zeref to nod. "Then you know that its denizens were all once from our side. As he journeyed through many realities that had ended up there Dad had a hand in each one which ultimately led to The Anti Son himself taking notice."

"And …"

"He seemed rather pleased actually from what I've seen of the memory, then again he also seemed to dislike our side quite a bit. It was rather hard to get a solid grasp over it but Dad says that what we're doing here is to prepare for if ever the other side decides to try a full takeover of regular existence."

"Then," Zeref said firmly as he rose to his feet. "Count me in on this project. I will use everything I have to ensure it succeeds!"

"Thank you, Uncle."

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Natsu Dragneel -?)**

"I've been waiting for you to show up, Zeref."

"You could have sought me out at any time Natsu," Zeref countered evenly as he sat before Natsu's desk. "You seem … busy?"

"I know Cynthia spoke to you so you know why that's the case."

"Natsu?"

"Yes Brother?"

"Where is Aava?"

The typing on the keyboard ceased momentarily before resuming at a much slower pace than before, an ever so slight interruption however it was all the in Zeref needed.

"Why?"

"I do not see Achnologia and Aava getting along very well within the same Reality let alone the same building so where is she?"

"Zeref, I really don't think you want to know the answer to that."

"And why is that?"

"Remember what you signed so that we could bring you in on 'that' project?"

"Yes."

"Aava's current status is something that only five people currently know of with those five being Zelretch, Merlin, Romani, Da Vinci and myself. We are all sworn to never speak of it unless all the others agree it can be shared upon penalty of instant erasure."

"Erasure!?"

"Yes, it's that serious."

"B-but why!?"

"I can tell you this much," Natsu sighed as he ceased typing and leant back in his chair. "Aava is aiding our cause probably just as much as I am, actually probably more so. Unfortunately, her role requires that no one knows what it is and until we somehow end all this she will remain the unsung hero of our merry band of fools."

"I see, that is rather unfortunate. I was hoping to finally meet her for real and not through dreams, illusions or any other medium."

"She wanted to meet you as well if that's any consolation."

Zeref chuckled slightly as the pair sat in comfortable silence, the only sound being the slow ticking of the clock as the two Brothers simply took in the other's presence.

"You'd think there'd be a lot more hugging?"

"Yeah I thought it'd be a rather tear-jerking reunion too."

"Perhaps if it were the you I fought all those years ago it would have been but the version of you before me is as cold and calculating as myself or Ahnkseram."

"He trained me well," Natsu snorted in response. "You have Ahnkseram as part of yourself you end up incorporating part of him into your own personality."

"But you are still you at the end of the day, even with all the seriousness I can still see my little Brother."

"Actually, I tend to not be so serious around the others," Natsu replied with a fond smile. "They really love me during the Summer Vacations because I'm the first one demanding we all get one."

"I'd heard this place holds events like that to boost morale."

"Nerofest was one I enjoyed too, even if I didn't win it."

"You didn't win!?"

"Nah, my scores weren't counted. Neither were some other Servants since it just wouldn't be fair. Ah, I can still remember Gil's whining when he was denied a Gold Medal … sweet music to my ears."

"Perhaps you could tell me more about these events, I might be inclined to participate in some?"

"Of course," Natsu grinned as he typed something into his computer. "Right then so we're going back a few years but this was the first one …"

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	61. Oars The Continent Puller

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok guys this is the last chapter before the main event match, amazing how this Arc has gone on for 15 chapters already but we're almost done. Honestly with how busy I've been I'm surprised I actually got this done on time but then again I actually really enjoyed writing most of this Chapter, especially the Tale From The Tale Verse at the end which might throw a lot of you off haha!**

**Anyway onto the reviews!**

**Le Phoque Blanc – Indeed it could be anything and everything however through more of the serious ones I'll drop hints to her fate but unlike some others I won't directly reveal it. **

**And thanks for the support (I know I say that all the time but I do genuinely mean it!) it really means a lot to me. Honestly its reviews like this that keep me going, even just a love it and keep it up they all do actually keep me going! **

**And yeah crafting a multiverse took a lot more work than you'd think and I'm fully aware there are retcons and stuff I need to go back and fix and I will do a proper edit of all the Volumes eventually, I've actually read them all recently and found quite a lot of errors, mistakes or lore issues that need to be ironed out with them but I want to keep pushing forward for the moment because the story is so damn long haha!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Oars The Continent Puller**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_So, what do you think?_"

"_I'm thinking its impressive despite the methods used to bring about its supposed revival._"

"_Moria called this big guy Oars, right?_"

"_Yeah, no idea if that's significant or not but seeing Moria's face leads me to believe it probably is._"

Natsu was broken out of his thoughts as Oars took a step forward, the entire ground shaking from his weight alone as Moria's laugh echoed all around Thriller Bark.

"_**Oars! I want you to crush Dragneel for me at once!**_"

"_**Huh? Why the hell would I wanna do that?**_"

"_**Because Dragneel is made out of meat, the rarest and most hard to find kind you'll ever see!**_"

"_**WHAT,**_" Oars roared as his eyes moved toward Natsu who still stood before him, coat flapping in the wind generated by the shout. "_**RARE MEAT!**_"

Watching as Oars cocked back a fist he was surprised when the arms slowly began to stretch backward before quickly realizing what was going on. Oars possessed Luffy's Shadow therefore he would possess a slightly nerfed version of his abilities to match.

"Alright then big guy," Natsu grinned as he began releasing his own power. "Give me all you've got!"

"_**YOU'RE MINE MEAT,**_" Oars roared as his fist came rocketing down upon Natsu's position much to the horror of everyone else who happened to be watching the fight. "**Gum Gum: Pistol!**"

The place Oars struck cracked however it quickly became apparent that his fist had not made contact with the ground. Several keened eyed survivors who were watching from the safety of the forest almost fainted when they saw what lay beneath Oars' fist.

"You have brute strength I'll give you that," Natsu said as he held back the attack with his own fist. "But you have no clue about how to hone it!"

"_**WHAT,**_" Moria hissed as Oars' fist was blown back with the giant beast stumbling backward slightly. "_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?**_"

"To be fair Alucard could've done that too, I'm just showing off," Natsu replied cheekily before slowly floating upward. "However, that being said I wasn't lying when I said Oars only has brute force and nothing else behind him."

"_**Brute strength is all Oars will ever need, SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY CONTINENT PULLER, OARS!**_"

"_**This one stopped my punch … I HATE PEOPLE WHO STOP MY FUN,**_" Oars roared as he cocked back and tried to attack again. "_**I'm gonna CRUSH YOU!**_"

"By all means do try," Natsu laughed as Oars tried the same attack once again only to miss with it striking the area behind him, demolishing everything in that area upon impact.

"_**Don't underestimate us Dragneel, we've barely even started,**_" Moria shouted as Oars began charging toward him.

As he ran Oars seemed to suddenly trip and fall flat on his face, the ground shaking as if there had just been an earthquake. It took less than two seconds for Natsu to identify how Oars had fallen and he couldn't help but grin.

"Let me guess, you guys want in on this then?"

"We all know you could carry us to victory but where's the fun in that," a cheerful voice asked as he jumped atop the massive tripping hazard he'd constructed. "After all the crap that's gone down both here and on Ardorton I reckon its time to show Moria just how SUPER capable we all are!"

"Yeah I get you Franky," Natsu replied shaking his head. "But how the hell did you build something like that so quickly, and out of the castle ruins?"

"Oh this, I call this the SUPER Giant Trotter Stopper Mark II!"

"Mark II?"

"The first one got broken by a bunch of zombies."

"You're here too Usopp?"

"I'm here and I'm terrified," Usopp replied shakily. "Someone had to help out Franky to get this thing built in like ten minutes and I don't see many of the others being good enough with tools to do it!"

"See Usopp, it's like I told you-."

"_**ARGH! WHO TRIPPED ME!**_"

"SHIT, WE'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED," Usopp cried in terror as Oars began to slowly get back to his feet, rubbing the top of his head.

"Are you still yelling?"

"ZORO!"

"Stop yelling you idiot," Zoro snapped back as he hit the cowardly Sniper over the head. "If you don't want that thing to look at you then shut your mouth!"

"You're one to talk, idiot moss head."

"Oh, its you," Zoro replied dismissively as Sanji emerged from behind some rubble. "Kind of hoped that last punch killed you."

"The only one destined to die here is you!"

"Wanna bet, I'll kill you right now and prove you're first!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Both Zoro and Sanji were hit over the head by Nami who then turned to look up at Natsu who had moved to float next to them.

"Sorry about them Natsu I just figured if we're gonna regroup for the end of this mess they should both be here."

"Don't worry about it Nami," Natsu grinned as he looked over at the now furious Moria who was sporting a rather large welt on his head. "Right on time if you ask me!"

"HOLY CRAP IT ACTUALLY IS YOU!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as a strange creature floated over to him and began darting around him, eyeing him curiously before suddenly shaking his hand.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to see you here Natsu!"

"Uh … yeah I can tell you're a Servant but I'm pretty sure I've never met you."

"O-oh, right," the strange creature replied. "My name is Kupo but you can also call me Mog or Moogle if you want! Anyway, I'm a Caster Class Servant who's been stuck here ever since that bastard took my Shadow away so I'm right behind you on this fight buddy!"

"_Well … he's definitely enthusiastic,_" Ahnk replied as Natsu responded with a simple nod. "_Still this should all but cement our victory with yet another Servant plus all these other survivors added to our side._"

"_**How dare you pathetic bastards just ignore me,**_" Moria hissed as Oars began to move once more. "_**Oars … WIPE OUT EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!**_"

"_**YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR TRIPPING ME!**_"

"Look out guys Oars is gonna attack," Kupo shouted as several Magic Circles appeared around him. "Any of you guys who reckon you can't fight that thing fall back!"

"In other words, just leave this to us," Zoro snorted as he drew all three blades with many eyes turning toward his new blade.

"That sword right there," Natsu said suddenly as he moved down toward it, inspecting it closely. "You can feel the age behind this blade …"

"You can tell?"

"Its almost like there is a spirit calling out from it," Natsu replied as he traced a finger across its edge. "Where'd you find this?"

"I defeated one of the strong zombies who was a Samurai of Wano and he said I was worthy of it upon his defeat."

"Did he," Natsu hummed in response before backing away. "Take care of that blade Zoro for a Samurai's blade is as good as their heart."

Zoro nodded as he entered his usual offensive stance with the rest quickly returning their attention to the lumbering behemoth that was Oars.

"So how are we gonna work this?"

"First thing we need to do is immobilize him so I'll keep his punches from taking you guys out as you all knock out his legs. Once Oars is immobile, he's as good as finished with all of us here-!"

"Hold up Natsu I'll handle the support," Kupo said quickly as even more Magic Circles began appearing. "That is my defining role after all!"

"Do you think you have enough power to stop a punch from this guy though?"

"A punch from him? HA! Back in the day I had to stop Chaos you know and let me tell ya-!"

"Yeah Kupo we kind of need you to do the stopping, like NOW," Nami shouted as she pointed at the massive fist bearing down upon them.

"No sweat Nami, just sit back and watch the show kids," Kupo cried as he flew out in front of the attack with the strange red pom pom on his head glowing a bright gold colour. "Alright buddy I think its time for you to **STOP!**"

To the shock of almost everyone, the fist quite literally stopped in place. Oars almost immediately began trying to pull back but found that anything from his wrist forward was quite literally stuck in place.

"_**HUH!? MY FIST IS STUCK!?**_"

"_**What kind of power is that!?**_"

"HA! That'll teach you to mess with a Moogle," Kupo cheered before turning back to face the stunned group. "By the way guys this isn't permanent so by all means do go and start tearing into this jerk."

That seemed to be the cue as the gathered frontline fighter Straw Hats, Lola and her fellow survivors who were game enough to fight and Natsu all charged forward ready to strike Oars down.

"_**Not so fast! **_**Shadow Shadow: Black Bog!**"

"Shit, all of you get back," Natsu shouted as he blew himself back just in time to avoid being struck by the sea of Shadow.

The Shadow settled into a sort of moat around Oars' feet, one that moved with each step and prevented anyone from getting close on the ground.

"_**KISHISHISHI! Did you really think I'd just let you all go ahead and do something so basic!?**_"

"You think that'll be enough to save that little pet of yours Moria," Natsu shouted as he began flying back toward Oars. "If they can't get in close then I'll just give them a better spot to hit!"

"_**I won't let you strike his legs Dragneel,**_" Moria shouted as the Shadows rose up to his height. "_**You won't have my greatest project!**_"

Natsu charged right into the Shadows, vanishing a mere inch before making contact and appeared right next to the right side of Oars' face.

"_**HUH!?**_"

"_**W-what-!?**_"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Nova Fist!**"

Punching Oars in the face it set off a large explosion that sent the giant crashing to the ground, the rest of the group instantly charging around the leg portion and over toward Oars' head.

"You just make this way too easy Moria," Natsu sniffed as he looked down at the Warlord who scowled at him from his little control centre in Oars' stomach region. "Alucard was your greatest weapon and you couldn't even figure out how to use him properly. If those guys at Cipher Pol had him on their side I'd have likely died back there or still been unconscious."

"_**Grr …**_"

Oars began to roar as his face was hit by dozens of attacks, his hands hitting everything around him in a desperate attempt to crush his attackers.

"_**This isn't it Dragneel, I WON'T LOSE HERE!**_"

From his place within Oars Moria began firing out a veritable hailstorm of Shadow Arrows that quickly began raining down on the group. As the second volley came down upon them however they were intercepted by bolts of lightning.

"_**What the hell-!?**_"

"Keep on fighting guys and leave the defence to me!"

"_**Damn you Caster!**_"

"Damn you Moria for causing so much misery and pain," Natsu countered back as Oars finally began to rise to his feet, his attackers quickly backing off as the giant grit his teeth.

"_**THAT HURTS! THIS TIME I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT IN ONE GO!**_"

Oars clenched both of his fists and cocked back into a familiar stance that spurned anyone familiar to Luffy into action."

"**Gum Gum: Gatling!**"

"I don't think so Oars," Natsu shouted at he appeared right in front of the barrage of fists. "You guys get ready!"

"Right," Zoro, Sanji and Franky shouted as they began running toward his position.

"USOPP! NAMI!"

"Right!"

"_This is a bit risky Natsu, even if you only plan on using it partially you haven't recovered enough!_"

"_Who cares!_"

As the series of fists came down Natsu's arms began to shift into two massive legs complete with talons that equalled the size of Oars' arms. With slight difficulty he caught both fists within his claws, being pushed back only slightly, as the rest of the group appeared by his side.

"GO!"

Sanji, Zoro and Franky jumped onto his arms and quickly crossed over onto Oars' own with the giant trying to free himself from Natsu's grip only to slice his fists up thanks to the razor-sharp scales.

"_**You think I'll just let you all get up there,**_" Moria screeched as he began throwing Shadows that began morphing. "**Shadow Shadow: Brick Bat – Shadow Bomb!**"

As the Shadow bats drew closer, they were suddenly dispelled, much to Moria's shock as his eyes darted around until they fell upon two figures on the ground.

"_**A SNIPER!**_"

"That's right Moria! Even if you're a Warlord you aren't completely invulnerable," Nami countered back as she spun her Clima Tact around before dumping several ball shaped objects right into Usopp's slingshot. "All right Usopp let's do it!"

"Right! Time for our special attack so get ready for it Moria because not even you'll be able to withstand it! **Special Attack: Cloudy Tempo Barrage!**"

Firing the balls, they flew up above Oars' head prompting Moria to laugh.

"_**How pathetic! You two are so weak you couldn't even manage to hit someone as big as Oars!**_"

"Oars wasn't the target," Usopp replied with a grin as Nami began to spin her Clima Tact again.

"**Perfect Clima Tact: Heavy Rain Tempo!**"

The various balls exploded in mid-air to form a large black cloud above Oars' head, unleashing a sudden downpour of rain upon both him and by extension Moria.

"_**So that's how my attack was stopped-!**_"

"Its not over yet," Sanji cut in as Moria's eyes snapped up toward Oars' right shoulder where Franky, Sanji and Zoro had just reached.

"You're gonna pay for what you guys did back on that other island," Franky said as he jumped off of Oars' shoulder to now fly right in front of the giant's face. "Get a taste of my **Weapon's Left!**"

Twisting his left arm, a multi barrelled machine gun popped out and unleashed a barrage of bullets right into Oars' eyes as the giant stumbled backward in anger.

"_**I CAN'T SEE!**_"

"You don't need to worry about seeing anything anymore," Sanji replied as he spun around on the spot before leaping up above the top of Oars' head and using that to jump high enough to see the back of the giant's skull. **Diable Jambe: Mouton Shot!**"

The kick struck Oars in the back of the head hard enough that it lurched forward, a feat made possible due to Oars' confusion thanks to Franky.

"This is it for you, beast," Zoro said as he began spinning the two blades in his hands and charged forward. "**Three Sword Style – Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!**"

Oars dropped to his knees as Zoro sliced open his neck, exposing all the stolen flesh, and bones within however even despite it hanging on by mere threads and the will of his abnormally thick spine the giant did not surrender.

"_**We won't lose, I'll just protect that part of Oars and you'll all be crushed!**_"

"True, you could do that," Natsu conceded until he looked at the ground and the rapidly expanding dark patch that had Moria instantly look up. "But unfortunately for you your experiment was a total failure."

"_**NO-!**_"

"Finish him, Luffy!"

"You're DAMN RIGHT," Luffy shouted as he continued to blow air into his left thumb, his entire right arm quickly growing in size to match both Natsu and Oars' own. "The only guy who can use the Gum Gum Fruit is ME! **Gear Third: Gum Gum – Gigant Rifle!**"

"_**NO! I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN,**_" Moria screeched as his entire body morphed into Shadows, vanishing from his place within Oars right as Luffy's attack struck Oars' exposed spine.

Under the pressure of the attack Oars' spine shattered, the force travelling right to the base causing the massive giant to collapse in on himself as blood poured from his wounds and now limply hanging mouth.

The moment he felt the pressure behind Oars' fists vanish Natsu released his partial transformation and caught his falling friends, gently lowering them to the ground before landing next to them.

"Holy crap …"

"That … WAS AWESOME!"

The entire crew began to cheer as Oars' body finished collapsing with hi fives and fist bumps being given out across the board. Natsu's attention however soon turned back toward the castle where dozens of explosions were still going off.

"What's going on in there," Zoro asked right as Hogback was sent flying out of a fifth story window.

"Isn't that Hogback," Lola asked as the rest of the assembled survivors began to cheer again. "Who is he fighting?"

"Chopper," Natsu replied casually only to be met with a series of shocked gasps. "What?"

"You mean CHOPPER did … that?"

Emerging from the window was Chopper in his humanoid form, fists clenched as he leapt from the window and came down upon Hogback's gut.

"Damn," Zoro replied with a nod of approval. "Who knew he had it in him?"

"Hogback was apparently the reason he became a Doctor yet he became someone who'd play with the dead. Its understandable Chopper would be pissed," Natsu replied as he began walking over toward him. "Oi!"

"N-Natsu," Chopper panted, clutching the side he'd been struck in earlier. "Here's Hogback, alive like you … asked."

"Good work Chopper," Natsu replied with a gentle smile as he knelt down next to Hogback's barely breathing form. "As for you-!"

With one motion Natsu ripped off the man's arm, much to the shock of those not used to such actions as he began forcibly taking the man's Command Seals.

"N-no," Hogback wheezed only for Chopper's massive foot to come down on his throat.

The moment the process was done Natsu looked up into the building and saw Fran standing at the window looking down upon them. Though you couldn't outright see her reaction Natsu could tell by her body language that she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Hogback isn't your Master anymore Fran, I am for the moment. Come on down."

Jumping out of the window Fran landed right next to Natsu in a kneeling position only to find him pulling her to her feet.

"There'll be no kneeling for me Fran, Mordred would beat my ass for sure if I made you do that even as a joke!"

"_**Uh?**_"

"Once Moria is defeated we can talk about letting you do whatever you want to do but right now all of us are still in danger of being destroyed come sunrise. Without our Shadows the light will erase us so will you help us Fran?"

The Berserker nodded swiftly as she summoned her massive mace to her side and slammed it down onto the ground, cracking it in the process. A small smile made its way onto her face at Natsu's own only for both to be dashed as another large explosion went off inside.

_**/Seilah's POV/**_

"_**It appears that our Lord and allies have defeated that undead monstrosity,**_" Darkness replied, clearly amused as Seilah knocked both John and Victoria back with a well-timed sweeping kick.

"_Now it is entirely up to us._"

"_**Indeed.**_"

Backing away from the pair had Seilah landing on an upper floor railing overlooking the room that housed Oars originally. The black danced at her fingertips as if waiting for the pair to make a move however it was then that John began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing its just-look at you!"

"Huh?"

"I might not be the real Natsu but seeing you as strong as you are makes me want to laugh at how garbage Moria's powers truly are!"

"Ah, I understand," Victoria sighed. "Basically, he finds it amusing that Moria is that weak that you are able to take on both the power of Master and yourself, something that shouldn't theoretically be possible even with a power up."

"Ah, yes I understand now," Seilah replied with a small smile as her arms shimmered and formed into pitch black blades. "That kind of thinking is rather accurate isn't it."

Vanishing from her place she appeared behind the pair with John instantly swinging around and meeting her attack with his sword whilst Victoria charged up a sphere of darkness in her right hand and fired it at her.

"That won't work, not against me."

With her free blade, Seilah sliced the attack in two before taking a deep breath and shouting. The attack was blasted right back at Victoria who sunk into the ground and dashed toward Seilah's feet.

Jumping upward Seilah avoided several Shadow spikes, rolling in mid air to avoid John's sword which was poised to strike her heart and propelling herself backward by firing a blast of black down upon Victoria's position.

The ground beneath her was blown apart however John had shielded himself and Victoria had managed to hide within his Shadow, rising out of it only for Seilah to use it to produce black spikes that stabbed through the back of her leg.

"I see now why Darkness was so confident in my ability to win. Indeed, in comparison to our power the two of you cannot hope to match up."

"I mean if I was alive I'd be pulling off some pretty hectic tricks but since this is a really weird merging of me and Natsu I'm not really going at sixty percent!"

"That being said however combined we are still enough of a threat," Victoria added as she moved to stand beside John once more. "Do not relent against us Seilah, destroy us quickly so that we may rest and your Shadows return where they rightfully belong!"

"_**I have an idea,**_" Darkness cut in as Seilah began to fight the pair on autopilot.

"_An idea?_"

"_**When we defeat John and Victoria our Shadows should theoretically return to us, right? Well I believe that Moria, as desperate of a fool as he is, will try to take them for himself before they return. Therefore, I believe we should take the Shadows for our own for the time being.**_"

"_Are we actually capable of doing something like that?_"

"_**Not in the same manner Moria does it but yes I believe we can take the Shadows into our own possession. You already know how to wield the Shadows around you as a weapon however in order to take one in its entirety from another being it requires a little more … finesse.**_"

John and Victoria both continued to assault Seilah with a barrage of slashes, punches and kicks however she simply continued to phase through them all with a blank expression, her body almost feigning an ethereal look as she glided around the area.

A small black circle opened up at her feet causing both John and Victoria to jump backward swiftly, their eyes picking up on it the moment it began to open. Once the circle was fully open Seilah dipped her toes into it as the black began to travel up her form, moulding to her body until her entire body appeared to be nothing more than a black tear in the air.

"Victoria, did you have any idea you could do this?"

"No … this is something new."

"_**That which resides beyond the dark. A beautiful amalgamation of despair and chaos …**_"

"Victoria, can your eyes perceive any of this!?"

"N-no," Victoria gasped as everything began to go fuzzy in their vision. "What kind of power is this!?"

"_**Let me share with you the tale of beginning, a story of endless expanse.**_"

John and Victoria were so stunned they weren't prepared for the fuzzy black to suddenly latch onto them, pinning them into place. Both immediately tried to free themselves as per their orders from Moria however it was no use as the black began to slowly move toward their stolen Shadows.

"_**Before Shadow there was only the dark, in the beginning and forevermore.**_"

John and Victoria gasped as the fuzzy Shadow ripped the two Shadows off the ground before yanking them right off the pair. The two looked at each other, smiled, before crumbling into dust.

The black slowly receded, taking the Shadows with it. One tendril of it reached out toward Seilah's foot and placed her own Shadow back on with the other one entering Seilah's right pocket and curling around Natsu's in order to presumably keep it safe.

With its assigned task completed the black slowly moved back into the circle before vanishing entirely. The moment it left Seilah gasped and fell to her knees, panting heavily as she felt a sudden and considerable drain on her power.

"_**You didn't think accessing a power like that was without penalty, did you?**_"

"_Wh-what WAS that!?_"

"_**That,**_" Darkness grinned as she curled a wing around Seilah's downed form, seemingly bringing her in for a tender hug. "_**Is both your true beginning and end.**_"

"_I-I don't understand …_"

"_**Nor should you, not until you grow stronger,**_" Darkness replied softly as she began petting Seilah's head gently. "_**Rest and regain energy, this fight is still far from over and our Lord will need all the help he can muster it seems.**_"

"_What do you mean?_"

Seilah didn't receive a response as Darkness fell completely silent however she was far too worn out to care by that point and simply chose to take her advice. After all her Master would overcome whatever it was that was coming, just like always.

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_So, it seems Seilah won._"

"_Of course she won, she's more than enough for copies of us made under Moria's power!_"

"_Just one problem though_," Ahnk sighed as Natsu's eyes scanned the area.

"_Yeah, where's Moria?_"

The group at large was celebrating Oars' defeat blissfully unaware of Moria's escape. The tugging on his coat by Fran was enough to tell him that she too was well aware of Moria's escape and Kupo's lack of cheer despite how forward he was cemented Natsu's opinion that the Caster was definitely far more capable than he'd first given him credit for.

And then, just like that, the illusion snapped. The cheering died in the throats of the survivors as Moria manifested atop the corpse of Oars with a furious expression on his face.

"Hey Moria," Natsu said though despite the casual tone used there was clearly no amusement to be found within it.

"You … you destroyed Oars!"

"Well it was a team effort but yes, yes I did have a hand in it."

Natsu's reply only further fuelled Moria's rage as the Warlord clenched his fists, gritting and grinding his teeth before them until finally he snapped.

"You haven't won, not yet. You've beaten my Servants, destroyed Oars … but I'm still standing."

There was a sudden shift in the air as an ominous wind blew through the area. Moria suddenly grinned though it most certainly wasn't the grin of a sane man as his own Shadow rose up behind him with its arms extended outward.

"I'll destroy you, ALL OF YOU!"

And then it began as countless Shadows from all across Thriller Bark began converging on Moria, entering his own Shadow which quickly eclipsed him.

"Oi, what the hell is he doing!?"

"He's taking all the Shadows into himself in a last-ditch attempt to beat us," Natsu replied only for his eyes to lock onto a smaller Shadow.

"_Natsu, is it just me or is that Shadow …?_"

Unlike all the other Shadows they'd come across so far, this one was different. Even though it was clearly ensnared like all the rest it had a ghastly smirk on its face and seemed more than eager to reach Moria.

"But why would it … no-!"

Despite wanting to join with Moria the Shadow was the last one to enter the now giant Shadow Moria. The moment it did however all sound ceased and the massive Shadow began to solidify into a nightmarish version of Moria.

This figure wasn't fat like the regular Moria instead it was tall, muscular and had massive wings protruding from its back. Its legs had split off into several tentacle styled versions of his original legs. His teeth became even sharper in appearance and the tiny horns that had been on his head grew outward similar to that of an Oni.

However, it was what appeared on Moria's forehead that had Natsu freeze in place.

"No …"

"What the hell has he done," Kupo said breathlessly. "That symbol on his forehead, I'd recognize that anywhere …"

"_**N-not … good,**_" Fran agreed as Moria's eyes opened to reveal a set of Galaxy Blue ones.

"Moria," Natsu called out cautiously as he turned to look at Natsu, a sadistic smirk worming its way onto his face as the symbol on his forehead began to glow Aqua Blue.

"Moria? No …"

"MISTER NATSU!"

Natsu didn't even turn to look as Abigail, Liz and Robin arrived on the scene, his mind working overtime to process what he was looking at.

"This is bad, so very bad," Abigail said frantically as she grabbed onto Natsu's hand, snapping him out of his shock as his eyes met Abby's frightened ones. "We have to do something Mister Natsu!"

"What the hell is going on," Zoro asked confused. "What happened to Moria?"

"Moria might as well be as good as dead," Natsu replied shakily which shocked everyone present.

"Wh-what do you mean," Nami asked only for the massive version of Moria before them to laugh.

"What he means, girl, is that the fool known as Gecko Moria has given his life for a much greater purpose! With his life I _**shall soon be able to fully emerge back into proper reality!**_"

From within the marking atop Moria's forehead a third eye appeared with an Aqua Blue glow. The eye instantly locked onto the group as the voice began to speak.

"_**Up, Bottom, Left, Right, Front and Back. I am the God who possesses both the Gate and its Key and they are the Six Gates. From behind the final gate my true self shall finally emerge once more into proper reality and achieve vengeance!**_"

"_No way …_"

"_Ahnk?_"

"_I thought this guy was only a myth!_"

"_You know this guy Ahnk!?_"

"_Yeah … and we're in BIG trouble!_"

_**ADVENT BEAST**_

_**A GOD FALLEN TO ANTI MANIFESTS**_

_Former God Of The Holy Gates_

_Corrupted Lord Of Gate And Key_

_The All-in-One, One-in-All_

_Forsaken God Of Terminus_

_The __**OUTER GOD**_

_**SUT-TYPHON (BEAST)**_

"_Wait, he's an old God?_"

"_Extremely old, so old in fact when I was younger he was nothing but a myth,_" Ahnkseram replied grimly as Sut-Typhon's Shadow began to rise up behind his body. "_It was said that back then a lot of God positions that were considered unnecessary were discarded and the Gods who held the position at the time vanished along with them. Some believed they had left in shame, others said they had destroyed themselves …_"

"_But this one clearly suffered a far worse fate. The question is however, HOW did he end up lost to Anti?_"

All eyes focused onto the Shadow that suddenly increased the speed at which it expanded until it engulfed them all. In the time it took to blink the entirety of Thriller Bark was now enveloped in a Shadow based dome with not a shred of light being able to break through.

"_**My full manifestation is all but assured however I shall not allow even the slightest chance of failure,**_" Sut-Typhon's voice boomed as shadowy tentacles began to manifest behind him, his arms splitting off into dozens more as his body continued to morph into a much more horrific form. "_**Prepare yourselves mortals for a glimpse into a world beyond conception!**_"

**Tales From The Tale Verse**

**Chance Encounters In My Room VIII**

**Achnologia (Foreigner)**

**Initial Summoning:**

"So … I've managed to claw my way back into existence once again," Achnologia said with a feral grin. "And what a mess I've walked into …"

"U-um … excuse me?"

"Hm? Who the hell are you, human?"

"M-my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka and I'm the one that summoned you!"

"Summoned me? Ah … yeah I can feel it now," Achnologia sighed as he held his hands out in front of him. "This is only a temporary body designed to allow me to serve the one who summoned me."

"You didn't know you were a Servant-?"

"I AM NO HUMAN'S SLAVE!"

Fujimaru took several steps backward at the look of pure hatred on Achnologia's face however it was then that footsteps could be heard. Achnologia sniffed the air several times before smirking, Aqua Blue fire coating his fists as he waited for the doors to open.

"Come on then … let's DO THIS!"

"I'm afraid there won't be any fight today, Achnologia."

"N-Natsu!"

"Hey Master," Natsu grinned before looking back over at a stunned Achnologia. "As for you, be nice to Fujimaru here."

'Wh-what the hell is this and why the hell did you just call this human Master!?"

"Because that's what he is, he's the last mortal Master able to command Heroic Spirits like us."

"Heroic Spirits …?"

"You count even though you most certainly weren't a hero," Natsu replied as Achnologia continued to sniff the air. "You can smell it then?"

"Yeah, where is-?"

"Gone."

"Gone!? What the fuck do you mean GONE!?"

"Beyond the building we're in now there is a blizzard however that is all that remains in existence, the Mage King destroyed the rest."

"You're shitting me," Achnologia replied clearly not believing a word of what had been said. "No way everything is gone!?"

"Actually it is," Fujimaru sighed tiredly. "All that remains aside from Chaldea that we know of are the Singularities. Beyond them it is nothing but Void."

"Void Space," Achnologia hummed in thought before stepping out of the summoning circle. "So why was I brought here to this shit existence?"

"To help combat the Mage King."

"Fuck off! No way I'm teaming up with YOU again Dragneel," Achnologia snapped only for Natsu to raise an eyebrow in response.

"Really? Well then I guess you'll truly be erased from existence this time since even the Throne Of Heroes itself will eventually be destroyed by this thereby wiping you away along with myself and every last living legend in existence."

"Tch, who cares about them!"

"Not you, obviously. Consider this however, you will cease to exist Achnologia," Natsu replied with the Dragon King clenching his fists clearly pissed off. "You won't allow something like that to happen so don't bother denying that you'll fight the Mage King."

"Tch, I'm not serving anyone!"

"You don't have a choice."

"The hell I-!"

"Look, just shut up Achnologia and get over your grudge against me. The stakes are far higher than our little scuffle all those years ago!"

"Tch …"

"You don't have to do what I say if you don't want to, just help us in our fight against the Mage King," Fujimaru added quickly only to shrink back at the Dragon King's glare.

"Fine, I'll fight this Mage King but on ONE condition!"

"Name it."

"I wanna face any bastards wielding Anti out there, no interference!"

"Done."

"But Nat-!"

"Good," Achnologia grinned as he began walkjng toward Natsu until the pair stood within inches of each other. "And when its all over and this prick Mage King is dead … I'm coming for YOU Dragneel."

"Fine by me but don't expect me to keel over like the last time we fought."

"Oh, I can tell just by looking at you," Achnologia chuckled darkly before barging past him and heading toward the door. "You remind me of those bastards from back then, before Earthland."

**Dialogue 1: (If you have Abigail Williams – Foreigner)**

Walking down one of Chaldea's many hallways Achnologia scowled. The place was cramped and the people sucked, why did he have to hang out here anyway when there was a machine that could send them anywhere in Time and Space!?

As he walked, he began to feel a strange tugging sensation on his pant leg. Initially he just ignored it however it eventually became annoying and so he spun around to see what it was only to find a blonde-haired child looking up at him with a smile.

"The fuck are you looking at!?"

"You look really grumpy; you should smile more."

"Huh?"

"You're a Foreigner like me, right?"

"Wait you're a Servant AND the same class as me!? What the actual fuck is this shit!?"

"You know if you stay mad the power that has taken hold of you will eventually overcome the real you."

"What the hell are you on about brat, my power is my own!"

"Is it?"

"Had it all my life!"

"Can you be certain of that though," Abigail asked curiously as her third eye opened up revealing an Aqua Blue eye, much to the Dragon King's own shock.

"You can use Anti?"

"Yes, thanks to a God that fell to Anti that tried to possess me when I was alive I can wield it."

"Well …"

"Hey Mister!"

"What?"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Pan-what the hell are you asking me that for!?"

"Whenever I feel angry or sad I go to the kitchens and get Mister Red to make me some and after I've eaten them I feel happy."

"And? Why the hell would that help me?"

"You should try to relax Mister, find something that makes you happy that isn't violent."

"Didn't get the memo did ya, I'm violence incarnate!"

"Nope!"

"What-!?"

"No one is born violent, well almost no one. No one who could be here would be like that anyway. I doubt you were violent from the moment you were born so you should try calming down and channelling that into your current self."

"Who the hell are you to tell ME what to do!?"

"I'm one of your allies and a fellow Foreigner so I feel concerned that you always walk around looking so mad."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be so damn pissed off if Dragneel were to spontaneously die!"

"Mister Natsu? Why do you want to hurt him?"

"He's my sworn enemy, the one that killed me!"

"Oh … well if he isn't walking around mad then neither should you!"

"How does that make any sense!?"

"Why does it need to make sense?"

"…"

"You're a Foreigner aren't you so sense doesn't apply, right?"

Achnologia blinked at Abby's still cheerful expression before bursting into laughter. Abigail quickly joined him with most other Servants and staff nearby bolting to find someone powerful. After all Achnologia laughing couldn't be a good omen.

"Sense doesn't apply," Achnologia sighed as he returned to his senses. "Yeah, I suppose that is true, isn't it?"

Placing a hand on the girl's head he rather roughly messed her hair up causing her to pout before walking away. Stomping her foot Abigail ran to catch up to the Dragon King who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"What do you want now?"

"Where are you going?"

"Mess hall."

"Oh, so that's where we're going!"

"We? Hold up a sec-!"

Achnologia was stunned speechless as Abigail took his hand and began skipping alongside him, humming to herself as several staff members openly fainted.

**Dialogue 2: (If you have Katsushika Hokusai – Foreigner)**

Achnologia was sitting in his room reading, though he most certainly was not comfortable. Abigail seemed to be stuck to him like glue and he was starting to feel a bit creeped out. Why the hell would anyone want to WILLINGLY spend any amount of time with him?

He was cut off from his musings as his door opened and yet another girl walked in, this one dressed in a rather colourful yukata. Accompanying her was a strange black squid creature that seemed to glare at him.

"So, this is where ya went Abby! Can't go runnin off like that without tellin us else you'll give Master a shock!"

"S-sorry …"

"Tisn't a problem," the Servant replied before looking over at him and smirking. "Well now, if it ain't Chaldea's newest Foreigner!"

"What of it?"

"Nothin, just find it interesting that you've come here is all. Plus seeing as I'm also a Foreigner and all its only natural I'd wanna meet ya!"

"You," Achnologia said in disbelief. "YOU are a Foreigner too?"

"Yep! You mean little Abby here ain't said nothin about me!?"

"Alright look," Achnologia sighed tiredly as his brain struggled to process what he was looking at. "I don't know how or why YOU are a Foreigner let alone her but I don't want to hear it! Both of you get out of my room and go awa-!"

"Oi Abby, what are ya drawin!?"

Achnologia's jaw dropped as the Servant completely ignored him and sat down next to the blonde Foreigner and began unpacking her own drawing materials from … somewhere?

"Wh-no, WHO the hell are you!?"

"Me? Surprised you ain't ever heard of me! Names Hokusai and I'm something of an artist, old geezer over here permitting and all!"

In response the squid blasted Hokusai in the face with some black ink, an action that immediately had Achnologia laughing at her misfortune.

"OI! Don't laugh at a maiden's misfortune ya jerk!"

"Maiden?"

Hokusai's blushed red as she rose to her feet and stomped toward Achnologia who sat back amused at her ink covered face.

"You'd better say sorry buddy!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be a real pain in the ass!"

"I mean you were the moment you walked in but ok."

"Damn it you're a real piece of work ain't ya!"

"Yep."

"Grr …"

"That being said though, you said you're an artist right?"

"Yeah, what of it!?"

Achnologia was silent for several moments until a cloth flamed into his right hand much to both Hokusai and Abby's surprise. Slowly, Hokusai reached out and took the cloth before using it to wipe her face clean.

"Why do ya wanna know," Hokusai asked in a much calmer tone as Achnologia grinned.

"Since you're a Servant you can make the art you draw come to life I'm guessing?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Good. I'll tell you what, do something to help me out and I want tell you or her to go away anymore."

"Huh?"

"What do you want Hokusai to do?"

"You have a gift that could give me no end of amusement and so I think we can work together as … fellow Foreigners."

"HEY, YOU STOLE THE THING I SAID EARLIER!"

"You don't own the lexicon of words brat!"

"Hmph!"

"So, let me guess, by no end of amusement ya mean pranks, right?"

"Yep, got it in one!"

"Heh, alright then," Hokusai grinned. "I'm game, what do ya say Abby?"

"Pranking is supposed to be bad … but Lavinia always said it was so much fun," Abigail replied slowly before suddenly pulling a one eighty and jumping up and down with a beaming smile. "PRANKS! PRANKS! LET'S GO PULL PRANKS!"

"Heh, alright then," Achnologia grinned. "I know the perfect first target …"

**Dialogue 3: (If you have Mysterious Heroine XX – Foreigner)**

It had been two days since the small group had begun pranking the entirety of Chaldea and no one had been spared. From Romani waking up with his bed floating on a drawn ocean to Mash having a gothic makeover it showed even the most innocent were going to get targeted eventually.

However, there was one ray of hope that charged down a hallway, her suit thrusters on full blast and her lance poised to strike. With a resounding boom the door was blown away to reveal the three pranksters in the middle of the act.

"_**Stop right there criminal scum!**_"

"Ah shit," Hokusai snapped as she spun around.

"A mech," Achnologia added in slight confusion.

"It's the fuzz!"

"…"

"Where did you hear that Abby?"

"We've gotta roll before the cops book us," Abigail said in a darker voice whilst sliding on a pair of sunglasses. "Let's roll boys!"

"Not gonna lie this is fucking hilarious," Achnologia grinned only for the three to be stopped by a series of laser beams.

"_**I will not allow you criminals to escape!**_"

"You reckon you can take my crew, by all means try copper!"

"I feel like I should be concerned Abby's talking like that but I kinda agree with you Achy that this is funny as hell."

"The fuck did you call me!?"

"Don't worry about it," Hokusai replied dismissively before looking at the robot before them. "Hang on a sec … ain't you one of us?"

The glowing red eyes on the bot reverted to a startled blue emote as it took a step backward.

"_**I-I have no idea what you mean, criminal!**_"

"Hold on, Hoki's right! You're a Class TRAITOR," Abigail shouted as she marched right up to it and kicked it in the right leg. "Come on boys let's show this one what happens to rats round these parts!"

"HA! Right on," Achnologia grinned as he cracked his knuckles only for a crack to appear in the bot, specifically where Abigail kicked it.

The cracks quickly travelled up the armor until it finally shattered to reveal a blonde-haired woman wearing a revealing pilot suit.

"Sh-shit!"

"The plot thickens," Abigail said darkly as she floated up to the woman's height. "All right, time to spill everything you know!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Who're you workin for? Where's the money!?"

"I'm actually loving this," Achnologia grinned with Hokusai facepalming as hard as she could.

"L-look I just tried to stop you guys from pranking everybody ok!"

"So, you'd betray your boys like that?"

"It doesn't matter if you guys are Foreigners or not, I'm still a cop and have responsibilities! Besides why the hell are you two hanging out with that weirdo anyway!?"

"W-weirdo," Achnologia snapped as a rare blush adorned his cheeks. "Who the fuck are you calling a weirdo ya damn mecha freak! Who the hell even are you anyway!?"

"I am the Mysterious Heroine XX, the Foreigner slayer and overlord of justice and peace in these halls!"

"She lost her job so she lives near the boiler room," Hokusai chimed in which prompted XX to blush furiously and get right up into Achnologia's face.

"I-I'll have you know that I'm a really hard worker and it was only a rough intergalactic economy that lost me my job and-!"

"Alright I get it," Achnologia snapped as he pushed her face away from his own. "No need to screech about it like a girl."

"I AM A GIRL!"

"Oh …"

"…"

"…"

"YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T!?"

"I CAN'T TELL ALRIGHT YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVEN'T GOT MUCH GOING ON SO HOW THE HELL WAS I MEANT TO KNOW!?"

"You bastard I'll show you," XX shouted as her entire body glowed and her pilot suit vanished and in its place was a beach ready bikini that left quite a little to the imagination. "SEE!"

"Hmm …"

"Wh-what," XX asked with a blush as Achnologia moved closer. "Eh, I've seen better."

"OOF!"

"Shut it Abby you don't wanna get in the way of this," Hokusai hissed as she began dragging the girl out of the room.

"Oi let me go I've gotta help my boy!"

"Man, I hope Atalanta doesn't hear you talkin like this else I'm gonna be full of holes …"

After the two left the room Achnologia looked back to XX whose eyes were covered by her bang.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up," XX replied darkly as a bright light began to glow in her right hand.

"Wait a sec-!"

"**Noble Phantasm Release …**"

"OI JUST WAIT A SEC-!"

_It took the engineering team weeks to repair the damage and even longer for Achnologia to regain his pride._

_XX ended up befriending him anyway though and now they settle their arguments through various eating competitions._

_Abigail was caught by Atalanta in her 'Gangster Mode' and promptly reverted back to her innocent self through unknown means._

_Hokusai was found with many holes in her body though when questioned she refused to answer. It is said that she never pulled a prank again._

_And Achnologia, despite his hatred for others, found common ground with those who bore his own Class. Though he would never admit it he rather enjoyed having them around though you'll be killed on the spot if you ever learn this forbidden truth._

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	62. FATAL BATTLE - The Outer God Sut-Typhon

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok so a few things before we get into this:**

**First off there won't be a Tale From The Tale Verse in this Chapter or the next because they are already both going to be long and obviously this took longer to put out than what I'm sure everyone would've liked so sorry for everyone who was looking forward to a new one but they'll return afterward.**

**Second, this is also my next attempt at having a large group fighting one massive foe. Longtime readers would know I've more or less avoided it since the last time I did it the whole thing wasn't exactly the best so I'd appreciate feedback on how you all thought it went. **

**Ok onto the reviews!**

**Dragonborn2704 – Thanks I appreciate the praise! And honestly I understand that not everyone wants to review every chapter and my intention wasn't to go, MORE REVIEWS NOW, but just more me letting everyone know that even if you do just say that I do genuinely feel thankful for that even if I don't mention it in the next chapter.**

**Zehner CJ – Yeah I had the general framework for how it was all going to end back then I just had no idea HOW I was going to do it. I also thought it fit pretty well with the humour of the Demons there since they were overall very silly.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**FATAL BATTLE -The Outer God Sut-Typhon**

_**/Natsu's POV/**_

"_Ahnk …_"

"_We need to act immediately Natsu, Sut-Typhon will be unstoppable if he fully manifests!_"

Natsu grit his teeth as the twisted and distorted form of Moria shambled forward, the countless tentacles sprouting from what was once his legs propelling him forward. Looking around he could sense the fear in everyone gathered there and knew instantly why.

"This pressure …"

"So, you can recognize it even now Mister Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's the same as Kiara when she fully revealed what she was," Natsu replied grimly with the other Servants present nodding in understanding.

"Y-you mind telling us what the hell is going on then," Sanji said through grit teeth as he fought off his impulse to flee. "Wh-why the hell can I barely keep myself t-together!?"

"Honestly I'm surprised any of you humans are even still here," Kupo replied with a narrowed eye. "Even us Servants have a hard time resisting stuff like this."

"What Caster means is that the thing Moria has become, Sut-Typhon, is exuding something not meant for comprehension," Liz continued quickly. "A power beyond existence itself!"

"The power of a Beast," Abigail finished softly as Sut-Typhon began cackling with glee.

"_**INDEED! From beyond the Gate Of Anti I have emerged and, using Gecko Moria as a vessel, I shall slowly corrupt this world into one more fitting of its true nature!**_"

Once again Sut-Typhon's Shadow rose up and exploded, again blinding the entire group momentarily. As the light cleared it was obvious the second one had reinforced the first however this one had added details to the space that weren't present before.

The entire area around them had been changed, the destroyed castle having been converted into a massive spire of writhing tentacles that appeared and disappeared constantly through keyholes. At its base was a massive cracked glass mirror with a screaming beast within it though it was clear that it was nothing more than a trapped denizen of it as it smashed against the glass to no avail.

"This most certainly is not good, not good at all."

"Wha-!"

"_**YOU!**_"

The advance of Sut-Typhon was suddenly halted as a man wearing a rather old-fashioned suit seemingly manifested right in front of him, a deep frown on his face. Without even paying the massive Beast any notice the man turned around and smiled.

_Mysterious One_

_A Gentleman Who Travels Through Time And Space_

_Randolph Carter_

"MISTER CARTER!"

"Hello there Abigail, so sorry it took me so long to reach you," Carter sighed as he began walking over toward her, the now teary-eyed girl tackling him for a hug. "I can tell you have been on another trying adventure."

"_**It is no use Randolph Carter for I have finally found my chance to enter proper existence once more,**_" Sut-Typhon's voice screeched out across the space. "_**And this time there truly is no hope for any of you, this vessel's power far exceeds that of the girl!**_"

"Perhaps it does," Carter conceded as he gently pried Abigail off of him. "However just like last time there are enough players still left on the board that can spell the end of your little ploy at entering our plane of existence. There is still hope!"

"_**Hope,**_" Sut-Typhon sneered as his neck extended downward at a disturbing angle, stretching all the way over to Carter so that the pair were now face to face. "_**Not even your precious 'hope' will save you THIS time, just look at how pathetic the line-up to oppose me is!**_"

"I wouldn't call all the forces assembled here pathetic, Beast, rather I would be concerned."

"_**Concerned!? You think just because the King Of Balance is here that victory is assured,**_" Sut-Typhon spat angrily. "_**In such an infantile form he is nothing, just like the rest of the primitives before me!**_"

Carter didn't reply as he walked over toward Natsu and extended his hand.

"My apologies King Of Balance, had I been able to I would have arrived much sooner."

"No problem," Natsu replied cautiously as he shook the man's hand. "Sorry but who exactly are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just a man who wanders aimlessly," Carter replied with a small smile. "However, after the events in Salem it was you who inspired me to take Abigail on as a student of sorts and teach her to better control her powers."

"But I screwed up …"

"No you didn't Abigail," Carter replied firmly as another wave of terror struck the assembled group, seemingly generated by the sneer of Sut-Typhon that towered above them. "The abilities possessed by Gecko Moria were a unique method of achieving such a catastrophic anomaly. You are entirely blameless."

"It was your Shadow that Moria took after all Abby so how could you have had a hand in all this?"

"_**Isn't it obvious,**_" Sut-Typhon grinned as his fingers turned into tentacles and impaled themselves into the ground around the group. "_**The girl is, and forever shall be my Gate … my CATALYST!**_"

"That is quite enough out of you, Beast," Carter growled as the tentacles pushed the group closer together. "King Of Balance I implore you, use the forbidden power of Anti combined with the power of the Hybrid and put an end to Sut-Typhon!"

"I-I don't think I actually have the strength to do this alone," Natsu admitted bitterly. "Fighting Alucard used up all my power and even after having time to recuperate I'm not at a hundred percent."

"Then it is a good thing you have support then, right," Carter replied with a grin as he motioned to all the Servants plus his friends. "Do not count the living humans out either, King Of Balance, for Sut-Typhon is not unbeatable in the state he currently is in."

Natsu hummed to himself as he looked back over at the still morphing form of Sut-Typhon, a plan slowly forming in his mind. Looking back down he saw the smiles of everyone present, more surprisingly smiles from the rest of the crew, and couldn't help but shoot back one of his own.

"Well then … guess I can't argue against that logic, now can I?"

"You'd better believe that we're taking on this guy Natsu, no way we're just gonna let you try and go it alone," Luffy grinned as Natsu turned back toward Sut-Typhon.

"Alright then but I'll say this, you guys need to support the Servants and myself! Despite our numerical advantage Sut-Typhon is extraordinarily powerful and could easily kill any one of you!"

"_**It appears you are all blinded by ignorance and foolish bravado,**_" Sut-Typhon said as Natsu slowly began floating up into the sky with Kupo following close behind. "_**It appears that none of you have yet to comprehend just how final my emergence truly is!**_"

From behind Sut-Typhon his Shadow expanded and exploded for a third time. This time however there was no bright flash of light, no attack or anything one would perceive as hostile. This was a move that did solidify just how powerful the Beast was as it bent and twisted the Pocket Dimension to its will.

The moment the Shadow burst it shot countless keyholes into the pitch-black sky, an extra-large one striking the artificial moon as the entire area's colouration started to constantly shift between Aqua Blue, Dark Purple and Pitch Black.

"I thought I recognized this power when he unleashed it on us several times before," Natsu muttered to Kupo.

"I guess Kiara must've warned you about it, huh?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied as tentacles shot out of the keyholes and into Sut-Typhon's back.

The Beast was now rooted firmly in place with the tentacles from his hands and feet stuck in the ground and the ones from around him planted firmly in his back. The massive tower of them seemed to all be facing upward now toward the moon and the only keyhole that had yet to release anything.

"_**Prepare yourselves mortals …**_"

The keyhole shimmered and seemed to sink into the moon, its surface becoming Pitch Black before three Aqua Blue lines emerged. The two higher ones became massive orb shapes and the third twisted into a massive sadistic smile, jagged teeth looking as if they were taking a bite out of the moon itself as an overwhelming sense of dread and hopelessness struck the entire group.

"**Beast's Aura: Authority Of The Anti Elder God – Nega Nightmare!**"

"So, this one is old enough to have Authority, that's rather concerning."

"All Beasts possess Authority though don't they," Kupo replied, cocking his head to the side in confusion only to fly backward in shock when Carter simply appeared next to them.

"Peons of the Beasts are unable to possess their own Authority however Sut-Typhon is most certainly no peon. He was once the God of Gates and Keys, corrupted and distorted by Anti into the nearly unrecognizable monster you see before you now. Using his power over Gate and Key he can bring about the ultimate nightmare upon mortal kind should he so desire."

"And what would that be?"

"That no matter how far you run, where you decide to hide … Sut-Typhon forever holds the key. Nowhere in all creation could be beyond his reach, his hideous and corrupted form but a thought away at all times."

"I was thinking his form had something to do with it, but what exactly IS he?"

"He once appeared fairly normal however once the Anti took hold, he eventually became an eldritch based monstrosity. The first time I was forced to stop him he unfortunately left an imprint on certain worlds and he goes by another name … Yog-Sothoth."

"And how did you stop him the first time, maybe that could work here?"

"I'm afraid circumstances are different this time around since Sut-Typhon or Yog-Sothoth, whichever you would prefer, is using a vessel as a medium. When I faced the Beast the first time he was still firmly trapped outside of existence and sought a way in. The second time however we were able to stop him despite his physical manifestation because he took the body of Abigail."

"So, we fight then?"

"Yes, though I shall try to come up with a suitable plan in the meantime. Though I am no real fighter myself my mind is most certainly powerful."

"Alright then, get to it Carter and the rest of us will try and keep Sut-Typhon at bay!"

"I wish you luck King Of Balance …"

As Carter vanished Kupo began summoning dozens of Magic Circles around Sut-Typhon.

"Guess we're really doing this," Natsu growled as he entered his Demiurge Form once more, despite the protests from his body. "Hope the others don't die from this …"

"At this point Natsu I think we should be more worried about ourselves," Kupo replied grimly as they began their attack.

As he moved to close the distance Natsu was suddenly struck from several different directions by tentacles. The attacks slapped him around several times before sending him flying down toward the ground where he had already blasted himself away, narrowly avoiding a piercing strike by another tentacle as he regained his bearings.

"_Those Gates are going to be a real problem …_"

"_What's worse is he's utilizing Moria's powers on top of his own, creating Shadow variants of those tentacles of his so we're dealing with twice the amount of attacks that we would have had he been in an ordinary vessel._"

Skidding to a stop he spun around to parry one of the attacks but a lance sliced through it causing a loud screeching sound to echo through the gate the attack had emerged from. Spinning her lance several times Liz landed next to Natsu as the remainder of the tentacle was sliced apart.

"I really hope you have some kind of plan for this!"

"Asking a bit much of me there Liz," Natsu replied quickly as the pair both sliced apart a set of Shadow tentacles before taking off toward the base of Sut-Typhon's form.

"What's Caster doing!?"

"Suppression Magic, same thing he was doing earlier to Oars!"

"Doesn't look like it's working too well," Liz shouted as she leapt over a sweeping tentacle, spinning her lance to slice part of it open before launching herself further forward.

"He's not suppressing the tentacle-based attacks Liz, just look at the top of Sut-Typhon!"

Looking upward she immediately noticed the glow in the Beast's eyes and realized that it was trying to launch some other kind of attack but was frozen. Looking over to Kupo she could see the Moogle was sweating heavily, no doubt using a considerable amount of power just to suppress the head of the Beast.

"If we can stagger it then that should cancel out whatever attack Sut-Typhon is trying to use, Liz! Go to Abby and try and knock out its left leg as I go for the right!"

"You DO have a plan!"

"I really wish I did," Natsu laughed weakly as Liz began to veer off toward Abigail who was fending off dozens of tentacles by herself.

As he was about to charge toward Sut-Typhon's right leg he noticed the rest of his friends were also fending off attacks however it was obvious that Sut-Typhon didn't deem them worthy of his time, sending but a fraction of what the rest of them had to deal with.

Nevertheless, he charged over toward them, skidding to a stop in front of Sanji who had just burnt one of the regular tentacles with his Diable Jambe.

"Alright guys I'm slowly forming a plan, where's Franky and Usopp!?"

"Oi I'm here Natsu," Franky shouted as he opened fire on one of the tentacles near him. "What do you need!?"

"I need you and Usopp back at the ship, you know why," Natsu said as Franky's eyes widened.

"Of course …"

"You'll need Usopp because it isn't calibrated properly yet and, well no offense but he's just a better shot than you."

"Hey I'm not gonna argue with that," Franky grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll take Nami with me too, can't put that many of those things into place as quick as you'll probably need me to so she can help."

"What am I helping with now!?"

"A viable means of fighting back," Natsu replied quickly as Crash Magic surged through his body, spinning around and punching a larger tentacle and shattering it into countless cubes. "Now GO!"

The two ran off as Natsu tried to pick out Usopp throughout the dominating presence of Nightmare, finding the Sniper with Chopper nearby. Vanishing from place he reappeared next to the pair just in time to push him out of the way of being impaled.

"Don't let your guard down!"

"S-sorry! I'm just not used to all this!"

"If it makes you feel any better this is my first fight with a proper Beast too so we're in the same boat," Natsu laughed before quickly turning serious. "I'm sending you back to the ship to help Franky get 'THAT' ready."

"Y-you think it'll work against this thing?"

"Only if it has someone competent aiming it," Natsu replied, snapping his fingers and opening a portal next to him. "Chopper I'm taking you with me back to Luffy and the others!"

"Ok," Chopper panted in response, clearly fatigued after all the fighting he'd been doing. "Are any of them hurt?"

"Not hurt enough that they can't fight but you know as well as I do that in this mess that could change at any moment," Natsu replied with the reindeer nodding in agreement. "Alright Usopp we'll get going, good luck!"

"R-right and-and I won't let you or the others down this time!"

"I know you won't," he replied seriously as the Sniper left through the portal. "Alright Chopper let's go!"

Placing a hand on the reindeer the pair warped back over to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji who were again fighting off dozens of tentacles. His eyes immediately began darting over toward the other side of Sut-Typhon, seeing Abigail and Liz fighting their way closer to the left leg, prompting him to spring into action.

"Alright guys do what you can until everything is set back on the Sunny! The Servants and I are gonna do everything we can to keep Sut-Typhon at bay but if it looks like we're losing don't come blindly charging in or you'll just be killed!"

"You really expect us to just listen to that," Sanji snapped in response. "Like we'd leave any of our friends or allies to that monster!"

"Charge in recklessly and you'll just die needlessly!"

"I get it," Luffy sighed whilst shaking his head. "I hate it but … we're just not strong enough yet to help."

"You will be one day, all three of you I promise will become much stronger in time but if you all charge in recklessly here that time will never come. One day, when the time finally comes to repay the favour, just be there for us and we'll call it even, ok?"

"…"

Natsu took the silence of the trio as an affirmative and vanished, appearing much closer to the right leg. Upon his appearance however he was shocked to see Robin fending off a large horde of the tentacles, dozens of them being shredded apart by the necrotic hands with countless razor-sharp teeth protruding from them.

"ROBIN!"

Kicking off from his current position he had her in his arms in moments, right as a Shadow spike shot up from the earth where she had stood mere moments ago. Her eyes widened considerably as she realized who was carrying her however before she could say anything Natsu was struck in the side by several tentacles, sending the pair both flying further away from the leg.

Clutching Robin as tight as he could Natsu took the full brunt of the impact, ripping up the earth before headbutting the ground and bouncing back to his feet. Again, Robin wanted to speak, however the pair were quickly surrounded by dozens of tentacles both real and Shadow, forcing Natsu to surround them in a Crash Barrier in order to avoid being impaled.

"Natsu," Robin panted now that she finally had a moment to breathe. "These things can detect me even when I don't want to be found! I wanted to try and help take out that leg but they caught onto me before I could-!"

"Not only are you still adjusting to your powers Robin but your opponent is someone who far exceeds whatever would ultimately be your peak to them. Sut-Typhon is not someone who you can take on by yourself in any way, shape or form!"

"I-!"

"I'm not mad at you Robin I'm just letting you know," Natsu said through grit teeth as more attacks smashed against his Crash Barrier. "Damn this …"

"Are you … alright?"

"Honestly Robin I'm trying to figure out a way to beat this thing and I'm flat out of ideas!"

"_Aside from throwing around continent level attacks until we die that is,_" Ahnk chimed in with a grim chuckle prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"But surely there is something we can do!?"

"I'm hoping to stall Sut-Typhon until Carter can come up with something better though it's tougher than it looks."

As the last barrage of tentacles smashed against his barrier Natsu finally lowered it and sighed. Looking over at Abigail and Liz again he noticed they were almost there and shook his head.

"We need to knock down the other leg Robin, do you think you could make a version of that cutting attack that can wrap around those coiled tentacles that'll both hold them in place and weaken it?"

"I can, but I'll need a moment," Robin replied as she extended her arms outward. "I think this might actually do the trick. I never would have tried this before but I feel like I have so much strength to spare now so perhaps this could very well work."

Natsu watched as dozens of black petals burst forth from the ground as two giant necrotic arms emerged, the hands covered in razor sharp teeth which came down on both sides of the tentacles like a clap. Sut-Typhon made a roaring sound as blood began to flow from the wound, his leg shaking violently, trying to throw off Robin's attack.

"**Flower Flower: Necrozio Fleur – Gigantesco Clap!**"

"Perfect," Natsu grinned as he straightened both his fingers and entered a low crouch. "Now then …"

Shooting off toward the now immobilized leg Natsu began spinning around in mid-air, his body no longer visible as a bright light enveloped his form.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Divine Dragon Monarch's Dual Divine Piercing Claw!**"

With one swing Natsu blew away half of the leg causing Sut-Typhon to openly roar in pain however Natsu wasn't done. Using the momentum he'd built up he spun around and with a grin fired the attack in his other hand as an aerial slash attack.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Divine Dragon Monarch's Lightray Fang!**"

His attack hit the mark and severed the leg, the massive form of Sut-Typhon wobbling as it tried to maintain itself on the one remaining leg however it was obvious that wasn't going to last much longer as both Abigail and Liz ruthlessly hacked away at the flesh.

After several moments the Servant duo succeeded as Sut-Typhon began to fall, Kupo immediately releasing his hold over the Beast's upper half as it fired off a massive blast of energy from its eyes into the sky.

"About damn time," Kupo panted as he landed next to Natsu. "Do you guys have any idea how hard it was to hold that bastard in place!?"

"Sorry Mister Caster we tried our best," Abigail replied prompting the Moogle to look away from the pout in a poor attempt to remain as stoic as possible.

"Y-yeah well … you guys did it so that's all that matters-!"

"_**You think you have succeeded just by knocking me down?**_"

Everyone looked over at Sut-Typhon who was already rising into a sitting position, more tentacles rooting him into the ground from his now severed legs as the entire group entered a defensive stance.

"_**Your attacks have failed. As we speak I have already begun regeneration of my lost limbs and my power continues to rise, there is not a scrap of hope to be gained from this small action!**_"

"I wouldn't exactly say that, you've been brought down closer to our level now which means soon we'll be engaging you properly."

"_**Such ignorant words befitting the King Of Balance,**_" Sut-Typhon sneered in response as hundreds of Gates appeared around him. "_**You believe that being on my level means you gain some sort of advantage? Fool, it is in fact the opposite of the fact!**_"

All the gates opened at the same time as Sut-Typhon began firing out a barrage of dark attacks. Natsu hastily put up his Crash Barrier once more as Sut-Typhon began to laugh.

"_**You dared to dream of a time you could truly defeat me, King Of Balance!? In our last encounter you proclaimed you were capable of such yet you forgot one important fact!**_"

A much larger gate appeared right in front of Sut-Typhon's face, opening to already reveal a dark purple light that continued to expand in size.

"_**If you dared to dream of such a reality … then I shall turn it into your GREATEST NIGHTMARE!**_"

From the door a massive blast of pure energy was fired at the group. Natsu poured all of his power into his Crash Barrier with Abby placing both hands onto his back in order to lend him her own power. Kupo's pom pom began to glow as seals etched themselves into the barrier however even despite all the extra reinforcement Natsu was still forced to his knees as cracks began to emerge in its surface.

"N-no …"

"_**Perhaps in one future you did indeed possess the strength to defy me however this is not that timeline! In this time I reign supreme!**_"

"Don't you dare count us out just yet!"

Despite the sounds of explosions all around him Natsu still heard Liz's cry of defiance, his eyes widening slightly as she stepped out in front of him and stabbed her lance into the ground.

"L-Liz … what are you doing!?"

"I won't let this Beast slander you like this Natsu, I won't," Liz shouted defiantly as her entire form began to glow. "You might not be the Natsu I first met but even now I can still see the same kind and wonderful man who helped forge a means of protecting mortal kind and I won't allow that to end here!"

As her form turned into golden light it began to grow in size before shattering as a much different, and more mature looking woman stood before them. This woman had long flowing silver hair and wore a regal red dress with a shining gold trim. In her right hand was a much more advanced version of the spear Elizabeth had held however it was when the woman turned around that Natsu realized what had occurred.

"H-how …"

"Let's just say that my dear Uncle taught me a few things and leave it at that."

_The Unholy Blood Countess_

_Paradoxical Successor To The Dracula Line_

_Elizabeth Bathory Alter (Alter Ego)_

"Liz …"

"I do so love it when you call me that," Elizabeth sighed as her eyes flashed Blood Red. "However, I'm afraid it appears that we may not have a chance to truly speak in this rather unique and exciting world."

"_**So you got so angry that you somehow blew past your Spirit Origin and became something entirely new,**_" Sut-Typhon spat angrily as his barrage increased in intensity. "_**You will still fade to dust along with all the rest!**_"

"It appears that despite being a Beast you still know little," Elizabeth sighed. "It was in fact all the ambient power present here that allowed me to reach this new and rather interesting form. All the power combined with what scraps remained of Uncle Alucard's on Natsu allowed me to become the Elizabeth Bathory you see before you now!"

"But that Servant Class of yours … I've never heard of it before," Natsu muttered as he felt power begin to rise within Elizabeth.

"It is as the class name implies," Elizabeth replied with a fanged smile. "I am an Alter Ego of the childish Elizabeth Bathory you all knew however I am also not like the bloodthirsty Carmilla who is tied to my legend. Perhaps it would be more precise to say that I am Elizabeth Bathory if she had been allowed to grow up under the care of my Uncle."

It was then that she sunk into the ground, melting into the Shadow and reappeared outside his Crash Barrier.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I will not allow this Beast to slander your name nor will I allow it to run rampant any longer," Elizabeth replied firmly as her lance began to float around her now Aura coated form. "I may only have just been given this form however if sacrificing it in order to aid in your victory is necessary then I shall gladly do so!"

"_**Foolish girl! I shall rend your very essence into Anti!**_"

"Natsu," Elizabeth called out getting the attention of everyone present focused back onto her. "I shall hold back his barrage of attacks, you all focus on beating the Beast until he is forced to cease it!"

"Liz-!"

"I shall be fine Natsu," Elizabeth replied with a smile before turning around to face Sut-Typhon's oncoming barrage. "I am after all a relative of the great Count Dracula himself."

As she finished those words a massive castle began to rise out of the ground with hundreds of glowing lights coming from every possible opening. Elizabeth vanished and appeared atop the tallest tower and pointed her lance toward Sut-Typhon.

"Prepare yourself Beast for the power of my ancestral line! **Elder Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Castelul Indramabil!**"

The moment the Noble Phantasm name left her lips the pressure from Sut-Typhon's attacks vanished entirely as Elizabeth's summoned castle began firing out an equally as fierce barrage of attacks to cancel out those summoned forth by the Beast.

Looking to Kupo, Abigail and Robin, they all nodded as one. Releasing his barrier, the group took off toward Sut-Typhon who by now was fully aware of their approach.

"_**You think THIS is enough to stop me,**_" the Beast roared as he summoned several more gates that began firing upon them only for Kupo to summon Magic Circles to halt their attacks.

"Keep going!"

Looking back over his shoulder he could see Elizabeth standing tall though faint traces of blood escaped the corners of her lips. Gritting his teeth he increased his speed, leaving both Robin and Abigail in the dust as he felt his rage begin to build.

"_I'm not gonna let Liz sacrifice herself for me like this, I won't!_"

Blitzing past several more attacks Natsu arrived at the base of the Beast and quickly began to scale its form, dodging countless Shadow and regular tentacles that had sprung up to block his path.

"_**You think you can make a difference as you are Dragneel,**_" Sut-Typhon taunted as Natsu leapt onto the Beast's right arm. "_**You don't even know the truth of what you really are!**_"

As he continued to charge he eventually found himself surrounded by hundreds of tentacles and skidded to a stop. He'd made it to the shoulder of the Beast and saw that both the right and central eye were looking right at him however he felt another presence begin to manifest before him.

"You honestly think an attack of your level will make any real difference? Do you not yet understand what I truly am?"

Natsu stared at the miniature form of Sut-Typhon that had grown out of his own shoulder to speak with him, his eyes making no attempt to mask his anger as he took a step forward.

"I know that against a Beast my power might mean nothing … but it would be against everything I am to simply abandon everything and run away when there was even the slightest chance I could make a difference!"

"The power of the miniscule ant alone is just that, miniscule. You however are the equivalent of a trillion ants by comparison however," Sut-Typhon said as a full body finally emerged from the shoulder with dozens of tentacles protruding from its shuddering form. "That being the case however what is a trillion ants to the might of the sun?"

"I bet you think you're so intimidating with that analogy, don't you?"

"Is it not accurate?"

"It is, or would be were you fully manifested," Natsu pointed out as the small body began to glare at him. "You might be a Beast however you are also a mortal named Gecko Moria and that, that is your ultimate weakness!"

"Weakness? You believe Moria's form will give you an advantage?"

"I don't simply believe it," Natsu grinned as he shifted both his arms into blades coated in Divine power. "I KNOW that it is the case!"

Sut-Typhon instantly split his arms into dozens of tentacles and began blocking slashes from all around him however it was clear that the small form wasn't strong enough to hold up. Slash after slash cut off more and more tentacles and although Sut-Typhon could indeed generate more it wasn't at a pace where the Beast could keep up and still focus on his main body.

"You think we'll give up just because you decide to invade this place," Natsu shouted as he sliced the small body in half from the waist, punching its chest with a right hand coated in Divine Aura. "You aren't the first Beast of Anti to invade our world Sut-Typhon, I'll defeat you like I did the last!"

The punch on the small body sent it flying up toward the main form's face followed up by a large beam of bright light. Sut-Typhon hissed as part of his face began to seemingly writhe and shudder, attempting to avoid the bright and Divine power before being struck directly.

"You might be the Anti God of Gate and Key but you are also Gecko Moria, wielder of the Shadow Shadow Fruit!"

"_**WH-WHAT IS THIS PAIN,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as the light seemed to set his very flesh ablaze. "_**HOW CAN YOUR ATTACKS REACH ME!?**_"

"Like I just said," Natsu replied as he appeared several metres in front of Sut-Typhon's face with a fully charged attack between his hands. "It is the mortal body you inhabit that will be your undoing! **Hybrid's Aura: Divine Monarch's Lightpulsar Cannon!**"

Unleashing the attack from his hands by performing a forward thrusting motion with his hands the ball of light formed into a massive beam that enveloped Sut-Typhon's entire head. The tentacles all around the area began to shake violently, ceasing their attacks on the others as Sut-Typhon's body began to convulse violently.

"_You know this won't be anywhere close enough to beat him, right?_"

"_Obviously, Achnologia would've been a joke to me back then if it were,_" Natsu snorted in response as he vanished and appeared back on the ground near the rest of the now reassembled group.

"Whoa, what kind of crazy attack was THAT," Luffy asked in awe as he pointed to Sut-Typhon's now ablaze head, white flames seemingly melting away the nearby tentacles.

"A condensed blast of my raw power infused with Divinity. By focusing my power to a single focal point I can use it to strike at my opponents, be it through my fists which is how I strike at Logia or like you just saw then."

"A pure energy wave, right," Sanji asked prompting Natsu to nod. "I'm guessing you can't just spam that though?"

"No, it takes up a decent amount of power since I'm firing raw power from my own reserves."

"And how much of it did you need to do that," Zoro asked curiously as Carter appeared before the group.

"Far more than what would be advisable from here on out."

"I'm guessing you've seen me do that before?"

"Once."

"Well, you aren't wrong. I could probably fire another three or four of those given the current state of my reserves before I exhaust myself so I'll be saving them for critical moments."

"Honestly, even in your youth you always were reckless," Elizabeth sighed as she floated down toward the group. "But at least you've made it easier for my Noble Phantasm to bombard Sut-Typhon. Even as we speak you can no doubt tell I'm making headway, no?"

Looking back toward Sut-Typhon's form he could see the blasts of energy were indeed leaving visible damage on the massive form. It appeared that Sut-Typhon was focusing solely on removing the Divine power from him which in turn left him open to Elizabeth's constant barrage, however he also knew it wouldn't last.

"We need to capitalize on this, like right now."

"I agree, Sut-Typhon in any vulnerable state is a rarity so we must use all we have to try and drive him back into the Antiverse as soon as possible," Carter agreed before turning toward Abigail. "Do you feel anything Abigail, any kind of emotion from Sut-Typhon at all?"

"The Gates are shut Mister Carter but …"

"But?"

"I have the Keys," Abigail said softly prompting Carter's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Is that so …"

"Carter?"

"Just thinking," Carter replied with a wave of his hand. "I might have the beginnings of a real chance on my mind however it is still far too soon to say for certain. For the present however we must try and find a way to at the very least subdue Sut-Typhon-."

"Oh my, it seems as if all of you have gone and made things far worse than even I could have predicted. Just seeing the sight of what Gecko Moria has become is enough to make me shiver … though I cannot actually truly 'feel' the cold though, Yo-hohohohohoho!"

"Was wondering when you planned on showing up," Natsu sighed as Brook walked out from behind some of the collapsed ruins nearby. "Decided to help us at our darkest hour?"

"Actually, I came instead to both repay a favour to Zoro and also to lend aid to you all free of charge."

"I told you that you didn't owe me Brook," Zoro sighed. "Getting to face Ryuma was enough."

"Perhaps, but you were the one who saved my Shadow therefore I am honour bound to repay your kindness and given the current situation I think I might be of some assistance."

"You have an idea on how to deal with this," Natsu asked curiously as the skeleton tapped his cane on the ground several times before nodding.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said earlier to the Beast regarding its weakness," Brook said as he looked over toward him. "Was that correct?"

"It is, its how my attack was able to have such an effect on him in the first place."

"Then by all logic does that not also mean that this Sut-Typhon that inhabits the body of Gecko Moria would also possess all the other weaknesses inherent of a Devil Fruit user?"

"…"

"I can see you understand what I mean already," Brook smiled toothily as he turned around and drew the sword from within his cane. "If we wish to subdue the Beast then we must drive it back … toward the SEA!"

"That … just might work," Carter said slowly as a look of genuine surprise came over his features. "It is true that until Sut-Typhon fully manifests his form must endure all the conditions of his host, both positive and negative! The weakness that all Devil Fruit users have with the sea has become a temporary achilleas heel for Sut-Typhon!"

"Then we all know what needs to be done then," Natsu said firmly, cracking his knuckles with Luffy doing the same moments after. "If we all throw everything we have at him we should be able to drive him back."

"But wait a second Mister Natsu, Sut-Typhon his chained himself in place using the tower made from his own form!"

Looking back over at Sut-Typhon's form he could see what Abigail meant. The tentacles that had attached themselves into Sut-Typhon's back were still firmly entrenched. Unlike the ones that were burnt away these ones seemed entirely unaffected by the Divine flames scorching the rest of the Beast.

"A very good observation young Miss however I do believe that I may be of assistance here," Brook replied prompting everyone to cock their heads to the side in complete confusion.

"No offense Brook but you couldn't even beat Ryuma so how can you make a difference against this thing?"

"Have you forgotten what Ryuma said shortly before I departed," Brook asked as Zoro thought back to the moment before his battle with the samurai.

_Better to use your own power toward something beneficial rather than continue to smack yourself up against the rock face, praying for it to shift._

"Wait …"

"Ryuma had access to some of my power Zoro however he was nothing more than a cheap copy, a hollow shell and thus could not access my powers for his own," Brook said as he took several steps forward, eyes beginning to glow Crimson Red. "Perhaps it is time that I put these decades of training to use!"

"I knew it, you did have Aura all along," Natsu said only for Brook to look at him in confusion.

"Aura? Is that what this is? Honestly, before you used it I had no idea it wasn't simply related to my own Devil Fruit. Either way that doesn't matter now," Brook replied quickly as he pointed his sword toward Sut-Typhon. "Together the two of us should be able to pry the tentacles out of that Beast!"

"Do you guys think you can handle that, keeping this guy distracted long enough for us," Natsu asked as Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

"You and Brook don't have anything to worry about, just look at our line up!"

"As optimistic as ever," Natsu grinned as both he and Brook turned to face Sut-Typhon. "You ready?"

Brook nodded and the pair vanished, spurring the rest of the group to attack Sut-Typhon's exposed front.

"All right you lot I know you lot have the guts but here is a little boost from me," Kupo shouted as he placed Enchantment Magic onto everyone else present. "Make the most of it because I can't do it again!"

"You got it," Luffy grinned as he found himself dashing forward with the speed of Gear Second in his base form. "Yeah this'll definitely work!"

"Try not to get in my way you shitty cook!"

"How about you stay out of my way, slippery moss!"

As Sanji spun around on the spot and ignited his leg with flames Zoro placed his third blade into his mouth once again, the pair now charging Sut-Typhon's exposed stomach.

"I'm gonna hit him first!"

"He's mine!"

"Shut up both of you," Luffy snapped as he blitzed past them. "He's mine!"

"How about we just do this together!?"

"First decent idea you've ever had moss, I'm proud of you-!"

"Shut the hell up and get ready," Zoro growled as Luffy began pushing the blood down into his legs mid sprint.

"**Three Sword Style Gum Gum Diable Mouton Jet Six Hundred Calibre Phoenix Cannon!**"

All three launched themselves at the exposed section of Sut-Typhon's and unleashed a combined attack that instantly had the Beast lurch forward, a horrific screeching sound accompanying it at Sut-Typhon's free hand began swiping all around him whilst the other one tried to steady himself.

"_**FOOLISH MORTAL ANTS,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as several Gates opened up in front of his body and began sucking in the Divine fire until there was nothing left. "_**PREPARE FOR JUDGEMENT!**_"

"Ah shit," Sanji growled as all three found themselves retreating from several large tentacles that erupted from the now sizeable hole they'd blown into the Beast. "Just what the hell is this thing!?"

"Something gross, no doubt about it," Zoro replied through grit teeth. "Oi Caster, how much time do we have left before the boost you gave us wears off!?"

"About fifteen minutes," Kupo replied as he flew down next to the pair. "And like I said I can't just reapply it because I don't exactly have a Master to draw from and, not to be rude, but you guys aren't exactly candidates what with the way you all are."

"Figures," Sanji sighed. "So, our fatigue levels affect the Servant too, in a way."

"Yep," Kupo replied as Sut-Typhon moved to stand up on his now reformed legs.

"_**PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE HORROR TO COME MORTALS FOR THERE SHALL BE NO DEATH FOR YOU, ONLY ETERNAL NIGHTMARE WITHIN MY GATES!**_"

"Guess we really pissed him off."

"Wanna do it again," Luffy grinned as the four moved to attack once again.

_**/Meanwhile On The Sunny – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN A BEAST JUST SHOWED UP!?"

"It's just like I said Mordred," Usopp replied shakily to the furious Knight. "Gecko Moria took Abigail's Shadow and that thing that apparently possessed her once took her over too!"

"DAMN IT!"

Slamming her clenched fist down on the nearby railing she raised her other one, the one that was broken by Fran, and grit her teeth.

"Why now of all times did something like this have to happen …"

"I mean to be fair Mordred I doubt even Natsu could have predicted Moria would turn into … that," Nami added as she fiddled with several lacrima, attempting to fit a dozen of them into a circular chamber.

"I'm his Servant, I should be on the front lines fighting that Beast with him but instead I'm stuck here with my hand completely fucked!"

"So, what exactly are you planning on doing about that then," a voice from behind the group asked that had Mordred freezing in place. "What happened to the glimpse of a future King I saw earlier; did she shatter along with the bones in that hand?"

"Y-you …"

Standing on the railing of the ship was Anderson, his coat flapping to the right as he looked down upon the small group with his usual toothy grin. Mordred was shocked that he not only survived but had sustained zero battle damage from their previous encounter but couldn't even bring herself to immediately challenge the man knowing full well that she'd lose due to her hand.

"At least the fire still burns within those emeralds of yours, girl," Anderson sighed as he jumped down onto the deck, the entire group entering defensive stances. "No need to look so horrified, my contract has been severed making me a free man of the Lord once more."

"Severed? How?"

"Funny you should ask that actually but it's a story for another time," Anderson replied whilst slowly moving toward her. "To be brutally honest I didn't want to fight you but as you know a Servant's orders are ironclad. As a means of apology I've decided I'm going to help you lot kill the unholy Beast Moria has allowed to enter the Lord's garden."

"Y-you'll help us!?"

"Of course, but first I need to repay you for such a good fight earlier," Anderson smiled as he held out his hand. "Your damaged one, place it within my own."

At first she was tempted to slap his hand away, determined to rage at him for leading to her weakened state. Anderson seemed to sense this and with surprising speed managed to grab a hold of her hand before she could react.

"Honestly, feistiness shouldn't be mistaken for stubbornness girl!"

Tch-!"

"As powerful as Dragneel and the Demon Seilah are they'll need all the help they can get to drive the Beast back. In order to claim victory, they'll need the two of us on the front lines girl, understood?"

"I obviously already knew that," Mordred snapped as a faint golden light began to envelop her hand. "Wait … this is-!?"

As the faint light enveloped her hand, she felt Clarent itself flare to life as a secondary blue light appeared around the golden one. At first the pain in her hand was numbed before fading entirely as it seemingly returned back to its original state before Fran had broken it, though there were still scars from where bits of bone had pierced through her skin.

"If that sword of yours was willing to speed things up then you're close," Anderson muttered before releasing her. "Do not lose sight of all you have learned and accomplished up until this point."

"I know," Mordred replied softly as she clenched her fist, grinning at the restoration of her hand.

"That was a one-time deal so don't go letting your guard down a second time."

"I understand," Mordred grinned before turning back to the rest of the group. "All right you guys I'm gonna go join the battle with Archer, you guys keep getting ready because we'll need that firepower backing us up pretty soon!"

"You know you can count on us Mordred," Franky replied with a grin as his right hand tapped a command console that had appeared next to the helm. "We're all in this together!"

Grinning at the cyborg's response she turned around to find Anderson holding out his hand again and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take us straight there."

"You can take more than one?"

"Of course I can," Anderson scoffed as Mordred took Archer's hand and the pair vanished in a swirl of pages. "Would be a shit ability if I couldn't."

**/Back On The Battlefield/**

Natsu grit his teeth as he narrowly blocked several swift tentacles strikes whilst trying to navigate Sut-Typhon's massive form. Releasing a stream of flame many of the tentacles were turned to ash however more would simply take their place leading to an endless cycle.

"We're almost there, you doing alright Brook!?"

"I must say your power certainly dwarfs my own Natsu," Brook laughed as he consistently vanished and reappeared, dozens of tentacles being turned into glorified sushi in the process. "But a few tentacles aren't enough to stop me!"

"Well I hope you can handle the next stage because things are about to get even more annoying it seems."

Pointing up toward the point they were trying to reach both Natsu and Brook noticed more Gates manifesting themselves as hundreds of Shadow bats flooded out, each one possessing corrupted God's Aura.

"Yo-hohohoho! Oh my, to think that a Beast such as this would still rely on one of Moria's techniques!"

"There sure are a lot of them," Natsu replied with a sigh as his entire body began to glow a Pure White colour. "But I think they won't be too powerful so I'll get rid of them all right here!"

Unleashing more Divine Magic the bats flickered and vanished, unable to sustain themselves in the presence of overwhelming light. Brook simply laughed and continued his sprint up along Sut-Typhon's form, slashing away at any tentacles that tried to impede his progress.

"_**Do you foolish Aura users believe you stand a chance,**_" Sut-Typhon's voice boomed as more Gates opened up next to the Beast's face. "_**You will all falter before my power!**_"

The gates burst open and unleashed more tentacles however these ones were far more powerful than the ones protruding from Moria's possessed form. Brook managed to slice through one before being forced to block a strike from another and being blown back down toward Natsu's position.

"Those ones are tough!"

"I think those ones are made from Sut-Typhon's real body," Natsu replied grimly as the tentacles formed a protective barrier around Sut-Typhon's neck and head. "I wouldn't be surprised if the ones coming from that tower keeping him pinned in place are the same too."

"You're right Mister Natsu, Sut-Typhon's real tentacles must be called forth from the Gates," Abigail said quickly, landing next to the pair. "This means that the tower behind Sut-Typhon was created by a larger gate and that is most definitely bad."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Using that to channel more of his power through bad," Abby replied as the trio looked past the Beast and over at the tower.

"All the more reason to destroy it."

"Yo-hohohoho! You say that like it is an easy task Natsu!"

"Since when is anything easy Brook," Natsu laughed in response before the three were forced to split up by a barrage of tentacle attacks. "Keep fighting toward the tower, don't bother with the head!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Brook replied before taking off at a full sprint toward the top of Moria's shoulder once again.

Mister Natsu, I'm going to keep defending Miss Elizabeth," Abigail called out as Natsu turned back to see Elizabeth still standing tall atop her Noble Phantasm.

"_How the hell is she able to maintain that for so long as a Servant?_"

"_More than likely she's giving this everything she's got,_" Ahnkseram replied sadly. "_This is after all a situation that could lead to the destruction of not just this world but many others if Sut-Typhon manages to fully manifest himself._"

"_We need to reach that tower and sever those tentacles keeping Sut-Typhon in place,_" Natsu growled as he began channelling more power.

Behind him a large puff of smoke appeared as Ahnkseram emerged from him, looking slightly surprised before quickly nodding in understanding at Natsu's logic. The cost to Natsu's reserves keeping him manifested were high however in this particular case having the both of them attacking would no doubt speed up the process of reaching their goal.

"Take the sword and cover my back Ahnk!"

"I'm on it," Ahnk replied as he leant over and drew the War Titan's Sword, entering an offensive stance as the blade increased its length by a good metre making it abnormally long. "All right then Beast, show me what you can do!"

As Natsu carved through all the tentacles from the front Ahnkseram fired dozens of extremely long aerial slash attacks that ripped through not just the tentacles directly behind them but also those as far as down on the ground. The slashes upon impact would also explode into pure domes of Aura, no doubt another means of buying time as Sut-Typhon began to fully focus his attention onto the pair.

"_**Another one!? No, wait a moment it couldn't be YOU!?**_"

"That's right fish face, remember me," Ahnkseram grinned as he sent one attack flying up toward Sut-Typhon's face only for it to be taken by a veritable wall of tentacles. "Bet you never thought I'd still be alive and kicking after all this time did you!?"

"_**The first cursed abomination Ahnkseram,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as his left hand began to move. "_**How you managed to survive the persecution of the Archons as well as the Gods of Creation and Destruction I may never know however I can assure you that your existence ends HERE!**_"

"Oi Natsu, you'll have to take this one," Ahnk called out over his shoulder prompting Natsu to spin around and face the now oncoming fist the size of a small mountain.

"What the hell did you do to this guy to piss him off!?"

"I existed."

"Oh, well don't worry about it then," Natsu replied as his placed his left hand over his right arm. "Because I'm about to ruin this guy's day even more!"

"_**Don't even try to resist Dragneel,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as his fist edged closer and closer right as Natsu's body became coated in a Pitch Black Aura."

"**Hybrid's Aura: Hybrid Glitter!**"

Sut-Typhon's entire fist was suddenly surrounded by a Pitch Black ring that continued to shrink in size. Once the ring shrunk in on itself it set off a massive explosion in the form of a pillar of Hybrid's Aura.

Due to the speed the fist had been travelling the attack was centred on Sut-Typhon's wrist by the time it fully charged and as a result it severed the hand completely. Sut-Typhon roared in pain as the mountain sized fist fell to the ground setting off a small earthquake as both Natsu and Ahnkseram quickly continued their way onto the tower.

"_**No … you will NOT SURVIVE!**_"

Suddenly both Natsu and Ahnkseram felt a brutal strike send them flying back into the ground. Shaking off the shock he looked up to see Sut-Typhon's eyes glowing before firing out another blast of corrupted God's Aura.

"AHNK!"

"Right," the First Hybrid shouted as he appeared in front of Natsu and swung his blade, slicing the blast in half causing it to veer off to either side of them.

Two large explosions went off however neither had the time to ponder it as they were forced to fly quickly into the sky in order to avoid Sut-Typhon's other clenched fist.

"_**No matter how much you slice me apart, blast me, strike me with Aura or banish me … I shall return more powerful than before!**_"

Natsu grit his teeth as he felt Sut-Typhon begin charging even more power into his eyes than before forcing Natsu to begin charging an attack of his own.

"Careful Natsu, my manifestation has already drained a considerable amount of power," Ahnk warned as he sliced apart more Shadow bats. "If you use this it could very well drain you entirely!"

"Does it look like I have a choice Ahnk," Natsu snapped in response as he gestured to the dozens of fights happening all around Sut-Typhon's towering form. "He's fighting all of us yet we're making minimal progress!"

"…"

"_**Victory was never even a possibility for you Dragneel,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed as the glow increased in intensity, signifying that this attack would be far more powerful than the last. "_**The will of a Beast is not to be defied!**_"

"Don't underestimate us, Beast," Natsu roared as his own attack began to expand in between his hands. "We won't rest until you're banished back into the Antiverse!"

"_**Go on and attack, show me the final embarrassment of an attack by the King Of Balance before I strike him down for good!**_"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Divine Monarch's Lightpulsar Cannon!**"

"**Beast's Aura: Anti Gate God's Shimmersight!**"

Both Natsu and Sut-Typhon fired their respective attacks which clashed almost instantly due to the speed they had been launched at. The two attacks quickly formed a massive sphere of swirling power that continued to expand, Natsu gritting his teeth as he felt the massive drain on his reserves.

"Ahnk … dismiss yourself!"

"R-right!"

"Freeing up a small portion of his power it almost instantly vanished into his attack as Sut-Typhon's own attack began pushing him back.

"_**Do you see now King Of Balance, you are not yet ready for this level of power,**_" Sut-Typhon cackled with glee as his attack closed in on Natsu's faltering form.

"Sh-shit … this can't be all I've got! M-maybe I'll have to-!"

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Void Cannon!**"

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt the pressure of the attack lessen considerably and looked over to his right. Seilah, now sporting a set of Demonic looking wings and a third eye glowing the same colour as that of Darkness was firing an attack of incredible power alongside his own.

"Seilah!"

"We can do this Master," Seilah cried though it sounded like it was being spoken twice, another hint that Darkness was also speaking to him at the same time. "We cannot allow this Beast to win!"

"Seilah …"

"She's right, letting this bastard win would only ruin all our hard work up until this point!"

"M-Mordred!?"

To his shock Mordred had appeared and was standing atop a floating page of all things. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth however he could only grin as she summoned Clarent to her side, the familiar hue of God's Aura flaring to life around her.

"So, you really can use it now …"

"All thanks to you, Master," Mordred replied softly before looking over at Sut-Typhon and hardening her gaze once more. "**God's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Clarent!**"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Trinity Raid – Clarent Voidpulsar Cannon!**"

All three grinned as their attacks fused into one creating a rare feat of power fusion, a Trinity Raid. To the shock of Sut-Typhon the power behind the combination attack was now pushing back his own attack.

"_**NO! THIS CANNOT BE, YOU WERE ON THE VERGE OF DEFEAT!**_"

"THIS IS IT FOR YOU, BEAST," Natsu roared as the attack struck Sut-Typhon setting off a blinding explosion.

The light blinded everyone for several moments before revealing that the majority of Sut-Typhon's body had been completely destroyed. Natsu laughed as he felt the last sliver of his power faded before being caught by Seilah.

"Oh Master, always so reckless!"

"Yeah well …"

"At least we got here in time though, eh?"

"True."

"A truly marvellous display of power I must say," Carter said, having appeared next to the trio. "However, Sut-Typhon is far from defeated."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

"Observe for yourselves," Carter said as he pointed down toward Sut-Typhon's form.

Looking down they could see Brook slicing apart the tentacles around the tower alongside Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Elizabeth likewise had shifted her barrage onto the tower however Abigail was simply standing before the remains of Sut-Typhon as if waiting.

"Look," Natsu said weakly as he pointed toward the remains of Sut-Typhon's torso. "He's regenerating!"

"And he will continue to regenerate unless something drastic is done," Carter sighed as he again pointed though this time up at the artificial moon which was seemingly laughing at them. "He believes that although he lost the clash he's all but won the battle. Natsu, the strongest fight here, has used up the last of his strength and is all but out of the fight meaning it is only a matter of time before his ultimate victory."

"Then what should we do?"

"The only thing we can do," Carter sighed. "Try to-!"

"_**Hold out as best you can? Really?**_"

Everyone, Carter included, found themselves shocked as Sut-Typhon seemingly 'popped' back into existence before them. It was as if he'd never been blown up to begin with as the entire group felt a sense of dread strike them full force.

"_**Did you all truly think it would be so easy to defeat a Beast?**_"

"Perhaps not," Natsu replied weakly though he did have a grin on his face causing Sut-Typhon to snarl in his general direction. "But it appears that what we did do most certainly accomplished something!"

It was then that the others noticed the large Aqua Blue crack that stretched down the left side of Sut-Typhon's face, like a tear in the fabric of his very being. The crack seemed more like a ravine due to the sheer size of Sut-Typhon and the amount of Anti leaking from it was most certainly not a good sign.

Nevertheless, Natsu couldn't help but grin knowing that they had indeed inflicted a major wound onto the Beast which meant one thing.

They had a shot at winning.

"_So Natsu …_"

"_What?_"

"_Something happened when that explosion went off and I'm not a hundred percent sure how to feel about it._"

"_What happened? My core didn't crack again did it?_"

"_N-no, your core is a stable as ever. Actually, its probably the strongest its ever been right now!_"

"_Then what's-?_"

A rather cute sounding yawn cut him off mid thought as a strange feeling settled over him. It was a familiar sound and yet it also sounded rather … off.

"_Ahnk …_"

"_I think you should come and see for yourself._"

Doing as Ahnk instructed he leapt into his mindscape and to his shock the massive black mountain that was Aava was gone. Looking around frantically he froze on Ahnkseram's location, more specifically the second humanoid figure at his feet.

"_What …_"

"_I know._"

"_Ngh,_" the figure groaned as it slowly opened its Aqua Blue eyes. "_Huh …?_"

The figure sat up, not even noticing her entirely nude form as she looked around his mindscape before locking onto Natsu.

"_Dad-wait a minute …_"

"_A-Aava,_" Natsu finally blurted out as the girl rose to her feet with shaky legs.

"_Wh-what happened to me,_" Aava asked shakily as she inspected her human shaped body. "_Why do I look like you!?_"

"_Perhaps this is something that happens with age,_" Ahnk theorized as he pointed toward Aava's form again. "_Look at how old she is physically Natsu._"

"_She looks like a teenager,_" Natsu said slowly as the gears began turning in his head. "_Oh …_"

"_Oh? What does 'oh' mean Dad,_" Aava asked now seemingly upset. "_Where are my scales and why am I naked!?_"

"_Right, clothes,_" Natsu said quickly as he summoned clothes onto her. "_And as for what 'oh' means, well …_"

"_You've been asleep for some time Aava however your body has only continued to age and grow,_" Ahnk continued seeing as Natsu was still in a state of shock. "_It seems to me that you've just gone through the equivalent of Dragon puberty and since you are a reincarnation of Achnologia you must regain his human form around then._"

Looking at Aava closely it was clearly obvious that she was almost like a younger, gender bent version of Achnologia. Dark skin with the same blue hair and even slight similarities in facial structure.

Natsu ceased his observations of certain other regions in favour of confronting the problem at hand. Why had this occurred right now of all times?

"_Hey Dad?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_As much as I want to talk about this, I can sense something exceedingly powerful outside so who are we fighting?_"

"_Oh yeah, a Beast named Sut-Typhon-._"

Aava's eyes widened as a memory of Achnologia's was forced to the forefront. Images of a massive tentacle wielding creature and a feeling of hatred and rage.

"_A-Achnologia has seen it before, back when he was in the Antiverse!_"

"_He has!?_"

"_He hates Sut-Typhon so much that it makes me feel … really mad!_"

"_Aava,_" Natsu sighed as he walked up to her, momentarily taking in the fact that was didn't even come half way up his chest yet. "_I know you just woke up after our last battle but I need your power to stop Sut-Typhon. Will you help me?_"

"_Of course I will, dumb Dad! I don't want to see you die!_"

Natsu laughed with a mixture of embarrassment at being reprimanded and trying not to gush over the adorable teen pouting before him. It was like a feral version of Wendy with larger … no he wouldn't drift to those thoughts. No way would he risk the chance of Wendy finding out he'd even considered them.

"_Thanks Aava, and we'll sort out what's happened to you after this is all over._"

"_Thanks Dad,_" Aava replied with a grin prompting him to exit his mindscape only to find he was now laying down on the ground whilst everyone else engaged Sut-Typhon.

"Must've thought I lost consciousness …"

"I had a feeling you were simply within your mindscape," Carter said from beside him, not surprising Natsu in the slightest. "Therefore, I asked the others to let me bring you away from the battle until your business was concluded."

"Thanks Carter," Natsu groaned as he sat up. "Unfortunately, we still don't have a solid plan to take out Sut-Typhon yet even though I've got more power to draw from."

"Actually," Carter replied with a small smile. "I have devised a way to cripple Sut-Typhon."

"Really!?"

"Think about his Authority, Nega Nightmare. It is an ability that allows Sut-Typhon to demoralize and strike fear into regular existence however as you know when in proper existence, those of Anti must play by the rules of it."

"So …"

"We use Nega Nightmare to our own advantage."

"And what, scare Sut-Typhon to death?"

"Not scare Sut-Typhon," Carter replied shaking his head. "We scare his vessel."

"Huh?"

"The reason why Sut-Typhon failed last time wasn't because we were the more powerful side, no, it was because we used Abigail herself against him. If we can draw Moria back out from where Sut-Typhon has suppressed him it will weaken Sut-Typhon's power considerably."

"Meaning we'll have an actual shot at winning," Natsu finished as a grin began to worm its way across his face. "So how do we figure out Moria's biggest fear?"

"As chance would have it, the man's fear is well documented," a new voice said as Natsu looked over to a rather intimidating man who flashed a toothy grin his way.

"You're … a Servant?"

"Archer, Alexander Anderson," the man replied with a mock bow. "Been waiting for you to wake up so we can cast this Beast back into the depths for a good while now!"

"Didn't Mordred beat you?"

"She did, but I decided there was more I could do here and certain circumstances lead to me being able to remain behind."

"He has the Guts skill."

"I'll gut you if you keep flapping that trap of yours Carter," Anderson snapped before shifting his attention back to Natsu. "Anyway, the one fear of Gecko Moria is …"

_**/Several Minutes Later/**_

"_**Is this all you pathetic ants can do,**_" Sut-Typhon asked in disappointment even as a massive blast from Seilah smashed into the side of his face. "_**I think it is high time I ended things.**_"

"This isn't good," Mordred growled as she landed next to Fran who looked rather tired. "Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket in all this yet!"

"_**Uh!**_"

"Yeah I know, those tentacles are real pieces of work to deal with."

"I wish I could give us all buffs but I've already boosted you all as much as I can," Kupo sighed as his Magic Circles deflected several more tentacles. "If only my buddy were here …"

"We aren't going to give up though," Seilah said as she charged another attack and fired it toward Sut-Typhon who blocked it with ease. "We just need to hold out until Carter comes up with a plan or even if one of us manages to find a crucial weakness!"

"_**Weakness? I am a Beast Of Anti! I have no weaknesses, foolish Demon,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed only for a massive such of Anti to flood the area.

A surge that wasn't originating from him.

"_**This Anti … where is it coming from!?**_"

Sut-Typhon's answer came quickly as Natsu appeared in the centre of the assembled group once more, back in his Demiurge form much to the relief of the entire group.

"_**So again you rise for another beating Dragneel, foolish King Of Balance!?**_"

"Not this time Beast," Natsu replied confidently. "This time things aren't going to go your way!"

"_**Your words ring hollow King Of Balance, you have nothing left to try against me!**_"

"Ah, but you see there is but one single hope left for us," Natsu grinned as scales slowly began to emerge through his skin. "A single hope that led to the downfall of the ves_**sel you now inhabit!**_"

Sut-Typhon watched in shock as Natsu entered his full Dragon form, eyes focused on all the Aqua Blue sections of his body as something seemed to snap within his mind. Natsu smirked at the reaction, watching the various shifts in Sut-Typhon's face as one eye began to lose its opacity and return to its normal colour.

"_**D-D-D-DRAGON,**_" Sut-Typhon screeched as one arm forcibly ripped out the remaining tentacles that pinned him to the ground, allowing him to jump away. "_**Not again, I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!**_"

"_**It's all over,**_" Natsu's voice boomed as he began to play his part. "_**I'll end it all right at the height of your power just like last time, Moria!**_"

His words seemed to affect the massive entity as both Sut-Typhon and Moria struggled to direct the body. Eventually however it seemed that Moria's fear won and he retreated even further back, summoning a swarm of Shadow bats around himself.

"_**With this power I won't lose, not again, KAIDO!**_"

'_Bingo,' _Natsu hummed with glee as he prepared to face down the Beast before him, an attack already charging within his maw.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	63. Locking The Gate

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**Ok sorry for it being so late I've been busy and there is this last section of the chapter where I go complete, and this is the only way I can describe it, mind fuckery and needed to make sure I worked everything I did properly. I guarantee there will be a lot of confusion but hopefully you all get what happens in the end.**

**Anyway onto the reviews**

**Midnightscar17 – I've been waiting for you to catch up, been seeing your reviews popping up quite a bit thanks for sticking with the story for so long! For all those other questions I can answer those in a PM if you want me to since I don't really have the space for all of it here.**

**As for your question about the mini stories at the end they are little snippets of other stuff going on either during the time of the current story or little snippets into future stuff since we've got a long way to go before we get there.**

**I've revamped the completed ones and added some new details, making them short little stories under their own title TFTTV which as you probably guessed stands for Tales From The Tale Verse, a concept literally no one who read them and not the main series can't seem to grasp since half the reviews are saying I've got no idea how the characters are haha but I digress.**

**Basically its expanding characters, lore and all that other stuff outside of what's going on. One thing I've decided to do from now on is each of the story based ones will have Lucifer and Michael in it in some way shape or form since they are technically the cream of the crop when it comes to the higher being tier structure I've made.**

**The TLDR though is its just a way to further expand the crossover stuff and set up future plot stuff.**

**Hope this helps and feel free to ask more questions in the future!**

**Now on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece or the Nasuverse.**

**Locking The Gate**

_**/Ruins Of Thriller Bark/**_

"_**With this power I won't lose, not again, KAIDO!**_"

This was the declaration that signified the real counterattack against the monstrosity before them, a mortal being possessed by a Beast of Anti. As Natsu fired his first breath attack at the now terrified Moria, who's fear had managed to overcome the iron grip Sut-Typhon held over him, the rest of the gathered survivors also attacked.

Inwardly, Natsu, the Servants and Carter knew, should Moria not be slain at this critical stage then they would not receive a second opportunity to weaken the Beast. The goal was to drive the massive form back into the ocean however if Sut-Typhon were at the helm their chances would be slim at best.

"_**You won't take everything from me again, I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON AS BEFORE,**_" Moria screeched as thousands of Shadow Bats rained down upon both Natsu and the entire group, most missing due to Moria's frenzied and delusional state not comprehending how to actually aim his attacks.

"_**Seilah, Mordred, Liz, Abigail, Kupo,**_" Natsu roared as he put up his wings and began to flap them furiously, firing off powerful wind gusts that blasted back the Shadow Bats. "_**Defend the others and the ship, I can't fight properly with all of you in the way!**_"

"Oi, I thought we were all supposed to work together," Luffy snapped only for some of the blasted back bats to set off a series of explosions larger than Moria's former castle.

"If you think you can survive that Luffy then by all means stay and fight," Sanji scoffed as he spun on his heel and began to run. "Besides we aren't just being tossed out of the fight!"

"Yeah, you forget what's back on the ship?"

Luffy looked at the pair with momentary confusion before grinning like an idiot and taking off in a full-on sprint toward the Sunny.

"What's up with him," Mordred asked confused only to see Seilah looking over at Natsu's battling form with a ticked off expression. "And what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing," she replied sweetly even as all three eyes became a deep red colour. "Nothing at all Mordred, I'm perfectly fine."

"Ya know I'm all for drama between the ladies but maybe this isn't the right time," Kupo half laughed, half stressed as the entire group began to retreat. "And a little support on the defences would go a long way ya know, I'm a legendary Moogle I know but even I can't keep all of this shit off of us!"

"Stop acting like you aren't getting help you oaf," Elizabeth snapped, wiping away the blood that had begun seeping from the corners of her mouth. "Unlike you a certain beauty has had to maintain her Noble Phantasm for over FIFTEEN MINUTES STRAIGHT! Need I remind you all that my Noble Phantasm is an Anti-Army Rank A- one too, all being fuelled by my own power!"

"Ok," Kupo snapped back at the annoyed woman. "We get it you're keen to jump him after this is all over so you're giving it a hundred and ten percent, no need to be a bitch about it!"

"Why you-!"

"Less talking, more deflecting," Kupo said, cutting Elizabeth off as a large piece of earth bounced off of one of his barriers. "I swear if my buddy were here to see this shit-!"

Kupo was cut off as Natsu released another roar, this one possessing more charge than the previous one, shattering the ground around him and kicking up dirt and debris. Unfortunately for the group they were quickly enveloped by it, prompting Natsu to spin around and realize what he'd done.

"_**SHIT! Oi, you guys alright!?**_"

Flapping his wings once to clear away the dust he saw a massive black sheet had seemingly absorbed all the debris which now strangely floated within its rather visually odd space. Watching as the sheet shrunk in on itself he was surprised to see Seilah re-emerge in its place looking no worse for wear.

"We will be having a long talk about friendly fire after all this is over, Master."

Inwardly Natsu winced at the tone, noticing the narrowing of Seilah's two main eyes and the hands firmly placed on hips. Yes, this would be an actual scolding, of that he was certain.

Vanishing from place Seilah appeared right in front of Moria's face, right hand raised as her hand turned into the same black coloured void once again.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Void Veil – Repulse!**"

As if they had been there to begin with, all the debris absorbed and condensed into the black sheet from earlier reappeared right inside Moria's head. To clarify, the attack did not propel anything at Moria nor did any kind of teleportation occur.

"_**I-IMPOSSIBLE,**_" Moria screeched as both his eyes snapped toward her before pieces of rock tore their way outward along with a fountain of blood.

The third eye also looked at Seilah however it wasn't surprised in the slightest, rather it merely eyed her with curiosity rather than fear. This was Sut-Typhon's eye, an eye that had already bore witness to the technique used upon his host in action.

"_**H-HOW DID YO- …**_"

"_**The power of True Dark, a Magic on the cusp of reaching the ROOT itself,**_" Sut-Typhon's voice cut in smoothly, his lone eye watching as she landed atop her Master's head. "_**I see it now, you are solely responsible for this aren't you, Ahnkseram?**_"

Sut-Typhon didn't get to receive his answer as the rest of the debris burst forth from Moria's skull, his head now missing from the throat upward and replaced with a condensed ball of rubble.

"_**Seilah, what was that just now?**_"

"Just like the Beast said," she replied coolly, an emotionless gaze watching the jerking form of Moria's body begin to reform. "Through Lord Zeref, Ahnkseram experimented away in an attempt to give you every possible advantage in fighting the Anti."

"_You know its strange but … I actually have no recollection of doing this,_" Ahnk chimed in with genuine confusion. "_I know Zeref and I did a lot of messed up experiments but I think … of course!_"

"_**What?**_"

"_My book, the one Tim has! I would've written down the process on how to perform such a feat within that and undoubtedly wiped my mind of the knowledge afterward! It all makes sense now why Tim said we weren't ready for something like that to fall into our possession!_"

"_**So, you managed to infuse Seilah with whoever Darkness is then wrote down all the knowledge of it into your book and removed it from memory. Ok, why remove the answers to some of these crucial questions though like how that black void stuff works?**_"

"_I-I'm not sure …_"

As he looked at Ahnkseram sitting down in the field within his mindscape he couldn't help but cringe. At that moment he didn't look like the powerful sorcerer who held all the answers but instead like an elderly figure who could no longer remember scraps of his own life. The genuine look of frustration as he no doubt rattled his brain for memories that were no longer there was something he couldn't bare to look at and so he returned to the outside proper.

"_**Seilah.**_"

"Yes?"

"_**Does … does Darkness actually know what she is?**_"

"…"

"_**I'm not afraid I just want to know?**_"

"She knows some of what she is," Seilah replied after several moments as she placed a hand on her Demonic wings that had curled around her form. "She does not know any more than what Ahnkseram had told he she would need to aid me though."

"_**Secrets were always a pet peeve of Ahnkseram, even when I was among the regular realities,**_" Sut-Typhon cut in as all eyes turned back toward the once again fully focused Beast. "_**I would berate you for wasting such an opportunity at striking me down however even I will acknowledge that witnessing a power so close to the ROOT even gives me, a Beast, great pause.**_"

"_**What do you know about it,**_" Natsu asked only for the Beast to laugh in his face.

"_**As if I would tell you anything, King Of Balance! What use will such knowledge provide you as the Anti slowly erases your being from conception!?**_"

"Honestly I didn't expect Sut-Typhon to recover so quickly," Carter sighed, also appearing atop Natsu's head. "However, this only further proves just how weak-willed Gecko Moria truly is."

"_**Indeed it does Randolph Carter,**_" Sut-Typhon agreed as dozens of gates began to reappear at his side. "_**However, it also proves that you are not as infallible as you once thought, your plans not as full proof as you once had believed them to be!**_"

"I believe our last encounter in Salem was all the wake-up call I needed to realize that one," Carter shot back as the Gates began to open. "However, it is as I said previously, there is always one last hope despite all that befalls mortal kind!"

"_**Then watch as I squeeze the life out of your precious 'hope' and leave him less than nothing,**_" Sut Typhon spat as the Gates began firing out barrages of Aqua Blue energy blasts.

"Master, I shall aid Elizabeth but you will need to find a way to stop Sut-Typhon from firing these attacks!"

"_**If things get too bad Seilah, get the others out of here,**_" Natsu shouted back as she vanished and appeared at the Servant's side, putting up the same barrier from before in an attempt to shield Elizabeth from the veritable storm of attacks.

"_**Looks like you'll be the first to go after all!**_"

"_**Not if I can help it,**_" Natsu snarled back as he charged forward and tried to bite the Beast only for one of his tentacle hands to reach out and wrap itself around his mouth, snapping it shut.

Natsu struggled as more tentacles worked their way around his neck and he was dragged closer to the Beast before being struck across the face dozens of times by all the tentacles on the opposite arm. After several blows he coated his claws in Anti and began gutting Sut-Typhon in an attempt to escape.

"_**Tch-insolent little gnat!**_"

Stabbing the Beast several more times he eventually managed to slice upward, severing several tentacles from the arm that bound his head and forcing the Beast to stumble backward slightly. Pushing up against him with a strong shoulder charge Natsu knocked Sut-Typhon over, the ground shaking as he pried his head free.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Anti Cataclysmic Roar!**"

Firing the attack point blank at Sut-Typhon had him on the receiving end of his own attack, all according to plan, as he was blasted some distance away from the Beast whose body had been somewhat converted into unstable cubes.

Raising his right claw Natsu began making several motions as the cubes fled from their owner and over to his side.

"**Hybrid's Aura: Anti Crash Fission!**"

"_Careful, playing around with the parts of a Beast could backfire on you!_"

"_**I know that Ahnk but I'm not risking another situation where I get overwhelmed again,**_" Natsu ground back as the parts of Sut Typhon he'd taken began to merge with his Draconic form. "_**It should only be temporary anyway!**_"

"_Temporary or not you have no idea what it could do to your body!_"

"_**Then why don't you come out here and fight him then since you've got all the plans stashed away in that fat head of yours,**_" Natsu snapped back as the pieces were added to his wings and tail region.

His wings were the first to reform now appearing more shredded then ever with the remaining linked portions made from Demonic tentacles that pulsed and writhed around in a rather disturbing manner. The edges of the wings had become much more angled and sharper with bits of hardened bone now jutting out along the edges seeping a strange black liquid.

His tail however had split halfway into ten equally as large versions of the original however they all bore several key differences to said original. The metal spikes added on by Aava during the Shinobi War had been further added upon with the bladed portion now sporting a thin hole at the end, more of the black substance leaking from within its depths along with more spikes made from the same metal travelling up along the tail extensions until they reached the base.

"_**You dare take from me, King Of Balance,**_" Sut-Typhon roared in response, his body reforming at a much faster rate than before. "_**You think you can master MY power!?**_"

"_**Your power is derived from Anti,**_" Natsu snapped back as he raised his tails to point directly at the reforming Beast. "_**Even for you it is nothing more than borrowed power!**_"

In response Sut-Typhon summoned several more Gates that began unleashing a barrage of tentacles down upon his position. In response Natsu began hacking away at them with his tails, attempting to move in on the still regenerating Beast.

"_**You want power, I'LL GIVE YOU POWER!**_"

As Natsu inched closer to the Beast he was forced to jump back as his remaining fist became coated in Corrupted God's Aura as well as another element he couldn't actually identify.

"_**I will not die here, no matter what you try it is futile! SUBMIT TO MY POWER!**_"

Using his single remaining arm Sut-Typhon punched the spot Natsu had been mere moments before. Upon impact it effectively shattered the entirety of Thriller Bark as entire sections of the island ship were split apart with the Beast cackling all the while.

"_**What's the matter, not confident enough to take that one O mighty King!?**_"

The response was a fierce headbutt that sent Sut-Typhon flying backward where he landed up against what little remained of Moria's castle. Groaning slightly, he held up his remaining arm and caught Natsu by the neck mid lunge and began to rise.

"_**You think that you can stand against a Beast of Anti alone? Not even the fools of the Counter Force would dare allow such a thing Dragneel so what makes you believe for even a single moment that I will ever be defeated by the likes of you?**_"

As he rose the other half of his body Natsu had taken finished regenerating, his other swiftly punching Natsu in the face earning nothing more than a vicious growl in response.

"_**Once I have fully manifested nothing shall stop me as I ravage this pathetic reality. I shall drop it into a pit of unending nightmare and have my fill of their suffering before using my gates and moving onto the next world!**_"

"_**A-arrogant much,**_" Natsu gasped out as the grip on his throat tightened.

"_**Still as cocky as the first time we met-!**_"

Sut-Typhon was suddenly stabbed through the chest by all ten of Natsu's tails as a phenomenal pressure began to build in the air around them.

"_**I might not have the best track record against you guys … but that just means I can only go up then, right!?**_"

"_**What are you-!?**_"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Anti Scatterslice!**"

Ten Aqua Blue beams of light shot out from Sut-Typhon's back and began to move up and down at a swift pace, slicing apart Sut-Typhon's flesh once more until the Beast quite literally fell into a clump on the ground before Natsu. Looking at the flesh Natsu took a deep breath and was about to burn it when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, clumping his tails together into a jumbled heap.

"_**O-OI! WHAT THE HELL-!**_"

Clawing at the ground he only had a brief moment to turn back and was shocked to see Sut-Typhon, completely unharmed, was the one dragging him backward. Looking back over at the pile of flesh he was shocked to see it simply vanish entirely before suddenly finding himself being pulled into the air.

"_**You never learn Dragneel,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed as he summoned dozens of Gates on the ground below. "_**This is MY nightmare!**_"

Natsu didn't even have the time to form a response as he was brought down upon the Gates that had opened up, dozens of tentacles shooting out in the process, and finding himself brutally impaled.

The tentacles spared no portion of his body as he let out a pained whine, his mouth unable to even open due to the tentacles that had pierced through his lower jaw and up through his mouth before wrapping themselves around it in order to keep it shut.

"_**You might be considered powerful in proper reality … but within the Antiverse you are NOTHING!**_"

Moving toward Natsu's impaled and restrained form Sut-Typhon began unleashing another barrage of attacks upon him from several more Gates he'd summoned until he suddenly found himself being hit by a barrage from behind.

"_**Ah, almost forgot about you …**_"

Elizabeth was sweating heavily due to the exertion constantly using her Noble Phantasm had provided. Despite this however she continued to unleash it against the Beast before her hoping that it might buy Natsu some precious moments to escape.

"_**I always did hate you Servants for stopping me the last time,**_" Sut-Typhon sneered as he began charging a powerful blast within his hands. "_**Raum's machinations almost brought me through into a pure world that was ripe for the picking … but then HE had to go and ruin everything! That damnable King Of Balance and his precious Chaldea!**_"

Sut-Typhon's rage suddenly vanished however once he stood before Liz who had finally dropped to her knees from exhaustion, her Noble Phantasm slowly dissipating behind her.

"_**Since Dragneel ruined my inevitable rise in the future then it is only fitting that I ruin his in the past. Indeed, from this point everything shall be forever changed-!**_"

Sut-Typhon froze as a massive power signature flared up from out of nowhere. Moving his head to look out toward the sea he could see something that had previously been beyond his sight.

And it made him angry.

"_**That woman … wielder of the Gentle Darkness!**_"

_**/Thousand Sunny – Several Minutes Ago/**_

"Come on, we need more charge!"

"We're putting them in as fast as we can Franky," Chopper snapped as he ran along behind Nami in his Heavy Point holding a basket full of crystals. "How many have we put in anyway!?"

"Fifty-seven out of one hundred and forty," Robin replied as she scanned through a checklist.

The entire area shook causing Chopper to almost drop the crystals however Robin quickly summoned some hands to catch a set that had fallen out of the basket.

"Oh man … thanks Robin, that was close!"

"Careful with those things Chopper, Natsu said if we mishandle them, they could explode," Franky said as he ran along the floor opening up certain sections of the wooden portion to flip numerous switches. "This is experimental tech, desperate as the situation is, we've gotta be careful!"

"Where are the others, we need more people putting these crystals in," Nami asked only for Franky to point toward the upper deck.

"Seilah put up a barrier around the ship that she hopes will cover what we're doing, as pissed off as she is about what we're doing," Franky replied with a slight smirk. "Turns out she isn't exactly pleased at this but at least is willing to let us go ahead with it now."

"That's eighty crystals Franky!"

"Alright Nami, keep it up! Robin I've got a few switches on this level to do before I have to go topside so take over for me!"

"Of course!"

"And remember you guys, once you put the last crystal in get topside. We've got no idea how powerful this is gonna be so no one below deck when it goes off!"

The trio nodded as Franky flipped the last switch before running up to the top deck where Seilah had her arms fully extended outward, a dome of black just barely covering the ship itself.

"Is it done?"

"Close. Once the last crystal is in place, I've gotta flip a few switches at the helm and we'll be good to go!"

"So, what the hell is going on here anyway," Mordred asked confused as she and Fran carried over a control panel made purely of Red Ebony. "And why the hell is this thing so damn heavy!?"

"This thing you guys have is what we're gonna use to turn the tide of this battle," Franky grinned before looking over to Usopp. "And you're gonna be the one to do it."

"Still can't believe you're trusting me THAT much," Usopp whined as Mordred and Fran placed the Red Ebony panel down next to the helm with an audible thud.

"Alright, now then …"

"What?"

"Just remembering how to hook this thing up … RIGHT!"

Motioning the two Servants over again he motioned for them to push it round to behind the wheel, opening up a section of the deck that had a bunch of empty plug shaped sockets.

"Alright you two its gotta go in here!"

Once the two Servants placed the panel into position the lights on the interface began to line up signalling it was now connected.

"Mind explaining why you guys didn't have this thing hooked up to begin with," Mordred asked with a huff.

"Natsu didn't want Seilah getting pissy at him for it," Franky responded with a cheeky grin when a voice suddenly came through a small speaker near the helm.

"_Franky, this is Robin. All crystals are in place and we are returning to the top deck!_"

"That's SUPER good Robin," Franky replied in excitement as he began moving and flipping levers, pushing buttons and pulling out latches until a screen popped up above the panel. "Now we're in business!"

"Can you just tell us what the hell this is supposed to be," Mordred snapped only for Franky's grin to grow wider whilst gripping the helm.

"This, is our trump card!"

Suddenly the entire ship began to move upward, the top half of the ship having been split from the bottom half whilst the main deck below also began to split open.

"FRANKY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE SHIP," Nami screeched only for the cyborg's laughter to drown them out.

"I've gotta say that when Natsu suggested this I thought he was mad, at least until he showed me how it could all work!"

From the centre of the deck a massive Red Ebony cylinder that seemed to be manifesting itself from two sets of crystals lining the edges of the hole in the deck. Everyone, including the Servants, were completely shocked at the massive construct that was being built before them however it was when the base of the weapon finally solidified that one couldn't control themselves anymore.

"A MASSIVE CANNON! SO COOOOOL!"

Chopper was bouncing around in excitement with stars in his eyes as the massive cylinder suddenly dropped down to face the wall of Seilah's black dome revealing it to be the barrel of a monstrous cannon.

"Heh, you think that's impressive eh?"

"Oh no … please tell me he didn't-!"

"Alright Seilah, drop the barrier and let's show this guy we're not playing around!"

With an over the top sigh Seilah complied and dropped her barrier as Franky continued to fiddle with controls. The entire group paused however upon seeing Natsu pinned down and it wasn't until Seilah finally spoke that any of them continued what they were doing.

"Get that cannon primed Franky, I want that bastard atomized!"

"You've got it," Franky replied in a less than subdued tone. "Usopp, the targeting controls are all yours."

"R-right," Usopp replied shakily as he moved up toward the controls. "This is actually pretty basic for something this big!"

"Natsu wanted it designed that way," Franky replied as Usopp moved the direction of the cannon over toward the massive form of Sut-Typhon. "He said making it complicated defied the point of it."

"How long till we can fire?"

"Thirty seconds before the crystals are acclimated!"

"All right then," Usopp sighed before placing his goggles over his eyes. "Let's do this …"

_**/Back On The Battlefield/**_

Turning his full focus away from Liz, Sut-Typhon rose to his full height and began to move toward the Sunny. Due to his size it would only take him roughly twenty steps to reach it however right as he went to move he felt a sudden spike of power from his right.

Natsu, who was still impaled and pinned down, began to move. His first move was to quite literally rip the front of his face off in order to escape the tentacles that has effectively muzzled him. He then ripped himself through the tentacles, ripping apart his own body in order to slam himself into Sut-Typhon, knocking the Beast over.

"_**DRAGNEEL! STAY DOWN YOU DISGUSTING PEON,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as he summoned more tentacles in an attempt to bind him however this time Natsu seemed to be using everything he had.

Through the hole that once contained his mouth he released an uncontrolled stream of Aqua Blue and Sickly Green flame that spread out across the area. Although Natsu was caught within his own attack he didn't seem to care, literally throwing his mutilated and bloodied form at the Beast in an attempt to pin him down.

"_**DAMN YOU DRAGNEEL! THIS WEAPON OF YOURS WON'T STOP ME!**_"

It was then that Natsu rose up onto his hind legs and again knocked Sut-Typhon over, his mouth now fully reformed as a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"_**It isn't just any weapon, it's one that builds upon something already devastating using the power of my own Aura!**_"

"_That's right,_" Franky's voice boomed across the area. "_Natsu and I worked hard on figuring out how to make this work but in the end with his power and my knowledge on building and implementing weapons that people say shouldn't work we succeeded in making this! Usopp get ready to fire!_"

"_GOT IT!_"

"_**This weapon won't be enough,**_" Sut-Typhon growled only for Natsu to begin opening his mouth right in front of him. "_**NONE OF YOUR ATTACKS WILL EVER BE ENOUGH-!**_"

Natsu released a roar right into Sut-Typhon's face that had the added effect of blowing him away from the Beast. Sut-Typhon endured the attack since it wasn't packing too much power however the blow to his head stunned him momentarily, long enough for Usopp to get a lock.

"_THIS IS IT! FIRING IN THREE … TWO … ONE …!_"

"_FEEL THE POWER OF OUR _**JUPITER MARK III!**"

Franky's shout was all Sut-Typhon heard before the entire area between himself and the Sunny was blown away, a massive attack comprised of Natsu's raw power infused with Aura obliterating anything in its path as it engulfed the Beast before exiting the other side of the island ship, splitting the sea as it faded from view.

Sut-Typhon was still standing, his form however was completely charred black however a smirk was on his face the entire time. His head slowly swivelled over to the Sunny … and it promptly died at the sound of a loud clanging sound.

The barrel began to rotate with the one that just fired turning to a red powdery dust and another cannon manifesting in its place, fully charged and ready to go.

"_**What-**_"

"_FIRE! SALVO TWO!_"

The ship buckled as a second shot was fired, just as powerful as the first that once again engulfed Sut-Typhon's entire form before fading out of view over the horizon. This attack however had the effect of destroying the only piece of land left in its path, the land Sut-Typhon had been standing on as the Beast fell into the ocean.

"_**N-no,**_" Sut-Typhon gasped as he felt the curse of Moria's Fruit take hold. "_**This can't be-!**_"

"_FIRE! SALVO THREE!_"

Hearing Usopp's voice had Sut-Typhon frozen in horror, the blast engulfing him before he could even contemplate a counter. Just like the previous two shots it quickly vanished over the horizon however this time there was no sign of the Beast at all.

At the conclusion of the third shot the barrel rotated out and vanished as the ship began to return to its original shape. As it did so it was clear that most of the power within it was now drained with some parts struggling to reform themselves.

Natsu, who had barely made it out of the blasts alive, was dragging himself out of the water. Shaking his wings, the extra additions from the Beast fell off before dissolving into the ground.

"_**I'm honestly surprised the Jupiter Mark III actually worked,**_" Natsu laughed to himself as he shook the remainder of the water off of him. "_**Then again if it wasn't for your knowledge on Runic Magic it might not have, thanks Ahnk.**_"

"_Never in all my years did I think it would be used for this so yes, thanks Ahnk for saving the day,_" the First Hybrid replied weakly as the pair began to laugh leaving Aava rather confused since she wasn't aware of what they'd done yet.

"_**Well, now that Sut-Typhon's been taken care of I suppose that I should-!**_"

Natsu's words died in his throat as he looked up toward what remained of Thriller Bark only to see Sut-Typhon standing there as if he'd never been wounded to begin with, an attack already fully charged between his hands.

"_**Did you really think it would be so easy?**_"

Unleashing the attack it engulfed Natsu'e entire form, blasting him all the way back toward what was the new edge of the island before digging his claws in and enduring the remainder of the attack.

Once the attack ceased he felt one of Sut-Typhon's tentacles wrap around his neck and drag him back toward the Beast who was already charging a new attack in his hand.

"_**H-how could you rebuild yourself from being blown to less than dust!?**_"

"_**Foolish King, how many times must I repeat myself,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed as he placed the attack up against Natsu's face. "_**I am Sut-Typhon and this is MY nightmare!**_"

Just as Sut-Typhon was about to blast Natsu in the face the tentacle he was holding Natsu with was severed, allowing Natsu to quickly push the Beast backward before clearing some distance.

As he leapt back he caught sight of Liz who had attached herself to one of his wings and quickly placed her atop his head. Nodding thankfully the pair looked over at Sut-Typhon who didn't seem angered in the slightest, merely regenerating his tentacle arm without issue.

"_**You can keep resisting however my victory is inevitable. I am a Beast of Anti and none of you are capable of defeating me here, not even you Dragneel.**_"

"Just because you keep telling us that doesn't mean we'll stop fighting," Liz snapped back in response.

"_**She's right, we'll keep on fighting until the last of us falls!**_"

"_**Well I suppose that's fine,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed as he began advancing toward the pair once more. "_**After all, none of you were ever going to leave here alive.**_"

"I really hope you have another plan Natsu …"

"_**I really wish I did Liz but honestly I'm flat out,**_" Natsu laughed bitterly, erecting a Crash Barrier around them as another barrage of attacks came down upon them. "_**Not to sound bleak or anything but if we don't survive this, I just wanted to thank you for what you said about me before. I know I'm not actually all those things you said but it was nice to know that you believed in me enough to stand up to this guy …**_"

"You idiot," Liz sighed as she placed a hand on Natsu's head. "Its because I know how you'll eventually become that I decided to throw everything into this. Who you are now and who you're destined to become … both are equally as deserving of life so for a Servant like me to get the opportunity to help you in such a dire situation is an honour."

"How touching, I do hope this isn't an admission of defeat however."

"_**Where the hell have you been Carter?**_"

"Here and there," the man replied dismissively before looking over at Sut-Typhon who now towered over Natsu's form. "He's gotten even larger since before which means he's closer to achieving his full power."

"Definitely couldn't have guessed that one without your help," Liz snorted in response prompting Carter to clear his throat.

"Yes, well regardless of that I feel you should know that there has been a development."

"_**A development?**_"

"Indeed, for you see I may have located some more help for you," Carter explained quickly. "Deep below the castle, past the floors that housed Carmilla there were a set of catacombs where Moria and Hogback stored failed experiments and other horrors however there was one person down there who could aid us."

"Really?"

"_**Are they on Moria's side?**_"

"Most certainly not, in fact I doubt this person ended up down there by choice," Carter replied before looking over at Sut-Typhon. "You must hold back the Beast for a moment or two whilst I bring this ally to the surface."

"Oh sure, we'll just ask him politely to hold back!"

"_**Hate to agree with the sarcasm but she's right, Sut-Typhon isn't just going to hold back on us nor do we have enough power to outright match him. If I were at full strength then perhaps I might have been able to buy some time but …**_"

"Fortunately, another has volunteered to re-enter the fray in order to aid us," Carter responded with a small smile.

Looking back toward Sut-Typhon the entire group noticed another person standing behind him, their coat swaying in the brutal wind and a sadistic smirk on their face.

"Hold on-!"

"_**That's-!**_"

"I suppose this is where my second chance was to be put to good use," the figure said as they fully entered the light. "And what a foe to put my life against but a Beast of Anti!"

"_**What's this,**_" Sut-Typhon said as he turned around to face the new foe. "_**Alexander Anderson? You dare show your face here after such a pathetic failure against Dragneel's Servant!?**_"

"Failure? How fortunate that everything in that battle went according to plan for me and I managed to throw off the shackles of that bastard Hogback so that I could turn the blade of God against the true enemy," Anderson growled back as his entire body began to convulse violently. "Your very presence pollutes HIS garden, the very stench worse than the darkest pits of Hell itself!"

"_**My most sincere apologies for offending your imaginary friend however that does not change the fact that I shall render you nothing more than a sparkling smear across what remains of this land, Servant.**_"

"You think I'll just make it that easy for you," Anderson replied as his entire body exploded into vines mixed with pure God's Aura. "_**I'm afraid the only thing you'll be getting is a one-way trip back to the Antiverse, Beast!**_"

Sut-Typhon moved to strike Anderson's vine shaped form however he found he was unable to move his arms and was shocked to find they were already being restrained by hundreds of identical ones. Growling, the Beast tried to move closer to Anderson but also found that the vines had effectively pinned him in place, essentially rendering him immobile.

"_**I'll pin the Beast whilst you and the heathen hack away at it,**_" Anderson's voice boomed. "_**My Noble Phantasm should buy us enough time but only if you two do something to keep this bastard occupied!**_"

"Come on," Liz shouted over Sut-Typhon's roars of frustration. "Let's throw everything we've got at him!"

"_**Right!**_"

Charging forward with both his claws becoming coated in Hybrid's Aura, Natsu immediately slashed the Beast across the face prompting it to summon dozens of Gates around the area in an attempt to defend itself.

"You can't hide behind these Gates forever," Liz cried as she hacked and slashed her way through the barrage of tentacles that shot directly at her from the ones summoned in around her position. "You're only delaying the inevitable now!"

"_**The inevitable will be your deaths,**_" Sut-Typhon roared in response before receiving a breath attack to the face followed up by an Aura laced headbutt to the chest that he couldn't even stumble back from thanks to Anderson.

"_**The Beast rages against HIS restraints, don't relent lest ye be cast to the Antiverse yourselves,**_" Anderson's voice boomed as the vines holding the Beast in place tightened even further.

"_**This … will NOT HOLD ME!**_"

As Natsu and Liz continued to attack Sut-Typhon he began to slowly pry himself free from his bindings. To Anderson's credit his Noble Phantasm, whilst certainly designed to restrain even the strongest of Arch Devils such as Alucard, was unfortunately not equipped to handle an irregularity such as Sut-Typhon and so they suffered in overall strength and durability as a direct result.

Holy vines infused with the whispers of an ancient relic long since forgotten, the curse of Alexander Anderson's final act in life … both had mixed together to form something truly remarkable and yet to a Beast it was nothing more than an obstacle to be overcome.

Sut-Typhon turned his gaze toward the focal point of Anderson's vines, the glow in his eyes increasing in intensity as dozens of doors began spawning around him. The tentacles hanging from the Beast's face all rose upward as doors began to open, small bits of light appearing on their tips as they shot through an unknown space to emerge through the slight cracks.

"_**What good is such sacrifice if it fails to deliver you unlimited power, Anderson? Was the sacrifice of your humanity truly worth the suffering, perhaps that is the reason why you became a Servant … to reg-?**_"

"_**Save the lecture, Beast,**_" Anderson spat as his main form was impaled countless times by the tentacles, blood now pouring through large holes in the focal point of the vines. "_**He who seeks power for powers sake is doomed to the depths of hell, stripped of all its sweet succour. Yet he who seeks power for a higher purpose is destined to arrive at the promised Eden and receive the Lord's final blessing …**_"

It was then that, to the shock of Sut-Typhon, a single page fluttered through one of the portals and appeared right in front of the Beast's right eye. It happened in a single moment as the page began to glow brightly, rapidly expanding until it formed into the human form of Anderson flanked by hundreds of his signature blades.

"Some of us just have to take the long way round," Anderson grinned as he sunk the two blades he held into Sut-Typhon's right eye. "**Divine Aura: Blessed Bayonet Barrage!**"

Sut-Typhon roared in protest as he began using the one hand he had to claw at his face whilst his tentacle arm swiped back and forth in an attempt to strike Anderson. Unfortunately, Anderson wasn't quite fast enough to make a hasty retreat and was struck mid-air and sent flying from Sut-Typhon all the way across the island in mere moments, a massive dust cloud and debris being blasted upward upon his brutal impact.

"_**PATHETIC! DID YOU BELIEVE THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH TO BLIND ME,**_" Sut-Typhon roared as the blades slowly faded away leaving nothing behind on the Beast's face save for the one crack originating from the wound Natsu had inflicted on him much earlier in the fight.

"_**ANDERSON!**_"

"That was a brutal blow … he might have dematerialized back to the Throne on impact," Liz hissed through gritted teeth as Sut-Typhon quickly turned his attention back toward the pair.

"_**AND YOU'LL SOON BE JOINING HIM, VERY SOON!**_"

With speed that far eclipsed anything the duo had expected from Sut-Typhon, the Beast vanished. Natsu was suddenly sent flying back into the last remnants of Moria's castle, knocking it down and effectively demolishing what little had remained.

Liz however was knocked off of Natsu's head and instantly slapped to the ground by Sut-Typhon's tentacle arm, the Beast almost instantly following up as it came down upon her. The follow up attack was narrowly dodged as Liz blasted herself out of the way using her own flames however she was caught mid-air by the same tentacle and dragged toward the Beast, struggling relentlessly.

"_**This is MY nightmare, MY reality to play with! I've had enough of this pointless struggle so now I'm ending this little skirmish, painfully!**_"

As Sut-Typhon began to tighten his hold Liz began to scream, her bones slowly beginning to crack under the pressure even despite her enhanced form as a Servant. In addition, she was also having her pain amplified as Sut-Typhon's eyes cast a powerful spell over her, quadrupling all feeling within her body.

"_**Do you feel it yet, has the reality of your worst nightmare set in yet,**_" Sut-Typhon taunted as her cries got louder and louder, blood beginning to pour from almost every visible orifice. "_**What you endure is NOTHING compared to what I did when I was cast out into the Antiverse … NOTHING!**_"

"_**Sut-Typhon, that's ENOUGH!**_"

Without even missing a beat the Beast spun around and punched Natsu on the top of his head mid charge, smashing it into the ground before pinning him down and crushing his head with dozens of the tentacles he was using as legs.

"_**Your time fast approaches Dragneel however first I shall give you your greatest nightmare, watching as every last friend and ally is brutally slaughtered before you whilst you are rendered utterly useless!**_"

As he continued to squeeze the life out of Liz and crush Natsu's skull Sut-Typhon suddenly felt attacks striking him from behind. The attacks weren't of a particularly powerful nature however they did register to him meaning only one thing.

"_**So, another Servant comes to try and save the day,**_" Sut-Typhon chuckled to himself as he let up on stomping Natsu's head and moved to turn around. "_**Come to try and achieve the impossible-!?**_"

Sut-Typhon's words died in his throat as he stared down not just the new Servant but Carter who stood behind him. The man usually had a passive gaze whenever they met yet this time his face showed visible signs of anger.

"That's quite enough, Sut-Typhon!"

"_**Carter …**_"

"_**I-its you,**_" Natsu managed to gasp before having his head crushed once again by the massive tentacle legs of the Beast.

"_**So, it appears Dragneel already knows this Servant, how interesting. Be that as it may I don't believe for a moment that any one Servant can change the tide of this battle, the proverbial 'Ace' has already found his rightful place below me and there are none left standing here capable of matching my might!**_"

"Natsu," the Servant muttered as he raised his red handgun slightly higher. "Release him."

"_**Release him? Hehehehehehe … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RELEASE HIM!? Do you take me, the Anti God Of Gate and Key Lord Sut-Typhon, for a fool!? I REFUSE!**_"

It was then that the Servant lowered his gun and moved his cloak aside, raising a golden cylindrical object upward and pointed it at the Beast. Sut-Typhon, who up until this point had been confident, suddenly faltered in said confidence the moment his eyes met the golden object.

"_**Ah … so it is YOU!**_"

"It … does not move," the Servant muttered to himself, seemingly confused as Sut-Typhon began to laugh once more.

"_**So, it appears even your extra trump card has failed Carter, such a shame!**_"

"Don't count us out just yet, we'll turn you into the finest seafood platter you've ever seen so don't you worry!"

Emerging from Astral Form Kupo arrived on the scene and landed right beside Carter and the Servant looking overly excited.

"Oh man, you've got no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Moo-gle?"

"That's right it's your old pal Kupo and-WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT THING!?"

"…"

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell ya that this thing isn't meant to be force fired!? Now I'll have to fix the damn thing … AGAIN!"

"You can … make it move?"

"Make it move? Oh no … oh nonononono, don't tell me you can't remember anything again!?"

"No."

"Damn it," Kupo growled before turning around and looking up at Sut-Typhon who loomed over everyone present. "We don't have time for a Q and A right now ok so I'm gonna go ahead and do the dodgiest patch job this side of the Servantverse, right Kaze!"

_The Amnesiac Summoner _

_Denizen Of A Lost Reality_

_Wielder Of The Magun_

_The Fabled Black Wind_

_Kuroki Kaze (Avenger)_

_Bounty – 1, 277,080,000 Berries_

Kupo flew over to the golden cylinder attached to Kaze's arm as the pom pom on his head began to glow a bright golden colour. He seemed to be grunting, no doubt being forced to put in considerable effort in order to fix whatever was wrong with it however after several moments he backed off and cheered.

Kaze looked down at the cylinder and noticed a glow beginning to shine from the top half of it.

"It … has moved!?"

"Alright Kaze I've got it going for one time but I'll need to work on it if we make it out of here alive," Kupo shouted as he and Carter began to fly away from the man. "Pick the best damn Soil Triad you've got!"

"SOIL, IS MY POWER," Kaze shouted as a large shuriken shaped object shot out of the cylinder and began to spin, the cylinder quickly breaking down into cubes that quickly began reconstructing themselves into a large triple barrelled handgun.

The black heart at the core of the weapon seemed to be beating faster than Natsu had ever seen it as the wind finally began to die down leaving Kaze pointing the completed weapon at Sut-Typhon.

"The Magun … has thawed."

"_**The Magun? I knew I recognized you from somewhere,**_" Sut-Typhon laughed as he jumped off of Natsu to confront his new foe. "_**Your world was lost to Anti however some of you managed to perform a miracle and escaped its destruction, fleeing back into proper reality. You must really hate my kind if you'd dare point such a weapon in my direction knowing how utterly futile it would be but go ahead, fire, and try to dispatch one of those responsible for your world's incineration!**_"

Kaze narrowed his eye and looked down for a moment, contemplating what he'd been told by the Beast before looking back up with a steely gaze and pointing at him with his free hand.

"The Soil Charge Triad to use on you has been decided!"

As the man reached down toward his pouch Natsu lunged at Sut-Typhon's tentacle arm and severed it with a powerful slash, grabbing Liz with his mouth and quickly took up a defensive stance behind Kaze.

"**The Darkness That Consumed A Dying World – Void Black!**"

Flicking the bullet, it quickly popped into the chamber as a pressure began to build throughout the area.

"**The Call Of Royalty Amidst An Inhospitable Land – Moon Silver!**"

Flicking the second round it slipped into the chamber as a chilling dread began to set in across the area. Any who were purely human could only shiver in fear as if Death herself had descended to claim them.

"And finally, **The Flash Of Light That Cuts Through Darkest Night – Lightning Amethyst!**"

Flicking the third bullet into the chamber only increased the chill as the Magun began to unleash a monstrous amount of power, prompting Sut-Typhon to laugh.

"_**Go ahead Windarian, Summon, and watch as I rend the last scrap of hope you've all fought so hard for into less than dust!**_"

"**HOWL! I summon you – FENRIR!**"

Firing the Magun unleashed three singular streams that quickly merged into one and, upon contact, seemingly whipped up a blizzard. Emerging from the blizzard with gnashed teeth was a massive silver wolf with Midnight Blue eyes that unleashed a howl the second it saw Sut-Typhon.

"Natsu, allow me to take Elizabeth to safety," Carter said quickly as Natsu gently lowered her into the man's arms. "Even with Kaze it still won't be easy to defeat Sut-Typhon so you must aid his Summon!"

"_**Already planned on it,**_" Natsu growled as he rose to his full height and moved to stand next to the massive wolf.

Initially it assumed he was hostile however one stern look from Kaze had it silently nod toward him before the pair looked over toward Sut-Typhon who had summoned even more gates to his side.

"_**Is this all the hatred you hold within you, Windarian? I had expected something much more grandiose than a mere wolf!**_"

"_**Don't underestimate Avenger, Sut-Typhon,**_" Natsu snarled back as the wolf began to crouch low. "_**Anyone who I've seen who has is no longer within the realm of the living!**_"

Sut-Typhon struck first as he opened the Gates behind him and unleashed a swarm of tentacles toward the pair. Fenrir howled and blasted back a good portion of them however several managed to wrap around its neck and began dragging him toward the Beast.

Charging forward, Natsu slashed at the tentacles and managed to free Fenrir however he was grabbed by the neck himself as Sut-Typhon used his own regenerated tentacle arms to throw him into the air.

"_**Big mistake. **_**Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Anti Cataclysmic Roar!**"

Once he was a reasonable distance in the air Natsu fired a breath attack down upon the Beast who put up a barrier around himself. To the Beast's own surprise however the barrier began to show rather sizeable cracks as Fenrir unleashed a powerful blizzard upon it.

Eventually the pressure was far too great and it shattered, right as Natsu's breath attack reached him eliciting a rather ghastly screech from the Beast as it stumbled out of the direct path of the attack.

"_**DRAGNE-!**_"

Sut-Typhon didn't even get to finish one word as Fenrir pounced on him, ripping and tearing away at whatever flesh he could as the Beast continued to stumble further and further backward.

"_**This … is NOTHING!**_"

Vanishing with the same speed he'd utilized earlier he appeared in the sky above Natsu and landed a powerful punch to the centre of his back that sent him crashing into the ground below. Almost directly at the same time he appeared next to Fenrir and wrapped his tentacle arm around his muzzle, pulling back and throwing the wolf into Natsu who was still getting back to his feet.

"**Beast's Aura: Gate God's Door Of Atrophy!**"

A massive door appeared above Sut-Typhon and from it emerged a massive Lightning Spear that crashed into the pair, setting off a sizeable explosion. Several more quickly followed the first however it was then that Natsu realized each attack was in fact cursed with some form of Death and the attacks were slowing down his regenerative abilities.

"_Likely the 'Atrophy' part of his attack name. Usually one would include that in a spell that would turn a mortal into an undead however we are far more than mortal._"

"**Hybrid's Aura: Eight Layered Magic Circle – Hyper Mirror Water!**"

Taking Ahnk's input into consideration Natsu decided to fling the attacks back at Sut-Typhon to see what effect they would ultimately have whilst also buying time for both himself and Fenrir to fully recover from the attacks.

Sut-Typhon merely laughed as he batted away the attacks before opening more doors and firing even more attacks down upon them as he reduced the area to nothing more than a scorched earthen environment.

"_**How much pain and destruction will it take for you to understand the gap between your power and that of a Beast, Dragneel,**_" Sut-Typhon hissed as he vanished and appeared behind Natsu's Magic Circle and severed rear legs in one single strike. "_**Stop this futile struggle and accept your Fate!**_"

Instead of responding Natsu simply spun around and released a roar into the Beast's face that sent him sprawling backward as Fenrir began to charge forward.

Claws coated in frost the wolf pounced and landed two powerful slashes to the Beast, one that slashed his face and the other the throat. This attack was followed up by Fenrir jumping into the air and firing a breath attack of his own, one that was comprised of pure ice that quickly encased the Beast fully.

"Fenrir, finish him," Kaze ordered as the wolf looked up into the sky and howled, its entire body beginning to glow as a beam of pure light began to form in its mouth.

Natsu expected Fenrir to strike Sut-Typhon's frozen form however he instead spun around and fired the attack right at the moon with the sinister face. To his shock, the face went from an eerily creepy grin to a horrified expression before being blasted clean in two.

Fenrir ceased his attack and nodded toward Kaze before dissipating as the entire area seemed to begin collapsing in on itself. Looking around it was like reality itself was breaking down as bits of what one would consider to be reality shattered like fragile glass leaving nothing more than a black void in its place.

As the shattering reached his position Natsu was surprised to see that he was suddenly back in his human form standing next to all his friends and allies, Thriller Bark no longer a destroyed hellscape and Sut-Typhon nothing more than a mound of dead tentacles.

"Wh-what happened …?"

"That was Sut-Typhon's Authority," Carter explained as he appeared next to Natsu with the injured Liz. "Nega Nightmare allows Sut-Typhon to basically do whatever he wants, hence why he was able to … how shall we say 'pop' back to full power as if he'd never been damaged to begin with."

"So … if none of that was real then why do we all still retain the battle damage and Sut-Typhon looks like that?"

"It was real, real within the Reality Marble generated by Sut-Typhon," Carter continued as Natsu looked over toward the moon and grimaced.

"We don't have much time …"

"What do you mean?"

"If we don't defeat Sut-Typhon properly then that means we don't beat Moria-."

"And if they don't beat Gecko Moria then everyone without their Shadows will be turned to less than ash."

Natsu, along with anyone else who was still conscious, froze. Emerging from the massive pile of tentacles was a severely wounded, much shorter and younger looking Gecko Moria who now sported several Aqua Blue cracks in his body.

"I have to admit I didn't expect any of you to figure out the trick to my Authority, but it no longer matters," Sut-Typhon grinned as he extended his hands outward, his body becoming coated in the Beast's Aura. "The connection, despite your best efforts, is almost complete!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Carter replied causing Sut-Typhon to almost immediately lose the grin. "To anyone who knows how to detect the level of power within an opponent it is clearly obvious that you've been crippled greatly. All we need is one final push and it's over."

"Perhaps, however the King Of Balance has no power left to spare," Sut-Typhon snapped back as Natsu placed a hand over where his now basically empty Magic Core resided. "Not even the pitiful reserves of the reincarnation will save him this time-!"

Sut-Typhon looked down at a clawed hand that was currently piercing through his chest and sighed. Looking back up at Natsu, even as blood began to pour from the wound, he could only burst out laughing.

"Banking on that, really!?"

Behind Sut-Typhon was Seilah, who's expression was as equally shocked as Natsu's own. It only increased as Sut-Typhon grabbed the claw sticking out of his chest and began to squeeze, shattering the bones in her hand but refusing to let Seilah go, even as she kicked and punched his back.

"I'm afraid this is the end for all of you," Sut-Typhon said as he vanished and appeared behind Seilah and smashed her head into the ground creating a sizeable crater in the process. Lifting her head back up he grabbed her by the neck and floated upward and looked down at the few still left conscious.

"Aside from Dragneel this one was your last hope," Sut-Typhon explained as he slowly began to lift Seilah until she was held out in front of him. "Was."

A loud snapping sound followed by Seilah's entire body going completely limp was all Natsu could process as his pupils began to dilate, steam slowly beginning to emanate from his form as her body was casually tossed back down to the crater from earlier.

"This is the end for you, Dragneel. This is the power of a Beast, the power of true despair."

Natsu clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as his mind continued to replay Seilah's limp form over and over as her mark on his body began to burn hotter than anything he'd ever felt before in his life.

"Really? Even after that you'd still show such hostility toward me-?"

"Enough."

Sut-Typhon raised an eyebrow as Natsu clenched his teeth so hard blood began to seep through the very gaps of his teeth and out from his clenched fists.

It was then that he noticed the slight change in the air. Looking at the hair on his arms, Sut-Typhon looked back over toward Natsu rather curiously.

"So … that's how it is?"

Natsu let out a powerful roar that shattered the ground around him leaving nothing but the single space he was standing on as bolts of Lightning struck all around him. Tears streamed down his face as a smirk made its way onto Sut-Typhon's face, the rest of the people gathered around Natsu freezing in place before fading away.

He could hear nothing, see nothing save for the enemy before him. The voices within him were gone … gone … gone …

All that remained was the burning sensation that continued to grow with unfathomable intensity and then …

A bolt of Lightning struck him directly, wiping away what remained of the ground around him and momentarily blinding Sut-Typhon until he was able to manually adjust his eyes to the sight before him.

Floating before him, clothes in complete tatters, was Natsu. His hair had become the same Aqua Blue as before however it now was much straighter, more refined than before. The single strand of Pitch Black had now melded through the Aqua Blue however it was when he opened his eyes that the Beast's grin faltered slightly.

One eye was now the same Aqua Blue as his own, the other however was missing. In its place was a black smoke like substance with a Pure White dot in place of an eye.

'_This Anti feels familiar … like Achnologia's however there is something else mixed in there as well? Wait, this Aura feels just like hers!_"

It was at that moment Sut-Typhon's eyes were widened as the form of a familiar woman seemed to almost manifest behind him, filling his own stunned mind in on what he was looking at.

"It can't be," Sut-Typhon growled as he clenched his fists. "You had no power left to spare, I made sure of that!"

"I used all of my regular power, Aava's as well," Natsu replied in a surprisingly calm tone. "But this … this was something I should've used before … before …"

And just like that the calmness vanished as the steam returned once more, this time emitting from the Aqua Blue markings on his body specifically as the visage of the smirking woman licked her lips and vanished.

"Before you KILLED HER!"

Roaring again, Natsu unleashed an explosion that almost looked like he'd self-destructed however he then appeared behind Sut-Typhon and sent him flying right into it.

"**SECOND ORIGIN – RELEASE!**"

From within the explosion Sut-Typhon summoned a Gate and exited through it, reappearing far above it as he looked down at Natsu in shock.

'_This isn't how this was supposed to go! He was meant to submit after I killed her not whatever this is!_"

Barely having a chance to block a punch Sut-Typhon found himself blown back before receiving a punch to the gut and a knee to the head. Avoiding a second knee he looked up at Natsu and saw the hatred in his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Don't smile at me you bastard," Natsu snarled as he spun around and kicked the Beast in the side of the head, sending him crashing into the earth below where Natsu was already upon him. "I'll show you what a real Nightmare looks like!"

Natsu leant down and delivered a brutal headbutt to the Beast who suddenly found himself laying amidst a field of withered grass. Moving to get up a sudden blow to his chest knocked him back down.

"Wha-!?"

Where once there was nothing suddenly became Natsu, a sadistic smirk on his face as his boot pinned the Beast down. To his shock Ahnkseram appeared next to him sporting the same eyes as Natsu, a look of complete insanity on his visage as he dug into Sut-Typhon's leg and began to strip his flesh away.

"Wh-what is this!?

The laughter of a girl could be heard as a young teen skipped into view, no older than fourteen, and jumped right onto his chest. The girl also sported the same eyes as Natsu gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"You're gonna pay for what you did."

"You aren't even close to the King Of Nightmares!"

"Daddy's going to let us play with you for a long time," the girl grinned as her ordinary toes became much sharper, her nails beginning to dig into his chest as she quite literally began to dig away at it.

He couldn't even scream as the girl opened up his chest, exposing his internal organs to them. The look on the girl's face in that moment did actually send genuine fear down his spine as she reached down and clutched his heart and ripped it right out.

"Oh … did I steal your heart Mister? Too bad," the girl giggled as all three began to hack away at his body with him being unable to fall into unconsciousness.

'_I don't understand … how is he doing this? No, this is definitely 'HER' doing! No way Dragneel had the ability to put someone like me under such an intense illusion!'_

_**Then why don't you hurry up and manifest?**_"

"Why," Sut-Typhon's cried out despite no longer having the vocal cords to do so. "Why would you want me to if you're watching over this bastard!?"

_**Why indeed?**_

It was obvious now that he'd been played right from the beginning. It wasn't by Dragneel or any of his allies and most certainly not by that foolish vessel Moria. No, the moment he'd made a play at manifesting he'd been playing right into the hands of someone far greater, of that he was certain.

Upon this realization everything faded and he returned to Thriller Bark and stood before Natsu whose body began to shimmer.

"To think I was outplayed this entire time, by YOU of all people," Sut-Typhon spat as the entire area shattered again revealing Sut-Typhon to be on his knees.

"That was Sut-Typhon's Authority," Carter explained as he appeared next to Natsu with the injured Liz. "Nega Nightmare allows Sut-Typhon to basically do whatever he wants, hence why he was able to … how shall we say 'pop' back to full power as if he'd never been damaged to begin with."

"So … if none of that was real then why do we all still retain the battle damage and Sut-Typhon looks like that?"

Carter looked down and smiled sadly before motioning toward Natsu's Command Seals, blood seeping from them as his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute-!"

_**/?/**_

"Wh-what happened …?"

"That was Sut-Typhon's Authority," Carter explained as he appeared next to Natsu with the injured Liz. "Nega Nightmare allows Sut-Typhon to basically do whatever he wants, hence why he was able to … how shall we say 'pop' back to full power as if he'd never been damaged to begin with."

"So … if none of that was real then why do we all still retain the battle damage and Sut-Typhon looks like that?"

"It was real, real within the Reality Marble generated by Sut-Typhon," Carter continued as Natsu looked over toward the moon and grimaced.

"We don't have much time …"

"What do you mean?"

"If we don't defeat Sut-Typhon properly then that means we don't beat Moria-."

"And if they don't beat Gecko Moria then everyone without their Shadows will be turned to less than ash."

Natsu, along with anyone else who was still conscious, froze. Emerging from the massive pile of tentacles was a severely wounded, much shorter and younger looking Gecko Moria who now sported several Aqua Blue cracks in his body.

"I have to admit I didn't expect any of you to figure out the trick to my Authority, but it no longer matters," Sut-Typhon grinned as he extended his hands outward, his body becoming coated in the Beast's Aura. "The connection, despite your best efforts, is almost complete!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Carter replied causing Sut-Typhon to almost immediately lose the grin. "To anyone who knows how to detect the level of power within an opponent it is clearly obvious that you've been crippled greatly. All we need is one final push and it's over."

"Come on Carter, what do any of you have left," Sut-Typhon laughed as everything began to freeze in place. "Hm?"

"I believe you have underestimated our side and believed yourself infallible," Carter replied with a small smile. "For example, you've already lost."

"Already lost!? Are you mad?"

"Many would say I am mad," Carter replied bluntly giving Sut-Typhon pause. "Yourself included if I recall correctly."

"Randolph Carter, that isn't your real name but one chosen specifically," Sut-Typhon said slowly as Abigail appeared at Carter's side. "Randolph Carter was a fictional character from the works of …"

Sut-Typhon, Beast of Anti and a fledgling Evil Of Humanity, felt his blood freeze at the sudden realization he'd come to. His fear was only amplified a thousandfold as Carter held out his right hand with a book appearing within his palm.

"No … no it can't be!"

"I can tell you have fully manifested in this world now which means that I have succeeded," Carter said as his entire body began to glow a bright gold colour and his form began to shift into that of a middle-aged man whose eyes were now Pitch Black along with his veins.

"I feel bad about lying to the others," Abigail sighed sadly. "And I'm still not happy you didn't tell me about any of this!"

"I know … however this was all done for the greater good, Abigail."

"What have you done," Sut-Typhon growled. "Why would you of all people purposely summon an Evil Of Humanity!?"

"Simple," the man grinned as Sut-Typhon found himself frozen in place. "There is a power at work far greater than anything you could possibly imagine and I have decided to give the proverbial 'Good' side all the help it can get."

"So … that's your game," Sut-Typhon sighed as Abigail began to walk toward the Beast. "To think that all of us, Dragneel included, were nothing more than pawns in a grander scheme."

"Ironically, Dragneel was actually the one who summoned me here," the man explained as Sut-Typhon's eyes widened considerably. "You know the one."

"That big is it? Fine, I admit defeat here …"

The man smiled as his book began to float up above him, revealing a certain name.

_Spawn Of Eternal Horrors_

_An Ally Of Chaldea_

_King Of Cosmicism_

_Grand Foreigner Class Candidate_

_H.P Lovecraft (Foreigner)_

"You are the Gate but I am the key," Abigail said monotonously as her form shifted back into her more revealing, pale skinned one holding a massive key. "**Noble Phantasm Release – Qliphoth Rhizome!**"

Using the massive key, she stabbed Sut-Typhon in the head as a loud clicking sound rang out across the island. Sut-Typhon's body began to shake as the Beast was expelled from Moria and into Abigail's key.

"Very well done Abigail," Foreigner nodded in approval before looking over at the rest of the group who were still frozen in place. "They cannot know of what is to come, not yet."

"What of my Contract with Natsu?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"Keep the connection if you wish however it will need to be altered so that he holds no sway over your actions Abigail. This Natsu is not the one we know, never forget that."

"I know …"

Foreigner sighed as the key in Abigail's hand along with Abigail herself began to float upward and toward the book.

"I shall adjust it for you, for now you must rest."

"Yeah … I am pretty sleepy Sir," Abigail yawned as her form broke down and was absorbed into the book.

As the book snapped shut and landed in Foreigner's hand, he turned it over and looked at the cover before smiling and dispelling it. Looking up he could already feel the movement of the Counter Force responding to the manifestation of an Evil Of Humanity and hoped that Natsu's plan would pay off.

"For all our sakes …"

_**/Present/**_

"Abigail used her connection with Sut-Typhon to seal him away … along with herself," Carter sighed as Natsu looked at the man like he'd just been physically struck by him.

"What …"

"Abigail is, and always will be, linked to Sut-Typhon and as a result she is the final resort to banish him back into the Antiverse. Because Abigail manifested in the first place Sut-Typhon was bound to emerge and so in order to save you all she … sacrificed herself."

"B-but surely there had to have been something we could've done!?"

"I'm afraid there just wasn't," Carter sighed as he gestured toward Natsu's battered form. "You have little power left even now, neither do any of your allies. Abigail put off her sacrifice as long as she could because she desired to journey with you however in the end, she showed true bravery and made the ultimate sacrifice so that one day you might meet once again."

"Abigail," Natsu said to himself as he turned toward the body of Sut-Typhon that continued to twitch. "So what about him?"

"Moria? He's dead, Anti has all but destroyed him so all of the Shadows should return to those who lost them."

"Good, at least something positive came from all this," Natsu sighed as several loud thuds reached his ears.

Natsu wasn't the only one who heard it as those who were either mourning the loss of Abigail or celebrating getting their Shadows back all fell silent.

A massive Shadow covered the entire group who all turned around to look up at an imposing figure standing tall atop some nearby rubble.

"So, the threat has passed," the figure said as he vanished and appeared right in the centre of the group. "Since that is the case I can continue on with my mission."

"M-mission," Usopp gasped having been right next to the man.

"I am Bartholomew Kuma, Warlord Of The Sea, and I have come for the head … of Natsu Dragneel."

**Yeah so massive chapter and massive mind shenanigans at the end there I know haha warned you all at the beginning! Basically the part where Seilah died and all that was Sut-Typhon tricking Natsu into thinking Nega Nightmare had been truly destroyed when in reality it hadn't however H.P Lovecraft had been mindfucking Sut-Typhon from the moment he'd fully manifested.**

**Think of it kind of like how Kurenai tried to get Itachi in a Genjutsu but she got Genjutsu'd in the Genjutsu but Sut-Typhon was the Kurenai haha!**

**Anyway I know for certain people are going to have opinions on that but keep in mind how busted the Lovecraftian mythos is before saying it was bad since stuff like that is almost child's play to entities in it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
